


「Mission On Fire!!!」- YuuVik/ YuuVic - (AU Policías/Shounen/Retro/ YOI)

by Sharayanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 493,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: AU - Policías: Donde él General Feltsman dirige la Tokyo Special Police Academy (lugar donde llegan aquellos armados de valor para hacerse oficiales de la ley al servicio de su nación), a su vez delega parte de sus funciones a su mejor subordinado, el cual es Teniente Coronel de alto calibre pero su vida da un giro de 180° al tener bajo su cuidado a "alguien de plateada cabellera muy peculiar!"-Pareja principal: YuuVik (Yuuri Male x Vitya Female)-Posiblemente habrán otras parejas. (sean hetero y/o Bl)-Vocabulario Adulto y a medida que avance el fic Habrá Escenas fuertes debido a su profesión.-Habrá uso de algunos OC. (Original Characters /personajes originales)-Habrá acción (mí lado Shonen policiaco sale a flote)-y mucho pero mucho sentido del Humor.Autora del Fic: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.Beteo: Beta Ardillita.《Los personajes de YOI pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou,  Sayoko Yamamoto y MAPPA. 》Fecha de inicio en Wattpad: 11 de Febrero del 2018





	1. 🔥Llegada🔥

**Author's Note:**

> 《DISCLAIMER 》
> 
> ¡HOLA a todos los latinos and Hello to the rest of Famdom in general ! mi nombres es shary y al fin me animé a subir algo desde AO3.
> 
> El siguiente Long-Fic es un AU De ciencia Ficcion Policial, que toma como base temas de la Guardia Imperial o lo Retro, y donde los personajes a desarrollar son de la serie Anime Yuri On Ice!!!, (de antemano se les avisa que el Au pasará por todos los momentos de manera equilibrada, sin perder su ¡objetividad!) tendrá muchos capis...y según lo narrado la fluidez del capítulo podría ser largo o corto de palabras.
> 
> Tendrá su buena cuota de HUMOR como suelo en mi otra plataforma, pero en algún momento el fic también tendrá escenas duras / explícitas (pueden ser Violentas, sensibles, o incluso de contenido sexual R-15 /R-18 ) y manejará lenguaje elevado de tono por la temática explicada.
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto y la empresa de animación MAPPA.
> 
>  
> 
> 《Descripción del contexto y Guía de lectura》
> 
> Este este universo alterno, nuestros chicos son policías de alto calibre bajo el mando del General exigente y su Teniente Coronel en Japón, algunos serán sometidos a pruebas para formar parte de la élite todo esto con el fin de desmantelar grandes organizaciones peligrosas del bajo mundo que vienen a interrumpir su pacífico lugar. (la policía ordinaria no tiene esos alcances, por lo que el gobierno creó este proyecto como un apoyo externo)  
> De antemano, aviso que algunas edades fueron modificadas y haré uso de Ocs para personajes principales los antagónicos y personajes secundarios que ayuden a los chicos en sus misiones.
> 
> La pareja principal del fic es "Yuuvik" pero el detalle será que Víctor acá, será una linda chica muy enérgica, valiente e ilegal (por ahora) y tendrá por nombre "Vickytoria" y nuestro Yuuri es un joven mayor reservado "más NO es ningún santo" y "NO" es un lindo corderito al que quieran patear el trasero o pasarse por la faja, ... ese man será "gallo jugado" sin perder su esencia. xDDDD 
> 
> Siempre he visto Au's en AO3, FF o SpritiFanfiction, Wattpad donde Yuuri es la chica (Yuuri-fem), pero no de Víctor como chica (Victor-fem)....así que voy a arriesgarme con ello. ¿Qué pasaría si fuese Víctor una chica?... 
> 
> ¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri es quien busca enamorar Víctor-fem en lugar de Víctor-fem a él? (viendo que aquí es una chica)... ¿y cómo enfrentarán la diferencia en sus edades? (entre otras madres que irán saliendo en el fic) D:!!
> 
> y si bien tendrá su momento romanticón, quiero que tengan presente que hay un objetivo, la vida policial sus pro y contras, y eso junto con mi Beta Ardillita lo hemos estado hablando, cuando deba ponerse cruel en el ámbito de "Acción y cosas turbias" con escenas muy jodidas propias de esta profesión con los "antagonistas", se pondrá... xD
> 
> Por último el resto de personajes irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia y así como he jugado poniendo a Víctor como "Vicky" ...puede que 2 o 3 personajes de YOI les cambie su genero al contrario.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------------------  
> Aclarado ese asunto, ¡disfruten de la lectura!  
> \----------------------------------------

***************  
_**🔥 Capítulo 01:**  _ _LLEGADA (Introducción)_  
__**🔥 Autora:** Shary  
__**🔥 Beteo General:** Beta Ardillita  
__**🔥 Arreglos:** Shary  
***************

 

_**🔥** _

 

_**Complejo Deportivo de San Petersburgo - Rusia**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 9:00 AM - Hace 2 días atrás_

 

 **L** os adversarios se enfrentaban en plena lucha (hombre y mujer para ser exactos), ambos con sus espadas desenvainadas y listos para atacar. En dicha ocasión, no se guiaban por las reglas base de una competencia de esgrima común, que se caracteriza por su "arte de dar tocados sin recibirlos".

En este caso, hacían uso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un plus extra, debido a una apuesta para ver quién era el mejor de los dos y el perdedor debía cumplir las demandas del vencedor. Su maestro, quien observaba en una de las esquinas con el resto de sus pupilos, simplemente los dejó hacer a sus anchas (estaban en descanso), y que sin previo aviso, sucedió.

El primer tirador atacó con una furiosa estocada en línea, que de no ser por la agilidad del contrario y su buen salto hacia atrás, probablemente le hubiese alcanzado. Su homónima vio que el ataque fue en serio, por lo que sacó su espada y saludó a su adversario provocándolo con un gesto retador, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

Ofuscado, el contrincante cayó sobre la otra con un grito de batalla a tajazos, patadas y golpes. La joven se desenvolvía con gran facilidad entre los ataques al punto de divertirse y sin más, pasó de la defensa al contrataque para hacer frente a aquella lluvia de golpes y espadazos. Ella envainó su arma letal con la misma precisión y soltura, quizás con más agilidad que su agresor. El maestro sabía que el combate no duraría mucho debido a la exigencia que demostraba su pupila en la arena "sin bonitas florituras"... tirando a matar lo antes posible y solo se dedicó a ser un simple espectador como el resto.

Ambos espadachines entrechocaban sus aceros batiéndose en duelo, midiendo sus fuerzas olvidándose de todo, incluso de ellos mismos. La impasibilidad hace acto de presencia en situaciones como ésta y el primer tirador habló todo de golpe:

_—¡Ríndete preciosa y ya acepta salir conmigo!_

_—¿Quién te crees, el Zar de Rusia? ¡Ja!... sigue soñando, querido._

_—Grrr... ¡Ahora verás!..._ ** _¡_ _EN GARD_ _!_** — gritaba mientras la enfrentaba lo mejor que podía, pero ya había perdido la batalla con el hecho de dejarse cegar por pequeños hostigamientos y cuando estaba por dar un golpe, descuidó su postura quedando totalmente abierto, y fue donde la intrépida joven aprovechó para dar un bloqueo seguido de una buena patada.

 _—¡Ouuuuuch! —_ dijeron todos los presentes al tiempo, eso sí que debió doler.  

El chico cayó derribado al suelo completamente aturdido, al igual que su careta protectora que salió disparada por la magnitud del golpe. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, la punta de una espada ropera estaba cerca de su cuello al tiempo que un pie presionaba su pecho.

 _—Touché. —_  La ganadora con gran deleite dio por terminado el duelo.

Un sonoro "CLAP" retumbó por todo el lugar y la vista fue dirigida hacia el maestro, el cual comenzó a hablar:

 _—Señores y señorita, esto que acaban de presenciar se llama_ _ **"estupidez al cuadrado"**..._— señalando al joven que había perdido, y el resto de chicos no pudieron evitar reírse (incluyendo la ganadora) — _Marcus, en lugar de estar pendiente al porno, deberías practicar más tu guardia y concentración, de allí a que Nikiforova te patee el trasero como se le dé su puerca gana_. — sentenció el mayor y allí sí, no hubo contención alguna de risas y parloteos entre los demás.

_—Les recuerdo que en una competencia oficial, no pueden hacer lo que hicieron ese par de necios._

_—Lo sentimos señor, no volverá a pasar. —_  mencionaron apenados ambos muchachos.

 _—No les creo ni media palabra par de pilluelos, siempre hacen lo mismo en los descansos._ — Encaró el viejo Miljai Chernenko, hombre de bastante edad y sabiduría en cuanto al manejo del esgrima, podrá ser algo severo, pero la forma en la que decía las cosas era con mucha amabilidad y suavidad.   
  
  
— _A lo que voy hijos míos, es que en la esgrima olímpica, tienen la necesidad de tocar al adversario, pero deben evitar sus golpes, el ojo ha de estar presto a ver y avisar a la mente para que analice y decida algo en concreto a la mano. Es obligatorio agregar precisión y rapidez para así dar vida al arma, de lo contrario, todo se irá al caño, aun teniendo la mejor de las espadas; pero en términos generales... sí les llega a suceder algo "callejero", y deban defenderse, lo que hizo Nikiforova fue lo más acertado._

Su compañero en el piso renegó como niño pequeño, por otra parte la joven "de apellido Nikiforova" sonreía de oreja a oreja por el halago.

 _—Pueden irse a casa, no olviden practicar lo que hemos visto hoy._  — Escuchó por parte de sus estudiantes un fuerte _"¡Sí, señor!"_  y antes de salir, el maestro dio un último vistazo al par de jóvenes que acaban de batirse en un duelo. Al primero le dijo que empezara a tomar con más seriedad las clases; a la segunda por el contrario, la felicitó sonriente y abandonó el recinto.

_—Te lo dije, Honey..._  
_— ¡Cállate! ¡Eso fue suerte!_  
_—Siempre logro vencerte.  
_ _—En el campeonato sabrás de mí, Vicky._

_—Eso lo veremos Marcus. Mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te patee otra vez._  — Los jóvenes sonrieron. Siguieron hablando un poco más y se despidieron, cada uno tomando su camino por separado. Entre tanto la muchacha pensó que el día era perfecto para caminar y se dejó guiar por su buen instinto...

 **Vickytoria Nikiforova Románova** , es la bella joven que acabamos de ver reflejada esta historia. De nacionalidad rusa y que trae consigo una buena estrella, la convierte en toda una chica prodigio ante la sociedad. Inicialmente recibía educación impartida por tutores personalizados en su propio hogar, debido al trabajo demandante de sus acudientes. Cuando estaba por cursar su último año de secundaria, logró graduarse exitosamente a sus 13 años con alta mención honorífica gracias a sus dotes y talentos desarrollados a muy temprana edad; ahora en plena flor de sus 16, destaca con naturalidad a nivel artístico y cultural en la academia de arte.

Es lo mínimo que se espera de la única descendiente de _ **Alisha Nikiforova Románova  **(Madre fallecida de la menor al nacer). _Fue una reconocida experta en Educación Artística, Danza y Música; a su vez de ser una de las ex-bailarinas mejor cotizadas del ballet de  _Bolshoi_  en Rusia. Sin embargo, la jovencita también heredó la actitud guerrera y dinámica de su padre, el señor _**Andrei Nikiforov Románov**_ ; gran ente de la ley en su país que recibió varios reconocimientos a lo largo de su carrera en la  **FSB**  y la  **SVR** , y es inspiración para los nuevas generaciones policiacas a nivel nacional e internacional (incluyendo a su propia hija). Por esa misma razón, desde muy pequeña fue diestra en todo lo que su padre le enseñase sobre su labor, tomando así gran respeto y cariño.

Y si bien, una señorita de su edad pensaría sólo en lujos, joyas, novios y demás, para nadie fue secreto que su motor diario es la adrenalina de lucha y el servir como ciudadana de bien así como su padre lo hizo alguna vez. Fascinada con la profesión de ser oficial de policía a través de las anécdotas que escuchaba de Andrei, él señor dedicó su vida a ello fundando buenos valores y principios de primera moral, por el bienestar común y salvaguardar al prójimo.

_"En el triunfo magnanimidad, en la derrota altivez dijo_ _Winston Churchill, mi pequeña. Ten presente eso cuando obtengas los resultados de tus propios logros_ _"_

_"¡Si papá!"_

Frases como esa, sabiamente fueron utilizadas por Andrei; marcaron muchas vivencias de la menor, momentos honrados llenos de calidez y conocimiento los cuales le llenaban de orgullo y satisfacción absoluta con solo recordarlas. 

Agradecía mucho a Dios y a la vida misma por haber tenido a un padre como él, hombres así ya no los hay... la pequeña con tan solo 10 años de edad, supo de primera mano lo que es beber el sorbo amargo de perder a un ser querido y cercano. Su padre murió en una emboscada propinada por aquellos descarados que irrumpen la paz. Ninguno sobrevivió, pero al menos se fue a la tumba, recibiendo todos los honores y mandando a aquellos malnacidos al infierno. La vida así como brinda alegrías, encontrará la forma de dar una puñalada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Desde ese día cambiaron muchas cosas para ella, además de estar bajo el cuidado de su abuelo y su tía. Más ella nunca se derrumbó, por el contrario, estos sucesos le darían una razón más para alimentar su deseo de ser alguien grande, al igual que aquel hombre que lo dio todo por su nación y eso sería convirtiéndose... **¡ En Una Gran Oficial!**

Eso sería perfecto... si solo su país aún no tuviese leyes "conservadoras" que rayan en lo absurdo...

"Nada es color de rosa"...

 

Es increíble que después de varios acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado, Rusia, país en potencia continúe frívolo en esa posición; para ubicarnos un poco... Los países de cada continente pasan por una especie de transición contrastando algunas tendencias de lo antiguo con lo moderno _(debido a las guerras internas y una que otra externa ocurridas en los periodos del 1932 a 1945)_ y de allí hasta los años venideros  _(Del año 2000 hasta la actualidad, donde lograron mermar en gran parte del mundo)_  agreguen a esto el _Boom_  de la tecnología y los cambios inclusivos revolucionarios...( _esta última al parecer, aún era oídos sordos al gobierno siberiano Ruso, entre otras así como a su cúpula oficial)_ dando su origen gracias a las tensiones de la postguerra, hasta la disolución de la Unión Soviética... "Entre comillas..."

Nikiforova, caminaba por una zona tranquila de San Petersburgo y faltaba poco para llegar a casa, su cabeza evocaba la situación que vivió a sus 15 años, había presentado en dos ocasiones el derecho a ser admitida para prestar sus servicios, pero al ser mujer, se le negaba tajantemente su solicitud. Las mujeres seguían siendo vistas como algo "delicado al cual proteger" o peor aún "un adorno" ( _incluyendo la negativa de su tutora legal diciéndole que esa no es la profesión que debe ejercer una dama sofisticada como ella_ ), y aunque es un prodigio en el área del combate con certificados aprobados, que culminó su colegiatura con honores y estuviese por graduarse en su carrera en artes ese mismo año, ella aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad.

¿Bendita y "santa" jurisprudencia?... ¡Pamplinas!... Sólo eran excusas, excusas baratas de las tantas que usaban la política de su país para excluirla... ¿Dónde quedaba la igualdad que profesaban las autoridades gubernativas? En algún lado del proceso, dichas palabras se las llevó el viento.

Tenía otra opción: Su tía, al ser su tutora legal, podría llenar los requisitos para autorizar que la joven fuera parte de la fuerza policial,  _(pero Vickytoria era realista, por ese lado ya la tenía perdida_ ) y pese a tener todos los pronósticos en su contra, la niña no se desanimaba, ya buscaría la manera de alcanzar lo que se prometió, ya fuera en Rusia o en otro lugar al año siguiente.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Mansión Nikiforov - S.Peters. - Rusia** _ _  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 10:00 AM - Hace 2 días atrás_

 

 **L** a caminata duró al menos 40 minutos. Vickytoria había llegado muy animada a su hogar de sus últimos 6 años ( _la mansión de su tía_ ). Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos celestes fue a alguien sentado en la sala leyendo un libro. Ella lo reconoció y se abalanzó abrazando fuertemente a su amado abuelito quien venía de visita. " _Дедушка"_ en su idioma ruso (el señor Sergey Nikiforov es y será un gran alcahuete de los caprichos de su única nieta), y más atrás, apareció un gran caniche (igual de alegre que su dueña) de nombre Makkachin. La pinta estaba para una bonita toma fotográfica familiar, de no ser que Ivonne Nikiforova o _" Cruela-forova" _como le dice la chiquilla al compararla con  _" Cruela de Vil"_, hiciera su entrada a romper el buen ambiente.

_—Hasta que por fin apareces, Quiero que te cambies y te pongas lo mejor que tengas._

_—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe, si se puede saber?_

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_... pensó el señor que ya veía venir la tormenta.

 _—El día de hoy vienen a visitarnos nuestros viejos amigos de mayor alcurnia, la familia_ _Golitsyn. Al parecer su hijo está de visita, y quiere darte un presente e invitarte a salir. Es un buen partido, cualquier chica estaría encantada de ser su novia. _— la mujer habló con la voz más interesada del mundo. A Vicky le dio náuseas de sólo oír la sugerencia, aún se preguntaba cómo alguien como ella puede ser así.

_—¿Hay algún documento obligatorio donde diga que debo salir con él solo porque me traiga un regalo?_

_—Ya sé hacia dónde vas con esto, ya lo hemos discutido._

_—Más bien usted con aquel "vejestorio" de muy mala calidad... muy insulsa, por cierto._ — dijo esto refiriéndose a la madre arrugada del muchacho. —  _y_ _puedes decirle a Anatoliy, que se devuelva por donde vino, gracias._

— ** _¡_ _VICKYTORIA NIKIFOROVA!_** _—_ La llamó completamente Indignada—  ** _¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!_ _,_** _ **¡ESTÁS ECHANDO TU FUTURO POR LA BORDA!**..._ _En lugar de jugar a los "_ _policías y ladrones"_ _, enfócate en tu futuro._

— _¿Para qué?_ — le devolvió su mirada zafiro y la sostuvo sin titubeos hacia la mujer que le ganaba en altura por dos cabezas. — _¿Para oírle las mismas retahílas de siempre?... Tía, con todo el respeto que se merece, agradezco que usted estuviera al pendiente de mí en ausencia de mi padre, pero ya no soy la pequeña niña a la que le tiene que decir que "debo o no hacer," o como debo comportarme e incluso con_ _quien_ _estar. Seré joven, es muy cierto, pero tengo mis metas muy claras, así que si me disculpan, abuelito, y señora..._ — Hizo un ademán de elegancia parecido a como lo hacía su mosquetero favorito  _"D'artagnan"_  al momento de dar retirada a su majestad.   
  
— _Está señorita se va para su cuarto. ¡Adieu!_ — y se fue corriendo por las escaleras seguida por Makkachin. La mujer, roja de la irritación gritaba por doquier, pero fue en vano.

— _Padre, ¿Ves lo que te digo? esta muchacha no muestra respeto alguno, cualquier chica en su lugar pagaría por tener semejante partido y pertenecer a una familia como aquella._

— _Y tú eres una rezongona dramática._  —respondió el señor sacando su pipa del bolsillo y preparándose para fumar.

**_—_ _¡PADRE!_ **

_—Ivonne...—_  él señor reflejó en su mirada un rostro afligido y su hija se congeló en un instante para prestar atención. — _No puedes vivir tus sueños a través de Vicky, ella ya tiene lo suyo y difícilmente se retractará, es... igual a sú padre después de todo._ — enfatizó él anciano con orgullo a lo que la mujer ya entrada en años le reclamó por tal insinuación.

_—¡Tonterías!... Ella no se manda... Mi hermano pudo ser un gran abogado, uno muy grande... pero a cambio se metió en esa locura de ser policía y ahora se encuentra 3 metros bajo tierra. Vickytoria es una mujer con buen prospecto y brillante futuro, no pienso permitir que ella lo desperdicie de esa forma, mientras esa jovencita esté bajo "MÍ TECHO", hará lo que yo le diga._

_— **¡No cuentes conmigo para tal desfachatez!**_

_— **¡Haré que ella se case con ese muchacho gústele a quien le guste!**_

_— **¡Ya desearía tener mis viejos bríos para cuidar totalmente a mi nieta!**_

La discusión fue acalorada, pero era algo que ya formaba parte de la rutina en esta familia " _a medias_ " por llamarle así. Vicky escuchaba atentamente desde algún lugar de las escaleras, sin que los dos mayores se dieran cuenta, se sentía impotente. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas ser un adulto para poder hacer lo que quisiera pero era imposible, no con su tía siendo una piedra en el zapato. Su abuelo Sergei por mucho que él deseara, tenía razón en su eufórica respuesta, su edad avanzada y sus complicaciones médicas no le permitían tener a su cargo a la niña, por lo que optó ceder parte de la custodia a su hija.

Era eso, o que el gobierno le brindara a la menor una estancia en el bienestar familiar (cosa que él no permitirá), pero él comprendía que el precio a pagar es alto si aceptaba dicha condición de aquella dama de figura esbelta. Su tía Ivonne visualizó en Vicky la catapulta para poder codearse con el resto y realizar en ella aquellas aspiraciones frustradas. No fue nada fácil... su abuelo logró evitar demasiadas cosas (algunas de más dificultad), pero esta vez no podía hacer mucho.

Vicky no soportó más y se encerró en su cuarto, se acurrucó en su cama abrazando a su linda bola de pelos café. Literalmente su tía la llevaba poco a poco a un  _ **matrimonio concertado moderno.**_

Vagamente, su mente viajó en el pasado, cuando escuchó la explicación a modo de metáfora por boca de su profesor Miljail hace 3 años. El preparaba una micro clase en su horario de descanso, iba dirigida a historiadores y la niña al ser curiosa le hizo una pregunta y él respondió lo más sencillo posible, algo así como una madre jalando a su hija hasta el altar de una iglesia para casarse con un individuo por riquezas o algún título aristocrático a conveniencia.

_"¿Esto es en serio?... ¿Y qué pasa los deseos de la muchacha?... ¿Acaso no cuentan? Tal vez si fueran otros tiempos, pero el mundo ahora pasa por una ola de cambios, de decisiones propias"_

_"Y tienes razón pequeña Vicky, lo malo es que aún en la bien llamada época de la transición y prevalencia de los derechos, se siguen observando ésta clase de situaciones."_

Memorar eso, en cierto modo, era como verse así misma en el ejemplo.

 _—Aristocracia mis ovarios. —_ soltó conteniendo las ganas de llorar y trató de calmarse dándose ánimos a sí misma por toda esa parafernalia irrisoria que giraba a su entorno, ¿valdrá la pena ir en contra del sistema?, ¿Valdrá la pena el querer ser alguien con criterio?, todo apunta a una flama que poco a poco es apagada y entre consulta y consulta con su almohada, pudo deducir que su pensamiento e ideales aún no son vistos con buenos ojos... 

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

**_Mansión Nikiforov -_ _S.Peters. - Rusia_   ** _  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 8:00 PM - Hace 2 días atrás_

**L** legó la noche tras la fuerte discusión. La "señora macabra" logró que la niña hiciera presencia en esa comidilla incipiente dado que la amenazó con no dejarla asistir a sus clases de esgrima y defensa personal. Decir que esa reunión fue pesada era poco. la verdad es que fue totalmente asfixiante.   
  
Las indirectas de ambas señoras e insinuaciones de Anatoliy la tenían al borde del exilio. Ella cómo podía, ocultaba todo bajo una falsa sonrisa de revista y movimientos correctamente cuidados, dignos de una baronesa. Al finalizar todo, ella se dirigió a su cuarto e intentó dormir.

Pasaron las horas, el tic-tac era lo único que se escuchaba en la silenciosa habitación, faltaba poco para las 3 A.M. En el momento en que casi conciliaba el sueño, su abuelo apareció por la puerta y ella se levantó:

_—_ _Дедуш..._ _._ _  
_

_—Shhh~~... Haz silencio pequeña... —_  cortó todo sonido y continuó. —  _Ponte cualquier ropa ¡rápido! anda y guarda lo que creas conveniente en tu mochila._ _  
_

_—_ _Дедушка_ _no entiendo, ¿A dónde vam_ _os?_ _  
_ _—Más bien, a dónde irás._

_— ¿Eh?_ — No comprendía, no entendía nada de lo que su abuelo le decía. — Yo no puedo ir contigo, mi edad no me deja dar estos trotes, pero eres una muchacha fuerte y aventurera por naturaleza, sabrás sobreponerte.

_—Pero aún no me has dicho nada._  
_—Irás a Japón.  
_ _—Whaaaaaaaaat??!!!!_

_—Así como me oyes, y baja la voz muchacha de Dios._  — Dijo el señor susurrando muy acelerado mientras le ayudaba a guardar parte de sus cosas personales en la valija o mochila pequeña. 

_—Yo hice consulta con un viejo amigo mío, se llama Josef Karpisek Giacometti. es Mayor General en Suiza pero tiene nexos con otros países, "cuestiones de seguridad" ya sabes, yo... comenté sobre tu situación y amablemente él me ayudó a realizar una investigación de los lugares donde posiblemente puedas lograr a realizar lo que más anhelas._

_—A-abuelo..._

_—Déjame hablar_ _** зайка. ** _

_— ¡_ _No soy **зайка**! _ _—_ se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Sergey adoraba ver esos arranques de su linda niña y ahora más que nunca, pues dentro de poco estarán separados. Su abuelo le sonrió gentilmente, revolvió sus cabellos y siguió su explicación.  _—_ _Lamentablemente Rusia es reacia a abrirse al cambio, sigue estancada en leyes y dictámenes obsoletos. Si te quedas aquí, te espera una vida triste, siempre has sido de espíritu libre, como el terco de mi hijo._

La adolescente lo miró muy atenta y conmovida por sus palabras. El continuó: _—_ _Sé que tú lugar no es aquí y servir como un "simple adorno". Estaré orgulloso de todo lo que hagas, tienes madera para ser una gran justiciera de la ley, pero quedándote acá no lograras nada; de allí a que haya hecho esto bajo cuerda, sin que tu tía se diera cuenta._

 _—Creo que...comprendo... ¿y cuál es... el siguiente paso a seguir?_  — dudó un poco, pero no era el momento de demostrar inseguridades; confiaba en su palabra. Por otro lado, el señor retomó la conversa manteniendo su voz pausada y quedita.

_—Debes ir al aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo. Si vas ahora con calma, podrás viajar en tren para no levantar sospechas. Además te reservé unos boletos del vuelo, todo está a mi nombre, pero te tocará hacer escala en Fukuoka y de allí ir a Tokyo para retrasar un poco más la "_ _búsqueda implacable"_ _de tu tía._

_— De irme, puedo hacerlo pero... ¿y tú?... ¿cómo le harás con Cruela-forova?_

_—Es mi hija, sabré torearla, no te preocupes muchacha, ya sobreviví a muchas guerras, podré con esto. —_ Pequeñas risas sin querer salieron a la luz por el comentario de su abuelo, él sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente.

— _Mi amigo me dijo que en estos últimos años, la cúpula oficial japonesa ha sido flexible con el tema, y eso que aún mantienen costumbres y normativas del periodo imperial a nivel policial. Suelen hacer convocatorias, más que todo en la ciudad de Tokyo; y en efecto, este año están en proceso de selección en una de sus academias... ¡Ay!... ¿Cómo es qué se llama?—_ puso su dedo sobre sus labios con postura pensante (típico de los Nikiforov) y logró dar con el nombre.

_— ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé!_ _**Tokyo Special Police Academy (T.S.P.A)**... _ _ése es el lugar al que debes ir, yo... quería darte la sorpresa y hacer esto con calma, pero no esperaba ésta jugada de tu tía y no me dejó elección, ella debe entender que tú eres dueña de tus decisiones, de tú vida, y tienes derecho a luchar por sus sueños... Siento mucho no poder acompañarte como se debe, mí pequeña_ _Зайка_ _._

_—_ _Дедушка_ _... ¡G-gracias! —_  se quebró, no pudo más. El abrazo que dio fue tan lleno de sentimiento, que se podían sentir las emociones brotar por la piel así como aquellas delicadas perlas cristalinas que yacían de sus ojos. Nieta y abuelito quedaron así por unos instantes, susurraban cosas que solo ellos podían entender, era evidente que esta sería la última conversación en mucho tiempo.   

_—Dios que Vergüenza, parezco un recién nacido al que le quitaron su chupón..._

_—Yo soy la más Sentimental de los dos y no me quejo tanto. —_ Esbozó una pequeña risita, tras ello su abuelo se separó y seco algunas de sus lágrimas, luego las de su nieta y volvió a su actitud aguerrida. — _Bueno ya dejemos el velorio y concentrémonos en lo que nos compete. —_ Y pudo ver como Vicky asentía con efervescencia.

_—Yo envié parte de tú documentación por correo físico. Joseph se encargará de ello con otra persona de su entera confianza que trabaja allá, tengo entendido que es su sobrino._

_—Todo eso suena genial, pero... ¿Cómo haré para viajar o movilizarme sin que me pidan un I.D?... Mi tía tiene patria y potestad sobre mí. La única forma de poder ser independiente es que firme unos documentos donde me dé total emancipación._

_—De eso, ¡Ya me encargué! —_  hincó su pecho cual rey victorioso.

_—_ **_REALLY??!!!... ¡¡¡¿PERO CÓMO?!!!_     
**

— _El documento de emancipación se otorga en casos especiales como el tuyo, por tener las capacidades que posees; conseguirlos son un lío, pero una que otra influencia y buenas amistades ayudan bastante. Ahora tu tía y yo somos tus tutores legales, necesitas las firmas de ambos, la de un juez y un notario, mis amigos ayudaron con ello y mi hija cuando está en modo de "estrés", nunca lee lo que firma con tal de liberarse de las cosas rápidamente..._ — mencionó con frescura en su voz señorial.

 _— ¿Adivina quién la hizo firmar creyendo que eran papeles de fideicomiso cualquiera?_...— declaró eso último agitando en su mano los famosos "papeles" cual pandereta en novena de navidad y su boca tomaba la forma de un corazón.

 _—_ _ **O.M.G!...¡TÚ!...**_ _—_  lo apuntó con ojitos curiosos y brillantes. — _**¡Ja ja! ¡Eres un Capo!... ¡ERES EL CAPO MÁS ESPECTACULAR QUE CONOZCO!.... AMAZING!!!!**_

— _Lo sé, gracias, gracias, merezco un Nobel y unas buenas vacaciones en Miami. — é_ l hombre pensó seriamente en tomarlas.— _pero bueno, acá te dejo todo, no los pierdas. Esto será tu I.D. Ante cualquier lugar que necesites ser acreditada, mientras cumples tu mayoría de edad. Te dejo algo de dinero, será lo suficiente para estar en Japón por una buena temporada mientras pasas tu examen, nos mantendremos en contacto una vez que llegues allá, si puedes escribirme por cartas y mandarlas a esta dirección._ — Le dio un papelito con todos los datos. — _Así tu tía no tendrá sospechas. No confío en estos aparatos del diablo._ —Vicky infirió que era el celular, su abuelo nunca lo logró dominar del todo.

_—Eso sí, ella no es ninguna caída del sarxo, asumirá que yo te ayudé, pero mientras me niegue con mi cara bién "puesta", no habrá problemas._

_—Abuelo siento mucho esto..._

_— ¡No lo sientas! ya te lo dije, hace mucho que debí hacer esto. Ahora ten._ — le puso sobre la cabeza un gorrito con figuras de conejito al igual que un tapabocas para que pasara inadvertida entre la gente— _Debemos ir a la estación del tren, entrará en funcionamiento a las 4:00 AM, pero a esta hora es difícil conseguir un transporte público que nos lleve y no puedo usar el auto, se daría cuenta. Acordé con un viejo conocido mío que te dejaría en la estación. Llevarás a Makkachin para que te cuide y por último, recuérdame siempre, corazón._  — sintió el impulso de envolverla en sus brazos otra vez al tiempo que su nieta no opuso resistencia. 

 

 **E** n medio de su encrucijada el señor hizo un pare para no perder la compostura ante aquella adolescente de ojos azules, necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba serlo, necesitaba serlo por ella. Tras llenarse de valor, dio un último respiro para calmarse y pensar con claridad, y sin necesidad de hablarle a su nieta (porque ella le pudo comprender) ambos sabían que llegó la hora "cero".

Emprendieron marcha, fueron silenciosos por la enorme mansión (de las tantas heredadas por sus ancestros). El anciano recorría el lugar como todo un experto, e incluso lograron burlar las camaras seguridad de la casa por algunos puntos ciegos. Salieron por la parte trasera (no había nadie vigilando a esa hora o bién... eso creyeron, porque más adelante les traería dificultades). Adulto y joven llegaron a la vía acordada y la pequeña se subió al auto que aguardaba por ella. Se dieron un último abrazo, decir que era un  **" _пока_ /  _adiós_ "** sería extremo y algo dramático (de por sí ambos son el rey y la reina del melodrama), acordaron que esto era un  **" _До свида́ния. / Hasta pronto_ "** y sín más... el carro dio marcha a su parada final.  

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Estación Belorussky - Rusia**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 7:15 AM - Hace 1 día atrás_

**L** os rayos del sol iluminaban poco a poco las ventanas translúcidas del metro que había abordado la muchacha con el bonito caniche. Estaba totalmente sola, lista para dar el mayor paso de su vida.

Al salir del metro, se hallaba en medio de un cóctel peligroso lleno de ansiedad, por lo que pudiera pasar. Su rostro reflejaba el desespero que la carcomía de un modo exorbitante, tanto como la alegría de estar a un peldaño más de su cometido, le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al aeropuerto y eso le daba fuerzas, claro, si no fuese por un pequeño detalle que pasaron por alto...

Tonto uno y Tonto dos (Los Gemelos Bukowski,  _Ex agentes del FSB_  y actuales guardaespaldas de los Nikiforov, pero que tenían más pinta de " _Guachimanes_ ") están al servicio de su tía y de paso al cuidado de ella, observaron el momento preciso en el que la niña tomaba el auto saliendo de su casa, obviamente ese par avisaron con cautela a la señora, despertando así a la fiera.

Tras su andar meditabundo, el sonido de una melodía muy suave viajó de su auricular a su oído y la espabiló del trance que poseía consigo, con cuidado, sacó su celular y contestó la llamada.

_— ¡Vickytoria, gracias a Dios contestas!_

_— ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué no se supone que no usarías el aparato del diablo?_   _—_ soltó una risa al momento que se retiraba un poco su tapa bocas para poder hablar mejor.  _—Presta atención no tengo mucho tiempo. —_ Sergey le regañó y supo que algo había sucedido, tomando una actitud más seria de lo normal. — _No sé cómo, pero tu tía se enteró que estás en el aeropuerto y conociéndola, te mandará a buscar con ya sabes quiénes._

 _—_ ** _ДЕРЬМО_ _!_** _—_  Maldijo por lo bajo. _— ¿Los idiotas?...—_  Voltea disimuladamente mirando puntos estratégicos como radar donde posiblemente podrían estar, al tiempo mantenía su andar... su padre le enseñó que al ser la "víctima a cazar", se debe agudizar los sentidos, y depender de ellos al máximo, porque si no, sería "pan comido."

 _"Bingo"..._  los vio desubicados, con un par periódicos simulando lectura en una de las zonas concurridas del lugar en que se hallaba. Negó con su cabeza y pensó para sí un:  **"** _Ehhhh~~ ¿En serio esos dos fueron del_ _FSB? **"**...Sergey seguía en línea y retomó la conversación._

_—_ _¿Lograste verlos?_

_— ¡_ _Sí!...y déjame decirte que me siguen dando pena ajena._

_—_ _Vicky esto es serio pequeña, si ellos te atrapan, adiós a todo._

_—_ _No te preocupes,_ _aún me faltan un par de cuadras, pero ya me las arreglaré. Confía en mí._

_—Ok, estaré tranquilo, apenas puedas... avísame y suerte pequeña._

_—Спасибо_ _Дедушка_ _!, Eso haré._  — Colgó. Debía pensar rápido, necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo y divisó lo que probablemente sería su ruta de escape. Se dirigió a un puesto donde había una pila de periódicos en filas y se escondió para perderles de vista junto con su can, los hombres en su intento de estar concentrados en su papel falso de turistas para no ser descubiertos, se distrajeron por unos segundos, caminaron poco a poco a hasta acercarse en aquel local.  

 _—Allí vienen, Makka... Haz lo tuyo. —_ Susurró Vickytoria, y cuando vio el momento oportuno...

 _— ¡Ahora! —_  Atacó sin contemplación.

Lo siguiente que pasó a continuación, les puso los pelos de punta al par de "guaruras". Fue un estruendoso ladrido el que terminó en un gran desastre. Nuestro querido amigo perruno hizo de las suyas, mandando a volar revistas y miles de periódicos a su alrededor acompañados de gritos (estilo princesa) de los hombres tontos uno y dos... claro, los curiosos no se hicieron esperar y se amontonaron para ver lo que ocurría.

_—_ _**¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡MÍ CARA, IDIOTA!** _

— _ **NO TE MUEVAS, ¡MALDICIÓN!**_

La mascota peluda se acercó a su dueña y ésta le felicitó con una gran caricia en su cabeza secundado de un  _"bien hecho"_. Uno de ellos le dio con el codo al otro señalando a la chica que estaba a pocos metros diciendo en voz alta:

_—_ _**¡HEY, NIKIFOROVA VENDRÁS CON NOSOTROS!** _

— ** _¡Me gustaría jugar con ustedes pero tengo un vuelo que tomar!_... _¡Makkachin, a correr!_** _—_ El par de "gorilas" trataban en ponerse de pie gritando el tan conocido  **"¡ATRAPEN A ESA CHICA!"** y cuando sintieron otro tumulto de periódicos encima producto de la inestabilidad... ¡POW!

"Menuda suerte" la de los pobres hombres.

 _—_ _ **¡Jajaja! ¡Lo hicimos genial amigo, sigue corriendo!**_ _—_ Gritaba alegre tras su huida, los hombres alcanzaron a reponerse un poco pero la chica les llevaba la delantera. Dicha persecución era como ver una carrera del gato  _" Tom"_tras  _" Jerry"_ el ratón. Vicky pasó por una pequeña plaza turista, y tiraba todo a su paso, brincaba y saltaba con destreza absoluta esquivando los obstáculos naturales de aquel lugar.

Si hablamos de los gemelos, no les fue muy bien que digamos tropezando por cuanta cosa en su viacrucis...

Su fiel amigo cruzó la avenida rápidamente y atrás le siguió Vicky para asegurarse que nada le pasara, sin medir su consecuencias varios autos lograron frenar a tiempo. Vickytoria no se detuvo así que saltó y derrapó por encima del capó fino de uno de los autos como si fuese a robar base tras conectar un hit y continuó saltando sobre los demás a su andar. Los conductores lograron decir una sarta de palabras soeces, y la chica ni siquiera se inmutó a girar, en cambio los otros le seguían el paso como pudieran.

 _—Ya casi llegamos Makkachin._ — respiraba ya algo cansada por el maratónico recorrido, pero valió la pena, al fin pudo divisar su objetivo y corrió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada de la terminal uno del aeropuerto. En el transcurso de la carrera, ubicó a 4 policías, dentro de ellos un oficial. Sería perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer...

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y esperó a que los tipos llegaran a la boca del lobo.

 _—Bien, no más juegos Srta. Nikiforova... —_  dijo el primer gemelo.  _—Estoy exhausto de tanto correr y de muy mal humor así que hagamos esto fácil..._

 _—Y nos vamos todos tranquilos, sin necesidad de usar la fuerza para su casa... todos Felices. —_ completó el segundo gemelo.

 _—¿Y si no quiero?—_ respondió desafiante la niña.

_—Entonces sufrirá las consecuencias._

— _Ok, no me dejan otra opción..._

— ¿Eh?— Dijeron al unísono, la pequeña se separó de ellos un poco y empezó su actuación.

— _ **¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO, POLICIAA, ME QUIEREN VIOLAR!!!**_ — Gritaba exagerando todo a viva voz en ruso, pero usaba un perfecto acento francés para hacerse pasar como una turista extranjera. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y trataron de apaciguar a la chica.

_ A eso señoras y señores, le llamo "ESTRATEGIA"...  **¡APRENDAN!** _

Los policías llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Vicky, totalmente armados y listos para disparar. La jovencita aprovechó para zafarse de los  _guaruras_  que se quedaron congelados tras el "monumental" arribo de la ley y supo aferrarse al brazo de uno de los oficiales.

 _— ¡Gracias a Dios llegaron!—_ fingió drama en sus palabras y gestos cual actriz de telenovela. ¡No!... mejor una Diva... La Maldita "DIVA" de _Hollywood_  de todos los tiempos.

 _—Yo, pasaba casual por aquí, pero estos señores..._ — enfatizó hacia ellos con cristalinas gotas que caían de sus orbes azules—  _Estuvieron siguiéndome y molestándome, me hice respetar, les dije que me dejaran en paz... pero... pero no les gustó y me querían llevar a algún lugar a hacerme quien sabe "que cosa" y por eso grité con todas mis fuerzas. —_ manifestaba la jovencita metida en su papel de "víctima". Los policías al observarla, estaban muy angustiados y el oficial miraba a los dos hombres "de negro" muy enojado con cara de "hasta aquí les llegó su tren".

_Dales señor su descanso eterno y llévalos a la luz perpetua...._

_—Yo...—_ su voz se quebró saliendo en un débil hilo de voz.  _—_   _Solo soy una turista que vino con su lindo perrito a visitar a su abuelo, y ahora...Snifff... q-quiero irme a c-casa, viajar tranquila... por f-favor no me dejen sola._

Para el toque final, abrazó al oficial, temblaba y lloraba como un conejito asustado en el pecho del contrario, su perrito chillaba quedito, el resto de uniformados soltaron al aire un _"Owwwww"_ , tras aquella confesión que les partió el alma. No podemos decir lo mismo de los guardias de  _Cruela-forova_ se pusieron pálidos y nerviosos al instante, cayeron en la trampa como los idiotas que eran.

_—¡¡¡E-eso no es cierto oficial!!!_

_—¡¡¡No crea en sus palabras!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos una explicación para ello!!!_

_—_ _**¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE CIERREN SU BOCA!...** _ _— amenazó el jefe, mientras que el resto les rodeaban._

_—Pero Oficial..._

_—_ _**¡¡¡PERO SILENCIO DIJE!!!... ADEMÁS DE GANDALLAS... ¡PEDÓFILOS!, ¡SALIERON SINVERGÜENZAS LAS RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA!... ¿NO?** _

_"Glup...glup...glup"...Ese fue el ruido "kármico repetitivo" que se les reproducía en el interior de la garganta de los tontos y el poli de mayor mando...dio la orden final._

_— **Señores... ¡¡¡ATRÁPENLOS!!!**_

_— **¡¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!!**_ _— Azorado, gritó uno de ellos al ver el ataque en combo, por un pelo lograron huir de la emboscada predeterminada, el otro gemelo descontrolado atinaba a decir cosas como:_ _**"¡CÁLLATE Y MUEVE TU TRASERO!"** , _ _seguido de un oficial indignado vociferando:_ _**¡QUE NO SE LES ESCAPEN!**_

A estas alturas, la patrulla policial fue tras ellos, mientras su líder se quedó consolando a la pequeña angelita ( _diablilla_ , si me preguntan) que lloraba desenfrenadamente al tiempo que su caniche aullaba con ahínco. La dirigió rápidamente dentro del recinto y le ayudo agilizar su _check point_  como cortesía por haber vivido la mala experiencia de toparse con el par de "granujas". El oficial no se retiró hasta que la niña abordó su avión (puesto que tenía todos los documentos y permisos en regla), y una vez que el vuelo despegó rumbo a Japón, el oficial reportó a través de su  _Wokitoki_ la descripción de los muchachos y horas después lograron atraparlos.

Vickytoria, feliz en el asiento de ese "pájaro volador", saboreaba con infinito el triunfo de una de las tantas batallas que estaba por luchar.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥🔥** _

 

_**Aeropuerto de Fukuoka / Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 10:00 AM -_ _Presente_

_— ¡_ _**B** _ _ien, Makkachin!, ¡Aquí estamos!_

Ha dicho nuestra protagonista carismática, aquella chica que derrochaba energía pura por donde le vieras. Su caniche de pelo fino respondía a los estímulos y caricias de su dueña con un sonoro "¡WOOF-WOOF!" como si éste le entendiese.

Luego de muchas horas de vuelo, al fin habían llegado a tierras niponas. Emprendieron su caminata dueña y mascota, e iban por los pasillos del aeropuerto. El lugar que presenciaban estaba ubicado en la prefectura de Fukuoka (perteneciente a la isla  _Kyūshū_ ), tal como le había hecho saber su abuelo.

 _— ¿Sabías que en este lugar nació_ _Hamasaki Ayumi_ _, Makkachin? —_ Hablaba ella cual parlanchina sin contener emoción. Por cuenta propia, le dio por investigar un poco y encontró datos muy interesantes como qué es una compositora japonesa de J-Pop, entre otras cosas, aunque la gente se le quedaba mirando algo extraño, pues no entendían su idioma marcado

¿Qué?... Es poco común ver a una chica de pelo plateado a hablarle a un perro animadamente como si nada a su alrededor, ¿o van a decir que es algo normal?... En fin.

A medida que la adolescente tomaba su mochila por el  _Baggage Claim_  (Sala de Equipajes), el altavoz resonó por todo el lugar dando recomendaciones en japonés e inglés respectivamente a los extranjeros.

" _S_ _e les informa a los pasajeros tomar las rutas de salida con mucha precaución y revisar su equipaje, por último, les damos la bienvenida a Japón, que tengan una muy buena estadía."_

Sin embargo, la joven no podía cantar del todo "victoria", aún no ha dado con el sitio que busca y demoraría un poco... tampoco es que haya salido en buenos términos de su aclamado hogar que digamos... Por ahora, deberá encontrar una posada y quizás algún trabajo de medio tiempo a medida que haga su escrutinio detallado de lo que vino a probar y luchar férreamente en un país donde no conoce a nadie y tampoco habla el idioma, igual, ya se había echado la soga al cuello desde que tomó el "descabellado" impulso de irse de su casa para perseguir sus sueños.

Llegó a una de las bancas de la sala de espera. Soltó su mochila con logotipos de conejitos, bostezo como nunca lo había hecho y trató de estirarse lo más que pudo, estar sentada sin hacer nada no es de sus hobbies favoritos y al parecer su peludo amigo intento hacer lo mismo pero encima de ella apoyando sus patas delanteras y batía su cola con rapidez, a la jovencita le causo gracia y siguió con su "pequeña charla".

 _—Jajajaja...Vaya locura, ¿No, Makka?— y_  lo era, había vivido muchos ajetreos, pero ya estaba acá y nada la detendría. _—La cacatúa "Cruela-forova" en estos momentos debe estar hecha una fiera, pobres de los tontos uno y dos, ya siento pena por ellos._

El descaro con la que hacía tal apreciación le sacaba risas, aún más por el apodo por el cual la bautizó desde que tiene uso de razón, es decir, la señora era de temer cuando algo no le gustaba, y más si le desobedecen, era un dolor en el... bueno, ya saben ¿no?, ¡ah! pero a la niña poco y nada le importaba, total, nunca le hacía caso.

_—El que si me preocupa es_ _"_ _Дедушка_ _"_ _Sergey, aunque...sabrá bandearse solito, si no fuera por él, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí._

_"Woof-Woof"..._  ladró el can y la jovencita atinó a juguetear un poco con la carita de su mascota. Ella se sentó en la banca y acto seguido, Makkachin se acomodó en sus piernas, atento a todo lo que la chica le contaba.

 _—Sabes Makka—_  hizo una pausa, mientras veía pasar las personas apresuradas por el tiempo dentro de su entorno _—Papá siempre me dijo en muchas ocasiones que todas las personas tenemos un propósito por el cual luchar... pero no todos te van a apoyar y puede que al desarrollarlo, nos lleve a cosas repentinas e inesperadas... como ahora... ¿Cuándo carajos nos imaginamos tu y yo estar en Japón para lograr este anhelo? —_ soltó su opinión incrédula, su amigo aunque no entendía nada de nada, continuaba junto con ella, como su buen confidente.

 _—Hemos perdido "privilegios" en el proceso amiguito, estamos solos...lo sé...—_ eso último lo dijo con deje de tristeza por el sacrificio que hizo su abuelo adorado _. — ¡Más eso no nos impide ser fuertes en momentos difíciles! ver la vida de otro color... vivirla... de otra manera. —_ sonreía tan radiante como solía hacerlo y su amigo le dio grandes lengüetazos en respuesta.

 _— ¿Y sabes algo más?...—_ meditó un poco y continuó.  _—yo te prometo ser alguien grande... lo seré por mi abuelo, también por papá, por esas personas que dudan pero sobre todas las cosas, ¡por mí misma!...Seré la mejor oficial de todos ¡Eso puedes apostarlo!_

_"Cuando alguien desea algo, debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena."_

Vickytoria pudo inferir eso tras sus propias palabras, hoy emprendería una vía complicada, pero no imposible, tenía fé, fé en sus acciones y ante los problemas del día a día.

 

_"Tan solo hay un inconveniente..."_

_"... ¿Cuál sería el paso a seguir si no habla ni pío de japonés?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_  
...Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> Vocabulario Idiomático o Cultural:  
> ************
> 
> *¡EN GARD! = Del francés, significa «en guardia» a nivel de esgrima  
> *¡TOUCHÉ! = Del francés, significa «tocado» es una expresión utilizada en la que se pronuncia por el tirador al golpear a un oponente con el fin de reconocer la exactitud del «golpe»  
> *ДЕРЬМО! / 「DER'MO !」= Del Ruso, puede significar «Mierda o un maldicion »  
> *Спасибо / 「Spasibo!」= Del Ruso, Significa «Gracias»  
> *До свида́ния / 「 Do svidániya」= Del Ruso, Significa «Hasta luego»  
> *пока / 「 poka」 = Del Ruso, Significa «Adios»  
> *Дедушка / 「 Dedushka」 = Del Ruso, Significa «Abuelo o Abuelito»  
> *зайка / 「 zayka」 = Del Ruso, Significa «Conejito» ...LOL se viene el bullying con esa palabra (tenganla full presente xD) 
> 
> Preguntas referentes a algún tecnicismo en el fic ---> favor dejarlo en los comentarios.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! ¡Capitulo 1 y contando!
> 
> No pues que les digo, sé que no es lo mismo que teniendo al Vitya male original...PERO AJÁ! me voy a arriesgar con Vitya Female en esto, solo espero y sea de su agrado. No tengo dia especifico para subir los capis (que ya tengo avanzados desde mi otra plataforma), así que toca ser pacientes q_q !! ah si el cap me salio en 7.000 palabras (con la nota del final me quedó en 7.679)
> 
> Ya vimos el inicio de todo... mi preguntas es:
> 
> ¿Les gustó el dibujin de vitya fem-consu abuelito T-T <3  
> ¿Que pasará en el capitulo 2?  
> ¿Qué creen que pasará con Vicky de aquí en adelante? xD  
> ¿Los gemelos podrán salir de la cárcel? xDDD
> 
> Eso y todo lo demás lo veremos en el Capítulo que sigue !!!...podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..."
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS!...¡Cambio y fuera !


	2. 🔥¡Buscando!🔥

 

***************  
_🔥 **Capítulo 02:**  _ _BUSCANDO_  
_🔥_ **Autora:**  Shary  
_🔥_ **Beteo General:**  Beta Ardillita  
_🔥_ **Arreglos:**  Shary  
***************

 

🔥

 

_"Tan solo hay un inconveniente..."_

_"¿Cuál sería el paso a seguir si no habla ni pío de japonés?"_

.

.

.

_**Aeropuerto de Fukuoka/ Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 10:00 AM_

 

 **V** icky ahora mismo estaba viviendo un dilema existencial por varias razones. En primera, se encontraba sola con su caniche en un país que no conoce (bueno, no es que ella tuviese miedo o algo por el estilo, al contrario, estaba fascinada por la pequeña porción que había visto de esa nación oriental). Lo segundo era que se encontraba en un lugar un tanto alejado de su parada fija ( _la cual es Tokyo)_  Ustedes dirán: simple, la cosa es preguntar a cualquier persona y listo...

Pero... "el problema" no era estar en dicho país, "el problema" no era estar sola y "el problema" tampoco era estar en un lugar que no era el adecuado... "el Señor problema" era el  _bendito idioma ,_ cuyas letras extrañas llamadas Kanji, son utilizadas en la escritura del japonés y a la vista de cualquier occidental tienen poco o nulo uso en lugares donde predomina el alfabeto latino, más aún, si eres una adolescente de nacionalidad rusa y usas el alfabeto cirílico.

Ni hablemos de su pronunciación. Menudos variantes dialectales del japonés, debido a sus léxicos gramaticales cambiantes, que son tan radicales que ni entre ellos mismos se comprenden. Sería más sencillo si usaran el idioma universal como algo alternativo pero, al estar en Fukuoka, digamos que es una zona en Kyushu donde no hablan mucho inglés, sus intentos de usarlo con los ciudadanos de aquella prefectura fue en vano ( _y manejar francés tampoco fue de mucha ayuda_ ).

  
_"Sé una oficial de policía, decían"..."Esto será fácil en Japón, decían"..._

 

 _—Debí estudiar Japonés en su momento en lugar de estudiar Inglés y Francés... Ahhh muero. —_  la joven se desplomó totalmente en la banca de la vía pública como la dramática exagerada que era, mientras su perrito le daba "ánimos" a su manera. En eso logró acomodarse boca arriba con una pierna recogida y la otra estirada, alzaba su mano para acariciar al can y así calmar sus propias ansias.

 _—No pensé que el idioma fuese algo tan complicado Makka, roguemos para que alguna alma de buen corazón nos ayude a llegar a Tokyo y entienda mís "señales de humo".—_  concluyó ella en broma. A la voz de ello se levantó como resorte de esa banca, tomó sus cosas y nuevamente intentó de comunicarse con la gente a punta de muecas y así llegar a Tokyo.

Parecía simple pero no lo era. Algunos huían por sus gestos y otros la tomaban con gracia, más ella no se desanimaba. Con suerte, logró llegar caminando a una de las estaciones ferroviarias de Fukuoka gracias a  _"Google traductor"_ y allí nuevamente inició el proceso de señas para reunir algo de información sobre la ruta a tomar hacia Tokyo. Pasó una hora y se percató que Makkachin lloraba por comida, por lo que decidió tomar un descanso y buscar algo para comer.

 

🔥🔥

 

_**Estación de Fukuoka / Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 11:00 AM_

 

 _— ¿_ _ **Y**_ _bién? ¿Qué les pareció el show?—_ Preguntaba una joven de cabellos almendra con tintes rojizos a cuatro pequeños. Tres de ellas eran niñas, trillizas para ser exactos, de 9 años de edad (pero que no las engañen, de inocentes no tienen ni un quinto) y un tierno niño que acababa de cumplir los 5 años. Habían asistido a un evento de patinaje para nada competitivo, por lo que los patinadores sólo se dedicaron a montar espectáculo y así recaudar fondos para familias necesitadas. Ellos ahora se disponían a volver a casa.

 _—¡Todo estuvo estupendo, mami!—_ dijeron al tiempo dos de las trillizas, sus ojos reflejaban corazoncitos con sólo hablar de ello.  _—Ver a Yuzuru y Deniss fue de dioses._

 _—¡¡Si!! Aunque debimos tomar más fotos de la atractiva y sensual parte de atrás de Stéphane y de Johnny en el evento.—_  culminó la última porque su cámara se había descargado.  
  


_—¿Hmm?...yo ví a señores y señoras patinando. ¿No sé qué tiene que ver la parte de atrás con patinar en el hielo?, Tía Yuu-chan, ¿Usted sería tan amable de explicarme, por favor? —_ mencionó inocente y muy educado el niño, agarrando su peluchito de cerdito. Pese a su edad, él era muy elocuente en su modo de decir y transmitir las cosas, a lo que la madre le llamó la atención a sus hijas.

_—Ay mí niño, cosas de tus primas, no hagas caso verdad, ¿Axel, Loop y Lutz?_

Miedo... total y absoluto miedo sintieron las trillizas al ver a su mami. Su sonrisa aunque era dulce, escondía un mensaje subliminal, como si estuviese diciendo:  _"me las van a pagar"_ , ¡Oh si!, era una advertencia silenciosa. Las susodichas solamente asistieron ferozmente con sus cabeza y por un momento se dedicó a engañarlas, separándose del pequeñín.

_—¡Niñas! ¿Qué les dije sobre mencionar ese tipo de cosas en presencia de Yuuki? ¿Acaso ustedes quieren que su "casi tío" me mate, deje viudo a Nishigori y a ustedes sin madre?_

_—Ahh ja-ja-ja... se nos pasó mami. — mencionaron las 3 al unísono con temblor en sus voces._

Yuuki, el menor del grupo detrás de ellas, se quedó observando por un buen rato, tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su cabecita cual cachorrito confundido, seguido de una gota que le resbalaba aún sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba; y aunque la respuesta era casi que infalible, Yuuko Nishigori tenía razón.

¿Qué pasaría si el infante saliera con tales comentarios ante su tío? (o más bién su papá por derecho legal) ¡Oh no, no, no!... Eso ni pensarlo. Se armaría la "Tercera guerra mundial" allí mismo.

Madre e hijas continuaron hablando y caminando por un minuto más, hasta que la mayor dio por terminado el sermón. _— Heeeee~~ ¡Listo! ¡Aclarado esto, vámonos!_

 _—¡Mamá espera! —_ habló Lutz.  _—¿No crees que nos falta algo?—_ repuso Axel y todos bajaron gradualmente el ritmo de sus pasos.  _—Si, algo importante...—_ terminó Loop.

Las niñas y Yuuko detuvieron su andar un momento para pensar que se les pudo haber olvidado, hasta que el bombillo se les iluminó:

 _—_ _ **¡¡¡YUUKII !!!**_ _—_ giraron hacia atrás para buscarlo, pero éste se les había perdido de vista. Yuuko poniéndose de mil colores se llevó sus manos al cabello totalmente angustiada.  _— ¡Oh por Kami! Estábamos tan concentradas hablando, que no nos percatamos si Yuuki nos seguía..._ _ **¡OMG, ME VA A MATAR!, ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡ME VA A MATAAAR!, NO QUÉ VA, ¡YA MORÍ!**_ _—_ refiriéndose a su amigo de la infancia, tío del niño y lo hará, si no encuentra rápido.

_—Mamá, descuida._  
_—Lo encontraremos.  
_ _—No pudo ir muy lejos, es muy pequeño._

Y desde ese momento la mujer y las tres chiquillas desplegaron su búsqueda por toda la estación, acordando comunicarse por sus celulares en caso que alguna diera con el paradero del pequeño.

 _"¡YUUKI!" por aquí, "¡YUUKI!"_ por allá, la desesperación era latente en el grupo que sólo deseaba encontrar al menor; por otro lado, el niño bastante alejado del punto en donde se encontraba, se distrajo al ver a un pequeño gatito por el lugar. Él ni corto y ni perezoso le siguió el paso y cuando se había dado cuenta, se hallaba perdido entre la multitud.

Miró hacia todos lados y no lograba a ver a su bonita tía Yuu-chan o sus primitas. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de gente desconocida que pasaba por su lado sin notarlo, intentó caminar de regreso, pero se tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Eso provocó que sus pálpitos aumentaran, o sus ojos empezaran a enrojecer. Buscó de nuevo una mirada conocida encontrando el aterrador turullo de una multitud que él no identificaba. Se sentó aterrado en una esquina y sintiéndose indefenso. Recordó cuando su tío le advirtió no separarse de su tía y sus primas, porque estar en lugares grandes y concurridos son peligrosos para un pequeñín como él, estaba mal, realmente muy mal.

Una, dos, tres y luego muchas gotitas cristalinas recorrían su fino y delicado rostro aniñado. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, su nariz roja y congestionada por la humedad y el frío del lugar; poco a poco empezó a sollozar, ahogando como le fuera posible su vocecita casi inaudible por el peluchito de felpa, encogiéndose así mismo, acercando sus rodillas al pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Fue desobediente.

Yuuki, cohibido por todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de nada y por no estar al lado de sus seres queridos, se resguardó más así mismo, hasta que escuchó claramente unos pasos y ladridos muy cerca de su ser, demasiado cerca pensó el pequeñín y al levantar su rostro...

_—¿Eh?..._

_**Sfx:** _ _¡Whamm!_

Le habían caído encima y le dieron un enorme lenguetazo con babas. Pasó por parte de sus manitas y su carita, haciéndolo reír y deteniendo su llanto por un corto lapso de tiempo, olvidando sus males, encontrando regocijo en el perro grandote de color café, de buen pedigrí y raza caniche o poodle. Sí... Todo apunta a que nuestro amigo Makkachin se había escapado de las manos a su dueña cuando se disponía a colocarle la correa.

El perro tras hacer su jugarreta, se ha puesto a correr hasta que logró llegar al lugar por mera casualidad en donde se encontraba el solitario niño japonés y en el momento que sus ojos marrones se conectaron con el amigo juguetón, simplemente se abalanzó a su salvación.

 _—¡Makka, perro malo, no te comas al niño! —_ Vicky tras pegar la carrera y al fin divisar al pilluelo, llegó lo más pronto posible pensando que le había hecho daño al chaval, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver lo contrario. La escena del nipón abrazando y mimando a Makka con gran paciencia y calma estaba como para morir de ternura.

Aún sí ella no quería romper la bonita aura que su perrito y el niño emanaban, debía hacerlo y sin más, aprovechó y le puso la cuerda a su collar de un solo tirón.

 _—Makkachin, estás arrestado por hacerme correr. —_ dijo eso último con buen humor y Yuuki pegó un brinco por reflejo, apartándose un poco. Vickytoria se percató de su acción, fue algo sorpresiva e intentó disculparse con él, aunque ella dudaba si el pequeño iba a entenderle, pero nada perdía con intentar.

 _—Oh no temas lindura, soy su dueña.—_ le picó un ojo muy coqueto, mientras acariciaba a la bola de rizos café a su lado y siguió hablando en inglés. Para Yuuki, la voz que esa chica de ojos azules poseía, era la más bonita del mundo. _—Este fugitivo de aquí se llama Makkachin, se me escapó cuando iba a comer, por suerte se topó contigo. —_ dijo esto tocándole la naricita con la punta de sus dedos y ese contacto lo había hecho sonrojar al instante llevando sus manos a ella.

 _—Gracias a tí lo pude atrapar, pensé que te había hecho daño, pero veo que no. —_ se agachó un poco para estar a su altura manteniendo su lado jovial y sonriente. Le revisó delicadamente para encontrar algún moretón o herida, después de esa estrepitosa caída que se llevó por causa del acusado perruno, retirando algunos mechones rebeldes de su carita redondita e infantil, más no encontró nada y eso le alivió. Internamente el pequeño estaba quietecito y muy sonrojado por las atenciones de la muchacha. Yuuki no era de los que se dejara tocar y menos hablar con extraños, pero aquella mujer de ojos bonitos como el cielo, había sido realmente amable con él y le inspiraba mucha confianza en medio de su timidez.

 _—E-este... yo... —_ intentó hablar en su escueto y aniñado inglés. A Vicky se le iluminaron los ojos porque había alguien en esta ciudad le entendía, no importaba si era un niño, eso simplemente le aliviaba.  _—Estoy bien, ¿Y-yo puedo pedirle un favor, señorita?_

 _—¡Claro! ¡Dime! ¿Qué necesitas? —_ ella contestó muy contenta a la petición del niño.

 _—Yo...—_ sus manos sudaban tras aferrar su agarre al peluche y tenía mucha pena en lo que le iba a pedir, pero no le quedaba de otra. _—Y-yo me p-perdí... ¿Me ayudaría a buscar a mi tía?... Tengo miedo de estar solito, ¿P-por favor? ¡P-prometo portarme bien!_

Ese "por favor" le salió tembloroso, quebradizo y listo para romper en llanto. A Vicky se le apretujó el corazón cuando pudo detallar que sus ojitos y nariz estaban levemente rojizos, se notaba a leguas que el niño ya tenía rato estando perdido y lagrimeando. De allí que estuviese en ese lugar, definitivamente le ayudaría a buscar a sus familiares.

 _—Hey, descuida. —_  le cargó y se puso de pie junto con él. Con la yema de sus dedos, limpiaba las pocas gotas salinas que aún recorrían sus pomposos cachetitos. _—¡Claro que sí! no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se soluciona, pero primero, necesito comer algo o siento que moriré. ¿Quieres comer?_

 _— **¿Eh?...**   **no, no, no...¡Everything it's okay!** — _aparentemente sí, pero su estómago habló por él dándole un gruñido que no pasó por alto para la joven que le sonrió dulcemente...

 _—Tu estómago dice otra cosa.—_ Otra vez soltó esa risa angelical, que a oídos del niño, era muy linda; en ese momento, ella lo baja y le comenta que no hay problema. Cuando la chica iba a caminar de regreso al puesto de comida, un toque suave le sorprende y se gira para devolverle la vista al pequeño, quien en un acto poco común, le rindió una bonita reverencia tras decirle esta frase:

_—Quiero decirle, muchas gracias señorita... **どうもありがとうございます!**_

_"Awww~~ Adorable"... —_ Pensó. Demonios, eso sí que fue algo hermoso, fue demasiado para ella, el niño desbordaba ternura por donde le mirase; ella le tendió su mano, el pequeño la recibió y juntos se fueron caminando con Makkachin al lugar donde irían a almorzar.

 

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

_**Estación de Fukuoka- Hakata / Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 12:45 PM_

 

 **E** xperimentar en carne propia lo que es perder de vista a un niño es horrible en todos los sentidos. Yuuko estaba fatal, las niñas ni se diga... y pese a su insistencia por cada persona del lugar, todo había sido inútil, pareciera como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Había pasado más de una hora y no sabían nada del pequeño. Las probabilidades de encontrar al infante desaparecido eran de 50% - 50%  _(asumiendo de que la estación se componía de tres líneas de metro, cuyos nombres corresponden a_ _**Kūkō, Hakozaki, Nanakuma**_ _, todas enormes en gran medida)_ y eso la ponía bajo mucho estrés, más no desfallecía y continuaba con su intensa búsqueda.  __  
  


Mientras tanto, a unos poco pasos del hecho, la buena samaritana de cabellos plateados comía pacíficamente en un  _"Subway"_ con su caniche y su "nuevo acompañante". El emparedado que había ordenado le sabía a gloria y manjar de dioses, degustaba cada bocado con gozo y júbilo ensimismado. El menor la veía fijamente a través de sus lentes azules, aún no había probado nada por lo concentrado que estaba. Jamás había visto a alguien devorar la comida a la velocidad de la luz como aquella bonita señorita lo hacía.  
_  
_ Cuando el hambre ataca, la finura y etiqueta se pierden por completo y Vickytoria es un claro ejemplo, de cómo hacerlo... (bien, pude decir  _Snickers_ , pero este no es el caso).

Se atoró tras el último mordisco que dio, se escucharon varios "Cof cof" acompañados de pequeños golpecitos y bebió desaforadamente su bebida. Una risita menuda llegó a oídos de la chica, se trataba del chaval que sin poder evitarlo, le causó mucha gracia las costumbres de la ajena. Le miró enternecida mientras buscaba la forma de entablar una conversación natural, si ella le iba a ayudar, necesitaba que poco a poco perdiera el miedo.

 _—Eso me alegra, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, caballerito? Mi nombre es Vickytoria. Vickytoria Romanova, para servirte. —_ Terminó haciendo su típica boquita en forma de corazón. Quiso omitir su apellido principal por dos razones: su tía ya debe andar tras su búsqueda, regando directamente la información de que ella es hija del gran Ex-policía Nikiforov y la otra razón es que si ella va a presentarse en la academia, quiere ganarse todo por mérito propio y no siendo la sombra de su padre;  causa suficiente para que diera el apellido de su madre. Él pequeñín se sonrojó al acto y también se presentó.

_—El mío es... Katsuki, Romanova-san._

_—Ehhhhhh...¿Romanova-san? me siento como militar... aunque, bueno pronto seré algo parecido.—_ Eso último lo dijo casi balbuceado para ella y adoptando su típica pose: su dedo índice rozando sus labios y el otro brazo debajo sirviendo de apoyo.

_—Esto... ¿Pasa algo?_

_—Ah nada nada, cosas mías... mmmm... Si quieres, puedes llamarme, Vicky a secas..._

_—No puedo. Es de muy mala educación dirigirme a alguien que recien conozco por su nombre, lo correcto es usar el apellido. En occidente ustedes son informales con los honoríficos._

_—Ya veo...—_ Se sorprendió por la respuesta del menor al parpadear muy rápido viendo chispitas en el aire, ese tipo de diálogo lo mantendría fácilmente con un jovencito de 9 o 10 años pero Yuuki, era demasiado joven para aparentar esas edades.

 _"¿Qué rayos les dan los padres y las escuelas a los niños en Japón?"_... _—_  fue en lo único que pudo pensar y continuó:

_— ¿Y si me dices Vickytoria? En serio me siento rara si me llaman por mi apellido._

_—No puedo, Romanova-san._

_"Vaya me siento hablando con_ _viejito_ _y no con un niño pequeño"..._ _—_ Inquirió para sí, por ahora le dejaría hacer a su gusto y siguió... _—Así que... ¿Katsuki?, ¿ese es tú nombre, No?_

_—No, ese es mí apellido. En Japón nos presentamos con el apellido. Mí nombre y apellido completos son Katsuki Yuuki, es un gusto._

__

 

 **S** e puso de pie y como es su costumbre e hizo una reverencia, a lo que Vicky, dejó salir un "Silbido" de lo impresionada que estaba por los modales del chiquillo.

Hablaron sobre varias cosas más, cosas triviales, como que el pequeño tenía 5 años, que vive con su tío y está de vacaciones en Hasetsu visitando a sus familiares. No muchas en verdad... él pequeño daba respuestas cortas a todo mientras acariciaba encantado a Makkachin y el vivaracho como es tan consentido (al igual que su dueña), se dejaba hacer los mimitos, hasta que llegaron al meollo del asunto y Yuuki le contó como pudo en inglés lo que pasó y lo que hizo para intentar volver a su punto inicial con su tía, pero fue imposible porque tuvo miedo al no reconocer los puestos por donde había pasado y mucho menos entre el tumulto de gente. Vicky pudo ver que sus orbes se aproximaba ese líquido transparente bien conocido, y antes de que sollozara, ella le aseguró que así como él la está buscando, su tía también lo debe estar haciendo... Y no mentía.  
_  
_ Paralelamente, Yuuko y sus hijas hablaban alarmadas con la administración. Proporcionaba datos puntuales de la persona desaparecida (su sobrino); cosas relevantes y detalladas sobre las características físicas y la última ubicación conocida. Y allí en medio del altavoz y las pantallas LED publicitarias, dieron el anuncio

 _ **"S** e les informa a los usuarios que el día de hoy, hay un reporte de un pequeño perdido, que corresponde al nombre y apellido de Katsuki Yuuki **"** — _en ese momento apareció la foto del niño en todas los televisores y continuaron con la información.  _— **"D** e cabello negro, ojos café, suele usar lentes de montura gruesa azul. Tez caucásica, porta un buzo color azul en medio de este lleva su letra inicial (Y) de color amarillo y, jeans de tela color negro y tenis azules. Como dato adicional porta un peluchito de felpa con forma de cerdito. Si alguna persona logra dar con el paradero del niño, favor de acercarse al punto de concentración y preguntar por Yuuko Nishigori... Muchas gracias y disfruten su estadía... **"**_

 _—¡Yuuki! ¡Mira eres tú!, ¡Tu tía te está buscando! —_ Makka, ladraba tras ver la felicidad de su dueña.

_— ¡Si! ¡¡¡Es cierto!!!_

Yuuki y Vickytoria se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa boba y salieron como veletas junto con el can rumbo hacia el sitio señalado. Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina a unos 10 metros. Vieron una figura femenina y esbelta de una joven madre con tres niñas y Yuuki reconociendo quien era, gritó muy feliz:

_—_ _**¡¡¡TÍA YUUUUUUU-CHAN!!!!** _

_—_ _ **¡¡¡YUUKI-KUUUUUUUN!!!**_ _—_ Yuuko y las niñas acudieron al llamado, corriendo y de la emoción soltó su peluchito. Vitya se detuvo a recogerlo y lo tomó en sus manos. Al acercarse lentamente apreció, el bonito cuadro de una tía llorona ( _con mocos_ ) regañando con pucheros a aquel pequeño por desobediente ( _todo en idioma japonés_ ). Las niñas le secundaron y mientras tanto, Nikiforova con perrito incluido carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar.

 _—Yuuki, ¿Quién es ella? —_ preguntaron las trillizas. El niño sabiendo que su salvadora no entiende nada de su lengua, optó por responder en inglés.  _—Romanova-San me ayudó a buscarlas y me cuidó cuando estaba perdido._

 _—Hmmm... te dije que puedes llamarme Vicky, lindura...—_ Yuuki aún no se acostumbraba a esos adjetivos tiernos a su personita y eso lo ponía altamente colorado. Yuuko se dio cuenta de ello y participó.  _—Ja ja ja, la veo difícil... ¿Vicky, Verdad?_ __  
_  
__—¡Oh sí! Así es... me llamo Vickytoria, pero pueden decirme Vicky._

 _—De acuerdo Vicky, el mío es Yuuko, mucho gusto. —_ estiró su mano cortésmente y la adolescente la recibió.  _—Y en cuanto a lo otro, solo te diré que Yuuki, se parece mucho a su tío en ese "aspecto", por ahora, debes ser paciente hasta que te tenga confianza.—_ terminó de explicar la mujer.

Yuuko agradeció todo lo que había hecho y Vickytoria dispuso su orden. En ese instante dieron aviso por el telepronter que su salida a Fukuoka estaba por partir, se despidieron de la joven rápidamente y salieron corriendo. Cuando los vió partir, recordó que aún sostenía el cerdito de Yuuki, pero ya era muy tarde...

 _—Rayos, no logré decirles a tiempo.—_ Se sentía triste, ya se imaginaba la cara de su casi "posible" amiguito cuando se diera cuenta que olvidó a su amado cerdito, compañero inseparable de día y aún más en esas noches oscuras. Ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo llegar a él; por ahora lo guardó en su mochila, se dirigió a la venta de  _tickets_  y allí a punta de señales de humo, le explicaron a medias la ruta que debía tomar para que el  _Shinkansen_ (tren bala) la dejara en Tokyo. Más la rapidez con la que los asistentes decían las cosas era bárbara y se le dificultaba entender algunos nombres.

De Fukuoka a Tokyo toca aventarse 12 horas en el  _Shinkansen_ , esto se hace a través del metro de Fukuoka tomando la línea ** _Kūkô - Hakata - Narita._** Cada línea va por colores  _(tan simple como Kuwabara es hombre)._ Si tan solo la niña hubiese prestado más atención a los colores en lugar de los mismos nombres, ahora no se encontraría en su nuevo martirio. 

En el lugar de espera, la multitud aglomerada rebasaba la capacidad habitual, llevándola a cualquier lado con su mascota como río caudaloso y por error _(de colores)_ tomó la línea  ** _Kūkô/Chikuhi - Hakata - Saga._** Ella estaba confiada que el metro la llevaría a Narita y no tomó la precaución de "cerciorarse como fuese" que realmente había tomado la línea correcta para estar en su rumbo final.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

_**Estación de Hasetsu / Japón  
** _ _Enero del 2017 - 09:40 PM_

 

 _—_ _ **¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡QUIERO IR A CASA!! ¡¡ODIO LOS KANJIS Y ODIO A QUIEN LOS INVENTÓ!!**_ _—_ la querella infantil de Vicky no se hizo esperar, después de kilometros y kilometros de pasto, bosque y mar que duró la travesía interminable. Su caniche jadeaba y movía su colita a su lado sentado en uno de los asientos del tren bala, ignorante de todo lo que acontecía.

Tal como se predijo, había tomado la ruta equivocada por no ser cuidadosa. Intentó hacer varios transbordos y en lo que pasaban las estaciones del metro, se hizo de noche. Cuando el tren subió para entrar en vía rápida y dirigirse de vuelta a la ruta correcta, se pudo dar cuenta que no estaba yendo para Narita, sino rumbo hacia otro lugar... Otra vez.

 _"Bendita memoria la mía y malditos Kanjis del..." —_ concluyó la joven. __  
__  
En los intermedios, la gente se iba bajando y pasadas las horas iba oscureciendo, el camino fue callado, silencioso, la penumbra pasaba por las ventanillas del medio de transporte invadiendo el entorno acogedor. Más paradas, menos gente; la ruta seguía su camino sin fin y al llegar a la ciudad se hizo la luz. __  
__  
Al dar por terminado el recorrido, casi todo el personal había bajado. La chica recién había ido asimilando de a poco, que era la única que quedaba en el lugar junto a su mochila y perrito a su diestra. A su izquierda estaba el jefe auxiliar de las estaciones con una tenue sonrisa.

 _— **Makka... ¡¡¡Creo que subimos al tren fantasma!!! ¡¡Ahora sí que estamos perdidos!!** — _Habló, ya ni le importaba si estaba en Narita, solo quería saber en dónde carajos se encontraba actualmente. En el momento que dijo eso, se abrió la puerta, el hombre pasó por frente de ambos, hizo una reverencia y ¡se fue!... se fue, como la brisa va volando libre y sin preocupaciones.

 _— **¡¡Nos abandonó!!** — _ahora sí Vickytoria se encontraba en un problema. Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. _—Nos abandonaron y nos dejaron a nuestra suerte. —_ se halló tirada en el suelo como si el limbo la llamase, su dramatismo no tenía límites. Lo que ella no sabía es que el auxiliar se dió cuenta que estaba desorientada, y fue por un folleto en inglés de los puntos estratégicos de Hasetsu, donde muestran los nombres de hoteles, restaurantes, entre otras cosas. Después regresó y le indicó con  _"la vieja y confiable seña de humo y/o S.O.S"_  lo que debía hacer.

 _—Ehhhh estoy cansada... hoy no fue nuestro día y para colmo de males, estamos en este lugar. —_ dijo la jovencita. Arrastraba con flojera su andar, el trajín fue demasiado para su organismo, sentía como si una demoledora le hubiese pasado por encima. Su nuevo paradero era Hasetsu, localizada en la prefectura de Saga en la isla de Kyūshū, Japón.

El panorama nocturno le daba a la ciudad una belleza inigualable, que teletransporta a quien sea por aquellas épocas ancestrales propias de las tierra nipona, con un magnífico litoral caracterizado por rocas de extrañas formas y cuevas esculpidas por las olas, sobretodo el maravilloso castillo que sobresale a la vista, cerrando todo con broche de oro; y si bien el sitio es "tranquilo" por naturaleza y muy pocas veces la gente se anima a estar tan tarde fuera de sus hogares, tampoco se puede ignorar el hecho que hay ociosos inescrupulosos...

_— ¿Huh?...¿Escuchaste eso Makkachin?_

El paseo se vio abruptamente interrumpido por unas voces bien conocidas... y se acercaron al callejón donde provenía el bullicio.  
_  
__— **¡Danos todo el puto dinero que tienes!**_

 _—S-señor yo... yo y-ya no ten-go na-da, s-solo me alcanza para to-mar el taxi a c-casa, p-por favor piense en los n-niños...—_ el llanto desgarrador de los pequeñines era agudo y dolido. El temor por ver a gente malvada con cuchillos enormes, amenazantes y filosos, les hacía sentir un corrientazo eléctrico por sus vértebras y mientras los tipos más los acorralaban, más lloraban los chiquitines. Era la bella Yuuko que intimidada ante ello, no sabía qué hacer.

_—Te dije que era mala idea, y tú preciosa, será mejor que calles a esos mocosos del demonio o los voy a rebanar uno, por uno._

_—_ _ **¡NOOO!**_ _—_ gritó y protegía a los niños detrás de ella.  _— Y- yo de verdad no tengo más dinero, t-te daré lo que me p-pidas, cualquier cosa, pero a mis niñas y mi sobrino, no..._

_—No tengo tiempo para mierdas como esa. Te dije que era mala idea._

_—Tú cállate idiota, ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor?... Tal vez ella no tenga dinero pero, la tipa aguanta y está como quiere..._

_  
__—Ah, ya capto. —_ Ambos engendros reían de forma espeluznante. Desnudaron con la mirada a la mujer recorriendo las posibles zonas de su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, que a leguas se notaba la belleza debajo de su vestidura... una veterana de infarto. Ella junto con sus niños se arrimaron paso tras paso, los delincuentes constantemente igualaban su accionar, y así como todo tiene un principio y fin, dieron con la pared. Casi todo estaba perdido.

La mayor y los cuatro menores cerraron sus ojos esperando la catástrofe... pero nunca ocurrió. Alguien "poco prudente" hizo acto de presencia en el último minuto.

 

 

 **C** orriendo con mucha velocidad, saltó al aire y llegó dando una gran patada voladora en la espalda a uno de los ladrones haciéndole caer estrepitosamente junto a los botes de basura, mientras que su caniche en modo "guardian" lanzó un mordisco al otro sujeto, justo en su trasero y sobra decir que para el segundo... eso dolió.

Escucharon el ruido que los sacó de su estado, corrieron lejos de ahí, resguardándose en algún lugar seguro sin perder tiempo y al ver quien era su salvadora, susurraron un _"¡Es Vicky!",_ llevando sus manos a la boca del asombro.  __  
_  
_ El más pequeño de todos los presentes dejó salir un pensamiento ahogado: _"Es la señorita bonita"..._ Yuuki estaba impresionado. No pudo apartar para nada sus orbes del cabello plateado, el cual pudo apreciarlo mejor ya que su gorro se había caído tras el movimiento que había realizado, exponiéndose a la luz de la luna. Era de ensueño y la brisa le daba ese toque "cool" a su entrada, que había sido heroica, pero no cualquiera, la  _"Mejor"_ , mejor que cualquier protagonista que él haya visto en programas de Animes, Cartoons, Series Norteamericanas o Películas.

El segundo ladrón llorando por la mordida ayudaba a levantar a su compañero. El perro en postura de ataque mostraba sus caninos y gruñía; su dueña se veía en aparente calma con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo  _Gucci,_  pero se mantenía alerta a cualquier estupidez que fueran a cometer los bandidos.

 

 

 _—¿ **N** o sabes con quién te estás metiendo? — _se colocó de pie, tomando su cuchillo.  _—¿Quién carajos te crees para interrumpirnos de esa forma? —_  mencionó el otro, soportando aún el dolor causado por el perro y la joven solo se limitó a responder.

 _—Soy la autoridad para tí, cariño...—_ respondió airosa y sonriendo de lado, pero con dejos de seriedad, esa seriedad que solo usaba en casos donde no hay tiempo para rodeos, y más si es para ayudar a alguien indefenso; a los tipos les dio cólera y cegados por la ira, se abalanzaron directo hacia ella.

 _—_ _ **¡¡CUIDADO!!**_ _—_ todos los niños y Yuuko gritaron al unísono. El primero dio un zarpazo y la chica esquivó el ataque, echándose hacia atrás; el segundo imitó el mismo movimiento y ella lo desvió sin problema alguno. Makkachin al ver a su amiga humana siendo amenazada, ladró a uno de ellos,  _(al mismo que había mordido),_ el tipo intentó darle un cuchillazo al canino que le dejó adolorido, más este no era cualquier mascota  _(el can recibió una diestra preparación de su antiguo dueño, el fallecido Nikiforov)_ por lo que lo hace un animal astuto e instintivamente protector. Giró a su izquierda con ventaja, el ladrón terminó fallando su ataque, clavando el arma blanca en una parte del piso, donde era tierra y Makka ágilmente se dio la vuelta, contra-atacando con otro mordisco.

 _— **¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME INMUNDO ANIMAL!!! ¡¡AHH, DUELEE!!**_ _—_ el sujeto gritando y pataleando trataba quitarse a Makkachin de encima, pero nuestro caniche es fuerte y hueso duro de roer. Yuuko y los niños vieron un par de palos en el suelo, los tomaron para armárse de valor, aprovecharon que el ladrón estaba en el suelo y como era de esperarse...

_— **¡¡¡**_ _**NIÑOS!!!...**  _ **_¡¡¡_ ** **_AHORAAAA_ _!!!_ **

_—_ _ **¡¿HUH?! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NOOO!.....¡¡GYHAAAAAHHH!!**_ _—_ Le dieron palazo limpio.

  
Por ese lado, la situación estaba un poco controlada; el otro compañero daba punzón tras punzón sin éxito alguno. Por cada intento de acertar, la chica evadía sus golpes filosos con soltura; en una de esas, el tipo dio un último zarpazo y dejó caer el acero de su cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas dando consigo al vacío. La chica por instinto alcanzó a sisar moviéndose hacia un lado, se agachó, le desarmó con rapidez atrapando el brazo del sujeto y luego con su otra mano libre....

_—¡Piensa rápido!_

_—_ _**¡QUÉ!...** _

Un golpe... ese golpe brutal en la cara seguido de una patada fueron lo suficiente abismales para desequilibrar al rufián, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. El hombre aún sin estar en sus cinco (5) sentidos, se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero algo afilado se lo impidió, la chiquilla que le había propinado tal paliza sostenía su cuchillo con arrogancia, pegándolo seriamente por debajo de su mentón. Jadeando y cediendo al temor a más no poder, imploró perdón, pidiendo que no le hicieran más daño a él y a su compañero que estaba más "muerto" que "vivo" por la cascada de garrotazos que se llevó del grupo de infantes y de la otra mujer, entre esos, los mordiscos de Makkachin.

Es un alivio que el plan de aquellos sinvergüenzas no pasara a mayores. Tras dejarlos inmovilizados, llamaron a alguien de los  _"CAIS o los bien llamados KŌBANS "_  más cercanos a la zona donde se encontraban, otorgando así la detención absoluta, estarían detrás de las celdas por un buen tiempo. Los policías se marcharon del lugar dejándolos ubicados en una buen lugar donde pudieran tomar un servicio público.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

_**En algún parque de Hasetsu / Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 10:30 PM_

 

 __  
**A** l quedar solos, los niños y Yuuko agradecieron nuevamente a la chica de cabellos plateados y a su fiel mascota. Vickytoria se vio algo apenada y con justa razón, los halagos a su persona no fueron escuetos, fueron muy sinceros de corazón, cosa que llenó de gozo su alma, había hecho una bonita acción.   
  


"Esto es lo que seguramente experimentó mi padre, es algo que deseo y quiero seguir sintiendo"...  _—_  pensó en medio de la avalancha de elogios de las trillizas. Yuuko, quien ya había dicho lo que tenía por decir, se dio cuenta que Yuuki también trataba de hacerlo, pero su timidez no le dejaba; así que le dio un "pequeño empujón".

_—Niñas, calma, ahogaran a Vickytoria. Háganle espacio a Yuuki para que pueda agradecerle._  
_—¿¡Eh!?... ¿¡Yo!?_  
_—Anda vé...  
_ _—Pero..._

_—Oye ven aquí, yo no muerdo... además sino te acercas, no podré darte esto. —_ terminó Vicky sacando el peluchito que tenía guardado en su mochila a Yuuki. El asomó parte de su cabeza de su mega escondite, el cual era estar resguardado detrás de su tía. Sus ojitos se abrieron como platos con solo ver a su cerdito de felpa.

 _"Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña"..._ _—_ dedujo Nikiforova, y sin más preámbulos fue a donde estaba el niño, se agacho y pudo igualar su altura.

_  
_ _—Toma, "él" de seguro te extrañó mucho._

_—¡Gracias! —_ se aferró a su peluche con mucho amor, en ese momento tuvo algo de valor y comenzó a hablar. _—Yo...yo quiero decirte que fue asombroso, ¡Peleaste con los malos tú sola, y nos salvaste! Romanova-san... ¡Eres como un superhéroe!_

 _—Hey, tú ayudaste también. Yuuki fue muy valiente ¿Ehhh? —_  le revolvió sus cabellos. _— ¡Pero me sentiré vieja si me llamas otras vez por mi apellido! Please!!!... —_ Vickytoria imploró con mucho ahínco... no tenía remedio para sus escenas cómicas de dolor.

 _—Insisto... él es igual a su tío... —_  concluyó Yuuko en silencio sonriente, las tres niñas rieron dándole ánimos a Vicky. Yuuki pensando que había hecho algo malo en medio de su inocencia, hizo lo mismo que sus primas a su manera.

 _—E-eso no es cierto, tu cabello es muy bonito y largo y las ancianitas no tienen casi pelo. Eres muy joven, muy fuerte y muy bonita para ser una ancianita. —_ soltó aquel comentario sin pensar, vio la cara de sorpresa de la joven, como si está dijera un  _"Oh por Dios, me lo como a besos",_ luego giró para ver a sus primas, quienes no aguantaron y se carcajearon como nunca. Él adquirió un carmesí por todo su rostro, que se tapó de la pena.

 _—¡Awww, que lindo, Yuuki! ¡Solo por eso aceptaré que me llames como quieras! Don't worry!!—_ restregó su mejilla derecha con la de el, dejándolo más colorado que el  _ketchup_. Las trillizas le molestaron un poco diciéndole frases como "te gusta Vicky" y aunque negara rotundamente con enormes pucheros en el rostro y abrazando a Makkachin, la verdad es que al verla en escena y ser salvado de una forma "tan genial" por ella, se ganó su confianza y admiración. Por eso las mayores no hicieron más que reírse por lo ocurrido.

Ya en medio de la calma, las dos chicas empezaron hablar de otras cosas o más bien Yuuko le preguntaba como metralla a Vicky sobre su llegada a Japón, aprovechando que el parque era enorme, mientras que Yuuki ayudado por Makka, inició una guerra de "corre que te alcanzo"  _a las_ _tres mellizas... siempre tres jugando sin parar_  por irritarlo.

_—¡Wow! ¡Lo que me cuentas es increíble! ¿Entonces viniste hasta acá para ser oficial de policía? Que genial, pero... eres muy joven... ¿Si te aceptarán?_

_— ¡Si lo harán! tengo mís documentos en regla, y por la edad no hay problema, técnicamente soy como "un adulto" gracias a la emancipación que tengo en mí poder, es cuestión de que haga mi exámen y pase las pruebas físicas, confío en mís capacidades._

_—Te creo, al menos por lo que ví cuando nos ayudaste, de seguro serás de las mejores, pero... deberías estar en tokyo y no aquí. —_ en eso Yuuko tenía razón, por lo que Vicky le dio un resumen de su incidente, su infinito desprecio al idioma japonés, a los kanjis, las rutas y al Shinkansen. Yuuko al ver que la jovencita prácticamente estaba sola y no tendría un lugar en sí en donde ubicarse, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.  
_  
__—¿Y por qué no te quedas en mí casa?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Quédate en mí casa... No conoces a nadie aquí Vicky, de alguna manera debo recompensarte por habernos ayudado a mí y a los niños... ¡Está decidido!_

_—Pero Yuuko, ¿y su esposo?...—_ recordó en el momento que joven madre le había dicho en su pequeña charla que es casada.  _— ¿No se molestará? digo, yo soy una extraña... y no quiero ser una carga._

 _—¿Quién? ¿Takeshi?... Pufff...ffff... Jajaja —_ dejó escapar una risita floja ante la ocurrencia de la chica _— para nada. Toda persona que me ayuda y me salvé tiene mi apoyo, además... ¡a mí esposo lo domino yo!... descuida._

Si lo pensaba con cabeza fría, las palabras de Yuuko tenían peso de sobra, ella no conoce a nadie y antes que nada, es mejor estar en un recinto temporal. Con ayuda de Yuuko, podría investigar mejor la ubicación del lugar o más datos necesarios para la convocatoria de la dichosa academia, así que no se mortificó.

 _—¡Esta bien! Acepto, pero con una condición. —_ dijo esto alzando un dedo _. — Que me permitas ayudarte en lo que hagas en el transcurso de mí estadía temporal. Me sentiría muy incómoda si no colaboro en algo... —_ Vicky era del tipo de persona a la cual le gusta estar activa y colaborando en lo que pueda, así que Yuuko no le quedó de otra, más que aceptar.

 _—¡Qué bien! entonces es un trato. —_ Ambas se tomaron de las manos sellando la propuesta. Llamaron a los niños y les dijeron que Vicky se quedará unos días en Hasetsu, cosa que a Yuuki lo puso muy contento. Para Yuuko no pasó por alto esa reacción. Su sobrinito no era de aquellos que estuviera prendado a alguien, pero Vicky tenía un "no sé qué"... ese algo especial que sin mucho esfuerzo, supo ganar un pequeño espacio en los sentimientos del pequeñín.

Tras al fin de haber conseguido un  _Uber_  (y no cualquiera, tomaron era una camioneta debido a la cantidad de personas y mascota a bordo), aquella jovencita de nacionalidad rusa solo veía las luces de la ciudad pasando fugazmente por la ventanilla donde se hallaba cómoda y recostada con Makkachin en el asiento trasero. Pensó en lo de hoy y en cómo el destino le había hecho al inicio una mala pasada, pero al final se vio beneficiada por conocer a tan bellas personas las cuales le ayudan poco a poco a trazar su meta y hacerla realidad...

 

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> Vocabulario:  
> ************
> 
> *新幹線 /「Shinkansen! 」= Del Japonés, « Nueva línea troncal» en términos ferroviales, seria el famoso "Tren Bala" y a su vez, es la red ferroviaria de alta velocidad de Japón, operada inicialmente por la compañía Japanese National Railways JNR. 
> 
> *どうもありがとうございます! /「 Arigatō gozaimasu !」= Del del japonés , significa «Muchas gracias» y es la versión hiper formal para tratar a alguien (nuestro Yuuki es un niño muy educado)
> 
> *小判 ! /「Koban」 = Del del japonés , significa «casetas comunitariaS» los Kobans son un sistema de casetas, y lo forman la policía comunitaria. Se encuentran en áreas urbanas y tienen uno o varios agentes ..su equivalente en colombia es a lo que yo conozco como "CAI" son mini oficinas que estan ubicadas en los barrios y peritonean los problemas básicos como trifulcas, robos o algo pesado de la comunidad.
> 
> *Вкусно! /「Vkusno!」= Del del Ruso , significa «¡Delicioso!»
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> Preguntas referentes a algún tecnicismo en el fic ---> favor dejarlo en los comentarios.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! ¡Capitulo 2 y contando! el cap salio 
> 
> Van saliendo de a pooco mas personajes, como Yuuko, sus nenas y el pequeñin Yuuki (el segundo OC del fic ... será la cuota tierna, yo sé porque se los digo xD!!!
> 
> mi preguntas es:
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos del capi. 2 ? (Makkachin justiciero me puede) xD.  
> ¿Que pasará en el capitulo 3?  
> ¿Será que Vickytoria amará el kanji, aprenderá el idioma y logrará que Yuuki le llame por su nombre xD?  
> Eso y todo lo demás lo veremos en el Capítulo que sigue !!!...
> 
> Este capi es basado en la experiencia de Salem en su viaje a Japón Y VÁ DEDICADO A ELLA (literal se perdió en el Shinkansen jajaaj ) podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..."
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS!...¡Cambio y fuera !


	3. 🔥Primer encuentro🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
>  🔥Capítulo 03 : ¡PRIMER ENCUENTRO!  
>  🔥Autora: Shary  
>  🔥Auto beteo: Shary (mí beta ardilla anda de calamidad Q_Q)  
>  🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> ***************

_**🔥** _

 

_**Comisaría Distrital de San Petersburgo - Rusia**   
_ _Enero del 2017 - 4:00 PM (7 horas menos de diferencia)_

 

 _—_ _ **¡IMBÉCILES!**_ _—_ La rabia casi "canina" es quizá una de las condiciones más temibles de Ivonne. Gritaba con furia mientras salía de aquel recinto de la ley. _—_ _ **¡LES PEDÍ UNA SOLA COSA Y NO PUDIERON CON UNA MOCOSA DE 16 AÑOS!...**_

 _—Ella f-fue astuta Sra. Nik-kiforova.—_  dijo el primero de ellos tartamudeando.  _—No esperábamos que nos hiciera esa jugada y...—_ y no pudo terminar el segundo porque se vio interrumpido nuevamente por la fiera rusa...

 _—_ _ **¡¡¡ARGGGHHH!! ¡YA CÁLLENSE ANTES DE QUE LOS DESPIDA!... ¡INEPTOS!... ¡ESO ES LO QUE SON!... ¡UN PAR DE INEPTOS E IDIOTAS!**_ _—_ y no era para menos, cualquier mamífero (en este caso nuestros queridos tontos 1 y 2) podía intuir por sus venas esa sensación de "amenaza" a su integridad física.

Aunque sabemos bien que la rabia es una enfermedad propia de los perros ... parece que el virus  _(causado por la familia Rhabdoviridae en términos científicos),_ ahora existe... en su jefa directa...

Y cuando pasa eso...significa "Pe-li-gro"...¿Qué cosas no?...

Oh si, regaños a diestra y siniestra fue lo que recibieron estos tontos por fallar en su misión. Si sus colegas se enteraran de aquello y que estuvieron a "esto" de ir tras las rejas por acoso e intento de violación a menor de edad en primera instancia o bueno... El malentendido provocado por la sobrina de los Nikiforov, serían el hazmerreír de la FSB. Por ahora debían buscar toda información referente al paradero exacto de la chica ¡ y ay de ellos si regresaban sin nada en concreto!, ¡Adiós trabajo!

Al llegar a la mansión, las canas de un señor avanzado en edad se lograron visualizar ante los ojos azules de  _Cruela-forova_  y fumaba su pipa mientras se deleitaba leyendo  _Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austense._

 _—_ _ **¡TÚ!..** — _le ha sabido apuntar con su dedo acusatoriamente, seguido del taconeo de sus zapatos cuando se acercaba a su presa. _— ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto!..._ _ **¡¿JAPÓN?!**_ _... ¿Sabes qué estás cavando la tumba de Vickytoria?... La llamaron para formar parte del Ballet de Bolshoi y ser entrenada por la mismísima Ex Prima Ballerina Absoluta, ¡Lilia Baranovskaya! Y Anatoliy Golitsyn en medio de todo, quiere una relación con ella. Ahora toda posibilidad se vé truncada, ¡Exijo qué me digas en dónde rayos está Vickytoria!_

 _—Ojo como me hablas Ivonne, podrás ser una adulta, podrás ser mí hija, pero sigo siendo tú padre te guste o no, y ahora guarda silencio porque me vás a escuchar...—_  Ivonne se detiene en el acto, no esperaba tal reacción de su padre, no había esperado tal encaro. Los años en aquella figura reflejados en sus facciones algo flácidas por su vivencia pero endurecidas por la forma en la que le habló, sumaron peso haciéndola sentir minúscula, a medida que él daba paso tras paso tratando de armar sus ideas. Por mucho tiempo (en especial estos 6 años tras el fallecimiento de su hijo) su voz calló pero esta vez no sería así. Esta vez se propuso hacer lo que debió haber hecho, dándole un nombre concreto.

_—Siempre quise lo mejor para ambos... Tu madre y yo siempre les fomentamos buenos valores y les dimos libertad en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, me arrepiento en no haberte hecho ver tus actitudes a tiempo... sin darte cuenta estás perjudicando a tus seres queridos... A tú propia sobrina._

_—¿Perjudicar me dices?... **¡LO QUE HE HECHO ES POR EL BIEN DE ELLA!**_

_—_ _ **¡NO SEÑOR!**_ _—_  bramó.  _—_ _ **¡¡¡ES LO QUE TÚ HUBIESES QUERIDO Y SÍ PUDIERAS SER ELLA, LO HARÍAS!!!**_ _—_ Lo miró con asombro. Se halló petrificada al verse en parte "descubierta", el ambiente en general y las limitaciones a su expresión son redundantes y se contraponen a su universo contrariado.  _—Acepta de una buena vez que sí tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una escasa parte de los dones de Vickytoria... ¡Lo harías! ¡No me mientas!_

_—¿D-de dónde sacas eso?_

_—Mi vida, soy tú padre...—_ frente con frente, Sergey infló su pecho posando su mano derecha con suma delicadeza sobre él y la mano izquierda por detrás. Adoptó una postura de magnificencia haciéndole ganar superioridad ante su hija. _—¿Con quién crees que hablas, corazón?, te conozco lo suficiente para hablar del tema y no te hagas "la vista gorda"... Eres mí hija, y te quiero, pero también admito que tienes un defecto y son los benditos celos. —_ la mujer que por ningún motivo apartó su mirada invasiva del rostro de su padre, sintió que todo cayó como un balde con agua; de hecho podemos afirmar sin temor a equivocarnos, que tales palabras la descolocan abruptamente.

_—Siempre fuiste una mujer de temple, de hierro, pero todo te costaba el doble o incluso el triple para alcanzarlo a cómo lo lograría alguien con don natural, y eso para ti fue un "tropiezo" que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en metas frustradas y más adelante en celos, celos sin justificación, los cuales escudas con eso de que "es por su bien"... Te falta mucho mundo para ocultarme tales_ _conductas Ivonne._ _Lo hiciste con tu hermano y por suerte no se dejó. Ahora logro ver el porque Andrei me recalcaba estas acciones de tí a pesar de quererte; y como no pudiste con él, quieres hacer lo mismo con Vickytoria. Mujer reacciona... ya viviste tú vida, deja a los demás vivir la suya._

La claridad y la severidad en sus palabras fueron precisas para crear un remolino de emociones a su receptor y lo que le faltaba por escuchar, algo que caracteriza al señor Sergey era la magnitud con la que golpeaba en sus oratorias, directo al grano.

_—_ _Es paradójico observar cuando se tiene la razón y más aún cuando los que se resisten a ello son, por supuesto, aquellas personas que se hacen llamar conservadoras de "élite", aquellas las que trabajan con reglas y métodos estrictos, que por la naturaleza finita en ciertos aspectos, se vuelven mentalidades ortodoxas, restrictivas, renuentes a todo "_ _cuanto no debe ser_ _" ... pero bajo cuerda, tiran la "piedra" y esconden la "mano" ... ¿Qué ironía no?_

_— **¡Basta, Basta, Basta,**_ _ **¡BASTA!**_ _**¡No quiero seguir con esto!**_ — quiso parar con todo, quiso cortar todo, quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Que su padre le dijera eso, fue un golpe muy doloroso a su persona. — _Me desviví por mí hermano y mí sobrina, por hacer lo correcto y me ves como la villana del paseo. Yo debería sentirme indignada por tal acusación._

 _—El que te sientas así, es porque le das valor a lo que digo. —_ otro golpe a sus emociones. Sergey sabía que ella no lo tomaría para nada bien, pero tampoco escatimo escozor y filo a cada oración dedicada en la noche de hoy.

_—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?... Solo dime que me odias y punto. Solamente dí que nada de lo que hago es de tú agrado._

_—No te odio, cariño... al contrario, porque te amo es que te digo todo esto y aún estás a tiempo para cambiar hija mía, pero sí optas por seguir ese sendero, haré lo que esté a mí alcance para evitar tus arrebatos y no estoy jugando —_ ya no sería misericordioso y no permitirá que su hija cometa una locura.

_—Como sea... jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste._

_—Era aquello, o ver como poco a poco apagabas las ilusiones de mí nieta... mientras yo esté aquí, haré lo posible para que su llama nunca se apague, y que arda la ciudad si es necesario.—_ un último jadeo de impotencia se vio en Ivonne, la cual no pudo sostener por un segundo más la acalorada conversación. Giró sobre su eje y se fue al despacho con paso firme y manos empuñadas. Estaba cegada nuevamente por la rabia y ésta había incrementado, poco a poco el mundo de naipes que había logrado escalar se fue derrumbando ante sus ojos, y no porque no quisiera ver... si no porque en parte su padre tenía razón, corrección... ¡la tiene! y ella solo se negaba a ver la realidad de las cosas.  

Era en cierto modo como una pintora de paredes o de fachadas, sigue las reglas, lo convencional para su oficio o su diario vivir, un pintor de cuadros o murales tiene otra visión o actitud distinta y no cae en las limitaciones del pintor de pared. Para ella, que una gota de color diferente se mostrará en su trabajo, le era aberrante y le puede costar todo a cabalidad.

Sergey quién se ubicaba a pocos metros del hecho, simplemente no dijo nada cuando su hija partió de su lado, dicen que los ojos son la puerta de nuestras sensaciones, un lenguaje sin palabras que pueden transmitir cualquier cosa, en ese momento su orbes daban muchas señales. Con solo mirarlo, sabemos que ha herido en gran medida a su hija poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa, como también había sembrado en ella un desasosiego interno. Pero no se amilanó, su hija quería batalla... ¡y batalla le dará! El hombre dio un largo suspiro, agarró con gracia su pipa y su libro, se dirigió a su sillón acolchado y retomó la lectura que había dejado a medias con el fin de despejar su mente...

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Ice Castle / Hasetsu - Japón**   
_ _Enero del 2017 - 11:00 P.M_ _(misma noche con 7 horas de diferencia)_

 

 **A** l otro lado del mundo para ser exactos en tierras niponas, el paisaje presenciado por Nikiforova era en cierto modo algo sin precedentes, Japón era un país enigmático, diferente y abrumador  _(si lo miramos por varios puntos de vista)_ , aunque todos los usos de los términos mencionados llevan implícitamente a la existencia de un sujeto observador  _(el que visualiza)_  y de un objeto observado  _(el lugar)_ , en efecto, el ejemplo se ve reflejado precisamente en nuestra Vicky.

Al arribar a lo que sería su "nuevo hogar temporal" se sorprendió aún más tras verlo. El Ice Castle, es la única pista de patinaje sobre hielo que hay en Hasetsu, Yuuko trabaja aquí debido a que el local es una herencia familiar de Takeshi Nishigori él cuál es su esposo, y sus hijas Axel, Lutz y Loop les acompañan en sus horas libres ayudan en lo que puedan a sus padres con este deporte insignia de dicha región  _(El patinaje sobre hielo)_...

"Es un lugar hermoso"... Pensó sin despegar su vista sobre el "rink" congelado, muy pocas veces se tiene ese privilegio de que tu lugar de trabajo sea tu propia casa, por otra parte el Sr. Nishigori preocupado por lo que pasó  _(porque se enteró de todo después de 20 llamadas perdidas y 50 mensajes al Whatsapp que él hizo a su esposa e hijas)_  apresuró su paso a zancadas largas cuando les vio entrar y las acunó con desespero y sosiego, además de agradecer a la jovencita por evitar semejante tragedia.

Vickytoria quién siempre fue una muchacha acostumbrada a los lujos y sitios espaciosos notó con curiosidad los contrastes de su mundo con el de ellos, detrás de la modesta pista se hallaba su hogar, era pequeño, no era la gran cosa y tenían lo necesario, aún así lo encontró bonito y a su vez transmitía cierta calidez especial, esa calidez reflejada en la pareja joven hacia sus hijas y el trato de ellos para con ella misma y su mascota perruna  _(fue equivalente a lo que vivió con su padre estando aún en vida y también con su abuelito),_  cada designio, cada detalle era como una pequeña pieza de un rompecabezas. Le gusta lo que ve y lo disfruta.

Takeshi se dispuso a llevar a Yuuki a donde sus familiares y acordaron no decirle nada por ahora a su tío porque se arma la de troya y el regaño sería enorme. Le dirían con calma y le hicieron prometer a Yuuki guardar el secreto, el niño se despidió de todos _(sobre todo de quien considera su superheroína, ("la señorita bonita")_  ella le dedico una linda sonrisa y un sonoro beso en lado y lado de sus mejillas poniéndose rojas al "ipso facto", acto seguido Yuuko, preparo algo ligero para comer, no quedó ni pizca de sobra por el hambre que todos traían... Al final de la noche, Yuuko acomodó a su invitada en el cuarto de visitas, le proporcionó sábanas, almohadas, lo básico, niñas y madre le desearon un bonito _ "おやすみなさい" (un "buenas noches" en su idioma natal)_ La jovencita hizo lo mismo diciendoles un:  _"спокойной ночи"._

Ya en su cuarto, en medio del silencio nocturno, abrazaba y se acurrucaba a su fiel amigo, adicional llevaba consigo un pequeño peluche, su tesoro más preciado; que por cierto, era un conejito que le dio su abuelo de niña. cerró sus ojos y por momentos titubeó pensando en su cabeza, cosas como:  _¿Sí lo que hizo fue correcto?, ¿Sí hizo bien en dejar a su abuelo?, ¿Sí hizo bien en seguir su consejo a pesar del problema que él podría enfrentar?_

pero todo eso se esfumó cuando recordó su conversación...

 **《** _Rusia aún es reacia a abrirse al cambio estancada en leyes y dictámenes obsoletos, sí te quedas aquí te espera una vida triste, Sé que tú lugar no es servir como un "simple adorno", estaré orgulloso de todo lo que hagas,_ _tú tía... Más bien mi hija, debe entender que tú eres dueña de tus decisiones... ¡Tú vida! y tienes derecho a luchar por tus sueños. Siento mucho él no poder acompañarte como se debe, mí pequeña_ _Зайка_ _..._ **》**  

Sí su abuelo la viese dudar le daría sin chistar una buena zarandeada...no cabe duda que es un gran hombre, uno noble que tiene plena confianza en ella... se dio una auto-bofetada mental y pensó en positivo... no defraudará el sacrificio de su   _Дедушка_  de poder seguir con sus lagunas seguiría, pero el Jet lag le cayó de un modo abismal por el cambio de horario y sin pensarlo mucho, quedó rendida a los pocos minutos a los brazos de Morfeo...

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Ice Castle / Hasetsu - Japón**   
_ _Enero del 2017 - 9:00 AM_

**P** asaron 17 días exactos desde su llegada y tal como había prometido, mientras que Yuuko hacía consultas sobre lo que era fundamental para Vickytoria, ella les ayudaba temporalmente con el negocio familiar siéndole de apoyo en los cursos de patinaje para niños (no es que fuese la super patinadora porque no realizaba saltos cuádruples, triples o dobles. Apurado de un giro y con suerte no caía de pompas al suelo, solo sabia lo básico, más aquello le era suficiente y pese a que Takeshi se negó, le tocó dar su brazo a torcer contra la tenacidad de niña. 

A cambio, el señor prometió darle una paga remunerada, cosa que le cayó de perlas a su bolsillo y para ser su primera vez trabajando le era muy divertido.

En medio de eso,  _" Vicchan"_ recibía las visitas diarias de Yuuki, el pequeñín de quién rápidamente se hizo su amiga e incluso logró que ya no le nombrará por su apellido. El niño terminó llamándole de esa "forma" para referirse a ella de modo especial y cariñoso (no sin antes consultarlo previamente como era su costumbre). Lo que le pareció a Vicky un gesto muy dulce de su parte. Yuuki sin duda era todo un caballerito muy servicial.

¡Eso sí! Para nuestro amiguito tratar de convencer a su tío y obtener su permiso no fue tarea fácil... hizo uso de su poder especializado: poner una bonita carita de cachorro con el dogueza japonés.

Le manifestó la excusa de querer aprender a patinar y ganarle a las trillizas...y por ello debía ir todos los días al Ice Castle (en sí, le daba pena admitir que le gustaba mucho estar con Vicchan y su perrito, ella le trataba con demasiado cariño, como una "mami" trata a un "hijo" y una bastante "cool" en su pensar infantil ); su tío algo curioso alzó una de sus cejas, le quedó observando maliciosamente achicando sus ojos rasgados, al final sonrió y terminó por aceptar con el compromiso de que las hijas de Yuuko lo trajeran a casa antes de las 17:00 horas P.M (5:00 de la tarde en horario militar), ni una hora más, ni una hora menos.

Yuuki quien casi no se la creía, brincó efusivo y lo rodeo con sus manitas dándole "gracias" muy feliz. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, sus cachetes se pusieron rojitos en automático y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a dormir sin darle tiempo de hablar a su acudiente. El adulto parpadeo rápidamente sin entender poco o nada de lo que había pasado y se rascó su cabeza aún con la incógnita prevista y se hizo una nota mental de ir personalmente con Yuuko para preguntarle que pasó el día del paseo para que su sobrino estuviera así de "contento"... ¿Cuándo? ¡No sabemos! pero lo hará y muy pronto...

_**🔥** _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ **🔥** _

 

_**Ice Castle / Hasetsu - Japón**   
_ _Enero del 2017 - 7:30 AM_

 

 **L** a mañana comenzó algo movida para la familia Nishigori, Vicky tuvo un dulce despertar por su amigo Makkachin, se peinó, se cepilló con cuidado sus dientes y apareció en la sala con su pijama (de dos piezas) que tenía unos estampados de conejito que la hacían ver linda e infantil ante la vista de Yuuko. Al sentarse junto con ella, preguntó por las niñas y la mayor le respondió que a esta ahora estaban en prácticas de Taico vacacionales y su esposo estaba atendiendo el local, Vicky no escatimó tiempo le brindó otra vez las gracias por recibirla temporalmente.

_—No tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto Vicky-chan._

_—Pero ..._

_—Ya te lo dije no hay problemas en que te quedes aquí, Takeshi está de acuerdo con ello y a mis niñas les agradas, oh es cierto —_ Recordó. _— Llamó Yuuki, está con ellas, vendrá hoy también y te manda muchos saludos._ _  
_ _  
_ _—¿¡De verdad!?—_  con emoción lanza la pregunta apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y pudo ver un " _sí"_ por parte de Yuuko.  _—Awww~ que lindo, no puedo con ese niño es muy tierno. —_  hacer mención del mini caballerito de hebras negras le daba a Vicky un calorcito diabético de dulzura en extremo y Yuuko aunque tiene poco de lidiar con la pequeña, analizó que las reacciones de ella eran genuinas. Como la de una hermanita mayor o incluso una madre juguetona.

Después del desayuno, se enfocaron en lo importante: la academia, su ubicación y requisitos para el ingreso...

Con computador en mano Yuuko ya tenía gran parte de la información gracias a un amigo "muy cercano" que trabaja directamente en el lugar, The Tokyo Special Police Academy. ( **T.S.P.A** ). se encontraba en la metrópolis de Tokyo/Japón. Exactamente en uno de los 23 barrios especiales de la región Kanto, y era Shibuya. Es una institución dependiente de la Dirección Nacional de Escuelas de la cúpula Policial y de las Fuerzas Policiales de Japón ( _ **FPJ**_ ) está encargada de investigar, formar y divulgar los procesos de los posibles agentes ordinarios, y/o, militares en su papel nacional e internacional como también aquellos que aspiran a nivel de plantel   _ **Directivo / Tradicional**   _o    _ **Secretariado / Ejecutivo** **.**   _Actualmente esa academia es una de las principales formadoras y de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial, y es la base principal para los entes de la Policía Metropolitana del Distrito de Tokyo (entre otras prefecturas). Muchos casos son llevados a cabo con éxito en sus categorías, y el servicio está abierto para cualquier persona sea este Nativo o extranjero.

Hasta allí la situación pintaba bien para Vickytoria y se sentía realmente emocionada por todo lo recolectado por Yuuko, también averiguaron que normalmente para entrar a la academia, debe aprobar en primera:

 _🔺 Un _ _examen escrito dividido  en 3 categorías_ (Conceptual, Estudio de casos, y psicotécnica) más el  _ensayo_  de un posible "caso de homicidio" a resolver y como lo haría. Como a veces tienen a personas extranjeras prestando el servicio, dicho examen escrito podía hacerse totalmente en inglés. Es equivalente al 50% del puntaje, el otro 50% vá en segunda instancia por medio un  _Una prueba física_  el cual consta de una pista llena de obstáculos donde se miden velocidad, resistencia, equilibrio y otras cualidades propias del oficio.

 _—_ _La sumatoria de ambos resultados dá un total de 100 puntos...aquellos con puntuación superior o igual a 80, pasarán a la academia, Vicky._ _—_ terminó de leer Yuuko _._

_—Eso no es problema para mí, ya verás que lo lograré._

_—Pero... ¿Y los documentos?_

_—Por ellos no te preocupes porque mí abuelo ya me había ayudado con eso y..._ _ **ДЕРЬМО**_ _ **!**_ _,_ _**¡¡EL VIEJO!!**_ _—_ se puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza atolondrada, se le pasó por completo avisarle si llegó con bién a japón, rápidamente le hizo reseña a Yuuko de indicarle cómo enviar un correo en físico a su abuelito usando la mensajería oficial de su país, pero eso quedaría para después, aún estaba por debatir punto más, la documentación.

Vickytoria le había dicho que el primer paso de la inscripción era portar documentos donde demuestre que:

 _🔺_ Terminó toda su colegiatura de secundaria. (cosa que ya hizo hace tiempo y con honores)

 _🔺_ Tener dominio en algún arte marcial o al menos iniciarse en alguna. (actualmente es cinturón Rojo en 3no Dan)

 _🔺_ En caso de no ser nativo y no hablar japonés, debe dominar fluidamente el Inglés y una vez que ingrese a la academia se le darán cursos intensivos. (Vicky es experta con el inglés y agradeció ese punto por mucho puesto que ahora mismo tiene un profundo resentimiento a los Kanjis y de paso al Shinkansen.)

 _🔺_  Mostrar un chequeo médico donde todo esté en regla. (con eso no había problemas)

 _🔺_ Ser mayor de edad y mostrar su I.D... En caso de ser menor de edad, mínimo debe tener 16 años y debe contar con el permiso de sus acudientes (y nuestra conejita contaba con algo mejor, un trámite especial donde se le delegaba total emancipación) con eso prácticamente tenía todo en regla...

_—E_ _so es perfecto, ¡Oh checa esto!... Aquí dice que el examen sería en la primera semana del mes de febrero, es decir que tendrías a partir de hoy 10 días exactos para poder repasar o practicar lo que haga falta. Aunque tú caso sería algo especial, ninguna mujer ha presentado el examen a nivel "directivo" por el nivel de exigencia física, sino como "secretariado"_

_— **¡BIEN!** —_ se levantó de su puesto con una gran determinación al empuñar su mano _— ¡Tokyo prepárate,porque allá te voy! y recuerda mis palabras Yuuko, estás viendo a la primera mujer rusa que será una destacada Oficial de policía en Japón...—_  señaló a la mujer picándole un ojo encantadoramente apuntando con su mano simulando un "revólver" y así culminar todo con un:  _— ¡Puedes apostarlo!_ _ **¡BANG!**_

 _S_ u disparo fue tan certero como su seguridad y autoconfianza, la Sra. Nishigori aplaudió con  carcajadas y dándole animos.

 

_**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** _ _**🔥** **🔥** _

 

__

_**Ice Castle / Hasestu - Japón**   
_ _Enero del 2017 - 10:30 AM_

 

 **L** a mañana siguió tranquila y los tutoriales a los estudiantes se dieron por terminadas, cada uno se despedía con una reverencia a su profesora y por supuesto de cierta rusa que hizo las veces de auxiliar. Takeshi se había retirado a pagar unas cuentas al banco quedando solamente Vickytoria  _(Acompañada por Makkachin)_  en ese instante, Yuuko apareció con el bonche de pequeños... recibió tanto Axel, Loop y Lutz como a Yuuki en la pista con un  _"Hiiiii!!!!~~"_  dicho con mucho amor y con su boca de corazón.

Los niños alegres y la adolescente jugaron por un rato (y obviamente hicieron un pare para almorzar, reposar y así continuar), como no había más clases por ese día... Se dedicaron a continuar con los juegos hasta dar a las 3 de la tarde, las caídas y risas no se hacían esperar al igual que el asombro de ver la soltura con la cual aquella de ojos zafiro demostraba en sus cuchillas dando saltos de un giro (unos muy sencillos pues ella no es experta, aunque estaban bastantes simples y limpios) acompañados por la música del lugar... La mujer joven tras prestarle atención dedujo que con mucha práctica, la chica podría ser una buena patinadora si se lo propusiera. Ella alcanzó a avisar que se retiraría por un momento (necesitaba preparar la cena) y el grupo siguió así por un poco más hasta que el cansancio les ganó.

 _—¡Vicky pátinas genial! —_  gritaron las 3 niñas al tiempo. 

 _—Eres como una princesa de hielo. —_  con timidez, logró confesar el más pequeñito del batallón.

 _—Ajajajaja no es para tanto chicos, yo no soy tan buena que digamos. —_  mencionó con modestia rascándose la cabeza apenada, sin embargo los cuatro niños le cayeron encima como garrapatas y la refutaron con muchos pucheros.

_— ¡Vicky Mentirosa!_

_— ¡Te crecerá la nariz!_

_— ¡Pero casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando hacía un giro sencillo! patinar no es lo mio, a mi me gusta danzar._

_—Pero no te caiste, Vicchan... ¡Eso demuestra que eres cool!_

_—Nosotros nos golpeamos nuestro trasero como 10 o 15 veces ¡No te hagas!_

_—_ _ **Stop! Stop! Stop!...AHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP MEE!!!...**_ _—_ Miss vicky fue a la guerra qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena...y la tenía perdida porque los pequeños atacaron a traición con cosquillas.

Do Re Mi, Do Re Fa... ¿Y dónde Makka está?... Les comento que el suso-dicho presenciaba ese  _"tira que afloja"_ de su dueña y los nuevos cachorros "humanos" encima de todo su ser desde un lugar retirado, apoyado entre sus patas y jadeando de modo habitual, un bostezo placentero salió de su boca al estirarla con gusto más este canino se supo distraer con la puerta abierta.

La luz le llamaba, le decía:  _"ven a mí y serás libre, vamos, yo sé que quieres"..._

Para no dar alargues al asunto, pocas veces se daba el lujo de estar sin correa por lo "tremendo" que es, así aprovechó que no tenía a su "policía" al lado, y se supo escapar con gracia. Cuando Vicky logró liberarse de sus mini captores les pidió calma y se acomodaron en las bancas.

 _—Suficiente niños ya se vengaron, denme un respiro... mejor quitemonos los patines y vayamos a donde esta Makka...chin... —_ miro para todos los lados pero no vio ni rastro de su peluda bola cafe.

Houston...tenemos un 315...repito, un 315 y no es simulacro.

 _—¿Vicchan?, ¿Qué ocurre? —_ preguntó preocupado el niño.  _— Makkachin... no... no lo veo por ningun lado._

 _—¡Vicky!  
_ _—¡Mira!  
_ _—¡A tú derecha! —_ intercalaban las trillizas al señalar a la puerta principal.

_—Ay no, este... caniche...¡Me la hizo otra vez!..._ _**¡NIÑOS!** _

_—¿Ehhhh? —_  los cuatro dieron un salto sorpresivo por el tono de voz en Vicky.  _—¡Cambio de planes! ¡Tenemos a fugitivo perruno que atrapar!_

 _—¡¿Esto es como una misión? !—_  preguntó el pequeño con su carita alegre, emocionado y dando brinquitos, serian unos detectives buscando al ladrón.  _—Sí Yuuki, algo así._

 _—¡SIIIII!_ _—_ las niñas con un gesto divertido apoyaron la emoción de su primo.

 _— Hey, ahora escuchen, Axel, Loop y Lutz irán a la derecha, y se van a dividir para abarcar perímetro, ¿De acuerdo? —_ tomó la vocería como líder natural, las pequeñas respondieron con un fuerte " _¡Yes!_ " y se fueron corriendo con las indicaciones de su... ¿joven capitana?  _— y usted pequeño príncipe viene conmigo, nos iremos a la izquierda ¿Sí?_ _  
_ _  
_ _—_ _Señor, ¡Si señor!_ _,—_ hizo la usual pose militar, la señorita bonita le acaricio sus cabellos, ambos rompieron filas y se fueron a buscar a ese cuadrupedo travieso deceptor esperando que no cometiera alguna fechoría...

Simultáneamente mientras el grupo de  _"Los Magníficos / Brigada A"_  rastreaban como sea a Makkachin... al Ice Castle había llegado un vehículo de preferencia negro.  _(No era pomposo, de hecho era discreto pero se notaba que era de marca.)_  Estacionó a pocos metros y de él, bajó su conductor. 

 

**E** ra un hombre de apariencia joven pero no se confíen, estos asiáticos se destacan por aparentar menos años de los que traen con ellos. A simple vista lucia como el típico japonés de cabellera obscura e iris marrones, más no era así, nuestro ojo clínico os engaña. ¡Y si! ...hablamos del Tío favorito de Yuuki.

Si lo detallamos a fondo, sus facciones eran finas y exóticas que hacía a cualquiera atribularse en ellas, el plus de sus lentes cuya montura eran delgadas le daba un toque de serenidad a su aura, goza de buena altura (una persona que mide entre 1.73 c.m, 1.75 c.m ó 1.78 es considerado alto en dicho país), buen perfil y porte en su andar. Pese a que su vestuario era sencillo no le restaba elegancia y decir que es apuesto era poco. ¡En resumen! ¡El tipo está como quiere y tiene lo bueno de las tres B!... "Bueno, Bonito y Barato"

Él hombre se acercaba al local y se percató que la puerta estaba abierta además de notar unas huellas de...¿Perro?...

 _—Yuuko y Takeshi, no me dijeron que tenían un perro...—_  definitivamente esto no era normal puesto que conocía a los Nishigori desde hace años y siempre se comentaban lo mínimo... no le gustó para nada...y entro al lugar con cautela.  
  
 _—¿Hola?—_  no hubo respuesta, la mala vibra que se había creado le puso nervioso y activó su protocolo de búsqueda (por la profesión que ejercía) analizó todo a su alrededor con precaución y se dió cuenta de los patines y algunos guantes tirados en la banca.

Los reconocía perfectamente ya que eran de las tres niñas de Yuuko y el de su sobrino. Al parecer tiene muy poco que se los quitaron porque están tibios en su interior y había pequeñas partículas de hielo en sus cuchillas dando señal que acabaron de patinar, ¡Oh!, pero habían un par más que no los ubicaba y asumió que el quinto individuo era o es un adulto, ¡No!, reparó mejor los objetos calculando tamaño, forma y color, los fue tanteando con la punta de su esfero para no dejar huellas que contaminaran la escena a evaluar mientras él adopta la posición de "cuclillas".

Rectificó y concluyó que eran de una o un adolescente no más de 16, pero  _...¿Quién?..._ He allí el dilema...

Devuelta con nuestro equipo, el desespero es notorio... y si no me creen, ¡Léanlo ustedes mismos!

 _—¡MAKKA!  
_ _—¡PERRITO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!_  
—¡VEN .... BONITO, BONITO, BONITO! ...— era la forma en la que las 3 chiquillas nombraban al caniche por su cuenta, algo contrario a Vicky quien ya sabía de los antecedentes judiciales del prófugo. 

— ** _¡MAKKACHIN, TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR DE DONDE ESTES O SI NO, TE DEJO SIN FILETE POR 4 DÍAS!_**

_—No creo que Makka entienda lo que es un regaño, Vicchan._

_—No te confíes príncipe, esa bola peluda café ya ha hecho de las suyas, sé lo que te digo._ _—_ Yuuki soltaba risas pequeñas al tiempo que Vickytoria se quejaba infantilmente, de pronto sintieron algo ruidoso en medio de los arbustos.

_—¿Huh?...¿Q-qué es e-eso?_

_—Shhh, debe ser Makkachin... tú irás a la izquierda y yo a la derecha y cuando te de la señal, lo agarramos._

_—_ _ **¡¡¡SIIII!!!**_ _...haaa~~mmmhhhp! —_ se tapó la boca rápidamente y dijo en un susurro bajito un "L-lo siento", la peli plateada le dedicó una mirada linda y le dijo que no se preocupara. De extremo a extremo se fueron acercando y localizaron a su víctima, niña y adolescente fueron contando calmadamente.

_—Tres...Dos...Uno..._

_—_ _¡AHORA!_ _—_  Arremetieron contra el can, pero este ya sabía cómo actuaba su dueña y se adelantó a todo huyendo con gran experticia, los chicos chocaron entre sí y quedaron hechos un bonito desastre...

_—Capitán, se escapa el fugitivo.  
_ _—No en mi territorio, Cariño... **¡¡¡A POR ÉL !!!**_

El desertor corría cual veleta y más atrás le seguía el "dúo dinámico", tacleos, empujones, e intentos de agarres fueron fallidos uno tras uno...Makkachin optó por devolverse por donde vino y en ese mismo instante el tío de Yuuki, caminaba por el lugar con ambas manos dentro de su blazer siguiendo el rastro de huellas humanas y de perro en el suelo; se detuvo un momento y observó el cielo el cual estaba despejado, el aire que hacía presencia rosaba con minucia su rostro y ondeaba sus hebras lisas un tanto despeinadas, con un gesto de incomodidad por no saber nada de su sobrino o de las pequeñas Nishigori, giro para el otro lado con fastidio y entonces...

_—¡WOOF!  
_ _—_ _**なに!!!?** _

La aplanadora canina llamada Makkachin arroyó de golpe al pobre hombre a quien tomó por descuido y azorado, el perrito le cayó tanto en gracia que lamió y olfateó su cara de todas las formas posibles, (esto con el fin de evitar que fuese enjuiciado por sus verdugos) el mayor quién notó que animalito solo quería jugar se pudo relajar e incluso pudo carcajearse con confianza, acción que muy pocas personas lograban ver en él.

 _—Jajajajaj Hey, para... para, jajaja espera grandulón.—_ El Japonés reunió fuerzas y se pudo sacar el peso del animalito consentido _._

 _—Tu debes de ser el perro que debo estar siguiendo...¿Estás perdido, verdad?, ¿Quién será tu dueño? —_ por su pelaje y pedigrí supo que era una mascota hogareña y que acostumbraba a estar con humanos. una línea cándida se le dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al continuar con las caricias al bribón que solo quería jugar y luego una voz... 

Una melodiosa y angelical voz (algo agitada de tanto correr) llegó a sus oídos...

_—¿Te encuentras bien?_

Alzó su mirada y lo que pudo evidenciar fue algo sin precedentes, una jovencita cuyos ojos azules tan claros como el agua, se cruzaron fijamente con el marrón que el sujeto emanaba.

_—Yo... Estoy bien..._

__

 

 **E** l viento primaveral le daba un toque delicado a la escena expuesta por el atardecer en Hasetsu, y tomaba más fuerza cuando esas hebras platinadas revoloteaban con magnificencia. No hubo más palabras de parte y parte. Tan solo el silencio acompasado del lugar, él japonés parecía haber entrado en un trance hipnótico, y por mas que quisiera no podía apartarse de aquello.

Se dejó llevar deleitándose un poco al ver sus pómulos teñidos por un tenue carmín debido a la carrera que la adolescente pegó, dándole una apariencia adorable y de igual forma a su pequeña boquita cuyos labios eran rosados, se veía dulce... Tan dulce como un durazno.

No podía negarlo, quedó embelesado tras ver semejante flor de loto creciendo en tierras milenarias...Aunque vio algo más, algo más allá de lo físico... algo más allá de toda "iridiscencia"...

Aquella mujer proyectaba una luz que invitaba a contemplar su interior, y quizás hasta el alma que habita en su ser celestial. . . y solo por esa vez, por primera vez en sus 25 años de vida quedó cautivado por algo... distinto.

 

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> Vocabulario Idiomático o Cultural:  
> ************
> 
> *なに!!!? /「¿¡Nani!? 」= Del Japonés, puede significar un « ¿¡Qué!?» ya sea como pregunta o sorpresa.
> 
> *ДЕРЬМО! / 「DER'MO !」= Del Ruso, puede significar «Mierda o una maldición » 
> 
> *おやすみなさい! /「 Oyasuminasai !」= Del del japonés , significa «¡Buenas Noches!» 
> 
> *Cпокойной ночи! /「Spokoynoy nochi !」= Del del Ruso , significa «¡Buenas noches!»  
> *зайка / 「 zayka」 = Del Ruso, Significa «Conejito» ...LOL 
> 
> Preguntas referentes a algún tecnicismo en el fic ---> favor dejarlo en los comentarios.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! OMG! al fin habemus tercer capítulo y contando, pero ando triste (Mí beta Aridillita tuvo problemas con su pc Q__Q y ahora debo esperar a su regreso!!) por ahora soy mi propia beta hasta nueva orden...ALV !! -C muere la shary-
> 
> OMG, Les dije que tenía algo bonito,!! APARECIÓ EL "IUURI" !! XDDDD 
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 3 ? (Joder la segunda me quedó re-shojo) Espíritu de SAILORMOON sal de este cuerpoooo !!!xD
> 
> mi preguntas es:
> 
> ¿Que pasará en el capitulo 3?  
> ¿Cómo creen que será la conversa de ese par? 
> 
> Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..."   
> y tambien los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad "Y Ahora ¿Qué Deseas?" (Micro fic-Victuuri) y "Entre Amores y Sermones" (One Shot - Comedia romántica Victuuri) ¡AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ESPERO SUBIRLOS POR AQUÍ!
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! y ya a partir del 4to la cosa vá a tomar forma (ya sabran el por qué)...¡Cambio y fuera !!!!


	4. 🔥Problemas🔥 (partes 1 y 2 completo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************    
> 🔥Capítulo 04 : ¡Problemas! (partes 1 y 2)  
> 🔥Autora: Shary    
> 🔥Auto beteo: Shary (mí beta ardilla anda en calamidad)    
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary *  
> **************

🔥

 

 

_**《** Por primera vez él joven quedó cautivado por algo distinto y aquella señorita...también. **》**_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

 

 **C** uriosamente, rusa y japonés estaban pasmados ante dicha "aurora boreal" que reflejaban a su alrededor y pudo mantenerse así... sí no fuera por cierto cuadrúpedo que los sacó de su burbuja de colores al ver a los pequeñines acercarse.  
  
_— **¡MAKKACHIN!** —_ gritaron ellos.

El caniche más que contento, les dio un poderoso ladrido y fue corriendo para buscar su atención porque los dos humanos tras su "embobamiento" no le hacían ni pizca de caso. Vicky, al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo más de la cuenta, y fue la primera en reaccionar sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces, terminó de acortar la distancia que le separaba del joven asiático  _(quién aún algo ido)_  trató de salir de dicha situación surrealista.

 _—¿En serio se encuentra bien?—_ volvió a preguntar en inglés y con un hermoso acento británico.

 _—¿Ah?... Yo... claro, estoy bien, gracias. —_ fue lo que pudo articular en su "intento" de respuesta masticada, la jovencita pudo respirar con alivio y notó que sus facciones se relajaron totalmente brindándole una cálida sonrisa, algo que lo sacó de base y sus malares se tiñeron de un suave carmín...

¡Ja! era curioso ya que siendo francos, él hombre de facciones finas no tenía ese tipo "aspavientos" repentinos como en su época de adolescencia, en ese instante las vocecitas infantiles llegaron al lugar haciéndole girar rápidamente para verlos.

 _—¿Niños, qué hacen aquí? —_ Se puso de pie olvidando todo y fue con ellos.

 _"¿Eh? ¿No entiendo nada? "..._ _—_ pensó Vicky, parpadeo tan rápido como el colibrí batía sus alas, en su rostro se veía el desconcierto sin mencionar la incógnita que rondaba al instante... ¿¡De dónde los niños conocen al muchacho!?... que para variar el asunto le consideraba "alguien muy llamativo".

 

Las trillizas saludaron con alegría cuando su tío arribó en su dirección y detrás de ellas fue Yuuki quién sin miramientos se lanzó encima ocultando y restregando su carita en medio del hombro y lo recibió en brazos acariciando sus cabellos y finalmente, su sobrino le miró contento, por lo que su tío le dio un beso en la coronilla haciéndole reír.

 _"Oh Damn!!!... ¡Sí que es lindo!"..._ _—_ afirmó Vicky en sus adentros, ella no tomó represalia o actuó impulsivamente puesto que los niños estaban cómodos con su trato y se nota que es alguien familiar para ellos. También le pareció muy tierna la forma en la que cargaba a Yuuki, pero no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones en el físico de ambos...

 _—¿Qué vínculo tendrá con Yuuki?, ¿Será su hermano?—_ intuyó, pero pronto recordó que el niño no tiene hermanos. Descartó por default lo del "tío" porque se imaginaba a alguien "mayor de 60 años, gordito, tierno y bonachón"

 

_**(** Strike 01 **)** _

 

 _—¿Acaso es algún primo?... ¿y sí es su padre?, pero se vé muy joven pese a vestimenta señorial, es demasiado, a lo mucho tendría unos 19... —_  mencionaba esto mientras posaba su dedo en medio de sus labios.

 

_**(** Strike 02 **)** _

 

Y así divagó, hasta llegó a imaginar a qué edad él muchacho tendría a Yuuki... ¿Quién sabe? Ya su cabeza echaba humo a borbotones, gracias a sus especulaciones extraordinarias.

 

_**(** Con esto llegamos al strike 03 y nuestra conejita se ha ¡ **ponchado**! **)** _

 

  
Ya mareada de inventar cosas y sus ojos hechos un "espiral", simplemente se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, igual necesitaba saber su nombre y su apellido para ver si sus conspiraciones eran válidas o no, en eso, pudo mirar como aquel hombre bajó al pequeñín del grupo y teniendo a "toda la tropa" de infantes bajo su tutela, les regañaba con disciplina con los brazos cruzados. _  
_

_—¿Se puede saber que hacen afuera?, ¿No saben que es peligroso estar solos por ahí?, últimamente han pasado cosas peligrosas... y a todas estas ¿Dónde está su Tía?_

_—¡Es que estábamos en una misión!  
_ _—¡Eso es muy cierto!  
_ _—¡Nuestro fugitivo se escapó!  
_ _—¡y teníamos que atraparlo para que volviera con su dueña!_

 _  
__—¿Fugitivo?...¿Dueña? —_ soltó él confundido, su voz llegó a oídos de Vicky y cuando él se disponía hablar la risueña sonrisa de ella, le hizo devolver su mirada inmediatamente.

 _  
__—Disculpelos joven, fue mí culpa, no los regañe. la Sra. Yuuko me pidió cuidarlos, pero nuestro amiguito fugitivo de cuatro patas. —_ dijo aquello señalando con el dedo a Makkachin quién estaba al lado de Yuuki y las trillizas.  _—Hizo la bonita gracia de "salir" sin permiso, de allí a que ellos me acompañarán, tampoco me atrevía de dejarlos solos en el complejo. Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad de lo que mí mascota le haya hecho, pero no les regañe por favor. —_  terminó con una "reverencia" tal como las ha visto en su pequeño principito.

Él mayor aún cruzado de brazos vio el gesto de arrepentimiento en la muchacha, tenía lógica después de todo (además de que al fin pudo asociar los objetos nuevos que había encontrado tirados en el hielo), nuevamente su vista se posó en ella:

_—¿Le dieron problemas, señorita?_

_—¿Ah? no, no, no al contrario, se portaron muy bien._

_—Le preguntó porque sé cómo suelen comportarse. —_ Les miró con ojos entrecerrados y alzando su ceja... En el caso de Yuuki, Axel, Loop y Lutz... Bueno... Ese grupo sintió el "peso" de sus palabras encima de su ser (solo les faltó imaginarse a su tío con algún látigo, cuernos y cola), ¡Pero Vicky, les salvó otra vez!

 _—Tenga plena seguridad que los niños se portaron como unos angelitos.—_ acotó gentilmente la chica y luego de pensarlo un par de segundos, se dirigió a los chicos y les habló sin perder su toque de autoridad.   
_  
__—Por esta vez se los dejaré pasar a los cuatro. —_ Un  _"uff"_  mudo se les evidenció a los chiquillos, su alma se vio aliviada porque se salvaron del posible "castigo" gracias a su heroína, Vicky _—En cuanto a lo otro, no sé preocupe por su amigo. No... pasó nada grave en realidad. —_ término de dialogar con la neutralidad y serenidad que le caracteriza, ahora Vicky era quién se hallaba con el color carmín dibujado.

Cabe destacar que ese detalle no pasó por alto al caballero, el cual sólo supo observar y deleitarse con la imagen muy tranquilo, con el rostro relajado, una sonrisa de lado (muy poco usual pero se veía condenadamente sexy) y ocultando de a poco sus manos en los bolsillos de su blazer.

En esas aparece Yuuko, llamándolos a todos a viva voz para que fueran a comer. Al enfocar mejor al muchacho que estaba junto a los chicos (quién no era más que su mejor amigo) no dudo ningún segundo en dar la carrera, tirarse sobre de él, atiborrarlo de besos y abrazos de oso cariñosamente, incluso los niños y Vicky veían corazones y brillitos acaramelados en el aire sobre la cabeza de Yuuko.

 _—¡_ _Yuuko_ _, me e-estás a-ahogando!  
  
_ _—¡No seas así!, pocas veces mis niñas, mí esposo y yo te vemos, ¿Por qué no me avisaste qué vendrías?  
  
_ _—¡Te explicaré sí aflojas tú agarre de mí cuello!_

 _—¡UPS!—_ se percató, y lo liberó de aquella tortura amistosa, al fin el aire llegaba sus pulmones, los niños rieron fuerte mientras que Vickytoria seguía intrigada por el hombre misterioso, Yuuko al mirar a su invitada, no pudo contenerse y volvió a hablar.

_—Pero en serio, ¿Qué haces aquí, Yuu?_

_—Tenía pensado visitarte, pero me encontré con ellos haciendo de las suyas y dando problemas a la señorita._

_—Para nada, descuide, ellos se portaron muy bien ¿ verdad niños?. —_ guiño muy pícaro el ojo al finalizar y el grupo de chicos contestó con un "si" muy fuerte.

 _—Sí Vickytoria lo dice es porque así fue. —_ Le siguió Yuuko... su amigo ahora intrigado no pudo dejar escapar un implícito  _"¿Hmm?" a la muchacha de cabellos castaños y recién fue que ella pudo captar su mensaje._ _—¡Oh es cierto! Soy una tonta. Ella es mí invitada de honor, se quedará unos días aquí.—_ Yuuko hizo una señal a Vicky para que se presentara, sin chistar se acercó con formalidad.

 _—Mucho gusto Joven, mí nombre es Vickytoria Romanova. —_  extendió su mano con suma elegancia al tiempo que el mayor no demoró en tomarla entre las suyas.

 _—Katsuki Yuuri, es un placer conocerle, Romanova-San. —_ por su nombre y apellidos dedujo que era rusa, sobra decir que el tacto de sus dedos con los ajenos fue cándido y pleno, una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo por completo y sin cesar, dando por hecho que en el mundo, ésto es lo más cercano al sosiego eterno que no tiene fin. Sin embargo hay algo en ella que aún le atrae...

 _"Siento que la conozco de alguna parte pero"_ _..._ _—_ Los pensamientos del japonés por extraños que parezcan le evocaban a esa maraña sin respuesta, el siente que ya ha visto esa mirada, esa expresión marcada en los iris ajenos pero... _¿En donde?_  

En medio de su vacilación, Vicky lanza un comentario y Yuuri (como se ha nombrado) se desajusta un poco, dando por terminado el roce sutil de ambas manos.

 _—Disculpe...¿Acaso dijo Katsuki?—_ Yuuri logró asentir...Yuuko sabiendo por donde vá la cosa le hizo una jugarreta al señor "cuadriculado"...  _—Yuuki y Yuuri se parecen muchísimo una vez que los comparas físicamente ¿Verdad? ¡Como padre e hijo!_

 _— **¡¿UN MOMENTO?¡... ¡¿ES SU PADRE?!... ¡WOW!, ¡¿ENTONCES YUUKI SI ES SU HIJO?!, ¡¿¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENE??!, ¡¿¿A QUÉ EDAD LO TUVO??!** — _la rusa escupía todo sin pensar como metralleta en automático muy acelerado _. — **¡AH! ¡CON ESTO NO LE ESTOY DICIENDO VIEJO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO! ¡ES SOLO QUE SE VÉ DEMASIADO JOVEN! ¡ES DECIR!...** — _y La risa en exceso de Yuuko fue impresionante, eso hizo detener el resto de incógnitas de la chica de cabellos color plata cuando también vio a los pequeños con sus caras de "no entender nada", de Yuuri por su parte, solo pudo negar, resignándose a que su amiga nunca cambiará... Él lo vio venir.

 _—_ _Yuuko_ _, Podrías dejar de hacer eso, por favor..._

_—¡Admite que esa fue buenísima, Yuu!_

_—_ _Haammm..._ _—_ bufó malhumorado, rodó los ojos en blanco fastidiado girando su rostro y este dio frente con frente al de Romanova. Viendo que la pobre fue víctima de la broma de Yuuko, pudo relajarse y  se dispuso a aclarar las cosas.  _—_ _Señorita Romanova, Yuuki no será mí hijo aunque es como si lo fuera. —_ en esas le dedica un vistazo agradable, uno con comprensión mientras se apoya en el hombro del pequeño quien muy feliz lo recibió.  _—Pero él es únicamente sobrino, yo soy su tío.—_  responde al final.

 _— **¡¿É-É**_ _ **L TÍO? !** — _y acá murieron sus teorías, sobre todo la del tío, el tío de Yuuki era de todo menos un chubby adorable de 60, ¡¡Está versión era muchísimo mejor!! _—Yo pensé que... pero_ _Yuuko_ _dijo...y, y, y..._

 _—Y como consejo, es mejor no tomar en serio las palabras de la Sra. Nishigori. —_ asumió una actitud irritada cuando se acercó a la acusada. Además de posar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella reiteradas veces (algo como hacerle  _¡pata pat!_  a un lindo gatito), Yuuko se quejó y Yuuri solo le ignoró olímpicamente.

_—Contigo no se puede jugar, pero en efecto Vicky, él no es su papá, es su tío. Uno soltero, muy guapo y bastante regañón para tener veinticinco años, pero que tiene su lado tierno "muuuuuy al fondo"_

_— **¡YUU-CHAN!**_

_—¿Qué?, ¡Si es verdad!, **¡Extraño al antiguo y tierno Yuuuuuuri!** — _empezaron una divertida discusión que a oídos de los niños solo fueron risas porque en parte, su tía tiene mucha razón. Los "¿ah?" ahogados de Vicky eran un poema tras de otro y ahora más que nunca quería que se la tragara la tierra por especular en grandes cantidades...

Pero veamos el lado positivo. Ya sabe que el caballero misterioso japonés se llama Yuuki katsuki, que es el tió de Yuuki, que tiene 25 años (los cuales no los aparenta) y que está, "soltero"... 

"SOL-TE-RO"... 

Esa palabra le cayó como taladro a sus pensamientos cual eco repetidor pero se auto-reprendió, en que esté soltero no significa que este vociferando públicamente si mantiene citas o no y ella no vino a Japón por esas "banalidades", porque tenía un meta que cumplir a toda costa. ¡Debía concentrarse y debía hacerlo ya!...

 

🔥🔥

 

 **_Casa de_ _Yuuko_ ** _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 6:00 P.M._

 **D** espués de semejante situación "cómica", los comensales se disponen a disfrutar de una rica cena tradicional Japonesa, Yuuko ya había terminado al igual que Yuuri y retiraron parte de sus platos, en esas, el de orbes marrones vio con curiosidad y hasta con algo de diversión reclinado en la pared que daba entre la sala y la cocina con sus brazos cruzados esa escena del comedor, Vicky tenía su propia batalla personal con los palillos (instrumento primordial en la cultura asiática para poder saborear la comida) Yuuki y las niñas reían sin parar dándole indicaciones y en últimas olvidando todo protocolo, tomó su tenedor y al fin pudo dar su primer bocado...

 _—Lo siento, pero definitivamente... ¡Amo mi tenedor!, ahora si me disculpan... —_ dio otro bocado enorme _. — **¡¡**_ _ **ВКУСНО**_ _ **!!** — _sonrisas infantiles explotaron por todo el lugar. El Ramen como le habían explicado que se llamaba y que degustaba era exquisito, su estómago agradeció aquello infinitamente.

 _—Vaya...—_  Con su ceja levantada, el japonés apenas alcanzó a dibujarse una corta risita en medio de su seriedad y no podía negar que le causaba gracia... Yuuko aún no acaba de lavar una parte de la pila de platos, fue con su amigo, se encontraba intrigada porque es primera vez en mucho tiempo que él estaba "curioso por alguien" en medio de estado natural, ser reservado. Le rodeó uno de sus brazos con mucha confianza, se apoyó con descaro y tanteo terreno.   
  
_—Es toda una lindura esa chica, ¿No crees, Yuuri?..._

 _—¿Qué insinúas_ _Yuuko_ _Nishigori? —_ menciona Katsuki con neutralidad.   
_  
—¿Yo?... Naaaada, yo solo decia. —_ respondió haciéndose la "desentendida" mirando para otro lado.

 _—¿Quién no te conozca que te compre, cierto_ _Yuuko_ _?_

 

__

**C** on esa frase la supo desarmar y la muchacha se fue haciendo un ademán exagerado de tragedia indignada. Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios "sueltos e intencionales" de su querida amiga, siempre fue así con él desde que eran niños, y en cierto modo ella le recuerda a un hamster y mejor amigo tailandés, que también se expresa abiertamente sin importarle nada a su alrededor. Pese a que ambos querían lo mejor para él y que se diera más con las personas, Yuuri prefería no salir de "su zona de confort", enfocarse en su trabajo y en lo más importante en su vida. (su amado sobrino) Esas cosas eran suficientes para él. 

Se acercó al lavaplatos donde estaba la señora de la casa y mientras lavaban, seguían con tema que sacó a colación Yuuko, que precisamente fue quién habló.

 _—Aún me sorprende que esa pequeña vaya presentar el examen en la_ _( **T.S.P.A** )_

_—¿Así que los datos que me pediste fueron para ella?_

_—Y_ _fueron de mucha ayuda. Gracias, ¡¡Te adoro !!_

_—Fue un gusto, encuentro lógico que siendo de Rusia deba hacerlo aquí, su gobierno es absurdo y estúpidamente conservador en extremo... Pero, sí lo meditamos bien, Japón no es que diste mucho, la doble moral aquí es "Opio" que nos perjudica._

_—Te recuerdo que no soy política, ni filosofa y menos policía.—_ le dijo en broma.  _—Pero sé lo que quieres decir, al menos hay personas que intentan hacer un cambio aquí, tú por ejemplo... Siempre has sido alguien sensato y no por nada eres de los mejores._ _  
__  
__—Yo solo doy la razón cuando hay validez, es todo. —_  se mostró bastante apenado ante los halagos de Yuuko pero al reflejar serenidad en sus facciones, su amiga no se dio cuenta y él continuó. — _Volviendo con lo de tú invitada, sí aún decide hacerlo, asumo que irá a la fija en la modalidad de_ _**"secretariado"**_ _. Es lo común en la mayoría de mujeres que quieran alistarse aquí ya sean nativas o de otro lugar._

 

 _**"** _ _Aunque... Sería muy decepcionante sí ella va por la rama fácil_ _**"** _

 

Pensó eso para sí mismo en un silencio prolongado. Apoyaba el hecho de que hay cosas por cambiar en su país como otras las cuales solo son "decadentes", está, era una de ellas. En las academias policiales japonesas era válido que cualquier persona prestará el servicio a nivel  **"** Directivo / Tradicional **"**  o  **"** Secretariado / Ejecutivo **"**  siendo este último (algo muy facilista), pues una vez que contaban con toda la información, optaban por lo más "cómodo" y por default si una mujer prestaba su servicio, iba a parar allí, siendo esto con el tiempo un arma de doble filo.  
  
Una forma engañosa del gobierno para decir que hay  _"equidad de género"_  cuando en realidad eran "pañitos de agua tibia"... Si claro, "equidad", sobre todo "equidad"... ¡Odiaba eso!

Yuuko no tenía necesidad de preguntarle o algo por el estilo, lo conocía y ella sabía que su amigo era y es de cuestionamientos profundos, sin más le ha tirado la "bomba" para ver su reacción.

 _—Pues allí sí te equivocas querido "Teniente Coronel Katsuki", porque la niña piensa ir en la modalidad_ _** "Directiva" ** _

_—¿Tienes que estar bromeando?...—_  Aseveró y dejó la esponja a un lado del lavadero para encarar Yuuko, pero al ver que la mujer le daba esa sonrisa pícara, confirmó que sus palabras eran ciertas. No dijo nada, y retomó su labor...

 

_**"** Interesante **"**_

 

Esa palabra según la RAE es un adjetivo que indica "interés" en algo, fue todo lo que pudo abarcar Yuuri en su momento, al parecer la delicada y exótica flor siberiana resultó ser una "cajita de Pandora", es acá donde hay un proverbio que dice:  _"J amás juzgues a un libro por su portada"_, ¡y eso fue lo que pasó!.

Tuvieron que pasar 40 años para que las Fuerzas Policiales en Japón contarán con 6.000 mujeres uniformadas en su cúpula. Aún así ninguna tuvo el valor de ejercer la profesión a nivel tradicional porque se iban por la ramas del papeleo y del protocolo... En otros países (muy pocos por cierto) La incorporación de mujeres ha hecho que este ente de la ley cuente con expertas en variados campos: Jefes de Contra-inteligencia, analistas de inteligencia,entre otras...

De hecho, varias de ellas se vistieron con cascos y escudo para formar parte del  _E.S.M.A.D_ , así como algunas llevan a cabo funciones de rango superior, por ejemplo, mujeres coroneles dando grandes golpes a la mafia. Si bien, Japón está con el tema de la inclusión e igualdad, ese detalle todavía no se había presentado del todo (hasta ahora), porque sí lo dicho por Yuuko llegase a ser "verídico" (y que por lo visto lo es) daría una controversia anticipada... ¡No! ¡Esperen!...  ** _¡UNA HECATOMBE!_**  

Esa es la expresión que se acoge a tal acontecimiento.

Solo una mujer de procedencia extranjera se le ha ocurrido la descabellada idea de llegar a ser la primera Oficial en el país oriental en modalidad directiva (tradicional), toda una novedad y por supuesto Katsuki, al ser parte de la (T.S.P.A) como también de ser un jefe de alto mando certificado y catalogado de los más importantes por no decir el mejor en su categoría de la F.P.J y del F.E.G.I **,**  con buenas posibilidades de ser ascendido a Coronel por sus méritos y de ser así, tendría el reconocimiento de ser el más joven en obtenerlo, quería ver todo en primera fila.

Quería ver como se quemaban las pestañas y ver arder a sus jefes "elitistas" porque a pesar de que es el mejor en su campo, discrepa en muchas leyes y artículos irrisorios con argumentos de peso, y por eso, también quería ver qué tan preparados están los Super-Intendentes, Magistrados y autoridades de la Corte Suprema de la institución en su país para una situación como esta. Sin dudas este año, la convocatoria será "muy interesante" sí la chica (aún jugando su edad en contra) logra entrar en la T.S.P.A

 _—_ _Sé lo que estás pensando._ _—_ Habló Yuuko.  _—Sé que la chica es joven y que es alguien "distraída y cariñosa" a simple vista pero, sí la hubieses visto en acción, ¡Tiene lo necesario para ser una buena buena oficial, Yuu!_

 _—¿Y exactamente qué hizo?... Digo, para que hables así con tal emoción, tiene que ser muy buena. —_ preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _—Este...bueno...—_  y allí la mujer dudó en sí decirle lo que ocurrió el día del paseo o no... sin querer se echó la soga al cuello, sí no le cuenta, este le hará el interrogatorio de su vida y sí le cuenta, era seguro que su "amigo" la vá a degollar y de paso dejaría viudo a su marido y a sus niñas sin madre....

Incluso vio su epitafio escrito por Takeshi a futuro: _ **"** Aquí yace mí esposa, y aquí ella por Yuuri Katsuki, reposa **"**_

Aunque pensándolo bien, tarde o temprano él se iba a enterar así que sin tanta parafernalia, se echó la bendición y un ave María interno como le enseñó cierto mexicano colega del Japonés, y le explicó todo no sin antes pedirle "comprensión", le dijo desde como Yuuki se había extraviado (en ese punto, al tipo se le deformó el rostro en enojo absoluto con una vena marcada por ocultarle algo tan importante.) le comentó del como Vickytoria se había encontrado con Yuuki, del cómo lo había cuidado en ese lapso de tiempo, del cómo logró dar con ella y eso que aún no le decía lo mejor, el "Cuentazo" del intento de "robo" y "algo más" a su persona con los pequeños al regresar a Hasetsu...

Yuuri, ahora más enojado que nunca, bramó furioso, reclamando el no haberle avisado y nuevamente su amiga en medio de sus miedos, le comentó cómo fueron salvados por la jovencita rusa con lujos y detalles, no aumentó o quitó comas, fue clara y contundente al decir que la chica manejaba actitudes para la profesión que quiere desarrollar, además de verse agradecida por ese gesto o pedido de auxilio, por eso ella accedió a colaborar con ciertos datos y de paso hospedarla (porque al final la niña se había extraviado en varias ocasiones con las rutas) y eso logró "momentáneamente" bajarle un poco el estado neurótico al asiático y de paso Yuuko se salvó de su posible muerte adelantada.

Para que su amiga abogara de tal forma es porque la señorita que se apellidaba Románova tiene "algo" que mostrar, su curiosidad por ver aquella chica en esa faceta se despertó más de la cuenta, por ahora dejará que todo marche a su cauce, y ya tendría su propia charla, no sin antes, dar un aviso anticipado a la mujer de ojos almendrados.

 _—Su apellido es Románova, ¿Cierto?—_ dijo sin mirarle y Yuuko asintió con un "ajam". _—Perfecto, escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una sola vez, sí aprueba o no... Dependerá de Románova, y en caso de hacerlo, sabes que no soy para nada "benevolente" cuando se trata de mí trabajo... Ella quiere ser "Oficial", espero y sepa comportarse a la altura._

_—¡Yuuuuuuri!, ¡No seas cruel con la niña!_

_—Las cosas como son, Nishigori. Te dejaré en claro que sí tú amiga llora, patalea o incluso sí me maldice o se queja como princesa abnegada entonces, se puede ir a otro lugar a fregar con muñecas._

_—¡Auchs! ¿Nadie te ha dicho qué eres un ogro como jefe? —_ Yuuri no hizo caso y continuó con lo suyo.

_—Pero, sí acepta el reto, entonces debe prepararse, ya sabes que no suelo jugar y mucho menos andar con mediocridades. Por ahora prefiero que no le digas nada sobre mí, quiero ver su comportamiento cuando esté en Tokyo. ¿Queda claro?_

_—Pero Yuu..._

_—¿Queda claro o debo repetirlo?_

_—Aishhh~ ¡Está bien!, señor "antipático" General de la Nación Regañona._

_—Número uno, más que antipático soy "realista"... —_ tomó el último plato que lavó y lo dejó en el portaplatos para que se escurriera.  _—Número dos, soy Teniente Coronel del FPJ a cargo de la prefectura de Shibuya y sus alrededores sin mencionar que soy él Comandante por no decir la cabeza principal de las _ _Fuerzas Elit_ _e de la Guardia Imperial_ _que me corresponde._   _Si fuese General allí si me odiarás con gusto_ _y número tres...—_ se quitó el delantal, lo guindó en su lugar de siempre y se giró para ver frente con frente a su amiga cruzándose de brazos. _—Ya sabiendo mis condiciones doy por finalizada la conversación. Quedas advertida._ — se fue y con eso acabó la charla de ambos.

 _— **¡Odio cuando hace eso!** — _dijo esto con un chillido berrinchudo de disgusto y mordiendo la panola con cual secaba su plato y jaloneándola con desespero, pero no le queda de otra y confía que su invitada pueda soportar a sú posible y futuro jefe "amargado" cuando esté en Tokyo.

 _  
_ Cuando Katsuki regresa al comedor, Victoria tenía un Yuuki en brazos muy feliz defendiéndola o dándole peluchazos a sus primas y de Makkachin, en esas le entra una llamada a su número personal, era nada más y nada menos que Phitchit, su amigo y colega. Se alegró un poco al escucharle su voz pero su rostro ensombreció cuando se dio cuenta que su llamada no era para una charla casual, Phitchit había viajado a Hasetsu para avisarle que se encontraba en el Onsen de su familia y que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Eso no auguraba cosas "agradables"...

Empuño su mano izquierda para mirar su reloj, le dijo que 10 minutos estaba en su casa, colgó de inmediato y llamó a su sobrino.

 _—Yuuki, busca tus cosas. Debemos irnos._ _  
__  
__—¿Tan pronto? Pero aún es temprano y...—_ el niño empezó a alegar bastante extrañado, el resto estaban atentos al cambio repentino del familiar y este solo dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto personal. Él pequeño intentó convencerlo para quedarse y jugar un rato más con Makkachin, sus primas y su "nueva amiguita", más de plano su tío dio un tajante _"negativo en civil"_ y Yuuki a la voz de eso arrugó su cara con una querella en respuesta. Se fue a buscar sus pertenencias tal y como lo había indicado su tío. 

Yuuko le hizo prometer que seguirán conversando, se despidió de todos, y al dar con la señorita se la quedó observando de pies a cabeza, para luego asentir con su cabeza en señal de reverencia y se retiró.

 _"¿Wow?, Que serio"..._ _—_ inquirió asombrada la niña después de eso, Yuuki hizo lo propio dando abrazos, la última en recibirlo fue Vickytoria y otra vez  con gusto, le dio muchos besos en sus cachetes y naricita (cosa que a Yuuki le gustó mucho) y salió corriendo detrás de su tío poniéndose de mal humor rápidamente por tenerse que ir cuando se estaba divirtiendo.

 

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

 

 _**Hotel Yutopia (Familia Katsuki)** _ _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 7:10 PM_

 

 **C** omo había dicho, llegó a su casa en 10 minutos; el primero entrar fue un pequeñín enfurruñado, abrazando su peluchito y con sus mofletes inflados, seguía molesto con su tío por irse tan temprano, por no dejarlo jugar con la señorita bonita o quedarse en casa de su tía. Phichit y Mari al ver a su sobrino pasar de largo frente de ellos y sin saludar, les sorprendió aquello.  
_  
__—Algo pasó. —_ dijeron al unísono y más atrás vieron al tío "incómodo" porque no sabía qué hacer para contentarlo durante el camino. 

Mari le saludó con un simple  _"Hola",_  lo mismo hizo Yuuri (se la llevaban así y no necesitaban usar muchas palabras para saber cómo se siente el otro) la mayor de los Katsuki sabiendo la urgencia de Phichit, les dio su espacio a ambos no sin antes decirle que iría hablar con Yuuki, cosa que su hermano menor agradeció.

_—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le hiciste a mí sobri, Yuuri gruñón? Entró con cara de pocos amigos, me recordó a ti cuando te enojas con Chris, con el pelotón en general o conmigo jajaja._

_—Está enojado porque no lo dejé con_ _Yuuko_ _y con las niñas.— "y con aquella jovencita",_  diciendo eso último para él.

_—Es normal que quiera jugar Yuuri, tú sobrino es pequeño, pocas veces puede divertirse y verse como lo que es "un niño tierno y pequeño" aunque me sorprendió su actitud._

_—Espero y se le pase pronto, vayamos a otro lugar a conversar porque no creo que vengas en plan "turista", ¿Verdad?_ _  
__  
__—Tienes razón, lo que tengo que decirte es personal, de allí a que nuestro General dejara el recado conmigo. —_ todo lo relacionado con Yakov Feltsman, máximo jefe del FPJ era "Problema 100% asegurado"

No perdieron tiempo y fueron a un discreto café público en la platica pequeña de Hasetsu, en ese punto, Phichit Chulanont,  Capitán del Escuadrón de Investigación y Espionaje, fue directo al grano.

La ofensiva policial desarrollada en Shibuya por estos días, permitió neutralizar a una parte el denominado "Plan subversivo" del microtráfico, que consistía en tomarse gran parte del barrio, bloqueando así los puntos clave para su distribución. Sí los  _tipos (los cuales eran dirigidos por peces gordos)_ lograran tal cometido, sería cuestión de tiempo para inundar en grandes proporciones el resto de la ciudad con Cocaína, Marihuana, Heroína e incluso otros estupefacientes sintéticos de alto riesgo como la  ** _Methylenedioxypyrovalerone_**  por sus siglas en inglés ( _MDPV_ ) y la  _ **M**_ ** _efedrona_** (ahora ilegal en los Estados Unidos, Reino unido entre otros). Se encontró que ambas son de 10 a 50 veces más potente que las tres drogas básicas juntas.

Si esto tomaba vuelo, arremetierían con el resto de prefecturas y daría paso a otras actividades ilícitas como es lo habitual en este tipo de organizaciones (trata de blancas, prostitución, lavado de dólares, etc.) solo que al por mayor.

Yuuri estaba concentrado y con una mirada neutral a los documentos mostrados por Phitchit, en cada hojeada a la información que les ha dado La  **D.E.A** _(Agencia Antidrogas de Estados Unidos)_  los cuales son sus aliados en su actualidad, reporta que estas drogas son fabricadas en plantas químicas principalmente en China y África Oriental y son enviadas a las distintas mafias. los estudios dicen que una mínima cantidad puede valer un tercio de millón de dólares. Las ganancias pueden ser astronómicas si se pasan a la divisa japonesa el "yen".

El plan se efectuó al atacar sus campamentos base, sus redes de apoyo y neutralizar en parte a sus cabecillas (en conjunto con La Policía Nacional Ordinaria, algunas brigadas y la Guardia Imperial de esa zona a cargo del T.C Katsuki) Se incautaron más de seis mil kilos de explosivos, armas, equipos de comunicación y material de intendencia. Pero lo preocupante es que aún tras dar ese gran golpe, siguen llegando más y más grupos al margen de la ley irrumpiendo la vida tranquila en Shibuya, todos de procedencia extranjera.

Incluso los Yakuzas se han visto en grave situación de conflicto entre ellos mismos por esta nueva ola, desplazándolos de sus territorios y provocando muertes constantes cosa que estaba casi "extinta" en el país oriental hace un par de años.

 _—Esto es grave, Capitán...  
  
_ _—¡Y  lo es T.C!  
  
_ _—¿Algún indicio de la posible mente maestra, Chulanont?_

 _—Negativo T.C; buscamos información al respecto del responsable, sabemos que esos grupos que han ido apareciendo son financiados por alguien "grande" del bajo mundo, Él Mayor Giacometti, el resto del escuadrón de espionaje y mí persona hemos hecho lo propio, pero cada vez que damos un avance quedamos como al principio. Él tipo es un "fantasma" y los pocos capturados no hablan, lo que si tenemos confirmado son las pocas_ _acciones de interdicción_ _, pero no dude que van a seguir llegando._

Con ese aviso, él T.C Katsuki no le queda de otra que hacer un forzoso retiro de sus vacaciones (eso implica desilusionar a su sobrino con no llevarlo a paseos o jugar con él como le había hecho prometer) y retomar labores en Tokyo, El Capitán Chulanont posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y jefe de línea con un culpable, _"lo siento"..._

 

_🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

 _**Hotel Yutopia (Familia Katsuki)** _ _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 7:40 PM_

 

 **N** o demoraron mucho en el viaje de regreso, Yuuri invitó a Phichit a pasar la noche en su hogar ya que mañana debía regresar a Tokyo, el llego a su habitación y entró sin hacer mucho ruido, Yuuki no se dio cuenta de su presencia por estar practicando en su violín  _Adagio, de Johann Strauss_ , la pericia del niño con sus dedos al recorrer traste por traste del brazo de madera con el cual realiza las notas, es de primera. Al cerrar la puerta, el violinista se distrae e interrumpe sus armonías para ir con él, con un par de platos de su platillo favorito (el  Katsudon) que tía Mari le dio, se le pasó su disgusto momentáneo. Yuuri por el contrario, se hallaba algo nervioso del cómo hablar o explicarle a su pequeño genio musical sobre lo que ha pasado.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, la presión en sí mismo era sofocante, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo... más experimentar nuevamente ese sentimiento a estas alturas del partido no fue nada grato. Yuuki quién le miraba expectante de todo con sus orbes agrandados no dudo en preguntarle qué le pasaba y Yuuri poco a poco fue contándole la desafortunada noticia...

 _— な -なぜ?_    _—_ fue el interrogante que salió así no más sus labios con esa vocecita infantil, a Yuuri se le apretó su corazón explicándole todo, el niño aunque bien, entendía lo que hacía su tío, fue soltando gotitas, cada una de ellas más dolorosa que la anterior.

 _—¿Y no puede hacerlo otra persona, tio Yuu?—_ escucharle eso fue Kármico.  _—Extraño estar en casa de mis abuelitos con tía Mari, extraño jugar con mis primitas y mí tía Yuuko, hace poco hice una nueva amiguita, mí amiga Vicchan y con ella me he divertido mucho y me deja acariciar a Makkachin, su perrito y me e-enseñó muchas co-sas...—_ no controlaba los temblores en su cuerpo debido al agua cristalina que yacían en sus ojos. _  
__  
__—Pero lo que yo más quiero y deseo es...Sniff....es....—_ ya en su límite moqueaba sin cesar, más lo último que dijo le dejó un vacío y sentimiento de culpa a Yuuri.  _—¡Q-que extraño jugar contigo!...sniff, t-te extraño mucho, a veces quisiera que no fueras un policía... No m-me gusta... —_ lo dijo al inicio en un susurro casi inaudible el cual poco a poco creció en medio del desespero y sentir del niño... _—¡No me gusta!, ¡No me gusta!,_ **¡NO ME GUSTA!**

 _—Yuu..Yuuki...—_ su sobrinito explotó y le dijo todo, se removió intentando zafarse, cosa que logró, salió corriendo con su peluchito con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas pasando a un lado de Phichit quién escuchó todo detrás de la puerta, el tailandés sabía que era algo imparable y que a su amigo le costaría afrontar, son gajes de su oficio después de todo, aunque realmente lamentaba el suceso porque Yuuri, espero con ansias ese permiso de un mes completo para tener tiempo de calidad con su joya más preciada y ahora se ve obligado a romper su promesa.

 _—_ _¡Oh genial Katsuki!, excelente, no solo le fallas a la promesa, sino que también lo haces llorar, soy un imbécil...¡Argh!_ _—_  Se maldijo... todo el peso se desplomó en la cama con furia al fallarle y se siente miserable en su jodida vida.

En otra de las habitaciones del hotel, la noche fue larga para el consentido de la familia Katsuki, sus hipidos fueron mermados por caricias y palabras conciliadoras de su dulce abuelita, la señora Hiroko, hay momentos en que la vida suele ser muy injusta, eso sentía el pequeño, vio injusto tener que irse de Hasetsu, de su hogar favorito de todos los tiempos y ahora más que nunca de tener que alejarse de su super-duber-hiper heroína y nueva amiga, Vicky. Quién resultó ser alguien muy agradable y juguetona como su perrito Makkachin. Esperaba con todas sus ansias un milagro o que su tío dijera:  _"Hey pequeñín, nos quedaremos un poco más"..._ pero, Yuuki sabe que la responsabilidad vá siempre de primero, lo sabe porque ese es el ejemplo que ha visto en su tío Yuuri desde que tiene uso de razón.

Yuuki no es el típico infante promedio, siempre se mostró ser alguien "aventajado y maduro" pese a su corta edad de 5 añitos y comprende todo con gran rapidez, por esa comprensión era que no podía decirle mucho a su tío, él sabe que lo ama y que sí pudiera lo complacería en todo. Pero ser policía era muy trabajoso.

 _—_ _Me gustaría que no fuera policía"_ _—_ habló. _—Me_ _gustaría que se quedara... A-aquí... C-conmigo, abuelita._ _—_ y volvió a quebrarse en un hilo de voz muy quedito... Uno tan quedito que a cualquiera le rompe el alma. Con el pasar de las horas y agotado de tanto llorar cayó rendido rodeado bajo el manto de la señora _._

 

_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

 _**Hotel Yutopia (Familia Katsuki)** _ _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 1:00 P.M_

 

 **E** l amanecer complicado llegó, el hogar parecía un velorio y no es para menos, Yuuri buscaba a toda costa alivianar la desazón de su sobrino por faltar a su promesa hablándole con tacto, más el niño no le devolvió el saludo como esperaba. Fue algo escueto, sin ánimos y eso lo comprendía (seguía muy disgustado), el minutero seguía avanzando hasta llegar a la tarde, y recién probaron algunos  _Menchikatsu_  hecho por las bellas manos de la dueña en Yutopia, Yuuki rompió el silencio con una simple pregunta.

 _—Ya termine de comer, ¿Puedo ir al jardín a jugar, por favor?—_ la forma en que lo pidió fue tan sobria y carente de toda alegría que Yuuri nuevamente sintió una puñalada en su alma. Le dio el permiso y se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido. Phichit sabiendo como es Yuuri cuando se trata de su sobrino, le aconsejaba.

_—Dale tiempo... se le pasará._

_—Me siento de lo peor...por no decir de la...—_  soltó un suspiro frustrado sobándose la sien y respiro profundo para calmarse... _—Solo... olvidalo, Phichit.— Q_ ue se expresara de esa forma para nada (formal) y poco propio de él, preocupó mucho al tailandés.   
  
_—Ánimos amigo, no te auto-flageles... Insisto en que debes darle tiempo, ¿vale?_

Yuuri no se convenció mucho... ¿Cómo se supone que un adulto como él reponga fuerzas que mantengan su buen criterio del valor de la palabra, de hacer lo indispensable o la voluntad de  atisbar en algo cuando no puede cumplir sus propósitos personales?

 Ahondemos más allá... ¿Cómo recuperar la confianza de alguien que la ha depositado en ti?

En ese vaivén de dudas no dejó de maldecir internamente, pero ya no podía hacer nada y solo dar "tiempo" y esperaba que ese "bendito tiempo" le fuera de ayuda.  
  
Organizaron maletas (en este caso las de Yuuri, porque Phitchit viajó en avión de ida con una Ita-bag de Devil My Cry para despistar ) habiendo tomado todas sus pertenencias, las guardaron en el carro con anticipación, y Katsuki se ofreció a llevar a su colega al aeropuerto. Aprovecharía para mandar sus pertenencias vía express y de paso traer el carro a Yutopia nuevamente para dejarlo aparcado (odiaba rentar, como el gana relativamente bien, se dio el lujo de tener 2 autos a su disposición), se despidió de sus padres y hermana, lo mismo hizo el pequeño, su otro tío (quien no desaprovecho para tomarse sus afamadas selfies) y arrancaron de una vez.

Antes de llegar al aeropuerto pasaron donde Yuuko para dejar al pequeño allí mientras hacía la diligencia, bajó del auto con el agarrado de la mano, los pasos eran pesados pero no escatimó segundos para expresar sus disculpas.

 _—Hey, pequeñin...yo...yo lo lamento, sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero... quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre eres lo más preciado que tengo.—_ por inercia el niño apretó con su manita las de su tío y trato de no lagrimear escondiendo su naricita sonrojada en su bufanda, y continuaron su caminata muda hasta llegar al portón, Yuuko los recibió a ambos como siempre, con buena vibra pero Yuuki soltó la mano bien formada del mayor y fue directo buscando a alguien... Alguien que poco a poco se supo ganar su confianza y ahora con su pronta partida, ya no quería irse.

_—Yuuri y esa cara, ¿y ahora qué les pasó a los dos?_

_—Historia complicada Yuu-chan, después te cuento cuando regrese de hacer lo mío. ¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí?—_ mencionó aquel con un intento de sonrisa que parecía una mueca mal trecha, ella no hizo más preguntas, infirió que la llamada de ayer tuvo que ver con el comportamiento de Yuuki en el día de hoy, aceptó en colaborarle y Yuuri regreso al auto con Phichit.

En el mismo lugar, Vickytoria acababa de enviar su tercera carta en físico a su abuelo comentándole toda la experiencia que ha tenido hasta ahora. A ella no le importó gastar parte de su dinero para que estas fueran mandadas vía "express", lo ultimo que había comunicado el viejo Sergey en respuesta, fue que logró obtener un nuevo aparato del diablo _(uno sencillo del cual su hija no supiera nada)_  para poder texterarse por allí sin dificultad y así mantener mejor comunicación. Se encontraba divagando en la pista de hielo  _(ese día Las trillizas acompañaron a su padre en una reunión familiar por lo que Yuuko y ella se encontraban solas)_ hasta que su mascota empezó a saltar y revolotear por ahí, solo hacía eso cuando aparecía algún conocido  _(quien era Yuuki)_   Vickytoria contenta se dispuso a recibirlo pero al verle su carita le halló tristeza en sus ojos marrones.

El caniche se dirigió a la puerta e hizo su gracia de siempre, como si supiera que necesitaba el cachorro humano de cabellos alborotados. Allí, el pequeño pudo sonreír un poco, de repente la adolescente se acercó y le saludó cariñosamente. Yuuki al oír su voz, le miró... 

Estos días al lado de la jovencita fueron magníficos. ¿Hace cuánto que no se divierta o reía en grande? ¿Cuando en su corta vida esperaba tener una compañera de aventuras con un super intrépido can o que alguien le escuchara y le hablara así de bonito como "su señorita bonita" lo hace?

__

 

_**"** No quiero irme **"**_

 

  
No supo cuándo o cómo... Tal vez fue un impulso, pero corrió con todas sus fuerzas y le abrazó...

 

_**"** No quiero irme **"**_

 

Le abrazó como si fuera lo último a lo que quisiera aferrarse y no dejarle ir... 

 

_**"** No quiero irme **"**_

 

Le abrazó y lloró porque sabe que pronto partirá, que todo se acabará y estará sólito de nuevo en esa enorme y fría ciudad...

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_ **

 

 **_Ice Castle _ **\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
__ ** __Enero del 2017 - 3:00 P.M_ _

 

 **C** uando se es pequeño, uno vive de ilusiones, de idealizaciones, de pensamientos alegres que solo queremos realizarlas con la persona más importante en nuestro sencillo universo, pero no siempre hay risas, no siempre hay tiempo y poco a poco la soledad en conjunto a la monotonía toman parte de ello dándole un tono gris a esas pinceladas. Pinceladas grises que vio Vickytoria reflejados en el llanto desesperado de Yuuki.

Ella nunca se consideró buena lidiando con personas que sollozan, menos con niños como su amiguito y es natural, el ambiente de donde es su procedencia nunca le permitió vivir a cabalidad todo el esplendor del ser humano. Es decir, toda la vida ha sido sociable, es del tipo de individuo que a la vista del público le resaltan sus cualidades y talentos. Lo malo de eso, es que se hace más intenso sí es perteneciente a ese específico "grupo selecto" con los que siempre hemos soñado, al punto de endiosarlos y hacerlos ver como seres intocables o dando por hecho una imagen "errónea" y por ende, no buscan conocer a profundidad su verdadera naturaleza. 

Es lamentable ver como el universo donde uno se desenvuelve te acompañe en todo lugar y a su vez, se encargue de alejarte por instinto y prevención, porque no se sabe realmente quien te busca por ser como eres y no por una "imagen superficial", lo que hace aislarte en menor o gran manera. A eso es a lo que llamamos "contacto emocional" y para su infortunio, Vickytoria pertenece a ese grupo y no por gusto, si no por circunstancias de la vida misma.

De cosas sabe cómo tratar con su abuelito Sergey cuando está en modo "reina del drama" cuando lo aborda la tristeza de manera jocosa con el recuerdo de su amada esposa o su hijo y con muchos tragos de vodka encima en sus fechas memorables, pero la situación es distinta, esto era algo serio.

Como pudo, intentó apaciguar el lloriqueo desmedido de Yuuki en una de las bancas del lugar, pasaron horas largas dejándole desahogarse y arrullandolo con voz casi maternal, esto sobrepasaba sus límites, pero no se rendiría, estaría allí para sú pequeño príncipe. En algún momento Yuuki había acomodado su cabecita a medio lado en las piernas ajenas y con su peluchito a su pecho, la niña viéndolo más sosegado le empezó a preguntar.

— _Yuuki, cariño... ¿Ahora sí me dirás el por qué lloras, corazón?_

Le rosó muy gentil cada parte de su rostro rojito, consternado y congestionado de tanto lagrimear. Yuuki con su sentimientos a flor de piel y en medio sus gotas gruesas que se derramaban por sus ojos le contó todo. Que estaba triste porque su tío le dijo debían irse antes de tiempo a Tokyo y no quería, estaba triste porque él quería estar con su compañía, quería seguir visitándola para jugar con ella y Makkachin, porque sí se iba, allá estaría muy solito (como de costumbre) y su tío difícilmente jugará con él por su trabajo (el cual no le dijo de que era porque Yuuri, le enseñó que ese tipo de datos nunca se le da a otra persona, a menos que él dé autorización de hacerlo) aparte de eso, está muy enojado porque no cumplió su promesa y no era la primera vez que pasaba.

 _—Oh boy...—_ al poder comprender mejor todo el asunto pudo percibir tantear "con maña" la cruda realidad, ¿Qué se debe hacer en estos casos?, ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien se encariñe contigo?... 

Cuando viajó a este país no le pasó por su cabeza en lidiar algo así y tampoco se le cruzó ni en sus más remotos pensamientos experimentar algo como es tener "amigos", no le molesta; al contrario le encanta. Es primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien (y más si es tan tierno como Yuuki) le pedía ser su amigo. Pero la cuestión era mucho más dura si se pone en los zapatos del menor. No tener hermanitos con quien divertirse o la uniformidad de pasar horas y horas en solitario, es aburrido, era algo que ella sabía por experiencia propia.

No tener con quién hablar y callar, sólo el alma sabe la verdad de la vida...

 _—Vicchan... ¿Por qué sí mi tío está de vacaciones conmigo tiene que ir a trabajar?... No es justo, normalmente me la paso solito en casa, en mí escuela los niños pocas veces hablan conmigo y ahora que al fin tío Yuuri está libre, lo hacen trabajar otra vez, no me gusta estar sólito en mis vacaciones mientras él tiene que trabajar, no me gusta su tonto trabajo y sus feos jefes...Yo solo quiero, tenerlo a mí lado. —_  otro golpe a sus memorias, que el ser querido (en su caso, él fallecido Sr. Nikiforov) estuviese en labores e incluso poner su profesión de prioridad y romper "su palabra" en días especiales los cuales deberían ser para ellos y nadie más... Era tenaz.

Incluso ahora siendo ella una adolescente le sigue doliendo con nostalgia el solo memorar aquello... verlo a través de Yuuki y que él viviera lo mismo, le desencadenaba un deseo infinito de abrazarlo y decirle:  _"Te entiendo"._

 _—¿Y tus papás?—_ lo mencionó sin pensar pero le respondió que su tío es su única familia y siempre ha estado con él desde que era chiquitito, un bebé...

Vickytoria quién no es mujer de estar merodeando en la vida de los demás más le llegó el siguiente interrogante: ¿Qué habrá pasado con sus padres? Ahora más que nunca le conmovió el sentir de Yuuki y conocer más a fondo al pequeñín pero no lo vio prudente... Tal vez, más adelante se animaría hacerle otras preguntas, ella ahora solo quiere animarlo y hacerle saber que puede confiar en ella y también hacerle entender con palabras sencillas para un niño, que los adultos tienen deberes y que esa persona que tanto amamos de poder cambiar el destino, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, no siempre se puede tener todo por más que lo añoremos.  Lo poco que vió de su tío y la relación de esos dos le dio esa buena corazonada.

 _  
__—¿Sabes Yuuki?, apostaría todo mí dinero a que tú tío se puso muy triste por no poder cumplir su promesa. —_ dijo la chica de hebras color plata tratando de calmarlo un poco. 

 _—¿Tú lo crees? —_  mencionó eso al recordar las disculpas del mayor cuando caminaban al Ice Castle. 

 _—Yo sí lo creo, ¿Y tú?... ¿Tú piensas que a él le gustaría verte triste? —_ y el niño negó con su cabeza dando razón a su amiga.

 _—Entonces tengo razón...—_ ayudó al niño a sentarse sobre sus piernas para que le mirara fijamente a sus azulejos.  _—Sé que ahora estás muy triste, y sé que no quieres estar solito, pero tu tío también lo está, estoy seguro que a él realmente le gustaría jugar contigo porque se ve que te quiere mucho... ¿Tú también lo quieres verdad?_

 _—Si, y mucho. —_ dijo Yuuki ya calmado de su llanto.  _—Me gustaría que pasara más tiempo conmigo y que no trabajara tanto... pero tampoco me gustaría irme porque ahora no te vería más..._

 _"Awww Que tierno"..._ _—_ concluyó Vickytoria limpiando la carita infantil y redondeada de todo rastro de aguas salinas. _—¿Y quién dijo que no nos seguiremos viendo? —_  aseguró.

Le explicó que debe ir a Tokyo a presentar un examen muy importante. (la ciudad en donde Yuuki reside) Dadas las circunstancias no le diría que era para lo de ser oficial o de seguro con lo acongojado que estaba el niño, volvería a llorar, así que le comentó que sí todo sale bien, ella podría de vez en cuando ir a visitarlo, o incluso llevar a Makkachin consigo y eso llenó de gozo al corazoncito de cristal de su pequeñín.

 _—¿Lo juras?, ¿N-no mientes? —_ En sus ojitos se veía añoranza 

 _—¡Puedes apostarlo! —_ con su muñeca refinada hizo su típica figura de "revolver" y simuló un "Bang" pinchandole su nariz, eso hizo reír a Yuuki, y él de su parte, prometió no llorar más y pedir disculpas a su tío por haberle gritado, lo que le pareció a Vicky lo correcto. Ambos sellaron lo hablado cruzando sus dedos meñiques como los buenos amigos que ya son y Makka se les unió con muchos lengüetazos y babas juguetonas.

 ** _🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_** _🔥_  

 

 

 _**Ice Castle** _ _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 8:00 P.M_

 

 **L** lenar formularios, papeleos, hacer check-point e ir a la comisaría o Koban más cercano a Hasetsu para dar su reporte ante la situación planteada y retomar su oficio, le ha sentado de la patada. Katsuki se hallaba atribulado y afligido por lo ocurrido pero no importa como lo denomines, no importa que tan bien dejes el camino libre, siempre pasan cosas de último minuto...

Que el trabajo llegue a ser tú martirio en tiempos de paz y regocijo familiar era de la mismísima mierda... (pensaba Yuuri en medio de su cabreo) ¿Habrá otro motivo para no estar lo suficientemente molesto por ver llorar a su tesoro más preciado, aparte de hallarse como una rata por no efectuar lo que pactó desde un inicio con él?...

¡Si!, si lo hay, y es uno más profundo.

Su cargo le mantenía con un yugo eterno y horarios de esclavo, pero era algo que de por sí ya sabia y asumirá su rol a cabalidad con tal de dar con el  _ **único**_  objetivo que se trazó desde el momento que envaino su katana, empuñó su revólver y portó con orgullo agridulce su placa para la nación. Hay un trasfondo, de eso no nos cabe la menor duda, uno que le aqueja año tras año, del cual aún no se ha podido perdonar jamás y el karma lo sigue jodiendo.

Por más golpes que él ha dado, por más coraje y justicia él haya inaugurado en nombre de aquellos cuya sangre derramaron, el destino buscaba la forma de que esa "aberración corrupta y podrida" que tanto buscaba para hacerle pagar con creces todo el daño realizado a inocentes se le escurriera de sus manos como aquellas arenas del tiempo y lo ha hecho otra vez.

Si es cierto, aún no tiene plena certeza que sea "él"... pero sus instintos más primitivos le indican que "tal vez" lo sea... Solo encontrará sosiego cuando le dé captura a la "cruz" que se ha puesto.

El joven al llegar al Ice castle esfumó toda neblina fantasmagórica que rondaba por su cabeza, no le haría bien estar culpandose de lo que pudo cambiar o no de su pasado, ahora tiene algo más importante en sus manos y era arreglar las cosas con su sobrino, fue directo a la cabina transparente donde se ubican los patinadores residentes del lugar, allí estaba su amiga en silencio, él preguntó lo propio, ella con un simple gesto ayudada de su pulgar le señaló a la pista, y ambos callados en sus lugares solo observaban la suntuosidad que Vicky ha hecho en Yuuki que riera y que le quedara un bello recuerdo antes de su partida.

Claro, todo eso fue sobre el hielo. El hielo a veces en medio de su mística logra sucumbir y derribar la melancolía o los pesares de la forma menos esperada. La menos pensada, y por supuesto, eso es poderoso.

 _—Desde que llegó, Vicky solo se dedicó a escucharle y hacerle feliz. —_ mencionó apreciando lo visto por sus iris. _— y llevan así un buen rato. No sé qué pasó ayer con ustedes dos, pero al menos... Al menos Yuuki está mejor, y podrás arreglarte con él, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido._

 _—Comprendo...—_ le contestó exhorto en ese cuadro. El aire frío caló por su nariz así como el suspiro deseoso de ser él quien debería hacerle reír y no otra persona, aunque fue agradecido con aquella virtud y gesto altruista que tomando figura de ángel platinada en el hielo se hizo presente. Yuuko optó por irse y le dejó solo en el lugar, necesitaba su espacio y le brindó suerte.

Katsuki caminó poco a poco hasta ubicarse a unas de las barandas más cercanas de la zona en donde patinaban, apoyando todo su peso en una posición cómoda en sus codos y mano izquierda en su mentón, reflexionando en sus adentros sobre lo de ayer y parte de hoy de lo que Yuuki le ha expresado con melancolía y llanto.  Mantuvo su punto mirando a la deriva hasta perderse en la inmensidad helada y en el eco que las cuchillas trazaban en el calmado lugar por esa mujer de piel nívea que guiada por el viento austero de Rusia llegó como  tifón y un salvavidas en el momento justo e indicado para su niño, Lo reconoce. 

En esas el caniche marrón se percató de su presencia y chillo contento meneando su cola, fue directo con el humano que entre otras cosas, le cayó muy bien y Yuuri no pudo negarse a acariciar un poco el pelaje del can juguetón. Yuuki detuvo a Vickytoria y le señaló con el dedo, ahora miró a su familiar directamente a sus ojos, y de igual forma, el otro hizo lo mismo al levantar su rostro y también observarle con bastante fragilidad y una sonrisa de culpa. Vicky al saber lo duro que era para el pequeño, entrelazó su mano a la suya en un toque reconfortante, ahora el niño miraba a su bailarina de hielo y ella con un rostro afable le dio entender que  _"todo estará bien"_  y sin más, de deslizaron por la pista por última vez para ir con el joven...

 

_**🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥** _🔥_ 🔥_

 

  
_**Ice Castle** _ _**\- Hasetsu/Japón**  
_ _Enero del 2017 - 8:30 P.M_

 

 **Y** uuki guardaba sus cosas en su maletín en compañía de Makkachín organizadamente y no se ha puesto sus zapatos, mientras que el niño hacía lo suyo, a Yuuri solo se le escuchó un:  _"Te espero afuera"..._ Por su lado, Vicky se hallaba en la entrada del local, vagos luceros emergieron del cielo nocturno de Hasetsu a su vez que la circunspección reinaba. El perfil de la niña mirando a lo lejos el complejo de la ciudad con los claros visos de la luna denotaban una caricia ausente... Ausencia que se borró en cuando el azul marino contrastó con el marrón oscurecido que le observaba en absoluto silencio, en su necesidad consciente y probable de que la chica sepa parte de lo ocurrido con su sobrino. No restringe el tiempo y entabló conversación pero también lo hacía con otra intención, al fin y al cabo sí ella pretendía tomar el servicio como oficial, ¿Por qué no hacerle una prueba previa de lo que le espera y juzgar desde ya, sí está preparada para aguantarlo?

 _—Románova-san...—_ dijo aquello llamando su atención _._  
_  
__—Puede llamarme Vickytoria si quiere, Yuu~ri... ¿Es su nombre, verdad? —_ mencionó ella al tratar de recordarlo. 

 _"Yuu~ri"..._ _—_ La forma en como lo ha pronunciado y que salió de sus labios fue curiosa e interesante para el japonés, lo fue tanto que lo repitió, esa última palabra se ha quedado grabada en su mente desde esa vez que la vio en pleno atardecer, y cada vez más hacía presencia.

_—Está en lo correcto, Yuuri es mi nombre._

_— ¿Y el pequeño Yuuki?_

_—Aún sigue guardando sus cosas._

_—Ya veo..._

_—Por cierto, preferiría que me llamase por mí apellido, nada personal, espero y no me mal-entienda._

_—¿Ehh?... ¡Nah!... ¡Tranquilo, no hay problema! Aunque...— habló_  con actitud despreocupada y risueña, muy propia en ella. _— ¿Ahora me pregunto sí todos los japoneses son así de formales o nada más usted?._

 _—Solo me gusta ser formal. —_ fue neutral y se acomodó de modo que su rostro no perdiera de vista el mínimo gesto hecho por la pequeña dama.

 _—Le creo, se le nota el formalismo. —_ dijo ella con el dedo índice entre sus labios. Su indiscreción y modo de ser despistado no tenía límites. _—Pero tengo dieciséis y usted veinticinco, no es necesario que sea tan formal conmigo o bueno, eso creo... ¡T-tampoco es que sea taaan viejo! ¡Casi juraba que tendría unos 18 o 19! —_  si, como se predijo, no tiene  límites.

 _—¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?—_ preguntó con tinte de interés malicioso que se revela en su rostro, pero ella no pudo disimular una pequeña risita, y eso causó un embrujo cautivador en él esperando respuesta. — _Para nada, Yuu~ri. Es solo que Yuuko tenía razón en algo... ¡No me cabe la menor duda de que Yuuki es su sobrino!_

 _—¿Puedo saber la razón?—_ hizo una nueva pregunta para saciar su intriga sin perder de vista aquel iris azul, en otra situación cortaría cualquier intento de habla por sus imprudencias, pero no se sentía incómodo con la charla en la cual ambos apoyados en el barandal que da a las escaleras en medio de la noche templante, mantienen de modo "natural" 

Cómoda para la ilegal, pero peligrosa para el mayor. 

 _—Cuando conocí a Yuuki en aquellas circunstancias —_  refiriéndose a esa ocasión cuando llegó a Japón _—Me pareció un niño con una formalidad tremenda en medio de su timidez, incluso me supera, me cuesta ser formal y lo admito. Hablar con Yuuki... Es como estar con un viejito sabio en un cuerpo pequeño, es raro, pero bonito y ahora que hablo con usted puedo ver de donde lo heredó. —_ y siguió explicando más datos y cosas aún con la risa fresca y dinámica su versión de los hechos.

Para ser la primera vez donde el uno al otro intercambiaran diálogos (o más bien ella, porque él T.C Katsuki solo se limitaba a escuchar y realizar preguntas o respuestas cortas con el fin de "analizarla") había encontrado una sospechosa sensación placentera de paz, como el augurio de una fábula y no como lo que tenía planeado en primera instancia, le miraba con intensidad, tomaba nota de cómo eran sus ojos, sus expresiones, sus palabras, ella no se enteraba de esa dulce encuesta, que sí bien empezó como algo "tapiñado"... terminó sin querer en otra cosa, un interés real, se dejó llevar y lo sabía, lo sabía muy en el fondo...

  
_"Esto no es bueno"..._ _—_ eso cruzó por su cabeza al haber cedido de forma tan extraña y desviarse de su "exploración netamente profesional"... 

Necesitaba componer el asunto, y rápido, porque de seguir así, su misión de verle bajo presión sería fallida. Importándole poco su brutal y negra honestidad en lo que tendría en mente para medirla, él... ¡Empezó!

 _—Ya veo... agradezco que hayas auxiliado a mí sobrino, como también defendieras de igual forma a la despistada de su tía y sus niñas de esa calamidad... Pero,_ _sin ofender..._ _T_ _ú acción fue muy "impulsiva" y estúpida._

 _—¿Perdón?  
  
_ _—Lo que dije, impulsiva y estúpida. En tu lugar hubiese sido más "precavido"_

Se despegó del barandal con fuerza y su cara cambió a una ofuscada, mejor dicho indignada, y eso al T.C no le asombró, de hecho, lo previó como lo normal en estos casos. Él sin inmutarse, también se movió del lugar y se puso de frente, lo que sí supo dar en su "punto" fue la siguiente frase de su pequeña contendora _._

_—Creo que no hay acciones impulsivas o "estúpidas" cuando se busca el bienestar de alguien "Sr. Katsuki", ¿o me equivoco?_

_—Oh... ¿Ahora soy señor?_

_—Usted pidió formalidad, ¿No?_

Palabras sacan palabras, y esta nueva faceta le supo envolver aún más, al menos sabía que la chica es de carácter fuerte (nada mal a su parecer, justo lo que se necesita), y se da el lujo de escoger frases adecuadas para manejar situaciones como esta, aunque detectó su lado necio y terco... (es joven después de todo) _,_  pero omitiendo aquello, sí pasaba, ella sería un hueso duro de roer ante el resto de aves carroñeras del departamento de policía...   
_  
—Tienes razón, Románova. —_ respondió tajante el hombre y ella le siguió. 

 _—Me parece grosero de su parte referirse así de mí persona, usted no me conoce y yo tampoco, pero si no hacía aquello, realmente algo malo hubiese pasado. Es algo que si o si no permitiría... y sería el doble o el triple de "estúpido" de lo que acaba de decir. —_  dijo con firmeza sin titubear ante la figura adulta que se posaba delante suyo. 

El joven dio tres pasos quedando aún más cerca de esa damisela delicada por fuera pero que en sus adentros, sabía que más que una "damisela", era una majestuosa loba de pelaje siberiano lista para atacar.

 _—Ok, siguiendo tú lógica, ¿Qué hubiese pasado sí los dos hombres manejan un **Modus**   **Operandi  **estilizado y contundente?, ¿Algo _ _distinto a lo que enfrentaste en esa ocasión?,_ _porque se les nota a leguas que eran unos imbéciles jugando a ser "ladrones", cosa que ya pongo en duda, dejándose ganar  humillantemente de una niña que piensa que por saber una que otra cosa puede ir por ahí repartiendo patadas por doquier... Quiero una respuesta inteligente, ¿Habrías podido con ambos? ¿Habrías ganado con facilidad en la forma en lo hiciste? ¿En ofensiva? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?... Por favor, no me haga reír. —_ Vickytoria quedó por un momento desarmada ante lo planteado por el "japonés cuatro ojos amargado" _—Tal como pensé, no tiene respuesta, eso me da razón._

Apretó su puño conteniendo de a poco su ira, estaba de piedra, ¿Quién se ha creído él tipo o qué carajos le hizo para que le hable así?...

 ¿Un badass? 

¿El jefe de la policía?

¡Es lógico que ladre de esa manera a cada puñalada con la sorna avenada por Yuuri! Pero eso no la desalentaría y él continuó como sí nada pasara. 

_—Hay otras formas. Miles de posibilidades que pudiste haber usado a tú favor, no digo que fue valiente, de hecho lo es. Hoy por hoy mí sobrino y familiares están aquí gracias a tí y no pienso desmeritar eso... Pero enfrentarse así de la nada, sin un plan de contingencia, sin armas sabiendo que ellos estaban armados y con la probabilidad que supieran el uso de las mismas, sin nada a tú favor... Es allí donde digo que tú impulso fue estúpido, patético y ridículo por no decir otra "cosa" de tú parte._

Respondió con la neutralidad y severidad que le caracteriza a su futuro jefe en la academia y en el servicio policial, (cayó en su trampa) y eso que aún no conoce la verdadera naturaleza "hijueputeable" de Yuuri cuando asume su rol total como Teniente Coronel. 

Quién pensare que en ese par iba a prevalecer algo "adorable", pues pensaron mal. O por lo menos de parte de Vickytoria lo veía imposible y castrante. No quería lidiar con alguien tan "pesado" y de poco "tacto" como ese amargado mala leche (lo bautizó de ese modo), de facciones finas y de porte elegante. ¿En serio el cabrón es el mismo tío de Yuuki que conoció ayer?, ¿Con él que hace pocos minutos parecía una "mansa paloma"?

Bien decía su abuelo:  _《 Jamás te quedes con la primera impresión porque la vida te da sorpresas》_  ¡y vaya forma de darla! 

Eso, asumiendo que ella no sabe nada de lo que él realmente hace.

 _—Yuuko, me comentó la razón de su llegada aquí a Japón. —_ retomó la conversación al acomodarse mejor sus espejuelos, la chica solo estuvo atenta a cada letra salida de sus labios sin cambiar su expresión seria.  _—Puedo ver determinación en lo que haces a través de tus ojos y en lo que hablas, eso ya dice mucho de tí, sin embargo, sí vas a pretender ser una "oficial", deberás pensar con cabeza fría a toda hora y todo momento de cada movimiento que hagas. Ser valiente y enfrentarte a la primera no es "suficiente" de allí a mí comentario._ _— avanzó un paso más sin perder de vista a la mujer y continuó con su idea._

 _—I_ _gual no esperes una disculpa de mí parte por lo que te he dicho, siempre he sido directo. Más ese no es el punto, la cuestión aquí es que nada es color de rosa Románova, como la vida tampoco es un juego, la realidad de las cosas son para tomarlas con cautela en el tipo de carrera que piensas elegir y no a base de "sueños infantiles"...Pero, como sea. Acá la pregunta es: ¿Serás capaz de llegar a eso? —_  golpe bajo al orgullo de la rusa.

Esperaba algún un "desmorone", algún "sollozo" o cualquier "pataleta de ahogado" como le es común cuando hace este tipo de "entrevista encubierta"  pero fue lo contrario.

 _—¡Eso no le incumbe Sr. Katsuki!—_ el enojo se apoderó de su ser, ahora ella fue quien dio dos pasos además de jalar su ropa para ponerlo un poco a su altura dando así un roce continuo con sus narices de par y par.

 _"Te equivocas, Romanova"..._ _—_ consideró para sí Yuuri, quien recuperó su equilibrio devolviéndole el impulso de la misma forma, ahora sosteniendo su antebrazo y espalda baja con firmeza atrayéndola hacia a él. ninguno de los dos medían causas e interés, allí estaban demostrando espesura de poder y cayendo ante las redes del uno al otro defendiendo sus criterios. A esta altura del partido, el aliento y los aromas de ambos cuerpos unidos por esa fuerza descomunal se mezclaban con naturalidad y aquel cóctel de tensiones de por si era "intensa"

 

_—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de su entereza "señor"_ _—_ remarcó. _—U_ _sted no es nadie para juzgarme y mucho menos quién para condenarme. seré pequeña, incluso puede llamarme infantil por mí reclamo, pero sí estoy aquí es porque creo que puedo hacerlo, como todos, aprenderé de mis errores al máximo para sortear mejor las situaciones, y no, no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberlo hecho._

 

__"¿Me estás jodiendo?"..._ _

 

Katsuki en sus pensamientos ya no veía la hora en que llegara el tan afamado día donde se vieran como lo que son, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que hable con tal "descaro y cinismo" a un ente de la ley, pero eso se lo buscó y para colmo, le gustó. 

Le gustó lo que vio, le gustó su encaré agresivo-pasivo y desde ya, daba por sentado que ella ganaría su lugar, ¡Ah! pero la chica no se detuvo allí, continuó. 

_— Vine a Japón para que se me dé la oportunidad de ejercer la justicia. Es algo que ví en mí padre desde que tengo uso de razón,  y es un legado en el que creo fielmente, pero si le dejaré en claro, que no importa cuanto me demore, no me importan las miradas de reproche, incluso me vale un rábano sus apreciaciones, pienso cumplir mí objetivo para dar un próspero futuro a los demás._

_—Eres muy confianzuda para ser pequeña. ¿En serio crees poder con ello ?_

_—¡Sé que puedo ser buena aún sí personas como usted tengan una idea equivocada sobre mí y sé lo pienso demostrar con acciones porque las palabras se las lleva el viento! ¡Me verá con mí placa y se tragará todas sus dudas!_

_—¿Segura?_

_—¡Hablo muy en serio, señor! ¡Puede apostarlo! —_ Mencionó la joven, que mostraba osadía y seguridad infinita como el color del mar indómito que yacían en ellos.

 

__"Espero verlo pronto"..._ _

 

Calló y se dio el gusto de reservarlo para él, aquel discurso le dio toda la información que necesitaba, aquel discurso le mostró la actitud aguerrida y para nada dócil de Vickytoria, aún en el silencio y en aquella posición como se sabe en estos casos, es bravo y decir algo que realmente no sobrepase lo provocador, podría ser apabullante El sonido de unos pasos irregulares, cortos y apresurados los sacaron a ambos de su encandilada "discusión", la voz de Yuuki a lo lejos junto con Makkachín llegaba en el momento menos adecuado (al menos para su tío), porque realmente no quería dejarla ir.

Estaba cómodo, dispuesto a responder todo, a romper todo protocolo como ahora, a mandar al diablo su escaneo y decirle con quién carajos realmente se está dirigiendo, continuar así en frente suyo, y ser visto por esos ojos...

Esos ojos de llamarada azul de los cuales está casi seguro de haberlos visto antes y no sabe en donde.

Pero ya tenía un deber a cumplir a primera hora en Tokyo y para no dar más alargue al asunto se separó (negándose, por extraño que parezca) de la muchacha así como ella aflojó de a poco su agarre. Eso sí, cada uno dándose una respuesta "entre líneas".

 _—Lo tendré en cuenta...Románova-san, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, quién quite y nos encontremos en Tokyo nuevamente. — "y Suerte, porque la vás a necesitar"..._ Era la antesala a su sentencia.

 _—Es un hecho "querido"—_ su sonrisa, la de ella, fue por mera por cortesía, al igual que la soltura con la que mantuvo su pose de primera dama.  _—¡Y me verás no como civil, si no como toda una oficial! —_ y así, la historia de aquel escrutinio dio por finalizada.

Cuando al fin Yuuki pudo llegar con ese par. Ambos en un mudo acuerdo se guardaron para sí esa conversación (inusual) y actuaron de lo más normal frente al pequeño, Yuuki recordando todos los consejos que le dio su nueva amiguita y con algo de valor, le pidió perdón a su tío por gritarle muy feo ayer. Intento dar más "excusas" pero Yuuri al ver a su sobrino nervioso, no le dejó, le abrazó, le abrazó como nunca diciéndole que es él quién debe hacerlo y que por su culpa, le había roto eso que tanto le había prometido, pero esperaba recompensarlo de algún modo.

Ese joven, el tal "Yuuri", se desvivía por su sobrino. Vicky lo percibió en su disculpa y en su abrazo reconfortante y no se equivocó. Pero en el fondo, le quedó la desazón de ciertas facetas  _(tan radicales)_ que puedo ver en su persona, las cuales no comparte del todo, haciéndole perder algo de su compostura y sacar su lado rebelde, cosa que deberá controlar. (y deberá hacerlo pronto porque al no saber todavía que el tipo sería su posible jefe, le va a costar), Yuuri susurrándole en japonés le dijo al pequeñín que se despidiera de su amiga y su mascota, de golpe se separó de los brazos que le resguardaban para ir con su señorita bonita y ella le recibió gustosa.

 _  
__—¡Prométeme que irás a verme, y llevarás a Makkachin contigo para así volver a jugar, Vicchan!, ¡Yo te prometo no volver a llorar! —_ cosa que Vickytoria volvió a jurar por lo más sagrado en su vida entrelazando nuevamente sus meñiques y Yuuki bajó corriendo por las escaleras, cuando ella se disponía a irse al local, Yuuri en un acto repentino le detuvo su mano atrapándola con la suya. 

_—Por cierto, una cosa más..._

_—¿Y ahora qué?...—_ ella se preparó para cualquier comentario "inapropiado" a su persona pero el hombre simplemente soltó un cálido:  _ _—_ Gracias por hacer feliz a Yuuki en su último día, Románova-san..._ _ _—__ Fue acompañado de un rostro amable, uno hermoso, completamentediferente y enternecedor a como estaba hace unos instantes. 

 

 

 _—¿E-ehh?... Yo... S-si. Es un gusto... Sr. Katsuki. —_ apenada, bajo su guardia con un visible sonrojo que iba desde sus pómulos hasta sus diminutas orejas.

Por mucho que él fuese alguien de "poco tacto", al menos reconocía cuando ser agradecido y tener algo de corazón... Él joven dio un asentimiento y se retiró para ir con su sobrino que le esperaba al final de las escaleras, daba brincos y agitaba sus manitas llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas. La señorita se quedó amparando su andar, les vio perderse hasta que la sombra de sus figuras se desvanecieron en el misterio de la lobreguez de Hasetsu.

 

 __**🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥** _🔥_ 🔥__ _🔥_

 

 _Casa Nishigori - **Hasetsu/Japón  
**_ _Enero_ _del 2017 - 10:00 P.M_

 

 

 **P** or más que intentaba no pudo evitar recordar aquella conversación ridícula (a su parecer) que sostuvo con ese hombre que la sacó de casillas, le caló fuerte en su orgullo e ímpetu y tenía un deseo voraz de tenerlo al frente para  hacerle ¿Quién sabe qué cosa?

No sé, ¿Tal vez golpearlo?... ¿Romperle sus lentes? ¿o mejor dormirle con alguna cosa, tomar un marcador permanente,  hacerle bigotes y dibujos feos en su cara mientras esté inconsciente?... ¡sí!, esa idea le sonaba. 

 _—Ese japonés engreído, ¿Quién se cree.?... "isi fui istipidi di ti pirti" ...bla, bla, bla, ñahh,_ _¡Es un... tonto!_ _—_  intentó calmarse como pudo, pero era frustrante. _—¡N_ _o tenía derecho de hablarme así!_

Acostada en su cama y con su peluche de conejo a la mano recibiendo toda la descarga de sus rabietas con sus pequeños mordiscos en la pobre oreja de tela, el puchero en su rostro es gigantesco, tan enorme en vez de esbozar furia, desprendía lindura para quién le viera (al menos eso pensó Yuuko en cuanto le vio su malestar detrás de la puerta) y supuso que Yuuri tendría algo que ver, oh creo que su amigo cumplió con eso de la "charla inicial"... La madre cabeza de hogar retomó su camino al cuarto, solo espera a que ella rinda bien y muestre sus capacidades ante ese Teniente Coronel de "dura coraza" pero con el cabreo que trae en estos instantes, sería complicado.

 _—P_ _obre Yuuki,_ _su tío será un "amor" con él, ¡Pero eso no le quita lo sangrón!..._ _—_ pensó en voz alta.  _—_ _Aunque..._

 

 _ **《"** Gracias por hacer feliz a Yuuki en su último día, Románova-san **".**_ **》**

 

 _—Ese rostro...y lo que dijo al final...—_ alguna vez su abuelo le explicó que hay rostros que se dibujan o brillan entre multitudes y que según sus facciones nos dan a saber como es la persona, los hay pálidos, los hay gastados, los hay ásperos, de todo tipo, pero el muchacho poseía uno que daba a mostrar cualquier cosa menos lo que ella esperaba.  _—No es  el de un tipo que sea del todo severo, más bien... él de alguien cuya naturaleza es y ha sido... "amable", ¿Cómo eres realmente, Katsuki Yuuri_? ... _¿Quién eres?_

En su cabeza lo imaginaba como una persona Enigmática, así como su personalidad,  demostró ternura y serenidad del amor que carga cuando esta con un ser amado,  sí tan solo no fuera por el detalle de su estilo tan "negro y sarcástico", para nada "educado" de encarar las cosas, y meter la "llaga en la herida" otra cosa fuera. Con eso ella no desmerita que él tuvo razón en muchas cosas, tal vez ella podría intentar el ser su amiga... Pero recapacitó con solo memorar el como derrumbó su logro al rescatar a Yuuki y de la peor manera... No podía, mejor dicho, le regreso su mal humor a lo drama queen...

 _—¡Que ni crea que porque puso una "cara bonita" y un "gracias" le voy a perdonar lo que me dijo!. . . .¡Ya verá!, ¡Le demostraré que seré la mejor y se va arrepentir! ¡ **Como que me dejo de llamar VICKYTORIA NIKIFOROVA ROMÁNOVA**! . . .  **¡Jum!**_ _—_ Ahora tiene otro motivo más a su lista para a ganar ese cupo como oficial a como dé lugar.

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> Vocabulario:  
> ************
> 
> * な ぜ? /「¿Naze? 」= Del Japonés, puede significar un « ¿Por qué?» a modo de pregunta o sorpresa.
> 
> * 痛バッグ ! / 「 Ita baggu ! 」 = Palabra compuesta Del Japonés e inglés , "Ita" puede significar «dolor», "baggu" es la versión romanizada mal pronunciada del inglés "Bag" y que puede significar «bolso o mochila» ... El nombre en sí es gracioso porque es la forma en la que los fans a punta de pines, peluchitos y llaveros decoran sus mochilas y acababan resultando incómodos o pesados y también son "dolorosos" para el bolsillo. xDDDDD
> 
> *ВКУСНО! / 「Vkusno!」= Del Ruso, puede significar «¡Delicioso!» 
> 
> *Strike! /「straɪk !」= Del del Inglés , literal significa «¡intento de golpe!» pero en cuestiones de deportes (Baseball o juego de pelota xD) es el conteo negativo para el turno de un bateador, (algo como un Ataque/golpe fallido)... si el bateador tiene 3 Strikes este es "Ponchado" y se le da el OUT/ por default xD... y eso le pasó a Vicky por andar pensando vainas que no son xDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!
> 
> Preguntas referentes a algún tecnicismo en el fic ---> favor dejarlo en los comentarios.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! 4to capítulo y contando!!, sigo triste por mi beta ardilla weee TOT ...ALV !! —Se muere la Shary— y ya volviendo al tema... este capítulo no fue fácil y originalmente lo dividi en wattad en 2 partes, aqui debi unirlo por el sistemaaa ...
> 
> No pos que les digo, la Yuuko salió tremenda con las indirectas pero el "ÍUURI" no se deja weeee y Vicky...bueno vicky bien despistada xD !!!! xDDDDDD también vimos que Yuuri de a poco vá mostrando su lado "Jodon" en cuanto a su profesión y hago menester en recordarles que nuestro japonés "no es la persona con más tacto" ...en la serie lo demuestra... acá en el fic lo será a full xD. En lo personal con Yuuki, me dolió escribir lo último q_q, eso lo viven muchos niños cuando son hijos únicos ...yo soy hija unica pero mí madre buscaba la manera estar conmigo xD ... Yuuri es consciente y por eso le duele ver a su sobri pasar por ello... veamos cómo sortea eso el japonés a lo largo de la historia. 
> 
> Ah sii!! cuando vean abreviaturas de este tipo: (M.B, T.C, S.T C, C1ro, C2do, O, G/ral, Etc) Me refiero a los cargos de mando de cada personaje a nivel policial a nivel "escrito" en mi pais los registran ¡¡¡así !!!.. por ejemplo T.C es Teniente Coronel !!
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 4 ? JURO QUE SOY INOCENTE DE TODO!!!! Q__Q -huye del chanclazo-
> 
> mi preguntas es: ¿Que pasará en el capitulo 5?
> 
> Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..."  
> y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad "Y Ahora ¿Qué Deseas?" (Micro fic-Victuuri) y "Entre Amores y Sermones" (One Shot - Comedia romántica Victuuri) PeCebre On Ice con C de cabron (Parodia biblica omegaverse) ¡AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ESPERO SUBIRLOS POR AQUÍ!
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! ¡Cambio y fuera !!!!


	5. 🔥EXAMEN🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 05 : Examen  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Shary (mí beta ardilla anda en calamidad)   
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> ***************

_**🔥** _

 

 

 

_**T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón** _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 8:00 A.M (minutos previos al examen)_

 

 _  
_ **L** a semana se fue como agua y el conteo regresivo de los días los pudo pasar en medio de las guías de patinaje que daba en el Ice castle, seguir cabreada por cierto japonés y sus repasos a estudiar, hasta llegar con éxito a la bendita prueba en más ni menos que en Tokyo.

En el salón ya se encontraban todos los aspirantes a escalar oportunamente el primer peldaño de su tan mencionado sueño anhelado. Los pupitres alineados y enumerados según la I.D o Ticket asignado, señalaban el posible "reguero sangriento" de minas negras, borradores desgastados y uno que otro papelito pequeño tomando las veces de "machete" para las posibles respuestas.

  
— _¡Oh por Dios, Mikey tenía razón, esto parece bachillerato! Wajajajaja._

  
El comentario salió de la boca de alguien de de tez clara, bastante acuerpado cuyas facciones maduras, y ojos azul rey diferenciaban mucho del resto de asiáticos comunes del lugar. El muchacho de ascendencia europea presenciaba ese mismo día el examen de admisión al igual que Romanova.

— _Wow... yo... no sabría que decir, y nunca he hecho tal cosa, así que para mí es algo nuevo._

  
 _—_ _ **¿¡HHUUHH!?**_ _—_ su expresión fue de total asombro  _—_ _ **¡NO TE CREO!, ¡¿TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, VICKY?!**_ _—_ grito ahora más alto, incrédulo por lo que está escuchando. _—¿Jamás le hiciste trampilla al profesor?_

 _—Heee~eeT. —_ Negó en ruso, de manera inocente moviendo su cabeza de lado y lado, y su boquita de corazón.

  
 _—Pero eso es lo más normal del mundo en cualquier escuela, ¿Al menos sí fuiste a una?—_ los gestos del chico son graciosos por montón, era como ver a Makkachin solo que rubio, con barba y humanizado, oh que por cierto, nuestra niña lo dejó al cuidado de unos de los agentes del lugar, pero volviendo a su pregunta ella, respondió.

 _—Nunca fui a la escuela... Mís clases fueron con tutores dirigidos y el último año solo fuí a una para presentar cargos académicos por normativas de mí gobierno._ — dijo con risa nerviosa.

  
— _ **¡AH SAKRA!**_ _—_  soltó la maldición y siguió con el relajo.  _—¿Qué eres?, ¿Un cerebrito en una cajita de cristal?... ¡¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes!!_

  
— _¡Oye!_ — le golpeó en su hombro y como es de esperarse el otro se quejó. — _¡Auch!_ _eso dolió jajaj. Ok, me lo merezco, ya me lo dijiste soy un tonto._  — dijo eso dándose un golpe en la frente, guiñando su ojo pícaramente y sacando su lengua al final cual niño travieso, Vickytoria no podía de la risa con su posible nuevo compañero.  _—Pero no hay drama, te acostumbrarás con el paso de los días pequeña Vicky, en lo personal cuando era matemáticas, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo y me salvó muchas veces. —_  las risotadas fueron únicas e imparables. — _¡Hey, es super efectivo!_

  
El resto de personas estaban concentrados en lo suyo, El joven en medio de bromas explicaba lo es agotador que era un examen en las escuelas. Algo bonito que inventaron los profesores para medir qué tanto sabe el estudiante pero agobiante, bueno cuando sabes el tema, malo si no sabes ni el quinto de un dólar pero al final esperas, o el famoso "lapo y seco" de tus padres por haberlo perdido, o la aprobación con un gran 10 y decirle a los demás en las apuestas hechas un:  _"¡Ja-ja! ¡En tú cara!, ¡págame!"_

Ansiosa, emocionada y acelerada por todo lo comentado por su compañero, los sentidos de Vicky yacen en una cascada hermosa al experimentar en carne propia lo que es realizar algo tan común en una pequeña aula de clases (aunque no con chicos propiamente de su edad, acá son adultos) todo depende de lo que escriba en dicha prueba, pero llegar a este punto no fue nada fácil, por suerte tuvo un buen apoyo que supo aprovechar, a parte de ganarse a un futuro camarada y un fuerte jefe de línea en la  **FPJ**.

 

__**《** _ _**Inicia el Flash Back** _ **》** _

💠 _ **  
**_

*  
*  
*

_  
_ _**Estación de Hakata - Hasetsu/Japón** _ _  
_ _(3 dias antes del examen - 8:00 A.M)_

 

 _  
_ **V** ickytoria y Makkachín de la mano de Yuuko, partieron desde la madrugada del domingo rumbo a Tokyo, la niña aprovechó para mandar un mensaje largo a su querido abuelo, donde explícitamente escribió que su "momento había llegado" y que le deseara mucha suerte.

Se despidió de las niñas así como del Sr. Nishigori y se fueron. La intensa frialdad que hiela al contar las horas del alba matutino traspasa el calor que irradia el cuerpo mismo, sin medir sus ventiscas las cuales dejan un fuerte atisbo que congela tras llegar a la estación de Hakata, tomaron línea en Sanyo con el Shinkansen, y como a la rusa le mola (perdón, creo que le cabrea)  dicho asunto, su viejo enemigo le dá aversión absoluta con solo recordar su pésima vivencia, en especial los colores y kanjis (por suerte iba acompañada por la madre de las trillizas.)

Kilómetros pasaron desde su primer abordaje y luego hicieron transbordo en JR Kyūshū las cuales dan directamente a las estaciones que se conectan con las áreas de Shinagawa, Shibuya, Shinjuku, Ikebukuro, Ueno, Ginza y Marunouchi, (siendo Shibuya el objetivo final pero debía llegar a la estación principal la de Tokyo) sobra decir que este viaje es de 1.000 km, y es uno de los más largos que puedes hacer en Japón (sí vas por tren). Los Shinkansens suelen pasar un túnel submarino entre las islas japonesas, solamente el trayecto por esa zona oscila entre las seis (6) horas, y de transbordo en transbordo eso dio un total de doce (12) horas o más.

Al dar el primer pie en la estación más concurrida (Tokyo tiene un aproximado de 3.000 trenes por día) debían pasar a la Línea Yamanote para así dar con Shibuya. Pero pasó el susto más alocado de su vida cuando fue a solicitar ayuda. Yuuko le había encargado comprar los tickets mientras ella iba por alguna golosina para degustar en el camino... En una parte de el expendio de máquinas para los pasajeros que Vicky no logró entender, recordó por la misma Yuuko que en caso de no saber algo, presionara el botón de ayuda (cosa que hizo) y entonces...Un sujeto (al parecer empleado del lugar porque portaba uniforme ) aparece de la nada a través de una de las mini puertas de la maquinaria. Diciendo de lo más cordial con un fluido inglés lo siguiente: _—Good afternoon. Let us know how we can help you?_

 _— **¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!**_ — obviamente la chiquilla pegó el grito del siglo....

Toda la gente del lugar (incluyendo al trabajador fantasma) se la quedaron observando ante el sorpresivo chillido, la chica con el corazón acelerado simplemente se quejó. — _ **¿Quels diables les Asiatiques pensent-ils!?**_ — dijo en francés con la cara atribulada y su flequillo despeinado por todos lados mientras se hallaba en el suelo respirando con desespero.

Una vez que su alma regresó al cuerpo en estado catatónico por esa "ayuda" tan peculiar, Vicky anotó otra cosa más en su lista: _《 Jamás undir el botón rojo que se encuentra en la estación o un loco le saldrá en cualquier momento.》_

Retomaron el camino. Más transbordos, más viajes, el paisaje poco a poco dejó sus tonos verdes y blancos por unos grises metálicos sin mencionar de aquel cansancio que hacía presencia así como el cuerpo naturalmente pedía comida y hacer de sus "necesidades"... Pero el fin justifica los medios y su esfuerzo valió la pena, llegaron a Shibuya. Lugar del conocido perrito Hachiko Y famoso por su cruce peatonal. (además de ser la ciudad más retratada en los cómics japoneses que ella lee en idioma inglés) Por cuenta de Yuuko le gustaría brindar su apoyo lo más que pudiese en su viaje, pero le es imposible. Ella tiene sus compromisos y Takeshi, sú esposo por mucho que le colabore, está consciente que él tiene sus negocios por atender. Se dieron un abrazo de despedida y le mandaría cartas o mensajes vía Line o Whatsapp para saber sobre su progreso, Vicky agradeció por mucho su ayuda y cuando pudiera, iría a Hasetsu en plan turista a visitarla.

Después de la ida de Yuuko con retorno a su hogar, ahora Vicky y Makkachin se encontraban solos, la barrera del idioma era sorteable (En Tokyo, la gran mayoría hablan inglés) y como la dramática exagerada que era, chilló de felicidad y su mascota ya acostumbrado a las infantiladas de su dueña, agitaba su colita de un lado a otro esperando alguna orden. Caminó un poco para darle una "mirada" a la posible ciudad donde estaría minimo 2 o 3 años ejerciendo su labor, Shibuya era enigmática e imponente con sus rascacielos y lugares exóticos a la vista del ojo extranjero, de allí aprovechó para tomar muchas fotos de los sitios por donde pasaba y sin darse cuenta, una de las imágenes (ella con Makkachin haciendo el símbolo de la paz) fue directo a su instagram, ¡Ouch!... eso, le traerá problemas a futuro...  

Comieron algo típico del lugar, por recomendación directa del Sr. Nishigori llegaron a un hostal cercano, pagó el mínimo de una semana para estar lo más cómoda posible mientras realizaba sus pruebas, dejó su mochila en la pequeña habitación asignada, y de una se fué a continuar su travesía. El resto del recorrido fue en Taxi (Era eso o ganarse una migraña con el Shinkansen aunque fuese más caro)

Cebras, andenes, semáforos, el tráfico, el caos en plena hora pico, la muchedumbre, fueron pretextos que halló para ocultar su nerviosismo dentro de ella al recorrer un lugar desconocido. En 20 minutos que duró su travesía, al fin pudo dar con la  **Tokyo Special Police Academy (T.S.P.A )**

— _ **¡¡¡YEAH!!!, ¡¡¡GENIAL!!! ¡¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS MAKKA!!...**  _— Júbilos y cánticos de alabanzas fue todo lo escuchado en Vicky agarrando a su perrito por sus patas dando vueltas sin parar, y esa misma bola peluda café fue secundado en todo con sus aullidos pues en su mente perruna, imaginaba que era un simple juego. La gente que caminaba por allí le miraba raro, ya saben... Japoneses y su lado reservado.

**L** a academia era enorme, además de funcionar como sede alterna de la  **FPJ** , los centinelas portaban su uniforme con orgullo, quietos en su guardia y alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Vicky pasó sin problema al portar su I.D temporal, como viene con recomendación directa de un subalterno aliado de Suiza, le dieron vía libre y a su mascota, también. Sí por fuera ya su fachada impresionaba por dentro era otro mundo, era como ver una mini-ciudad dentro de otra ciudad (literalmente hablando) los estudiantes en el campus (alférez y cadetes de categoría ordinaria) realizaban sus pruebas directas, otros quienes ya tenían cargos más elevados a ejercer, se les veía caminar por los pasillos hablando de las estrategias... Una vez que se fue adentrando al lugar, automáticamente empezó a notar que había pocas mujeres y en su mayoría todas reunidas en un pequeño sector (tal como le dijo Yuuko, optan por la rama Ejecutiva y/o Secretariado)  

Cada paso que daba para acercarse a la oficina de inscripción le era difícil, en especial cuando todos los varones le observaban con sigilo, algunos extrañados, otros consternados de ver a una chica en un espacio donde se supone que por default lo domina "el macho cabrío" pero eso no le detuvo, abrió la puerta y fue recibida por otra manada de hombres, todos mayores de edad rondando en un promedio de los 20 a 25, incluso de 30 años que al igual que ella, iban por la misma causa... Ya en la mesa, estaba un auxiliar del grado ejecutivo que le abordó sin ganas, poco a poco sus requisitos fueron rellenando el espacio en blanco y cuando llegaron a la parte importante donde debía escoger a cuál categoría pertenecer, allí, solo allí, comenzó el alarido desmesurado al cielo.

_—_ _**¿¡CÓMO DIJO!?**..._ _  
_ _  
_ _— No escuchó mal, quiero postularme para el examen a nivel directivo/tradiciona_ _l._

Él auxiliar al no saber qué hacer en estos casos, llamó a uno de los superiores (Maestro de los más conservadores de aquel recinto), explicó lo ocurrido y el señor miró de reojo a Vicky, de modo airoso y con una ponzoña disfrazada de cordialidad, le dio a entender que ese tipo de categorías no es adecuado para alguien como "ella" y para deleite de los espectadores, los murmullos y cotilleos de aspirantes e incluso estudiantes que pertenecen a la institución fueron inevitables.

— _¡Esa chica tiene que estar loca!  
_ — _Ja ja ja ¿Una mujer aquí en esta zona?  
_ — _Las mujeres son para estar en casa...  
_ — _¿Es legal qué una chica haga eso?  
_ — _La prueba reina será con la física y esa lindura no creo que de la talla, mejor que se dedique a ser mí novia.  
_ — _Eso no te lo niego, está como quiere.  
_ — _50 yenes a que no pasa del primer obstáculo, sí es que llega._

El idioma japonés no lo dominaba pero por el tono sugerente y hasta guarro, entendió que hablaban cosas de ella. Lo confirmó al captar la dichas en inglés y fueron deprimentes como chocantes a sus oídos, además de las risas petulantes a su persona, no lo negará se sintió realmente incomoda en ese momento más insistió por ello. Ya está aquí, no permitirá que le arrebaten la oportunidad de realizar su sueño.

— _Señor con todo respeto, tengo todos mis documentos en regla... ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene?_  — espectó con una "calma predeterminada" 

— _L-lo correcto en estos casos es que las señoritas como usted vayan por la rama ejecutiva y no por la tradicional._  — el auxiliar como pudo respondió. 

 _—Y por consiguiente, usted entenderá que en esta zona predomina la jerarquía masculina, no se lo tome a mal, claro está. La vía ejecutiva es lo más adecuado para una joven de su nivel._ —y ahora la vocería pasó a manos del superior engreído. — _Estando allá, podrá desplegar toda su elocuencia._

— _¿Entonces por ser mujer y porque según no tengo las aptitudes necesarias en esta rama debo ejercer la otra?, ¿Eso es lo que debo asumir?_

— _Bueno, usted misma me está dando la razón._ — todo el salón estalló en risas compartiendo la opinión del superior, Makka lanzaba gruñiditos para defender a su dueña, hasta que alguien no pensó de igual manera.

— _¡Bah!, ¡Eso es estúpido!._

La voz de uno de los pocos extranjeros se alzó en medio de las burlas indiscriminadas de los demás y se posiciono detrás de Vicky. 

— _¿Prácticamente le están negando su derecho?, ¿Mujer?, ¿Hombre?, ¿Dragqueen?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?...No pensé que Japón tuviera ese problema._

— _Será mejor que piense antes de hablar, Sr. Nekola. Usted vino de traslado solo por recomendación de su academia, por uno de los capitanes de la cúpula élite y todavía debe aprobar su examen para quedar. Yo soy uno de los maestros que dirige la prueba y hasta entonces tengo la ultima palabra y ahora, volviendo con usted, es mejor no ir en contra de la corriente señorita. ¡Tómelo, o déjelo!._

— _No se preocupe...Gracias por la información._ — Vickytoria sintió la necesidad de salir de ese reducido espacio con su mascota, el muchacho le siguió al ver su rostro rojo de la furia e impotencia contenida, ella al estar a solas con él se permitió hablar _.—Fue amable en ayudarme ... Gracias, Nek..¿Neko?_

— _Nekola,_ ** _Ne_ _-_ _ko_ _-_ _la_** _,_ — _trazó silaba por silaba con gusto._ — _Ese es mí apellido. Sí me llamas "neko" seré un "gatito" en japones y tengo cara de todo menos de "neko", me gustan los perros,  ¿_ _Hey, c_ _ómo te llamas?, soy Emil._

 _—Vickytoria._ _  
_ _  
_ _—_ **¡Genial!, ¡lindo nombre! ...** ¿¡Eres rusa o ucraniana, Vicky!?, ¿Puedo llamarte Vicky?, ¡ah si!, y ... — el rubio cuyo nombre es Emil Nekola, era el típico Checo alegre de 18 años (bastante parlanchín) alguien agradable por como dice todo sin pensar previamente. Emil demostró su cabreo con un mohín bastante berrinchudo por lo sucedido y aunque no lo conocía a fondo, pudo encontrar apoyo en él... Sin embargo le preocupaba que los internos arremetieran en su contra. 

_—Me gustaría hacer más pero tengo las manos atadas._

_—Es mejor que no te involucres Emil, podrían hacerle algo por mí culpa._   

Indignación total sintió Nekola, pero comprendía a la pequeña. De Vickytoria solo le cayó un refrán a la cabeza:  _《 A buen entendedor, pocas palabras》_... No era como estar en Rusia, pero en parte odiaba que le trataran como "un adorno o un cero a la izquierda", casi tira la toalla por ese obstáculo, no obstante, en medio de su tribulación recordó ciertos apartados que leyó Yuuko cuando profundizaron la información, no hay ley existente donde digan que tal persona deba hacer tal cosa por "x" motivo, además, sí su abuelo gestionó con anticipación aquí en Japón con su amigo de Suiza es por algo, respiró profundo, botó el aire sostenido que había inhalado, y aprovechando esa fuente de valor, caminó con seguridad hasta la mesa, más atrás fue seguida por aquel de apellido Nekola, él cual no sabía el porqué de su cambio y ella empezó a jugar sus cartas estratégicamente.

 _—Ok, yo solo tengo una ultima duda, Señor—_ el superior le sonreía con sorna mientra afinaba su bigotillo de corte francés con la punta de sus dedos, una imitación barata del "Cardenal Richelieu".  _—¿Hay alguna ley o decreto que me impida tomar la prueba en esta categoría?, quiero que me muestren el párrafo con artículo exacto donde se diga explicitamente que "yo" como mujer solo deba ir por esa línea._

Hubo silencio total en la sala, el superior no podía salir de la estupefacción con semejante cosa inverosímil, miró al auxiliar y este tampoco halló cómo refutar, buscaron miles y miles de forma de "tapar con el sol" lo improbable, más no contaban que un Superior de alto rango, estuviera presenciando de primera mano el atrevimiento manipulado por el auxiliar y del otro superior desde un inicio. El auditorio observa aquellos ojos gateados con verdes encandilados... Le abrieron camino a su paso y al situarse, simplemente interrumpió el alegato.

— _Ya dije mi última palabra y ya expliqué lo que tenía que hacer. Sí no le conviene perfectamente se puede ir a otro lugar._

_— **¡Al que pienso correr a la calle será usted sí continúa tomando tales atribuciones a conveniencia, Sub-Intendente!**_

— _ **¡¡¡MA-M-MAYOR G-GIACOMETTI!!!**_ — ¡Ah carajo!, ¡ha visto al demonio rubio encarnado! ...  
  


Christophe Giacometti era uno de los agentes de confianza del General y del Comandante ( **T.C** actual ) de línea en Shibuya. De nacionalidad Suiza, pertenece a la Federación Policial Secreta de su país y también dirige al  **Escuadrón de Investigación y Espionaje** que está a cargo del Capitán Chulanont en conjunto con la **D.E.A.**  

Contemplarle su fino y marcado andar en medio del complot detalla su imponencia, fue severo. No permitiría que los principios de este lugar se vieran afectados por un insolente papanatas asalariado... Además de corregir el boicot generado por los dizque llamados "futuros oficiales"

— _¡Ohh~lala! que bonito, veo a muchas "señoritas sin falda" parloteando por aquí..._  — refiriéndose al tumulto de gente compuestos por los académicos. — _¿Les parece graciosa la situación?_ — ese tonito aparentemente sosegado, transmite algo tenebroso en sus estudiantes y subordinados, ni hablemos de la risueña expresión espectral de su rostro, le hacía mucho juego. 

— Agradezcan que no soy el T.C porque por cuenta de él, los castraba con su Katana. — se escuchó un sonoro "glup" y por inercia unos cuantos protegieron su "descendencia", Chris con ganas de carcajearse allí mismo al verles las caras de esas pobres almas desvalidas por haber mencionado a su "lindo jefecito", le tocó como sea evitar tal impulso.

La reputación del T.C era impecable como motivador nato en sus filas. Impulsa a mejorar, a surgir o a hacer mejor el trabajo tras verle en acción codo a codo. Pero lo que tiene de buen lider tambien lo tiene de aterrador a la hora de imponer orden y decir las verdades sin "florituras", incluso en otras academias, instituciones y en la Guardia Imperial era temido por su inquebrantable mano dura a la hora de tocar temas de disciplina... Chris soltó un respiro profundo para apaciguar su risa y continuó jugando cual diablillo macabro su papel de supuesto "tirano"

— _¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?, será mejor que presten atención porque no es la primera vez que veo este tipo de comportamientos, no permitiré que ésto sea una puta plaza barata de mercado para chismear._  

Todos y cada uno de los hombres que apreciaban cada filo de las palabras de su Mayor, quedaron helados, por no decir cagados del miedo.

— _Nuestra institución nunca ha puesto impedimento para todo aquel que desee prestar su vida por el bien de la sociedad nipona como también a la comunidad fuera de ella..._ — aseveró. — _¿Qué no es común ver a una bella dama anunciarse en este tipo de categoría? es comprensible, más no imposible._ — su vista, ahora la posó en Vickytoria, la cual se había cohibido un poco, y le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas agraciadas para hacerle sentir cómoda, y la pequeña obtuvo un bonito color borgoña. 

 _"Oh que linda"_... pensó al ver su gesto. Está feliz por ello. 

Al girar su rostro al subintendente y al resto de estudiantes sus facciones nuevamente endurecieron.

_—Espero no tener que repetirlo ¿Estamos claros, "señoritas"?_

_—¡S-sí Mayor!_

_—¡No los escuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho, "señoritas"!_

_—_ _**¡SÍ MAYOR!** _

_— **¡** Perfecto **!** , ahora... _ _**¡LARGO!,** _ _**¡** Los quiero a todos fuera de aquí o definitivamente les voy a "_ _ dar _ _" y no son_ _consejos **!  
**_

Añadanle a ese detalle que al rubio (hijo de su mamá) se apoyó con su espalda a la pared y cruzado de piernas haciendo el "cuatro", usó un dedo de una de sus manos simulando el "cero" y con la otra sobrante, introdujo un dígito. Lo metía y sacaba descaradamente dando a entender muuuuuchas cosas...

Y bién perversas...

En el acto, todos se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo, al tiempo que el Mayor hacía otro un ademán indicandoles la salida, se supo divertir con las expresiones de miedo en sus pálidas caras, pero detuvo a alguien en particular. 

— _Usted no, querido Subintendente, se queda conmigo, y la señorita igual... Cadete Nekola. necesito que busque al Capitán Chulanont y las oficiales de la_ _DEA_ _para..._ —Él Mayor Giacometti en esa orden, mandó a relevar al auxiliar de las inscripciones y en su lugar, puso a dos chicas de su escuadrón bajo supervisión de Phitchit. Aunque conociéndole, el chocolate tailandés amante de los hamsters y las redes sociales estaría tomando fotos como siempre y lo que menos necesitan es que su jefe (El Dios Eros condenadamente sensual y amargado japonés según Chris) los mande a  ** _"la mierda"_**  por detalles tan básicos como estos en su receso.  

 **T** emporalmente se había improvisado una reunión, donde las dos partes, Subintendente y adolescente dieron su versión de los hechos peleando como perros y gatos, Giacometti les escuchaba sentado en su sillón cual juez del estrado judicial cumpliendo un acto solemne.

_—Pero señor...entiendame, acá ya no estamos hablando de que si lo pueda hacer o no, usted sabe que para nuestra sociedad, el resguardar a la mujer es de suma importancia, por eso se crearon estos estatutos. A ella no se le ha negado que lo haga, solo la he mandado a la categoría que le corresponde._

_—Categoría que perfectamente puedo realizarla en la tradicional porque aún no me ha demostrado con " bases sólidas" en dónde rayos hay un articulo que me impida hacerlo._

Con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla de modo que sus dedos índices se unieran rozando el tabique de su respingada nariz, el hombre de orbes Gaspeita ya ha tomado una decisión.  _—Yo no tengo problemas con que la señorita haga su examen._

_—¿S-señor acaso se está escuchando?_

_—_ _ **Oui!**_ _—_ Afirmó en francés. _— y hasta ahora, usted no me ha dado argumentos. Le repito que no hay tal ley que le impida tomar el examen a la señorita en dicha categoría. —_ Vicky quería demostrar su felicidad con un baile (valga la redundancia) de la Victoria en círculos cuadrados si le fuera posible, ¡Pero no!. Debía mantener sobriedad y madurez como la "emancipada" que es. Él Mayor continuó.  _—Como dije, cualquiera de aquí es libre de escoger en donde hacerlo, entonces... ¿Por qué no le hace un favor a su nación como al resto y nos deja continuar el proceso?... Sí me llego a enterar de alguna otra cosa donde haya alteración en las inscripciones, daré mí reporte directo. Le recuerdo que ejerce como maestro superintendente en la institución y su deber es ser "neutral", puede retirarse._

 _—P-pero señor..._ _  
_ _—Puede retirarse._ _  
_ _—pero..._ _  
_ _—Ya hableee~~, Adieuuuu~~~, Au revoiiiiir~~~ —_ dijo eso ultimo con una voz aguda y tintineando los dedos a modo de despedida.

Se supo sacar el clavo con los idiomas... Ser de alto rango tiene sus privilegios, con tal de fregarle la vida a personas como ese gilipollas que se hace llamar "autoridad" lo volverá hacer y lo disfrutará. El hombre malhumorado se fue cerrando todo de un portazo, la humillación era grande, juró tomar cartas en el asunto sí la mocosa llegase a pasar, por otra parte Giacometti, al fin a solas con la pequeña se pudo relajar y sacar a flote su "exótica personalidad"

 _—¡Al fin te conozco en persona! ¿Tú debes ser Romanova, verdad?—_ tomó sus manos juntandolas con las suyas y le miró muy curioso, vivaz en cierto modo, parpadeando con sus tupidas y largas pestañas a la velocidad de la luz.

_Incluso se le veían brillitos y corazones con toda la gama del rosado a su alrededor._

_—_ ** _¡Ah..What!?_ _¿Eh?..._ _ДА, СЭР!!!_** _, ...¿Ahmm?...Nous nous connaissons? —_ la agarró tan desprevenida que su cerebro hizo "cortocircuito" y dio la respuesta mezclando varios idiomas...Vicky se reprendió por ello, pero a Chris le valió y se fascinó por la destreza sacando un buen silbido emocionado. Sobre todo porque la pequeña habla en uno de sus lenguas maternas, algo que vio perfecto, podrá chismear a gusto.

 _— ¡OMG! aparte del ruso y el inglés, hablas divino el francés. Bueno, te diré que tú a mí no, linda. Peeeero, yo a tí...¡Si! y nada de señor, soy demasiado galán y joven para que me veas como un vejestorio. —_ ¿Cómo carajos ella piensa mantener seriedad con ese tipo de comentarios?, no pudo y río ante ello.   _—Cuando te ví, me dí cuenta que eras la jovencita a quien le hice parte de la documentación a petición de mí tío Joseph para su amigo en Rusia. Tú curriculum es impresionante para ser tan pequeña, aunque es raro ver a alguien como tú metida en esto. Si yo fuera tú abuelo, te haría modelo...Podrías ser modelo si quisieras, lo digo por ese perfil y registro tuyo en tus fotos son difíciles de olvidar, y en persona te ves mucho mejor. ¡Tienes ángel, tienes fashion! y definitivamente ¡Me encanta tú cabello! ¡Dame tu secreto!_ _  
_

 _—¿Really?...ahhmm ¿O-ok?_ _—_ Ese tipo de comentarios a su persona la descolocan al punto de no saber qué decir o cómo actuar  y que lo dijera un superior, era de locos... pero bueno, no es que lo hiciera en mal plan o ¿si?...  En medio de sus titubeos trató de responder, pero su cerebro funcionaba a marcha lenta. No cooperaba _. —_ _Ehh... ¿Gracias?_ _...¿ahhmm?..._

 _—Christopher,_ _puedes decirme, ¡Chris!, ¡Adonis suizo andante!, como gustes corazón. Pido disculpas por la forma en que ese bigotudo de poca monta, te ha tratado. —_ y nuevamente no pudo contener sus risas, es impresionante ver el cambio tan repentino en alguien (las primeras impresiones jugando sorpresas otra vez) quedó un rato charlando con el Mayor sobre sus motivos para estar en la academia y  aunque intuyó que la niña no le contó a fondo, él supo entender su sentir... Ya vivió algo así en su época de joven con "cierta persona" y el hecho de revivirlo con la pequeña, le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que guarda en un cofre muy profundos como lo más preciado... ¡Sin duda le ayudará!

Giacometti resultó ser alguien bastante descomplicado (y liberal en muchos aspectos para Vicky) congeniaron en casi todo, en especial en lo reinas y fashionistas de la moda, (con eso la atrapó) y con la enorme coincidencia del destino de que él haya sido el contacto en Japón para lo de sus trámites, fue la cereza del pastel... ¡Ja! el mundo es un lugar pequeño.

Amará tenerlo como jefe y si se puede, como amigo y eso mismo pensó el Mayor descarado cuando terminó su pequeña charla. La llevó al puesto temporal para su ingreso formal aprovechando que hay un break. Se permitió ser super informal ya que los chicos allí son de su escuadrón, eso era otra cosa que a Vicky le llamó la atención.

 _—Chulanont, llegó por quien llorabas, necesito tu colaboración con esta belleza y... ah...Ok, no implores piedad conmigo, si "ya sabes quién" te llega a pillar en esas, Ni con el Ave Maria que rece Leo, ¡te salvará!... y_ _no te daré mi palo de selfie si te rompen el tuyo otra vez._  

 _—Me adoras lo suficiente para evitar que nuestro jefe gruñón me mate. Soy tú mano derecha ¿Recuerdas? —_ Phitchit cachado, en fragancia con el bendito aparato y la complicidad de las dos agentes y el Cadete Checo, debió guardarlo al ver con sonrisa gatuna y la ceja levantada a su colega.

 _—Entonces no abuses, querido hámster. —_  la camaradería vista en acción por ese par de jefes parece sacado de la mismísima "locademia", más bien de muerte cómica en el grupo, Vicky se preguntaba si podría relacionarse así con el pasar de los días... eso haría más amena su estadía en este lugar.

Chris, se encargó de presentar adecuadamente a la chica ante su equipo y la dejó en buenas manos. Mila Babicheva agente de la  _ **D.E.A**_  y del _ **E.E.I,**  _fue de las primeras en dialogar con la niña y al enterarse que una compatriota podría estar en la academia, fangirleó. Sala Crispino, la bella italiana que también forma equipo con la pelirroja y que pertenece a la misma agencia, le dio una calurosa bienvenida, el último pero no menos importante el Capitán Phitchit, fue igual o incluso más "enérgico" que el propio Giacometti.

Hasta le hizo tomar una foto para la posteridad.

Por su parte, Emil cruzó pequeñas palabras con ella y Vickytoria le abrazó en gratitud al defenderla. El grupo registró sus datos y le dieron su número asignado, dia y hora donde estaría realizando su examen...solo le quedaba esperar.

 

 

__**《** _ _****Culmina el Flash Back**** _ **》** _

💠

 

 

 **Y**  estamos aquí, de vuelta para ver como transcurren los hechos a continuación... Las voces fueron interrumpidas y apagadas por variados tutores y pares académicos que supervisarán el rendimiento de la prueba (dentro de ellos se encontraba aquel viejo subintendente que quiso sabotear desde un principio el ingreso a Vicky), hablaron lo básico y necesario estos casos, recalcando reglas u sanciones en caso de hallar algo "anómalo", las hojas les fueron entregadas en medio de la charla protocolaria. Asegurando con ello que el tiempo límite es de dos horas por lo que debían aprovecharlo al máximo, Ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos.

_—¡Pueden empezar!_

Las manos empuñadas con la presión acumulada en los lápices cedía... El sudor en exceso, el temblor del momento y el deseo unilateral de todo un auditorio se mostró en evidencia con los trazos que realizaban a cada respuesta. Emil y Vicky se desearon suerte con sus pulgares levantados como muestra de compañerismo.

 _"¡Puedo hacerlo!"..._ Masculló en sus adentros.En sus decisiones y conjeturas estaba el pase a sú futuro, le había sido negado en su país sin derecho alguno, pero en tierras niponas, encontró esa luz al final del camino. Podrá taparle la boca a más de uno (empezando por ese antipático y bonito japonés) podrá demostrar que tiene madera y hoy, sería el día.... ¡Es todo o nada!.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

 

_**T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón  
** _ _Febrero del 2017 - 8:10 A.M (En pleno examen)_

  
**E** scribir, error, borrar, pensar, maquinar, copiar, flaquear, persistir... tantos verbos para ser ejecutados en una hoja llena de letras y ser rellenada por círculos o por una "casi tesis" al final. La ansiedad hacía presencia, y Vickytoria no pudo escapar a ella, la siente, la mira y capta sus nervios que por poco preventivo que parezca, le atemorizan por sus resoluciones. No dice nada... ella sigue. Pasó la primera hora, le resta la otra y con eso, el tiempo apremia. Concentrada por aquello, ha de revisar todo lo contestado en la sección de Estudio de casos, y la psicotécnica, le falta la conceptual y ahora está en eso. Los errores obtenidos serían penalizados por baja de puntos, no podía equivocarse. Cabe anotar que lo hacen basándose en la siguiente ecuación.: _A – [E / (N°)]_

Siendo  _«_ _A_ _»_  el número de aciertos,  _«_ _E_ _»_  el número de errores y  _«_ _N°_ _»_ número de alternativas o variantes de respuesta. Con esto en claro, algunos hacían amagues para ver que contestaba el compañero de al lado y ciertamente, los más aventajados tapaban sus hojas con parte de su cuerpo, celosos de cualquier cosa. Otros como los expertos "macheteros" que son, sacaban su papelito en pleno examen... se vio de todo un poco.

 _Tres...dos...uno... ¡The Time is over!, ¡Finish and Fatality!_  ...¡ah! no, disculpen. Eso último es de un juego, obvien la referencia.

En fin, prácticamente se ha acabó la hora y los pares académicos la dieron por terminada la prueba escrita. Se les avisó a los aspirantes esperar los resultados en 4 días, estos serían publicados en las instalaciones a la vista de todos a primera hora.  Fueron saliendo de los salones cada quien con sus preguntas, buscan intensamente la opinión de los demás. En esas Vicky y Emil hablaban entre ellos sobre las secciones de los exámenes y muy cerca de ellos estaban un grupo de hombres ya mayores (todos extranjeros)

La rusa abrazada a su mascota (la cual fue a buscar al lugar donde se la estaban cuidando) le demandaba atención y sin dudar le dio muchos mimitos, mientras lo hacía le comentó de lo más normal al checo un:  _—Ahhhh~ Casi muero con el intento de ensayo que hice para caso de homicidio. ¿Tú lo hiciste?—_ Nekola asintió. El resto de muchachos exaltados y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos giraron su rostro le preguntaron.

_—_ _**¿¡En dónde rayos salió eso en la prueba!?** _

_—casi al final, oficiales. Como no hay espacio en el formulario a rellenar, de allí al resto de hojas en blanco para escribir._ _—_  Emil les respondió con cara alegre y relajado.

 _ **"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!"... "ESTO NO PUEDE SER"... "¿¡DIOS POR QUÉÉ!?" ...**  _y otros gritos parecidos se escucharon en ese mar de lamentos. Esos hombres se pusieron famélicos por tal revelación y se les vio la muerte en sus calavelicas caras... Vicky, Makka y Emil quienes estaban con sus rostros bien pelados sin entender nada, se les podía ver claramente una gota de sudor escurrirse ágilmente por su sien.

Emil no podía salir del lugar al ser un cadete en traslado, pero le brindó muchas porras sinceras a Vicky, así como ella lo hizo con él esperando a que dicho examen se les diera un "aprobado"... el chico se fue, la pequeña se dirigía a la salida con la mente ida por lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, mantuvo sus ojos en el terreno por el cual pisaba, y de lo concentrada que estaba se topa nuevamente con el Mayor de la otra vez cayendo de pompas al suelo... Cuando le ve, pide disculpas por su tropiezo, Giacometti le restó importancia, y le empezó a saludar.

 _—¡Vicky querida! ¿Cómo estás? ¡descuida!—_ Dijo de primero ayudándole a ponerse de pie guiñando su ojo muy pícaro sin dobles intenciones. _—Las chicas me avisaron que hoy era tu examen pero no pude saludarte, estaba ocupado. ¡Hey! a todas estas... ¿Cómo te fué? ¡Dime, dime, dime!—_ y ahora pregunto con emoción. atrapándole con las manos en sus hombros.

_—Yo creo que bien... eso espero, en realidad no estoy muy segura, Sr. Christopher._

_—Ánimos lo harás bien, con ese currículum de seguro pasas y nada de señor, ¡ya te dije que soy Chris para tí! —_ mencionó con gracia para desestresar a la chica — _verás que tengo razón y te veré aquí en mi pelotón._  
  


 _—¡Dios lo oiga, Sr... digo, Chris!.—_ le sonrió dulcemente, a los ojos del mayor la pequeña es toda una muñequita. Chris estaba por hacerle más preguntas a no ser por los gritos de su subordinado tailandés que le andubo siguiendo el rastro por toda la academia. Se le veía agitado. Vickytoria aprovechó para irse y se despidió con bonito _"_ _Nos vemos pronto, Señor Chris"_ al ver que Makkachin prendió huida siguiendo a un indefenso gato y su dueña fue tras él como veleta pero volteo un momento para agitar su mano de un lado a otro manteniendo su expresion alegre. Chris solo pudo silbar por la velocidad que la pequeña alcanzó, hasta soltó una pequeña risilla negando lo visto.  
 _  
_ _—¡Hey chris!—_ dijo el moreno apoyado en una de las rejas tomando aire a bocanadas.  _— me la pagarás caro por hacerme correr, buscarte y... ¿Eh? ¿Qué no era esa la niña de hace 3 días?, ¿Que es lo que tanto tramas con ella? —_  entrecerró sus ojos con malicia infinita picandole su cachete.  _—_ _Desde que la viste te veo raro._  


_—Simple curiosidad, Phitchit._

_—y la curiosidad mató a la " gata"._

_—¡Hey yo no me meto con tus " ratones"¡_

_—¡Hamsters!, ¡Bronce, Plata y Oro son hamsters!...  
_

_—¡Entonces dejá a mí Bae fuera de tús cizañas!.—_ y allí comenzaron una de sus tantas peleas sin sentido por mascotas... era bien sabido que fuera de sus papeles de entes autoritarios se mostraban como lo que son, dos hombres tremendamente infantiles para tener Treinta (30) y veintisiete (28) años. 

Algo difícil de creer, ¡Pero si!

Cuando al fin la pareja recobró compostura, Phitchit lanzó otra vez la pregunta.

 _—Pero en serio, ¿Porque tanto interés en esa pequeña?—_ Él será su amigo pero lo conoce demasiado para saber que algo se está cocinando en su retorcida y rubia cabeza.

_—¿Esa pequeña no se te hace familiar?...  
_

_—¿Familiar?—_  Ahora el capitán no entendía nada de lo que sugiere su Mayor. Dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una banca para charlar con más calma  _—Cuando mi tío Kurt me habló de su caso y me mandó parte de su documentación con su foto, algo en ella se me hizo familiar... y ahora que la veo en persona... mí sexto sentido me indica algo, pero no sé qué sea. —_ terminó de explicar su punto de vista, no lo decía porque le gustara la niña o algo por el estilo, simplemente en ella hay un "no sé qué" y siente que la conoce. 

 _—Estás grave, solo ten cuidado de que la ONU no vaya a pensar que eres pederasta. —_ Phitchit asume que es otra de las tantas locuras de su compañero, así decide joderlo. 

_—Me gusta dar y recibir salchichas... Eso tu lo sabes._

_—Deberías intentar con una chica, las mujeres son lo más hermoso en esta vida._

_—Y eso no lo niego, ¿Pero qué dices de nosotros? nunca digas nunca, Phitchit. —_  le alzo una ceja con insinuación y se le acercó como no quiere la cosa.

 _—¡Aléjate satán!...ya sabes mí respuesta. —_ le puso las manos en su cara frustrado todo intento de besuqueo a su persona. _—Tanto porno gay hace daño, Chris._

_—¿Quieres probar?, ¿Estoy disponible?_

_—Gracias, pero no gracias, estoy comprometido._

_—¡Ah es cierto!, se me olvidó que tienes a una "bruja" por novia. —_ Phitchit le dio un codazo y Chris puso una boca de pato frunciendo su cara en desaprobación. El moreno siguió con lo suyo haciendo como si nada. 

_—Aunque volviendo al tema... a mí la chica me ha caido bien, y por lo que me dijo Emil, tiene carácter. Espero que pase, ya es hora que este lugar tenga un cambio._

_—¡Opino lo mismo!... Con el ingreso de ella, este año se pondrá muy divertido, quiero ver las caras que pondrán los intendentes de alto mando cuando sepan que una mujer hará el curso de Oficial... Solo espero que "don amargado" no la maree, será nuestro amigo, pero es un Hijo de puta cuando se lo propone.  
_

_—¡Oh! ¿Hablando de Tenientes Coroneles?—_ le preparó el terreno al pobre para lo que se le viene.  _— Yuuri regresó hace rato, te mandó a buscar.  
_

_—_ _**¡QUÉÉÉ! ...¿ES JODA VERDAD?** _

       

_—Nope. No lo es y se enteró del desorden de hace 3 días...Será mejor que te prepares.  
_

_—_ _ **¡Mierdaaaaaaaa Noooo!**_ _— salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo._ Los distintos escuadrones, secciones y brigadas Ordinarias o de Elite así como los académicos del lugar vieron de reojo el polvo levantado por la correndilla del rubio y más atrás fue Phitchit explotando en risas llamándole con un:  _ **"¡HEY, CHRIS!... ¡¡HEEEEEYY!! ESPERAME!!".  
**_

Ya con las piezas jugadas y toda la adrenalina puesta en ese examen, era cuestión de tiempo para que la _**T.S.P.A**  _recibiera con puertas abiertas el nuevo reto que le espera.

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

 

************  
Vocabulario:  
************

_*** Het! /「Net! 」=** Del Ruso, puede significar un « NO»_

_*** Sakra ! / 「Sakra! 」** = Del Checo, puede significar una « Maldición»_

_*** Good afternoon. Let us know how we can help you?** = Del del Inglés , literal la frase significa «¡Buenas tardes!, ¿En que podemos ayudarle?»_

_**Quels diables les Asiatiques pensent-ils!?** = Del del Francés , literal la frase significa «¿Qué diablos piensan estos asiáticos?» xDD (pobre Vitya feme xD)_

_***Oui! / 「uˈwi!」** = Del Francés, Significa «¡Si!»_

_***Adieu /「əˈdjuː !」 & Au revoir /「oʊ rɪˈvwɑr !」**= Ambas del Francés, pueden siginifcar un «Adiós», o un «Hasta luego.»_

_***ДА, СЭР! ...「Da, Ser!」** = Del Ruso. Puede significar un «¡Si, señor!»_

_***Nous nous connaissons?** = Del del Francés, literal la frase significa «¿Nosotros nos conocemos?» xDD_

_***The Time is over!** = Del del Inglés, literal la frase significa «¡Se acabó el tiempo!»_

_***Fatality!** = ( ¿En serio la tengo que explicar? xDDDD) sí no jugaron Mortal Combat no tuvieron infancia sádica jajaaj xD._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! 5to capítulo y contando!!, No pos sigo de luto con mi ardilla...ALV !! —Se muere la Shary— y ya volviendo al tema... me salió por 7.150 palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario, me quedó en 7.300)
> 
> Bueno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 5? Para la academía de referencia una de las locaciones que hay en españa! me pareció bonito dibujarlo.
> 
> Lo del los tipos que salen de la nada sobre esas maquinitas de Tickets...Es verdad xDDD por más ficticio que sea este universo de policías, para nadie es un secreto que me baso en algunas cosas reales de la cultura en general. SOLO DIRÉ QUE SALEM ME HA PROPORCIONADO MUCHA INFO QUE VALE ORO JAJAJA XDDD 
> 
> Eso de "bonito y amargado"... ok xD a Vitya le gusta el bardo wee que no se haga. xDDD...pero en fin... es normal que se exprese de esa forma ASUMIENDO SU EDAD y por la forma tan "brusca" que le trato Yuuri xD. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se enteré que él es el T.C? xD -huye-
> 
> APARECIÓ Emil !! Checo hermoso denme mil!!, Vicky y él se la llevaran bién por ser novatos. También salió el Suizo cabaretero xD !!!!! Ese man no respeta a nadie ah eso sí!..Chris deberá amarrarse los pantalones, se le viene el regaño por parte de su "jefe" y Phitchit no le vá ayudar xD. (Rata traidora)
> 
> ¿Oremos por su alma xD?
> 
> Lo que se viene para el capi 6 es algo jodón, más que todo porque se vienen ciertos personajes a formar su bololó xD y acá es donde en sí, comienza el desmadre.
> 
> FELICITACIONES INMENSAS A LAS GANADORAS DEL GRAN PRIX !!! :D 
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR: Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..." y tambien los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad y el Fic de MOF lo pueden leer en las notas de face. Recién acabé una comedia romántica algo subida de tono que está en mi Watta「y Ahora ¿Qué deseas?」DONDE ACÁ LOS NIÑOS si son como en el canon (hombrecitos), xD pinche Victor ayudenlo!!! salvenlo de Yuuri!!. 
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! :D ...¡¡¡¡Cambio y fuera !!!! ¡¡Muchos saluditos a todos!!


	6. 🔥FIGHT!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Shary Pov's: Cuando veamos los recuerdos a modo de sueño o un relato muy antiguo del pasado de los personajes, el formato de párrafos como diálogos estarán escritos totalmente en Cursiva y llevaran el indicativo "pass"...Esto dista mucho del flashback (que si bien es pasado, se diferencia en mi fic por ser un relato más reciente y por consiguiente, su narración o formato se mantiene) creo que eso es todo, ah si, dedicado a mi hijo Alex que le gusta el bardo xD ahora si los dejo con el Capi Dramamón xD.
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥Capítulo 06 : ¡Fight!   
> 🔥Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Beteo General: Shary (Mi beta ardilla anda en calamidad)  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> ***************

**_(  Pass 01  )_ **

**💠** _**  
** _

***  
*  
***

 

_—_ _¡No vayas, escúchame por favor, Kouji-san!_

_—_ _Será mejor que se comporte y mida su trato a mí persona, Subteniente. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que implica nuestra labor, y no te hablo como familiar, te hablo como tu **Sargento Mayor de Comando.**_

_— **¡KOUJI-SAN**_ **_!_ _..._ **

**_..._ _《_ ** _**A** _ _quel muchacho en su desespero guarda cierto malestar, uno que burbujea en su interior desde hace rato... indicando la antesala que el telón daría fin a la función de esa noche y a su vez inicio de una pesadilla infernal que se repetiría en su presente actual **...**_ _**》** _

_  
_ _—¡No puedo permitir que vayas así nada más!, ¿Y sí todo esto es una trampa?... ¡Tú sabes lo que ocurrió con...Andrei!...Lo sabes de sobra.  Ahora mismo respiras por la herida y no estás en tus cabales._

_— **Entonces si ya lo sabes..**.  **¡LÁRGATE DE MÍ CAMINO!**_ _—Escupió su orden con rabia._ _—_ _**¡NECESITO BUSCAR A ESOS MALNACIDOS Y AL HIJO DE PERRA QUE LOS DIRIGE!** _

_— **¡NO LO HARÉ!...¡NO LO PIENSO HACER ASÍ TE CANSES DE MÍ!**_

**_..._ _《_ ** _**L** _ _as luces e intentos se vieron ahogados y con ello el hundimiento de apelar a cualquier conciliación lógica. Ahora, un retrato cercano se ha de reflejar en medio de este asunto doloroso. De los últimos días, aquellos del pasado donde la tribulación y delirio eran pan de cada día Japón, tiempos donde mutilar personas, matarse unos a otros sin contemplación alguna, conspirar con los justos que reclaman justicia por unos cuantos yenes o dólares al mejor postor y aún más si era de mayor rango, provocaba terror en sus habitantes; y obviamente en ese muchacho...También. Le siguió el paso al hombre con quien hablaba y en medio de estos dejó aflorar toda frustración_ **_..._ _》_ **

_—Ese estúpido ruso de mierda... Él sabía todo, descubrió todas y cada una de las artimañas que estaban por interno, incluyendo los diálogos bajo cuerda de los diligentes con esas pirañas, y no fue capaz de buscarme, debí suponer que ese desgraciado me ocultaba sus problemas para no preocuparme... yo... — se detuvo un momento empuñando su mano en medio de su ira y duelo interno. — Yo le hubiese apoyado... **¡Maldición!**_

_—Y yo igual... — se acercó con timidez a él por su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un sentido apoyó, ambos estaban claramente afectados por lo acontecido. Se les fue uno grande y no cualquiera... Toda una leyenda policial. —Yo me siento igual que tú con todo esto, él fue mí maestro y le debo mucho... Pero no es la forma... Él no lo querría así... No ahora Kouji-san._

_—Ahora es el momento indicado. — rompió el manto fraternal que le abrazaba. —Ahora que tengo todo en bandeja de plata...¿¡Pretendes que los deje ir!?...¿¡Eso quieres!?— soltó una risa cínica y continuó con su rechinar. — No... No señor. **¡ESTO SE ACABA HOY Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN!**_

**_..._ _《_ _T_ ** _emía por la vida de su superior, de su familia, de él mismo, y de todo por inmiscuirse en aguas profundas que hasta el sol de hoy, el mismo tiempo se ha encargado de borrar lentamente su existencia_ **_..._ _》_ **

_—No te pido que no lo hagas, yo igual sé lo harás, y yo también quiero hacerlo... Pero no de esta forma, por favor reacciona, piensa en tu esposa Lucy y en ...— cuando estaba por completar el otro nombre de su boca, uno que adora con locura desde el momento en que nació, le tomó por su brazo con fuerza para ver si su superior recapacitaba pero con la misma brusquedad que le sujetó, esté lo empujó de sí._

_—_ _**¡APÁRTATE DE MÍ O NO RESPONDO!...** _

**_..._ _《_ ** _**L** _ _os carteles dirigidos por los narcos más la guerra interna por los clanes del país siendo los Yakuzas, quienes manda la parada dan pie a otra punzada de desasosiego...¿Hasta dónde el maldito gobierno es capaz de tapiñar lo risible a sabiendas que sus hombres mueren por esa persecución?, ¿Hasta qué punto es lícito o viable desvivirse por tu nación? corrección, intento de "nación" representada por un grupo de aves carroñeras que interpreta magistralmente el cómo dar la espalda. ¡Sí!... Esa interpretación en la medida en que es certera, implica resaltar la humanidad de esos seres que son monstruosos en grandes cantidades_ **_..._ _》_ **

_  
_ _—¡PIENSA EN TU FAMILIA!_   
  


_—_ _**¡POR ELLOS ES QUE LO HAGO!, ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO!** _ _— Despotricó a los cuatro vientos al subalterno quien tuvo un respingo a ese acto repentino, el sargento se contuvo como pudo mientras caminaba de un lado pasándose su mano por el rostro hasta desplazarla a sus mechones indicando frustración e impotencia. —_ _Esos malditos no pueden ir por ahí haciendo de las suyas destruyendo hogares...infundado miedo, y dejando a niños... Sin padres._ _— recordó con pesar al retoño de casi diez años que dejó su mejor amigo y colega ruso. Ya la " conejita" perdió la fortuna de conocer a su mamá cuando vino al mundo y ahora la muerte le deja sin figura paterna.._ _.No es justo. Andrei y su hija no merecían eso y el resto de familias tampoco. Por esa circunstancia, piensa en la suya._

_—_ _Así yo peligre... Prefiero esto mil veces antes que no hacer nada al respecto._

_—_ _**¡KOUJI!....¡ESPERA!** _ __  
  


**_..._ _《_ _O_ ** _tra vez cambiamos de panorama. Ahora hay caos en las calles, mostrando lo humano y frágil en esa anticipada decadencia de la sociedad. Las balas perforan mejillas y cabezas antes destruir vértebras. Las hojas al blandir las espadas en aquella emboscada logran alojarse los hombros de cada contendor, las cortadas son crudas, y la adrenalina no da espacio para el dolor al desmembrar las entrañas. Los delincuentes, asesinos fríos de poca monta juegan sucio al usar granadas consigo, con tal de defender sus intereses y las de su líder. Las llamas siguen, la muchedumbre acecha y la policía hace lo posible para evitar algo peor pero le es imposible. Sangre y más litros de sangre inocente están pagando por gente vil que atestiguan todos y cada uno de los pecados y la maldad que reina en sus corazones, y entonces_ _**...** _ _**》** _

_—_ _Kou...ji...san..._

**_..._ _《_ _L_ ** _e llamaba en medio de la nada hallándose en el suelo, con heridas graves en su cuerpo_ **_..._ _》_ **

_—_ _Kou...ji..._

**_..._ _《_ ** _L_ _e llamaba arrastrándose como pudiese, sabiendo que el hombre a quien corresponde ese nombre se encontraba casi en las últimas agarrado por el cuello y con un pie más allá que de acá porque acababa ver presenciar en vivo como la vida de su esposa le fue arrebatada_ **_..._ _》_ **

_—¿_ _Algo qué decir antes de morir?_ _— el canalla_ _le observó lleno de codicia y lujuria al rostro ajeno._

**_..._ _《_ _Y_ ** _este, a pesar que tenía la batalla perdida, su humor negro y orgullo no fue quebrantado_ **_..._ _》_ ** __  
  


_—_ _**¡Púdrete en el infierno!** _ _**¡MALDITO INFELIZ!**_

_—_ _Kou...Ji..._

**_..._ _《_ _H_ ** _abló el muchacho con lágrimas a cantaros en su cara e impactado por lo visto, porque el desasosiego no fue sutil. No pudo hacer nada para evitar que le atravesaran el filo de esa arma blanca al cuerpo de su Sargento y que fuese cercenado vilmente como a un pedazo de carne_ **_..._ _》_ **

 

_  
_ _—_ _L-lo siento...Yuuri._

 

***  
** *****  
** ** ******* **

**💠**

 

 

_—_ _**¡¡NII-SAAAN!!** _

**C** on su mano totalmente extendida hacia la nada, Katsuki despierta de lo que sería uno de sus tantos vagos recuerdos... Su rostro refleja el estrago que hizo e Inhala y exhala con fuerza las bocanadas de aire complementado con el sudor que recorre su piel nívea, es frió... tan frió como el témpano de hielo.

Hace presión en sus dedos y su mano ahora adopta la forma de un puño resentido el cual lleva su pecho para calmarse un poco. Revivir esa experiencia no es grata y seguido de ello, estira el mismo brazo buscando el reloj en medio de la poca luz que hay en su cuarto.

— _Ahhhg...Son las 2:30 de la mañana... Aún es temprano._

Trata de levantarse en medio de la oscuridad mientras sigue internándose en ese terreno peligroso de sus pensamientos. Sentado en su cama, se encuentra mirando la mesa de noche que tiene a su lado y que lleva puesta esa foto familiar ... Esa foto donde él comparte lugar con sus padres Hiroko y Toshiya, su hermana Mary, con ese hombre que nombró con anhelo, con su cuñada y un lindo bebito de cara redonda y cachetes sonrojados no menos de un año... El fruto de amor de esa pareja que lamentablemente ya no yacen en este mundo.

Ahora ese pequeñín (Yuuki) es el motor de su vida, tiene 5 añitos y está lleno de mucho amor y salud. Sus dedos tocan con gracia el vidrio que la protege, no puede evitar añorar a su hermano mayor con nostalgia.

— _Nii-san...fuiste terco ¿Eh?_ —se siente con el peso de no perdonarse por aquello. — _Yo debí detenerte o al menos ser... Más fuerte y haberte ayudado._

Se quebró casi a lo ultimo...

Se permitió despojarse de esa coraza dura y pasó a una blanda por la familiaridad que le embargaba. Se permitió ser el mismo jovencito tímido de hace muchos años atrás, Yuuri dejó escapar pocas gotas cristalinas y aligerar su alma. Sonrió como pudo y aún con sus sentimientos algo decaídos seguía expulsando aquello que le quemaba.

— _Extraño tus consejos, también los de mí cuñada y sus rabietas ¿Sabes?... Tú y ella deberían estar con Yuuki, verle crecer, no lo sé, tal vez teniendo esas discusiones divertidas con Lucy sobre la ropa..._ — soltó una risa boba al memorar su pésimo gusto a la hora de escoger las corbatas, era algo que su cuñada no toleraba y por regla, al par de hermanos Katsuki les regañaba.

— _Yo...debería simplemente ser el tío consentidor y no su padre..._ —y en cierto modo tenía razón, el destino no debió negarle a su sobrino el estar con sus papás.— _Lamento no haber sido de mucho apoyo ese día para ti... Para ambos... Aún así...Aquí estoy cumpliendo tu promesa y de paso la mía... Te prometí cuidar a Yuuki, eso haré y seguiré haciendo por el resto de mí vida pero también espero encontrar al_ _desgraciado_ _que propició todo esto..._ _ **¡Lo juro!.**_

Y por supuesto eso último es algo con lo cual simpatiza, pero lo hace de manera aberrante e incluye la identificación de toda su rabia y sentir, porque en el momento en que sucede el relato; está alejado del nuestro alcance no podemos dimensionar la experiencia que cuenta....

Su amarga experiencia...

Le pertenece solo a Yuuri y a nadie más que Yuuri (a excepción de unos cuantos conocidos) y los demonios internos que lleva están encerrados a modo temporal. Aguardan por ser liberados y solo podrá hacerlo hasta acabar con "aquel" que inició todo.

Ya son las 2:35 A.M... Yuuri aún no logra conciliar el sueño, la fotografía volvió a su lugar de origen y con un movimiento simple retira el agua salina que le recorrió parte de su rostro por ese desliz emocional, luce muy cansado por las arduas jornadas laborales sumándole el episodio de este "recuerdo".

Hemos de suponer que la noche respalde el dormir de algunos... o bueno, no del todo.

_—¿T-tio Yuu?_

Al parecer, el Teniente Coronel no era el único con mal sueño en esa pesada madrugada. Vio llegar a su cuarto a un Yuuki muy dubitativo cual ternerito de mirada llorosa, traía puesto su mameluco con caritas estampadas de perritos y su fiel peluchito de felpa (el Sr. Kobuta-chan) en mano. Asomó la coronilla de su cabecita por el dintel o marco de la puerta y Yuuri estando más relajado, apoya su mentón sobre uno de sus codos para ver que pasa.

 _—Hola pequeño_. — esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

 _—¿P-puedo quedarme a dormir c-contigo? —_ dijoel niño que se muestra totalmente ante su tío algo asustado e hipeando muy quedito.  _—No puedo... D-dormir._

Yuuri se hace una idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado, así que se levanta de un salto y el resto lo acorta con tres pasos hasta llegar con él y le toma entre sus brazos.

       

 _—Hey tranquilo. —_ besó su ojitos almendrados y su carita aniñada _.—Ya pasó, estás conmigo. —_ Lo meció y lo arrulló con dulzura porque sabe que su nene tuvo una posible pesadilla. Yuuki, a la voz de ello le ha de apretar su franela blanca, no quiere separarse y entierra su carita en el pecho ajeno.

El japonés trae consigo al pequeño hasta el borde de su cama y espera paciente a que el niño hable. Yuuki se encuentra más cómodo a pesar de que aun tenga su naricita roja y húmeda por tanto llorar  y ahora se sienta en el regazo del mayor, le comenta que tuvo un sueño feo, monstruos obscuros haciendo de las suyas.

 _—Ya veo... eso te pasa por ver películas de terror antes de dormir sin mí permiso, te dije que mañana.—_ le pica sus cachetes de forma insistente y juguetona haciendo que el pequeño le haga un mohín.

 _—Pero yo quería ver el final y como atrapaban al monstruo titan. —_  se quejó inflando sus mofletes, su expresión enfurruñada le causó mucha gracia al japonés.

 _—Y por andar de "curioso" y hacerte el "valiente" en la noche aprovechando que dormía. Saliste llorando, pequeño Katsudon.—_ y ahora le toca su nariz y parte de su boca.

Un  _" ¡_ _Ñam_ _! "_ sonoro se escucha después de que el niño intentara morder el dedo a su tío, a Yuuri le encanta molestarlo y verle enojado con sus pucheros... Necesitaba esto... Todo lo que necesitaba para apaciguar sus miedos era tener cerca a su amado sobrino... Sobrino que como había mencionado al desahogarse en ese momento de "fragilidad", era su hijo.

_  
_ _—¿Piensas dejarme sin dedo?_   
  


_—_ _ **¡Shiii!**_ _—_ le refutó entre feliz y enojado intentando agarrar la mano del adulto pero no se dejó, seguía jugando con él. A los pocos minutos Yuuki estaba agotado, su tío era demasiado rápido... algún día le ganará.

_—No se vale, eres demasiado grande y te mueves mucho, si no te movieras podría ganarte._

_—¿Hmm?...¿De manera que yo tengo que dejarme morder mí dedo solo porque el jovencito lo dice?_

_— **¡¡¡SIII!!!**...  **¡¡¡LOS NIÑOS TENEMOS RAZÓN!!!**_

_—Ya quisieras Mini-Katsudon. —_ ahora si dejo salir una sincera risa por toda su habitación cuando le revolvía la cabellera negra a su sobrino. _— Solo... no veas esas cosas de noche. ¿Si?_

_—¡Está bien, tío Yuuri!_

_  
__—Así me gusta.—_ satisfecho con su labor, le ha dado un beso en su frente, de esos bonitos que expresan cuanto le ama. 

El reloj siguió su marcha, y (15) quince minutos después de ese episodio, Yuuri se la pasó mimando al pequeñin, Yuuki trató mantenerse despierto preguntando cualquier cosa con el pretexto que sí lo hacía, la pesadilla no volverá. Pero más que preguntar, dejaba balbuceos en medio de su sestear, sus irises comienzan a cerrarse y Yuuri lo sabe porque siempre ha hecho la misma dinámica con Yuuki desde que lo tiene a su lado cuando ocurren estos impases nocturnos.

 _  
_ _—Tio Yuu.—_  susurró con voz fina y algo ronquita.

_—¿Dime?_

_—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?_

_—Intenté, pero también tuve un mal sueño...Hoy no ha sido nuestra noche con esas pesadillas..._

_—¿Los adultos también tienen pesadillas?—_  dijo con una pizca de interés a Yuuri bajo los efectos del sueño, él solo dice un simple:  _"así parece"..._  y Yuuki con ese  _"Ohhh"_  casi inaudible de sus labios, le da a entender al mayor que el niño está sorprendido y muerto por el sueño frotándose los párpados de sus ojitos.  
  


 _—Anda, ven aquí. —_ este lo carga nuevamente y lo acomoda entre las abullonadas sábanas de su cama, el niño estira sus piernas y brazos teniendo al Sr. Kobuta-chan como compañero y más atrás Yuuri le acompaña a acostarse. _—Solo por hoy dormirás en mí cama, porque ya eres un niño grande._

 _  
_ _—"Ño es shiierto, shoy un bebito pequeñio"—_  respondió más aniñado de lo habitual y algo enredado por inercia, hecho una bolita oculta debajo de esas telas a su diestra y bostezando a más no poder, Yuuri solo se ríe ante sus ocurrencias.

 _—Un bebé travieso cuando te conviene.—_  habló finalmente. 

Tio y sobrino quedaron acurrucados el uno al otro con sus corazones llenos, en especial Yuuri... Pocas veces se daba esos lujos de compartir o pasar tiempo de calidad. De estar en familia y de sentirse como un ser humano como cualquier otro...de sentirse él mismo.

 _—En unas horas tú debes ir a tus clases de música y yo a trabajar, así que descansa. Buenas noches.—_ le roza con el pulgar derecho su mejilla, con movimientos sutiles y circulares que ayudan de a poco a Yuuki a entrar al paraíso de los durmientes como el cuento de morfeo.

_—Buenas noches tío Yuu...Te quiero mucho._

Se apega a su cuerpo con un abrazo bastante calentito y amoroso, cayó rendido. Ante ese afecto, el japonés se sonroja hasta las orejas, más no de vergüenza, solo le cuesta asimilar el sentimiento noble y poderoso tras esas tres palabras. Palabras que guarda con adoración. Le acuna con un brazo y con el otro acaricia teniendo aún sus párpados cerrados y también corresponde con una sincera frase:

  
_—Yo...también te quiero Yuuki. Más de lo que puedes imaginar._

 

**🔥**

 

_**T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón** _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 8:00 A.M (muchos días después del Examen)_

 

 _—_ ** _¡_ _COMPAÑÍA! ....¡A DISCRECIÓN!... ¡ATENCIÓN...FIR!_** _—_ El Subintendente bigotón con "aires de Richelieu" y a su vez maestro que dirigía la clase, alzaba su voz a todo el pelotón dando instrucciones básicas de formación sin romper su esquema. _—_ _ **¡A LA IZ...QUIER!...**_ _ **¡DESCANSEN!...¡AR!**_

Cadetes y Alféreces, hombres que ahora portan el uniforme básico de entrenamiento acatan la orden, todos y cada uno de ellos hacen barrido limpio en cuanto a las filas, tal como lo estipulan los estatutos de la institución... Aunque... No todos son hombres....

La pequeña dama dentro de ese grupo, también lo ha hecho bien.

Ya se imaginaran de quien hablamos, Vickytoria ahora se encuentra aquí. de 1.000 personas que hicieron la dichosa prueba, solo ella junto con Emil fueron 2 de los 100 elegidos que aprobaron el exámen escrito con el Mayor puntaje. Siendo precisamente Vicky, el puesto número uno con un total de 98 puntos seguido de Emil con 90 puntos. Parece que los pocos que siguieron su "machete con el papelito" no les sirvió.

 _—¡Presten atención novatos! A partir de hoy se acaban los juegos, serán juiciosos, serán honrados y van a aprender a ser hombres de verdad. —_  Dos carraspeos (el primero bastante refinado, el segundo algo más grueso) se escucharon en medio de las filas y el maestro miró a la pequeña platinada apoyada del joven rubio barbudo en medio del tumulto de hombres mayores. _—¡Ah si¡ y mujeres también.._.—dijo sin mayor importancia con un ademán.

Vicky hizo un puchero en su rostro y resopló los pocos mechones que caían libremente, a Emil no le agradó la forma en cómo soltó las cosas y achicó sus ojos mirándolo acusadoramente. De los pensamientos del subintendente se le escapó lo siguiente:  _"Mujeres...¿Qué sigue?, ¿Combates con tazas de té?, esto es el acabose..."_  y continuó con su discurso.

 _—Eso significa que deberán estar prestos a todo, porque los estamos formando para proteger vidas. —_ Concluyó finalmente. 

Él maestro en medio de sus palabras explicaba lo que se les vendría este año, Emil y Vicky compartian fila horizontal y se miraron en complicidad, olvidando la incomodidad momentánea con una sonrisa boba y propia de un par de jóvenes que estaban por iniciar una aventura, más aún en Vickytoria, porque al fin podría rendir honor a dicha profesión por la cual su padre se esmeró de enseñarle lo mejor y admirar con respeto desde muy pequeña.

Oh, pero su ingreso no fue fácil. Los Superintendentes supremos pegaron el grito en el cielo por dicho caso "particular y sin precedentes"; muchos maestros en su mayoría estaban en contra de que la chica ingresara, según ellos, no es bueno que una mujer se vea envuelta en este tipo de categoría tan brusca y áspera. ¡Pero hey!, ustedes dirán: _¡En la T.S.P.A hay mujeres!_

Si diéramos una respuesta en concreto... sería un  **¡sí!** , pero no todo es como parece.

Las mujeres que ejercen misiones a nivel oficial directivo en el  ** _FPJ_ ,** es debido al convenio que tienen con la  ** _D.E.A_  **o los servicios secretos de otros países y al ser de distinta jurisdicción policial o ser extranjeras, les da igual... El meollo del asunto radica en que una "estudiante" siendo mujer y que se rigiera directamente por los principios de las academias en Japón e incluso de la  _FPJ_  (como lo hace Vicky), fuese ahondar o ir más allá con la normativa, peor aún... Que no siguiera el formato Ejecutivo como es costumbre y se mande al nivel Directivo. En sí, fue shockeante encontrarse con tal bestialidad.

Todavía era algo inadmisible dentro de sus anticuadas mentes por la misma cultura militar de antaño y por su misma sociedad (aunque Japón estaba presto al cambio, iba a paso tortuga) y tampoco es que se acepte algo así de la noche a la mañana... ¿Complicado, no?...

No obstante, los de la cúpula tenían las manos atadas. En primera, porque no hay ley que diga exactamente que una mujer sea extranjera o no, deba o no ir a la rama Ejecutiva porque sí, cuando las crearon nunca procuraron especificarlas y ese "bache" fue de mucha ayuda para el ingreso de la rusa, además, se le estarían vulnerando sus derechos dentro de la constitución impuesta en el país oriental y en segunda instancia, cuando se le comunicó parte de la situación a nada más y nada menos que al Feltsman, uno de los representantes oficiales y director absoluto de dicha academia, él no permitiría que hagan con sus reglas lo que se les venga en gana. Su título prestigioso como General en dicha prefectura en Shibuya hizo peso de modo rotundo. Adicional a eso, el tener como su voz de la conciencia a cierto T.C de apellido "Katsuki", quienes los Super-Intendentes Supremos ya han tenido roces con él por choque de ideas... No les ayudó en lo absoluto.

Traducción según la jerga de Leo de la Iglesia: _《_ _¡Ya valieron madre!_ _》_

Y el General por supuesto, le tiene toda su confianza, aunque Feltsman todavía no conoce a la damita platinada... Ehhmm... le dará algo cuando vea de quién se trata, ¡He dicho!

Los octogenarios no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad de objetar, esto sin duda fue la comidilla del resto de academias en todo el país. Eso sí, aceptaron a regañadientes bajo la condición que la chica "sea quien fuera" (refiriéndose a Vicky) debería pasar la prueba física para ver si estaba apta. Si no lo estaba automáticamente la mandan al ejecutivo... Eso lo hicieron como última medida y esperaban que la chica no soportará algo tan exigente, Sin embargo y para males de los vejetes, les salió el tiro por la culata.

Ser hija/discípula de Andrei Nikiforov, y heredar sus cualidades tiene sus ventajas ...

En fin, el punto aquí es que la niña pasó todas y cada una de las cosas que le pidieron y por default, su ingreso fue definitivo;  ya tiene 15 días de haber iniciado sus clases como Cadete ordinario junto con Emil. Sobra decir está feliz por ello, aunque casi la totalidad de sus compañeros no compartan lo mismo. Por ser parte de la academia, esta debe responder por su estadía y su Visa permanente (lo cual es de ley en caso de ser extranjero) no podía ser deportada y al estar en el campus del sector directivo tuvieron que improvisar con eso de los camarotes (por ser mujer no podía dormir en algo compartido como el resto de chicos)

A ella le daba igual, no veía nada de malo el convivir con alguien en el mismo cuarto y si era con su compañero Emil, ¡Mejor!, Eso pensó ella en su inocente cabecita y con boquita de corazón... Pero los adultos japoneses son demasiado meticulosos y respetuosos por ese lado, querían evitar algún problema a futuro... Planteemos la situación: ¿Muchos hombres encima de una adolescente y para variar, bonita?... bueno... ¿Si entienden, verdad?... 

Como dicen por ahí: _《_ _Más vale prevenir que lamentar._ _》_

El maestro estaba por terminar su discurso y en esas Emil ya algo aburrido por todo, en voz baja (muy graciosa) llamá a Vicky con un:  _"Psssss, Romanova"_  y ella disimuladamente trata de hablar con él.

_  
_ _—¿Qué pasa Nekola?_

_—¿Supiste lo de la convocatoria?_

_—¿Convocatoria?_

_—En la T.S.P.A hacen unas convocatorias especiales, eso me dijo uno de los capitanes de este lugar. Es mí mejor amigo, se llama Michelle pero se enoja sí le digo "Mikey", por él estoy aquí. ¡Hey! ¿Te conté que él es genial con la espada y eso de la esgrima?_

_—What?? Really!!!???_

_—¡Si!... Él ahora está en una misión con el Escuadrón Élite que le corresponde y bajo el mando del mismo T.C que tanto hablan._ _  
_ _  
_Par de jóvenes empezó a maquinar sus teorías "locas" sobre el famoso superior del que tanto le temían los oficiales O estudiantes del _T.S.P.A_  y que dentro de otras cosas, estaban por conocerlo mucho antes de lo que esperaban.

 _—_ _En fin, ya te presentaré a mí amigo cuando regrese de su misión para que nos diga cosas de ese T.C. —_ habló con mucha emoción del cascarrabias italiano y eso a Vickytoria, ¡le interesó! pero debieron suspender por un momento ya que algunos de sus compañeros los mandaron a callar.. y nuevamente retomaron su amena charla.

_—Volviendo al tema, Mikey me había dicho que esas convocatorias son para entrar a la Guardia Imperial de Élite._

_—¿¡Espera!? ¿¡Guardia Imperial en pleno siglo XXI!?_

_—Asi es, jajaja ¿Genial, verdad?... Esta es de las pocas academias capacitadas para formar a los Guardias Imperiales, a diferencia de la Policía ordinaria, les asignan misiones de mayor complejidad, son pocos lo que logran someterse a ello por lo extremas que son...y lo extremo me gusta, esa es otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí. —_ eso y que él no se veía detrás de un escritorio trabajando a futuro como abogado en la empresa familiar del señor Nekola. Por eso, buscó como sea entrar a una cúpula policial de su país y de allí le hicieron traslado gracias a las influencias de los hermanos Crispino, los gemelos italianos aceptaron eso, con tal de que el muchacho no hiciera cualquier otra locura y le diera un infarto a sus padres.

_—¡Y tú, definitivamente debes entrar conmigo! ¡Diste mucho de qué hablar en la prueba física!_

_—Yo solo hice lo necesario._ _—se aminoró con ese halago._

_—¿Bromeas? ¡Te fue Re-bien!...El subintendente echaba chispas de solo saber que pasaste. —_ mencionó a modo de halago como colega mientras daba puños al aire simulando los ataques de su compañera.

 _—Si tú lo dices...—_ habló ella apenada rascandose su cabeza. _—Me tienes que decir como hago para entrar a esa convocatoria. Si tu vás, yo también quiero._

 _—¡¡Claro que sí!!!—_ se acercó a ella con cara de ilusión, pegando un lado su cara barbuda contra la de ella, le abrazó cual exponente soñador  y el brazo sobrante lo supo estirar al horizonte visualizando algo con una tonta y gran Sonrisa.  _—Solo imagínate la escena: "Oficiales Élite Nekola y Romanova de la Guardia Imperial Policial de Japón"... ¡Ohhh, ya me veo con ese uniforme y destrozando todo en las misiones!_

 _—¡¡¡AMAZING!!!, ¡¡¡Hay que hacerlo!!!—_ dijo Vicky con gran chillido, y su compañero también respondió con un  _"¡Siiiiiii!"_  fanboileando de la misma manera con muchos brillos a su alrededor pero...

_— **¡¡HEY, USTEDES DOS !!! ...**_

_— **GYAHHH...¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!..** —_Ambos dieron un salto quedando como estatuas.

 _— **¡¡ESTO NO ES UNA CAFETERÍA!!...** Si van a Chismear como comadronas háganlo en descanso...— _las risas mudas del resto de cadetes explotaron en bajo como respuesta, Vicky y Emil no les quedó de otra que calarse el regaño.  _—Los voy a tener vigilados, apenas tienen pocos días aquí ya empezaron con indisciplinas..._

 _—¡No volverá a pasar, Señor!—_ dijeron al unísono, el viejo se acercó a ellos, miró primero a Emil por encima de su hombro rastrillando su delgado y estrambólico bigote, luego poso su vista en Vicky y siguió de largo con mala cara, todavía recuerda aquella humillación que pasó frente al Suizo Mayor...estaba esperando el momento oportuno para cobrárselas.

_  
_ _—Bien, eso es todo..._ **¡ROMPAN FILAS!  
  
**

El pelotón se relajó un poco a la espera de nuevas instrucciones, Nekola y Romanova se sentaron en el borde de las escaleras para seguir conversando de esas convocatorias, Emil de lo poco que le entendió al Capitán Crispino, le decía a Vicky que la T.S.P.A además de preparar a la Policía Ordinaria, está en conjunto de otras 9 prestigiosas academias, eran las únicas aptas para formar las Fuerzas Élite de Guardia Imperial ( **F.EG.I** ) los cuales son Oficiales de policía con categoría especial Imperial debido a las ramas jerárquicas japonesas desde el Shogunato Tokugawa (Era Edo) distan mucho de su entrenamiento y del tipo de operaciones a realizar. Por lo cual varios países no dudan en enviar a sus mejores hombres para aprender las técnicas, estrategias y tener buenos convenios.

Eso terminó de prender la llama de la curiosidad en Vicky, y con ese nuevo detalle era algo que si o si... ¡Hará!, Emil, quien era otro de los emocionados también pretende hacerlo. De nada llega uno de los Dragoneantes del lugar con un par de plantillas a pegar en el muro informativo, muchos de los nuevos llegaron a ver y en efecto, ya dieron vía libre para las inscripciones al F.E.G.I (aunque eso era raro para Emil porque Mikey, le aseguró que no habría convocatoria) Para su confort, en esta ocasión todos pueden participar puesto que ya no se median por exámenes escritos, se miden por duras pruebas físicas que sacan a relucir sus mayores cualidades y fortaleza como guerreros. Los murmullos eran latentes en todo el espacio. Lo común en estas citaciones era ver a gente ya especializada, sean de Japón o del extranjero... muy pocas veces se presentaban estudiantes de la T.S.P.A novatos, y los pocos que ingresaban ya estaban en último grado para su primera insignia de Oficial Cabo tercero, en adelante.

 _—Vicky...—_ le nombró llamando su atención mirando la hoja de inscripción. _— ¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Participamos?_

_—No se pierde nada con intentar, ¿verdad?_

_—¡Yeah! ¡Esa es la actitud!_

Ambos en plena confianza, empuñan sus manos y las chocan con camaradería... Se encaminaron al mesa de inscripciones y los dragoneantes les miraron estupefactos pensando un:  _"Esos están locos"..._  Total, no salen de un lío cuando ya se meten en otro...

 

**🔥🔥**

 

_**Sala de juntas del T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón**  _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 10:00 A.M (A dos días del evento)_

 

 _— **¿¡¡**_ ** _P_ _ERO QUE COÑOS LE PASA A ESE CHECO IDIOTA!!?._..** _—_ Entró con furia desmedida cierto italiano a la sala de juntas, abriendo de un portazo la entrada.

En ella estaban el Mayor Giacometti junto con el Capitán Chulanont, hablando sobre el reporte que le darían al T.C de posibles nuevas rutas que los pequeños grupos de narcos que distribuían su mercancía en Shibuya. Su equipo, los cuales eran conformados por Babichieva, Popovich y Crispino (siendo esta última, hermana directa del iracundo moreno) participan en ello. El sonido rugiente en la puerta les asustó a todos, se miraron con cara de confusión y parpadeaban repetidamente algo encrispados. Sala, quien ya veía venir la tormenta, le habló con cariño.

_—¡Mikey, ya regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?_

_—¡Tú no digas nada!—_  le apuntó con su dedo rabiando.  _—¡Te pedí que lo vigilaras y que no se metiera en ningún problema!_

_—¡Y eso hice!, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_—¡Grrrrr....No te hagas la inocente! ...—_ crujió entre dientes.

 _—Hasta ahora tu pequeño cachorro, se ha portado muy Bien. —_ dijo a aquello refiriéndose a Emil. 

_—¡Sala Crispino, no te hagas! ¡¿Tú sabías que ese idiota se vá a presentar en la F.E.G.I?!_

_— ¿Eh!? ¿Se va a presentar?... Aunque es raro que habiliten esa opción a los "primerizos"... pero bueno, no importa. Confía en él, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?_   
  


_— **¡¿QUÉ TIENE?! ¡¡PIENSAAA!!!, ¡¡ESE CABEZA HUECA ES UN NOVATO Y LO PUEDEN JODER!! ¡¿QUIERES QUÉ SUS PADRES ME MATEN?!** — _Sala le calmaba como podía y Mikey seguía con sus desahogos. _—Bastante hice con traerlo y aceptarlo acá en contra de mí voluntad como para cargar con un muerto en mi conciencia, estoy muy viejo para esto._  
  


Para nadie es un secreto que el hermano de Sala es alguien malhumorado por naturaleza pero que en el fondo aprecia a los suyos a su manera. sobre todo Chris, a ambos gemelos los conoce desde antes de formar parte del F.E.G.I y del E.E.I respectivamente...En esas, el rubio de ojos verdes encandilados se levanta risueño y malicioso.

  
 _—Hey Crispino, ¡Deja de fregar y lárgate de aquí!_   _—_ dijo riendo y para echarle leña al fuego, salió con más cosas.  _—Estoy en una junta y no estamos para escuchar tus querellas de celos en contra de los tipos que se acercan por el trasero de tú hermana.—_  Phichit y Mila se agarraban sus estómagos de la risa, Georgi se frotaba el rostro con frustración, siempre era lo mismo cuando preparaban los informes a entregar para grupo Élite del T.C... Todos los chicos se conocen entre sí y por ende, les era familiar codearse de esa manera. 

— _y de tu pequeño cachorro... ¿Por cierto? ¿El chico es legal, no? Porque si es así, no me importaría tenerlo en mi pelotón y...¡WHOA!..._  

_Sxf:  ¡ **Swosh!**_

Una daga salió volando justo a su cabeza pero quedó clavada en el tablero de acrílico, si no fuese por sus reflejos Giacometti estaría "muerto"

_—Fallaste otra vez...  
_

_**—¡No te metas Suizo Cabaretero!...¡Esto es serio!** — _algo en los ladridos del italiano hicieron "click" en el Mayor y eso no le gustó. _— Esto no es para nada bueno, ¿Cuándo carajos una convocatoria la sacan asi de repelón?...¡¿Eh?! ...¡¿¿EHH??!..¡¿No les suena?!... Aahhhh, pero como yo soy el paranoico... A ese idiota no le bastó con desobedecerme y entrar a esa cosa cuando claramente le dije que lo haga en un par de años... Junto con él, arrastró a una Niña... **¡¡UNA NIÑA QUE NO PASA DE LOS 16!!**_

 _—¿Espera? ¿Una niña, dices?—_ y ahora si Christopher, se preocupó y las risas callaron, Phitchit y el grupo notaron el cambio de su semblante, fue serio. Incluso la voz y el trato empleado fueron neutrales.  _—Crispino, ¿Me puede dar detalles exactos del por qué su preocupación?, la T.S.P.A siempre hace ese tipo de reclutamientos._ _  
_ __  


 _—¿Hmm? —_ A Michelle se le hizo raro esa actitud tan marcada en el Suizo así que se limitó a explicar.  _—Normalmente este tipo de eventos se hace de modo metódico y organizado, suelen seleccionar a los países y les dan acceso a ello asegurando un mejor filtro, todo bien hasta allí, pero no es común que lo hagan a la carrera y de manera abierta...Hace 3 días el Teniente Coronel con el General nos comentaron algo al respecto, pero no con muchos detalles... No los suficientes para decir del "por qué" lo están haciendo de esa manera. Eso no me dio buena espina._

 _"Tiene lógica" ... —_ pensó Chris, Phicthit, Sala Mila y Georgi, estaban atentos; el italiano continuo.

_—Por andar de boca floja en los días que trasladaron a Emil, le comenté un poco sobre las convocatorias que hacen en el F.E.G.I pero le había asegurado que este año no habría y le prohibí participar, por lo menos hasta que ganara experiencia, pero ese... Ahhhggrr... No esperé que el T.C Katsuki saliera con una Convocatoria EXPRESS en condiciones "anómalas", que ese descerebrado de Nekola tuviese la locura de enlistarse en ello, que resultará siendo amiguito de la "chica maravilla" que tiene desde hace muchos días con revuelo a esta institución por su ingreso y que le siguiera las aguas._

_—¿Un momento? ¿Hay una mujer en el rango directivo y nadie me lo dijo? —_ mencionó Georgi disgustado con su equipo...Milla y Sala suspiraron negando con su cabeza. _  
_

 _—Mayor. —_ entonces, Phitchit interrumpió  _— ¿Acaso Mikey no estará hablando de la jovencita que presentaba el exámen de admisión ese día?_

 _—¡Afirmativo!, sin duda alguna esa chica debe ser Románova y por lo visto la niña aprobó...Tenía razón cuando leí su currículum, mi sexto sentido nunca se equivoca.—_ Como ha estado ocupado en sus labores gracias al castigo que le dio Yuuri en su regreso, no había podido averiguar sobre lo otro y con las querellas del italiano lo confirmó, lo que si le perturba en gran manera es lo planteado por el Capitán de Élite en cuanto a las conjeturas que sacaban entre todos sobre la "convocatoria Express" ... No daban algo alentador.

 _—Ustedes saben que cuando el T.C hace jugadas así de "reservadas", significa peligro. Algo turbio está ocurriendo aquí y por eso estoy estoy irritado con lo que pueda pasarle al cabeza de chicharo de Emil incluyendo a la víctima —_ dedujo hablando de Vicky sin conocerla.  _—Que metió en desgracia.—_ y allí terminó su refreno el Capitán...

Christopher necesitaba verse con Katsuki, que le dijera qué diantres pasaba y de paso avisar que el par de novatos están por entrar en acción en terreno desconocido, por lo que no dudo en dejar las siguientes órdenes.

_—Crispino, ¿El T.C se encuentra aquí?_

_—¡Afirmativo, Mayor!_

_—Perfecto, acompáñame a su oficina ... Chulanont, el resto queda a tu cargo. Más tarde les diré cómo nos fue. —_ y sin más abandonaron la sala de juntas para ir con el T.C... Les debía muchas explicaciones.

 

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 

 

_**Oficina del TC Katsuki - Tokyo/Japón** _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 8:15 A.M_

 

 **E** n medio de una llamada importante se encontraba el japonés, coordinando todo lo necesario para el evento de pasado mañana, debía ser perfecto ante la vista de los demás. Cuando colgó, su puerta fue abierta abruptamente por Giacometti, Crispino y una de las secretarías del lugar.  
  


_—Señor yo de verdad intenté detenerlos pero..._

_—No se preocupe, Señorita. Puede retirarse._

_  
_Katsuki sentado frente a su escritorio, apoyó su mentón, casual, por encima de sus manos entrelazadas. Alzó una de sus cejas al par de subordinados bajo su mando y finalmente habló con serenidad y a su vez aplicó seriedad.

_—Tienen exactamente un minuto para darme una buena escusa del bendito alboroto que han montado en mí oficina._

Y claro, Giacometti empezó litigando el por qué no ha sido claro sobre lo que está sucediendo con esa "convocatoria poco usual" y más, porque en ella estaban participando inexpertos, el italiano que estaba igual de inconforme le apoyó. El hecho que tal situación se presentase de esa forma generaba incertidumbre.

_—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia caballeros, eso va para ambos... Tengo mís razones._

_—Yuuri... —_ El suizo al ser cercano, le importó poco el trato. Se fue sin rodeos.

_—T.C para usted, Mayor, no olvide sus conductos._

_—De acuerdo, Yuuri... ¿Oh cómo era?... ¡Ah sí!.. Discúlpeme, Su excelentísimo "Teniente Coronel Katsuki", máxima eminencia del F.P.J y del F.E.G.I"... —_ anotó con sarcasmo Christopher haciendo un ademán con venia... Algo fuera de casillas, más era entendible la razón de sus actos. Katsuki como ya le conocía sus berrinches, mantenía su postura seca. El subordinado continuo. _—¿Eres consciente de lo que haces?, esta vez se dejó abierto para toda clase de individuos... Incluso Novatos... **¡NOVATOS!**_

_—¿y?...¿Cuál es el problema?... Siempre ha estado disponible esa opción._

_—Con todo respeto T.C, le puedo decir que esta vez no es lo mismo... Definitivamente no... Esto claramente es alguna contra-inteligencia y los novatos que se inscribieron pensando que es el "formato habitual" de siempre, pueden estar peligrando... —_ se metió con cautela Crispino en medio de la discusión para nada diplomática de sus dos superiores y Giacometti retoma la vocería. 

 _—Crispino y yo, sabemos que aquí hay algo realmente podrido y cuando haces esas jugadas es porque estás buscando "algo" ¿O acaso me equivoco? —_ claramente algo muy grueso yacía en toda esta "fachada", el silencio inquebrantable y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos, le dio la razón.

Katsuki si tenía algo en mente tras argumentarse de ciertas "incongruencias" halladas recientemente en otras instituciones y que de modo indirecto, se enlazaba con el movimiento negro de esos "personajes inescrupulosos" que aquejan a la ciudad en estos días. De ser así, necesitaba comprobarlo y para ello debía implementar esa estrategia. A sabiendas de que Crispino y Giacometti no le dejarían hasta encontrar un "acuerdo", inhaló con pausa y sus labios aclararon las incertidumbres.  
 _  
_ _—Para ustedes no es un secreto él como yo muevo mis fichas, por ahora dependo de lo que ocurra ese día para terminar de armar las pruebas que necesito. Ya teniendo eso en claro, podré contarles con más discreción los pormenores. —_ acabó sin tanto ajetreo, se remangó un poco el traje que le arropaba su brazo izquierdo para observar la hora. _— Bien, terminó la charla, necesito trabajar... No tengo que indicarles la salida ¿o si?_

 _—Pero... ¿Y los novatos? ¿Los va a exponer?... ¿Así no más? —_ Michelle ya se le vio la tribulación en su rostro al igual que el suizo y este le encaró. 

 _—Katsuki, piensalo. Yo no me opondría si fueran experimentados pero...—_  Yuuri no le dejó terminar, sacó del cajón unos documentos con la cantidad de inscripciones, buscó algo en especifico y al encontrarlo comenzó a leer...

 _—Emil Nekola, 18 años, comenzó como estudiante Cadete de intercambio bajo sugerencia del Capitán Crispino y aprobó con éxito los exámenes de admisión Ordinaria. Actualmente es Cadete-Alférez en la línea directiva en la T.S.P.A; Vickytoria Románova, 16 años. Cuando llegó aquí uno de los Mayores al mando en este caso, Giacometti, atendió su  acaecimiento_   _personalmente, Aprobó con éxito los exámenes de admisión Ordinaria y actualmente es la única Cadete mujer en la línea directiva T.S.P.A...—_ Allí hizo un pare...

Al ver la foto de esa pequeña, aquella con la cual tuvo esa conversa "atípica" en Hasetsu le hizo sacar una sonrisa camuflada recordando el descaro con el cual le había encarado... Obviamente, Yuuri va a un paso adelante de todo. En el momento en que se le dio por organizar la Convocatoria Express del  _F.E.G.I_ estuvo al pendiente de quienes se sometieron. No negará que se impresionó al leer que un par novatos estaban allí, en especial a ella. Pero más que un indicador problema, lo encontró como oportunidad para dar realismo al asunto. Eso le permite no levantar sospechas para lo que requiere investigar...

Y si somos sinceros, el hijo de puta reservado japonés quería ver de primera mano hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar la cadete Románova. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó con distinción propia hacia ellos. 

_—Es interesante verlos abogar por un par de niños que juegan a ser "policías"... Creo que esto les servirá de lección._

_— **¡DEMONIOS, YUURI!...¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS¡?, ¡¡SON UNOS NOVATOS POR DIOS!!** — _Crispino dio respingo al ver a Giacometti cabreado, dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo y el japonés contra-ataco.

 _—_ _ **¡Y TE RECUERDO QUE NADIE AQUÍ ES LA MALDITA MADRE CALCUTA DE OTRO, CHRISTOPHER!... ¡ASÍ QUE MIDE TU LENGUA CONMIGO! ¿ESTAMOS?** — _el golpe con la mano empuñada a su escritorio fue sonoro, ya no estaba para aguantar mierdas o cantaletas y de allí a que auspicie tremendo amonestar o poniendo en su lugar al colega, aunque le supere por 2 cabezas su altura y lo mismo en edad. ¡Es el jodido jefe!

 _— **¡ELLOS TOMARON SU DECISIÓN Y DEBERÁN AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS POR INMISCUIRSE EN ALGO QUE ESTÁ FUERA DE SU ALCANCE SIENDO UN PAR DE CRÍOS!** — _soltó con filo en toda su cara... _—Ya están inscritos, si es necesario que tengan la soga al cuello, que así sea. —_ caminó a un lado de ellos mientras escuchaba sus quejas pero el simplemente, continuó. _—En cuanto a esta conversación, muy pocas personas saben sobre los fines reales, así que les prohíbo a ustedes y a su equipo comentar algo sobre esto o van a conocer el "infierno" conmigo._

_—Pero T.C...— A Crispino se le fueron poco a poco sus colores._

_—Sé que no son ningunos imbéciles, sería insultar su inteligencia. —_ expreso sin mirarles, estaba a un lado de su ventana muy entretenido observando el campus, con sus documentos en mano.  _—Y sé que no me dejarán la fregada vida en paz hasta que les diga algo en concreto y por lo mismo caballeros, les pido su encarecida paciencia... El día de la prueba veremos que pasa. ¿Quedó claro o debo dibujarlo para ustedes?_

Crispino quiso objetar pero Giacometti no le dejó, en su boca se formó un mudo:  _"Cabrón"..._  demostrando lo irritado que estaba ante la actitud tan "perra" pero sutil de su colega... Lo odiaba.

Por consiguiente, ni siquiera se imutó en dirigirle algo más, dio media vuelta y fue directo a la salida. Crispino quien se debatía entre quedarse y discutir un poco más con el T.C o acompañar al Mayor, optó por lo segundo, se despidió formal al estilo militar (mano derecha ladeada en su frente y postura firme)... Lo hizo rápido y se retiró dando zancadas para alcanzarlo.

 _—¿Katsuki, estás seguro de lo que haces?—_ la voz de un hombre de contextura parecida al nipón pero que dista del uniforme "Imperial" se figuró al abrirse la puerta del baño privado, no lo hizo antes porque estaba escuchando cada detalle.  _— ¿No es mejor si les dices de una vez lo que planeas?_

 _  
_ _—Déjelo así, Detective Lee...—s_ e giró para dar frente con frente y fue caminando hacia a él.  _— Con ese nuevo guiño de los novatos nos cae como anillo al dedo... Eso ayudará para mirar el comportamiento de los sujetos que entren a la academia y sus reacciones para con ellos. Será interesante y oportuno. —_ Si esto resulta como lo ha estado llevando, su cabeza no será la ruede por allí... Así que los elitistas de la "cream" deberán rezar más de un rosario.

_—Espero y sepas lo que haces, eso no lo pongo en duda; Ya te libraste de esos dos pero de seguro tu amigo "El Hamster" vendrá y te sacará como sea lo que estés pensando._

_—No lo hará, no por ahora, Detective Lee._

De estos hechos objetivamente sucedidos, y casi minuto a minuto evaluado por testigos cuya veracidad lleva años siendo investigada. La olla sería destapada y el inicio de todo se daría al día correspondiente encarnados por los actores que efectuarán su labor pero que al fin y al cabo no son más que escenarios con los que juega a su favor. Por otra parte Christopher traía consigo la misma cara de fastidio por las ocurrencias súbitas o maquinaciones de la mente de ese "cabrón" como le apodó. Tenía que hablar con Chulanont, tenía que buscar la forma de al menos, salvaguardar un poco la integridad que otros han escrito sobre las hojas de los alegres cadetes para su conveniencia...

 

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

**_T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón_ _  
_ ** _Febrero del 2017 - 3: 50 P.M (Día del Evento)_

 

 **C** iertamente, la famosa convocatoria relámpago tirando a flash resultó tal cual como lo supuso Katsuki, muchos Oficiales (extranjeros o nacionales) que se especializaban en distintas disciplinas y que hacían alarde de rangos fuertes se presentaron en la  _T.S.P.A._  Ese día la seguridad fue doblada por el poco filtro que hubo en las inscripciones. El gentío se traslada por decorados que imitan con detalle las locaciones del exterior, pero que al fin y al cabo, todos apuntan a lo mismo.

Ganarse un espacio ante la gloria de ser reconocido como el mejor de los mejores.

Muchos presumen fuerza, inteligencia, y brutalidad. Testosterona pura batiéndose antes de que el ring o la lona les hiciera el llamado. El modo en que todo el campus ha reaccionado ante aquel magno-evento depende de qué tan creíble resulte y a la vez que sepamos manejar la ansiedad como un enemigo silencioso que se hace presente en estos casos y cada instante es latente en supremacía sobre los actores a continuación. En cuanto a las movidas de ajedrez del T.C, digamos que ha llevado con sigilo los peones...

Si, fue de locos, si, tuvo quejas, le tocó lidiar con el estado eufórico mental de sus colegas de confianza (Giacometti y Chulanont) por no avisar con anticipación generandoles una gran inquietud y una extrema inseguridad. Pero bien lo predijo. Esta convocatoria no sería como las otras.

Mientras más personas se aglomeraban entre sí, un trió de jóvenes iban avanzando en el acaudalado río de humanos liderados primeramente por un Subteniente Kazajo de 23 años de edad. Su mirada es ejemplo de cómo la debe portar un verdadero soldado. El estaba acompañado a su derecha por un Cabo primero ruso de carácter arisco y ojos verdes de 21 años (cabe destacar que es el triple de malgeniado que Crispino y mortalmente agresivo) y a su izquierda, le seguía otro Cabo pero de segundo rango. Era un Canadiense de bellos ojos azules grisáceos. Tiene ínfulas de "yoyeo" y exceso de confianza en sí mismo a sus casi 20 años (siendo el menor del combo) y para completar, atrás estaba su jefe con las manos cruzadas a su espalda. observándoles su andar.

 **Nombres de los implicados:**   _Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky  y Jean Jacques Leroy._

El cuchicheo de la muchedumbre no fue disimulado, ya les identificaban por tener exitosas misiones y sus carreras iban en ascenso, serían un dolor en el culo durante la pruebas. continuaron su trayecto a fuego lento menos uno... El rubio andaba de malas pulgas por tener que asistir a este "circo de payasos", no le incomodaba estar con Otabek, es buen tipo, de firmeza... "uno muy cool y centrado" según él, y pues al ser este su pareja no solo en las operaciones secretas, (si no también en la cama) le comprendía en lo más mínimo con pocos gestos.

Lo que en sí le emputaba era el hecho de saber que estaba compartiendo labores con ese pedante traga maple, le sacaba de quicio además del viejo, cuya melena abundante parece rebuscada de las propagandas de L'oréal paris.

 _—Tsk...¿Me pueden decir por qué mierda estamos haciendo esto_ _? somos funcionarios de la ley y estamos para prestar nuestro servicio a casos de mayor importancia, me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que nos obligaron a hacer esta..."Bobada" ... ¡Maldición!_ _—_ escupió con fastidio.

 _—Asumo que lo de siempre, órdenes de los superiores, Plisetsky. —_ respondió Altin con calma. su colega en respuesta volvió a chasquear su lengua. _—Si bien los tres pertenecemos al servicio de la_ _ **FSB**_ _en Rusia, ahora mismo estamos representando de manera individual a nuestros países, quieren ampliar horizontes en tierras niponas y como somos los mejores nos enviaron aquí._

_—Si, si, si. Eso ya lo sé...¿Pero qué tiene que ver esta mierda con lo "otro" que vamos a hacer, Altin?_

_—Esa "defecación" tiene que ver mucho Cabo primero ... —_ Ahora habló el Señor Jefe con voz llamativa.  _—Sí los de arriba estaban de acuerdo con "esto" es por algo, solo les queda a ustedes seguir su juego como si nada o pasar informes y trata de usar otros apelativos muchacho, siempre estas rabiando contra el mundo. Te vas a poner arrugado antes de tiempo._

Un rezongar se escuchó a lo lejos, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco cabreado con esta parafernalia impoluta y para empeorar el asunto, su compañero Jean (o "J.J" como le dicen) no dudo en meter la "cuchareta" en donde no le llaman. 

_—Miralo de este modo, muchos de los que han venido acá te caen mal, podrás romper rostros y patear traseros como gustes; al menos yo, él gran Jean Jacques Leroy pienso darme ese lujo con mí grito de batalla..._

_"Oh por favor, por favor que no lo haga"...—_ rogó el ruso suplicante, pero fue en vano...el tipo hizo una pose extraña y algo extravagante captando la mirada de muchos.

_— **¡ITS...JJ STYLE!**...¡jajaja! ¿Nada mal, eh?..._

_—¿_ _Alguien pidió tu opinión, charlatán? ¡Vete a joder a otro lado, Leroy!_

_—¡Corrección! ¡Soy tú rey, lindo gatito! ¡Que no se te olvide!_

_— **¿¡HUUUH!? ....¡¡Y SOY EL JODIDO TIGRE DE RUSIA PARA TÍ, BASTARDO!!**_

_—Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, ¿Qué no sabes que debes rendirle cuentas a su alteza?_

_—Hammm... y aquí van de nuevo... —_ un suspiro enorme salió de la boca del Kazajo quien llevaba sus manos sobre los bolsillos de su vestuario oficial en ese instante. Entonces, en medio de la "amena y delicada" tertulia entre Plisetsky y Leroy....

_—Cuando folles con tú mujer y seas hombre de verdad, ¡Me avisas!_

_— **¡¡OYEEE!!,** ¿Qué tiene de malo que mí Isabella y yo queramos llegar vírgenes al altar?  **¡¡ADEMÁS ESO ES OTRO TEMA!!**_

_— **¡¡CÁLLATE VIRGINAL!!**_

_— **¡FORCE MOI MO'N SEUR**_ _**CHATON!!** _

El señor entrado en años que conocía a ese par a la perfección, no dudo en ningún segundo de sacar su arma maestra al tiempo que Altin se hacía a un lado esperando ese tipico sonido....

 

 _Sfx:_   _Double PAFF!_

 

 _—¡HEY ESO DOLIÓ!—_  gritaron sobándose la sien.

 _—El día que se comporten como adultos y no como un **perro  **y un  **gato**  matándose entre si por tonterías, les dejo de hacer eso._  _—_ dijo con su rostro fresco y bien puesto pero que por dentro se divertía.  
  


 _"Es un malnacido"... —_ pensaron ambos al tiempo.

  
El Mayor Brigadier Celestino Cialdini había sacado su viejo y confiable "periodico de ayer" para darles un merecido zape por igual a los dos... Eso siempre lo hacía a modo de broma para calmar los ánimos, (y porque llevaba una buena naturalidad con esos tres y más con Yuri y Jean, por eso su trato informal.) Además, que al verles en ese plan, ellos le recordaban a esas mascotas pequeñas dispuestas a ser adiestradas por su dueño.

Dejando un poco el relajo se limitó a explicar nuevamente la asistencia de los tres, primero por ser diplomáticos ante la invitación del consulado japonés y estrechar relaciones ellos, aceptar esta convocatoria era primordial, pero también había un "motivo" extra por el cual accedieron. Igual, deberán mantener un perfil "bajo"... Celestino no podrá estar durante todo el proceso, solo vino a legitimar algunos asuntos pero confía plenamente en sus capacidades.

_—Bien, a partir de aquí están solos, suerte señores. Altin puedes acompañarme a buscar algo de "agua"._

_—Por supuesto señor.—_ Otabek sabía que en ese pedido escondía algo.

El M.B Cialdini se fue junto con el subteniente no sin antes advertirles a los "buscapleitos" que no se metieran en problemas. Plisetsky sacó su dedo del medio en señal de "amor" y dejando en claro que no se contendrá si algo o alguien en el día de hoy le "saca la piedra". Leroy por su parte dijo con seguridad un "no hay problema" con su pulgar en alto.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para hablar más tranquilos, Celestino le dio a Otabek unas pautas a seguir siendo de los tres, el que tiene el mejor grado. Le tocará lidiar con muchas "Tropiezos en el camino" empezando por la fricción de su pareja (lo cual mantienen en confidencialidad) y su compañero (que si bien, es de los pocos que saben de sus andanzas por ser amigo de muchos años, a veces se pasa de piña con sus bromas).

Nadie dijo que sería sencillo...¿o si?

 _  
_En el mismo lugar ya se hallaban una Vickytoria y un Emil emocionados. Ellos iban con Makkachín a su lado...¡Ah!, es cierto... Antes de que me pregunten sobre el cómo le hizo para mantener a su perro, como dato les diré que Makkachín, al ser adiestrado y apto para llevar a cabo misiones previamente (bendito sea su difunto padre y sus raras ideas en vida) con los cuales demostró a través de sus documentos. A Vicky le tocó a catar el préstamo del mismo a los oficiales de búsqueda, algo así como una condición para que pudiera estar con él en la academia.

Era eso, o mandarlo a la perrera municipal...¿Qué creen que hizo la niña?

 _S_ iguiendo con el hilo de la historia....La rusa y el checo parecían niños pequeños esperando a montar a alguna atracción mecánica propia de la ciudad de hierro, las reglas indican que al ser representantes directos de la T.S.P.A deben portar sus vestuarios habituales. Eso los hizo destacar notoriamente como los novatos dentro del grupo de veteranos. Muchos veían incrédulos la situación, es algo sin igual y poco regular ya que conocían de antemano la rigurosidad en este tipos de eventos organizados en Japón y más en esta academia...

Una chica adolescente y un muchacho que apenas entra a la adultez, que recién empezaron como cadetes y que se hayan inscrito a esa cacería...Está para caerles sin revuelo.

Muchos reían , otros les era indiferente, y dentro del listado se sumaron los indecentes, por ejemplo, un par de checos morbosos (compatriotas de Emill) chiflaron y decían barbaridades a la niña que le acompañaba en su idioma, cosa que a Nekola no le gustó. A su modo de ver las cosas, se supone que esos señores son Ejemplo de la ley y respeto pero, su placa la tenían de lujo, "guaches totales"...

Que muchos a viva voz comentaran un: _"Preciosa ¿Quieres un pedazo de esto?"_ sin mencionar las señas corporales con doble sentido que intentaban mostrar a una jovencita...Deja mucho que desear. En su casa le enseñaron buenos principios y sobre todo a respetar a las mujeres.

 _— **Hele, je to holka! Více respekt! Idiote!** — _respondió en su lengua materna fastidioso. 

 _—¿Ehhh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te molestaron? yo no sé checo pero si es así ¡se las verán conmigo!—_ contestó poniendo una carita molesta (bastante graciosa a sus ojos) haciéndole saber que iria con toda. 

Él suspira y se relaja. Por suerte, la rusa era alguien "distraída" por naturaleza y por su misma edad... Algo que Emil agradeció, una de las razones por la cual congenió con ella, fue porque le recuerda a su hermana y su espíritu aventurero. Si ve a alguien propasarse, agarraría su manopla y le daría un buen puñetazo en su cara.

 _—¡Nada en especial, no te preocupes Vicky, gracias... —_  le desordena sus mechones con fuerza y Vicky simplemente sonríe. 

En eso, los zafiros captan algo que llamó su atención, la enorme pista de pruebas y los domos de lucha donde se batirán a duelo, no lo pudo evitar... Cuando se asombraba era como ver a un cachorrito jugando a todos lados.

_—¡Emil mira!, ¡Por aquí! ¡Esto es amazing!_

_—¡Vicky, No olvides a Makkachin! —_ y el can ladró.

Corría, corría y se giró de espaldas para ver a los ojos a Emil y su caniche quienes estaban muy lejos de su punto, les gritaba un par de cosas con cara alegre y por no fijarse por donde iba...

_— **WAHHHHHHHH!!!!**_

En su infortunio, tropezó con el ruso malhumorado. Jean no soportó carcajearse ante semejante choque y sobra decir que Plisetsky no se contuvo al tirar sus dardos cuando cayó a unos cuantos metros al suelo.

_—Auchs... L-lo siento mucho señor, ¿se enuentr...?_

_— **¿QUÉ COÑOS TE PASA?** — _Rabió explosivo y sin tacto con Vicky al verla.  _— **¡¡FIJATE POR DONDE DIABLOS CAMINAS, ANIMAL!!** — s_e levanta lo más rápido posible _. — **¡** Este lugar no tiene permitida la entrada a  **mocosos!** , ¡Será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que te ponga llorar como magdalena y da gracias a tus dioses de que aun no te haga nada o la deje pasar!_

 _—¡Oiga!, Qué grosero!... —_ respondió ella encolerizada por la actitud del rubio, si bien fue su culpa por no estar pendiente y comprende el malestar, también el sujeto fue exagerado y no debió hablarle así... Se puso de pie limpiándose con porte. _—No es como si yo quisiera estar estrellándome con la gente, fue un accidente, pero no voy a permitir que me insulte. —_ Se lo quedó mirando y al ver que sus facciones son algo "androginas" (aunque ahora estén endurecidas por estar echando humo), Vicky se sacó el clavo.  _— y tratarme de "mocoso" sabiendo que soy una dama...que lindo... yo que usted midiera sus palabras... **" Bar-bie"**_

_— **¡¿HAAAH?!**_

_—Pfff...ffff... "Barbie"...jajajaj, esa fue buena._

_—¡Cierra la boca, maldita sea! —_ aunque su voz demostraba enojo, su cara fue un poema , Jean no le hizo caso y continuó riendo como si nada, este momento valía oro y al parecer a los demás también les pareció entretenida la situación. Ahora Yuri posó sus ojos en la muchacha, habló con sorna mientras se acercaba a ella.

 _—¡Ja! lo que faltaba, no solo me hacen venir a este estúpido lugar y aguantarme las idioteces de los jefes y de este marginal, para que ahora me salga una **"**_ _ **Chiquilla**_ _ **" "**_ _ **frentona**_ _ **"**  con pelo de  **"**_ _ **anciana**_ _ **"**  que ni sabe en dónde está parada, diciéndome cosas en mí presencia... Hazte un favor y retírate, antes de que me arrepienta de partirte la cara.— _Pasó a un lado a propósito golpeando su hombro con mucha brusquedad junto al de ella, y le tumbó haciendo que sus suaves glúteos besaran el pavimento,un quejido le salió y ella al levantar su mirada...Los señores no perdieron oportunidad para mofarse.

 _ **"¿Perdón?...¿Chiquilla?... ¿Frentona?... ¿Anciana?...¿Y te metes con mí cabello?... ¿REALLY?"...**  — _Fue todo lo que pudo pensar... 

Tuvo un tic en el ojo, quería darle una bofetada por su salvajismo. el ruso ni siquiera volteo, se estaba conteniendo demasiado en guardar compostura y Leroy a su andar fue más atrás riendo como siempre. Oh grave error. Si Yuri Plisetsky pensaba que con eso ya había terminado, lo que no sabe es que está ante la reina del sarcasmo y el escándalo bien pensado, cuando se lo propone "Es propio de la familia Nikiforovs"... y no era una perita en dulce, se dejó llevar y sacó a flote su "cruda franqueza"

Antes muerta que sencilla...

 _—Querido, ya quisieras tener un cabello divino como el mío, gracias por el cumplido ...—_ le caminó sin titubeos, manejando sus hebras plateadas al aire y con mucha soltura cual modelo, el aludido volteo a su eje perdiendo la paciencia. _—Sobre lo otro tenemos un problema porque esta **"chiquilla"**  tiene todos los permisos legales para estar en aquí las veces que se me de mí gana, esta  **"chiquilla"** , hará las pruebas...— _Le rodeo posando su dedo en sus labios y Plisetsky le seguía lentamente, sorprendió por la forma tan absurda en cómo le hablaba...

 _—Y finalmente esta **"chiquilla"**  ...— _En un movimiento osado, lanzó una patada a su izquierda, fue rápida y limpia, aunque Plisetsky con logró esquivarlo con suerte, en su intento perdió algunos  hilos de su rubia cabellera.  _—¡Te pateará el trasero!...¡Prepárate cariño! —_ terminó su frase con sus brazos cruzados picándole uno de sus ojos muy coqueta.

Un _"Uuuuufff"_ de burla general se escuchó entre todos los policías asistentes haciéndoles un circulo al par de jóvenes. Emil quien logró divisarla se percató del problema y aligero el paso con la bola de pelos café siguiéndole...la tormenta de arena está por arreciar de no hacerles un pare y Jean, quien observaba todo se le dio por "hablar"... Eso no calmó para nada las cosas.

 _—Te salio general "la chiquilla", amigo mío.—_ dijo en francés dándole duro en su ego palmeando su hombro

 _—Esa mocosa...¿Tiene que estar bromeando? —s_ oltó en ruso... La chica claramente les entendió y les responde apropiadamente a ambos en sus respectivas lenguas, eso fue otra cosa que le mareo.

_—Como te dije, no pienso pedir disculpas a alguien que desde un inicio venga con infulas de "Rambo" y "Heroe del caño" a insultarme. Así que con su permiso, no estoy para perder el tiempo._

**¡¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA HABLARME Y HACERME ALGO ASÍ A MÍ?!!** _—_ ¡Listo! llegó a su límite. 

Jean, como ya conocía esa mirada quiso agarrarlo pero reaccionó algo tarde. Disparado como bala, emprendió un ataque ofensivo, Yuri "Desaforado" Plisetsky se encuentra fuera de sí por la vergüenza que esa chica le ha hecho pasar en público y su lado energúmeno se mostró sin control alguno.

 _—Y me importa poco si eres mujer, hombre o lo que sea, **¡TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA!...¡¡ROARRRR!** — _el salto que dió fue digno de un tigre al acecho cuando acomodo de una esa patada brutal.

Patada la cual no llegó al objetivo porque Emil se superpone a tiempo con sus brazos en cruz a modo de escudo en frente de Vicky. El checo rechaza con resistencia y empuja a Plisetsky, haciéndole retroceder, este cae sobre sus pies en gracia poniéndose en guardia, y a Leroy no le queda de otra más que participar en la absurda pelea "improvisada" que su Iracundo superior, inició. Los hombres ahora corean con vehemencia las palabras en inglés  _ **"Fight!"..."Fight!" "Fight!"**  _una y otra y otra vez como si estuviesen en un coliseo, como en aquellas desgarradas contiendas de épocas greco-romanas, ver el espectáculo y vanagloriarse... El ambiente está tenso, y ni hablar del cruce de palabras.

 _—_ **¡J.J!** — le llamó por su sobrenombre particular.  _— **¡ÁBRETE DE MÍ VISTA! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE ESA MOCOSA FRENTONA Y YO!**_

_—Definitivamente no, Yuri. Estarías en desventaja. ¿Viste la fuerza que tiene ese Tipo?...Además ¿Cómo se te ocurre armar un tropel así y por una niñita?_

_—Nadie pidió su opinión chaperón de cuarta. Puedo enfrentarlos a ambos si quieren. —_ Vicky no razonaba del todo, al igual que Yuri estaba muy enojada y no media sus impulsos.

_—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! Ja - ja - ja ...¿Sabes que?, ¡Al diablo! ¡Si me van a regañar que lo hagan con gusto!... ¡Normalmente "El KING" no acostumbra a pelear con pequeñines! ¡Pero haré una excepción contigo, "princesita"!_

_—¡Si le llegan a tocar un pelo se las verán conmigo!.—_ ahora Emil marcó territorio elevando sus puños a la altura de su cara, y Makkachin gruñía al ver que otros humanos querían hacerle daño a su dueña y al amigo humano de esta.

_—Emil, gracias por lo de hace un momento pero esto, es personal._

_—¡Ni loco te dejo sola con esos patanes!_

_— **¡Ok!...¡¡PERO LA LA RUBIA OXIGENADA ES MÍA!!**_

_— **¡¡¿HAHHH??!!...¡¡¡AHORA SI TE HARÉ BORSCHT !!!!**_

 

 **Y**  eso damas y caballeros, fue el indicativo que la batalla entre Expertos vs Novatos,  ** _¡EMPEZÓ!._**

El escándalo ensordecía a cualquiera, se acercan cada uno dando puños y patadas con maestría y la fiereza en cada punto acertado o bloqueado incendian el círculo de lucha, todo se descontroló para ver quien ganaba, en eso Altin y Cialdini regresaban de hablar con algunos refrescos en mano, vieron a los hombres correr como cabras, les preguntaron de lo acontecido y cuando contaron los detalles específicos no dudaron que los dos Cabos estaban en un problema grande, se fueron tras ellos para evitar algo más grave y en la misma escena estaba un italiano presenciando todo y salió corriendo a buscar a sus superiores... ¡Se armó la de troya!

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _...Continuará..._  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

 

**_*********************************  
_ _Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático:  
_ ** _********************************_

**_*_ _Hele, je to holka! Více respekt! Idiote!_ ** _**=** _ _Del del Checo , la frase significaría un: «¡Hey, es una niña!, ¡Más respeto, Idiota!»_

**_*Force moi mo'n seur chaton!_ _=_ ** _Del del Francés , literal la frase significa «¡Obligame, Señor gatito!» xDD este J.J_

_*** 兄さん / 「Nii-san」** = _ _Del Japonés Significa «Hermano» pude poner_ _「Onii-san」_ _pero nuestro Yuuri según la situación usa o no apelativos formales o más formales si es el caso._

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! 6to capítulo y contando!!, no mamen esta vaina ...Salió larga 11.500 palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario, me quedó en 11.730) y de hecho era mas largo xD (ya eso queda pal cap 8vo xD)
> 
> PDT: este capítulo fue recientemente Corregido y Re-beteado para mayor comodidad.
> 
> Bueno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 7? q__q amé dibujar a Yuuri modo tierno con Yuuki antes de que se pusiera cabrón xDDD y bueee...el bardo entre los Perros del F.B.S. vs los Cachorros T.S.P.A (este Yuuri xD joder....)
> 
> Tu amor es un "periódico de ayer" ~~~~ jajaja pinchi canción de salsa a lo Hector Lavoe xD 
> 
> D: muchas cosas fueron reveladas en este cap (hay de todo) y conocimos algo del pasado de Yuuri... q__q (mi niño, ven yo te consuelo) créanme que el inicio me costó bastante porque no acostumbro a escribir cosas tan "serias" ...
> 
> Y con esto...se dan una idea de lo que vendrá en las escenas "complicadas" a futuro con las misiones, estoy usando muchas siglas y términos abreviados policiales, no duden en preguntar lo que sea... Ohh salieron muchos personajes pero sin duda estaba esperando a que Yura y JJ hicieran acto de presencia xD!!! Beka la tendrá difícil con esos dos bajo su tutela. jajajaj Si ya sé que que lo corté en la parte de la chambranera xDDD pero ajaM ....el TC Katsuki esperaba que algo así pasará en esa citación D: ¿Qué creen que hará para detenerlos? 
> 
> Si ven detallitos en la redacción o dedazos, díganmelo. 
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR: Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..." y tambien los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad y por acá en AO3. 
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! :D ...¡¡¡¡Cambio y fuera !!!! ¡¡Muchos saluditos a todos!!


	7. 🔥 Re-Encuentro 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥Capítulo 07: Re-Encuentro   
> 🔥Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Beteo General: Shary (Mi beta ardilla anda en calamidad)  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> ***************

**🔥**

 

_**Salón de vigilancia del T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón** _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 4:00 P.M_

 

 **E** n las cámaras observaban el ingreso de los últimos convocados y el T.C Katsuki estaba al frente con los agentes especializados de las TICS, coordinando cualquier minucia. Tenía a Chulanont a su lado, limitándose a preguntar pocas cosas prácticas del momento, Giacometti estaba serio en una de las sillas; desde aquel día no le dirigía del todo la palabra. y cuando se disponían a desplegar el inventario final, de la nada, se activó la alarma en rojo con esa sirena característica así como se ha de acercar a paso acartonado un Crispino muy alterado.

 _— **¡T.C KATSUKI!... ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGA CONMIGO POR FAVOR!**  — _fue directo al grano.

 _—¿Qué ocurre Mikey? ¿Por qué la alarma se activó?—_ habló Phitchit al ver el rostro ajeno desencajado. Christopher tenía un indicio pero estaba negado ante aquella posibilidad y Yuuri, neutral en donde se encontraba le pidió puntualizaciones exactas. Michelle a raíz de eso, tomó posesión del escritorio de operaciones, tecleó un par de veces y enfocó una de las cámaras de última tecnología que dan al patio principal. Se pudo apreciar perfectamente la "chambranera" de los dos bandos o una audiencia dividida por la euforia alentando tal atrocidad y el estar al margen del tema...

Nekola y Leroy se batían cuerpo a cuerpo con sus brazos, la puja de ambos toros de raza era tan tremenda que algunos debían apartarse para evitar salir golpeados, Jean no esperaba que ese "gorila con cara de arlequín" tuviese tal fuerza descomunal, sí hace alguna salida en falso, le darían fuerte en su orgullo, debió hacer alarde de sus conocimientos físicos y puntos cruciales del mismo para contrarrestar lo obvio (en cierto modo era como si enfrentará a Otabek) así que agradece por mucho los tips que siempre su Subteniente ha tenido con él cuando están en practicas. A pocos metros, estaba Románova dando cátedra de como dar patadas fluidas a diestra y siniestra a un Plisetsky aturdido porque no esperó que la "chiquilla" tuviese ese nivel, ¡Joder! ¡Debía actuar rápido!

 Entre otras cosas de estar pendiente a la maldita bola de pelos que intentaba morderle. 

La chica trastabilló, Plisetsky oportuno, se fue bruces a ella y supo ajustar un par de encontronazos carentes de sofisticación en un policía del "calibre" que se supone que debe ser. Acto seguido, Makkachin trató en dar un bocado al rubio de nuevo haciéndole retroceder, Vickytoria aguantando el dolor por esa emboscada, le llamó con desespero, más no pudo evitar que Cabo le pateara con potencia. El perro de raza chilló de suplicio sobándose como pudo con sus patas peludas su pobre hocico cuando la dueña pudo aproximarse.

 _— **¡MI VIDA! ...¡¡OYE!! ¡¡MÉTETE CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO, BRAVUCÓN!!**  — _Vicky, encarnada de la ira, encaró con acciones ágiles de lucha marcial y le haría pagar con creces. Yuri bloqueó todos sus intentos, acertó un  _Geri_ rastrero haciéndola caer. Sin avisar, dio un golpe que iba directo al pecho y en hora buena Vicky, rodó sobre sí misma a un lado por inercia logrando que su adversario fallara y creara un hueco de arena, barro y zahorra en suelo. Ella se puso en pie perdiendo el liguero que sostenía su cabello mostrando el largo que este poseía, respiraba agitada, sin nada de glamour y mantuvo su guardia.  _—¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, cariño!?  
_

 _—Eso fue calentamiento...—_ agitaba su muñeca para sacarse el calambre que le generó ese golpe y de un tirón tronó todos sus dedos mientras daba sus pasos.  _—_ _ **¡¡AHORA SÍ EMPIEZA LO BUENO, NIÑA INSOLENTE!!**_ _—_ cortó toda distancia a gran velocidad y pasó a un nuevo golpe, Vickytoria prendió motores también y esperó el momento exacto para dar un buen salto con voltereta tomando como catapulta el brazo tensionado del mismo Plisetsky, aterrizó al suelo cual liebre y reacomodo su dirección rumbo al Cabo cabreado. 

 _—_ _ **¡PLISETSKY, A TU SOMBRA!**_ _—_ Vociferó Altin desde su lugar aguantado por su brazo a laq acción de Cialdini  y cuando quiso girar fue demasiado tarde, como tuvo su defensa baja ella logró encestar un buen puñetazo directo. Uno tan duro que se pudo escuchar claramente el  _"Ouchs"_  implícito de todos.  _  
_

_— **¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO DE MAKKACHIN!**_

Yuri Perdió algo de equilibrio y tras ello, un labio inferior partido. Azorado por tamaña hazaña y por la sangre saliendo de su herida fue por revancha. Ambos otra vez dieron marcha con una nueva oleada de golpes y las cámaras seguían captando todo en vivo y en directo, sin descuidar pisada alguna.

 _—Vaya que son buenos...—_ fue lo que salió muy explícito de la boca del japonés cuando vió en pantalla al par de novatos en acción, mucho más en la jovencita. Estaba sorprendido. 

Yuuko se quedó corta cuando le describió la proeza que Románova hizo estando en Hasetsu, el gesto en sus facciones por presenciar el mosqueo de Plisetsky, sin dudas fue impagable, ahora si que le ha acaparado toda su atención. Está interesándose más de lo debido, lo suficiente para que sus ojos tomaron un brillo que nunca se le ha visto por nadie, uno con determinación y Chris desde su posición pudo captar con profundidad esa "curiosidad repentina" de Yuuri, pero no hallaba el por qué.

 _—Por Buda... ¿Pero cómo fue que pasó esto? —_ al moreno casi que le da algo.

Sus manos las llevó a su rostro de lado y lado como cierto personaje de  _JBA_ que suele usar en sus partidas de combate cuando tiene tiempo libre. Michelle sobrellevando sus nervios, explicó lo sucedido y Giacometti le reviró a su jefe señalándole con su dedo. 

— _ **¡¡TÚ!!, ¡¡SABÍAS QUE ESTO PODRÍA PASAR!! ¿SABES EN EL LÍO QUE SE TE VIENE SI A ESOS NIÑOS LES PASA ALGO?  
**_

 _—Calma, caballeros. —_ mencionó Katsuki con tranquilidad.  _—Eso ya lo tenía previsto, pero no esperaba ver a los perros guardianes del M.B Cialdini en una trifulca con nuestros cachorros...es muy Interesante, ¿No lo creen?...—_ la sonrisa dura y confiada en su jefe fue evidente y el  _"¡YUUUUUURI!_ " que gritaron Phichit y Chris exasperados por el comentario le sacó un bufido gracioso... Para rematar, tenía a un Michelle armando tragedia y azorando su vestuario, desesperado a más no poder, se le pudo escuchar con voz aguda y fantasmal un _: **"** ¡T.C HAGA ALGO POR FAVOR! **"**_

No le quedó de otra más que apelar a sus peticiones o las exigencias para con él, nunca acabarían.

 _—¡Ok! ¡Ok! Ya entendí...—_ alzó sus manos en señal de paz.  _—Ya voy, ya voy... ¡Eso sí! No quiero quejas si tomó medidas bruscas. —_ tomó su gorra de plato policial imperial acomodándosela sobre su cabeza, también su capa formal. A medida que fue avanzando agarró su revólver junto a su katana y ambas cosas las guardó en la fundas que lleva anexadas en su cinturón saliendo rápidamente al sitio indicado.

 _—¿Esperen?... ¿Acaso él hará lo que yo creo? —_ dijo Michelle.

 _—Te apuesto por mís hamsters, ¡A que sí lo hará!—_  le siguió Phitchit.

 _—¡Odio sus soluciones radicales!... **¡¡¡A por ese japonés!!!** —_ concretó Christopher.

Los tres subordinados ni terminaron de sacar conjeturas cuando se fueron también al minuto de verle salir. Yuuri era ágil, cada zancada era apresurada. Estaba por llegar al "zona de batalla", mientras se ubicaba él podía escuchar la intensidad del bullicio y el alboroto entre la multitud... 

 

 

**🔥** **🔥**

 

 

_**Patio principal del T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón** _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 4:15 P.M_

 

 **S** imultáneamente los chicos estaban ayudándose e intercalando ataques. Llenos de golpes y heroísmo que demostraba la gallardía de los cuatro guerreros aún intacta, En plena contienda, Emíl cae al suelo con  _J.J_  encima suyo, ambos están apretujados como boas, Vicky al ver a su compañero en problemas quiso ir pero Yuri, ¡Se hizo notar con varios Yaks y Jabs repetitivos! 

_—¡Tu oponente soy yo, que no se te olvide!_

_—¡Eso lo tengo claro!  
_

Lo que estuvo en juego en cada pelea estaba a punto de terminar, mientras toda la arena seguía de pie aclamando poder... Cialdini y Altin no podían hacer mucho, sus gritos e intentos para que sus colegas detuvieran está absurda francachela fueron en vano, no hacían caso. A su derecha estaban un equipo de hombres altos y fornidos que estaban integrados en su mayoría por japoneses y unos cuantos de procedencia británica, sentados sobre algunas cajas al margen de todo, hablaban "al secreteo":

_—¡Dios! ¡Qué pelea!_

_—Yo daría 2.000 Yenes por perros de la F.S.B_

_—Le voy 3.000 a los Novatos ¿y usted qué opina jefe?_

_—¡Que se dejen de idioteces!... ¡Al rato a esos los van a sancionar y lo que menos nos importa es vernos involucrados en pendejadas! ¡Recuerden el porqué estamos aquí!.—_ exclamó el más experimentado de todos afilando su navaja y ellos asintieron.

Los ojos de aquellos fisgones no se despegaban de Nekola, El checo logró zafarse sin problemas de Jean gracias a la mascota perruna que intentó colaborar como pudo aún con su hocico adolorido. Siguieron con más golpes a sus pechos, tórax y caras, diciéndose cosas el uno al otro como adversarios de temer.

 _— **¡El King te dará lo que es bueno! **— _Atacó con una lluvia de Yaks muy de su estilo, su contrincante se escudaba aguardando la oportunidad y cuando vio que la intensidad mermó y que Makka lo distrajo con sus ladridos, contra-atacó.

 _—¡No lo creo su alteza, este caballero aún tiene con que! —_ el rubio castaño con agilidad se agacha y rompe a correr cargandolo sobre sí a cualquier lado dando un rugido,  _J.J,_  le decía frases como: _"¡Hey bájame!"_   y cosas así con caras muy exageradas...

Si volvemos con el de hebras doradas y la platinada, su round no ha acabado. Los peleadores van desfalleciendo del cansancio, más que todo Vicky quien no está acostumbrada a cosas tan extenuantes como esta. Continúa en su lucha por mantenerse en pie, no deja de lanzar ataques propios con destreza y en ofensiva a su rival. Como era de esperarse, Yuri logró atinar a la chica un par de Swings  dejándole moretones violáceos o rojizos con ese líquido rojo fluyendo de sus pómulos y brazos, claro ella no se quedó atrás. Después de esta partida de labio que ella le propinó, logró sacarle un par de rotos más en su ceja, y un ojo morado.

¿Que esperaban? ¿Qué ella fuese una linda flor de la pradera? ¡Ya vimos que nuestra "diva", no lo es!

En un acto desesperado el ojos esmeraldas toma a la chica a mansalva, la estruja consigo, le saca de a poco el aire teniendo ventaja de su musculatura como su altura. Ella no puede moverse a sus anchas, se vé perdida, sus rostros y alientos chocaron botando el estupor cálido junto con el sudor recorre ambos cuerpos por el esfuerzo.

— _ **¡Ríndete e implora perdón!**  _— Ordena sin aspavientos y fue triplicando la presión ejercida a medida que la elevaba del suelo sin darse cuenta.

— _¡¡Ahhhg!! ...¡Ja-jamás!_ — en esas, la más joven aprovecha esa situación, y da un cabezazo en la frente del rubio, lo deja aturdido, tanto que afloja su agarre. Ella cayó, recuperó su aliento tomando bocanadas de aire, el otro rabiando de dolor se tocó nuevamente su frente y cuando pensaba en maquinar otra cosa, pasó lo impensable...

El novato de la  _T.S.P.A_  como no se fijó a qué dirección iba con el gritón chaperón, terminó remolcando a raymundo y todo el mundo (con perro incluido) irrumpiendo la armonía de otros. La estrellada fue estrepitosa. Algunos de los hombres escaparon de esa aplanadora humana, sillas rotas, carpas, y uno que otro material ubicados en medio del camino fueron arrasados. Para complicar el asunto, el resto de veteranos afectados que no estaban involucrados, se les dio por unirse al ajetreo y con muy malas caras, vaya que estaban enojados. Les rodearon alzándose como bestias apunto de matar y comer del muerto, pedían sus cabezas a medida que tomaban palos, cadenas y algunos cuchillos a la mano....

Oohhhhhh... ¿Huelen eso? ¡Huele a problemas! y ese cuarteto recién se reponen de la coalición.

_—¡Auch!... ¡Maldito Leroy! ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo en mí camino?¡_

_—¡Hey! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que ese gorila hiciera eso!_

_—Oye ¡¿A quien le dices gorila, rey de cuarta?!, ¡Rétractate y pídele disculpas a mí compañero!  
_

_—Señores...—_ intentó interrumpir el checo, pero le ignoraron olímpicamente, seguían discutiendo mientras el perrito se puso a la defensiva gruñendo a los matones que les venía encima, no se percataban del peligro y sin saber qué más hacer, Nekola sacó de sus adentros una voz gutural.  _— **¡CARAJO, ESCÚCHENME!**_ _—_ Ahora todos voltearon debido al grito que pegó, él estaba de espaldas pero no hay que ser idiota para identificar que el chico se notaba tenso en esa rígida postura, giró unos milímetros su cabeza y así dirigirles la palabra.  _—Yo sé que están emocionados por seguir peleando pero creo que hay que dejarlo para después... Si no defendemos nuestros traseros, ellos nos van a dejar como "colador" —_  sentenció.

 _"Demonios"... —_ Pensó Altin estando aún junto a Cialdini. 

 _—Otabek sé lo que estás pensando, si vás con ellos no podré ayudarte. —_ aunque no demostrara sus emociones abiertamente ese dejó de preocupación le carcomía su ser, debía hacer algo y pronto así implique desobedecer a su Mayor Brigadier. 

Por otra parte, la ronda fue más reducida; los cuatro chicos y el perro guardián se pegaron entre sí con sus espaldas cubriendo el posible perímetro, de no ser por Emil, quien actuó como la voz de la conciencia de Yuri, Jean y Vicky, continuarían al jaleo de palabras o insultos y por más que les incomode no podían seguir luchando del tingo al tango con ellos mismos.. Ahora deben hacer alianzas para salir bien librados de está...

_— **¡A JODERLOS!...**_

En segundos, la lona ahora tomada por más personas tras una ordenanza organizada desplegaron toda la furia que traían consigo e inundaron con gritos de guerra cada una de sus pendencias. Lanzaban embestidas sobre el pequeño equipo, cuchillos viajaron de aquí a allá sobre el mantel arenoso que se fue tiñendo del rojo contenido en esos seres vivientes de carne y hueso. Con el pasar de los minutos desconocieron la reversa del motor original...y para la pinta podemos decir que esto ya no es solamente contra ellos, ahora es el todos contra todos. Palos, piedras voladoras, puños, roces, cortadas con armas blancas de aquí a allá era lo que se evidenciaba. 

Los chicos la tenían difícil, Emil y Jean se congelaron al ver que Yuri resbaló por un mal paso y Vicky quiso ayudar, pero un sujeto estaba por darles por igual un embate con el garrote improvisado que llevaba. En ese momento, se mete el Subteniente Altin conectando con solidez un hit usando sus manoplas, ha lastimado al Terrible rufián... Jean y Emil se les unieron y de paso se resguardaron un poco de la matanza de tras de un tumulto de arena más no por mucho tiempo. 

 _—Yuri. —_ mencionó Jean.  _—¿Te encuentras bien, gatito? —_ Vicky no pudo reprimir la risa y decirle al rubio solo para molestarlo un:  _ **"** ¿Gatito? ¿En serio?... Aww~ que lindo **"**_... aunque le dolieran los pómulos debido a puñera recibida, el ruso sonrojado y enojado le reviró al canadiense. 

_— **¡YO NO PEDÍ AYUDA DE NADIE!**_

_— **¡CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS!** — _Hablo un Altin ofuscado su rostro refleja aquel sentimiento.  _—Debemos buscar la forma de salir vivos de aquí, y cuando esto acabe tendremos una seria conversación sobre lo sucedido. Sobre todo tú, Plisetsky.—_ fue severo...Yuri y  _J.J_  sabiendo como se pone Otabek cuando está en modo "Jefe" optan por seguir sus órdenes a regañadientes y luego sus ojos se posaron en el par de novatos.

 _— Hey, ustedes y... el perro. —_ los chiquillos dan un  _ **"** ¿¡Ahh!?_ **"**  involuntario y nervioso entre ellos, Makkachin del miedo agacho su cabeza cubriéndose con sus patas delanteras y metió su rabo entre las patas (valga la redundancia) traseras, el kazajo continuó. _—Sus apellidos y sus rangos.  
_

 _—Vickytoria Romanova y Emil Nekola señor.—_ dijo el checo.

 _—Somos Cadetes ordinarios en formación de la T.S.P.A. —_ completó Vicky.

 _—_ _Cabo Primero Plisetsky, Cabo Segundo Leroy , yo soy el_ _Subteniente Altin_ _de la FBS. —_ mencionó el de sus colegas apuntandoles con su dedo.  _—Ahora que se acabaron las presentaciones, escúchenme bien los cuatro. —_ El Superior dio indicaciones tomando el mando "temporal" por el bienestar de ellos mismos, Romanova y Plisetsky al ser los más rápidos irían en punta y le enfatizó al rubio en no armar otra discusión con la chica. Leroy y Nekola estarán como apoyo incluyendo él (y si es necesario, Makkachin también) con el fin de no desperdiciar fuerzas y cooperar mutuamente. 

_—¿Estamos claros en eso o no?_

— _¡Si señor!_ — 3 de los 4 subordinados afirmaron y un "¡Woof!" sonoro salió de la boca de Makka apoyando la noción sentado en el suelo bastante erguido. De Yuri, solo se escuchó un chasquido de su lengua, Otabek como le conoce con dos de sus dígitos adquirieron la forma de una "v", señaló a sus ojos y luego a los suyos, dándole a entender que lo está vigilando. Este gruño en respuesta.

_—Bien, Hagámoslo.  
_

El despliegue del grupo (ahora de 5) como tal, ¡Empezó!: Los peleadores comandados abrían paso en el intercambio de golpes los cuales no pueden ser cuantificados. seguidamente, Katsuki se les quedó mirando por un buen rato en lo que iba aproximándose como sombra, al fin había arribado y tomó nota de cada uno de los comportamientos previstos hasta ahora, así como fue descartando algunos implicados. Con una calma imperturbable, en su intercomunicador daba la orden de que los francotiradores se fueran ubicando en puntos estratégicos con sus fusiles Barrett M82, los cuales se distinguen por su elevado nivel de precisión como mecanismo y pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en esta situación y en tiempo real, él lo usaría como última medida en caso de que su plan original pudiese fallar.

Phichit, Crispino y Giacometti dan su carrera maratónica, logran ver al T.C en el lugar, y ambos palidecen por el escenario que ese japonés ha creado. La luz reflejada en sus lentes no permitía ver con claridad el fuego y la seriedad de sus irises, sus labios formaron una tenue sonrisa. Una que daba la antesala por lo que está apunto de cometer. El cuerpo policial que se mataba a golpes y palos seguían en lo suyo y cuando creyeron que nadie o nada podía detener aquello, el T.C desenfundó su arma semiautomática, un revólver  _S &W 500 marca Magnum_ modificada a sus preferencias. Cedió un par de pasos, se detuvo apuntando de lado con su brazo totalmente extendido al cielo y ...

_**Sfx:** Bang!!! _

Dio un tiro al aire (de esos corta luces y fugaces, si me preguntan) la gente que tapaba parte de su campo de visión se asustó abriendo el sendero a seguir e hizo un segundo tiro de ese proyectil al mismo rumbo. Con este, logró aminorar parte de la pelea haciendo voltear a todos a su dirección, Vicky confusa también giró su cabeza, pero no previó que uno de los energúmenos atacará suciamente y con madera en mano listo para golpearla.

 _— **¡VICKY CUIDADO!** —_ su compañero avisó tarde, el subteniente estaba tenso por estar muy alejado y ella de la impresión solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el sonido de esa pieza en su piel... Más todo lo que se escuchó fue un último disparo y el olor a pólvora.

El Teniente Coronel haciendo alarde de sus habilidades como tirador, descargó con frialdad esa bala al instante qué tipo bajaba la madera con fuerza, la munición atravesó el objeto contundente con precipitación, al punto de destrozarlo por completo. El sujeto quedó en shock, y dejó caer al suelo el sobrante empuñado asi como todo su ser. Por todo lo demás hubo un gran...

_**《** Silencio **》**_

La ausencia total del sonido fue abismal, ese estado insonoro que se perpetuaba en todo el lugar les dejó helados, ahora solo preguntan una cosa: ¿Quién había cometido tal ocurrencia?... Emil fue por Vicky y más atrás se les unieron los tres superiores. Estaban igual o peor de intrigados. Entonces, a lo lejos se escuchó una voz en la dirección donde se propinaron los balazos de hace unos momentos. 

_—Ahora que tengo su atención Caballeros, espero poder charlar amenamente con ustedes.  
_

El hombre de vestuario policial imperial negro aún blandía su revólver a medio lado apuntando hacia ellos, hizo un movimiento sutil, lo giró sobre sus dedos hasta acercar la punta metálica a la comisura de sus labios y sopló el resto de humo que expelía con cara de pocos amigos.

 _—Esa... Esa voz... Se me hace conocida. —_ acotó Vicky con el corazón acelerado no solo por lo que pasó, sino porque en realidad algo en su interior se removió al escuchar a ese señor.   
 _  
—¿Estás segura?—_ Preguntó por lo bajo Emil, el Subteniente y los dos Cabos estaban alertas ante cualquier cambio.   
 __  
—¡Puedes apostarlo!, sí tan solo pudiera verlo.  


Mostrándose digno y templario, caminó a paso lento guardando su arma de forma espectacular. La gente o más bien la jauría de perros, en su mayoría murmuraban aterrados por ver de quién se trataba, se alejaban por inercia dando vía libre a su andar.

 _—Les abren las puertas de_ _"mí"_ _academia, se les trata con decencia ¿y así es como se comportan?...¡Q_ _ue patéticos!... ¿Con qué derecho vienen a interrumpir la tranquilidad de "mi"  
recinto y destrozar lo que no les pertenece? — _marcó neutral sin perder de vista al grupo de responsables y ese silencio del cual se mencionó minutos atrás se mantuvo como recuerdo latente de no poder refutar nada.

 _—_ _ **¡NO HARÉ DISTINCIONES!**_ _—_ manifestó con carácter.  _—El trato será igual para todos, en vez de mandarme a hombres de guerra dispuestos a luchar por sus naciones, tengo a cambio uno_ _ridículos_ _carentes de criterio que llenan de vergüenza el uniforme que portan.  
_

Algunos en la muchedumbre se molestaron y bramaron en su contra e incluso amagaron con golpearle pero Katsuki es precavido.  
 _  
—Yo que ustedes no haría alguna estupidez, a menos que quieran un tiro en los_ _sesos_ _. —_  seguía su marcha y con los dedos de sus manos simuló una pistola llevándola a su sien, esa fue la señal a todos los francotiradores, los mejores de cada brigada a su mando e hicieron presencia mostrando encarecidamente sus armas letales. El destello delgado y traslúcido infrarrojo no mentía, estaban a su merced.

 _— **¿¡Y QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES!?** — _Arrojó Plisetsky de mala leche al tipo desconocido.  
  
Altin y Leroy le dieron un apretón por sus antebrazos en señal que calmara sus arranques y el japonés soltó una seca y corta risa cínica ante ese comentario.

 _—¿Qué quién soy? —_  cuando se acercó lo suficiente al sitio del desastre, habló dejando asombrados a todos, en especial a una plateada la cual abrió como platos sus ojos azules al reconocer la "figura" delante de ella y él también... la reconoció.

 _—Permítanme presentarme caballeros y claro... A usted también, señorita. —_ Todos sus fraseos iban dedicados a esa flor delicada y salvaje hallada entre tanta maleza dando su mejor toque personal, tomó por la punta de sus dedos el gorro que portaba e hizo un pequeño ademán a su pecho como saludo. 

       

   
 _— **S** oy Katsuki Yuuri... Teniente Coronel de la FPJ, y Comandante de línea de la Fuerzas Especiales de la Guardia Imperial. Es un gusto conocerlos..._ _—_ Y eso, literal...¡La Mató!   

_—¡¡Ah, Sakra!!...Aunque es pequeño, el T.C da mucho miedo ¿No te parece Vicky...¿Eh? ¿Vicky? ...¿Holaaa?...¡¡La tierra llamando a Vicky!!_

Parece que Vicky e.x.e dejó de funcionar... 

Llevó sus pequeñas manos tapando parte de su rostro atribulado y totalmente sonrosado por ese "re-encuentro", y el destino ahora mismo para ella, era una perra bandida que le gusta jugar con sus desmanes... Aunque Makkachin si se veía contento de ver al adulto humano, aullaba feliz y meneaba su colita. De apoco, el sistema operativo de Vicky entraba en funcionamiento al oír los ladridos de su mascota. Esto debía ser una broma, una muy mala por cierto...

 _— **¡¡NO ...PUE-DE... SER!!...¡¡EL TENIENTE CORONEL ES EL TÍO DE YUUKI!!** — _comentó en un chillido ahogado, Makka se puso a su lado. _— **YUUKO LO SABÍA Y NO ME DIJO NADA!!! ¡¡AHHHH~~ ME MUERO!!**_

 _—¿Yuuko?, ¿Yuuki?, ¿Yukina?, ¿Yukatas?, yo tambien le juego a la letra "Y"...pero ¿Quiénes son?... **Wait!!?, ¡¿Dijiste T.C?!**_ _ **¡¿Acaso ya conocías al famoso T.C en persona y ni lo sabías?!**  — _le susurro el checo igual de asombrado.

 _— **¡Si!**... es decir,  **¡No!**... ¡¡Bueno ya ni sé!!...Solo te diré que fue un gusto haberte conocido y si es que vivo, te explicaré...— _pensó la pobre mientras se echaba al suelo fuera de sí de forma dramática mientras que Emil la agitaba por detrás de sus hombros muy preocupado gritando su nombre y la hizo entrar en razón. De todas las personas que esperaba, jamás se imaginó en volver a ver a ese "bonito pero antipático japonés" y menos, que él, ese tío de su pequeño principito fuese nada más y nada menos que "Su futuro jefe"

Vio al mismísimo demonio con cara de ángel... 

Yuuri debajo de esa fachada sería quería reír por las reacciones de aquella jovencita rusa, es humano después de todo. Con sus ojos cafés detalló su rostro femenino y juvenil, estaba algo maltratado por los golpes que recibió, aun con estos, su belleza bohemia no perdía finura. Ella también le sostuvo la mirada pero no por mucho, la pena le ganó desvió su carita en un gesto bastante tierno y enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas, el muy maldito se lo estaba gozando épicamente en primera fila. ¡Le encanta!

Del lado de Vickytoria rogaba que la tierra se la tragase entera y no la dejara salir nunca por los siglos de los siglos, ahora todo tuvo sentido en su mente, pudo atar los cabos faltantes sobre esa "inusual conversación" en Hasetsu y su actitud para con ella... Fue una prueba. Una maldita prueba de mal gusto con la cual ahora siente un baldado de agua a cántaros sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo coños iba imaginar que estaba hablando con uno de los superiores más reconocidos por no decir el mejor del país? ¡Pobre niña! ¡Recen por su alma!

Entre otras cosas... No lo querrá admitir, pero si de civil el tipo era "enigmático" y "atrayente" el empoderamiento de Policía Imperial lo hacía ver jodidamente galán ¿Y por qué, no? ¡Bastante sexy! (y conste que jamás había tenido tantas emociones encontradas al ver a la misma persona 2 veces.) Se sacudió como pudo esos pensamientos "raros" de su interior y se centró en lo suyo.

 _—Sobra decirles que en ausencia del General, Yo soy la cabeza al mando de la T.S.P.A, ¿Algo más que aclarar? —_ muchos negaron... ¿Obvio no?, claro que van a negar teniendo todas las miras lasers en sus cabezas. Katsuki alzó su mano dando señal a sus francotiradores de bajar la guardia, y luego prosiguió. _—Bien, debido a que el escenario quedó en condiciones no aptas, deberé aplazar todo para mañana y eso es un problema. —_ caminó aun lado con sus brazos cruzados por su espalda luego se detuvo haciendo una pose pensativa y seria para tomar su decisión.  _—Cada uno de los implicados tendrá una anotación en sus hojas de vida por tal desfachatez y es irrefutable.  
_

 _— **¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!** — _sentenció Plisetsky, claro los demás despotricaban por lo bajo mas no tenían el perrenque necesario para exteriorizarlo como el ruso.  _— **¡DEBERÍAS JODER A TUS NOVATOS Y MÁS A ESA MOCOSA QUE INICIÓ TODO! ¡SOY TODA UNA EMINENCIA PARA QUE ME VENGAS A RESTREGAR AQUELLO EN MÍ CARA, CERDO!**  — _Vicky y Emil se sorprendieron por el trato impersonal que lanzó el cabo al que era su superior, Pero ellos desconocen que ese par ya se ha tratado antes. 

Giacometti y Chulanont sacaron sus pistolas y Crispino desenvainó su espada ropera llegando con Yuuri, se prepararon caso de que alguien realizara "algo anómalo", más dio un indicativo sus hombres de confianza de no atacar y le respondió al perro de la FBS.

 _—Vaya, vaya, vaya. No te hagas de rogar, Plisetsky. —_ le observó con un aura neutral mientras daba un par de "claps" con las palmas de sus manos. _—Te conozco muy bien, tan bien que puedo jurar que tú fuiste el que inició todo y terminaste involucrando a tu equipo. —_ Altin no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba aceptar los hechos al igual que Jean. _—En cuanto a mis cachorros ellos tendrán una pequeña sanción, son niños después de todo._

_—Ese antipático...¡Ya verá!._

_—¡Alto ahí Vicky!, ¡Basta de peleas ya salimos una, no más por hoy!  
_

_— **¡Suéltame Emil, déjame ir a golpear a ese cari-bonito japonés!**_

Románova infló sus mofletes en disgusto pataleando como pudiese y Nekola la rodeó por la cintura teniendola "quieta en primera" para evitar que hiciera otra cosa, hasta Makkachin ayudó a apaciguar a su dueña y al tiempo que eso pasaba, el jefe continuaba su discurso.

 _—Pero lo tuyo es más grave... Perder la compostura por una minucia que se pudo solucionar, eso le deja muy mal parado en su rango y da mucho que desear sobre usted, Cabo. —_ Yuuri sabía por dónde cogerle a su homónimo y eso, lo enervó.

Se sintió humillado con sus palabras (aunque fueran ciertas), se sintió humillado por el menosprecio a su persona, menoscabando sus logros, eso le pudo con todo su raciocinio omitiendo toda comprensa, es más que si le describieron punto por punto cada acotamiento.

 _—Eres un ...—_ Yuri no terminó de decir algo más cuando dio marcha hacia él T.C...

 _ **¡¡¡¡YURI!!!!** — _Otabek y Jean no pudieron detenerlo, Vicky y Emil, más el resto se quedaron pasmados por el atrevimiento que haría el rubio, Yuuri no se movió y avisó por el comunicador a sus división de que no dispararan. Esperó a que se acercara quitándose la gorra y capa para dejarlas por ahí en algún lado y cuando ya se lo vio encima con el puño directo a su cara, Yuri cometió un error fatal. Su defensa estaba totalmente desprotegida. A raíz de eso, el T.C tomó todo su favor. 

_— **¡¡QUÉ DEMO..!!**_

En un parpadeo la acción que hizo fue veloz, el Cabo Plisesky no ambicionó esa jugada, Yuuri esquivó su golpe agachándose etéreamente y realizó técnicas bastante complicadas que dejaron a su oponente en blanco. No dio respiro, tampoco tregua alguna y a la vista de muchos su secuencia de golpes era emocionantemente perturbadora.

En últimas, dar el toque final con entereza de un impacto de rodilla, seguido de un combo y finalizar con una Patada de lado reventándole toda la cara apalastreada del rubio, simplemente fue mortal... Fue con tal descargue que lo mandó a volar a un lado de la lona rompiendo las mesas en su aterrizaje tortuoso _._

       

 _ **"E** s...es increíble **"...** — _se guardaron eso Vicky y Emil para ellos mismos en donde se encontraban, y eso que esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que ese Japonés podía demostrar (fue tan solo un abrebocas) ¿Cómo será verle en acción cuando se le requiera en las misiones? ...Ambos tragaron saliva muy hondo pensando seriamente que no debieron inscribirse para la convocatoria del _F.E.G.I._

Yuuri después de esa pequeña "exhibición", recorre lo faltante hasta llegar a un Yuri desorientado, rabiando del sufrimiento y escupía sangre por el daño causado. Trató de reponerse pero le fue imposible, Katsuki le puso un pie en todo su pecho sacándole un gemido de dolor, este desenfundó su revólver en dirección total al espacio que hay entre sus cejas y frente. Yuri impotente apretaba sus dientes oponiendo resistencia ante la circunspección que halló en las facciones de ese Japonés de cabellos negros. 

Por su puesto, la diferencia de entre sus habilidades era tan enorme que hirió su orgullo. Más el ganador no comió de aquello y declaró algunas cosas al muchacho delante de toda la audiencia.

_—Creer el mundo debe girar entorno a tu persona solo porque se te dé la_ _** puta ** _ _y reverenda ** gana** no es _ _**" motivo"** _ _suficiente para tomar el señalamiento o énfasis de una acción u otra. Eso me demuestra que aún no has madurado y hasta que no lo interiorices, no importa lo que hagas, seguirás siendo un "l indo gatito arisco" con aires de superioridad. Ya te lo dije antes cuando estábamos en Almaty, ¿No?   
_

Yuri apartó de un manotazo el revólver llenándose de coraje ante ese hombre; por más que se negara, todas y cada una de sus frases le atravesaban con fuerza denotando el desnivel en que se encontraba... _—Ahora... las puertas están abiertas en caso de quererte ir... Pero eso demuestra que tengo toda la razón y quiere decir que desperdicié mi tiempo contigo. —_ Como adulto y jefe (provisional) es su labor sacarle del "error", de allí a sus duras palabras, también lo hizo para "invitarle" a ser mejor en todos los sentidos, el ruso es un genio en potencia que puede dar más y lo sabe, solo debe jugar las cartas correctas para explotar al 100% sus destrezas y que estas no sean opacadas por su agresividad...

Katsuki retiró su calzado para voltear a otro lado pero Plisetsky le detuvo por la manga de su brazo. Algo que odiaba era perder y más que perder. Odiaba hacerlo sin mostrar todas sus capacidades y si ese tipo cree que él se va a rendir así tan fácil, no se lo va a permitir. Así le toque quedarse en su estúpida academia y realizar sus tontas pruebas para tener otra oportunidad de pelear y enfrentarse...¡Lo hará!. Total,no podía irse. Tenía una misión con sus colegas que cumplir.

 _— **¡ESO NI DE COÑA!... ¡AQUÍ NO HAY ESPACIO PARA DOS YURIS!** — _le respondió. _—Te haré_ _morder el polvo, no por nada me dicen el Tigre de Rusia y no me iré si eso es lo que piensas._

 _—Entonces demuéstralo, **"** Tigre **". . .** —_sentenció. _—Demuéstrame que eres capaz de joderme y con gusto te daré la revancha. —_ y ahora sí se alejó parándose en medio de todos.

 _—En cuanto al resto, les recuerdo que están en mí territorio... Si van a quedarse aquí deberán respetar no solo eso, sino también mís reglas, la disciplina y el trato a sus superiores es primordial... Suelo ser paciente, pero mí paciencia tiene su límite y obviamente dependiendo de su trato, así mismo les trataré...Si me putean, les putearé, si intentan pasarse, responderé igual... **¡Esto no es un maldito jardín de niños!** , cada quien independientemente de que sean hombres o mujeres son responsables de sus actos y saben a lo que van, ¿Entendido?_  _—Un "¡sí señor!"_ resonó por todo el lugar quedando satisfecho con ello y así de espaldas, le habló al Cabo herido que estaba siendo auxiliado por sus colegas en un perfecto ruso...

_—Это с тобой также, Юрочка... ¿Ok?  
_

_— Grrrr....Да_ _,_ _..."Сэр"... —_ quiso vomitar de saber que le toca ser "formal" con ese enano, pero que le llamara por su diminutivo... fue de lo peor...

Para variar el asunto, Vickytoria no sólo pudo  escuchar sino comprender el idioma con el que el T.C le habló a su Subordinado, disfrutó con gusto el regaño, se lo merece. Eso sí, le pareció que la voz empleada por su jefe con ese acento fuerte hablando en su lengua era tan adictiva que bien podría recibir órdenes así todo el día... La chica al ver que su imaginación voló demasiado, movió su cabeza de lado y lado negando rotundamente todo... ¡Es su némesis declarado y como tal debe mostrarse fuerte ante él! 

¡Y NO!, No es como si el amargado le agradara. No es posible. Definitivamente no, en lo absoluto.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento Chris, Michelle y Phichit arribaron con su jefe y hablaron un par de cosas, más que todo, sobre las múltiples amonestaciones las cuales no serían bien vistas en los reportes de los invitados a sus distintas delegaciones y el cómo se las ingeniarían para dejar esto tal y como Feltsman se los dio días antes de su partida. Según Yuuri, lo de hoy fue un "ligero gaje" de oficio, sus compañeros no congeniaban armando querellas...y pues ... A sabiendas de que el T.C es alguien de "armas tomar", también es un "viejo zorro" a la hora de sacar provecho a la situación.  Así que mató a dos pájaros de un solo tiro con el siguiente "plan", dejando a sus subordinados con las bocas abiertas.

 _—Por cierto, ya que son buenos para destruir cosas, asumo que son igual de eficientes para reparar todo y para que vean que soy "benevolente" haré de cuenta que este impase de hoy, nunca pasó... —_  Los hombres (incluyendo a la dama) se aliviaron ya que no tendrían un manchón en su currículum o eso imaginaban. _—A cambio, necesito este lugar limpio a las 18:00 P.M (eso en hora militar serían las 6:00 P.M)... No más tarde, no después, lo quiero en punto. Si llego a ver una partícula fuera de su lugar... Usaré sus traseros de escoba y los haré barrer hasta que les sangren las manos._

_— **¡¡¿EHHHH?!!**_

_—¡Oh!, se me olvidaba. Para evitar otro tipo de complot entre ustedes, mís francotiradores tienen la orden de tirar a mansalva a cualquier alborotador..._

_— **¡¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!**_

_—¿Qué esperan Caballeros? no tengo todo el día... **¡¡A TRABAJAR!!**_

_— **¡¡WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!** —_ chillaron todos en coro por lo alto y el _**"¡¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!!"**_ fue escuchado. Señores, Jóvenes y damisela, por supuesto corrían como locos recogiendo cualquier sucio, trozo roto y escombros regados en ese Henekel "municipal", el T.C regresó con sus aliados quienes le veían incrédulos por lo que acaba de ocurrir tomando del suelo su gorro y su capa Imperial.

 _—Ok... Un problema menos... ¿Contentos?, en serio necesito irme. —_ soltó de lo más casual.

 Phitchit no pudo y sacó a relucir su risa, Michelle tuvo un miedo horrible y Chris en medio de su encrucijada de "golpear a su jefe" o "reírse" y dejarle pasar esas salidas simplemente le comentó un: _—Yuuri querido, insisto ¿Nadie te dijo que eres un hijo de puta cuando te lo propones? —_ mencionándolo  con todo el descaro del mundo arqueando su ceja.

_—Yo diría "práctico"... Eso es todo... Vayámonos de aquí.  
_

Y así lo que aparentemente se prestó para un grave acontecimiento se arregló de la manera más irónica e irreverente... Sin embargo, Katsuki ya tenía argumentos de peso para de concluir ciertos huecos en su esquema, más tarde se los hará saber a sus compañeros. Michelle se les adelantó y mientras que Mayor y Capitán caminaban a la salida "traficando chismes, digo...datos de suma importancia"

El japonés giro por curiosidad para observar por última vez a ese pelotón trabajando como hormigas locas y verificar que su labor fuera optima, Suizo y Tailandes tambien voltearon para llamarle pero callaron cuando prestaron con mucha atención a una "particularidad" no propia de su amigo y jefe...

Se encontraba sereno y... ¿Sonriente de la nada?

¡Oh por los patines de Odín!, En serio, créanme cuando les digo que Katsuki Yuuri, estaba de lo más Sonriente por primera vez en muchos años. Ese tipo de gestos solo los deja escapar con su pequeño sobrino... La pregunta es: _¿A quién se debe tal pleitesía amable de sus labios?  
_

Pues bien, además de verse ido de su entorno, sus ojos parecen estar fijos deleitándose en una sola persona, en aquella jovencita intrépida de cabellera platinada quien tomaba con propia delicadeza de una princesa lo regado en el suelo. En su carita coloreada de un suave carmesí se le veía un ceño fruncido muy dulce con ademán ingenuo gracias a ese castigo injusto de ese señor cuadriculado (según ella), de allí a que nuestro T.C se le saliera esa risilla alegre del alma, una sosegada que solo "el Yuuri tímido y amable" detrás de ese escudo vehemente y duro como ente de la ley, puede hacer.

Chris y Phitchit pestañearon abrumados por tal descubrimiento e inclusive, rectificaron su "stalkeo invasivo mariposón" posando su vista primero en Yuuri, luego en Vicky y finalmente entre ellos mismos con caras de idiotas y llenos de purpurina rosada a su alrededor conspirando en sus cochinas y creativas mentes sobre "algo" que todavía no se ha dado... ¿O quién sabe?...

 

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 

_**Enfermería de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo/Japón**  _ _  
_ _Febrero del 2017 - 6:15 P.M_

 

 **L** a sala cubierta de blanco inmaculado ahora ocupada no solo por enfermos o heridos de una que otra misión, también estaba llena de los "peleoneros" que casi acaban con uno de los escenarios de la institución y que de hecho estamos por presenciar algo de eso a continuación.

Isabella Yang (Médico jefe de traslado desde hace un año al T.S.P.A y en unos de los hospitales más reconocidos de Shibuya) regañaba a la pareja explosiva ruso-canadiense por sus tonterías cometidas en el dia de hoy, sobre todo por meterse con un par de novatos y provocarle infartos a su superior Kazajo. Jean se quería morir porque su prometida (la cual le lleva a él 2 años de ventaja) no le "pechichaba" como de costumbre y a cambio, lo castigó por una semana sin besos por su mal comportamiento, Yuri tenia un pésimo dolor de cabeza y el que deba aguantar el llanto desalojado del "Rey abatido a falta de su reina" era demasiado para su cuerpo y sin mencionar que Otabek aplicaba la ley de hielo con él, no le dirigía palabra alguna a menos que fuese necesario... Solo hace eso cuando está realmente cabreado y lo está por el espectáculo que dio.

 _"Vaya día de perros"..._   _—_  infirió el ruso poniendo sus ojos en blanco quejándose por los raspones y más por esa patada que le mandó el "cerdo" a uno de los pómulos de su cara, eso era otra cosa que le mantenía en vela, entre ceja y ceja... Aún no olvida sus palabras, y precisamente esas palabras las tomará como un motor o impulso a mejorar y demostrar de qué está hecho... El grupo de la F.B.S seguía absortos en asuntos hasta que en esas, aparece Vicky con su mascota.

Si preguntan por Emil, diremos que no estaba con ella debido a que el mayor de los Crispino se lo llevó a rastras por la oreja como niño chiquito a la sala de juntas. Aparte de ser seguido por una italiana en contra de lo que pensaba hacer. El sermón de Mickey... fue aterrador. Volviendo con la rusa, ella tenía una fórmula recetada y necesitaban la firma de aquella Médico jefe, claro, los moretones en su cuerpo, rotos en su rostro y parte de sus brazos también fueron tratados previamente con otras enfermeras, al acercarse a la mujer; azul, verde y grisáceo, chocaron. . . Lo demás se dio natural.

 _—_ _ **¡¡¡TÚ!!!...**_ _—_  gritaron Jean y Yuri seguido de una sarta de veneno y culpándola hasta del mal que vá a morir, el primero por hacer peligrar su relación con su "Queen" y el segundo por haberle cabreado más de lo que estaba, Otabek agarró a ambos hombres por los cuellos de su ropa evitando así una nueva matanza y la cadete lo único que hizo fue ponerse detrás de aquella divina mujer sacando su lengua y haciéndoles mofas aniñadas. Isabela ríe por lo bajo al preguntarse la siguiente duda existencial:

¿Cómo fue que Leroy y Plisetsky siendo adultos pierdan los estribos con esa criaturita hermosa del señor?

Si tan solo supiera que es de las peligrosas...

Luego de aquello, Otabek decide llevarse a Jean consigo para buscar las fórmulas médicas ordenadas (y de paso evitarle problemas a la dama con ese novio que tiene) él da una señal de advertencia a Yuri antes de cerrar la puerta y el muchacho resopla con amargura. Isabella por el contrario, evalúa por enésima vez el físico de Vicky, (está maravillada por ver a alguien tan pequeña en un lugar como este) le firma su solicitud y le recuerda que no debe forzar su mano derecha, necesita reposo por la hinchazón y le especificó más cosas... El rubio escucha los detalles finales sentado de mala gala (piernas totalmente abiertas y cruzado de brazos) como el malcriado que era en un gran sillón, la corre del lugar no sin antes recordarle que mañana se las pagará todas incluyendo a su estúpido perro...

Algo en ella hizo "click"... rememoró el instante en que ese energúmeno lastimó con alevosía y ventaja a su bonito caniche, ella se iría, pero no sin antes darle otro merecido a ese "canalla", llegó a ponerse frente a él cautelosa. Inocente, toda una florecita. Yuri reparaba sus movimientos, algo no le huele bien.

 _—_ _Mademoiselle_ _Yang. —_ dice ella en francés y con tono muy adorable...la médico responde con un  _"Oui?",_ y sigue su idea. _—En caso de forzar mi muñeca, no lo sé, tal vez por un mal golpe y se mantuviera hinchada... ¿Cuantos días usted me dijo que demorará en sanar?  
_

_—Mmm...una semana, Cadete ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_—¡Ah!, Por esto..._

__**Sxf:**  CRACK!!!  
  


Románova le reventó la nariz al ruso rubio de un zarpazo, la médico se impactó de ver tal cosa. Fue con Yuri para colaborarle y revisar que su tabique no pase a mayores complicaciones mientras que niña agitaba su muñeca (aunque por dentro gritara del dolor como penitente), dio media vuelta, tomó el papel firmado al tiempo que iba caminando contoneando sus caderas muy elegante y sofisticada a la salida seguida por el pilluelo caniche. cuando la abrió la puerta se despidió de la dama con saludo militar y a Plisetsky solo le dijo:

 _—Jamás vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a mi precioso Makkachin, o te las veras conmigo. —_ Hizo una pausa para ver su rostro rojo con ganas de asesinar a quien sea y Vicky con su boquita de corazon termina con un:  _—_ _до свидания,_ _"милый котенок"  
_

 _— **¡TE VOY A MATAR FRENTONA DE....!** — _y lo demás no se pudo escuchar porque Cerró la puerta de tirón y se fue corriendo, ¡Si!. el día fue pesado pero valió la pena satisfacer dicha necesidad... 

Continuó huyendo feliz como conejo escurridizo y hablando de larín-larán con su bola peluda café de su hazaña, al otro lado del pasillo despejado (dividió por la esquina) avanzaba un hombre muy concentrado acomodándose sus espejuelos mientras miraba la hora en reloj, ya para estos momentos sus alborotadores debieron reparar lo que "ordenó/obligó/manipuló" a su conveniencia. 

Ya se imaginan lo que pasó... ¿Alguien podría buscar un para-choques a la rusa por favor?

En efecto, la niña colisionó y cayó al suelo sentada, el caballero se mantuvo firme como roble, Makkachin movía su colita y dio vueltas a su alrededor por ver a ese humano adulto (le gustan los mimos que le dio en Hasetsu) y cuando él observó de quienes se trataban sus ojos tomaron otra vez ese "brillo" de interés. Se arrodillo hacia a la joven quien cerró su mirar azul arrugando su cara y reprimió un sollozo muy quedito. Él se quitó su guante derecho y con esa mano libre de toda cuerina, le retiró con suavidad el mechón de su cabello color plata escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja, allí mismo posó esa palma en su mejilla maltratada, el tacto fue tan dócil que sintió cosquilleos en su piel, terminó por alzar el perfil juvenil e hizo que le mirara diciéndole siguiente con un tono de voz algo profunda y formal.

_—Le encanta meterse en problemas, ¿Cierto?_

_—Yuu...Yuuri..._

un "Yuuri" involuntario salió de los labios pequeños y rosados de Vicky que a oídos del japones seguia escuchándose "interesante" y ni hablemos de su rostro... La conejita estaba hecha un bermellón. 

_—Y veo que aún recuerda mí nombre a la perfección, no esperaba verle en Tokyo tan pronto, Cadete Románova.  
_

Yuuri, evidenciaba la picardía adquirida desde sus años de experiencia debajo de ese ser " reservado"...Pero no de esas descaradas, más bien una con tintes traviesos (quizás inocente) y no es que hiciere la broma irónica con un despropósito negativo. El impulso necesario de poner las cosas en orden y hacerse notar al dar su lugar lo llevaba a eso. era algo que tenía en mente desde aquella conversación en el Ice castle.

Él no se equivocó al inferir que Vickytoria pese de ser joven, demostraba madera innata, y lo que vió hoy en sus instalaciones fue la máxima comprobación de los hechos, valentía e ímpetu en una sola persona...Pero, ella debía aprender muchas cosas no solo a nivel de su carrera, sino también de la misma vida, entre esas: _"moderar sus impulsos y confiar en la guía de sus mayores",_ es algo con lo que dista mucho en su encuentro con Plisetsky.

 _—¿Por qué?—_ preguntó con fina voz intentando de no oírse temblorosa. _—¿Por qué sí usted siendo quien es, y sabiendo a lo que vendría, no me dijo nada desde un principio en Hasetsu? —_ comentó sobrecogida cuando Makkachin se encompinchó acurrucándose a un lado del humano Japonés.

_—Una de las primeras leyes de batalla es: Que el superior al mando siempre debe manejar observación y prudencia._

_—¿Eh? —_ le miró con ojitos curiosos llenos de confusión, ladeando su cabeza al parpadear y con boca de corazón... Las facetas de esa chica se le hacían cada vez más interesantes como chistosas al T.C, sin embargo, prefiere aguantarse la risa y dar respuesta a ello marcando seguridad. 

 _—Cuando una persona como yo le delegan este tipo de cargos y ve alguien de la nada vociferando cosas que son de mí entera competencia, es mejor dejarle hablar y ponerlo a prueba... Por eso la mención de la prudencia y la observación. Por ahora, has pasado algunos filtros, pero eso no te garantiza nada, aún le falta un largo camino por recorrer antes de que le dé mi veredicto final, pequeña cadete. —_ concluyó sin titubeos y con expresión sobria como rasgo a resaltar, además de tocar con la punta de su dedo derecho la nariz ajena.

Con ese gesto se permitió ser un poco informal solo por cortesía, ya que no había nadie alrededor y Vicky hizo un bonito puchero sin darse cuenta. Eso a Katsuki le recordó en cierto modo a su sobrino cuando se enoja ademas de pensar en lo adorable que se ve. (claro, exceptuando los mordiscos fallidos que el niño da cual cachorrito.) El antebrazo derecho de Yuuri pasa a apoyarse en su rodilla y Vicky aún sentada en el suelo sigue atenta a todas sus palabras sin bajar la guardia.

 _—Bien, ahora que ya sabes quién soy, qué hago aquí y mís reglas... ¿Seguirás con la misma actitud confianzuda para lograr tu cometido? —_ puntualizó acercando su rostro y no negará que tuvo una sensación difícil de explicar en su interior.  _—Porque soy extremadamente estricto... Que seas mujer no es garantía de que yo sea blando contigo, así que prepárate._

 _—¡N-no le tengo miedo!.—_ encaró con férrea decisión.  _—Cumplí mí promesa de estar aquí y sigo firme en demostrarle todo lo que tengo para dar y con acciones.  
_

_—¿Segura?_

_—¡Puede apostarlo!  
_

_"Perfecto"...—_ mentalizo Yuuri para sí mismo, le gustó ver que la chica no haya cambiado sus bríos para nada dóciles, los necesitará para lo que requiere. Aunque todavía desconoce esa sensación de donde pudo haberle visto antes, ya tendrá tiempo de averiguarlo. El pasillo seguía solo con la luz del ocaso que se iba filtrando por las ventanas y adornan de apoco el lugar. Hombre y mujer seguían allí ensimismados entre ese juego de miradas furtivas. El mayor se mantuvo serio, con la vista puesta en ella, pero la menor no pudo aguantar tanta presión y sus facciones pasaron de rojo volcán a humo carbón. 

Pobre, aún le costaba asimilar del todo que el tío "bonito" de Yuuki... fuese el temido Teniente Coronel. Katsuki optó por dar fin a la conversación, de continuar así, la pequeña se chamuscará.

 _—¿Le ayudó a ponerse en pie? —_ brindó su mano en apoyo. 

_—¡Pu...puedo s-sola! gracias... Sr. K-Katsuki.  
_

El T.C sólto un  _"Ok"_  en respuesta debido al rechazo atropellado, (además le dolió el honorífico) pero pensándolo bien, es mejor guardar distancias y era una regla que no piensa romper en su propio recinto. Vicky moría de los nervios por tenerle tan cerca y se levantó de un brinco. Él hizo lo mismo de un modo más calmado quedando de brazos cruzados esperando a que la joven organizará sus ideas y claro, como lo supuso, ella habló.

 _—P-puede tener la plena seguridad que daré la talla en sus pruebas señor....Ahmm... Yo...m-me r-retiro.—_  tras lo ultimo, el hombre agarra su muñeca, nuevamente el tacto les da a ambos un corrientazo cálido, ella gira expectante y al hacerlo, el T.C exterioriza un:   
  
 _—Espero verlo.  
_

Ahhh~~ esos dejavús...en fin, la Cadete no dice nada, le suelta en automático dando media vuelta para salir huyendo de allí y que el mayor no le vea el poema que es ahora mismo su cara... Ella en medio de su escape (con Makkachin a su paso) se atrevió a gritarle un _: **"¡LO VERÁ, SR. KATSUKI!"**  , _Yuuri alcanza a visualizar que sus orejas están rojas a más no poder. La pequeña figura se fue perdiendo del pasillo hasta solo dar con una pelusa plateada al final y luego, la nada.

Este se queda un rato reflexionando en lo que hizo hace unos momentos buscando una respuesta del por qué actuó así. Es decir, por alguna extraña razón no podía evitarlo... Mientras se pasa su mano por su negra cabellera, para peinar unos cuantos hilos rebeldes que desajustan su peinado, sus labios no abandonan esa línea franca y cómplice...Hasta que su buen humor desapareció al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Escuchó unas vocecillas familiares detrás de un gran macetero y fue en su dirección.

_—¿Dime que pudiste grabarlo?_

_—Noooo, no pudeee. ¡Se me descargo mí celular!._

_—¡Maldición! de todas las veces que necesitamos tu cochino aparato, ¿Hoy tenía que descargarse, Phitchit?_

_—Hey, ¡No trates asi a mi bebé!, Chris.  
_

_—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?_

_—¡No gracias señor, ha sido muy amable! —_ responden al unísono por inercia con sus caras bien puestas, y cuando se percataron de quién fue esa voz, casi les da el colapso... 

 _—Hola jefe bonito...—_ habló el tailandés de lo más relajado.  
  
   _—¿Cómo le ha ido en la tarde de hoy querido T.C? — le siguió un suizo descarado._ Los hombres mayores que el japonés mostraban una risueña sonrisa colgate con buena disimulación nivel ¡9.000!

_—Yo aquí casual, viéndolos a ustedes allí perdiendo el tiempo buscando chismes, en vez de terminar los informes de hoy._

_—Óigame, usted no estaba propiamente trabajando. —_ salió Chulanont de un salto a abrazar a su amigo con cara de malicioso.

 _—¡Yuuri katsuki¡, ¿Nos puedes decir de dónde conoces a esa preciosura angelical e " **ilegal** " de ojos azules?—_Terminó Giacometti de tirar la bomba también rodeándolo con sus brazos. Phitchit le continuó con un:  _—¡Y las necesitamos ahora!...¡No hay excusas!_

 _— **¿¡Q-q-q-qué!?** — _el azabache no espero ese aspaviento y se descolocó con un suave carmín... esos sonrojos según los dos paparazzis, le delataban de aquí, a la luna y el mayor de los tres retomó el "interrogatorio"

_—Hace años que no te veíamos coquetear con ese toque de " **Eros"...** ¿De tantas chicas que hay por allí, le vas a caer precisamente a ella?, Mis respetos amigo mío, ¡Te veo bien!_

_— **¡STOOOOOP!** — _Sí vicky se quemó en su presencia, la vida le cobró factura y terminó como farol rojo echando señales de humo... Phitchit y Chris atónitos ante esa reacción en cadena se carcajean de lo lindo pues hace años que a Yuuri no le pasan esas cosas...

En realidad Katsuki se coloreó más de la cuenta por la absurda idea de esos canallas, (él simplemente estaba poniendo en claro las normas a Románova)...aunque también aceptó con vergüenza que fue poco ortodoxa la manera en que lo hizo, pero ese no es el dilema. Es increíble que el par de hombres que tiene como amigos aun tengan esas "mañas" de espiar lo que hace sin su consentimiento y como ya sabía para donde apuntaban, aclaró "a medias" ciertas cosas con algo de fastidio antes de que empezaran con sus conspiraciones.

_—¿U-ustedes cuando dejaran de hacer eso?_

_—Ya deberías saberlo._

_—¡Y no nos cambies el tema!, ¿De donde conoces a la niña, Yuuri?_

_—Eso no les interesa a ninguno de los dos. —_ mencionó templado en su posición a sus captores sacudiendo sus brazos para separarse de un sopetón, avanzó un par de pasos y desde ese punto dio media vuelta quedando frente con frente. _— y sobre lo de hace un momento, simplemente le aclaraba a la Cadete las reglas puesto que fue una de las personas que participó en ese desmán. —_ mintió, aunque en si, le recalcó lo de las reglas ¿no?, Giacometti y Chulanont no le creen del todo achicando sus ojos con cara de gatos y él prosiguió. 

 _—¡Listo!, fin del tema. Ya que andan preguntones será mejor que me entreguen todo el archivero que me deben de hace dos días más los informes y los quiero hoy. —_ cuando dio esa orden, este giro pasando ambas manos a su espalda y se fue dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

_— **¡¡¡EHHHH!!! ¡¡ESO NO ES JUSTO YUUUURI!!!...¡Queremos el chisme completo!, ¡A ese cuento le falta un pedazo!**_

_— **Además lo que pides es demasiado papeleo para nuestras pobres almas, llegaríamos tarde a casa, ten piedad... ¿Yuuri, porque eres así?**_

_  
—¿Quien les manda a creerse "Austin power o los Ángeles de Charlie" en plena jornada laboral? Tómenlo como una sanción suave de mi parte y caminen caballeros. Esos documentos no se llenan solos.—_

Phitchit abucheo cual niño llorón por el trabajo excesivo, incluso mientras corría para alcanzarlo. Le gritó a su amigo un: _— **¡¡YUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ERES CRUEL!!** — y _Christopher le rezongó al otro.

_— **¿¡JA!? ¿¿Cruel dices??... ¡¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!!**_

_  
—No... no lo soy, "soy práctico"...—_ dijo en broma al girar su cabeza a ellos mientras caminaba, la línea cándida en la comisura de sus labios evidenciaba que se las estaba cobrando con ganas pero su aura se veía amable, y no "cerrada"... Una amabilidad nostálgica muy familiar del "tímido Yuuri" la cual pensaron no verla de nuevo después del triste acontecimiento de su hermano y su maestro, Phitchit y Chris definitivamente les agradó esa actitud en su jefe... Así fuese momentánea y todo gracias a esa jovencita.

Mañana empezarán las pruebas del F.E.G.I oficialmente, a los chicos les esperan muchas cosas por afrontar y descubrir, solo esperemos que el resultado...sea el esperado.  

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _...Continuará..._  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_************  
_ _**Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomatico (** y Laaaargooo **):**  
_ _************_

**_*_** _**Chambranera**_ _ **=**_ _El Término en sí, viene de la palabra " **chambrana**  , (La cual es muy coloquial de Venezuela y mi país Colombia) , indica una  Situación en la que predomina «_el bullicio y el desorden _» ...si tal cual como la pelea de esos manes, bueno...así ! xDDDDDDDDD_  
  
 ***Francachela =** Término muy coloquial colombiano que se presta para dos definiciones, el primero puede ser una Reunión de varias personas para comer, beber y divertirse desordenadamente. y el segundo como se daran cuenta es la misma pero todo lo contrario (Reunion de personas donde hay PELEA A MANO ARMADA O LIMPIA) ...obviamente, vimos este concepto en la segunda definición xD

 _ ***蹴り**_  / _ **「Keri」** = _ _Del Japonés Significa «Patada» mmm al romanizarse los de habla inglesa cambiaron la K por G  quedando escrituralmente para nosotros como occidentales como_ _「_ _ **"Geri"**_ _」_ _En artes marciales se usa mucho esa expresión. hay varios estilos de Geris se gun la flexibilidad con la que se use la pierna._

_*** Yak/ 「jæk」y Jab /** _ _**「** _ _ʤæb_ _**」** _ _=_ _Del Inglés ambas Significan «Golpes» en términos de boxeo,  KickBoxing o inclusos artes mixtas como el Sambo (la cual usa Yurio).  El Jab es el golpe base, se utiliza para: mantener la distancia o para iniciar una combinación, y el Yak: es un golpe de engaño para otra acción posterior, "preocupar" al rival o darlo Directo (como lo hizo vicky)... ambos suelen ser de las categorías de golpes rectos._

_*** Swing /「swɪŋ  」**_ _=_ _Del Inglés, puede siginificar «movimiento» pero si vamos a  términos de boxeo, KickBoxing o inclusos artes mixtas,_  es un tipo de golpe que se caracteriza por "los movimientos fluidos laterales" en español se les denomina Mixtos, se gira los puños para impactar con la zona de los nudillos.

 _*_   _ **Death growl /**_ _ **「**_ _ **dɛθ graʊl   」**_ ** _=_** _Del Inglés, «Gutural»  La_ voz gutural, también se le llama (voz gruñido) porque los sonidos graves similares a los de un gruñido o rugido. ( a emil no le paraban bolas wee ) xD...oh y en términos musicales, este tipo de voz lo usan mucho los cantantes de Heavy metal o Death metal y rara vez en otros géneros.

**_*_ _Это с тобой также, Юрочка... ¿Ok?_   _=_** _Del del Ruso , literal la frase significa **«** Eso tambien es contigo, Yurockha. ¿Ok? **»**  xDD Ste Yuuri !!!!_

_***** _ **_Grrrr....Да_ _,_ _..."Сэр"..._ ** **_=_ ** _Del del Ruso , literal la frase significa **«** Grrr...Sí,..."Señor" **»**  _

_*_ _**Henekel** = En algunas ciudades de la costa de mi pais asi se les llama al lugar donde abunda la basura en masa,  muchos de los recolectores de basura (que son drogadictos) o "brujos" viven allí. O__O  
  
 *****_ **_Mademoiselle_** **_/「 mædəməˈzɛl 」=_ ** _Del francés, Significa «Señorita.»_

**_*Oui!_** ** _/「_** _ **uˈwi**_ ** _」=_** _Del francés, Significa «Si!»_     
 _  
*_ _до свидания,_ _ **"милый котенок**_ ** _=_** _Del del Ruso , literal la frase significa **«** Hasta Luego, Lindo Gatito **»**  xDD Vicky cavaste tu tumba!!!!_

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! 7to capítulo y contando!!, no mamen esta vaina ...Salió larga 10.200 palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario, me quedó en 10.800) x______________x 
> 
> PDT: este capítulo fue recientemente Corregido y Re-beteado para mayor comodidad.
> 
> Bueno, voy con lo propio: Ya salió Yuuri en modo TENIENTE CORONEL <3 se prendió todo !!!!!!
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 7? no se hagan...todas quieren ser Vitya feme por ese T.C carajo xD (hasta yooooo quiero) q__q ... ¿Por qué mi lapicero óptico no es mágico?!!! 
> 
> También amé dibujar la patada... (se la merecía por patear a Makkachin TOT), si en la serie original Yura patea a Yuuri...pos en esta es "AL REVÉS" y de hecho amaré dibujar escenas de asi xD. por ahí hice una que otra referencia xD
> 
> OH ~~Vimos que Vitya y Emil para ser novatos no lo hacen nada mal!! Yura es alguién de muy pésimo carácter y parece que Yuuri y él "se conocen xD" OMG!!!! ¿cómo creen que se conocieron? ¿será que Yura y Yuuri se la llevarán mejor? 
> 
> ¿Yura y Vitya se darán más puñetazos? XD
> 
> ¿Yuuri exigirá al máximo a Vitya hasta las ultimas consecuencias?
> 
> Cabe aclarar que el Yuuri T.C de este fic. (es algo maduro en personalidad) por las vivencias de su pasado y por su profesión, pero en si.... la esencia de Yuuri sigue allí xD se vió casi al final con el encare de esa dupla peligrosa entre Chris y phitchit, y lo que vimos en el capi 7 con la escenita del sobri!!! Él aún no siente nada en concreto por Vitya (es demasiado pronto)... Solo se le hace una muchacha "muy particular" por la forma "intrépida" que ella tiene para "encararlo" ... y como Yuuri no es perita en dulce y tiene muy poco tacto,"la marea xD" de allí a que Vitya le trate de antipático o amargado!!! xDDD 
> 
> Ah eso si, él vergajo japonés no niega que físicamente,"le atrae." y que es bonita ...pero hasta allí... AÚN NO HAY NADA DE NADA XDDD y lo mismo vá por parte de vitya (espíritu de Onodera sal de este fic) ... 
> 
> Me agradan las cosas lentas D: y no a la carrera gashkdhahk ya veremos como vicky y yuuri pasan de tirarse vainas, a ser amigos y después algo más.... <3 y le dedico el capi a mi DANU porque me la montó full xD con las escenas de pelea.
> 
> Si ven detallitos en la redacción o dedazos, haganmelo SABER T__T mi beta ARDI anda moridaaa !!!! y me toca ser mi propia beta xD!!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR: Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..." y tambien los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad y AO3.
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! :D ...¡¡¡¡Cambio y fuera !!!! ¡¡Muchos saluditos a todos!!


	8. 🔥¡Analizando!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥Capítulo 08: ¡Analizando!  
> 🔥Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Beteo General: Shary (Mi beta ardilla anda en calamidad)  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> ***************

 

**🔥**

 

 

_**Mansión Nikiforov / San Petersburgo - Rusia  
** _ _Marzo del 2017 - 4:00 P.M_

 

 _—_ _ **E**_ _spero que me traigan buenas noticias, par de ineptos. —_ habló la Señora Nikiforova desde la sala de estar en su hogar, mantenía una postura inquebrantable, una soberbia digna de impoluta nobleza elitista adquirida por años y su mirada era escalofriante. Los dos guardaespaldas y ex-agentes y de la  _ **FSB**_ (tonto 1 y tonto 2) se aflojaban sus corbatas negras demostrando lo sofocante de la situación.

De modo muy atropellado le dieron un informe completo a la señora, en sí sabían que la "conejita" fugitiva se encontraba en Japón, rebuscaron en todos los libros de viajes y les fue complicado por el idioma,  hasta no ser que la misma chica posteara una foto (por un mal dedazo) en Instagram en uno de los sitios turísticos de dicho país, analizaron la foto y concluyeron que su último paradero era nada más y nada menos que en Tokyo / Shibuya. 

Los zafiros azules de Ivonne detallaron una chispa de satisfacción, con sus piernas cruzadas y tomando su taza de té de su fina vajilla colonial con la punta de sus dedos, les dijo a los "guarudas" que solo era cuestión de 1 o 2 días para deducir en qué academia policial se encontraba (porque estaba totalmente segura que ya debió haber ingresado a uno de esos sitios inadecuados o de poca clase) y cuando la encuentre, irá en el primer vuelo de avión que compre para traerla a arrastras.

Sí hablamos del padre de Ivonne, el señor Sergey vivía temporalmente con su hija mayor para estar pendiente a sus jugadas, y en caso de que ella fuese a proceder, él estaría allí para apoyar a toda costa a su Vicky consentida. y no es para menos, las cosas para su nieta van como viento en popa y él hallaba feliz leyendo algunos mensajes escritos vía Whatsapp desde su "celular fantasma" y una que otro correo en físico. Estaba orgulloso de saber que Vickytoria aprobó en la  ** _T.S.P.A_   **logrando su curso como cadete inicial y ahora lidiaba las justas por un lugar en la _**F.E.G.I.**_

Le ha dicho cada una de sus aventuras, los compañeros y amigos que ha ganado, su pelea con el gato ruso gruñón (la cual le preocupó), un hermoso y lindo pequeñín que le robó su corazón, entre otras cosas. Pero, lo que más le ha llamado la atención al señor denotando una risilla en sus labios, es que desde su tercera carta en adelante, le ha comentado (a montones) de su nuevo antipático, amargado pero "bonito" jefe japonés.

 _—¿Así que un **"** amargado-bonito **"** , eh?...Esta muchachita...— _Mencionó simpático el caballero entrado en años cuando se ajustaba sus espejuelos y alzaba por inercia una de sus cejas. Conoce lo suficiente a su nieta para saber que esa forma de referirse sobre alguien y más si es un hombre con su puño y letra "no era usual" en ella, había en un dejo en sus palabras que le indicaba algo, pero él no se quiere apresurar... Por ahora....

 

_**《"** _ _**¡** Ni Cruela-forova con todo y lo regañona que es conmigo no llega a los niveles tan desagradables como ese _ _cari-bonito_ _amargado_ _T.C, **¡LO QUIERO MATAR!**...Ese hombre no es humano, lo peor es que debo aguantarme todo o si no me castiga con cosas feas...  **(T__T )**_ _**"》** _

 

Sergey se carcajeó por semejante comparación y las querellas acompañadas con dibujos de caritas furiosas o tristes en sus cartas, deberá conocer un día de estos al muchacho que se ha ganado el infinito desprecio y para que le dé la fórmula del cómo ha sabido domar a esa veleta traviesa de cabellera plateada. Mientras terminaba de leer le entró una llamada a su IPhone oficial.

_—Hey, señor calvo sureño , ¿Ya no saluda a sus camaradas?_

_—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo aún sigo regio y con pelo, cosa que tu no tienes,_ _Josef_ _!_

El Mayor General Josef Karpisek(Tío de Chris, por cierto) se le dio por saludar a su viejo amigo empresario ruso, le dio reportes del cómo va todo con su nieta y le aseguró que no se preocupara ya que su sobrino se ha encargado de cuidarla. Eso en parte le generó algo de tranquilidad. La charla se hizo amena entre ambos veteranos, cada quien hablando de banalidades. Sin querer, Sergey sacó a colación lo de las cartas y las risas de ambos seniles fueron en mutuo acuerdo, más no estaba preparado para lo que su amigo estaba por decir.

_—Nuestro amigo Yakov Feltsman es el General y cabeza a cargo._

_—¡Oh-Por-Dios!, ese viejo cascarrabias...Ya me lo pinto llamándole con el seudónimo de_ _**"** **Vityaaaa**  esto **"** y  **"** **Vityaaaa**  aquello **"**  _ _por no vestirse adecuadamente o comportarse como un chico en vez de una  linda señorita._

_—Jajaja quiero ver eso pero según mí sobrino, el viejo aún no sabe quién es la "jovencita" que entró en sus filas, y que optó por dejarla debido a que su mano derecha abogó por ella en el tribunal, Los superintendentes estaban apáticos y al muchacho le valió un reverendo plátano porque...—_ Allí le dio una explicación con puntos y comas del cómo se manejó este asunto, más tarde le escribirá a su nieta por omitir esos "huecos importantes" pero este le dijo que ella no tiene ni asomo de lo que ocasionó su llegada a las filas policiales del país oriental.

_—¡Wooow!, ¿Así de intensa estuvo la cuestión?, bueno...Es algo positivo ¿No?... ¿Y quién fue el alma bondadosa que defendió el ingreso de mí nieta?_

_—¿No sé si te suene Yuuri Katsuki?_

_—¿Ka...tsu....ki?... Katsuki...—_ pronunció el apellido en contadas ocasiones, se le hacía familiar hasta que su cerebro olvidadizo, explotó _. — **¿¡¡Ehhhhhh!!? ...¿¡¡KATSUKI YUURI!!? AHHH**_ ** _ДЕРЬМО_ _!!!_ _._**

La sorpresa fue tan abrumadora que se quemó su lengua con la taza de café maldiciendo por lo bajo. Claro que identifica ese nombre, le trajo consigo recuerdos que inundan su memoria del pasado.

_—Ese muchacho actualmente es Teniente Coronel, y suele ser el segundo al mando de la T.S.P.A y del F.E.G.I cuando el cascarrabias está de viaje._

_— **¡¡¡Me estas diciendo que uno de los jefes de Vicky es el Ex-Pupilo de mí Andrei !!!**_

Y un  _"Ujum"_  se escuchó en afirmación. Nunca pensó tal ruleta de la vida, el estudiante, ahora maestro de la hija de su fallecido mentor...Es su superior al mando. El mundo es muy pequeño ¿No les parece?...

Quedó ido como las olas del mar cuando golpean con los riscos, y Josef desde el otro lado de la línea lo trajo a tierra, hablaron no más de 3 minutos y luego se despidió de su amigo. Sergey, se levantó de su sillón acolchado, y fue directo al estante de libros que dispone en su despacho. Buscaba algo en especifico... un Álbum viejo uno muy antiguo que tenía escondido para él (le tocó hacerlo porque Ivonne quemó todo debido al dolor causado en esos fatídicos días), lo trajo consigo con la delicadeza más acogedora que alguien le puede tener a un objeto preciado y se empoderó nuevamente en su trono. Observó muchas fotos, algunas donde comparte con familiares y otras con amigos muy íntimos de la familia, hasta que al fin se detuvo en una particular.

Dos adultos pasados de los treintas que estaban con un joven de tan solo dieciocho años, el Subteniente y a la vez auxiliar evitando la tercera guerra mundial entre ambos Sargentos Mayores o bueno, que Yuuri tratase contra viento y marea de que su hermano mayor Kouji no rebanara a Andrei por sus estupideces.

_—Vaya...mira a dónde fue a parar tu hija, Andrei... Tu pequeña cayó en buenas manos..._

Las pocas veces que entabló diálogos con ese jovencito le pareció una persona serena, centrada, algo reservada pero sincera en su amabilidad (es distinto a lo que su niña le ha comentado de ese Katsuki Yuuri actual en sus cartas) sin embargo, él creyó entendible su cambio a estas alturas del partido...

10 años siempre harán alarde de vivencias y experiencias que marcan de por vida a cualquier sujeto y con ello, traen aptitudes que para bien o para mal, son de notar.

 

_**《 PASS 02》** _ **  
**

**💠**

***  
*  
***

 

 

_**A** _ _ndrei y Kouji fueron pilares fundamentales en la vida de Yuuri, Vicky era pequeña y estaba próxima a sus seis añitos cuando le conoció. Puede que no le recuerde (es de Nikiforovs ser desmemoriados) Cuando Yuuri llegó a Rusia por primera vez (escapando de un hermano iracundo por la loca decisión de querer prestar el servicio policial para ayudarle en su labor) el chico tendría unos dieciséis, era un cerdito adorable  según el descarado de Andrei, uno bastante educado que se sonrojaba con facilidad, relleno con muchos mantos de ropa, gorros y tapabocas por el frío siberiano en ese entonces. Andrei, quien ya sabe de los arranques del menor de los Katsuki y sus intenciones desde hace mucho, no le dijo a su shinigami personal...(refiriéndose a Kouji) sobre de su paradero._

_Nikiforov padre y Nikiforov hijo, fueron cuidadosos con Vicky de no soltar muchos datos o llamar a Yuuri por su nombre porque ella era demasiado suspicaz y parlanchina con su tío postizo favorito diciéndole todas y cada una de las fechorías que hacía su papi. El japonés los primeros días siempre se negaba a decirle cosas, la "chiquilla" lo bautizó descaradamente como "Mr Chubby" (porque era un gordito con ojos muy bonitos)... Yuuri, en respuesta le apodaba "conejita" con son bromista de su parte y allí comenzó la amistad entre esos dos, sobre todo Vicky, era la más contenta..._

 

_¡AL FIN TENÍA SU PRIMER AMIGO!_

 

_En las semanas que estuvo Yuuri "Chubby", Vicky pudo jugar, hacer muchas travesuras, además de taclearlo cada vez que quería para estar sobre su pancita suavecita, restregarse en ella y quedar dormida como buena niña, a su abuelo le tocaba auxiliarlo de los problemas que su nieta lo metía_ _, pero a Yuuri no le incomodaba, la pequeña se le hacía un "mini-tsunami" terriblemente dulce y le hacía cómoda su estadía._

_Más las buenas nuevas no duraron mucho, al tercer mes cumplido de estar viviendo en esa mansión, "Mr. chubby" se fue porque logró entrar a la F.S.B (el respaldo del legendario lobo y alcahuete Nikiforov, fue de mucho peso), le dejó una nota exponiendo su partida repentina (la verdad es que el nipón era pésimo para las despedidas) y la pequeña al saber eso lloró y pataleó con mucha tristeza. Ese día no fue clases de danza y tampoco quiso recibir a su profesor privado y tanto Andrei como Sergey asumieron que se le pasaría pronto._

_Pobres hombres...._

_—Conejita de mí vida, te traje un rico pudin de chocolate con fresas._

_— **¡N-NO Q-QUI-E-E-LO!.. Sniff... ¡V-VETE PAPI FEO!... ¡VETE!**_

_—M-me volvió a rechazar, viejo...—exageró dolido y jadeante creando lagunas catastróficas apocalípticas en su hueca cabeza. —¡M-me re- rechachó y, y, y me dijo feo!...bbbb... ¡Ahhh~ Me mueeerooo!_ _—_ _habló finalmente Andrei Nikiforov balbuceando y casi apunto de soltar su llanto parecido al de una de novia abandonada y con ojos acuosos de huevo frito._

_—Olvídalo "rechazado", mí nieta no nos abrirá hasta que le busquemos a "ya sabes quien"._   

_La semana pasó y Vicky seguía achicopalada al punto que los dos rusos mayores pensaron que deshidrataría de tanto chillar e hipear, hicieron de todo y nada, no quería comer, bailar, o estudiar, lo que más le movió el alma pecadora Andrei fue que su hija le llamara "¡Papi malvado!"...y que no le avisara lo de Mr. Chubby._

_Oh para qué fue eso, con lo exagerado que era, armó un drama enorme con una buena cascada de agua por sus lagrimales, desvalido en el suelo como perro pordiosero, golpeando la puerta muchas veces a su hija para que le abriese y así poder implorarle a los cuatro vientos un desesperado: **"¡PERDONAME CARIÑO! ¡TU PAPI NO ES MALO, TU PAPI TE AMAAAAA!"**_

_  
_ _Sergey dejó salir un suspiro largo, no vio otra más que buscar a Yuuri y traerlo volado del recinto con ayuda de un Andrei en modo padre dramaqueen para que hablase con ella y que su nieta perdonara a su padre por esa "acción tan vil"_

_—¿Conejita?_

_Habló el jovencito con voz muy suave y algo apenado al notar lo decaída que estaba la pequeña y acurrucada en su cama abrazada a su lindo peluche, aún se le podían ver las marcas de agua salina derramadas por su rostro infantil._

_—C-conejita, soy yo...¿Me perdonas, por favor?— le volvió a llamar con sus pómulos totalmente rosados de la vergüenza, allí los irises azules de Vicky enfocaron mejor a la figura y su carita se iluminó de alegría._

_— **¡¡¡CHUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**_ _  
_ _  
_ _Vicky al verlo se le tiró encima haciéndole caer muy desorientado con sus ojos en espiral, le abrazó tan fuerte que casi escupe un pulmón y luego le dio muchos peluchachos al pobre e indefenso adolescente. Lo más gracioso fue el super regaño de ella para con Yuuri_

_¿Cómo se supone que el joven japonés tenga seriedad en un momento como este? ¿más aún si vé a una niña con su mameluco de conejo y con su carita rojita llena de pucheros y mocos?...That's impossible._

_— **¡¡CHUBBY FEO!!... Buaaaa~~... ¡¡¡Me dejaste sola y no te despediste de mí!!!, ¡¡¡YA NO TE QUIELO!!!**_

_—L-lo s-siento conejita... No...fue mi intención hacerte llorar...¡Lo j-juro! ...¡Auchs!_

_— **¡Mentiroso!..¡Mentiroso!..¡Mentiroso!... ¡Toma, toma, toma ,toma!**_

_—_ **¡STOP, STOP, STOP!** , ¡Ya entendi!, L-lo siento, ¡Auchs!,  **¡¡Itai, itai, itai!!**...¡Oye, m-mí nariz m-me duele!  
  


_Esa tarde se quedó a sabiendas que lo podían sancionar, por suerte Andrei estaba de por medio, logró darle de comer, y le calmó lo más que pudo asegurándole que cuando tuviese tiempo libre la visitaría, pero Yuuri por más que intentó, no pudo por las ocupaciones y Andrei cuando podía, le llevaba cosas que Yuuri le mandaba como cartas amistosas o pequeños accesorios de conejito teniéndole muy en cuenta._

_Pasó el tiempo, el japonés ya no es la sombra de lo que fue, como en los cuentos de hadas dejó de ser ese apapachable cerdito y creció convirtiéndose en un apuesto y bello "príncipe"... Un adulto joven de espíritu guerrero en defensa de aquellas personas de bien, regresó a su país de origen prestando sus servicios y sirviendo como puente para las investigaciones de su hijo con apoyo de Kouji ( esa, es otra historia la cual queda pendiente por contar), a veces lograba tener encuentros casuales topándose con el señor Sergei pero la conejita, quien ya tenía entre 8 a 9 añitos estaba en clases esgrima, danza o en eventos culturales debido a sus altas capacidades histriónicas y artísticas que fueron explotadas por su tía._

_En ese año, las aguas se complicaron para los tres oficiales debido a conspiraciones internas dentro del despacho gubernamental...El nuevo año continuó con más revelaciones y colisionó ensombreciendose con una tormenta devastadora...y ese mismo año que estaba en curso, fue la última vez que Sergey vio a Yuuri,_ _mientras que Vicky estaría casi en sus diez,_ _el joven tendría sus 19 o 20 años._

_Se hallaba destrozado..._

_Ambos estaban solos en la tumba del gran Andrei Nikiforov, hombre de honor que fue víctima de una intencional emboscada, el pupilo no cesaba en dejar caer sus lágrimas amargamente maldiciendo y culpándose por no haber estado allí (tampoco pudo llegar a tiempo a su funeral por ejercer los malditos deberes y sublevarse ante sus superiores) más le hizo la promesa al de facciones envejecidas de capturar al desgraciado que ejecutó esa vil acción...._

_**5 años**  transcurrieron escabrosamente tras aquello..._

_**5 años**  donde Vicky, fue creciendo sin su padre y trató de sobreponerse a sus adversidades con su mejor "sonrisa" ocultando la melancolía de un necesitado "te extraño padre"..."quiero estar contigo."_

_**5 años** donde ella, debió verse "fuerte" ante su abuelo y los demás para no preocuparlos en lo absoluto, madurando a una velocidad increíble y concienciarse en hallar el mismo objetivo que el Teniente Coronel y para ello, debía prepararse ocupando la misma profesión ya sea en Rusia o en otro lugar...Adoraba la labor pero también se lo tomó "personal" y con motivos de sobra._

_**5 años**  en donde Yuuri se concentró día tras día en dar con el paradero de dicha organización y su líder, el mismo que a los pocos meses en dar "de baja" a su querido maestro también acabó a "quemaropa" con la vida de su hermano y cuñada dejando sin familia una criatura inocente en sus brazos..._

_**5 años**  donde el contacto con el señor Sergey se mantuvo casi nulo, sin denotar su trastocada responsabilidad con Yuuki, el cual era su segunda prioridad y por ende el anciano de ojos azules conocía perfectamente..._

_**5 años**  en que por obvias razones el tiempo fue poco para volver a ver a esa pequeña "conejita" y decirle realmente quien es._

_**5 años**  en que de a poco, Katsuki fue olvidando tanto su nombre como ese primer lazo genuino de amistad que tuvo con ella, así como Nikiforova lo hizo de la misma manera... Ambos dejaron ese fragmento de su pasado encerrado en un baúl y que más allá de los días sigue esperando por ser abierto..._

_Ya lo demás es... "Historia patria"_

 

***  
*  
***

**💠**

 

 _"_ _D_ _ebo actuar pronto..." —_  pensó el venerable anciano Nikiforov tras guardar nuevamente ese tesoro escondido...

Respiró hondo para calmar sus sentimientos encontrados. Con la situación mejor orientada en su cabeza, era cuestión de tiempo para que la identidad del "apellido" de Vicky durará oculto, en especial por los informes que le ha dado Josef del caso de su nieta, está a nada de ser filtrado y esperaba que su hija Ivonne se retrasara con la búsqueda lo más que pueda para así el tener chance de hablar como sea con el pupilo de Andrei...

 

**🔥** **🔥**

 

_**Prueba de Obstáculos de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Marzo del 2017 - 4:30 A.M (muchas semanas después)_

 

 **E** l sol todavía no daba tregua de salir viéndose oculto en el cielo oscurecido, cuatro jóvenes se veían perdidos en medio del agotamiento y la falta del noble aliento en esa atroz milicia acabadora. Para ser exactos, los cadetes novatos Románova y Nekola de la mano de los Cabos Plisetsky y Leroy guiados por Altin, se vieron en pruebas muy horribles junto con el resto de aspirantes todas las madrugadas (Aunque los novatos la tenían más enmarañada puesto que debían bandearse con las clases teóricas del bigotón Richelieu y el resto de docentes subintendentes de la facultad en su calidad de estudiantes.)

Regresando al tema, 50 de 100 de los experimentados agentes policiales no lograron soportar la primera semana de esfuerzo físico y desistieron totalmente reduciendo el grupo a la mitad... Pero los cuatro rezongones no dejaban de renegar, Yuri quería matar al cerdo por tamaña triatlón,  _J.J_  estaba por tirar la toalla si no fuese por Altin y sus "Davis" de soldado, según Emil, el jefe era muy exigente (extremadamente exigente para ser tan pequeño en estatura y joven), y en palabras castizas de Vicky...

 El amargado  _T.C_ es una maldita máquina poseída del trabajo duro y sin aditivos.

Pese de ser alguien "biche" para el cargo que tiene, las apariencias engañan... el japonés mantiene un fuerte carácter al punto de tirar los dardos sin rodeos a cualquiera y viendo que esta convocatoria ha sido "inusual" él mismo se ha encargado de dirigirla en compañía de sus mejores hombres con el fin de seguir con sus investigaciones. Claro, no ha podido estar en todas las "presenciales" pero a las que ha asistido hizo temblar la tierra dejando réplicas con secciones de abdominales, cuclillas, sentadillas, estiramientos seguidos de carreras maratónicas y después abarcar la pista de obstáculos acorde con las categorías de fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, equilibrio y flexibilidad. Era crónica de una muerte anunciada con ese hombre de resistencia espartana.

y eso que aún no han llegado al combate con armas, solo lo han hecho cuerpo a cuerpo donde los protagonistas como el gatito gruñón, el rey engreído, el arlequín juguetón y la conejita traviesa siempre terminan en un empate técnico.

 _— **¡YA NO QUIERO CORRER MAS!, ¡ESTO ES SACRILEGIO AL SER HUMANO!, ¡VOY A DEMANDAR A ESE AMARGADO POR EXPLOTACIÓN FÍSICA!** — _gritaba la más pequeña del grupo. Se echó de rodillas al suelo tomando bocanadas de aire y despotricaba cosas a diestra y siniestra por estar en la cola, para colmo de males, su desgraciada suerte no se hizo esperar, como nunca Yuuri alcanzó a dirigir por esta ocasión la práctica en medio del mar de colores verde y azul militar que portaban los hombres (y la damita) de honor para los entrenamientos pasando por inadvertido.

 _ **"** ¿Hmm?...¿Con qué  **amargado**?, interesante **"**  — _infirió mentalmente el mayor, la niña no se percató que ese monstruo  _kamikaze_   estaba detrás escuchando todo. En el poco tiempo de estarla lidiando en sus filas, ya le conocía varias de sus impulsos revoltosos, sus escapes de las clases del intendente Richelieu o sus comentarios "despistados"... 

 _—Oh, que lindo._   _—_  le habló serio y en perfecto ruso cuando apoyó la palma de su mano en uno de sus hombros. Si bien, su cara estaba neutral ...expelía un aura espeluznante, le dará su lección por el apodo.  _—¿Qué desea de este "amargado"?_

 _"¡Maldita sea, me escuchó"!...—_ pensó la pobre y un jadeo escalofriante se le escapó a Vicky cuando se vio pillada por el japonés.  _—Se-señor Yuu... digo, Te-teniente Coronel... Yo... Este... Ahhmm...._

 _—_ ¿ _Le traigo un lamborghini a la princesa?, ¿O ya se dignará a correr como se debe?... **¡MUÉVASE QUE ES PARA HOY, ROMÁNOVA!**_

_— **¡¡¡¡WAAAAHHH, SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!!!!** — y corrió..._

Corrió como caperucita plateada asustada por ver al lobo feroz de este cuento de niños grandes, se repasó por montón al resto de compañeros dejándoles caras de confusión, Yuuri no se contuvo y soltó una risa ladina muy disimulada en bajo y fue tras ella, cuando los demás le vieron, ahora sí captaron el por qué la chiquilla salió disparada como cohete. El otro sin pelos en la lengua les ladró  _— **¡¡¡LO MISMO VA PARA USTEDES CABALLEROS, A CORRER QUE NO ESTOY PARA PERDER EL TIEMPO!!!** —_ no hubo negación e imitaron el mismo gesto.

La marcha duró hasta las 6:30 A.M y de allí se mandaron para las pruebas de oposición con tiempo límite, deben realizar un recorrido establecido y durante la consecución del ejercicio se considera nulo cualquier intento derribar los banderines o vallas que delimitan el camino o se equivoque en el mismo. A su vez se enfrentaban con adversarios de la misma academia interpuestos por Yuuri. Sobra decir que el aguante de todos estuvo forzada al máximo y ni hablar de su agudeza visual. Altin obtuvo una buena marcación, seguido de Plisetsky y Leroy los cuales empataron, les continuó el grupo de ingleses y más atrás Románova y Nekola, ya los demás fueron turnándose en la contra-reloj y por default, varios fueron eliminados ese día.

Eran las 8:00 y Yuuri tuvo suficiente por hoy, les dejó descansar no sin antes recordarles que pronto se vienen las pruebas con armas. Emil estaba exhausto, Vicky tenía su pie casi en el más allá (además estar desparramada encima del checo) y a un lado  _J.J_  y Yuri tragaban agua como locos. El cabo Plisetsky hablaba en voz alta sobre la forma en que le haría pagar con creces a ese japo de  _ **"mierda"**_  por todo, y la cadete Románova apoyo la moción diciendo que con gusto le ayudaba a patear el trasero a ese amargado. Emil y  _J.J_   pensaron que no era buena idea hablar así sonante y campante del quien era su actual "jefe", pero los 2 muchachos sin darse cuenta se unieron en una sola voz dando mil pretextos por el cual debían hacerlo. Otabek, un tanto más apartado y sentado en el borde de las escaleras se encontraba tomando ese liquido cristalino preciado de su termo, y solo se dedicó a observar la escena mientras se oxigenaba...

El rubio y la platinada unidos por la misma causa... Vistos de esa forma hasta parecen buenos "amigos" o incluso "hermanitos" y pensar que hace un par de días se dieron sus buenos coñazos en la cara...

Eso lo deduce porque con el pasar de los días pudo entablar conversa con la pequeña llevando consigo a un Yuri y un J.J gruñendo medio ariscos, él comenzó dando sus disculpas por la actitud de su equipo en el día del evento, y logró comprobar que ella es alguien bastante risueña, dócil y presta, si se le trata adecuadamente (algo así como un "conejito") Del lado de Jean, dudó un poco sobre las acciones sinceras de Vicky, pero ya al tercer día olvidó el precedente molestando a la novata con los exámenes y sus clases como el "Rey" bobalicón y tomador de pelo que es y claro, Vicky le sigue sus juegos volteando la torta en su contra cuando le acusa con a la Médico Jefe, la señorita Yang. Si nos vamos con Yuri, él sigue reacio a cambiar con ella, esa partida de labio y nariz rota no se le olvidará por un buen tiempo y dicha actitud la tiene Vicky para con él, un amado Makkachin pateado, y que por su culpa le haya tocado pelear ese día saliendo con su bello rostro de revista lastimado... Ehmmm... Como que difícil de borrar ese "impase"

Pero, ver al Cabo Primero en ese plan de complicidad con la cadete y dejándose llevar por la euforia del sentimiento extremo resentido al Jefe Japonés, hace que el Kazajo piense que sí ambos se lo proponen, podrían llevársela bien. Es cuestión de limar asperezas. El subteniente sonrió tras suponer esa posibilidad algo "alocada" en su cabeza y a los pocos segundos tenía al Teniente Coronel a su lado cruzado de brazos mirando el mismo punto.

_—El odio de ese par hacia a tí es mutuo, Katsuki._

_—Así parece...—_ mencionó fresco sin remordimiento _. —y eso que apenas vamos a la mitad de las pruebas._

 _—¿Hmmm?—_ Arqueo su ceja manteniendo su posición.  _— Yo me hacía a la idea que estábamos terminando... deberé buscar más relajantes musculares._

_—¿También me odiará Subteniente Altin?_

_—Estoy pensándolo seriamente, T.C Katsuki._

Yuuri ya había trabajado antes en contra-inteligencia compartida con los tres chicos de la  _FSB_  en sus respectivos países... De allí a que se traten con algo de cercanía, sin embargo no estaban para charlar y tomar tazas de té. Desde finales del año pasado para acá Japón, Rusia y Canadá se han visto envueltos en escándalos a nivel institucional debido al los carteles de droga, su número y abundancia a crecido considerablemente y al parecer los cargamentos que logran incautar provienen directamente de los kilos de estupefacientes decomisados en las mismas entes de la ley (en este caso suelen guardarlos primeramente en las academias para analizarlas y luego pasan a ser destruidas)... y da la casualidad que el modus operandi, es casi el mismo.

Los 3 chicos llevaron sus informes y argumentos a sus respectivos superiores pero estos no daban su brazo a torcer, (serian la burla de hallar gente de su misma cúpula metida en esta olla podrida que quieren destapar) hablaron con Cialdini y este cualquier día le comentó a su colega Katsuki como cosa "perdida", sin querer dio con la fortuna de que él joven llevaba la misma vía de escrutinio.

Al  _T.C_  le pareció realmente descarada e irónica la situación que se presentaba, eran demasiadas concordancias entre sí que no dudo en jurar que alguna Narco-Red continental estaba bajo este "asunto". Por eso, no escatimó ni un segundo en proponerles a los 3 oficiales de tener "una alianza concertada" como colaboradores en su país perteneciendo a la _F.E.I.G_  y dependiendo del éxito logrado en dicha misión, el dato obtenido podrían llevarlo a sus respectivos gobiernos. Katsuki les garantizo que por ley, ninguno de sus partidos políticos ó cúpulas policiales no deberán negarse en abrir esa "consecución", de no hacerlo se daría para pésimas interpretaciones... Los de alto mando con tal de acaparar los reconocimientos en bandeja de plata para decir:  "Descubrimos y dimos captura a tal banda (x) en esto", "los agarramos"  y más cosas de esa índole... Los dejarían actuar.

Ya con todos los juguetes en la mesa ellos no tenían nada que perder, así que Leroy, Plisetsky y Altin aceptaron la propuesta.

Al ser Yuuri, el más experimentado, con el rango de mayor peso y alguien muy respetado bajo la batuta de Feltsman en su país, sus suposiciones en dicha plenaria privada no fueron tomadas como monerías. ¡Sí!, hubo ciertos personajes en su contra pero los sensatos sobraron y gracias a aquellos que confiaron en su palabra le dieron aval de continuar con su plan , bien le conocen en el ministerio de defensa nacional y los superintendentes en Japón por realizar operativos de este calibre suicida y salir bien librado de ellos.

Aprovechando todo eso de los tratos entre las embajadas de su países y otras cosas más (tomaron lo de la convocatoria como conejillo de indias, pues el año pasado 6 academias fueron salpicadas con los mismos hechos narrados) los carteles mantenían a alguien adentro soltando la sopa y de ser asi, a Yuuri le toca jugar de la misma manera bajando el filtro... Por eso los 3 oficiales de la FBS estaban metidos en su papel buscando "sospechosos" con ese perfil bajo de "aspirantes"

_—¿Nadie de procedencia dudosa hasta ahora?_

_—Aparentemente todo tranquilo, Señor. Pero... Plisetsky y Leroy le tienen puesto el ojo a cierto grupo._

_—¿Cuál de todos? —_  pregunta Yuuri disimuladamente pasándose su pañuelo bordado a pedido por su rostro sudoroso.

 _—Sureste, 3 extranjeros ingleses, el resto son japoneses._  

Señaló al final Otabek y volvió a empinarse su termo tragando varios buches. Yuuri hace un movimiento casual y dá con ellos. Los tiene plenamente identificados. _— Esos tipos por los que nos dijo su Escuadrón de Espionaje, fueron invitados por recomendación de uno de sus pares policiales académicos, el intendente que está de visita supervisando su convocatoria. Recuerdo que los primeros días ese señor no se despegó ni un solo segundo de nosotros dándonos el recorrido por la T.S.P.A y al llegar al almacenamiento de las drogas incautadas, ellos se desplegaron en puntos estratégicos, como si necesitaran comprobar algunas cosas, en especial cuando el intendente sacaba a relucir ciertas preguntas a sus hombres sobre la locación en sí, T.C_

 _—Comprendo. —_ Acotó el  _T.C_... Las convocatorias se regulan por los intendentes (cumplen función de pares) el intendente Yamamoto es uno de los más cotizados pero a su vez, es de los más involucrados en esto del "cartel de las drogas académicas"... 

Las instituciones que se vieron manchadas en dichos escándalos han sido evaluadas por ese mismo hombre. Yuuri, secretamente lo ha estado escudriñando pero no le ha hallado algo en concreto donde en sí, se le demuestre sus "caídas", "Incoherencias" y "Parabulias"... 

El nuevo detalle a colación fue sorpresivo.

_—Buen trabajo, por ahora necesito que los tres no le_ _despeguen la vista a ese grupo y del intendente, yo hablaré con Chulanont y Giacometti para empalmar lo que me has descrito con lo que tenemos. Yamamoto no es presa fácil y puedo meter mis manos al fuego a que el canalla es pieza clave. Sí resulta salpicado en esto, no saldrá bien parado de mí territorio._

_—Aún no me explico... ¿Cómo diantres hay personas de nuestro bando metidas en esa "porquería"?_

_—Cuando se prueba el poder con dinero, las personas ambicionan más de lo que pueden tomar con sus manos Subteniente... Se desvían y terminan por realizar este tipo de vejámenes aberrantes....y lamentablemente es un asqueroso veneno que nos aflige como sociedad.—_  Ha dicho su jefe "sustituto" de modo crudo y el kazajo comparte la misma opinión.  _— Por esa razón estamos nosotros aquí, para recordarles a esos sinvergüenzas que donde hay dos de ellos habrán miles haciendo lo correcto y sí toca llevarlo hacia las últimas consecuencias, lo haremos. No lo olvide, Subteniente._

 _—Sí señor. —_ es una de las razones por el cual admira su proeza y sentido de justicia, por eso no dudo en colaborar en su operación... También sabe que muy en el fondo Yuri y Jean tienen esa misma idea del superior japonés, solo que sus colegas son de "un genio bastante especial"... 

 _—Oh por cierto, Katsuki... ¿Me da un permiso para hacer una sugerencia? —_ soltó con cortesía el subteniente, al nipón se le hizo curiosa la tonalidad de su voz, así que le dio un:  _"A lugar",_ y escuchar su inquietud.

_—Ese día, el del recorrido, a la mayoría de aspirantes no le tomo mucha importancia ese detalle, pero nosotros no somos los únicos que vimos esa línea difusa..._

_—¿Ah sí?_

_—A mi lado tenía a tus novatos, sin querer escuché lo que hablaban y son muy habilidosos...e n especial la chica, fue bastante perceptiva._

_—¿Románova?—_ eso sí que le interesó, los ojos del mayor los cuales estaban estaban fijos el subteniente, pasaron a puntualizar en la conejita de zafiros azules y el cachorro grandulón, Otabek le comento con lujos y detalles el desglose que calculó la novata con los complementos del novato.

_—Ella estuvo incómoda al respecto con las preguntas fuera de lugar del pare académico, cuando hablaba con su compañero Nekola sacó conclusiones pequeñas pero que no se desligan de lo que estamos haciendo... En lo personal, son bastante intuitivos... Más que todo ella y si quieres comprobarlo, no está de más pedir su "opinión"_

_—Ya veo..._

La charla improvisada la extendieron algo no más de 2 minutos y luego la dejaron hasta allí. Los aspirantes veteranos y jóvenes se habían retirado, todos menos uno (o más bien... una), Vickytoria estaba totalmente estirada de manos y piernas explayada en la grama muy cansada, sus ojos los tenía cerrados, ocultos detrás de su toalla rosa para evitar el tenue resplandor del sol matutino, su suéter estaba a medio alzar dejando ver parte de su piel lozana y perlada por el sudor (y ni le importó, por cuenta de ella se quitaba todo y se tiraba a una piscina a refrescarse) Yuuri, quien ya portaba sus lentes habituales, supo contemplar en alta definición a la joven rusa con una mano apoyada en su barbilla y la otra debajo del codo... Quedó impresionado. 

Si claaaro..."Muy impresionado"....

En realidad al señor T.C se le fueron las luces con el abdomen plano y las curvas definidas de la chiquilla... Será reservado, será respetuoso, y educado pero es hombre después de todo ¿no?... Tampoco es de palo. Envuelto en esa figura andante, no dejó de pensar en el comentario hecho del colega kazajo, cada día Románova le deslumbraba en sus facetas y definitivamente desea conocer más a fondo todo la personalidad que ella desprende cual muñequita de  _Matryoshka._

Pasa de ser una luchadora intrépida a una modelo infantil y así mismo a verse como alguien maduro para su corta edad, y ahora con esa postura de análisis la cual fue pequeña pero acertada, demostrando su madera como futura oficial...El solo tiene esta simple pregunta... 

¿Qué más le falta por mostrar?...

Quiere estar allí para no perderse ni un segundo del crecimiento de ese exótico  _" Lirio de fuego"_

Tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que recién reaccionó con ver al cadete Nekola buscando a Vicky para obligarla a asistir a sus clases con el bigotón... Oh que mal, le dañaron su buena panorámica.

Tenían exámen de lógica y estudio de casos. La niña hecha la diva trágica, fingió desmayarse pero no le funcionó... el checo se la llevó y a ella no le quedó más que bajarse su suéter y seguirlo con un bonito quejido aniñado.

 _—_ _Esto es increíble, Katsuki._ _—_ Yuuri habló consigo mismo y negó con su cabeza.  _—_   _¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¡Concentrate!_ _—_ Las ocurrencias de esa niña lo descontrolaban sacándole una sonrisa sincera y decidió por irse de una buena vez a su oficina para sacarse el exceso de sudor y ponerse su atuendo habitual...Ya tendrá tiempo para seguir descubriendo las florituras de Románova. Es hora de ponerse serio y comenzar con el rastreo que le tienen preparado Giacometti y Chulanont sobre los golpes y sucesos que han dado a raíz de esta misión embaucada....

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 _ **Salon de clases T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón**_ _  
_ _Primeros días de Marzo del 2017_    _\- 10:00 A.M_

 

 **2,7**...  

2,7 fue la puntuación obtenida en ese exámen manipulado... Vicky se sintió estafada por completo, El sentimiento de enfado muy grande y violento se delata en su mirar azul, brama fuego por donde le viesen, ella le reclamó con bases de peso al profesor Subintendente por dicha calificación injusta, de hecho, muchos en el aula salieron cual lanceros defendiendo sus puntos de vista.

Si bien, el bloque de cadetes al cual pertenecían Vitya y Emil no les miraba con buenos ojos, eran adultos y son conscientes que esos dos muchachos eran los mejores al momento de dar sus intervenciones de análisis, sobre todo Vickytoria (no por nada obtuvo pase directo con cereza de pastel llevándose la mejor valoración en los años de funcionamiento de esa academia con su exámen escrito) Richelieu, cumplió con su "venganza" anunciada, alegando que los argumentos dados en su interludio no eran los adecuados y que debió seguir el patrón explicado en sus clases (otro golpe bajo ya que Vicky solía volarse una que otra área) Ella se vio con las manos amarradas, la campana sonó, todos miraron con caras asesinas al maestro bigotón, y este... Se fue feliz y campante...

Vicky salió muy ofuscada de ese lugar, no podía hablar con los otros 3 profesores que le corresponden porque eran del bando de Richelieu y tampoco con Michelle, porque él pertenece a otra categoría académica. 

¡Perra suerte la suya!

Emil ya estaba en el campus encogido sobre si mismo, abrazaba sus piernas con una cara de exilio (preocupado del regaño que se llevará de Mikey) y presionando con desgano ambos exámenes... El Mayor Christopher lo vio de reojo y le saludó normal pero le notó su expresión frustrada, se acercó a él y el chico explicó lo sucedido.

 _—_ _Vá jugando bigotón estéril, ¡Esto es guerra!".._. _—_ remató Chris, sus irises verdes gateados mostraban una llamarada de maldad suprema, a Emil le dio miedo y se puso a sudar frío. Christopher le quitó ambos  _quizzes_ , se los quedó para él y prometió darle respuesta pronto.

Oh si, que chevere todo pero, a todas estás:  _¿En dónde está Vickytoria?..._

Ella seguía en línea recta a ¿quién sabe por donde? sacando su mal humor, no estaba para ver a ninguno en estos momentos, de pronto se topó por casualidad con uno de los dirigentes del  _ **E.E.I**  _delCapitán Chulanont y del Mayor Giacometti, el señor se veía apurado porque le necesitan en otro lado, así que le ordenó explícitamente a Vicky llevar ciertos documentos súper importantes al T.C (para completar su mal día) la niña se dirigió a su oficina pero...

 

_"¿Aló, policía?...ayuuuuuuda, no sé dónde quedaaaa"..._

 

Pensó la atolondrada, debió preguntarle en dónde se ubica la oficina del Yakuza japonés (llámese Yuuri) antes de que se fuera... En esas, un señor alto de facciones duras, oriental y de mucho más edad, se pone a sus espaldas y sostiene con sagacidad los hombros de la menor...

 _—¿Puedo ayudarle, bella damisela?.._.  _—_ la niña volteo asustada y le reconoció, era el par académico que observaba las pruebas y que estas se llevarán a cabo con "normalidad", algo en ese hombre le daba pavor desde que le vio ese día, y prendía su sentido de autoconservación. 

 _—¿Usted sabría decirme en dónde queda la oficina del T.C Katsuki? , debo llevarle esto.—_  mostró el paquete, al señor se le oscureció la mirada, tenía un toque de malicia... Él le explicó el camino y enseguida se ofreció amablemente para llevarlo por ella tratando de convencerla de que estaría en buenas manos y de que no hay ningún problema, Vickytoria se negó de todas las formas políticas y amables; él, hablaría una vez más, a no ser que un grupo de los participantes le buscaran para "aclarar asuntos"

Vicky siguió, se le hizo extraño su comportamiento, le dio escalofríos sobre todo por el documento que ella portaba en sus brazos y ahora no puede parar de imaginar cuál era su interés en ello. El gusanillo de la curiosidad de Vickytoria atacó. Le hizo escozor en sus dedos olvidando su malestar, ese sobre de manila con letras en rojo re-calcando el  _ **" TOP SECRET"**_, la sedujo, la hipnotizó, le habló diciéndole un: "Ábreme y léeme, soy todo tuyo."

 _ **"** Sí le doy una pequeña leída, el T.C no se dará cuenta, ¿Verdad? **"**...— _infirió para ella con su dedito índice en su boquita de corazón bien inocente, igual, ¿una vez al año no hace daño?

Miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie le observara, le recordó sus viejas andadas de pequeña cuando leía los casos sin permiso de Andrei y del antiguo viejo jefe"cascarrabias"  su padre. Como la experta que es, lo abrió con mucha destreza de modo que al guardar los papeles en su lugar otra vez no se notara nada de nada y entonces lo que fue, la dejó helada... 

Posibles ubicaciones de los distribuidores de drogas en varios puntos en Shibuya, los allanamientos a las instituciones implicadas, y exportaciones en grandes cantidades de estupefacientes, los cuales aún no se le daban respuesta porque varios de estos han sido nulos. Ella recuerda haber visto en las noticias algo del caso, y por lo que alcanza a dimensionar, la academia  _T.S.P.A_  podría verse envuelta en esa maniobra. Guardó los papeles tal cual como los encontró con el mismo sellero y se fue directo con el pedido del superior a entregarlo con prisa a su  _T.C_... Eso era muy grave, a medida que caminaba el asunto le dio muchas vueltas a su cabeza...

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

_**  
Oficina del T.C Katsuki, T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _ _  
_ _Primeros días de Marzo del 2017 - 10:30 A.M_

 

 **E** n el mismo sitio, exactamente en los pasillos de los rangos superiores, Yuuri acababa de conversar hace un par de minutos con el Intendente Yamamoto, fue un encuentro inesperado e intenso, las puyas furtivas entre ambos colegas fueron sutilmente disfrazadas con aires de cordialidad. Ya cuando pudo entrar a su oficina, se quitó todo y entró directamente a su baño privado, las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo desnudo y bien tallado, despojándolo del moho, la grama, el polvo y el sudor generado por las pruebas. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro hasta llegar a la coronilla de su cabeza y deslizarlas con cuidado por las hebras negras de sus cabellos. 

Soltó un suspiro muy pesado y en su mente aún no olvidaba las últimas palabras.

  
  
**_Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ **

_—Que curioso,_ _muchas de las instituciones a las que usted ha evaluado, se vieron vinculadas con eso del "Cartel Académico" que tanto mencionan los medios._

_—Creo que se equivoca conmigo Sr. Katsuki_

_—Eso no responde mi pregunta con exactitud, Intendente._

_—Me parece que vá por el camino equivocado._

_—Entonces ¿No le importaría si yo reviso con antelación sus movimientos y reportes... Ya sabe... protocolos, hay que ser precavidos. **...**_

**_Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ _Ø_ **

 

 _  
_ **A** dmite que fue osado, admite que se mantuvo inquieto cuando lanzaba cada zarpazo con su lengua, pero el muy maldito no titubeo en nada, sin embargo, la actitud inicial de Yamamoto fue cambiando a medida que sus frases pensadas iban en aumento y eso fue un primer indicio.

Cerró la llave de la regadera, y se secó lo más pronto posible. Empezó a vestirse allí mismo en el baño y solo le faltaba abotonar su camisa para así ponerse el ropaje o chaqueta imperial, en esas le entra una llamada a su IPhone privado, la melodía que suena la reconoce porque el hámster sinvergüenza se lo personalizo con "intoxicated"... 

Es Chris...

Chris le llama más que todo para avisar que alguien de su pelotón le enviará los documentos que llevan la linea guía de las posibles modalidades que están usando las micro-organizaciones para distribuir la droga, Yuuri también le explica un poco sobre lo que habló hoy con los perros de la  _FSB_ , sus conjeturas en el grupo de aspirantes y los posibles sospechosos. Estaba por colgar hasta que Giacometti se lo impide comentándole las jugadas mal trechas de Richelieu con los estudiantes, sobre todo con las puntuaciones de Románova. A Yuuri no le corresponde esa Jurisdicción, él no es una figura "académica", es "una figura directiva"

Pero el suizo insistió, le manda vía Whatsapp la foto del examen de la chica, y Yuuri le da una hojeada rápida, la temática dada es de un nivel intermedio y no corresponde con la categoría de los principiantes en el curso de cadetes pues se dan en estudiantes que prácticamente están cursando para cabo primero, ella no sigue el patrón clasista del viejo bigotón, pero es obvio que sus respuestas son puntuales y bien específicas enumerando cada variante del caso a exponer, Richelieu tiró a matar y le salio el tiro por la culata con Vicky... Katsuki, simplemente se sorprendió una vez más... Tal vez... Tal vez debería tomar en cuenta las palabras de Giacometti y la sugerencia de Altin...

Conjuntamente, la niña encuentra la oficina de Yuuri, tocaba repetidas veces pero nadie contesta. Iba a irse, pero ella posó su mano en la manija de la puerta haciéndole girar y el sonido del pestillo le indicó que estaba abierta. Entró sigilosa sin anunciarse, sus pasos no se sentían, la oficina era espaciosa y bastante elegante. Los colores sobrios señalaban lo sencillo que Vicky siempre ha notado en los gustos del  _T.C_  y lo que más le vislumbro ganándose su admiración fueron los trofeos, distinciones y fotos conmemorativas de Yuuri... 

Cada presea, triunfo, y galardón demostraban que el joven no era cualquier pintado en la pared, trataba con alguien de mucha trayectoria, y ahora comprende un poco el porque su actitud severa y disciplinaria. Eso le dio un impulso grande de motivación para ejercer bien su cargo en un futuro, estar a su nivel y que le vea como un "igual"

Por cierto, el mencionado ya había terminado de hablar con Giacometti y salió del baño topándose con la joven hurgando sus cosas, normalmente estaría enojado pero se la dejó pasar le dará un "pequeño escarmiento" de una forma poco habitual. Aún no había cerrado su camisa y se le notaba parte de su pecho y firme abdomen, su cabello estaba mojado totalmente hacia atrás con uno que otro mechón rebelde pegado en su frente y portaba una toalla pequeña alrededor de su cuello. Dejó caer el peso muerto de su cuerpo a medio lado con el brazo Izquierdo resguardado en su bolsillo y el derecho apoyado en el marco con sus pies tomando la posición del "cuatro", estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para permitirse apreciar la estampa...

Vicky pasó por el escritorio ajeno, había una foto de mesa del japonés con su sobrino, el pequeño Yuuki tenía un violín y una medalla, Yuuri portaba su uniforme imperial, lo gracioso es que tío y sobrino tenían el mismo peinado, sus rostros lucían felices con unas hermosas sonrisas y las mejillas de ambos familiares estaban coloreadas como el cerezo rosado que florece en japon.

 _—¡Awww! ¡Que lindos!—_ mencionó en voz alta y con sus ojitos brillantes, la ternura en esa foto fue demasiado para su corazón...

_—Fue el año pasado..._

Hablo Yuuri con voz sosegada y profunda... Vickytoria volteó y se sonrojó por completo cuando le vio a medio vestir. 

       

 **D** e cosas no se desmayó y murió allí mismo por ver semejante hombre "sexy"... digo, jefe de la ley en esas fachas...

Y con un tatuaje...

Un  **puto tatuaje**  en pequeñas letras Japonesas encerradas en algo abstracto cerca a su pectoral izquierdo, eso no ayudaba...  _¿Cómo carrizos se respira?_

       

 **M** ientras daba sus pasos hacia ella explicaba la procedencia de la foto.  _—Yuuki, tendría cuatro años, allí ganó primer puesto en interpretación musical y como no me dio tiempo de usar un vestuario adecuado, me tocó asistir así a su presentación._

_—Ya ... Ya veo...S-señor._

_—¿Pasa algo, Cadete?_

_—Ahmm... Este... ¿Podría cubrirse Sr. Katsuki?, no lo veré si es necesario. —_  El rojo de su cara la delató por completo y se tapó su rostro con la foto, no es tan descarada para mirarle fijo y directo, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera solo por mero interés de saber lo de su tatuaje, léase bién,  **ta**  -  **tua** - **je.**

Yuuri acabó el castigo tormentoso de la muchacha abrochándose su camisa como si nada. Una mujer u hombre más aventados en su lugar tratarían de hacer cualquier amague (cosa que él odia), incluso ha visto menores con demasiada malicia, por suerte Vicky es del tipo de fémina que revela "ingenuidad y despiste" en sus reacciones y no tiene esos alcances. Por eso le valió un bledo en ponerse así frente a la pobre chica...

Vickytoria retira a la foto de sus ojos y se encuentra con su jefe sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, con un ademán le invita a sentarse. Él pide disculpas por no estar "presentable" ante ella, más le menciona que no es su culpa en primera debido a que la niña no se anunció como se debe. Vicky no pudo renegar, la infragancia le hace meollo y nuevamente se le suben los colores a su cara. Katsuki va al grano y le pregunta cuál es el motivo de su llegada, ella le muestra el documento y explica cómo llegó a sus manos. A medida que la chica le narra el suceso, este los escanea y luego la mira bastante acusador.

 _— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hice ahora? ... **"** señor regañón **"**...— _ese "regañón" lo masculló muy suavecito para ella pero...

_— Mmm... Sí vas a leer algo clasificado sin mí autorización al menos ten la decencia de poner mejor el sellero....y gracias por lo de **"** regañón **",** pero prefiero el de  **"** amargado **",**  va más conmigo._

_**"** Rayos, ¿que clase de brujo japonés es este? **"...** — _fue pillada de nuevo, hoy no ha sido su día...Yuuri en medio de su capa de seriedad, internamente se divertía con las caretas de la chiquilla. en fin, el decidió no dar mas alargue y la enfrentó.

_—¿Y_ _bién?...¿Puedo saber la causa para haber leído **"mis"** documentos?_

_—_ _Es que, al venir para acá me topé con alguien de alto mando... Creo que se apellida Yamaha... Yamato... Yamo..._

_—¿_ _Yamamoto?_ _—_   Vickytoria asiente con fuerza, y continúa.  _—_ _Él fue muy insistente en pedirlos, pero no quise dárselos, no lo ví prudente... Y como él de un momento a otro se puso muy interesado, lo abrí... **¡Pero le juro que no modifiqué nada y los dejé tal y como estaban!...yo...**_

 _—_ _No se preocupe, entiendo._ _—_  Segundo indicio que haya en ese mal habido "intendente". _\-- hiciste bien en no entregárselo._

 _—_ _Señor..._ _—_   ahora la niña habló con algo de titubeo... En sus nervios sacó a relucir su inquietud... Yuuri le dio su espacio para que se relajara. _—Sobre los carteles... la institución... ¿Está metida en ese asunto?_

 _—_ _En realidad no..._ _—_ aclaró Yuuri cuando organizaba sus papeles y se ponía sus anteojos.  _—_ _Es complicado, pero puede que seamos la próxima víctima sí no nos apresuramos y tú, eres un caso curioso. ¿Te gusta zambullirse en aguas profundas y en lugares que no te corresponden?_ _—_ se permitió acomodarse con un codo apoyado en su rostro.

 _—_ _Yo... lo siento no quise juzgar... Es que no pude evitar mencionarle el tema, La T.S.P.A es una buena academia con buenos dirigentes... Excepto ese bigotón._ _—_   el jefe alzó una ceja en respuesta y Vickytoria habló demás. _—_ _Ahmm... Creo que me mejor me callo, ya eso es algo personal que no tiene que ver con esto._   _—_  Se sintió pequeñita en ese instante agachando su cabeza como niña regañada, Yuuri pudo notar la inconformidad y se dio una idea del por qué... Ya que Giacometti y Altín abogaron tanto por la chiquilla, al  _T.C_  se le ocurrió lanzar el siguiente comentario...no más  por probar.

 _—_ _Romanova, basándose en lo que has leído, sin **"mi"** permiso... ¿Qué piensas al respecto?, eres libre de responder como gustes. _ _—_   el "¿Eh?" de Vicky fue confuso, su carita de poker fue épica, rápidamente ella agitó su cabeza de lado y lado reaccionando a la pregunta extraña de su jefe... total no pierde nada en hacerlo. 

_—Y_ _o... creo que el grupo criminal que ha hecho esto con esas instituciones debe de tener a un tercero que conozca muy bien su medio, y no cualquiera... Alguien muy importante que haga parte del FPJ y que en medio de su alto cargo convenza a otras personas a su conveniencia..._

_—En eso concordamos._ _—_ acotó Yuuri sintiendo el descargue sincero de esas palabras.  _—El sujeto sí o sí, es peso pesado, son demasiados golpes. Ha proporcionado información confidencial de las academias y sacan las drogas confiscadas dándoselas al mejor postor,  yo tengo mís cabos... pero no puedo dar nombres hasta ver algo explícito... Ahora, supongamos que tengo estas posibles rutas y modus operandis aquí en Shibuya..._ _—_ Yuuri, le muestra otros papeles que Chulanont le había estructurado con estrategias muy actuales, pero no le convencían del todo. Por raro que parezca, la srta. Románova le da "confianza" y él sube su apuesta en seguir midiendo sus alcances "de análisis" _—_ _La academia más cercana a la nuestra, perdió 600 kilogramos la semana pasada y ayer perdió la misma cantidad._ _—_  Yuuri usaba fraseos puntuales y no daba tantos detalles, la niña los mira y luego saca algo en concreto.

_—Mmm... Estas rutas son muy "visibles" para los golpes que dan... Su trabajo es más discreto... ¡Apostaría todo el dinero de mí alcancía a que no se van por estas modalidades!_

_— ¿Por qué lo cree?... Explíquemelo con sus propias palabras._

_—¿Me permite?..._ _—_  Yuuri lo aprueba con un gesto de afirmación, La cadete se levanta con algo de seguridad poniéndose al costado de su jefe, la actitud que adopta es completamente diferente, incluso su mirar... Los ojos azules de Vickytoria demuestran tenacidad estratégica. Se empodera de los papeles hasta que halla las zonas encerradas que supuestamente las micro-organizaciones usan para distribuir la droga.

Ella, en su pequeña intervención, señala que el "sapo" o "Infiltrado" que este haciendo tal chabacanería, debe estar apostando con gente occidental. Mafias externas, puesto que los grupos Yakuza como los Yamaguchi-gumi, Inagawa-kai, y los Sumiyoshi-kai que son los más importantes en este país no están fuera de la ley, ellos son regulados, observados y afirman "entre comillas" ser grupos humanitarios que mantienen el orden en Japón. Yuuri le había dicho eso a Chulanont en una de sus conversaciones, Sí ellos estuvieran allí, el acuerdo con la Agencia Nacional de Policía sería nulo y perderían beneficios... 

¡Punto para la chica!

Románova le sigue su charla aclarando que Japón es un país moderno que en menos de un segundo aprendería cualquier inclusión haciéndose notar al igual que su frentes policiales... Y eso no le conviene a nadie... La distribución que realizaría ese "grupo extranjero" ha de tener toques "vieja escuela"... Yuuri ya había previsto esa posibilidad cuando lo trató con Cialdini y Feltsman, le gusta como piensa, y ese mismo modo de enlazar las cosas le recuerda a alguien...

 _—Ahora, si hablamos de las academias... Hay protocolos de seguridad que denotan datos específicos del lugar._ _—_  fue enumerando con sus dedos el listado mientras contaba con un gesto bastante ingenuo.  _—_ _Ubicación de guardias, puntos de fuga, salidas y entradas, cámaras de seguridad, alarmas, la cantidad de hombres... Entre otras cosas, ese sapo definitivamente solo no puede sacar la droga, necesita mano de obra, puede que estas sean internas y lo hagan en horarios donde se vea vulnerable la "seguridad"...Aunque, esa parte no sabría como decírsela._

_—_ _Nada mal, Románova... Siguiendo con esa suposición, usted y yo sacamos los kilos de droga...¿Qué estilo o modo de extracción de la vieja escuela usaría para pasar por inadvertido?..._

_—_ ¿ _Conoce "El Blindaje"...?_ _—_    y un  _"claro"_  salió de la boca de Yuuri... Su Jefe explica que en los 20's los países americanos, más que todo en EE.UU y CANADÁ usaban mucho ese estilo, meten las cosas en algo y las roban antes de que la aduana y los federales hagan su último desglose. Es discreto, es antiguo y lo aplicaron tanto que se expandió en gran parte de Europa y Asia- Occidental. Los grupos menos experimentados optan por cosas tan "llamativas" que terminan perdiendo mucho, los más organizados se van a la fija con métodos recatados sin deslindarse de lo moderno o hacen mezcla de las dos.

_—Mmmm... D_ _e ser así, el Escuadrón Antidroga (E.A) podría evitar gastar tantos implementos y utilizar meramente en la redada a los perros entrenados..._

_—¡¡¡_ _Siiiii!!!, de hecho nunca fallan y son efectivos Señor Katsuki... Mí Perrito Makkachin es experto en búsqueda dirigida a personas, protección y recibió otros tipos de entrenamiento de mi papí y ..._ _—_   Y estuvo tan emocionada abrazando con fuerza el brazo del joven que al darse cuenta, se ruborizó otra vez. El  _T.C_  sonrió socarrón ante ese fail de la niña, ella quería ser un avestruz para meter su cabeza plateada al hueco.

Independientemente de su impulso pudo confirmar muchas de sus teorías guardadas para él con las opiniones de de la cadete, la capacidad de análisis de esta chica le dio una buena sensación... Se vio a mismo en sus inicios de oficial. Claro, con la disyuntivas de sus personalidades...Ató todas y cada uno de los resultados con pocos datos y sí ella atinaba con lo que estaba pensando hacer y daba en el punto exacto, él mismo irá a joder a los altos tribunales de la superintendencia por descartar su antigua postura en este tema y de paso a Richelieu por tomarse sus "disgustos" a modo personal con la cadete (es un docente, debe mostrar justicia no lo contrario.) Además de preguntarle a ella cuando todo sea más "calmo" ¿De quien aprendió a hilar las hipótesis de esa manera?

_—_ _Tú espérame aquí, yo terminaré de cambiarme._

_— **¿¡**_ ** _What!? ..._** _—_  se fue dejándola sola con el montón de papeles y de ella solo salió un:  _"¿ y ahora que mosca le picó?"...._ Yuuri fue al baño, se arregló en menos de tres minutos, regresó de allí con el aspecto y finura de alguien de su entereza, recogió todos los papeles y tomó a Vicky de la mano llevándosela a remolque a otro lugar.

Varias de las secretarias, ejecutivos militares entre otras personas del personal se dieron cuenta y Vicky ni sabía en qué líos se había metido para que el susodicho actuara así... En medio de su caminata, el japonés hizo una llamada desde su intercomunicador, El Tailandes estaba en el cuarto de operaciones y Yuuri le dio una rápido resumen... Phitchit chilló asombrado del otro lado de la línea.

_— **¿¡**_ _**NO TE LO PUEDO CREER !?  
** _ _**  
** _ _— ¡_ _Me romperás el tímpano!  
  
_ _—_ _¿Dime que traes a la linda ilegal contigo?  
  
_ _—¡N_ _o estoy para juegos, Concéntrate Chulanont!_

El "Yes" evidenció la alegría maligna del moreno y el azabache puso sus ojos en blanco aclarándole que se comportara a la altura, Vicky seguía martirizándose, ¿había hecho algo malo?...¿Quién sabe?

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 _ **Sala de operaciones T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón**_ _  
_ _Finales de Febrero del 2017_    _\- 10:50 A.M_

 

 **L** legaron al lugar, Vickytoria Románova boquea ante la cantidad de aparatos de última tecnología, técnicos, mapas, hologramas maniobrados con sensores, tableros táctiles, todo lo necesario para usar las redes a sus anchas. El capitán Chulanont les reconoció a pocos metros y les saluda a ambos.

_—_ _**Amazing!**... ¡Yo pensé que esto se veía en la ficción, Capitán!_

_—_ _¿Verdad que si? ¡y dime Phitchit a secas!, yo no soy como cierto " amargado" que tengo a mí lado. _ _—_ Vicky trato de no reír pero le fue imposible y el jefe ni se inmuta en responder sabiendo lo mordaz que su amigo, se mantuvo serio leyendo el informe.

 _—¡_ _Bienvenida a mi santuario, linda Vicky!_ _—_ comentó Chulanont con pose triunfal haciendo la "v" con sus dedos en señal de paz al final.

 _—E_ _sto no es nada, para lo que te falta por conocer, pequeña cadete._ _—_  Katsuki dio los primeros pasos alejándose de ambos, ella le miró con mal humor y le siguió, Phitchit fue más atrás chismeando el aura cómplice de esos dos. A Vicktoria se le pudo escuchar un susurrado:  _ **"** No soy pequeña...jefe tonto cari-bonito_ ** _"_  **y Yuuri quien ya gozaba de sus dotes de hechicero bohemio en respuesta le dice: _**"** ¿De ** amargado** a  **caribonito** , no esperaba tal halago?_ ** _"_ ,** eso descolocó a nuestra conejita por tercera vez exponiendo su pena cual farolillo rojo de navidad y refutándole muchas cosas en voz alta. Katsuki no le hace falta imaginar cómo está, el cabronazo se ríe con disimulo y gloria diciéndole _**"** Mejor suerte para la próxima **".**_

El hámster de laboratorio formó una  _"o"_  llevándose la mano a su boca.  ¿Yuuri Katsuki, Su amigo y jefe en ese plan?, ¿y molestando a la pequeña solo por simple gusto?... Quien lo vé. Teniente Coronel

Las teorías locas conspirativas con Chris están dando frutos ... o al menos eso cree. 

Ya parados en la plataforma, este había preparado con antelación lo pedido por Yuuri, un mapa Holográfico de Shibuya con todas sus localidades, la academia hermana que fue "violentada" y las rutas marcadas. La cadete desde una silla observó todo en detalle,  estaba descansando intentando descifrar su dilema existencial.

 _—_ _Bien, T.C, ¿A que se debe todo eso?_ _—_ inquirió bien descarado el Capitán.

 _—_ _Quiero probar algo._ _—_   comentó fresco y serio como siempre. _—_   _y si esto resulta ser como lo tenia pensado, yo te daré un golpe con tu palo de selfie por tomarte las cosas a la ligera con tanto modernismo_.  _—_   le dio un codazo (uno suave por las costillas) a su mejor amigo y este se quejó con un  _"YUURIIIII"_...la niña formó una curva agradable en sus labios de corazón por inercia, es raro ver al sexy amargado en "plan bromista" sin querer...

_—_ _Bueno sí, pero... ¿Y eso tiene que ver con la linda novata que tenemos por allí?_

_—Y_ _a lo verás... **¡ROMÁNOVA, VEN AQUÍ!**_ _—_  la chica da un salto de la silla y llega en un dos por tres a donde están el par de adultos.

 _—¿R_ _ecuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos momentos en la oficina?_ _  
_ _—_  ¿ _Lo de las rutas?, si señor Teniente Coronel.  
_ _—_   _Perfecto..._

Yuuri le señalo con un movimiento de su mano la academia que fue perjudicada en el holograma, cada fibra óptica se mueve según lo que el direccione, le recorrió el mapa completo de la ciudad y a su vez le hablaba pidiéndole algo en concreto.

_—Quiero que le expliques al despistado de tu Capitán lo que me dijiste a mí y ver si con eso, logro que se centre en métodos menos llamativos._

_—_ _¡Me dueles!_ _—_  se volvió a quejar Chulanont y aquí el T.C orientó a su cadete con una pequeña hipótesis sobre el cargamento robado. 

_—_ _Supongamos que la policía ordinaria halló las sustancias alucinógenas y ya estaban repartidas en bares, locales y lugares nocturnos de la ciudad. Los vendedores no dieron mucha información pero en este caso queremos ubicar desde donde se surten... Es aquí donde entras tú, el modus operandi del que hablamos, "El blindaje" ¿Es aplicable en este caso?_

_—_ _¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Cuál es ese!?  yo solo conozco modalidades del 60's en adelante._ _—_  En la cara de Phitchit se le veía el letrero  ** _"Avisenme"_** , Yuuri le dio otro codazo por el comentario pero es entendible, en la actualidad nadie pensaría en retomar métodos obsoletos y precisamente, esos son los que están perjudicando a todos por desconocimiento.  Vickytoria, hizo un recuento breve al Capitán de ello con mucha paciencia y amabilidad cosa que Phitchit agradeció, y luego ejemplifica lo dicho usando el mapa.

_—_ _Mire Capitán, esta es la academia de donde sacaron la droga, los paquetes al ser pequeños los introducen en contenedores que pasen de reojo, no lo sé "rines de autos", o "vasijas antiguas", cualquier cosa...para su transporte usan camiones... pero no cualquier camión..._

_—¿_ _Es uno en específico, pequeña Vicky?_

_—¡Si!, aquellos que tengan la letra B...la **"B"** de "Blindado" —_ Puntualizó, algo en Phitchit hizo  _¡BOOM!_  sobresaturando sus circuitos y Yuuri término la explicación.

_—_ _Los camiones con esa **B** , son de un lote único de transporte usado por los blindados aduaneros, al pertenecer a la aduana nadie dudará de la mercancía aparentemente "legal" y estas pasan a bodegas con el número de serie del camión y ..._

_—_ _Y de allí comienzan a repartir el botín a los negocios clandestinos con sus pandillas. ¡Oh demonios soy un idiota!, Chris y Yo nos fuimos demasiado lejos con las modalidades actuales, tenías razón desde el inicio, Yuuri._ _—_  Culminó chulanont.

Y no sabemos cómo, pero Yuuri sacó el dichoso palo de selfie ajeno del hámster y le da un buen zape en su frente cumpliendo su promesa. 

_—Te lo dije._

_—¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo sé!, me ganaste y yo perdí sin derecho a habilitar, **¡¡¡Dame mi palo!!!** , ¡Se vá a dañar, Yuu!_ 

_—No seas dramático. Sobrevivirá, Phitchit._   
  


Vicky ríe y sigue impresionada ante las actitudes que tiene su jefe con el capitán, se les nota a ambos una buena hermandad. Eso le da a entender que él no es "tan severo" como lo pintan, Incluso es chistoso... Ella ha girado, da con el mapa holográfico y en su curiosidad realizó algo más...

Phitchit logró recuperar su amado bebé, e intenta ubicar a su jefe de turno, Giacometti, quien está ahora mismo con el  _E.A_  al otro lado de la ciudad esperando órdenes o alguna novedad... Mientras aquello pasaba Yuuri observa a Vickytoria, se acercó a su lugar, la chica revisaba el mapa calculando a ciencia cierta cualquier minucia que haya pasado por alto, tal vez buscando la bodega indicada re-alimentándose en lo que captan sus ojos, él en su lugar haría lo mismo... Vickytoria es un libro abierto cuando se deja llevar en lo que hace y esa expresión segura en su perfil, le da puntazos en su memoria... En alguien... ¿Pero en quién?...

 _— **¡**_ _ **Aquí!**_ _—_  dice ella con determinación.  _ _—E_ sta es la más lejana, sí la llevan allí, harían un despiste exitoso._

 _—_ _¿Estás segura de ello?_ _—_  habla el T.C poniéndose a su lado.

 _—_ _Tan segura, que me puede caer un rayo si miento_. _—_ Con sus dedos hace su distintivo ademan de "revólver" apuntando a los ojos del superior. _—¡_ _y Puede apostarlo!_ _—_  El mudo  _"¡Bang!"_  salió de sus labios con un pícaro guiño de ojo. De esos que roban el alma y Yuuri...

Nuestro Yuuri Katsuki queda ido (por no decir lelo) con ese gesto, tan ido que sus facciones adoptan un toque dulce de antaño, no lo negará... Le encantó... Mucho más de lo que realmente le debería de interesar.

 _—Ah caray...eso es otro cantar._ _—_ El moreno en lo que termina de dar indicaciones a su amigo el suizo, se queda maravillado con la imagen que ve. El trato que Yuuri tiene con esa chica no es de un día para otro y parece que se reforzó al tenerle en sus filas, se dio cuenta por esa conversación disfrazada o "llamado de atención" como Yuuri le "nombró" a su conveniencia el día de la convocatoria.

_—_ _Phitchit, ¿Dime qué diablos está pasando ahí?, ¡¡Cuéntamelo todo!!!_

_—_ _Después te digo...parece que nuestro jefe gruñón, se está dejando llevar por algo bastante bonito..._

_— **¿¿!!**_ _**EHHHHHHHHH¡¡?? ... ¡¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ!!** _

 

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

_**Bodega 9G del puerto A de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón** _ _  
_ _Finales de Febrero del 2017 - 9:30 P.M_

 

 **D** ecir que lo logrado hasta ahora fue algo sencillo, No lo es. Pero es y será un golpe tremendo para los "Grupos al margen de la ley"

Su Cadete atinó con todas y cada una de los puntos resaltados anteriormente por él mismo Yuuri. El  _T.C_ en conjunto con algunos hombres de su dependencia en el _F.E.G.I,_  una parte del  _E.E.I_  y los chicos de la  _E.A_  dirigidos por el Detective jefe Seung Lee, experto Robos, Drogas y Armamentos, el agente federal Leo de la iglesia (Ambos pertenecientes de la  _D.E.A_ ) y la Agente Oficial Guan Hong, quien está en calidad de préstamo haciendo sus pasantías por un convenio entre E.E.U.U y CHINA.

 _— **¡**_ _ **BAJEN SUS ARMAS!, ¡SOMOS OFICIALES DE LA FUERZA POLICIAL DE JAPÓN, Y EL F.E.G.I EN CONJUNTO DE LA DEA!, ¡ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE RODEADOS!**_ _—_ era Katsuki desde el megáfono que portaba, no usaba su outfit imperial, esta vez su equipo lucía el vestuario auxiliar parecido al  _ESMAD_ por el Operativo Flash que organizaron contra-reloj. Una vez craneadas las cosas en la sala de operaciones cada uno de sus aliados rodearon el perímetro por completo, ningún jodido criminal esperaba esa jugada y se hallaron sorprendidos a capa caída con ese descontrol pero no cedería tan fácil, estaban listos con sus armas de largo y corto alcance.

_— **¡**_ _**LARGO DE AQUÍ CON TUS PUTAS, "TOMBO" DE MIERDA!** _

_—_ _OK...Caballeros, conste que intenté ser amable pero con esa actitud es imposible... **¡ABRAN FUEGO Y ACABEN CON ESOS LOS MALNACIDOS!**_

_—_ _**¡SI SEÑOR!** _

_  
_La redada al lugar fue con dureza, y se abrieron a campo de fuego con sus Armas o municiones tratando de defender el botín. El _T.C_  con sus hombres y el resto de de la _E.E.I_ y la  _E.A_ en esa contrición suya del todo intransferible soltaron ráfagas de plomos en señal de respuesta y convierten eso en una experiencia propia de dicho enfrentamiento donde la sangre y el olor a metal fue inconfundible.

les tomó 5 minutos en apoderarse del sitio dando a mansalva a muchos de los vigías fantasma que custodiaban la bodega. _  
_

_— **¡¡MUERAN, HIJOS DE PERRA**_ _**!!** _

_—_ _**¡¡NO SE DETENGAN, MANTENGAN SU POSICIÓN, REPITO MANTENGAN SU POSICIÓN!!...¡Y TÚ!...¡RATA ASQUEROSA!, ¡VEN REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE EN MÍ CARA!** _

Con claridad anuncia el Mayor Giacometti al lado norte con su fusil en mano disparando y batiendo de una al desgraciado que lo insultó. Chulanont con el resto de sus chicos, Mila, Sara y Georgi mantenían combate cuerpo a cuerpo en uno de los pasillos evitando que escaparan los cabecillas y la mano de obra que se encarga de empacar la droga.

En la misma bodega estaba Katsuki con su frente de Oficiales soltando tiros con destreza acompañados de uno que otro puño o patada, en sus maniobras se bajó a 8 enemigos sin fallar dándoles en puntos vitales como corazón, cuello o sien... En esas, dio la señal y llegó el refuerzo de los policías ordinarios del _F.P.J_  que cubrían esa zona de Shibuya como apoyo auxiliar.

La lluvia de plomo, cenizas y pólvora fue en aumento a medida que el color rojo que desprendían de algunos policías y la mayoría de los granujas por las heridas que manchaban el suelo y salpicaba las paredes, es incontenible, los pocos bandidos que sobrevivieron optaron por un abandono de combate ante la horrenda barricada policial.

De aquella matanza, 13 integrantes, 20 químicos farmaceutas y un cabecilla fueron capturados, el equipo del Detective Lee sin dar tregua sacó a sus perros oficiales para rastrear el faltante de droga, él es dueño de uno raza Husky el cual lideraba la punta de los otros dos canes (un Chiguagua Mexicano y una Mini Chou-Chou Pekines)

Leo y Guan no se despegaban de su Jefe y sus mascotas, los perros olfatearon y ladraron en variadas cajas las cuales fueron abiertas, Seung Lee tenía a su mano uno de los paquetes extraviados de la academia afectada, Baldo el husky, Santo el chiguagua y Xian la Mini chow-chow con ciertas señas hechas por los 3 jóvenes de la ley dieron por sentado que el olor químico del alucinógeno es el mismo.

!BINGO!... Dieron en el blanco.

 _—_ _Buen trabajo Katsuki, Tú y Tu equipo tenían razón... Es cuestión de que estos canten y suelten información, puedes contar con nosotros en lo que necesites._ _—_   mencionó el Detective Lee. De ser posible iniciaría los análisis respectivos, La Oficial Guan se despidió de ellos apresurada persiguiendo a su pequeña traviesa y de Leo se le escuchó un _**"¡Duro con esos cabrones!"**_  con su pulgar arriba dando ánimos como buen _ Federale_ de la República Méxicana. 

_!Ah!, olvídenlo. Eso de "Federale"  es otra peli, pero ¿A poco no se lee genial?_

Estaban un paso más cerca de saber quien era el causante de todo y de soslayar más desmanes en el resto de academias, mientras que el Departamento de Investigación Criminal ( _D.I.C_ ) se quedó haciendo el levantamiento del occiso para entregar más pruebas forenses y de mayor calidad, en grupos, abordaron sus Vehículos Lenco Bear con sistema de rampas MARS con naturalidad y algo de cansancio propio después de una lucha. Los tres superiores tomaron uno para ellos solos, Chris y Phitchit no dejaban de chismear cosas entre sí, el T.C con ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas y manos empuñadas debajo de su mentón estaba concentrado en lo que había avanzado, se encontraba complacido pero su mente recordó en fracción de segundos (y no sabe el ¿por qué?) el gesto bonito que hizo la cadete.

 

_**《"** Puedes apostarlo **"》**_

 

La imagen grabada fue nítida y agradable, ese "bang", sus labios rosados, su perfil juvenil y esas joyas azules que porta como ojos... Niega con una sonrisa refrescante y arqueando su ceja.

 _"Katsuki, estas grave"..._ _—_  lo comentó para sí mismo porque de apoco, está cayendo en un juego aparentemente "ingenuo" del cual no quiere ser partícipe pero extrañamente no puede y ni quiere librarse, él no es tonto... Él lo sabe. Sabe que pierde todo equilibrio y suplicio cuando esta con aquella muchacha... Pero, en medio de todo mantiene su distancia prudencial.

Giacometti le llama sacando a colación su disgusto con los comentarios de los maleantes, y como no le paró ni bolas, el suizo cabaretero grito:

_— **¡**_ _**YUURIIIIII!** _

_—_ _¿Hmmm? ,¿Ahora qué?_ _  
_ _  
_ _—¡Noooo, que vá! tan solo pedía tu opinión, pero veo que estás en otro mundo, muchacho._ _—_ ese dardo fue de Chris....solo le faltó chasquear sus dedos como divo negroneoyorquino ofendido. Phitchit se carcajeó, aunque el tenía una mínima "idea" a dónde fue a parar el alma de Yuuri.

_—¿Y_ _de qué hablaban?_

_—_ _De los insultos que nos ganamos._ _—_   acota Phitchit. Chris retoma todo con frustración en su voz. 

_—_ _¿Por qué carajos a los jefes de alto rango como tú los tratan de gangsters patea-traseros mientras a su equipo nos putean? , ¿Tenemos caras de regalados prostitutos o qué?_

_—Tú_ _y Phitchit no son los más santos que digamos..._

_—_ ** _¡HEY!_** _—_  El tailandés chillo rezongando todo.  _— **¡**_ _ **SOMOS HOMBRES DECENTES!**_

_— **¡ESO ES CIERTO!**_

_—_ _Ajam..._ _—_ fue el sonido acusatorio del  _T.C_ expulsado de su boca como si nada.  _—Tú el año pasado para una misión te **follaste**  a 5 tipos después de bailar en ese antro de mala muerte... — _eso se lo dijo a Christopher.  _—_   _y tú antes de enamorarte y ser novio de Katrina, estabas de " **swinger** " con 3 mujeres en la misma cama..._ _—_  eso ultimo fue para Phitchit...  _—_ _¿Quieren que siga con su lista del pecado capital, caballeros?_

Ambos adultos con edades de 30 y 28 años mayores que el japonés de 25 balbuceaban cosas inentendibles en sus idiomas originales y terminaron con un cabreo tremendo. Yuuri volteo su cara, se apoyó reclinándose al firme metal y observó la ventana polarizada del portón. La noche en conjunto con las luces de neón da colores espléndidos y luego los miró a ellos, neutral como es de suponerse.

pero sí ustedes piensan que la tenía ganada, ¡Pues pensaron mal!... Phitchit no se quedó callado...

 _—_ _No hables mucho, Yuuri... al menos yo no estaba con carátula de "shakespeare embobado" cuando la bonita cadete e **"ILEGAAAAAL"**_ _—_ _e_ nfatizó en voz aguda y alta alzando su dedo índice. _—T_ _e dio ese lindo "bang"-"bang"..._

 _—_ _¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?_ _—_   este giró su rostro cruzándose de brazos, arrugando el ceño y con un tenue carmín pululando en sus malares. 

 _—¡Debí tomar una maldita foto de eso! ¡Debiste verlo Chris!, ¡Fue re-épico!_   _jajajaja—_ Un estrafalario  _"¡NO TE LO PUEDO CREER!" s_ alió del suizo quien pestañeo con aura mariposona rosada a su alrededor al escuchar las palabras "bonita, cadete e ilegal", y Phitchit, quien también compartía telequineticamente la brillantura de purpurina, le contó todos los pormenores. Yuuri continuo con mal humor, la simple idea era absurda. Es decir, una cosa es que su acción le tomara por sorpresa pero de allí a "inferir" algo más... Una de dos, o su amigo es una  _rata blanca_  tirando negra llena de maldad o ve demasiadas series románticas por no descartar el shojo en todas sus presentaciones.

 

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 _ **Oficina del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo / Japón  
**_ _Finales de Febrero del 2017_   _\- (Media hora después  en la misma noche)_

 

 **S** on las 10:30 P.M y estamos en el   _T.S.P.A,_  Chris mágicamente desapareció de sus responsabilidades abandonando al Capitán y al  _T.C_ a su suerte; nuestro querido Phitchit, aprovechando que estaba con Yuuri, no paro de molestarlo con "insinuaciones presuntuosas" e "intento de shipeo" (término que Yuuri  conoce porque el fulano lo usa cuando empareja a sus personajes favoritos) en todo el maldito recorrido de las oficinas de archivo y chequeo, rió un poco más palmeando su espalda. Ya saben: _ **《"**_ _amistad sin bullying no es amistad_ _ **"》**_

A cambio, se disculpó encargándose de llenar el reporte completo, sabe que su sobrinito Yuuki está bajo el cuidado de la noble señora Marie y conociéndolo, él querrá irse lo antes posible.

Yuuri le agradece y camina a su despacho para buscar sus cosas, las llaves de su auto y largarse de allí, pero igual, se las pagará  con los archiveros (y Chris tampoco se salvará) de la otra dependencia que les tiene preparado para mañana _._ Justo cuando llegaba a su oficina se encuentra con su... No sabe si llamarla _"mini-karma"_ en escena. La cadete, sentada en el suelo, pegada a su puerta con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y se encuentra aparentemente dormida como un angelito del ruiseñor.

 _—¿Es una broma? —_  fue lo que se le ocurrió al instante.

Entre paso y paso, se arrodilló sin hacer mucho ruido, el borde de sus dedos rozaban el rostro apacible de Románova. De apoco, retiraba sus flequillos plateados, confirmándole que no estaba borracho del cansancio y sinceramente, él no esperaba tal suntuosidad en su puerta. Su mal humor se fue en un santiamén dándose el lujo de mirar un poco más, el respirar que Vicky trae es pausado y ahora Yuuri que le detallaba mejor...   
  
 _"Vaya que es linda"..._ _—_ Se le hace una joven muy preciosa a su parecer. 

Mira su reloj, es tarde y por mas que quisiera seguir admirando a la princesa de hielo...(como su sobrino le decía en el Ice Castle)... No puede. Con pequeños picoteos en la respingada nariz ajena y voz serena de terciopelo, ha comenzado a despertarle.

_—Hey, bella durmiente; será mejor que te levantes..._

_—_ ¿ _Mmmm?_ _—_   Vickytoria parpadea varias veces y se restriega su ojo derecho con una expresión adorable, él sigue peleando con sus mechones platinados y cuando ella detecta aquellos iris marrones inevitablemente; se paralizó con un buen rubor.

_—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, en mi oficina, niña?_

_—¿Yuuri?... Es decir...Sr. Katsuki..._ _—_  La pequeña jugueteaba con sus dígitos nerviosa.

_—A estas horas el pasillo de superiores es restringido y tú deberías estar "durmiendo" en la alcoba que te asignaron... ¿No me diga que usted esperaba por mí? ¿O si?_

_—¿Ja?...Y-ya q-quisiera.—_  las palabras que botó en su tartamudeo las dijo con un negado mohín, a Yuuri le resintió "un poquito", no mucho, eso si... Mantuvo su rostro serio y se limitó a preguntar.   
 _  
—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?_

_—Y-yo, yo, yo quería saber como estaban Chris y Phitchit, sé qué que ellos son sus compañeros y siempre están con usted... En el noticiero comentaron que la emboscada fue peligrosa y..._

_—y lo que te puedo decir de ese par es... Que primero le da un infarto a nuestro General por sus imprudencias a que a ellos les pase algo._

_—Ya veo, es un alivio._ _—_ suspira profundo y se saca un peso de encima tras oír esa aseveración y al regresarle la mirada a Yuuri... solo allí, Jadeó del susto.

_— **¡**_ _**¿Cómo se hizo eso?!** _

el _"ah"_  del superior fue de no creer al igual que su cara confusa; la niña por impulso le detalló una cortada algo profunda en una de sus cejas, otra en su pómulo derecho y en los costados de sus brazos y unos cuantos moretones pequeños pero esos cortes fueron su prioridad, no la había pillado porque aún tenía rastros de sueño en su sistema sin embargo, cuando al fin pudo desperezarse, la rusa se alarmó y se notó preocupada por el japones. Yuuri algo acartonado, mencionó que esos impases son "cosas de rutina" pero Vicky le regañó valiéndole cinco que es el Teniente coronel de su división. La cosa está como para reírse un buen rato.

_—¡_ _Usted es el jefe!_

_—L_ _o soy ... ¿y?_

_—_ _ **¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y**_ _ **"!?!.. ¡DEBE SER MÁS CUIDADOSO!**..._ _—_  le tomó su rostro con ambas manos y sacó un pañuelo pequeño limpiándole como pudo las heridas con mucho cuidado, es lo que se espera de una damita como ella cuya naturaleza es "cariñosa y protectora"

Yuuri estaba quieto... congelado como un cubo de hielo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sin saber qué carajos o coños hacer ante ese acto, no es del tipo de hombre dado a las personas, por lo general es "apático" pero no en el mal plan, simplemente evita el contacto. Mientras él seguía como bicho raro estático, la pequeña continuó con su sermón sobrepasando su muralla invisible. 

_—No puedo creerlo, s_ _iempre nos recalca a todos ,"incluyendome" en las pruebas que la seguridad en uno mismo es vital y que sí tenemos familia, debemos tratar de regresar con "bien"_

_—_ _¿Eso quiere decir qué está preocupada por mí?_ _—_  infiere con voz incrédula dando por hecho lo obvio. Pero la niña dio una rotunda negación buscando otra excusa....Una de peso.

_—_ _**¡C-claro que no!!! L-lo digo por Yuuki...** _

_—¿Yuuki? ¿Y mí sobrino que tiene que ver_ _?_

_— **¡PASA, Q**_ _ **UE ERES SU TÍO YUUUUUU~RIIIII!**_ _—_  le habló molesta y con propiedad olvidándose de los honoríficos, cosa que al mayor lo dejó atónito... En sí,  sigue siendo un atrevimiento de Vickytoria en hablarle así... Pero el capta su punto... estaba nerviosa.

 _—_ _¿Y sí mí pequeño príncipe de cristal le ve así y se pone a llorar?... ¿Y si sus heridas son de mayor gravedad? ... ¿No ha pensado eso?, será muy Teniente Coronel, comandante de quién sabe qué cosas y todo lo demás, **¡¡¡PERO ES UN HOMBRE MUY IRRESPONSABLE CONSIGO MISMO!!!.**_ _ **..**  ¡Y no se haga ilusiones!, vuelvo y le repito, que ésto no lo hago porque estuviese preocupada usted, Señor Yuuri.  **¡Lo hago por Yuuki!** —_  y otra vez volvió con el formalismo, ¿Quién la entiende?

       

 **S** entenció su alegato con más argumentos, y terminó con un terrible puchero tierno bastante encandilado de su perfil y sus ojos con toque de enfado mostrando que hablaba muy en serio, ... Sí hablamos del  _T.C_ , solo parpadeo y mencionó un  _"Ok"_  atribulado en respuesta, mientras pensaba la siguiente conclusion.

 _ **"** Entonces...¿La srta Románova sí aguardaba por mí porque estaba preocupada?... Esa...no la ví venir **"...**_ _—_   fue lo que dijo para sí finalmente.

Él se quedó en total silencio mirando a la cadete con una diminuta sonrisa que intentaba sobresalir en medio seriedad y algo muy cálido brotó en su interior. Lo desconoce, pero se siente agradable que alguien fuera del circulo de familiaridad muestre desasosiego por el bienestar ajeno y menos de esa forma. Luego, fue cerrando sus párpados casi vencidos probablemente por el estrés de ese operativo, tenía demasiado confort y más al dejarse "auxiliar" del toque delicado que daba Vickytoria (particularidad que no acostumbra ni con sus familiares o amigos muy cercanos) y como cosa rara, retomó la amena conversa.

 _—_ _Yuuki es... Un buen chico, el que sea pequeño hace que uno dé por sentado ciertas cosas pero... es fuerte a su manera._ _—_ un regocijo de orgullo florecía cuando hablaba de su pequeño tesoro, Vicky estuvo atenta a ello y sus facciones ceñudas se relajaron tenuemente al adquirir un aura adorable a medida que el tío de su pequeño amiguito seguía.  _—_ _Él ya me ha visto antes con "heridas" de ese tipo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse..._ _Aunque esta situación es algo graciosa..._

_—¿Por qué_ _?..._ _¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_—Porque mí sobrino_ _suele regañarme de la misma forma que tú... Vickytoria._ _—_  Le tuteó.

A Yuuri, le importó poco o nada el guardar trato formal, y la niña parece haber perdido una de sus neuronas funcionales cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado de sus labios con ese acento varonil marcado y bonito...(algo muy raro en alguien reservado como él según ella.)  Por otro lado, Yuuri reaccionó notando su  _ **descuido**_  y nuevamente reveló sus iris haciéndose el distraído cambiando de tema.

_—Por cierto, Yo... debo admitir que ag_ _radezco tu intuición, fuiste asertiva. Dimos con muchos indicios que yo ya tenía planteados y tu opinión nos sirvió de mucho._

_—_ _M-me alegra haber ayudado._ _—_   se sintió importante y algo apenada por el halago al tiempo de culminar su labor como "enfermera" provisional.  _—Eso significa que muy pronto usted y su equipo atraparán a los tipos malos, ¡¿verdad?¡—_ al poner sus manos empuñadas al pecho, Vicky le mencionó aquello muy arrollador, y el mayor para cerrar con broche de oro acercó su mano simulando el gesto "simpático" que le cayó en gracia de su cadete, y finalizó con su frase bandera. 

_—_ _Puedes apostarlo._

Se sacó el clavo usando con sus dedos el distintivo "revolver" y mandando el disparo directo a la punta de su nariz, ni hablemos del guiño de ojo (No fue dobles intenciones) más lo hizo por molestar. Se reincorporo y buscó sus llaves para destrabar la puerta de su oficina y les podemos afirmar que la conejita quedó tanto impactada como ruborizada al 100%. 

 _—_ _E-esa...esa es m-mi línea... U-uso mí l-línea..._ _—_  repitió algo sosa con un hilo de voz tratando de reaccionar.

Cuando al fin Yuuri pudo abrir su despacho, le ayudó a escapar del mundo de los conejos con sus salidas secas e Hijuep***... digo... " _prácticas_ " de siempre.

_—S_ _erá mejor que corras._

_—_ _¿Eh?...¿Por qué?_

_—F_ _altan 15 minutos para las_ _23:00 P.M_ _..._

_—_ _¿Ah?.._. _—_   no comprendía hasta que su cerebro olvidadizo le hizo  _click._ _— **¿¡¡**_ ** _WHAAAAAAT!!?_ _REALLY!!? ...¡¡_ _EL BIGOTÓN ME MATARÁ!!_**

 _—14 minutos y contando... Se acaba el tiempo. —_ Decía él mirando su reloj despreocupado como si nada. 

_—_ _¿¡P-por qué no me lo dijo antes!?_

_—_ ¿ _Acaso tengo cara de estudiante, Cadete?_

Vicky se paró como resorte, se puso su gorra y salió corriendo del pasillo, esa es la hora en que los centinelas hacen el sondeo obligatorio en los dormitorios para cerciorarse de que todo esté en perfecto orden si no la ven allí, la van a castigar. Ella nunca le dirá al  _T.C_  que sí se preocupó no solo por sus dos camaradas, también por él, al ser el tío de su pequeño le dio el triple de preocupación, y por muy extricto que sea,  ¿Es su jefe, no? ...  _(Ah si... Ese "cabrón Japonés" como buen gallo jugado, lo supo.)_ La pequeña tenía pensado en tratarlo mejor con lo poco que hoy apreció pero esa posibilidad se volcó  con su acción malvada del final y le hizo recordar el por qué de sus ofuscamientos... ¡Quiere asesinarlo!... Vicky no se despidió, a Yuuri no le hacía falta pero ella volteó solo para encararlo.

 _—¡_ _No tendré piedad contigo en la pruebas de combates con Armas!... **¡ODIOSO AMARGADO!**_ _—_   y se fue furiosa... dejándole solo en ese lugar.

 _—Eso me gano por ser amable_ _..._ _—_ habló con su cara bien neutral más la piquiña en sus palabras denotaban lo ansioso que estaba por dicha idea y lo ve interesante. ¡Prácticamente lo desafió!  

 _—_ _¿Huh?_ _—_ peculiarmentenotó la  tela blanca manchada de tintes rojos con la cual Vickytoria le limpio hace unos minutos, asume que se le cayó al suelo cuando la niña se movilizó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta, apoyándose de espalda a ella y con ese pañuelo a su vista se permitió botar un buen suspiro por  todo lo que ha vivido en el día de hoy y lo brindado por su rebelde subordinada... Muy en el fondo agradece ese gesto que ella tuvo con él en estos instantes.

_—Y_ _a veré como te devuelvo el favor y tu pañuelo..._

Es lo último que dice antes de Sonreír confiado y acabó el momento agarrando sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar...   

 

📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _...Continuará..._  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO... ¡¿Cómo están? ! yo aspiro a que bien !! 8vo capítulo y contando!!, rompí mi pinche record. 14.989 palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario, me quedó en 15.650) x______________x Juemadreeeeee y vá dedicado a la caro xD! gracias por aguantarme TOT
> 
> PDT: este capítulo fue recientemente Corregido y Re-beteado para mayor comodidad.
> 
> Se salvaron del vocabulario idiomático xDDD !! la única palabra en ruso es "DER'MO" y esa se la saben xD ... Peeeero usé muchos conceptos propios del mundo policiaco, así que para la/el que quiera saber un poco más del mundo de este AU! hay una Hojita extra que actualizará a medida que salgan más términos en los capis venideros :D (maldigo las terminologías xDDDDD) y también están Los rangos de nuestros niños. 
> 
> Bueno, voy con lo propio: Cronológicamente hablando, en este capítulo avanzaron muuuuuchos días O:, (bastantes) al fin nuestro elenco se va relacionando de apoco, (lo mismo con Yuuri y Vitya) además que se iniciaron las pruebas y los vimos en acción a la hora de enfrentar casos!! ALV! D: !de allí, a que me demorara con el beteo! e_e y creo que los caps que viene serán algo extensos de lo habitual.
> 
> MMM.... vimos el "Pass 02" de los recuerdos, y con esto se revelaron muchas cosas, algunas lindas y otras no muy gratas u.u... sobre el cambio progresivo del modo de ser "actual" en Yuuri y lo mismo va con Vickytoria =( mis Lindos bebus en medio de todo tratando de ser fuertes. T__T Lo que me hace sacar a colación esto: ¿Qué pasará cuando Yuuri, recuerde todo y se de cuenta que Vitya-fem es la Hija/(conejita) de su maestro desvergonzado xDDD? o ¿qué Vitya fem descubra que su Mr Chubby es "su jefe"? ... al menos me queda claro que ella, se chamuscará xD -HUYE-
> 
> Vimos que los Perros de la FSB están de colaboradores! (lol con razón esa camaradería entre yuuri, beka, JJ y Yurio) y Escuadrón Anti Droga hizo su pequeña aparición con Seung, Leo y Guan-feme (si Guan de chica es divinura) y con sus "oficiales perrunos de la ley xD" y muchos me dirán --> (shary en serio ¿un chiguagua pa' Leo?)...RESPUESTA: Si cabrones! e_é Sí Vin Disel en una de sus pelis usó un chiguagua xD ¿por qué Leo no? e Hice muuuuuuchas referencias de variados temas, series y pelis xD (y las que faltan)
> 
> por cierto: 
> 
> -¿Cruela-forova dará con el paradero de Vitya y armará pedo D:?  
> -¿Cómo reaccionara el viejo Yakov cuando regrese de su cumbre y sepa quién es su "nueva integrante?   
> -¿Será que Richelieu se saldrá con la suya?  
> -¿Phitchit seguirá jodiendo a Yuuri xD?
> 
> Como cosa inesperada, el final de este capi iba de otra forma... pero esta cosa tomó vida propia, xDDDD y Quedó full gracioso y algo tierno entre ese par (¿pinche Yuuri por qué eres asi?) yo buscando la manera de que le caigas bien a Vitya y tu sales con tus vainas SECAS... así no se puede cabrón e_e
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 8? askdlajkagsdsag MEGA SORPRESOTA, me dio algo cuando dibujé ese YUURI y a VITYA !!! XDDD. AGRADEZCO A LA BELLA ARU-CHAN POR ESE COLOREO A MIS BOCETOS JODER -la lovea intensifiremente <3 <3- y También, me gustó dibujar la otra escenita chibi xD pero definitivamente las dos primeras... me mataron.
> 
> Si ven detallitos en la redacción o dedazos, haganmelo SABER T__T mi beta ARDI anda moridaaa !!!! y me toca ser mi propia beta xD!!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR: 
> 
> 1- MIS LINDAS PAO-VIVAS Y ASLHEY ME DIBUJARON A MIS PRECIOSOS !!!!! ASGASKJDBHS AMÉ SUS ARTS los podran ver desde mi wattpad.
> 
> 2-Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mís fanarts en mí fanpage de facebook " Stars dub's..." y tambien los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en wattpad y aquí en AO3
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS en el que sigue! :D ...¡¡¡¡Cambio y fuera !!!! ¡¡Muchos saluditos a todos!!


	9. 🔥¡Aprendiendo!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: Lamento la demora, ¡CULPEN A ROBISTAR ! los dejo con su lectura :D
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 09: ¡Aprendiendo!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Beta Estrellita (Salem)  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary   
> **************

_**🔥  
** _

_**  
  
Avenida principal de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 06:30 A.M (3 o 4 días después)_   
  


_—¿_ **_E_ ** _ntonces no hay clases hoy tío Yuu?_

_—Hubo una novedad con tus profesores y por eso no hay clases, al parecer te salvaste de tu examen de Shodō, pequeño bribón._

_—_ **_¡¡¡YUPIIII !!! ¡¡¡NO HAY CLASE!!!!_ **

**E** se fue el grito de júbilo de un pequeño de 5 años que estaba dentro del automóvil elegante y reservado de su tío Yuuri. Para ser exactos, saltaba en el asiento trasero de aquí para allá o un Yuuri al ingresar al copiloto le veía con asombro y con su ceja arqueada a más no poder. Terminó riéndose con ganas. Yuuki odiaba el Shodō con todo su corazoncito. (Es lo más cercano a una clase de caligrafía) El que su tío le comentara esa buena noticia al llegar a su escuela del mal le cayó de perlas al chaval de esta historia.

Cuando el auge en Yuuki mermó, él sólito se abrochó su cinturón, también hizo lo mismo con "Kobuta-chan" (su lindo peluchito) y como es su cuidador, debía explicarle los modales al estar dentro de un vehículo. ¡Seguridad ante todo!

Al entrar a la autopista rápida, Yuuki observaba claramente los distintos edificios desde la ventana, también a las personas, niños ocupados en alguna actividad. En cambio, Yuuri tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos como en su investigación, lo mucho que había avanzado, y quizás un poquito en las posibles reacciones de esa "cadete rebelde" cuando lea cierto recado con esos ojos azules que a él en secreto... ¡Le atraen!

¿Cuál es el problema?... Al T.C siempre le ha gustado el azul como color favorito, ¡Déjenlo ser!

A su vez, debe pensar en lo que haría para solucionar el asunto de su sobrino. No podía dejarlo con la señora Marie, ella estaría ocupada hasta después de las 2:00 P.M, y menos con Minako porque está de "juerga"... ¡Ah, es decir!, " de vacaciones" fuera del país dándose "la vida loca" con su nuevo novio. Lo pensó más de dos veces y se rindió tomando un buen suspiro ante su decisión.

_—Hey pequeñín, ¿Tienes todos tus juguetes a la mano?_

_—Si, tío Yuu. ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque vamos a la academia._

_— **¡¿DE VERDAD?!** — _Los ojos marrones del menor se agrandaron como mangos y su boquita quedó ligeramente abierta, sería la primera vez que estaría en el trabajo de su tío _. — ¡¿Podré jugar con la Psvita de tío Phitchit y ver cómo tío Chris interroga a los malos?!_

 _—Lo primero sí, esperemos que tu tío, el hámster la tenga con él. ¡Lo segundo es un rotundo no!, eres muy pequeño para ver esas... "cosas" —_ de por sí Christopher era "tan particular" en su forma de interrogar, que generaba un trauma emocional a quien lo viera "correr" y no maratones... Por ende, su sobrino no sería uno de ellos en esa lista indecente y pecaminosa.

Es una criatura inocente a quien debe proteger.

_—_ **_¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!~~_ ** _¡Que aburrido!, Todo lo mejor se lo quedan los grandes, así que chiste._

_—Ya crecerás._

El infante, se cruzó de brazos y resopló enfurruñado. A Yuuri le hubiese gustado poder molestarlo picándole su nariz. Pero no podía, era el conductor, al menos se reiría a sus anchas escuchando los abucheos del menor.

_—_ **_¡Buuuuuuuuuu!~~_ **

_—Ya te lo dije, ¡Nada de ver los interrogatorios de Chris!, ¡Es una orden, pequeño quejón! —_ miró al recluta chiquitín muy pícaro por el retrovisor.

 _—¡Si señor tío regañón! —_  lehizo el saludo militar en broma a su superior.

_—Vaya, ahora resulta que no solo debo escuchar la palabra "regañón" de tus tíos y de aquella cadete sino también de mí propio sobrino._

_—¿Cadete?, ¿Qué es un Cadete, tío Yuu?... ¿No entiendo?_

_—¿Ahh?...Eso... —_ el japonés habló demás y copiosamente se sonrojó.  _—N-nada pequeño, no m-me hagas caso. ¡Oh! estamos por llegar, Yuuki. Una vez que entremos allí..._

 _—Yo me debo portar bien y también hacer caso a los más grandes. —_ Habló Yuuki por su tío, ya sabía la rutina de memoria.

 _—¡Así me gusta! —_ Sonrió Yuuri con mucha confidencia ante su niño. Él pensó que después de todo, no fue mala idea en traerlo al  _T.S.P.A_ , no está el General Yakov, ¿Qué podría salir mal...?

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Campus de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Marzo del 2017 - 8:00 A.M_

 

_¿Qué hacer ante una persona que no la comprendes del todo?_   
  


_¿Qué hacer cuando esa misma persona es una caja de sorpresas?_   
  
  


**E** ran las preguntas que retumbaban en la cabeza de nuestra intrépida "conejita" platinada, la cual releía como por quinta vez la nota hallada en el sobre que le han entregado junto con Emil, así como al resto de sus compañeros. Uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar y es aquí donde "la duda existencial" ataca los sentidos y percepciones que tenemos a simple vista. El Subintendente Bigotón (llámese Richelieu) se vio en la humillante y penosa situación de entregar rectificados todos y cada uno de los exámenes hechos, de por sí traía cara de pocos amigos y de ser un bulldog no dudaría en dar un buen bocado con sus afilados dientes a quien se le atravesara en su camino.

El asunto fue que hace 3 días atrás, los cadetes y alféreces de dicho curso debieron ir a sus dormitorios asignados para buscar las pruebas presentadas y devolverlas al mensajero Dragoneante porque alguien de "arriba" los necesitaba urgentemente, Richelieu al saber dicha noticia se le fueron todos sus colores hasta quedar blanco como la natilla de navidad. Emil y Vickytoria ese día no se encontraban en el aula (estaban en Pruebas de Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Michelle Crispino fue coordinador) Igual, ese par se enteraron unas horas después del súper acontecimiento apocalíptico. Luego, Richelieu recobró su conciencia y se fue a la sala de juntas académicas desaforado e "intentando" aparentar indignación, cuando abrió la puerta quien lo recibió fue nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo T.C en persona de la mano del personal docente.

Oremos por el bigotón...

Los colegas Subintendentes estaban iguales o peores que señor nipón-francés. Katsuki se pone de pie y recibe todos los exámenes de la mano del dragoneante novato y este se retira con el característico saludo oficial militar. Muchos se preguntaban en medio de sus cuchicheos en bajo: ¿Por qué el alto directivo los mandó a reunir?... Yuuri como es alguien que goza de un oído agudo expuso su sentir, hablando con voz autoritaria y cruda sobre las inconsistencias e inconformidades de los todos los novatos de la  _T.S.P.A_  al momento de medir los conocimientos rindiendo los "interludios" en especial, por esos los métodos planteados y aún más dejando al "ojo" la no aprobación por ciertos maestros porque les da la real gana de que ese estudiante no pase (a sabiendas que sus respuestas sean acertadas.)

 _—¡No pueden permitir que las subjetividades les nuble el cerebro de su función principal!, ustedes son la guía en el aula, por ley deben de ser neutrales._  —y en concreto, al ser la segunda cabeza de dicha academia, y formar parte del cuerpo Académico por ser Instructor Auxiliar, Yuuri puede en cierto modo "inmiscuirse" en algunos asuntos que sean de relevancia.

Leyó en voz alta 4 o 3 exámenes al azar, la bomba mayor fue cuando habló calmadamente de las respuestas encontradas de Nekola y Románova. Señaló a uno por uno del gabinete docente que presenciaba la junta. Todos sin excepción, dieron por hecho que la mayoría sobrepasan el promedio y le ratificaron a Yuuri, que el de la Cadete Románova fue el más puntualizado (a cuentas de que la prueba asignada en ella no le correspondía por el nivel básico al que pertenece.) El T.C miró serio y con su ceja arqueada a Richelieu. Ese se vio al descubierto, sudaba frío al punto que su ropa por muy imposible que parezca marcaba el traslúcido cuero graso y envejecido que portaba.

Yuuri, no le dio tiempo de explicar y /u objetar mucho, era obvio que lo dicho por Giacometti fue cierto desde el inicio, así que le dio un escarmiento y de paso quedó como mensaje subliminal a los demás docentes y por último, les recordó que hay que separar "lo personal de lo laboral"... Así de simple.

 _—¿Quedo claro o debo repetirlo?... Espero no tener que hacer uso de otros "métodos", pueden regresar a sus labores._ —El bigotón con sus colegas captaron la amenaza implícita de ese demonio Japonés y tragaron grueso ese trago amargo y oscuro...

Ya conociendo un poco mejor la tertulia, volvemos al punto de inicio. Vickytoria, Emil y sus compañeros aparte de estar "gozando" la actitud de perro herido del viejo Richelieu, se percataron de un gran detalle (y cabreo máximo del profesor) todos los exámenes de ese salón fueron fiscalizados, rectificados y calificados por Katsuki, el T.C... ¡Golpe bajo al orgullo del bigotón! Al terminar las clase muchos estaban felices, los dos chicos ya se ubicaban en las escaleras tomando su merecido descanso. Emil no dejaba de parlotear y decir que le daría las gracias a Chris. La que sí quedó en una pieza fue Vicky... Ella no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención, no dejaba de ver esa "minúscula e inesperada sorpresa" con sus lindos ojos azules. Cuando estaba en el salón recibió su sobre de maníla, dentro de este no solo se encontraba su examen, también un pañuelo (que era suyo) y que en sus pliegues doblados había una pequeña notita, razón por la cual sus sentidos se transportaron al mundo de los "conejos"...

 _—¡¡¡Vickyyyy!!! ¡¡Te estoy hablando!!...¿¡Ooooh!? —_ Emil, quien verificó el estado "inmóvil de su amiga" y le ha sabido despojar de su nota _. —¡¿Qué es ésto?! ¡¿Puedo saber?!_

 _—¡¿EH?!...¡¿EHHH?!..._ ** _¡HEEEEET!_** _—_ Negó en ruso y luego regreso a su inglés. _— **¡¡DAMEE ESO, ES MÍO!!,**_ ** _¡MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, MÍO!_**

la niña entre pucheros, pataleos y reclamos infantiles luchó por recuperar su pertenencia (le faltaba brincar, ponerle orejas y cola de conejo para caer en gracia) pero asumiendo que Emil tenía una gran ventaja muscular, puso una de sus manos en toda la cara de Vicky apartándola de él y con la otra leía "el misterioso recado" mostrando sus ojos de cachorro curioso y rostro bien fresco.  
  


_**  
  
《** _ **_T_ ** _oma esto, como una deuda saldada o cumplido de mí parte_   
__y no te preocupes, tu desafío sigue en pie, a menos que te hayas acobardado_ _ **__._ _ ** _****_》_ _

_**《** _ _¡Prepárate!_ _**》** _

_**《** _ _Att: T.C Katsuki Yuuri._ __**》  
  
  
**

_— **WOOT!?, ¡¿UNA PELEA?!, ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?...** ¿Tan bien te la llevas con el jefe amargado como para retarlo?_

_— **WHAT?!!** — _su cara se puso roja al instante ¿llevársela bien? ¡Es absurdo! _—_ ** _¿CON ÉL?, ¡JAMÁS!, y... y ...¡ DAME ESO!_** _—_ le arrebató en fracción de segundos la notita llevándola a su pecho como si fuese lo último de su vida. _—Mi jefe que también es el tuyo es alguien muy amargado que me regaña en lo más mínimo y me toca tantearlo por ser mi superior. Cuando estamos en los entrenamientos y fuera de ellos siempre me hace la vida cuadritos. Dudo mucho de que ese señor sea mí amigo._

 _—¿Y entonces?..._ — Ahora Emil le miraba con cara de gato y una mueca bastante graciosa.  _—¡Anda vamos, somos camaradas!, ¿Me dirás que fue lo que pasó?_

_—¡N-nooo!_

_—El día que hicimos el examen estuviste un buen rato desaparecida, re-apareciste en las horas de la tarde preocupada viendo las noticias y ya en la noche te ví entrar a tu dormitorio muuuuy tarde._

_—Mmmm... —_ un sonido quejoso salió de sus labios confirmando muchas de las inferencias de Emil y los mofletes inflados de Vicky no tardaron en relucir,  no le quedó de otra más que explicar todo lo que le pasó ese día, (obviamente omitiendo la parte donde le vio el cuerpo de adonis bien formado al mayor por andar fisgoneando sin permiso) le habló lo de los documentos, de Yamamoto, de la situación que posiblemente podría enfrentar el  _T.S.P.A_ , el ver herido a su jefe al regresar de esa misión, de lo grosero que fue por salir con "ese conteo" al final y que literal lo "retó" a batirse en duelo con ella en la pruebas con armas por mera rabia sin refrenar su lengua.

_—La del conteo fue cruel jajaja, al menos te avisó, ¿y por eso lo retaste?... Ay Vickycienta, ¡Cavaste tu tumba!... ¡Pelear con el jefe es como ver la mezcla Marcial de Bruce Lee, Jacky Chan, Van Damme, y Jasón Statham con la experticia Saitō Hajime y Kenshin Himura en katana!, ¡Juntos!_

_—¡¡Emil, No te rías !!, ¡Juro que si lo veo le voy a patear la cara, no le tengo miedo y me valdrá que sea mí jefe y el tío de mí príncipe...!_

_—¿Yuuki, verdad? —_ Completó y obtuvo en respuesta una cálida sonrisa de la rusa, se le transformaba el aura cuando le mencionaban al pequeñín.  
  
—Es que si lo vieras, es un niño precioso. No como el T.C...Ese es un cari-bonito amargado de primera y pensar que es su tío. — y nuevamente va el mohín ceñudo y con ambas manos arropando sus rodillas, Emil no dejaba de reírse de las actitudes de Vicky para con su jefe, eran divertidas.

 _—Pero...—_ la voz de Románova fue con dejos de preocupación, porque recordó ciertas indicaciones que Katsuki le dio antes de ir al operativo...

 

_Ø  Ø  Ø  Ø  Ø_ _Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø_

_—A partir de aquí, te prohíbo a tí y a tu compañero que metan sus narices donde no les han llamado porque estoy seguro que lo arrastrarás._

_—¡Pero podríamos ayudar observando más cosas señor y...!_

_—Negativo en civil, novata. Me ayudas más si tú estás al margen de todo, es una orden. No es transferible o inmutable... El resto de movimientos que has leído son de carácter clasificado y espero que lo mantengas así, ¿Entendido?_

_—Pero..._

_—¿Debo repetirlo, cadete?_

_—No, señor._

_Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø_ _Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø_ _  
_

 

 _—Hmmm...¿Qué ocurre Vickycienta?_ — Emil, se dio cuenta de ello y espero a que ella pudiera expresarse.

— _Lo que te comenté de ese caso, es complicado y delicado...creo que, entiendo un poco el porqué de la convocatoria pero me faltan más cabos. Todo apunta a que hay manos infiltradas aquí... Unas bien pesadas por lo que logré captar del T.C_

_—Será mejor que no busques cosas que no te han pedido, me dijiste que él te lo advirtió._

_—Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! tú mismo te diste cuenta de los movimientos raros con los pormenores que te he contado... y con lo último que me pasó... ¡A ese par académico lo tengo en la mira!_

_—¿El manimoto? —_ Vicky asintió con fuerza, nadie le quita de la cabeza que ese señor "Yamamoto" trae algo entre manos, hilando de apoco los hechos anteriores, más las noticias que ha encontrado sobre él, todo apunta a que sea un "fuerte sospechoso".   
 _  
—Primero, las preguntas en nuestra inducción... Eso, ¿no se te hace sospechoso?_

 _—¿Supongo, no? ¿Por qué?_   _  
  
—No creo que sean propio en un recorrido hablar sueltamente sobre temas "así" frente a varios aspirantes._ _—_ allí Vicky adquirió una pose pensativa y seria.

_—¿Otra vez con el tema? ya lo habíamos hablado. Lo correcto es que nos muestren los lugares donde nos estaríamos codeando una vez que aprobamos. Sí incautamos droga, obviamente iremos al departamento de estupefacientes a hacer lo propio, chiquitina._

_—¡Siii!, pero una cosa es mostrar el lugar, y otra es decir "todo el relleno", ¡Niño barbudo!—_ ella le da un golpe flojo y su amigo responde con una queja fingida. _—Te la dejo de esta forma... En las oficinas o instituciones hay cosas que se omiten por seguridad, no todos vamos a pasar, ¿Ahora si me captas?_

—Es...cierto...

 _—No lo sé, siento que al tal "manimoto" o como se llame se le fue mucho la liebre. —_ Allí logró comprender el sentir de Vicky, son demasiadas casualidades. _—y luego están esos tipos con quienes hacemos las pruebas, algunos me dan mala espina... ¿Y si son policías que juegan la doble?, ¿y si se la aplican a nuestro jefe kamikaze amargado? **O.M.G!!, ¡AAAAHH~~ MUERO!** — _y en ese momento Emil, pensó que su amiga era demasiado conspirativa e intentó tranquilizar su estado dramático.

_—Tú tranquila. ¡Todos esos policías pasaron por el súper filtro de la T.S.P.A! y del señor Yuuri "kamikaze" Katsuki, Mikey me dijo que es de los mejores así que no te preocupes, ves mucho City Hunter._

_—¡Oye, es mi serie policial favorita!, además te recuerdo que yo fui..._

_—¡Hija de un Detective Élite y Sargento Mayor ruso del cual no podemos nombrar! Jejeje, eso me lo dijiste._  — el Checo se ganó su confianza de modo que la niña le contó parte de su situación "actual" con el pasar de los días, eso sí, cuando se enteró de aquello, de su apellido de pila y de quien fue su padre, casi se va de espaldas.

_—Y como ya lo sabes, mi papi siempre me decía que todo en esta vida es posible... Lo peor del asunto son los documentos del "cartel académico" donde la droga confiscada aparece re-vendiéndose y ese señor está indirectamente enlazado con esas academias afectadas. Lo pienso investigar así al T.C no le agrade la idea._

_—Bueno, no pienso dejarte sola... Toca estar alertas. —_ término de concluir Emil, llevarle la contraria a su amiga es como pelear con la muralla china, tan solo desea que las deducciones de "Nikiforova" den en el blanco. _— A veces me gustaría que fueses así de presta en no volarte de las clases del bigotón._

 _—No me lo recuerdes... Ahhh~~ —_ Echada en el suelo sin pena y sin gloria, la prosperidad se vuelve tragedia al nombrar a ese panzón de bigotillo francés, el checo le da palmaditas en su cabeza a la rusa a modo de consuelo cual animalito perdido y les tocó suspender su charla porque recordaron que más tarde tendrían manejo de armas bélicas en las convocatorias.  
  
  


 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Área de Obstáculos de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 10:30 A.M_   
  
  


**L** as calamidades y desgracias no se presentan solas, y como todo cuento en este momento uno de nuestros chicos sufre el peso de sus hechos. Para acabarla de molar, el Yakuza Kamikaze comandaba la prueba de hoy.

Katsuki, los organizó por equipos de 5 para que la evaluación fuese más rápida, y últimamente los chicos de la  _FSB_ con los novatos les ha tocado juntos por los esquemas anteriores del resto de instructores en la convocatoria (siendo Vicky y Yuri, los peleoneros entre ellos gracias a las bromas fuera de lugar de J.J) Por esta ocasión debían acertar en tiro al blanco con el uso de pistolas, revólveres o fusiles donde la visión periférica, la puntería, el desempeño con las armas bélicas mencionadas y la precisión, dictaminaban ser piezas clave en este aparente juego de shooters donde Yuri, Otabek y Jean eran  **Solid Snake**  en esta partida y Vicky,  **Samus.**

En la prueba de fusiles, Yuri y Otabek demostraban la disciplina de su milicia. En el tiro con revólveres, Emil ya venía con una vaga idea en su otra academia aunque lo suyo era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el caso de Vicky...Ehhmm...

 _— **¡Todos abajo!, ¡Protejan sus cabezas!** — _ese tipo de tiroteo descontrolado era comprensible si estuvieran en alguna trifulca con alguna banda criminal, pero no. 

A nuestra Vicky no le fue muy bien que digamos con el manejo del revólver. Apurado pudo dar con uno o dos aciertos, el resto fueron fallos y estrepitosos poniendo en peligro la vida de sus camaradas y casi, casi que le vuela la cabeza al T.C por un disparo mal dado. Sobra decir que Nekola y Altin tuvieron un desasosiego por ver en aprietos la pequeña, Plisetsky sopló de mala gana. Lo vio venir hace rato ya que él, pudo observarla en sus prácticas ordinarias... El resultado fue el mismo. Leroy no perdió oportunidad para reírse bajito desde su lugar, a raíz de ese producto final el Kazajo le reprendió haciendo uso del método infalible de su Mayor Brigadier (El zape con periódico) y el resto de hombres asistentes acompañaron un tanto las burlas como otros que estaban en el suelo evitando las balas de salva.

Por otro lado, el amargado de su jefe visualizó a la pequeña conejita con mucha rectitud acompañado de gran dureza. Vickytoria se sonrojó y se sintió incomoda... (Aún no dominaba esos aparatos, preferiría mil veces la esgrima) Yuuri llego con ella de muy malas pulgas, le quitó el revolver haciendo que se estremeciera, ¡Oh-ooh, el T.C se ha enojado!

Al conocer correctamente la ubicación de los tres primeros blancos a su frente no tuvo necesidad de voltear, se quedó observándole el rostro con un gesto serio y aún con el brazo estirado a medio lado empezó a disparar dando en el centro de esos maniquíes mencionados y luego se enderezó totalmente a su norte y afinando su vista acabó con los demás dando como sumatoria 30 de 30. Los cañonazos de su proyectil fueron en corazón y cabeza, como todo buen francotirador.

 _—A-ama...z-zing!... —_  Vicky quedó fascinada por tal espectáculo al igual que los demás y aterrada dejando en sus labios una minúscula figura de "o" en ellos por la puntería mortal que poseía el japonés. En ese momento Yuuri, habló sin anestesia tomando su fino mentón con algo de fuerza, al menos lo suficiente para hacerlo encarar con su rostro circunspecto y que ella no le desviara su vista azul de sus ojos marrones con toques rojos.

_—¿Y con esa puntería_ **_mediocre_ ** _pretendes ser oficial en_ **_"_ ** **_mis_ ** **_"_ ** _filas del F.E.G.I, Románova?, ¿En serio pretendes que te vea como un_ **_"_ ** **_igual_ ** **_"_ ** _?...No me haga reír._

Soltó su jefe severo ante Vicky, ella empuño sus manos por las duras palabras a su persona al punto de acumular sangre por la presión y que está se hiciera notar coloreándolas de apoco del tenue carmín. La joven sostuvo su mirada,  mordiendo su lengua para no hablar o cometer sus famosas imprudencias, Yuuri estaba irritado porque conoce de primera mano las capacidades de Vickytoria y sabe que puede dar mucho más. Pero la chica ha tomado las cosas muy a la ligera con el hecho de volarse las clases teóricas o practicas con respecto a las armas de fuego. 

Es lo que le han informado en los pasillos.

— ** _¡INCLUSO UN CRIÓ LO HARÍA MEJOR!_** _, **¡Tu manejo fue "**_ ** _deplorable"_ _por no decir una "_ _grosería"_ _!_** —Nadie hablaba debido al miedo que les dio el superior.

Entonces, fructificando esto a favor, Katsuki le da una advertencia clara para ver si con eso "deja de perder el tiempo" y se pone cintura. Aunque eso recienta el acercamiento que ha obtenido con el pasar de los días, puede que le caiga bien la chica pero la disciplina es primero.

— ** _¡_ _SERÁ MEJOR QUE TOMES EN SERIO ESTO, NIÑA! ¡PORQUE NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS Y TUS COMPAÑEROS TAMPOCO_ _!_** —fue crudo en su actuar. — _Sí no puedes con el ritmo o con una simple arma y ni con un bendito tiro, **¡Desde ya te digo que las puertas están abiertas**_ ** _para que te puedas largar de aquí_** ** _!_** _ **¡Otra persona puede ocupar "**_ ** _tu"_ _puesto perfectamente¡_** — y liberó su mano de aquella dulce cara...

Cara que dejó roja no de pequeños momentos agradables como en otras ocasiones, sabe que su rojo es de incompetencia, sabe que ella está sumergida en su propio conflicto y cólera consigo misma. Con un par de palmadas reúne los aspirantes para continuar la prueba que sigue para así tomar apuntes de los puntajes por equipos. La final fue en la carrera de obstáculos con tiro (y aquí se emplean pistolas) Al ser una prueba en cierto modo vistosa, muchos estudiantes de la _T.S.P.A_  como ejecutivos y secretarias del gabinete Ejecutivo o Directivo del _FPJ_  e integrantes del _F.E.G.I_  tenían permitido admirar semejante belleza. Sala y Mila también se le sumaron a la noble causa, más que todo por deleitar su vista viendo los cuerpos sexys y abdómenes de lavadero bien trabajados de aquellos sementales...Digo... ¡Oficiales de la ley!... Georgi, muy en el fondo fue a apoyar a los novatos y evitar que estas mujeres salieran con acosos a esos pobres seres desvalidos de sus garras.

Hablando de eso, algunos de los participantes ya habían ganado fans en el transcurso de esta "alocada convocatoria", por ejemplo, Yuri poseía su propia secta "satánica de locas" apodadas las "Yuri'sAngels", y Jean, el canadiense que por su estrafalaria forma de llamar la atención y sonrisa Colgate a cada instante (Aparte de hacer su "estúpida" pose de batalla, según Yuri) tenía a su disposición el grupo de las "JJGirls" comandadas por Isabella (su linda novia y medico jefe),  la fama del Rey se hizo notar cuando entró en escena mareando por completo a Yuri, dejando como lelo a Emil y un Otabek con cara de estoico diciendo: "mujeres y sus gustos"...(exceptuando Makkachin quien está en el suelo descansando y bostezando a su antojo y Vickytoria quien no prestó atención ni un segundo por estar en sus "pensamientos") ¿Y si no me creen? ¡Léanlo ustedes!:

 _— **Oneeee!, Twoooo!, Three!, Four!, Five!**  _— cada conteo en inglés representaba una bala expulsada de su proyectil, era su turno y el ultimo en participar por su equipo. Alardeó de su extremosa habilidad no con una, sino con dos pistolas porque simplemente le dio la "puta" gana de hacerlo, porque estaba como pez en el agua en dicha pista y para ratificar el por qué le llaman: "El Rey del disparo"

Como dicen por ahí: _ **《**_ _¡_ _Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala!_ _ **》**_  y con él, aplica esa regla _._ ****

 _J.J_  seguía el recorrido con velocidad y en medio de esta, maniobraba sus pistolas como el experto que era. La multitud enardecida grita coreando su nombre varias veces y cascadas de aplausos se oyen al rededor, giros, saltos acompañados de la balacera que tenía formada en ese carril eran de impresionar atinando en todo y el tiro de gracia lo hizo cuando aterrizó con elegancia al suelo y sin mirar con sus brazos apuntando del este al oeste, dio nuevamente en el blanco. Al terminar ambas armas giran sobre el eje de sus dedos y las acerca a la comisura de sus labios para eliminar el exceso de humo y pólvora con un soplido y las guarda rápidamente como el sheriff del viejo New Orleans.

El  _"¡JJ!", "¡JJ!", "¡JJ!"_  dentro del público no se hizo esperar alabando las destrezas del muchacho y Jean en agradecimiento soltó un:— _ **IT'S JJ STYLE!!!**_ — Ooooh, eso dejó muchos corazones alborotados, chicas y chicos desmayados por doquier y a una Isabela feliz diciendo:  _ **"¡ESE ES MI REY!"**_

 _—¡Wow!, señor Altin. ¡Su compañero, Jean es impresionante!_  — comentó Nekola maravillado y con una careta de estupefacción muy exagerada (la cual es típica en él) Otabek, solo supo reírse en seco ante las amplificaciones del alegre jovencito grandulón.

— _Lo es en realidad, Nekola. Por algo es de los mejores en cuanto a "blancos" y pese a que el Cabo Leroy es buen tipo, no negaré que a veces es algo pretencioso._

 _—¡¿Ha?!, ¿_ _Pretencioso? Sí claro...—_ murmuró Plisetsky sentado como tipo malcriado de piernas abiertas y tomando su agua cual fiera salvaje en la banca. — ** _¡Di la puta verdad, Beka! ¡Tú y yo sabemos que ese idiota malnacido y engreído de Leroy es un maldito narcisista que se cree de la realeza!_  **— tenía una vena con forma de cruz roja marcada en su frente, Otabek solo le miró de reojo y una pequeña línea alegre se dibujó en sus labios. Su pareja no cambiara con Jean y mucho menos aceptará que incuestionablemente se robó el show.

Culminó la prueba, los resultados fueron analizados y verificados desde la sala de operaciones dando como ganador al grupo de ingleses seguidos de unos nigerianos y así continuo dando el conteo hasta llegar al grupo de Altin, lograron quedar en 9no lugar y pasar las eliminatorias. (De no ser por las fallas precarias que tuvo Románova con el tiro fijo con revolver y las puntuaciones a medias de Emil, perfectamente quedaban en un tercer puesto) Yuuri les pidió que descansaran lo más que puedan porque se viene la prueba de combate con armas blancas de corto o largo alcance y también objetos de cualquier procedencia.

Todos se fueron dejando vacío el lugar... Todos menos una.

Debajo de su coraza fina, Vicky no liberaba la nulidad de esas frases afiladas, esas lanzadas a su desempeño por su jefe y tutor.

 _—_ _Verme como un... **"**_ _igual **"**_ _...—_ Observaba con detenimiento la pista en donde había fracasado. _—No me verá como un **"**_ _igual **"**_ _si no lo demuestro._

Observaba y se acercaba a ella. Observaba mientras guardaba una buena postura. Observaba al concentrarse lo suficiente para enfocar todo en un punto y luego...

El disparo fue certero.

Después hubo un segundo, un tercero y detrás de estos muchos balines seguidos, uno de tras del otro. Sostenía con furia el metal en sus manos como muestra de su inconformidad y falta de compromiso. La ráfaga acabó y al descargar las municiones logró atinar 8 de 10 blancos. 2 directamente en el centro, y el resto en zonas donde el puntaje daba una buena sumatoria. Yuuri en un lugar algo alejado, le miró todo su accionar. Makkachin lo reconoció y se acercó al humano moviendo su colita pidiendo atención. El japonés no pudo negarse a esa bola peluda agradable y se agacho para mimarlo un poco mientras continuaba con sus irises fijos en Vickytoria. Es cierto que las armas de fuego no son el fuerte de la chica (palabras propias de Mikey) pero si se hubiese concentrado como lo hizo ahora, tal vez su desempeño fuese algo "mejor" y no "nefasto"...

Se retiró silencioso como la sombra dándole espacio a su "pupila", si la Cadete desea sobresalir solamente ella y nadie más que ella deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus actos...  
  


 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Sala de operaciones de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 11:30 A.M_   
  
  


_—_ **_P_ ** _hitchit, deja de mirar a los "locos sensuales del Yoyo". Tu Yuuri amargado, nos pidió hace rato esa información._

_—Eso hago, estos códigos no son fáciles, los malditos tienen un software muy bien equipado y es ¡¡JOJO!!...¡¡JO-JO!!, Tú tampoco has hecho lo propio por estar escuchando las canciones de Miguel Bossé, Chris._

_—Ahh ¿Por favor?,_ _Amante bandido_ _es buena._

_—Prefiero un buen Ghetto Americano de Snoop dog, o Emminen y a lo mucho algo de Kpop de G-Dragón, BTS o Super Junior._

Los tíos postizos de un pequeñín discutían bobamente de sus cantantes favoritos al tiempo que intentaban descifrar y/o desbloquear la información en unas de las laptops confiscadas en la redada que hicieron hace un par de días atrás. Yuuki con su mirada infantil y lentes gruesos bien puestos iba girando su cabecita de lado y lado como bolita de ping-pong, no perdía detalle alguno de esos dos y no entendía nada, pero era divertido verlos pelear... Si es que a eso se le puede llamar decentemente una "pelea" de servicio.

Desde su asiento, con Psvita y más su Kobuta-chan en mano, Yuuki les habló a sus espaldas pidiendo permiso para caminar por las instalaciones. Los mayores de lo distraídos que estaban pensaron que el niño solo iba a pasear allí mismo en su sala de operaciones... _¡Ups!.. ¡Fail-Ball!_

Y a la víbora, víbora de la mar, el chiquitín ya va a pasar... Los adultos lo perdieron, ¿Y Yuuki en dónde está, está, está?

Ese travieso salió del lugar (y no fue su culpa, conste que el pidió permiso al par de niñeros irresponsables.), sintiéndose explorador en una aventura inigualable. Vio a muchos hombres de uniforme, y toneladas de armamentos. Con su paso a media marcha logró llegar al comedor de la T.S.P.A. a pocos metros de distancia se hallaban los chicos de la FSB con sus bandejas buscando un puesto en donde ubicarse para comer tranquilos, hace por les llegó la notificación a los aspirantes con el listado de aquellos que les toca rendir la prueba de combate con armas. Los que no estén en dicha lista, les toca mañana.

Yuri y  _J.J_  se centraron en darles reportes a Otabek sobre sus nuevos indicios, los tipos liderados por el grupo de ingleses se les ha visto rondando en altas horas de la noche en zonas donde no tienen acceso, la nueva pista los dejaba entre dicho. Y de pronto un grupo de oficiales extranjeros que transitaban por ahí, le han tirado la comida al suelo a Plisetsky... Ok, Esto no es bueno.

_—¡HEY TÚ!, ¡ EL RUBIO, FÍJATE POR DONDE PASAS!_

_—¡VEN Y REPÍTELO EN MÍ PUTA CARA, INFELIZ!_

_—Será mejor que le des disculpas al lindo gatito, no querrás probar sus puños._

_—Yura cálmate y Jean, ¡Cállate!. No me estás ayudando... —_ Otabek sostenía con fuerza al compañero ruso a su cargo, el deseaba comer calmado de una buena vez por todas, estaba cansado y no estaba para aguantar alegatos.

Los tipos salieron con un par de insultos demás, hasta que tocaron el tema de las pruebas sacando a colación que de tenerlos en frente los dejarían como trincheras pulverizadas, Yuri no aguantó y nuevamente organizó en menos de nada una trifulca. Platos rotos, lluvia de golpes, patadas a cantaros, más malas palabras con bocas de verduleros... Todo en un mismo sitio, gratis y al por mayor.

Algunos se resguardaron, otros desorientados (como Yuuki) no sabían lo que ocurría, el pequeño estaba muy asustado como para darse cuenta de que su peluchito quedó en medio de ese huracán. Corrió y corrió huyendo del peligro y su pie trastrabilló dando al suelo, cuando alzó su carita un hombre enorme, uno tan grande como King Kong no midió sus reacciones y por poco le da con la bandeja de metal... y digo por poco, ya que en ese momento el Cabo primero (Tigre de Rusia) sale en su defensa pateando al tipo con mucha fuerza que terminó llevándose varias mesas.

Todos miraron en dirección al estropicio y mientras, Yuri respiraba agitado con sus mechones alborotados y con mucho cabreo en todo su ser.

 _—Se los advertí pero nadie le hace caso a su rey. —_ ese fue  _J.J,_  hablando de más como siempre... Yuri quien no dejaba de direccionar sus ojos en todos lados observando a los tipos habladores golpeados por su propia mano, ladró. _  
  
—_ ** _¡QUIÉN MÁS QUIERE UNA JODIDA PALIZA DE MÍ, MALDITA SEA!_**

Yuuki quedó quietecito en su lugar, cohibido, espantado, y sin saber qué hacer. Estaba sin su peluchito y frente a él, tenía a un señor gritón muy enfadado. El pequeñín pensó que si se movía, el monstruo de cabellos dorados, ¡lo comerá!

 _—_ ** _TSK, ¡¿Y QUÉ RAYOS HACE UN MOCOSO EN ESTE LUGAR?!_** _—_ Yuri ahora se dirigió al niño invadiendo su espacio personal y este se encogió sobre sí mismo.  _—_ _ **¡SI NO ME METO ESE IMBÉCIL TE HACE TRIZAS!... ¡¿ACASO TUS PAPÁS NO TE ENSEÑARON QUÉ ES PELIGROSO ESTAR SOLO?! ¡¿Y SÍ TE PEGAN?!**_

_—Vamos gatito, tampoco es para tanto. Vas a asustar al niño... ¡Míralo!, parece un ternerito asustado._

Yuuki, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente y menos, a que alguien le diga así las cosas de esa manera tan "tosca"... No sabía si hizo mal porque sus tíos Phitchit y Chris le dejaron ir, no sabía si el señor gritón le quería pegar o quién sabe qué más, así que recurrió a su infalible recurso cuando el miedo le invade.

       

 _—_ ** _Y_** _o... Sniff....Y-yo....Sniff....Bbbbbbb_  ...   

_"¡Mierda, la cagué!, ¡Que no llore! ¡Que no llore! ¡Que no llore!"..._

Fueron los pensamientos del ruso cuando intento alzarlo pero su carita rojita, las lágrimas y el llanto quebradizo salió a todo pulmón del infante _._ La gente mantenía su expectativa y no dejaba de mirar la escena tragicómica de esos tres personajes.

_—_ **_OE! OE!,_ ** _**¡DEJA DE LLORAR, NIÑO!** _

_—_ **_¡Buaaaaa~~~Buaaaaaa~~~!...¡Q-qui-e-ro a m-mí t-ti..oo-o!, ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~!_ **

_—Creo que esta en automático, gatito._

_— **¡PERO YO NO LE HICE NADA!**_

_— **¡¿Cómo qué no?!, ¡¿Te parece poco los rugidos que le diste, "Tigre"?!... ¡Te dije que lo asustarías, idiota!**_

_—_ _**¡TÚ CIERRA EL PICO Y AYÚDAME!, ¡IMBÉCIL!** _

Los dos Cabos en su desespero por calmar al indefenso chiquitín japonés, trataron de consolarlo a su manera, incluso _J.J,_ cantó su "King's Song" y eso empeoró las cosas hasta que...

 _—_ ** _¡YUROKCHA PLISETSKY Y JEAN JACQUES LEROY!_** ** _¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS LE HICIERON AL NIÑO?!_** _—_ habló con autoridad la dama de hielo en medio del tumulto de hombres grandes y fornidos.

 _— **¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!** — _la voz le salía con gallos fantasmagóricos, Ni su lindo abuelo Nicolai en sus mejores bríos o su pareja (Beka, como le llama en afecto) le clamaron con tal desgarre su "apodo de pila"

 _—E-eso lindo g-gatito, s-significa "problemas" —_ Concluyó Jean cagado del miedo así como al resto. 

Todos observaron la presencia de Vicky, era realmente circunspecta, altanera y de alcurnia (podríamos jurar que cruela-forova, ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo gracias a los espíritus chocarreros)... Los veteranos no dudaron en facilitar su paso, es preferible enfrentarse a 100.000 hombres que afrontar a una mujer divina, irascible y que esté acompañada de un caniche guardián. Llegó con ellos dando cátedra de pasarela sofisticada y estilizada, el niño aun hipeaba muy quedito y apretaba con dureza sus parpados húmedos de tanto llorar, Yuri se ha aferrado a este como un escudo y más atrás Jean, señalaba con sus dedos al ruso diciendo en voz alta un: "¡YO NO FUI, FUE ÉL!" y su colega le refutó.

¡Maldición! ¡Ni ellos saben el por qué le tienen tanto miedo a la frentona peli-plateada adolescente!

 _—_ ** _¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, Y DEVUÉLVANME A "MI" YUUKÍ ANTES DE QUE LOS CASTRE!_** _—_ Les quitó al chiquitín, Yuri y Jean no se resistieron antes esa amenaza, la creían capaz de ello y mucho más. El niño al reconocer esa voz angelical abrió sus ojitos llorosos, era su amiguita _.  
  
—_ ** _¡¡VICCHAN!!_** — y arrancó a llorar con más potencia. La abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, su carita la enterró en los pechos ajenos y sus manitas apretaron su ropaje militar, dando a entender que solo quería ser consolado por ella.

Cuando Vicky le daba cariñitos y besos con mucha dedicación, los brabucones se defendían de las falsas calumnias que de pronto la platinada pudo haberse imaginado pero ella les miró con cara endemoniada traída desde el mismísimo averno y ambos, tanto ruso como canadiense callaron al instante, erizándose como gatito y perrito pordioseros de la calle. Deslizó a Yuuki de su ser dejándolo con Makkachin, seguidamente ella se subió a una de las mesas haciéndose distinguir y aclaró cosas no solo al par de la  _FSB_ , sino a todos los hombres que le rodeaban.

 _—Lo diré una sola vez para todos. Esa cosita hermosa de lentes azules y mejillas sonrosadas que ven, "¡aquí!". —_ refiriéndose a Yuuki.  _—Es mi lindo príncipe a quien adoró con todo mí ser. No sé qué "desmán" ocurrió entre ustedes y en lo personal no me interesa. —_ habló mirando sus uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo al tiempo que delineaba una mano en su cadera. _—Pero algo si les digo, le llegan a tocar una hebra de cabello a mi lindo bebé y les juro que tomaré la primera_ _espada ropera_ _, sable o lo que sea que vea y se las "_ _introduciré_ _" en donde no les llegue el sol. ¡Pueden apostarlo, queridos y honorables caballeros! —_ Todos por inercia se pusieron sus manos detrás de sus "traseros castos y puros"

Si bien, la chica es siempre de rostro alegre y despistada, sus palabras fueron tomadas con mucha propiedad, bajó del "estrado improvisado", como toda una reina delicada pero despampanante, recogió al pequeñín en brazos, se fue de allí picándoles uno de sus ojos azules, además de revolear sus dedos diciendo "Adieu" y dejando a muchos en mutismo absoluto... Minutos después ese silencio, ¡Se rompió!

 _—¡Me caso con esa mujer! —_ dijo uno de los tipos rendido en el suelo con cara de enamorado.  _— ¡¿Díganme que tiene 18?! ¡No necesito comer, necesito respuestas!_

 _—¡A mí que me pegue y me azote como quiera! ¡¿Se la imaginan como dominatriz?! —_ mencionó el segundo.

 _—¡Sería toda una fiera bella y salvaje! ¡¿Alguien tiene su número?!_ — concluyo el tercero.

Y el cuchicheo del gentío faltante del  _F.E.G.I,_  de los Cadetes-Alférez de la  _T.S.P.A_  y los oficiales ordinarios del _FPJ_  sobre las actitudes naturales, encantadoras e imperiosas de Vickytoria, causó revuelo. Parece que esta niña ya se ganó su fanaticada... la pregunta es: ¿Cómo se harán llamar? ¿VickyLovers?... Maybe.

El ruso y el canadiense cayeron al suelo respirando hondo, y soltando ese aire comprimido en su interior. Otabek aparece de lo más relajado. (Ese ya conoce por vivencia propia lo que es ver a una dama enojada por parte de su madre cuando le hablaba a su padre. Así que mantuvo su distancia y espero paciente a que el huracán nivel 5 llamado "Románova" pasara de largo.) Para llevarlos a otro sitio menos concurrido, necesitaba armar un plan de acción con ellos para lo de su misión, y evitar más "enfrentamientos de este tipo", Yuri fue el último en ponerse de pie.

 _—¿Cómo pueden pasar estas cosas en un día tan bonito? ¡Arhgg!—_ gruñó al final pero en eso percibió el lindo peluchito del menor en el suelo. Lo pensó un poco, miró a su derecha e izquierda bien alerta (tanto, que se le pueden ver hasta una cola u orejas de gato dibujadas) y lo agarró guardando la evidencia para sí con recelo y luego, asumió su actitud de _Russian punk_ otra vez. Si es que ve al niño, intentará devolvérselo, siempre y cuando no muera en manos de su "madre platinada postiza."

Pasando a otro lugar, Vicky se llevó a Yuuki a su dormitorio procurando que no la descubrieran. Habló con más calma teniendo a Yuuki a un ladito de su cama y estaban acostados. Le retiraba las pocas gotas cristalinas de su rostro con su pañuelo y le limpiaba la naricita. Ella le preguntó al pequeñín si en realidad esos dos le hicieron algo, Yuuki niega enérgicamente explicándole una parte de lo que pasó.

_—Ya veo...Pero ¿Ese rubio gruñón de poca monta no te hizo nada?_

_—N-no. —_ se sonrojó al instante mientras controlaba de a poco su voz temblorosa _. —El señor gritón me salvó de que me pegaran._

_—Y entonces, ¿Por qué llorabas corazón?_

_—N-no lo sé, creo que me asustó su cara, pero no me dijo nada malo, solo me regaño por estar sólito cuando estaban peleando y ... —_ continuó su explicación.

Al menos tuvo un bálsamo en sus palpitaciones porque las traía a mil por hora cuando le vio soltar su llanto entrando al comedor. Ella le arropó con dulzura entre sus brazos y Yuuki hizo lo mismo, Makka también se les unió pensando que era un juego y les lamió sus caritas, cosa que les interrumpió su momento fraternal. Mientras Vicky regañaba a su peluda mascota, el cual escondía sus ojos cubriéndolos con sus orejas enormes por hacerse el gracioso y llenarle babas, Yuuki estaba tranquilo, muy sonriente en la cama y sentado. Más adelante, La rusa cambió de tema preguntándole al niño sobre qué hacía aquí. Le comentaba que no tenía clases hoy y por eso su tío lo trajo acá, Yuuki le devuelve la misma pregunta y ella le dice que está en Tokyo para ser oficial, pero ahora mismo era una cadete en formación. Una cosa produjo la otra y terminaron contándose lo mínimo para ponerse al día (realmente ambos se extrañaron mucho). Lo chistoso fue que Yuuki, ahora estaba feliz y enojado con su tío Yuuri, porque no le avisó que su amiga Vicchan ya estaba en Tokyo, en su academia y con Makkachin. (Además de no decirle que una "cadete" era una estudiante mujer y que esa "cadete" de la cual hablo en el auto era Vicchan) De haberlo sabido buscaría muchas excusas para venirla a visitar.

_—¡Me haré el enfermo todos los días!_

_—No puedes abusar pequeñín, tu tío amargado y regañón no es tonto._

_—Entonces yo...—_ cuando estaba por responder, mira el peluchito de Vicky (un tierno conejito blanco con detalles en rosado y azul) que estaba en la cabecera. Eso lo forzó recordar algo muy importante...

_—¡KOBUTA CHAN!_

_—Kobu–what?!_

_—Mi peluchito... M-mi peluchito se me cayó cuando intentaba salir de allí, Vicchan..._ — Sus ojitos acuosos estaban por derramar esas perlas bien conocidas. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su amigo fiel e inseparable? ¿Qué clase de niño cuidador especial de peluchitos era?... El pequeño se puso triste al instante. Vicky por más que quisiera buscar a su cerdito en una hora debería asistir a su clase ordinaria de esgrima con Emil ya que a ella no le corresponde en el día de hoy estar en las pruebas de combates. Estaba en aprietos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle en calidad de préstamo su bien más preciado.

 _—Toma, te lo presto. —_ un "¿eh?" salieron de los labios pequeñitos de Yuuki, el conejito que velaba las noches de la ojiazul ahora caería en sus manos. _—Él es mi pequeño amigo y lo tengo desde muy niña así como tú. Es un regalo de mí Деԁушка._

 _—"Деԁушка" es a-abuelito en ruso ¿Verdad, Vicchan? —_ Vicky asiente asombrada, ella le pregunta que de dónde aprendió eso y Yuuki en respuesta dijo que su tío Yuuri sabe ruso y como ella es rusa le pidió el favor de enseñarle muchas palabras en ese idioma para así entenderla; allí a Vickytoria se le colorearon sus pómulos por el guiño bonito que tiene su niño para con ella y le sonríe. 

— _Intentaré buscar como sea tu cerdito; así que mientras lo hago cuida mucho mí conejito, ¿OK?_ — Asintió con un gesto sonoro y Vicky repitió el abrazo con más afecto hasta besarle sus cachetes muchas veces.

_—Ahora debemos ir con los chiflados de Chris y Phitchit, antes de que tu tío regañón los mate.  
_   
_—Pero ellos me dieron permiso... ¿Hicieron mal?...  
  _   
_—¡Oh Sí!, créeme que sí y por eso son irresponsables. De seguro estaban hablando de canciones y no te prestaron atención._

Vicky y Yuuki van directo a la sala de operaciones, en medio del camino ella le pide a Yuuki guardar el secreto para que así no lapiden a sus "niñeros" y paralelamente la dupla formada por el suizo y el tailandés estaban al borde del colapso por no hallar al niño. ¡Oh! ya veían a un Yuuri endemoniado con cola y cachos, ¡No!... Mejor un Yuuri con tentáculos y miles de Katanas invocando a la diosa "Chihoko patrona del mal" por no cuidar bien de su sobrino, ¡Sería su fin!

_—¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya!_

_—¡Eso nos pasa por distraídos!_

_—¿Distraídos en qué? —_ La voz de Yuuri los hizo orinar, morir y revivir allí mismo. 

Tenía una nueva muda de ropa militar porque ya darían comienzo a los combates y pasó por el lugar solo para cerciorarse de que su sobrino no haya dado problemas.

 _—¡Por los códigos!_ _¡Nos hemos distraído muchísimo, Yuu! —_ Phitchit fue rápido y Chris le siguió la corriente.

_—¡Es que esos condenados están complicados, querido jefecito! ¡Vamos a tener que exigir un aumento de salario!_

_—Ajam...—_ Yuuri no les creía nada a esos dos. Puso su puño debajo del mentón y el codo lo acomodo en su otro brazo. Miró con sus ojos rasgados entrecerrándolos a Phitchit y Chris, quienes querían correr pero sus piernas no respondían. _—¿Y Yuuki?, ¿Se ha portado bien?_

 _—¡De maravilla querido, como un angelito! —_ exaltó Chris, efusivo y pestañeando con rapidez _._

 _—Ok. ¿y en dónde está?_ — indagó alzado su ceja, el moreno empezó a sudar y el rubio bicolor de a poco estaba por correrse de la ansiedad.

— _Anda jugando por ahí como cualquier niño bonito de su edad. —_ ese fue Phitchit platicando con voz algo aguda, Vicky ya había llegado y le expresó a Yuuki que se adelantara para que fuera con ellos.

_—Por eso... ¿En dónde está?_

Cuando los dos mayores ven al chaval correr hacia ellos, ambos gritan:  _"¡JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI!",_  Katsuki voltea, su niño le llamaba su nombre muy alegre. Sus facciones pasan a ser agradables, inclusive ríe al verlo. Lo cargaba y lo acunaba con mucho cariño.

_—¡¿Lo ves?!_

_—¡Te dijimos que estaba en muy buenas manos!_

Ambos con caras casi en el destierro sintieron alivio por ver al travieso angelito con ellos. Yuuri habló un par de cosas con su pequeño pero este en seguida le reclamó, estaba muy, pero muuuuuuy enojado...Esos cachetes inflados con pucheros, ¡NO MIENTEN!

 _—¿Ehhhh?... ¿Y ahora porque me regañas, Mini-katsudon? —_ parpadeaba confundido.

_—¡Porque no me dijiste que mí amiguita Vichhan estaba aquí!, ¡Buuuuuu~~~!_

_—¿Vichhan?... ¿Quién es Vicchan? —_ Chulanont y Giacometti, nombraron aquello al unísono y miraron al Teniente Coronel esperando alguna explicación. Yuuri, se puso rojo como olla presión y el pequeño no dio tregua.

 _—¡Y tampoco me dijiste de su perrito!... ¡Mira allí está!_  

El "woof" de la bola café se escuchó, venia circulando desmedidamente con sus patas. Yuuki, se liberó de Yuuri y fue con el precioso caniche para darle mimitos y recibir lengüetazos. Chris seguía en shock por dicha revelación y Phitchit regateó su estado de ánimo a uno bien felino y malicioso.

_—¡¡Por Buda, es Makkachin!!... Entonces, eso significa..._

_—Que nuestro Yuuri picarón ya conocía de antes a la linda, hermosa e ilegal de Vicky. —_ Chris termino la ecuación iniciada por Phitchit. Sus teorías locas estaban dando cada día más frutos. _—Bien guardado te lo tenías, Maldito japonés reservado de cuello blanco..._

_—¡EXIGIMOS SABER TODO, YUU!_

_—Olvídenlo, no pienso decirles nada y dejen de imaginar cosas en donde no las hay._

_—_ ** _¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUURI!!!!_** _—_ y el chillido en dúo fue realmente cómico.

Al contrario del Japonés, soltó un "Yabai" por lo bajo. Deberá aguantarse las cantaletas de ese par a diario por tal logro descubierto y sus ensayos de cupidos mal trechos (No es ningún tonto, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esa dupla sin igual.) Lo peor del cuento fue cuando la chica apareció como invocada por los dioses, Yuuki exclamó un  _"¡Vicchaaaan!"..._  Dando por hecho al Capitán Chulanont y el Mayor Giacometti que el apodo curioso y llamativo era para "Vicky", la sonrisa de los pares fue "altanera y presuntuosa" frente a su acusado, el cual puso los ojos en blanco. Yuuki se fue disparado hacia ella y Vicky gustosa lo recibió con gentileza chocando su nariz respingada con la de su príncipe (algo muy propio de ella) los idiotas chismosos y contentos susurraban cosas en alemán para que la linda cadete no entendiera ni un quinto de sus comentarios.

_—Awww muero de ternura, mira como choca su naricita con el precioso bebé, ¿Phitchit dime que estas tomando foto de esto?_

_—¡Si Chris!, ¡Oh mi Dios!, tenemos en exclusiva a quien ha de ser la futura madre de mí sobrino y esposa de este "amargado" de duro corazón._

Y Yuuri se pregunta: ¿Por qué es que se hizo amigo de ese par? 

En primera, la señorita Románova es su subordinada así como pupila. En segunda, ambos al pertenecer a la misma institución tienen prohibido relacionarse más allá de lo "profesional" y como tercer punto, si relativamente él no fuese un ente de la ley (porque no negará que le llama la atención el físico como personalidad tan "particular" de Vickytoria) Ella recién tiene 16 y el 25.

 Y eso es un gran problema en todos los juzgados lógicos a su sentido de moral como adultez. ¡Caso cerrado! según la conclusión del japonés.

 _—Les recuerdo que entiendo alemán perfectamente. —_ les hablo en el mismo idioma. _—y si siguen con eso les pondré a revisar todos los archiveros de cada dependencia. No estoy bromeando. —_ Christopher y Phitchit dejaron de molestarlo, el niño le siguió a la charla muy feliz abrazado como solapa a su bonita cadete.

_—¡Tío Yuuuuu! ¿Puedo quedarme resto del día con Viccchan?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo? ¿Por favooooor?, ¡No seas malito! ¡Prometo portarme bien!_

Las suplicas fueron en extremo enternecedoras y mientras Yuuki continuaba los azules de Vicky se encontraron con los marrones de Yuuri, la notó inquieta no por el niño, sino por su propia presencia, pero ella tomó un respiro hondo y trató de emular su aura habitual...Al menos para aparentar frente al mayor _._

 _—Siempre y cuando tu tío, el señor Katsuki... ¡Ah!, no puedo tratarlo como civil... ¿Cómo era?, ¡Ya recordé!, siempre y cuando el señor "_ _Teniente Coronel Amargado de la Nación Regañona_ _" no ponga pereque en ello. Por mí no hay ningún problema. —_ Chris y Phitchit, hacían un gran esfuerzo inútil por no reírse frente a él. Ya antes le habían escuchado una  expresión parecida en Yuko, pero nunca en otra persona.

Ahora más que nunca entienden ese tira que afloja al inicio de Yuuri con ella (la platinada es de buen talante) y desde ya la adoran porque comparten la misma idea sobre la "amargura" de su jefe, esos dos en un acuerdo silencioso juraron que harán lo que sea para que ese japonés sea más "amable" ante el carisma de Vickytoria. Katsuki con la ceja alzada e incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar no apartaba la mirada y ella seguía pomposa comentándole las cosas a Yuuki.

_—Total, hoy no tengo prueba de combate y podría llevarte conmigo a mí clase de esgrima, pequeñín. Te podré presentar a mí amigo Emil, no creo que el profesor Mikey se moleste y allí jugarás con Makkachin sin molestar a los demás._

_—¡Yeiiii!, ¿Entonces puedo, tío Yuuri?, ¿Por favor? —_ esa carita de cachorro decía todo, sí se negaba su sobrino rompería a llorar y antes de que él esté aburrido o se "pierda" con esos "niñeros desvergonzados" que él tiene como "amigos", era mejor que estuviera ameno con alguien de su entera confianza.

 _—¿Lo dejará conmigo, señor T.C? —_ se dirigió Vicky a Yuuri con un tono de voz formal.

 _—No tengo problema y no tiene por qué haberlo. —_ habló seco el T.C y con rostro ecuánime.

Yuuki gritaba muy alegre y daba gracias a su tío favorito. En esas, Phitchit se excusaron con eso de ir organizando todo para el combate dejando solo intencionalmente a Yuuri, cosa que él "pilló" y quiso matarlos con sus ojos, quizás con algún objeto contundente. De tener algún rayo láser como Cyclope, el guante de Thanos o el martillo de Thor, lo haría sin chistar. (Y eso que es solo el repertorio de los comics, aún falta mencionar a los personajes de la categoría de videojuegos viendo sus gustos como Old Gamer)... Sin embargo, el rubio descarado y el Moreno bromista valiéndoles todo, arrancaron como almas vendidas al diablo.

Yuuki, fue junto con Makka a buscar sus cosas y Vicky le lanzó un:  _"No tardes mucho, lindura"..._  Pasaron 2 minutos, el silencio que rondaba era lúgubre y para ese momento el T.C le detalló con claridad y la cadete al dar con su figura imponente ya había cambiado nuevamente su humor, pasando a uno defensivo, timorato y dubitativo sin decirle nada. Y eso...Yuuri, lo sabía...

Sabía que era una fachada, ella podrá engañar a los demás pero no a él que es el rey del escudo y las Máscaras. No veía a la misma jovencita de siempre. ¿Será que fue algo duro de palabras al momento de llamar su atención?... Lo piensa, lo ratifica y concluye que es un  **"No"...**  La vida se trata de eso, de contrastes, de altos y bajos, y del como el curso de ciertas decisiones afectan o no al contrario para bien o para mal.

En vista que la chica no iniciaría alguna "conversación", él de manera inesperada y recostado en la columna con sus brazos cruzados, es quien toma las riendas con cualquier tema para romper el hielo.

 _—Tú encontraste a mí sobrino en otro lugar y llegaste aquí a ayudar a esos vagos, ¿Cierto?_ — Vicky duda... Pero logra hacer un asentimiento algo leve sin mirarle.

A Yuuri no le gustaba para donde iba esto, preferiría verla quejándose o que le encarara las cosas con sus precipitaciones a que ella mantuviera esa postura endeble y frágil. Comprendía que aún tratara de "hallarse" tras su ridículo desempeño, pero no podía permitir que bajara su consonancia, ella debe acostumbrarse a este tipo de situaciones y afrontarlos. Fue aproximándose a donde estaba, cuando Vicky se vio con su jefe a casi nada, ella no pudo evitar erizarse un poco y hasta intimidarse, no es que él fuere muy alto (para ella si lo es) pero su formalidad y seriedad siempre le han parecido una barrera soberbia a superar.

 _—Ok, seré franco contigo... ¿Vas a seguir lamentándote como una princesa abnegada por lo que hiciste o vas a cambiar de una buena vez por todas? —_ Vickytoria jadeó en bajo arrugando el ceño. Ya la ha regañado, ya ella sabe que la embarró... ¿No ve el por qué sale con eso ahora?, como el joven no encuentra esa reacción no tan bordada, eleva la apuesta. _—Erraste, reindinvícate. Pero sí vas tirándotelas de "vulnerable" entonces, ¿Cómo pretendes que te tome con seriedad?, ¿Acaso no eras tú la que me decía como un loro que me demostraría quién era y con acciones?_

Otra vez esos filos que laceraban y bofeteaban su orgullo... Tiene rabia, no con su jefe o su actitud de "Don sabelotodo", tiene rabia otra vez con su propio ser, con ella, porque reconoce que él tiene razón. Se sacudió sin perderle su vista en alto, sus movimientos daban firmeza y su chispa regresó.

_—Si es cierto... Fui mediocre no hay necesidad de recordármelo. Pero, tampoco pretendo verme como un eslabón débil... Eso lo odio._

_"Al menos regreso su ímpetu"... —_ pensó el mayor. Vicky se extendió.

_—Por esa razón cuando llegue el combate frente a usted daré todo lo mejor de mí, portando mi espada para cambiar esa imagen y que me vea como un_ _igual_ _._

_"¿Así qué un_ _igual_ _?... "Esa no la esperaba"... —_ infirió para él, eso voltea la hoja del panorama agraciándolo todo, pues ella es una novicia caminado entre junglares dando sus primeros pasos. Pero no lo ve con mal augurio, tal vez eso le sirva.

Teniendo eso a disposición, él adopta una postura confiada y su mirada se relaja tras hacer un minúsculo  _"je"_  con autosuficiencia; ella sigue a la defensiva pero con carita de "poker" y boca de corazón entre abierta por lo que acaba de apreciar. ¿El amargado está sonriendo? o bueno, eso parece.Yuuri opta por irse sin antes dejarle una pequeña espina incrustada (un incentivo a la sazón) se detiene en la puerta de salida y habla en voz medianamente audible.

— _El día que logres hacer que yo desenvaine_ _mi Katana_ _o cualquier_ _espada_ _que porte en plena ofensiva, puedo asegurarte que te empezaré a ver como "igual"... Hasta entonces, seguirás siendo una pequeña Cadete a mis ojos, Románova_. — y se va...

Se va dando la espalda y suelta un ademan de despedida con 2 de sus dedos juntos llevándolos al aire y eso le repone muchas "tribulaciones" en la cabeza de la niña. Una vena se marcó en su frente, al fin vuelven sus cachetes inflados y sus bríos infantiles gritando algo como:— ** _¡¡¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA, TENGO DIECISÉIS, CUMPLIRÉ MIS DIECISIETE ESTE AÑO Y LE VOY A GANAR SU APUESTA, SEÑOR CREÍDO CUADRICULADO!!!_**  —y el fresco japonés al escuchar eso, se limita a sonreír con deleite, esa es la cadete imprudente" del cual está acostumbrado a lidiar y oír sus disparatadas ocurrencias...  
  


_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Coliseo de combate abierto T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 2:30 P.M_   
  
  


**E** l sonido de 2 hojas afiladas que estaban de extremo a extremo de la empuñadura del arma cortaba el viento fluido en el  _ring_ , aquel de ojos esmeralda la maniobraba ejecutando complicados movimientos laterales, circulares y uno que otro malabar sobre su eje, todos los ataques lanzados eran limpios, directos y con fuerza desmedida pero no lograban acertar a su contendor y menos a que este desenvainará su Katana. De hecho luchaba solamente con el forro endurecido de esta.

Y sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, estamos en la batalla que da inicio a etapa final de esta convocatoria, los esperados "Combates" de armas blancas y/u otros objetos de procedencia letal, estos eran de las últimas pruebas puesto que buscan medir todas las habilidades físicas de los aspirantes potenciados a pertenecer al  _F.E.G.I_  y su manejo marcial en artefactos creados especialmente para portarse con presunción. Se podía usar desde espadas o sables de cualquier tipo o un equipo poco convencional (como la lanza de doble filo estilizada con aires germánicos de ambos lados del mango largo usado por Plisetsky) el  _F.E.G.I_  por ser un brazo externo inmediato que protege al emperador y a la real nobleza en tierras niponas pide como requisito a sus guardias ser capaces de llevarlas sin ningún problema. Se van peleando por grupos hasta que quedan los 2 o 3 mejores de cada uno y luego ellos tienen derecho a retar a 1 de los 3 de los jefes de alto mando en un combate libre. Pierde el guerrero que ya no pueda moverse o que pida rendición.

Con el magnífico enfrentamiento de Yuri Plisetsky, que al ser el último de su equipo ha pedido batirse con Katsuki Yuuki (El Teniente Coronel) quién ya la vio venir desde un principio. Altin luchó con Chulanont resultando en empate técnico y Leroy con Chris quedaron en las mismas condiciones. El puntaje dependerá del  ruso y de la pericia que tenga en contra del Kamikaze Japonés.

 _—Me estoy aburriendo, Plisetsky. —_ mencionó Katsuki neutral.

 _—_ ** _¡¡CÁLLATE!!..._** _ **¡¡SACA TU ESPADA Y DEJA DE JUGAR!!...**  _ ** _¡ROAR!_** _—_ rugió el Tigre de Rusia.  
  


       

 **A** mbos Yuris colisionan cuando se hallan juntos, frente a frente con sus armas. El primero con su lanza afilada y el segundo con la funda de su katana en lateral, la puja del cabo ruso es brava acercándose cada vez más y sus posibilidades de ganar son inciertas porque él sabe que no está tratando con ningún imbécil de cuarta categoría. En el pasado ya había perdido en un combate parecido y esa mal habida molestia escabrosa la sigue cargando desde Almaty... Hasta ahora.

Estas se separan gracias a un movimiento ágil del japonés y los dos recuperan su guardia inicial. A dichas alturas, el ruso ya tenía un fuerte desgaste físico y variados golpes sumados, Katsuki solo poseía rasguños, cortes superficiales y uno que otro moretón pero nada comparado a su contrincante y otra vez empieza ese embate frontal. Cuchilladas de lado y lado con esa punta de lanza son las respuestas e igual los esquivos del contrario que con todo y funda hacían desesperar al rubio. La incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionará su adversario al momento de atacar hace crecer su tensión, toma la lanza haciendo malabares técnicos que de no ser por la pericia que tiene el Japonés ya fuera "hombre muerto", Oh pero aquel como maestro del arte marcial mantiene en vilo al muchacho que le dobla por dos cabezas y que trata de solucionar el misterio de la identidad absoluta en sus métodos o ataques. Yuri está en un punto de quiebre donde su razón se ha perdido y la agresión descarriada toma control en él, Yuuri esperaba eso.

Yuuri esperaba el momento oportuno para dar fin a este juego. Yuuri esperaba a que el ruso cayera en un pozo sin fondo llevado por sus malas decisiones. Él acciona con provocaciones previamente determinadas, palabras y frases que calen fuerte en la jactancia del Cabo mientras propina combinaciones de swings, crochets y geris laterales.

 _—¿Y con eso aspiras a vencerme? Eso si que es decepcionante._  — Suelta sin morfina el T.C moviéndose a su derecha y listo para encajar un buen golpe. — _No has cambiado en nada, sigo viendo al mismo gatito arisco de hace un mes y el mismo de hace unos años en Almaty._ — esa acusación por parte del mayor sirvió de leña al fuego lo que generó un Yuri energúmeno ante severa narración, al tiempo que se protegía del supuesto puñetazo pero fue un Jab a medio saldar (un cebo bien plantado), Yuuri cambió en el último instante optando por su funda directamente al mentón del desprevenido Cabo.

_— **¡¡YURI, ACABA CON ÉL!! ¡¡TU PUEDES, TIGRE!!!**_

_— **¡Vamos Yuri!, ¡Go Yuri, Go!**_

Esos eran Jean e Isabella dando apoyo a su amigo desde la barra, el público y otros adversarios gritaban emocionados (incluyendo las Yuri'sAngels), Otabek observaba con suspenso y escama la imagen tortuosa entre ambos luchadores, el Yuuri Japonés atacaba sin descanso al Yuri ruso que a duras penas podía seguirle el paso con algo de dinamismo, Otabek sabía que de continuar así con cabeza caliente y a la deriva, la partida acabaría rápidamente para él. Chulanont estaba a su lado analizando la misma puesta y pudo notar la tensión en el Subteniente.

 _—¿Estás preocupado, verdad?_  

Altin giro su cabeza dando con los ojos relucientes como negros del Capitán y  le devolvió la suya con comprensión. La pelea entre ambos fue interesante y bastante metódica, una completamente distinta a la que están presenciando. 

 _—Tu amigo deberá aprender a ser prudente y bajarle a su ego... Él es bueno, eso no lo niego, incluso Yuuri lo sabe... Pero se deja cegar a la primera y creo que tú te has dado cuenta de ello, ¿No es así?_ — El kazajo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y asintió con su cabeza.

_—Ya se lo he dicho, pero... Es... Alguien muy obstinado._

_—"Necio" es la palabra exacta para su caso. —_ Phitchit sonreía mientras seguía la charla _. —Lo mejor es, dejarle que aprenda de su error, aunque ya tienes una idea de qué forma lo hará el T.C, ¿No? —_ y nuevamente volvió asentir. 

Otabek pensó que era lo indicado aunque eso signifique un golpe bajo en todos los sentidos para su compañero y actual pareja.

Dentro del ring, la reyerta casi llegaba a su fin, Yuri ya estaba agotado y ensangrentado, el instrumento usado demandaba mucha energía (primer fallo de su parte) además que debía exigirse el doble para mantener la velocidad con la que Yuuri le enfrentaba (segundo fallo) y para rematar el que no fuese paciente y se mandará como toro bravío al torero matador no ayudaba en nada (tercer fallo fatal) por lo que Yuuri, tomó eso como el momento ideal y dio solución a todo obligándole a defenderse escuetamente.

 _"¡Mierdaaa!"... —_ Si acaso, apenas le dio para pensar eso.En sus descuidos, el jefe le arrebató su arma proporcionando muchos combos, uno tras otro donde Plisetsky no pudo soportar los cortes en brazos, piernas y mejillas. ¡Fueron inevitables! El ritmo en Katsuki era abismal, es justamente ese factor el que le dá la inmersión concluyente para ejecutar sus maniobras.  _— "¡Maldito!"... —_ y obviamente nuestro Yuri no podía hacer nada contra ese Yakuza usando su lanza. Tiro, corte, guardia, empuje, salto, golpe y otra vez la misma rutina siendo variada con más elementos y sangre de un solo luchador.

Como cierre final: tres patadas al pestañeo, cada una en puntos específicos siendo la última severa y concreta mandándolo fuera de la lona.

La gente logró apartarse a tiempo, Yuri intentó levantarse pero el filo de su propia arma se lo impidió al estar rozando su nuez de Adán echando abajo toda barrera, defensa o protección a su persona, e indiscutiblemente ya había un ganador. Katsuki Yuuri le miraba con distinción sin salirse de su senda neutral.

 _—Ignorar lo que nos rodea y sucumbir a la agresión sin medir conjeturas es el mal del individuo, Plisetsky. Pero no hay nada más deplorable que la ignorancia adrede y la superioridad mal usada en acción. —_ interpeló Yuuri, empuñando el instrumento de su homónimo y prorrogó su opinión  _—, no pienso disculparme y me da igual si me insultas. Simplemente lo de hoy re-afirma mí vieja postura. Espero que ahora si te conciencies tomando en cuenta mí recomendación y brilles como el oficial que eres, el que tu equipo y yo sabemos que puedes ser._

El referí (un instructor oficial de buen nivel) fue quien acabó con la acción intensa de ese momento dando los puntajes finales.La serenidad con la que concluyó todo quebró algo en el ruso y el japonés se retiró cargando el arma ajena sin decir nada más. Algunos estallaron del júbilo, puede que otras personas querían ver la cara rota al superior que los ha hecho sufrir por semanas y otros como Jean, Isabella y Otabek fueron directo con su colega pero aquel joven se negó.

_—Déjenme solo._

_—Yuri, déjanos revisarte..._

_—_ **_¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!_ **

_—¡Hey no seas grosero, Yuri! —_ Isabella frunció el ceño como si fuese una hermana mayor regañando a su hermano pequeño, Jean de igual modo le reviró, más Otabek, les hizo el pare poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la médico y del cabo canadiense.

— _Está bien. —_ musitó muy confidencial...

 _—Pero...—_ Jean e Isa se les vio preocupados y aun así Altin volvió a intervenir

_—Hay... que darle su espacio para que medite con calma lo sucedido. Él ahora esta ofuscado y será peor si lo atosigamos, hablaré con él en el momento indicado, solo... Denle tiempo._

El ruso partió cojeando como pudo de aquel lugar donde tuvo esa confrontación, cuyo final fue el fracaso absoluto y conteniendo de esa corriente. Una corriente suministrada del catastrófico impacto a su idoneidad herida. Se sintió pésimo por no haber sido "capaz" de derrotar a ese "cerdo" como le suele decir en mala gana para no llamarle por su "nombre" y el cual comparten como paradoja del destino. Se sintió pésimo por descubrir que no había avanzado y el sudor, la sangre y las jornadas extenuantes fueron invertidas en nada...Como la misma nada hallada en penumbras producto del vacío interno que carga en sí mismo.

Necesitaba una buena botella de Vodka, necesitaba un par de cigarrillos que besen su boca para sacar ese sabor desabrido y nauseabundo de cada golpe o palabra recibida con molestia. Porque a veces, pasar por sucesos de este tipo no son sencillos, porque a veces a las personas como Yuri, que le hagan enfrentar su realidad de forma atroz  le da una experiencia insatisfactoria al inicio y solo con el andar de las horas dicha lucidez entra en su cauce evitando así el abismo. Solo eso necesitaba...  
  


 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

_**  
Coliseo de combate abierto T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 3:45 P.M_   
  
  


**U** n "Ouch" sonoro se hizo notar en Vicky, Yuuki se tapó sus ojitos y el aullido de convalecencia de Makka no ayudo mucho. Era la quinta vez que Emil caía de bruces al suelo de grama y perdía su Sable, con rapidez se sienta en posición de loto, se soba la cabeza quejándose del chichón y soltando lagrimones como cachorro aporreado. La adolescente y el pequeñín desde la banca le daban muchos "DAVAIS" y "GAMBAS" al grandulón y frente a él, como a unos 3 metros estaba su Instructor, Michelle quien se quedó un poco más acabándose la clase con el par de novatos a petición de ellos, mañana sería su combate con los superiores y debían afinar detalles lo más que pudieran.

Con Vicky, el italiano no tenía problemas. Al menos cuando se trata de llevar a cabo las líneas de ataque en su clase, era ágil, aprendía rápido e incluso se ha animado a probar técnicas avanzadas y casi profesionales de vieja escuela (teniendo en cuenta que ella ya venía de una institución donde la esgrima mostrada era realmente es buena) fuera del contexto, la chiquilla cambiaba y era como ver a un doble de Emil metido en grandes embrollos con boca de corazón, dicho fragmento hizo al capitán Crispino tenerle confianza y abrirse como realmente es cuando están solos con el checo.

Hablando de checos... En sus clases revelaba sus altibajos. Las espadas o armas de combate son su "talón de Aquiles", eso hacía que el malhumorado de Michelle perdiera la paciencia estallando como volcán porque su "pupilo" no guardaba la seriedad.

_—_ **_¡¡¡_ ** **_¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE EVITES LAS "FLORITURAS" PORQUE NO LAS DOMINAS Y QUE MANTENGAS TU GUARDIA?_ ** **_¡¡¡_ **

_—¡Es que estás "varitas" son difíciles de usar, Mikey!_

_— **¿Varitas?...**_ ** _¿¡¡VARITAS!!?_** _—_ mencionó entre dientes con rabia y arrastrando una mano en su cara.  _—Mejor ponte de pie y repite todo desde el principio,_ ** _¡CHECO, CABEZA HUECA!_**

 _—Hooooh~~ Al menos trátame más bonito. —_ Chilló el pobre en su defensa y de pronto...

_**Sxf:** _ _ PAFF!_

_—¿Estará bien, Vicchan? —_ Preguntaba Yuuki bien cómodo y sentado encima de su señorita bonita que lo abrazaba como un lindo osito de peluche viviente.  
  
—¿Maybe? — Concluye Vicky con una careta chistosa, ante lo ocurrido.

El tutor embravecido le ha dado un "vainazo" con la cubierta de la espada al Checho. Él se puso de pie volviéndose a quejar con tremendo chichón en su cabeza y el italiano no le prestó ni pizca de atención, se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.Michelle Crispino era un excelente capitán de élite, el mejor a la hora de manejar la espada ropera, el sable o espadín en todos los estilos posibles, era brillante y merecedor de su noble posición en el  _F.E.G.I._  Pero bastaba con ponerlo en una simple instrucción con Emil y la mitad de sus neuronas parecían alterarse volviéndose blanco fácil. En concreto: Revientan con furia gracias a las desatinadas ingeniosidades del alegre checo.

Ahora, Crispino llamaba a la cadete Románova para luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo y repasar lo visto, sí ambos desean llegar a las finales deben dar el máximo, Yuuki le avisó a la señorita bonita que llevará a Makkachin a pasear un poco por el frondoso y verde lugar, ella le pide no alejarse mucho. Yuuki observa los árboles y la naturaleza viva que hay en la academia, le gusta mucho y a su compañero perruno también. Al adentrarse en los arbustos cual aventurero, escuchó un descontento en un idioma parecido al que habla su amiga Vicchan, sus pasos son lentos al igual que el cuadrúpedo. Al acercarse, sus iris reconocen al sujeto misterioso de cabellos dorados que esta recostado en un viejo roble y dando una colada a su cigarrillo.

 _—¡Mira Makka, ese es el señor gritón de esta mañana!—_  cuchicheo muy bajito y Makkachin se puso alerta, ese humano fue quien le pateo su hocico cuando quiso evitar que lastimara a su dueña. El perrito gruñía y Yuuki intentaba calmarlo con muchas caricias encima de su pelaje. Yuri, siente el murmullo en el aire y afina su vista dándose cuenta que es el chiquillo llorón...

Vaya lo que faltaba para completar de "fregar" su día.

Lo que menos necesita son los gritos de la frentona buscando al niño y morir en sus manos, así que se acomodó mejor en el viejo roble, apagó la colilla de modo que no quedase rastros de fuego y aclaró su garganta para llamarlo, si es que entendía inglés...Porque de japonés como el mismo dice: no sabe un Culo.

 _—¡Oe, Niño!, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?_   _—_ Yuuki se erizó como un corderito sacando un gemidito sorpresivo y miró enseguida al mayor de ojos verdes sonrojándose en el acto, no se veía tan enojado como en las horas de la mañana pero si noto su rostro con muchos cortes al igual que su ropa.

 _"¿Habrá peleado otra vez?"... —_  era todo lo que se curioseaba en su cabecita y rápidamente respondió al señor en voz alta con un inglés sencillo.  _—Y-yo estaba p-paseando a M-makkachin, señor._

 _"Oh, ¿El mocoso habla inglés?"..._   _—_ inquirió Yuri. Perfecto, un lió menos, no le toca hacer señales de humo. Este vio la bola de pelos alzando su ceja y el perro le miraba irritado pelando sus caninos.  _—¡Sí esa cosa me muerde no respondo, niño!_

Yuuki, medio escondido en su arbusto calmó a Makka susurrándole bonitas cosas, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y le dejó allí quietecito echado en el suelo. El niño preguntó con educación sí se podía acercar, Yuri alzó sus hombros con un gesto de " _haz lo que quieras"..._ El nipón lo tomó como un "si", luego fue hasta donde estaba el señor con mucho cuidado, como si no quisiera enojarlo, se sentó a su lado encogiéndose y abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho. Yuri se percató de ello y se relajó aún más volcando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

 _—Relájate, niño. Si quisiera golpearte lo hubiera hecho en la mañana y no lo hice_. — los nervios en Yuuki hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y Yuri continuó. _— ¿y la frentona que te cuida?, ¿No está contigo? —_  El pequeño le miro con carita confusa y hasta se podían ver los signos de interrogación...

_—¿La frentona?_

El ruso vio que no la reconocía por ese apodo así que reformuló su pregunta. 

_—Cuando digo "la frentona", me refiero a la_ _mocosa menopaúsica con canas_ _de tu niñera que casi me mata en el comedor._

_—¡Ah! ¡Mí amiga Vicchan!—_  Habló Yukki con entusiasmo y el ruso hizo una mueca facial extraña por el apodo tan raro _. —Pero Vicchan no es ancianita y mi tío me dijo que ella es una señorita muy bonita._

 El comentario a colación lo dejó con una expresión de bicho raro. Su tío, quien fuera que sea debía estar ciego o drogado. ¡Sí! más bien drogado y el niño retomó la conversación.

 _—Vicchan está por allí con un señor italiano muy regañón y con su amigo Emil practicando con espadas. —_ se paró de repente e hizo la mímica de dar muchos espadazos hasta los sonidos del "Swosh" de ese metal. _—¡Hace cosas muy geniales con eso! ¿Quiere ir a verla, señor?_

 _—¡Nah!... solo quería saber si no estabas solo. —_ Eso y también si no estaba perdido, cuando se trata de niños de la edad del curioso nipón, al Cabo Plisetsky le sale su instinto protector.

Ambos quedaron callados por un rato. Yuuki en medio de su pensamiento infantil vio que ese señor gruñón se preocupaba por él. Lo hizo en la mañana y ahora otra vez. Estando en Hasetsu, Vicchan le enseñó que sí alguien le ayudaba, debe devolver el favor del mismo modo y sí esa persona se niega, no hay que dejar de ser insistente porque a veces la gente trata de no sacar sus miedos o alarmar al resto. Él quería hacerlo, quiere ayudarle, hasta ya le cayó bien y desea ser su amigo. Pero... ¿Cómo? 

Eso será muy, muy difícil. En su ingeniosidad no dejó de verle su rostro con sus ojos almendrados grandotes y ya tiene una buena idea, Yuri demuestra fastidio así que suelta la sopa.

 _—¿Y ahora qué me ves?, ¿Te gusto o qué?—_ el niño niega de un lado a otro con su redondo perfil.

_—Es que su cara la tiene con muchos cortes, ¿No le duele, señor?..._

_—¡Genial!, ¡Descubriste américa, niño!...—_ replicó Yuri con un resoplido gruñón. Yuuki al ser pequeño no entendía mucho sus indirectas y siguió. _  
  
—Yo tengo muchas curitas. ¿Quiere una?, siempre le pongo curitas a mi tío cuando se corta en sus misiones, son de animalitos. — _el niño buscó de rapidez algo en su mochila, Yuri ahora razonó y como buen arisco antisocial intentó negarse. Es decir, sabía que el niño quería ayudar pero eso le "estresaba" en cierta forma, más el pequeño al encontrarlas y mostrárselas al ruso puso una cara de fascinación rotunda y ojos verdes muy brillantes con un  _"Holy shit, That's so Cool"_  en bajo para él solo. Nuevamente se le podían ver esas orejas y cola de gato revoloteando por el interés...

Todas las banditas eran con figuritas de felinos salvajes.

 _—Tengo muchas. ¡De leones, tigres, guepardos, pumas y chitas! ¿Se las pongo? —_ mencionaba contento Yuuki, y el cabo Plisetsky ante ese golpe por su gusto los gatos no opuso resistencia, ¡Punto para el mocoso!... Cuando terminó de ponerle la última bandita, el ruso tenía una cara de piedra impagable pero feliz, estaba sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas y con las mejillas a full color. El cabreo que tenía por aquel combate se fue esfumando gracias al pequeño intruso.

 _—¿Señor?—_ tomó la palabra, Plisetsky vio como en su nerviosismo jugaba con sus pequeños deditos.  _— ¿Qué le pasó para que tuviera esos cortes?, ¿Estaba en una misión?_   _—_ Yuri dudaba si hablar o no sus cosas con mocoso. Sí el engreído de su subalterno Leroy lo viera en esas, apostaría toda su colección musical de AC/DC a que lo estaría "jodiendo" por una semana. Aunque ya tuvo su fregada mala rancha, ¡Total!, no se pierde nada e igual estaba solo alejado del mundo.

_—Me di porrazos en la cara con otro policía más enano que yo._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque fue una prueba que organizaron._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque solo de esa forma podían ver quiénes eran mejores._

_—¿y Por qué?_   —Esos "por qué" eran la perdición de Yuri y tambien eran la razón principal por la cual a veces estaba al margen de los niños. Son demasiado preguntones y no saben cuándo parar. El pequeño con timidez se acercó mucho más a Yuri, tanto que apoyo su cabecita en su brazo sin dejar de mirarle.

_—¡Porque si y punto!, ¡Ya deja de preguntar!..._ **_¡PARECES DISCO RAYADO!_ **

_—¿Disco?  ¿Qué es un disco? ¿Se puede comer?... —_ el rubio se restregó su mano por toda la cara, esto sería laaaaaaargo. Yuuki decidió volver a preguntar sobre lo otro.

_—Ahmm... y esa prueba, ¿Logró ganarla, señor?_

_—No... Yo perdí._ _—_ y allí su mirada decayó al recordar como Katsuki le había derrotado.

 _—L-lo siento, señor...—_ Nuestro niño pudo apreciar el cambio de ánimo en el mayor, se notaba serio y también algo triste, sus ojitos marrones no ocultaron congojo y agachó su vista al suelo. Yuri miraba al norte, donde la brisa natural acariciaba su piel y sus hebras doradas resaltaban. Sentía deseos horribles de fumar para calmar sus ansias con la nicotina... pero se aguantaba solo por tener a ese chiquito a su lado. No iba a ser un insensato y hacerle tragar el humo de su maldito vicio. Pronto se percató del estado cabizbajo de su acompañante y este le habló.

 _—No te disculpes. —_ Le ordeno. El mayor arropó a Yuuki con el brazo en que se recargaba haciéndole alzar su redondo y aniñado perfil encontrándose con ese iris con forma de esmeraldas. _—No tienes que hacerlo. Yo perdí por no ser lo suficientemente bueno._

 _—P-pero puede practicar y volverlo a intentar, señor._ — prueba alegrándole un poco con sus ánimos. Un vaho salió de los labios del cabo, uno bastante socarrón por las ocurrencias escuchadas.  
  
—Lo haces sonar muy fácil, niño.

 _—Mi tío dice que nada es fácil y que si aprendo en que cosas fallo, será más sencillo para la próxima vez que lo haga._  — eso si captó la atención de Yuri y hasta se carcajeó con ironía, ¿Un niño dándole consejos como todo un viejito? Oh si, ahora sí lo ha visto todo...

_—Yo toco violín, mis profesores me ponen piezas muy difíciles y me las aprendo... En mí primer concurso lloré y me enojé mucho porque yo hice todas mis notas sin equivocarme y no quedé en el pódium. Mi tío me explicó que no gané por no ser paciente y dejar a la orquesta de último cuando yo debí trabajar en equipo y estar a su igual. No ellos al mío._

_—¿Y qué hiciste?_  —el interés en esa pregunta fue genuino y palpable en su rostro.

 _—Ser paciente, practicar mucho y aprender mucho de mis compañeros, señor. ¡Si yo puedo, usted puede!_ — y le brindó una tierna sonrisa dibujada con ese sonrojo propio de su ser.

La vida al demostrar las enseñanzas lo hace de un modo "paradójico" e "impresionante" que juega sus cartas con los ejemplos menos "inesperados"... Es claro que ambos no realizan lo mismo, es obvio que sus habilidades son distintas, y es irrefutable que sus edades o mentalidades eran diferentes pero había algo que si tenían en común.   
  


 

_**«** Ser el mejor al punto de ser muy "autosuficientes",   
_ __tan auto-suficientes para olvidar todo a su alrededor y cerrarse. **»**_ _

 

El bufido con gracia del ruso fue para sí mismo y negaba llevándose su mano a sus mechones rebeldes, desglosando la experiencia del menor como toda una verdadera narración de su vida. Con otros componentes pero el producto era casi el mismo y decimos "casi", asumiendo que dicho plus de esa ficción absorbente está, en que uno de los dos si supo reflexionar adecuadamente tumbando toda posibilidad de sellos o bloqueos y que por el contrario, se entregó como libro abierto para agrandar aún más su ya considerable don, puliéndolo y mejorándolo con el entorno que le rodea sin dejar de ser quien es y por sobre todas las cosas emanar "humildad"... 

Humildad y Prudencia...

Esas cualidades eran el ingrediente faltante en el Cabo Primero y que siempre sus colegas, amigos, su pareja e inclusive su Jefe "de turno" se los han hecho ver de todas las formas posibles, pero debió pasar por muchos acontecimientos para que ahora ese "simpático niño" que desprendía ágape, lo hiciera caer en cuenta. Yuuki fue un poco atrevido en ir más allá, se preocupó un poco al ver que su... ¿Nuevo amigo gruñón? No le decía nada y tuviese parte de su rostro oculto en su mano. Él chaval con uno de sus deditos le picó como 5 veces cabeza, Yuri reacciono a ello y cuando divisó su frente, Allí... allí estaba el culpable de que él se sintiera "vulnerable" emocionalmente hablando.

— _¿Señor se encuentra bien?_ — un  _"¿Huh_?" muy ido musitó el joven. En vista de lo ocurrido, su rostro yacía relajado y poniendo una expresión muy agradable, una serena acompañada con una línea franca y risueña salida de la comisura de sus labios.   
 _  
—Estoy un poco mejor, pequeño. Gracias._  — termino por revolver las hebras negras de Yuuki como un buen gesto y el chiquitín sonrió.

Después de esa charla poco convencional, Makkachin se les unió. Un par de caricias algo acartonadas del ruso a la bola de pelos dejándose convencer de Yuuki fueron satisfactorias para que esa mascota perruna olvidara su malestar con ese humano. (Lo perdonó) Luego, Yuri y Yuuki hablaron sobre otras cosas, y terminaron descubriendo que ambos son amantes a los comics, Mangas, los gatitos y videojuegos (otro punto a favor que le agradó al ruso del niño.) pasaron un par de horas y el atardecer hacía presencia, la voz de Vicky resonó por el lugar llamando al pequeño, debía irse. Yuri decidió que era suficiente parloteo por hoy y Yuuki no quería. Sin embargo, antes de partir recordó lo que el señor hizo en el comedor y le dio las gracias por salvarlo de un mal golpe. Yuri se sonrojo y puso mala cara para disimular y entonces de su bolsillo del pantalón militar sacó algo.

 _—¡Hey Niño!_  — Le tiró el peluche en su rostro haciendo que el niño se sobara la nariz. Yuuki abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió y todo en él se alumbró, ¡Era Kobuta chan!, su amado amiguito de felpa. — _Lo dejaste tirado en el suelo, niño._

— ** _¡GRACIAS SEÑOR!_** — agradeció con felicidad, Yuri no podía evitar que ese pequeño hace estragos en su corazón, volvió a encubrir su estado con su actitud peleonera.

— _Deja de ser tan formal y decirme "señor"... ¡No soy tan viejo tengo veintiuno!, Tsk._

_—L-lo s-siento...señ... ¡AHAM!... ¡Mhhppppp!_

_—Yuri..._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Mi nombre es Yuri... el tuyo es Yuuki ¿no? —_ le devolvió la mirada y el niño asintió con efusividad. 

No pudo dejar de observarlo al punto de que sus cachetes se colorearon, algo que Yuri le pareció "gracioso", el tigre estaba seguro de que ese fue el nombre que le escucho a la rusa cuando fue en su rescate. Viendo que el señor de nombre Yuri, no le ha hecho nada hasta ahora, le ha parecido alguien amable y divertido... bueno, también es aterrador cuando se enoja pero sigue siendo amable para su personita.

— _Lo correcto es que primero me llame por mi apellido y luego mí nombre. Katsuki Yuuki._

 _—El kakashi, katski, la Kaka,_ ** _¡Como sea!_** _... No soy japonés para saber tantas reglas... ¿Qué eres?, ¿Un ser místico encerrado en un cuerpo pequeño? —_ Plisetsky estaba pávido por su elocuencia, su noción y su formalismo.

 _—Ño~ooooooo~, Yo soy un niño de 5 años que estudia mucho las reglas porque si no, mi profesora me regaña y mi tío Yuu, también._ — Habló con mucha inocencia ante esa indirecta que no entendió. 

Para Yuri, era increíble que un niño de esa edad sea tan "disciplinado", es como hablar con un adulto (hasta le recordaba al cerdo con sus pavadas formales) y que Yuuki sea alguien por naturaleza muy aventajado en sus estudios es otra virtud (algo que tampoco, Yuri sabe) él está por creer que esa leyenda urbana que leyó hace un par de años de que los japoneses no son humanos si no seres de otro planeta, sea cierta.

_—Y mi apellido es Ka-tsu-ki. Si se pronuncia rápido se dice "Katski" pero se escribe "Katsuki" por ejemplo, Mi tío también se llama Yuuri como usted y trabaja aquí como policía. Cuando se presenta a los demás siempre lo hace como Katsuki Yuuri._

Yuri pensó que sería algún japonés cualquiera viendo que ese nombre es muy común en Japón pero ese desenlace del final y con tamaña revelación le hizo "Boom" en su cabeza.

_—Ka –Tsu – Ki... **¡**_ **_¿HAAAAHH?!, ¡¿UN MOMENTO?! ¡¿KATSUKI, EL TENIENTE CORONEL?!... ¡¿ESE "KATSUKI" DICES?!_ **

_—Por eso, ¡Katsuki!...Se lo acabo de decir. Katsuki Yuuri, es mi tío y yo soy su sobrino, Katsuki Yuuki. ¡Mucho gusto! —_ y termino con una amplia sonrisa.

 _—Ese niño...Es... ¿Es sobrino del enano?...—_ Masculló en bajo incrédulo. 

Quería tomar su 9 milímetros y darse un tiro. Ahora que lo determina con más detalle, era como ver una versión "miniatura" de ese maldito hijo de puta japonés que tiene como jefe... Solo que Yuuki, quien tenía uniforme escolar y usaba lentes gruesos de montura azul, era alguien "cachetoncito", "tímido", "respetuoso", "parlanchín" y muy "Tierno"

Yuri pensó que su tío (ese, el mismo hijo de puta) será de todo menos esas cinco cosas del final...En especial lo "tierno". ¡Joder!, qué día. Terminar hablando con el sobrino de su némesis, está para clavarse un puñal.

En fin, el chiquitín siguió.

_—Pero... sería raro si a los dos les llamo Yuri y Yuuri. Deberé usar un bonito honorifico con usted así como lo hago con Vicchan._

_—¡Paso!... ¡Nada kuns, sans, chans y esas_ ** _mierdas_** _! —_ y un jadeo de sorpresa salió del niño llevándose sus manos a la boca.   
 _  
—¡DIJISTE UNA MALA PALABRA!, ¡Eso es de mala educación, Yurio-niisan!_

 _—Oh no, nada de eso. No cuando eres adulto y..._ ** _¿¡ESPERA!? ... ¿QUÉÉÉÉ?_** _—_ adoptó otra mueca en la cara más extravagante que la anterior, ¿escuchó mal? El niño le dijo "Yurio"  _—_ ** _¿QUÉ DIJISTE?_**

 _—Dije que las malas palabras son de mala educación._ _—_ le replicó con sus cachetes inflados.

_—¡No, enano, eso no!... lo otro, ¿¡Cómo rayos me nombraste!?_

_—_ ** _¡YURIO-NIISAN!_** — ¡Sí! ¡No se equivocó! ¿Y a todas estas? ¿Por qué Yurio? Pensaba el ruso incrédulo, Yuuki hizo una breve explicación como si fuese un pequeño profesor de urbanidades.

_—Usted se llama Yuri, mi tío Yuuri, igual. Usted es mayor que yo, pero no quiere que le diga mister Yuri en inglés, tampoco Yuri-san o Yuri-kun, y no puedo usar el "chan" porque usted no es mujer y no es menor que yo. Aunque..._ _Usted se parece mucho a "Takao-san", es uno de los cantantes raros  favoritos de mi tía Mari, así que por eso le puse "Yurio"_

_—_ ** _¿ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA JODA?_** _—_ acotó el ruso con sarcasmo y una vena marcada con los pómulos rojos en su totalidad, el niño le volvió a regañar por la nueva mala palabra y a este le valió un rábano _._ — _ **¿Y POR QUÉ AL ENANO DE TU TÍO SI LE DEJAS EL "YURI" Y A MI ME LO CAMBIAS?**_ —bramó cabreado.

_—¡Porque le queda más cool "Yurio" a usted, que a mi tío Yuu!_

_—_ ** _¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHH?!_** —Ok, se la dejó pasar. 

Y si mal no recodaba, "niisan" significa hermano en el país oriental, ¿el niño ya le considera hermano solo por devolverle su peluche y evitar que le pegaran en el comedor?, este de nuevo lo sorprende. 

 _—¡Y el_ _niisan_ _porque ya somos amigos! ¡Y cuando los amigos se ayudan y se protegen como tú lo hiciste son como hermanos! ¡Así que cuida mucho de mi Yurio-niisan, por favor! —_ y terminó con una reverencia.

_—_ **_¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_ **

Yuuki, enderezó su cuerpo y otra vez su señorita bonita lo ha llamado junto con el checo, ahora sí debía irse, el niño salió corriendo con el perrito a su diestra, "Yurio" (como le han bautizado) estaba en shock con muchas palabras atoradas en su lengua pero ninguna se dignaba a salir y Yuuki giró nuevamente alzando su manita batiéndola de lado y lado, se despedía de él gritándole un:  _"¡CUÍDATE MUCHO YURIO NIISAN!"_...y arrancó su recorrido.

Yuri, se desplomó en la grama con su típico modo arisco, meditando en todo lo que acaba de pasar, creyó que lo único factible del día fue en hablar con ese pequeño al revaluar mucho de sus pros y contras. Se volteó quedando boca arriba, la brisa continuaba con sus soplos de vida... Tal vez... Tal vez es hora de hacer unos cambios como su pareja le ha dicho, tal vez es hora de reconocer su obstinación y ser más presto como se lo ha mencionado Katsuki. Tal vez es hora de mejorar, de confiar como lo ha hecho su nuevo y pequeño amigo, Yuuki.

 _—Vaya...esto es increíble, estoy jodido. —_ fue lo último que dijo con descaro.

Se levantó apagando su celular, no quería entablar charlas con más nadie que no fuese el mismo y se fue del lugar, quizás salga del TSPA por un rato y busque un buen bar para beber ese mal necesario llamado alcohol, ahogarlas penas y dar un nuevo reinicio... Pues mañana, será otro día...

 

 📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
 _...Continuará..._  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷 

*****

*****

*****

*************  
 _ **Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático:**_  
 ****************

_***Chaval** _ **_=_ ** _Forma coloquial para llamar de cariño a un "niño" en el país de la paella, España._

_***Mola=** _ _Expresión coloquial del país de la Paella, España. Que se usa para apoyar bueno o malo según su contexto... daré dos ejemplos: "Que mola" puede ser un "oh es genial" pero si se usa en la frase " y para acabarla de Molar" daría un indicio de "estar jodido o fregado en una situación" xD_

_*****_ 書道 _ **/**_ _⌠_ _Shodō_ _⌡_ ** _=_** _De origen Japonés, y literal significa:_ ** _«_** _El principio de la escritura_ ** _»_** _En las escuelas Japonesas los niños practican los pictogramas y Katakanas con pinceles especiales para tinta negra. Gracias a mi beta japo "Salem" por la info wiiii xDDDD_

 ** _*Дедушка_** ** _/ 「_** _Dedushka_ ** _」_**   ** _=_** _Del Ruso, Significa_ _«_ _Abuelo o Abuelito»_

**_*_ ** **_Holy Shit, That's So Cool=_ ** _Del Inglés, Literal la frase significa_ **_«_ ** _¡Santa mierda, eso es tan genial!_ **_»_ **

_*****_ _ **¡Fail-Ball!**_   **/** _⌠_ _feiil booul_ _⌡_ ** _=_** _De origen inglés, es una palabra compuesta,_ ** _Fail_** _la cual significa "fallo" y_ ** _Ball_** _"Bola" Al juntarlas y contextualizarlas dan algo como "Bola fallida/Bola Mala" en términos de Baseball. Eso usado por el Ampáyer (que es como un árbitro) cuando el lanzador tira la pelota en una posición no permitida. Si el lanzador hace 4 bolas fallidas la penalización es darle una "base por bola" al bateador del equipo contrario xD (y si, Chris y Phitchit cometieron su buen fail XD... ya empecé otra vez con mis vainas del baseball, LOL!)_

 ** _*やばい /⌠_** _Yabai_ _⌡_ ** _=_** _Dependiendo del contexto, la expresión Yabai puede ser_ ** _Positiva o Negativa._** _Aunque también se puede usar como sorpresa tomando como referencia al famoso "¡Dios Mío!" o "¡Maldición!" y como Yuuri maldijo, en un "_ ** _MALDICIÓN_** _" (Las niñas de Aino Fansubs la usaron como "_ ** _mierda_** _") pero lo que me explicó mi amiga Nazaky es que la expresión correcta seria "maldición" y que en medio de lo informal se lee "elegante", Yo pude usar_ _くそ! /_ 「 _Kusoo!_ 」 _Pero Yuuri no es de los que suele decir "mierda" a cada rato (A menos que fuese necesario cuando su equipo en el fic haga alguna barrabasada del tamaño del cañón de chicamocha xD), el kusso es más tipo "YURIO" XDDDD_

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¡¿Como están?! Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 09 y contando!, y volvemos a romper el record 16.332 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 16.790 x____x Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD porque duré full días sin subir nada q_q y mínimo el cap si o si era largo, pido disculpas, ¡CULPEN A ROBISTAR POR DEJARME SIN NET ToT!) y aparte de mi beta ardillita que me corrige las estructuras a nivel de contexto, tengo más betas wiiii, salem es mi profe de japonés xD y Caro es mi conejillo de indias (digo lectora final)
> 
> PDT: este capítulo fue recientemente Corregido y Re-beteado para mayor comodidad.
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 09? Adoro dibujar chibis xD oh pero la pelea me puede.
> 
> La investigación sigue su curso D: y tienen a varios sospechosos en la mira D: poco a poco avanzamos con el "CARTEL ACADEMICO"
> 
> ¡Awwwwww la diabetes en forma de mini-Katsudon fue demasiado para mi sistema xD! El bebu se ganó a Yura con su arma domadora de gatitos predilecta xD!! Pero bueee, ya le engancharon ¡YURIO!... Veamos qué pasa con ese "bonito honorifico" en los capis siguientes XDDD, Yuuki nos dio unas divertidas escenas y al final una bonita enseñanza! Lasjgdkasa (uwu <3 mi lindo bebu.)
> 
> Vimos muchas cosas en este apartado, Un Yura con problemas de de "YOYEO" sindo pateado por Yuuri...y una Vickytoria enojada consigo misma por su bajo rendimiento ¡Ah sí! D: Inche Yuuri, Nos salió severo cabrón en la prueba de tiro me regañó re-feo a la niña =( -le pega al amargado-
> 
> Lol me rio demasiado cuando Junto a Emil con Michelle. Con ese par pienso hacer algo bien bonito xD
> 
> Por cierto:
> 
> -¿Phitchit logrará que Chris deje de escuchar canciones de Miguel Bossé? xD  
> -¿Vicky intentará reivindicarse ante Yuuri y si es así como creen que lo hará? ¡Porque se viene el VERSUS en el cap 10!  
> -¿El checo matará al italiano de un infarto un día de estos?   
> -¿Yura tendrá a futuro su revancha con Yuuri y Si es así que pasaría?  
> -¿Yuuki tendrá más curitas de animalitos xD?
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1)Pao-Vivas y Nina me enamoraron con sus dibujititos!! Alsgdkasdasdfj –se murió- podrán verlos desde mi Wattpad
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de Adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por aqui en Wattpad y en AO3.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! :D ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!


	10. 🔥¡En Gard!🔥 (partes 1 y 2 completos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: Lamento la demora pero no poseo net propia (me peleé definitivamente con ROBISTAR y renuncié a sus servicios) así que debo ir al café internet para subir el capi... ya sabiendo eso, los dejo con su dramamon! xD
> 
> ***************   
> 🔥 Capítulo 10: ¡En Gard! (partes 1 y 2)  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Beta ardilla (al fin recuperé a mi beta no joda!)  
> 🔥Revisión: Readers Estrellita y Japonecita  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary   
> **************

**🔥**

 

**_Comedor de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 7:00 A.M_

 

 **P** or cuestiones de fuerza mayor la continuidad de la prueba debió aplazarse hasta nueva orden, los dirigentes del  _F.P.J_  y el  _F.E.G.I_  que habitaban en la  _T.S.P.A_ fueron citados en la _ANP_  para corroborar las pistas y evidencias halladas en otras redadas. Los captores que fueron arrestados han comentado de a poco la sopa de aquellos que han contribuido en la venta masiva de los estupefacientes incautados a causa del micro-tráfico que se está manifestando en Shibuya y en otras zonas de Japón, pero nadie ha dado señal alguna de los infiltrados en las academias afectadas y de la organización encargada de ello.

En los pasillos solo se hablaba de eso, y de las contiendas que faltaban por realizar para dar paso al listado final de aquellos que serán seleccionados a pertenecer definitivamente a la nobleza élite policial de categoría Imperial.

En el comedor estaban Yang y Leroy tomando su desayuno, viendo el desglose de esa noticia que dejó en velo a media multitud. Altin, daba pequeñas aclaraciones puesto que Katsuki y su equipo lo mantenían al tanto, ahora seguían buscando el formato o el modo del cómo burlaban la seguridad y con quién.

— _Qué horror, chicos... pero ¿Si han dado con algo? —_  ha dicho Isabella entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con preocupación.

— _Habían algunos, sin embargo no han dado más señales. Este sondeo ha sido más difícil que otras veces y se nos está acabando el tiempo, pero algo solucionaremos, preciosa. Confía en nosotros y por supuesto, en tu Rey_. —Leroy trató de disipar las telarañas ansiosas de su prometida mirándole con ternura dándole pequeñas caricias en su hombro y por ultimo un beso en la frente.

En esas Altin tomó la vocería. 

— _Ten en cuenta que los robos ocurren cuando hay convocatorias en las academias, solo debemos observar a los aspirantes._

_—¡Y tienes razón!_

_— **¡YURI!**_ — los canadienses jóvenes se voltearon y vieron al fin a la estampa rusa. Usaba su uniforme de la  _FSB_ , además de lucir unos lentes obscuros de buena clase.

_—¿Muchacho, en dónde estabas?_

_—Nos tenías preocupados, señor arisco de la ley._

— _Eso no les interesa, yo hago con mi vida lo que se me venga en gana._  —Allí la médico jefe junto con su novio le han hecho el regaño, Yuri alzó los hombros importándole cinco sus palabras y comiendo bocado tras bocado como un animal. Otabek quien ya conocía las andadas de Yuri ni se inmutó en preguntar el por qué esas gafas de sol (mínimo estaba bebiendo), al menos se le ve con mejor semblante después del enfrentamiento de ayer. Luego le preguntará...

Mmmm, Lo curioso de la trama fue verle las mejillas llenas de... ¿Banditas de tigres, chitas y leones? Eso fue algo que no escapo a la vista del Kazajo y mucho menos del entrometido canadiense quien estaba muy burlón.

— _¿Y eso lindo gatito?, ¿No me digas que fuiste con un pediatra y te dejaste poner la inyección para robarle las curitas? Jajaja._  — la cara de Yuri fue un poema porque recordó al pequeño "mini-Yuuri" llamado Yuuki, aunque se niegue debe aceptar que ese niño cachetón en el día de ayer fue un bálsamo en tiempos de guerra. Disimulando todos sus sentimientos el Cabo Primero encaró a su subalterno con arrogancia y señalándole con su tenedor. 

— _Leroy te lo advierto, si no quieres que te castre las bolas en este momento, entonces... **¡DÉJATE DE JODER! ¡Y MÁS BIEN ¡FOLLA CON TU MUJER DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO VIRGINAL!**_

 _— **¡YURII PLISTESKY CIERRA LA BOCA, ESO ES PRIVADO!**_ — La médico quería fulminar al ruso con la mirada después de oírle tal barbaridad y Jean pega un chillido estrambótico, las caras de ambos apostaban a una fogata en toda la extensión de la palabra.

 _— **¡¿QUÉ?!**  — _masculló aún con la chuleta de cerdo en la boca _. —No he dicho nada que no fuera cierto._

_— **¡YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

— _Sé que los tres adoran discutir pero necesito que se pongan serios, Yura... ¿A qué se debe el comentario anterior?_  — aquí Altin, como la voz de la conciencia fue quien redirigió el cauce, Yuri ya había culminado con la chuleta y se centró en mostrar la idea que lanzo al aire.

— _Lo digo porque hoy en las horas de la madrugada pasaron cosas que apuntan a lo que estabas diciendo, en si fue...—_  Y allí empezó su explicación...

 

**_《_ ** **_Inicia el flash back_ ** **_》_ ** ****

💠

***  
*  
***

 

 **E** ntonado en sus copas llegaba el Cabo Primero a la  _T.S.P.A_ , usaba un chaleco de cuero negro que en su reverso que tenía decoraciones en Animal print, un Jean obscuro desgarrado, y su cabello atado a una coleta la cual no se notaba por la capucha encima de su cabeza. No daba tumbos (por suerte) tiene buena resistencia; pero el guayabo, ese bendito guayabo cuya definición consiste en "rom-pe-la, rompe la piñata..." ¿Ah no?, esa es otra cosa...

Más bien romperse contra el suelo del dolor gracias a las bocanadas de Vodka y Sake a fondo blanco, lo han dejado con un mal humor de los mil demonios. Eran como las 3: 00 AM y el campus estaba solitario, de seguro Otabek estará durmiendo (gracias a Dios su pareja no era de aquellos que se la pasen fisgoneando en lo que hace) son adultos después de todo y fue una de las condiciones que ambos pactaron.

 _—¿Huh? ¿Qué coños?—_  Musitó en bajo y poniéndose alerta. Se supo esconder en una de las tantas zonas que hay en la locación, a unos cuantos metros vio salir de una pequeña oficina portable a varios tipos y todos fueron cuidadosos con sus rostros portando tapabocas y gorros. Yuri debido al Alcohol no podía enfocar muy bien su vista, pero algunas características físicas se le hacían conocidas... Estaba casi seguro que esos eran parte de los aspirantes a la convocatoria. ¡Ah! que genial y hoy que se le dio por tomar es cuando le pasan este tipo de enroscadas.

Más adelante se ve otra figura en el lugar con un par de "planos" o eso creía el Cabo, no vestía como el resto de hecho era muy formal y mucho mayor. 

 _—¿Será el intendente que mencionaba Katsuki? —_ calculó desde su posición pero no podía hacer mucho o verificar nada.

El líquido etílico ya le estaba jugando su mala pasada y de tanto achicar los ojos se sentía como el idiota de Barney de los Simpson. El silbido del centinela dio aviso y en menos de un segundo se dispersaron rápidamente hasta no quedar ni un alma, exceptuando por el veterano entrado en años, quien tomó otra ruta caminando cómplice y airoso. Yuri hizo lo propio también escabulléndose como sea, no podía revelar su posición tan fácil aunque eso implique que las riendas que ha trazado con Leroy y Altin no van tan deslindadas de las suposiciones del T.C...

 

***  
*  
***

💠 **  
**

**_《_ ** **_Culmina el flash back_ ** **_》_ ** ****

 

 

 **T** ras lo escuchado por el rubio eso puso las cosas sobre la balanza a favor sobre las conjeturas de Altin. En los interrogatorios, el T.C le había asegurado que la seguridad era burlada a modo interno. Bien, tienen un indicio, ahora deben comprobarlo; Pero su equipo (hablando de Jean y Yuri) no eran dados a la "concentración"

— _Debiste seguirlos Yuri_. — ostentó Isabella —.  _O buscar a tus compañeros._

— _No pude, ¿Qué no ves que ando tomado?_  —Aclaró quitándose los lentes y dejando ver su cara demacrada producto de la resaca.

— _Se nota el tufo._  —Jean hacía un ademán con la mano abanicándose la nariz.  _—¿Quieres una menta y un caldito de pollo, gatito?_

 _—¡JÓDETE, LEROY! —_  le sacó el dedo del medio con mucho "amor"

 _— **¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!...**_ — Ambos Cabos enmudecieron, Otabek se cruzó de brazos y les miró con dureza, la inhalación fue profunda al tiempo que expulsaba todo ese vapor contenido calmando sus ánimos y susurró en tono bajo lo siguiente a realizar. — _Es cuestión días para que hagan un golpe pronto en la T.S.P.A, de allí a que esta convocatoria fuese sin tanto filtro, y de allí a que nosotros estemos metidos en esto, retomaremos las rondas nocturnas a partir de hoy. ¿Les queda claro si o no?_

 _—¡Sí señor!_  —Tanto Plisetsky como Leroy asumen una compostura seria e Isabella les pide a los tres cuidarse mucho y si ella ve algo fuera de lo normal les avisará...

 

**🔥** **🔥**

**_  
Salón de Armas de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 9:30 A.M_

 

 **C** ambiando de sitio, Michelle Crispino ya tenía muchas venas marcadas en toda su cara por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, se supone que dejó a sus estudiantes recogiendo el desorden mientras atendía un llamado y al regresar se encontró con otra cosa.  Muchos hombres como osos perezosos en el suelo, una coneja platinada brincoleteando a más no poder y un San Bernardo rubio barbudo gigante protegiendo una arma de acero a toda costa de las pequeñas garras de aquella pelusa ojiazul.

 _—¡Emil, dame la espada! —_  La jovencita saltaba intentando llegar al objeto arrebatado pero la altura de su amigo era infalible. 

Los compañeros de la otra clase descansaban o tomaban su agua para refrescarse del duro entrenamiento, ellos le decían frases como _: "vamos, dale su espada", "yo quiero luchar con ella", "yo también no seas aguafiestas, Emil"_... y cosas así, pero el checo se negaba.

_—Señores lo siento, pero esta señorita... ¡No tendrá más espadas por hoy!,¡Y tú será mejor que le hagas caso a las recomendaciones del Capitán Crispino!, te vas a lastimar por forzarte._

_—Pero, pero, pero..._

_—Pero nada, Vicky. ¡Haz caso!  
_  
Allí platicaban a voz alta y el resto de cadetes doblándoles su edad reían ante esa chistosa escena. Es obvio que el nerviosismo se les notaba a leguas pues ambos estaban a la expectativa de cuando se retomaría la prueba faltante del  _F.E.G.I,_  sus colegas de estudio trataban de apaciguarlos dándoles ánimos y no fue de la noche a la mañana. La rusa y el checo se fueron ganando poco a poco su lugar y confianza por lo que han visualizado en los niveles de esa convocatoria, ningún novato había llegado tan lejos, ninguno en realidad. Esos dos tenían un par de horas libres (porque Richelieu cayó en crisis existencial.) Como no tenían un horario definido fueron de una con Michelle para ayudarle como "colaboradores" y claro... reforzar entre ellos lo más que pudieran con el otro curso.

Sin embargo, el italiano al ver la insistencia en la más joven (Vicky) le prohibió rotundamente tomar esa hoja con filo por el resto de la jornada, ya había practicado hasta altas hora de la noche en el día de ayer, si seguía con ese ritmo podría desgarrarse algún musculo y su pupilo Emil, estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Y aunque ese par se enteraron por la propia boca de Vicky acerca de querer retar al T.C, Michelle le dio otro "no" a ello, más la pequeña sentía un deber de apropiarse ante ese hecho dado a sus bajos resultados en la prueba anterior tomándose muy en serio lo de reivindicarse y mostrarse como una digna rival para él en el Rink. Mientras que ellos seguían en su mundo, Giacometti pasó por el lugar por pura casualidad y Crispino les ladró a todos poniéndolos en alerta.

 _—Mira nada más, que bonito. ¡Cuando el gato se va, ¡los ratones hacen fiesta!..._ _—_ el capitán ofuscado salió con sus frases de cajón. _—_ _ **¡USTEDES DEJEN DE JUGAR Y RECOJAN TODAS LAS BALLESTAS E IMPLEMENTOS DE PRÁCTICA QUE HAY EN SUELO! ¡EMIL, ESCONDE TODAS LAS ESPADAS, SABLES O FLORETES!!... Y VICKYTORIA, ¡¡YA FUI CLARO, NO MÁS ESGRIMA PARA TÍ!!!**_

 _—Hey Mikey, relájate_. — el suizo habló con gracia y broma. — _Te dará un infarto, amigo mío._

_—¡No te metas, Cabaretero!_

_—Te recuerdo que soy "Mayor Giacometti" para ti, querido._

— _Da igual cómo te llames, seguirás siendo un pervertido y no te metas, que yo sé lo que hago. Si no me pongo así, hace rato que acaban conmigo. **¡EN ESPECIAL, A ESE PAR DE ATOLONDRADOS QUE TENGO PEGADOS A MÍ COMO TAPAS!**_

 _—Tus cachorros te adoran._  — las carcajadas del suizo descarado no fueron disimuladas para nada y la cara de perro cascarrabias en el italiano fue gigantesca. A lo lejos, de la boca de Vicky se pudo escuchar un quejido pucheroso de injusticia y Emil le lanzó alegre un:  _"Te lo dije"_

Los dos adultos no dejaban de mirar precisamente a Nekola y Románova... De modo sorpréndete, los cadetes inexpertos han sabido sobresalir en todas las pruebas, incluyendo de esa alborotadora inauguración donde las tensiones se hallaban al máximo común divisor. Más el hecho de que sortearan ciertas situaciones esa dupla no queda exenta de lo que les pueda ocurrir en los combates.

_—Michelle hablando en serio... ¿Cómo ves a los chicos?, ¿Los sientes preparados para un combate?_

_—Me atrevo asegurar a que ellos llegaran a la final, no lo digo porque sean mis estudiantes, son terriblemente buenos... Nekola aunque me saque canas en medio de su atontamiento, es sensato. De Románova puedo decirte que es una genio con chispa en sus ataques, pero es más "impulsiva" que Emil, y es ella quien realmente me preocupa._

_—¿Por qué?... La he visto practicar con la esgrima, y se le ven sus años con ese arte._

_—Sí, eso es cierto, pero "eso" y sus "precipitaciones" no le servirán si piensa enfrentar al T.C._

El chiflido del suizo no fue disimulado. Ya eso es otro cantar, cuando hacen este tipo de eventos siempre prescinden de escoger al T.C por su alto nivel de resistencia en combates, el que la chica se haya decidido ir por el pez grande le daba un picante interesante al asunto.

_—y con eso que se le ha metido en la cabeza en hacerle desenvainar su Katana... ¡Ja! ¿Puedes creerlo?, ¡Esa chiquilla está loca!_

_—¿Así que la Katana? —_ arqueo su ceja bien pícaro. _—¿Cuál de las **dos**  que él tiene?_

 _— **¡YA DEJA TUS HETERO-HOMOSEXUALIDADES!**_ —entendió perfectamente esa camuflada referencia tiñéndose de rojo.  _—No sé qué carajos le dijo Katsuki, pero ella esta empecinada con el tema y eso me tiene con los pelos de punta, ya le prohibí enfrentarlo._

_—Tranquilo, ten fe; la chica lo hará bien._

Michelle decide dejar las cosas así y va con el grupo de estudiantes a poner el orden. Acaban de arreglar las cosas y cada quien toma a su "break" reglamentario, Emil se queda con Michelle para brindar su apoyo y como siempre el energúmeno de Mikey (apodo cariñoso dado por el checo) pone su mano en la cara del otro apartándolo de su ser con fastidio. A Chris no le cabe duda que el novato tiene sentimientos "profundos" por ese italiano desde que lo vio llegar en su traslado, si tan solo su amigo se diera cuenta. 

A quien sí estuvo esperando fue a su pequeña protegida, él quería saber de primera mano "su obstinación" y las palabras exactas del Kamikaze Japonés.

Vicky al verlo se puso contenta, fue corriendo tras su Jefe/instructor favorito abalanzándose encima, y Chris la recibió muy encantador, ya se le hizo costumbre esa recepción efusiva de su parte. Mayor y Cadete caminan a una zona algo apartada de la muchedumbre para hablar tranquilamente y se sientan sobre una de las gradas que se encuentran en la franja de entrenamiento a campo abierto. La soledad del lugar era cómoda y el viento fue ideal. Conversan un poco de todo y también sobre el caso del "Cartel Académico", la gente solo conocía "lo oficial" en los noticieros, sin embargo Vicky, quien ya se había involucrado "sin autorización" por andar leyendo temas clasificados que no lo que no le corresponden la mantenían en tela de juicio. Chris le comenta lo necesario ya que él ha sido informado por Phichit y Yuuri del comportamiento analítico y aventurero de la pequeña, era mejor no darle muchas conjeturas...

En medio de aquello, ella de la nada hace preguntas puntuales sobre cómo son ellos (refiriéndose al suizo y su equipo) cuando actúan estando en pleno operativo junto con "el amargado", Giacometti alimenta su curiosidad respondiéndole de las hazañas o logros obtenidos, la niña queda realmente fascinada y en su mirar azul se le despierta un bonito brillo de admiración en todos. Aún más sí era sobre Yuuri. Al grado de llevarlo a como embelesaba en vida a su padre Andrei cuando era Detective Élite y Sargento Mayor en la  _FSB_  y el  _SVR_. En algún punto la conversación giró sobre el manejo de armas y pericia en batalla de Yuuri.  _Los "AMAZING!"_  a viva voz eran equivalentes al asombro e interés que ella demostraba.

 _—¡Rayos!..._  —puso una carita graciosa bien determinada con ambas manos empuñadas y boca de corazón. — _Eso significa que deberé trabajar muy duro si quiero alcanzarlo._

_—Cuándo te refieres a "alcanzarlo", ¿Se trata de Yuuri?, ¿Nuestro jefe amargado?_

_— **¡Siiiiiiiiiiiií!...** ¿Ehhmm?..._— se abochornó al instante y embarajó como pudo su respuesta. — _Es decir, no solo él, ¡A ustedes también!... Ahamm... Mejor me callo, ¿verdad?_  — Chris sonrió cual felino sinvergüenza y Vicky terminó ocultando su rostro totalmente rojo en sus rodillas.

Los gestos de Vicky eran muy adorables y eran el triple de tiernos o sinceros si son provocados por culpa del T.C (en especial si estaba enojada con él, los cuales eran el 99% del tiempo.) Ahh~~ pero el asunto divertido era que Chris, descubriera que la pequeña hallara en Yuuri, una fuente de inspiración en su camino como oficial de la ley. Eso y otras cosas que su sexto sentido ha ido "armando" lenta y gustosamente. Desde hace un tiempo para acá el suizo con el tailandés vienen analizando esa "maña" de su amigo Japonés en "molestarla" y creen entender el por qué lo hace... No eran ningunos tontos y mucho menos él, (no por nada le dicen ¡EROS MADURO!). Más tarde le dirá sus verdades en su cara. ¿Cuándo? No sabe, ¡Pero lo hará!

 _—No debes avergonzarte, Vicky... Es normal que una jovencita como tú tenga una figura o ejemplo mayor a seguir en su profesión. Tu estilo es más tipo "Yuuri", obvio con la mejora de que tú serás una guapa y delicada oficial, ¡Yuuri, no!... ¡Ese desgraciado es un amargado explotador hijo de su santísima madre por no decir la palabra original! —_ El suizo menciona aquello con cabreo debido a la venganza "con chance de Castigo" que supo organizarles a Phitchit junto con él.

Quien pensare que el japonés les iba a dejar pasar lo de su sobrino, ¡Sépanlo!, ¡Les decimos que no!... El par de adultos recogieron, organizaron y recapitularon todos los archiveros del departamento de criminología y para rematar, los jodió por completo haciéndoles trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche desencriptando softwares, malwares y códigos de variados casos de otras prefecturas.

Era eso, o enfrentar su furia con sermón y Katana incluida.

 _—Pensándolo bien, mejor no. La señora Katsuki es demasiado bella para insultarla por culpa de ese amargado._  — Vicky no se contuvo para nada, rió con ganas hasta lloró de la risa sobre las quejas de Giacometti, ella también aportó su granito de arena y ambos compinches se desahogaron, tienen suerte de que su "jefe" no los escuche en esas o tendrían serios problemas.

_—Aunque, ¿Sabes algo, Chris?_

_—¿Dime?_

_—El hecho de que él señor Katsuki sea amargado no le quita lo asombroso que es en su cargo, es alguien dispuesto y entregar todo de sí por lo que me has contado, no es de aquellos que estén detrás de un escritorio o le delega toda la función al resto, prefiere ensuciarse las manos junto con ustedes y si ve necesario luchar codo a codo a su lado para hacer lo correcto como buen guardián, lo hará. Eso... Eso es admirable. Yo realmente deseo hacer eso, deseo llevar un buen papel como él._

_—Creo que Yuuri, tiene un nuevo logro desbloqueado gracias a tÍ, como diría Phichit. Ahora no es solo un hijo de la que sabemos, sino que también es un hijo de la que sabemos bien admirable._  — Habló con tono encantador sin perder finura y nuevamente ambos se disparan a reír, Vicky tomo la palabra una vez que controló los espasmos causados gracias a las risotadas.

 — _Pero fuera de broma, me gustaría llegar a ser como él cuando ejerza mi función como oficial, él me recuerda un poco a mi padre con su sentido de la justicia._

 _— ¿Tu padre es Oficial como nosotros? Eso no lo sabía. ¡Qué grandioso! —_ soltó el suizo y la joven asiente.

_—Sí, Él... Lo fue._

_—Oh... Mil disculpas, belladona..._

_—Tranquilo Christopher, eso fue hace muchos años._  — Vicky habló con voz apagada, una llena de nostalgia y continúo. — _Él... ya no está conmigo, pero espero hacerlo bien... Me enseño amar y respetar su labor y es una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí._  — no daba muchos detalles, el Mayor infirió que era un tema difícil de tratar y no piensa presionarla, él solo escuchaba como buen receptor.  _—El T.C pocas veces saca a relucir mis pros, y suele decir mucho mis contras. Lo comprobé en mi prueba de tiro. De continuar así me seguirá viendo como alguien "pequeño" y no quiero eso... Aquello me hace pensar que debo trabajar el triple o quizás el cuádruple si quiero que él me codee como un **igual**  y ustedes, también._

Y al fin Chris pudo entender un poco mejor la inconformidad de la chica, a veces Yuuri es alguien de muy poco tacto cuando de exigencias se trata y lo mismo ocurre al comentar los pormenores. No todas las personas lo soportan y terminan desistiendo, llorando o renunciando. Lo bueno es que Vicky, ha resultado ser alguien de "temple" y no se ha dejado desboronar.

_—Es por eso que quiero demostrarle en el combate de armas blancas que soy capaz de tomarme esto muy en serio._

_—Todos tenemos "piedras" con las cuales tropezamos, nadie es perfecto. Tú no lo eres, Yuuri tampoco y yo menos... Según tu jefe yo he de ser la manzana podrida del grupo cuando nos tocan misiones junto con Phitchit. —_ Y Vickytoria explotó en risas por ese comentario, Chris continuó _. — Pero esas "piedras" las podemos derribar si ponemos empeño y aprovechamos los consejos. Eres buena, e iras mejorando con el tiempo. Ahora, conociendo a ese reservado quién sabe cómo te dijo las cosas... Yuuri no es tan malo, solo tiene una "nefasta honestidad" cuando se trata de esos temas._

 _—Está bien, me he dado cuenta con el pasar de los días. Eso me sirvió para llenarme de razones. Es el jefe y debe ser alguien severo... Es su trabajo después de todo, ¿no?_  — acotó la chica mirándole a sus ojos verdes aceitunos y Chris respiró aliviado, ella demuestra ser alguien maduro según la situación pero la reacción que hizo no la vio venir.

 _— **¡¡¡LO QUE SI NO LE VOY A PERDONAR A ESE CUATRO OJOS JAPONÉS, FUE LA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO QUE ME HIZO CON ESO DE SU KATANA!!!**_ — recuperó su mal humor de un modo muy infantil saltando de golpe en donde estaba sentada y alzando un brazo con la mano empuñada a lo que el suizo se decidía sí entre reírse de la querella de su protegida o quejarse de Yuuri y sus salidas "prácticas"

_—Déjame adivinar, ¿Te hizo una apuesta con desenvainarle su Katana en plena ofensiva?_

_—¡Yaaaas!, ¡Omg! ¿Cómo supiste?_

_—Tengo mis mañas, querida._

_—¡y lo que me da más rabia es que ese antipático cree que no soy capaz!_ —Y justo allí, al mayor se le iluminó el bombillo.

 _— **¡ENTONCES VÉ POR ESA RUTA, Y ARROYALO, NENA!**_ — a la platinada se le escapo un  _"¿Eh?"_  por la respuesta de Chris, y este le explicó lo que le quería decir sentado de un modo elegante.

 _—Desde que Yuuri asumió parte de las delegaciones en esta Institución y sus convocatorias, Ningún aspirante ha logrado hacerle blandir su Katana en pleno embate. Ni siquiera Michelle que es el segundo más experimentado de nuestro grupo cuando estamos en prácticas de armas blancas, solo la saca cuando le da la gana de usarla con uno, lo hace y punto...—_ aún se mantiene cruzado de piernas con su codo sirviendo de apoyo a su mentón varonil y la voz elocuente de Chris destilaba donosura por donde se le viese _. —Ahora, no pienses en ganar la contienda... No pienses en la convocatoria, piensa en ese objetivo y póntelo como un propósito. Tal vez así... Él pueda que te vea como lo que tú quieres._ —y Aquí se ha levantado de forma distinguida, caminando con magnificencia de "yo sé lo que digo", y su pupila se intimidó.

_—Yuuri, es de aquellos que toca impresionarlo por donde más se deje llevar. Algo así como el Don Juan que se las sabe todas en el arte de seducir._

_—¿S-seducir?, ¿Qué tiene que ver "eso" con "esto"?_  — sinceramente ella no entendía nada.

 _—Ya lo verás._  —Chris se puso detrás de la chica agarrando sus hombros y poniendo su mentón en el espacio que hay en su cuello delicado. Pobre alma inocente, no sabe lo que se le viene.

 _—Él como Don Juan, espera capturar el corazón de la damisela y tú, eres la damisela._  — Vicky se coloreo por la analogía ¿el amargado conquistándola a ella?... Ok, su mente voló demasiado. Chris se reía en bajo por los estragos que hacía en la niña, pudo usar otra comparación pero él, es "así" como Dios lo hizo y Vicky pensó que su instructor de espionaje, jefe y/u amigo... ¡Enloqueció!

_—En la historia, nuestro Don Juan Japonés no prevé que alguien le gane en su mismo juego. Si lo llevamos en el combate, él suele "marear y provocar" a sus contrincantes porque no espera a que nadie le responda de la misma manera. De allí a que el no use su katana, a lo mucho su funda acorazada y puede que te desarme si no estás atenta._

En aquel tiempo, ella recuerda el chismorreo de algunos aspirantes en los pasillos sobre el enfrentamiento del Yuri ruso, en cierto modo es algo parecido a lo que Chris está explicando. A medida que el mayor habla hace movimientos algo sugerentes llegando a rozar zonas específicas del cuerpo estilizado de la pequeña, Vicky no sabía qué hacer ante aquello hasta que él captura su rostro con esos dedos largos y pulidos dignos de un magnate. Ya cree comprender el por qué ese japonés está encantado con la conejita... 

 _—Las damiselas esperan a ser seducidas por ese amante enamorador, pero tú no serás cualquier damisela corriente, serás una damisela fatale, una diosa llena de Eros capaz de encantarlo y fregarlo en su mismo terreno. En el combate tienes tus técnicas como esgrimista, eso llevándolo a nuestra historia se traduce a "Belleza"... Tienes cara, tienes cuerpo, muy buenos atributos empezando por ese bonito y redondo trasero jugoso como un durazno._  — y el suizo lo masajeó haciendo que la niña se erizara, chillara y le reclamara.

_— **¡¡¡C-CH-CHRIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!**_

_—¿¡QUÉ!?, ¡Es una demostración!... Por cierto, están grandes, firmes y tiernitos como me gustan. — "y así le fascinan a tu Jefe amargado, también"..._ dijo eso ultimo mentalmente para él.

_—¡N-no hagas e-eso con mí colita!_

_—¿Mi colita?...pffffff... —_ la risotada descarada no la aguantó _—. ¡Ay que tierna!, ¡Se nota que eres niña consentida!_ —mencionó aquello apretujando sus cachetes con los suyos mientras en el aire se veía miles de corazones y brillitos rosados. — _Descuida cariño, me agradan los chicos. Aunque admito que eres una tentación muy peligrosa, capaz me vuelva hetero por tí, pero no quiero que la ONU me lleve. Así que mejor sigo explicando._  — Las mejillas de Vicky no paraban de emular el semáforo en rojo y su cabeza echaba humo por doquier.

Chris en resumidas cuentas, le platicó que eso traído al combate, representaba el factor sorpresa. Yuuri como contrincante era un guerrero que previene las cosas con antelación, es estratega y siempre iba un paso adelante por leer los movimientos, señales y actitudes en sus adversarios. Si ella lograba equilibrar todo eso en la batalla y ejecutaba correctamente ese "factor sorpresa" a su favor como la buena tiradora de esgrima que ha de ser, el T.C se vería obligado a pelear con su katana.

— _Entonces, el final esperado es que el Don Juan deje caer a la damisela estando eternamente enamorada y..._

_—y no que la Damisela sea quien dejé caer enamorado al caballero._

_—¡Correcto pequeña!, ¡Me encanta como hilas las cosas!_ —Chris aplaudió un par de veces.

_—Creo entenderle, aunque hay cosas que aun no comprendo de la seducción, con lo otro que llamas "Eros" en un combate de armas._

_—No te preocupes querida, yo me entiendo._ — el hecho que la chica haga un "ruidillo" interesante en Yuuri, también sería otro punto favor, y aquí entre nos; que la dama a quien "uno molesta", te encaré en tu mismo juego y aquel le siga la corriente, eso en el lenguaje previo del amor se llama "jugar con fuego" o al menos eso cráneo Chris tras llegar a ciertas conclusiones con los encuentros que Yuuri ha tenido con Vickytoria... Vicky por ser despistada no lo percibe, pero el suizo no es idiota y definitivamente eso será la perdición para su jefe.

_—Lo importante es que captaste la esencia de lo que te quiero decir. Tú y yo sabemos que él es más fuerte y es seguro que te gane pero si le haces desenvainar su katana, será un golpe bajo en su ego por creerte "pequeña" y es allí donde te verás a su igual._

_—Usted... ¿Usted lo cree?, ¿Usted cree que yo lo logre?_

_—¡Me quito el nombre y te bailo desnudo con tacones en un pole, si falló! —_ cosa que ya él ha hecho estando bueno y sano o borracho.

Como dice el refrán: ** _《_** _A cuentas claras, chocolate espeso._ ** _》_** y la llamarada azul en sus ojos renació. Ahora solo contaba las horas para que ese versus se diera con todas las de la ley... ****

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

**_Casa del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 1:00 P.M (3 días después y a pocas horas del evento)_

 

 **Y** uuri llegó con su sobrino a casa después de buscarlo en su escuela, Yuuki no tenía clases de música por la tarde y habló con tiempo a la señora Marie para que lo cuidase en tanto que el regresaba de su trabajo. Ya se había puesto al día con los indicios del combo de la  _FSB_  y les dio un "a lugar" para lo que pretendía hacer, el tiempo es corto y necesitaban resultados consistentes...

Mientras su mente la tenía en consonancia con esa maraña de mala hierba y los citatorios de la fiscalía con la  _ANP_ , se pegó un duchazo rápido y busco en el closet el ropaje oficial de entrenamiento porque hoy debía comandarlo en compañía de sus colegas Crispino y Giacometti. Eso era otro peso más en su larga lista de compromisos, pero es un compromiso del cual no renegaba y la razón era porque se encontraba a la expectativa de ver en exclusiva a los novatos, en especial a la platinada de mirar azul.

Azul de esos ojos caídos del cielo que recientemente le ha dado una buena sazón e intenta no estar distraído recordándolos cada segundo. Pero le es imposible, con el pasar de los días admite que la cadete le ha ido cayendo en gracia por sus chuscadas y querellas, él aún no supera la "vaciada" que le dio a causa de no cuidarse en el operativo anterior. (Cosa que le deslumbró) También ha tomado un gustillo en molestarle solo para ver sus gestos y caretas graciosas como lo del "conteo", los "trotes matutinos" a máxima velocidad o cualquier otra actividad donde pueda sacar provecho y no se arrepiente el condenado.

Aunque sí su hermano mayor viviera y le viera en esas con la "ilegal" (porque de seguro así nombraría a Vickytoria), fácilmente Yuuri, el seria el "fregado" y Kouji estaría gozándolo todo con rostro soberbio, tomando un buen Whiskey en las rocas como el cínico que era y con un buen índice de maldad. Por algo Andrei le decía con justa razón a ese hombre de cuello blanco: "Shinigami amargado Hijueputeable"

Creo que eso de ser amargados e "hijuep****"... digo, hijos de la "practicidad" en los Katsuki, es de herencia. ¡ESTÁ COMPROBADO!

En sí para él, la chica es algo ruidosa, despistada, bastante imprudente y puede que no sea mala persona, más no por eso deja de ser estricto, severo y mano dura cuando requiere serlo. Lo ha demostrado en varias intervenciones (mencionando lo del bajón de su desempeño en las últimas pruebas que Románova ejecutó). En fin, el pasillo es largo y se podría decir que sus días son "Diferentes e interesantes" desde el ingreso de la "señorita bonita" de su sobrino hasta ahora.

Pintándole con sus colores alegres de acuarela a aquella paleta gris que él lleva oculta en su interior.

Y no es que le guste, es demasiado pronto para asegurar tal suceso. Simplemente está sorteando una zona que ronda en su periferia, dándole a entender que "algo" le está pasando y que por "prudencia" prefiere estar al margen de ello. Aunque le ha costado estar firme.

 _"Vaya lío en que estoy metido con la señorita"_ _—_  pensó con toque reflexivo el mayor al terminarse de arreglar.

En voz alta llamó a su sobrino y le pide apurarse. El niño contesta un  _"Ya voy"_ con fuerza, en esas aparece corriendo como cachorrito con su bolso, traía consigo sus cuadernos de las tareas y juguetes para guardarlos. Por último dejó unos dibujos por fuera los cuales no escaparon a la vista de Yuuri.

 _—¿Y eso?... ¿A quiénes dibujaste esta vez, pequeñín? —_ preguntó a su altura agachándose en cuclillas y Yuuki le sonrió al elevar su mirada aniñada. 

 _—_   _A muchas personas, ¡Mira tío Yuu!, estos son tío Phitchit peleando con tío Chris por sus canciones raras._   _—_ El niño le pasó el dibujo, Katsuki se acomodó sus lentes y en ese palo café con rayones amarillos (infiriendo que era el suizo) le ha leído su globo de dialogo. Decía algo en japonés como: " _Seré tu Amante Bandiiiiido, Ban - di - do"_

Yuuri alzó la ceja con las mejillas coloreadas de escarlatas y se le marcaba la vena en cruz roja en medio de su careta disque "neutral"  _— "Voy a matar a Chris"... —_ mentalmente se dijo eso cuando llegue a la  _T.S.P.A._

El pequeñín continuó pasándole otro dibujito, esta vez la mancha melocotón con rayas planeadas eran muy larguísimas, le hizo una especie de corona en su cabeza, a su lado estaba una nubecita pequeña color café, y al final lo decoró con corazones rosados o conejitos.

Yuuri, fácilmente la distinguió y el mal humor se le quitó.

 _—_ _¿Esa no es tu "señorita"?_   _—_  le mencionó con un tono de voz dulce y serena, su sobrino tenía sus cachetes enrojecidos. Respondió esta vez con timidez por ser de Vicky con su mascota Makkachin, y Yuuri no pudo evitar una curva cándida. Esa niña se ganó a pulso el cariño total de Yuuki en tiempo record.

_—_ _¡S-si! ¡y t-también hice a Makkachin!, ¿¡Están bonitos, tío Yuu¡?, ¿Le gustará a Vicchan?_

_—Yo... Estoy seguro que a tu señorita quejona, le gustará._ — le afirmó con tranquilidad acariciándole sus cabellos mientras que Yuuki infló sus mofletes.

_—¡Vicchan no es quejona, tiene ojos muy bonitos y ella dice que eres muy regañón!_

_—Pues para mí si lo es, y dile a tu señorita quejona de ojos azules bonitos que si se portara bien no la regañara tanto... Tú también eres igual de quejón. ¿No? —_ le picó con su dedo la punta de su nariz y el "ñam" mordelón de Yuuki vuelve a sus andadas. Yuuri adora hacerle eso.

Allí mismo, el sobrinito le saca un último dibujo y reparó algo particular. La mancha era de tintes durazno pálido con rayas e intento de coleta en amarillo, le dibujó muchos gatitos.  _— ¿Y ese dibujo para quién es? —_ esta vez su curiosidad si fue genuina.

_—Es para mí nuevo amiguito, es un señor gruñón muy divertido, se llama como tú pero yo le digo ¡Yurio! Él me dijo que tú lo conoces. Si te vez con él ¿Se lo podrías dar tío Yuu, por favor?_

_—¿Yurio?—_ titubeó extrañado, y el pequeñín le explicó todo lo que ocurrió con ese encuentro tan "ajetreado" con Yuri Plisetsky (su tocayo ruso), lo del comedor, el cómo lo salvó y también como Vicky le hizo el parón a todos los señores peleoneros... Mmmm eso le pareció un buen dato y se hizo una nota mental:  ** _«_** _"No hacer enojar a la señorita sí está Yuuki de por medio" **»**_

Entre tanto, la deducción del chiquitín sobre ese "apodo honorífico" basándose en los "idols" de su hermana Mary le sacó muchas lágrimas por la risa, Ohh~~ ya encontró la excusa perfecta para sacarse el clavo cada vez que le llame "cerdo", Yuuri limpió el resto de gotas que rodaban por sus lagrimales con su dedo pulgar.

 _—Hey ¿Y para mí no hay dibujos? —_ En broma fingió estar dolido y Yuuki fue corriendo a buscar los dibujos a su cuarto, al regresar Yuuri pudo ver que el primero era de él con su traje de oficial guardián Imperial dando Katanazos y el segundo era de Yuuki con su violín y él mismo pero tocando el piano de cola en el estudio privado de su casa y cuando se percató de esa referencia, le cayó la culpa como hielo templario en su espalda así como el martirio en la figura pequeña que tiene por sobrino. Sobrino que posicionó sus manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cintura, y le hizo un Mohín encandilado en sus facciones dulzonas empequeñeciendo sus ojitos con dejos acusatorios. ¡Yuuki era el juez y Yuuri el acusado!

_—Tio Yuu...¡Prometiste practicar conmigo mis nuevas partituras y prometiste tocar el piano para así llevar el compás!, ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuu~~~!_

_—Gomen-neee, Yuuki-san... Ehhh je - je - je. —_ la risita nerviosa lo delató y se rascaba su cabeza por la vergüenza ganada. Su cara fue bastante chistosa sonrojándose por incumplido y la dogeza que armó en bribonada al mini-regañador para ver si lo calmaba... ¡No le sirvió!, en respuesta Yuuki soltó más reclamos y abucheos con todo el derecho del mundo mundial a su tío.

Porque con el pequeño Yuuki, no ajustaban métodos o planes predeterminados...  
¡El T.C perdió el año con todas las de la ley!

 _—Lo siento, Yuuki. —_ juntó las palmas de sus manos acercándolas a su perfil en señal de arrepentimiento mientras guiña su ojo derecho con chiste  _—. P-prometo practicar contigo todo el domingo. —_  habló con paciencia y timidez acomodándole sus lentes, luego hizo una pose pensante para contentarlo con algo más  _—. Aparte de eso, ¿No te gustaría entregarles a Yurio y Vickytoria-san los dibujos que les hiciste en persona?_

 _— **¡¿EN SERIO?!** —_Yuuki se puso de pie dando brinquitos _. — **¡¿**_ _ **Me llevaras otra vez a la academia?! ¡¿Y podré ver a Vicchan, Yurio-Nii y Makkachin?!** — _y Yuuri asintió gustoso, su tío prometió hacerlo pronto, (al menos hasta salir de sus compromisos con la convocatoria) Yuuki se le tiró encima y feliz como una lombriz olvidándose de todo malestar, terminó por tumbar a su tío al suelo y dejándole sentado...Lo que callan los tíos por contentar a sus sobrinos...

_—Ya quiero ir a la academia, así le devolveré a Vicky su peluche._

_—¿Peluche?_

_—Kobuta-chan se me había perdido y ella me dio el suyo mientras me lo buscaba, pero Yurio-Nii lo encontró, así que se lo voy a devolver._

_"¿Esto es en serio?"... —_ arqueando su ceja y riendo internamente, pensó que sí al Yuri ruso no le dejará pasar lo de "Yurio", a su Cadete no le perdonara lo del "peluchito" viendo que ella se considera una mujer grande y no "pequeña", le sorprendió que a estas millas del partido tenga peluches pero al observar el objeto mostrado en las manitas del chaval, frunció el ceño con pasmo. Ese cosito felpudo lo ha visto antes, jura no estar loco con decir que lo ha manipulado y un recuerdo flashero pasó en un santiamén.

 

_🌙   🌙_ _🌙   🌙   🌙   🌙_ _🌙   🌙_

_—Chu~bby, ven a jugar conmigo y también con mí conejito._

_—Más bien, deberías dormir pequeña..._

_🌙   🌙_ _🌙    🌙   🌙   🌙_ _🌙   🌙_ _  
_

 

 _—Conejita... —_ Completó la palabra final.

Sus pensamientos traicioneros le abrieron esa capa que tenía oculta y sellada en su "baúl" del recuerdo, Yuuki le miraba confuso, hasta hace un momento su tío estaba bien, o eso parecía.  _— "¿Será que?"... —_ lo tomó entre sus dedos sin exteriorizar nada como lo más extraordinario del mundo. Cuando Vivió temporalmente en casa de su maestro, él conmemoró nublosamente que su hija (quien tenía la edad de Yuuki o quizás un año más) jugaba con un peluchito igual a este y por el gusto que le tiene a los "conejos" él solía llamarle cariñosamente por el mote de "conejita", Yuuri en su adentros se debatía una pregunta un tanto retorcida con respecto aquello, una que involucra a la "conejita" Nikiforova y la cadete Vickytoria Románova, sus apellidos son distintos pero ambas tienen cosas "en común"

Pensó, pensó, re-pensó y después de meditarlo, esa idea la descartó siendo consciente que quizás las horas por falta de sueño le dieron esa lucha personal y tampoco ayuda tener por amigos a un par de conspiradores noveleros como Phitchit y Christopher. Aún con ese conejo en su mano y con la sobrante en la barbilla no negará que la incertidumbre le quedó sembrada, necesita averiguar pronto que misterios rodean a esa damita de tierras siberianas y por qué siempre le da esa sensación divagada y nostálgica a su pasado.

Yuuki lo sacó del trance jalándole su pantalón con tirones suaves y Yuuri miró a su sobrino en su estado más "embobado", el niño le preguntó qué le pasó y su tío simplemente niega con amabilidad. Como ya había guardado todo y solo le faltaba el peluchito de Vicky, Katsuki lo devolvió para minimizar su propia tensión sacudiendo sus vibras transitadas con un:

 _—¿Nos vamos, pequeñín? —_ y un Yuuki animado asiente...

 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

**_  
Coliseo de combate abierto T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 3:30 P.M (mismo día en pleno evento)_

 

 **T** res días pasaron para que Vickytoria, interiorizara los consejos de Chris mientras ella practicaba a escondidas en las noches sin que Michelle o Emil la vieran. Y esos mismos 3 días fueron el tiempo de prórroga para que al fin en el día de hoy diera inicio a ese esperado desenlace. El cuarto grupo ha terminado su participación de manera que el último equipo de participantes convocados (en donde estaban Nekola y Románova) comenzara la suya... prácticamente muchos de la  _FPJ_ y Todo el personal del  _F.E.G.I_  estaban de asistentes en las gradas observando el espectáculo al igual que los cadetes y Alféreces de la  _T.S.P.A._

 **Jefes a enfrentar a ese día:**  El elocuente Mayor Christopher Giacometti, El temerario Capitán Michelle Crispino y El terrible Teniente Coronel Katsuki Yuuri.

En un lugar cercano estaban Otabek, Jean, Isabella y Yuri en compañía del Capitán Chulanont, él esperaba a su escuadrón y como el tiempo es poco para ese hámster aprovechaba para entablar conversación y sacar un par de fotos.

 _—Jean, ¿Será que Emil y Vicky podrán pasar?_  — Isabella se ubicada al lado de Jean y le roba un puñado palomitas de maiz al igual que Yuri.  _—No lo sé, lo único que diré es que la pelea estará buena. —respondió el canadiense al comerse su porción._

 _—Todo puede pasar Srta. Yang. ¿Usted qué opina Capitán?_  —El subteniente kazajo estaba serio e intrigado y ha tomado otro puñado a costillas de Jean.

 _—¡Hey! ¡Cada quien coma de lo suyo!_  —El cabo de cabello negro escondió su preciado mecato palomero así como un niño protege sus juguetes y Phitchit se carcajeó.  _—Descuida J.J, yo tengo papitas. Sobre lo otro, yo opino que esos chicos me dan buena pinta, ¡Michelle, me ha dicho que son buenos!... y muero por saber si Vicky de verdad retará al amargado de mí Jefe._

 _— **¿HAAAAAAAAAAH?**_ — Se sorprendió el ruso mirando al moreno de mala cara, y los demás imitaron un gesto similar (obviamente sin ceño fruncido)  _—¿Esa frentona quiere morir antes de tiempo?, Ni si quiera yo pude ganarle a Katsuki y reconozco que estaba ofuscado, de no estarlo el marcador fuese distinto._ — Otabek se extrañó por las palabras de Yuri y luego una pequeña línea en sus labios se dibujó, al parecer el que su pareja perdiera esa contienda le ayudo a meditar las cosas. O eso pensaba y de pronto....

_ Sxf: _ _**BOING!**_

El par de senos acomodados detrás de la crin del ruso lo supo descolocar y la mujer que ha osado hacer tal atrevimiento, habló _. —Lindo gatito, como siempre tan arisco. Si bien perdiste, eso no significa que nuestra pequeña cachorra le pase igual. ¡Hey! ¿Y esas banditas felinas quién te las dio? Se te ven tiernas._

_— **¡CÁLLATE VIEJA BRUJA!**_

_—Solo soy dos años mayor que tú. ¡Oh!,¡Hola jefe! —_ Mila Bavicheva, saludaba al moreno con una mano tintineante mientras seguía apresando al ruso que se quejaba en sus pechos. Más atrás aparecieron Georgi y Sala. Jean e Isabella, desconocían de la pelirroja pero al parecer era alguien cercano a ese gruñón.

_— **¡POR UN DEMONIO!, ¡YA QUITA TUS "COSAS" DE MÍ CABEZA!**_

_—Estas "cosas" se llaman senos, "primito" y de seguro a Beka le gustan. Aún estoy disponible, corazón._ — a Yuri en definitiva, no le gusta esto.

¿De todos los comandos que hay en el mundo su prima tenía que estar "aquí" en este lugar?

 _—Lo siento Bavicheva, esta vez paso. Gracias por la oferta._  — Otabek le brindó un rostro amable a la muchacha. Y ella en respuesta le miraba coqueta diciendo que algún día lo logrará aunque lo hacía en broma, sabía de antemano que su primo y el kazajo estaban en una relación. Fue de las primeras en apoyarlos. Yuri se paró y al fin pudo despegarse de esa "alimaña" que tiene por prima para revirarle.

En el mismo sitio, ya entraban los participantes en hilera de manera organizada (de menor a mayor altura) Vicky al ser la más pequeña del grupo iba en primera posición y Emil en tercer lugar. Giacometti estaba con Crispino hablando de los novatos y Katsuki al lado de ellos pero él daba unas indicaciones por teléfono respecto al caso que dirige con rostro serio. Cuando colgó, Chris gritó.

 _—¿Y hablando de los reyes de roma? ¡Mira! ¡Allí van tus cachorros, Crispino!...Crecen taaan rápido_. — dijo el Mayor en broma con voz de padre orgulloso y fingiendo secarse una lagrima, el italiano rabiaba y japonés prestó atención observando a la jovencita de cabellos plateados que saludaba a los demás.

Muchos hombres oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_  y de la  _FPJ_  se pasmaron ante su belleza. La mayoría no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la jovencita que pasó los exámenes de admisión de la  _T.S.P.A_  y se podría decir que fue la locura. En esas Vicky, volvió a dirigirse a ellos muy alegre y como está en su ambiente ser "radiante y encantadoramente despistada" les guiñó uno de sus ojos azules electrizantes y luego mandó una sonrisa espectacular solo por cortesía...peeeeero...

Desencadenó desmayos, confesiones de amor instantáneo y sangrados nasales por montón.

Para variar este "arroz con mango", el T.C alzó una cejuela con sus brazos cruzados. La cara que puso fue indescifrable y luego pasó a un ceño enmarañadamente bonito (parecido a los que hace su sobrino cuando está enojado), se sintió raro.

Chris dándose cuenta de ello, rió por lo bajo tratado de no exteriorizarla, jamás en su vida espero ver a Yuuri con signos de "celos", ni con sus viejas relaciones nunca tuvo asomo de aquello, pero si por la muchachita ¿Eh?... Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

_—Tranquilo "Don Juan", tu "Damisela" solo saluda a la gente como el ser educado que es._

_"¿Don Juan, y eso?"..._  — pensó Yuuri. Y luego habló. — _¿Qué insinúas, Giacometti?_

_—¿Yo?... Naaadaaa amo bonito, no me hagas caso. Más bien, prepárate. Quizás hoy te lleves una sorpresa de quien menos te esperas. "Galán."_

Chris le palmeó el hombro y se fue con Crispino dejando al hombre con su un gesto facial menos entendible que el anterior. Las frases de ese suizo le quedaron sonando en su cabeza y finalmente se dio por vencido metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos entre tanto caminaba por la misma dirección que ellos.

Las reglas eran las mismas que en las contiendas anteriores, luchan con tiempo limitado todos contra todos a mano limpia y los 3 mejores que queden en pie pasan a la ronda final para enfrentarse al jefe que deseen con un arma en específico. El réferi fue llamando a cada uno, cuando nombraron a Nekola este salió efusivo y saludó a sus compañeros de salón, a los chicos de la  _E.E.I_  y al tener sus ojos en Mikey, peló todos sus dientes bien contento y alzando su pulgar. Su capitán se auto-palmeó la cara rezándole al papa francisco y la santa sede en roma para que a ese condenado muchacho no le pasara nada a la vez que Chris no dejaba de carcajearse (lo saboreaba), al llamar a Románova que fue la última del grupo, ella dio una salto con pirueta, su cabello amarado a una coleta, descendía en cámara lenta haciendo su entrada imponente y con una postura guerra sin perder la finura.

 _—Presumida. —_  escupió Plisetsky, sentado como malcriado.

 _—Esa misma presumida te rompió la nariz. — _atrás tenía a una Mila, abrazándolo y un Jean riéndose de sus mañas, a los ojos de Chulanont y Altin pensaron que hizo una buena presentación, sirve para impactar al contrincante y que no la vean como alguien débil. El mismo pensamiento tuvo Giacometti, Crispino la vio venir con una vena marcada y el público saco un "wao" al aire.

Ella ojeó a Chris y Mikey enviándoles un pequeño saludo, al encontrarse con el rostro de Yuuri su mirada fue seria pero confiada, algo que no paso por alto al mayor japonés. El réferi inicio el conteo regresivo y luego el silbido dio el visto bueno para empezar la guerra sin cuartel.

Simultáneamente un grupo de hombres cercanos a las instalaciones recibían una llamada misteriosa y hablaban en clave. Recibían instrucciones específicas de unos planos que portaban, algunos implementos y una que otra ayuda externa

_—Bien señor estamos aquí, cual es la urgencia._

_—Necesito que hagan el "golpe", de una buena vez._

_—¿Hoy?... pero de ser así solo podremos llevarnos una parte de cargamento de "helado" y no todo el pack completo._

_—No importa, en la noche retomaremos lo faltante. Ahora es el momento preciso para hacerlo, la gente está de lleno con eso del "famoso concurso", otros están trabajando y los demás en sus salones de clase, nadie notará que ustedes como "participantes", no están allí._

Y de hecho tiene razón, pues esa oportunidad no la volverían a tener sabiendo que esa institución es la que más resguarda en grandes cantidades la materia prima que ellos necesitan para sus negocios ilícitos. La voz que se escuchaba detrás de esa línea pagó a muchos de los vigilantes para que les facilitaran el acceso. Un camión les está esperando y tenían ventaja con las cámaras de seguridad congeladas. Confirmado todo el asunto, procedieron con el plan junto con otras personas de la banda criminal y los guías que estaban de "infiltrados"... por desgracia dos buenos hombres de traslado para la protección del recinto los amordazaron les quitaron sus ropas y algunos tomaron la vestimenta haciéndose pasar por ellos, fueron directamente con la bodega de evidencias en la sección del departamento de drogas y estupefacientes.

De regreso en la batalla que estaba por terminar Vicky y Emil armaron una buena dupla. El chico con su fuerza descomunal y la chica arrasando con su tremenda agilidad elevaron las apuestas a los otros veteranos que estaban apurados. Un tercero (que era Alemán) enorme y macizo en músculos pero sin llegar a ser luchador de sumo, también estaba dentro de ese ranking a ocupar. Los jueces en una mesa se deleitaban con el espectáculo, y por otra parte 2 de los 3 jefes (Katsuki y Giacometti) ubicados a un extremo de la lona analizaban a cada uno de sus contendientes... ¿Dónde está el italiano?

Ese... El Crispino, lo podemos ver apartado a dos metros de ese par con su rostro de férreo y siempre recogía su brazo empuñando la mano con un ademán de "¡Perfecto!" cada vez que veía a sus pupilos meter buenos golpes o salir bien librados. Pero no dejaba de regañarlos, incluso les gritaba cuando cometían fallas y de los nervios se le salía el italiano.

 _— **¡NEKOLA, BAMBINO!, ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE LA GUARDIA? ¡MALEDIZIONE!...** — _Emil, se dio cuenta de eso obteniendo un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y el azul rey de sus ojos se iluminó. Estaba contento por el gesto de Mikey renovándole sus ánimos y este encajó una buena izquierda en la cara con dos golpes bajos en el abdomen de alguien. Respondió en voz alta y en el mismo idioma. 

_—Capitano Crispino, non preoccuparti!, **HO TUTTO SOTTO CONTROLLO!**_

La careta del cachorro barbudo fue de ensueño y heroica algo que Michelle lo fastidió aparte de prender su rostro con mucho carmesí gracias a esa respuesta en su lengua natal. Vicky, quien no paraba de hacer tripletas de combos con su piernas esbeltas y flexibles acabó por dar un buen zarpazo lateral a otro tipo dejándolo K.O, solo así pudo apreciar por segundos la escena entre su tutor y su amigo, le pareció realmente chistosa y linda. Michelle la pilló y rápidamente cambio el tema. — ** _¡ROMÁNOVA DEJA DE REIRTE Y YA LOS DOS CONCÉNTRENCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_** — y ambos cadetes se juntaron tomando una posición de ataque para luchar contra los últimos 3 hombres experimentados, no perdieron tiempo y realizaron secuencias en dúo muy impresionantes haciendo resonar los vectores en el público y claro, en su tutor también. _— **¡¡¡ESOS SON MÍS CHICOS!!!!**_ ****

Giacometti, explotó en risotadas agarrando su estómago y sosteniéndose en el hombro de Katsuki que no dejó de arquear su ceja ante el comportamiento poco profesional y efusivo del Capitán. De reírse lo haría ya que era algo épico, pero prefiere ser "más reservado y práctico"... Sala sonreía feliz al ver a su hermano en esa actitud, el que apoye al par de chiquillos sabiendo lo cascarrabias que es, le enternece y más, si es con Emil.

 _—Nunca creí estar vivo para ver esto._  — ese fue Georgi impresionado. Phitchit, asintió a lo dicho por su colega sacando una foto para guardar el momento.

 _—Mikey no es tan ogro, Georgi._  —replicó sala con mohín bromista en defensa del italiano. — _Aunque él se queje de esos dos, sobre todo de Emil, sé que está orgulloso de la buena participación que están haciendo. No todos los días te das el lujo de ver progresar a tus pupilos en una cuestión de estas._

El sonido de la bubucéla zanjó la contra reloj quedando en pie los novatos y el oficial gigante Alemán como ganadores. Vicky y Emil brincaron dando vueltas sin parar, gritaron alterados, hasta hicieron pases underground a lo Miss Elliot de la emoción. Mientras limpiaban la lona para el nuevo nivel, los chicos fueron con Mikey saltando encima del pobre y los colegas del italiano miraban el bonito cuadro.

 _—Mikey dirá "misa"_  —comentaba Chris.  _—pero bien que estima a esos chicos, hizo un buen trabajo en prepararlos ¿No te parece, Yuuri?_ — y Katsuki asiente con rostro relajado y calmado.

_—¡ME ESTÁN} AHOGANDO, PAR DE ATOLONDRADOS, ALEJENSE!_

_—¡Ehhh~~ Que profesor tan vil!—_  se quejaron los dos cadetes casi chillando con muchos pucheros.

A lo que terminaban detalles, ya los ladrones estaban por volarse con los primeros kilos de droga se fueron por rutas auxiliares que les delegaron en los planos y entraron todo al camión asignado largándose lo más pronto de allí. Se comunicaron nuevamente vía WhatsApp con aquella voz misteriosa y este se hallaba en uno de los pasillos retirados de las oficinas del departamento de "casos"

**_»_ ** **** _Repartidor: El helado blanco está siendo llevado a su destino. 3:55 P.M_

_Ok. Sigan así. 3:56 P.M_ **_«_ **

_—Excelente._ — el hombre dejó un mensaje rápido dando las nuevas indicaciones y en esas sintió unas voces, avanzó un par de pasos y medio escondido en la equina se topa con dos reporteros que hablaban con una de las secretarias, eran el señor Moroka y su asistente Minami Kenjiro. Al corroborar su presencia cortó la comunicación, vacío la bandeja del chat por precaución y camino como si nada estuviese pasando. —Reportero Moroka es bueno verlo por estos lados, ¿A qué se debe su esplendorosa visita?

 _—Intendente Yamamoto. —_  hace una reverencia corta al igual que su asistente/kouhai.  _—En realidad solo buscábamos unos anexos que nos dejó el Teniente Coronel Katsuki, a nuestra disposición._

_—Si buscan a Katsuki, en estos momentos él está dirigiendo las pruebas de combate._

_—¡De verdad!... Moroka-San, como ya tenemos los anexos... ¿¡Podemos ver en acción a Katsuki-Sama!? —_ Allí Minami perdió el norte, su modo fanboy "está activado". El aprendiz de Moroka es fiel seguidor del trabajo del japonés. Además, de ser su héroe. Aún no olvida la vez que le rescató de una balacera cuando recién cumplía 14 años. Actualmente acaba de cumplir sus 18. Sin embargo, el reportero de más edad recuerda que Yamamoto al ser un "intendente" debería estar supervisando las pruebas y no estar aquí. No dijo nada, calló para sí. Katsuki ya le había advertido cosas sobre él.

_—Por supuesto Kenjiro-san. Si nos disculpa, lo dejaremos en su labor, Intendente._

_—Bien pueda._  — Ambos le hacen otra vez una reverencia de despedida. Y se retiran, El intendente estaba confiado, todo estaba marchando tal cual como lo había planeado.

Pasando al otro escenario, el réferi hace llamado a los 3 finalistas junto a los jefes, el primero en ir a combate fue el Oficial Alemán, escogió una Espada Dussack y una Daga Rondel como armas y se le dio por retar a Crispino pensando que sería pan comido. (Grave error) La confrontación no duró mucho, le bastó 2 minutos en dejar fuera de forma a su adversario siendo el capitán un fiel pregonero de la Esgrima Italiana y maestro en ese arte, la Espada Ropera la manipuló como todo un honorable caballero dando ataques de línea y barridos en zig-zag.

 

 **Jefes**  1 –  **Finalistas**  0

 

 _— **¡Es mi turno!, ¡Mikey cuando terminemos, comamos juntos!**  —_ Ese era Emil, bien alegre como lombriz y agitando sus manos para llamar la atención del superior, el italiano le regaño por la ligereza de nombrarle por su apodo en frente de los demás. Nuestro checo retó al suizo y esperaba ganar. Vicky, le gritaba desde la banca un fuerte "Davai" con mucha buena vibra y su boquita de corazón. De ñapa tenía su lado al perdedor alemán llorando como bebé y siendo ella de noble corazón lo consolaba.

Emil siguiendo la línea instructiva de Michelle usó el Espadín, no era algo propiamente de la escuela italiana si no francesa, pero Michelle al ver que su pupilo no era muy diestro en este tipo de combates, el Espadín es más ligero y fácil de manejar. Chris en sí, no es aficionado de las armas filosas pero es un tipo con clase y escogió la misma arma (y todo lo que sea de procedencia francesa, le fascinaba) La contienda fue entretenida, el cachorro hizo lo que pudo contra el Mayor, por momentos le complicó un poco las salidas a Chris, su energía le brotaba en los instantes menos pensados pero él suizo lo supo sortear con gentileza, ráfagas de fleurets en distintas posiciones, un par de golpes y una patada rastrera haciendo caer al pobre chico y dando el Jaque-Mate definitivo al señor rubio de ojos verdes encandilados.

 

 **Jefes**  2 – **Finalistas** 0

 

_—¡Rayos!, perdí. Yo... sinceramente quería ganar para que Mikey viera que no fue en vano todo lo que me explicó._

_—No te preocupes, Emil._  — Chris pudo comprenderlo, le dio la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Mikey y Vicky estaban por llegar con él. El Mayor continúo con un rostro fraternal _. —Lo hiciste bien, Cachorro. Ese cascarrabias allí donde lo ves se la ha pasado comentándonos a todos en la operación de lo orgulloso que está de ustedes dos y más en ti porque has avanzado._ — esas palabras al Cadete-Alférez lo reconfortaron y sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho cambiándole su semblante por completo. — _Toma esto como un aprendizaje. El que hayas llegado hasta aquí dice mucho. ¿Ok?, así que no te desanimes_.

Chris se iba al tiempo que Michelle revisaba a Emil y lo regañaba de mal carácter (como una forma para ocultar su emoción de verle llegar tan lejos) Vicky por el contrario, felicitó a su amigo y dio muchos halagos a Chris porque nunca le había visto reñir, adoró su estilo.

Los espectadores totalmente en vela porque solo quedaba un contrincante, (la damita del grupo) le han llamado y Vicky gritó un  _"¡Aquí!"_  saltando al ring. La camisa de su uniforme le estorbaba al igual que su gorra, por lo que optó por quitárselas y tirarlas a un lado quedando solo con el suéter negro reglamentario y los pantalones camuflados.

Oh si, los hombres desvergonzados aullaron como lobos y a un japonés no le gustó eso.

El Referí convocó a los tres jefes como de costumbre y este le preguntó a la joven contra quién quería luchar... Los aspirantes que ya concursaron, compañeros de la  _T.S.P.A_  e Incluso oficiales de la  _FPJ_  y del  _F.E.G.I_ esperaban que se fuera por Giacometti o Crispino pero, ella es la diosa de las sorpresas y nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba hacer.

Tomó la espada ropera, espada con la cual era diestra, y poniéndose de lado la ha desenvainado manteniéndola firme como la tiradora que es y apuntando al jefe del medio, a ese de ojos marrones con toques de fuego. En un perfecto francés, nuestra "damisela" habló dando por sentado el inicio de su "cortejo" con cara de "contendía" a ese "Don Juan" y no titubeó.

_—Mon'sieur Katsuki Yuuri, Teniente Coronel y Comandante de línea. Yo, Vickytoria Románova, Cadete inicial... **¡LO DESAFÍO UN DUELO!**_

Todos en el público incluyendo los jueces pegaron el alarido del año y quedaron con las quijadas abiertas. Yuuri observaba a la niña con intriga y seguía de brazos cruzados, Michelle quería arrancarse los pelos a tirones porque su pupila lo desobedeció, Chris soltó un chiflido largo cómplice, Phitchit como el resto quedaron de canto y por las bardas... 

 _— **¡¿ESA FRENTONA LO VÁ A HACER?!**_ — un ruso rubio y un canadiense gritaron o pusieron las caratulas de impresión.

 Románova prosiguió.

 _—Al ser un experto en el uso de las armas con filo, sabe que en los códigos de honor es de cobardes negarse a un duelo directo._  —Vicky fue con toda, tirando a matar y Yuuri, solo alzaba su ceja pensando que esta chica no tenía límites con sus  **"caprichos",** no tenía otro nombre para ello.  _—¡Así que desenfunde su Katana, Mon'sieur Katsuki!_

 _—Está jugando con fuego, Cadete. ¿En serio quiere el duelo conmigo? —_  Responde inesperadamente en el mismo idioma. Sí su acento ruso le pareció bonito a oídos Vickytoria, el precioso francés del T.C la embobó sonrojándola hasta la coronilla. El japonés se dio cuenta sonriéndole con buena autosuficiencia, y ella se sacudió su cabeza recobrando su seriedad.

_—Estoy muy segura de ello._

_—¿Última palabra, mademoiselle Románova?—_  la cadete camino tres pasos al hombre, su espada la direccionó a su cuello rozando con su mentón, y la gente exclamó por tal locura.

_—Puede apostarlo, Mon'sieur Katsuki._

— _Oh la-la~~ ¡Señor francés!, ¡Ahora bésala, jefe amargado!..._ — concretó el suizo en voz baja y conteniendo sus impulsos para no ponerse detrás del cabrón.

_—Ok. Entonces, ¡Un duelo será!... Capitán Crispino, tomaré su arma por un momento, ¿No hay problemas en ello, verdad?_

_—¿Eeeeeeeeehhh? —_  Michelle hizo una mueca pesada al igual que Vicky dando de cara al suelo, Yuuri simplemente se apropió del artefacto ajeno, más la pequeña salió de su trance y le demandó hablando en su inglés habitual.  _—¡¿Cómo se supone que deba tomar esa jugada?!_

 _—No la hay... Usted pidió duelo ¿cierto? —_ se acomodó la espada a su cinturón y le lanzó su Katana al italiano quien reacciona algo tarde teniendo muchos amagues y al final logra atraparla. Katsuki Continuó.  _—Si no mal recuerdo en las reglas de la esgrima, Yo como tirador debo usar un arma adecuada para ello. Ahora, yo acepté solo por cortesía. Pero eso no significa que pelee con ella y dudo en usarla, a lo mucho mi funda, así que confórmese con eso, "pequeña cadete". —_  fue tal cual como lo dijo Chris hace tres días atrás, No le importa.

Ella buscará la manera de hacerle luchar con su arma y probarle que si vá en serio con eso de ser como "un igual" ante él, Crispino se va y Giacometti, le sigue no sin antes dejarle un "Allez /Suerte" a su protegida. Vicky lo recibe feliz, para pasar a un rostro determinado frente al T.C quien la miraba confiado. Los dos tiradores que estaban cara a cara usaron la posición básica. (separan sus piernas poniendo la derecha en frente con su espalda recta) Vicky ya blandía su instrumento y Yuuri tiene su mano derecha ligeramente entrepuesta en el mango y con la otra sostiene el forro.

 _—¡Three, two, one... Go! —_  esa fue la señal por el réferi, la Cadete fue ágil en su desplazamiento dejando al japonés pasmado, los tocados (todos en línea) mantenían la potencia y el T.C solo segundos después pudo ir a la par con su rival, los esquivaba sin problema pero de no hacerlo rápido le darían un mal corte. El público se ha dividido, mientras que el personal del  _F.E.G.I_  y el  _F.P.J_ le iban a su Jefe, los Estudiantes de la TSPA (Vickylovers) Gritaban por la novata apoyándole.

Yuuri analizó un poco más el estilo de Vicky, Esgrima de escuela francesa (no cualquiera, una muy sofisticada.) el arranque que tiene es peligroso y hasta ahora no descuida su guardia, él se agacha, evita los golpes combinados y la capoteó varias veces cual torero. Eso a Vicky no le gustó (se le pudo ver el mohín en su rostro) y otra vez empieza su ataque. Juzgando por el modo de embate se le nota su dominio, Crispino no mentía cuando hablaba a pierna suelta de la chiquilla en cuanto al uso de armas blancas sumándole otro punto a favor.

En aquel momento, la cadete ahora a sus ojos es alguien que cuya personalidad aparte de ser interesante y adorable con el trato a los niños (eso basándose en lo ha reflexionado con calma en su sobrino), demostraba también ser bella, inteligente, fuerte, honesta, ingenua e infantil (mas cuando se enoja), algo impulsiva, regia en feminidad con picardía natural pero rebelde y de muy mal carácter cuando se lo propone, si tan solo tuviese dieciocho, tal vez...Tal vez él se animaría a... ¡Ups!...

_ Sxf: _ _**SWASH!**_

Por casi le dan una patada _..._  Se distrajo demasiado.

 _—¡¿Cuándo se dignará a pelear como es debido, Señor Katsuki?! —_ gritó Vicktoria en respuesta.

El apunte de Románova lo trajo a tierra haciendo que sus reflejos le ayudaran esta vez y él se pregunta: ¿Por qué carajos pensaba algo como eso en pleno combate?, Nunca le había pasado... Yuuri, se auto-reprendió por ello y destiló audacia en lo siguiente para despejarse y entrar a tono en el ambiente.

— _Eso estamos haciendo, ¿No?, ¿O será que ya estás fatigada?—_  le respondió en provocación para disipar la cosa como si nada y Vicky daba fleurets en barrido sin tanto cuidado...Estaba irritada por el poco compromiso que Katsuki suministraba.

Y si hablamos de Yuuri, en lo personal no quiere gastar energías sólo porque "la novata" desee darse trancazos con él por puro o simple  **"capricho"**  (Algo parecido a lo de su homólogo ruso) y más bien, él toma esto como un "juego o práctica" a su modo de ver las cosas. Al fin centrado y con esos detalles planteados (aclaramos que es la batalla, no lo anterior) Katsuki re-arma su plan y dejará que siga de largo; en el transcurso de las jornadas y sesiones intensas se dio cuenta que Vicky, así como es de buen arranque no es de mucho aguante y él aspira a que el cuerpo de la menor comience a dar señales de agotamiento... ¡Pronto!...

Ella lo abordaba, él la soslayaba. Ella fallaba, él la azoraba... y mientras Vicky demostraba más ímpetu para hacer entrever su sentir o darse a conocer como alguien "digno" ante la eficiencia de Yuuri por las razones que dejó en claro al suizo, el japonés no dimensionaba los ánimos de la niña haciéndole pasar como "antojo pasajero"

 _—Vicky, se ve ofuscada. —_ ese fue Chulanont.

 _—Mmm...y Katsuki se ve aburrido, es como si peleara por "requisito"._ — mencionó Altin.

Comentaban aquello a la vez que los chicos del  _E.E.I_  y de la _FSB_ , se acaban todas las palomitas de un quejoso Jean y de la nada habló Plisetsky.

 _—De hecho, ¡lo está!_ —y todos voltearon a verlo.  _—Es obvio que la mocosa busca ganarle pero no creo que ella resista mucho... Está aplicando la misma táctica que uso conmigo. De seguir así, estará acabada y le pasará como a mí._

 _—¡Te equivocas!_  —negó Giacometti.  _— Es cierto que a ambos los movió el querer ser un rival ante Yuuri, pero las mociones son distintas. Tú buscabas ganarle a toda costa para vanagloriarte ante él. Pero Vicky, no busca tal trivialidad... Ella, solo quiere ganar su respeto._  — Ahora que Yuri prestaba atención, las intenciones, los gestos y todo en la chiquilla frentona gritaba eso, respeto. Phitchit, siguió la conversa rabioso.  _—Pero, tengo unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo. ¿Qué le cuesta ser más "formal" en su enfrentamiento?_

_—Pasa, que Yuuri no la ve como "un igual" y piensa que por ser alguien "pequeño" no debe tomarla en serio... Al jefe se le olvidó la premisa de que "no hay rival pequeño, sino gente de espíritu grande", confió en Vicky y sé que le dará su lección... No con golpes. ¡Más bien, con acciones!_

Esos dos seguían su duelo de espadas con filo (y no de Samuráis a lo Kenshin x Saito) Vicky ya estaba cansada y se sentía infructuosa por la actitud y el poco brío de lucha en Yuuri, este le sorteaba mecánicamente y le daba uno que otro golpe haciéndola caer, le enardece con más cosas y obvio Vicky de a poco cae en su distracción hasta que una premisa le llegó como recuerdo...

**_«_ ** _Él suele "marear y provocar" a sus contrincantes_   
_porque no espera a que nadie le responda de la misma manera. **»**_

Y allí, la damita pudo caer en cuenta (o al menos lo que su corazón deliberó) que él, en todo este tiempo que ha estado luchando, solo "jugó" con ella...

_"¿Por qué?"_

Vicky perdió concentración y Yuuri le cayó con golpes y patadas laterales certeras tumbándola de vez en cuando al quejarse de la aflicción.

_"¿Por qué jugó conmigo?"_

El T.C ignorante de la pesadumbre y decepción interna de la cadete, aprovechó su estado y lanza un recto con la izquierda, ella reacciona tarde pero al evadirla cae al suelo y Yuuri sin tregua salta dando una pisada al adoquinado, pero la rusa se salva rodando hacia atrás posicionando su cuerpo de modo que al tomar impulso con su manos y luego pies pueda dar un rebote mortal quedando de pie y se aleja lo más que puede del japonés. Ella respira agitada, se deja caer de rodillas usando la espada como soporte y él a pocos metros, se acercaba caminado fresco y con voz pausada, le hablaba.

 _—Bien, creo que ya es suficiente..._  —estiraba uno de sus brazos a medida que daba los pasos.  _—fue divertido mientras duró._

 _"¿Es en serio?"... —_ pensó ella aún de rodillas con sus mechones alborotados, la coleta que llevaba se perdió dejándole con sus hebras platinadas sueltas a su espalda, sudada, golpeada con su espada agarrada muy firme en el piso y derecha como poste. ¿Eso era todo para él?... Entonces...

¿Por qué diablos le encaró en Hasetsu y la puso a prueba?

¿Por qué diablos le sugirió reivindicarse y rectificar sus errores cuando tuvo su mal desempeño?

¿Por qué diablos le animó a luchar y a creer que él la daría como un "igual"

Ella... Ella se sintió ilusa... Se sintió ilusa por creer en alguien de la talla de Yuuri y dejarse deslumbrar, se sintió embaucada por creer que él la viese como un posible buen elemento, y se sintió engañada porque al final la trató como el resto de las personas que están a su alrededor, como alguien pequeño. Eso era tan cierto como el nudo en la garganta que le cortaba el aire y el escozor en sus ojos por las prontas lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

Claro, no todos son así, Chris es un ejemplo. Sin embargo el que fuere Yuuri, ese hombre que tiene el sentido de la disciplina y rectitud por donde sea que se le viese, le dolió mucho en su alma.

Más ella dijo: "¡Se acabó!"... Sí Katsuki Yuuri preconcibe que debe obtener todo asegurado, pues pensó mal. Porque Vickytoria, ahora tiene motivos de sobra para caerle con peso y por donde más le punza...Ese cadejo plateado que lleva en su rostro no le permitía a Yuuri divisar la furia contenida en sus facciones. Nada más la respiración algo errática y vigor con que apretaba sus manos al mango de su espada.

_—Es hora de darle fin a esta contienda._

_—¿Le parece divertido todo esto, señor?_  —el tono empleado fue fino, algo quebrado y quedito pero sin aspavientos.  _—Basta de juegos..._

_—¿Disculpe?_

_— **¡DIJE QUE BASTA!...**_ — elevó el rostro así como su voz, fue de repente. El T.C vio el rojo de impotencia y la expresión de frustración, vio varios sentimientos juntos pero el que más percibió fue el de desilusión a través de esas joyas azules que tanto le gustan.  _—_ ** _¡_** ** _BASTA DE TANTA INDULGENCIA Y DEJE DE JUGAR CONMIGO, SEÑOR!_** — y de un impulso se levantó portando al frente su espada apuntándolo sin dejarle escapar.

Hubo un silencio total en ese espacio donde los dos guerreros se debatían, Katsuki estaba petrificado y no sabe aún a qué se debe el cambio repentino de Románova, pero no se veía nada bien, ella luchaba por no derrumbarse y sollozar. Pudo sentirlo al punto de preocuparle.

_—_ _Sé que para usted esto tiene muy poca importancia... o lo ve como un simple capricho. Pero, para mí... para si lo tiene, y tal vez no llego a sus expectativas, tal vez pierda, **¡PERO QUIERO LUCHAR Y PERDER DANDO TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y NO HACERLO CON ESA ACTITUD TAN MEDIOCRE DE SU PARTE!**_

_"¡Maldición!"..._ —Las alarmas y sentidos de Yuuri se prendieron cuando reparó a la chica ir a una velocidad a abismal a su propia existencia, apareció a su derecha otorgando tocados en fondo que medio pudo afrontarlos (sus palabras lo dejaron en shock) y luego, sin chance hizo contrataque con la mano libre que terminó en una gran bofetada... Una sonora y colosal.

El T.C se echó para atrás cayendo sentado, llevó la palma de su mano a esa mejilla ardiendo, y la mueca que tenía por cara fue incalculable. Como diciendo: ¿Y ahora en qué lío me metí o qué hice mal?... y ni hablar de Vicky, ella siguió soltando palabras a toda su contrariedad acumulada con esplendor mientras otra vez iba por él con gallardía así fuese lo último que haga.

 _— **¡SI NO QUERÍA TOMARME EN SERIO!, ¿¡ENTONCES, PARA QUÉ ME DIJO TODAS ESAS COSAS!?** — _la mujer no calló y salió en línea recta, el choque fue fuerte que apenas Yuuri pudo esquivarlo y el filo de esa hoja rechinó el piso brotando chispas, Ella, ágil cual gacela dio un cruce de florituras en L con su arma letal alcanzado a cortar su otra mejilla y parte de sus codos.

 **¡ABRAN PASO, PERROS!...**  Porque Vickytoria...  **¡ESTÁ FURIOSA!...** ¡Vaya que sí!

El descargue de la cadete se pudo sentir en la tensión del público, Los chicos pertenecientes al  _E.E.I_  y el  _FSB_  boqueaban, incluso Plisetsky soltó por inercia un  _"¡Cool!"_  de asombro legítimo, reconociendo lo jodida que puede ser la frentona. Cuando pueda, no solo quiere batirse con Yuuri, también con ella. Jean a su lado bien asustado le pidió que le recordara nunca hacerla enojar. Phitchit estaba con Giacometti, se habían acercado a la lona, el moreno no salía de su estupefacción y al mirar al suizo este sonreía, es era el "factor sorpresa" que esperaba ver en Vicky y cual Yuuri no previó...

 _—_ _Lo peor que puede hacer un Don Juan es jugar con los sentimientos de una Damisela, ¿No te parece, amigo mío?_  — mencionó el rubio sabio endemoniado y el moreno le escuchó atento...

Y eso era cierto, más si es del calibre de aquella jovencita encantadora. Aunque en este caso eran por cosas del oficio policial y no por Amor (por suerte para, Yuuri según Chris ya que es algo apresurado para eso) el destino de ese Galán japonés ya fue trazado. Aún en medio de su tribulación, no comprendía nada de nada, pero estaba seguro que alguna acción él cometió para llevarla a ese estado. No es idiota. Ella siguió el reclamo al lanzar fogueos con ese instrumento letal _._

 _—_ **¡¿PORQUE LO HIZO?!** _—_ demandó con fuerza y continuaba sin cesar sus ataques. . _— **¡¿POR QUÉ MINTIÓ BRINDÁNDOME CONSEJOS PARA DESPUÉS IGNORARLOS Y PISOTEARLOS?!**_

 _ **"¡Carajo!"**_ — pensaba él susodicho al esquivar con desespero los sablazos, la punta en curva pasó por su frente, Yuuri derrapo por debajo con flexibilidad y se puso en pie hasta que poco a poco algo empezó hacerle "click" en su cabeza. 

 _—_ _ **¡¿ACASO MÍ ESFUERZO NO VALE?!**_ — encaró soltando un revés con punzada que de milagro Katsuki pudo escapar y ella siguió adelante cual toro embravecido. —  _ **¡¿ACASO LOS REGAÑOS QUE ME DIO ESE DÍA PARA MEJORAR FUERON FALSOS?!... ¡¿TAN POCA COSA SOY PARA USTED EN SUS FILAS QUE NO ME CONSIDERA A FUTURO COMO UN IGUAL?!**_

 _"¿Un igual?"... "¡Oh mierda!"... "¡Era eso!" ..._ — otro tajo a la lona por parte de Vicky y el T.C saltó para atrás e hizo otro más (algo tarde, la cortada superficial en su pecho apareció). Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente. Yuuri consciente de lo que había ocasionado se sintió mal, se matraqueó y se auto-jodió diciéndose: "Katsuki, eres un total imbécil"...

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?... Es decir, cuando le proyectó sus consejos estos si fueron reales y sinceros, él ve potencial en ella. Eso no lo pone en duda pero es alguien bastante joven que tiene un largo camino por recorrer en ello y con respecto la broma de esos días, no lo dijo con mala intención pero, él no esperaba que calase tan hondo en ella y ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias por el daño causado.

 _"¿Esas son lagrimas?"... "¿Ella está llorando?"... "Ah Katsuki, ahora si la hiciste"_... — pequeñas gotas de ese líquido al fin escaparon de esos azulejos y ella cerró su triste mirar para limpiarlas efusivamente con el dorso de su brazo. Después del fallecimiento de su padre, Vicky nunca ha vuelto a lagrimear. La chica respira hondo y adopta una posición inicial pasando a la guardia pero esta no era como las anteriores... Seguía siendo francés pero con ligeros toques de esgrima antigua.

 _"Esa postura... La he visto antes"... "¿Acaso ella?"..._ — destacó alarmado.

— _Yo seré pequeña pero le voy a demostrar con acciones que si puedo ser una digna rival... **¡EN GARD, KATSUKI!**  —_ costeó el asalto con un desplazamiento "particular"... y eso lo shockeó porque el movimiento lo reconoció.

 _— **¡¿UNA BALESTRA?!**_ —gritó Mikey llevándose las manos a lado y lado de sus cabellos.  _— **¡ESTA NIÑA ME MATARÁ DE UN INFARTO, MALEDIZIONE!**_  — los chicos quedaron "confusos" porque su entendimiento en esgrima era "equivalente" a lo que saben de Rugby... Emil preguntó si eso era bueno o malo y Michelle respondía Mientras que Vicky intercalaba sus pasos de fondo, arrastres, desplazamientos en diagonal sin dejar de llevar a cabo ese movimiento, además de incluir otras cosas de antigua esgrima germánica.

Yuuri está en muy graves problemas...

En sí Mikey, dijo que no es malo, no obstante esas corrientes son complicadas y más por la forma en como lo hace porque demandan mucho desgaste físico como velocidad en brazos y pies, él ya los ha usado con el estilo moderno y claro, con el antiguo. Más por comodidad evita emplearlo a menos que sea su último recurso...

— _Son pocos a quienes conozco hacerlo con ligeras modificaciones o incluso más ancestrales. El que Vickytoria lo sepa aplicar, es algo que no esperaba y apuesto a que Katsuki, tampoco. Deberá cambiar su táctica si no quiere terminar hecho "filete"._  —concluyó el italiano, y Emil contento se paró de su puesto sorpresivo gritando porras y ánimos a su colega.

La lucha arreciaba y cada vez que ella atacaba, era más, y más, y más rápida. El sistema de Yuuri momentáneamente no reaccionaba, seguía absorto. Sobre todo por el estilo que ella realizaba, le faltaba pulir muchas cosas pero la forma de moverse, la manera de dar los golpes, la cruzada de esa hoja, los gestos que esa chica asumía en plena batalla, eran soberbios cual loba siberiana y el mirar temerario de sus llamas azulesle indicaban que dicho estilo solo se lo ha visto a una persona... A su maestro y antiguo Jefe de línea. La indiscutible leyenda de Élite policial, Andrei Nikiforov...

Él puede verlo a través ella. En Vicky, pero... 

 _—¡Esto es insólito!...—_  decía en bajo tratando de defenderse y al observarla más detenidamente, al recapitular muchas cosas y actitudes en ella en este tiempo que lleva en conocerla un pensamiento vago e inaudito apareció.

 _"A menos que ella sea"... "¿Lo es"?... "¡Es imposible!"_  — renegó con fuerza sacándose esa loca idea de su cabeza y la chica dio un sablazo casi a su pecho a la vez que discutía con rabia. 

— ** _¡¡¡ES INCREIBLE QUE PESE A TODO LO QUE LE HE DICHO USTED AÚN NO PIENSE MOVER NI UN DEDO!!!_**

 _— **¡Espera!...** —_ trazo tras trazo lo daba sin contemplación. Yuuri ya no puede seguir así...debe actuar rápido.

 _— **¡NO PIENSO ESPERAR MÁS!**_  — refutó acribillando sus cuchillas en lateral al tiempo que soltaba esas gotas y Yuuri logró huir alejándose lo más posible pero ella fue tras él. — _Y sí no piensa hacerlo no se preocupe, **¡PORQUE YO IRÉ A HACIA USTED SE VA ARREPENTIR DE HABER JUGADO CONMIGO! ... ¡HEAAAAAAA!**  _— dio un último salto bravío con appel realizado con sus pies para zampar esa estocada final y entonces...

_ Sxf: _ _**SWOSH!!!**_

El filo de otra espada se escuchó...

       

 **E** l filo de la espada ajena que Yuuri portaba en aquella funda fue liberada por fin en defensa de su propia persona. Choque a choque por ambos bandos, ella por su herida y él por tener algo de estabilidad mientras recapitulaba una nueva estrategia.

 _— **¡NO – PUE – DE – SER!, ¡ESTO ES ÉPICO, CHRIS!**_ — Phitchit tomaba fotos como loco.

 _— **¡¡¡EL HIJO DE PUTA AL FIN SACÓ LA MALDITA ESPADA!!!, ¡¡¡BIEN HECHO VICKY, ESA ES MÍ NENAA!!!**  _— alardeaba Christopher emocionado cual padre orgulloso.

Los espectadores armaron una gran algarabía, Emil feliz alzó a Michelle en alto y este se quejaba para que lo bajase de una, Mila y Sala abrazaban a Georgi estrujándolo en medio de sus pechos, Isa gritaba contenta cuando zarandeaba a un Jean incrédulo y con la quijada abierta por lo que acaba de ver, Otabek aplaudió con mucho tacto la hazaña de la cadete, el Subteniente mandó una mirada rápida a su pareja el ruso, quien estaba sorprendido y con buen semblante en su rostro. Con sus manos empuñadas, asimilando lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, la chica se ganó a pulso ese mérito. Si él hubiese tenido un motor distinto, tal vez su enfrentamiento anterior fuese algo similar a lo que está presenciando en Vicky. Ya no puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, debe esperar otra oportunidad (tal cual como le dijo el pequeño mini Yuuri) los reporteros, Moroka y Minami arribaron ubicándose en una zona cercana de ese epicentro, no podrían creer lo que estaban viendo y se quedaron apoyando a su heroico T.C

Las espadas colisionan en una gran casería donde las cosas cambian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuri giró con elegancia y se arriesgó a soltar un buen embate, Vicky con temple le recibió cruzando su hoja en defensa y pasaron a separarse el uno del otro chirreando esos aceros. A causa de ese sacudida Vicky tuvo una cortada del lado derecho de su pómulo, misma cortada que le hizo a Yuuri solo que del lado izquierdo. El compás de sus respiraciones era sacudido, más en su adversaria, y como Yuuri había dicho; su cuerpo le está pasando factura por los movimientos realizados en esas últimas tocadas las cuales fueron difíciles. No obstante, la lucha comprometida y fuerza de Voluntad en esa joven no decaía debido a una sola cosa. 

 

 ** _《_** " _Confianza"_ ** _》  
_**

 

Él vio en Vicky una confianza tremenda de sí misma y en sus convicciones, de tirar de la manta como alguien digno, alguien a su altura. Comentario que salió de sus labios en medio de su enardecido congojo... Aunque la situación era Kármica y singularmente nostálgica, porque un día cualquiera en su pasado, el mismísimo Teniente Coronel vivió la misma situación con su hermano mayor en sus inicios como novato estando en Rusia y ese vago recuerdo, esa llamada antigua apareció en su mente nublándolo por segundos.

 

_🌙 🌙_ _🌙 🌙 🌙 🌙_ _🌙 🌙_

— _¿P-por qué no confías en mí, Niisan?_

— ** _¡MALDICIÓN, YUURI!,_** _¿Te estas escuchando?... Eres un jodido crió que ni sabe lo que hace, déjate de caprichos y regresa en este instante, ¡no me hagas ir por ti!... El que estés con el Calvo sinvergüenza de Andrei, no es garantía de nada._

— ** _¡CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE HAGO!,_** _y no importa las veces que reniegues, te demostraré que si puedo ser alguien fuerte y también estar a tu **" igual", **solo...solo ten fe mí._

_🌙 🌙_ _🌙 🌙 🌙 🌙_ _🌙 🌙_ **_  
_ **

 

Fe, voluntad, entrega, confianza, y otras palabras, todas le golpearon y le dieron una buena lección. La bofetada anterior en su mejilla la sintió en cierto modo justificada. ¿Cómo lograría él reivindicarse?, ¿Cómo le haría saber que lo que había considerado como un  **"capricho"** en ella,ya no lo es?

¡Rectifiquemos! ¿Cómo podría él recuperar el respeto y la estimación de su pequeña pupila, quien manifestó ser de todo menos "pequeña"?

Quizás aún pueda compensarle. Debía hacerlo... o sino juraría que si su maestro (ese calvo fanfarrón como le llamaba su hermano) estuviese con vida, le daría el repellón del siglo. En silencio y sosegado, la mano libre la llevó detrás de su espalda, se puso de lado muy firme, e hizo una señal básica pegándose el filo de su espada asumiendo una línea divisoria en su rostro con mucha elegancia, él esperaba alguna reacción, la buscaba y tuvo su recompensa.

" _Esa guardia"... "¿Qué rayos?"..._  — habló al abrir sus ojos con atención y su faz fue todo un poema, el detalle que desempeñó Yuuri le removió muchos sentimientos que no pudo pasarlo por alto... Su padre solía adoptar esa pose cuando practicaba "Esgrima antigua" con ella de pequeña. — _"¿Será que él conoce a mi padre?... Calma Vicky... Calma, respira... tal vez el aprendió esto de cualquier persona, él no es el único que domina este tipo de esgrima... No seas ilusa."..._  — pensó al final.

_—Veo que reconoce la base, alguien muy cercano a mí me enseñó lo poco que conozco en este arte marcial..._

_—¿Por qué hace esto?... ¿Por qué ahora?_  —Preguntó con ansia en sus palabras.

— _Porque sí pretendo retomar el duelo y estar a su "igual", quiero saber si está dispuesta... Yo quiero saber sí... ¿Aún tengo posibilidad de reivindicarme ante a usted?_

 _—¿Eh?, ¿A... mí igual?..._  — No esperaba eso y su corazón se apretó, ¿y si todo es una patraña para seguir jugando con ella?... No quiere más desilusiones, ya tuvo demasiadas decepciones en el día de hoy, ella le respondió con una voz quebrada. — _Ya no le creo nada, Ya no... Ya no quiero que juegue conmigo otra vez._

Katsuki, notó la expresión cabizbaja en Vicky y esas pizcas cristalinas que caen como perlas volvieron a escapar de su lindo rostro, él se lo buscó. 

 _—No lo hago... Créeme, por favor. —_ Deberá hacer más que eso para recobrar la admiración que la pequeña le auguraba y continúo su disculpa tomando un perfil suavizado, uno muy amable.

— _Yo... de verdad siento mucho los impases causados, y mí actitud fuera de lugar._

— _Una actitud muy corriente, insulsa, sin clase y usted fue un... Un... **¡Fue un tonto señor Katsuki!**  _— reviró ella con un intento de puchero, agarrando con ambas manos el mango y parte de esa hojuela de acero a su pecho, ella pudo decirle de otra forma pero... "¿tonto?", Yuuri pensó que la cadete en medio de su enojo aún le guardaba algo de respeto, y con esos gestos le pareció un acto terriblemente tierno.

— _Yo diría, Mediocre... Mi actitud fue muy mediocre, mezquina y patética, además de ser un imbécil por no estar a su "igual"._  — aseveró para sí mismo sin reservas, y Vicky nuevamente se asombró...que el propio T.C se diga esa duras palabras a su ser, cambia un poco la mala perspectiva que ella tenía.

_—Señor Katsuki...Yo..._

_—Cada una de tus frases las admito, por eso yo prometo cumplir mi parte del trato si usted acepta mis sinceras disculpas. ¿La propuesta del duelo sigue en pie?—_  sonrió franco haciéndola ruborizar.

 _—De... ¿De verdad lo jura?_ — titubeó incrédula sin dejar de mirarle.

_—Lo juro por mi espada y esos bellos zafiros azules los cuales tengo en frente y encaran mi vista, Mademoiselle._

Y Katsuki se quiso golpear con lo primero que encontrara. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

 _"¡Qué vergüenza!"... —_  inquirió el pobre mentalmente... 

Se vio evidenciado por el rojo de sus orejas, debería de pensar un poco antes de hablar, últimamente no ha hecho eso. Por el lado de muchas chicas del campo ejecutivo incluyendo Mila, Sala e Isa, se derritieron ante ese comentario, Chris y Phitchit grabaron la escena con emoción, un Yuri Plisetsky quería vomitar, recordó que el chiquitín de Yuuki le había mencionado que "su tío" tenía un gusto por la "Frentona" pero parece que esa misma "frentona" no se ha dado cuenta, y para completar, el ruso sacó la lengua con asco aludiendo para él un _: "Ese cerdo... ¿Vá a pelear o a flirtear descaradamente en frente mí presencia?"_

Al menos con esa información, podrá joderlo a futuro. El japonés le tocó acomodar lo que dijo ido de lengua al inicio con sus típicas salidas "prácticas" tomando su rol de rival.

 — _Ponte en guardia y lucha conmigo, a menos que la "Doncella quejona" esté cansada para enfrentar a este caballero._  — y sacudió su espada con firmeza apuntándole a ella con formalidad muy neutral.

 _"¿E-eso del inicio... fue un halago?... ¿Lo fue?, porque me lo dijo a mí ¿Verdad?, **¿VERDAD? ¿REALLY?...**  Ehhh~~ ¿Qué está pasando aquíiiii?"..._ —La desventurada tras interiorizar eso obtuvo un corto circuito a raíz de ello, y terminó por ponerse color carmín, pero pronto lo descartó por las frases del final... (Lógica fail de Vicky, si nos preguntan)

Es aquí donde se le vino a la mente los consejos de milicia erotizados dados por Chris y su analogía del "Don Juan/Galán vs la Damisela"... Logró que su jefe aceptara tomarla en serio bajo palabra, ella ya no se conformará con el desenvaine de dicho metal, ahora quiere ganar porque se siente con la capacidad de hacerlo. (O eso espera, siempre y cuando su cuerpo resista) y si ese "Don Juan" aguarda por "conquistarla o seducirla" con palabras elocuentes y bonitas en plena batalla para ser el ganador (porque eso fue lo que le entendió a nuestro suizo)

Dos pueden jugar ese juego que le llamaremos "Ai No Tsuite Eros" ¿No?

Vickytoria limpia su rostro con el dorso de su brazo nuevamente y ahora tiene un semblante feliz, eso le da buena pinta a Yuuri. ¡Logró contentarla!, ahora ella asume la misma postura de línea pero sus ademanes son esbeltos, pomposos y finos como una baronesa de hierro, y su aura pasa a ser una coqueta, una bien alucínante sin rayar a lo vulgar y ni hablar de sus locuciones.

 _—¿No soy precisamente una doncella en peligro, o si Caballero?_  — La voz que usó fue aguerrida y algo seductora. Su mirada azul enigmática capturó al TC y el por poco boquea (¿o babeaba?, ¿quién sabe?) al tiempo que ambos se preparaban para una posición de ataque. Ella reanudó. —  _Acepto su duelo, pero le recuerdo que no soy una simple cortesana. Seré la Damisela fatale que le llene de suplicio su existencia por más artilugios envolventes que usted use en mi contra. Señor con aires de "Don Juan"..._

 _"¿Don Juan?", "Oh...Ahora todo tiene sentido"..._  — se le escapó una risilla cómplice negando con su cabeza y miró de reojo a alguien, a un suizo cabaretero que quería asesinar, ¿Quién sabe qué carajos le dijo Chris a la pequeña cadete para que saliera con esa ocurrencia?... Cuando Giacometti dio con Katsuki, echó vistazo para otro lado y se hizo el desentendido chiflando. Phitchit no entendía mucho, más captó los gestos corporales de su Mayor y su T.C. Necesitaba saber el maldito chisme ¡Now!

Yuuri, regresó su vista con Vickytoria, en su cabeza armó la estructura en esta nueva contienda...

 

 _ **É**_ _rase una vez, un hombre y una mujer.  
_ _ **U**_ _n_   _Don Juan elegante en su andar  
_ _ **C** on  _ _una Damisela de belleza sin igual_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y**_ _ambos están por enfrentar  
_ _ **U**_ _na lucha por saber quién de los dos, ¡Ganará!_ __ **》**

 

 _"Así que yo soy "un Don Juan" y ella una "Damisela"... "¡Interesante!"....—_ Pensó _._

 

Veamos sí la historia como él la conoce aplica en este combate o eso, intentará hacer...

 

**🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥**

 

  
_**Coliseo de combate abierto T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 5:40 P.M_   
  


 

 **D** amisela y caballero a su guardia con sus armas se preparaban para la tormenta que se les avecina y en total vilo, prorrogaban esa señal del réferi que les permita pasar a esa hoja tan esperada. Si pudiéramos instáurales un elemento a cada quien, Románova sería el agua cristalizada en hieloy Katsuki indiscutiblementeel fuego ardiente, lleno de pasión.

**Three...**

**Two...**

**One...**

_**"¿**_ _Por quién estoy luchando_ ** _?"..._** _—_ Pensaba Vickytoria al darle un vistazo efímero a ese imperioso contendor de rostro arcano y hechizante.

**«Go!»**

 

 ** _"_** _¡Ahora lo sé!_ ** _"..._ _—_** Concluyó para sí, mostrando una curva confiada en esos labios rosáceos y con esa antesala que ya ha descrita, de un momento a otro el duelo de honor... ¡Reinició!

 

El arranque de ambos fue tan rápido que el público se paralizó. Las espadas fueron blandidas con soltura y entereza. El choque y sonido provocado por ellas era desmedido, al grado de erizar la piel. Barridos limpios y esquivos trasportaron a la gente a esos embates de antaño, a esas donde los mosqueteros de la realeza defendían la bella Francia con lealtad y gloria. Pero dicho decoro, también tenía toques flamencos. ¡Olé!

Hombre y mujer en sus tocadas con la punta del acero se olvidaron de que quienes los asedian, de hecho, eran solo ellos y nadie más.

El Don Juan se acercaba con su justa al atacar. La damisela se alejaba dando desplazamientos en diagonal y agredía en su regreso sin cesar. El don juan la cortejaba con sus "provocaciones y palabreos" esperando desestabilizarla. La damisela lo rechazaba con el doble o triple de fraseos sinceros. Y Yuuri... ¡Ese Yuuri sonreía como tonto encantado a cada contra-ataque y objeción de su pequeña pero poderosa adversaria!

       

 

 _— **¡**_ ** _¿CHRIS ESTÁS VIENDO LO QUE YÓ, CHRIS?!_** _—_ Phitchit no paraba de gritar y Christopher le siguió.

_—¡Oh si nene! ¡Claro que sí!_

_—_ **_¡Y EL MALDITO SE ESTÁ RIENDO! ¿EN SERIO ES NUESTRO YUURI?, ¿ES NUESTRO T.C AMARGADO?_ **

_—Y lo que nos falta por ver, chico selfie._ **_¡¡¡ PROCURA GRABAR ESO!!!_ **   
  


**«** Yuuri Katsuki después de mucho tiempo, disfrutaba risueño un enfrentamiento. **»**  
  


¿Hace cuánto que no reía sin culpas?, ¿hace cuánto que no le placía algo con ganas?, ¿hace cuánto que no disponía de un buen desafío?, ¿uno pulcro, sin dobles intenciones o sentidos? Quedó fascinado y él no quería que esto acabara. Se lamentó por mucho el no haber tomado desde un inicio con caballerosidad y hombría el duelo de la dama espadachín.

La guerra de los mosqueteros seguía en pie dando saltos, golpes y espadazos con mucha coordinación. Eran uno solo. Por ser un combate de prueba los jefes y los aspirantes se daban el lujo de hablar y podían permitirse ciertos elementos, eso llevado en un combate "real", sería la muerte súbita. Por suerte, aún no estamos en ese tipo de misiones o algo parecido, ¡así que disfrutemos del entretenimiento!

El público delirante daba clamores de júbilo. A través de esa pelea se pudo manifestar un vals íntimo, donde el "galán" buscaba ganar el corazón de la "dama" con miradas furtivas y puede que también en viceversa, aunque en la lógica de Vickytoria era algo más de acción y cruzadas que en esas banalidades. Pieza que Katsuki, captó al instante porque él tenía en mente "otra cosa" aparte de su duelo, y volvió a auto-reprenderse.

Yuuri dio asaltos de línea con más poderío y robustez. Vicky, quien respiraba más errática, apenas podía mantenerle el paso. Sus cartuchos se estaban quemando, pero ella se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. El T.C sin esperar impugnación, se fue abriendo paso con buen desplazamiento atravesado. Esa hoja filosa se impuso con un golpe directo a su derecha que rompió cualquier esquema, seguido de varios combos intercalados. La cadete hacía frente sin retroceder, con maniobras exquisitas y embestía con tal ferocidad que ni sentía las heridas a su paso. El envaine que ella custodiaba era con igual precisión que su adversario, y este a su vez combatía con determinación. Ella atacó, él eludió y desgarró dos tiros ágiles los cuales la mosquetera bloqueó sin problemas.

La sangre fluía por el filo de sus aceros hasta llegarles a sus manos, derramándose hasta el codo. El sudor les escurría como pluma en vertedero, y de forma grandilocuente, ambos giraron al tiempo chocando sus espadas. Estas hacían fricción una con la otra, mientras la distancia de sus cuerpos se acortaba con cada colisión. Yuuri se dio cuenta y claro, le gusta lo que ve. (Por parte suya, se quedaba de esa manera el tiempo que fuese necesario) Él siguió con sus jugadas "prácticas" ahora como "Don Juan" para descolocar a su rival.

_—¿Es todo lo que tienes? y eso apenas es un calentamiento._

_—Ya se lo dije ¿cierto?, no soy un adorno el cual se debe proteger por no romperlo. —_ La dama y el caballero se separaron de las espadas chirriantes, saltando hacia atrás  _—. ¡Quiero que me dé con todo lo que tenga y que no tiemble su mano!_

Esas palabras en Yuuri causaron un terrible efecto contrario, o más bien, las pensó con un "fuerte doble sentido", es obvio que la pequeña le hablaba de fuerza en su contienda. (Seriamente ha de echarle la culpa a Chris y sus malas mañas erotizadas). Él se calma un poco, respira hondo y le busca en ofensiva, con un serial de fleurets de enganche.

— _¿Estás segura de ello?, una vez que comience no pienso parar. —_ todo en el gritaba osadía y esbeltez en cada punzada de su espada.

 _—¡Completamente!_  — desvió Vicky usando la suya, e hizo un par de estruendos en línea colisionando con Yuuri.

_—¿Segura?_

_—¡Puede apostarlo! **¡Heahhhhh!** —_y allí vá con su frase bandera, (al T.C le hubiese gustado verle su ademan simpático del revólver, mas él entendía... No era el momento) La chica tras ese grito realizó otra vez el ataque inusual, la balestra y tal fue la sorpresa de ella cuando vio que Yuuri igualó el mismo movimiento con un ligero toque en appel con fondo en sus pies. Diagonales en transversales de L y Z acopladas con volteretas cual leyenda del zorro fueron demandantes en Yuuri, y ella aunque quisiera, ya se sentía desgastada. Se vio apurada por dos o tres espadazos de su rival, todos hechos con disputa, y las cortadas en Vicky eran muy evidentes. Yuuri con esa seriedad radical que le identifica no paró cumpliendo su promesa, realizaba muchos zig-zags a la vez que empleaba más y más tajadas con velocidad, tanto así que por poco le deja sin uno de los tantos mechones y la Damisela... se ve acorralada ante el Don Juan.

La Damisela se haya pérdida en esa mirada de fuego hechizante. La Damisela intenta defenderse pero le es imposible, las habilidades de ese Don Juan la tienen adonizada. Comprende que sus niveles difieren mucho, es tremendamente colosal.

 

 **«** Y como en esta historia uno de los dos debe de caer... **»**

 

 _—¡D-demonios!... Es... ¡Es demasiado rápido!... ¡Ahhhg! —_  Vicky arremetía como podía en esa disputa desesperada y Yuuri en un movimiento mordaz, golpeó su mano enguantada, mandando a volar su espada. Él da tres floretes de más con su arma ropera, pasa a un par de combos, ella se escuda detrás de sus brazos, soportando sus jadeos y...

 

 **«** La Damisela ha caído ante el Don Juan. Él debería dejarla ir, pero... **»**

 

Ella no pudo más, con sus quejidos en bajo, perdiendo la guardia y su ansiado equilibrio, esperando la caída, más Yuuri va tras ella, tomándola por la cintura. Simultáneamente apoya su peso en una de sus rodillas y suelta su espada a pocos centímetros de la mano con cual la maneja. En teoría, ambos dan al suelo, de modo que dicho tropiezo fuese lo menos aparatoso posible. Entonces, tomó su hoja afilada con seguridad y la colocó en diagonal sobre el grácil y diminuto mentón de esa "pequeña" cadete devolviéndole la jugada que hizo al inicio...

 

«El Don Juan, fue quien cayó rendido a sus pies y quiso aferrarse a ella...»

 

 _—Touché. —_ Ese fue el tocado final salido de la comisura de sus carnudos, finos y varoniles labios.

**Y** uuri re-afianzaba su agarre escénico apegándola a él por inercia, Vicky le miraba fijo con sus zafiros a la expectativa, ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor con ese rosado que coloreaba sus malares y dibujaba los bordes delgados de su boca. Los rostros, par con par, se acercaban peligrosamente sobre todo el mayor de los dos y luego...¡Muchos aplausos!

El pueblo enloquece con aplausos, gritos y más cosas a lugar por el espectáculo brindado gracias a esos espadachines. Yuri Plisetsky se levantó del lugar y se fue dejando a los demás con caras de "¿y ahora qué le ocurrió?", Otabek ha de tener una mínima idea; y pese a saberlo, prefiere darle su espacio.

 _—¿S-señor Y-yuuri?, ¿Le...ocurre algo? —_ Yuuri reaccionó ante la vocecita refinada percatándose de su "mega ligereza y atrevimiento", volteó de reojo al ver a sus dos colegas que afinaron su vista como gatos siameses en complicidad, ahora sí que está jodido... ¡El T.C ha sido pillado!

Y por supuesto, el rojo en sus orejas así como en sus mejillas brillaban por sí solos. Vicky parpadeó y puso su carita dulce, confusa e inocente sin comprender la situación con su boquita de corazón, este relaja su faz brindándole un semblante neutral pero amable. Negó con su cabeza y retiró del diminuto mentón ese objeto afilado ayudándole a levantarse. El Réferi dictaminó que Katsuki Yuuri, fue el ganador de la contienda.

 **Jefes** 3 **– Finalistas** 0

¡Al fin los combates han concluido! Y con eso, le dan paso los escrutinios faltantes para empezar a escoger esos aspirantes que merecen el ingreso al  _F.E.G.I_ , Chris, Phitchit, Isabella, Jean, el equipo de la  _E.E.I_ , Michelle y Emil se abalanzaron sobre Vicky, felicitándole por su logro. El T.C quería hablar con ella, brindarle elogios por su cometido, pero también tiene un par de preguntas por hacerle y era sobre Andrei Nikiforov... ¿Qué vinculo tiene con él? (y no olvidemos lo del peluche) Andrei siempre mostró su buen gusto por el arte de la Esgrima y lo que sabe de eso es por él (Aunque al final Yuuri, se especializara en la espada Japonesa, la katana bajo las instrucciones de su hermano Mayor y su padre, Toshiya Katsuki) Cuando su maestro le tocaba hacer convenios en la  _F.E.G.I_  le encantaba por el simple hecho de usar espadas y sentirse un mosquetero, cosa que a Kouji y su jefe actual Yakov, los cabreaba porque no se tomaba con mesura los casos pensando que era una de sus típicas jugarretas.

Jugarretas y uno que otro ademán infantil que logró identificar en Vickytoria... ¡Incluso tienen la misma boca de corazón ahora que lo piensa detenidamente! Él sabe que Andréi tuvo una única hija, él sabe que esa "conejita" como solía apodarle de cariño, ya debe de ser toda una señorita a estas alturas de la vida, lo que no sabe es si Vickytoria...sea esa señorita. Para males del nipón, su lógica le indica que no es del todo posible (empezando por su apellido) más hay algo instintivo enseñándole que no se fie por ello, que investigue. Allí pasa "algo" y hasta que no sepa de primera mano las cosas, ese gusanillo de la curiosidad no le dejará en paz, son demasiadas coincidencias por desglosar.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 6:00 de la tarde e Iba en dirección hacia Vicky, pero Moroka y Minami le capturaron, abordándole con halagos y de paso, para hablar de los anexos. Él solo espera no demorar demasiado...  
  
  


 

_**Coliseo de combate abierto T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 6:10 P.M_

 

 **L** a puesta de sol en aquel recinto daba una imagen espectacular con algunas luces nocturnas filtrándose, Yuuri al fin pudo liberarse de Moroka y Minami en medio de reverencias y disculpas de su parte que pululaban libres por doquier. Según él necesitaba hacer algo "importante" (fue lo único que pudo usar a favor), regresó al coliseo esperando encontrarla, él estaba agitado en la entrada auxiliar, con una mano apoyada en sus rodilla y torcido tomando muchas bocanadas de aire por la carrera que pegó.

El espacio quedó vacío y ni un alma se escuchaba, él miraba la avalancha de objetos, barandales y bancas solitarias que estaban rebozados hace un par de horas por el gentío congregado en este lugar. Caminó sin rumbo con uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón militar relleno gracias a una de manos, la otra la tenía ocupada con un tarro de agua helado sin abrir, avanzó un poco más hasta que su vista adquirió un brillo alucinante por hallar a la causante de su desespero.

En un extremo del ring Vicky se ubicaba sentada. Su faz lucía demacrada y acalorada. Se abanicaba con su gorra y hablaba con un Emil alegre por la lucha que ella dio al punto de imitar bobamente sus gestos y ademanes con su arma (y de seguro esa misma lucha será el run-rún por toda la semana en la  _T.S.P.A_ ). Emil se retiró a buscar algo que Vicky le había solicitado y allí Yuuri pudo aprovechar para aproximarse. La jovencita se reclinó un poco en la plataforma, utilizando sus brazos como soporte y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

 _"Si tan solo hubiese resistido un poco más"... —_ pensó la cadete abriendo sus ojos mirando al cielo, ese cielo tenia matices naranjas y toques violáceos por la entrada de la noche. Era bello, en Rusia muy pocas veces ese tipo de paisajes se pueden apreciar.

A ella le hubiese gustado con todas sus fuerzas ganar, de verdad quería hacerlo, aquello representaría un estado sublime en su carrera además de demostrarle con propiedad a todos de que madera está hecha.

Mientras seguía admirando tal belleza por encima de su ser en tierras niponas, pensaba también en su desempeño, en todas las emociones que vivió y el cómo pasó de estar explosiva a verse alegre o terminar perdiendo esa justa batalla con su jefe en menos de un segundo.   
  


_**《** _ _"Siento mucho los impases causados, y mi actitud fuera de lugar"_ _**》** _

 

Entre más meditaba con cabeza fría, el bochorno y la torpeza aparecieron en su rostro. No debió gritarle esas cosas a su jefe y menos de ese modo tan impulsivo. Pero ella es así, es alguien que siente a flor de piel y escupe sus opiniones con sinceridad y sin medirse.

Por suerte, todo salió bien en el duelo, que comenzó sobre ascuas, y concluyó con matices radiantes. Se hallaba al menos satisfecha por lograr su primer objetivo (el desenvaine de esa espada quedará en su memoria por un largo, largo, largo tiempo) eso y otras cosas que le hicieron "click" de forma latente destacando la honestidad del amargado superior.

 

_**《** _ _"Lo juro por mi espada y esos bellos zafiros azules_ __los cuales tengo en frente y encaran mi vista, Mademoiselle"_ _ _**_》_ ** _

 

 _"Ehhhhh~~¡¿Por qué me dijo eso?!"... —_ El jadeo fue imparable llevándose las palmas a su cara y ahora echaba humo como tetera, si bien el Teniente Coronel no es el tipo con más tacto, pero su"juramento con cara de halago" en ese duelo la desarmó y el que lo dijera con ese bonito francés más su rostro afable (uno lindísimo a su parecer), fue peor... ¡Eso no ayudó en lo absoluto!... Se sacudió la cabeza cerrando sus ojitos y los puños fueron directo al pecho. Definitivamente no sabe qué esperar de ese hombre.

¿Cuáles son el número de caras exactas que él puede mostrar y cuántas le faltan por descubrir?... Ella calculó y concluyó que no lo hay, no existe.

Para terminar de "fregar la situación" por esos bruscos movimientos que hizo, su magullado y cansado ser reacciona a las punzadas de dolor, no tiene los bríos acostumbrados (ella se siente consumida y fulminada) más grita con desgane a lo dramaqueeen e infantil, como siempre quejándose de "ya saben quién"

_—¡Moohh~~ ¡Me duele todo mí hermoso cuerpo y estoy agotada!,_ **_¡SI LLEGO A VER A ESE AMARGADO LO HARÉ PAGAR TODA SU VIDA!_ **

_—Así que... No bastándole con ese duelo, ¿Ahora quieres otra tunda de mí parte?... Eres muy masoquista, pequeña cadete._

_**"ДЕРЬМО!,**_ _¡Es él!_ ** _"..._** _—_  La agarró con las manos en la masa.

Katsuki dijo eso con voz aplacada y profunda a su oído, al tiempo que posaba su termo de agua fría al otro lado de la mejilla en aquella fémina. Ella exclamó con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos como platos.Huyó saltando del rink como resorte, al tocar el piso, voltea encogiéndose a sí misma cual conejita asustada y como es de esperarse, el muy maldito zorro japonés alza su ceja disfrutándolo todo con sonrisa despejada y llena de jactancia. Con esa previa hecha, Yuuri dió inicio a la "conversación"

_—Te hacía con tus compañeros descansando pero no escatimas tiempo para decir cosas en mí contra, eso no me extraña._

_—S-si ya sabe lo q-quejona soy, ¿P-para qué lo p-pregunta?..._

El puchero en su rostro fue encantador al igual que su tartamudeo. Yuuri, ya veía una respuesta así de la platinada por lo que un "je" socarrón de sus labios escapó. Eso sí, no se equivocó en traer agua consigo. Cuando acabó el duelo entre ellos notó que Vickytoria hacia un esfuerzo por sostenerse y no caerse allí mismo debido ajetreo generado por su culpa.

 _—En fin..._ —Movió sus hombros como si nada y él siguió declarando _—. Si tienes ánimos para reclamarme entonces, podemos charlar ¿cierto?, no le quitare mucho tiempo, ¡Ah!.. Ten._  —Este le lanzó el tarro, ella lo atrapó incrédula.  _—debes tener sed, las jornadas en estos combates suelen dejar deshidratados a los aspirantes y al ser novata no estas acostumbrada a ello._

 _"¿Estoy soñando?"..._ —¿El amargado siendo "amable" y trayéndole agua a ella? 

Abrió la botella para comprobar que no estaba durmiendo y bebió un poco... Ok, una de dos. ¿O esto es real al extremo que el líquido cristalino le supo gloria o el agotamiento ya la está afectando? Con el rostro acalorado gracias a ese combate se pregunta con inocencia y boca de corazón si aquel terrible Kamikaze perdió la razón.

_—¿Algún problema?_

_—Ahammm...—_ se detuvo en pensar lo que iba a decir, Yuuri nota sus titubeos e inquietud y con voz menuda ella al fin suelta su enunciado mientras él se baja del rink _. —Es raro que usted... Sea... bueno... algo amable conmigo, normalmente siempre es todo lo contrario._

 _—Una cosa es que yo sea severo al demandar disciplina en mis "instrucciones" como tu tutor y jefe... Un "amargado" como sueles gritarme. —_ Dio sus pasos con imponencia al acercase a ella con locución  _—. Y otra cosa muy distinta es hacerme el desentendido en cuanto a la salud de un subordinado, más aún cuando sé que te sobre-esforzaste para luchar a_ ** _mí igual._**

 _—¿Ah? —_ Enrojeció más de la cuenta.

 _—Lo que escuchaste._ —Respondió seco.

Ya estando frente con frente, seguía serio con su actitud de jefe bien puesto y la cadete se ha aminorado lo suficiente para sentirse intimidada. Yuuri se percató de su semblante optando por atenuar el suyo a uno más gentil y Vicky se ruborizó obteniendo un estado peor que el anterior... ¿Es broma verdad?

Realmente necesita dormir y dejar de alucinar cosas, pero Yuuri le hizo entender que no es así.

 _—Sé lo que piensas, créeme, no estoy loco y no... No estás soñando. De hecho estaba pensando mucho las palabras adecuadas._   _—_ Vicky escuchaba atenta (o eso intentaba si es que no caía antes rendida a la lasitud) Él continuó  _—. Como superior y rival puedo decir que me llevé una buena sorpresa contigo y me diste una buena lección._

 _—Pero... Yo no... yo no le gané, me hubiese gustado ganarle. —_ agacho un poco su mirada sintiéndose microscópica.

 _—Tal vez... —_ Aseveró. Yuuri en un arranque (y no sabe el por qué) se vio alzándole la lozana barbilla y pasó a retirarle ese mechón rebelde para detallar mejor sus bohemios irises. Ya se le está haciendo una costumbre culposa.  _—y nunca agaches tu perfil si no has cometido nada incorrecto. —_ le exigió serio.

 _—En cuanto a lo otro, ¿De qué sirve ganar cuando no se toma en consideración las intenciones de los demás pasándoles por encima? —_ aclaró ladeando su cabeza al igual que su sonrisa y con ambas manos en los bolsillos.  _—Como alguien de alto mando debo pregonar sobre todas las cosas confianza, respeto, y ver a los demás a su altura, un igual. Sin embargo, quedé fuera de lugar con lo que hice hoy. Lo curioso es... Que después de muchos años como ente de ley, el que alguien me exprese las cosas con tal propiedad con una bofetada en mí cara, bueno... Eso me lo busqué a pulso y te comprendo. Cuando tenía tu edad pasé por lo mismo y en algún punto me olvide de ello, me hiciste recordarlo._

 _—¿E-en serio, Señor? —_ Yuuri asiente y la carita de ella denotaba pura curiosidad por ese lado personal del Teniente Coronel... posiblemente con esto, ella si pueda considerar un mejor trato con él (aunque vio que no será fácil), y tal vez a futuro, de modo indefinido conozca más cosas de sus inicios.

_—Por eso nuevamente pido disculpas. Acepto todas y cada una de sus dagas._

_—L-lo siento. Soy algo "ida" de lengua cuando me enojo, Señor Yuu...digo T.C —_ el ardor en su rostro fue evidente.

 _—y no lo discuto. —_ acotó alejándose un poco al observar el atardecer y allí mismo le habló sin mirarle. —  _por cierto, ¿Le di permiso de hablar, Cadete Románova?_

_—No señor... Pero..._

_—No a lugar, es una orden y preste atención. —_ giró su mirar para dar con ella diciéndole todo en calma y Vicky comprendió, Él... Él aún estaba tratando de ganarse su disculpa _. —Saqué deducciones rápidas sobre usted sin antes dejarle actuar, en cierto modo fui intransigente, y también patán por ignorar sus facultades y convicciones. El resultado fue, que me tocó tragarme todas mis palabras en cuanto a lo de la apuesta. ¿Sí eso no es ganar?, entonces ¿No sé qué sea? —_ Para él, Románova fue "la ganadora" por default.

Vickytoria se sintió importante, e hinchó su pecho convincente y al liberar el aliento de sus pulmones todo en ella se aligeró, no imaginó tal reflexión del señor amargado a su hazaña. Con las palabras atoradas y en pleno discernimiento al asunto ella intentó pararlo, le explicó que estaba dichosa y que su estima a su figura autoritaria no se ha perdido. Sigue allí latente, con fuerza. Pero Yuuri, es terco y no la dejó.

_—Sinceramente no esperaba que tuvieras ese nivel. Obvio, hay cosas por pulir empezando por ese lado "impulsivo" ...Nada mal para una novata que seguramente podré ver como "Oficial" en mis filas del F.E.G.I y digo seguro, porque no suelo equivocarme...Quizás obtengas revancha..._

Y ahora si la pequeña se esplendió por completo, la felicidad le brotaba por sus venas con esas apreciaciones en positivo y dignos de su persona, se dio satisfecha y Yuuri como tal, se halla calmado y en paz con su conciencia por haber solucionado ese "impase"... ¡Genial!, ¡Un problema menos!

La conversa era amena y el mayor ahora pretende ir con el plato principal (sus dudas con Nikiforov y descartar esa vaga idea que martiriza su mente) pero la ruleta rusa le dio vuelco a la batería de la pequeña y lentamente su sistema (llámese desfallecimiento por falta de resistencia) ¡También!

 _—Me alegra saberlo s-señor —_ su voz fue cansada, algo que no es común en ella, y se tambaleó un poco afirmándose en una pila de costales.

 _—¿Románova-san?, ¿En serio te encuentras bien? —_ le miró preocupado. Ella negó con algo de letargo. Obviamente esta mareada.

 _—¿Puedo decirle una última cosa con eso de la revancha? —_ eso llamó su atención dándole vía libre, y fue aproximándose a donde ella se encontraba, su intuición no le dio buena espina. _—No creo poder retarlo por estos tiempos._

_—¿Por qué?, ¿No desea la revancha?_

_—Es que... —_ la niña ya ni razonaba por el bajón que le dio y chilló en voz muy aguda, una desgalilladla a modo de queja antes de desmayarse _. —_ ** _¡USTED TIENE UNA RESISTENCIA DEL DIABLO...¡AHHHHHHHHH, ME MUERO~~!_** _—_ ¡Brutality para la conejita! Lo que le da el K.O definitivo a Katsuki.

_—¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¿¡Románova-san!? ¿¡Románova-san!? ¡Despierte por favor, Románova-san!_

Se desplomó como la dramática actriz de Hollywood que es y poniendo sus ojos en espiral, Yuuri contó con suerte para sujetarle a tiempo evitándole así un mal golpe. Este amoldó la cabeza de la joven por encima de su brazo y contra su pecho apoyándose en el firme suelo. La niña estaba en otra dimensión cósmica departiendo incoherencias en lenguas eslavas (o quien sabe)

 _—¡N-No te duermas!, ¡al menos... r-respóndeme una última cosa! —_ y por más que le habló no dio señales de vida, ¡Qué día!...resignado a más no poder con esa línea sincera en sus labios soltó su pregunta sabiendo que ella capaz, no la respondería. Aunque lo dijo con timidez, timidez bien conocida de su verdadera naturaleza y que pocas veces deja relucir.

_—¿D-dónde o con quién aprendiste a luchar de esa manera? Me gustaría saberlo con honestidad._

_—¿Hmmm? —_ Vicky medio o nada sensata de sus sentidos entre abrió sus ojos dando con esos marrones. Yuuri, dudoso delineo el rostro ajeno con sus dedos y de milagro ella le sorprendió respondiendo. _—Mi padre fue alguien muy grande. —_ el hilo de voz poco audible llegó a oídos de Yuuri, ese "fue" lo supo identificar apenándose por tal suceso. Vicky por inercia y propia debilidad física se acomodó abrazándole además de acurrucarse con gusto dejando a Yuuri estático y sin saber que hacer (no está acostumbrado a estas situaciones). Ella prosiguió entre balbuceos. _— Él fue muy bueno con la esgrima y me enseñó todo lo que sé. También fue una persona correcta y alguien muy admirable en su trabajo, solo que él no fue y ni será amargado como usted. —_ suspiró cerrando sus zafiros y pronto su raciocinio se perdió. Katsuki se desalineó con esa confesión del final e inevitablemente sus rasgos tuvieron un tenue carmín, y ahora quería saber de su historia...

 _—¿Puede decirme el nombre de su padre y a que se dedicaba? —_ Aunque esperaba oírlo, Vicky ya cayó en el mundo de Morfeo y lo comprendió...Con ello, el joven soltó una pequeña petición, una discreta pero patente que aspira cumplir en algún momento.

— _Espero y me dejes conocer un poco más de tí, Vicky-san...._    
  
  


**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

_**  
  
En cualquier Autopista rápida - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 8:00 P.M_   
  
  


**E** l ruido del motor era persistente en esa carretera al igual que en varios coches sobre ella, Katsuki en compañía de Chulanont y Giacometti iban en su auto, él se ofreció a ubicarlos a cada uno en sus casas. Sus amigos hablaban de sus trivialidades más los vídeos grabados en esa emocionante contienda de hoy en la parte trasera pero el japonés tenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

 _"¿Ella... estará bien?"... —_ Oh si, se trataba de la señorita bonita de ojos azules...  
  
  


_**《** _ _**¡** _ _Inicia el FlashBack_ **_!_ ** _**》** _

  💠  

***  
** *****  
** ** ******* **

**L** es diremos que Yuuri la cargaba a modo nupcial hasta la salida principal, Vicky seguía inconsciente y él preocupado. A pocos metros se encontró con un Emil aterrado, el cachorro nervioso por ella le preguntó y su jefe en respuesta le dijo que la niña "se desmayó" (que en parte es cierto) y le dio la orden de ir a la enfermería para que la atendieran. Emil hizo la seña protocolaria y tomó en sus brazos a la joven pero antes de irse, Yuuri le felicitó por su actuación en el combate. El checo sintiéndose poderoso por ese halago le agradeció efusivo y le prometió estar pendiente de su compañera.

Más o menos tipo 7:00 de la noche, el T.C se acercó a la enfermería topándose con la Doctora Yang, ella supo los pormenores por Emil, le indicó que debido al desgaste físico que tuvo en ese asalto su cuerpo llegó al límite y le dio un colapso. Por ahora, le ha hecho las curaciones respectivas en las zonas donde tenía magulladuras o cortadas, también le suministró suero por vía intravenosa, analgésicos y relajantes musculares.

_—¿Eso no afectara sus funciones en el día de mañana?_

_—Para nada, Señor Katsuki. Ahora la cadete solo necesita un sueño reparador, y algo ligero que comer una vez que despierte para que reponga los carbohidratos que perdió. No se preocupe._

_—Comprendo._

Su sentido de responsabilidad caía como gotero en balde, pero lo bueno del asunto es que la jovencita se encuentra "estable", la doctora jefe le miró con comprensión cuando pudo ver la expresión neutra y serenada en el momento que expulsó ese aire inquieto. Eso le dio a pensar que en medio de su seriedad reservada es una persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de su gente, y al final le dijo que si gusta confirmar su estado, puede pasar a verla.

Ella se fue a cumplir sus oficios y Yuuri, parece que tomó su palabra.

El japonés fue a la cafetería compró algunas de cosas. Habiendo hecho eso, caminó directo al cubículo que le correspondía a la niña. Se cercioró que el cachorro grandulón (Nekola) no estuviera allí y entró con cuidado. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una bella durmiente acurrucada plácidamente a medio lado, mientras él se sentaba en una silla dando de frente a la cama, y por ende, con el perfil refinado de la pequeña.

En la mesita le dejó una notita, una botella de agua, un emparedado ligero y unos cuantos bombones de chocolate que consiguió. Estaba por salir de la habitación, pero esas hebras de cabello plateadas que resaltaban en la faz ajena, le llamaron la atención y las retiró con agrado de su rostro.

 _—Lamento haberte dejado noqueada._ — Comentó en con algo de timidez a sabiendas de que la chica no le escuchaba por estar en el quinto sueño. — _Espero poder retomar esa conversa contigo y despejar muchas de mis dudas._

Él quedó picado en muchas respuestas pero en sí, necesita descartar con prontitud si ella era "la conejita Nikiforova" (la hija de Andrei). Con sumo cuidado, Yuuri seguía jugueteando con su flequillo platinado cuidadosamente (Admitámoslo, ya le adquirió un buen gusto en hacerlo) y en ese momento, los parpados de Vicky se abrieron lentamente, mostrando ese iris azulado de ensueño a su vez que él, parecía un mural de Berlín palideciendo en bajo.

 _—Ehhhhh~~ Esto es una pesadilla, ni en mis sueños me deja en paz. Mmmmhhh~ —_ mencionó con voz muy aniñada y zalamera. Yuuri estaba por calarse más peloteras de la chica pero pronto estableció que habla adormilada sin ser consiente, ¿sonámbula? esto es nuevo. _—¿Cómo alguien lindo, de ojos bonitos y con un sobrino precioso puede ser tan, pero tan molesto y amargado?, ya hice mis ejercicios, ¡Déjeme dormir!_ — Bostezó y de larin-laran se volvió a desplomar en su almohada para seguir en modo Morfeo.

 _—Entonces, tengo "ojos bonitos" y soy "lindo"...pero, sigo siendo un amargado molesto para ella... ¡Increíble!... —_ su cabeza dio con sus brazos entrecerrados que estaban posados en la cama, y un intento de risa con algo de vergüenza escapó de su boca. Por Kami y todos los Dioses... ¡Le tienen que estar jugando una mala pasada!.

 _—Esta niña...es tan...—_ Se ríe, niega y prefiere hacerse el desentendido.

Ciertamente las lindezas de Románova lo atrapan cada día, así como sus comentarios coloridos sin contención. A veces las personas esconden sus opiniones detrás de caras falsas aduladoras dando a conocer el lado feo de la naturaleza humana, sonrisas artificiales que se multiplican como roedores cizañeros que te harán parecer el sushi a devorar pero esa niña... Ella es diferente, y según Yuuri representa el lado "amable" de esa naturaleza ya antes mencionada, siempre se muestra sincera en todas sus acciones y esa sinceridad despistada, ha de abrumarlo explosivamente porque no sabe cómo "afrontar" con algo tan "distintivo y puro", más aún en su profesión donde la hipocresía es premisa titular.

El decide abandonar el lugar no sin antes mirar por última vez el dulce dormitar de la señorita, le terminó de cubrir con la manta y el suspiro de esa boquita rosada con forma de corazón lo alegró con demasía. No albergaba por ella ninguna otra cosa que no sea la clara señal de buen samaritano, aunque con las vivezas cometidas en este día, ese buen sentir si no lo "controla" puede pasar a algo más "peligroso"...

 

_**《** _ _**¡** _ _Culmina el FlashBack_ **_!_ ** _**》** _

 

💠  **  
**

***  
** ******* ** ****  
** ** ******* **

 

 **Y**  es acá donde volvemos al inicio. Phitchit junto con Chris ya habían dejado de chismear entre ellos y viendo atraves del retrovisor, no les pasó por alto la distracción atontada del conductor japonés, el suizo codea al moreno, mirándole con malicia.

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer? —_ Preguntó Phitchit susurrando.

 _—Mira y observa, Mignon hámster_... _—_  Con Chris nunca se sabe y sin pelos en la lengua, habló.  _—¿Qué se siente coquetear con una linda ilegal, que casi te gana en pleno duelo, querido Don Juan? —_ el diablo descarado lanzó su comentario comprometedor, que por poco hizo que Yuuri crea un accidente en la carretera. Y obviamente, él no se quedó callado.

 _—Y quien sabe que marañas le dijiste a la cadete, para que saliera con esas frases inusuales en plena riña. —_ contestó Yuuri.

_—¿Yoooooo? ¡Ja!, Nadaaa de eso...Solo intenté instruirla en su mejora de ataque, y al parecer fue súper efectivo. ¡Casi te da una buena paliza!_

_—Bien dicho, "casi". Pero no lo hizo._

_—Lástima que mi pequeño lirio sea tan despistada para algunas cosas que intenté hacerle entender y ella las tomó por el lado de la contienda. —_ Yuuri bufó hastiado. Phitchit presenciaba esas puyas furtivas y Chris continuó al jaleo.  _—Hablando de eso, un cachorrito barbudo me contó que dejaste a la niña totalmente sin aguante en la enfermería... Si como luchador tienes una resistencia envidiable en el rink, no quiero ni imaginar cuando la dejes "cansada" en una situación más "intima"..._

 _—¡Omg!, ¡Qué sucio, Chris!—_ Chulanont se llevó sus mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

Katsuki detuvo el carro y giró parte de su cuerpo para mirar a ese par a los ojos. El ceño fruncido en su rostro era de completo enojó, y más que mero enojo, se vio muy ruborizado, inclusive sus manos se enrojecieron ante el semejante disparate de solo pensar aquella situación con Vickytoria... ¿Él y ella?, ¿Juntos?... Sus circuitos se averiaron. Yuuri pensó que la broma ha ido demasiado lejos. Se masajeó los ojos y el puente de la nariz con disgusto.

_—De acuerdo, seré directo con ustedes. ¿Qué rayos les hace pensar a los dos que traigo algo con Románova? ¡Ya paren con eso!_

_—Ohhh ¿Nosotros dijimos eso?_ — fingieron demencia, el par de canallas se divertían.

_—Ella es una subordinada... Trato con muchos de mis subordinados todos los días, mi relación con la cadete no pasa de un trato formal y ¡sí!, puede que rara vez le hable con algo de "soltura" porque es alguien rebelde que suele sacarme "de quicio" por su indisciplina y tal vez por sus impulsos... ¿Ok?_

_—Pero el detalle es que ella no es una "simple" subordinada puesto que la conoces de antes. —_  ocupó la palabra Phitchit y Chris le completó. _—y si bien la tratas con severidad, porque eso no lo ponemos en duda...Es una subalterna que tiene un pensar maduro, y a pesar de ser menor de edad con aparente aire infantil, te ha sabido poner en jaque no una, sino en varias ocasiones. ¡La contienda de hoy, es una prueba de ello y tenemos videos de eso, japonés amargado!_

_—No seas cínico, Christopher._

_—¿Lo dice aquel que dio solemne juramento con dotes de adulador? —_ replicó el rubio, pestañeando con una pizca de malevolencia.

_—Ya déjate de insinuaciones... Es en serio, ¡Compórtate como adulto!_

_—Ujum... —_ sentenció un Phitchit con ojeada lobuna. _—Ya que estamos platicando sobre comportamientos, ¡hagámosle a los comportamientos, señor disciplina! ¿Qué me dices de ese "estira y afloja" que le_ _llevas_ _a la chica?, ¿De las veces que te he_ _pillado_ _en conversaciones poco úsales y haciéndola enojar con tal de continuarle el juego, solo porque_ _no te gusta perder_ _?, ¿O cuando te la quedas_ _mirándole fijamente_ _en las prácticas de sus clases ordinarias o en la convocatoria cómo bobo fascinado?... Porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta, Katsuki Yuuri..._ ** _¡NIÉGAMELO!_**

 _—Oh la la~~Un Yuuri mirón, ¡Esa última no me la sabia!, Con razón nuestro Ex-Jefe Kouji cuando le cantaba sus verdades a su hermanito a la hora de molestarlo por esas "borracheras" siempre nos dijo que "San Yuuri" no es "tan Santo" como parece, ja ja ja. —_ Exclamó el suizo riendo con malicia.

El Japonés puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó mirando al frente del volante con sus brazos cruzados pensando que esto era demasiado. Aunque lo de las borracheras es "otra historia" por contar...

 _—Amigo, por favor... ¡Vamos!, Ni que fuera un pecado_ ** _mirar_** _a alguien. ¡Por algo se empieza!_ — imperó Phitchit de buena tónica, con un dedo al aire y cara alegre.  _—Sé sincero y admíte con franqueza que físicamente Vickytoria es lindísima y te atrae. Eso lo debes de aceptar, Yuuri... Es una señorita linda, esbelta, de buenas curvas, exótica, fashionista, con clase y de ojos azules radiantes. ¿El azul es tu favorito, no?_

 _—Ok... No les negare que la cadete... Tiene su... "Encanto". —_ habló serio, relajado con un ademan en su mano, volteando su cuerpo para recargarlo totalmente en el espaldar de su asiento y así mirarles a ambos.

 _—¿Encanto?, Huujummm ¡Que educado me saliste!, Yo diría que es "atractiva y de buen trasero"... No olviden el trasero, cuando le daba mis consejos a Vicky logré comprobar su mercancía como hago con los novatos. Son tiernos, y firmes como me gustan... —_ contó Chris con frescura, Yuuri arqueó su cejuela con ese antecedente judicial y significativo del final. Continuo callado tragándose mentalmente para él un "interesante"

¡Yuuri apuesta todas las teclas de su piano a que ese malnacido suizo hijo de puta la manoseó sin el permiso de ella y aprovechándose de su naturaleza despistada!; claro está...Se la piensa cobrar con creses al sinvergüenza (en algún momento) ¡Anyways!... El japonés fue sigiloso en su compostura y meditó las palabras que va a decir.

 _—Tendría que estar ciego para no reconocer el "encanto" de la cadete y si, pueda que... Me gusten un poco esos zafiros azules que porta por ojos, son realmente preciosos una vez que se saben apreciar. —_ El demonio suizo y el Hamster Tailandes quedaron asombrados y boquiabiertos ante esa revelación.

Que le cautiven sus ojos y que hable de esa forma adornada propio de un escritor literato de ella ya es algo. Más Yuuri, al ser "tan Yuuri" los bajó de una de su nube rosada con chispas mariposonas.

_—Pero ese no es el tema. La situación aquí es que los codeos que he tenido con Románova no son suficientes para prever "algo"... Cosa que no ha pasado y ni pasará por las razones que expuse._

_—Yo opino que..._

_—¡Y tu ni hables hámster traidor, que callado te defiendes mejor! —_ Phitchit iba a hablar pero el japonés no le dejo.

 _—Yuuri, hermano mío. No te enojes...relájate, tómatelo con "suavena y su pitillo." —_ ese fue Chris toreando al T.C malhumorado. — _Somos tus amigos, ¿Cierto Phi?_

 _—¡Totalmente!, y para nosotros no hay duda de que_ ** _"_** _algo_ ** _"_** _te pasa con Vickytoria. No tiene nada de malo...No eres de palo, Yuu. Tienes derecho a... mirar y sentir cosas. —_ le secundó el moreno con perfil amable, conoce lo suficiente a Yuuri para saber que se está cerrando a la a banda por cuestiones "internas" _—Por algo se empieza. Si lo que te preocupa es algún perjuicio en tu cabeza psicorrigida no te compliques, el mundo cambia y no siempre las reglas se cumplen. Al menos, trata de ser más amable con Vicky, puede que te lleves una bonita sorpresa con ella y capaz quieras ser su amigo con el tiempo. Es bueno que te des a conocer con otras personas... ¡Inténtalo! ¿Sí? —_ tanteó Phitchit apelando al lado bondadoso de Yuuri.

 _"¿Amigo... de la... cadete?"... —_  El dudó un poco con esa "ocurrente idea" del moreno, estando silencioso en su puesto.

Yuuri analiza y determina que ambos chocan mucho en sus personalidades, de hecho, cada vez que se encuentran, ella se enoja con él por nimiedades, o él se enoja con ella por sus infantiladas en lo que respecta a la academia, pero la cadete cuando se pone en buen plan (refiriéndose a su lado afectuoso, aguerrido y dócil) le parece interesante y solo por eso. No ostentó dimitir esa pequeñísima posibilidad...

 _—Querido, te la pongo más fácil. —_ abrió la boca Chris y en mala hora.

El rubio atrevido en vez de fortalecer la bonita reflexión hecha por el tailandés terminó por cabrear al japonés. Amados lectores, estamos a punto de leer y aprender el "Como voltear la arepa y dejarla quemar" Nivel: Suizo Cabaretero.

 _—No serás el primer superior que le atraiga físicamente una sensual subordinada y tampoco eres tan "viejo" como nosotros para lidiar con esa tentación angelical hecha ilegal, ¡Date una oportunidad con esa ricura! ¡Una canita al aire con su buena revolcada no hace dañooo~~! —_ alardeo Chris con voz cantarina.

 _—No. —_ respondió despectivo y con enojo.

_—¡Oh vamos! ¡Déjate llevar por el lado obscuro!_

_—Chris, no me estás "ayudando"... —_ encaró el moreno al rubio.

_—Sí él no lo hace, ¡Lo haré yo!_

_—¿Qué no se supone que eras gay?_

_—Pues descubrí mi lado bisexual, ese derrier de Vicky hace milagros. —_ Dijo aquello intencionalmente, esperando alguna reacción de Yuuri, pero fue lo contrario _._

 _—_ ** _¡SILENCIO!..._** —¡Les ordenó enfurecido y los dos hombres quedaron callados al ipso facto!  _—. ¡Se los dejaré muy en claro a los dos!, ¡Les exijo que ya no se metan en mi vida, o en mis asuntos y que dejen de inventar cosas en donde no las hay!_ ** _¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA!_**

 _—Pero Yuu...—_ habló el tailandés.

 _—_ ** _¡YA DIJE QUE NO!..._** _El que haya tenido un par de conversaciones con ella no les da derecho de deducir cosas sobre mí, o de Románova y menos ese tipo de situaciones tan...¡¡¡Argh!!! —_  Rezongó en desespero con esa última anotación del suizo y retomó sus ideas  _—. Yo soy su superior, ella es mi subalterna, y lo que haga no pasará más allá de lo profesional. ¡Fin de la conversación!... Si van a seguir con esto los dejaré en el primer semáforo que vea._ ** _¡Y no estoy bromeando!_** _—_ Se empoderó del volante, agarró la palanca para hacer el cambio a primera de su auto y arrancó ignorando al par.

Chris pensaba en refutar pero Phitchit le hizo una seña, dando a entender que la dejara allí además de darle un codazo con ganas en su costilla por semejante clausura que dio. Por su parte, el suizo se quejó del dolor diciéndole que el fraseo del final era una pequeña broma y aquí entre nos, el hámster ¡Lo quiere matar!, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?

¡Igual, Chulanont no se rendirá!... Perdió una batalla, más no la guerra...ya habrá más días para retomar la plática, (muchos en realidad) porque él sabe lo terco que puede ser Yuuri cuando se niega a "ceder" o lo inseguro que es para "abrirse" a los cambios, y no le sorprende. Siempre ha sido así...Con los años ese lado cuadriculado se reforzó por sus vivencias, su rutina exhaustiva como superior  _"workahólico"_  y por su propia naturaleza reservada al punto de inadaptarlo socialmente con el resto del mundo.

De cosas es dado con su familia, con gente de confianza, con sus amistades (Chris, Leo y por supuesto, el mismo Phitchit, quien es su mejor amigo) y con su adorado pequeñín, es el único que verdaderamente en este tiempo actual ha visto la otra cara de la moneda real... El amable, risueño, tierno y tímido Yuuri que Phitchit conoce y que desea vislumbrar otra vez.

No es bueno que esté solo por los "autos-castigos" que se ha sugestionado debido a su pasado y sus demonios internos, no es bueno que cargue con tanto gris pesado en su alma, él sabe que ese "Yuuri" aún está allí, muy en el fondo encerrado en una coraza de cristal y que dicha coraza parece estar desquebrajándose gracias a la encantadora señorita platinada de ojos azules... Irises azules que por boca del propio Yuuri, le gustan y a su sobrinito, ¡también!

Más ahí estaba ahora su amigo, hecho el renegado, con el estómago revuelto y ofuscado porque "alguien" fuera de lo "rutinario" lo ha estado sacando gradualmente de su zona de confort y le cuesta reconocerlo...y si eso significa que para arrancar a ese terco japonés de su "rigidez" deba pedirle ayuda a Chris e invocar a ese bonito ángel aparecido del cielo ruso... (Así a Yuuri no le agrade la idea) ¡Lo hará!...  
  
  


 

**🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

_**  
  
Campus del T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Marzo del 2017 - 1:00 A.M_   
  
  


**E** l silencio de voces abunda y la abstención de hablar era perpetuada en los rasgos del Cabo primero, Yuri Plisetsky. Sin embargo, el que se encuentre callado no quiere decir que el resto de sonidos naturales hallados en la T.S.P.A deban hacerlo. El joven en conjunto de sus colegas llevaban varios días en sus labores de centinelas camuflados, la convocatoria casi finalizaba y buscaban ver algún movimiento como en los casos anteriores. Con esas tazas claras solo les queda esperar.

Estaba sentado en una de escaleras, pendiente a cualquier cosa, en ello llegó el Subteniente Altin con algo de café para los dos. Plisetsky lo recibe y lo bebe con reposo para evitar quemarse. Otabek le acompaña con la misma expresión reflexiva, así como ese "silencio" que sirve para evaluar con claridad cada acto a realizar. Pasaron los segundos, todo sigue igual y luego, Yuri rompió el hielo quejándose de los malditos que no aparecen. Pero Otabek sabe que esa no es su "intención final", es un enganche que apalea para alargar esa conversa que tiene pendiente desde que se aventuraron a colaborar en dicha misión y todos los sucesos causados que han remolcado su vida en estos días estando en Japón y como ya le conoce, es él quien toca el tema.

 _—Yura...—_ Le habló con mucha confiabilidad  _—.¿Qué opinas del versus de ayer?, la cadete nos dio una buena sorpresa a todos, ¿no te parece?_

_—¿Huh? ... ¡Bah!, no fue la gran cosa._

_—Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, y no tienes que dar tantas vueltas conmigo. ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa sí o no?_

Chasquea su lengua arrugando su rostro y suavemente se colorean sus pómulos. Yuri odia cuando Otabek se pone en ese plan de hombre sabio, y odia que al final, logre convencerle con su actitud de buen confidente. Altin le insiste y el rubio se cruza de brazos. Él de cabellos negros es paciente, (demasiado) así que le pregunta otra vez su inquietud, Yuri pelea entre si decirle y no sentirse como un imbécil o no hablar y tragarse sus tarugadas. ¡Ya que!

Tarde o temprano lo haría cantar.

_—Solo que... En todo este tiempo pensé que yo estaba en lo correcto, pero ya ví que no es así, y que si pretendo escalar, debo ajustar muchos cambios._

_—Empezando por acoplarte más con la gente a tu alrededor y pensar las cosas con cabeza fría._

_—Ya sé, ya sé. ¡Maldición! —_ Rezongó con pose malcriada, el hecho que mostrara estar de acuerdo con eso, era dar el "primer paso"

_—Sobre todo él no juzgar a los demás, un ejemplo claro es la cadete. Él mismo Katsuki debió reconocer que se equivocó por tomarla como un rival pequeño. Y si él lo hace, con más razón tú puedes hacerlo._

_—Quizás, la frentona es alguien "fuerte" —_ minimizó la hazaña de la chica y Otabek le miró acusador tratando de no reír.  _—y quizás le valgo lo del desenvaine de su arma pero aún le falta mejorar para ganarle a ese cerdo, ¡y yo seré el primero quien logre patear_ _su culo_ _!. Trabajaré duro para llegar a ello, Beka. ¡La diferencia será que esta vez le tomaré su palabra y estaremos como "_ _igual_ _"!_

Y allí vá el ruso con sus arranques, es una tarea titánica pedirle que cambie su lenguaje "magistral" y comportamiento "salvaje", más no es imposible discernir que su pensamiento se ha expandido y por ende su modo de ver las cosas. Se le ve renovado y Otabek está orgulloso de ello. Yuri es perfecto en medio de sus imperfecciones aunque se lea incongruente y dicha palabra es la fortaleza que determina en varios aspectos al joven de veintiún años.

 _—Lo harás. —_ Agarró el dorso de su mano con devoción sin dejar de mirarle con familiaridad y firmeza  _—. Doy fe de ello y estaré allí apoyándote como siempre. Aunque, no dejas de ser un tigre arisco._ — y Yuri "el gato" Plisetsky, gracias a eso, hizo una especie de mueca ruborizada denotando su ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

 _—No empieces Beka, soy más alto que tú y puedo joder tu existencia. —_ Altin soltó una floja risa, Yuri maldijo y el Kazajo en confianza pasó su mano por detrás de su crin para apegar su frente con la del ruso.

Ambas miradas de soldado, verde y negro quedan proyectadas en medio de una buena mística. Los dos aún en la soledad infinita de ese sitio se permiten ese gusto atractivo y la sensación que obtienen es agradable, una conocida que por las jornadas laborales no han tenido tiempo de compartir entre ellos, no había necesidad de hablar porque sus acciones lo hacían con cada minuto que pasaba. Otabek y Yuri parecían recuperar los motivos por el cual eran dos hombres unidos por algo en común y tienen una estrecha relación que va más allá de toda barrera, normativa o incluso esas estúpidas posiciones condicionadas por su orientación. Solo eran ellos brindándose amor, tal vez no del típico, pero su hilo rojo versátil estaba ahí, a su manera.

 _—¿Sí me jodes la existencia ,como podré apoyarte? —_ Ese fue Altín, siguiéndole la broma  _—, y te recuerdo que soy tu superior, Yura. ¡Acabarás en problemas!_

 _—Claaaro... —_ soltó con sarcasmo _—. ¿Dime algo que yo no sepa, Beka? —_ Plisetsky estaba cómodo y algo ladino al igual que su compañero.

En confianza entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que anteriormente se había posado sobre su dorso, mientras custodiaban sus irises el uno al otro. Sus alientos se confundían, los labios de ambos estaban cerca, rozándose en sí y la tentativa era evidente entre ellos. Sin remordimientos, Otabek pensó que el instante era adecuado para un beso congeniado, y lo hizo. 

Fue uno lento, reposado y dinámico. Era tan perfecto que cada paso que daba junto con Yuri en su relación les era sublime y por supuesto, el disfrute de los apetecibles labios rosados del menor, también. A medida que el vaivén de sus besos aumentaba, el calor interno en ellos subía. Altin fue más osado e hizo presión en el cuerpo de Plisetsky, haciéndole retroceder y acostándole en ese peldaño ancho del escalón. 

       

 **A** quél de ojos verdes delineó con delicadeza la espalda de su superior, aún con su ropaje puesto, y el cual, fue desajustándose. Extrañaron esto, se extrañaban sentirse mutuamente y no hay arrepentimiento.

Y podrían seguir así, llegando a algo más "elevado" como pequeños toqueteos, si no fuese por alguien desatinado, que aparece en las circunstancias menos esperadas.

_—¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ver sus besuqueos?!_

Un  _"demonios"_  ha salido menguado, entrecortándose de la boca de Otabek al tiempo que por esa sorpresiva llegada de "su Alteza canadiense", sin querer mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su pareja. (Aunque admite que le encantó hacerlo). Él negaba, quizás medio aturdido y con burla disimulada en sus facciones estoicas. En el caso de Yuri, su faz de gato malcriado estaba enrojecida, porque su momento a solas ha sido arruinado y como tal, terminamos con un Jean, que visiblemente se miraba traumado. La careta sufrida que puso en chiste, no mentía.

 _—Les juro por la amistad que les tengo, que intento o trato de asimilar que tú y el gatito siendo hombres son "pareja", pero verles en esas... en vivo y en directo... ¡Me cuesta!—_ digamos que Jean es un cristiano católico con mentalidad algo liberal que apenas aprende y comprende las cosas de la vida. Entiéndanlo.

 _—¡Oh tú cállate, estúpido charlatán! —_ gritó Yuri cabreado al arreglarse parte de su uniforme.

_—¡Por amor a mí salud mental, no hagan eso en presencia de su Rey!_

_—Simple. No interrumpas a tus mayores y protege tu mente de nuestros actos pecaminosos, "Rey virginal" —_ ese bateo nadie lo esperó. Yuri pasó de la ira, a la burla en menos de nada, todo en él decía  _"¡No lo puedo creer!"_  y Jean se quería morir porque fue Otabek, el que tiró mordaz esa frase.

_—¡Dios! ¡Qué es esto! Yo esperaba algo así del Mon'sieur Chatón... ¡¿El que tú me digas eso a mí?! ¡¿A tú mejor amigo?! ¡¿A tu Rey?!_ **_¡EL DOLOR! ¡LA TRAICIÓN, HERMANO!_ **

El rey indignado lloraba por tal acto infame cometido por su cavalier de mayor rango... Altin no es de los que hagan ese tipo de cosas (es más del estilo de Yuri, solo que él fue refinado), pero si nos ponemos en su lugar, sinceramente su amigo se merecía eso o incluso más, y por la paz, el subteniente kazajo, ¡la dejó así!

 _—_ ** _¡YA DEJA LAS MARICADAS Y PONTE DE PIE!_** _—_ Yuri le pateó por detrás y con fuerza mandándolo a un par de metros de su aura salvaje _—. ¡Tú pronto harás esas cosas con tu mujer! y ya que estas aquí,_ _ **¡CAMINA HOLGAZÁN!**_ _, ¡tenemos que hacer el otro sondeo alrededor del campus! —_ Jean se quejaba sobándose su trasero real, Yuri le respondía con veneno y más atrás Otabek les acompañaba para fiscalizar que su pelea no fuera a mayores...

En ese mismo lugar, o exactamente en la enfermería, una señorita tenía buen rato de haber despertado. Emil le hacía guardia junto a Makkachin y se alegró mucho cuando le vio con algo de razón. Ella le preguntó sobre lo que le había ocurrido y su compañero le dijo todo, con lujos y detalles.

Quiso morirse por semejante sofoco cubriéndose con la sábana blanca por completo. Claro, eso sucedió horas antes, el checo ya se había ido y ahora se hallaba sola con el amigo perruno. En ese tiempo transcurrido ya se había devorado un rico emparedado que encontró en una mesita y picoteaba con gusto infinito los bombones de chocolate (siendo el chocolate, el dulce favorito de ella y del caniche) pudo percibir una pequeña notita al lado de la botella con agua, botella que el T.C le brindó descartando de apoco que lo que vivió no era un desvarío de ella y estaba en su etapa de negación. Con pinta curiosa, tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, esa letra ya la ha visto antes.

 

_**《** _ _¡_ _Lo siento!, Le dejo un presente de mi parte_   
_y espero verle mañana en mejores condiciones._ _**》** _

_**《** _ _Descanse, Románova-san._ _**》** _

_**《** _ _Att: T.C Katsuki Yuuri._ _**》** _

 

 _— **¡Really! ¡¿E-entonces si e-es cierto?¡ ¡No lo soñé!...**_ _ **OMG! ¡ME MUERO!, ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!**_ _—_ Escondiéndose otra vez en su manta protectora, la pobre estaba como para ir al paredón de los acusados y que la acribillaran con fusil, metralla, lo primero que se le ocurra. ¿Cómo hará para verlo a la cara?, solo Dios sabrá ayudarla. La pelusa plateada se divisaba en una abertura de su sabana y luego sacó toda su cabeza de esa madriguera cual conejo revisando esa nota, una y otra y otra vez.

Makka, la recibió con lamidas encima de su cama, habiendo calmado a su perrito ella aún observaba la nota con fijación, y acabó por rendirse. Sin embargo llegó a una conclusión agradable, una que ya tenía en mente desde del momento que empezó a lidiar más y más a ese "Kamikaze de la disciplina" y que en el día de ayer lo pudo visualizar con más claridad.

 _—Yuuri, no es tan mala persona como pensaba, Makkachin._ — dijo aquello con una simpática sonrisa acorazonada.

Sacando por fuera lo de ser un tío consentidor y tierno con Yuuki, (eso no vale) Es un tipo extremadamente serio cuando se trata de su trabajo al punto de ser un ogro y amargado, su actitud de "Don analizador sarcástico y realista" es algo molesta, más cuando tiene la razón (el 100% de las veces) su poco tacto lo hace ver como "insensible", "antisocial" y/o "antipático" (viendo lo que le pasó en pleno duelo) Pese a aquello, no se le niega que puede ser alguien consciente, que sabe cuándo reconocer sí se ha equivocado al entrar en razón e incluso es afable y comprensivo cuando se lo propone. ¡Al fin un punto para Katsuki!

La niña quedó un rato más acostada abrazando a Makka, pensando en lo que acaba de decir, luego se puso sus zapatos y se retiró. Caminaba por los pasillos con sigilo, seguida de su perrito. Pasó por un sitio conocido del campus, debía hacerlo para poder llegar con prisa a su dormitorio pero inexplicablemente observó movimientos extraños, como sombras que salían y entraban debido a la oscuridad en el lugar. Su expresión cambió, no le había agradado lo que estaba presenciando y como era de suponerse, ella no perdió tiempo y temerariamente fue al lugar de los hechos sin contemplar las consecuencias.

Con un par de señas le indicó a Makkachin, éste al ser un perro adiestrado en su labor de guardián policial, iba a la par de su dueña. Al aproximarse, pudo darse cuenta que estaban en la parte trasera que da al departamento de estupefacientes. Vicky no fue majadera, cambió el rumbo para ir a la entrada principal y evaluar el asunto, para así poder proceder.

En consonancia con la situación, esos hombres cargaban a manos llenas muchas cantidades de droga incautada en retenes, redadas y/u operativos anteriores en paquetes prensados. Los mismos tipos que aprovecharon en las horas de la tarde para hacer su desfalco, regresaron con las indicaciones dadas por Yamamoto ahora en la madrugada a buscar el faltante con el mismo modus operandi, tres de ellos usaban ropaje de vigilancia, los demás iban vestidos de negro, pasamontañas y una que otra arma en su defensa.

_—El resto del helado está siendo liberado con un par de cargas más nuestro camino estará lleno y listo para ir a su destino._

_—¡Perfecto! Tráiganlo a la bodega cerca de la aduana. Allí los estaré esperando con el resto de los hombres y sean cautelosos, con ellos nunca se sabe. —_ Yamamoto puntualizó con entereza. 

El intendente tocaba y juntaba en puntillas cada uno de sus dígitos, creyendo que esto era pan comido y un gran golpe al ego de ese crío insolente con aires de mandamás (refiriéndose a Katsuki). Hincó su pecho petulante y pronto abrió el protocolo a seguir desde el lugar donde sería recibida la droga _._

Regresando con una Vickytoria cansada por el recorrido que pegó con su amigo, por fin logró llegar. Agachada y realizando los ejercicios de abordaje dados en las clases se fue internado. Estando detrás de un pequeño muro adornado con plantas ornamentales pudo ver a 2 hombres custodiando la entrada. Las cámaras alojadas allí deberían de estar mandando señal alguna pero de haber captado el asunto los centinelas ya estuvieran aquí al instante. Eso le dio a entender que las manipularon por interno. ¡Bien!.. Si ella se va y da aviso, ya los tipos se habrán ido. Si ella actúa, capaz y logre evitar algo... Lo piensa y decide irse por la segunda opción. Demasiado suicida para el caso, mas no le importa, necesitará un arma, un distractor y mucha, mucha pero mucha suerte con algo de resistencia para lo que tiene pensado hacer y sin más, ¡empezó!

Los hombres hablaban entre sí, y de la nada aparece el "Woof" captando su atención, ambos bandidos se agacharon y vieron al caniche gigante sentado en frente de ellos con cara de idiotas (asumiendo que Makka no es el típico perro usado para filas oficiales) ella se logró escabullir como felina y se ubicó detras de los tipos.

 _—Es lindo, ¿no? —_ Confiesa la platinada con inocencia.

_—¿Eh?_

_**Sxf:** _ _ ¡_ _ SMACK! _

La niña tomándolos desprevenidos Juntó sus cabezas colisionándolas con tremendo golpe en simultáneo. ¡Los dejó noqueados!, les esculcó lo que pudo sacándole dos revólveres, una navaja y un woki-toki tomándolos para sí, los fusiles que ellos portaban los descargó y desarmó manualmente con rapidez y los tiró lejos de ellos. Ella entreabrió la puerta con discreción y pudo discernir a un grupo de hombres amarrados en ropa interior muy golpeados, 2 eran parte de la vigilancia y el otro un oficial ordinario. Vicky fue con ellos cortándoles las cuerdas con esa navaja hurtada cuando el señor de más edad le comentó todo y agradeció su ayuda.

En ese lugar había variedad de esposas, cuerdas e implementos. La niña tomó las esposas junto con un par de cuerdas, se las entregó al oficial y cedió una de las dos armas que tenía en su poder, pidiéndole vigilar a los dos implicados que noqueó y a los otros dos vigilantes les mandó a pedir refuerzos. El oficial quería ayudar pero con su brazo en mal estado Vicky le aseguró que ella estaría bien.

Se colocó el chaleco-antibalas caminando de lado con el revolver empuñado en sus manos, con ella su fiel compañero y fue con determinación a esa parte trasera. El inicio aún mantenía mercancía pero los tipos fueron inteligentes en ir descargando de atrás hacia adelante para no levantar sospechas. La cadete se subió en las pilas enormes, saltando una por una y luego se recostó encima de esas bolsas del codiciado "polvo blanco" porque hay 7 tipos dentro...Ella esperaba juiciosa por algún descuido.

Fuera del recinto, el resto de pécoras o bandidos con algunas bolsas iban directo en donde estaba el camión esperándoles en un portón alterno y para acabarla de molar, el grupo de la  _FSB_ rondaba con mira periférica como los perros guardianes expertos que son. Altin se da cuenta y corre para ser seguido por sus dos cabos escondiéndose lo más cerca posible de los traficantes, hay pocos pero creen poder neutralizarlos. Con las cuentas claras, los tres resolvieron y no perdieron más tiempo. Ingresaron con sus armas...

Uno de ellos se los vio encima, dio aviso a sus compañeros y los disparos resonaron de aquí a allá, algunos huyeron con algo de merca, los otros realizaban "la segunda" con tal de darles tiempo de escapar a su vez que Plisetsky, Leroy y Altin habían dado de baja a 10 de los malnacidos con balazos certeros, el canadiense fue marcándoles el paso a los fugitivos y el ruso le pidió al Kazajo que no dejará al estúpido ir solo.

Los hombres que estaban dentro del departamento dieron vuelta al percatarse de la situación y allí Vicky vio el momento oportuno para actuar. Ella se levantó y con agilidad dio un brinco cayéndole encima a uno de ellos con todo su peso, Makkachin arremetió con otro, los fulanos asustados por no saber que pasaba soltaban sus municiones como locos, ella giro poniéndose en pie y daba carrera apelando a un resguardo de esas balas que rebotaban o desperdigaban el polvo blanco en ese departamento, escudándose de lado en una de esas pilas apuntó con fuerza y también devolvió el mensaje al remitente de la misma forma, sus tiros no eran muy certeros, aún no es buena pero fueron suficientes para alejarlos de su zona, el que comandaba al grupo estaba por recargar sus balas más el Cabo Primero arrasó con el tipo dándole un balazo mortal en el ojo derecho traspasando su sien. Los sesos regados y sangre dan por sentado una muerte rápida. Pudo ver de repelón a la chica y se juntó con ella así mismo como esos proyectiles continuaban su rumbo.

_—_ **_¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ FRENTONA?!_ **

_—_ **_¡¿LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO A TÍ, BARBIE?!_ **

_—_ **_¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES,MOCOSA!, ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!_ **

_—¡¿Y dejarte el problema para ti solo?!_ **_¡MIS OVARIOS!, ¡QUIERO AYUDAR!_ ** _**...¡** _ **_Ehh!, Wait!, ¡ABAJO!_ **

Ruso y rusa esquivaron con suerte un par de balas que casi rozaban con su sien y ambos increparon al tiempo un _—:_ _ **¡HEY, MALNACIDOS! ¡YA VERÁN!**_

_—¿Ves? ¡Son demasiados para ti, Yurochka! ¡Y quieras o no, necesitarás mi apoyo!_

_—¡No me llames así!,_ ** _¡Tsk!_** _—_ Chasqueó de mala gana. En cierto modo, la chiquilla tenía razón. No previó que adentro hubiese más gente y como él no es de los que piden favores abiertamente, simplemente contestó con un  _—: ¡Haz lo que quieras!, ¡Si te joden no es mi culpa!_

 _— **¡**_ _ **AMAZING!**_ _—_ Exclamó en victoria con su mano empuñada.

A la voz del ruso, ambos salieron en escena a masacrar con sus proyectiles a los tipos, ya 4 de 6 desgraciados estaban sin municiones, eso causo que pudieran usar algo de contacto físico en pleno ajetreo. Plisetsky y Románova en su lucha lanzaban golpes y patadas, uno de ellos se disponía a disparar, Yuri usó como escudo humano a otro de los tipos con quien peleaba y dicha bala dio en su cabeza, pecho y hombro ensangrentándolo todo. Cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido soltó al cadáver rápidamente y sacó su arma propinándole un disparo en la pierna y otra en su mano mandando a volar la pistola ajena. El último con fierro se vio sorprendido por la rapidez de Vicky al enfrentarle efusivamente con sus balines haciéndolo desconcentrar y Makkachin más atrás brindó ayuda extra mordiéndolo en sus partes nobles.

¡Ouchs!.... ¡Eso sí debió de doler!

Los demás que estaban casi fuera de combate se rindieron al ver algunos refuerzos traídos por los dos vigilantes a quienes auxilió Vicky en su momento.

Ahora con la cuestión bajo control, los detenidos están formados en hilera como el protocolo policial indica, (tirados en el suelo con manos esposadas sobre la cabeza) algunos oficiales imperiales y oficiales ordinarios les apuntaban con los rifles detrás de su crin. Yuri estaba irritado por no saber nada de Altin o Leroy y el hecho de estar acompañado por la calva con pelo de anciana no auguraba nada bueno.

_—¡Yei! Mi primera ofensiva contra los chicos malos, y no me fue nada mal ¿Eh?_

_—¡Argh!, ¡Ya cierra la boca maldita sea!_

_—Moohhh~~ que agresivo. —s_ e quejó inflando sus mofletes.

 _—¡Y no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo! —_ El rubio se fue caminando a pasos apresurados y la pequeña le sigue más atrás  _—. ¡Necesito saber cómo están los demás!_

_—¿Con eso te refieres al Subteniente Altin y el Chaperón de cuarta?_

_—¿Dahh?, ¿No es obvio? —S_ e detuvo para verle de frente con pose ruda  _—. Y a todas estas, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!, tú deberías estar dormida con tu...bola de pelos. —_ el Animalito se puso a su lado esperando atención y Plisetsky no pudo negarse jugando un poco con su cara perruna la cual le dio lengüetazos. Vicky quien no esperó tal cosa del russian punk soltó un minúsculo  _"¡Wow!"_

 _—¿En qué momento le agradaste a Makka?... En fin, sin embargo lo mismo puedo decir de ti. —_ la platinada respondió sin restricciones y Yuri se tensó ante aquello  _—. Yo estaba en la enfermería y puedo probarlo porque mademoiselle Yang fue quien me atendió. Pero tu deberías estar precisamente "durmiendo" como el resto de los aspirantes y no estar portando ese ropaje Oficial. No creas que por ser una novata no me doy cuenta de las cosas, lindo gatito. —_ Posó un dedo en sus propios labios hablándole con mirada penetrante. Él sostuvo la suya pocos segundos, luego volvió a dirigirse a Makkachin y seguía mimándole para disimular el careo.

_—¡Yura!_

_"¿Es Beka?"... —_ Pensó el ruso.

Vicky estaba por decir algo más, desafortunadamente (o más bien para su fortuna) llegaron Jean y Otabek, el rubio se desapego del can, posteriormente de un  _—:¡Quédate aquí y no te involucres más!, esto es peligroso, lo digo en serio. —_ para la platinada y fue con ellos. Ella obvio no hizo caso, ¡Lo siguió!

Cuando se reencontró con su equipo explicó cómo pudo su reporte, Otabek estaba presto estudiando el caso, Jean dio una reseña del camión que ha huido llevándose los cargamentos de droga. Vicky se les había acercado lo suficiente para escucharles lo mínimo.

 _"¿Un Camión?"...—_  Ahora hila los cabos al caso clasificado que está manejando el T.C, no tiene dudas en pensar de que de Yuri junto con sus colegas deben saber algo del tema y que están involucrados. De pronto un oficial jefe llega con dos de sus hombres llevando a arrastras a otro de los ladrones  _—."OMG!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!"_   _—_ habló conteniendo el jadeo tapándose su boca.

Al quitarle la máscara y revelar la identidad del capturado era uno de los aspirantes de la convocatoria, entonces ella si tenía razón en haber sospechado vagamente de algunos veteranos, ella recordó ver al tipo y a varios de sus colegas actuar raro en ese recorrido de inducción y da la casualidad que ellos se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos a lo que Yamamoto (el intendente) lanzaba a boca suelta, preguntas y respuestas puntuales sobre el sitio en donde se hallaban..."el departamento de droga o estupefacientes" Vicky no soporto más y se metió en la improvisada reunión.

 _—_ ** _¡LO SABÍA!_** —los tres hombres giraron con una mueca al reconocer esa voz.  _—_ ** _¡Tú y tus compañeros no son simples aspirantes!_** _—_ Muy analítica y confiada, la niña supo desarmar al ruso al punto de darle un fuerte corrientazo a sus sentidos. De un momento a otro puso una carita alegre empuñando sus manos y soltaba preguntas como metralla sin medida.

_— **¡**_ _**¿USTEDES TRABAJAN PARA EL KAMIKAZE AMARGADO EN SECRETO?!, ¡¿SON ALGO ASÍ COMO ESPÍAS ULTRA ESPECIALES?!, ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTILO?!, ¡¿A LO 007, TANGO Y CASH Ó G.I JOE?!, ¡¿LOGRANRON CAPTURAR AL RESTO?!** _

_—_ ** _¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? ¡PARA EL CARRO!_** _—_ gritó el ruso con una vena marcada, Jean soltó la risa al escuchar el apodo que Vicky usaba para referirse al T.C, el ruso fue con ella de pocas pulgas a reclamar.  _—_ ** _¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS ALLÁ MOCOSA, ESTO ES PARA NIÑOS!_**

 _—Yura, ¿Por qué la cadete está aquí? —_ Ese fue Altin mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

_—_ **_¡PASA, QUE ESTA ANCIANA CANOSA Y PREMATURA ESTABA EN EL MISMO PUNTO! ¡DE COSA NO LA JODIERON EN LA BALACERA!_ **

_—_ ** _¡OYE!, ¡MAKKACHIN Y YO TE AYUDAMOS CON LOS BANDIDOS!, ¡GATO MAL AGRADECIDO!_** _—_ el ladrido del caniche confirmó lo dicho por la rusa, Yuri no dejaba de discutir con ella mientras que Jean evitaba la tercera guerra mundial en ese par, Otabek siendo consciente que su pantalla ante la intrépida cadete se les había caído, no le quedó otra más que tomar la siguiente decisión. ¡Hablar con la niña y contarle todo! Altin sinceramente no veía amenaza en la jovencita.  De hecho, le genera confianza. Viendo que ella no es ninguna pintada en la pared prefirió jugar sus cartas de ese modo,  cuando Vickytoria supo con pelos y señales el asunto (sobre todo lo del camión) ella también dio a conocer su punto de vista.

 _—Señor Altin, ¿El camión no disponía de letras en "B" o algo que diera indicativo de "B"? —_ habló Vicky con autoridad.

 _—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —_ contestaron Jean y Yuri al unísono. El subteniente le hizo el pare a ambos con un ademán y con una orden al Oficial Jefe pidió las imágenes fotografiadas del vehículo usado en el robo, efectivamente usaba una sigla en "B" la, pequeña se dispuso a explicar lo que había sospechado días atrás con el T.C con el método del blindaje, también le entregó el Woki-Toki que consiguió. Pueda que les sirva a futuro.

Altin quedó anonadado con la capacidad de Románova y tampoco los dos cabos pudieron encubrir el mismo estado que su superior.

 _—Tiene lógica. —_ expresó Altin.

 _—Pero si yo fuese ellos, cambiara de lugar para despistar. —_ sugirió Románova

 _—Creo que por eso no hay problema, yo alcancé a usar una de las balas rastreadoras que me dio el tailandés y en este momento debe indicar la posición actual del enemigo. —_ concretó Leroy.

 _—¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de esto y cómo carajos el cerdo permitió que vieras está operación, frentona? —_ El rubio no dejaba de relucir su inquietud con su mala actitud.

 _—Ahammm... En sí no fue culpa del T.C... Hace días atrás leí sin permiso sus documentos cuando estaba por llevárselos a su oficina por culpa del intendente y...—_ ella, Rascándose con despiste su atolondrada cabeza, habló de las actitudes poco úsuales de Yamamoto, lo que le tocó hacer para evitar que le quitaran el encargo clasificado, y lo que había departido con el T.C.  _—Y muy a pesar de que toreé lo primero, ¡Al final ese amargado se dio cuenta que los hojeé y me castigó de un modo cruel!_

Acabó por llorar como niña mimada. Pensemos un poco: Si ver a tu jefe (el cual es alguien agraciado en todos los sentidos) a medio vestir, mostrando pectorales, abdominales, más aquel sexy tatuaje se le puede llamar "castigo" podríamos decir que los lectores y su narrador omnisciente estarían contentos de recibirlo. Obvio, la pequeña no les dijo a fondo de que trataba, el trío dinámico asumió que la sanción fue con esos ejercicios espartanos demoledores que Katsuki está acostumbrado hacer... ¡Si, como no!

Como sea, Yuri descaradamente se burló en su cara y ella intentó golpearlo, cosa que Jean no le dejó, sosteniéndole por la cintura, mientras Makka estaba sentado, jadeando con la lengua afuera. Altin les puso el tate-quieto a todos con voz de mando y los tres humanos junto con el perro dieron un respingo. En cierto modo Otabek se sentía un domador de animales, controlar a un tigre, un león, y una conejita con su caniche de llavero no era nada fácil.

Con los ánimos calmados el kazajo dictaminaron el paso a seguir, la jovencita se dispuso a favorecerles en cualquier cosa, no obstante le dio un rotundo "denegado" y la sensación de inconformidad en Vicky salió a flote. Quiso justificarse convenciendo al Subteniente, pero él fue firme en su posición. Dio una advertencia a todos de no mencionar el caso particular de la pequeña en el operativo. A Plisetsky y Leroy con el resto de guardias los envió con los capturados a los recintos de retención y él se quedó e intentó dialogar con ella apelando como voz de la conciencia.

_—Señorita Vicky, sé que nos quiere ayudar, de hecho agradecemos su colaboración... Pero no puedo permitir que siga involucrándose en esta investigación, sería algo irresponsable de mi parte. Aún no es oficial y nunca ha estado en un operativo._

_—Pero Subteniente...—_ La mirada de cachorro fue impagable ante el Kazajo el cual sintió una irremediable culpa más debía ser fuerte con todo el dolor de su alma. 

 _—Perdónanos, pero no podemos._ — posó una mano en su hombro, la otra sobre sus cabellos y los sacudió con delicadeza, como si fuese un hermano mayor hablándole a su hermana pequeña _—. Espero y puedas comprendernos, puede que Yura sea rudo en decir las cosas, pero en eso tiene mucha razón. Por ahora, guardaremos el secreto ante el T.C Katsuki para que no le llamen la atención. Nos dijiste que él ya te regaño por andar de "curiosa" en temas clasificados. —_ Vicky hizo un pequeño puchero cruzando sus brazos, adiós a su intento de ayuda.

 _—Pero.._.—Ese "pero" es el indicativo de que no todo está perdido —.  _Cuando nos mencionaste a Yamamoto en tu intervención, al igual que tú pienso que ese tipo es "pieza clave"_

_—Yo no tenía claro como esos tipos realizaban sus golpes y ahora comprendo el por qué el jefe Amargado hizo esta convocatoria, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que ese viejo "manimoto"_ _si o si está metido en esto, podría jurar que es el "soplón" que dio casi toda la ubicación y que esos hombres son de su confianza._

_—_ _No podremos seguirlo en la T.S.P.A, estaremos ocupados y probablemente buscando el sitio a donde llevaron la droga. Mmm... y como te dije, no podemos llevarte. Pero, si escuchas o ves algún indicio sospechoso de ese señor nos sería de gran utilidad._ _—_ recuperó el brillo en sus ojos azules ante sus palabras  _—. Así que toma esto... —_ Otabek le entregó un Bíper con su número de ubicación, el de Yuri y por último Jean. Un fuerte "Amazing" en la jovencita fue evidente porque hace años que no veía uno de esos (su padre y su tío japonés postizo los usaban). El subteniente acotó que suelen emplearlo como última instancia (en caso que sus celulares o comunicadores no tengan señal) para impedir que la pesquisa quede filtrada en manos equivocadas, y como son de tecnología antigua, las organizaciones actuales las pasan por alto.

 _—Le prometo que apenas tenga algo de ese señor le avisaré en el acto. —_ Le dijo con seguridad _. —Tengo la corazonada que él está directamente enlazado con esas academias afectadas. ¡No los defraudaré!_

 _—Entonces, quedamos así cadete. Y por favor háganos caso, trate de no involucrarse en más problemas y cumpla la orden del T.C —_ Hizo el saludo protocolario militar con una mirada amable, Vicky también imito su gesto y él se fue a paso apresurado para alcanzar a sus compañeros _._

Con esa premisa estaba por desatar la caja de Pandora, caja de la cual ella sería testigo de muchas cosas marcadas con el fin de acabar el misterio o puede que abra la puerta a algo más recóndito que no se deslinda del todo lo que estar por vivir en su recorrido como "futura Oficial"...

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  

***  
*  
***

 

*****************   
**_Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_ ** _y laaaaaaaaaaargo **xD)...  
**_ *****************

**_*_**   ** _Guayabo_** ** _=_** _Forma coloquial para decir "resaca o cruda" en el país de la arepa e' huevo, la arepa paisa y la yuca con suero (llámese, Colombia)_

**_*_ ** **_Tufo_ ** **_=_ ** _Es la mezcla concentrada de aliento etílico o residuo de este que queda en la persona después de un buen Guayabo xD_

**_*Vaciada =_ ** _Forma coloquial para decir "Regaño abismal" en el país de la arepa e' huevo, la arepa paisa y la yuca con suero (llámese, Colombia) y suelen emplearlo los más jóvenes cuando se refieren a sus mamás Ej: «Hey pri, mi mamá me pegó una vaciada por llegarle en la madrugada a la a casa.» (y si , A la Shary se las han dado con chanclazo TuT)_

**_* ごめん/_ ** __**「** _ _ _Gomen_ __**」** _ _ _**=**  De origen japonés, y literal significa:  **«** Perdón **»**_

**_*土下座 /_ ** __**「** _ _ _Dogeza_ __**」** _ _ _**=**  De origen Japonés, y literal significa:  **«** Arrepentimiento **»** este tipo de reverencia respetuosa milenaria se hace cuando la persona se encuentra altamente arrepentida con algo o con alguien. (a Yuuri le tocará hacer muchas notas en su piano para ganarse el perdón del mini-katsudon xD y si, próximamente veremos un capi de Yuuri en esas ayudándole a practicar a su sobrinito jeje )_

**_*Flirtear_ ** _= Sinónimo de Cortejar o enamorar a alguien (descubrimos que Yuuri en sus despistes nos salió bien adulador del bonito) xD_ ****

**_*Bambino_ ** **_/_ ** __**「** _ _ _Bambino_ __**」**_    **=**  De origen italiano, y literal significa:  **«** Niño **»**_

**_*_** ** _¡Maledizione!_** ** _/_** _ _ **「**__ _maledittsjone_ _ _ **」**__    _ **=**  De origen italiano, y literal significa:  **«** ¡Maldición! **»**_

 ** _*Mademoiselle_** ** _/_** _ _ **「**__ _ˌmædəm(w)əˈzɛl_ _ _ **」**__    ** _=_** _De origen Francés, y literal significa: «¡Señorita!»_

 ** _*_** ** _Mon'sieur_** ** _/_** _ _ **「**__ _məˈsjɜː_ _ _ **」**__    _ **=**  De origen Francés, y literal significa:  **«** ¡Señor! **»**_

 ** _*_** ** _Alleu_**   ** _/_** _ _ **「**__ _Alleu_ _ _ **」**__    _ **=**  Variante del Alemán procedente de Suiza, y literal significa:  **«** ¡Suerte! **»**_

 ** _*¡En Gard!_** ** _/_** _ _ **「**__ _ɛn Gard_ _ _ **」**__    _ **=**  De origen Francés, y literal significa:  **«** ¡En Guardia! **»** y a nivel de Esgrima es más que todo el grito básico de batalla entre ambos tiradores al momento de enfrentarse._ ** _  
_** _  
 ***¡Capitano Crispino, non preoccuparti. Ho tutto sotto controllo! =**  Del Italiano, Literal la frase significa  **«** ¡Capitan Crispino, no se preocupe! ¡Tengo todo controlado! **»** (ayyy Emil checo hermoso, aprendió italiano solo por el cascarrabias de Mikey xD)_

 ***日本刀**  / _ _ **「**__ _nihontō_ _ _ **」**__    _ **=** El _ _nihontō se traduce como "espada Japonesa" y e_ _s una arma blanca que pertenece a la categoría de los sables por el largo de su hoja. En nuestro alfabeto español debería escribirlo como **⌠**_ ** _Catana_** ** _⌡_** _con **"C"** pero he de preferir usar la romanización Japonesa con  **"k"**_ _Katana_ _ **... xD** esta arma es de las más mortales y milenarias que hay además de ser efectivas en sus cortes, eso en manos en expertas puede cortar de un solo tajazo el brazo o la pierna del que sea, (y en serio... témanle a Yuuri cuando esté emputao con esa vaina en capítulos venideros) O___o Alv!_

**_*Espada Dussack=_ ** ****_Es de las primeras armas blancas antiguas que pertenece a la categoría de los espadas, siendo esta de hoja larga y zigzageada. También fue de las armas que usaban en la esgrima antigua Germánica (la escuela Alemana)_

**_*Daga Rondel =_ ** _Es de las primeras armas blancas antiguas que pertenece a la categoría de los cuchillos, pero su tamaño era considerado algo "grande" y cabe más en la categoría de espada corta. También fue de las armas que usaban en la esgrima antigua Germánica (la escuela Alemana)_

**_*Espada Ropera=_ ** _Es de procedencia española,_ _este tipo de espada era la que se usaba por excelencia para los duelos en la escuela Española y en mundo medieval donde aquello era lo último en guarachas para los nobles y cortesanos. Se popularizó tanto que el resto de países europeos la terminaron incursionando siendo Italia y Francia los países con favoritismo a esa espada. Se caracteriza por portar un cuenco que protege parte de su mango, y en algunas ocasiones el cuenco es más hueco quedando a medio lado con su hoja larga, portable y fina. (y estas son las armas de preferencia en Vitya-fem y Michelle pero cada quien la maneja según su escuela)_

**_*Espadín=_ ** _esta arma blanca nació como la evolución de la espada ropera. Es de origen francés, la escuela francesa se caracteriza por la rapidez en sus ataques y a diferencia de la ropera, su mango, y hoja son ligeras o sencillas haciéndola un arma elegante y mortal. (Como Rusia en su momento tuvo sus codeos con Francia, parte de su ejército poseía cosas minúsculas de procedencias francesas (de hecho para el periodo del zar hay apartados escritos meramente en francés y aquellos que lean el fic El Secreto del zar de Reigon xD encontrarán datos interesantes)_

_*** ДЕРЬМО!,** _ _**/** _ _⌠Der'mo⌡_ **_=_ ** _De origen Ruso, y literal significa:_ **_«_ ** _Maldición o Mierda_ **_»_ ** _según el contexto xD_

_*** Mon'sieur Chatón =** _ _De origen Francés, y la frase literal significa:_ **_«_ ** _Señor Gatito_ **_» (_ ** _No mames pinche JJ! xD)_

_***** _ _**Bíper** _ _**=** _ _Es un pequeño aparatico de comunicación que se usaba mucho en los 80's y 90's (algo así como el Celular de la época) a partir de códigos mandabas mensajes puntuales y concretos de modo rápido a la persona que poseyera uno de estos: D (en este Fic jugaré con muchos anacronismos de la década de los 80's y 90's, con cosas de época y nuestro vivir actual. Por algo está en categoría RETRO) Así que no se les haga raro xD si ven a nuestros portas usar ropas de esa década (adoro a Yuuri con blaizers) xD_

_***** _ _**Con suavena y su pitillo** _ _**=** _ _Es la Forma coloquial para decir "Tranquilo" en el país de la arepa e' huevo, la arepa paisa y la yuca con suero (llámese, Colombia)... dicha expresión es más usada de la Costa caribe (su servilleta la shary es cartagenera sooo) xD lo del "suavena" es la unión compuesta de "Su avena" acá se toma mucho esa bebida con calmita... y de allí a esa "frase tan peculiar" xDDD_

_***Adular** _ _= es la persona que suele alabar "algo" o "alguien" con ciertos fines de interés xD. ..En pocas palabras halaga y se deleita al mismo tiempo. (Ah Yuuri cabrón e_e te gustan los ojos de Vicky... no te niegues, pueh!)_

_***Tate-quieto =** _ _Expresión coloquial_ **** _de origen latinoamericana (Especialmente usada en Colombia, Mexico) que significa (dar el parón a alguien a varios)_

_***Para aclarar en los movimientos de la esgrima:** _si se dieron cuenta, en el fic me basé mucho en los ataques de la esgrima olímpica como la esgrima antigua (la callejera a modo de duelo) se les recuerda que la esgrima es el arte marcial más antiguo en cuanto a manejos de la espada y suele ser con "sable, florete, espada y/o espadín"...la mayoría de los ataques se les llama "línea" y según sus desplazamientos estos varían. Ahora como esto es algo "SHONEN" y debe tener su toque "de acción medio ficticio fenomenal" escogí el movimiento de la Balestra (como si fuese algo muy antiguo y es el Sello característico en Vitya-fem como en el calvo de su padre) exageré en ciertas cosas, pero en sí, ¡Todos los movimientos mencionados como el Barrido, Balestra, Appel, tocado en línea, fleuret, floritura, entre otros que dije por ahí! EXISTEN : D_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary super larguisima: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Como están!? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 10 y contando!, volvemos a romper el record, 31.000 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 31.500 x____x Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD ) Viendo que AO3 es más practico para acumular palabras, junté las dos partes (en Wattpad subi el capi dividido.
> 
> NOTA RECIENTE: ah si, este capitulo fue recientemente rebeteado para mejora en cuanto a los dedazos que cometí.
> 
> casi me quedo sin beta xD por los dibujos que les mandé. pero descubrí que la beta ardi canija trabaja más rapido en sus beteos cuando está CHAPETA (Borracho en costeño colombiano) XD Le voy a comprar muchas micheladas a la próxima jajajajaja.
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos del capi? Juro que morí con esa pose de Vitya y Yuuri peleándose me dolió mi mano, pinchi tendiditis y al Chris le gusta cavar su tumba antes de tiempo ¿no? XDDDDD omg!...bue si en la serie original se manoseo a Yuuri, veo menester que este Yuuvik a la inversa se manosee a Vitya y le despierte su lado hetero en broma jajaj Yuuri,e_e! me agradas más en tu fase amable que en tu modo Hijuep****able! xD... Aunque se me fue la mano... el ultimo dibujo de combate pasa perfectamente a un FLECHAZO con estocada en línea jajajaaj, oh si...Agradezco a Aru-chan por los Mini tips que me dio al momento de colorear las otras dos escenas Fluffs YuuVik y OtaYuri y por cierto...sobre el Otayuri diré... SERÁ VERSATIL >:D!!! muajajaaajaj mis betas (ardillita, estrellita y japonecita..lo aprueban) xD
> 
> XD este cap en la escena de la pelea fue un guiño bonito a los episodios 3, 5 y 6 de YOI...
> 
> Awwww amo a EMIL!... este Mikey, ¿te habla bonito en tu idioma y tú nada que aflojas? (?) xD
> 
> ¡Yamamoto y su gente ya empezaron a hurtar la droga! YESDA MARICO COJANLOOO, entonces los chicos si tenían razón D: !
> 
> -suenan redobles pa' lo principal-... Alv, ahora si se prendió esto D: la pelea de Vitya vs Yuuri estuvo tremenda, el japonés pensaba que sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño... se jodió xD y descubrimos que Vitya-feme emputiciada ES DE TEMER. Por cierto... este cari-bonito nos salió medio masoquista, ¿cómo no? Esos ojitos azules ya le llaman la atención xD jajaajaj. Yura está con la espina de querer su batalla con Yuuri pero eso... no será por ahora...aún falta mucho.. Y sé que me quieren matar porque lo dejé en la mejor parte xD pero esa madreeeeee salió largaa weeeeeee piedad!!!! X___x -huye de los chanclazos- lo siento XD
> 
> Y siendo sincera me costó bastante armar los diálogos en la pelea sin que perdiera la fluidez... armar escenas de acción con diálogos no son sencillos. Me tocó leer full tips. Pero creo que logré el cometido xD
> 
> ¡Vimos otra movida en cuanto a los secuaces de Yamamoto D: ! MARICA SE PRENDIO TODO! ...como dato curioso, hoy en el noticiero de mi país hubo un caso casi "IGUAL" al caso que inventé para este fic sobre la incautación de drogas a nivel de instituciónal, pinchi MOF!!! XDDDD ...
> 
> Y esto me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas pasarán en el cap 11? D:  
> -¿Phitchit logrará su cometido?  
> -¿Chris seguirá manoseando y aprovechándose de la inocencia de Vitya?  
> -¿Será que Chris cumple su promesa de sacarle los trapitos al sol a Yuuri?   
> -¿Nuestros chicos podrán capturar a Yamamoto y sus secuaces?  
> ¿Nuestro T.C se animará a ahondar más sobre la bonita cadete de ojos azules?
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1- Mi bella Joseline me dio un adelanto de nuestro Yura-MOF a su versión de los hechos (grita gae-mente) Lo amé!!! pueden verlo en mi wattpad.
> 
> 2- Probablemente me demoré en entregar los capis porque estoy en post de jornada laboral... y una vez que empiece a trabajar como es debido... se me dificultará la escritura TOT pero no dejaré esto abandonado xD!!! Agradezco mucho la paciencia que me tienen al esperar los capis Q_Q <3 y tambien la paciencia de mis Betas !!!! en especial mi ardillita borracha, gracias –se matá-
> 
> 3-Podrán saber de Adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en Wattpad.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! :D ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	11. 🔥¡Acorralado!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: ¡Disculpen la demora! ... Acá tienen su lindo,y largoooo dramamón. xD
> 
>  
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 11: ¡Acorralado!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Re-Beteo General: Shary  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary  
> **************

**🔥**

 

 

 **_Sala de interrogatorios_ ** **_de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 9:00 A.M_

 

¡ **B** ien queridos lectores! He aquí la actual situación que están presenciando en estos momentos. La mañana empezó convulsionada gracias al pequeño sobrino del japonés que no tuvo sus clases extrasescolares programadas como de costumbre los sábados por la mañana y la señora Marie se le hizo imposible cuidarlo (por cuestiones familiares) así que le tocó traérselo al  _T.S.P.A_. nuevamente a la fuerza.

A sabiendas del compromiso importante que debe atender por el caso que se le notificó en la madrugada de hoy, la señorita Yang se ofreció a cuidarlo junto con su equipo de enfermeras y Yuuki contento porque sería un mini-enfermero, se ha quedado allí tranquilo intentando auxiliar a los heridos mientras que su tío, se despidió de él revolviéndole su melena negra con rostro risueño, eso fue algo que a la Doctora Jefe se le hizo muy afectivo y poco usual en el superior.

Entre otras cosas, Isabella trataba de recordar lo siguiente apenas se percató las banditas de animalitos que usaba Yuuki: ¿En dónde las había visto antes?

Solucionado el pequeño impase de Yuuki, Yuuri se despoja de su papel de tío tierno y/o consentidor para adoptar su lado soberbio de Teniente Coronel del  _FPJ_   y Comandante de línea del  _F.E.G.I_ , ¡Ya es hora de cumplir su trabajo!... Varios de los capturados están siendo interrogados bajo la lupa del  _E.A_  en la sala de interrogatorios y desde los cuartos ocultos de operaciones son supervisados por nuestro T.C Katsuki, el Mayor Giacometti, el S.T Altin, y unos cuantos investigadores especializados del  _FPJ_ , es de rutina.

Mientras, los estudiantes cadetes, alféreces y dragoneantes estaban alarmados por lo ocurrido, no había otro tema del cual hablar, Vicky prefirió guardarse lo que vivió en el día de ayer y no comentarle nada a su compañero Emil. Primero, para no preocuparlo y segundo, porque debía ser "prudente" con la petición del Subteniente. Aunque eso implique directamente desobedecer al T.C (todo con tal de no permitir que esos tipos hagan sus fechorías)

Sí retomamos la inspección, El detective Jefe, Seung-Lee dirigía la ronda de preguntas al aspirante Inglés infiltrado que atraparon en flagrancia. El tipo apeló a sus derechos con mucha anticipación y ahora, de la manera más "inusual", ya tenía un abogado delegado. En aquel espacio nimio sin ventanas, con una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, Katsuki quien veía todo detrás de ese vidrio polarizado no le daba buena espina la pinta, consigo estaba el Intendente Yamamoto con su cara altanera y de no romper un plato, pero esta era una simple portada para no levantar sospechas.

En la madrugada, al canalla le llegó el reporte de la emboscada sorpresa que recibió de la policía y de las capturas realizadas. Su semblante fue pálido, sí él fallaba en este golpe, la organización fantasma a la cual le rendía cuentas tomaría serios ajustes con su persona y todo por culpa de Katsuki, es la única piedra en su zapato que no ha dejado de fregarle su existencia. Cerró sus ojos expulsando ese vaho apesadumbrado con el pretexto de calmar sus ideas. Ya ha hecho antes variados golpes saliéndose con la suya y esta, no será la excepción. Con su mente en claro ha dado nuevas indicaciones re-direccionando todo en cuestión de segundos.

Y entonces eso, nos lleva a lo que leemos en estos instantes. Allí estaban terminando la última parte de ese interrogatorio. Seung-Lee, mostraba una figura seria e intimidante ante el peón que daba poco tramuye en sus palabras confiándose por su abogado. La acusación "sutilmente" manejada pesa en los hombros ajenos; más de modo implacable, evita sulfurarse ante los pensamientos del otro lado de la mesa, y debe seguir así en lo que declaraba. El Mayor Giacometti desde su intercomunicador daba premisas a su equipo del  _E.E.I,_  encabezado por el Capitán Chulanont y dos de los perros de la  _FSB_  (los Cabos, Plisetsky y Leroy) para acompañar a los Agentes Especiales Hong y De la Iglesia con Xian y El Santo (sus perros oficiales) a buscar el camión partícipe del suceso.

Al acabar esa consulta, el detective se retiró dejando solos al tipo y su abogado, ellos fueron cuidadosos en lo que decían con voz susurrada puesto que las cámaras estaban activadas. Seung llegó a la cabina secreta, calando el cigarrillo que besaba sus labios y su rostro lucía estoico. Le hizo un desglose a Katsuki de lo que pudo comprobar pero también le confesó que parte de lo que dijo el tipo no era del todo sincero, y posteriormente el Japonés asintió; no les queda de otra que confiar en su testimonio. Ellos se retiran a los despachos para planear la nueva redada y en esas Yamamoto, se acercó al T.C por mera pantalla.

_—Teniente Coronel, Yo realmente no esperé tal descaro de esos sinvergüenzas... ¿Cree poder dar con el resto?_

_—¡Daremos con ellos! —S_ entenció con dureza _—.No pueden hacer mucho ya que su golpe fue recién, y todas las autoridades están avisadas. Lo que si me sorprende es que el capturado es uno de sus recomendados y sus demás acompañantes, que por alguna razón también son de los suyos, lograron huir. Deberá ser más "ojo clínico" de ahora en adelante cuando haga sus "apreciaciones" —_ Nuevamente el punzón ágil y mordaz de Yuuri, hace un revuelco ácido en el estómago del intendente, pero él lo ocultó detrás de su cortesía.

 _—Le tomaré en cuenta su consejo. Es... Una lástima. Ya uno no puede brindar su confianza porque abusan de ella, ¡Total!, son ellos quienes se perjudican. —_ Acotó con ironía y continuó su parafernalia _. —¡Oh!, ¿por cierto?, me enteré que su combate con la joven novata fue interesante y que brindó un gran espectáculo del cómo se debe blandir una espada._

 _—¿Hmm? —_ Arqueó su ceja. _—Es curioso que me lo pregunté siendo usted el intendente, debería habernos supervisado. ¿Puedo saber la causa? —_ Preguntó con inocencia disfrazada.

Ya Moroka le avisó con tiempo de que él, no presenció del todo la prueba. El intendente dio una "excusa sostenible" con eso de los reportes. Pese a todo, Yuuri no creyó en ninguna de sus frases y quiso dejarla así por ahora. Yuuri se fue, y el Intendente también. Cada quien con sus mentes ocupadas en sus asuntos.Katsuki hizo movidas rápidas otra vez desde su celular, debían ir a otro posible lugar donde estarían los criminales con una parte del cargamento hurtado. El Woki -Toki decomisado cubría algunas señales y dieron con palabras en clave. Estaban en un Baldío alejado de la zona central de Shibuya. Aún con la impaciencia recorriendo por sus venas, no le dio tantas vueltas al fondo... ¡Se jugará el todo por el todo!

 

 

 **🔥** **🔥**

 

 

 **_Zona de practicas_ ** **_T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 2:00 P.M_

 

 **I** dentificado a unas cuantas cuadras y maquinando su tramuye del centavo, nos topamos con un Intendente mandando un mensaje vía _What'sApp_ a una persona para encontrarse en unas de las zonas de prácticas que hay en la academia. Este caminaba airoso, sintiéndose intocable, más no se dio por enterado que ya alguien lo tenía en la mira. La cadete, al ver que mantenía un par de horas libres se dispuso a buscar al tipo para cumplir con la promesa al grupo de la  _FSB_ , por suerte lo pudo hallar deambulando por el campus. Ella iba a unos cuantos metros de él, con calma en su andar.

Yamamoto cuando se cercioró que el sitio fuera seguro y entró con otra persona, de algún modo Vickytoria logró escabullirse un poco más como toda una experta (gracias a sus intentos de fuga para no ser castigada por el viejo jefe cascarrabias de su  padre cuando era pequeña estando en Rusia.) Sus sentidos se afincaban prestos y el obturador de la cámara de su IPhone permanecía en "silencio" capturando imágenes del Intendente con ese señor, pretendió grabar pero había demasiada luz y el espacio no ayudaba a que el audio fuese nítido.

 _—¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo vamos? —_ Habló Yamamoto con rostro frívolo.

 _—Hasta ahora todo va como usted lo predispuso, señor. —_ ese fue el abogado enviado por dicha organización _—. El testigo que capturaron, ha recitado todo al pie de la letra. Un grupo de investigadores fue desviado al camión dándoles un mal cebo, eso nos dará tiempo de trasladar la droga en otro vehículo a unas de las bodegas inhabitadas de la aduana y los demás están en el baldío que usted índico. Todos armados hasta los dientes esperando a tal Katsuki y sus hombres para "quebrarlo"_

 _—Más les vale, si queremos salir de Katsuki y su gente, él debe ir a ese "lugar" para que así le hagan la emboscada. No irá con todo su personal. Por lo que sé, solo hará sondeo para confirmar y cuando menos lo espere, "Sayonara" —_ el hombre hizo un ademán con el pulgar trazándolo por su cuello  _—. Katsuki se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo, de los cateos hechos a los golpes de nuestra organización, de cada una de las jugadas que ha logrado en nuestra contra, ya imagino la primera plana en los medios. —y_ aquí, el muy cínico expande las palmas de sus manos y las estira horizontalmente con suma petulancia _—. "Muere uno de los mejores Oficiales del país sirviendo en sus funciones" oh, como pienso disfrutarlo, muaja, ja, ja, ja._

La risa de maldad reflejada en sus facciones desató un mensaje directo, uno con sangre donde muchos hombres nobles la perderían a no ser que alguien de aviso. Vicky se llevó sus manos a la boca para evitar que un jadeo tembloroso y sonoro saliera de ella. "¡Es una trampa!" ... Quiso levantarse pero con torpeza tumbó algunos implementos. El abogado y el Intendente agudizaron sus oídos y la chica sin dar espera salió corriendo de allí. Ellos trataron de ir tras ella, en un mal movimiento su aparato cayó al suelo soltando una maldición en ruso por ese descuido sabiendo que no podía devolverse por él...

_—¡Mierda! ¡Esa niña nos escuchó! ¡Estamos en serios problemas si esa chiquilla dice alguna cosa!_

_—Tranquilo. Es su palabra contra la mía, es una pelusa insignificante y en caso de que ella quiera usar alguna prueba en mí contra... —_ Miró el _IPhone_ caminando a este y con el calzado de su bota militar dio pisotadas con vigor rompiendo el _display_ y otros circuitos internos _—. Sus únicas posibilidades se fueron al caño. Ahora, centrémonos en lo importante. —_ Ordenó el Intendente con precisión.

Vicky marchaba despavorida a quien sabe a dónde sin detenerse... Estaba asustada, con el corazón en la mano y preocupada por esas declaraciones. De no hacer algo, el T.C y sus hombres irán a un vuelo "sin retorno", la sola idea la horrorizaba. ¿Qué serán de esos hogares sin aquellos Oficiales? 

Peor aún, ¿qué será de su pequeño príncipe sin su tío Yuuri?

Ver esto, vivirlo y sentirlo, le perpetuó vagamente esa fatídica emboscada en la cual su padre Andrei se vió perjudicado pagándolo con su vida y ahora Yuuri, quien no es más que un buen hombre de temple severo como justiciero, y que por mucho que tengan sus diferencias o que ella le arme sus caprichos infantiles, le ha resultado ser alguien muy admirable...

 _—Tengo que hacer algo... Tengo que ayudar a su equipo....Tengo que ayudarle a él... Tengo que...—_ insistió desesperada mientras prendía su fuga desmedida. ¡Yuuri va por el mismo negro camino por culpa de esa trampa!

 

Ella no quiere ese deceso fatal para Yuuri...

 

Ella no quiere que Yuuki sufra la experiencia de estar solo.

 

Ella no quiere que más personas de bien, vivan por sus acontecimientos pasados.

 

 **C** ontinuó su huida, incomunicada por ese desliz, tenía demasiados remolinos en su cabeza y de pronto recordó el Bíper que le dio el subteniente Kazajo. Probó con un mensaje pero la señal no le llegaba. Otabek en ese entonces iba en la misma comisión que Katsuki organizó, al ser un lugar algo retirado y desvalido era casi inútil captar alguna onda a larga distancia ya sea celulares o bíperes. Ella tomó como última medida hacer la misma hazaña con Yuri Plisetsky y Jean Leroy. Esos dos ya estaban en la  _T.S.P.A_  cabreados por el rastreo a medias que se perpetuó en las horas de la mañana, no había nada de nada. Tan solo el cascaron del camión. Los agentes de la  _D.E.A_  que hacen parte del  _E.A_ , y los chicos del Capitán Chulanont se quedaron un poco más para buscar pistas y les harían saber alguna novedad en caso de hallar algo. Yuri y Jean escuchan el sonido de sus Bíperes con rostros extrañados, su superior solo lo usa cuando es necesario o en caso de emergencia. El número que observan es desconocido y se disponen a leer, ambos se miran entre sí, y en confabulación van al lugar indicado.

Cuando casi logran ubicarse en los pasillos cercanos a la sala de operaciones visualizan a frentona con pelo de anciana. (Vickytoria) recargada en la pared tomando bocanadas de aire.

 _—¿Tú? —_ ese fue Leroy y Plisetsky completó _—. ¿Y ahora qué haces acá y cómo rayos obtuviste nuestros Bíperes?_

 _—¿Acaso eso importa?, ¿Ustedes saben en dónde queda el sondeo que hará el T.C? ¡Por favor, es... urgente!—_  la suplica desesperada en como Vickytoria les hablaba le dio a entender a Yuri que no bromeaba, se le veía el miedo en sus ojos. El ruso le explica la ubicación exacta en tono neutral, ella enseguida les comentó lo que vio/escuchó de la propia boca del Intendente y de lo habló con el otro sujeto _._

 _—¡Ese perro! —_ Golpeó de lado aplicando fuerza desmedida a la pared con su puño _. —Beka, maliciaba de ese vejestorio desde un inicio._

 _—El jefe japonés también tenía sus sospechas. —_ le complementó el canadiense.  _—Altin, Katsuki y el resto de policías van directo a un callejón sin salida si no hacemos algo. Lo más probable es que Intendente esté buscándola. Iré a echar un vistazo en lo que terminan de hablar, y por favor... ¡Intenten no matarse! —_ Leroy se puso en esquina a vigilar que nadie rondara cerca y dejó al par de rusos platicando.

_—Ahora sí comprendes la gravedad del asunto, ¿Verdad?, ¡Tenemos que ir a evitar una tragedia!_

_—¿Tenemos? ¡Eso me suena a bonche! —_ Replanteó el ruso con rudeza mirándole sin chistar _—.  ¡Tú te quedas aquí!, ¡Nosotros iremos en su ayuda!_

_—Pero Yurakcha..._

_— **¡YA DIJE QUE NO!** —_el superior ruso se masajeó el puente de su nariz con fastidio _. —Mira... Vickytoria. —_ ella se sorprendió porque el muchacho le llamase por su nombre intentando sonar lo más calmado posible y tal vez, ¿medio educado? _—. En sí, agradezco la información pero no te puedo dejar ir. Si te llevo, me meterás en problemas._

_—¡Pero no es justo!, ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!_

_— **¡Y YA EXPLIQUÉ EL POR QUÉ DIJE QUE NÓ Y...!**_

_—¡Y será mejor que escondamos a la princesa!, allí viene el intendente con varios hombres. —_ anunció Jean con voz apurada.

 _—_ ** _¡ДЕEEEРЬМО!_** _—_ exclamaron en bajo Yuri y Vicky al unísono con unas caretas indescifrables.

Leroy buscó opciones y pronto sonrió a chapa pelada porque a vida era amable con él y sus lacayos (según la lógica del rey), había una puerta entreabierta en el pasillo que ellos usaron de resguardo y todos se reubicaron en distintos espacios de esa oficina. A paso firme, se aproximó el intendente repartiendo a sus hombres por el lugar, ordenándoles explícitamente en buscar a la niña.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando los hombres se marcharon, y al no verse en peligro, Yuri creyó sensato en no dejar sola a la cadete en el campus con ese loco de por medio. El tipo puede organizar cualquier cosa en su contra y al ser novata nadie daría fe a su palabra. (Su sentido de la responsabilidad caló a regañadientes en su conciencia.) Decidió llevársela a una de las zonas auxiliares donde se encuentran algunos Oficiales ordinarios del  _FPJ_  a su entera disposición.

¡Y así fue! El superior ruso y su subalterno canadiense no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerlo, reunieron a su gente en secreto realizando un rápido esquema de lo que se avecina para ellos cuando aborden el lugar de los hechos, Yuri señaló con autoridad a un par de policías enormes que no abandonaran y ni despegaran su vista de la cadete (sabe lo tremenda que es, así que elige prescindir de las sorpresas anticipadas). Él se vá con Leroy, tomando los implementos necesarios y organizando los furgones antidisturbios del departamento de policía. En lo que eso ocurre, Vicky debe buscar la forma de distraer a esos zoquetes para poderse escapar. El lugar es un depósito con muchos espacios y soportes de sobra para engancharse en el aire. ¡Ya tiene una idea!

La puerta desde adentro realizaba unos ruidos raros, ambos oficiales entraron uno detrás del otro encontrándose con el depósito vacío en su totalidad, es imposible que ella se les escapara, no hay ventanas o ductos de ventilación, incluso miraron arriba en el techo dando de frente con el abanico de techo.

¿Dónde está la cadete?

Suspendida en uno de los calados en alto que daban con el contorno de la puerta, hizo movimientos alongados o gimnásticos que le ayudaron a bajar cual felina en acecho, ella le punteó con su dígito la espalda de uno de los oficiales y...

 _—¡Que tal, cariño! —_ Dijo coqueta la niña.

_—Waaaahhhh!?_

_ Sxf _ _: **¡PAFF!**_

Se enganchó con ambos brazos al marco que sobresale de la puerta y se abalanzó con fuerza dando un patadón juntando las piernas. Tumbó al primer policía y por ende este recae en su compañero mandándolos al final sobre un montón de cajas. Les quita las llaves, y los deja encerrados por fuera.

¡Genial!, ¡Un lío menos! y todavía debe planear el cómo le hará para que Plisetsky o Leroy no la descubran. Caminó un poco por el lugar y se topa con la sala de vestuario de los oficiales ordinarios del  _FPJ_. Ya todos estaban afuera ubicándose en el móvil que les corresponde, y Vicky no lo piensa dos veces. Toma un par de botas, un chaleco antibalas ligero y lo suficientemente ajustado para minimizar sus... bueno... ya lo saben. Agarro el pantalón, una camisa, la prenda superior, se recoge su cabello haciéndose un tomate en alto de modo que el kepi de oficial termine por ocultarlo. Se lleva un par de esposas, y un arma con municiones.

Como hacerte pasar por un Oficial "hombre" de las Fuerzas Policiales de Japón del Departamento Ordinario Distrital... ¡Nivel Vickytoria Nikiforova Románova!

La chiquilla vio al último grupo, al parecer Plisetsky y Leroy salieron en la primera furgoneta. A esos dos se les dio por llamar al Capitán Chulanont detallándoles un resumen del caso, obviamente Phitchit paró labores recogiendo a su equipo, ¡también irían para allá! El ruso le dio las coordenadas exactas y cortó la comunicación. Trato de anunciarse con Altin, pero tal y como le dijo Vickytoria, la señal era una porquería. La Agente Oficial Hong con su compañero De la Iglesia, sabiendo que no serían de mucha ayuda con sus perros de por medio prefirieron quedarse, detectaron un par de incongruencias en el lugar y darían aviso a su Detective Jefe, Seung Lee y finalizando con Vicky, se situó en una fila cualquiera pasando por inadvertida. 

¡Bien! El hecho de que ella no se comportara precisamente como toda una "señorita" ayudó mucho en sus ademanes para que no la descubrieran, la furgoneta arranca, y el oficial jefe hace entrega de comunicadores sofisticados y ella solo espera llegar rápido para ayudar a esos hombres, en especial al tío de ojos bonitos de su pequeño principito.

 

 **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 **_Baldío "x" de Shibuya_ ** **_\- Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 3:00 P.M_

 

 **L** os Oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_ en conjunto del  _FPJ_  empezaron la exploración del lugar constatando que lo dicho por el peón capturado fuese "verídico", el sitio estaba destrozado. En años anteriores esto era una gran fábrica de automotores, con el tiempo quebró y fue abandonado. El clima, la naturaleza, inclusive la misma sociedad no dio perdón a la estructura acabándola por completo. Todos caminaban cautelosos esperando alguna señal o movimiento raro. Es aquí donde el T.C decide dividir la barricada mandándolos en grupos de 3 o 4 hombres para que el allanamiento sea más efectivo y en su caso, él prefiere ir solo.

El S.T Altin quiso acompañarle pero él aseveró que estaría bien y que le era más provechoso que él comandara parte de sus filas. La olla del vicio (como fue denominada por la ANP) necesitaba ser urgentemente desmantelada y con ese proceso de registro, el T.C tenía a media docena de autoridades sobre su mira.

Katsuki Yuuri iba con sigilo, caminando en diagonal empuñando en bajo con sus manos el revólver S&W 500 Mágnum personalizado, al ser un sondeo flash el protocolo exigía que portara el uniforme  ** _ESMAD_** y era opcional traer consigo su arma con filo o no. Él siendo apegado a sus principios de guerrero, dicha Katana la acarreaba en la espalda y algunos de sus oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_ tomaron la misma conducta de su jefe, a diferencia de los señores que forman parte del  _FPJ_  que no tienen permiso de usarlas.

Proseguía en calma, aproximadamente ya había recorrido parte del lado noreste de esa fábrica. Debido a que varias puertas eran de metal oxidado tuvo que derribar algunos muros de triple prensado y láminas de aluminio blando para poder ingresar a ciertos cubículos. Continúo su senda, ahora llegó al sector de armado automotriz y todo estaba en un absorbente silencio; con su intercomunicador da aviso a los demás si han encontrado algo pero recibe un "negativo" y sus hombres a buena marcha arribaron rápido con su jefe quien siguió de largo, hasta que...

 _—¿Huh? —_ Espetó intrigado el S.T Kazajo. El ruido lo supo alarmar al haciendo un ademan con su mano para detener a la flota que le acompañaba.

Yuuri, había subido al tercer piso y opta por escabullirse en una parte no muy visible al tiempo que divisa a muchos gandallas del bando contrario, eran demasiados para custodiar una paca de "droga" incautada y eran demasiadas medidas de protección siendo el lugar aislado.

 _—¡Carajo! —_ Esto no es bueno, nuestro T.C se acaba de dar cuenta que dicha "olla" fue un chivo expiatorio. ¡Una jodida emboscada!

Katsuki les grita como puede dando a revelar su posición con tal de evitar alguna tragedia y los maleantes al fin reconocen al implicado principal. Los tipos empezaron a arremeter en su contra y a sus Oficiales los cuales se escudan usando el entorno que les rodea y también preparan sus fusiles, rifles o pistolas.

 _— **¡OLVÍDEN EL RESTO Y QUIEBREN AL TOMBO!, ¡PILAS QUE ES ÉL PUTO OBJETIVO!** —_Gritó el líder criminal a sus secuaces en un lenguaje de barrio, un grupo va tras del T.C mientras que Altin da reseña de soltar todo el arsenal a sus colegas en pleno contraataque.

A sabiendas de la locura que hizo, Yuuri corrió al lado izquierdo dando disparos certeros en la cabeza de tres tipos que estaban en la misma plataforma, terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente y de sus cuerpos no dejaba de brotar ese río teñido de sangre. Sorteando como pudo esa la balacera huyó de sus perseguidores. Saltó los obstáculos naturales del lugar y los perdigones que vienen del lado derecho rompieron en pedazos los pocos ventanales antiguos tras el andar del japonés que se cubría el brazo.

 _— **¡IDIOTAS, A NOSOTROS NO!**  _—Gritaba uno de los malhechores enojado usando su Woki-toki por la estupidez de los colegas que estaban ubicados en otro punto de la fábrica con sus armas de largo alcance.

Kastuki aprovechó el descuido volteando un poco su cuerpo con su mano hacia atrás tirando más proyectiles a los enemigos que le siguen, éstos logran sisearlas y él tomó un atajo que va directamente al centro del lugar. Visualizó una cadena suspendida en el aire, no lo pensó, simplemente prendió motores al final de ese "atajo derrumbado" y pegó un salto lográndose sujetar a ella como liana para llegar al otra parte, a su vez que esas descargas con pólvora intentan masacrarlo.

 _—_ **¡DEFIENDAN AL T.C! ¡REPITO! ¡DEFIENDAN AL TC! ¡DEBEMOS BUSCAR LA FORMA DE IR CON ÉL Y DARLE APOYO!** _—_ Clamó Altin irritado desde su lugar dando ráfagas con su metralleta automática a mansalva. En su ejecución se llevó a 4 diablos con pase directo al infierno.

 _— **¡SEÑOR SON DEMASIADOS, SI NOS MOVEMOS NOS VAN A JODER!**  —_habló desesperado un oficial en repuesta.

Por más que él quisiera hacer algo su equipo tenía razón, ellos son menos a diferencia del enemigo, ¡Maldición! se sintió con las manos atadas, él espera que su superior pueda salir bien librado de esa asechanza rastrera e invasiva a su persona.

Katsuki respiró agitado tras haber pasado ese gran barranco (no es primera vez que hace ese tipo de maniobras) gira su rostro a su izquierda y mira que 6 hombres ya van por él. Manteniendo su ritmo acelerado apuntó con su revolver bajándose a dos tipos más, él resto hace lo mismo, Yuuri se tiró a la puerta que ve abierta haciendo un vuelco aterrizado y se puso en pie para seguir con su carrera, los demás tiran sus balas rozándole con picor antebrazo, mejilla y hombro.

 _"Vaya, que son pésimos"... —_  dijo el T.C en su mente. Si él fuese un mercenario sin duda no hubiese fallado tantos tiros pero ese no es el caso, en medio de su escapatoria llegó a un sitio lleno de muchos baches, cúmulos de acero, autopartes deshuesadas entre otras cosas que le han de servir como escondirijo para despistar al enemigo.

Fuera de la fábrica, la caballería había llegado con prontitud dando frente a la unidad contraria. Los Cabos y los muchachos del  _FPJ_ a su cargo buscaron entradas alternas (por el techo y extremos). El vigor estuvo parejo entre ambas partes, un total de 400 municiones por segundo son gastadas en esa guerra sin cuartel, y asumiendo que ya están iguales se atreven ir más allá enfrentándoles no solo con su astillero de fuego, también a mano alzada. Plisetsky arribó proporcionando su típico rugido de tigre con patada voladora al pendejo que estaba por golpear a su superior Altin y Jean quien no se queda atrás, nada como pez en el agua operando con el estilo arrollador que le caracteriza a sus gemelas, las pistolas Beretta M92F personalizadas y cromadas en full metal ligero. La sincronía del trió conformados por el ruso, el kazajo y el canadiense era excepcional llevándose a más de 10 tipos a su merced. los tres demostraron ser duros, ejecutores y sanguinarios.

       

 **E** n el otro extremo, Vickytoria la conejita "aunoficial" de la ley, se había desplegado con el grupo que le correspondía la zona superior, más adelante con velocidad se había metido por un hueco situándose ágilmente al tercer piso y pudo colaborarle a un par de oficiales que estaban heridos.  Ella preguntó por los demás y el T.C, ellos le dijeron que sus compañeros aún seguían en lucha e iban en apoyo con su jefe puesto que él arriesgó su posición para impedir una caída en falso a su tropa siendo "señuelo" por este lugar, pero al momento de auxiliarlo, se vieron interceptados. No escuchó más, fue en su ayuda. Vicky corría en medio de su angustia, a sus oídos se sintieron muchos disparos, unos muy claros indicándole que estaba cerca y...

 _— **¡AQUÍ, CABO LEROY!** —_Destilaba el canadiense en frecuencia abierta para todos los hombres, por ende Altin, Katsuki y Plisetski podían escucharle sus indicaciones desde la otra zona donde atacaban _—. **¡TRATAREMOS DE HACER AGUANTE A LOS MALNACIDOS! ¡AQUELLOS QUE SE ENCUENTREN UBICADOS EN EL TERCER PISO, VAYAN EN BÚSQUEDA DEL T.C! ¡CAMBIO!**_

 _—_ ** _¡MON'SEUR CHAPERÓN! ¡TENGO A LOS CHICOS MALOS EN LA MIRA!_  ** _—_ Contestó alguien singular mientras iba corriendo.

 _—Esa voz... —_ Jean y Altin quedaron en una pieza cuando cacharon la vocecilla y si nos vamos por el lado de Yuri... bueno... Esperemos que no le dé una embolia por tantos corajes...

_— **¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAAAAA HACES AQUÍ, VICKTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!**_

_— **¡WOW!...**   **¡Qué agresivo!**  —_Cerrando el ojo izquierdo por incomodidad e inercia, la Cadete infiltrada de Oficial, le tocó quitarse el intercomunicador precisamente de ese lado por ladrido descomunal que Plisetsky, escupió.

Muchos hombres colaboradores en sus trincheras improvisadas disparaban sin perder detalle de la "inusual conversación", y preocupados; canadiense y kazajo debían buscar la forma de no solo salvar el pellejo de su jefe, sino también de aquella novata. Para variar la cosa, Vicky sabe que sí responde, un lindo gatito emputado la querrá matar por no seguir órdenes, pero no le importaba. La vida del T.C peligra y si puede ayudar, ¡no retrocederá!

_— **¡ME VALE UN CARAJO LO QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO! ¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE ANTES DE QUE YO MISMO TE BUSQUE Y PATEE TU MALDITO Y BLANCO TRASEROOOOO!**_

_— **¡OLVÍDALO YURA!**  —_Contestó con decisión mientras mantenía el paso, ya había establecido el rastro donde posiblemente está Yuuri batiéndose con esa gente mal habida y sin más, contesto _—. ¡El Teniente Coronel está solo contra esos hombres y soy el apoyo más cercano que él tiene! Sí vas a patearme **¡HAZLO!**  ¡Porque no pienso detenerme!_

_— **¡OE ¡ ¡OE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A CORTARME, FRENTONAAA!**_

_—_ **¡Puedes apostarloooooooo~~ Lindo Gatitooooo!...**   **¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!** _—_ Y lo dejó hablando como loco al percatarse en la dirección que iban los bandidos.

Si bien, la situación ahora pintaba de modo cerril, la suerte les dio un respiro cuando el grupo de Chulanont entró en escena y consigo se trajo un extra, la división que comanda Crispino con Giacometti abordo (y un Emil de colado sin que se dieran cuenta sus superiores, porque se enteró que su compañera se encontraba en peligro.) Teniendo la zona controlada, Plisetsky, Leroy y Altin con aquella jugada a favor se fueron en auxilio del T.C y la Cadete mientras un puñado de sus hombres los acompañaba.

El que si estaba con la faz de poco amigos y cortejando de un pequeño jadeo tan escalofriante que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo era nuestro japonés tras escuchar la discusión.

_—¡¿E-esa niña está aquí?!_

Se detuvo detrás de una columna para ajustar mejor su comunicador e intentaba ubicar la frecuencia de su rebelde cadete, pero 3 tiros rebotaron en donde se resguardaba siendo el último, el más cercano a su cabeza y logró agacharse a tiempo para arrancar otra vez. Yuuri, nuevamente se escabulle como serpiente, la zona era semi-obscura lo que le favorecía en gran medida con los tipos que estaban cabreros porque el maldito enano era demasiado rápido y en ese "corre que te alcanzo" ya se había bajado a 5 hombres.

— _Bien Katsuki._ —ese era uno de los aspirantes ingleses y el líder del grupo —.  _Sal de una buena vez... **¡HIJO DE PERRA!... ¡NO ESTAMOS EN TU MALDITA ACADEMIA PARA QUE NOS ESTÉS GRITANDO Y SACANDO LA MIERDA!**_  — ahora iban despacio abarcando perímetro.

Él gandalla era un camión descomunal de músculos y masa corporal, además de suponer la dureza que le merodeaba. en medio de ese parloteo amenazante, la novata logró alcanzarlos y se escondió con su adrenalina acumulada.

 _—¡Ok Vickytoria! es la hora del show, muñeca. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!...Ehhh~~ ¡Debí traer más municiones o llevar conmigo un navaja de emergencia!_ —Masculló chillando en bajo entrando en modo dramaqueen, arrodillada y con su arma a centímetros de su cara. 

Trataba de animarse o de hacer las cosas bien (al menos eso intentaba, más sus nervios no querían colaborar.) En otra esquina, el experimentado T.C les vio sus equipos, eran pistolas de poca munición, los únicos que poseían fusil de largo alcancé se hallaban cerca de un tumulto de objetos mal trechos casi por desplomarse, solo era cuestión de acercarse un poco, empujarlos con fuerza y listo. ¡Algo práctico!, estaba por hacerlo pero...

— _Ojo con ese enano, apenas le vean la cabeza... **¡QUIÉBRENLO!** —_El  _"¡sí señor!"_ fuerte y claro se hizo valer acatando la orden como perros bravos de casería. 

No obstante, la imprudente Vickytoria tuvo un respingo traicionero por el resonar abismal y sin querer, su pistola se explayó por error notificándoles a todos su ubicación. ¡Ah bendita suerte la suya con esos aparatos y su torpeza!

 _—Ahammm... ¿H-híii~~?_ — tintineó sus dedos con desconfianza y careta de "Ya valí" más su boquita de corazón. Por muy disfrazada que esté, el T.C la supo reconocer de inmediato.

_— **¡DISPAREN Y QUE NO QUEDE VIVO!**_

_— **¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_ —Y las primeras ráfagas las pudo esquivar de milagro con ese aullido agudo fantasmagórico que soltó. 

Vicky se trabó al momento de gatear, luego se paró a huir como nunca lo había hecho. Las jornadas maratónicas espartanas con el amargado dieron sus frutos al punto de parecer un Forest Gump.

Solo faltaba decir _: "¡Corre Forest, corre!"._.. ¡Ah, no! corrijo:  _"¡Corre Vicky, corre!"_

La lluvia de plomo continuaba por donde ella corría y siseaba las balas de un lado a otro como si fuera un mono espantado de circo. Katsuki soltó un suspiro frustrado y negó con su cabeza ante la falla fenomenal de la cadete, pero meditando las cosas a conveniencia, Románova terminó siendo una buena conejilla de indias y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan.

Aceleró con potencia suficiente para tumbar el primer manojo de pilas acumuladas, el resto cayó en reacción cadena desestabilizando a la manada hombres en especial a aquellos con el fusil, fueron los que llevaron la peor parte. Vicky ve una salida alterna, se tira haciéndose bolita evitando la plomera para así dar con el suelo en plancha (Y no es que fuese un Sonic o un Shadow en caso tal)para complicar la faena, el líder y los hombres andaban tras la niña pensando que era el  _T.C._

 _—Esta chica... ¡No salgo de un problema cuando ya me mete en otro!_ —Dijo un Yuuri resignado tratando de alcanzarlos. Altín por fin contactó a Yuuri al tiempo que él explicaba su situación mientras va por la muchacha y pide refuerzos.

Vicky por otra parte, se levantó y siguió sin detener su partida con los plomazos al acecho que cada vez eran menos, ella vio las escaleras por los cuales descendió del tercer al segundo piso y antes de llegar al primero, se montó por los barrotes centrales de los escalones deslizándose sobre ellos para bajar con rapidez, al final optó por saltar encima del maleante el cual daba de espalda con ella.

 _— **¡LO SIENTO!**_ —El pobre lo mandó directo al mundo de los sueños.

En ese escape sin fin, pateó la puerta que obstaculizaba su camino. Al despejarla el terreno era desolador con un sol se ocultaba. Usando su pistola tomó con pasmo a otra persona que custodiaba el camino, le disparó como pudo obligándole arrojar su rifle del susto a los escombros, y siendo ágil cual liebre le ha zampado un puño sin detenerse. Corrió un poco más terminando en un callejón sin salida, regresó nuevamente pero las ratas de alcantarilla no restringieron tiempo cerrándole en una fila horizontal su paso por completo. ¡Está acorralada como ratón!

Cuando se fueron aproximando ya no tenían ninguna clase de munición, las tiraron al suelo y sacaron cadenas con púas, dagas, machetes, barrotes y con suerte dos de ellos portaban espadines reformados. Vicky solo contaba con cuatro balas que no le servirán de mucho, causando que guardara el arma en su funda e infiere que su batalla será cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y en ese momento, el líder inglés observó mejor la paronímica pintoresca...

 _— **¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!** —_No pudo evitar la risa cínica y continuó  _—. **¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!?**  ¿Tan graves están las autoridades en Japón que nos mandan como mejor postor a un mocoso? —_Los trece hombres que estaban con él no salían del asombro, y despachadamente se unieron a la burla.

_—Jefe, tenemos a un par de hombres cerca del perímetro._

_—Los podemos llamar para que le presten un arma y así dejamos a este chiquillo como colador._

_—¡Bah!, Este escuálido no tiene oportunidad con nosotros... Él maldito nos hizo correr al igual que el otro enano. ¡Divirtámonos un poco!_

Cada paso que el líder daba, Vicky retrocedía uno... Aunque ya había tenido oportunidad de analizarlo en la convocatoria, ese patán siempre se ha creído la última "cocacola" y a veces cuando alguien le dictaminaba lo contrario, perdía el control y ella considera que su equipo va por el mismo sendero. Ellos son más, pero Vicky, cree tener una oportunidad de enfrentarlos y desajustarlos solo por ese fragmento. Apelando aquello, la curva risueña con toques astutos propio en los "Nikiforov" sale de sus labios y comienza a mover sus fichas.

 _—¿Qué se puede esperar de un maldito bocón como tú hablando idioteces con sus "lame-botas"? —_ Moduló su voz lo mejor posible tratando de sonar y parecer como chico rudo (lidiar con el Yuri ruso ayudó en su actuación.) mientras adquiría una pose confiada con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

_—Si tanto alardean de ser unos "Machos" ¿Por qué no lo demuestran, desgraciados?_  —Completó poniéndose en guardia. El gesto retador que hizo con los dedos de su mano invitandoles a luchar... ¡Los enervó! y para cerrar con broche de oro, culminó con un —: _¿O se les "arruga" del miedo lo que llevan entre las piernas? **¡PERROS!**_

 _— **¡AHORA SI TE PASASTE!... ¡TODOS A ÉL! ¡ LUEGO IREMOS POR KATSUKI**!_  _—_ Fueron en línea recta sin cambiar su trayectoria. 

Vicky giró sobre su eje a paso veloz, cuando se vio llegar al muro que hay al final, tomó impulso para intentar de escalarlo y hacer un "Flip Back" hacia atrás con gracia posicionándose sobre sus pies **.**

 _— **¡¿ES LA NOVATA?!** —_Gritó el inglés y algunos de sus chicos consiguen chocar entre sí quedando muy atontados.

Su Kepi por la gravedad, ha de caerse dejando ver su cabello, ella devuelve los ataques con más golpes, patadas y un buen repertorio de combos a los canallas. Les provoca con frases, palabras inteligentes haciéndolos marear y golpearse mutuamente. ¡Qué Bien!, ¡se está saliendo con la suya! En el instante que eso pasa, el T.C queda exhorto ante lo que está viendo, luego su rostro toma un aire con sorna gracias a la ocurrencia de último minuto de su pupila.

— _Nada mal, Románova...Nada mal. —_ mencionó para sí con su ceja en alto a menos de 5 metros de la trifulca.

Pero la pequeña ahora la tiene algo complicada. Por descuido al esquivar un golpe, dos de los tipos lanzan tajaduras laterales al tanteo logrando cuajar las cortadas a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y parte de su hombro. El japonés ni lo pensó yendo veloz en su auxilio pasando por encima del quien sea, a su vez que él Inglés sin piedad da un grito gutural con su espadín, Vicky congelada y arrumada a la pared cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto; pero nunca llega. Yuuri Katsuki salva la patria envainando con propiedad su katana, opuso buena resistencia hasta alejarlo lo más que pudo dando una tajada con ese sable japonés y luego chocando su hombro con el cuerpo ajeno haciéndole caer. Forjó un malabar sobrio con su katana para así afianzar su agarre con la mano derecha en el mango y la palma izquierda extendida. De Vicky, se podría decir que estaba asombrada de ver tal acción a través de sus ojos azules.

 _—¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día o también debo pararte del suelo, Románova?_  —Habló con seriedad sacándola de su embobamiento y en un santiamén estaba a su lado. Yuuri logró ver el otro espadín en el suelo, con el pie lo levantó de manera que llega a su mano izquierda y se lo entregó a la chica.  _—¿Puedes pelear en ese estado?_  — le preguntó con fundamento puesto que la veía reñir un poco con sus quejidos pero supo desarmarlo con una buena sonrisa confiada.

_—¡No se preocupe, Jefe! ¡Podré soportarlo! ¡Gracias por la Ayuda!_

_—¡Ok! Estos "caballeros" no se andan con juegos. A mi señal atacamos al tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?_ —ella asiente con efervescencia y nerviosidad, será la primera vez que luche codo a codo con su jefe en una misión y no piensa defraudarlo.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Los del otro bando recién se reponían de esa encrucijada cuando vieron sobre su entelequia a la Espadachína rusa y ese Chuck Norris japonés.

Espadín y Katana juntas desglosando poderío en frontal dejaron fuera de base a varios de ellos, Vicky y Yuuri se cuidaban entre si evitando golpes y/u ofensivas en falso. La tunda era tremenda, Vicky aun con su malestar acaba con dos de ellos con maestría. Mirando de reojo a su Jefe, estudiaba los movimientos ancestrales y complicados que Yuuri ejecutaba con su arma letal, a veces con una mano o ambas manos mezclándolo con artes marciales. Él era increíble.

Ese par de oficiales no apartaban sus espaldas porque todavía hay ocho  
 en pie, entre ellos aquel inglés. Los enemigos van con sus instrumentos, al dar su descarga Yuuri y Vicky, se agachan y todos se magullan por inercia.

 _— **¡AHORA!**_  —Bramó Katsuki, el joven superior usó un tubo metálico como escudo para eludir un cadenazo y esta se enredó aturdiendo a su rival, Yuuri lo jaló hacia él con firmeza, y la mano que ha de blandir su katana le apuñala sin piedad atravesándole el pecho con salpicaduras rojas. El inglés intentó golpearle pero Katsuki utilizó al lacayo como defensa mandándoselo de regalo. En sí, la herida que le propinó no es mortal más era muy grave y eso lo deja fuera de combate. En la otra escena, Vicky hace un desplazamiento en "z" con su filo desafiando a dos tipos a medida que estos intentan golpearle, izquierda y derecha cubiertos por los tontos inician carrera _._

 _—Mooh~~ ¿Tan predecibles son? —_  Comentó con flojera. Ella salta sobre ellos lo más arriba posible como si fuese un ninja y los dos tipos se estrellan con su barrote y cadena directamente en su cara.  _—¡Bajando! —_  habló con gracia, Vicky aterriza primero en la columna de uno y rebota en el otro gárrulo desamparado dejándoles knockout!

Quedan 4 cabrones por fregar, El inglés y sus compañeros eran rápidos como leones más Yuuri resulto hueso duro de roer, a los pocos segundos aparece Vicky con sus típicas entradas de línea ocurrentes.

— _¿¡Señor Katsuki, está bien!?_ — Mencionó ella al mantener el ritmo con el otro adversario.

 _—¡Solo concéntrate y da golpes concretos!_  —expresó con actitud seca el Japonés, cosa que a Vicky no le gustó. Este conservaba su espalda pegada a ella, tratando de tener a raya al líder y mientras combinaban sus movimientos intercambiando lugar el uno con el otro, no paraban de hablar.

— _Hey, al menos por arriesgar mi lindo pellejo por usted, yo esperaba mínimo un: "Gracias, Cadete Románova_ " — le estriló con sarcasmo muy molesta y fingiendo voz elitista.

 _—¡Será porque nadie te lo pidió!_  —respondió cortante importándole un rábano la formalidad.

 _—Really!?, ¡Qué tipo tan grosero eres! ¿¡Sabias!?_  — y esa "formalidad" también valió copa en ella de la misma manera, así tal cual como pateó de la rabia las bolas de aquel papanatas que la enfrentaba...Pobre, lo dejó sin descendencia.

Y ustedes dirán: Se están enfrentando a los jodidos narcos y a esos dos se les dá por discutir trivialidades... ¿En serio?... ¿¡EN SERIO!?... No hay derecho hermano...Siguiendo con la pelea, los ataques seguían y Yuuri al borde de la locura quiso dar fin al reclamo de su quejona subordinada.

— _OK, ¿Dejaras de hablar como loro si lo hago?_ — expresó sin rodeos cuando impactó con una fuerte sajadura al opuesto.

— _¡OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ — Y él podría jurar que la cadete tendría un puchero enorme por la comparación pero no es hora de juegos. Yuuri cumple su recado.

 _—Agradezco la ayuda, ¿Contenta?... Ahora, **¡MUEVE TU TRASERO, VICKTORIA!**  — _El jadeo de indignación fue grande, que ella ha respondido con un enojón _— **¡PERFECTO, YUURI AMARGADO!**  — _Y justo a tiempo, maestro y pupila enlazaron sus manos en simetría trasladándose de puesto contrario para dar una patada espectacular al mejor estilo de "Una Pareja Explosiva" sobre sus adversarios.

       

 **A** sumiendo que Vicky tenía el brazo izquierdo lastimado,  debió calarse el dolor y Yuuri se inquietó un poco por su estado. Entonces, el líder inglés (quien es el último que falta a batir) notó ese detalle en la chica, y en un parpadeo trató de ir a remolque alzándose en su contra sin darle nada de tregua. Yuuri alejó bruscamente a Vickytoria recibiendo a ese animal demoledor y ambos acaban estrellándose al suelo perdiendo sus armas.

Yuuri y el inglés se dan puño limpio entre ellos en el suelo alternándose como pudiesen. El hecho de que el energúmeno sea un gorilón en toda la extensión de la palabra, le complicaba a nuestro protagonista un tanto su situación. Vicky, en medio del escombro polvoriento, se hallaba aturdida por ese movimiento exasperado que Yuuri le dio a ella y sin querer, le provocó una torcedura en su tobillo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo había mermado un poco dejándole sentir las punzadas de dolencia en su brazo y hombro. Mira a varios puntos hasta dar con los dos hombres quienes están a metros de su persona.

El T.C y el Agente traidor hacían de las suyas, rodando entre sí, hasta que ese extranjero corpulento tomó por el cuello a Yuuri. El aire se le cortaba, respiraba errático, la sofocación causada por la estrangulación se mantenía palpable mientras veía la forma de zafarse de aquel que ejercía más y más presión de manera hostil.

 _—¡M-muere de una puta vez! —_ Intensificó mucho más el apretujón en su garganta.

 _—¡No...no lo creo!_ —E invocando su resistencia, con una de sus manos libres vio a daga de sierra al costado del cinturón ajeno, la agarró para puyar el antebrazo ajeno con rapidez y repitió la misma acción con uno de los ojos del tipo.

 _— **¡GYHEEEEAAGGGG! ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!**  —_El atarbán retrocede un poco de Yuuri dando alaridos y expulsando sangre a cantaros, el japonés fatigado se arrastra de espaldas sin perderle de vista con esa daga en su mano. Cuando el inglés logró enfocarse, para su fortuna la katana de ese tombo de mierda la tiene a un lado suyo, y la trincó con furia clamando descaradamente un _—:_ ** _¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ TU TREN, INFELIZ!...¡_** ** _AAAARRGGHHH!_**

Yuuri estaba dispuesto a recibir ese altercado, dispuesto a pelear por su vida; más la suerte es perra haciéndose esperar cual Diosa egipcia a lo "Ra"

4 balazos fueron a su dirección y esos mismos 4 balazos fueron su salvación.

El primero dio con la mano que llevaba ese artefacto filoso haciendo que el proyectil lo traspasara, el segundo fue a su espalda, el tercero fue en uno de sus muslos fibrosos lo cual el malhechor se encorvó por el trino penetrante de su sufrimiento y el último disparo (que salió de improvisto) rozó levemente la mejilla a ese hombre de ojos marrones que supo esquivarlo. El inglés cae como costal de papas desahuciado temporalmente, mientras Yuuri, inmóvil por la realidad que ha figurado con sus irises puestos en el que era su "rival"; se le dá por alzar su mirada encontrándose con su pupila. La cadete rebelde.

 _—¿Románova?, ¿Románova-san? —_ Le habló por pero la chica no responde, está ida  _—. ¿Vickytoria? ¿Vickytoria te encuentras bien?_ _—_ Le  llamó ahora por su nombre y nada, eso le preocupó lo cual terminó irguiéndose para ir con ella.

 _—¡Oh - mí - Dios!...¿Q-qué acabas de hacer, Vickytoria? ¡C-casi matas a tu jefe! —_ La cadete sigue en trance, respirando con agite por lo que ha hecho con su rostro contrariado distando mucho de su naturaleza pura y alegre. Se desploma de rodillas al suelo aún con esa pistola en sus manos temblorosas debido a su laguna mental. De encontrarse en mejor condición hubiese preferido encararle al gorilón de otra forma, pero su jefe estaba en peligro de muerte y no le tocó de otra más que disparar ese aparato del mal, exponiéndose a que uno de sus tiros fallara dando con Yuuri... (Que por suerte no ocurrió) Vicky es de las que piensa que la vida es un don valioso que hay que preservarlo a toda costa, sin embargo... A veces esta fracción de ser policía es ridículamente contraproducente ¿No creen?

Katsuki ha llegado con su pupila, procurando de ser cuidadoso se pone a su altura con mucho tacto y deduce saber el "por qué" de su estado catatónico.

 _—E-en serio, yo...n-no quería tirarle a u-usted, Señor Katsuki... —_ Ella justificaba sus razones con voz miedosa, y muy atropellada por la rapidez en la que hablaba pensando lo peor. Estaba en modo "automático" _—. L-le iban a hacer daño y, y ,y s-solo se me ocurrió usarla pero le juro que no pretendía hacerlo... yo... yo... —_ apretó sin darse cuenta la pistola quedando muda en el acto.

 _—Hey, tranquila. Entiendo, ya pasó. —_ le habló con voz sosegada y a la expectativa.Como indica el protocolo en estos casos cuando alguien se encuentra en shock, Yuuri trata de calmarle los ánimos con palabras tenues que no le alteren sus emociones.

_—Hey... Hey... ¿Puedes mirarme?_

— _¿Eh?_ —La chica logra fijar su azul atribulado en el rostro del superior y el relaja su faz a una más amable.

 _—Ok. Vas bién... Ahora te voy a quitar esto, ¿de acuerdo? —_ Sus dedos tocan sutil los ajenos que portaban ese fierro y lentamente lo fue retirando _—. Tranquila... No me pasará nada. Si no me mataste antes no creo que lo hagas ahora ¿O sí?, confía en mí... Dámelo. —_ y logró exonerarla de aquello dejando ese objeto guardado en una de sus fundas de su cinturón.

 _—Eso es...Buena chica... —_ la presión que sentía se la pudo quitar cuando se le dio por sentarse con una buena exhalación que le salió de adentro y terminó acostándose en el suelo  _—, vaya..._

Los refuerzos llegaron en su ayuda, aunque ellos ya habían logrado controlar la situación. Los oficiales encañonaron a los desgraciados que casi los joden poniéndoles esposas, algunos le confirmaron que el resto dentro de la fábrica fueron reducidos y la mayoría estaban en "rendición absoluta", lo que sí podemos decir de Katsuki, es que él sólo deseaba irse a su despacho, golpear al maldito que ideó tal plan contra sus hombres y su persona, además de tener una larga y nada "bonita" conversa en privado con su "pequeña cadete" una vez que se recupere de esa impresión y escape de su mundo de los "conejos" por desobedecerle en sus órdenes...

 

 **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 

 **_Enfermería de la TSPA_ ** **_\- Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 7:00 P.M_

 

 **¿E** n qué momento tuvo tal descaro de llamarle a cada rato por su nombre y tutearle **?**  ¡No lo sabemos! Inferimos que fue por el ramalazo rastrero que siente entre cada algononazo o tal vez por la confianza despistada que ella que le tiene cuando discute con él a solas, sin ser consciente.

 _—¡Ay!...¡Ayyyy! ... M-mi bracito... ¡Mi bracito me duele!_   ** _¡ERES CRUEL YUUUUU~RIIII!_** —Chillaba Vicky del dolor apoyada en esa cama.

— _No, no soy cruel, soy práctico._  —contestó sin mirarle sentado en una silla.

Bien puede regañarla por el tuteo a su persona y sus ocurrencias pero a Yuuri no le importó, en estos momentos era más significativo el hombro y el brazo herido de la cadete.

_—¿Aún no me explico cómo alguien tan lindo y precioso como mi Yuuki, tenga de "tío" a alguien tan amargado y de poco tacto como tú?_

— _Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos días atrás en la sala de operaciones, pero gracias por el cumplido._  —respondió Katsuki, con su tono reservado y característico. Le recordó la curiosa expresión de "cari-bonito" y la chica se sonrojó en el acto.

_—¡E-eso...eso n-no es cierto!_

_—¿Entonces soy mentiroso?_  —Inquirió alzando su ceja, y eso que el japonés no saca a colación lo que ella le dijo estando adormilada en sus "sueños" cuando estuvo previamente aquí, en este mismo lugar.

 _—¡S-siiiii!_  —Mintió  _—. ¡Y sigues siendo amargado!_   _—"Un sexy amargado con tatuaje"..._ pensó eso para ella y luego se auto-reprendió épicamente por esa deducción, ¡¿qué rayos?! ¡Es su jefe! 

Ella sabe perfectamente que Yuuri será "amargado" pero de que tiene un rostro bellísimo, unos ojos envinados divinos y un cuerpo de ensueño no por decir de "infarto", ¡lo tiene! El tema murió allí volviendo al eje principal, Vicky continuó con más dramatismo lastimero por sus heridas y Yuuri le contrarrestaba sin anestesia.

_—¡En serio me duele mucho, Yuu~ri!_

— _A menos que no quieras una infección, o conozcas algo que reemplace al alcohol o cualquier antiséptico, será mejor que guardes silencio y lo aguantes._

— _Nhgg!... ¡P-pero me duele!..._   _Bbbbb..._  —Concluyó con voz de niña mimada y llorosa. Cierta cadete pensó en huir o tirarse por la ventana de esa enfermería, aunque recibir ese tortuoso martirio de la mano del T.C no sería nada en comparación al sermón que le dará con todos los bombos y platillos...

 

 **_《_ ** **_Inicia el flash back_ ** **_》_ ** ****

**💠 _  
_**

*  
*  
*

 

¡ **A** h sí!, en efecto, ya nos encontramos en las instalaciones de nuestros chicos. Cuando llegaron al  _T.S.P.A_ un par de horas antes, se toparon con algunas de las autoridades del despacho gubernamental y dos Súper-Intendentes de alto mando los cuales fueron informados sobre la procedencia del caso. Considerando la cháchara que armarían por ver los resultados, el combo de la  _FSB_  se les adelantó explicando lo sucedido. Allí aparece Yamamoto, haciéndose el desentendido y los dos Cabos le acusan en primera mano por organizar tal desfachatez, el T.C lentamente se le transformó el rostro serio a uno que de a poco tomaba tintes explosivos. ¡Él lo sabía!, ¡siempre supo que el canalla tenía que ver con todo!

Y claro, el muy maldito se negaba tirándoselas de indignado, más no contó que la cadete, (quien ya reinició su sistema operativo a su estado habitual) atravesara cojeando esa barricada policial como pudiese gritándole de cuanta cosa, seguido de un Emil evitando que un Michelle alterado la rematara por interrumpir algo privado. Yamamoto entendía tan bien como cualquiera que a pesar de ser visto en tal precedente, la chica no tenía pruebas (o eso pensó)

— _Emil, ¿puedes  prestarme tu celular?_ —El checo se lo dio extrañado, la chica ingresó su clave de acceso a su Google Drive y descargó la copia de seguridad.

Las alternativas del Intendente a su triunfal golpe de no verse salpicado, pasó a ser una real y total pesadilla. Vicky con seriedad, reenvió las fotos a los superiores de más confianza (El Mayor Giacometti y el Capitán Chulanont). El Capitán Crispino, los Cabos y el Subteniente se asombran por la jugada (sobre todo el Teniente Coronel), luego se les unen las autoridades cuando logran verlas estando a un lado de ellos y Vicky con su fino porte de alcurnia distintiva sobre los demás, no dejaba de hablar de lo que escuchó con ese abogado, del desvío de la droga incautada, de la organización que los dirige, de la trampa ponzoñosa en contra de los oficiales y lo de eliminar a su jefe de línea.

Yamamoto viéndose acorralado, porque así se encontraba, acorralado con las manos en la masa. Quiso emprender huida, más el Teniente Coronel se interpuso en su camino zampándole un golpe en su rostro, que acabó rompiéndole la boca y seis de sus dientes.

El Japonés (escondiendo su hijueputeabilidad detrás de su rostro formal), agarró por el cuello de la ropa a ese intendente desorientado como cagado hasta el coñazo, le aseguró que con esas pruebas en sus manos lo va hundir hasta el fondo, y que le hará pagar con lágrimas esa traición no solo a su institución, sino a su nación y al resto de embajadas perjudicadas.

_—¡Ah!, una cosa más._

_ Sxf _ _: **POW!**_

 _—Eso, fue por involucrar a **"mí cadete"**  y mís hombres en tu porquería para ponerlos en peligro. _—dio por finalizada la conversación.

_— **AMAAAAAAZING!!!**    **¡Debería de darle otro jefe!, ¡Yo lo apruebo!**_

_— **¡VICKYTORIA, COMPORTATE COMO UNA SEÑORITA ,NO COMO VERDULERO!**_ —Ese fue Crispino replicándole por su conducta poco profesional.

Comprensiblemente, Emil con actitud alegre se puso en medio de su capitán para impedir que la taladrara y la niña seguía apoyando la acción de Yuuri gritando con enojo descarado al "manimoto" de esa boca de corazón. El Yuri ruso y el canadiense alzaban su entrecejo disfrutando todo, ambos susurraron un  _"cool"_  por lo bajo mirándose entre sí con un gesto de aprobación de brazos cruzados. Siendo sinceros querían hacer eso, pero verlo en Yuuri "amo y señor de la disciplina" Katsuki, fue genial. Incluso Otabek lo pensó y muy en el fondo, los tres estaban de acuerdo.

Cabe anotar que a Chris y Phitchit en su complicidad malamañosa no pasaron por alto ese " ** _Mí cadete_** " que dijo Yuuri en voz alta... se la van a cobrar.

— _ **¡SEÑOR KATSUKI!**  _—Mencióno uno de los altos mandos petrificados por la actitud de malas pulgas en el japonés.

Yuuri se levanta moviendo la muñeca con la cual golpeo a Yamamoto, los entes de ley dieron un respingo fantasmagórico abrazándose entre ellos y mientras se sacaba el calambre, les respondió —: _No me pidan compostura cuando se trata de mís hombres o pupilos ¿Entendido? Ahora, ya tienen sus pruebas... Espero que el arriesgar nuestra jodida existencia en ese baldío sea suficiente para tomar con seriedad este asunto y no con ligerezas mal trechas. Si me disculpan, debo llenar informes y evaluar lo sucedido, mañana a las 14:00 horas me reuniré con ustedes._  —se despide con una tenue inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia. Se va llamando a Chulanont y Giacometti junto con él y mandó al resto a realizar sus labores.

 _—¿No sabíamos que la bonita ilegal fuese "tuya"? Esas son fuertes revelaciones_. —bromeó Chris con indiscreción.

— _Te lo advierto Christopher, no estoy de humor._  —delimitó Yuuri cansado.

 _—¡Vamos Yuu, es una broma! No le hagas caso, pero se escuchó bonito oírte decir eso._ — completó un Phitchit alegre abrazando al TC.

Esos dos cumplieron su cometido diciéndole más y más vicisitudes en buena chanza y ciertamente Yuuri continuó con sus resoplidos en desaprobación... Él solo quería terminar el papeleo e irse rápido con su sobrino. Sin embargo, le quedó sonando una cosa en su mente. ¿Por qué dijo eso y por qué últimamente no piensa sus fraseos cuando está con esa jovencita de por medio? Ya tendrá tiempo para deliberar ese "asunto"

Pasó un buen rato de aquello y digamos que ahora nos ubicamos con Vicky, ella estaba en la enfermería siendo tratada por Isabella con su nuevo enfermerito auxiliar Yuuki, quien al verla se alegró mucho. La doctora en su momento, le hizo quitar la chaqueta y la camisa quedando solamente con el top negro reglamentario de la academia desmanguillado. Con las pocas vendas que habían en su espacio, le trató su tobillo torcido y luego le estaba limpiando con cariño el hombro, pero no dejó de amonestarle como una hermana mayor por la locura que cometió, Vicky con su carita de cachorro explicó el porqué de su actuar y ella le supo entender más no por eso le bajó a su regaño maternal. En esas, Yuuki veía los gestos de dolor en Vicky con sus lagrimones exagerados salidos de esos ojos acuosos de huevo frito y se acercó a ella con su carita llena de preocupación.

 _—Vicchan... ¿Te duele mucho? —_ Preguntó el más pequeñín a su lado, la joven suavizó sus facciones al escucharle.

— _Descuida... me duele un poquitito, lindura._  —le guiño con picardía mientras con la punta del pulgar y el índice derecho tomaban la figura de un "Ok" y con esa misma mano le revolvió sus cabellos en calma —.  _Pero creo que estaré mejor si me das un abrazo, ¿me lo das?_  —Y así lo hizo, con cuidadito le rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de su señorita bonita procurando no lastimarle.

Isabella contenta con esa pinta, se puso de pie buscando más implementos para seguir su limpieza, tal vez un par de vendas sumándole a su listado y cuando se acercó a cierto extremo del gabinete pudo ver un par de zapatos por debajo de la cortina, ellos no estaban solos. Detrás de esa tela blanca se encontraba un Yuuri atónito ante la escena presagiada.

Se supone que hablaría con la doctora sobre el balance actual de los heridos que dejó esa emboscada pero quedó prendado por lo dulce, encantadora o fraternal que podía ser la jovencita con su sobrino y el cómo Yuuki estaba realmente encariñado como preocupado por ella, hasta le puso unas banditas de conejito en su mejillas cortadas cumpliendo su promesa de ser un buen enfermero, cosa que a Vicky la derritió de ternura dándole un beso minúsculo en su nariz. El pobre de Yuuki llevó sus manitas a esa punta respingona poniéndose rojito como tomate y no conforme con eso, Vicky en broma, sigue con sus ataques de mimitos consentidores dejando a un Yuuki fuera de combate de tanto carmín que su carita redonda adquirió y la risa angelical de la cadete resonó por toda el área patentada de blanco.

Ese momento le sacó por breves segundos una sonrisa cortita y sincera al Teniente Coronel dejándole ido cual tonto embelesado, ese momento de alguna forma le agradó bajándole su "mal humor" y trasmitiéndole un sentimiento sobrecogedor. Podríamos describir más cosas de "ese momento" solo que cierta voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _—Se ven tiernos juntos. No sabía que la cadete conociera a su sobrino, señor Katsuki._ —Isabella se supo escabullir poniéndose a su lado.

 _—Ah eso... —_ ¡Y el T.C ha sido cachado! Este cobrando su compostura seca, se disculpó por entrar sin anunciarse y le explicó (a medias) como Yuuki y la platinada son buenos amigos. Isabella rió, ella no es quien para juzgar, más ahora comprende un poco los talantes del superior con la chica. Ser la amiguita consentida de su sobrino tiene sus pros y contras.

 _—No se preocupe su secreto está a salvo conmigo, señor Katsuki._  —le aseguró. Yuuri asintió en agradecimiento, preguntó cómo estaba la chica e Isabella le dio los pormenores de su herida además de necesitar algunos medicamentos y vendajes. Yuuri conoce primeros auxilios y se ofreció como voluntario para terminarle de limpiar sus magulladuras.

— _Entonces, iré a buscar lo faltante con su sobrino, yo... Me imagino que querrá hablar a solas con la cadete sobre lo que realizó, ¿verdad?_ —Preguntó con inquietud.

 _—Eso no lo dude._  — respondió con toque disciplinario.

 _—¿Puedo dar una sugerencia_   _de jefe a jefe, señor Katsuki?_  —Su tonalidad fue pausada, le recordó al matiz con la que su madre suele decirle las cosas y Yuuri dio un "a lugar" solo por curiosidad. — _Sé que Vicky no hizo lo que hizo por malo y sé que necesita su escarmiento, pero a su corta edad es algo inevitable y probablemente a futuro ella "repita" este tipo de ocurrencias,_   _por suerte usted estará allí para guiarle, su equipo igual, incluyéndome. Solo... Téngale algo de paciencia, ¿sí?_

 _"Paciencia es lo que menos tengo cuando se trata de ella"..._ —Pensó el hombre. La canadiense de ojos claros le da dos palmaditas a su hombro. Un apoyo reservado de colega a colega. Si bien, sus profesiones son distintas, el ser superiores y tener gente bajo sus órdenes son de su competencia.

La cortina es abierta en su totalidad, Vicky observa a la estampa revelada, así como él se la queda mirando con sobriedad. Yuuki, feliz por su tío; va a hacia él corriendo como de costumbre. El japonés le hace el típico interrogatorio al pequeñín un tanto más juguetón y este responde que se ha portado muy bien ayudando a la Doctora Isa-Chan. (Hasta aprovecha el momento para ponerle banditas de caniche a su tío) e Isabella se lleva a Yuuki con la excusa de buscar los "implementos faltantes" dejando así solos al par...

 

 **_《_ ** **_Culmina el flash back_ ** **_》_ ** ****

💠

*  
*  
*

 

 **¡G** enial **!,**  con ese resumen dado, regresamos a la parte "jocosa y complicada" que leyeron al inicio. El Mentor, quien estaba concentrado en su labor de "médico provisional", se hallaba en silencio; más era interrumpido por los quejidos y gemiditos que su pupila rebelde realizaba con ahínco. Sin mencionar sus reclamos apabullantes.

_—¡Yaaaaaaaaa!...¡Y-ya no más Yuu~ri!... ¡Ay!_

_—Te dije que hicieras silencio y que no te movieras tanto.... **¡SI NO DESOBEDECIERAS MÍS ÓRDENES NO ESTARÍAS ASÍ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!**_

Demandó en voz alta sin llegar a gritar e imponiendo su soberanía y eso dejó a la chica callada al instante. ¡Perfecto!, ya podrá trabajar sin esos cacareos. Pasaron unos minutos donde solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj de pared, un tic-tac que solo auguraba el compromiso de llevar a cabo ese esperado sermón, y de hecho Katsuki, no demoró el asunto. Quizás era áspero en la manera en que manifestaba su sentir, (Mucho en realidad) pero era todo un reto lidiar con Vickytoria y sus arrebatos.

Le sacó en cara todo, objetando lo mínimo de su irresponsabilidad mientras tomaba con algo de fuerza ese algodón y lo rozaba indelicadamente en la herida, Vicky desde su posición daba sus justificaciones y por cada respuesta, Katsuki le refutaba con propiedad.

_—¡Me desobedeciste siguiendo a ese hombre y te metiste en la boca del lobo!_

_—¡El S.T Altin me lo pidió!, ¡Ay!, ¡Hazme pasito!_

_—Corrección_. — suspendió por unos segundos para mirarle con ceño fruncido. — _El subteniente fue claro contigo en que sí escuchabas algún movimiento raro, avisaras. ¡ **NO QUE LO SIGUIERAS!, ¡Y MENOS QUE PARTICIPARAS DIRECTAMENTE EN LA MISIÓN!**... ¡Ah!, pero no contenta con eso, lo haces... ¡Bravo Vickytoria, bravo!_ —Espetó con sarcasmo dando aplausos marcados. Podemos dar fe que la palabra "rabia" quedaba diminuta para definir los sentimientos del iracundo T.C y Vicky teniendo una mínima idea del "cabreo" de su jefe trató de disipar las cosas aceptando sus cargos.

_—B-bueno... E-eso si lo admito, y s-sí sé que fueron claros p-pero..._

_— **¡PERO NADA!**_ —Le señaló y regresó a su labor —.  _Para complicar las cosas, te valieron "rábano" los dictámenes de Leroy y Plisetsky, golpeaste a dos Oficiales Ordinarios en tu jugarreta para hurtar rudimentaria institucional, usurpando el cargo de Oficial lo cual es un delito, y te metes en un operativo donde has resultado herida y que por puro milagro, no sufriste consecuencias peores... ¿Quieres que siga?_

 _—¡Yuuri amargado! ¿Por qué eres así?_ —ahora quien reclamó fue ella con un buen puchero. Yuuri alzó tanto su rostro como su ceja solo para mirar ese mohín infantil  _—. ¿Y según tú qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿Quedarme sentada sabiendo todo sin hacer algo al respecto?_

— _Quizás eso, por ejemplo._  —dijo fresco como si nada.

 _— **¡CLARO QUE NO!,**  es cierto que no soy la más disciplinada pero tuve mis motivos y... _—la chiquilla en este segundo round apaleó razones de peso para desarmarlo, dio confrontación exponiéndole su sentir de justicia, no podía permitir que por culpa del viejo loco del "manimoto" y los secuaces para quienes trabajaba, llevaran a cabo ese macabro plan y que esos buenos hombres (incluyéndolo a él) perecieran porque les dio la real gana de salirse con la suya. — _Y todavía espero un "gracias" de tú parte como se debe. **¡CUATRO OJOS MAL-EDUCADO! ¡Jum!** —_Finiquitó pavoneándose la de mirar azulada cruzándose tanto de piernas como de brazos y volteando su cara para otro lado como reina... llámese "Diva-forova"

El T.C bufó con el rostro enmarañado, más no pudo evitar reírse por inercia de la situación y no por chiste, de hecho seguía enojado. (Tal vez en otra escenario más ameno, pero ya que)

¡Ja, lo que faltaba!... ¡Ahora él le quedó a deber cuentas a ella! ¡Descaro total!

Negó con su cabeza jalándole el brazo algo brusco, cosa que a Vicky la desestabilizó, siguió limpiándole la herida con más alcohol de lo debido y en efecto.... ¡Eso dolió!

_—¡Auchs!, ¡Auchs!, ¡Hey, eso duele!_

_—Oh que bien, descubriste América._

_— **¡OYEEE!**..._ —Los mofletes se le inflaron a más no poder —.  _¡Esa no es la forma de tratar una dama! **¡INSENSIBLE!**_

Vicky solo se dedicó hacer pucheros terriblemente tiernos con sus querellas sin fin y el otro como ya estaba fastidiado, le cortó sus alegatos de una buena vez por todas.

— ** _¡BUENO, YA BASTA!_  **—Dejó a un lado la actividad que estaba haciendo y se puso en pie al instante de modo avasallador asustando a la pequeña  _—. ¿Acaso me ves con cara de estar fregando o algo parecido?, ¿esto lo encuentras gracioso? **¡LO QUE DIJE NO ES EN BROMA VICKYTORIA, NO SÉ SI LLAMARLE A TU IMPRUDENCIA "VALENTÍA" O "ESTUPIDEZ"!**_ —Sus azules dieron con el marrón rojizo del iracundo superior, la condescendencia en la voz de Yuuri, al llamarle por su nombre fue pesado y eso la empujaba sobre un nebuloso abismo donde saltaría mal librada.

 _— **¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS TE CREES PARA PASARTE POR LA FAJA LAS INDICACIONES Y LA AUTORIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS?!**_ —Expresó frustrado y con rabia tomándola por los hombros con firmeza, ya no sabía qué más hacer con esta chica y toda etiqueta en él, se fue al caño. ¡Al diablo los honoríficos y su ser formal!  _—El que tengas un talento natural y ciertas virtudes no significa que estés absuelta a que te ocurran calamidades por tus descuidos... **¡ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL! ¡NO UN BENDITO JUEGO DONDE MUERES Y REVIVES LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS!**  _—Espetó  _—. **¡MIS HOMBRES Y YO NOS ENFRENTAMOS DÍA A DÍA CON PERSONAS INESCRUPULOSAS QUE NO DUDARÁN NI UN SEGUNDO EN DESCARGARNOS UN BALAZO EN LOS SESOS! ¡Y ESO MISMO TE PUEDE PASAR SI CONTINUAS ASÍ CUANDO EMPIECES A EJERCER TU PROFESIÓN COMO CORRESPONDE! ¡¿AHORA SI CAPTAS, VICKYTORIA?!**_ —Y la soltó antes de que se le ocurriera cualquier locura alejándose de ella, y llevándose sus manos a la cara deslizándolas hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. El vaho deteriorado no desmerita su descontento pero ya no vio otra forma en que hablarle. Sus estribos se fueron por el tubo.

— _Yo...Yo lo s-siento...—_ dijo sincera. Su voz salió muy quebrada —.  _De verdad lo lamento... —s_ us facciones adquirieron tristeza puesto que su jefe tenía razón y crédito en muchas cosas.

Cosas de esta vida que son ciertas y que no puede negar por mucho que sus intenciones fueran buenas. Pese a que Yuuri se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo en Vicky o que ella le mirarse con sus ojos llenos de un escozor ensombrecido por la culpa, hizo que Yuuri tuviera un "remordimiento" tremendo por gritarle de esa manera, uno grande que le cayera como agua helada. Aun con todos esos pormenores, mantuvo su mano dura hablándole con su paciencia usual.

 _—Un " lo siento" no es suficiente para cambiar los sucesos de hoy, ¿me entiendes?, sé... que quisiste ayudar, más no era la forma y eso lo sabes_.

 _—Ya dije que lo sentía... p-perdón. —_ Respondió quedito agachando su cabeza sintiéndose pequeña y aislada —.  _P-pero, si no lo hubiese hecho, a esos señores los hubieran acribillado de modo ruin e igual a tí... Yuuri._  —por la forma en que Vicky daba a explicar su punto con perfil gacho y cabizbajo a esa reprimenda, le estaba costando.  Así como le costaba mantener su voz clara y no derrumbarse ante sus actos. Katsuki pudo percibirlo. Katsuki cruzado de brazos y con rostro relajado percibía un "suceso" nada agradable en las palabras de aquella señorita de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en la cama.

— _¿Cómo crees que iba a poder con eso en mi conciencia sabiendo que tú eres la única familia que tiene Yuuki?, cuando se es pequeño este tipo de eventos marcan o por lo menos así me pasó a mí con papá y..._ — hizo una pausa riéndose un poco flojo _,_ sintiéndose tonta. Pensó pesimista para ella un —: _"Vickytoria...¿Qué le va interesar a tu jefe, quien está enojado contigo, el saber las cosas de tu vida? ¡Madura!"_  —Y luego continuó —.  _Olvídelo... Solo olvídelo... Tiene razón, señor Katsuki, fui imprudente._ —le trató con mucha formalidad.

En aquel momento, él recordó que la pequeña ya le había comentado una de sus anécdotas no tan gratas y que al parecer poseía relación con mucho de su accionar. Vicky levantó su mirada con el cadejo platinado inoportuno, Yuuri podía ver que ella tenía una pequeña curva en sus labios, una amarga la cual era difícil de evitar y solo por eso, desea saber con honestidad esa hoja trazada.

_—¿Puedo saber lo que ocurrió contigo y tu padre en el pasado para que hicieras semejante locura en el día de hoy?_

_—¿Para qué? Da igual o no si hablo, terminará con el mismo sermón de siempre, solo olvídelo. Asumiré mi castigo. —_ le hablo amilanada, mirando a otro lado.

 _—Si no me explicas no podré entenderte y tampoco podré reconsiderar las cosas._   _—_ Vicky giró su mirar dando con Yuuri, analizando lo dicho de su boca y cavilando con fluctuación cada palabra. Lo siguió pensando en silencio y concluye que aquellos iris oscuros transmitían un consentimiento genuino y honesto. Si él se había animado a ello es porque si le interesa ¿Verdad? Se tomó su tiempo, Yuuri supo esperarla y pronto empezó a comentar lo que le ocurrió.

 _—Él era un buen oficial._ —volteó nuevamente su cara.

 _—¿Su padre era Oficial?_ —Eso le sorprendió.

— _De los mejores en Rusia._ —respondió sin emoción y debido a que ella le embargaba la tristeza no se dio cuenta que empezó a soltar información de más —.  _De hecho era Sargento Mayor de... ¿algo?... Yo... soy pésima para recordar nombres raros o muy largos. Pero, si él actuaba en solitario se desempeñaba como Detective Élite._ —y eso a Yuuri le hizo un fuerte "click" en ciertas conjeturas, Vicky por su lado, siguió —.  _Él... Era alguien muy especial conmigo, me enseñó todo lo que sé, creo que si mi padre y usted se conocieran, perdería la cabeza por los corajes..._

En su historia se le notaba nostalgia al decir algunos detalles pequeños con su vista en la ventana mirando a la nada. Puntualizó que él era brillante, alguien muy sabio en lo suyo, que a veces era igual o peor de infantil que ella y que siempre estaban juntos pese a las adversidades típicas de su profesión. Así como Yuuri permanecía unido con Yuuki. Eso al japonés le dio un espinazo con compunción. Él, atento como presto de oído, esperaba saber algún un indicio del señor que por momentos su descripción concordaba coincidencialmente con su fallecido maestro. Vicky de alguna forma evitaba enunciar el nombre o apellido de su padre en medio de su relato y Yuuri supone que mencionarlo le causa desazón.

Pero el ruido sigue allí... Punzando cual gota derramada...

Estaba casi tan seguro de que aquel Ex-Oficial era Andrei Nikiforov, que él trataba de no quedar en shock y ocultaba sus emociones en su rostro neutral sobre esa latente posibilidad. De ser así, sus sospechas de que ella sea la hija de Andrei serían verificadas ¿y si eso es cierto?, Entonces...

¿Qué le ocurrió en estos 5 años para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Por qué tanto embrollo para estar acá y usar otro apellido? ¿Y en qué momento él fue tan negligente como para olvidar su promesa con ella o perder el contacto con señor Sergei en todo este tiempo? Entre otras preguntas que ya rondaban en su cabeza convulsionada. Pero así como existía esa incertidumbre, también puede que le hable de otra persona y que ella, esa cadete que ahora se encuentra perdida por el escarmiento narrado, tal vez no sea quién cree que es, o seguramente se esté adelantando a los acontecimientos...

Tantas vivencias encontradas en el día de hoy lo tienen saturado y con esa premisa mejor opta por dejar las aguas calmadas. Él en este momento, intenta concentrarse en el motivo principal por el cual están teniendo dicha conversación; hasta que Vicky, llega a un punto donde su alma se quebró sin recogimientos.

 _—Con el tiempo se ganó muchos enemigos, incluso dentro de su institución le tenían envidia_. _Un día cualquiera, así como a usted, a mi padre lo sorprendieron los maleantes en medio de su labor. —_ su voz disminuyó. — _La diferencia fue... Que él no sabía a lo que se exponía y con tal de cumplir su trabajo, murió ejerciéndolo._ —se fue apagando a medida que intentaba cerrar ese capítulo —.  _Al final me quedé sola... No del todo, mis familiares cuidaron de mí... Pero no es lo mismo... Ya nada fue igual...—enfatizó —, y jamás será igual. —_ finalizó con su mirar ido, abstraído en ese ventanal que divisaba dando siempre a la ausencia.

Tras escuchar lo último, Katsuki se sintió fatal, el peso de su conciencia le embargó y para completar, no sabe cómo arreglar los ánimos de la cadete, quien se hallaba con su flama casi extinguida y sin sus bríos habituales. Intentó disculparse (fue lacónico) sin embargo, ella le restó importancia y prosiguió.

— _No se preocupe. Cuando eso pasó, yo era pequeña y un poco más grande que Yuuki,_   _a lo que voy es, que experimentar el sentimiento de no ver más a esa persona que te cuida de día o que vele por ti en las noches siendo un niño, es desalentador... Para Yuuki lo sería, ¿si me entiende, verdad?_

Allí, Yuuri comprendió a cabalidad el deseo de la señorita, comprendió su intervención, las ganas de luchar, también el congojo que le da a ella de exponer algo tan delicado y de lo madura que ha resultado ser (aunque no lo parezca para su edad y sus típicas jugarretas), él es... un simple extraño, un individuo cualquiera. El que le tenga tal confianza es sinónimo de estima pese a que siempre le haga sus rabietas. Ella, solo quiere ser una buena Oficial como lo fue alguna vez su padre.

Del mismo modo en que Yuuri quiso imitar el ejemplo de su hermano o su maestro. ¿Paradojas de la vida? ¡Sí! ¿Coincidencia?, tal vez. Nada en la viña del señor está escrito.

 _—El pequeñín está muy apegado a usted y lo quiere demasiado, eso se nota. Conmigo es un ogro amargado, con Yuuki es un lindo tío consentidor que no rompe ni un plato. Uno... Muy tierno y bastante galán, por cierto._   —El juez tímido ha se abochornado por la apreciación y esa acusada en su adular natural, volvió revelar su escueta y entristecida sonrisa. Una que dista bastante a las carismáticas que ella da  _—. Yo... no podía permitir eso a familias que esperaban felizmente a esos hombres en su hogar. Yo no podía permitir que Yuuki pasará por eso. Yo..._  —apretó sus puños con fuerza —,  _yo lo siento... lo lamento, Yuuri._ —y agachó nuevamente su fino semblante con sinsabor.

Yuuri, interiorizaba cada minuto que pasaba, su naturaleza noble de buen samaritano salió a flote olvidando la molestia de hace rato con presta amabilidad, debía hacer algo para que esa pequeña cadete recobrara sus energías y que supiera que todo estaba bien... Lo que empezó como sermón juzgando mal la desobediencia de Vicky, se desplegó en una forma de ahondar sus osadas percepciones y terminó con un buen palpitar cálido sobre su modo de ser único, ingenuo y virtuoso. ¡Sus facetas no dejan de sorprenderlo!

 ** _"_** _Espero...No arrepentirme con lo que haré **"...**_ —fue lo único que se mentalizó. Aunque ya se preparaba psicológicamente para el "bullying" intencional de las dos ratas que tiene por "camaradas" (en especial hablando de Phitchit, porque él fue el de la idea) cuando se lleguen a enterar de que tratará de ser "más" cordial con la chica por las nuevas lagunas descubiertas y sus inquietudes por saber si es la hija del señor Nikiforov. En caso de no serlo, no habría problemas... quizás, tras un periodo largo conociéndola, (algo así como a futuro) considere el ser su amigo.

Y mientras, en lo que cabe en sus estadísticas; Yuuri prefiere ir despacio, estar "1A" con la cadete y explorar un poco más esa personalidad que tanto captura su atención. Acercándose con sutileza, llevó su mano al rostro juvenil al tiempo que le llamaba con voz serena de esas que cautivan al instante.

— _Hey...Mírame por favor._  —de a poco intentó elevar su pequeño y modesto mentón —,  _mírame, Vickytoria._

En definitiva Yuuri, ha roto su conducta al nombrarle de esa forma confidencial o cuando le esconde ese rebelde mechón platinado que le encanta, ahora puede apreciar mejor esas joyas azules para lo que tiene pensado hacer y ella se ruboriza en el acto sin cambiar su actitud frágil por esa sacudida nostálgica en sus sentimientos.

_—¿Acaso no te he dicho que nunca bajaras tú perfil?_

_—S-si..._

_—Entonces, no lo hagas... Y no te preocupes por lo anterior, todo... estará bien, Vickytoria. Lamento haberme ofuscado de esa forma._

_—P-pero...pero ¿y eso? ¿P-por qué? —_ Habló prevenida con inocente confusión _—, y, y ,y me llamó por mí nombre sin regañarme._

 _—Tal vez...porque a tu edad, hice los mismos atrevimientos pensando en el bien de los demás. Aunque, tú me superas en imprudencias y tal vez se me fue algo la mano al momento de regañarte, pero mis palabras tienen peso de sobra y no debes tomarte esto como un juego. —_ La niña con sus ojos bien abiertos se sorprendió sacándola de su estado desolado _—. En cuanto a lo otro llevas diciéndome "Yuuri", desde ese operativo hasta ahora que te estoy auxiliando con las heridas ¿No?, yo deberé... acostumbrarme a que eso de lo de los honoríficos es "imposible" contigo cuando estemos solos._ —mencionó con un buen suspiro resignado, y escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos —.  _Quizás,_   _puedo acceder a que me llames... "Yuuri" o incluso tutearme solo en momentos así. Yo trataré de hacer lo mismo, Vickytoria. —_ Vicky incrédula parpadeó, está que no se la cree, el imperceptible "¿eh?" sale de ella a lo que Yuuri asintió formal y continuó.  _—Eso sí, en frente de los demás continuarás con el protocolo puesto que sigo siendo tu superior y tú mi subordinada pero, si gustas de no ser tan formal en público, "Katsuki-san" estará bien para mí._

 _—¡¿Ehhhhh?!... ¿E-en serio se encuentra bien?, ¿los golpes no lo a-afectaron?, ¿y si llamó a_ _mademoiselle Yang_ _? Ahmm... Yo... —_ la mente conspirativa de esa pequeña superaba por mil a Chris y Phitchit. Yuuri en respuesta sonrió.

_—No. Yo estoy bien, y no estoy loco. Eso te lo puedo asegurar._

¡OK!, ya ha visto antes a su jefe, el amargado en modo "amable" pero es algo con lo que aún no se familiariza, y bueno... Aunque no comprende del todo a que se debe ese "giro" con ella, él mismo lo está pidiendo ¿No?, (debe aprovechar esa oportunidad) y no cree tener problemas con eso. Solo que todavía siguen apareciendo más y más dudas en su atolondrada cabeza platinada. 

 _—¿Y, y , y lo otro? ¿No se supone que lo malo que hice es para castigarme?_ —Preguntó franca con su vocecilla y gestos dulces.

 _—Se supone._  —Él ha sonreído de nuevo nítido y amable. Vicky sintió su mano cálida en su cabellera revolviéndosela de modo cariñoso. Las expresiones de ella se le hacían muy curiosas a Yuuri, causándole una gracia real.

_—Pe-pe-pero... Yo maté al i-implicado principal en mi intento de s-salvarlo y casi terminó fusilando a usted._

_—Si lo que te preocupa es eso... En primera, ese "caballero" no morirá con esa coraza que tiene por masa muscular. En segunda, los tiros que hiciste no rozaron órganos vitales y en tercera deberás hacer un curso intensivo para matarme, cosa que no ocurrirá porque eres malísima con las armas de fuego. Sin ofender._

_—W-what?!_

_—y digamos que por esta vez, tu acción impulsiva la dejaré pasar._

_— **¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!**_

La careta que hizo fue espectacular y Katsuki no pudo evitar reírse con galanura, algo que ella nunca espero ver en su vida... Hasta se ve precioso el malvado jefe japonés.

 _—Oh... Pero aún sigo enojado contigo en muchos aspectos._  —arrugó su cara acusadora solo por jugar al picotearle su nariz con chiste y ella de nuevo se asombró. ¡Por Dios!, está por creer que si necesita llamar a la señorita Yang  _—. Corriste con suerte de toparte conmigo para contraatacar a tiempo, aunque me extraña que te dejaras herir de esa forma descuidada, ¿Y qué fueron esas patadas? Te he visto pulverizar antes los traseros de Plisetsky o Leroy y lo de hoy, fue patético._

_—¡F-Fue mi primera misión no oficial y estaba n-nerviosa!_

_—Entonces, quiere decir que deberás practicar más en tus clases para en las misiones que vengan... ¿Cómo pretendes estar a mí igual si te dan nervios?_   _—_ Continuo con los picoteos y el cerebro de Vicky hizo "boom" con ese halago a sus facultades.

 _—Lo único que sí te pido, es que no hagas esas cosas sin mí consentimiento, ¿OK?... Ahmmm... mil disculpas por el descargue desaforado que hice, te doy las gracias por socorrer a mís hombres, por avisarnos y... también por ayudarme, "futura oficial"—_ Para finalizar la carita de Vicky se iluminó de la dicha porque Yuuri le reconoció su hazaña, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que siente. No podía caber de felicidad.  _—¡Ah! y una cosa más...—_ En un arranque (de esos que él ya se estaba acostumbrando hacer, al estar a solas con la cadete),con ambas manos tomó ese rostro gentil aproximándose lo suficiente para dejarla estática y roja como farol.  _—En serio, hazme caso cuando te digo que no dejes de mirarme a los ojos. No agaches tu perfil ante nadie, ni conmigo, a menos que hayas hecho algo incorrecto. Es... una orden, Vickytoria._   _—_ y la suelta con esa misma delicadeza sonriéndole con timidez.

Ella se halla de una pieza por la acción de Yuuri, ella se siente grande porque le felicitó, ella se encuentra felíz porque su jefe bonito le tiene confianza y ella en sus ocurrencias impulsivas, se bajó de esa cama como sea, valiéndole sus lesiones para saltarle y abrazarle con mucha efusividad.

_— **¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI!!**_

_— **¡Ehhhh, ESPERA!**  —_Gritó en sorpresa por esa aplanadora adolescente de cabellera plateada.

Ambos caen, y este tieso cual muñeco de madera porque no está habituado a esos comportamientos (a menos que sea su sobrino) le regaña con voz acartonada por hacer eso, diciéndole que debe tener cuidado con sus heridas. Más ella sigue prendada a él, afianzando su agarre despistado, uno con mucha fuerza importándole cualquier cosa. Escondiendo su rostro en los pectorales ajenos se le alcanza a oír una declaración sincera.

_—Lo que dije antes... Tú... Tú realmente me preocupaste hoy, Me preocupaste mucho...Yuu~ri._

Ahhh~~ esa linda confesión acompañada con ese "Yuuri" del final, y dicho con ese acento llamativo el cual tiene dejos tiernos, detuvo todo alegato dándole un mariposeo monumental en su estómago e intentó corresponderle al abrazo de un modo tímido (más bien robotizado), como si no quisiera quebrar algo. Que la cadete le ratifique su preocupación por él ya es "demasiado" para sus cuadriculadas neuronas.

Y se sigue preguntando ¿Por qué rayos está tan nervioso con ella por algo como eso?

_—E-está bién, yo estoy bién, ya pasó. Gra-gracias por...preocuparte por... ¿mí?... Ehmm... ¿Puedes dejar de abrazarme?, necesito culminar con tu...herida. Ahmmm... Lo de la conversa... y el pequeño trato, eso queda entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo, Vickytoria?_

_—¡Siiiiiii, Yuu~~ri! —_ Vicky levantó su rostro con una bella sonrisa de corazón, su típico brillo regresó y Yuuri se siente mejor consigo mismo, admirando a ese ángel.

Después de ese careo, Yuuri por fin termina el trabajo que le encargaron aún con los chillidos berrinchudos de lo que parece ser su... No sabemos si decir ¿próxima nueva amiga? o ¿vieja amiga del pasado?  por ese caso peculiar de su padre y sus hilos trazados. No obstante, necesita lograr más cercanía de su parte para con ella, si quiere confirmarlo.

Más adelante, aparecen Yuuki e Isabella con los implementos, la damita no pierde tiempo para hacerse la víctima con eso del alcohol, las inyecciones y todo lo referido a eso pero Isabella ya le conoce sus artilugios de actriz novelera y quiera o no, le toca aguantarse. La niña se desploma, hecha la dramática en el suelo dejando entrever su lado infantil, Yuuki ríe por montón comentándole que no le pasará nada (se encontraba en la cama brincando de un lado a otro) y por allí se van los dos. Isabella sale un momento para atender una llamada y Yuuri con su ceja bien alzada ha de salir con sus "salidas prácticas" cuando se arrodilla a la altura de esa revoltosa cadete.

_—Un par de inyecciones no son nada._

_—¡No quiero!... ¡No me gustan!..._ **¡SON HORRIBLES!** _—_ Ella se elevó encarándole con un puchero pomposo y él se mantiene serio (o eso intenta) sacándole a relucir en sus pensamientos un  _—: **"C** reo que si me voy a arrepentir después de todo **"...**_

_—Tío Yuu, dice que las inyecciones son buenas porque no nos dejan enfermar, Vicchan. ¡Y dan muchos chupetines si uno se porta bien!_

_—¿Lo ves?, Sobrevivirás. —_ le da la razón a su sobrino muy flamante como si nada.

_—Ni con chupetines me dejó pinchar de esas cosas Yuuki y usted no hable señor cuadriculado, eso lo dices porque no es a ti, al que chuzarán con esa puya letal y fea._

_—Para alguien que desea ser "Oficial", y que no soporte ni un algodón con alcohol, eres demasiado dramática._

_— **¡ERES TAN CRUEL!** —_Jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho indignada _—. ¿Dónde te cabe tanta maldad en ese cuerpo? ¡Ya decía yo que tanta gentileza era extraña! ¡Me mueroooo~! —_ y hecha la trágica se tiró otra vez al suelo.

 _—Y yo te mencioné que no soy cruel, soy práctico y realista. Anda, arriba. Deja de jugar que te vas a lastimar. —_ este le ayuda a pararse sabiendo que tiene su torcedura de pie.

El mohín acompañado de un quejidito de sus labios salió de ella, Vicky se afirma de él evitando caerse, al levantar su vista se encuentra con esos ojos marrones los cuales denota en ellos un dejo de seriedad con una pizca de amabilidad que instiga a admirarlos. Yuuri, sin darse cuenta de sus actos la toma por la cintura suavemente sobreponiéndola en la cama y adicional a eso, se acerca un poco más a su espacio personal posando la palma de su mano en uno los pómulos blanquecinos de la cadete dejándose llevar. No hubo malicia o doblez en sus gestos, desde luego, solo acaeció una pequeña muestra de afecto por saber que todo estaba bien. (Pero vaya forma de atribuir su nobleza) La muchacha ante eso ha de estar emulando en su totalidad el bello bermellón de un clavel y Yuuri...

Ese Joven reservado después de procesar lo que hizo, se pone timorato enterrando el tiempo, la hora o lo que sea por tal precipitación.

 _—Y-yo...creo que eso es todo. —_ un  _"_ cof-cof" disimulando su estado tímido y abrumado al rojo vivo lo sacó de base. Yuuki en medio de sus saltos ladeó su cabecita riendo por ver a su tío actuando "chistoso" por primera vez con otra persona _—. D-debo ir a mi oficina a buscar un... par de cosas para poderme ir a casa, mientras tanto, ¡Tú! —_ Mencionó apuntando a Vicky.  _—¡No le repliques a la doctora! ¡Y tú! —_ Señaló al pequeñín que aún seguía curioso con sus ojitos enormes almendrados.  _—¡Haz caso en todo, Yuuki! ¡Es una orden para los dos!_

 _—¡Señor, Si, señor! —_ Responden Yuuki y Vickytoria con sus caratulas de confusión.

El Teniente Coronel se voltea sobre su eje caminando lo más rápido posible, huyendo cual cobarde, lívido y contrariado en sus acciones diciendo algo como _—:¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer con la cadete, Katsuki? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! **¡CONCENTRATE!**_

A ciencia cierta, la adolescente e infante se miran entre sí, tratando de resolver ese acertijo peculiar cuyo interrogante les ha quedado pintado en la cara, hasta se les vio correr una gota por la sien.

 _—¿Sabes qué le pasó al amargado de tu tío? —_ Parpadeó como colibrí sin entender nada de lo que pasó.

 _—¡Yo no sé! —_ brincaba fijo en esa cama mirando a Vicky  _—, yo solo tengo cinco._

_—y yo tengo dieciséis y no entendí nada..._

_—¡Yo digo que los grandes son muy raros, Vicchan! —_ En esas Yuuki, da un último brinco para sentarse a un ladito de su señorita y claro, ella le corresponde con ese abrazo arrinconado a su príncipe expresándole un _"Concuerdo totalmente, cariño"_

Y así, con sus caras elevadas a la cumbre donde estaba ese horizonte llamado "cortina" y por donde vieron partir al serio japonés que resultó ser un corderito intimidado, continuaban sorprendiéndose ante sus preguntas existenciales...

 

 

 **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥** **🔥**

 ** _  
  
En algun lugar de la T.S.P.A_** ** _\- Tokyo / Japón_**  
Marzo del 2017 - 7:20 P.M

 

 **S** iguiendo con la historia y habiendo pasado media hora de lo ocurrido,Plisetsky, Altín y Leroy con Chulanont y Babicheva, se encontraban ubicados en el campus deliberando los nuevos datos que encontraron a raíz de ese "falso-positivo" que lanzó aquel peón capturado por órdenes de Yamamoto. Acabando su colaboración, también terminaban con su "estadía" en Japón. El capitán Chulanont en medio de su cordialidad ya se había acostumbrado a lidiarlos. Sin la ayuda de ellos, el caso fuese más demorado...

 _—Haaaammm~~. —s_ uspiró Mila con ganas _—. Y pensar que ya me había acostumbrado a molestarte, gatito. —_ Ultimó con descaro la peliroja poniéndole sus pechos encima al muchacho.

 _—¡Pués, desacostúmbrate!, porque pronto nos largaremos de aquí. ¡Al fin no veré más tu horrenda cara! —_ El Russian punk con los modales altaneros de siempre, se quejó en el acto mientras él se acicalaba la cuenca de su oreja con el dedo meñique.

Los chicos hablaban de todo lo que han realizado en pocos días, sus experiencias y lo exitoso que fue dicha alianza. Phitchit con pesar denotaba su sentir, pues en teoría, ya no hay nada que los atara.

 _—Si les soy sincero, no quisiera irme. —_ Jean miró al cielo rascándose la punta de su nariz en plena confidencia  _—. Estos días han sido divertidos y emocionantes, ¿No les parece chicos? —_ Otabek, no es de los que exterioricen mucho las cosas, pero muy en el fondo comparte la idea. Yuri aun dudaba, pero Mila hizo una buena tirada con el siguiente comentario.

_—¿Entonces, por qué no se quedan?_

Los tres mantenían su objetivo en la pelirroja de ojos azules y Phitchit le secundó definiéndoles que si optan por quedarse, sería una buena oportunidad para sus brillantes carreras, aparentemente el caso no se ha cerrado y el "¿Ah?" desconcertado salió de los tres jóvenes. Chulanont explicó al grupo que dicho reporte no quedó como lo que tenían previsto en un inicio. Al parecer, la pequeña estructura criminal a la cual servía Yamamoto, solo eran un pez pequeño que seguían órdenes a una Organización Internacional Fantasma de mayor calibre de la cual no se tiene conocimiento exacto de sus miembros. Phitchit a la voz de aquello, concluyó que necesitarán cualquier disposición y debido a eso, el caso continúa vigente porque involucra asuntos puntuales de sus países. Es más, puede que de otros...

Y aquí entre nos, esos muchachos se han ganado la confianza del T.C y su persona. El Capitán Chulanont hará lo que esté a su alcance para que borren esa idea de volver.

 _—El lio es... ¿Cómo haríamos para quedarnos? —_ Concretó Otabek.

 _—Buena pregunta. —_ dijeron Jean y Yuri al unísono.

 _—¡Fácil! —_ Chasqueó los dedos con gracia el moreno y sus irises adquieren ese brillo de audacia. Phitchit señaló con rienda suelta a sus intentos para capturar al trío dinámico, que por mucho que hayan entrado como infiltrados en la convocatoria, su papeleo fue "legal" y en caso de pasar en las listas del  _F.E.G.I_ , el General Feltsman por default los pedirá y Katsuki, igual.

 _—¡Eso es fabuloso, Jefe! —_ Gritó Mila con emoción.

 _—Además, miren el lado positivo. —_ retomó el hámster  _—. Puntualicemos: El Rey J.J, podría seguir cortejando a su "Reina" y escoltarla las veces que desee con sus súbditos. —_ Phitchit lo dijo con un garbo y ademanes propios de un cortesano medieval que el kazajo rió internamente, el ruso tenía cara de infinito desprecio y nuestro canadiense con su ego inflado por las nubes, no lo pensó más y soltó un: _— **¡ME CONVENSISTE!...**  Ustedes deberían tomar ejemplo de cómo se halaga a un monarca de primera categoría._

 _—¿Díganme que esto es una puta broma? —_ Soltó Yuri con fastidio en toda su existencia.

 _—Parece que no, ya sabes cómo es Jean. —_ indicaron Otabek y Mila con algo de burla disfrazada de formalidad.

 _—Y en el caso del "par de tortolos", podrán estar juntos en un apartamento y hacer de las suyas... —_ Eso dejó de una pieza a Yuri, ruborizándolo tenuemente. Otabek se sorprendió mostrando una faz incrédula, Jean y Mila estaban algo ansiosos porque se supone que solo ellos junto con Isabella eran los únicos que sabían del secreto, pero Phichit les sonrió con calidez, dándoles a entender muchas cosas.

 _—Señor Chulanont nosotros no... —_ Titubeó un poco el Subteniente en su intento de esclarecimiento. Sin embargo, el Capitán lo interrumpió. 

 _—_ _Descuiden... No diré nada. Sé que en Rusia y Kazajistán la cuestión es pesada en cuanto a lo de su "relación" y deben mantener mucho las apariencias para no dar con un mal fin. —_ fue claro con lo de su orientación sexual y la represión extrema que hay con ello.

Phichit con calma les manifestó que Japón era más flexible, de hecho, puso de ejemplo a su jefe de línea, Christopher. Personas con libre desarrollo de su condición (llámese Gay, Bisexual, Pansexual, etc.) han podido ejercer cargos importantes en este país así tal cual como cualquier individuo que cabe dentro de lo "normal" (claro el papeleo y las condiciones eran tediosas, haciendo que muchos abandonaran a medio camino pero los que realmente querían estar bajo el manto de la ley, lo concebían con tal de cumplir su sueño) y en lo otro, en estos últimos años la sociedad nipona ha estado expuesta a cambios y eso mismo estaba pasando en sus instituciones sobre ciertos temas tabú. Les aseguró que podían sortear algunas cosas bajo cuerda "por ahora"... (Exponiendo lo de las relaciones que van más allá de algo profesional como un ejemplo, independiente de que sean Hetero, Homo, o inclusive de otra mención) y que si bien, han ido a plenaria por la asamblea constituyente o los tribunales, todavía hay disociación en pocos estatutos donde la élite policial de antaño, no brinda su brazo a torcer.

— _Yo sigo considerando estúpido eso de que un superior, sea de la índole que sea, no pueda estar en una relación con un subordinado._  —sonrió un poco recordando la negativa de Yuuri para sí, aunque con él es más complejo... (Altín y Plisetsky no son ilegales). Los dos jóvenes le miraban con nerviosismo notorio a sus palabras, siempre fueron cuidadosos en su trato, pero Phitchit, es Phichit. Es como una "red andante" que nada se le escapa y les disipó cualquier indecisión con lo último en mención —.  _Ustedes son un claro ejemplo de que si se puede mantener una relación sin descuidar el trabajo y con un buen comportamiento. Solo espero que los abogados y la gente que trabajan por esa ley, lo aprueben y si eso sucede, se verían beneficiados._ —Otabek quedó tentado ante esa posibilidad, en lo personal, le agradó mucho el lugar, la camaradería que se ha ganado con el resto de integrantes es excelente. Lo mejor del asunto, era la sensación refrescante de "no persecución" excesiva a nivel laboral (Rusia y Kazajistán pueden ser unos verdugos indolentes). O a nivel sentimental (viendo el vínculo que lleva con Plisetsky), que por su puesto, dicha latente también ha calado fuerte en los sentidos del ruso. Él estaba por hablar y de pronto...

— ** _¡MIRA VICCHAN, ES MI AMIGUITO!_**

 _— **¡Eh?!... ¿Quién?...**   **¡ESPERA!**  —_Exclamó su cuidadora  _—. **¡EMIL APÚRATE Y SIGUE A MÍ PRÍNCIPE! ¡SI SE ME PIERDE, EL AMARGADO DE Mí JEFE ME MATARÁ!**_

_—Eso intento Vicky, pero te recuerdo que estás herida y no puedo ir como quisiera._

El niño corría en total plenitud con dirección a ellos dejando atrás a su guardiana Vickytoria, la cual era llevada a galope en la espalda de Emil. La bonita voz infantil (bien conocida para el ruso), vociferaba a todo pulmón ese apodo particular. Apodo que le ha hecho poner una buena careta enrojecida cuando ya se vio con el pequeñín abrazándole sus piernas, y restregándole su carita con gusto.

 _— **¡YURIO NIISAN!, ¡YURIO NIISAN!, ¡TE EXTRAÑE!**_ —Exclamó contento el chiquitín de ojos marrones chispeantes.

 _— **¿Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, M-MOCOSO?** —_Le reclamó tartamudeando y tratando de ser huraño pero sus actitudes decían otra cosa.

Luego llegaron los novatos, saludándose todos entre si y cuando voltearon con las estampas, se asombraron por el descubrimiento bienaventurado, e Incuestionablemente, eso para el resto de muchachos no paso por desapercibido. Menos en Phitchit, porque se trataba de su lindo sobrinito postizo, Yuuki. El que Plisetsky conociera a Yuuki, que tuviese esa cercanía y se dejará llamar con ese gracioso honorífico, fue una buena sorpresa.

 _—¿Yu?  
—¿Rio?  
—¿Nii?  
_—¿ _San?_  

Intercalándose Mila, Jean, Emil y Vicky, escudriñaron en lo más mínimo a un ruso totalmente colorado cuando al fin se liberó del pequeño japonés y les miró con el rabillo del ojo sus mascarillas burlonas. 

 _"¿Esto no me puede estar pasando?"... —P_ ensó desahuciado el pobre.

Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre de Rusia...¡Estaba en apuros!... Ayúdenlo por favor.

       

 **E** l desdichado quería morirse allí mismo, tal vez ahogarse en el mar después de escuchar esas risas cómplices (y más en aquella anciana canosa prematura). Entre gritos e insultos, les protestó furibundo a todos sobre nombrarle de esa forma, pero, sin querer, ha entristecido niño pensando que él había dicho algo malo. Yuri, que recién se percató de lo que hizo y sintiéndose un completo imbécil, rápidamente le aclaró las cosas expresándole que con él no era el asunto con un tono de voz dócil (hasta le sonrió). Vicky se quejó inflando sus mofletes al dar sus pasos mancos en disposición a ellos.

Otabek y Phichit en sus puestos, estaban anonadados con esa curva en sus labios por la actitud tan flexible que Yuri adquiría estando con Yuuki. A su vez que Jean y Mila hacían preguntas puntuales sobre la procedencia de la criatura, las cuales fueron respondidas y verificadas por Emil, dejándolos boquiabiertos al instante.

Entre tanto asimilaban la información, ese pequeñín les entregaba al par de rusos los dibujos que les realizó con mucho cariño. Vicky explotó de ternura como la buena exagerada que es, Yuri por el contrario, fue más arisco con el presente (pero internamente chillaba de la emoción al igual que su homónima) y para completar la escena, Yuuki sacó de sus bolsillos una bandita de tigre poniéndosela al rubio ruso sobre el puente de su nariz puesto que tuvo una mínima cortada y con eso, al fin los chicos (hablando de la rusa peliroja, el Kajazo y el canadiense) destaparon el misterio de esas curiosas curitas de animalitos, poniendo de regreso sus tomaderas de pelo fanfarronas.

¿Así o más avergonzado?, nuestro Cabo cascarrabias la vio venir.

Chulanont, en son de paz, hizo que todo se olvidara retomando el punto de partida. La propuesta que les forjó al grupo de la  _FSB_  aún quedaba en el aire. Esta demás decir, que omitieron partes delicadas que ya tocaron al par de Novatos solo por precaución y nada más comentaron al dedillo cosas básicas. El  _S.T_  Altin y el  _C.S_  Leroy ya habían tomado su decisión. El  _C.P_  Plisetsky con recelo deliberaba algunos pros y uno que otro contra. No obstante, el moreno le supo tirar una buena carnada.

 _—Oh que mal, me quedaré con la curiosidad de ver cómo le ganas a Yuuri. —_ platicó Phichit haciéndose el loco.

 _—¿Huh? ¿Qué intentas decir? —_ Remarcó Yuri alzando su ceja de pocas pulgas.

 _—Hay varias prefecturas del F.E.G.I, está de Shibuya es una de las tantas, pero las mejores de cada locación se reúnen en un magno evento donde van a mostrar su calibre. —_ eso captó la atención del Yuri ruso, sus ojos verdes gritaban contienda y desafío al instante. En Rusia suelen realizar temáticas parecidas, mas lo que ha podido observar en Japón sobre sus eventos, son algo fuera de serie. Phichit al distinguir esa fascinación en el joven guerrero prosiguió  _—. Aquí en la academia de modo individual se suele realizar algo vistoso para los novatos, con el fin de que puedan apreciar las habilidades de sus superiores pertenecientes al F.E.G.I, como una previa... Quien quita y obtengas tu revancha con mi Jefe...Ah pero como te quieres ir, veo que no será posible. —_ Y allí lo terminó de capturar. Yuri mordiendo el anzuelo pensó que esa era la oportunidad que esperaba y no contempla desperdiciarla.

 _—¿Sabes qué? **¡Al DIABLO CON TODO, ME QUEDO!**... ¡Te juro que me verás patearle el trasero a ese enano y te daré un buen espectáculo! —_La llamarada verde en sus ojos se encandiló empuñando su mano luchadora. El  _"¡YUPIII!"_ de Yuuki se evidenció cuando daba sus brinquitos de felicidad, se había acongojado cuando se enteró de su retorno a Rusia, pero con esa expresión lanzada, la página cambió.

 _—¡Pues deberás patear el mío primero, porque yo también pienso hacerlo!_ —Desafió Vicky sin miramientos. Esa información de Phichit la consideró valiosa.

—¡Yo le ganaré!   
—¡No!, ¡seré yo!

y Los rusos empezaron a discutir a viva voz (muy infantil) por ver quién de los dos sería el primero en ganarle, desconociendo que el susodicho tenía su rato de estarlos oyendo.

_—Si es que antes no les vuelvo a ganar "pateandoles" los suyos._

_"Mierda"... —_  Vicky y Yuri dan un sobresalto traicionero, volteándose con escama al saber que ese hombre de los avernos les pilló. Él, bien displicente se posiciona detrás haciéndose notar con esa voz neutral, dando por sentado la muerte súbita para ambos.

Altin, Chulanont, Leroy, Nekola y Babicheva se les alcanzó a ver una gota escurriéndose por toda su frente y Yuuki caminó con gusto al ver a su tío. Ese hombre al comprender con pocos fraseos de lo que hablaban, confirmó lo dicho por Chulanont sin tanta trascendencia mientras cargaba a su sobrino. Aun así, fue suficiente para que Plisetsky le retara con entereza señalándole que en su próxima batalla verá sus facultades a cabalidad como un "igual", y lo mismo efectuó Vicky con tónica más alegre. El mayor de los dos, muy en bajo, estaba congraciado por las actitudes de esos chicos y el que le vean de esa forma, hace que él también quiera esmerarse. Ya él sabe que en su cercana contienda, ellos serán cuidadosos. Pero son jóvenes, y los impulsos son un factor primordial en ello. Les aceptó su desafío, no sin antes encararles con tal idoneidad lo siguiente, debido a que el escenario se prestó para jugarles algo que tenía en mente hace rato.

La premisa de un Cabo primero mal hablado y una Cadete desobediente en variadas ocasiones, hizo que les diera una de sus tantas salidas "prácticas"

 _—Espero que al llegar a ese momento, no se repitan los mismos errores. ¿Estamos, **"Yu – ri – o"**?_  _—_ Primer bateo al orgullo de Plisetsky. El rubio Maldijo mentalmente porque no esperó que él supiera de su "nombrecito peculiar" y claro, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

 _—Ya escuchaste, Yurio Niiiiiiiiii-San~~. —_ comentó Vicky con picardía juguetona.

Para ella, eso fue epicidad extrema al grado que la cara que anotó Yuri en ese instante con su vena marcada, daban certeza de su cabreo, berreándole sus dagas. Yuuri teniendo en cuenta cierto "detalle" de la cadete, tan bien le preparó su terreno.

 _—Y tú no rías mucho. El que me hayas tomado desprevenido a la primera, no te servirá por segunda vez. Más bien rézale a tu **peluche**  para que te ayude, pequeña. . .  **"Conejita"** —_dudó con ese segundo hit, pero ya en ultimas le valió un bledo y lo dijó **.**  El alma de la peliplata murió por anticipado cuando Katsuki en presencia de todos le coloca el muñequito de conejito sobre su cabeza.

 _—¿Tú con peluches? ¿En serio?...Pfff.... —_ A un Yuri Plisetsky, le encantó esto y ella con su rostro absolutamente abochornado. ¡Se quiere morir!

Aunque el ruso disfrutó esa punzada a su colega, aún tiene el sinsabor en su boca por la acción anterior y de nuevo arremetió hacia Yuuri, Vicky igual (incluso, mucho peor odiándole al instante). Pero el muy desgraciado no paro allí, Yuuri reanudó con su nefasta y cruda honestidad para los dos.

 _—¿Y quejándose así pretenden sorprenderme? —_ Sentenció con pose imperiosa y circunspecta de su parte haciéndoles retroceder y juntarse por inercia _—._ _Pese que han mostrado avances, a mi modo de ver las cosas, sus pensamientos continúan siendo algo corrientes, por no decir mediocres._

 _— **¡HAAAAAAH!** —_Ruso y rusa con pasmo chistoso en sus facciones fueron desbancados por completo, sus compañeros ni se metieron en esas cariñosas apreciaciones, se divertían demasiado, y lo que siguió después de eso fue la estocada final para terminarles de sacudir sus colores con sus pilas bien puestas.

 _—No se lo tomen a mal, es solo que con esas reacciones,_ _muy en el fondo no puedo ver a dos como "Oficiales", a cambio tengo en frente de mi a un "Gatito arisco" y una "Conejita dramática" y si yo veo eso, ¿qué dirán los demás?_ _—_ En definitiva, los jodió y él... procedió con esa sonrisa dura. _—Presten mucha atención a mis palabras, porque les tocará hacer mucho mérito para ser merecedores de tal victoria en sus manos. Si aquí fui cruel, en los futuros duelos seré brutal y no estoy bromeando. —_ Enjuició soberbio con buen homerun robándose todas las bases y dejándoles en blanco. Aun así, los rusos no se amilanaron.

 _—_ **¡N-NOSOTROS T-TAMPOCO!** _—_ Ratificaron en protesta.

 _—Entonces, menos charla y más gestión de su parte ¿No les parece, Jóvenes?_ —Finalizó su comunicado y con su ceja alzada dándose sus aires de "señorial", se despide de los demás con un asentimiento, llevándose a su sobrino consigo a su mundo de secretos ancestrales.

Sobra decir que Vickytoria y Yuri quedaron en shock con todos los malos instintos revueltos, y querían tomar represarías con esa oleada incentiva de Yuuri, más Phichit sabe que él, es alguien que juega con las pulsaciones y encuentra un detonante o factor para motivarles a sacar lo mejor de sí, solo que a veces a ese Teniente Coronel ...

Se le va, un poco "la mano" 

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_  
_Continuará..._  
_📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_

 _*_  
*  
*

 

*************  
**_Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_** _salió cortito, bacana la vaina **xD)...  
**_****************

 **_* ДЕРЬМО!,_ ** **_/_ ** _⌠Der'mo⌡ **=**  De origen Ruso, y literal significa:  **«** Maldición o Mierda **»** según el contexto xD_

 _  
*****_   ** _Nimio=_** _Da alusión de algo "pequeño" y "discreto"_

 **_*Quebrar=_ ** _la expresión quebrar en términos de barrio/brayan en mi ciudad es el equivalente al "dar de baja" de los policías xD (ah y yo suelo usar muchos términos champetuos con mis estudiantes en los exámenes porque la mortandad es grande xD jjajajaajaj) ñeee digamos que mi lado costeño cartagenero malandro, saldrá a flote con los criminales en el fic xD así que no se les haga raro_ _esos léxicos_ _chimbos-colombianos._

 **_*1A=_ ** _en el léxico policial, es el equivalente al "visto bueno o (VoBo) en docencia. y en palabras más castizas, sería como "estar bien con algo o alguien"_

 **_*_ ** **_Eso me suena a "bonche"=_ ** _En el léxico_ _chimbo-colombiano de mi país, dicha frase se usa para decir que es demasiada gente para ir a una parte (puesto que "bonche" acá significa "grupo") XD, y suelen usarla mucho las mamás para zafar de una al "marido" o a los "hijos" jajajaja también los hermanos(as) mayores o alguien mayor. (Este yura xD)_

 **_* Chapa pelada=_ ** _Siguiendo con el léxico chimbo-colombiano, **"chapa** " aquí vendría siendo  **(la fachada del baño), (el seguro de la puerta con llave)** o los **(dientes)** sean naturales o postizos, y cuando nos referimos a  **chapa peleada**  es a "mostrar los dientes sin tener vergüenza alguna cuando maquina algo en mente o simplemente por bromearle a alguien", (como lo que hizo JJ xD) dicha expresión es usada mucho en modo jocoso en la costa de mi país **.**_

 ** _¡OJO! ¡NO CONFUNIR CON EL CHAPA DE OTROS PAISES XD_** _en Puerto Rico y otras islas caribeñas la "chapa"significa ( **el techo de aluminío** ) o incluso...un modo vulgar para definir **"los labios vaginales de la mujer xD"** (ñeeeee o por qué creen que salió esa canción esa del  **"menea tu chapa"**  o_____O)  
_  
**_*_**   ** _Lacónico =_** _puede ser alguien que sea breve o corto de palabras. Un sinónimo seria ser conciso._

 ** _*_**   ** _Homerun /_** _⌠H_ _Ə_ _um r / n⌡ **=**  Origen inglés, se compone por las palabras Home (casa) y Run (correr) y en Baseball, esto se dá para definir una "carrera" anotada por el bateador. Nuestro Yuuri, se las supo anotar buenísima con esos apodos a los cabrones XD!!!_

 

 _*_  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Como están? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 11 y contando!, el capi tuvo 19.800 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 20.011Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD ) aun así, pido disculpas por la demora q__q con tanta cosa, la gripa endemoniada y la falta de net se me ha complicado la escritura, inclusive la dibujada... Q_Q a veces quisiera tener la súper velocidad de Carolina y Aru para realizar los escritos o dibujos XDDDDDDDDD! y esto debí subirlo ayer, pero el maldito de Electricaribe caremondeú (LE QUITÓ LA LUZ AL BARRIO VECINO EN DONDE ESTÁ EL PINCHI CAFÉ INTERNET) XDD NO JODAS !!! #FALEFERGALAPINCHILAIFU! 
> 
> NOTA ADICIONAL: este capitulo fue rebeteado para mejora visual y comodidad de los lectores.
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 11? Esta vez fueron 3 dibujos + un extra xD Los de la FSB salieron sanguinarios xD, Vitya fem con sus tomboylicidades, nuestro duo yuuvik como que se vieron la trilogía de la pareja explosiva jajaja xD y pos Yuuki es amorsh!!! Pinche Yura déjate querer!! xD!
> 
> OMG!!! En cierto modo,el capi fue jodidamente intenso, porque me tocó iniciar con seriedad, en ciertas partes que comprometían la investigación de los chicos y también fue complicado porque la narración requería mantener fluidez y rapidez en las escenas de balacera y peleas xljgshdfasjd, mis betas no pudieron betearme mucho (chiripazos como dije) como no gozo del inter desde antes, me bandeaba tomando fotos xD pero el capi estaba tan relargo, que preferí que ellas me dieran sus impresiones por interno y yo corregía como pudiese.
> 
> Yamamoto casi se sale con la suya con esa emboscada y la planeación que armó macabramente para nuestro zorro japonés y su equipo D: por suerte... ¡la conejita fue al rescate!
> 
> AKSDFJASDFASG Yuuri y Vitya ya se tienen más confianza XD!!! yesss!!!!!!!! y Yuuri dio el primer paso para ser amigos!!! wiiiiiiiiiiii... alabemos a Phitchit! <3 aunque los corajes y enojos de yuuri serán evidentes durante el fic cuando vicky la embarre o lo desobedesca. =/ ay (yo no quiero que me regañe ese japo xD)
> 
> PDT: Creo que el lado Dulce/tierno/amable de Yuuri en la conversa que leímos "les agradará mucho XD" (y a vitya también le encantará)... y veremos más de eso con el paso de los capis 7u7!, también tendremos unos pequeños saltos de tiempo.
> 
> Ah! sobre cierto asunto delicado que toqué con Phitchit en la conversa de Yura y Beka, hay cosas que mantendré del mundo idealizado de Kubo pero tendrá ciertos tintes "cercanos a la realidad" más lo que yo imagine en la trama de la historia... en el fic dará igual si hay parejas heteros o homos (RECUERDEN que el lio aquí es que Subordinados y superiores no pueden estar en una relación) Obviamente, habrá cosas que no son reales del todo. Pero, ¿mi punto se entiende no? xD
> 
> Oh Pero lo de ser policía Gay en Rusia si es cierto =(, para la segunda guerra mundial todo aquel que pillaran en esas, los metían presos o los quemaban con ácido úrico o incluso torturas peores, hay artículos sobre eso... actualmente se sigue viendo esa persecución. (Claro sin el ácido) pero las torturas siguen.... en mi fic no ahondaré esas cosas, digamos que Rusia es "negado a esa vaina y ya" y que se vé el rechazo al punto de desprestigiarlos.
> 
> Y esto me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 12? D:  
> -¿En que quedó la convocatoria?  
> -¿Phitchit seguirá descubriendo a las ships y será que las bautiza?  
> -¿Será que nuestro T.C y sus chicos revelarán más cosas con la captura de Yamamoto y ese Inglés?  
> -¿Vitya podrá seguir ocultando su procedencia original? (porque yuuri está a "esto" de descubrirla)
> 
> XD y como dato curioso, en la escena donde Yuuri jode tanto Yura como Vitya feme, fue un guiño bonito al episodio 3 de YOI... (Donde Victor les encara a ese par cuando se creían con las facultades de escoger sus programas) xD jajaj en el próximo capi haré un guiño memorable de la serie YOI "a la inversa"...¡¡ Juguemos un poco!!! La persona que me comente en el párrafo "cuál es" y me explique" en qué episodio ocurre", SE GANA UN CHIBIEEE XDDDD!! (así me toque robarle el inter al veci como sea, pero se lo regalo LOL)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) LJDKJASHD me regalaron más dibujitos!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh podran verlos desde mi Wattpad.
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en Wattpad o aquí en AO3. Por ejemplo xD en estos dias subí unos regalos a mi linda beta ardilla.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, diganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que esta biblia para ustedes quede bonita ¡!! graciass
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	12. 🔥Encontrada🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: El capi fue re-beteado y ajustado con los guiones largos... empezamos con el juego de las 2 escenas de la serie de YOI a encontrar en el fic xD aquella o aquel que la indique, ¡se gana su chibie xDDD!... y ahora sí les dejó su lindo, y largoooo dramamón. xD
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 12: ¡Encontrada!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Shary (porque no tengo internet y mi beta sigue sin aparecer)  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary

**_🔥_ **

 

**_En algún Jet privado de_ ** **_Tokyo_ ** **_a Moscú_ ** **** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 8:00 A.M (Una semana después)_

 

 **O** rejas y cola de gato atigrado revoloteaban en un pasajero que estaba cerca a la ventana de ese vuelo con dirección a Moscú, la mirada felina curiosa de quien hablamos no era de nadie más que del C.P Plisetsky. Él no se alejaba ni un segundo del dibujo que le dieron en honor a su persona, lo miraba, lo retiraba y otra vez lo fiscalizaba. Ni hablar de ese intento gracioso de letra cursiva infantil en inglés... Lo avergonzaba en el acto cuando la leía cancaneada y en voz baja por lo enredada que quedaba.

_—_ _Para Yurio Niisan, con mucho... Ca... ¿Cariño?... Reeee gre-sa rápido para jugar. Atentamente:¡_ _Yuuki- san!_

¿Y dónde estaba la puerta del avión para tirarse con todo y llevarse su pena?

Acomodado cual malcriado y con su puño casual en su mejilla, mantuvo ese calorcito regocijante gracias al chiquitín cachetón. El kazajo hallándose junto a él y atento a sus movimientos, lo sacó de su trance.

 _—_ _Captó muy bien tu esencia huraña._ _—_ Le quitó el dibujo de sus manos para observarlo mejor y sonreír un poco. Yuri chasqueo su lengua de mala gana, pero no puede negar que le gustó lo que vio. Al frente de ese par, estaba el "King J.J", quien no perdió oportunidad de fastidiarlo con sus comentarios pedantes.

_—_ _Awwww que tierno, Yurio-Niisan está sonrojado._

_—_ _**¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA LEROY!** _

_—_ _Eso no fue lo que dijo el pequeñín sobre ti, querido **YU**  -  **RI**  -  **O**. _ _—_ Esa fue Mila siguiendo el jaleo.

_—_ _**¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, ME LLAMÓ YURI CARAJO, YURI!! ¡¡¡EL PRÓXIMO QUE ME NOMBRE ASÍ LE PARTO LA CARA!!!** _

_—_ _¿Incluso al mini-Yuuri?_ _—_ Sorteó con chiste  _J.J._     

 _—_ _Porque si lo haces, el T.C será quien te rompa la cara a tí y se deleitara llamándote así, Yurio~_ _—_ Y Mila le continuó. 

_—_ _**¡E-ESO ES CASO APARTE!...** A él se lo permito porque es un niño pequeño **, ¡PERO CON USTEDES NO TENDRÉ COMPASIÓN! ¡Y ESE MALDITO CERDO ME LAS PAGARÁ!!!**_ ****

Una risa descarada resuena por el lugar, se trataba de Giacometti que les escoltaba, el rubio ruso despotricaba palabras soeces valiéndole un coñazo. Estos chicos iban directo a la  _FSB_  a dar sus reportes de la investigación y de los resultados que arrojó en compañía de algunos del  _E.E.I_ que forman parte del  _F.E.G.I_

Ah, por cierto... ¿Si preguntan el cómo llegamos a esto?, el día que ocurrió el desmán, nuestro honorable e Hijuep******... ¡digo!.... Honorable y práctico Teniente Coronel, se las supo cobrar por completo de sus subordinados rusos más rebeldes, aprovechándose de la ocasión.

 _—_ _Al menos "Yurio" es mejor que "conejita"... La cadete se llevó la peor parte, toda la academia se enteró gracias a las indiscreciones de Mila y Jean._ _-_ susurró Otabek calmando a un Yuri bufador con la faz amargada.

Plisetsky giró su rostro topándose con la ventana, y por sus ojos pasaban esas cortinas de nubes blancas llamado a su sosiego al tiempo que reflexionaba las palabras puntuales del quien sería su jefe definitivo. Claro que ese enano japonés buscaba una provocación, es su estilo para marcar territorio pero más que provocación, a menudo lo consideraba una "justa" para substraerlo de su zona de confort y llevarlo a conquistar su eficacia en las situaciones menos inesperadas. En algún punto las voces guasonas no llegaban a sus oídos concentrado en eso y la sonrisa socarrona emergió de sus labios, quizás en respuesta a aquella "entrelinea" que a simple vista se daba para malas interpretaciones, Pero una vez que se analizaba, te invitaba a defender el valor de la tenacidad y el respeto de apreciar tu trabajo...o bien... eso pensó.

 _"¡Ya verás Katsuki...seré un digno rival para tí!"..._ _—_   dedujo en su mente al cerrar sus parpados y divagando aliviado con esa proposición.

 **V** olviendo a la academia, las cosas están bastante ajetreadas. Empezando por un Emil y una Vickytoria sancionados durante 2 semanas (eso andar de "chachos" en cierto operativo de alto calibre sin autorización de ninguno, no fue muy buena idea...) Como tal, el par de críos merecían expulsión si nos seguimos por el manual. Pero el T.C ,teniendo en cuenta de que los novatos fueron pieza fundamental ese día y que evitaron un desastre mayor, su lado "benevolente" atacó... Así, que los asignó a Crispino para que llevará a cabo todas y cada una de las repercusiones a los que serían sometidos por desacato directo a la autoridad.

Ahora, con respecto a nuestros expertos, todos marchaban bajo el ritmo de la ANP. Esa gente quería resultados rápidos después de lo ocurrido en esa expedición, más un hombre (o bien podemos decir un gallina tailandés pata-chueca) estaba intranquilo con la llamada que recibió, exactamente en la sala de operaciones.

_—_ _Mi, mi, mi vida, espera...En serio, perdóname cariño, lamento que esto ocurriera... Bueno si, pero.... Bueno eso también, pero... Pero, pero, pero... ¿Holaaa?... ¿Katrinaaaa~? ¿Cariñoooo~?... ¿Amoooor~?_

_—_ _¿Y bien, cómo te fue?_ _—_ Preguntó con interés el  _T.C_  mientras acomodaba los documentos faltantes.

 _—_ _M-me colgó Yuu... Esa mujer ahora si acabará conmigo... -_ Habló el Capitán perdiendo sus colores con desespero.

 _—_ _Uuuffff ya valiste, Güey. Ni cantándole "Amorcito corazón", o buscando al "Chapulín Colorado" te vas a salvar._ _—_    _y_ ese, fue el fedérale sacando a flote todas sus mexicanadas.

El japonés y el mexicano agringado desde hace 3 meses junto con el suizo (que en estos momentos se encontraba en Moscú) venían presenciando esos alti-bajos en el pobre tailandés e intentaban alentarlo de su precaria situación. El enrollo aquí, es que él trabajó de nuestro hámster, demandaba tiempo y/o jornadas excesivas donde su prometida, (cuya belleza no tenía igual pero era una fiera colosal en todos los sentidos), le confrontaba enardecida y con rabietas por no cumplir en la mayoría de sus citas o postergando sus salidas. A veces por llamadas, otras en directo (siendo está, la más peligrosa a enfrentar por su integridad física).

Enamórate, decían... Será facilito siendo policía, decían... Ohhhh sobre todo eso.

Ahora con este proceso delicado de la organización criminal, el cual ya se había regado en los noticieros gracias a los reportajes del señor Moroka y su auxiliar Minami, más con todas las autoridades encima suyo, se sentía atrapado entre cadenas nocivas que le apretaban cada uno de sus intentos fallidos por corresponder en su papel de novio. El joven moreno con los ánimos contra el suelo le escuchaba las letanías traviesas que el latino lanzaba en son de broma y el japonés viendo la lúgubres pintada en esa cara tailandesa, regañó al fedérale en muy buen español.

 _—_ _Leo, ¿Con esa informalidad de tu boca, besas a la señora "Lupe"?, Sin ofender._ _—_   sonsacó Yuuri reseñando a la madre del latino, ya con sus documentos en mano, y listo para salir.  _—_ _Y_   _ya deja a Phichit en paz._

_—_ _¿Qué?... El español es el mejor idioma de este mundo, mi jefa Guadalupe me adora y tú ya me conoces, pinche Yuuri._

Leo de la iglesia es Agente secreto Federal de la  _D.E.A_ en EE.UU y también es Oficial Fedérale en la  República nacional de México partiendo de su doble nacionalidad. A sus 25 años es la tercera persona a quien Yuuri, le permite hablar de vez en cuando con ligereza de su ecuánime ser y comprendía que eso, era más por rasgos culturales. Pues, el japonés aprendió con mucha paciencia que los latinos (porque Leo se consideraba más latino que gringo) son individuos enérgicos en extremo que cantan claro sus opiniones y parece que si usan expresiones no formales o incluso un tanto de "barrio", son más francos u honestos. Ambos trabajaron juntos en la _FSB_  cuando Andrei era su jefe y en vista que Leo, en la mayoría de las misiones siempre le tocaba con él, se esmeró por aprender el idioma de tierras iberoamericanas.

_—_ _¿Y ese "pinche" en México, se supone que es de cocinero o de insulto?_

_—_ _Insulto, pero del bonito para los amigos._

_—_ _Ok, Entonces... ¿Yo debería usar un "pendejo" o "cabrón" en ti?  ¿No?_

_—_ _¡Óigame no!, ¿Qué pasó, carnal? ¡Me pierdes, Katsuki!_ _—_   fingió resentimiento.

 _—_ _Solo intenta ser neutral y más moderado en tu hablar._ _—_   acotó directo y con algo de chanza en sus palabras.

 _—_ _Chicos..._ _—_ el moreno cercó lugar. _—_ S _e supone que me deben aconsejar, no discutir entre ustedes en español._ _—_   habló en un inglés muy bajonado y sus amigos se disculparon por la indiscreción.

Sí Chris estuviera allí, a Phichit lo estaría zarandeando sin pelos en la lengua y a la "bruja cizañera" como suele decirle de modo altanero, le haría mala cara, porque ella debería tener más comprensión con él si realmente lo  _"ama"_... Phitchit le ha asegurado eso, más él por respeto se ha tragado algunos comentarios y presiente que las cosas no han ido tan bien con su actual pareja. Su sexto sentido suizo- hetero-homosexual nunca le falla.

En el caso de Leo, las pocas ocasiones que él los ha visto conversar sobre el asunto, también ha dado su opinión concordando con el Mayor de ojos verdes encandilados.

Mientras que Leo hablaba con Phichit en buena jocosidad, a Yuuri le agradaría ser alguien sabio en estos temas y poderle ayudar como se debe, es decir. Sabemos que él no es muy dado a involucrarse en la vida personal de los demás y menos si se trata para dar consejos amorosos porque él mismo se considera aislado alegando a su naturaleza reservada, más siempre ha permanecido para Chulanont como un amigo incondicional, fiel y confidente. Escuchándole sus sueños, sus abatimientos o brindándole su apoyo de la mejor forma posible, así fuese con mucha inexperiencia de su parte.

Sin embargo, como su jefe, él no podía permitir que ese gazapo (por muy dolido que sea) le hiciera bajar su rendimiento, oficio es oficio.

 _—_ _Chulanont._ _—_  Phichit sabe que cuando el emplea su apellido con ese tono imparcial, lo que dirá es serio, no obstante fuebastante afectuoso posando su mano en el hombro.  _—_ _Me entristece mucho esto, y me gustaría colaborarte pero ahora te necesito concentrado._ _—_ decretó. _—_ _Te necesito aquí, con los pies en la tierra. Leo, dependerá mucho de las preguntas que le hagas a Yamamoto. Eres mi mejor carta, pero con esa actitud, él verá a través de ti y te va a enredar... ¿Si me comprendes, verdad?_ _—_   dijoYuuri algo apenado y siendo consiente del mal momento que estaba viviendo. Debió ajustarle para el caso que llevan y Leo también ratificó esa moción de su superior aligerando las cosas con su chispa carismática.

Phichit con sus ojos negros y algo opacos, entiende. Por mucho que Yuuri sea su casi hermano y Leo un buen "compadre" (palabra que aprendió por ese Gringo-mexicano aunque no sepa español.), el orden en conjunto con la ley, imperan. Sin más alargue, sonríe un tanto perezoso alejando esas marañas y diciéndole a los muchachos en confianza un:  _—_ _Tienen razón chicos...¡Vayamos a trabajar!_

 _—_ _¡Así se habla cabrón!_ _—_ amenizó el fedérale con mucha alegría, y de Yuuri solo se presenció un asentimiento agradable.

 **Y** a por los pasillos y a mitad de camino se topan con el Detective Jefe, Seung Lee. También presenciaría junto con ellos los interrogatorios a Yamamoto y al líder inglés. Katsuki, asumió la bandera declarándoles las estrategias a perpetrar, el Detective irá con el T.C y el Fedérale con el Capitán.

 _—_ _Por cierto, ¿Quién de esos dos será el **"** Bad Boss **"**? -_ preguntó el moreno para ver si se le pegaba algo de la buena vibra de Leo y aprendía una que otra nueva jerga rara usando el spanglish.

 _—_ _Te la debo, por lo menos sé que al " chino-coreano" que tengo por "patrón" nunca cambiará su cara de "culero" estreñido._   _—_   señaló el latino susurrando en bajo haciendo reír a Chulanont por esa referencia de Lee. El detective lo remató diciéndole que al menos no tiene facha de idiota enamorado cuando se halla en misiones de sondeo con la Agente Oficial Guan y el calor apabullante atravesó las mejillas de Leo. Al marcar el paso, Yuuri en una muda sonrisa se alegró por la fuerza emocional de Phitchit, anhela que en el transcurso del día el talante de su amigo vaya para mejor, así como lo de ahora y casi al finalizar el recorrido ocupó su erguida postura de alto mando.

 _—_ _Una vez dentro, necesito que todos se pongan a tono. ¿Entendido, caballeros?_ _—_   demandó Yuuri, y el _"¡Sí señor!"_  emitido les revalidó su responsabilidad.

La puerta se abrió depositando una alerta en los dos hombres a entrevistar, las miradas de cada quien eran de por sí, un lumbral endurecido por la peculiar compilación inflexible. Las parejas se fueron con uno y uno, leyéndole sus derechos como lo amerita la normativa policial, y poniendo en práctica sus artilugios elocuentes, artilugios designados que han embrollando con cada pregunta a los implicados de dicho interrogatorio.

Takeo Yamamoto, poseía contrariedad y angustia en sus facciones fatigadas a cada consulta que Phichit o Leo musitaban ( más en el moreno puesto que su especialidad era la mediación y la oratoria) la lengua viperina y maestría del ex-intendente no brillaban con la pericia avasalladora que le caracteriza, e incluso se le vio errar en ocasiones cuando observaba de reojo el uso de fuerza tácita en los fraseos del T.C o del Detective Jefe en contra de su cómplice, Grey Sulivan. Sin florituras, sin aditivos, eran severos en sus preguntas haciendo que el inglés le dificultara el habla, al punto de sentirlo como un tormento emocional que le desencadenaba miles de dilataciones borrosas...

Y de hecho, en ese arquetipo de análisis, era de "oficio" tomar como referencias estas estrategias centradas exclusivamente con el objetivo de sacar información a como dé lugar, empezando desde un "personaje blando", llegando a uno "neutro" y pasando a uno "duro" en cuestión de segundos.

El caos seguía en ese espacio pequeño, gris y nimio. Dicha "tortura" en el marco de la lucha contra el terrorismo como opción final, fue aplicada por el mismo T.C cuando vio un intento de amague del inglés escupiéndole en el rostro al Detective, y con rapidez, le tomó por la crin estrellándole su cara contra la mesa. Katsuki daba punzadas en sus oraciones al tiempo que empleaba presión sobre todo el contorno facial de ese individuo, una con ganas y siguiendo las pautas.

Seung con su cigarro, calaba la colilla a como dialogaba indiferente a la situación. Yamamoto reflejaba una coerción atosigante en su ser al ver menuda finalidad implantada por ambos superiores, y Phitchit al percatarse de su punto de quiebre, movió sus fichas como el gallo jugado que era.

 _—_ _Yuuri no dudará en hacer lo mismo contigo, Takeo Yamamoto._ _—_   expulsó el Capitán con seguridad.

 _—_ _Hazle caso, hermano. Te sugiero que cantes los corridos que sepas..._ _—_ aquello, ayudó al Federale a pillarse lo que intentaba realizar su compañero, y le siguió sus aguas.

Por último, Phitchit concretó su estrategia marcial.  _—_ _A menos, que quieras tragar madera como lo está haciendo tu colega._

Los dos jóvenes adultos estando cruzados de brazos y aun lado del ex-intendente, apuntaron con sus dedos en dirección a la otra mesa donde todavía se efectuaba esa cuña planeada delimitando la acción (bastante bestial) que se entiende por "interrogatorio".

Él no quería pasar por ello otra vez, ya sabe de primera fuente lo que se siente un trancazo directo de Katsuki en su cara (y más en su boca)...Él no quería verle las caras a los tipos de la Organización Terrorista para la que trabajaba, el desliz que cometió no era permitido y eso se pagaba con muerte, una muy lenta y dolorosa que configuraría su raciocinio...Y antes que vivir esa resolución fatal, con la poca balanza a su favor, el capturado ha tomado una decisión.

_—_ _Yo...yo quiero hablar, ¡Pero exijo que mis derechos sean resguardados bajo el artículo de confidencialidad y protección al testigo!_

_—_ _ **¡MALDITO SOPLÓN!**_ _—_   rabió Sulivan, ante la brutalidad del colega mientras era sostenido por Katsuki.  _—_ _ **¡ERES UN COBARDE CAGADO!, ¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS ESOS MALNACIDOS NOS MATARÁN Y NOS LLENARAN DE BALAZOS EL CULO!**_

 _—_ _ **¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE NO LO SÉ, MALDITA SEA?!...**  _ _—_ Yuuri jamás pensó oir del intendente chapucero esas expresiones de "poca monta" expulsadas de su disque "fina labia elitista _"_ _—_ _ **¡PREFIERO PASAR MUCHOS AÑOS EN CÁRCEL ANTES DE QUE ME JODAN!**_

 _—_ _Bien, ya que está dispuesto, no quiero suciesas de su parte._ _—_   Yuuri con esa ponderación frívola que le caracteriza tras ir en camino a Yamamoto, le había cedido la guardia a Seung quien retomó la labor que ejecutaba hace unos instantes con el perro inglés.  _—_ _Je, resultaste un cobarde de primera. Es lo mínimo que puedo esperar de una rata como usted._

_—_ _Mide tu lengua conmigo muchacho engreído, mi información vale oro para tí._

_—_ _ **¡MÁS BIEN, MIDA LA SUYA, Y DEJE DE SER TAN HIPOCRITA!, ¡TRAIDOR INFELIZ!**_ _—_   Afirmó el T.C austero y adusto a lo que el vejestorio palidecía como hoja en blanco del escalofrío cuando el contrario plasmó un manotazo en la mesa. _—_ _No está en posición de reclamar, se hará como yo diga y quizás... Si lo que dice me es útil, le daré la protección que necesite, eso sí... Una falla, una sola falla que vea._   _—_   remarco son su dígito estando frente al fulano, sin perder contacto a su vista.  _—_ _ **¡Y DARÉ LA ORDEN DEFINITIVA PARA QUE QUEDE FUERA DE TODO PRIVILEGIO Y ME VALDRÁ UN REVERENDO COMINO SU VIDA!...**_ _—_   Decreto con dureza al final, Katsuki.

 

_ El Ex-Intendente estaba hasta al cuello y en la inmunda. _

 

 _—_ _Tómelo o déjelo, usted decide y hágalo rápido... porque mi memoria es de poca retentiva._ _—_ él  _T.C_  le da dos palmadas sonoras con sorna en las mejillas del asiático atribulado para luego llevar sus manos a los bolsillos esperando respuesta.

La pesquisa como plato principal no daba tregua al charlatán de negociar y viendo todas las cosas puestas en ese hilo delgado, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Phichit y Leo, chocaron sus palmas en son de Victoria, al inversa de Yuuri o Seung que mantuvieron su rudeza. El problema planteado fue disuelto gracias a esa jugada y sacaron en poco tiempo de esa confesión juramentada, información vital, confirmando las sospechas de Chulanont, Katsuki, Lee, De la Iglesia y Giacometti.

Ese pez grande ahora era un gran Tiburón al acecho.

Los capturados serían trasladados a sus celdas provisionales, Phitchit tenía a Yamamoto consigo escoltado, mientras que Seung apagaba el sobrante de su cigarro con el pie. El humo salido de sus labios acompañada de esa faz irritada denotaba su estado de aburrimiento, odia llenar papeleos. Leo se supo reír con gusto de los gestos del coreano y ambos salieron de allí a tramitar la transferencia y las licitaciones conseguidas a la dependencia estatal de la ANP más cercana de Shibuya con copia al consulado Norteamericano para los jefes de la  _D.E.A._

Por su parte, Yuuri optó por traer a remolque al tipejo inglés quien se rehusaba a franquear sus pocos bríos en una aposento abarrotado carente de muchas de las necesidades a la que estaba acostumbrado. De lado y lado iban con él, un par de policías del rango ordinario y al juzgarlos con determinación, son algo novatos en el tema. Yuuri se apartó un momento para contestar la llamada del General y ponerlo al tanto del caso, el pusilánime, ubicado en esa zona en la cual hacían los registros dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, pues si bien, Sulivan es corrupto, también conoce a cabalidad su profesión y los procesos en ella.

 _—_ _Estas porquerías me aprietan, no hay unas más grandes._ _—_   habló en un claro inglés.

 _—_ _Lo siento señor, no podemos hacer cambios, son ordenes de arriba._ _—_   mencionó uno de los policías.

_—_ _¿Pero me las pueden aflojar, no? ¿O también me privaran de ello?_

Los dos policías desconfiaron un tanto de hacer aquello, más él cómo capturado podía alegar, así que entre ambos estaban reajustando las esposas. (Error garrafal) cuando los novatos picaron anzuelo, el inglés apelando a su resistencia (pese a las heridas que estaban por sanar) logró zafarse con un par de golpes e incluso alcanzó a tomar un arma asustando al personal civil como ejecutivo. Yuuri escuchó los gritos provenientes del lugar, cuando se pudo dar cuenta el tipo lanzó un par de disparos, sacándole de sus labios un  _ **"¡TODOS AL SUELO!"**_

El huyó por los pasillos cual fugitivo y más atrás fue Katsuki para tratar de alcanzarlo... Otros oficiales en conjunto con el par que se encontraban apenados por esa novatada, dieron aviso a Chulanont quien no dudó en acudir en su ayuda dejando a Yamamoto encerrado en la celda asignada. El recorrido fue rápido, sin espera alguna, ha sacado horrores a algunos empleados del rango secretariado por la balacera desmedida del tipo a su andar y Yuuri no demoró en responder con su S&W 500 Magnum.

 _—_ _¡Será mejor que detengas, Sulivan!_ _—_  gritó el oficial mientras corría y disparaba cuidando de no lastimar civiles en su paso.

 _—_ _¡Prefiero morirme antes de tocar esa cochina celda otra vez!_ _—_  entre dientes, soslayó ese criminal. Arrancó a la derecha tirando todo como un obstáculo de retraso pero eso para Yuuri no era problema, el inglés reparó una de esas alarmas que se activa al percibir cualquier onda de calor, y atino certero, haciendo que la gente en la academia evacuara despavorida pensando que había un incendio.

En ese mismo circuito aparecen las duchas de la _ **T.S.P.A.**_  En ella o al menos en las asignadas para las damas, se hallaba cierta cadete de ojos azules que permanecía de pie bajo el agua, sacándose toda mugredad de su bello ser generado por las prácticas de hoy. La humedad escoltaba el momento íntimo con su cuerpo, delineando delicadamente con los dedos de aquellas finas manos sus curvas, rozando sus brazos y finalmente parte de su cabellera platinada la cual se pegaba a su espalda, glúteos y ocultaban su evidente "pechonalidad" con dos mechones sobresalientes. Entre tanto se retiraba la acumulación de jabón con esa ola refrescante llamada regadera, en su cabeza solo daba por sentada la hora de tomar represalias sobre cierto Teniente Coronel...

 _—_ _Conejita..._ \- recordaba con un puchero enorme y un tic marcado en su amplia frente ese apodo intencional. _—_ _Mis biin rizili i ti **pilichi** , piquiñi  **cinijiti** ,...Ja, si claro... "Conejita", ña, ña, ña... Ñeehh_~  _—_   la cascada de agua no dejaba divisar del todo su cabreo, más ella seguía inmersa en su mundo de querellas. Le bastaba y sobraba con que su papi o abuelito en broma le citaran de ese modo para que ahora ese señor se lo recordara.  _—_ _ **¡¡POR SU CULPA AHORA TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA ME DICEN ASÍ! ¡¡AISHH!!! ¡¡¡ ODIO A ESE TONTO CARI-BONITO Y SU TONTA PRÁCTICIDAD!!**_

Más y más refunfuñas infantiles afloraban de esa boca rosada y de repente un recuerdo flashero por su mente también le hizo recordar que no solo sus familiares le llamaran de esa forma.

 

  
  
  ► ►►►►      

_—_ _**VKUSNOO!!!** ,  **¡LAS PELOTAS DE ARROZ ESTÁN MUY RICAS, CHUUBBY!**_

_—_ _¡¿D-de verdad?!, M-me alegra que te gusten, pequeña conejita._

  ◄ ◄◄◄◄ 

 

Su primer amigo, ese gordito adorable, buena gente, de lentes muy gruesos, lleno de tapabocas, bufandas y gorros fue quien inició esa inocente jugarreta por demostrarle afecto amistoso. Con el paso del tiempo lo había olvidado hasta ahora que el tema sale a colación, no pudo evitar que una risilla agradable emergiera.

 _—_ _¿Me pregunto qué será de su vida?_ _—_   echó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el agua permeara con facultad su cara.

Pronto sintió que la puerta principal fue abierta con brusquedad, Sulivan desesperado miró a varios lados y visualizó una rejilla de los ductos que conducían al exterior y más adelante prendió sus últimas balas que rompieron algunos tubos del calentador soltando desmedidamente el vapor, y eso por reacción de segundos hizo la sirena se activara dejando confusa Vicky. El espesor blanquecino cubrió toda el área al igual que la lluvia eventual por las regaderas anti incendio para que su presencia al momento de volarse del lugar no fuese captada. Vickytoria cerró su ducha, tomó su toalla, esperó algún movimiento inesperado para así atacar y cuando el tipo logró aproximarse....

 _Sxf_ :  ** _BAMM!!!_**

De una patada, Vicky empujó la puerta de metal con mucha fuerza desorientándolo por completo, ella tomó el arma ajena más no tenía municiones, el desertor trataba de agarrarle pero ella al estarmojada se zafaba con agilidad. En medio de eso, Vicky perdió su toalla; cuando el hombre se vio en las manos la tela rustica, le observó con descaro expulsando sangre por su nariz y boca. Era una severa belleza mostrada como Dios la trajo al mundo.

 _—_ _ **¡PERVERTIDO!**_ _—_   dos bofetadas, un rodillazo en sus partes nobles y un último golpe a su quijada con el mango de la pistola, aprobaron el deceso mortal del gorila inglés. Ella recuperó su toalla pero no se la envolvió, solo la sostuvo a lo largo dejando que medio le cubriera lo necesario y así, le daba patadas a ese miserable echado en el piso por cada insulto que le tiraba en orden alfabético.  _—_ _ **¡ATREVIDO!, ¡BELLACO!, ¡CRIMINAL! ¡DESCARADO!, ¡GAMBERRO!, INFAME!, ¡PATÁN!, ¡SINVERGÜENZA!**_

El T.C arribó a las duchas quedando empapado completamente y logrando divisar a unos metros dos figuras no muy claras gracias al ambiente nublado. Él no lo premedita, corrió un par de pasos dando el disparo.

       

 **D** isparo que dejó en silencio absoluto ese espacio puesto que sin querer, atinó a la campana ensordecedora consiguiendo asustar a la joven platinada, y que se voltee para encontrarse con sus ojos.

_—_ _**¡ALTO ALLÍ, DESGRACIADO! ¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO HACER ALGUNA CO...!,** ¡W-w-wow!_

_—_ _ **¿** Y-Yuu...ri **?**  _ _—_   Vicky no sabía que hacer o decir al verse expuesta con su rostro ardiente de la pena ante su jefe.

       

 _ **"¡P** or Kami **!** ,  **¡** Qué vergüenza! **"....**_ _—_   Pensó el joven abochornado sacando humo sin disimular y maravillado por lo que han visto sus irises marrones...

       

 **P** arece que el sistema neuronal cuadriculado de Yuuri...Dejó de funcionar momentáneamente cuando con ese revólver todavía apuntaba a aquella diosa de ébano cuyas hebras plateadas arropaban lo necesario, las manos de Vicky apretaban con desasosiego esa blanca textura estrujándola a su pecho a su vez que las gotas cristalinas y parte del vapor recorría su silueta bien definida, tan blanca como la nieve, sonrosada hasta las orejas y desnuda, cual Eva Rusa en el paraíso divino.

En medio del agua la cual ayudaba a serenar su avergonzado ser, él no niega que esa conejita con cuerpo de mujer le dejó un buen impacto recorriéndole con un cosquilleo toda su existencia y descrestándole con cada detalle la retina de su aguda vista. Lo movió en más de un sentido, instándole a venerar algo sublime, una imagen que difícilmente podrá olvidar por un largo tiempo. Pero Yuuri, aún con sus nervios acalorados a flor de piel, gira su rostro a un lado y con la palma de su mano cubre sus ojos pecaminosos. Vicky con sus circuitos a medio marchar comprende el aspaviento pudoroso de su jefe y ella cual conejito veloz regresa a la ducha donde se aseaba a encerrarse.

Llegaron los oficiales con el T.C preguntándole si todo estaba bien, Katsuki en su estado trató de no evidenciar en su voz lo ocurrido, y se predispuso a concentrarse en el tipo que causó tal disparate y que aún seguía desmayado con cara de pirobo taimado, (Yuuri asume que fue Vickytoria, la que le dio tremenda paliza y tiene una idea del porqué), de solo pensarlo sus mejillas otra vez adquieren ese calor flameante y se sacudió esos pensamientos primitivos diciéndose para si un: _"¿Qué clase de superior descarado eres, Katsuki?"..._

Él no es imbécil, no lo es... Vickytoria le ha sabido mostrar un lado instintivo de él mismo, que desconocía.

En fin, lo esposó y sus hombres lo sostenían a lo que impartía indicaciones primordiales. A medida que eso acontecía, Vicky estaba hecha un mar de penas con toda la gama del rojo pintada en su rostro y su dramatismo incluido. Recién cae en cuenta que el bonito pero amargado tío de Yuuki, le vio casi en su totalidad, (y digo "casi", porque tiene suerte de que su cabello haya crecido un poco más de la cuenta). Sentía que la suerte, esa que aparentemente obedece a una estrella que nos augura buena protección, continuaba jugándole a gusto la perra malditidad a su coexistencia.

 _—¡_ _Oh por Dios!, ¡Oh por Dios!_ _—_   Hiperventilaba la pobre muchacha muy quedita con sus ojos llorosos de infarto tirando a candorosos _._ _—_   _¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!, ¡¿Por qué siempre es con él?¡ ¡Ahhgggg!, ¡Siempre es lo mismo!, ¡La vez pasada fue en su oficina!... -_ Infló sus cachetes a reventar recordando ese incidente, aquella vez en el caso de ella, fue accidental más Yuuri lo hizo intencional, y entonces allí, a la niña se le prendió el foco poniendo su carita juguetona para la fechoría que hará...

 _—_ _Dos pueden hacer lo mismo ¿No?..._ _—_   Sentenció. Ahora Yuuri, sabrá lo que es plantarse... "¡a un Nikiforov!"

Él nunca tiene compasión cuando hace esas movidas, (aún no le perdona lo de su peluchito o el apodo de conejita) y si él no la posee, con esto a su favor... ¡Ella tampoco la tendrá!...

Reuniendo valor y sacando pecho, acomodó muy bien su toalla dejando figurar lo esencial, su cabello lo alborotó algo coqueto, observó su reflejo en esas cerámicas de lujo posando cual modelo y ya metida en su papel, respiró muy hondo rogándole al cielo que todo le salga bien. ¿Que se ve corriendo ejercicios espartanos hasta acabar con su vida?, lo sabe. Pero valdrá la pena con tal verle su cara. 

Mientras la diablilla Nikiforova salía de su ducha con cautela, Yuuri terminó de dar los últimos consejos.

_—_ _Ese tipo de incidentes no pueden volver a ocurrir, ¿Entendido?_

_—_ _ **¡SI SEÑOR!**_ _—_   responden todos, y uno de sus hombres se atreve a hablar _._ _—_ _¿Y qué hacemos con él, señor?_

 _—_ _¿En serio debo decirles?_ _—_   Preguntó seco.

 _—_ _¡Yo empezaría diciéndoles que deberían abandonar inmediatamente este **" espacio"**!..._  _—_   El T.C y los oficiales voltearon a ver a esa estampa caminando con soltura, contoneando sus caderas y sus buenos..."ya lo saben", resaltaban con ese bamboleo natural sobre la diminuta tela que le cubría. Ella no detuvo para nada su desfilar _—_ _" **Espacio"** , el cual era ocupado por una dama que desprevenida, tomaba su baño reglamentario y que todos ustedes incluyendo al jefe de línea con ese atarbán, irrumpieron. ¡Sin ofenderles!_

El dorso de su mano alzó con elegancia esa cabellera luciendo su atractivo, y al pararse con finura propia de su personalidad, se cruzó de brazos esperando reacciones y lo consiguió...Todos se pusieron enrojecidos... y Yuuri...Perdió el año también, con ese tenue carmín en sus pómulos haciéndole ver dulce y torpe ante la situación...Lucía como un cachorrito regañado.

 _"¡Oh!, ¡Qué lindo se vé!"..._ _—_   interiorizó ella a lo que posaba sus dedos en medio de sus labios acorazonados, a Vicky le pareció precioso ese gesto tímido en su superior, de no ser tan antipático juraría que es tán tierno como Yuuki. Ella siguió con su desquite justificado. _—_ _Pero descuiden, sé que cumplían sus labores, yo aún sigo esperando a que salgan tranquilos o será que..._ _—_   se los quedó mirando de abajo hacia arriba remontándolos con un:  _—_ _¿Se les perdió algo más por aquí, caballeros?, Porque yo no lo creo._ _—_ habló con gracia al final arqueando su ceja.

Yuuri, más ruborizado que nunca, no titubeo en su voz al decirles a aquellos hombres idiotizados que salieran del lugar con el tipo, aparte del extra tirando a amenaza de no contar nada de lo que ocurrió a los demás. Ellos con tal de sobrevivir, hicieron caso con pose militar y escaparon con el reo desvalido de allí.

 _—_ _ **WOW!, AMAZING!**_ _—_   Se llevó su mano a su boquita de corazón.  _—_ _¡A eso le llamo ser efectivo!, ¿No te parece Yuu~~ri?_ _—_   Ironizó con chiste la niña.

Katsuki aún no se acostumbraba al tuteo de su persona por parte de ella (y viceversa) más sigue pensando que fue mala idea seguirle la locura a Phichit. ¡Total!, siempre pierde compostura cuando se trata de la "cadete rebelde"

 _—_ _¿A qué se supone que estás jugando...Vickytoria?_ _—_  le reviró con ojos acusatorios mientras se acercaba.

 _—_ _¿Yo?, nadaaa, querido... Todo lo que dije fue verdad, y eso que no mencioné que me viste en casi toda mi... Mi... **¡MI DESNUDEZ! ¿O se lo recuerdo?, ¡Señor sinvergüenza cuadriculado!**_ _—_ Amenazó en quitarse la toalla muy enojada en medio de sus pucheros.

 _—_ _ **¡Espera!, ¡Que!, ¡NOOOOOO!**_ _—_   y el pobre japonés le sostuvo las manos a sabiendas que esa cadete iba muy en serio con su propuesta de exponer nuevamente su esbelta figura en su presencia... (Algo que no le molestaría, si me preguntan.), ¡PERO NO!... ¡ EL ES JEFE!, y más que un jefe... ¡Es todo un caballero educado lleno de principios!. (Ejem...Ahmmm...¡Eso!...¡Principios!)

_—¡_ _Ya entendí!...¡Ya entendí! ¡N-no fue mi intención!... Pero yo no sabía que estabas en las duchas._

_—_ _¡Ja!, Qué curioso... Algo parecido me pasó contigo hace varios días._ _—_  cantó triunfal por ese golpe bajo... ¡Al fin punto para Vicky! _—_ _¡Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente que le hagan una cosa de estas! ¡Y no me salga con que lo de aquella vez fue un castigo práctico!, **¡PORQUE NO LO FUE!**_

La gallardía que ella mostró al inicio, se desvaneció dejando entrever su arranque infantil y nervios temblorosos, ya que pululaban sonrojos castos en su piel.

 ** _"_** _Oh, ahora comprendo todo, perfecto. **"...**_ _—_   mientras lo repasaba en sus adentros, él sonría calmado tomando fresco su hechura neutral y ella se arrinconaba como la linda criaturita que es.

¿En serio esa pequeña era la misma mujer indomable que hace unos minutos desprendía sensualidad natural?... Él simplemente continuó con esa sonrisa ladina de oreja a oreja. Yuuri adivinó que en los intentos sarcásticos de Vicky con algo de recato en sus palabras, su rostro escarlata y ademanes inseguros, que fue una travesura en venganza.

Y vaya que sí se le notó el enorme esfuerzo para hacer semejante barbaridad.

 _—_ _¿Q-qué?..._ _—_  reclamó con esa pantomima enfurruñada y linda en su semblante. _—_ _¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

 _—_ _Querías vengarte por lo que pasó en la oficina... ¿Cierto, conejita?_ _—_  mencionó Yuuri a propósito y la careta de Vickytoria fue impagable.

 _—_ _¡Listo!... **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!...**_ _—_ le volteó de repente y lo empujó cual retroexcavadora por su espalda. 

Yuuri con su  _"¿Eh?"_  difuso, previó muchas manifestaciones por parte de Vicky pero ninguna de esta índole, y sorprendido por sus atrevimientos atolondrados, entre pujanza y pujanza, el señor seguía moliendo el tema.

 _—_ _¿De verdad, todo ese berrinche fue por lo que pasó la vez anterior?_ _—_   repitió oponiendo algo de resistencia con picardía.

 _—_ _¡Quizás!_ _—_ responde roja ante lo que dijo, y continuaba con ese coraje apoyándose en la espalda ajena para sacarlo de allí a empellones. _—_ _ **¡Y NO SOY CONEJITA!**_

 _—_ _Tú me dices amargado, antipático, cuatro ojos, regañón, cuadriculado o carbonito, y no me ves quejándome ¿O sí?_ _—_   fue todo lo que pudo decir.

 _—_ _¡S-solo vete!_ _—_  gritó exaltada.  _—_ _¡Vete!, ¡Vete!, **¡VETE!**_

_—¡_ _Ok!,Va jugando, Vickytoria... ¿Sabes qué cavaste tu tumba conmigo?_

_—_ _No me importa, **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!...¡** Ya al rato me castigas o lo que sea que me hagas **!** ,  **¡** Tonto Yuuri **!**_

_**"¿** Me estás jodiendo **?"...** -_ lo pensó cuando arrugó un poco el ceño de modo gracioso o bien reprimió una risa genuina y sincera para no hacer enojar más a su cadete de lo que ya estaba. Ya ni sabía en qué momento empezó a divertirse tanto por algo tan inusual, y todavía no se creía el descaro de la muchacha. Al llegar a la salida, ella le dio un último empujón que por poco le hace perder su equilibrio, y giró sobre si para dar con esos bonitos ojos azules que definitivamente, le encantan.

 _—_ _¡Pagarás caro tu imprudencia!_ _—_ Él, señaló fingiendo severidad.

 _—_ _¡Dígame algo que ya no sepa! -_ Ella _,_ Contra-atacó.

_—_ _¿Esto es en serio?_

_—_ _¡Completamente! ... y si me disculpa, voy a cerrar._

_—_ _¿No te atreverías a dejar a tu superior con la palabra en la boca?_ _—_   no midió sus impulsos y su rostro se instituía invasivamente con el de Vicky, quien tampoco se percató por su enojo.

 _—_ _Pues esta cadete, ¡Si lo hará!, ¡Y puede apostarlo!_ _—_  el "¡Bang!" se hizo notar cuando le apuntó a su pecho empujándole con delicadeza, dejándole abrumado, con un tic marcado en esa faz acalorada, finalizando con un cantarín: _"¡Bye byeeee!"_ y de un portazo, dio por acabada esa discusión.

Ella, (la coneja descarriada) deslizando todo su peso muerto al otro lado de ese sitio, no salía de su estupefacción.  _—_ _¿¡Qué carajos le acabas de hacer al jefe?! ... Vickytoria, ¡Yuuri te lapidará!... ¡Ahhhhh Me mueroooo~~! -_ y allí quedó en modo dramática disipada en sus lamentos.

Fuera de las duchas Yuuri bufo con sátira adoptando una postura mandona con sus puños de lado y lado de su tronco. _—_  ¿ _Ahhh?...Me...¿Me cerro?..._ _—_  concretó indignado. Resignándose soltó un: _"Mejor voy a trabajar",_ prendiendo fuga y dejando atrás la experiencia vivida. Eso sí, Jura por lo más sagrado que Vickytoria, ¡Le pagará con creces, esa "jugada"!

Lo que el Kamikaze no sabía, era que un hámster tenía rato de estar en el lugar, los oficiales le explicaron que ya tenían la situación bajo control y que su jefe andaba en las duchas femeninas, al aproximarse había escuchado la voz de Yuuri y al cerciorarse de la otra voz (una ya conocida) pegó un chillido ahogado, y se ocultó netamente para agudizar el oído cual paparazzi sobre esa interesante conversación con su nueva invención. (Aún estaba a modo de prueba) pegó el microchip magnético en esa puerta de metal. El aparato le permitió ampliar 12 veces las ondas o vibraciones sonoras.

A su percepción de las cosas, ¡Ha sido lo más legendario en toda su cochina vida!...

Phichit desde su guarida no pudo evitar su alegre emoción. _—_ _¡Eso significa que me hiciste caso, Yuu. ¡Qué genial!_ _—_   realmente estaba contento por ese paso, y conociendo el estado ansioso e irritado de Yuuri, no quiere presionarlo, tampoco le dirá nada a Chris, esperará a que el mismo japonés sea quien le cuente las cosas.

Y hablando de japoneses, ese Superior caminaba a paso pesado y con sus facciones algo liadas porque ratificó ciertas conjeturas. Que no debió ceder a los consejos de Phitchit, y que nunca debió ceder ante esa cadete...¡Ah! pero esa cadete...Esa cadete ya le hizo daño.

La cadete poco a poco con su despampanante de ser atacaba cierta zona de su interior, una que latía con fuerza, a mil por hora instándole hacer cosas que jamás había hecho; y claro, sus emociones pagaban el plato roto cuando se hallaban en desorden, o su mesura recatada se disociaba, cosa que le frustraba.

Le frustraba porque él no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, le frustraba porque él es consiente que en medio de su renegadera, esos zafiros son y serán difíciles de borrar de su memoria, le frustraba que su barrera invisible tambaleaba.

 y con esa pincelada minúscula pero monumental de hoy... (Nombrando el severo cuerpazo angelical que se manda la niña.) Bueno...Será más complicado olvidarle.

 _—_ _Katsuki, vas de mal en peor... ¿Qué te está pasando?_ _—_   el suspiro fue tan largo que extendió ese vaho a los lugares menos pensados.

Yuuri cerró sus parpados para serenarse, y los abrió para cambiar su chip...Otro día se crucificará. El T.C se centró cuando logró arribar la dependencia jurídica a verificar que todo vaya en orden con la detención oficial de los dos canallas y abrir el nuevo expediente a profundizar en este caso que ahora toma giros internacionales...

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_Pista de practicas_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Marzo del 2017 - 7:00 A.M (2 días después)_

 

 _—_ _ **¡VAMOS ROMÁNOVA, TE HE VISTO CORRER MEJOR, EL UDÓN DE AYER TENÍA MÁS FLUIDEZ QUE TÚS PIERNAS!**_ _—_   el mayor comandaba con voz autoritaria a un extremo de ese circuito infernal.

 _—_ _ **¡NO ES JUSTO, A LOs DEMÁS NO LES PUSO ESO!**...  **WAIT!, WAAAAAAAHHHH!**_   _—_   la menor esquivaba como pudiese esos proyectiles en forma de pelotas además de usar su espada ropera como defensa. Pero más que esquivar, parecía un conejito escurridizo evitando ser atrapado por el zorro feroz.

 _—_ _ **¡MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS ACCIÓN¡ ¡ O TE PATEARÉ LA COLA DE CONEJO QUE TIENES!**  - _Advirtió, y los estudiantes sentados en sus bancas pensaron que tenían a al mismísimo diablo encarnado con ellos.

 **T** al como lo prometió ese temible Teniente Coronel, cumplió su palabra. En resumidas cuentas, después de dos días intensos de papeleo, jurisdicciones, alegorías, decretos y demás; los capturados fueron llevados a las penitenciarías de máxima seguridad en Japón. A Yamamoto se le tenía un innegable trato preferencial por los datos arrojados de su boca, esa organización criminal fantasma mantiene redes no solo con bandas al margen de la ley, sino con clanes externos (como en el caso de los Yakuzas). Obvio no todos, sin embargo ese revés era importante, incluso entes disciplinarios del gobierno. Lo expulsado de ese hombre fue que la finalidad de ellos era tomar posesión en todos los campos mal habidos como la distribución de drogas, la trata de blancas, suministrar armas, entre otras envergaduras de interdicción para prevalecer como los reyes vanagloriosos y restregar su opresión. En Algunos países de Europa, Asia y América ya están haciendo estragos, no obstante Japón al ser una de las ventanas más apetecidas en el continente asiático, su sociedad podría verse perjudicada una vez más en esa porquería aborrecible de no hacer algo.

El japonés seguía de brazos cruzados, no perdía su vista en los ejercicios de Vickytoria a su vez que estaba absorto en la plática particular que obtuvo de aquel inglés llamado, Sulivan.

Ese rufián a diferencia de Yamamoto, se le asistía cual procesado común por no acogerse a un convenio, más advirtió que no importa los planes que efectúen para contrarrestarlos, no importan cuantos aliados consigan, no importa cuántos reportes o golpes les hagan, ellos siempre iban un paso adelante y tarde que temprano su mordida venenosa llegaría a sus manos y seria su fin...

 ** _《_** _—_ _"Demuestra fuerza, y obtendrás poder, haz lo contrario, y lo pagarás con sangre " - mencionó el hombre corpulento con insolencia marcada en sus facciones y que en vez de  irradiar bizarría, todo en él gritaba aversión, Yuuri Katsuki y Seung lee se limitaban a escucharlo concentrados y con su mirada neutral, reparando cada letra o salida en falso de la boca del acusado. _ _—_ _Ese es el lema bandera que les acompaña a esos tipos, y cuando errores de tal cadencia como los que nosotros hicimos a plena luz del día son irremediables._   _Los hacen prevalecer._ ** _》_**

En pocas palabras, sus días estaban contados, y eso, Yuuri... Lo supo interpretar con el ejemplo más básico que daba la ley de Darwin...Los eslabones débiles están condenados a perecer.

**_《_ ** _—_ _"Nosotros somos simples peones que seguíamos órdenes, o al menos yo lo era... Tal vez aquel imbécil sepa más cosas, pero tampoco deja de ser un títere cualquiera. Ellos lo silenciaran, a mí también y cuando menos se los esperen, no podrán hacer nada."_ **_》_ **

Esas últimas frases desvanecidas de Sulivan hacia Yuuri, le quedaron retumbando en su cabeza y razonó que la cuestión no era para tomarse con folclor alguno. Por primera vez en estos 5 años sentía que al fin estaba avanzando en su búsqueda implacable, claro, necesita más señales para asegurarse de que esa "sombra" melindrosa sigue vigente, pero sin pruebas no puede hacer nada para reabrir ese viejo caso y mucho menos, ligarlo al actual.

Miró su reloj como quien no quiere la cosa, aún tiene algo de tiempo, despejó ese manto de incertidumbres de su cabeza y regresó a tierra con su otra labor...La reprimenda a su rebelde cadete.

Viendo que hoy tuvo una brecha en su agenda, lo aprovechó para hacer lo que le diera su reverenda gana, y fue cumpliendo como instructor de combate en una de las clases ordinarias, hace años que no impartía cátedra en rangos inferiores dentro de la misma academia, a lo mucho se le veía en los entrenamientos del  _F.E.G.I_  por estar en una categoría Élite. Más no nos pregunten el cómo o el por qué, él solo tomó la vocería y punto.

Los cadetes y alféreces novatos estaban pávidos del miedo ante esa clase magistral y al ser a la hora de la práctica, todos fueron sometidos a ejercicios mortales, y cuando pensaron que no podía pintar para peor.. .Alguien quería sucumbir por el grado de dificultad...

_—_ _**¡SI  SOBREVIVISTE A LA CONVOCATORIA, A MÍ PALIZA, Y LOS BALAZOS EN ESE OPERATIVO, ESTO DEBERÍA SER PAN COMIDO PARA TÍ!** _

Ella llevaba casi 45 minutos en esa tónica desgastante de aquí a allá, los más largos de su adolescente vida; la excusa de Yuuri era reforzar su "resistencia" (y aunque en sí, la chica necesitaba trabajar en esa debilidad, el muy maldito se deleitaba con sus querellas) las fuerzas de Románova fallaron y por default perdió por ¿quién sabe cuántas rondas? Su reto principal.

El resultado fueron muchos golpes y moretones feos con esas esferas al por mayor.

— _Nekola._   _—_   El cachorro grandulón dio un brinco haciendo ese gesto militar con una cara fantasmagórica cuando escuchó su nombre _._ _—_ _Busca más suministros y carga la máquina._

 _—_ _ **REALLY!?**_ _—_   Estriló con sus mechones plateados trastornados sin nada de fashion. _—_   _¡Ya no doy más!, ¡¿Q-quiere acabarme, señor?!_

 _—_ _Es solo la decimotercera vez._ _—_   espetó con franqueza absoluta y la chica se desplomó. Los estudiantes mantenían su aura espantosa esperando cualquier anuncio de ese Jefe-Tutor que les tocó hoy.  _—_   _¿Ya te cansaste?, a tus compañeros les doy sus clases de acuerdo a su rango, y obviamente a usted por realizar los obstáculos de la convocatoria, debo exigirle el triple por esa simple cognición._

 _—_ _¡Entonces a Nekola debería hacerle lo mismo!_ _—_ reclamó Vicky llorando. Emil le miró con horror, hasta se le pasó por su mente un desesperado:  _"¡¿Y YO QUÉ VELAS TENGO EN ESTE ENTIERRO?!"._

 _—_ _En efecto, debería._ _—_ por casi al checo le dá un soponcio, más Yuuri continuó aclarando su punto. _—_ _Pero, hay un diminuto detalle, no puedo ser condescendiente con un novato que se vuela los conductos y habla con "atrevimientos" a sus superiores... Nekola es respetuoso, algo que dista completamente en usted, cadete._ _—_    y allí ella, maldijo la hora en que no midió su lengua nociva en esas duchas. El jefe japonés prosiguió.  _—_ _Tómalo como un escarmiento suave de mi parte._

_—_ _**¡¡¿SUAVE?!!!** _

_—_ _y prepárate, porque empezaremos otra vez. Si te equivocas, te haré correr todo el campus. Nekola activa la máquina._

_—_ _C-como diga señor, ahmm...¡Lo siento Vickyyy!, ¡No me odies!_ _—_ expresó el muchacho chillando de compasión.

 _—_ _ **NO WAY!!!, GYYYAHHHH!!!**_ _—_  y la lluvia de pelotas infernales reinició.

En una esquina algo alejada y con muchos fólderes en mano, el hámster no sabía si pegarle a Yuuri por tal castigo exagerado o si exponerlo con Chris para que pagara su karma.  _—_ _Ay Yuuri...¿Por qué eres así con Vicky?_

Mencionó al aire Phichit, cuando negaba con su cabeza y esa gota de sudor recorrió su frente escurridiza... La vio venir sin anestesia. Sinceramente espera de corazón ver una buena evolución en ese par, siguió de largo a su fortaleza tecnológica para recuperar parte de los archivos eliminados en la laptop de Yamamoto.

Pasó una hora, el entrenamiento había terminado y Yuuri en lo que pudo observar les dio anotaciones estrictas de reforzar su uso con las armas a todos y que cualquier día los podría sorprender con otra clase dirigida por el mismo, cosa que puso a más de uno con los pelos de punta. Cuando estaba por irse giró su cuello para divisar mejor a Romámova, quien se asemejaba a un espaguetti derramado en la grama. Nekola con su gorra la abanicaba lo mejor que podía y le daba moral para que recobrase sus fuerzas, el japonés satisfecho y con una sonrisa dura por su cometido, se retiró del lugar a reanudar el itinerario de su apretada agenda.

La mañana consolida su curso, han pasado más horas y el trabajo no cesa en ningún momento. El Capitán Chulanont organizaba los nuevos planos de posibles "caletas" donde el micro-tráfico está siendo financiado. Aparentemente esos mini casos irían deslindados al tema principal, pero no lo es. Lo arrojado por Yamamoto, voltea el marcador a su favor haciendo esto más y más enrollado cual bola de nieve. Iba de salida enviándole las coordenadas a Sala y Georgi para que fueran inspeccionando la franja cuando se vio frente de él, a la pequeña pelusa plateada hecha calavera con miles de correspondencias, pero...

 _—_ _P-Phi..._ _—_   ella soltó todo y se le tiró encima echándose a llorar cual niña mimada. El moreno siendo alguien cándido la recibió y le acaricio sus flequillos, esas pataletas tenían nombre propio. Uno que empieza por Yuuri y terminaba en Katsuki.

Vicky con un perfil destemplado tirando a chistoso, aun abrazando como koala al tailandés y sorbándose su roja nariz le comentaba sus penurias (castigos) otorgados por es monstruo kamikaze que tiene por jefe, (Chris no estaba, así que en su ausencia el moreno se haría cargo de ella).

Él reía mientras con su pañuelo le secaba los lagrimones exagerados que brotaban por sus ojos acuosos, se hizo una nota mental de charlar con Yuuri para que fuese más flexible. Si bien, Vicky es fuerte al punto de confundirse por un chico y no se amilana ante ninguna de sus pruebas o reprimendas, es la más joven del grupo (aparte de ser una señorita) y por ende uno que otro día mostrará su lado voluble propio de su edad.

_—_ _Ánimos Vicky, ¡Mira lo positivo!, eres la única que le da encare a ese amargado con estilo._

_—_ _¿Pero a qué precio?, me duele todo mi bello cuerpo. Siento que sí me vuelve a castigar, me romperé un hueso. Te lo juro Phi, ¡Ese hombre es horrible!_ _—_   Continuó berreando aniñadamente.

 _—_ _Yuuri, no es tan malo. Créeme, es buena persona una vez que lo conoces, tenle paciencia. Aunque también debes poner de tu parte y hacerle caso en sus indicaciones._ _—_   con cariño le hacía ver las faltas cometidas y Vicky le entendía, pero con ese japonés, no puede.

 _—Mmmhhhmmm...lo veo difícil..._ _—_   el mohín sonoro de sus labios se notó. _—_    _Si no fuese por ciertas cosas "buenas" que le he visto, definitivamente pensaría que come alacranes en su desayuno. Es un milagro que Yuuki, no sea así._ _—_   esos reclamos hicieron soltar una gran carcajada a Phitchit con gusto, y cuando reparó que estaba "calmada", abogó por ese cuadriculado.

 _—_ _Te diré algo personal, pero queda entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo Vicky?_ _—_   esos ojos azules de la conejita se agrandaron por el fisgoneo, y Phicthit en lo que seguía limpiando el pequeño rosto de la rusa, prosiguió. _—_ _Aunque no lo creas, el Yuuri que vez ahora, discrepa por montón al Yuuri de hace años atrás. Él era... más tímido y risueño._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_ _—_   Curioseó con sorpresa.

 _—_ _Ya viste como es su sobrinito Yuuki, con eso te haces una idea._ _—_   y la dejó con la boca tan abierta que Phitchit no se contuvo en botar otra vez su risotada al instante. Continuó esa revelación. _—_ _Claro, con la profesión que ejercemos él endureció, pero digamos que su parte noble sigue allí, muy en el fondo... Yuuri, solo revela esa cualidad en el momento indicado y apuesto todos mis hámsteres a que ya habrás visto algún indicio._ _—_   Ahora que ella lo piensa, tiene algo de sentido ciertos comportamientos amables que notó al codearse más seguido con él kamikaze, repasemos:

»El día que se disculpó en el duelo. (Fue muy cordial y sincero.)

»Aquella ocasión que le curó sus heridas (aunque al inicio echaba chispas por la imprudencia que ella cometió), terminó portándose como todo un caballero protector.

»Y el bochorno que vivió hace dos días al verle en paños menores. (Su rostro de cachorro colorado y gestos avergonzados, lo dijo todo.)

Son solo algunos ejemplos, pero sin lugar a dudas lo anterior escoltado con esas sonrisas  espontáneas de Yuuri para con ella, le robaban más de un bonito suspiro... Su sonrisa le daba un toque simpático pensando que no debía ocultarla, y de hecho le agradaba verlo en ese plan...¡Segundo punto para Katsuki!.

Phitchit con sus ojos negros fijos en Vicky, se dio cuenta que la imagen de ese japonés siendo amable le quedó sonando en su cabeza, y como ya él sabe que Yuuri dio el primer paso con ella, ese ratón de laboratorio shipeador movió sus fichas, con tal ver más pinceladas alegres en el alma de aquel renegado.

_—_ _Sé que le guardas respeto y estima pese a lo regañón que es contigo, Mmmm tal vez si intentas ganar su confianza y ser su amiga, mejore su trato y puede que veas más de esa amabilidad oculta de Yuuri._

_—_ _Uhmmm, ¿Tú lo crees?_ _—_   el semblante en Vicky seguía suavizado hasta verse adorable, y el mayor asintió.

Phichit le animó, incluso le dijo que el día que se encontrara en aprietos, le ayudaría junto con Chris si es necesario, más insistió que dependerá de ella y solo de ella si quiere que las cosas mejoren con Yuuri. Al mencionarle los privilegios que tendría de aquella locura (por su lindo principito, Yuuki). Vicky, sentada en ese mueble enorme con sus piernas recogidas a su pecho, ocultó media cara tentada a esa propuesta.

El capitán le dio su espacio para digerir la idea al tiempo que observa las correspondencias, hay unas para él, otras para varias dependencias y unas cuantas para Yuuri, la invita a ponerse de pié puesto de que debe salir, Vicky igual necesita marcharse, debe ir a su próxima clase la cual es con el viejo bigotón de Richelieu y si no llega temprano, deberá aguantarse sus cantaletas.

Cuando iban por los pasillos, la cadete llevó sus manos detrás de su crin aun con su expresión relajada, y descargada, miró las posibilidades por tal suceso, y no negará que ahora ese bicho curioso por saber más cosas del misterioso T.C, la abruma.

 _—_ _Phichit_ _—_   el susodicho se detiene y le observa alegre. _-Yo, lo estuve pensando y... haré el intento de llevarme mejor con el jefe, primero por mi lindo príncipe Yuuki, y segundo porque si voy a estar aquí bajo su mando y nos vamos a seguir viendo las caras, al menos la estadía en la academia debe de ser más cómoda ¿No?_ _—_   allí mintió un poco, en realidad le sonó la intuición de saber a profundidad el cómo es su verdadero ser y si es así, como Phitchit le ha comentado.

 _—_ _¡Eso sí!_ _—_   le apuntó con su dedo y un buen puchero enojón.  _—_ _¡No te prometo nada como él me salga con sus cosas "prácticas"!... ¡Eso puedes apostarlo!, Cariño._

 _—_ _Yeeeees!!!_ _—_   ese puño traído al aire del canijo bribón, lo sintió como una batalla ganada. ¡Bien!

Para variar, el joven amargado pasaba por allí con su vestuario imperial y con... ¿Más papeles? (como que hoy es el día de los pliegos blancos y los sobres de manila en esa academia) leía los resultados finales de aquellos que ingresaron exitosamente al  _F.E.G.I_

Plisetky, Altin, y Leroy pasaron, Nekola también, continuó leyendo de rapidez hasta encontrarse con el nombre de esa Conejita problemática en sus filas y como supuso, ella se ganaría su lugar. Esa línea recta ahora curva en sus labios fue mostrándose de a poco al ajustar sus lentes.

 _"Deberé buscar más analgésicos con la Médico jefe Yang para mis futuros dolores de cabeza"..._ _—_    _eso_ especuló.

También no dejaba de especular en ciertos baches que encontró en la información inicial de Vickytoria en estos días al revisar su expediente con lupa. Sus gustos, morisquetas, destrezas y habilidades exactas a los de Andrei, o en la conversación inusual que le hizo al M.G Josef Karpisek Giacometti para colaborar ciertas procedencias. El tío de Chris era habilidoso como su sobrino. Sin embargo, al señalar referencias familiares titubeo un poco, esas cruces mal parqueadas le daban vida a su primera "teoría" y esa "teoría" le provocaba ansiedad, una que le recorrió de ida y vuelta las venas de solo sintetizar aquello.

Detuvo su andar cuando sus irises marrones dieron con las dos estampas charlando como comadronas en ese sendero. La niña al notar la presencia de su fastidio, se puso a la defensiva con su típica careta linda y enfurruñada. Luego, recobró su actitud de diva orgullosa de la nada. El parpadeo desprevenido, ella pasó caminado a un costado levantando su coleta plateada con gracia y se fue de largo a su clase. Yuuri con esa ceja alzada y en pleno uso de sus facultades, infiere que la cadete aún no le perdona ese castigo macabro, el "Jum" de Vicky no miente.

 _—_ _Yuuri, ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña?_   _—_ chismoseó contento el hámster observando todo en primera fila, fresco como lechuga y con mano bien puesta en su mejilla.

 _—_ _¿Yo?, nada que no te importe. Más bien deja de ser su hada madrina y ponte a trabajar._ _—_   y continúo su camino reservado leyendo sus papeles.

 _—_ _Siiii, claro...Yuuri amargado, pero algún día vas a cantar._ _—_   susurró  el ratón descarado. Phichit, no se ha equivocado en decir que entre esos dos está pasando algo bonito... innegablemente iba lento, pero bonito al fin y al cabo.

 

 

  
**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

 

**_Pasillos de la (T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Finales de Marzo del 2017 - 1:00 P.M (Muchos días después)_

 

 **L** a vida en la  _T.S.P.A_  sigue movida con todos en sus asuntos. Lo bueno, es que el moreno ha sido un buen intermediario para que japonés y rusa se codearan un poquito mejor. Aunque... Las prácticidades, los berrinches divosos, y las jugadas a muerte (divertidas para el shipeador de Phichit) eran infalibles entre Yuuri Y Vickytoria.

Pero, si la academia ya estaba revolucionada con el "amague de ese par", más todo lo anterior (refiriéndonos al caso del cartel) , el tifón queresonaba en forma de pasos por alguien mayor, uno bastante entrado en años los cuales se daban a conocer en sus hebras canosas y sus facciones duras además de envejecidas, llegaría a retomar las riendas de su equipo. El señor de 70 años no dio anuncio alguno, y muchos de la división directiva o ejecutiva se asustaron en el acto.

Adelantó su regreso de esa cumbre internacional por dos causas. La primera por el giro de 180 grados que ha tomado el caso del cartel académico, debe dirigir a sus muchachos y revalidar las opciones a seguir (y siendo sinceros, ya estaba aburrido de verles las caras a esos octogenarios que no mueven ni un dedo) y la segunda, que aparentemente era algo mínimo pero que en realidad es de mayor gravedad e inclusive apoteósica, era confirmar un mal presentimiento después de recibir hace dos días una llamada de una vieja conocida explicando alterada todo el malestar que ha vivido por la escabullida repentina de su familiar hacia tierras niponas y si sus sospechas son ciertas de que ese "personaje" esté en sus filas (porque su academia es la única en Japón que ha roto la etiqueta en aceptar a una mujer a nivel directivo/Tradicional), tendría a esa fiera espeluznante más tardar hoy mismo en su territorio armando severo escándalo morrocotudo y que ni con la ayuda del canoso vejete ruso tirando a sureño, evitaría el desastre...

Camino ceñudo, quería llegar rápido a su oficina a resolver esos "pendientes", su rezongar y mal humor salieron a flote hasta que preciso escuchó en la próxima esquina al profesor Richelieu reclamando algo en específico (mínimo algún estudiante le sacó de casillas), pero la otra voz... Esa voz le puso la piel erizada, esa voz la conocía.

 _—_ _¡Esa muchacha!, ¡No le perdió pie, ni pisada al bodoque de su padre!_ _—_ Maldijo en ruso apresurando su marchar.

Podrían pasar los años, podrían pasar las épocas, podrían pasar muchas cosas pero siempre vá a reconocer en cualquier lugar a la Joven Nikiforov...y con su rostro desencajado, acarreando una mano rastrera porque esa penitencia que tanto presintió estaba por efectuarse, piensa regañarla como nunca lo ha hecho en su rusa vida.

 _—_ _¡Ya le dicho que no me gusta que me llegue tarde a mis clases! Y menos que me falte al respeto_ _—_ reclamó el subintendente.

 _—_ _¡Y yo ya le dije que estaba ayudando al capitán Chulanont en unos pedidos! ... Podemos ir perfectamente a su oficina para que verifique mi versión y sobre lo otro, ¡Usted empezó faltándome el mío!_ _—_ atacó la cadete.

La pelea del bulldog vs la conejita estaba chispeante, sus compañeros no decían nada, Emil trataba de apaciguarlos hasta que...

_—_ _**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!** _

El perfil de todos los presentes pasó de rosado a pálido, y Vicky solo pensaba tras escuchar aquello por boca de ese viejo cascarrabias... Que esto....Era una pésima jugada del destino.

 ** _"¡_** _Деeeeрьмо **!"**_ ** _... "¡_** _Es es el viejo **!"...**  _ _—_ Pensó. ¡Ahora si se fregó!

 _—_ _¡Den la cara de una buena vez que les estoy hablando!_ _—_ distinguido, con su traje negro portando sus manos detrás a su espalda, y dando cátedra de cuando lucirse con atribución, el General Yakov Felstman remontaba sus pisadas en dirección de esa revoltosa que ya se había girado haciéndose la despistada escondiéndose detrás de Emil. El señor habiendo llegado a su puesto con un revoloteo arisco en su mano apartó a los jóvenes dejándole solo con los dos novatos y el subintendente que estaba más perdido que loco en año nuevo. Richelieu intentó comentar un resumen de lo que estaba pasando con la Cadete, Yakov ni lo piensa...

Da órdenes estrictas a todos los estudiantes de buen comportamiento en cuanto afiló sus ojos huraños en Vickytoria. La superaba en altura, la superaba en experiencia y con su fisonomía irritada escupió un: _—_ _ **A MÍ OFICINA, ¡AHORA!**_ _—_ para tomarla por su oreja cual niña pequeña siendo regañada y pasearla así sea a empellones. Le avisó a Richelieu que se encargaría de darle su buen castigo. (Como una fachada para despistar al hombre en lo que arregla este problemón)

Los ojos de los demás quedaron como platos y blancos cual natilla, pronto el maestro recobró sus sentidos perdidos y con un par de palmadas disipó el desorden mandándoles a entrar al aula de clase y así seguir con la lección. A lo que eso pasaba, el aguacero para Vickytoria seguía torrencial por parte del lobo mayor que al manifestarse alejado de todo turullo y estando en su gabinete a puerta cerrada, liberó la oreja ajena y habló.

 _—_ _ **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJOS HACES EN JAPÓN?!**  _ _—_ él ya sabía por la querella de Ivonne algo de su descabellada locura. Cruzándose de brazos, esperaba una respuesta lógica por propia boca de Vickytoria en lo que expulsaba toda ira por sus fosas nasales.

 _—_ _Moohhh~ Eso me dolió._ _—_ dijo ella cuando se acarició su oreja.  _—_ _y no deberías tomar tanta rabia, Viejo Yakov, o te dará algo y quedaras más calvo de lo que ya estás._

 _—_ _¡¿Calvo?!, **¡¿CALVO?!... ¡MAS BIÉN UN INFARTO¡... ¡ ESO ES LO QUE ME VAS A PROVOCAR!, ¡MUCHACHA DEL DIABLO!...**_ _—_ se mueve de lado y lado como un leon hambriento para no cometer una demencia en su contra. _—_ _**¡¿Y QUE FORMA DE TRATARME ES ESA, VITYA?! ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!**_

 _-"Vitya" no es propiamente un nombre para una chica._ _—_ mencionó con inocencia despistada valiéndole todo.

 _—_ _ **¡TU SABES QUE TE LLAMO ASÍ PORQUE JAMÁS TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA SEÑORITA, SINO COMO UN PANDILLERO DE BARRIO! ¡Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!... ¡QUE LA COSA ES CONTIGO, NO CONMIGO**_ **!** _—_  esos descaros por parte de ella con su boquita típica de corazón, le dio más rienda suelta a la bravura que Yakov sentía. Lo paradójico es, que esos mismos comentarios de tal talante, le hicieron recordar las conocidas salidas imprudentes del fanfarrón de Andrei y los días en que él, lidiaba a Vitya (su pequeña y revoltosa Vitya) cuando era una criatura en las instalaciones de la  _FSB..._ quien ahora es toda una mujercita a sus ojos.

El sentimiento lo abordó un poco pero hizo a un lado para seguir con el regaño. _—_ _Mira nada más que venir sola a Japón apoyada por el alcahuete de tu abuelo, y huyendo cual fugitiva de tu tía por caprichos... porque eso es lo que son, ¡Caprichos y nada más!_

 _—_ _ **¡NO LOS SON!**_ _—_   Exclamó con fuerza, y eso lo sorprendió, el semblante en Vicky paso de alegre a serio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _—_ _Lo que estoy haciendo no es un simple capricho avalado por mi abuelo. Es mi sentir... Es mi deseo, y mi camino a seguir en esta vida._ _—_ remarcó con fuerte justificación sin dejar de mirarle. _—_ _Estando en Rusia no podría hacerlo, sería condenarme o cortarme las alas antes de intentarlo._

Las respuestas entre ambos iban en aumento, cada quien desde su posición, defendiendo lo suyo, hasta que el clímax llegó a su punto cuando mencionaron a la causante de tal vahanería.

_—_ _Tú deberías estar en Rusia con tu tía y no estar jugando a los policías. Abandonaste una buena oportunidad artística en el Ballet de Balshoi bajo la batuta de Lilia Baranoshkaya ._

_—_ _Esa señora también le lavó el cerebro con eso de hacer cosas que vayan acorde a mi preferencia o condición, ¿Verdad?_ _—_   la frustración en Vicky era enorme y despejó los mechones de su cara.  _—_ _Tío Yakov, escúchame, les he visto a ti y a papá realizar su labor con respeto, un respeto y amor que los dos a su manera, me trasmitieron de pequeña enorgulleciéndome día tras día. Mi padre lo hizo hasta el último soplo que brindó en su ser con tal de entregar todo lo mejor de sí._ _—_ su clamor fue sentido y el hombre pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Vicky, ese brillo terco y necio que solía tener Andrei cuando discutía con él.

 _—_ _Mi abuelo sabe mis gustos y aspiraciones, si es cierto que la danza hace parte de mí, y enseñar arte me agrada, por algo me gradué de ello... Más no es la fuerza que me motiva. Eso mi tía Ivonne también lo sabe pero se hace la desentendida. Ella siempre se mantuvo limitándome a sus reglas sin sentido, y digo "se mantuvo" porque ya no pienso seguirle más la corriente. No soy la niñita de 6 o 10 años. A ella y a todos, incluyéndote a ti, Tío Yavok..._ _—_ le tomó por su rostro cándidamente y le miró con ternura _._ _—S_ _e les olvido que tengo 16 años, que ya crecí lo suficiente para entender las cosas, tomar mís decisiones y ser responsable de mis actos._

 _—_ _Ciertamente no eres la pelusita pequeña que tenía en mis brazos._ _—_ correspondió con una faz y sonrisa nostálgicas al tener a la rusa mirándole con sus ojos grandes y azules. _—_ _y ciertamente tienes cualidades que te hacen especial, una genio que a corta edad ha hecho grandes cosas. No obstante, si me voy a términos legales sigues siendo una adolescente e Ivonne es tu tutora, ella me dijo del procedimiento deslindado que hizo el sinvergüenza de Sergei y está buscando alguna forma legal para llevarte de vuelta a Rusia._ _—_ eso inquietó a Vicky un poco pero se sobrepuso ante ese golpe.

 _—_ _Me cuesta creer todo esto...y me duele ver que esa mujer me haga tal cosa por sus sentimientos egoístas, de veras. -_ ironizó al aire.

_—_ _**¡VITYA!** _

_—_ _¡Es verdad!... si estar de etiqueta como una "muñeca de porcelana" en la alta sociedad cerrada solo por dar gusto a los demás, y esperar a que un idiota me tome como florero de recepción porque según mi tía es "lo mejor para mí"... Entonces, renuncio a esa mala experiencia y prefiero morirme bajo de un puente._ _—_   recriminó con porte, para el mayor eso le sonó a sus típicos berrinches.

_—_ _Por el amor de todos los dioses ¿Te estás escuchando? Ella siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti, muchacha. Es tu tía, no un escorpión._

_—_ _Bien dicho, es mi tía. No mi madre y mucho menos mi padre, estoy segura que ellos dos de estar vivos me apoyarían._ _—_   concluyó con respeto. _—_ _Y eso último a mi tía, le encaja perfectamente en su currículum._

 _—_ _Vickytoria..._ _—_    le regaño algo sosegado.

 _—_ _Discúlpeme tío._ _—_   se excusó con más calma y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Yakov puso mano senil sobre su delicado hombro. _—_ _Pero no sé qué más pensar de ella, entre mi abuelo y mi tía, él siempre me brindó su cariño incondicional, y nunca ví algo así por parte de Cruela-forova, solo sus regaños o sus imposiciones sin consultarme._ _—_   le dijo con franqueza su inconformismo. Tomó un merecido respiro y continuó expresando sus deseos guardados a aquel señor que consideraba como su tío cascarrabias aunque no fuese familia directa de ella...

 _—_ _Yo quiero...Que ella comprenda que mi vida es mía y que si me quisiera como ella dice, lo ideal es que hable conmigo, que me aconseje, que lleguemos con acuerdos y no que venga de buenas a primeras a exponerme como trofeo en algo que me hará infeliz. Mi abuelo siempre me ha recalcado eso, de que todas las personas son libres de tomar en sus decisiones, y también me ha dicho que por mucho que él o ella me den sus consejos, me cuiden, o me guíen, solo yo y nadie más vivirá lo que tenga que vivir... Por favor, tío Yakov te lo ruego... No me regrese con ella. No lo haga._ _—_   Vicky dejó caer su cortina de consternación ante ruso de ojos azules. Los irises de aquella niña se veían redondeados y angustiados; por tanto inseguros por el futuro incierto y negro que se le pintaba.

 _—_ _Estar en Japón fue, es y será la mejor decisión que pude tomar... Quiero ser oficial, ¡de verdad quiero serlo!, me gusta ayudar, me gusta su academia, jamás había llegado tan lejos en ello y ahora que por primera vez en años me siento en mis facultades de hacer lo que realmente me nace desde aquí._ _—_   apuntaba con distinción a su propio corazón. _—_ _No quiero dejarlo._

Vitya (como le nombra Yakov) le explicó que aquí, no la miraban como la chica prodigio, no la miraban como una joya preciosa la cual debe ser guardada en su cajita de cristal. Aquí en Japón, sus compañeros la tratan como uno más del común, que tiene amigos que le han expuesto su afecto, que ha experimentado cosas nuevas y que tiene superiores (tomando de ejemplo a Yuuri) que le exigen o la ponen a prueba llevando al máximo sus límites. El General ruso seguía circunspecto y atento al resto de súplicas en Vicky, pueden que sus fraseos sean bonitos más no sucumbiría a ellos. Teniéndola aquí, era problema asegurado con esa tormenta llamada Ivonne. Se sobó el puente de su nariz mientras meditaba lo que estaba por decir... Le rompería el corazón a esa dulce señorita.

_—_ _Yo no sé exactamente qué cosas hayan pasando en tu casa para que hicieras tal atrocidad, Vitya. En lo personal soy algo chapado a la antigua y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en que señoritas como tú ejerzan una profesión tan peligrosa como esta... Pero entiendo que el mundo cambia y te acepté porque mí hombre de mayor confianza, el T.C Katsuki, me convenció al mostrarme parte de tus resultados en la academia como cadete desconociendo por completo que se tratase de tí._

_—_ _¿Eh?¿ El Amargado...¡digo!, el Teniente Coronel hizo eso ... por mí?_

_—_ _¿Acaso hay otro Katsuki en este lugar?_   _—_    camino girando a su ventana para ver al gentío del campus, Vicky con una supuesta calma llena de ansiedad desde su puesto no perdía ni un segundo a cada cosa que decía, pero le estremeció saber de primera mano ese detallazo del japonés.

 _—_ _Obviamente, sabiendo que la estampa que tengo enfrente eres tú, la moneda cambia. Ya conoces a tu tía...Si fuese Sergey tu acudiente, otro resultado fuera y te aceptaría en un periodo de prueba. Pero ella, es quien tiene la mayoría de potestad sobre ti. Ella es una mujer que hará lo que sea para sacarte a rastras, se valdrá de cualquier artimaña judicial o escrita y tú al ser una estudiante en la T.S.P.A, puede hacerlo... Lo que menos necesito es un escándalo..._ _—_   lo que tanto temió en un inicio, se realizó... una vez más, Ivonne estaba por apagar esa brecha de esperanza en su recóndito ser.

_—_ _Tío, por favor..._

_—_ _Lo siento, pero hoy mismo recoges tus cosas, haré que te den de baja como cadete en la academia._ _—_   y ese filo mortal fue como un balde de agua fría para Vicky, una helada carente de toda existencia.

La niña apretó sus manos con impotencia revirando en voz alta que no era justo, no era justo que sus esfuerzos se fueran al caño solo porque aquella mujer que tiene por tía le daba su reverenda gana. Sus documentos estaban en regla, le puso entrega, sudor entre otras cualidades para lograr su cometido.

 _—_ _ **¡YA DIJE QUE NO, Y ES UNA ORDEN, VITYA!...**  Tengo demasiados ojos encima como para agregar otro más a mí lista. _ _—_   su alegato se vio interrumpido por una llamada, y como si el diablo fuese invocado, Ivonne Nikiforova le informó que ya está en Shibuya y que en cualquier momento llegaría al lugar.

Él se lo hizo saber a Vickytoria...y ella en respuesta...enmudeció.

El rostro de Vicky fue de total y amarga decepción, no quería llorar, no deseaba hacerlo porque era aceptar una derrota manipulada. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes para no aflorar lamento alguno, se tragó esos impulsos y volvió a reclamar con más fuerza.

A medida que el par de rusos tenían ese careo intenso, el T.C Katsuki se aproximaba por los pasillos, con el General de regreso, en sus manos portaba 3 fólderes donde tenía resúmenes de las cosas hechas hasta ahora en la academia, sobre el caso del cartel y la convocatoria flash del  _F.E.G.I_  más las voces explosivas le detuvieron todo movimiento. Para él es de pésima educación estar parando oreja en conversaciones (más bien gritos) que no son de su incumbencia, pero el que sean Románova y Felstman, le llamó toda su atención.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe con esa cadete corriendo y más atrás el General vociferaba su actuar. Vicky no pudo...Vicky con temblor en sus labios empezó a sollozar, hasta que se topó con su jefe...corrección, su ex-jefe. Azul y marrón otra vez se encontraron, y el japonés estaba callado observando la fragilidad en esa chica que normalmente es dinámica.

Ella le miró con su rostro enrojecido y decaído, luego le sonrió escueto. De todos sus superiores fue el que llevó la peor parte por los embrollos que siempre le propinó y en cierto modo, ya se había acostumbrado a sus regaños, sus lecciones, sus peleas constantes, entre otras cosas a sus buenos consejos y esa encantadora sonrisa que solo le ha mostrado en completa amabilidad.

Lo va extrañar...así como extrañará a su sobrinito.

 _—_ _¿Puedes decirme lo que ocurrió?_ _—_   rompiendo toda discreción, levantó su perfil como pudo tomándole su pequeño mentón, Vicky luchaba para que las lágrimas que yacían de ella no salieran, y eso expuso verdadera preocupación en Yuuri.

 _—_ _Parece que...Al final n-no puede c-cumplirle mi promesa, K-Katsuki-San._ _—_ su voz suave y desquebrajada le indicó el mal instante que estaba pasando incluso le alarmó que le nombrara con esa formalidad... _—_   _o lamento, lamento todos los impases q-que le di._ _—_   se inclinó en una reverencia dejando desarmado y más confundido que nunca al T.C, y estando próxima a llorar otra vez con esa revoltura en su estómago, se fue sin decir más nada.

 _—_ _ **¡KATSUKI!**_ _—_   Felstman llamó a su subordinado. _—¡Déjala y ven conmigo!_ _—_   Yuuri apurado asintió, y deseó que su jefe no lo hubiese llamado para auxiliar a la cadete. El ruso, no vio del todo el cruce de palabras pero infirió que Vitya se la lleva bien con él (es carismática, suele ganar la confianza fácilmente aunque es algo "excepcional" que logrará tal proeza con su mejor soldado) ya dentro, el General le pide reportes concisos y el T.C obvio, se los da, pero en medio de sus explicaciones no puede evitar sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su cadete y la expresión afligida que vio. No puede seguir así.

Con cautela Katsuki, supo torear a Felstman preguntándole sobre lo que pasó con la joven. Por supuesto, el señor malhumorado se descargó contándole rápidamente la travesura cometida. Enterarse del escape espectacular filmado como película hollywoodence le consagró méritos a esa conejita y Yuuri ni siquiera lo pone en duda... (Lo del operativo fue una muestra de sus ocurrencias) pero, lo siguiente que comentó Yakov, lo dejó fuera de base

_—_ _Por suerte ya di aviso a sus familiares. Es impresionante que hasta las chuscadas de Andrei se las heredará._

_—_ _¿A- An- Andrei?..._ _—_   mencionó atorado. Sus sobresaltos se encendieron con solo oír su nombre...entonces no estaba loco cuando intuyó ese pequeño indicio. _—_ _U-un momento...¿Me está diciendo que el padre de la cadete es... es...?_

 _—_ _Si Katsuki, Es Andrei Nikiforov._ _—_   Afirmó sin anestesia.

 _—_ _P-pero... Se supone que en su ficha ella aparece con el apellido Románov, por ende su participio es Románova..._ _—_   y Yakov le platicó al azorado japonés, que el abuelo de la niña, el señor Sergey con ayuda de Josef, redactaron la inscripción con el apellido de su madre Alisha para que ella pasara por bajo perfil, además de esquivar otros datos. De haberse inscrito con el apellido de su padre, armaría revuelo en Japón... para Yuuri, ahora todo tuvo lógica...

_—_ _Vaya...Esto es....Tan..._

_—_ _Increíble ¿No?_ _—_   resumió el señor sentándose en su sillón.

Yuuri quedó hecho un bloque de la impresión deslizando los dedos por sus cabellos negros, Yuuri aun digería esa acaudalada información en su sistema sin vacilaciones, la corriente hecha verdad le dio ese golpe lúcido que necesitaba para crear su escenario... En sí, se hallaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, todas las señales estaban allí y él, hecho el idiota nunca se dio cuenta.

 _"¡¿Cómo carajos no lo supuse?!"..._ _—_   pensó. Aunque.... Es justo que no le recordara, y menos que asociara su imagen actual a la que tiene de ella en su pasado de hace 10 años y parece que Vicky, no tiene ni la más remota idea de que ya se conocían. Siendo ella una linda nenita de 6 añitos cuando le vió, era obvio, que lo olvidara. Aun así, esto no deja de sorprenderlo, y no sabe cómo afrontar aquella realidad donde le toque ver a esos ojos azules hermosos nuevamente, pero lo que sigue... Lo vuelve a golpear.

_—_ _Dentro de poco su tía Ivonne vendrá a llevársela._

_—_ _¿P-por qué?_ _—_   musito extrañado.

Yakov pocas veces se le dá por tomar en el trabajo, pero la situación lo tenía estresado. Mientras se servía de su mini bar un trago de voldka pesado, le comenta en confianza a su subordinado que Vitya e Ivonne no tienen propiamente una buena relación de "sobrina- tia" y desde la muerte de Andrei las cosas se complicaron, Vitya siempre ha hecho cosas llevándole la contraria e Ivonne siempre la ha obligado a realizar actividades que no son de sus gustos... Yuuri en ese mes que convivió en la mansión o las discusiones que presenció de su maestro para con esa mujer... Supo que Ivonne es alguien que impone sus opiniones sobre quien sea.

Aunque lo que vivió Katsuki con su hermano fue algo distinto, al final Kouji, depositó su fe en él, su jefe, sus amigos y familiares también.

Yuuri poniéndose en los zapatos de esa pequeña y ya conocida conejita, pensó en lo duro que le ha tocado luchar, en lo que ha cambiado y entiende él por qué mantiene esa actitud rebelde con él, con todos, contra el mundo y no por gusto... Pero lo que más le movió fue ese ese sentido "lo lamento", recordando su promesa de estar en sus filas cuando le encaró en Hasetsu.

 _—_ _No quiero que esa fiera venga con sus arrebatos._ _—_   sentenció.   _—_ _Vitya habrá pasado sus exámenes en la T.S.P.A como cadete, pero hizo muchas cosas sin el permiso de Ivonne. Me tiene con las manos atadas. Soy un hombre muy viejo para esto..._ _—_   y se terminó su trago de un sorbo.

Yuuri tenía que hacer algo... tenía que hacerlo...

 _—_ _Gracias por escucharme. Siento mucho comentarte de mis nimiedades muchacho, ya puedes retirarte. Te dejaré trabajar tranquilo en tus asuntos._ _—_   estaba por salir por esa puerta cuando Yuuri, posó una palma recatada en su hombro a modo de petición.

 _—_ _Espere señor, Yo... No soy quien para cuestionar sus arbitrajes y para mí esto es sorpresivo, pero siento que se está cometiendo un error apresurado con... La señorita Nikiforova._ _—_   se albergó extraño llamarle de esa forma.

Felstman le reparó su actitud con sus dejos gentiles al igual que su mirada compasiva... Una que hace tiempo que no le veía al japonés. Yakov llenándose de prudencia, instó a seguir en su esclarecimiento a la vez que recorrían el sitio. Katsuki, en su neutralidad respetuosa, le hablaba del desempeño de la cadete, de sus habilidades, de sus as fortalezas y del como poco a poco se ha ido ganado su espacio, todo esto basándose en las anotaciones dadas por los instructores y subintendentes (excepto Richelieu, ya con calma le dirá los roces de ambos). El General en silencio templado, detalló su oratoria. Para que su mejor carta hablase así de aquella adolescente revoltosa, es porque ella ha desplegado una buena gestión.

_—_ _Solo digo que si la deja ir, se nos vá un buen elemento._

_—_ _¿Tanto así, muchacho?_

_—_ _Totalmente. Moviendo las fichas correctas puede ser alguien dócil y brillante... ¿Puedo tener un permiso para dar una opinión personal, señor?_ _—_   Yakov le dio un "concedido" y Yuuri habló.

 _—_ _Si la cadete Nikiforova lo hubiese querido, se valdría del nombre de mi maestro y agarrarse de su recorrido. Algo que yo no permitiría por muy hija que fuere de él y eso usted lo sabe._ _—_   le comentó directo a su superior _._ _—_ _Pero no lo hizo... Ella quiere ganar las cosas por sus propios medios, y quiere demostrarles a los demás que si puede, es algo para tener muy en cuenta. A ciencia cierta lo del escape de su casa y lo de ocultarme parte de su procedencia no estuvo bien, yo veré como la sanciono. Más eso lo compensa en la ayuda que me dio en la investigación._ _—_ Yuuri reveló una fuerte determinación y Yakov quedó con los crespos hechos con eso último, porque no entendía que pitos tocaba Vickytoria en algo clasificado.

Rápidamente le departió sobre los documentos que protegió de las garras de Yamamoto, sobre los análisis que logró sacar bajo su guía de aquel cartel, o sobre el contra-Ataque que hizo con los de la  _FSB,_  evitando que se robaran el resto de la droga dentro de la misma academia.

_—_ _¡Válgame Dios! ...Esa muchacha, ¡No sale de un hueco cuando ya se ha clavado en varios!_

_—_ _Lo sé, ella es joven y no negaré que posee un carácter "complicado y aventurero" por su propia edad._

_—_ _Rebelde, es la palabra indicada._ _—_   rezongó el mayor arrugando el ceño.

 _—_ _Concuerdo en ello._ _—_   Afirmó Yuuri. _—_    _más puedo decir que su rebeldía y terquedad cuando la traza por buen camino pensando en el bienestar de los demás, no sabe medirse al punto de exponerse...Ya me ha desobedecido en algunas ocasiones pero lo que hizo conmigo y mis hombres es una heroicidad que no hay que pasar por alto._ _—_   allí Yuuri aprovechó para comentar el par de hazañas que cometió la niña a sus espaldas, esa filtrada en el falso-positivo de la fallida trampa que ella descubrió con tal de salvar las vidas de sus oficiales (y la suya) era el enganche que necesitaba para tramar al patriarca mayor.

El rostro del viejo regañón se desacopló por tal osadía de su Vitya y Katsuki solo asintió confirmándole todo con una sutil sonrisa ponderada.

 _—_ _Piénselo bien... La cadete Nikiforova es un diamante en bruto el cual toca esculpir con mucha minucia y ahora que ella aprobó limpiamente en el listado del F.E.G.I y que hace parte legalmente en mis filas como Oficial, no la pienso perder. Eso se lo puedo asegurar._ _—_   se jugó todas sus cartas el muy cabrón al darle papel con todos los nombres de los aprobados...

Yakov deberá pensarlo dos veces antes de acceder. Como estudiante de la _T.S.P.A,_ él tendría más poderío de la situación para darla de baja, el hecho que ahora aparezca aprobada en la _F.E.G.I_ , cambia las cosas completamente... Serían más papeleos, muchos problemas legales, y más estacas a su espalda.

Para rematar, el fuego en los irires envinados de su Teniente Coronel, le dio a entender que sí o sí  hará lo que esté en su alcancé para no dejar escapar a su pupila, así como luchó al principio por su ingreso. El hombre tomó una pose pensativa reconsiderando las cosas, sabe que no será fácil encarrilar a esa cabra-loca que tiene por sobrina (no de sangre pero si de corazón) cuando tenga sus impulsos traviesos, y bueno, Yuuri no es ningún pintado en la pared para dejarse tironear de las ocurrencias de la rusa, confía en que puede pararle el carro a su manera... La piensa respaldar.

_—_ _Muchacho... te brindare el beneficio de la duda con Vickytoria, si abogas así por ella por algo, espero no arrepentirme._

_—_ _¡¿De verdad, Señor?!_ _—_   los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron y su rostro irradió un aire de nobleza. _—_ _¡No se arrepentirá, eso delo por seguro!_ _—_   soltó con seguridad, Yakov le miró el aspaviento con una buena cejuela alzada a gusto, juraría que vio por micro segundos a ese amable pero torpe crio Oficial de hace años atrás. El pobre, al percatarse de lo que hizo, tosió para disimular y cobró su compostura seria sonrojándose copiosamente.

_—_ _Excuse mi atrevimiento, Señor Felstman._

_—_ _Je, descuida Yuuri._ _—_    se burló con sorna el viejo dándole palmadas duras a su espalda. _—_ _Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian en ti._ _—_   le habló como un padre lo haría con un hijo. _—_ _Ahora, el dolor de cabeza será Ivonne, cuando se enteré de mi nueva decisión...¡Armará el Armagedón!_

_—_ _¡De eso no se preocupe!... Yo me encargaré de ello..._

_—_ _¡Dios te oiga!..._

Ambos abrieron sus caminos y se prepararon para ese terremoto   
que estaban por afrontar...

 

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

 

**_Sala de Recepcion de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Finales de Marzo del 2017 - 1:30 P.M_

 

_—_ _Como supuse, este paraje es un...Cuchitril, espero que ustedes tengan todo preparado para irnos hoy mismo a Rusia._

_—_ _¡S-si señora!_

_—_ _Y lo primero que haré cuando lleguemos, será avisarle al heredero de los Golstying, Anatoly ... ¡Que salga con ella! o juro que me dejaré de llamar, Ivonne Nikiforova._

**E** n paralelo, a la  _T.S.P.A_  arribó la mujer temida que rinde honor a su sobrenombre como Cruela-forova the Vil, taconeaba rozagante en medio de la multitud escoltada por sus guarudas en dirección a las oficinas principales, el abrigo de piel fino, su peinado sofisticado al igual que su maquillaje resaltaban a la vista, los hombres no disimularon para nada el deleite, tales reacciones les parecieron corrientes y vulgares propios de este tipo de lugares no aptos para una dama como ella y claro, para su sobrina tampoco.

Si nos preguntan por el señor Sergey, se encontraba varado en pleno el embotellamiento (ya saben, hora pico haciendo daños en las carreteras) ¡Menuda suerte la suya!, y con ella tenía ganas de arrancar esos carros de su camino. Él no le dirigió para nada la palabra a su hija durante el vuelo express que se pegaron a Japón, su negativa era un tema delicado que involucra a su nieta, incluso se imaginó como debió afectarle esa mala noticia, rogaba al cielo de que le pusieran en su camino al ex- pupilo de Andrei y así buscar alguna solución a este absurdo. 

Y si hablamos de Vicky, ella odiaba experimentar sentimientos nada gratos, su lindo perrito estaba en su dormitorio y se ha acercado como si al olfatearle calzara muchos puntos de su tristeza para contentarla, le lamía juguetón por todas partes, y lo que más le lamía eran sus gotas perladas que al fin cedieron a su congojo de ese inconsolable rostro.

Ella solo se aferraba a ese lanudo amigo hallándose perdida en el desierto de sueños agrietados. No se quería ir... no quería dejar esto... no quería dejar a sus amistades... No quería dejar su sueño. Emil y algunos compañeros fuera de su entrada le tocaban en repetidas ocasiones nombrándole, pero nada. No les abría. No lo hacía porque si les veía sus caras se pondría el doble abatida. Vicky espero un poco más hasta que se fueron de allí y después se largó a otro lugar donde no se viera presionada.

Regresando con aquella ilustre mujer, se sacó sus lentes de lujo Dolche & Gabanna con garbo ante una de las secretarias, le miró petulante y exigió revolucionando todo de buenas a primeras hablar con Yakov Felstman. La mujer apocada por esos ojos filosos intentó explicarle que sin una cita reservada no podía hacerle pasar, y ella con esa aura penetrante de "¿no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, querida?" hizo encoger de miedo no solo a esa alma bien aventurada sino al personal completo que le rodeaba.

Reclamo a viva voz denotando la ineptitud incipiente del servicio y se voló todo protocolo para ir a buscar a ese hombre por donde sea. Digamos que sus tontos (los wachimanes que tiene por guardaespaldas) como no pecaban de ignorancia de sus rabietas, mejor la "dejaban ser"... ¡Ni locos se le meten por el medio!...Hasta que todo intento de desastre en dicha academia, fue paralizado por Katsuki Yuuri.

Los operarios del lugar temblando de miedo, le advierten la situación y este hace un ademan con la mano diciéndoles que no se preocupen porque el mismo la atenderá, Ivonne le repara con movimientos de aristócrata y siente que lo ha visto antes pero... ¿En dónde?

 _—_ _Sígame por favor, señora Nikiforova_ _—_   habló elocuente, en perfecto ruso impresionándola.

 _—_ _¡Señorita!_ _—_   Corrigió al instante.

Katsuki con todo el entrecejo en alza, soltó un  _"Ok...Señorita."_ , le dio el paso libre como el caballero que es a la dama para guiarle a una oficina auxiliar y así no hacerle caminar a la suya. Se acomodaron en sus asientos, yendo al grano para lo que les acontece, Yuuri le comentó que el General estaba ocupado en una reunión muy importante y en su reemplazo la atendería. Luego, le dejó hablar todo lo que quisiera exhibiendo su indiferencia a la academia y decretando sus razones. Oírle sus pretextos de esa forma tan despectiva, provocó nauseas en Yuuri.

¡Ah!, pero lo que irritó en gran medida fue el menoscabe que ella daba a los estúpidos "caprichos infantiles" de su sobrina, y su sueño de ser oficial.

¡Listo!... Se le fue a la estratósfera su calmada jurisprudencia.

En su escritorio fortuito, con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla y sus índices rozando el tabique de su fina nariz, premeditó con antelación los fraseos a usar en contra de esa presumida mujer que se las dá de "Dios todo poderoso"...Haber sido pupilo de Andrei "sin pelos en la lengua" Nikiforov y Hermano de Kouji "sarcasmo Practicó" Katsuki, tiene sus beneficios.

 _—_ _Señora mía._ _—_   Ivonne hizo un mal gesto recalcándole el "Señorita", Yuuri hecho el desdeñado a propósito se eximió y continúo. _—_ _Me temo que lo que piensa hacer en el día de hoy no será posible._

_—_ _¿Lo está insinuando?_

_—_ _No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando._ _—_   respondió seco _._ _—_ _Como bien sabrá de la condición, el General estaba al tanto de lo que hizo su sobrina, pero al ver su desempeño y consultar algunas conjeturas con mi persona, lo pensó mejor y desechó esa opción._

_—_ _¿Yakov se volvió loco?, él sabe perfectamente que vine a llevarme a mi sobrina porque este lugar salvaje no goza de las reseñas llamativas para alguien como Vickytoria._

_—_ _¿Está desmeritando como vulgar una noble labor la cual es el servir de protección a los demás?, ¿Eso es lo que debo de entender?,_ _—_   Soltó nefasto y acusatorio carcomiéndole los sentidos a la dama.  _—P_ _orque si es así, el señor Felstman, su propio hermano que en paz descanse y el resto de personas que nos dedicamos a esto seriamos unos lánguidos cualquiera y su sobrina igual, ¿no?_

_—_ _No exactamente, señor...señor..._

_—_ _Katsuki._ _—_   aclaró.

 _—_ _Eso..._ _—_ el apellido le quedó sonando en su cabeza pero prosiguió con tono arrogante.  _—_ _No quise pordebajearlos...Mire...Señor Katsuki, usted comprenderá que este recinto no es adecuado para una joven de la talla como ella, tiene futuro en otras cosas más vistosas y que por su loca cabeza de llevarme la contraria la quiere desechar._

_—_ _Curioso, porque yo pienso que es una mujer joven bastante centrada pese a su edad, y que resultó ser alguien con aptitudes más que adecuadas para lo que se requiere._

_—_ _¿Por favor que vá a saber ella sobre lo mejor para su vida?...son simples arranques febriles y torpes de chiquilla adolescente_

_—_ _Sin ofender, pero se me hace amoral que su propio familiar hable así de su sobrina._

_—_ _**¡SEÑOR KATSUKI, ME ESTA FALTANDO AL RESPETO!** _

_—_ _¿Dígame alguna palabra exacta de mi boca donde yo haya usado algún apelativo en su contra?_ _—_   la mujer calló vertiéndose en un blanco vacío. _—_   _No la hay ¿verdad?... Entonces, le sugiero no hacer acusaciones en falso. Ahora, desde que llegó la he dejado hablar sus parabulías o vascuencias disfrazadas de cordialidad hacia nosotros y de la Cadete Nikiforova, la cual pertenece a mis filas. No pienso permitir eso...No ponga en tela de juicio mi inteligencia._

Estática en su silla jadeó indignada y algo dramática, no espero tal descargue pretencioso de aquel oficialucho de ojos rasgados, cruzó sus piernas de golpe hacia el otro lado renovando sus aires de reina y manteniendo su muralla.

 _—_ _¿Quién se cree usted para hablarme así?, Puedo ir con su jefe directo y hacer que lo boten como a un perro._ _—_   chasqueó sus dedos en el acto. _—_ S _erá mejor que no me rete, querido._ _—_  terminó con preeminencia la dama y el caballero pensó que Vickytoria daba más "cátedra magistral" que su tía, al momento de dar argumentos.

 _—_ _Para usted no soy nadie, por supuesto._ _—_   Ahora Yuuri, remontó el marcador. _—_ _Para mí personal solo soy un superior delegado que odia las indirectas y más cuando lo dicen a mis espaldas... "señorita", y francamente por respeto a la memoria de mi maestro, es que la lidio con sutileza. Así que le pido manejar cordura._

La mujer echando cabeza y observando mejor sus fracciones ya logra atinar en donde ha visto tal sarcasmo y familiaridad en el sujeto. Sonriente, acomoda su mechón para continuar la tertulia. _—_ _Sabía que me eras conocido de alguna parte, tú eras el hermano menor de ese impúdico japonés amigo de Andrei._ _—_   ¿mencionando a Kouji, ella y él siempre se odiaron _._ _—_ _¿Yuuri Katsuki, no?, veo que ha cambiado en estos años._

 _—_ _Las personas cambian, señorita. Igual, ese no es el tema, mi competencia es la hija de mi maestro en estos momentos._ _—_   rápidamente le mostró el curriculum y hoja de vida de la muchacha a su tia para que lo fuese leyendo mientras él exponía suslitigas _._ _—_ _Cuando vino aquí, sus documentos fueron llenados en regla, actualmente si ella continuará siendo cadete en la T.S.P.A, quizás podría llevársela, pero..._

_—_ _¿Y? ¿Cuál es el "pero"?..._

_—_ _La señorita pasó a las filas del F.E.G.I lo que complicaría su "petición"..._

El rostro austero de la mujer se fue descomponiendo a medida que Katsuki con artículos de su constitución le dio discernimiento que Vicktoria, debutaría como Oficial de prueba bajo asistencia profesional debido a que su caso y el de otro compañero (Nekola) están siendo evaluados al ser novatos con alto rendimiento. Según los estatutos, aquellos que integren la Guardia Imperial de Japón, no pueden ser dados de baja a menos que ocurra algo de mayor gravedad como la falsificación de documentos o una enfermedad. Obviamente, la señora recrimino ese hecho justificándose con la escapada y el arreglo bajo cuerda que hicieron su padre y el M.G Giacometti, algo que en ningún momento Katsuki negó, más el General estaba al tanto de todos los pormenores (en teoría, Vicktoria nunca violó los datos personales... Usar el apellido materno es legal) y lo tomó como un "bache menor" al llevar un registro profundo de los logros de Vickytoria.

Yakov ya le había mencionado con anticipación que esa mujer era de armas tomar y él, al confirmar bajo lupa todo su itinerario, estaba listo para atacar.

 **Rusia Vs Japó n**... Veamos cómo les vá en el mundial, a estos jugadores con su marcador.

_—_ _Como verá, no podemos acceder. En caso hipotético de hacerlo, ella podría meter una acción de tutela, Japón es un país de reglas, el gobierno, mi jefe y persona no pensamos perder a un prodigio como Vickytoria y menos que se nos reclame por incumplimiento de términos._

_—_ _Sí ese el problema, estoy segura que mi padre y mi sobrina hicieron algo fraudulento. Legalmente ella es menor de edad y está bajo mi amparo._

_—_ _Ok, entonces ¿De quiénes son las firmas que aparecen en este permiso de emancipación?_

_—_ _ **WHAT?!**_ _—_   le arrebató el papel de sus manos sorprendida.  _—_ _Es obvio que son la de mi padre y la mía pero..._

_—_ _¿Alguien la obligó a firmar?_

_—_ _Claro que no... pero_

_—_ _¿La abordaron con un revólver?_

_—_ _Ya dije que no, pero ¿no sé en qué momento los firmé? A no ser que..._ _—_   allí su mente la llevó al causante de todo.  _—_ _los días antes del escape de Vickytoria, mi padre me dio unos papeles a firmar pensando que era algo insignificante._ _—_ primer gol para Japón y porque fue auto-gol de la rusa.

 _—_ _Eso no me interesa, de lo que sí le puedo hablar es que dentro de las leyes, el acta firmada es "legal" y totalmente genuino a nivel internacional, un perito puede fiscalizarla y le dirá con certeza que el documento es original. Eso significa que su sobrina tiene libertad total de decidir indefinidamente como un adulto sin permiso de tutor alguno hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad._ _—_ segundo gol de para Japón y de taquito.

_—_ _**¡TIENE QUE SER FALSA!** _

_—_ _Puede ir a la **ANP**  en mi país, a la Fiscalía Rusa, cualquier otra institución, y lo primero que le dirán es eso que le comenté. O bien, puede regresar tranquilamente a su mansión y dejar el asunto morir allí. -_tercer golazo de Japón y de chilena cuál Oliver Atom.

 

_**Marcador actual:**  0 para Rusia, 3 para Japón._

 

 _—_ _ **¡QUÉ INSOLENCIA!, ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!**  _ _—_ Ivonne no hallaba forma de sobrellevar la realidad a cada daga impartida por Yuuri, lo cual significaba aceptar la derrota montada sobre olas picadas. Por mucho que detestara reconocerlo ese hombre le ha sacado lo peor de si, le ha sacado de sus casillas e irónicamente se reúsa a que su sobrina, se halla salido con la suya. Yuuri con su aura de apariencia tranquila pero letal, no bajaba la guardia.

_—_ _¡No sé cómo le haré! ¡Pero tarde que temprano esa emancipación la pienso revocar!, ¡Esa niña regresará conmigo! ¡Tengo a muchos contactos en el exterior y...!_

_—_ _¡y le recuerdo que esto no es Rusia!, ¡Tampoco es su casa!_ _—_   se impuso sin necesidad de levantar la voz _._ _—_ _Usted no es quien para hacer lo que quiera aquí en mi oficina o montar imperio en las decisiones de nuestra jurisdicción. Conmigo no funcionan ese tipo de artimañas baratas._

_—_ _**¡SEÑOR KATSUKI!** _

_—_ _Vickytoria es "autónoma" en términos constitucionales. Ella pasó de cadete a Oficial, ella se queda. El general o la ley nipona no le darán de baja. ¡Fin de la discusión! Y no insista en lo mismo porque voy a recurrir a otros entes por obstrucción a la normativa. Usted es una mujer de muy alto estatus, eso no le convendría, ¿Qué dirían sus amistades?._ _—_   le dio un último golazo a su valla vencida por donde más le duele atándola de manos. Un total de 4 goles dejando como ganador al equipo Nipón!

 _—_ _¿Acaso me está amenazando?_ _—_   Se levantó apoyando sus manos con rabia al escritorio.

 _—_ _Ese es un título muy grotesco, yo pensaría en un gaje "práctico"_ _—_   se mostró frío poniéndola a temblar pero de la ira.

_—_ _¡¿Esto no puede ser en serio?!_

_—_ _No lo dude y como diría alguien conocido para usted... puede apostarlo._ _—_   la saña acumulada en los puños de Ivonne era evidente, se contuvo en clamar, y Katsuki para cerrar con broche de oro, se puso de pie con formalidad e ironizó con un: _—_ _Me alegra haber conversado y obtenido un buen acuerdo, señorita Nikiforova, ¿Le acompaño a la salida?_

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso con ese insípido japonés para Cruela-forova, y sin más tomó sus cosas dando media vuelta con su taconear infernal, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un solo portazo.

 _—_ _Ok, ya entendí._ _—_   pestañeó copiadas veces y procesando lentamente de que salió ileso, de esa arpía de tierras siberianas.

Mientras tanto, afuera tonto uno y tonto dos dieron un salto involuntario al ver a esa demonia echando chispas y fueron tras ella, chocándose en el sendero a la otra figura promotora de su tortura. Oh sí, El señor Sergey con buen carisma y modo simpático para tratar a la personas logró que el personal le dejará avanzar por el lugar buscando al Ex-Pupilo de Andrei como enganche (a diferencia de su hija, los ejecutivos pensaron que el venerable anciano era un pan de bono muy adorable con esa boca de corazón). Frente con frente, ambos zafiros azulados mantuvieron su dirección fija, la mujer solo quería que esa experiencia insatisfactoria si no también catastrófica no fuese de tal nivel a su destrozado ego, solo quería explotar en palabras, más la misma nulidad del fracaso se lo impedía.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza para calmar sus atribulados sentidos y pronto, en un gesto llevó su índice a la cara, remarcando su impotencia y señalándole mudamente por todo, sin expulsar cero letras u oraciones de esa boca carmesí. Se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba y más atrás sus hombres asustados como gelatinas, le seguían sin revirar.

Sergey Nikiforov quedó consternado, el que su hija escapara como veleta de esa forma sin ver un escándalo a su paso es que algún milagro operó atajándole sus intenciones. Ya estando cerca del sitio y al no estar seguro de cuál de las secciones estaría Felstman o Katsuki, se le dio por probar suerte.

Si pasamos la página con Yuuri, ese muchacho estaba derribado en su sillón, con su mejilla aplastada al escritorio y sacándose el estrés del momento. Resopló importándole nada, la cuestión de sobrevivir a esa señora y contar el cuento, ya era una gran proeza a su larga lista de logros. La perilla fue girada dando cabida al caballero de canas quien se alegró mucho al toparse con la persona que buscaba y escucharle severa frase graciosa salida del alma aun sin percatarse.

 _—_ _Vickytoria Nikiforova Románova... me debes una...y una bien grande._ _—_    _acotó agotado._

_—_ _Ya me imagino la guerra campal que tuviste con Ivonne para que te expreses así de mi pequeña conejita._

_—_ _¿Eh?_ _—_   se reincorporó en el acto al identificar esa voz señorial y gentil. _—_ _¿Señor Sergey?_ _—_ el viejo Nikiforov le dio una radiante sonrisa con esa postura de feudal tan arraigada en su ser, se acicalaba su bigote a medida que se aproximaba.

 _—_ _¿No me piensas saludar, Yuuri?_ _—_   en su aturdimiento, el japonés fue con él, recibiéndole con esa reverencia acostumbrada. Sergey sabiendo cómo es de modesto, ni lo pensó, trazó un abrazo rompedor de costillas, saludándole por lo mínimo al tiempo que le regañaba con buenos visajes por no escribirle o no saber nada de él en estos 5 años, Yuuri intentaba liberarse, de no hacerlo moriría ahogado y de paso expulsando sus pulmones.

 _—_ _Vaya... Mírate Yuuri. Ya no eres ese adolescente gordito que vi a sus 16 o el novato oficial de 18, eres todo un hombre de ley hecho y derecho a sus 25 años. Te ves como todo un caballero imperial, de esos galanes que sacan suspiros a su andar._ _—_   le tomó por sus hombros expiándole todo el físico. _—¡_ _Andrei diría algo más audaz de estar aquí!_

 _—_ _¡S-Sergey-San!_ _—_   lo enrojeció por completo y Yuuri no lo duda, su maestro siempre fue ligero de lengua por no decir "canalla" adulador.

El mayor sinvergüenza rió con gracia, su comentario aparente indiscreto lo tiró con cierta intención, trayendo esa suma de cartas enviadas por su nieta a la cabeza, ahora entiende sus despampanantes descargas al momento de describir a ese "Bonito-Amargado" que tiene por jefe.

_—_ _Aunque con ese traje no puedo evitar en recordar algo de Kouji, en ti.. Él...estaría muy orgulloso._

_—_ _Eso... suelen decirme mi madre o mi padre._ _—_   Una pequeña curva en sus labios apareció.

El par de hombres hicieron una pausa, memorando ese reencuentro, 5 años largos sin saber de cada quien. No era sencillo platicar de aquello mientras caminaban por las instalaciones para oxigenarse, y en gran medida no era sencillo para Yuuri revivir de manera eficaz esos fogonazos del pasado que más que alegrarle, trazaban en él una mística de nostalgia aderezada en duelo, un duelo cargado el cual Sergey, supo notar en sus cortas respuestas y en su mirada seria. (Diferente al Yuuri alegre y jovial que lidio.)

Y también pudo notar que el paso del tiempo ha fortalecido a Yuuri en unas cualidades, lo ha endurecido para mostrar un lado severo pero que en otras, solo esperan desestancarse. Siguieron su plática, Sergey relajó el ambiente intentando ponerse al día en esa brecha corta con cosas triviales.

_—_ _¿Qué son de Chris, Phitchit o Leo ?_

_—_ _Esos 3 están bien, siguen siendo un torbellino si no se les ponen límites._

_—_ _¿Y qué me dices de tu sobrinito?_

_—_ _¿Yuuki-chan?_

_—_ _Дa!_ _—_   afirmó feliz en ruso. _—_ _¿Apuesto y el ahijado de Andrei debe de estar tan sano como lo fue su papá y disciplinado como lo es su tío?_

 _—_ _¡Lo es!_ _—_   dijo orgulloso el japonés con un expresión más amable. _—_   _Tengo suerte que no heredara el genio explosivo de Kouji y que tuviese el lado tierno de Lucy. Pero... se ha vuelto algo consentido y quejón gracias a cierta "conejita" en mis filas y a su amigo perruno, Esos dos... se supieron ganar a pulso su cariño._

Sergey estaba feliz y dichoso que el destino le dejara a su bonita "conejita" en unas buenas manos y que Ivonne dilapidara totalmente la batalla, Yuuri aparte de darle esa novedad, también le dialogó de las ocurrencias de su ahora "Oficial bajo prueba" y de las impacientadas que le ha causado en el transcurso de su travesía en Japón.

El anciano en medio de esa suelta confesión, hacía un cuadro comparativo del par: Ella es intrépida y él es reservado. Ella es hielo y Él es fuego. Ella es alegre y Él es serio. Son dos almas disyuntivas por donde sea que les mirase, Las carcajadas de Sergey, al final resonaron gracias a los lamentos del pobre Yuuri. Decidieron descansar en una zona verde del campus, la mayoría de los estudiantes asistían a sus clases teóricas por lo que el anciano y el joven estaban solos en esa banca.

 _—_ _Vicky... aún no sabe que eras su amigo "Mr. Chubby", que fuiste el pupilo predilecto de Andrei y que eras hermano de su tío postizo Kou, ¿Verdad?_ _—_   preguntó curioso el señor, Katsuki rascándose su cabeza le dio un "negativo"

_—_ _Felstman-san, me soltó esa bomba sin anestesia en el dia de hoy... Ya yo sospechaba algunas cosas, aun así, me sentí un completo idiota...Recién estoy asimilándolo._

_—_ _Tranquilo, Yuuri..._ _—_   vio ese estado ansioso en el menor, Yuuri no deja de necear con sus dedos a cada rato, era entendible _._ _—_ _De seguro cuando Vicky lo sepa se pondrá contenta._

 _—_ _O será lo contrario._ _—_   concluyó con vacilación. _—_ _Deberé buscar el momento indicado para hablar con la "conejita", y darle un sentido perdón por no cumplir esa vieja promesa. Siempre quedé en visitarla cuando era niña y nunca pude concretarlo... Tampoco he podido cumplir la suya._

Sergey sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero él no quería generar esa presión ansiosa bien instruida en el muchacho, era lo que menos le importaba, se hizo el loco y se fue por el tema de su nieta.  _—_ _No te des tan duro, él trabajó, y esos acontecimientos no ayudaron...¡Hombre, ánimos!_ _—_   le rodeo con su brazó alegre. Yuuri en silencio supo que el señor no le mencionaría aquello, él no es tonto...También decidió olvidar y retomar su giro principal _,_ Vickytoria.

_—_ _Si los dos están en el mismo lugar es por algo...Ya podrás arreglarlo._

_—_ _De hecho pasó mucho tiempo. Unos que ¿10 u 11 años? Ella ahora es toda una señorita, no creo que me recuerde... o si es que lo hace, presiento que me aniquilará._ _—_   y no bromea, casi lo hace el día que se batieron a duelo en la prueba de armas blancas.

_—¡_ _Mínimo te dará peluchazos en la nariz! Cuando estabas en la mansión lo hacía, esa conejita es una dramática infantil al igual que su padre._

_—_ _Lo hace sonar fácil, Sergey-San...Para mí es complicado y ahora es... más complicado._

_—_ _¡Patrañas!, ¡Tú puedes!, aunque nadie dijo que lo sería Yuuri, es parte de la vida._ _—_  le mencionó en reflexión el ruso ignorante del escenario actual vivido por dicho japonés.

Ese fraseo de Yuuri tiene sus tintes borrosos... y lo dice no tanto por eso, el pasado es solucionable, ella allí era una niña y Yuuri le miraba amistosamente. El hace alusión por las otras cosas que le ha "omitido" en este presente y justamente, no con la niña pequeñita, sino con la "señorita"... esa bellísima señorita de ojos azules cautivantes por la cual ha ido cayendo en esa "zona peligrosa" sin querer, y desconociendo que fuese hija de Andrei. Las agitaciónes que ha experimentado gracias a la rusa, han causado que rompa muchas reglas y todo se ha hecho más turbio en su conciencia.

 _—_ _Solo digo que vayas a tu ritmo, antes fueron amigos, podrán serlo de nuevo. Vicky ya no es precisamente una nenita y sé no puedes tratarla con privilegios porque eres su jefe, entiendo que debas ser "el monstruo amargado" por lo que ella me ha contado en sus cartas._ _—_   Yuuri le miró en sorpresa cual bicho raro, incrédulo a lo que decía el señor, ¿Vicky le ha comentado sobre él?

Y ni tuvo que preguntarlo, porque el ruso de hebras plateadas con rabillos blancos, asintió con un  _"Дa!"_  gustoso.

 _—_ _A lo que voy es, que lo pasado, pasado. Lo que importa es el hoy y el cómo te reivindicarás...Yo por ahora no le diré nada a Vickytoria para colaborarte, te conozco y sé que querrás hacerlo por tus medios. Es de Katsukis ser tercos._ _—_   le reprendió. _—_ _Lo que si te pido es que me cuides mucho de mi retoño en mi ausencia y le tengas mucha paciencia, puede ser muy inquieta a veces, pero es buena niña..._ _—_ le posó esa mano a su hombro en cofradía.

_—_ _Lo Intentaré, pero no me pida mesura cuando deba regañarla o me saque de casillas._

_—_ _Lo entenderé, y otro detalle para tener en cuenta es que ella, no solo heredó ese espíritu indomable de su padre, también sus falsas sonrisas._ _—_ aquello le pareció al japonés una dato interesante, ya se lo había detectado. _—Solo la usa para ocultar algún impedimento con tal de no preocupar a sus seres queridos, debes estar muy atento a ello Yuuri, ella es... Es... Es todo lo que me queda de ese cabeza hueca de mi hijo._  

Le terminó por abrazar  depositándole toda su familiaridad, tratando de no sollozar y Yuuri quedó allí, cargando el peso de ese hombre envejecido y golpeado por la vida.

No lo piensa defraudar...no lo hará...y desea cumplirlo a cabalidad.

 

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_Salón de clases de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Finales de Marzo del 2017 - 5:30 P.M_

 

 **K** atsuki recorrió casi todo el campus buscando a esa conejita escurridiza. Después de un par de sucesos y de finalizar esa amena charla donde las horas pasaron volando. Sergey quiere ver a su nieta, Yuuri le ha pedido que vaya a la recepción y que esperara allí tranquilo mientras él se pone en la tarea de buscarla...

Pudo mandar a varios dragoneantes para ese encargo, pero él mismo quiso hacerlo...

Más pasillos, más cadetes o salones y nada de Vicky. No asistió a sus clases faltantes y nadie sabía de su paradero. Su salvación fue el cachorro grandulón. Se lo topó de salida en su antepenúltima intervención teórica y estaba por ir a la cafetería. El checo le comentó que la última vez que le vio en el día de hoy, su rostro lució triste a igual que sus ánimos, y Katsuki con mayor razón necesitaba encontrarle, necesitaba decirle que la mala hora pasó.

Por ello le explicó de rapidez parte de lo ocurrido con Vicky, Emil se puso nervioso en segundos, Yuuri supuso que Vicky ya le ha hablado de sus problemas (son buenos amigos) Así que le calmó dándole a entender que ya conocen su verdadera procedencia, de su real apellido de pila, que citaron a su acudiente y llegaron a un acuerdo para que ella siguiera con su carrera de Oficial.

A Nekola, eso lo puso feliz. Esa caretilla chistosa resaltó a la vista de Yuuri, (claro, el japonés solo le comento lo justo, omitiendo muchos pormenores). Además dijo que le urgía encontrarla porque su abuelo, estaba de visita.

 _—_ _Solo se me ocurre un lugar, pero este es algo retirado, Señor Katsuki._ _—_   pensó en voz alta muy inocente el Cadete-Alférez

 _—_ _¿Hmmm?_ _—_   Yuuri arqueó ceja esperando la ubicación.

 _—¡_ _A veces cuando Richelieu la saca de sus clases, se vá a las azoteas de la academia, señor! En especial a una que...._   _-_ y le dio los datos exactos, Yuuri sabía de cual hablaba porque en sus primeros años en la  _ **T.S.P.A**_  cuando se hallaba estresado también solía ir allí a calmarse. _—_ _¡Pero no le diga nada que yo le dije, o Vicky me matará!_ _—_   chilló en tono agudo el grandulón.

Katsuki agradeció con un corto asentimiento, se marchó en su búsqueda pasando por varios pisos... y al llegar al sitio, parece que esa cadencia silenciosa aún se mantenía, hace tiempo que lo no frecuentaba. De repente, el reflejo de sus lentes le dejó divisar a la estrella que brillaba por su ausencia.

Escondida en esa azotea siendo la parte más alta de la estructura enorme, una poco visitada que goza de jardinera natural, llena de muchas plantas ornamentales, y plantas decorativas cuyas flores exóticas resaltaban a la vista por ser un lugar muy apartado de las aulas de clases, estaban Vickytoria y Makkachin. Mientras daba sus pasos con más sosiego esperando no espantarla o en ponerla en alerta, las pestañas de esa cadete deslucían por tanto llorar. estando en el suelo se martirizaba más y más porque solo era cuestión de horas para que la sacaran de este sitio donde empezaron a presentársele nuevas cosas, nuevas experiencias y desprendimientos que eran mitos o quizás ilusiones en su cabeza...y que solo al palparlas con su mano las pudo comprobar.

 _—_ _Se acabó, amiguito..._ _—_   Makkachin acomodado a su lado chillaba triste a lo que ella lo acariciaba y le hablaba indispuesta. _—_ _Se nos acabó la aventura... ¿Tú también te acostumbraste cierto?_ _—_   Makkachin siempre le ha acompañado y ha aminorado sus presiones, no es para menos. Su vida siempre fue ajetreada. El elitismo, la alta sociedad y el ritmo de exigencia perfecta que le pedían no le permitieron torear su niñez y parte de su adolescencia como alguien del común gracias a las pretensiones de su tía, y cuando al fin pensó que estaba en el lugar indicado, esa señora de vil corazón se impuso otra vez.

La vida es una mierda... una mismísima mierda cuantificada....Eso pensaba la de cabellos plateados.

Vicky en su dejadez  apesadumbrada y sus lágrimas constantes,  lágrimas que si bien, se veían como diamantes deslumbrantes en ese bello rostro de ángel, eran un pecado premeditado para cierto caballero japonés de irises serios que observaban su pesar. Vicky no sabe en qué momento su presencia no la sintió, tampoco supo cuando ese hombre se había arrodillado ante ella. Él con tacto, pasó su pulgar retirándole el resto de ese líquido salino de su cara sonrosada y menguada.

Y Solo allí, ella se percató que ya no se encontraba sola con su perruno amigo

 _—_ _Es... Primera vez que te veo llorar de esa forma, conejita._ _—_   Tanteó algo asombrado y con voz serena.

Makkachin movía feliz su colita cuando vio a ese humano bondadoso. Vicky aún seguía cabizbaja sin animarse a conversar o mirarle a sus ojos, no quería que le viese chillar como niña pequeña. Es algo orgullosa después de todo.

 _—_ _Y para que no me reclames por tu apodo es porque el asunto es muy grave._ -Ahora  continuó apartándole su cadejo platinado con una leve sonrisa en lo que ladraba el caniche, como confirmándole sus palabras.

 _—_ _Tal vez..._ _—_   musitó en corto Vicky.  _—_   _Será mejor...que me dejes sola..._

Ella no se movía aunque  tampoco hacía amague para quitarse esas manos varoniles y agraciadas de su existencia. De apoco ya se ha ido acostumbrado a ese "gesto particular" de su superior. En el caso de Yuuri, suspiró y con un ademán gentil le realzó su faz para que le encare como se debe.

 _"Es más encantadora cuando se muestra alegre"..._ _—_   caviló el mayor en sus adentros y con sus facciones suavizadas por lo que vio.

Las joyas azules de su cadete lucían lamentables sin iluminación. Su naricita húmeda y roja o el talante frágil y pasivo que le rodeaba, le proveían ese toque de conejito desamparado a Vickyoria, y Katsuki no sabe el por qué... Pero tenía unas ganas desbocadas de quitarle con todas sus fuerzas esas cargas mal pasadas que sufrió y que estaba sufriendo por esa egoísta mujer que comparte lazos familiares con ella.

Él da por sentado que la niña aún no sabe nada de la nueva decisión. Vickytoria por su parte, hipo un poco apretando su boca temblorosa denotando sus intenciones de no llorar otra maldita vez, más eran claras para Yuuri.

 _—_ _Yo..._ _—_   Ella quería decirle tantas cosas a ese antipático y bonito japonés...y no pudo, Vicky falló nuevamente cerrando sus ojos gimoteando, con el escozor y sus pálpitos producto de mala noticia.

No obstante, el mayor como siempre, ha roto sus conductos parándole con sus dedos todo asomo de gotas en sus ojos y mostrándose muy amable. No es de los que le gusten imponerse, tampoco sobrepasarse con las personas, digamos que esa niña ya ido haciendo meollo a su barrera. Eso sí, guardando su característico porte neutral. O bueno, lo poco que le quedaba. Makka se echó a un lado acostado en el suelo y mirando con ojitos indagadores la plática del humano adulto con la linda cachorra que tiene por dueña.

 _—_ _Llorar sobre la leche derramada no te servirá de nada, y eso lo sabes, Vickytoria Nikiforova._ _—_ La niña abrió sus párpados con timidez encontrándose con el perfil de ese hombre sabio y reservado. Ya pensaba lo peor, ya se imaginaba un regaño, o que ya llegó su tía, cualquier cosa...Pero no... no fue así.  

 _—_ _¿Y bien?... ¿No me dirás nada?_ _—_   esperó paciente a que ella hablara. Pasaron unos segundos y la tónica se mantuvo. _—_ _¡Ok!_ _—_   y en un ágil movimiento se sentó cuidando su espacio y de no irrumpir el ajeno.

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_ _—_   preguntó con voz menuda esa figura desmigajada.  _—_ _¿Por qué lo haces si ya debes saber lo que hice?_

 _—_ _Porque no me pienso ir de aquí hasta escuchar tu versión de los hechos._ _—_ respondió en calma. _—_ _Alguna razón tuviste para hacer tal locura, ¿Tanto te gusta ser oficial?_

 _—_ _Más de lo que puedes imaginar Yuuri, es... Mi sueño... J-juro que e-esto no es... un simple capricho._ _—_ expresó con un intento de sonrisa apagada. Los dos miraban el paisaje en lo alto de ese lugar, Vickytoria poco a poco se pudo relajar y comentarle miles de motivos, pero hubo uno en exclusivo que si lo sacudió.

_—_ _Mi padre alguna vez me dijo que todos tenemos una razón de ser, o una senda a seguir que nos hace vibrar y sentirse completo en la vida como persona. Probablemente comienza con un interés inocente cuando sé es niño._

_—_ _En efecto._ _—_ afirmó Yuuri.  _—_ _A medida que crecemos ese interés o esos intereses, porque pueden ser varios a la vez, se reducen a cualidades. Una vez que pones en la balanza esos detonantes y ratificas que uno solo en específico es el que explota por tus venas, simplemente lo acoges._ _—_ y concuerda con esa analogía porque él lo vivió en su momento y eso, lo está enfrentando Vickytoria. De una prodigio en artes y danseur a una Agente de la ley, es un cambio brusco.

A ella le pareció que la idea de su superior fue muy abreviada y precisa para la ocasión y también que resultó ser un buen conversador pese de ser discreto. Entro con más confianza, ya había cesado de llorar, y solo se dedicó a soltar más y más descargues sinceros sin medirse.

_—_ _¿Nunca te ha pasado en que eres bueno en algo que aparentemente es muy apetecido por muchos, y por más que intentes llevarlo, en realidad te agrada lo contrario?_

_—_ _Quizás..._ _—_ soltó entrelineas Yuuri.  _—_ _¿Ese es el detalle qué pasó contigo?_

 _—_ _No del todo._ _—_ negó Vicky perdida y sin visos de iluminación. _—_ _Pero, podría decirse que sí..._

Explicó que desde pequeña siempre tuvo claro la parte de la ley y el orden, que si se metió con el arte como tal, fue porque era una forma de acercarse a ese amor inmenso que su padre le profesaba de la labor de su madre. Claro, le gusta y le tiene cariño especial. Aunque si le ponen a escoger entre una placa y unas zapatillas de ballet, bueno... Ustedes como lectores, ya saben lo que pasará.

_—_ _Papá siempre me apoyó, verlo a él fue mi primera una fuente de inspiración. Y cuando llegué a la academia y comencé a codearme con el resto de oficiales superiores no negaré que algunos se ganaron mi admiración, y me motivaron a seguir en ello._

_—_ _¿Ah sí?_ _—_ Inquirió Yuuri _._

 _—_ _Tú por ejemplo..._ _—_ Vicky lo arrojó con rapidez atolondrada... Ni modo, por andar de boca floja le tocó revelar ese diminuto secreto. _—_ _¡Eres excelente en tu labor!, Chris y Phitchit también son geniales pero de los tres, tú eres el más versátil, eso es maravilloso._

Ella se situó mejor en donde estaba sentada y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas para que Yuuri no le viese el poema que era su cara. La confesión indiscreta lo dejó nervioso y él no se siente con esas grandes potencialidades para infundir una vocación en alguien. No es grande como Andrei, no es elevado como Kouji u otros referentes de renombre, aun así, el sentimiento inexplicable le proporcionó una bonita sensación _..._ y que fuese precisamente ella quien le diera esa opinión esplendorosa de su persona, lo puso internamente el triple de contento.

_—_ _Yo... Solo hago mi trabajo. No...me considero alguien tan... importante... ¿Eso creo?_

_—_ _¿Bromeas?, Tal vez lo dices porque eres del tipo de persona que no deja que se le suban los humos a la cabeza. Eres el Teniente Coronel del FPJ , Comandante de línea del F.E.G.I, y el más destacado en Japón a tus 25 años, no todos llegan a esos cargos siendo tan joven._

Yuuri optó por ser modesto disimulando en su rostro serio todo agasajo de bochorno a cada halago de Vickytoria y luego intentó escaparse usando de enganche a su maestro pero... Se le complicaron las cosas hablando de más...

_—_ _Sobre lo otro, creo que es algo normal. Su padre fue un gran oficial de primera categoría en la FSB y la SVR y en el Ranking internacional se escalonaba entre los 5 mejores. El que falleciera fue una pérdida grande para muchos que seguíamos su trayectoria o que fuimos asistidos bajo su mando como en mí caso._

_—_ _¿Eh?, ¿Tú y mi papá se conocían?...¿Trabajaron juntos?_ _—_   Le ojeó algo sorprendida, no mantenía su típico vestigio alegre pero esa curiosidad inoportuna persistía acribillándolo con muchas preguntas _._

 _—_ _Ahammm ...Yo pertenecí a sus filas pero no del modo que tú piensas._ _—_  el entusiasmo inicial en Vicky mermó con un  _"Ya veo"_...y Yuuri mintió un tríz en su respuesta. Aún no se siente preparado para contarle del todo, la verdad. _—_ _Él era un hombre ocupado, aunque se expresaba jovial con todos sus semejantes, incluyéndome. -_ y por poco se salvó de no desembuchar nada que le comprometa.

Él espera tener más "average" o valor para detallarle las cosas con el pasar de los días... y esa muchacha que escuchaba a su jefe (ese a quien admira) sin despegarle la vista, pensó que el que trabajase en algún momento con su padre, era algo fenomenal...sí tan solo pudiera quedarse, le podría averiguar varias de sus historias pasadas...pero no se haría ilusiones...

Ella sabe que solo era cuestión de minutos para que llegase la condesa Nikiforova y la raptara junto con su jauría de pirañas. La charla se hizo más larga y profunda hasta que regresaron al punto de inicio y eso afectó la poca paz recuperada en Vicky.

 _—_ _Tras el fallecimiento de mi papá, mi tía quiso encaminarme por sus vías, quiso organizar mi vida, e incluso en otras entes que absolutamente no van conmigo y las cosas no son así... para ella, mí opinión no vale. Lo mío no son caprichos o arrebatos y ahora que pude vivir en carne propia lo que se hace en la academia, cada día lo ratifico._    _—_   declaró y esos remolinos en su cabeza regresaron. _—_ _Fue por esa razón que escapé con ayuda de mi abuelo como una última opción para lograr mi cometido..._

 _—_ _Pero, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, porque tarde o temprano te van a descubrir._ _—_ fue sincero y directo, y Vicky no se quejó porque Yuuri tuvo razón...

_—_ _Solo quería demostrarle a ella que si puedo ser una buena oficial, y que no es una tonta estupidez... pero no importa lo que haga, ella seguirá pensando igual de mí... Ya convenció a muchos aquí que es así...y eso me duele..._

Hubo un silencio consensuado entre ambos jóvenes. Vicky, ya se contemplaba otra vez cual un pajarito de oro que pronto sería enjaulado para ser dada al mejor postor en ese mundo falso que le espera en Rusia, y Yuuri, se ha limitado a detallar esa pequeña petición. Él sonrió porque no es quien para crucificarla, y no es tan santo como lo pintan... Reía nostálgico porque irónicamente también se agarró de la misma estrategia, también hizo "sus imprudencias" (no al nivel de Vicky, ella lo supera) y dejó a un lado su gratificante futuro como músico definido, a sabiendas de que su hermano se enojaría. (Gusto que se ve reflejado al tocar el piano, el violín o cualquier otro instrumento cuando su sobrinito se lo pide, solo por escucharlo.) Renunció a todo con tal de pelear un cupo por su anhelo a lograr.

Ahh...Las facturas de la vida... Si a él le ayudaron en lo suyo, ¿Por qué no ayudarle?... fue lo que reflexionó.

Ya habiendo oído lo suficiente de parte y parte, de corroborar que sus intuiciones al abogar por ella ante Yakov fueron correctas, le pareció que es hora de dar la buena noticia a la chica, con su sello característico, "ser práctico"

 _—_ _¿Y te darás por vencida tan fácilmente?_ _—_   manifestó con fingida seriedad.

 _—_ _¿No es obvio?_ _—_   inquirió desganada mirando a la nada.

 _—_ _Qué poca garra tienes._ _—_   se elevó ecuánime como si nada. Vicky arrugó el ceño y Yuuri le miró con esos aires empoderados porque ya logró lo que quería, abrirla de ese mapa que la había obscurecido. La chiquilla no estaba de humor para aguantarle sus practicidades.

_—_ _Lamentarte como víctima no ayudará en nada, eso te lo he recalcado... Si te rindes a la primera y continúas con esos lloriqueos, quiere decir que perdí mi tiempo y malgasté mis palabras abogando por tí._

_—_ _Si va a empezar con sus fraseos será mejor que me deje sola y... ¿Espera?_ _—_   sus circuitos se cortaron.  _—_    _¿Qué dijiste?_ _—_   se puso a su altura algo insegura.

 _—_ _Lo que oíste._ _—_   aseveró.

Más dudas le asaltaron, ella pensaba que era una muy mala broma de ese "japonés", una tan mala que su enojo afloró sin demorar. 

  _—_ _¡No juegues conmigo!, sabes perfectamente que me largaré a Rusia y no estaré más aquí porque mi tía convenció al General para que me dieran de baja!_ _—_   el apretón que ella ejercía en sus puños dejaba entrever su impotencia y ganas de llorar.

Yuuri ni se inmutó, porque ya esperaba un arranque rebelde por parte de ella. Su sonrisa confiada salió a flote, se hizo el desentendido y de inmediato sacó el papel donde aparecían los aspirantes clasificados para el  _ **F.E.G.I**_

Ella leía incrédula e ignorando esa vil pasada, sus ojos iban de esa hoja a Yuuri y luego devuelta a las letras donde releía su lúcido nombre.

_—_ _¿En serio no ...no entiendo? ¿No comprendo nada?_

El T.C sin tanta estela, desglosó para Vicky lo que le dijo a su tía sobre del cambio repentino de Yakov, eso la tomó fuera de base porque no se enteró cuando llegó a la academia, Yuuri le resumió al máximo lo que pudo de esa "conversación" titánica que dirigió con esa dama asustando a Vicky, y luego concluyó con las cláusulas legales que le acogían al haber aprobado para el  _F.E.G.I,_ y que de insistir en llevársela, ella se vería en grandes problemas con el estado nipón...Vicky no se la creía, su boca acorazonada quedó sutilmente abierta...

¡El cielo operó un milagro!... ¡Un jodido milagro, maldita sea!

 _—_ _Esto que me dices...¡¡¡¿Es, es verdad?!!!_ _—_   Yuuri asiente con su cabeza y manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos al ver que poco a poco el aura simpático de la conejita regresaba.  _—_ _Pero... y si ella... ¿Y si ella quiere apelar?, ¿Y si ella quiere revocar mis papeles?... Yo aún... Aun no me la creo y..._

 _—_ _Y tú hablas demasiado..._ _—_   le calló _._ _—E_ _n vez de un conejo tengo a un loro de cadete, ya te lo he dicho antes ¿no?..._

 _- **¡¡¡OYE!!!** - _abucheó con una bonita cara molesta en respuesta y eso es otra buena señal que Yuuri pudo percibir.

_—_ _Es cierto que bajo el código civil de Rusia e incluso en mi país o en cualquier otro lugar aún eres menor de edad, pero con tu documento especial de emancipación, constitucionalmente ejerces como un "adulto" a modo temporal y ella no puede hacer nada una vez que haya firmado eso._

_—_ _¿Nada de nada?_

_—_ _Дa!._ _—_   Le confirmó en ruso.

 _—_ _Yo...yo.... Yo no sé qué decir..._ _—_   se llevó sus manos a la cara represiva de todo, no es para menos; hace un minuto estaba achicopalada a su suerte y ahora recibe esa noticia surreal. Makka de modo juguetón ladra en contadas ocasiones sacándola de su trance y pronto ese hombre retomó la palabra.

 _-Sé que lo que hiciste no fue lo más lo más acertado, eso lo tengo claro... y no se me hace raro de ti, es lo mínimo que puedo esperar siendo la hija del Detective más revolucionario e intrépido de toda Rusia._ _—_   con la punta de su dedo le picotea su frente echándole hacia atrás varias veces en reproche y ella se quejó tratándole muy informal.

_—_ _Sin embargo, en tu situación yo hubiese clavado por lo mismo, y que de hecho... Lo hice..._

_—_ _¡¿Aaaaah?!, ¡¿Mientes?!, ¡¿No te creo?!..._ _—_   Yuuri Katsuki rey de la disciplina ¿Haciendo fechorías? no le cree ni un quinto.

 _—_ _¿Acaso tengo cara de estar payaseando?_ _—_   respondió funesto. 

¡Bien!... Eso le tapó la boca, ella le creyó.

Yuuri prosiguió con su anécdota personal. Después de sus tres colegas, o personas muy cercanas en su círculo... esta niña es la única que sabe esos detalles tan resguardados. Siempre se descubre sincero con ella por alguna razón. 

_—_ _La diferencia fue... Que corrí con mejor suerte que tú y no me perdí en un tren cuando estaba en Rusia._

Vicky recuperó sus bríos, interrogándole con un gesto chistoso más asombrado que el anterior y Yuuri con su gallarda sonrisa al verle su cambio de ánimo en sus ojos, hace que ella verifique esa huella.

_—_ _Aunque no fue para nada fácil tener la apreciación de los demás, nada en la vida es fácil, todo es luchado... Y aquí me ves, valió la pena el esfuerzo..._

_—_ _Vaya...Nunca imagine eso de tí... Siempre te ves cómo alguien tan...Reservado y rígido._

_—_ _Y lo soy, pero el que sea reservado no me hace un santo._ _—_ le sacudió sus mechones de manera jovial. _—_ _y nadie está exento de exponer una que otra necedad._ _—_   Le atestiguó.  _—_ _Lo otro a favor fue, que el hecho de no saber que eras hija de Andrei, me permitió evaluarte con más cautela. Si lo quisieras, te valdrías de ello... y no lo hiciste._

_—_ _Mi padre, es mi padre, y sé el peso que tiene en este ambiente. No me sentiría orgullosa que me trataran con condescendencia por ser su hija, si obtengo algo aquí es por mis propios méritos._

_—_ _Eso no te lo discuto y porque lo sé y te he lidiado, fue que intercedí por tí en el día de hoy._

_—_ _Yuuri..._ _—_   eso la mató poniéndole un bello carmín en su perfil _..._ Yuuri mientras se deleitaba de la vista paronímica le hablaba en completa confidencialidad.

 _—_ _Cuando me enteré de tu posición por boca de del señor Felstman y lo que pensaba hacer. Decidí jugarme todas mis cartas por tí..._ _—_   le regresó la mirada. _—_ _Sería una injusticia dejarte ir después de hacer lo que has hecho. Además del operativo anterior, y la ayuda que nos brindaste a mi equipo y a mí... Ahammm... Creo que con eso, quedamos a mano._

_—_ _¿¡De verdad?!... ¡¿Lo juras?!_

_—_ _No suelo bromear con algo tan delicado, y mucho menos de ser tan canalla para mentirle a unos ojos azules como esos._ _—_ alegó con gentileza y Vicky se desarmó por el... ¿halago? __—_ Aspiro a que sepas aprovechar bien esta oportunidad y me cumplas esa promesa que me hiciste en Hasetsu... Yo, no suelo hacer esto con cualquier persona..._

 _—_ _Yo lo prometo, Yuuri... ¡En serio, lo prometo!_ _—_   juró Vicky emocionada, todo en ella era alegría.

 _—_ _Perfecto..._ _—_   y el muy osado, cuya pinta de superior ahora aborda actitudes de adulador sin ser consiente (su mirar intenso lo delataba), le ha tomado por su mentón estando a centímetros de ella y con el detalle de rozar sus rosados labios posando su pulgar.

Esa salida en demasía con Vicky, le ha hecho arder sus mejillas, hechizarla a su merced y cohibirse ante esa actitud poco "usual" del japonés, claro está...

_—_ _Nadie a tu alrededor conoce tu verdadera fuerza o eso que te caracterice como una aguerrida oficial, y puede que ni tu misma sepas que en tu interior tengas tal cualidad fascinante en su máximo esplendor. Por eso, yo haré mi parte en lo que me compete como tu Jefe y tutor, así como quiero que hagas la tuya en tu condición... Quiero me demuestres de lo que eres capaz, y que le demuestres al resto que se equivocan... Que no son caprichos. Nosotros mismos somos los encargados de dar un punto de vista negativo o positivo de nuestro reflejo. ¿Serás capaz de mostrármelo pronto Vickytoria?_

_—_ _Yo..._ _—_   La dejó sin habla sintiéndose extraña y encantada por ese hechicero bohemio, el mariposeo en su estómago era imparable... Y él liberó su necio pulgar de esos labios, labios que le parecieron suaves como tentadores y peligrosos al tacto.

 _—_ _Si quieres no me respondas ahora, dejaré que el tiempo hable por ti... ¡Ah! ¡Eso sí! ..._ _—_   Le apuntó con su dígito en toda su mirada. _—_   _Me pienso cobrar ese careo de tu tía en los siguientes días cuando den tu placa de Oficial Imperial, o deba dirigir tus clases, Nikiforova... ¡y no estoy bromeando!_ _—_   él terminó su alegato. O más bien fachada disfrazada para ocultar su alegría y su implícita cobardía interna por hacer lo que hizo entre tanto se iba alejando a la rejilla de la azotea.

Y de Vicky... bueno... Ella le costó resolver todos los sentimientos cálidos que recorrían su ser...Reía como tonta espontánea por ese giro dramático en el día de hoy...¡Al fin podrá realizarse en lo que tanto quería! y todo gracias a ese aparente villano de régimen militar que se convirtió en su héroe o ángel guardián, ese hombre japonés de ojos marrones con tintes rojizos que tiene por jefe ... Será muy tirano, regañón, exigente, un condenado cari-bonito (y todo un príncipe cuando se lo propone) pero en su mente, ella articuló sin oscilaciones un impulsivo y bien merecido... _"¡Ok...AMO A MI JEFE!"..._ _"¡LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO, L-O A-M-O!"_

¡Listo!, ¡Ahora si el japonés se ganó a la rusa!, y ella... ¡No le piensa fallar!

Esa muchacha salió corriendo feliz, Makkachin pensando que era un juego fue más atrás. Yuuri, trató de tomarse con calma ese desliz desvergonzado (se le fue honda la mano) y su decisión noble de cobijarle apelando a que en el futuro, las cosas pinten para bien, y a lo que voltea su rostro para avisarle lo de su abuelo....

_—_ _**¡YUUUUU~~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ERES EL MEJOR!** _

_— **¿¡**_ _**EEEEHHHHHH?!** _

Se encuentra con esa conejita plateada gritando encima suyo y Makkachin aúlla feliz por ver a su dueña así...

_—_ _**¡¡¡ERES EL MEJOR JEFE DEL MUNDO!!! ¡¡¡UN BONITO-AMARGADO AL FIN AL CABO PERO SIGUES SIENDO EL MEJOOOOR!!!** _

Ella daba su agradecimiento desfachatado en medio de risas cantarinas, al tiempo que lo estrujaba cálidamente o le tomaba de sus manos haciéndole girar, girar y girar; olvidándose por completo de su comportamiento y finalmente, el T.C da a suelo mareado por esa eufórica cadete. Que por cierto, no contenta con eso, le brinca como resorte y cae sobre toda su entelequia nipona botándole todo su aire.

y ni corta ni perezosa, es quien se atreve a tomarle por su rostro, dejándole rojo como velita de navidad.

 _—_ _Gracias Yuu~ri -_ le miró con ternura matando el corazón del T.C y él pensó que su cadete, ¡se chifló!

       

 _—_ _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, СПАСИБО!, THANKS YOU!, MERCI!,**_ _ **ありがとうございます！**_ _ **!!!**  _ _—_ por cada "gracias" en ruso, inglés, francés y hasta en japonés, le daba besos en sus pómulos o por toda su frente muchas veces, pero el último fue algo comprometido, porque pensó que iba en dirección a su boca, y en un acto de bloqueo cerro sus ojos asustado, más este fue en su respingona nariz y eso...Simplemente lo noqueó fundiéndole el cerebro.

 _—_ _ **¡V-VICKY- VICKYTORIA-SAN!**_ _—_  gritó con timidez recuperándose de ese desafuero a su persona _._ _—_ _¡Com-comportate!... ¡P-por favor!_ _—_ su voz y actitud se aminoraron, poniéndolo al rojo vivo. No sabía cómo apartarla en medio de su torpeza. El temible Teniente Coronel de escudo severo y con porte de caballero, pasó a ser un lindo cachorrito...

 _—_ _ **¡OMG! ¡QUE CARITA MÁS ADORABLE!**_ _—_   llevo sus manos a su boca emocionándose por completo. _—_    _ **¡PHICHIT NO MINTIÓ CUANDO DIJO QUE SI PODÍAS SER DULCE, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE QUIERO VER MÁS DE ESO!**_

 _—_ _ **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!**  _ _—_  se alejó arrastrándose a carrera alocada contra esa rejilla a su espalda. _—_ _¡No más besos o gratitudes!_ _—_    _**"¡¿** Acaso no le enseñaron algo llamado espacio personal **?!"...**_ pensó Yuuri para sí algo azorado, ruborizado y temeroso en su mente, aunque él en cierto modo le ha invadido esos mismos "espacios a la señorita"... ¡El karma lo castigó!

 _—_ _Mohhh~~ ¿Makka puedes creerlo?...uno intenta demostrar su cariño y él que se queja... **¡YUURI AMARGADO!, ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?**_ _—_ reclamó con un berrinche chapucero y cruzándose de brazos, pero que muy en sus adentros disfrutaba la travesura.

 _—_ _¡M-me basta y sobra con que cumplas tus responsabilidades!._ _—_   y allí culminó su conversa.

Ya con las cosas mermadas, Yuuri le reclamó pidiéndole recato y Vicky no le molestó más, (por ahora... Otro día lo hará). El joven revisó su reloj, eran las 5:45 P.M, recordó rápidamente por qué la buscaba y le notificó que su otro familiar (el señor Sergey) le esperaba en la recepción. Ese fue el tiquete ganador que acabó por armar toda la felicidad en Vickytoriay cuando Yuuri, le acariciaba la coronilla del caniche al tiempo que estaba por salir... Ella lo tomó por el mango de su brazo

 _—_ _Yo... En serio te quiero dar las gracias... Prometo no defraudarte, haré lo que sea para cumplir mi promesa y seré tu mejor Oficial Yuuri... ¡Puedes apostarlo!_ _—_   ¡le dedico unas de sus esplendorosas sonrisas! y Yuuri tuvo su tenue sonrojo más no abandonó su expresión amable, una bonita a los ojos de Vicky.

Ella pronto le soltó, le dio otro abrazo más calmado, al igual que un "gracias" susurrado haciéndole derretir su frío interior, se fue corriendo con Makacchin gritando como loca por su abuelito y antes de pasar a la salida se giró por última vez despidiéndose de Yuuri agitando su mano y guiñándole coqueto, uno de sus zafiros azules. Al final, esa conejita... se perdió de su periferia.

Con eso Yuuri descubrió dos cosas nuevas a lo que dejaba caer tu peso en el piso y controlaba ese latir o el "ba-dum, ba-dum" acelerado que daba su corazón...   
  
La primera, que no será fácil concentrarse con la "señorita bonita" en sus filas....   
  
y la segunda (que va más amarrado a sus sentimientos) es que ese "algo" que previeron con anticipación Phitchit y Chris... ya pasó su barrera de cristal y entró a su zona más "personal" entonando un nombre de un lindo "valor" del cual está negado de "afirmar"

 _—_ _Katsuki Yuuri...¡Estás metido en un gran problema!..._ _—_   dijo en "desespero" total.

_—_ _¡Al fin lo reconoces!_

_- **¡PHICHIT-KUN!**_ _—_   lo que faltaba, ¿y en qué momento esa rata negra lo estaba fiscalizando? Phichit se asombró porque hace años que no le escuchaba llamarle de ese modo tan infantil.

_—_ _¿D-des- desde cuándo estás aquí?_

_—_ _¡Hace poco!_ _—_   tomó una última foto. _—_ _¡Pero observé lo suficiente para decir que esto es algo sin precedentes!... **¡YUURI PICARÓN, ESTÁS ROJO!**_ _—_ ese hombre quiere tomar su Katana y hacerse un  _Seppuku_. El moreno reanudó. _—_ _Esos besos y tu perfil sonrojado, ¡Son la confirmación de que quizás si agrade o te guste Vicky!_

 _—_ _ **¿¡**_ ** _QUEEEEEEEEEE!?_** _—_   su sistema explotó hirviendo desde su cara hasta las orejas.

_—_ _**¡** _ **_POR BUDA, TE PUSISTE MÁS ROJO!, ¡SI TE GUSTA VICKY!, ¡THE YUUVIK IS REAL NOT FAKE!_ **

_—_ _That Yuu - **WHAT?!**_

_—_ _ **¡¡¡EL YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVIK!!!** - _Le aclaro ese nuevo nombre con el cual ha bautizado a la linda parejita en proceso. Levanta su palma izquierda al aire y pone su derecha en el pecho comprometiéndose en su labor de cupido entrometido. _—_ _¡Juro solemnemente que haré lo necesario como pregonero del Yuuvik junto con Chris, para que nuestra ship se pueda concretar._

Oh para qué fue eso, nuestro japonés no pudo con tal cinismo. Descompuesto, se paró hecho un robot confundiendo a Phitchit, y se acomodó sus lentes blancos e inexpresivos con un: _—_ _ **¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!...**_

 _—_ _ **¡YUUUUUURII!.. ¡ESPERAA!, ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO! ¡TIENES QUE DECIRME TODO CON LUJOS Y DETALLES!**_ _—_   y los gritos quejosos no se hacen esperar cuando el vá detrás de su reservado y amargado amigo.

La página por hoy termina con un final feliz, cuyo informe nos dá el sumario inicial de una etapa ajetreada, T.C Katsuki en medio de su cabreo, no solo deberá lidiar a la conejita Nikiforova y ese  _"¿No sé qué?"_  el cual siente cuando está a solas con ella (y que por más que niegue, ya está consciente de dicha advertencia).

No sólo deberá soportar las claras intenciones de ese hámster, quien dice ser "su amigo" para shipearlo (como él dice) con Vickytoria... También deberá buscar la forma que esos ramplanazos, no interfieran con los problemas que se le avecinen en su investigación milimétrica en contra del crimen organizado... Porque lo que se viene, no será fácil de digerir...

 

 

_📷📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará..._   
_📷📷📷📷📷📷_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

*************  
 ** _Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_** _laaaaaargo T-T **)...  
**_ ****************

**_* Дa!,_ ** **_/_ ** _⌠Da!⌡ **=**  De origen Ruso, y literal significa:  **«** Si **»** xD_

_* **Average**  / _ _⌠_ ævərɪʤ _!⌡ **=** de origen inglés **,** y literal significa: **«promedio»,**_ _en béisbol que representa el porcentaje de bateo y en hits (batting **average** , abreviado  **BA**  o  **AVG** ) pero en Colombia (esa expresión significa "calcular o promediar la cantidad de valentía para afrontar algo XD)_

**_*_ ** **_腹切_ ** **_o_ ** **_腹切り_ ** **_,._ ** **_/_ ** _⌠_ _El seppuku o_ _Hara-kiri!⌡ **=**  Es de origen Japonés, y literal significa:_ **** **_«corte del vientre»_ ** **** _xD_ **_'_ ** _Dicho ritual consta de un suicidio por desentrañamiento y era el código ético de los Samuráis para morir como hombres de honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo o ser torturado **.(INCHE YUURI DRAMATICO CARAJOOO!! XDDD)** SE LE PEGÓ LO DE VITYAA XDDD_

_  
*****_   ** _Cuchitríl =_** _Da alusión de algo "sucio" o un "botadero de basura" en términos chimbo colombianos XD (¿?) mi abuela que era oriunda de Bogotá la usaba full xD_

 ** _*_**   **el chacho o la chacha de la película** ** _=_** _la expresión chachos/chachas en términos de barrio/brayan en Colombia, hace referencia al protagonista de una película, serie o videojuego (donde requiera accion) y se usa para decírselo a alguien que se las dé de superpoderoso xD (como pasó con Vicky y Emil)_

**_*Pata-chueca=_ ** _la podemos usar de dos formas, para indicar miedo en alta intensidad, o para referirnos a alguien con la pierna coja (aquí la usé en la primera medida XD pobre Hámster xD! )_

**_*_ ** **_Bad Boss_ ** _⌠Bead baas⌡ **=**  De origen inglés, y la palabra compuesta significa:  **«** Jefe Malo **»** pero, en términos de Policiales es una de las técnicas en criminalística interrogativa (los policías deben afincar papeles según el acusado a entrevistar para sacar información) xD_

**_*Culero =_** _en el país del taco, cuando hay confianza usan culero para denominar a ese amigo "malgeniado o aburrido", (en Colombia lo más parecido a culero es "fulero" o "balurdo" xD) pero si el contexto es hostil... se toma como un insulto.  
_  
 ** _*Corridos_** **=**  A nivel mexicano, colombiano (y no sé si en mas países), un corrido sería una canción popular con aires norteños. (y si aca también se escuchan esas vainas xD.)

 ** _*_** ** _Gallo jugado_**   ** _=_** _Ya la expliqué antes pero, ajá! xD un gallo jugado acá en Colombia se le asigna a una persona que tenga mucha experiencia en algún tema, profesión, o más años que otro. Y que en cierto modo, no se la deje "aplicar" de ninguno. ****_

**_*En la inmunda=_ ** _la traducción de esa frase colombiana a algo más conocido, sería un "FATALLITY" XDDDDDD_

**_*Bellaco=_** persona que comete delitos y tiene comportamientos amorales.

 ** _*Gamberro=_** _El_ que comete actos incívicos para producir molestias o perjuicios a otras personas

**_*Vascuencia=_ ** _No existe definición en la Rae, más en mi país se toma como sinónimo de hablar sin lógica o hablar sin sentido._

**_ Nota especial sobre Vascuencia _ ** _= Ahora la procedencia se podría decir que dicha palabra podría ser en primera, una deformación de la expresion "vascuence" termino con el cual se le denomina a aquellos "nacidos en Vasconia" que hablan el idioma vasco o euskera (que se encuentra en España, y ese idioma romance es tan pero tan difícil de comprender que toca años y años para aprenderlo) pero hay un segundo estudio que idealizan esa palabra como derivada de "vacuo", (que puede significar vacio o falto de contenido), y podría estar sujeto al término "vacuidad" (y pues siendo sincera le veo más lógica al segundo estudio XD)_

**_*Vahanería=_ ** _viene de vahanera lo cual significa alguien granuja o que hace granujadas._

**_*Pirobo=_**   _en la zona andina de Colombia, asi es como le denominan a los "ladrones de mala clase" o los "chicos "de bajos barrios peligrosos tipo "brayans" xD... aunque también se usa en camaradería o broma en las amistades (muy poco) pero se hace_. OJO, NO CONFUNDIR CON EL PIROBO DE ARGENTINA ( Pirobo allá es q la introducción del pene en la vagina.) ALV!! XDDDD

 ** _*Taimado =_**  es alguien Ladino o socarrón, pero nivel "ALBAÑIL DESCARADO" XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 12 y contando!, tuvo 24.850 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 25.012 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD ) no jodas creo que ahora si batí record según mi beta Ardilla xDDDD (¿?)
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 12? Ese Yuuri avergonzado y ruborizado por semejante mujerón en el baño de damas xD pobrecito, ¡fue demasiado para su corazón! (escena shounen que se respete si o si tiene esta madré xDDD jaja) y pos el momento bonito de esos dos al final <3 ayyyy !!!
> 
> OMG!!! D: van pasando los días en la historia (estan por empezar el 4to mes en la linea de tiempo) y como lo pronosticaron los chicos.... la cuestión detrás de Yamamoto, era más grande y peligrosa....¡¿quiénes serán los encargados de tras de esa organización terrorista?!... no lo sabemos...pero Yuuri y su combo lo averiguarán! Y ahora qué llegó el viejo YAKOV, se prendió está vaina!!! jajajaaj y sí, le veremos sacar sus chispas con su revoltosa "VITYAAA"!!! XD jajajaja
> 
> LOS NOVATOS y los PERROS DE LA FSB, PASARON WIIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> Por cierto, Yuuri casi se vá de jeta cuando al fin ató sus cabos con "la conejita Nikiforov" y ni hablemos de Cruelaforova....Ese careo entre Yuuri e Ivonne estuvo pesado, por suerte, salió bien librado...pero eso no nos exenta de otros posibles encontronazos por parte de esa señora (aunque tendremos al señor Sergey en defensa de su nieta) denle amor al abuelito de Vityaaaa
> 
> AKSDFJASDFASG y Phitchit al fin pudo bautizar el ¡YUUVIK ! XDDDDDD Pinchi hamster... lo tenías todo fríamente calculado XDDDDD cuando Chris se entere (miércoles xD pobre Yuuri)
> 
> y hablando del Yuuvik...podemos decir que ese par ya son amigos (o al menos Vitya lo vé así) pero con Yuuri...digamos que la amistad " la tiene complicada"... porque nuestra Conejita ya le empezó a interesar en más de un sentido, y eso para alguien como Yuuri, será complejo en muchos factores... veamos como lo sorteará...
> 
> EL FANDOM: hay que sacarle a Yuuri ese espíritu de Onodera   
> La shary: En serio xD ¿No sé quién es Onodera weee? ¡Explíquenme!
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 13? D:  
> -¿Phitchit será perdonado por Yuuri?  
> -¿Será que Yakov no perderá más pelo ahora teniendo a Vitya como Oficial?  
> -¿Conoceremos más de aquella organización terrorista y sus nexos? (porque empezaremos ese arco de one)  
> -¿Yuuri en algún momento será capaz de decirle la verdad absoluta a Vitya sobre su pasado y que ya la conocía? ¿o será que Vitya lo descubrirá por su cuenta? y si es así ¿Cómo nuestra conejita reaccionará?
> 
> Pregunta extra: -¿cómo creen que era la amistad de Andrei con Kouji cuando ambos estaban vivos y tenían bajo su batuta a Leo, Chris, Phitchit y Yuuri xD? (porque posiblemente se venga el Pass 03 (solo que no sé cuándo encajarlo) -huyeee-
> 
> XD y como dato curioso, les recuerdo que hay dos guiños bonitos de los episodios 2 y 3 de YOI... ¿alguien sabe? Ya había avisado que la o el que lo diga, se gana el chibie. (carolina, salem y mi ardilla no juegan xD)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en Wattpad o aquí en AO3
> 
> 2) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capitulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) Oficialmente empezaré a trabajar como profesora la otra semana WIII eso significa que ya podré pagar por internet propio ¡¡¡YAS!!!... lo malo es, que ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre para escribir q_q y demoraré en entregar los acts... lo mismo con los dibujos, creo que por tiempo, solo hare 1 o 2 escenas y puede que para no demorar (las haga a modo de boceto) la única manera que coloree algo, es que sea una escena muy pero muy importante. alsgdkhsdlg T-T
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	13. 🔥¡De Cadete a Oficial!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: y después de muchos intentos, xD al fin tengo un día libre para traerles esto.. les dejó su lindo, dramamón. xD
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 13: ¡De Cadete a Oficial!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General : (La shary hasta nueva orden) xD  
> 🔥Revisión final: (a chiripazos)Betas, Ardillita, Estrellita y Japonecita.  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary   
> **************

🔥

 

**_En algún Barrio de mala muerte en Shibuya_ ** _**–Tokyo /Japon  
** _ _Primer día de Abril del 2017 - 12: 00 P.M_

**U** n Mercedes negro esperaba estacionado en las afueras de un edificio a lo que dos hombres, el primero de traje y el segundo un tanto menos formal, caminaban por el andén. Hablaban de varios negocios quebrados y eran seguidos por sus guardaespaldas. El cliente daba un "no" rotundo, evitando reanudar los lazos con el secuaz de mayor rango de dicho clan debido a los allanamientos recientes de la policía. Él no quiere perder su dinero en algo que aparentemente no le generará ganancias y la escena, inmovilizó al asiático dejándole sin palabras.

Al llegar al auto, el tipo tanteo su suerte otra vez, cautivándole con las posibilidades e inflaciones de hacer la alianza en conjunto de su organización, pero fue inútil, la decisión está tomada.

_—Dile a tu jefe que se olvide de hacer negocios conmigo._

_—Vamos, amigo. Esos fueron pequeños baches..._

_—¡Hah!, ¿Y exponer a mi gente sabiendo que los malnacidos del F.E.G.I dirigidos por ese lobo ruso y su jauría de perros les están pisando los talones?, ¡No gracias! —_ descartó la idea el anciano Yakuza. _—He visto lo suficiente para asumir que he tomado una buena decisión. Cuando les vea una mejor propuesta y que no se les caiga, hablamos Kazuma._ — Giró su rostro mirando al conductor y la ventana poralizada fue cerrada en su totalidad.

Akon, "el loco" Kazuma, Japonés de raíces Afroamericanas como le conocen en el bajo mundo, apretó sus dientes en prepotencia y con ganas de matar a alguien al tiempo que el Mercedes desaparecía de su vista. Con este pez gordo, era el quinto que hacía retiro formal entre los nexos con ellos. Adoptó una pose preocupante (el tic nervioso en su pierna lo revelaba) mientras andaba metido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo arreglar esos inconvenientes y de pronto...

Uno de sus muchachos se acercó a él, informándole que tiene una llamada muy importante, era el líder para quien trabajaba.

 _—¡Carajo!_   _—_ siseó con fastidio, su día se terminó de joder por completo.

Entró al edificio el cual funcionaba como base, y llegaron al sitio de mejor recepción. Sus otros dos colegas Raven y Jay C (los cuales eran sus hermanos) estaban iguales o peores de cagados que el Kazuma Mayor.

Los irises negros contemplaban ese celular desechable a la vez que sudaba con una frialdad incalculable gracias a sus ansias... Esas ansias tensionantes que se demostraban al curvar todos los dedos de su mano derecha, los abría y cerraba una y otra y otra vez. Puso en alta voz el bendito aparato preparándose para cualquier cosa. ¿Qué le espera detrás de esa la llamada? no sabemos. Pero, el hecho de que sea el mismísimo líder, dueño de la organización fantasma de la que casi no se sabe nada, era sinónimo de "problemas"

 

"Graves problemas"

 

 _—¡Akon!... Muchacho, ¿Cómo estás?... —_ Saludó aquel misterioso hombre en perfecto y británico inglés.  _—Estaba por pensar que me dejarías esperando en la bocina. —_ Si bien, sus palabras se escucharon cordiales, en ellas se escondían un tinte retorcido y letal.

 _—C-claro que no señor ja, ja, ja, ja —_ su risa fue muerta, como un intento para disimular las cosas.  _—¿Cómo cree?... En realidad, mis hermanos y yo estábamos algo ocupados en los negocios... Ya sabe... perras por adiestrar, droga por comercializar.... Lo de siempre._

 _—¿Ah sí? —_ su tono de voz fue sugerente, a lo que en su mano izquierda portaba ese vaso de Coñac en las rocas que tanto le encanta. _—Pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir? —_ le dio un sorbo bien merecido a ese trago y prosiguió. _—Un pajarito me ha comentado por ahí que ha sido todo lo contrario. —_ y todo rastro de seguridad en el asiático se escabulló entre sus manos como las arenas del Sahara.

El muy desgraciado, fue directo al grano recordándole cada uno de los fracasos obtenidos hasta el sol de hoy, la voz detrás del teléfono fue elegante, irreverente y quizás mordazmente sádica cuando no solo les desglosaba aquello, también hizo mención de los golpes a su cartel en esta última semana. El clan Kazuma eran unas de las micro-redes más grandes en las filas de esa organización terrorista fantasma y uno de sus mejores contactos en Japón desde hace un par de años, más ellos no pasaban de ser unos "peones" a los ojos del traficante de tendencias narcisistas.

Lo sucedido no estaba para brindar complacencia y menos para dedicarles flores a sus idioteces producto de su mala gestión y de la indiscreción de ciertos implicados (ahora reos bajo custodia de la ley) Así, que bien relajado desde su cama y teniendo a dos damas de compañía desnudas abrazándole su figura hasta la medula (tras realizar sus desfogues carnales y candentes en ellas cual semental), se acomodó el celular de modo que lo pueda sostener a presión entre su oreja y hombro, al tiempo que prendía con su fino yesquero de marca, ese habano que era como néctar para sus labios.

Y claro, no perdió ni un segundo en decirle sus verdades con originalidad.

 _—Mira, Akon... Seré sincero amigo mío, ya sabes cómo es nuestro trabajo o más bien, mi trabajo. —_ le dio un par de aspiradas y expulsó ese humo ardiente de su ser con buena gracia.  _—Soy un hombre feliz y bondadoso cuando veo que mis negocios se expanden y se desarrollan en el periodo que planteo con gente competente y puede que deje pasar una que otra insignificancia... Eso es normal._ — ahora se recostó a sus anchas en esa cama size king, apretujándole el glúteo a una de la damas con esa risa impecable.

 _—Pero...—_ remarcó con una tonalidad grave y obscura en su voz jovial. _—Algo que odio son las mentiras... y estas se ganan el triple de mi odio cuando putos de cuarta como tú, creen que pueden camuflarme las cosas en mí jodida cara. —_ El miedo era palpable en los dos Kazumas menores, sin embargo el rostro de Akon, sus temblores involuntarios y sus sentidos contrariados, exponían que algo terrible se les venía encima tras aquella declaración vía telefónica.

 _—Aunque, en ese orden de ideas puedo entender la necesidad tuya y la de tu clan de guardar silencio. Ya saben nuestro lema: "Demuestren fuerza, y obtendrán poder, hagan lo contrario, y lo pagarán con sangre." Palabras tan simples como esas, son una ley de vida, querido Akon; y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia y la sociedad. — _Declaró el magnate con vivacidad y sin tanta minucia.

 _—En fin, a lo que voy es, que ustedes me han fallado, y no una, sino varias veces._ — puntualizó. _—Los estúpidos que tenían como colegas han ido soltando la lengua de apoco...y eso no es bueno... admitámoslo, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos, bla bla bla... ¡Como sea!, ¿Sí me captas, verdad? —_ enfatizó con ironía en su hablar bromista.

_—S-señor, no se preocupe, es un pez pequeño que podemos solucionar y..._

_—Y los peces pequeños son la vía directa para llegar al pez grande. Ustedes son los próximos que siguen en la línea, esa ecuación no tiene perdida. —_ sentenció casual como si nada y calando otra vez su habano.

La mirada en ese hombre británico era maliciosa, una con destellos anunciando la masacre predeterminada. En cambio, los hermanos Kazuma, por primera vez en sus vidas, pensaron que ese aristócrata simbolizaba la entrada al averno con sus cateos desmedidos.

 _—Oh pero, tal vez sea... Su golpe de suerte... —_ mencionó con burla acicalándose su mentón barbudo con sutileza. _—Soy amante de los juegos y está en mis venas experimentar. Así que haré un trato con ustedes. —_ Akon Kazuma, Raven Kazuma, y Jay C Kazuma, no despegaron sus sentidos en ningún instante de ese aparato telefónico. _—Sé muy bien de sus desmanes y desgracias de todos sus negocios. He pedido a mis vigías de no decirme cosas tan puntuales para estar a la expectativa. Sé que la policía ordinaria no podría dar con ustedes. Más sé, dé primera fuente que los grupos policiales de elite del cual no me sé los nombres de los malditos oficiales porque no me da la gana, son quienes los están follando por el culo desde hace rato._

 _—¿Q-que desea que hagamos señor? —_ flaqueo un poco el secuas.

 _—Obvio, joder a esa división de elite que les está quitando su territorio, por supuesto._ —anunció con picardía _. —Les dejaré una brecha de tiempo para que se encarguen del problema, pero no traten de enredarme o engañarme. Cuando ustedes iban ya yo venía... y no por nada soy la cabeza. —_ la lenta influencia y pesadez se hicieron notar en el lugar con ese silencio implícito. Su jefe continuó.

_—Ahora, olvídense del cartel académico, y pasen la página... Bastante revuelo han causado con que la captura y las declaraciones de eso llegaran a los noticieros. Cosa que por cierto...estoy vieeen~dooo~~._

—¡¿Qué?! — Rápidamente prendieron uno de los SmartTv...y confirmaron que en efecto, le dedicaban un espacio especial.

 

_ Ø Ø Ø Ø _

 

_— **A** quíMorokaregresando al estudio de TV Asashiy en nuestras ultimas noticias, el departamento distrital del FPJ bajo la comandancia del F.E.G.I y la colaboración de organizaciones como D.E.A y otras instituciones de carácter extranjero, han reportado más de 10 golpes consecutivos al famoso cartel "académico" que rondaba escabrosamente a varias instituciones del país, especialmente en los alrededores de Shibuya en el trascurso de estos meses. Nos dirigiremos con Kenjirou quien está en los tribunales.  **¡ADELANTE, KENJIROU!**_ ********

**_««_ ** _En simultaneo, televisaban al joven reportero, en esos momentos andaba distraído mirando como fanático extremo toda la colección de fotos de cierto Teniente Coronel que considera su héroe máximo, más uno de los auxiliares lo hizo aterrizar de su mundo de colores._ **_»»_ **

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Moroka-san!, Aquí Kenjirou Minami, reportándoles para ustedes los avances... — el joven japonés de irises caramelos, volteó su rostro a la derecha de modo humorista y le reclamó en bajo al auxiliar camarógrafo un: _—¡Debiste avisar que estábamos al aire!_

—¡Te avisamos y estabas como bobo mirando quien sabe qué cosa en tu celular! — respondió en su defensa.  
 _  
—¡Bueno dejen de pelear y concéntrense! —_ finiquitó el camarógrafo jefe.  
 _  
—¡Ah sí!_ — tosió un poco para disimular y se metió de lleno en su papel de reportero investigador. _—  
El trabajo de contrainteligencia hecho durante el mes pasado, dio como resultado la captura de varios entes de la autoridad que estaban salpicados; entre ellos, el reconocido Intendente de antaño Takeo Yamamoto de la mano de _ _Grey Sulivan, Agente Especial de las Fuerzas Británicas que en las filas ordinarias de su país, ocupaba el rango de capitán. Ambos capturados rindieron declaratorias en estos días y por ello, las autoridades han confiscado y recuperado el 80% de las drogas extraídas de las distintas academias. En cuanto a..._

 

_ Ø Ø Ø Ø _

 

_ Sxf **:** _ _**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Las balas rompieron ese armatoste dándoles escalofríos a sus hermanos, Akon realmente estaba irritado sin saber cómo tapar sus faltas y la carcajada deslindada de ese británico a todos, los hizo posar su vista por enésima vez en ese celular.

 _—Ya Akon, tranquilo hombre...—_ continúo riéndose con ganas y prontamente tomó compostura. _—La Tv no tiene que pagar los platos rotos, ¡Oh! Pero algo si les digo... Si debes eliminar a Sulivan y al tal... ¿cómo era? ¡Ah sí!, el Yamamoto, ¡Háganlo!... ¡Total!, tarde o temprano ellos ya no nos servirían. —_ finalizó con ingratitud.

_—No se preocupe señor, ya verá que no cometeremos más errores._

_—Eso esperooo~~... Porque su tiempo está corriendo y cada minuto vale oro...¡tic-tac- tic-tac-tic-tac! —_ repetía ese sonido socarronamente, y los tres muchachos entraron en una contra reloj donde su existencia peligraba.

 _—Bien pasando a otro tema... Necesito inundar a esa ciudad del resto de licitaciones que nos compete para así abarcar al resto de prefecturas en Japón. Los cargamentos de armas, el contrabando, las distribuciones de sustancias y mi favorito, las trata de personas, no se venden por si solos. —_ mencionó cual descarado sentándose en el borde de su cama, mostrando todo su fornido y desnudo cuerpo bronceado. _—¿Qué serian de aquellos caballeros que gastan su dinero en nosotros, sin sus juguetes predilectos?..._

El magnate les dio indicaciones precisas de que hoy les llegaba una buena mercancía directamente de otros países, esas joyas preciosas están listas para ser vendías a esos empresarios corruptos o líderes de otros clanes faltos de placer sexual en su cama. Entre otros itinerarios por concretar, del éxito obtenido el líder apelará o nó a un perdón definitivo...De fallar en sus planes iniciales o en no completar la misión de eliminar la división, no les avisará...Simplemente se presentará y el mismo dará fin a su mórbidas vidas.

 _—Como les dije, me encantan los juegos. Este es el suyo y ya les di mis cartas... Lo demás, dependerá solo de ustedes... —_ concluyó serio.  _—Ahora debo irme, el deber me llama y mucha suerte con ese encargo. —_ y colgó de inmediato dejando sonar ese pitido característico de las llamadas cortadas.

Por un lado los muchachos dirigentes de ese clan (sobre todo el mayor de los Kazuma) quedaron avisados sobre esa crónica mortal, una que radiaba una extraña mezcla de luces nocivos a lo largo de toda su extensión, no pueden fracasar en sus próximas entregas.

Y si divisamos un poco la mansión celebre en donde se encontraba el misterioso sujeto que propicio la llamada, saboreaba su casi inexistente habano como lo último de su empoderada lisura y lo deposito en el cenicero de cristal. En esas, aparece por la enorme puerta de madera fina, una mujer de cabellera negra ondulada, labios escarlata y de joyas purpura en sus irises, cuya aura y fisionomía ha de representar a las féminas portadoras de esa nombrada sangre azul de tierras inglesas.

 _—Pensé que ya te habías cambiado. —_ traía consigo una pequeña agenda electrónica donde llevaba al corriente todas y cada una de las citas que debía cumplir su "jefe particular"

 _—Estaba ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos importantes, muñeca. —_ se puso de pie. Así mismo, ha de caminar por todo su cuarto importándole un bledo que la dama le observe su cuerpo glorioso de espartano sin prendas. El tiempo dejó entrever las cicatrices que ha adquirido en cada una de sus ejecuciones como asesino en serie. Cuando él va al perchero a tomar una toalla para poder bañarse, la secuas inclina su ceja suspicaz por lo que le piensa decir, sin amagues.

_—Ahora resulta que "el follar con perras" se le considera importante... Eres increíble._

_—Nunca digas "nunca" a los placeres de la vida... —_ con esos matices entre miel y amarillos fluorescentes en sus ojos saca un tema a colación.  _—Pero, si lo que deseas es sucumbir a la tentación conmigo y mís perras que también son las tuyas, no tengo problema en que seamos felices los cuatro._

_—Paso. Quizás otro día. Ahora debemos coordinar los acuerdos con los miembros en Rusia..._

_—Oh que aburrido._

_—Negocios son negocios, jefe._

_—Tienes razón, aunque... ¿Sabes?, tras hacer la llamada a nuestros contactos en Shibuya, siento una vieja sensación con respecto al inconveniente ocurrido. No sé quién es la persona en manos de la ley que les haya fregado todos sus planes, pero esto es muy interesante. —_ En él, despertó un brillo de añares que pensó tener apagado después de haber eliminado a sus 2 peores rivales... Esos a quienes les guarda un respeto interno en su código de "honor" como los adversarios que fueron.

Y tal parece que un nuevo contendiente, va por la misma ruta...

"El valiente o el estúpido" que coordinase las filas elites japonesas, le auguraba enormemente su atención y por lo mismo, fue que esa tirada del "juego" para los Kazuma, era un simple modo de medir los niveles de su posible nueva "amenaza" o "piedra en el zapato" para estudiarlo a paso lento.

En el resto de países donde todo marcha viento en popa, no había obtenido pérdidas tan significativas y hasta ahora que decidió re-abrir horizontes en Japón, (porque en el pasado se le complicaron las cosas por los ex-rivales mencionados) es que ha notado talesinconsistencias...

_—¿Qué estás tramando con esos inútiles, Tryanuus?... Te conozco..._

_—Algo que tengo en mente, Amor... Solo eso. —_ le concretó con aires de viejo lobo mercenario y luego regresó a su actitud bromista habitual.  _—¿Y bién? ... ¿Te quedarás ahí parada o quieres bañarte conmigo? —_ arqueaba su entrecejo en mucha lascivia al tiempo que mordía sus labios provocativamente para ella.

 _—¡Idiota!, Te espero en 5 minutos. ¡No me hagas buscarte o te reventaré mi daga en tu orto! —_ Respondió con fastidio.

_—Grrrr...¡Que agresiva!, ¡No sabes cuánto me prendes!_

La mujer se vá y el hombre ríe con tal descaro que se retira a su Jacuzzi para despejar su mente y relajarse como el magnánime que es...

 

 

🔥🔥

 

 

**_Oficina del General Felstman_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 8:00 A.M (2 días después)_

 

 **E** n el despacho de cierto General, se encontraban dos de sus subordinados: el Capitán Chulanont y el Mayor Giacometti, quien al fin pudo regresar de Rusia. Por petición de su jefe de línea, Katsuki, empezaron la reunión sin él debido a que aún faltaban por organizar algunos archiveros con los chicos del  _E.A_

Giacometti y Chulanont le desplegaban al General los movimientos realizados en estos últimos días, los golpes al narcotráfico, del escaneo a los planos operativos y todo lo requerido. Eso le supo sacar una línea confiada al lobo siberiano que les llevaba años luz, les felicita por lo logrado y ensancha su pecho como gallo orgulloso por sus muchachos.

Continuo con lo suyo, Yakov por una muy buena fuente, les comentó que las aguas están algo agitadas en los clanes conformados por los Yakuza. Hay grupos divididos entre sí, mutilándose entre ellos por territorios predilectos para hacer sus fechorías... y que no exenta la posibilidad de que en uno de esos grupos que mantienen micro redes en drogas y quizás otros actos ilícitos que rebasen sus límites, estén siendo apoyados por la organización fantasma que aborda tintes internacionales... Un "tiburón" blanco del que se conoce poco y nada debido a que Yamamoto ha sido hueso duro de roer en cuanto a sus exigencias. Aunque las mismas, no eran muy efectivas que digamos con un Yuuri "practico" Katsuki de por medio presionándole en donde más le duele.

Christopher da reporte de la reunión a la cual asistió en Moscú, algunos de los dirigentes rusos, kazajos y canadienses estaban ladinamente interesados con la continuación del caso, era una pesquisa fácil para pavonear el provecho obtenido por los tres jóvenes de la  _FSB_  que estaban como colaboradores pero, en el transcurso de aquella sección, el suizo pudo notar a pocos diputados o trabajadores de ley "Rusos" se hallaban extrañamente nerviosos y negados en seguir con la alianza.

Yakov, previo eso...

No es primera vez que algún solapado se pone renuente cuando se obtienen resultados tan contundentes y el hecho de que lo hagan, es porque esconden algo entre manos. Él les advirtió desde su vasta experiencia al Mayor suizo y el capitán tailandés que ahora, se estaban internando en aguas profundas y que no será fácil poner en orden los detalles acontecidos. Tendrán a personas inescrupulosas dentro de la cúpula jugándoles la contra. Eso y mucho más, según su manera de pensar y exteriorizar sus deducciones.

Phitchit y Christopher serios desde su puesto, tomaban las palabras del señor entrado en años con toda la diplomacia y respeto que se merece. Ellos no dudan que con el pasar de los días todo se complique, pero estarían preparados.

Para variar el tema, además de esos reportes, a Yakov se le pasó por su mente el departir casual con sus chicos sobre las actividades a preparar para el evento inaugural de aquellos consagrados que pasaron como Oficiales Imperiales en el _F.E.G.I..._  Pero...

Creo que se arrepintió de hacerlo...

Cuando el suizo se enteró por boca del tailandés que aprobaron los chicos de la  _FSB_ , así como también, su protegida y el cachorro grandulón pese a su condición de cadetes novatos en la  _T.S.P.A_ , pegó un grito tan ensordecedor agradeciendo al cielo con un: " _¡ALELUYA!",_  que terminó malhumorando a Yakov y sacándole carcajadas a su amigo.

Y esto solo fue el entremés...

Claro, al par de cotorros se les olvidó por completó que estaban en reunión con su jefe cascarrabias, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y se pusieron a chismosear nuevamente para estar al corriente de todo. Phitchit le habló sobre Yuuri y sus "acercamientos" sutiles con la cadete, algo que a Chris le sacó un buen chiflido emocionándolo a más no poder. Nuestro ruso, cercano a la ventana y con un whiskey en mano, se apuró con el licor y lo tragó de golpe. Él pensaba que estaba muy viejo para aguantarse esas zarpadas del par de vagos que tiene por policías de la ley.

Cuando les regañó con fiereza estampando su garbo de mala gana con los dos muchachos que se asustaron de modo escalofriante, una vocecita cantarina y conocida para él, se escuchó al abrirse la puerta de golpe.

 _— **¡Hiiiiiiiiiiii~~ Viejo Yakov,! ¡Qué tal!**  —_Habló la cadete sin vergüenza alguna a quien era su General. _—Acá te traigo unos paquetes del bigotón de Richelieu._

La cara enojada del pobre ruso fue impagable al tiempo que Chris y Phitchit voltearon para ver a la linda conejita asombrados por lo que acaban de presenciar... Yakov se levantó y caminó de una con la muchacha valiéndole todo un comino. Rubio y moreno se miraron entre ellos y luego al par de rusos que dialogaban sin pena absoluta... La pinta hasta parece una escena familiar, donde el abuelito sulfurado le cantaba las tablas a su nieta.

Y ellos infieren con caretas estrafalarias la siguiente pregunta: _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?_

 _— **¡POR UN DEMONIO!,**   **¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES, VITYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** — _Ladró cual perro bulldog contra esa pelusa revoltosa que tiene por sobrina y que ahora era casi parte de su personal imperial.

 _—Mooohh~~ ¿Y ahora que hice?, si te saludo es malo, y si no lo hago, también. —_  puso sus manos detrás de su crin con una pose muy despreocupada.  _—y quedarás calvo de tanta rabia, viejo Yakov._

_— **¡A ESO ME REFIERO! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE SOY TU GENERAL Y UNA FIGURA DE RANGO PARA TÍ?¡, ¡¡¡MUCHACHA DEL COÑAZO!!!**_

_—¡Ups!... ¡Sorry!_ — su carita de poker y boca de corazón, lo desarmó.  _— Se me olvidó por completo que debo ser más formal contigo, ja ja ja ja. —_ arrojó aquello la atolondrada olvidadiza muy sincera y risueña, más Yakov tenía otra vez su vena marcada en toda la calva, e hirviendo cual tetera por la desfachatez de su "sobrina subordinada"

Los muchachos incrédulos por el chistoso fogoneo del anciano y la adolescente continuaban estupefactos, habían visto muchas cosas en su vida pero nada igual a algo como eso, Vicky para ellos... ¡Era la bendita diosa a venerar! pues, en cierto modo era un milagro que su jefe no la matara, y ellos suponen que la chiquilla debe de ser alguien muy, pero muy cercano a él para que le deje pasar sus inocentadas.

El anciano mayor le seguía con más y más reclamos, de un momento a otro, Vickytoria se dio cuenta que sus superiores favoritos se encontraban aquí y abandonó al ruso a su suerte, dejándole congelado por su acción irrespetuosa, y con su el dedo al aire... ¿En serio?

A tailandés le abrazó alegre, al suizo le gritó por su nombre y se le tiró encima restregándole su mejilla cariñosamente.  _—¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ¡Phi y Yo te extrañamos! ¿Verdad, Phi? —_ el moreno asiente gustoso en respuesta. Las expresiones dulces (o más bien de niña mimada en Vicky) sacaron risas por montón al Mayor y al Capitán.

_—Llegue ayer en por noche, preciosa. Yo también te extrañé. El hámster me comentó de tu aprobación y la de Emil, ¡Felicidades!_

Ok...la tertulia era buena pero... ¿Yakov? ... ¡Oooooh! ese hombre sabiendas del como son esos dos y ahora que descubrió la amistad de ese trio de  _Juanitos alimañas con mucha maña_ , su paciencia se perderá por los siglos de los siglos.

 _"¡¿Dios, qué hice para merecer este castigo?!... ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?!"... —_ pensó el anciano en sus adentros con su moral por el suelo y resoplando en su frustrar.

Yakov rugió llamándoles la atención, y allí fue que los tres chiflados dieron un respingo cuando vieron a su jefe de peor humor que antes por semejante ignorada.

 _— **¡CHULANONT Y GIACOMENTTI!,**  _¡Les recuerdo a los dos que estas son horas laborales y que estamos en una reunión!, _**¡SI VAN A CACAREAR, HÁGANLO DONDE NO LES VEA!**_

 _—Lo sentimos señor, nos dejamos llevar. —_ adoptaron la formación militar reglamentaria y esa gotita escurridiza bajando por su sien, apareció.

 _— **¡Y EN CUANTO A TÍ!**_ — apuntó con un dedo acusatorio a la culpable de todo y Vicky bien desorientada soltó un  _"¿Eh?"_  sin disimular... _—Procura ponerte seria y aprende a respetar a las figuras autoritarias. ¡Ah¡ pero algo si te digo, el que ese par de vagos sean tus amigos y hayan sido empleados del sinvergüenza de tu padre en su momento, no es garantía para que les trates de esa forma tan informal. **¡SIGUEN SIENDO TUS SUPERIORES, VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

 _— **¿EEEHHHhhhhhh?** —_soltaron los 2 estrambóticos al unísono y tomaron la palabra. _— **¡¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE DE VICKY SEÑOR YAKOV?!**  —_claramente estaban perdidos.

 _—¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¿Ustedes también conocían a mi papi Andrei?!... **AMAAAAAAAAAZING!!!!!** — _Vicky les miró con muchos brillos a su alrededor y ese nombre les explotó en toda su cara.

 _— **¡SILENCIO!**  — _se exasperó Yakov y otra vez se dirigió a esa chiquilla. _—¿Acaso me estas prestando atención, Vitya? —_ obvio...en su cabeza ancestral, eso era un "no"

Chris y Phitchit seguían diluidos con ese chisme de último minuto...¿Andrei? ... Es que, ósea... ¡¿El Legendario Andrei Nikiforov?!... Eso es imposible... ¿o sí?, empezando por los apellidos. La misma reacción tuvieron todos los cadetes, alféreces, y dragoneantes en la  _T.S.P.A_ , los hombres oficiales del  _FPJ_ o del  _F.E.G.I_ , incluyendo a los chicos de la  _FSB_  y del  _E.E.I_  cuando se supo a profundidad de los orígenes en la señorita de ojos azules que mantenía sus despistes juguetones.

Sin embargo, alguien ya tenía rato de estar observando el desespero de su jefe y las confusiones pintadas en sus colegas.

 _"Vicky-san es igual de distraída e informal que su padre. Eso, será un gran problema."... —_ Pensó el Teniente Coronel tras un buen suspiro resignado y aun le costaba masticar el impacto que recibió hace días atrás.

Él había arribado y se detuvo cual zorro analizador para admirar ese acto curioso. Acepta con una línea curva en la comisura de sus labios que dicha situación era chistosa y fuera de serie. No es para menos. El que Yakov Felstman, hombre mayor a quien considera unos de los entes autoritarios más destacados de todos los tiempos, y cuyo temple en sus ojos ferreos le caractericen por ser duro en todos los sentidos....Pierde su envestidura terrorífica ante esa pequeña e intrépida conejita rebelde.

Yuuri deduce que tal vez eso suceda, porque ella no es consiente del todo y no lo ve como "su General" sino como su lindo "tío gruñón". De todas formas, Vickytoria debe aprender a diferenciar los espacios y los instantes propios para ser formal o informal. Así que allí, recostado al marco de la puerta, con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas figurando el cuatro, más esa ceja en alto, se movió lentamente del lugar de donde estaba. Chris y Phitchit se congelaron porque Yuuri les hizo una muda señal con su dedo indicándoles silencio al tiempo que Vickytoria y Yakov permanecían concentrados entre ellos mismos.

Al final, se puso detrás de esa cadete y comenzó su bien conocida táctica maestra...

_—Vamos viejo Yakov, no seas cascarrabias... y si te estoy prestando atención..._

_—Pues no lo parece, Cadete... —_ fingió seriedad.

 _—"Rayos, es el Yuuri Amargado"... — c_ alló por completo al escuchar la voz de su némesis más temido y toparse con él cuando reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con esos severos ojos marrones sobre su rostro....

_—Ah que lindo Nikiforova. Si quieres, el General, mis hombres y yo nos buscamos unas tazas de té para charlar amenamente._

_—¡Katsuki-san! —_ chocaba sus índices muy nerviosa mientras respondía sus tarugadas con esa boca de corazon.  _—¡Ah!... es decir...¡Jefe bonito!..._

 _—¿Hmmm?... —_ ese sonido mosqueado le indico a Vickytoria que no estaba bromeando para nada y sus neuronas con la alarma en rojo decían "peligro...peligro, el T.C está enojado"

_—¡Digo!...Q-querido Te-Teniente C-coronel, ¿Cómo está?_

_—Vickytoria Nikiforova, le recuerdo que cuando empiece su periodo de evaluación en el F.E.G.I, la medirán por muchos filtros, y uno de ellos es el seguir los protocolos con el formalismo que le compete..._

_—Lo s-siento Señor Katsuki._

_—Los rangos nos dan distinción de subordinado a superior, en mi caso soy su Teniente Coronel, usted prontamente dejará de ser Cadete para ascender como Oficial bajo prueba y por mucho que comparta un vínculo afectivo con el señor Felstman, él es su General y máxima figura autoritaria..._

Yakov, no se la creía. Simplemente no podía creer como Katsuki tenía domada a esa cabra loca plateada que ahora parecía un precioso y tierno conejito. El japonés continúo.

_—Y lo mismo aplica para Chulanont o Giacometti cuando estén en labores. Fuera de ello puedes ser informal con esos dos, siempre y cuando te sea permitido. Antes, no... ¿Queda claro o debo repetirlo?_

_—M-me quedó muy claro, señor T.C. —_ ella giró para verle de frente haciéndole pose militar pero su careta de miedo y esa boca acorazonada escueta dejaba mucho que pensar.

 _—¡Perfecto!... —_ concretó Yuuri sin rodeos. _—Ahora... ¡Largo! —_ le señaló con su pulgar la salida y manteniendo su fingida aura neutral, aunque por dentro se esté retorciendo de la risa por esa partida hijue**** digo, "práctica" de su parte.

_—What!?_

_—Tienes 5 segundos para desaparecer de aquí, a menos que quieras otra patada en tu cola de conejo o desees que yo nuevamente te castigue en las clases de rendimiento físico como la vez anterior. ¿Quieres recordarlo?_

_—Para nada querido y bonito T.C_ — ella unió sus manos con un ademan cómico por no decir, soso de alcurnia.  _— Ya aprendí la lección, yo ya le entregué al General Felstman el recado del venerable Subintendente Richelieu y ya no tengo más nada que hacer por aquí..._

 _—Me parece bien, ¿Ves que si puedes usar los honoríficos y respetar a los demas? —_ miró su reloj y le encaró ladino con un:  _—Te queda un segundo._

 _—¡Ok, ya entendí!... Si me disculpan caballeros y jefe bonito. —_ hecha la chistosa, hace el saludo militar al resto de superiores como despedida. _— ¡Me retiro! —_ y se vá corriendo cual alma en pena para no pagar la condena anunciada del Kamikaze japonés.

El vaho expulsado por el nipón era una muestra clara de la paciencia a la que debe someterse gracias a su imprudente pupila. El giró, da con Chris y Phitchit, ese par tienen muchas preguntas al respecto del porque Románova pasó a ser "Nikiforova" y las harán cuando estén solos. Por otra parte su jefe Yakov, sigue ensimismado y con la boca bien abierta por lo sucedido...A diferencia de cuando él lidiaba al rebelde de Andrei en sus inicios de novato, Vickytoria es el triple de insurrecta que su padre, pero Yuuri parece tener poderes especiales para domesticar a la conejita...

 _—¿Cómo le hiciste, Katsuki? —_ preguntó genuinamente con buenos parpadeos en su mirar. — _Esa muchacha nunca respeta a sus mayores, ni siquiera Andrei cuando estaba en vida, y mucho menos a mí. Pero tú apareces, le dices un par de cosas y es como santo remedio. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?_

 _—En realidad ninguno, señor... —_ el semblante de Yuuri fue amable ante el pobre hombre. _—Creo que es la disciplina._

 _"O el que seas un hijo de puta"... —_ pensaron el hámster y cabaretero al mismo tiempo mirándole con sus ojos entrecerrados.

 _—Nikiforova es... Igual o más consentida que mí maestro. Kouji-san nunca fue suave con Andrei-sensei pese a que eran buenos amigos, por ende no puedo ser suave con ella, su edad no ayuda mucho. Así que me toca ir al grano y ser directo con sanciones. —_ concluyó. _— y como no soy en sí una figura familiar o cercana, eso hace que todo sea más sencillo a mi favor...Pero no se preocupé. Haré que ella le trate como se debe en los momentos adecuados, señor Felstman._

 _—Te lo agradezco muchacho, ya no tengo los mismos bríos de antes. Te encomiendo esa misión...¡Es más! —_ ratificó. _—Tienes total libertad de hacer lo que te plazca con Vickytoria con tal de que no se meta en problemas._

_—¡Sí, señor!_

Pasaron 20 minutos, y al fin se pudo finalizar la reunión con varios puntos claros para los tres subordinados de altos rangos. Al salir de esa oficina, los dos amigos mayores que el japonés le cayeron con el bombardeo de preguntas y este se las supo aclarar, diciéndoles que efectivamente, ella era la pequeña conejita de la cual Andrei, siendo un padre exageradamente meloso/orgulloso les mostraba en sus fotos... Que era la misma pelusita con mamelucos de conejo que Yuuri lidio de niña... Que esa niña ahora una señorita, hizo de todo aun enfrentándose a los demás para llegar a su meta. Meta que casi se vé interrumpida por su acudiente directa (Ivonne Cruelaforova), y que si no fuese por la agudeza del japonés...Vicky no seguiría aquí.

 _—¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos eso, Yuu?! —_ habló phitchit con sus manos pegadas a sus cachetes en sorpresa y le siguió Chris. _—Esto...impresionante, no puedo creer que Vicky sea la hija de Andrei. Mi sexto sentido no mentía cuando ví que ella me recordaba a alguien._

 _—Aún...me cuesta digerirlo...—_ selló con algo de incertidumbre en sus palabras, Phitchit y Chris se dieron cuenta de ello. _—Cuando me enteré, recibí todo de golpe e indudablemente no sé cómo hablaré con ella con respeto al pasado...—_ eso lo puso ansioso _. —Pero independiente de lo que me incumbe, creo que hice bien en no dejar que el Señor Felstman y su tía la devolvieran a Rusia, ella ha demostrado una buena gestión... Aunque aquello signifique muchos dolores de cabeza para mí y que deba ajustar cuentas cada vez que cometa alguna imprudencia._

La pantomima alegre en las facciones del par de mayores era evidente y ellos ni le preguntaron a Yuuri sobre el por qué lo habría hecho, ya se habían hecho una idea...

Aunque Vickytoria y Yuuri son personajes distintos, poseen algo en común. La forma en como lograron sus puestos de Oficial eran similares... O al menos esos pensaron...

Yuuri veía en Vicky pequeños tintes de su pasado cuando era más joven e ingreso a las filas de la  _FSB_ , tal vez eso pudo con el corazón del japonés y el hecho que esa chiquilla le desmostrase desde un inicio de lo que era capaz con su talentosas capacidades histriónicas, terminó por convencerlo. Ambos hombres sonrieron ante ese hecho, sobre todo Phitchit y en especial por lo que estaba por decir...

_—Pero bueno, mira el lado amable, ya tendrás tiempo para arreglar las cosas y ahora que son "amigos" cruzados nuevamente por el destino, será más sencillo._

_— **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?¡** —_gritó Chris asustando a medio personal en los pasillos. _—¡ **PAREN TODO!, ¡¿ESO CUANDO PASÓ?!**  — _Yuuri al verle sus pestañeos y su aura rosada al suizo, le indicaron "bullying del bueno" y el gentío de la  _T.S.P.A_  prosiguió sus labores normal, ya sabían que el Mayor y el Capitán siempre salían con sus ocurrencias de vez en cuando.

 _—Al rato te cuento. —_ dijo la rata traidora. _— ¡Ah! y debes ayudarme para que mi **Yuuvik**  se haga realidad._

 _—¡Phitchit-kun!... E-en serio, deja de molestar c-con ese "tema"—_ tartamudeó como nunca con un tono avergonzado y cubriéndose sus ojos con una de sus manos, Chris pensó que estaba loco porque por escasos minutos logró visionar al lindo y tímido Yuuri de hace años atrás.

 _—No te hagas, Yuuri picarón...—_ le miró con ojos gatunos y más ese brillo de maldad en ellos. _—Bien que te gustaron los besos amistosos de la bonita cadete en tu cara, además del tuteo mutuo entre los dos cuando están a solas. —_ ¡Listo!, ¡el T.C ha sido cachado!

 _— **Oh My Godness!, ¡MALDICION, DEBI QUEDAMER EN JAPÓN!**  — _chilló en su fanboyleo. _—Phitchit ¿Dime que tu cochino aparato no se descargó y que tienes fotos de eso?_

 _—¿Tú qué crees? —_ le sacó su Iphone sonriente y lo tintineó cual campanita de navidad. Seguidamente se dirigió a Yuuri antes de que comenzara alegar y lo remató con lo siguiente. _—y ni hablemos de lo del baño de damas, solo tú sabes lo que viste en ese lugar._

 _— **AAAAHhhhhhh?!!!**  — _Yuuri jadeó abochornado negando con su cabeza y pensando algo como... —  ** _"_** _¡Oh por Kami!, ¿Acaso él sabe que yo sin querer vi desnuda a...? **" ...** —_y ni terminó de opinar su laguna mental porque el muy maldito le afirmó con sus gestos, como diciendo:  ** _"_** _Si Yuuri, lo sé. Lo sé todo, T-O-D-O **"**_

 _— **¡YA DEJA DE SER RENEGADO Y ADMITELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!** — _sentenció el hámster bribón.

 _—¡Yuuuuuuuuuuri!... ¡¿Esto es verdad?! ¡¿En serio te gusta mi pequeña lirio ilegal?! —_ arrojó el cabaretero y como el buen actor que es, se llevó las manos a su boca conmovido y fingiendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

 _—Bien **... ¡SE ACABÓ!**  — _puso orden el superior o al menos eso intentó, pero el rojo en sus mejillas lo confesó haciendo que Mayor y Capitán rieran cómplices de sus aspavientos cambiando el tema abruptamente.  _—S-si no veo los documentos que les pedí en media hora, será mejor que recen por su alma. No los quiero para mañana, ni tampoco en una hora, ¡Los quiero para ya, p-par de vagos!.... **¡Y NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!** —_ y se largó para su oficina hecho un poema andante.

_—Estoy en shock, no puedo creerlo... hasta hace un mes ese cabrón estaba reacio con Vicky... Insisto, ¿Cuándo paso?_

_—No lo sé, quizas el que la lidiara constantemente hizo que su don carismático le fuese cayendo en gracia, y en ultimas lo que importa es el "presente", Yo tengo mis indicios y un par de sucesos divertidos por contarte. Ahora, lo que hay que hacer es darle espacio a Yuuri para que dé apoco confronte las cosas y presionarlo cuando sea justo o apropiado. —_ Explicó con calma y alegré por esas reacciones timoratas del contrario, Chris observó encantado al moreno... _—No digo que este enamorado, Yuuri es lento...Sin embargo mi intuición me dice que sus intereses iniciales por Vicky están evolucionando a algo más prometedor, ¡y eso es bueno!... Ya es hora de que ese amargado deje de aislarse o culparse internamente por acontecimientos del pasado...—_ se detiene sintiendo algo acogedor en su alma y alzó su rostro mirando amistoso y en mucha confianza a Christopher.

 _—Y tú...me vas a ayudar como siempre, ¿verdad, Chris? —_ le guiña un ojo en complicidad.

Las facciones risueñas Phitchit a los ojos verdes de Giacometti, las concibe sumamente cautivadoras...Ahhhhh ~ si ese hámster supiera cual importante es para él... En fin...

Nunca se ha negado a las locuras de su "amigo", más aún cuando son por causas nobles y siendo sinceros, él suizo también cree que ya es hora de que Yuuri... se entregue a las bandas del bien mencionado "amor"...y sin tanto embrollo, declaró.

 _—Toda la vida. —_ comentó serenó con ese toque de galán.  _—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites._

 _— **YEEEES!!!**  — _levantó sus brazos en rotunda gloria.

Chris rio un poco, lidiar con Phitchit era como tener a un niño pequeño o esos ratoncitos adorables que él, (por cierto) tiene como mascota. ¡Oh! pero el mayor aparte de hablar de lo de Yuuri, le urgía tocar "un diminuto impase" del cual se enteró gracias a un mexicano.

_—Ah... ¿ya que hablamos **entre amores y sermones**?... que tal si me comentas sobre el cómo vas con aquella bruja que dice ser tu novia._

_"¡Ay no!"... —_ se matraqueó el moreno. _—Este... ¡TODO VA BIEN!... —_ mintió. Chris no es como Yuuri, Yuuri solo se limita a escucharle atentamente... Chris por el contrario, es de los expone su sentir y tira sus dardos cuando debe "regañarlo" o si obtiene la razón y sabe que lo hará, porque las veces que han hablado con el sobre el tema las ha cumplido, pero él aún guarda algo de esperanza de que Katrina si le "corresponda"... Phitchit aún sigue aferrándose a esa idea.

_—Sabes, se-será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, Yuuri en modo "jefe" da mucho pavor cuando se le ve con su katana, es igualito a su hermano Kouji._

_—Ajam... —_ Le puso su mano en el cuello de su camisa antes de que escapara.  _—No me mientas migón hámster. Sé de muy buena fuente que estas en-problemado y que esa bruja te ha hecho llorar como magdalena porque has intentado buscar su perdón, cosa que no veo necesario ya que no has hecho nada malo y ella se niega dándoselas de víctima. Si ella te viese con alguna otra mujer en la cama comprendería, pero no es así. Eres de los más fieles que conozco en cuanto a respetar las relaciones. —_ le ratificó con una sombra espelúznate a su alrededor acompañada de su sonrisa Colgate muy aterradora.

 _—E-en serio, todo va bien, lo juro. — "¿Aloooo? ¿Policía? ¡Ayudaaa!" ..._ pensó aquello mientras intentaba zafarse rastrillando el piso pero Chris le superaba en fuerza y altura.

 _—Nein!. —_ Negó en alemán. _—Ahora mismo, tú y yo tendremos una largaaaaaaa y tendida conversación...—_ el suizo campante y sonante se lo llevó a rastras jalándole por el cuello a lo que el tailandés pataleaba e imploraba piedad. _— los buenos samaritanos también merecen ser ayudados querido Phi y no me importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, no me harás cambiar mi percepción de ese "adefesio mal hecho y espectro del infierno"_

Los ejecutivos y directivos de la T.S.P.A, se les vio en sus rostros la confusión hecha interrogante, definitivamente sus jefes son "un caso particular"...

 

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

 

**_Casa del T.C Katsuki_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 7:00 A.M (Domingo en la mañana)_

 

 **T** io y sobrino todavía con sus ropas de dormir, estaban en el estudio donde ubicaban los instrumentos musicales como ese gran piano de cola o el violín, entre otros aparatos desde las 5 de la mañana. En pocos días Yuuki tendría una presentación, debía aprender a la perfección los tiempos y silencios en su dueto con su otro compañero.

 _—Tío Yuu, ¡Practiquemos otra vez, por favor! —_ Hizo una reverencia a modo de petición y se enderezó con rapidez para mirarle con sus ojitos de cachorro.

 _—Ya van 19 veces, ¿En serio quieres seguir, pequeñín? —_ le preguntó asombrado...

La stamina de Yuuki era igual o peor que la suya con la de su hermano, juntos, y su niño con un asentimiento sonoro, le dio a entender que sí lo hará.

 _—¡De acuerdo! —_ comentó contento y en confianza al picotearle su nariz. _—Pero será la última vez, debes aprender cuando parar. Si no lo haces te saldrán ampollas o se cansará tu cuello ¿Estamos, pequeño quejón?_

 _—¡Sí, señor tío regañón! —_ el puchero enojón salió a flote y lehizo el saludo militar a su tío.

 _—¡Ok!...¡va jugando! —_ Según él, se ofendió pero por dentro se estaba riendo... _—Tendré que hablar con tu señorita quejona sobre eso. No soy regañón ni nada de esas cosas._

 _—¡Vicchan dice que para ser alguien muy bonito eres muy amargado y regañón!, —_ levantó su dedito índice muy en alto a lo que él explicaba con su voz infantil y Yuuri le miraba con su cejuela bien arqueada.¿Así que bonito? vaya que esa niña no escatima nada. Yuuki proseguía con su pliego de acusaciones inofensivo _. —¡Yurio Nii-san siempre te dice enano quejón, aunque yo lo regaño cuando te grita cosas feas!, ¡Y mi abuelita Hiro, tía Yuu-chan, tío Phi, y tío Chris, también dicen lo mismo que dijo Vicchan solo que sin el "bonito"!.. —_ lo destruyó inocentemente.

 _—Gracias por aquello...Pequeño traidor. —_ y eso a Yuuri, ahora si le dolió.

Parece que Yuuki, inconscientemente también heredó esa sinceridad nefasta y "practica" de los Katsuki, solo que su ternura e ingenuidad lo hacen pasar por alto. El niño de carita redondeada continuó.

 _—Yo no creo que seas amargado porque siempre te ríes conmigo tío Yuu, pero si eres muy, muy, muy pero muy regañón. Ayer no me dejaste comer chocolates y me regañaste...y Vicchan me mandó una carta con tío Phi, diciéndome que la pusiste a correr mucho como castigo, buuuuuuuu~ —_ él abucheó certero.

Yuuri se rio por esos reclamos infantiles, sin mencionar de la carta sorpresiva de su cadete poniéndole querellas a su sobrino, ¿Desde cuándo le envía cosas?, no le queda duda alguna que esos dos se la llevan demasiado bien. Tan así, que los cree capaz de armarle un complot en su contra, ya se las cobrará.

Tirándoselas de no romper ni un plato, se hizo el loco contra-atacando con más picoteos en los cachetes regordetes ajenos a lo que su sobrino respondía con sus "ñams" convertidos en mordiscos fallidos, pronto el pequeñín se cansó y se sentó en el suelo. Entre tanto, Yuuri le declaraba las razones de sus "regaños".

 _—A ella, la regañé ese día por... cerrarme la puerta y dejarme con la palabra en la mano cuando le platicaba, de allí a que la castigara. Tu maestra y yo te hemos enseñado que eso de muy mala educación, ¿No?..._ _—_ ese Kamikaze la supo embarajar y Yuuki no pudo defender a su amiga porque su tío tenía razón... En teoría.

¡Repasemos!... Ciertamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara a tu jefe es un atrevimiento pero...

Bien que le fascinó la vista espectacular que ese "mujerón" de tierras rusas e ilegal le dio en las duchas; cosa, que le ocasionó un incidente nocturno bastante húmedo con su... (Ya lo saben), mientras intentaba dormir. Le costó muchos días lograr olvidar aquello y ahora de solo acordarse, se puso colorado.

 ** _"_** _Yuuri... Ella es... tu pupila, la hija de tu maestro y una menor de edad, deberías avergonzarte por lo que hiciste **"**_ **...** _—_ deliberó auto-reprendiéndose a sí mismo y tapándose la cara emuladora de rosados y rojos con ambas manos muy arrepentido.

Esa noche debió ir al baño, refrescarse en la tina y con mucha, pero muuuucha agua helada. No es amante al frio, para nada, más las gotas medio apaciguaron ese calor burbujeante que le quemaba su bajo vientre y otra zona endurecida que debió estimularla con sutiles caricias de sus manos y su ser avergonzado... Hace años que no tenía ese tipo de... ¿Reacciones involuntarias naturales?

 _—¿Tienes fiebre tío Yuu ?—_ le preguntó Yuuki curioso e inocente de todo cuando pudo ver su rubor hasta la orejas, a raíz de ese atolladero.

 _—¡¿Ahh?!...Eeeetto, **¡NO NO NO!...** Y-yo, yo... Yo estoy bien!  **¡EVERYTHING IT'S OK!...** — _balbuceó sofocado y agitando sus manos. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llamar a la ONU o la OTAN por tal truhana prohibida para con Vickytoria, del "inusual" comportamiento pecaminoso que hizo en su tina, y que se lo llevaran preso... A ese nivel llegaba su culpabilidad.

Al recobrar su hechura e inhalando por la nariz algo de aire para refrescar sus sentidos, continuó su explicación _. —Y a_ _ti, te regañé porque ya era hora de dormir. Si te acababas los chocolates, te darían pesadillas... ¡Fin del asunto! Ahora prepárate, Yuuki._ _—_ él se acomodó sus lentes y estiró un poco sus dedos al dejarlos en posición en su fino teclado _. —_ _Iniciaré con círculos armónicos en Re mayor y cuando haga el cambio al segundo "tempo", esa será tu entrada._

 _—_ _はい、先生_ _!_ — respondió muy animado y con su violín listo para tocar.

Yuuri siendo experto en el arte de la música y en instrumentos musicales siempre se toma el trabajo de facilitar algunas cosas a los profesores (colegas) en esa área con Yuuki. Los fines de semana Yuuri inicia con violín, indicándole los errores a tantear en sus acordes y luego de que mini-Katsuki se sienta preparado, pasan a los acompañamientos (obviamente en el piano)

La pieza musical a interpretar era "Passacalle in Barcelona", originalmente estaba compuesta para lucirse en un cuarteto de cuerdas (Bajo, violonchelo, viola, y violín) acompañados del piano, pero la función que presentaría su pequeñín fue adaptada para que viola de su compañera o el piano fuesen un complemento y el violín de Yuuki fuera la atracción principal e hiciera de las suyas.

Yuuri respiró hondo para relajar sus músculos y en un instante, comenzó su función...

Sus dedos viajaban con maestría sobre las teclas blancas y negras, el acorde era suave e iba en aumento cuando llegaban a los puntos donde habría variaciones. El segundo tempo no tardó, y Yuuki hizo su aparición de modo pausado tal y como le indicó su tío cuando le hizo las correcciones.

Cuerdas y teclado daban un sonido majestuoso, uno bonito, agradable al oído, lo suficiente para quedar admirando por horas y horas el mismo vals sin parar. Ampliamente Yuuri, veía el entusiasmo que Yuuki le imprimía a su instrumento, se llenó de satisfacción y un orgullo único... Quizás Yuuki a futuro continúe su antiguo sendero musical o quizás escoja otra cosa, todo lo que sabe es, que él siempre le apoyará en sus decisiones.

La tonada continuó, el maestro del piano daba sus arranques más virtuosos al tiempo que el violín de su pupilo le marcaba sus desplazamientos... Ahora a Yuuri, en medio de sus pensamientos y sus tonadas le llega un vago recuerdo o la razón por la cual, Yuuki tenga esa vena musical.

En el pasado cuando era un bebito de meses y Yuuri podía visitar la casa de sus padres (y por ende a su cuñada), solía calmar las lágrimas de su sobrinito sentándole en su regazo, y aparte de ello, le tocaba canciones de cuña en el piano a la vez que le arrullaba con su voz.

El resultado, era un Yuuki bebé muy interesado como asombrado por la melodía, haciendo tirones para tocar esas teclas como sea y dejarlas babeadas. Su hermano Kouji en conjunto de su esposa Lucy, quedaban impresionados al ver ese poder calmante de Yuuri en su hijo. Era algo que la pareja les gustaba mucho.

Más y más recuerdos gentiles surgieron de la mente del Teniente Coronel, recuerdos que solo aparecen cuando se atreve a interpretar composiciones en el piano y vé a su sobrino con su don cultivado.

 

**_《_ ** _Pass 03_ **_》_ **

 

 

_💠_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

_—¿ **Y**  ahora?, ¿Q-que hago? ¿E-estás seguro que no está enfermo o algo? ¡¡¡Lucy me matará!!! —Botó en desespero el mayor de los dos._

_—Ja ja ja Nii-san, está bien. Solo tenía hambre. — Le indicó con calma el menor a su hermano._

**_《_ ** **_U_ ** _n hombre de treinta y tantos años nervioso sostenía a su hijo en brazos y le daba su mamila. El bebito balbuceaba cosas inentendibles para ambos pero se le veía una carita redondita muy feliz. Era obvio que pasar de Sargento Mayor de Comando especializado en armas, a ser un padre primerizo... ¡Lo tienen vuelto un ocho!...Está de suerte que el joven de diecinueve años, el cual le hacía compañía, sea de esos tíos consentidores._ **_》_ ** ****

_—¿Qué? — le reviró con un rubor en toda su cara malgeniada. —¿Qué tanto me miras, Katsudón?_

_—Nada, solo que... Es raro verte en ese modo tan... ¿Cobarde?... pfff....Ha, ha, ha, ha. —y soltó_ pequeñas risas tímidas, la estampa le era muy graciosa.

_—Eso, ríete de mí... Ríete de tu hermano mayor, Katsudón. —ironizó._

_—Yo diría "parasito", hermano mayor_... —  _platicó una tercera voz, era menor que el padre gallina pero mayor que jovencito amable. Ella, recién acababa de otorgar una última calada su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo para apagarlo._

_"Oh, Oooh"... "Esto no es bueno"... — infirió Yuuri mentalmente y de inmediato habló para evitar una discusión o si no su sobrinito estaría por llorar, sus ojitos en-vidriados y su pucherito tembloroso no mienten. —M-Mari nessan, N-Niisan, etto...No creo que sea apro..._

_—¡Repítelo en mi cara, Enana! — le entregó al niño a su hermano y se puso de pie con un aura amenazante frente la figura que se atrevió a insultarle de esa manera._

_—Que eres un "Pa-ra-si-to", Sargento cobarde._

—Tú quieres morir, cierto Mari — sentenció Kouji.

_—No me busques Kouji. —lo retó Mari._

_—Ehh y aquí van de nuevo...—concluyó Yuuri consintiendo a su sobrino para que no llorara más por ese par de Vándalos callejeros que él tiene por hermanos mayores._

       

 

**_《_ ** _**Q** ue alce la mano a aquel o aquella persona que haya vivido una situación de esta índole...No necesariamente se debe tener hermanos para hacerlo, pueden ser con primos, con tíos, con cualquier miembro de la familia o incluso fuera de esta, como sus amistades más allegadas. El punto aquí es, que Para el menor de los 3 adultos, ya verles así, era un ritual sagrado al que estaba acostumbrado. Él sabe que esas "peleas" no eran más que una forma camuflada para demostrarse su cariño fraternal viendo que ambos tienen un carácter fuerte. Sin embargo a veces se les iba la liebre feo involucrándolo a él y ahora al más chiquitín en sus "asuntos prácticos"_ **_》_ ** ****

_—Hey, pequeñín. Mírame... — Yuuri detuvo todo asomo de sollozo sonoro y moqueo en su sobrino con una dulce voz, la criatura le observaba con sus ojos brillantes a lo que el par de gritones proseguían en lo suyo. —No llores ¿sí?... Tu tía Mari y tu papá Kou siempre se pelean pero no pasará nada, te lo juro. —y le picó la naricita con suavidad._

_—Ya hablando en serio...— retomó Mari. — No toda la vida vas a depender de Yuuri para calmar a Yuuki cuando llore y no se encuentre tu esposa, ¡Sé hombre de una buena vez, hermanito! — le terminó de lanzar el dardo con esa sonrisa burlesca._

_—Ahhh que bién, me lo dice aquella que se ponía a gritar histérica porque no sabía qué hacer para consentir al Katsudon cuando era una bolita de carne cachetona en pañales al igual que tu sobrino, o te lo recuerdo, hermanita. —¡Boom nena!, en toda su cara._

_—¡Eso es diferente!, —Trató de negarse. — era más joven e inexperta, tú estabas por fuera persiguiendo narcos con ese pervertido ruso que tienes por amigo, mientras yo ayudaba como podía a mamá con el rollito tierno de Yuu._

_—No, no lo es, es lo mismo...Sigues haciendo las mismas cosas atontadas con Yuuki a como lo hacías con, Yuuri Chubby._

_— **¡NII-SAN!, ¡NEE-SAN!, ¡YA BASTA, NO SOY ADORABLE!**_

_—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?. —hablaron al unísono. Kou y Mari, giraron para ver a su hermano menor y lo arremetieron con más cosas a su persona, obviamente al mismo tiempo. —¡ERAS UN COSITO ADORABLE DE BEBÉ Y LO SEGUIRÁS SIENDO ASI TENGAS 19, E INCLUSO SI LLEGARAS A TENER 25 O MÁS!—_ gritaron los hermanos orgullosos, sin vergüenza alguna como cosa rara, y Yuuri se quiso morir por tantos bochornos de su obscuro pasado infantil. Su sobrinito no entendía nada, pero no paraba de sonreír o balbucear gracias a las caras graciosas de su tío favorito.

_—En fin, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?, a parte de fregarme la vida._

_—Vine para avisarles a los dos que Lucy, Mama y Papá demoraran un poco más de su diligencia...Solo eso. Yo debo cambiarme e irme a tender un caso._

_—Perfecto, abogada del diablo. Vete a los tribunales... ¡Largo! —le abanicaba con las manos muy odioso, echándola de su cuarto como si fuese un animalito del monte. —así podré descansar y atender a mi hijo con mi hermanito sin tus quejas._

_—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, padre patético. — estaba por irse y se devolvió. —¡Ah!, se me olvidaba...¡Oye Yuuri!_

_—¡¿Eh?!...¿D-dime Mari–Nee-san?_

_—Si este amargado que tenemos por hermano mayor te vuelve a molestar, me avisas para destrozarle su cara._

_—Si claro, ¿Crees podeR hacerlo ahora? Soy un jodido Sargento mayor y sé mucho de katanas. — se apoyó en el marco de su puerta bien bravucón._

_—Yo te pateaba el trasero cuando éramos chicos. — lo cayó de golpe. — y soy capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, idiota... y ya no molestes a Yuuri, tienes suerte que él te respete y siga siendo noble contigo pese a que siempre le sales con tus "cosas prácticas"._

_—No es molestar, es "cariño"... Se las hago para que se avispe con los demás, se ponga las pilas y no se deje huevonear de ninguno._

_—Mari-nessan... — ambos miran al muchacho que tiene al bebito cargado. —No te preocupes... Ya soy... grande. —Le comentó con nobleza declinando su oferta. — y me sé defender._

_—¡Ah, genial!, gracias por el aprecio a tu superior, ¡Subteniente desagradecido!_

_—¡Bién! — sacó un nuevo cigarro y lo llevó a sus labios al tiempo que una sonrisa sagaz surgió. — Cuídate Yuu, y tú — le rabió. — no lo molestes. —y se largó._

_—Ehh ¿ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar verdad? —ese fue Yuuri. El mayor arribó con él y retomó a su hijo en brazos para continuar dándole la deliciosa mamila con mucha cautela y nervios de pollo._

_—¿Tú que crees?_

_—Ok...no me digas nada, pero...lo que dijo Mari es algo cierto, Nii-san. — un sonido en reproche se escuchó en respuesta y Yuuri con mucha mesura terminó su idea. —Debes perder el miedo con Yuuki, y enfrentar tu cobardía... Aunque si admito que me dá mucha risa verte así. — y el chico rio, no por malo o por faltarle al respeto... Eso Kouji lo entendió... No obstante ese hijo del sarcasmo negro, uno tan negro como su alma, no desaprovechó para sacarse el clavo por molestarlo, porque puede y le divierte._

_—Eso, sigue riéndote de mí y aprovecha todo lo que puedas. Porque me las pagarás cuando el trio de vagos que tienes por amigos te metan en problemas, o te hagan beber de más para hacerte pasar por un jodido Ex Músico - Cuasi bailarín sin título, todo sensual cual tazón de cerdo bien enamorador de hombres y de mujeres, y casi desnudo en un poledance en misiones donde requieran seducción...—Yuuri casi se ahoga con su saliva y ese malvado le siguió. —Pieza en la que eres muy bueno con esos tragos de alcohol encima por muy virgen de atrás que seas, más no de adelante, y ni intentes refutarlo puesto que me enteré de todas las ocasiones que viviste por el boca-floja de Andrei... Lo que significa que el jovencito "San Yuuri" no es "tan Santo" como parece._

_— **¡¡¡NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAN!!,¡¡ QUE VERGÜENZA!!! ¡¡¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!!!**  — el pobre se chamuscó ocultando todo su ser abajo la manta de esa cama hecho bolita..._

_—No, no lo soy... ¡Soy un **Hijo de puta**  muy  **práctico**  y lo sabes! — menciono sin descaro alguno el rey del sarcasmo._

_— **¡Y-YO NO ERA CONCIENTE DE LO QUE HACÍA EN MEDIO DE LOS TRAGOS, M-ME SENTÍ ABUSADO!**  — continuó con su reclamo debajo de su cobija muy infantil._

_—O más bien, que tú te follaste a las esposas de esos magnates y uno que otro tipo mano derecha de ellos para capturarlos... Nada mal para alguien que no sabe nada del "amor" y que es apático para relacionarse, aunque no se necesita enamorar a ninguno para llevarlo a la cama si les calientas el oído._

**_《_ ** **_E_ ** _se sargento se burla de su maldad predeterminada y le cuesta creer que su hermanito, ese Yuuri inocente o agaposo que vemos aquí, haya perdido su "virtud" o "pureza" carnal de un modo muy chistoso y que cuando le den de tomar, destile Eros según lo dicho por Andrei. Eros en el máximo punto de ebullición que nadie se resiste a su soltura seductora._ **_》_ **

_— **¡Y YA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS VULGARES O MIS PENURIAS PERSONALES EN FRENTE DE MÍ SOBRINO! ¡TEN ALGO DE DECIENCIA, KOUJI KATSUKI!** —Se dignó a salir de su escondite y _ _le exigió enfurruñado._

_—Mi Yuuki, es un lindo bebito muy pequeñito que no entiende nada de lo que dice el grosero y deslenguado de su padre... ¿Verdad, campeón? — dijo fresco y con su sátira maquinadora mientras alzaba a su hijo de arriba hacia abajo. Los "buu" "guu" "gaga" y otros sonidos raros salieron de la boquita del pequeño infante muy contento dándole la razón y Kouji sonrió con su ladines invicto, además que le encantaba ver a su niño feliz. —y sobre el cómo me comporto con Yuuki, solo espero que no le digas nada a ese calvo ruso desgraciado de tu jefe **¡O YO MISMO TE PATEARÉ TU ASIATICO Y VIRGEN TRASERO!** — lo amenazó y Yuuki al escuchar esa voz tan fuerte, aterradora y marcada de su padre Kouji para con su tío Yuuri, dejó su mamila a un lado arrancando a llorar a puro pulmón._

_— **¡B-b-b-b-buaa~~! ¡Bbbb! ¡Buaaaaa~! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**_

_—¡¿Hey?! ¡¿Q-qué te pasó pequeñín?!...¡L-lo de tu tío era broma, una bromita chiquita!... **¡¡¡Y-YUUUUUUURI, HERMANITO!!! ¡¡A-AYUDAME!!!**_

_—¿Ahora si soy tu querido "hermanito", no?, ¡Nissan amargado! —le insinuó con toques vengativos y bien enojón._

_— **¡ERES CRUEL, YUURI!**_

_—Ah fíjate que no, no lo soy... ¡Soy tan **práctico**  como tú! — al parecer, se vengó._

_—¡OK! lo siento, lo siento. **¡LO SIENTO!**  ¿Contento?  **¡AHORA, AYÚDAME!**...¡E-está llorando otra vez! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!  **¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!**_

_—Pues, ¡Deja de gritar y de amenazarme por ejemplo!, eso lo asusta...¡Kouji no baaaaka! — le quitó al niño y lo acunó en su manto protector arrullándole con tonadas muy dulces._

_—M-Me insultaste... —Se afectó el Katsuki mayor. —¡Me siento ofendido! — Yuuri pese a que estaba enojado con su hermano, no podía de la risa con las muecas atrofiadas en Kouji cuando sale con ese tipo de chanzas, —¡No te rías! — quizás de tanto compartir con Andrei, se le ha pegado uno que otro "drama" al momento de sentir el contra-ataque, pero joven subteniente pensó que se lo merecía. —¡Y Yuuki aún no deja de llorar! — se terminó de frustrar en su desespero de padre preocupado._

_—Si te intranquilizas lo vás a asustar mucho más, cálmate. —se puso al lado de Kouji ordenándole con voz dócil, continuo con los canticos serenados para la pequeña criatura y poco a poco dejaba de hipear..._

**_《_ ** **_A_ ** _l_ _contrario del menor, el adulto de más edad entraba en crisis-post-paternal cuando se trataba de su único primogénito, debido a que era una persona adusta, de nulo tacto, de mal carácter e insensible al punto de no saber contenerse (como pudieron darse cuenta)... En sí, se siente un tonto cuando no sabe cómo evitar que su retoño tenga que "llorar"... y teme que si hace algún intento de campaneo disque "consolador" con él, empeore la situación... Es allí, donde acude a su esposa o por default a su hermano de habilidades sorprendentes._ **_》_ **

_—Fiuuuu, Al fin se calmó... —respiró aliviado el padre escandaloso, pero el más joven se dirigía a otra parte. —¿Eh? ¿Adónde te lo llevas? — preguntó confundido con su aura neutral de siempre._

_—Lejos de tus rugidos...— atacó bromista. —Estaré en la sala tocando algunas canciones. Hace un par de días cuando Mari-Nessan y yo lo cuidábamos con Lucy-chan, descubrimos que a mi sobrino le gustan mucho las canciones desde el viejo piano y verme tocar. Debiste verlo, no paraba de reír...Tengo suerte de que este pequeñín sea amigable como su mami y no un amargado como su papá._

_—¡Ya te oí, enano!...Va jugando. — puso una fingida mala cara. M_ _ás la emoción dulce de Yuuri al comentarle esos detalles de su hijo y su aparente gustillo arte, le transmitió una buena vibra a Kouji, él no quiere que su hijo se meta en su legado y cree saber de qué forma hacerlo._

       

_—Creo que podrías intentar cantarle, Nii-san. No todo son "Katanas", "peleas", "cervezas" y "gritos"_

_—Olvídalo, Katsudón...Jamás me verás cantar mariconamente otra vez. No quiero generarle un trauma psicológico a mi hijo con mí horrenda voz. — pronunció honesto._

_—Una vez le llevaste serenata a Lucy-Chan y le cantaste._

_—Eso no cuenta, estaba borracho. —_  un resoplido amargado salió de su boca _. —Esa rata negra asquerosa tailandesa y el cabaretero suizo corridas locas que tengo como mis subalternos junto al tu compañero. ¡Ese! el latino tramuyador que no recuerdo el nombre liderados por el maldito de Andrei fueron los que me convencieron en mi ebriedad y al día siguiente, recuerdo que los supe moler a golpes por hacerme pasar tal... bochorno delante de mi esposa._

_—Eh...Eso lo recuerdo. — la gotita de sudor hizo presencia en su frente y no bromea con ello, ese shinigami amargado con katana cuando lo agarran mal parqueado era de temer. —aunque fue un gesto cariñoso que a ella le gustó y te lo agradeció con muchos besos._

_—Bueno Si, eso lo sé. — se rascó su nariz entre irritado y apenado. —Pero olvídate de esa posibilidad, ¡fin del comunicado!... — acabó el tema haciendo reír al menor. —Ahora, si se trata de canciones, para eso te tengo a ti. — puntualizó aun con sus manos en los bolsillos, incluso su faz lució afable deslumbrando a Yuuri por tal confesión._

_—Eres y serás el artista en la familia ¿No?... Me...agrada cuando tocas el piano o cantas las armonías, quizás a Yuuki termine gustándole por lo que me dices, y de ser así, quiero que le enseñes. — Lo mató dejándole el doble de rojo y el bebito en sus brazos, sonrió por sus expresiones. —Sería un gran honor para mí que mi hijo le encantara la música como a ti._

_—N-nisan...Yo..._

_—Hey, no he terminado, Yuuri...—lo interrumpió serenado y siguió. —En lo personal, No quiero que Yuuki se meta en sucesos peligrosos, más cuando crezca es algo que debo charlar con él, y si él quiere seguir con la música o irse a otra vocación lo debo apoyar, así como me tocó hacerlo contigo. —le explicó recordándolo con una risa cómplice por todo lo que pasó Yuuri para luchar por su cometido. —Tú sabes que hubiese preferido verte a ti en otra cosa, menos de que buscaras mis pasos o los de Andrei y ya sabes el por qué, más tú lo dijiste.... Ya no eres un crio, eres un adulto y aunque me cueste aceptar que creciste, debo obligarme a la idea que no eres el geniecillo musical adolecente temeroso que dejé en Hasetsu, sino un fuerte Agente de la ley... y uno realmente bueno ¿Eh, Subteniente? — le halagó airoso y Yuuri no dejaba de sonrojarse._

_—Me agrada que aun mantengas tu modo de ser... Es de las cualidades que más admiro de ti. Yo... tengo miedo que por las vivencias del trabajo que ambos experimentamos obtengas un salto brusco. Yo solo espero... que nunca cambies, quiero que sigas siendo quien eres...y que la persona de quien te enamores, sea mujer u hombre, sepa valorar eso de ti. Mamá, Papá, Mari, Lucy y tu pequeño sobrino Yuuki, concuerdan conmigo en eso. — y acabó una curva cómplice en su entera confianza._

**_《_ ** **_E_ ** _sas palabras sonrojaron al menor dejándole de una pieza, esas palabras le sentaron cálidamente desde lo más recóndito de su ser, esas palabras dichas por su Sargento Mayor fueron de un sentir entrañable y conmovedor porque si bien, el subordinado demostró madera para esta pérfida profesión, a él le hubiese gustado que nunca se involucrara y la continuara. Porque adora verle su lado risueño, su lado amable o bondadoso, su esencia noble. Adora tantas cosas de su hermano menor... y en abundancia, que él teme que en algún momento por x o y circunstancia, ese muchacho pase por algo drástico o doloroso que termine afectando sus emociones y por ende su casta nobleza. Pero, ese...a quien llama por sobrenombres cariñosos o veces pesados...Era un joven adulto consiente de sus actos, confía en su potencial y le cuidará. Le cuidará y protegerá como lo hace con su familia lo más que pueda a si le cueste la vida._ **_》_ **

_—Ahmmm...yo... — cerro sus ojos visualizando el sosiego y luego los abrió, mirándole con amabilidad. —Gracias Nii-san, te prometo enseñarle a Yuuki todo lo que sé... —fue todo lo que pudo decir._

 

 _*  
*_ __  
*

 

 **E** sa conmemoración le sacó una tierna pero nimia sonrisa opacada a Yuuri...Al tiempo que finalizaba su sonata final y que Yuuki terminara su escala en el violín con destreza. Lo extraña... extraña en demasía hablar con él... Se sacudió su estado decaído y todo asomo de lágrimas traicioneras cuando felicitó al pequeño revolviéndole los cabellos negros y este lo recibía muy feliz....

Pasaron las horas, eran las 9:00 AM y el panorama con esos dos en el ático buscando ciertas cosas estaba para soltar el trapo por tremendo reguero de papeles, fotos, libros y/u objetos encima de Yuuri como montaña, Yuuki a un metro de su tío se mantenía riendo.

 _—_ _¡Eso, ríete de tu tío!_ _—_ él también se sonreía de su desdicha, y salió ileso de la pila de papel. _—_   _me vengaré cuando me coma todo el Katsudon para mí, pequeñín._

 _—Ñooo, ¡Primero yo me lo como todo solito y le diré a Tia Mari y Tia minako que te pusiste muy gordito!_ —saltó sobre él, y allí los dos empezaron una guerra de cosquillas.

La razón para estar allí era porque Yuuki, debía entregar una tarea donde expusiera muchos momentos familiares donde se mostrara ejemplos de fraternidad...Encontraron diversas imágenes, algunas chistosas con Toshia y Hiroko, otras muy "cool" con su tía Mari, unas nostálgicas con los papás de Yuuki o con todo el combo familiar.

Yuuki fue a ubicar en su lugar uno de los tantos álbumnes de su tío, y de improvisto...Cayó una foto.

Una no muy grande y tampoco tan pequeña ha sabido caerse de donde estaba resguardada. El chaval japonés en medio de su merodeo tomó entre sus diminutos dedos esa imagen. Eran tres personas en un lugar que él no conoce... Pero a uno de ellos, si lo identificaba porque su abuelita Hiroko siempre se encargó de enseñarle parte del pasado.

 _—_ _Mira Kobuta-chan, es tío Yuu._ _—_  mencionó Yuuki a su fiel amiguito de felpa, allí su tío se veía bastante joven y muy pachoncito. Usaba gorro, tapabocas y un abrigo enorme para contrarrestar el frio abrazador, pero Yuuki, no conocía para nada a las otras personas.

 _—Hey pequeñín, ¿Qué haces? —_ se acercó Yuuri al niño.

 _—Mirando esta foto, tío Yuu ...¿Quiénes son? —_ Yuuki se la mostró y Katsuki, al ver esas figuras bien conocidas para él, abrió los ojos con estupor...y un borroso flash apareció.

 

  ►►►►►►►►►► 

_— Mi vida. Tómate la foto conmigo, ¿sí? Mr. Chu~bby no se irá...¡te lo prometo!_

_— **¡ÑOOOOOOOOOOO!**  — le tiró un peluchazo en toda la frente y otro más de su calva pronunciada. —¡Yo me la voy a tomar con mi príncipe Chu~bby... y- y -y –  **¡Y NO TE LO VAS A LLEVAR! ...¡VETE PAPI FEO!, ¡VETE! ¡YA NO TE CREO NADA!**_ ****

 ◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ 

 

 **U** na pelusita de ojos azules con mameluco de conejos lo aprisionaba cual solapa con un hermoso mohín y él sabía perfectamente el porqué. Vicky... o como le apodaba en ese entonces (la pequeña conejita) no quería separarse ni un instante porque temía que se fuera a la _FSB_  y la dejará sola otra vez... Razón por la cual, no quería tomarse la foto ni con su abuelo y ni con su papá (quien estaba hecho el rey del drama gracias a los rechazos justificados de su hija), solo quería a su amigo... Su amigo Chubby a su lado.

       

 

  ►►►►►►►►►► 

_**"** Ehhh ~...esto será complicado"... —pensó el jovencito compadeciéndose del padre ruso que estaba al borde de colapsar y de inmediato habló. —Vamos conejita, sé niña buena y hazle caso a tu papá. No me iré todavía, me quedaré contigo._ ****

_—¡Ñooooo!, ¡S-si te suelto te irás, me dejarás solita y yo no quiero, Chuu~by! — el puchero fue peor al igual que su agarre, ella ocultó su cara en medio del cuello u hombro ajeno y al jovencito no le quedó de otra más que seguir cargando a su amiguita consentida._

_— **¡ESTO ME DUELE!, ¡ME QUEMA!,**   **¡ME LÁSTIMA!...**  ¡M-mi hija ya me ha rechazado varias veces!, ¡Ahhh~ Me muero~~! — la calamidad en Andrei era funesta._

_—Te dije que ese plan no funcionaría pero nunca me haces caso, cabeza de chorlito. — mencionó Sergey, fumando su pipa bien tranquilo..._

_— **OMG!! ¡VIEJOO!**  — Exclamó en total resentimiento infantil y se echó a llorar como el niño mimoso que es._ ****

_—¡Y respeta a tus mayores caray! Después el por qué Vickytoria le dice Cruelaforova a Ivonne o Viejo Cascarrabias a Yakov, si tú que eres su padre no le pones ejemplo. — Le dio un "pipazo" en toda la calva y obvio eso a Andrey le dolió. — Más bien, piensa como haremos para llevar a tu pupilo devuelta a la base de la FSB antes de que tu jefe te dé una sanción por traértelo sin permiso...¡Meterás a ese pobre muchacho en problemas!_

 ◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ 

 

 **O** hhh~ al Teniente Coronel le embargo una culpa juguetona y hasta rió con algo de travesura inocente en sus labios. Hacer memoria en esa criaturita de 6 años de antes con la Vicky adolescente de 16 años actual...Bueno, no es que haya cambiado emocionalmente hablando...Tal vez si lo hizo en su físico, más aún conserva mucho de sus arrebatos.

Yuuri, teniendo ese evidente peso o compromiso en sus hombros de hablar con ella para comentarle las razones de tantas promesas incumplidas debido a su labor y en la búsqueda de esa sombra ruin que trazó el libreto final para su maestro y su hermano, lo puso más y más agobiado. El susodicho se sumergió tanto en esos evocados ventanales empolvados de su cronología, que su sobrino lleno sus pulmones de aire expulsando su nombre en alto.

_— **TÍOOOOOOO YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!**_

_— **¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHhhhhhh?!**_

Él mayor se asustó cayendo al suelo, y Yuuki con su carita regañona de juez prácticamente le pedía "respuestas" a ese acusado distraído. Yuuri, tanteo lugar (omitiéndole de que se tratase de Vickytoria o de su ex-jefe) que el señor y la niña de la foto eran viejos amigos que conoció hace muchos años, que el señor se fue al cielo como sus papitos dejando a su niña sola y que por su trabajó no pudo volverla a ver o cumplirle ciertas promesas...Le explicó que ella ahora ya está "grande" y que la volvió a encontrar pero, que ella a él, no lo recuerda y de intentar hablarle ahora, podría...perder su... ¿amistad tardía?...tal vez, ya ni él sabe...

_—¿Y Por qué no le explicas, Tio Yuu? Tú trabajas mucho._

_—Ahmm... eso no es tan sencillo, pequeño._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—porque tal vez... no me recuerde._

_—¿y por qué?_

_—Porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y debió haberme olvidado... Si le digo ahora, no querrá hablarme._

_—Pero si le recuerdas y le explicas, ella entenderá y seguiría siendo tu amiga... ¡Yo quiero ayudar!_

_—Gracias por la intención... —_ le cargó con cuidado posando su palma en esa mejilla regordeta con mucho cariño y Yuuki preocupado no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. _—Pero no creo que...funcione de buenas a primeras... Los adultos somos algo complicados y más si son los jóvenes. —_ le besó su coronilla.

Yuuri baja a su niño porque ha recibido una llamada y sale del ático para atenderla, era Phitchit, el capitán lo pone al tanto de los datos que al fin logró desbloquear para la investigación y Yuuri le avisa que irá a su casa con su sobrino (además que necesita su ayuda para eso de los collages) 

Yuuki pensó y pensó y seguía pensando... _¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar a su tio favorito?, ¿Qué podía hacer para que la vieja amiguita de su tío le perdone?..._ Yuuki no sabe cómo, pero algo se le ocurrirá y en sus ojitos almendrados se le vio un gesto que gritaba determinación. Yuuki toma las fotos que usará para su tarea...más esa, en la cual está su tío con esa niña, la metió en otro bolsillo aparte que hay en su mochila, puede cuando vaya a la  _T.S.P.A_  y le comenté a su señorita bonita Vicchan, un poco del problema que tiene su tío, le ayude ¿No?

 

 

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

 

**_Probadores_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 10:00 A.M (al dia siguiente)_

 

 _—¡_ ** _O_** _k!...Esto es demasiado bueno, ¿Qué se supone eres? ¿Una Oficial imperial o una conejita que se las tira de secretaria? —_ la puya furtiva y vivaz de un rubio se hizo notar en medio de los otros aspirantes aprobados que no disimularon en nada las burlas, y el de hebras negras entró metiendo su cuchara para apaciguar las aguas.

 _—_ _Será mejor que no busques un problema gatito, recuerda lo que te dijo el General._ _—_ le advirtió el rey.

 _—¡_ _Tú cállate, y déjame disfrutar este momento!_ _—_ rugió Yuri. Prosiguió con pose pensante y burlona para la otra persona que estaba delante de él _._ _—_ _Ahora que lo veo bien, te me_ _pareces de esas oficiales que repetían mucho en un juego con unas criaturas... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

 _—¿_ _Cuál?... ¿Pokemón?_ _—_ soltó Jean sin pensar.  _—Porque el otro seria Digimón, y en Digimón no hay oficiales mujeres._

 _—E_ _l del Pokemon, pfff... Wahahaha_ _—_  las risas del cabo primero Plisetsky estallaron sin vergüenza alguna.  _—¿En serio esperas asustar a los criminales vistiéndote así?... Cualquiera pensará que eres una princesita jugando con pistolas. —_ y el resto de hombres explotaron en risotadas....¡También!

_—_ _Ehh Subteniente Altin..._

_—_ _Puedes tutearme si quieres ya que seremos oficialmente colegas._

_—_ _Wooot?! ¡Ahh que bien!, creo que es cuestión de que me acostumbre._ _—_ se entusiasmó y luego recobró su inquietud. _—_ _Este ....Lo que preguntaba era si ¿Usted no hará nada?...Yo presiento que esto no terminará nada bien señor, digo, Otabek..._ _—_ _Preguntó un checo asustado._

 _—_ _No lo creo, Emil..._ _—_ respondió Otabek con rostro serio. — _Dejaré que Yura muera por su boca._

Mañana en las horas de la tarde sería el evento donde darán a conocer formalmente a los nuevos integrantes del FEGI, el combo de la FSB ya había regresado luego de dar informes en Rusia y sus respectivas embajadas aliadas. A su vez se reportaron con Yakov Felstman y este les dio la bienvenida como se merece. Él señor ya los conocía con anterioridad, en especial al Yuri ruso por su abuelo Nikolai (ambos fueron oficiales de guerra) aunque el señor Nikolai está retirado (pero esa es otra historia)...

El lio aquí, es que el General le advirtió seriamente a Plisetsky en no formar pleitos con el resto del personal y en respuesta Yuri, chasqueo su lengua de mala gana. Pero volviendo al asunto principal, esto pintaba para color hormiga... Yuri y su combo fueron llamados para probarse los uniformes y ultimar detalles o ajustes en ellos con el resto de aprobados y claro, los novatos. En concreto cada solapa, escarapela, insignia, o botón debía quedar en su lugar.

Todos quedaron contentos... Todos menos una... El uniforme que portaba Vickytoria era demasiado lujoso por no decir ejecutivo para lo que ella se imaginaba, empezando por ese chaleco de manga ¾, además de la falda de corte recto por encima de las rodillas dejándole ver sus bien tonificadas piernas y esos tacones de charol negro... (En otra circunstancia lo aceptaría, le encanta la moda pero va a patear traseros, no a modelar en pasarelas) y sí, es cierto que parecía una secretaria o a la oficial Jenny de Pokemón, y sí, es cierto que no le gustaba.

Digamos que la forma socarrona e intencional en como lo hizo saber Plisetsky a su persona...Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Nuestra conejita auguraba un semblante terrorista y berrinchudo con su ilustre frente denotando es vena en forma de cruz roja. Hizo a un lado parte de la cortina que estorbaba su paso y miró a los pelafustanes que tendrá por "compañeros", se quitó uno de los tacones de sus pies y sin dar tregua...

 _—_ _¡Abajo!—_ gritó jean.

 _—¿_ _Huh?—_ miró a un lado Yuri y luego enderezó su rostro al frente y ...

_Sxf: **KA-BLAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!**_

Ese artefacto letal cayó en dirección al gatito gruñón dejándole marcada toda su cara y pintándole pajaritos en el aire.

Jean y los demás por inercia protegieron sus cabezas y así como había profetizado el kazajo al checo, la vio venir...Si quisiera, pudo haber intervenido pero por esta ocasión...Plisetsky lo merecía.

Ella rápidamente busco al encargado de los trajes a medida que caminaba con la otra zapatilla en la mano y contoneaba sus caderas armando revuelo en el personal, los hombres descarados no dejaban de escupir corazones a su paso. Ella, erguida y pensativa, solo quería una mínima explicación del por qué ese diseño tan "distintivo" y en discrepancia con los de sus compañeros al tiempo que Jean y Emil trataban revivir a al ruso noqueado. El rey participe de su "petulancia" acabó diciendo algo como: "¡Beka!, ¡May day!, ¡May day! ¡Gatito caído!, ¡Repito, gatito caído!"... y el kazajo, finalmente pensó que Yura tiene suerte de tener muuuuuuuuchas vidas...La sacó barata.

Por ese mismo pasillo, estaban Mila, Sala, y Georgi, observaban los diversos vestuarios y disfraces que el representante de la Boutique les trajo al E.E.I para sus próximas misiones. De la nada, Vickytoria detecta al responsable. Lucía un flequillo rojo sobre el resto de su cabello corto rubio tinturado y de sus labios sobresalía un colmillo haciéndole ver simpático.

 _— **¡**_ ** _HEY TÚ, ¡EL NUGGET CON KETCHUP!_** _—_ demandó una exigente conejita apuntándole con la otra suela del tacón sobrante

 _—¿Ah? —_ los 3 adultos jóvenes y el mayor de todos, voltearon confundidos.

Vicky a pies descalzos y con esos mofletes adorables e inflados que le caracteriza llegó con ellos y en modo imperativo, la platinada reclamó con furia por su ropaje. El reportero Minami, en sus tiempos libres ayudaba a sus tíos con los ouffits oficiales, eran la única boutique encargada para ello y la única que podría entrar directamente a la  _T.S.P.A_  y al  _F.E.G.I_  (y aquí entre nos, era la excusa perfecta para ver a su héroe favorito de todos los tiempos el T.C Katsuki) aparte de hacer sus debidos sondeos investigativos para Moroka cuando él se encontrara ocupado y como Yuuri ya le conocía, no había ningún problema en ello.

Los padres y hermanos de Minami son doctores o estudian algo relacionado a la medicina, pero él fue quien rompió la tradición yéndose por las ramas del periodismo. el carismático japonés ido pagando sus estudios con las ganancias obtenidas gracias a sus tíos y hace como 3 dias Yakov contactó ese lugar para un diseño especifico...pero... a los ojos de Vicky, dicho ropaje: estaba fuera de lugar.

Mila calmaba a la pequeña, Georgi intentaba quitarle el tacón, y Sala protegía al muchacho, aunque Mila no pudo controlar sus risas... En cierto modo le daba en algo la razón.

 _—Vicky calma, calma...—_ empezó Georgi y más atrás Mila le aclaró. _—Minami solo sigue las indicaciones de tu tio gruñon._

_—El... El General nos dijo que h-hiciéramos el diseño de su u-uniforme de esa f-for-forma. —tembló el pobre._

_—¡¡¿Pero tan así?!!.... ¡REALLLY!—_ Continuó con su querella Vicky.

 _—Vickytoria, creo que el jefe Yakov se siguió por la estructura de los uniformes de las mujeres que asisten en la categoría "Ejecutivo/Secretariado"... —_ dijo con mucho tacto fraternal la italiana y el ruso colaboró. _— y pues, continuó las reglas del gobierno japonés... No le pidas mucho a tío, él es un señor conservador._

 _—Chicos por favor. —_ habló Mila con un seña de "cariño, ¿qué te pasa?"  _—Vicky es Oficial Imperial, va a pelear con narcos, no hacer papeleos en una oficina. Yo aceptaría si perteneciera al FPJ ordinario y en el rango que ustedes mencionaron, pero esto es demasiado..._

 _—Guan usa falda en su uniforme, Sala también lo usa y tú igual Mila. Aunque de vez en cuando lo varíes con pantalones de lino extress, siguen viéndose femeninas._ — inquirió un Georgi concurrente.

 _—¡Si!, y pese a que usemos falda, y que el diseño de nuestros vestuarios sigue siendo "femenino" entre comillas...—_ enfatizó con dos sus dedos arqueándolos de arriba hacia abajo.  _—Es sobrio e impone autoridad ante los civiles, colegas y/o maleantes, Georgi... Creo que eso es lo que buscas ¿Verdad, conejita? —_ los ojitos acuosos y el lloriqueo de Vicky, afirmaron su sentir.

 _—¿Lo ves?...¡Tengo razón! —_ concretó Mila para los dos.

 _—De por sí ya tengo un problema con eso verme "pequeña" para los ojos del resto y más para mi tío, ahora con esto...será peor. —_ se bajoneó la rusa de cabellos plateados.

 _—L-lo siento... En serio señorita. —_ Tartamudeó Minami bajo su escudo humano protector italiano.

 _—descuida... yo...lamento haberte asustado. —_ Se disculpó. _—Voy a cambiarme para asistir a clases, nos vemos más tarde..._

 _—Vicky....—_ Mila y sala querían hablar con ella pero Georgi se interpuso.

_—Déjenla chicas, ya se le pasará..._

Las horas pasaron, todo iba según su curso hasta que la noche vigía anuncio su llegada con esa luna llena en alto y con un Makkachin ladrando por la ventana...Vicky por otra parte, no dejaba su malestar y tampoco lo que se le viene. No se veía en ese vestuario...no se veía ganar el respeto si le trataban de esa forma por el como "luciría en el exterior"... Las impresiones cuentan mucho en este tipo de profesiones y si no marca la diferencia, la seguirían presentando como "la pequeñita" que juega a ser policía... Ella reconoce que tiene sus impulsos y hace uno que otro drama cual diva. Pero, que al momento de tomarse las cosas con seriedad ha demostrado que puede hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros.

 

 

_**«"** Nadie a tu alrededor conoce tu verdadera fuerza o _

__eso que te caracterice como una aguerrida Oficial **"»**_ _

 

En algún punto, la mente de Vicky recordó las sabias palabras de su superior, mientras abrazaba su peluche de conejo acostada en su cama con Makka a su lado y aunque bien, lo dicho por Yuuri era cierto...

 

**_«¿_ ** _Serás capaz de mostrármelo pronto, Vickytoria **?»**_

 

 _—Ehhhhh~~~~ ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¿N-no pudo habérmelo dicho de...otra forma?..._   _—el resoplido salió de su nariz y boca._ Estaba hecha un foco rojo, se sentía incomoda por el cosquilleo generado en su estómago y no tiene ni idea del por qué. Añádanle el extra que también se acordó del roce de su pulgar en sus bordes rosados, la coloreo por completo llevándose el peluche a su cara.  _—Tonto Yuuri. —_ terminó con una terrible y bonita caretilla enojona. Su concentración se "rompió" cuando recordó que en esa ocasión, el superior le dijo todo en una forma bastante "ortodoxa" como encantadora dándole así un aire de caballero bohemio con fuego en su mirar.

Experimentaba tantas cosas con ese hombre que ni sabía cómo reaccionar o como enfrentarle... pero algo si tiene claro, no lo va a defraudar en su labor de Oficial... y si ya tiene esa oportunidad en sus manos, definitivamente quiere pisar con pie derecho. Reflexionó más a fondo el consejo del T.C, se paró frente al espejo y luego empezó a fiscalizar minuciosamente su apariencia, así como su largo cabello de Rapunzel.

 

 

**_«"_ ** _Nosotros mismos somos los encargados de dar_

___un punto de vista negativo o positivo de nuestro reflejo **"»**_ _ _

 

 

Y solo allí... Pudo caer en cuenta en muchas cosas. Su tío, sus colegas y el personal completo esperaban ver a una dulce quejona "princesita de la ley" en este cuento... Ok...¡La verán!, pero no como ellos esperan. Aún era temprano y se dirigió a la biblioteca, buscaba artículos...algo que le diera alguna luz o brecha para lo que requería hacer...

 _"Bingo"..._ _—_ lo encontró.

Espero a que fuese las 11:00 PM para iniciar su plan, a hurtadillas se dirigió a los probadores que colindan con el almacén de vestuario... Normalmente esas zonas de allí no usaban cámaras de seguridad por lo que le facilitaba su travesura. Tomó lo que necesitaba y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Con aguja e hilo en mano hizo pequeñas modificaciones, no muchas en realidad (en algo tuvieron que servir las clases de etiqueta y alta costura impuestas por Cruelaforova) y cuando terminó su cometido, del nochero sacó unas tijeras y acariciaba su cabello con mucho esmero.

Makkachin interesado en las expresiones melodramáticas de su dueña, le hacían menear su colita muy contento y ella con lagrimones exagerados, le regaño...

_—¡_ _Makka, niño malo no te rías! Esto me vá a doler..._

_— ¡Woof, woof!—_ ladró feliz la bola café y su humana moqueaba con ahínco, pero ya no hay marcha atrás...

 

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

 

 

**_Campus principal de la_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 3:00 P.M (Dia del evento)_

 

 _—_ _Hey chicos ¿ya están listos para la función?, se ven geniales!_ _—_ gritó el checo como nene emocionado

Mila, sala, Isabella y Georgi les acompañaban, estaban terminando de acondicionar sus trajes, debían verse regios, mejor dicho, ¡Perfecto!... y esa función también la realizaban algunas mujeres de la cúpula ejecutiva con los otros graduados.

 _—Gracias Emil, o más bien, Oficial de policía, Nekola. Guardián Imperial de Élite. —_ mencionó calmado y sincero, Altin.

Nekola le sacó su pulgar en alto con esa cara radiante y chapa pelada en todo su esplendor. Al fin el día llegó, muchos de los nuevos miembros estaban nerviosos y portaban con orgullo ese merecido traje negro imperial.

En el caso de los novatos fue algo particular e inesperado por la convocatoria "flash", los dirigentes acordaron que los chicos por su alto rendimiento no solo académico si no práctico en los cameos realizados para los operativos (aun desobedeciendo órdenes directas), les valieron su esfuerzo y los pusieron bajo un periodo de prueba a diferencia del resto (los cuales ya portan sus títulos), Ellos aún les falta por discernir muchos conceptos en la academia porque ser principiantes, y por consecuente seguirán recibiendo las clases en programas de aceleración y como ellos son los primeros que a nivel nacional e internacional que aprobaron con esas particularidades, dependiendo del resultado, la  _T.S.P.A_  podría a futuro instaurar modificaciones para así descubrir a más talentos prodigiosos.

La charla era amena entre todos, en simultáneo Chulanont, Giacometti, Crispino y Katsuki verificaban que todo estuviese en orden. Por otro lado, Plisetsky todavía se quejaba.

_—¡TKS!..._ _¡Este uniforme pica!._

_—_ _A mí me gusta, lo seguiré usando. Me hace ver como lo que soy, **¡TODO UN REY Y CON JJ STYLE!**_ _—_ acabó con su pose estrafalaria haciendo reír al checo y sacándole palmadas alegres a su reina.

El ruso cabreado intentaba rascarse la espalda pero su compañero canadiense, aquel al que llama bobalicón, como siempre lo supo cabrear.

_—¡N_ _adie pidió tu opinión, carajo!_

_—Tranquilo, Yura —_ habló el kazajo.

 _—Solo será por hoy. —_ llegaron Chris y Phitchit uniéndose al mambo.

_— **¡**_ **_APENAS SE ACABE ESTA MIERDA VOY A QUEMAR ESTE UNIFORME!_ **

_—Debido a nuestro convenio, puedes seguir usando tu uniforme habitual en las misiones o incluso en días comunes. —_ apareció Katsuki descartando toda querella del menor y mirándole con severidad.  _—Solo necesitas nuestras credenciales del F.E.G.I, y la placa respectivamente. Eso sí, el día que ocurra algún asunto de carácter muy prioritario es obligatorio portar el uniforme, no es inmutable o intransferible, ¿Queda claro para usted, Cabo Primero?_

 _— Grrrrrrr, si...señor. —_ lo botó entre dientes con asco.

 _—Me alegra saberlo... —_ resumió Victorioso...y se fue así como llegó.

El superior hizo un par de llamados a todos los jóvenes para que se fueran organizando en grupos porque faltaban pocos minutos en dar inicio al evento, un "cerdo cabrón", uno bien bajo salió de la boca cochina de Yuri y sus colegas cercanos, más los otros dos superiores solo rieron ante la actitud arisca del ruso.

Crispino ayudaba a Katsuki repasando la lista de los apellidos (no especificaron nombres), cada uno confirmaba su asistencia y al nombrar a cierto personaje...

 _—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién se llama, Nikiforova? —_ Interrogó Crispino. El italiano aun desconocía la nueva información porque estaba por fuera realizando trabajos de intervención.

_— **¡AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_— **¿EHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh?**_

La figura hecha oficial, corría apurada con su lanudo amigo quien también llevaba su chaleco desmanguillado de perros Oficiales de la ley otorgados por el  _F.E.G.I_ (debía ir a la altura de su dueña), Vickytoria se retrasó un poco porque demoró abrochándose los complicados botones de su ropaje. Todos dieron un respingo mirando al capitán italiano, la joven quien ya estaba al lado de su tutor recibía los gritos de este por verle de esa "forma" dejando a más de uno (incluyendo al tigre ruso o al león canadiense)... con la mandíbula dando al suelo.

 _— **¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DIVINOOOO!! ¿QUIÉN ES?** — _Mila, Sala e isabella estaban alborotadas y emocionadas.

Cuando miraron a la estampa creyendo que era un nuevo integrante, Vicky observó a sus amigas y al grupo mujeres pertenecientes al rango ejecutivo, ella por cortesía les sonrió muy encantadora, y guiño un ojo coqueto, provocando así sangrados nasales masivos y full desmayos por doquier.

 _—¿Un momento? ¿Ese tío...no se les parece a... Vicky? —_ dijo Emil exaltado una mueca graciosa, y Georgi completa la idea _— porque el can a su lado es Makkachin ¿no_

 _—Lo es. —_ Respondió Otabek en un intento de asombro, mas sus facciones prudentes no lo demuestran.

 _—¡¿QUÉ COÑOS?!... —_ Bramó el ruso _. —¿Cómo se supone que llamemos a la frentona que se cree "Frentón" de ahora en adelante?_

 _—¿Quién sabe?, tal vez ¿Víctor Nikiforov?... —_ Dedujo J.J inocentón. _—El Viejo lobo le dice Vitya cuando se enoja... ¿Vitya es "Víctor" en ruso no?_

Graciosamente, el Mayor suizo y el Capitán tailandés chismoseaban por tal acontecimiento y de una forma bien subida de tono...

 _—Esa pinta a Vickytoria le cae como anillo al dedo ¿Eh?—_ mencionó el hámster a lo que tomaba la foto. _—Jajaja Es igualita al jefe Andrei a la hora de llamar la atención._

 _—Demasiado Estupenda —_ hiperventiló un Chris muy excitado. _—_ Mi lirio de fuego ilegal con cara de legal ha hecho que me co...

 _— **¡¡¡CHRIS!!!!**_ — reviró tapándole la boca. _—¡Aquí noooo!_

_—Tranquilo, es broma. — se carcajeó el demonio suizo por su diablura. —Pero créeme que estoy por correrme, te lo juro... De por sí, esta niña ya me fascina tal cual y como está con su derrier esponjoso que me incita a darle cualquier cosa menos consejos... Ahora con esta nueva imagen que tengo, diría que sí fuese un hombre ruso de 1.80 C.M, yo con gusto me dejaba "dar" todo lo que quiera... ¿y por qué no?, también le daría muuuuuuuuuucho amor... Oh siiii._

_—Eres un maldito depravado jajajajaja —_ rió con fuerza Phitchit

 _—Siempre lo he sido. —_ lo ratificó bien campante, Chris.

 _—Ya en serio, ¡Decídete Chris!... ¿Eres homo o hetero? Y que Yuuri no te escuche o acabarás degollado por su katana jajajaja. —_  se la tiró con burla el capitán a su amigo.

 _—Dios me libre de ese Eros amargado. —_ se persigno el Mayor haciendo la señal del espíritu santo y prosiguió.  _—y sobre lo otro ya te lo dije, descubrí mi lado Bisexual en Vicky, es que esa ternurita despierta cosas tentadoras en mi...se ve muy sensual._

No obstante, tras el parloteo unificado de todo ese gentío proclamador, el que sí quedó impactado e idiotizado con esa transformación de Vicky, fue Katsuki...

Señoras y señores, su heterosexualidad se fue al caño... ¿Alguien sabe en dónde se perdió?

La chaqueta era igual al del personal masculino, obviamente tiene ajustes viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha, pero lo hizo de tal modo que no fuese distractor, era formal, ¿ni sabía cómo carajos ocultó gran parte de sus...? (ya saben lo que quiero decir)...Asume que usó alguna faja o chaleco flexible debajo del vestuario. El pantalón si dista un poco ya que es más parecido al suyo, pero no le ve inconveniente, de hecho, lo vé adecuado. Encima de ella portaba su cinturón y sobre de este, la funda que protegía una espada ropera personalizada, cuyo borde era cromada en oro blanco con detalles hermosos y finos. La supo reconocer porque era la espada que en vida tenía su maestro.

Aquello lo hizo sonreírse con buena espina, porque el japonés recordó que el señor Sergey le trajo algunos regalos a su nieta, y dentro de tantos objetos como un nuevo celular, también arribaba esa arma que guardaba muchas memorias y el legado Nikiforov.

Oh...pero lo que si lo movió dándole la estocada final a sus sentidos de esa imponente y nueva imagen de Vicky, fue el corte realizado a su cabello, dejó su flequillo pero esa melena platinada ha sido reducida emulando un look refrescante. Uno adulto en la coronilla que fusionaba muy bien los estilos "miki u hongo" y el sobrante terminaba amarrado a una cola en bajo que no pasaba de sus hombros. Nadie en la mañana se dio cuenta del cambio porque ella acostumbra a usar su moño a modo de tomate envuelto con su kepí cuando son clases físicas a la intemperie.

Hoy los dejó a todos dando tumbos.

Y para Yuuri, ella gozaba de un aura andrógina que equilibraba perfectamente la masculinidad con la feminidad, muy elegante y madura. ¡Maldicion!, se veía espectacular... Claro, admite de corazón que extrañará su larga cabellera y cuando su sobrino se entere...Igual, más tiene una vaga idea del porque hizo... Lo que hizo.

_— **VICKITORIA, BAMBINA ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, MALEDIZIONE?!**  ..._

_—¿Eh? esto... se llama uniforme, Capitán. —_ respondió con esa boca de corazón la fresca, atolondrada y despreocupada de su pupila con sus manos detrás de su crin.

**_—¡¡¡¡TÚ DEBERIAS PORTAR UN UNIFORME DE DAMAS NO DE CABALLEROS!!!! ¡¡¡ERES UNA SEÑORITA, DEBES VERTE COMO TAL!!! ¡¿QUÉ DIRA EL SEÑOR FELSTMAN CUANDO TE VEA EN ESAS FACHAS?!_ **

_—Moooh~~ se escucha igualito a mi tío Yak...digo, que el viejo Felstman cuando me regaña._

_—¿¿¿TÚ QUÉ????... **¡EL SEÑOR FELTSMAN ES TU TÍO!**_

_—Luego le explico... pero... —_ ese "pero" fue insinuante ya que ella sabía que la atacarían por esa acción. _—En el F.E.G.I aún no hay articulo alguno que me prohíba portar este uniforme, nunca han habido mujeres en sus filas, soy la primera en cierto modo y como las normativas en sus códigos tienen brechas abiertas, y no hay contras o prohibiciones para mí. El portador sea hombre o mujer se puede este vestuario como una prenda "unisex" ... Que por cierto, me gusta y va más acorde conmigo. —_ Eso hizo que Crispíno diera de cara al suelo por semejante barbarie escuchada, luego se levantó y trató de convencerla más no hubo poder alguno en su pupila.

Lo peor era que la pequeña rusa estratega, le ganó en sus alegatos con hechos y él cómo maniaco de las reglas, sabía que la tenía perdida...Victoria... ¡LE SALIO GENERAL!

 _—y no hay artículos redactados que me obliguen a usar el uniforme que me diseñaron, lo que hace que yo pueda exonerarme de emplearlo. Soy una dama, es verdad, más soy un oficial... acá no es de que sea mujer u hombre, y si soy honesta, eso me tiene sin cuidado. —_ en medio de sus inocentes, despistadas y crudas respuestas...¡lo fue! _—Los oficiales no andan con mucha floritura o pavoneo a la hora de realizar sus casos, ¿no?, deben imprimir soberanía incluyendo con su traje... el que me dieron no cumple para nada los requisitos y en eso tengo razón..._

 _—Me vas... a meter en problemas con... el General. —_ respondió con un hilo voz desencajada y bien fantasmal.

 _—Descuide. —_ le estrujó los cachetes con dulzura aniñada al mayor. _—Solo coméntele a mi tío, ¡digo!, al General lo que pasó y sí él intenta rabiar, ¡Yo me encargo, Capitán! —_ terminó con cara de conejito inocente y Michelle, bufo resignado.

Rabiando, la mandó a que se ubicara en un grupo cualquiera, y se fue de allí echando chispas diciendo quien sabe que cosas en italiano. Ella vio a su amigo Emil con el combo de la  _FSB_ , los del  _E.E.I_ junto a la doctora jefe y salió corriendo a abrazarlo. El grandulón también fue eufórico y ambos novatos se les olvido tomar compostura porque al fin tendrían sus placas, sacándole sonrisas a sus acompañantes hasta que el rubio, rompió la atmosfera con su típico semblante austero dándoles amor con su dedo del medio y mandándolos al carajo por el escándalo.

Hacen un último llamado por el altavoz, ahora todos fueron saliendo en orden del sitio, cada quien en sus respectivas filas de menor a mayor tamaño, y la marcha dio inicio como indica el protocolo. El General, algunos superiores, diputados, fiscales, y uno que otro Súperintendente, ubicados en esa mesa cubierta de blanco vieron pacientemente el desfilar discreto que caracteriza a este tipo de eventos. Los nuevos oficiales eran liderados por la Banda marcial cuyos bastoneros mayores daban las pautas a seguir y esas liras de metal escoltadas por las cornetas, tocaban los acordes impecables para el resto de instrumentos como redoblantes, timbas, platillos, y bombos.

Pronto cada figura fue turnándose dando sus discursos hasta llegar con el más importante, su General y este, les anuncio que a partir de hoy, el camino que escogieron como Guardianes Imperiales no sería para nada sencillo, pero que el coraje, la fuerza, la voluntad y muchos otros apelativos o valores que van de la mano con el orden y la justicia, serían primordiales en su nueva labor no solo como lo anterior ante el emperador y la nobleza nipona, sino también como oficiales de ley y la sociedad.

Los aplausos efervescentes no dieron espera y pronto todos bajo el saludo militar hicieron el juramento que concreta ese acto pactado de generación en generación: servir, proteger y salvaguardar la vida a toda costa.

Todos fueron pasando según el llamado de sus apellidos, recibían sus placas, sus armas y los certificados que les acreditan como entes autoritarios. Los gestos de Yuri eran de fastidio, Jean fue dando cátedra real con grandilocuencia, y Otabek fue más hermético y/o serio en sus acciones.

_—Oficial Imperial Nekola, pase al frente. **¡AR!**_

Si hablamos de Emil, no se cambiaba por nadie, la tonta sonrisa pintada en su cara lo delataba, paso por cada uno de los superiores y al llegar con Crispino, este grandulón lo abrazo. El italiano le dio un vainazo en su cabeza por su falta de conducta haciendo chillar al pobre checo mas no duró mucho, la felicidad de Emil no se le borraba.

_—Te prometo ser el mejor Michelle y daré todo de mí para que te sientas orgulloso... Gracias por apoyarme._

_—Ahh... —_ tosió el italiano para disimular el efecto candoroso que su pupilo hizo en él, y obvio... no le dirá, pero también se encuentra igual o más orgulloso por su logro.  _—Eso espero, no quiero estarte regañando por todo, ¡Checo cabeza hueca!_

_—Hoooh ~ ni porque hoy sea un día especial, no me tratas bonito...¡Eres malvado Mikey!_

_—Ya largo de aquí antes de que te dé otro porrazo, y más respeto que soy tu Capitán._

El anunciador a viva voz mencionó llamó más y más oficiales, hasta que llegaron a los últimos de la lista:

_—Oficial Imperial Niforova, pase al frente. **¡AR!**_

Vickytoria emocionada, marcho con gallardía, Makkachin le acompañaba, y Yakov quería arrancarse los pocos pelos apenas le vió con el vestuario masculino "modificado" que esta mujer se traía consigo... Crispino con pañuelo en mano y secándose el sudor frio de su frente, le explicó la breve charla que tuvo con la Oficial, más los detalles que le protegen normativamente. Yuuri uso todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de la situación escondiéndose en su sobriedad, y todavía le parecía increíble él como Vickytoria se salía con la suya y le sacaba ese aspecto tan gracioso en el señor Feltsman.

Ni modo, el viejo ruso no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar la batalla perdida con su sobrina.

La Oficial pasó por su tío cascarrabias General, quería matarla con la mirada e incluso le regañaba en bajo por desobedecerle y ella como si nada, le sonreía con esa boca de corazón. Continuó con los Superintendentes, luego los diputados, más adelante cruzo por Crispino, Chulanont y Giacometti que le entregaron sus certificados, su arma de fuego y una insignia que le identificaba en su rango básico de Oficial sin dejar de felicitarle, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, arribó con Teniente Coronel.

Katsuki en su pinta neutral, le entregó el complemento final para la Oficial, la placa bañada en plata. Esa placa por la cual trabajó, sudó, lloró y luchó. Yuuri le mostro una hermosa línea dibujada por sus labios sin perder formalidad, y con delicadeza le acomodó ese utensillo en uno de los bordes de su ropaje. Vicky le mantuvo su mirada brillante en alto y feliz, inflo su pecho por el sentimiento sublime e incalculable por el cual atravesaba y cuando Katsuki, termino de hacer su labor con la joven (y con su mascota) ¡Porque sí! ...A nuestro Makkachin también le dieron su placa honorifica por sus servicios prestados... El señor Teniente Coronel, le habló.

 _—Felicidades por su logró y bienvenida a mis filas, Oficial Nikiforova_. _—_ hizo un ademan militar en completa camaradería.  _—y tú también, Makkachin. —_ el caniche le ladró feliz, sentado con su patita derecha en alto y moviendo su colita.

 _—Ahammm....Yo... —_ se ruborizó más ella le respondió. _—Gracias...Señor T.C, gracias de verdad. —_ y ella imitó su gesto con un rostro que destilaba amabilidad.

El reloj avanzó, avanzó y avanzó, la ceremonia finalizó con un brindis y al final del día, cada quien estaba con sus familiares o amigos. Todos tenían permiso de salir a alguna parte para perpetuar su nuevo peldaño alcanzado.

Jean se fue de cita romántica con lsabella a pasear en los lugares más bonitos de Shibuya, Otabek y Yura fueron al nuevo departamento que alquilaron para los dos y así, regocijar su ingreso de un modo más "Intimo y caluroso", en cambio Chris, ofreció a su equipo y a los dos novatos llevarlos comer en un rico restaurante animado... Su primo hermano (Quien es igualito a él, solo que es cocinero y con el sentido mariposón triplicado por 10.000) trabaja allí en Le Petti Eros, además que le hacen un descuento especial si lleva un buen personal.

El grupo esperaría a Vickytoria en toda la entrada principal de la  _T.S.P.A_ , ella le tocó devolverse por su documento especial de emancipada o su visa definitiva para así salir en paz con sus amigos y que no le pusieran un comparendo disciplinar. Vicky y Makka pegaron carrera en los pasillos, ¡ah! pero en uno de estos se topan con Katsuki. Para el japonés ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre verla más en el suelo que dé pie.

 _—Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que siempre te veo en el mismo sitio. —_ sus palabras educadas vienen con algo de broma y le brindó su mano en ayuda.

 _—Eso es porque usted siempre se pone en mi camino, y gracias, ¡pero no gracias!... yo puedo pararme solita. —_ se levantó de un tirón y Makka saltaba contento al ver a ese humano de nuevo.

 _—De acuerdo. —_ así como la puso, la retiró.  _—Conste que quise ser "amable"_

 _—¡Ja! solo eres amable con mi príncipe Yuuki y con Makkachin. —_ algo cierto, ya que el TC, acariciaba a su mascota. _—Con el resto o conmigo, usted sigue siendo cierta palabra que inicia con "A", y que ya conoce. ¡Jum! —_ y le giró su rostro para otro lado cruzándose de brazos bien caprichosa.

 _—Ah... —_ habló.  _—"Un amargado"... —pensó._

Como están en un lugar más "publico" al ojo fisgón (aunque ya no había personas en sí, y la mayoría se habían ido)... Vicky optó por hacer caso al trato de los honoríficos muy a su manera y Yuuri lo captó... De estar solos en totalidad, él juraría que le tuviera llamando descaradamente por su nombre, con sus apodos deschapetados e ida de lengua, algo tipo: "Tonto cari-bonito", "Señor antipático", o su favorito, el cual ya se la insinuó pese a que no la mencionó..."¡Yuuri Amargado!"

¿Es nuestra imaginación o el T.C está algo masoquista? ¡Juzguen ustedes!

Lo otro que se pregunta a medida que su jugueteo persiste con el gracioso caniche, es: ¿Sí acaso a esta niña le gusta ser castigada por su falta de formalismo?, solo kami-sama lo sabe... Él niega de lado y lado con su cabeza y simplemente se ríe de su actual dilema o situación.

 _—¿Se quedará ahí o me vá a acompañar? —_ soltó Vicky sin pena ni gloria.

 _—¿Qué? —_ Esa sugerencia desajustó a Yuuri.

Y no sabe cómo, más por inercia se vió arrastrado como a una carreta en la misma ruta que la conejita cuando ella lo tomó de su mano... Se sintió raro pues el sonrojó lo evidenciaba, su juicio le indicaba "separar" su tacto del ajeno pero su cuerpo no respondía (y si le preguntan, él tampoco hacia nada para zafarse.) La acompañó a dejar a Makkachin en la guardería canina dentro de la academia, su próximo destino lo cambiaron por otro camino uno solitario (ya estando de esa manera, el joven se permitió menos formal por ser cortés) y así, de la nada, han comenzado una rara conversación.

 _—¿Por qué...Corrías con tanta prisa? —_ preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad y tal vez como una excusa para continuar un poco más bajo el agarre tierno de la pequeña Oficial. _—Claro, ¿Si puedo saber?_

Vicky miro para todos lados y notando que esa ruta estaba sola, al fin pudo dialogar con más fluidez e informalidad y giró un tanto su rostro para mirarle. _—Chris nos invitó a comer cosas ricas con el resto de chicos, a Emil y a mí en un restaurante temático, ¡Y SERÁ MUY AMAZING! —_  exclamó animada con una carita risueña sin dejar de soltarle.

_—¿Qué hablamos de los honoríficos cuando estemos en lugares públicos, Oficial Nikiforova?_

_—¿Acaso ve a gente por ahí?.... No ¿verdad?... —_ y Yuuri negó al igual que ella _. — Entonces, ¡Déjame ser feliz! —_ alzó sus puños triunfal y bien mimada, Katsuki todavía intentaba comprender cómo era que esta pequeña podía ser tan razonable pero infantil a la vez.Ella continuó. _—Volviendo al tema, ¿Tú irás? —preguntó alegre. — ¡Phitchit fue por Yuuki y me dijo que lo llevará con nosotros!_

 _—Suena interesante... —_ expresó sincero con neutralidad. _—Pero, a diferencia de ese par de vagos que estimas por jefes, yo si tengo que trabajar, ellos tienen día libre. Por esta vez, paso..._

 _—REALLY!!?? WHY?! —_ Exclamó incrédula al soltarle por un momento para frenar su andar y Katsuki ya se preparaba para la típica salida de Vicky _. — ¡Yuuri amargado! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! No seas aburrido. —_ su puchero apareció.

 _"Como pensé"..._ — mentalizó... y no contuvo la risilla. La palabra formalidad no existe en su pupila.

 _—¡No todo es trabajo, señor amargado!, Anda, vamos...—_ ahora ella bien sorpresiva y sin resguardar distancia (aprovechando que no hay nadie por ahí), retomó su agarre rodeándole su fornido brazo y mientras el Mayor intenta descifrar cuadriculadamente la forma de no incomodarse por sus efusivas intervenciones distraídas, la menor le daba sus propuestas ingenuas y sinceras haciéndole continuar su marcha.  _— **¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO!...** ¡Anímate!... Podrás divertirte con nosotros, comer mucho, ¡Es más! ¡Trataré de portarme bien contigo solo por hoy y mi príncipe Yuuki estará feliz!_

_—Gracias por la oferta pero es un negativo, Oficial. Ya había acordado con el General Felstman en ceder mi día de descanso para ayudarle y agilizar los esquemas dados por los capturados... Chulanont y Giacometti lo sabían, por eso permití que se lo llevaran a pasear..._

_—Ohwwww, ya veo...—_ el sonido quejoso salió de su boca expresando su inconformidad _. —Mi tío Yakov, no debería ponerte tanto trabajo, y tú no deberías seguirle en extremo sus aguas. —_ estriló con causa y Yuuri, con esa piquiña picándole su lengua desde que le vió de ese perfil tan despampanante, no se quedó callado.

_—Le llevas la contraria en todo por lo que veo. Hasta con el uniforme y ni hablemos de tu "look" tomboy... ¿Siempre has sido así con el señor Felstman?_

_—Desde muy niña y creo que seguirá siendo así por un buen tiempo. —_  Esa sonrisa angelical a oídos de Yuuri era perfecta...  _—¡Ah! y lo del uniforme... O era ponerme esto, o usar ese "diseño de modelo oficinista" que mi tío mandó a inventar... ¿Imagíname dando Patadas con tacones de charol tipo miss universo y falda corta? Ósea, ¡Nada que ver!—_ mientras lo decía con su estilo aparatoso, liberó a Yuuri del brazó e hizo varias de estas "patadas" en lateral y sin demora alguna que dejó a su acompañante con un asomo de...¿sonrisa a disimular?.

_—Hasta que mi tío no haga un diseño a mi altura, prefiero este ropaje y que me confundan por un chico... ¡Soy una oficial de la ley! ¿Cómo se supone que haga que los demás tengan esa imagen de mí, si él quiere mostrarme como todo lo contrario? No soy pequeña, ni menos una princesa y antes de que lo digas... ¡TAMPOCO SOY UN CONEJITO!_

_—Ok, no he dicho nada. —_ Allí Katsuki pudo entender el porqué de su protesta...Sin embargo, la niña confianzuda era tan desmandada en sus explicaciones que poco a poco le estaba rompiendo su rectitud y de sus adentros quería emerger una que otra risilla.

Ya se encontraban a las afueras de la academia, sin nadie alrededor (algo que a Vicky aprovecho para brotar toda su frescura deslindada.) Por el lugar habían muchas bancas, la tarde cuya paleta de colores manejaba tonos majestuosos agradaba el ambiente y se detuvieron precisamente en una de estas.

 _—El viejo Yakov debe entender que voy a romper bocas y traseros, no me comportaré propiamente como una señorita, cosa que nunca hago cuando no me vigilan. —_ esta se sienta áspera (por dar un ejemplo, muy al estilo Plisetsky) y con sus brazos totalmente apoyados en el espaldar asombrando al Japonés. La chica continuó.  _—Suele regañarme mucho cuando cometo cosas bruscas o no comunes en una linda jovencita, me lidió bastante de niña. —_ se paró de repente para explicar su punto. _—De allí a que me diga Vitya y no Vickytoria. ¡Ya lo has visto.! Él se enoja y me grita **"¡VITYAAAAAA NO HAGAS ESO!...¡VITYAAAA NO HAGAS AQUELLO, PARECES PANDILLERO!"**  — _lo imitó con burla descarada en medio de su queja y el mayor está a nada de soltar sus risas...Si esa niña intentaba salir con otra de sus chuscadas, se vá a reír y lo hará a pulmón.

_—Eso... No lo vi venir. Siempre suele ser una persona muy sofisticada._

_—¡Y lo soy! —_ rápidamente la damita se siente cruzada de piernas cual reina en esa banca y hace su gesto habitual de posar su dedo índice en uno de sus labios. _—Mucho más que tú._

 _—¿Ah sí? —_ sugirió más asombrado y luego pensó prevenido un: _— "¿en serio se le olvida que está hablando con un superior?"... —_ a lo que elevaba su ceja atónita por la agudeza atolondrada y olvidadiza de esa coneja, pero bien que le sigue las aguas.

 _—Elemental, mi querido T.C Watsón. —_ Aseveró con esa referencia causándole a él mucha gracia y pronto, ella se realzó con donaire en su andar de "realeza" hacia su jefe. _—El que sea una dama de buenos principios no significa que deba estar todo el tiempo actuando elitista o haciendo tal cosa... —_ el tono de voz elegante empleado en aquella mujer dejó acaparado por no decir cautivado a Yuuri, los ojos de Vickytoria adquirieron un azul profundo, uno enigmático que concordaba en toda su entereza y/o explicación.

_—y si bien me gusta la moda, el arte y sentirme como una diva, eso no me servirá aquí. Debo jugar rudo, debo verme ruda al punto de ser agresiva para los chicos malos, a lo mucho trataran de adivinar "¿Qué soy?"... Como mejor les parezca... Esa parte la tengo muy clara. ¡y será mi factor sorpresa cuando me ubique en sus misiones!_

_—Ya Veo. —_ concluyó, eso le pareció interesante. _—¿Crees que esa estrategia con tintes andróginos te funcione?_

 _—¡Dalo por hecho!, estás parado frente a quien será tu mejor oficial. —_ manifestó con pose confiada apuntándose así misma con su pulgar y la otra mano en su cadera. _—Por eso... me gustaría que me llamara como "Nikiforov" en las misiones para completar mi cometido._

 _—¿Eh? —_ la expresión que hizo fue de total confusión. _— si te nombró así, al señor Felstman le podría dar algo._

 _—¿Bromeas?, jajaja no te preocupes, esa hierva mala nunca muere. —_ y toda seriedad en Vickytoria se perdió, volviendo a sus actitudes necias con su boca de corazón y ese abaniqueo en su mano. _—terminará cediendo cuando vea que si funcione, confia en mi Yuu~ri... ¿Ah?... ¿Yuu~ri?_

 

_Y una risa resonó..._

_Una simpática risa, algo dosificada_ __pero inevitable afloró del joven Japonés._ _

 

_"Vaya quien lo creyera"... — inquirió la niña contenta._

Como lo habíamos pronosticado, Vicktoria con esa última gracia le hizo superar la coraza de su reservadez y terminó por reírse. Para Vicky fue increíble que Yuuri, su jefe. Ese serio amante de la disciplina tuviese tal virtud... Ya lo ha visto sonreír antes, quizás uno que otro pequeño amague pero nada comparado a dicha risotada sincera y le gusta lo que ve.

Le gusta, porque sus expresiones son dóciles, amables e incluso dulces al perder el año de modo monumental, le gusta porque puede percibir que él, muy en el fondo se permite disfrutar de algo tan banal como hallarle jocosidad a los corajes explosivos del General con ella y comprueba una vez más de esa conversación que tuvo con Phitchit, la parte oculta y poco conocida de Yuuri _._

 _—Oh sí, ¡No morirá!—_ prosiguió apropósito la platinada traviesa haciendo reir aún más al joven superior y se acercó a él de muy buen humor _. —Como le había dicho antes al Capitán Crispino cuando me reviró por mi uniforme, al inicio el viejo Yakov hará sus pataletas de lindo tío gruñón hacia mí, ya al rato se le pasará como si nada._

 _—Eres...Increíblemente ocurrente...pfff...hahahhaha._ — con su mano en la boca, poco a poco las risas en él se fueron mermando _._

—¡No te rías que es muy enserio! — ella también se estaba divirtiendo.

 _—No puedo tomarte en seriedad. —_ Se limpiaba las pocas gotas de sus lagrimales por la ingeniosidad colosal de esa conejita oficial.  
 _  
—Ahhh... ¿Entonces me estás retando?... porque sabes que lo haré_

—No lo pongo en duda...— por finlogró calmarse. _— Yo...solo digo que acabaras dándole un infarto al pobre señor Felstman, Vicky-san. —_ sonrió.

_— **¡OMG! ¡YUUUUUURI!**_

_—¿Eh?..¿Q-qué paso? —_ El Teniente Coronel en su estado más despistado, no se había dado cuenta qué momento su guardia se encontraba tan baja.

 _—No sé si lo has notado, pero me llamaste "Vicky" —_ le contestó amistosa y suspicaz. _—¡Eso es lindo!_

 _—¡Ah!... Yo...Ehmmm ...—_ él sonrojo hasta las orejas y Vicky rio con ganas por esa dulce demostración.

 _—Definitivamente me gusta mucho este "Yuuri" en modo "tierno y amable"... Deberé hacerte reír más seguido para que no seas tan amargado y será una promesa. —_  le dio su palabra.  _— ¡Aahhh, pero ni creas que por poner esa carita bonita de príncipe bondadoso te salvará de lo que te diré con respecto a trabajar tanto, ese punto no se me ha olvidado. —_ la frase coqueta con cara de señalamiento quisquilloso del final fue sin medirse, olvidándosele que es su jefe.

_El pobre Yuuri... bueno, Solo pudo parpadear, abochornarse como nunca y no sabía que responder dejándole una pregunta dentro de su cabeza. — ¿Cómo fue llegué a esto?"..._

De regañador pasó a regañado.

Esos dos continuaron la travesía. La conejita amonestaba a su superior. Él algo tímido y sacado de su zona de confort daba sus justificaciones sobre de la importancia de su trabajo. Vicky, con las manos posadas encima de su cabeza al tiempo que caminaba soltó un buen suspiro flexible y como estaban por llegar al portón de salida a la vez que esos celadores residían pendientes en lo mínimo, optó por captar su atención de un modo semi-formal.

_—¿Puedo... darte un consejo, Katsuki-san?_

_—¿Ah?... Claro. —_ le dio el espacio en lo que se acomodaba sus espejuelos.

 _—No dejes que tu profesión te absorba... —_ enunció con carácter duro sin mirarle. _—No lo permitas. En el tiempo que llevó conociéndote y lidiándote en mis clases como mi jefe/tutor, puedo afirmar que eres uno de los mejores al momento de realizar cualquier cosa referente a tu trabajo, Sé... Que lo haces porque te agrada y porque te nace, más todo tiene su tiempo y sus espacios indicados... A veces no es bueno tener tan arraigadas las reglas al pie de la letra, Katsuki-san._

Yuuri sigue atento y presto cual crío pequeño siendo reprendido... Yuuri sigue mirando las facciones de esa niña que ahora han adoptado unos toques maduros y quizás sabios en su prosa, dejándole ver una nueva-vieja conocida faceta...Una reflexiva que ya la ha contemplado en Andrei al momento de dar sus opiniones y parece que ella también lo ha heredado.

 _—Y todo en exceso es malo...—_ de golpesuavizó su semblante a uno adorable. _—Es bueno que descanses. A Yuuki le pondría muy feliz en tener a su tío favorito para él en esos días en que estés desconectado de toda jornada laboral, y hablo del "Yuuri simpático" que pude ver hace unos minutos, no del "Yuuri Teniente Coronel amargado", así no salgan a parques, o paseos... Mi bello Yuuki, solo quiere estar contigo y puedo asegurártelo porque lo viví de primera mano con mi padre cuando era pequeña. Fueron contadas las veces en que pude disfrutarlo. —_ y Vicky al toparse gentilmente con los ojos de Yuuri, termina su idea.

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, la conejita demostró firmeza distinguida al contrario de su jefe quien se sintió intimidado, descubierto y tan expuesto al punto de no soportarlo, que giró su rostro avergonzado... ¡Oh el karma!...¡El karma!, ¡Todo en esta vida se paga!... Esa chiquilla pensó que se siente genial devolverle la moneda que le hizo cuando se re-encontró con él por segunda vez aquí en la  _T.S.P.A_  y halló aquel regodeo muy gracioso en dicho ambiente.

       

 **L** o piensa un poco más, y decide cortar por lo sano la jarana...

 _—Al menos, piénsalo o medítalo un poco a la próxima, ¿sí? — y terminó con ese guiño encantador de su ojo._ Acertó en su decisión... De haber seguido así, ese japonés acabaría como volcán...

 _—Yo... —_ Yuuri nervioso y recuperándose de la vaciada olímpica que le dio la señorita oficial, estaba por responder pero...

_Sxf: Shaaaall weeee Skateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_El ring-tone de su nuevo IPhone puso en alerta a Vicky para contestar rápido a cierto personaje, era Phitchit. Le avisó que todos ya la están esperando en una de las esquinas, ella se alegra e iba por irse pero Yuuri le agarró por la mano antes de que se le escapara..._

_—Gracias por el consejo Oficial " Nikiforov" ... Yo tomaré con cuidado sus palabras.— _dijo Yuuri con sinceridad. Los ojos de la señorita se agrandaron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que le apoyara en su idea descabellada de su apellido, y más aquella respuesta sobre su sugerencia, la pone mucho más contenta.

 _—Es... un gusto, T.C Katsuki. —_ le hace el saludo policial muy encantadora _. —¡Bien me retiro!, Byeeee~~._

 _—¡Ah!, una cosa más. —_ la atrapa de nuevo dejándola a la expectativa _. —Diviértete todo lo que puedas, porque a partir de mañana comienza la prueba de fuego para ti y no seré nada "amable"_

 _—Moohhh~~ ya decía yo que lo bueno dura muy poco... —_ se acercó a su rostro y le miró desafiante. _—y descuida, me verás a primera hora capturando a los chicos malos, T.C "amargado"..._

_—Eso espero, Oficial "Usaforov"..._

_—Usa-What?!... —_ ahora si no le entendió.  _— ¿Qué me dijiste en japonés?... P-porque eso es japonés, ¿Cierto?_

 _—Averígualo. —_ se sacó el clavo el muy hijue... disculpen, el muy práctico.

La niña jadeó trágica, moviéndose de aquí a allá si en irse o no. Le miraba acusatorio con su lindo puchero y le remarcaba con sus dedos en "v" primero a sus propios ojos y luego a los marrones de Yuuri. Ella se vá pero le encara con un: — _No sé qué me dijiste T.C amargado, pero lo voy a averiguar con Chris o Phitchit... **¡Y PUEDES APOSTARLO!**_  —y se fue al lugar donde le estaban esperando a toda marcha.

Él se la queda viendo con porte...¡Ok, no!... Mejor, con una diminuta risilla y en buen plan a esa revoltosa liebre plateada que está bastante lejos de su perímetro con sus brazos cruzados.

Pronto, se vé azorado con una llamada a su número laboral. Su secretaria le ha avisado que el General se desocupara de la reunión y que estará en 20 min en su despacho para así concretar los asuntos pendientes rendidos en las indagatorias con los capturados.

Yuuri colgó, regresó al campus, y en lo que hace aquello, él espera con ansias optimistas y deseos consonantes lo que le deparará el día a día con esa muchacha de hebras plateadas en sus filas, ya no como cadete... Si no como una Oficial.

Eso suena perfecto y puede que tenga cubierta ese envoltura con su lado racional, no es inconveniente alguno... Pero ¿y la otra?...

Con la otra parte está peligrando y se ya está ahogando...

Esa otra parte lo ha puesto a pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, esa otra parte le ha hecho sacar por milésimas esa línea franca en su perfil cuando la vé o le escucha sus disparates. Esa otra parte sin permiso, lo ha dejado llevar en sus conversaciones haciéndole sentir cómodo y pese a cohibirse un poco por el modo de ser tan volátil de Vickytoria, accede abrirse un tríz con ella, como algo parecido a un libro que autoriza al lector (o en este caso una lectora de tierras gélidas) a interpretarlo... y con lo de hoy, más los comentarios y consejos asertivos de Vicky para con él, lo ha confirmado.

Se siente perdido...Perdido y asustado.

El cruce o barrera de cristal que ha intentado mantener en su corazón se está derrumbando. Poco a poco esa niña gana espacio en su interior y él visiona que no es bueno... No es bueno que esos ojos azules curiosos lo invadan en muchos aspectos y del riesgo que implica de ir más allá.

 _—¿Qué... Se supone que estoy haciendo?_ — soltó de la nada consigo mismo, y presionando sus dedos con desasosiego en su sentida paradoja.  _—¿Qué... Me estás haciendo, Vickytoria?_

_*_  
*  
*

_📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_ _  
Continuará...  
_ _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_

*  
*  
*  
*************  
 _ **Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (** corto xD _ _ **)...  
**_ ****************

 ** _*_** ** _*Tempo_** ** _/_** _⌠Tempo!⌡ **=**  De origen Italiano y literal significa:  **«** Tiempo **»** xD A nivel musical_hace referencia a la velocidad de la pieza musical a tocar o puede que también a las entradas. En los pentagramas suele representarse por números o corcheas :D (los que tocamos guitarra, nuestro pentagrama son las "tabs" es algo diferente pero cumple la misma función con espacios de tiempo.)

_*_ **_はい、先生_ ** _/_ _⌠ Hai, Sensei!⌡ **=** de origen Japonés **,** y literal significa: **«Sí, Maestro/Profesor»**_

*** Yesquero=** consta de una yesca o mecha, una piedra o pedernal y una rueda que produce fuego al instante (también podría ser un sinónimo de encendedor) no sé cómo le digan en otros países. ****

*Habano= **** _ **son todos los**_ _puros que son cultivados y manufacturados en Cuba_  y generalmente son 100% tabaco puro

**_*Armatoste=_ ** _En Colombia la usamos mucho para referirnos a algún aparato electrodoméstico que nos estorbe en el momento xD_

**_*Circulo armónico=_** _A nivel musical,_ es una serie de acordes los cuales datan un orden y son repetitivos en cualquier instrumento de cuerda o viento. Son ideales o chéveres para canciones. (Al menos así hice yo con mis estudiantes el año pasado para un dramatizado con mi guitarra xD)

**_*Avispar=_ ** _ese "verbo" no oficial en la RAE pero si de jerga en mi país, significa ser rápido o estar en la jugada asi tal cual como una avispa xD._

*Huevonar= viene del típico "huevón" que usan full los paisas o rolos en Colombia... y pues Huevonear es no dejarse mangonear o que le falten al respeto. xD (creo que en latinomaerica su equivalente seria  **"hueviar"** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 13 y contando!, tuvo 21.980 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 22.150 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD )
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 13? me tocó bajarle el coloreado a unos "base" y subí algunos estilo "boceto" por falta de tiempo...T_T pero ajá allí vamos Asjgdfjgksdgdfh Chibi-Vityaaaa es una cosita berrinchudaaaaaaaaa hermosa y frentona igual que su padre xD, las peleas de lo Katsuki mayores mee pueden, Vicky de oficial basilando a Yuuri xD ayyy pobre man! Y pos al fin pude darle uso al dibujo que hice de Yuuri y Yuuki juntitos wiiiiii.
> 
> OMG!!! D: empezamos el preámbulo para el arco nuevo, con nuevos personajes, nuevos misterios y más problemas del lado criminal, a Yamamoto le falta mucha lengua por contar...y lo que se viene no será sencillo. De hecho el capítulo que sigue. Será término medio, porque tendrá sus momentos de tensión y ya empezaremos con los temas serios así que prepárense!
> 
> Conocimos el PASS 03 desde los ojos de Yuuri y como era su trato con su hermano mayor Kouji en vida junto con Mari, ya sabemos que es de Katsukis "ser prácticos y honestamente nefastos" creo que ahora sabemos el porqué su sobrinito es tan importante para él! aunque el final de esa escena, se me hizo algo agridulce por la carga emocional que representa... y me gustó escoger Passacalle in Barcelona para esto...se me hizo perfecto, sentido y muy bonito.
> 
> ah si, nuestro yuuri no es tan santo ...mÁs adelante conoceremos esas anécdotas que menciona su hermano sobre Yuuri xD !!! y el pobre esta que se pega un tiro por haber hecho lo que hizo en ese "sueño nocturno"xD
> 
> ¿Es mi imaginacion o hay un Suizo insinuándonos algo... con cierto hombre de chocolate?
> 
> Y al fin los novatos y los de la FSB son oficialmente parte de la Guardia Imperial!!!! Bravo!!! Aunque presiento que Yakov tomara muchos corajes con Vityaa (asi o mas mulan LOL) y lo que le falta... y que tal ea conversa entre Vitya y Yuuri (?) Admito que adoré escribir eso!!!! eso Vitya ganátelo!!
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 14? D:  
> -¿Phitchit se salvará de esa charla con Chris xD?  
> -¿Será que Yakov no dejara d gritar?  
> -¿Cómo serán las jugadas del clan kazuma ahora que tinen una fecha limite para cumplir su cometido?  
> -¿Qué piensan de Tryannus D:?  
> ¿y que tanto embrollo tendrá Yuuri con sus chicos con estas nuevas lacras en su camino?
> 
> Pregunta extra: -¿Será que Yuuki le pedirá Ayuuda a su señorita bonita para ayudar a su tio con cierto problemilla? ... xDDD no sé, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? 
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) MAS DIBUJITOS!!!!! ay amo estos regalitos TOT en serio !!!! me alegran el animo y me dan moral El primero de mi Hija Nina omg y el segundo de mi pequeña ISAAAA !!! Ella recreó una de las escenas del cap 9 ASHKFDJASDASHASDFG AMÉ A YURA CON SUS CURITAS DE GATITOS XDDD
> 
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en Wattpad y aquí en AO3.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4) sigo peleando por un proveedor de Internet T_T, los de "Tigo" llegaron a mi casa y cuando hicieron el sondeo el barrio no tiene cobertura... y pos...recién empecé a trabajar (gracias por las buenas vibras jajaja me asignaron al curso de primerizo de primaria, yei) xD volviendo con esto, deberé estar sin ínter como por 2 meses más en lo que Yo me mude a otra residencia y así tener mi internet again ...pero allí vamos en la lucha, ya el cap 14 lo tengo casi listo xD hay una escena que me está dando lio akhsfdasdh pero de que la termino, la termino. GRACIAS por apoyar esta aventura de MOF !!! TuT 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	14. 🔥¡Miss Usaforov & Mr. Tigresky!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: ADVERTENCIA/WARING!!! A partir de este capítulo y en los que siguen, se vendrán unas que otras escenas serias donde haré menciones de temáticas "fuertes" y/o términos específicos no aptos para todo el mundo. En primera, por la profesión que vemos en el fic para nuestros chicos y en segunda, porque ya empezamos a adentrarnos en la zona obscura de las misiones. Pido mucha discreción y que sean de mente muy abierta... claro, estas van intercaladas con otras donde lo fluff y la comicidad saldrán a flote, pero igual la carga tensionante empezó a emerger. ¡Ahora sí! les dejó apreciar la lectura. Nos leemos nuevamente al final! :D
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 14: ¡Miss Usaforov & Mr. Tigresky!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Shary (porque no tengo internet)  
> 🔥Revisión final (a chiripazos por mis Betas): Ardillita, Japonesita y Estrellita.  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary   
> **************

**_🔥_ **

 

**_Zona centro de Shibuya –Tokyo /Japón_ **

_Abril del 2017 - 02: 00 P.M_

 

 _—¡_ ** _A_** _bran paso abran paso, esta zona está prohibida!_ _—_ clamó uno de los oficiales de  _FPJ_  en lo que sus compañeros acordonaban con la cinta amarilla de seguridad para marcar el callejón en mención.

El equipo de Criminalística ya tenía 15 minutos de estar en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes Shibuyenses que andaban por ahí. Japón siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un lugar muy pacifico, pero esa paz se ha visto interrumpida. Muchos miraban con horror la escena, otros cayeron con nauseas, e incluso algunas familias cubrían los ojos de sus retoños para que no tuvieran tal consternación aberrante reflejada en su mente.

5 mujeres y 5 hombres, todos del rango de edades entre los 18 a 27 años fueron hallados sin signos vitales dentro de bolsas negras en ese callejón que funcionaba como botadero de basura...Un asesinato grupal y en serie que para los periodistas o el resto de dirigentes autoritarios no pasó por alto.

Según el primer escaneo pronunciado por el grupo de expertos, todos fueron violados. En medio de ese acto parece que no llegaron al "coito" o algún indicio de líquidos pre-seminales, pero si les repitieron la "acción" hasta desgarrarles sus partes íntimas. También llegaron a ser golpeados con salvajismo sin consentimiento alguno en la madrugada. La magnitud de la golpiza fue tan infausta que muchos de sus órganos vitales tuvieron heridas internas provocándoles hemorragias letales, luego terminaron su existencia usando silenciadores dando directamente a sus cabezas, sus venas ortas, incluyendo corazones y debido a las posiciones rígidas en las que fueron ubicados, aparecieron más y más moretones, todos estos "post-morten"

La masacre en plenitud no había dejado huellas o rastros, no tenían nada que les ayudará a descifrar tal indulgencia cometida contra las vidas perdidas en la tarde de hoy, solo la sangre derramada en esas bolsas que sirvieron como portada para ocultar tal atrocidad.

Rápidamente, dos integrantes del  _F.E.G.I_  fueron llamados al occiso, les dieron vía libre en su sendero y a su lado tenían a uno de los miembros ordinarios del departamento de la policía distrital que los guiaban al punto indicado e inmediatamente el Oficial jefe los recibió con su saludo protocolario y la acostumbrada reverencia.

_—Katsuki -_ _Chū Taisan,_ _es bueno ver que acudió a nuestro llamado._

_—Todo lo que tenga que ver con la seguridad de las personas es de mi competencia, así que no dude en pedir mi ayuda o la de mis hombres._  — respondió el Superior de Élite e igual le devuelve la reverencia.— _Ahmm, me basta y sobra con el "San", Señor Oficial._

— _Oh no, no, no, claro que no Katsuki -_   _Chū Taisan_ _, usted un jefe de alto rango. Es mi deber mantener el respeto que se merece._ — renunció a la proposición de modo cordial y Katsuki al ver que no lograría su cometido, se resignó y fue directo al grano para lo que fue convocado.

_—Por favor, deme un resumen de los hechos._

Cuando se reunieron, el recuento dado por el colega fue de por sí, inhumano. El superior estaba atento a todo y analizaba junto con su acompañante cada fragmento, frase, y palabra salida de la boca del señor de más edad. De seguido hubo un silencio, uno que sumió en consoladores pensamientos cuando miró con sus propios ojos el crimen perpetuado... Vidas jóvenes llenas de sueños e ilusiones pero que ahora han sido calladas bajo el manto de la perversidad.

En sus irises marrones se le vio la impotencia, se le vio un fuego consumidor, queriendo justicia no solo por ellos, sino por las familias que serían entristecidas al saber de la lamentable noticia.

 _—Como verá Katsuki -_   _Chū Taisan_ _, esto es algo que se nos sale de las manos por tener una categoría más elevada... Claro, hemos solucionado casos graves pero no de tal condición, Es...por eso que acudimos a usted._

 _—Y no se preocupe... ¡Así será!. —_ aclaró con seguridad y dándole su palabra. _—Hablaré con mi General y la ANP para tomar las riendas del caso, pero también necesitaré de toda su ayuda, si es posible. Entre más seamos, más rápido atraparemos a los causantes._

_—Gracias, Katsuki -_ _Chū Taisan_ _... Es bueno saber que personas como usted pertenezcan al F.E.G.I y goce de nobleza pese a tener un rango distingo al de nosotros...Es difícil contar con la ayuda de otras prefecturas._

_—Tendré los rangos que quieran, pero más que alguien importante o ser un Guardia Imperial, me considero un Oficial como cualquiera de ustedes, no estaré detrás de un escritorio como el resto._

El Oficial Jefe pudo ver con una sonrisa confiada en ese muchacho la misma tesón a cuando su hermano Mayor, el Sargento Kouji Katsuki, comandaba en vida y era de los primeros en involucrarse en estos asuntos. Se alegra que su hermano menor haya seguido sus pasos en ese aspecto.

_—Usted dirá Katsuki -_ _Chū Taisan_ _. Mi cuadrante policial y mi persona estamos listos para cubrirle su espalda, ¿Cierto, caballeros?_

_—¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! —_ Afirmaron con frenesí los demás hombres bajo la voz de su Oficial jefe y T.C asiente gustoso.

El otro quien observaba de primera mano dicha admiración ganada de los demás hacia el Teniente Coronel, era el Subteniente Altín. Su cara lucia seria, pero internamente estaba asombrado por el impacto y la imagen autoritaria que generaba ante los distintos entes oficiales, él quiere llegar a ese nivel y él pensó que tomo una excelente decisión en quedarse en Japón para servir a favor de la ley.

Katsuki, por otra parte, trajo consigo a Altín porque en su expediente detallaba que el subordinado tenía como especialidad deducir casos y/o realizar operativos de este estilo. Algo que le cae como anillo al dedo pues, sería su carta maestra para el reto que estaba por enfrentar, ya han trabajado antes y se entienden muy bien. Altín en la oficina improvisada de una de las 3 carpas ubicadas como puesto de control, analizó con minucia todos los ángulos posibles. Le comentó a su jefe que cabe la posibilidad de que un clan sea el encargado y que puede que dicho crimen haya sido por "ajuste de cuentas", o en modo coloquial y a conveniencia sería "una culebra"

Eso a Yuuri le dio una mala corazonada.

 _— Katsuki -_ _Chū Taisan_ _, Subteniente... necesitamos que ustedes vean esto, por favor. —_ uno de los chicos de criminalística los interrumpió.

Katsuki y Altin caminaron hacia a los cadáveres, y les señalaron en ciertas partes de los cuerpos unos símbolos hechos con cortadas, la imagen no era muy clara pero no era algo común en los clanes Yakuza hacer este tipo de distinciones al momento de "saldar deudas"...A menos que...

_—T.C Katsuki, ¿Es normal ver este tipo de comportamientos en las organizaciones criminales de su país?_

_—Negativo, S.T Altín._

_—Entonces... Es probable que dicho "clan" podría estar comandado por algo muy grande._

_—Tal vez..._

_—Algo parecido a lo que detectamos con el cartel académico y la organización fantasma por las declaraciones de Yamamoto_...

_—Viéndolo de ese modo no cabría duda alguna de quizás sean extranjeros... Los extranjeros, en especial si son europeos suelen usar ese tipo de "simbologías" para dar una "advertencia", y puede que ese clan "Yakuza" se quiera abrir paso usándolos a ellos de trampolín... Pero las organizaciones grandes los ven aquí, como una simple red o peón._

_—En ese orden de ideas, lo seria... ¿No? — intentó de ratificar su postura el S.T Altin_

_—Afirmativo. —_  garantizó el T.C Katsuki con pose pensante en lo que revisa una vez más ese símbolo en uno de los antebrazos de los N.N _—Para finales de los 80's y mediados de los 90's en Rusia y Japón, militaba un grupo que usaba ese modus operandi... según las naciones unidas ya no existe y el caso quedó bajo archivo, Pero con esto... A lo mejor "alguien" esté retomando sus ideales._

 _—Ya veo, de ser así, lo mejor es recopilar toda la información que podamos de este caso y si es posible buscar los indicios del otro que tienen archivado, T.C —_ Sugirió Altin y reanudó. _—Haré que los criminalistas le tomen una foto al símbolo para que se lo envíen al Capitán Chulanont y al Mayor Giacometti ._

_—Perfecto...y mientras, yo coordinaré las movidas con el cuadrante del Oficial jefe y los chicos de la E.E.I._

Con esa premisa se da el inicio al telón de la nueva misión que estaba por comenzar, nuevos actores por capturar y nueva trama a desarrollar... 

 

🔥🔥

 

**_Oficina del T.C Katsuki (T.S.P.A) –Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 10: 00 A.M (3 días después)_

 

 **A** medida que la investigación avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro, fueron desmarañando la telaraña gracias al cerebro tecnológico de Chulanont, a la astucia de Giacometti y las sugerencias enfocadas de Altín. Concretaron que los fragmentos desbloqueados que tenía Yamamoto en su laptop guiaban a puntos radicales que confidencialmente, los relacionaban con el siniestro.

Katsuki fue por respuestas a la celda donde Yamamoto se hallaba encerrado, exigiendo que escupiera todo lo que sabe. No dijo mucho, más bien, no le dio la reverenda gana, pero si le confirmó algo y era que estaban parados ante un imponente negocio, donde trata de personas era la materia prima en este asunto... y quizás otros más escabrosos.

 

 

_**«** "¿Y tú sigues creyendo que la droga era lo único _   
_que movía esa gente, muchacho?...Jajajaj eres un iluso." **»**_

 

 

En cuanto al símbolo, seguían crudos... y si nos vamos con algo de ese múltiple homicidio, los asesinados resultaron ser personas de bien que pertenecían a la clase trabajadora no solo de Japón, sino de otros países procedentes de Europa y Asia. Desaparecieron sin dejar algún indicio para ser inducidas a la prostitución a la fuerza, hasta ahora que los encontraron en estas deplorables condiciones.

Lo último que el Ex-Intendente le aclaró, fue entre algunos clanes desertores de las organizaciones Yakuzas (ojo, no todas) crearon una guerra territorial por ostentación de poder, y que ellos no les temblará la mano de usar cualquier ayuda externa o crear pánico con sus armas sangrientas para marcar su presencia. Cosa que para Yuuri tuvo sentido cuando La policía ordinaria del FPJ le dio aviso de visajes reportados en estos días por algunos sectores peligrosos donde le daban la razón a las declaraciones del reo... Se fijaban en los clanes.

Entre tanto eso pasaba, Altin, Chulanont y Giacometti con refuerzos, realizarían un cateo preventivo en una de las zonas baja de Shibuya donde se presume que personas mal habidas transportaran mercancía y en lo que aquello era planeado con buen prefacio, en la oficina de nuestro Teniente Coronel, Yuuri Katsuki; debía alternar sus labores con la forma de sobrellevar el mando en la academia, lo cual significaba deambular en leyes, papeles, cadetes, misiones y por supuesto... "Oficiales"...

 _—¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí!, ¡Frentona! —_ susurró con fastidio el rubio mientras le empujó con su codo.

 _—¡¿Disculpa?!, Por favor, si no fuese por tu culpa no estaríamos aquí, ¡Andrógenado! —_ Contra-atacó en bajo la platinada y le devolvió la acción con su hombro.

 _"Esos dos no se cansan"...—_  infirieron el Rey canadiense y el checo arlequín en sus adentros al tiempo que los agarraban con fuerza para que no se mataran.  _—¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! ¡O NOS VAN A REGAÑAR!_

Katsuki, tenía a cuatro oficiales del _F.E.G.I_ frente a su escritorio, más por lo visto solo 2 de los 4 iban a ser amonestados por el espectáculo que ellos originaron al darse coñazo limpio en plena redada y terminar con moretones, pómulos rojos o una que otra parte rota por los golpes, (cosa que de no ser por Jean y Emil, esos dos retomarían la pelotera en su oficina). Oh si, les hablamos del Cabo primero Imperial Plisetsky y la Oficial Imperial Policial Nikiforova.

A ciencia cierta, a los nuevos integrantes se les han asignado variadas misiones  _(siendo **A+**  para nivel Profesional, **A**  nivel Experto,  **B**  nivel Intermedio,  **C**  nivel Medio y  **D** , el nivel Principiante)_ en el transcurso de los días; y como su división de es grandísima, él suele fraccionarla por equipos.

Por ejemplo: Los novatos (Vicky y Emil) fueron establecidos para estar en la garra del Capitán Crispino. Los chicos al ejercer como oficiales bajo prueba, deben ser supervisados todo el tiempo y proveer reportes de cada una de sus corrientes, Emil y Vicky se caracterizan por ser carismáticos, prestos y colaboradores con sus superiores, lo bueno es que sus horarios en la academia fueron acomodados o adaptados para que puedan seguir asistiendo a sus clases y adicional a eso, por tener madera para cosas de más talante, actuaban en misiones nivel B.

Si hablamos del combo de la  _FSB_ , Yuri, Otabek y Jean no tienen un grupo específico debido al convenio que llevan con el gobierno Nipón y los suyos. Como tal, son fichas libres que puedes desenvolverse en cualquier nivel, además de ser autónomos de escoger en donde participar, siempre y cuando Katsuki o Felstman, les den ordenanzas para algo diferente.

Hasta allí, tobo bien...

El problema radica, en que las misiones más recientes tanto a Jean como a Yuri, los han cruzado para ser apoyo adicional al grupo de Crispino pero, Nikiforova y Plisetsky... No se las llevan muy bien que digamos.

Los dos jóvenes tienen sus días en donde no se soportan y a veces se vuelcan entre ellos mismos pasando por alborotadores. Al final, acabaron por entorpecer una parte del trabajo de campo asignado. Crispino ha corrido con suerte de que Jean o Emil estuvieran allí para colaborarle con esos dos... Pero su última gracia resultó desastrosa. En sí, capturaron a los criminales, más tuvieron una fuerte discusión que concluyó en lo que leyeron al inicio... "puras golpizas"

O Si De la Iglesia los comandara, de seguro él lo nombraría de un modo más latino: "¡Mero putazo!"...

A raíz de lo acontecido con el par de rusos, eso fue reportado con Felstman, quien se encontraba en plena reunión con Katsuki y Altin. Cuando Crispino explicaba lo ocurrido le sacó al viejo ruso un rugido desde lo más profundo de todo su iracundo ser.

Para Yakov, era una bomba de tiempo que el par de pécoras continúen con sus riñas infantiles, porque así como se ha enterado de la buena labor del nieto de Nikolai en situaciones de gran experticia o de la nieta de Sergei en sus acertadas contribuciones... No es ningún imbécil. Cualquier día puede suceder que si se les requiere a ambos en una participación mutua o en pleno operativo u estrategia de alto riesgo, sus diferencias, disyuntivas y altercados echarían por la borda todo avance.

El decidió cortar el problema de un modo "radical"

El General dejo órdenes a Katsuki de sancionarlos, poniéndoles a trabajar juntos en labores de servicio comunitario o de hacer monitoreo en los alrededores de Shibuya hasta nuevo aviso... Esto, con el pretexto de que el par aprendan de una buena vez por todas lo que es tener "compañerismo", "camaradería" y sobre todo olvidarse de los platos sucios (asperezas) a toda costa para que el equipo pueda trazar su fiesta en paz.

Yuuri no lo vio del todo fortuito, Otabek le secundó en ello... ¡Total!, ¡Ordenes son órdenes y deben cumplirse!

Y aquí, estamos ahora... Mirando como esas perlas rusas se tiran "sus dardos" con cariño, y olvidándose que están ante Katsuki. El japonés, muy neutral con su ceja en alto, les llamó la atención a ambos, les explicó de su actual estado y de la decisión del General pero sus reacciones, bueno...mejor léanlo ustedes mismos.

 _— **¡¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!!!**  —_gritaron los dos rusos.

 _—Son órdenes directas y es de carácter obligatorio. —_ expresó el superior cortante.

 _— **¡¿ESO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA?!**   **¡A LA MIERDA!** —_Rabio Plisetsky en toda la cara de Katsuki. Por otra parte el japonés ni se movió, ya está acostumbrado a actitud del Yankee ruso. _— **¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESTAR CON LA CALVA?!**_

_—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la gata oxigenada, ¡esto es inaudito!, **¡ME NIEGO A TRABAJAR CON ESE ENERGÚMENO!**_

_—Ah Sakra! —_ maldijo en bajo Emil con miedo en su rostro. _— J.J hay que hacer algo...El T.C tiene cara de pocos amigos._

_—Ni loco me meto en ese problemón y tú tampoco lo harás cachorro._

_— **Ehhhhh?! WOOT?¡...WAIT?!... WHY?!...** Ellos son...nuestros compañeros ¿No?_

_—Sí, y me agrada trabajar con mi jefe Auxiliar, el gatito y tu compañera, la conejita pero también esos dos han cometido muchas faltas y lo sabes..._

_—Pe...pe... p-peero..._

_—No siempre podremos ayudarles Emil, de estar Mr. Bajín aquí, diría algo como eso y creo que esta vez estaré de acuerdo en que les llamen la atención, así que te quedas conmigo. —_ lo jaló de golpe y lo hizo sentar a su lado. — _En el mueble sin hacer nada de nada...¡Es una orden de tu cabo y rey imperial!_

 _—Lo que diga su majestad. —_ respondió sin queja alguna expulsando un suspiro derrotado y luego pensó. _— "Vicky, Yuri... Conste que intenté ayudarlos"..._

Por su lado, Katsuki con sus dedos sosteniendo su mentón y el codo apoyado en su brazo, estaba obteniendo de apoco una faz irritada y quizás cargada por el "pleito" que el rubio y la platinada retomaron en sus aposentos, tenía demasiados embrollos en su cabeza para lidiar ridiculeces como estas.

 _—¡Repite lo que dijiste de mí, calva cabeza hueca! —_ la empujó otra vez sin perderle de vista.

 _—Trás de sordo, mente corta... Te llamé, "gata oxigenada"... ¿O Qué? ...¿Algún problema? —_ le encaró devolviéndole la misma jugada, lo ha empujado importándole que él sea más alto que ella.

 _—Sabes que puedo romper tu linda carita de anciana mimada, cosa que ya hice. —_ le tocó sus pómulos con mucha intención.

 _—Atrévete si puedes otra vez. —_ le manoteo su mano con rudeza.  _—y te recuerdo que yo fui quien te rompió primero tu cara de niña, gatita._

_—¡¡AHORA SI TE HARÉ BORCHTS !_

_—¡LLÉGATE, BARBIE!,¡ AQUÍ TE ESPERO!_

_— **¡YA CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**  — _Declaró en perfecto ruso y de mala gana el Teniente Coronel quien ya perdió la paciencia demostrándolo con ese golpe a su escritorio... ****

Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo tras la orden quedando tan helados, que aguantaron de momento su trifulca. Katsuki era alguien bastante educado que no suele usar ese tipo de vocabulario, y el hecho de que lo hiciera...era porque realmente lo hartaron.

_—Plisetsky Y Nikiforov... Dejen de lloriquear y compórtense a la altura. **¡NO PERMITIRÉ SABOTEOS O REPROCHES EN MI OFICINA! ¿LES QUEDA CLARO?**_

_—Pero..._

_—¿Acaso debo repetir lo dicho o me paro y yo mismo se los explico a punta de patadas? porque ganas no me faltan y no estoy bromeando... ¡Ustedes deciden! —_ sentenció aún en ese idioma pesado y con firmeza al ponerse de pie peligrosamente...

 _—No... señor. —_ optaron por no provocarlo, vaya que estaba enojado.

 _—¡Ja! esto es increíble —_ se sentó con cabreo al reclinarse en su silla amueblada.

El superior llevó sus índices juntos en medio de su nariz y se masajeaba el entrecejo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados...Era una perniciosa costumbre que él tenía cuando se hallaba estresado o malhumorado, como un método de desahogo para calmar su abrasadora cabeza y así pensar con calma las cosas. Después del minuto sus parpados los abrió, su mirada endureció asustando nuevamente a los dos rusos y ha aflorando todo su lado severo...

 _—¿En serio se la van a pasar en ese jodido plan?, ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que tengo?! ¿A dos oficiales centrados de la ley? ¿O un gato y un conejo malcriados rompiéndose sus caras a quién sabe qué?, por no decir otra... Palabra peor. —_ Manoteó al aire y recobró esa posición estresada. Vickytoria bajo su perfil con vergüenza, Yuri giró su rostro para otro lado gruñendo y aunque Katsuki no estaba siendo para nada "cortés" en su elocuente hablar... Ellos comprendían su enojo.

_—Al inicio estaba algo... Reacio con la idea de cumplieran la sanción juntos, pero ahora que medito mejor las cosas, me parece apropiada. Si el General lo dictaminó así, es por algo...y no lo pienso cuestionar..._

_—Pero señor Katsuki, yo no fui la del problema, **¡FUE ÉL!.**  — _ella señalo a Yuri con uno de sus pucheros.

 _— **¡FUE TÚ CULPA!**  — _él también señalo a Vicky con su faz arisca. _—¡Yo ni debería de estar aquí, Cer...digo, Katsuki._

 _— **¡SILENCIO!,**  ¿Estoy Pintado en la pared, son sordos o qué?  **¡YA DI UNA JODIDA ORDEN!** — _soltó fastidiado y ahora si acabaron todos los pretextos de ambos, se pasaron de la raya. Al primero que regañó fue al joven rubio, técnicamente lo amenazó con su característica templanza y seriedad _. —Te recuerdo que no soy cualquier persona para ti, Plisetsky; y si te veo algún asomo de llamarme por otro apelativo que no sea del reglamentario, **¡TE REVIENTO LA BOCA!.**_

 _"Mierda, se emputó"... —_ pensó y luego se disculpó en tono audible. _—Ahh...Yo, disculpe, señor. —_ Yuri sintió un horrible escalofrió en esa última frase de su homónimo japonés.

 _—Y en lo que respecta a usted. —_  afiló su mirada hacia la más joven.  _—No está en posición de renegar... le recuerdo que es una Oficial novata la cual está a prueba y de continuar así **¡YO MISMO TE DARÉ DE BAJA!...**  _— la increpó y Vickytoria enmudeció con mucho miedo. El T.C prosiguió para los dos en ese idioma de tierras frías.

_—Aquí no es "si me gusta o no"... **¡AMBOS SON OFICIALES INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE SUS EDADES!, ¡Y AMBOS DEBEN APRENDER A TRABAJAR COMO COLEGAS!**... ¡Si aspiran a cargos más altos a futuro, la humildad, la lealtad, el compañerismo y el respeto son primordiales!, sin esas 4 premisas están fregados con el equipo que dirijan.  **¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR RECAYENDO A CADA INSTANTE EN LO MISMO, UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ!,**   **¡MADUREN!**_

_—No volverá a pasar, señor....—_ mencionaron incomodos los jóvenes al tiempo.

 _—No me juren en vano, ya que no les creo un reverendo comino, y ahora escúchenme bien porque lo diré una sola vez... —_ demandó. _—Si alguno de los dos no quiere seguir con esto,entonces **¡DEVUÉLVAME SUS PLACAS Y LÁRGUENSE DE MI OFICINA!**...pero, si optan por quedarse, aceptar que la embarraron como los jóvenes "maduros" que son, porque lo hicieron hasta el fondo... Simplemente cumplan su orden, aprendan a trabajar unidos y hagan las cosas con la importancia que se merece...  **¡USTEDES SON LEY ANTE LOS CIUDADANOS, NO UN PAR DE CRÍOS A QUIENES LES DEBA DECIR LO MÍNIMO!**_

_—Entendido, señor._

El sermón (bien ganado) fue adverso para el par de rusos, siendo Emil y Jean los observadores de la cruda que se calaban sus compañeros y con toda la razón. Pues pensaron en medio de su sinceridad que si el T.C les hablase de esa forma poco "elegante", era por ellos mismos y de nadie más.

Katsuki después de ese lavado de lengua ( lo cual solo le hizo falta una chancleta en la mano para completar la chambrana.), los relevó finalmente como lo había pronunciado el General, y les recordó habiéndose calmado de tal descargue, su sanción de colaborar contiguos en actividades comunitarias y en los monitoreos de los alrededores de Shibuya.

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Alrededores de Shibuya –Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 2: 00 P.M (3 días después)_

 

 **P** asaron los días tras aquel encare y la dupla "VickYurio" a "medias" ejecutaban la orden... En las mañanas se suponía que el par, debían interactuar entre sí. Para ello, los comedores o fundaciones aledañas a la academia eran los sitios predilectos con el propósito que conversaran, que conocieran del otro y para evitar encontronazos, eran supervisados por Emil o Jean.

Y se podría decir que cruzaban una que otra palabra necesaria, Sin embargo...

 _"El Plan del General, no está funcionando"..._   _—_ mentalizaron muy en el fondo el rey y su arlequín. Ambos se habían percatado del diminuto detalle lográndose llevar sus palmadas a la cara. ¿Cómo el ruso y la rusa pretenden ser mejores colegas si ninguno trata de ceder?

Para empeorar dicho asunto, cuando les tocaban los sondeos en los sitios o calles de la prefectura a la que pertenecían, se encontraban solos y sin saposvisores (llámese sus amigos) merodeando por allí. Eso preocupaba a Jean y a Emil más que todo porque cada quien se iba por su cuenta y se reunían al final de la tarde en una esquina antes de regresar a la TSPA.

En su cuarto día de sondeo, les tocó hacerlo como civil en una zona un tanto regular, Yuri lucia sus chaquetas o botines con estampados de Animal print y sus pantalones rasgados. Él prefirió caminar y dejar su moto en un parqueadero cercano. Vickytoria portaba un Look más tomboy estilo 90's/80's, Jean desgastados en tubo, camiseta encapuchada desmangillada, Converses y muñequeras pero su fashionismo actual no lo perdió en lo absoluto. Sin querer, los dos muchachos terminaron en la misma calle desolada y tontamente empezaron sus "discusiones"...

_—¿Tú qué haces en "mi" zona, conejo?_

_—¿Acaso la calle tiene dueño, querido Yurio?_

_—¡Que es Yuri! y te dije que yo tomaría esta zona. Tú irías a la otra._

_—Cuando dejes de llamarme "conejo" me avisas, Yurio. —_ Se lo dijo bastante confiada y el otro en desacuerdo puso sus ojos en blanco.  _—y no, no lo fue, fue al revés y..._

Uno o dos golpes resonaron...

 _—¿Huh? —_  Plisetsky le tapó la boca a la conejita alertado por el sonido que escuchó.  _—¡Shhh!, ¿Eso que oímos fue un golpe?..._

Más adelante se escucharon más golpes y una que otra voz, por lo que el ruso fue rápido jalando por el antebrazo a su compañera quien obtuvo una cara confusa, yendo directo a un callejón en ruinas y sombrío de dónde provenía dicho estruendo.

A esta hora, la zona era "muerta" y carecía de almas peatonales... Vicky recién cayó en cuenta y su chip se sincronizó a la par que la de Yuri. Ambos, discretos, se escondieron en una parte llena de escombros y grafitis. De la nada vieron a varios matones de traje, todos llevaban armas, tenían acorralado a alguien de su propio bando. Estaba muy golpeado, ensangrentado y respiraba con dificultad. A medida que avanzaban con él, un hombre extravagante ha tomado la vocería y le habló con sadismo en su cara, reclamándole cosas por alta traición y de robo. Vicky no comprendía para nada el idioma, este era fuerte y marcado, por el contrario a Yuri que si lo conocía a la perfección.

_—¿Eh?...¿Eh? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué idioma es?_

_—Es alemán._

_—¿Alemán?_

_—Y guarda silencio para poder entender, por lo poco que escuché, creo que este tipo... Tiene los segundos contados._

Por aquella sentencia de Yuri, Vicky pudo inferir que no habrá buen desenlace, el hombre, que aparentemente es el líder de esa banda no escuchó más razones, sacó su arma la cual tenía silenciador y le propinó 5 ráfagas. Las 4 primeras fueron al pecho, caminó hacia su víctima al verle en el suelo revolcándose del dolor, le mostró su dentadura despectivamente y con esa pistola cargada en su mano le dio el ultimo tiro en toda su boca. El resultado fue un deceso fue rápido...

Vicky contuvo un jadeo angustioso, lo contuvo lo más que pudo que incluso Yuri lo apreció cuando ella por inercia le apretó con sus manos uno de sus brazos, claro la chica es muy nueva en estas situaciones, todo lo que hizo fue posarle su palma encima de la suya, y con ese gesto le dio a entender mirándole con sus esmeraldas a sus azulejos que todo estará bien.

 _—Eso es lo que les pasa a aquellos que traicionan al clan Kazuma...—_ Aquí el granuja habló en japonés, desventaja grande para los rusos puesto que no eran nada aplicados en los cursos de ese idioma en la academia. El tipo continuó con sus órdenes _. —Tú quítale la maleta sin dejar huella, y los demás ¡Piérdanse!, ese maldito soplón ya debió avisarle a la policía para encontrarse con él, aquí. Nos vemos en media hora para seguir los preparativos en el refugio._

_—Sí señor._

Cada quien tomó sus autos, o motocicletas y como lo dijo su jefe, se perdieron del lugar... Cuando Yuri vio que el perímetro era seguro, con un ademan en su mano avisó a Vicky para que fuese junto con él a revisar... Necesitaban pistas. Vicky no pudo evitar sentir repulsión y quizás un escalofrió por el cómo acabaron con la vida de alguien de esa manera. En Yuri, esto era el pan de cada día, él se agacho frente al cadáver y tomó un pañuelo para hurgarle sus cosas, pero la peliplata vio que eso era algo demorado, así que de su crossover-bag sacó unos guantes de cuero negro algo grandes.

 _—¿Qué haces? —_ le miró desconfiado.

 _—¿No es obvio?... —_  Vicky dio los guantes a Yuri. _—Esto es... Más práctico._

_—¿No me digas que ahora hablas como el cerdo?_

_—¿Katsuki?... No en realidad. —_ le respondió calmada en lo que Yuri usaba los guantes ajenos, le quedaban algo apretados pero les eran útiles para esculcarle lo mínimo al "despojo humano" que tiene en sus manos con cuidado. _— Usar un pañuelo no te servirá... La idea es "contaminar" lo menos posible la escena, y si es necesario no dejar huellas._

Le explicó con formalidad que las telas en algún punto suelen dejar sus fibras o partículas y eso podría ponerlos en aprietos en caso que analicen el cuerpo... El cuero es un buen aislante de huellas y no permite dejar nada de estas, más que en su propia superficie.

_—Eso lo deberías de saber, tienes más tiempo que yo en esto._

_—D-dime algo que no s-sepa. Eso... es, es obvio. —_ mintió...

la mocosa lo dejó sorprendido y enmarañado. A veces se le olvidan esos detalles ya que su rutina es más "ruda" a diferencia de Vicky, que es más sofisticada.

_—Solo que yo no ando con guantes todo el tiempo, nerd ilegal._

_—Soy una nerd ilegal preparada, Cariño. —_ concluyó hecha la diva. _—En fin... Algo que si le reconozco a ese a quien llamas "cerdo", y que para mí no es más que un lindo amargado, es que él puede ser alguien que le gusta "optimizar" mucho el tiempo y cuando nos da las clases teórico-prácticas a los novatos en la academia, siempre nos recomienda utilizar mejores recursos. —_ le aclaró.

 _—¿Hah? ¿Lindo-Amargado? —_ enunció a la ligera esa expresión y luego la molestó. _—¿No me digas que te atrae ese enano, conejo?—_ sacó su lengua fingiendo arcadas con asco. _—Me decepcionas, tienes un gusto del orto._

 _—¿Ehhh?, **¡N-NO ME GU-GUSTA!**  —_ lo encaró con sus cachetes inflados y sonrojada por el desliz de su boca.  _—¡P-para nada!... Solo quise decir que el jefe pese de ser...Un joven algo "agraciado", pero regañón y amargado, emplea muy bien sus métodos... **¡ASI QUE OLVIDA TUS CONCLUSIONES!**_

 _—Ajam... —_ se cruzó de brazos y la miró bien burlón con esas orejas u cola de gato. _—Y yo soy Vladimir Putin... ¡Te gusta el enano! —_ ahora si la tomó de parche.

Lo va disfrutar con el lapso de los días, sin mencionar que él sabe por boca del Mini-Yuuri sobre el gusto culposo de su tío (el cerdo) hacia los ojos bonitos de ella.

 _— **¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOO!!!, ¡¡¡NO ME GUSTA EL TONTO AMARGADO!!** —_¡Chilló negando muy berrinchuda! y poniéndose aún más roja como si le hablaran de un pecado capital. _—Además ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, Él es... mi jefe y mi némesis declarado **... ¡SIEMPRE ME PATEA MI COLITA MUY FEO EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS!**  — _terminó con una espantosa monería en su cara, y el ruso se mofaba, su cinismo no tenía reservas.

 _—Más bien ese cerdo querrá hacer otra "cosa" con tu cola. —_ Habló en alemán bien malicioso.

 _—¿Eh? ¿No entendí?, ¿Qué dijiste? —_ Preguntó con despiste inocente. — _Háblame en ruso, francés o inglés... No entiendo alemán._

 _—Olvídalo ilegal._ — contestó como si nada el muy vergajo

_—¡Y no nos salgamos del tema!, ¡Sigue revisando! ¡El occiso debe de tener algo que nos ayude!_

Yuri aún mantenía su lisura gatuna en la cara mientras rebuscaba alguna pista, hasta que dio con un fajo de billetes, Plisetsky supuso que eran falsos, luego encontró una plaqueta tradicional de muy buena calidad, ese tipo de plaqueta lo usan los narcos para imprimir los billetes falsos... ¿Lavado de dinero, tal vez?

El ruso sin demorar, buscó en su bolsillo su encendedor y prendió ese objeto. Él muy serio le explicaba que algunos truhanes para salir ilesos de impuestos no solo usaban a los testaferros, también lo combinaban con lo otro que mencionó, en la actualidad emplear impresión digital es lo último en "calidad" pero es muy engorroso por su maquinaria, el uso de las plaquetas es la segunda mejor opción...El dinero real del falso se identifica según la tinta, si la tinta del dinero impreso al quemarse obtiene color negro, es totalmente valido pero si da un color rojo, el indicativo es "falso"

Al final la tinta quemada, repercutió en color rojo.

 _—Je, como pensé. —_ acertó Yuri impresionando a una Vicky muy curiosa diciendo _"Amazing!" —¿Veamos que más tiene oculto en su ropaje? —_ y la chica asintió.

Yuri continúo el rastreo y ahora halló una nota, la escritura que había en ella estaba en alemán. Vicky se puso a su lado pero no entendía un quinto, el rubio lo tradujo encontrando una dirección para el día de hoy, y hablaba de unos preparativos. Lo que si le hizo ruido en la mente del ruso fue el contenido de las mercancías, esto le trajo pésima espina. Vicky no lo pensó y le propuso al Cabo rubio ir de una al sitio y tratar de averiguar más cosas, (aunque los dos estén relevados de meter sus narices en donde no les llamen) no sin antes, guardar algunos billetes o la nota, aparte de tomarle foto a la plaqueta para tenerlos como prueba "justificada"... Corrieron un poco hasta llegar al parqueadero donde Yuri tenía estacionada su motocicleta.

_—WOW!, ¡será la primera vez que me monte en un aparato de estos!_

_—¿Es en serio? —_ resopló con chanza. _—Definitivamente eres toda una princesita de cristal... ¿No?_

_—¡OYE!, ¡Recién tengo la libertad de conocer muchas cosas, mi tía nunca me dejaba hacer nada!_

_—Bah! como sea, Toma. —_ le tiró el casco, ella se lo puso y pronto se montó.  _—Y ahora ¡Agárrate, conejo!_

 _—¿Ah? ¿y por qu-... **Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh?!!!**  —_la rusa gritó aterrada y el ruso prendió sus motores arrancando con una velocidad abismal.

En simultáneo, vemos al grupo conformado por Katsuki, Altin, Chulanont, Giacometti con el Oficial Jefe y algunos Oficiales ordinarios del  _FPJ_ , pero al arribar al lugar, su infiltrado; un colaborador de la interpol alemana quien ya venía haciendo seguimientos para ellos, no contó con suerte.

 _—¡Rayos!, llegamos tarde. —_ mordió su mejilla Altin por tal aberración.

 _—Lo sé. —_ ese fue Katsuki quien también se inmovilizó por lo que vio. _—Continuemos, esos tipos no se saldrán con la suya. **¡QUIERO UN BARRIDO EXHAUSTIVO DE LA ZONA, PARA YA!**_

_— **¡COMO ORDENE, SEÑOR!**_

El Oficial Jefe mandó acordonar la zona, al tiempo que Chulanont y Giacometti tomaron con sus cámaras especializadas muchas fotos que podrían ayudar a recrear la escena del delito, ambos se dieron cuenta que al agente caído le hicieron revisiones por el desajuste de su vestuario o su cuerpo, hallaron la plaqueta y el fajo de billetes los cuales fueron dados primero a los de criminalística y en pocas horas los objetos serían restituidos a sus manos.

Devuelta con nuestros rusos rebeldes, estaban a 10 minutos de llegar a la ubicación pactada en ese papel blanco. Vicky y Yuri no dejaban de fraguar cosas en sus mentes sobre que les esperaba al momento de avanzar. Situaron la moto del ruso a pocos metros de allí, y caminaron a pie, era un bulevar. Uno enorme claramente, pero en lo normal, corriente. Ellos observaron un poco más, veía a gente del común ingresar y salir como si nada estuviese pasando, ambos se miraron y asintieron en un acuerdo mutuo, ván a entrar.

Yurio y Vicky se pusieron sus capuchas y cubrebocas estilizados, se colaron en las instalaciones actuando normal, los celadores se descuidaron por lo que pudieron desviarse por uno de los pasillos para seguir con su escaneo, en medio de eso Yuri portaba un pin de los Beatles ¡Pero no se fíen!, es una fachada, el pin tenía una micro cámara que grababa todo llevándolo llanamente a su laptop y a una app personalizada de su celular. Vickytoria no disimula para nada su carita de  _"¡Yo quiero uno de esos!"_  y piensa seriamente en pedirle uno a Phitchit, tal vez con la imagen de Laura Paussini o Celine Dion.

 _— **¡HEY, USTEDES!** — _exclamó uno de tantos hombres de traje. Los chicos se detuvieron expectantes de lo que les podría pasar y giraron dando de frente con el.  _—¡Esta área es restringida!_

 _—Este... ¡¿En serio?! —_ habló la chica con rapidez y actuando como toda una actriz, cosa que ha despistado tanto al tipo que ni el mismo sabía que cara poner. _—¡Te dije que el gran salón no era por aquí, Honey! pero "noooooooo", el señor gatito "yo lo sé todo" insistió, y por tu culpa nos regañaron. —_ y ahora quedó mirando al ruso, ladeando su cabeza y guiñándole su ojo travieso.

 _"Ah...salió astuta la ilegal" —_ pensó y sonrió socarronamente siguiéndole el juego  _—Discúlpeme su eminencia por no entender bien el japonés. —_ fingió mala actitud.  _—Si tanto sabes, entonces, ¡búscalo tú! —_ y así los dos chicos armaron su jaleo coordinado.

El hombre les llamó creyéndoles su actuación, les preguntó que si venían por la reunión laboral recomendados por "x" persona y ellos no dudaron en mentir y decir que sí. Los guió a otra zona, el salón principal. Por dentro no lucía sospechoso, habían muchas luces exorbitantes, vestuarios de lentejuelas, bolas de discos, poledances, cuadros fluorescentes, metros y metros de telas caídas del cielo, lo esencial y exótico en este tipo de lugares. Ya estaban con el resto de mujeres u hombres de aspecto "nada confiable", la gran mayoría eran de procedencia extranjera. Pasaron unos segundos aturdidores que se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición el secuaz.

 _—What's up Guys! —_ Gritó enérgico el norteamericano mitad japonés mostrando sus dientes y de brazos extendidos, todo en él dice "yo soy su Dios" _—¡Bienvenidos a mi zona!_

Algunos se estremecieron por la imponencia efusiva de aquel sujeto. Nuestros chicos, Yuri y Vicky, esperaban pacientes conocer un poco más del demente con la inusual tertulia convocada. 

 _—Ya era hora que aparecieras, bocón. —_ del otro portón alterno, una nueva figura surgió de los suburbios. Fumaba su pase de marihuana para sacarse el estrés. _—Sí nuestro hermano mayor se llega a enterar de las estupideces que cometiste, nos va a joder a los dos._

_—Tranquilo Raven, el malnacido lo mandé directo al infierno y no hay rastro o huella alguna así como lo que hicimos en estos días con esa mierda de mercancía, bro._

_—Mejor vayamos al grano._

_—Odio trabajar contigo._ — reclamó mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. _—en fin, a lo que venimos. Para ustedes soy Jay C, uno de sus tres amos o dueños del universo y el flacuchento de allá es mi hermano, Raven. Ambos somos jefes del Clan Kazuma._

       

 **J** ay C, como se hace llamar, ese quien ejecutó a sangre fría la fatal inmersión media hora atrás, es el menor de los hermanos Kazuma. Su contextura intermedia y de estilo "Ganster" underground vigente en su ser, lo hacen alguien mortífero con su 9 milímetros de compañía, además de atacar en plena luz del día sin ser visto o importándole una mierda los llamados "protocolos o códigos" de un Yakuza habitual. Por el contrario de Jay C; Raven, hombre delgado de rastás y de barba cuidada es el hermano del medio. De los 3 es el más callado, le gusta trabajar en la obscuridad a su alrededor, como una nube negra acechando a sus víctimas, y asimismo analiza bajo lupa los terrenos a pisar.

Los dos tipos fueron claros y breves con su locución al personal invitado (con los rusos filtrados) comentándoles que estarán próximos a inaugurar "Luxús" y que vendrán personalidades importantísimas a deleitarse de los manjares y disfrutar desconectándose de la realidad. Claro, el gentío sin tanto cuento comprendía que el ambiente sería "nocivo" y que deben estar dispuestos a cualquier cosa que les propongan los clientes.

Los organizaron para barmans, guarda-espaldas, vendedores de "elementos ortodoxos", Bailarinas, Bailarines, Strippers y meseros. Los Kazumas despidieron a la multitud, debían atender la no solo de droga si no otra clase de "merca" y revisar que estuviera 1-A para ser expuesta a la comercialización. Yuri y Vicky lograron salir de allí sin problema, obtuvieron escarapelas como al resto, lo que les dá constancia de reingresar las veces que quisieran sin ser sospechosos. Se transportaron en su vehículo hasta el apartamento del mismo ruso (el cual queda muy cerca de la  _T.S.P.A,_ y así no tendrían inconvenientes al dirigirse a ella.) Vickytoria al quitarse sus zapatos y observar el espacio, dedujo que no es tan lujoso u/o farolero, tampoco es tan pequeño, más el estilo fuerte de los estampados felinos o el toque sutil futurista destacaba esa residencia... que por cierto, también dedujo que el gato... No vive solo, hay objetos que no son característicos en él.

 _—¿Te quedarás allí parada? —_ en voz alta, le ordenó Yuri.

 _—¡Ah!, ¡Ya voy! —_ salió de su trance atontado y ella fue con él.

En el mueble, comiendo pizza extra grande con zumo de naranja para la chica y cerveza para el mayor, revisaron con calma las pruebas obtenidas, lo usual de un embrollo como estos para delimitar el siguiente paso a seguir. Miraron algunas irregularidades, ciertos pasadizos sin explorar con demasiados guarudas reunidos custodiando ¿Quién sabe qué?, ellos no poseen avistamientos dubitativos en decir que hay algo "más"...

 _—Necesitamos ahondar más sobre esto. —_ mencionó Yuri desaforado a su lado dándole bocados al rico aperitivo y con la laptop encima suyo.

 _—Yo... También pienso lo mismo. —_ manifestó Vicky. _—pero..._

 _—¿Huh?... ¿cuál es el "pero"? —_ a Yuri se le hizo rara esa actitud en su compañera.

 _—Me preocupó la conversación de esos señores con referente a la "merca"..._ — expresó Vicky con semblante serio en sus irises azules al tomar algo de su jugo y en lo que comentaba seguía mirando las imágenes de la laptop ajena. _—Cuando hablaron de "eliminar", eso significa que va directamente con personas, como lo que pasó con el tipo de hoy... La diferencia sería con "civiles" —_ deliberó al final.

Yuri le dio un nuevo mordisco a su pizza, sin perder de vista a Vickytoria. Le ha sabido impresionar la forma en como ella con pocos datos, hila las conjeturas con las pruebas, más el cómo su semblante se adapta según la situación y no le cabe la menor duda que la novata tiene madera. Yuri pronto hace sus aportes, y acaba orientando algunas anotaciones _._

_—Debemos seguir asistiendo a ese lugar y no comentarle nada a nadie de esto._

_—¿Ni siquiera a Emil o al chaperón de cuarta?_

_— Negativo conejo. No pueden saberlo y yo no puedo decirle nada a mi "jefe", de plano Otabek me regañaría._

_—Eso significa que tampoco se le puede avisar al Capitán Crispino o incluso al viejo Yakov... Él me gritaría "Vitya" a cada hora o instante._

_—A mí me diría "Yurokcha" —_ replicó y pronto se acordó de alguien más. _—¡Ah! ¡y no te olvides del cerdo! —_ la cara que puso fue entre fastidio y espanto. _—Pensé que nos iba a patear a los dos y rebanarnos su katana cuando se emputó por casi rompernos otra vez la cara en su oficina._

 _—Ni me lo recuerdes, me agrada más en su fase amigable que en su fase de amargado enojón, ni sé cómo estoy viva. —_ se tiró a un lado del mueble hecha la dramática.

 _—¿El cerdo amable?, te diré realmente quien es el desgraciado, ¡Ese es un grandísimo hijo de puta! —_ bufó y se tragó su lata de cerveza de tirón. _—Te creo lo amable si es con el Mini-Yuuri._

_—Awwww mi Yuuki es un cosito muy tierno. — suspiró como toda nanny consentidora con corazones a su alrededor. —¡Nada que ver con su tío!, pero si usas las palabras adecuadas con él, resulta ser alguien muy amable, e incluso amistoso._

_—Eso lo dices porque te "gusta" el tocino japonés con complejo de samurái._

_—¡¡Ya dije que no me gusta mi jefe y deja de molestarme!!_ — se enojó bien aniñada y cambió de tema rápidamente. _—Al menos, no le diremos nada al kamikaze amargado hasta que tengamos más probatorios consistentes para que así no nos mate antes de tiempo._

 _—¡Ni que lo digas! —_ afirmó.  _—Lo que haremos será aprovechar nuestra calidad de "relevados", y seguiremos actuando "normal" para el resto._ — trazó Yuri con objetividad.

Al ser el mayor en esta dupla dispareja concluyó en su mente que ahora más que nunca, necesitan que las cosas salgan perfectas y si ello, implica hacer a un lado sus diferencias, él...estaría dispuesto a ceder... Solo un poco o al menos el tiempo que demore la investigación.

 _—Vickytoria. —_ nombró el ruso calmado, algo no usual al menos para su acompañante quien asombrada alzó su perfil indiscreto esperando lo que fuese a decir. _—Tú y yo, hasta el momento no hemos sido peras en dulce o monedas de oro._

_—Eso me queda claro..._

_—Aparte de darnos golpes o reñir en todo._

_—¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_—De lo que estoy seguro es... Que si cometemos alguna "infantilada" en esto, posiblemente muchas vidas podrían estar en peligro, y allí si le doy la razón a Yakov o al cerdo aunque me toque tragarme mi orgullo. —_ determinó con seriedad al rascarse su cabeza.

 _—Tú sacaste el tema a colación, y podría decir que ese factor de los "civiles" es una variable muy posible. Yo... por ahora propongo la idea de tratarnos "mejor"... Seria temporal. Con algo tan delicado como esto no podemos cometer tonterías de parte y parte ¿Qué dices?, ¿Aceptas? —_ le extendió su mano con su típica actitud huraña esperando su respuesta y Vicky quedó atónita, sinceramente no pensó ver un vistazo tan centrado y puntual del ruso.

 _—Viendo que lo todo lo comentado es razonable, y que los civiles son lo esencial aquí, no tengo porqué oponerme ¿O sí?, ¡Es un trato, Yuri! —_ de igual manera ella le dio la suya y ambos las agitaron firmes, dando por sentado a que su palabra empeñada tuviese valor o priorizando al menos un codeo más "llevadero" entre ellos, hasta que un pequeño visitante se reunió a esa velada disparatada.

 _—¡Oe!, ¡Oe! ¿Tú que haces aquí? —_ el maullido se hizo sentir cuando lo atrapó y lo cargó consigo quitándole algo de su hocico. _— ¿Y qué haces con el reloj de Beka en tu boca? ¡Deja de ser tan necio!_

 _—¿Beka? ¿Ese no es el apodo por el cual llamas al señor Altin? ¿Él vive contigo? —_ le preguntó intrigada e infantil al tiempo que le sobaba el pelaje al minino.

 _—Ah...—_ Ok falló. Se sintió un tarado por andar de Buchón en donde no le llaman, el ruso la embaraja para no levantar sospechas de que ambos son pareja _. —Jean vive con su mujer, y no vimos prudente vivir en su casa. Así que a Otabek y a mí se nos hizo más fácil alquilar este lugar entre los dos para ahorrar dinero. Japón es jodidamente caro. —_ mencionó eso en lo que acariciaba a su mascota y el pequeño ronroneaba gustoso.

 _—Ya veo... para ser subordinado y superior se les nota que ambos son muy buenos amigos. —_ le sonrió honesta.  _—El señor Altin es el único que soporta tu mal genio. —_ y habló con tanto chiste que el ruso gruñó por su comentario. _—¿Cómo se llama esa lindura? —_ Lo dijo refriéndose al felino de raza.

_—¿Quién? ¿Él?... Su nombre es Potya... y obvio que es "cool" como yo._

_"¿Potya?"... —_ pensó confundida, y luego departió con parpadeos. _—Es un... Nombre muy... Muy... ¿Original?, Eso creo._

_—Por lo menos mi gato, no tiene nombre de "Capucchino" como cierta bola de pelos gigante._

_—Makkachin es un lindo nombre. —_ se cruzó de brazos la ofendida.

Por ahí se fueron, y para no dar alargue al asunto, la rusa al enterarse de la forma más "vaga y sosa" que Potya es la contracción para "puma, tigre y escorpión" en ruso, ella dijo algo tan desatinado con su boca de corazón que ha sacado de quicio a su compatriota riéndose de su desdicha con honoris-causa, razón por la cual él quiso crucificarla...

La charla sobre sus mascotas aunque algo pintoresca al final, se prestó para que ambos muchachos se conocieran mejor, se relajaran un poco del día tan agitado, y que encontraran temas en común, como que les gusta estar a la moda por ejemplo, pero sus estilos se desfiguran. Entre otros hobbies que son una luminaria principal, una obra en construcción que de apoco era ensamblada y daba una gustosa sensación de comodidad.

 

_Vickytoria disfrutó la conversa con ese gatito gruñón..._

_Yuri también se deleitó platicando con la linda conejita..._

 

Retornaron el eje principal después de haber merendado, y al terminar de afinar su estrategia en cuanto al caso que están llevando, regresaron a la  _T.S.P.A_  para su "reporte normal". No obstante, los dos muy a su manera consideraron bajo el auspicio de su silencio, la eventualidad de dar un paso entre ellos a nivel de "franqueza" y tal vez tengan sus baches (porque sus caracteres entre otras cosas, es fuerte) pero creen que pueden sacar un elemento bueno, si se lo proponen...

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Parque temático Shounen Jump (Ikebokuro) – Tokyo /Japón._ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 10: 00 A.M (3 días después)_

 

 

 ** _N_** _ada tiene una condición_  
más aterradora para el ser humano   
que la razón cuando es retorcida...

 

**_y_ ** _nada es más incomprensible  
_ __que esa misma razón retorcida  
_ _ __cuando es usada para cometer  
_ _ __atrocidades avizoras..._ _

 

 **E** sas fueron las conclusiones sacadas a pulso por Phitchit Chulanont y Christopher Giacometti cuando lograron hacer que los Oficiales Imperiales rusos les confesaran lo visto por sus ojos. En efecto, los chicos fueron descubiertos en sus andadas por las intuiciones de los mayores y de ciertos datos enviados a su cuartel por aquel agente infiltrado de la interpol horas antes de su fallecimiento.

Al ser encargados de la  _E.E.I_ tenían autonomía de hacer sus registros sin la comandancia de su superior. Giacometti y Chulanont dieron con las coordenadas no solo del bulevar, sino también de otros registros que al final, se toparon con los chicos... ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Claro, hicieron de todo para no perjudicarlos ayudándoles a salir de allí con bajo perfil y una vez que lograron ponerlos a salvo, les reclamaron y les regañaron. Por su puesto, querían respuestas (sabían de la sanción impuesta por Felstman) y viendo que no se conformarían con una simple trivialidad, la Oficial Nikiforova y el C.P Plisetsky, hablaron...

 

**_《_  ** **_Inicia el flash back_  ** **_》_ ** ****

**💠 _  
_**

*  
*  
*

 

 **L** os brazos de una mujer fueron apresados por manos ásperas, más que una figura humana parecía un desperdicio andante falto de harapos después del fuerte ultraje sexual al que fue sometido su re-manchado cuerpo por más de 8 hombres a su vez, hombres sin corazón que hicieron con ella lo que se les viniera en gana en todas las formas y posturas posibles por puro placer.

Era lo que se podía esperar detrás de un intento de fuga.

Ahora, esa misma mujer quien seguía capturada, fue trasladada a otro lugar el cual la acercaba cada vez más a un risco árido tenebroso y mantenía pocas posibilidades de supervivencia a futuro... Futuro que parece ser incierto a simple vista pero que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tendría una definición absoluta. Un hombre, su jefe a juro... era la personificación de la maldad, pues fue el ejecutor de tal bajeza y no contento con eso, cuando la mujer llegó a ese sitio, del bárbaro salió con un puño a su estómago, después hubo una bofetada, tal vez varias patadas, y pronto más y más de esas acciones salvajes. A todas ellas respondían con lágrimas o suplicas como una mediación desesperada y sufrida por parte de la víctima a su agresor.

Pronto él se aburrió... y dejó a su gente continuar esa tortura.

El resto de mujeres y hombres, esos que perdieron su libertad y que ahora son una simple mercancía remarcada con ese símbolo en carne viva sobre su piel, un objeto de trabajo mal habido a costillas de esos rufianes y del vil demonio que tienen parado frente a ellos, veían atemorizados tras las rejas la escena perpetuada. Escena que de igual manera era observada por unas esmeraldas incandescentes de la ira y unos zafiros consternados, protegidos bajo las sombras y puede que del mismo entorno.

 _— **¡YA NO MÁS!** —_gritaba la mujer con inmenso dolor. _— **¡P-POR FAVOR YA NO MAS!, ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!**_

 _—¡Debiste pensarlo antes de cometer esa estupidez! **¡PERRA!...**  — _respondió Jay C con cabreo en sus palabras. _—Mira que hacerme correr a mí y a mís hombres por tí... De solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre._

_Sxf: **PAFF!**_

Otra bofetada, otro alarido, más gotas de ese líquido rojo y los espectadores ahogaban sus gemidos sorpresivos o atisbos temblorosos. A ellos, los secuaces no les importaba... y mucho menos al tipo a quien le seguían sus órdenes. No se conmovían, no lo hacían, solo callaban y se limitaban en continuar dicha persecución manipuladora. Solo impartían ese castigo que Jay C consideró "adecuado" y como un juicio a sus códigos de matón para imponer una advertencia silenciosa para aquellos que deseen realizar la misma hazaña. Pronto tomo una daga, una realmente afilada y mientras admiraba el borde de metal resplandeciente con una sonrisa sardónica en su comisura de sus labios, él soltaba su retahíla.

 _—¡Esto vá para todos ustedes, hijos de perra!, no tienen voz, ni voto desde el momento en que cayeron en mis garras, **¡YO SOY SU MALDITO DIOS!**  — _Vociferó con crueldad en ese recinto apartado.

Caminó tres pasos a la mujer, la enganchó por su cabello llevándola a tirones al centro para que todos pudieran verla con claridad. Se ubicó detrás de ella y aun manteniendo su agarre de este para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás, la hizo sollozar suplicante por su vida. El cuello expuesto le provocó a lamerlo con sevicia instaurada, y saboreó con gusto su acción.

 _—¿A dónde crees que vas?—_ masculló Yuri en bajo y deteniendo con firmeza a Vickytoria quien se vio con necesidad de socorrer a la pobre mujer.

 _—T-tenemos que ayudarla. —_ habló exasperada y con sus nervios temblorosos reflejados en su perfil. _—Son pocos tipos, estoy segura que...Podemos ayu-d-darla._

_—Ni de coña, no iremos._

_—D-déjame ir... déjame por favor. —_ le rogó lo más que pudo, más la negativa en Yuri era evidente.

 _—Ok... sales, llegas con ellos ¿Y después qué harás? ...¡¿Quieres morir estúpidamente?! ...¡¿Quieres que maten a los demás civiles?!, ¡¿Quieres morir sin dar pelea?!... ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, Vickytoria?! —_ la confrontó con dureza en medio de susurros, tomándole por los hombros para que le mirara a sus ojos y hacerla aterrizar. Él en su experiencia, comprendía que la novata actuaba por impulso compasivo ante esa triste situación.

 _—Yo te entiendo... —_ dijo Yuri con paciencia sin perder su rudeza. _—Sé lo que sientes, créeme que si por mí fuera los mando a la mierda por su canallada, pero estamos solos en su territorio, sin refuerzos, sin armas y ellos son más que nosotros... —_  insistió y prosiguió. _—y lamentablemente estamos con las manos atadas._

 _—Yu... Yuri... —_ musitó Vicky con dejos de temor.  _—P-por favor._

 _—Así son las cosas en este mundo, Vickytoria... Es...desolador, pero ya esa chica tiene su fin "trazado" y eso le pasará el resto de victimas de no hacer algo nosotros como su última alternativa. —_ Concretó _. — Aún podemos salvarlos, para eso debemos salir vivos de aquí y cuando regresemos por ellos, porque te prometo que lo haremos, esos malditos van a rogar para que no les reventemos a balazos sus culos._

y pronto las protestas o clamores de los inocentes hacia el Kazuma menor, interrumpió la pequeña disonancia de ambos rusos, sus miradas dieron con algo que era palpable en Yuri y ciertamente lo más común, él ya sabía lo que acontecería pero que en Vickytoria fue un desenlace abatidor en su inexperiencia.

_—¡Para que vean que las cosas con nuestro clan van muy en serio!... ¡Lo que ocurra hoy con esta puta, quiero que lo tomen como un aviso!_

Con frialdad, ese miserable usó la daga afilada, le atravesó su cuello cortándolo con ferocidad y la sangre escurría en cantidades descomunales enmudeciendo a los presentes porque su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta. Yuri atrajo el rostro de Vickytoria a su pecho, y este quiso evitar que ese incidente pasara por la perspicacia ajena a la suya. En sus adentros el ruso soltó un audible y rastrero "Infeliz", ella se aferró a él con su pánico recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta sacudirle su acongojado corazón.

Jay C soltó a la mujer agónica, se derrumbó al suelo carente de todo movimiento, y se desangró en menos de 2 minutos dejándole sin signos vitales.

El tipo con hastío mencionó que eso les pasará a los demás de querer seguir los mismos pasos de ella y de las otras personas, Raven, atraviesa esa puerta malhumorado por la majadería de su hermano menor, le reclama que no puede estar acabando con la mercancía cada vez que le dé la gana, sus voces se escuchan por alto tras lo acalorado del asunto mientras los secuaces recogen el cadáver para desaparecerlo y Yuri tomaba fotos del siniestro o grababa los audios como prueba.

 _—¡Por un demonio!, ¿Qué hablamos sobre esto? ¡Ya van 15 con ella!... **¡15 MALDITA SEA!** —_lo manoteó haciéndole tirar el porrón de mariguana _. —La policía está investigando con ayuda del F.E.G.I gracias a tus malditos arranques de ira._

 _—Odio que me hagan correr y odio que me desobedezcan. —_ ladró de mala gana. _—¡Y YA DEJA LA CANTALETA!, te pareces a una de esas viejas casadas... Hay perras de sobra en este lugar para recuperar la inversión sin que se den cuenta._

 _— **¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI CORRES UNA MARATÓN Y TE EMPUTAS!**  — _lo sentenció con la mirada.  _— **¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿QUE NOS ENCUENTREN Y SE CAIGA EL NEGOCIO?, ¡AL JEFE NO LE GUSTARÁ!, ¡Y NOS METERÁS EN PROBLEMAS A AKON Y A MÍ SI SIGUES CON TUS ESTUPIDECES!**_

Vicky aun dubitativa logró poco a poco reponerse de esa antesala, y junto con Yuri, escuchan atentos esos nuevos detalles de su investigación, si el F.E.G.I está de por medio, significa que deben ser más cuidadosos. En resumidas cuentas, la discusión de los hermanos Kazuma finalizó con temas puntuales para la inauguración, se fueron de allí al tiempo que Yuri y Vicky salían de su escondite.

El lugar no tenía cámaras, era alejado y pocos tenían acceso a él, ellos lograron dar con el sitio por la dejadez de algunos guardias despistados en los días venideros asumiendo su rol como "colaboradores" a lo que recibían su inducción de meseros. Estando ahí, descubrieron muchas cosas... Realizaban impresiones de mucho dinero falso y con el establecimiento sería su cuartada para burlar a las autoridades. De allí a que traficaran con gente de manera "ilegal" Usarían algunos de montura en su espectáculo y por debajo dejarían al resto para cometer sus fechorías, obligándolos a contribuir con la causa pagando con su cuerpo en prácticas sexuales en el supuesto bulevar con todos sus documentos en "regla"

Vicky, trataba de aparentar fortaleza, más en sus adentros se hallaba desmigajada por no poder ayudar a esa joven... eso de tener que escoger una vida sobre de otra...era algo difícil para alguien noble de corazón como ella. en su sentir consolaba a algunas mujeres u hombres, pudo notar unas marcas en el dorso de sus muñecas o sus antebrazos, parecían tener una figura de algo. Les tomó un par de fotos y lo investigaría con más calma.

Por otra parte, Yuri analizaba la cantidad de personas cuya procedencia era extranjera o los símbolos que pudo ver en zonas específicas de sus extremidades, eran demasiados y ahora con ese nuevo vistazo el piensa que su sondeo era más peligroso de lo que imaginaron desde un inicio, necesitan apoyo... necesitan que algún superior les escuche...

Vicky continuaba con su labor, les hablaba en un claro inglés diciéndoles que los sacaran pronto, que son de los buenos y que están de su lado...Ella no quiere que su destino acabe como la de esa pobre muchacha.

 _—¡Nikiforov!, ¡Debemos irnos!...—_ expresó el rubio con prontitud hablándole en ruso. _—Debemos salir de esta porquería para planear bien el cómo sacaremos a estas personas vivas de aquí._

 _—¡Sí, mi Cabo! —_ afirmó la platinada, luego ella regresó su mirada a los reos, una muy conmovedora mirada ayudándoles a calmarse, a no perder las esperanzas y les volvió a hablar por última vez en inglés.  _—No se preocupen... Nosotros volveremos por ustedes, así que resistan un poco más...¡Por favor!_

Ruso y rusa se pusieron sus tapabocas y capuchas, salieron de ese lugar sin ser notados y se reintegraron con los capacitadores, pero al arribar ya había un grupo de policías ordinarios realizando ordenanzas de rutina. Los dos se miraron entre si y trataron de huir de allí... más fue algo tarde puesto que esos oficiales no estaban solos, el Mayor suizo ya los había pillado (su ojo clínico no le mintió al detectar esos estilos de alta costura.) por lo que avisó a Chulanont de estuviese pendiente.

Vickytoria y Yuri inquirieron que ya estaban a salvo al desviarse por una ruta alterna a la salida pero la figura del moreno los congelo cuando los tomó por sorpresa a sus espaldas. El Capitán con algunos de sus hombres a su alrededor como escudo los pudieron ayudar y el ultimo en retirarse fue Giacometti que sin alardes les notificó un:  _—Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar con nosotros y no quiero peros._

La mente en lucha de ambos rusos no pudieron desestimar esa orden. Cayeron rendidos, dejándose guiar, y rogando porque el Mayor y el Capitán no les crucificaran...

 

 

 💠 

*  
*  
*

**_《_  ** **_Culmina el flash back_  ** **_》_ ** ****

 

 

 

 **C** on ese planteamiento y apartado de todo merodeo desde Ikebokuro en una de sus plazas... Los superiores quedaron neutrales en sus puestos, a veces intervenían solo para preguntar cosas concretas, Yuri y Vicky pasaban sus pruebas en lo que Phitchit con su Tablet personalizada recopilaba ese banco de datos y Christopher rozaba sutilmente su mentón con sus dedos y sus ojos leyendo los registros.

Luego los posó en ellos.

 _—Los dos son conscientes de que están metidos en un gran lio con Yuuri, y más que con él, sería con Yakov ¿Cierto? —_ terminó de enunciar Giacometti y los dos jóvenes asintieron.  _—Y aun sabiendo que estaban relevados, desobedecieron sus órdenes..._

 _—Allí si te equivocas. —_ Apeló Yuri _—No es nuestra culpa que se cruzaran en nuestro camino._

 _—Lo que Yuri quiere decir es, que el día en que nosotros realizábamos nuestro sondeo en los alrededores de Shibuya, coincidencialmente ocurrió lo del asesinato de ese señor alemán por aquel clan criminal. —_  Vicky le complementó.

 _—¿Alemán?...—_ expresaron Phitchit y Christopher al unísono.

Los chicos continuaron con más y más explicaciones, del señor alemán que resulto ser su colaborador de la interpol por las descripciones dadas, de las cosas que le encontraron, del bulevar, del símbolo desconocido, de las muertes propinadas o del Clan Kazuma, etc, etc,etc. Haciendo que el suizo y el tailandés ataran los cabos faltantes.

 _—Dentro de poco habrá una inauguración. —_  retomó Yuri la palabra. _—Lo harán pasar como un bulevar "cualquiera" pero en realidad es una de las tantas fachadas usadas por esa gente para ocultar el lavado de dinero y su otra vileza. —_ aclaró _. —Ellos, creen que nosotros somos trabajadores recomendados, por lo que no sospechan para nada de nuestra verdadera identidad. Ese día ellos irán con bombos y platillos, habrá mucha gente pesada y estoy seguro que llevaran a esos inocentes para obligarlos a realizar cosas en contra de su voluntad. —_ lo mencionó entre líneas.

 _—Sé que estábamos relevados y que debimos avisarles desde el primer instante en que vimos eso, Christopher. —_ habló Vicky admitiendo su gesta, aun le costaba digerir todo lo que vio u oyó en ese lugar infernal. _—Pero de no hacerlo, no hubiésemos dado con aquellas personas... Haré cualquier cosa para rescatar a esa gente...Yo... Yo...—_ hizo una pausa para calmar su agite _. —Yo no quiero que... Le pasen más cosas horribles a esas mujeres y hombres... Yo no quiero...Ninguno de los dos queremos abandonarlos. —ella les relató a ambos el deceso de esa pobre muchacha con un hilo de voz._

 _—Y aun si Katsuki o el viejo se oponen, ¡Iremos!... —_ Lo aseguró con arrogancia, pero no una con aires prepotentes, sino una llena de justificación.  _—No tienen a nadie dentro del lugar, recién hilaron las cosas, algo tarde...es cierto... Pero los tipos llevan ventaja. Si quieren capturarlos lo mejor es hacer una redada el día de la inauguración para rescatar a esa gente de modo sorpresivo, y esa oportunidad solo la podrán lograr con nosotros dentro. Tú lo sabes Giacometti, y lo mismo tú, Chulanont. Nos necesitan, ustedes nos necesitan más que nunca porque somos su mejor carta. —_ los ojos de Yuri demostraban osadía descarada, más era su forma de romper todo esquema y prevalecer invicto junto a su compañera para que les diesen la razón.

 _—Por favor...Déjenos ayudarlos. —_ ella llevó una de sus manos al pecho, y apretaba con fuerza su ropa a causa de la intriga.

Chris y Phitchit se dieron cuenta del impacto que eso originó en Vicky y de la impotencia en Yuri. Se observaron entre sí, expectantes sobre la diligencia cometida por los dos jóvenes, y de tanto pensarlo, la sonrisa confianzuda del par de superiores hacia ellos les permitió decir algunas cosas.

 _—¿Qué opinas Christopher?... —_ alzó la ceja posando su brazo encima del otro. _—¿Deberíamos?_

 _—Sí, no, ¿Tal vez?... No lo sé... —_ fingió demencia al sobarse con engreimiento su barbilla y los chicos aún esperaban el final de la obra.

_—Yakov y Yuuri harán "Sushi" con nosotros pero..._

_—Creemos que los salvó la campana..._

_—¿Y eso significa?... —_ preguntaron Yuri y Vicky.

 _—Que nos convencieron. —_ respondieron los mayores al tiempo.

Las expresiones en las caras de Yuri y Vicky cambiaron a unas vencedoras por ese juicio. Chris los puso en cintura, delimitando el plan a realizar. Los chicos le hicieron un bosquejo rápido del bulevar, entrada, accesos auxiliares, pasadizos y finalmente el punto donde estarían ubicados los secuestrados además de comentarles que mañana y ni pasado podrían asistir al lugar por cumplir con sus horarios o algunas ocupaciones extracurriculares. Phitchit les dijo que por ahora mantuvieran su bajo perfil, que ellos se encargarían de buscarles un "reemplazo" para terminar de indagar las inferencias faltantes así cranear con Yuuri y Otabek el operativo (sin mencionarlos, hasta el día del evento.)

 _—No será sencillo, empezando por Yakov... —_ advirtió Phitchit. _—Nos vá a lapidar._

 _—Sin embargo, ese cascarrabias que tenemos por jefe tarde o temprano comprenderá que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. —_ terminó Chris.

Chris y Phitchit eran un par de dementes que sabían las repercusiones que acarrearía el tomar esa decisión pero era eso, o permitir que el llamado "Clan Kazuma" perjudicara con sus vejámenes podridos a más inocentes.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Bulevar Luxús –Tokyo /Japón._ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 11: 00 P.M (2 días después y Noche inaugural)_

 

**_Operativo:_ ** _Caída Luxús_

**_Grado:_ ** _**"** A **"**_

**_Objetivo:_ ** _Detener al clan Kazuma, capturar a los promotores (clientes) y averiguar más datos sobre la organización para la cual trabajan._

 

 **L** os de la _E.E.I_ bajo la batuta de Chulanont y Giacometti concretaron todo en conjunto de Katsuki y Altin para que el trabajo fuese un éxito. Claro, el par de ratas a medias le acomodaron a su jefe directo como al General que ya tenían a unos infiltrados. Yuuri no vio necesidad de preguntar, confía en sus hombres (al menos, por ahora) Esa noche tenían muchos cuadrantes cubiertos, centinelas del _FPJ_ como francotiradores y brigadas del _F.E.G.I,_ listos y armados hasta los dientes para ingresar. Altin, Katsuki y Felstman estaban en una estación móvil a unos cuantos metros, al igual que Chulanont y Giacometti se hallaban en otra más cercana para apoyar de modo personalizado a sus "espías" provisionales quienes ya se encontraban en los camerinos de aquel local y hablaban con ellos por medio de una frecuencia sellada temporal...pero...

 _— **¡NO ME PIENSO PONER ESTA PORQUERIA!**  —_gritó un Plisetsky por su intercomunicador muy iracundo.

 _—Chi-chicos, no pueden estar hablando en serio... ¿O sí? —_ concordó Nikiforova palideciendo con el sentir del ruso. Se puso igual o más dramática.

 _—Te dije que no les gustaría Chris jajajaj. Págame mis 50 dólares. —_ habló un hámster por el otro lado de la línea.

 _—Lo siento mis niños, pero así está el asunto. Ustedes querían ayudar, ¿No?... Eso que tienen allí es su única forma para entrar sin ser custodiados, los organizadores hicieron cambios en el último minuto y esto fue lo que les pude conseguir. ¡Ahora se callan, se aguantan y lo usan! ¡Es una orden de su superior guapetón favorito de todos los tiem~poooos~! —_ atacó el suizo endiablado alardeando de su fechoría.

Chris les explicó que en los dos días que mandaron a "sus reemplazos" para no levantar sospechas en su ausencia, los matones optaron por que los meseros del sitio llevaran puestos vestuarios temáticos muy incitadores y sugerentes para llamar la atención a su clientela (debían recuperar como sea la falta de esas 15 personas que están ahora están bajo tierra) Christopher siendo el experto en el arte del disfraz y la doble identidad, no lo pensó mucho, buscó unos trajes adecuados para las condiciones de ambos y a sabiendas de los gustos "particulares" por sus animales preferidos, a Yuri le tocó ser un lindo tigrecillo sensual, y a Vickytoria una tierna conejita muy sexy.

 _—Cuando cierto amargado me vea, no dejará de llamarme conejita y con toda la razón. Ahhhh~ Me mueroooo~~ —_ se lamentaba del bochorno y llorando cual niña frente al espejo.

 _—Por lo menos tienes ropa, yo tengo que usar un "bóxer" extremadamente pequeño con unas jodidas botas entaconadas como si fuese drag-queen. —_ se expresó de malagana. _—¡Ah! pero algo si les digo a los dos, **¡JÚRENLO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR APENAS SE ACABE ESTA MIERDA!**_

 _—¡Yo también haré lo mismo! —_ le secundo Vickytoria furiosa.

 _—Sí, sí, sí lo sabemos Trigresky. —_ ese fue Phitchit sonriendo.

 _—¿Tigresky?...¿Primero, Yurio y ahora esa pavada con mi apellido? ... ¿Qué más sigue? —_ refunfuñó al ponerse las orejas de tigre sobre su cabeza para completar su vestuario.

 _—De ellos me puedo esperar cualquier cosa...—_ hizo lo mismo que su compañero solo que con un antifaz de conejo.

 _—¡Ánimos, Usa-forov! —_ Volvió Chris tomando la palabra.  _—Estoy seguro que te verás regia con esa cola esponjosa y el lindo gatito también tiene lo suyo. —_ les echó en cara.

De repente, Vicky recordó sin tambalear una cosa y soltó la pregunta. _—¡¿Tú también?¡, ¡¿Qué rayos significa Usa-forov?!_

 _—¿Usa-forov? —_ dijo Yuri que no entendía mucho, pero la risa de Chris se hizo notar al igual que la de Phitchit.

_—El amargado de mi jefe me nombró así hace un par de días ¡Así que procuren hablar!_

_—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja Yuuri, te hizo un juego de palabras entre el japonés y tu apellido básico, algo parecido como lo que le dijo hámster al gatito usando el español. —_ Empezó Chris y le concluyó Phitchit.  _—Usagi es "conejo" en japonés... y bueno, lo demás sale por sí solo. Ja, ja, ja._

_—¡Ese antipático cuatro ojos me las pagará! **¡¡NO SOY CONEJITO!!**_

_—Si yo fuera él, te llamaría Frente-forov, pero admito que la supo vacilar con ese apodo. —_ se rio en su cara.

_—¡Calla Tigresky!_

_—¡No lo creo, Usa-forov!_

_—¡Ok!, Ya pongámonos a tono. Vicky, al rato rematas a Yuuri, y Yurio a nosotros. —_ Les sugirió Phitchit, luego Chris habló con seriedad. _—Yuri, de los dos eres el experimentado, y por la misma razón te encomendamos mucho a Vicky, técnicamente es su primer operativo de grado " **A** " y ella se apoyará mucho en ti y Vicky, no te fíes de nadie que no sea Yuri... Estaremos pendientes de ustedes desde nuestras cámaras instaladas y cuando vean necesario hacer la señal para que el resto de apoyo ingrese, ¡Háganlo!, ¡Cambio y fuera, chicos!_

 _—¡Como diga, mi Mayor! —_ expresaron los rusos.

En contados minutos lo que tanto prepararon al ojo daría inicio en esa noche... Una noche larga llena de muchas sorpresas escondidas y clandestinas. El cabecilla paseaba de camerino en camerino, llamando al personal para que fueran a sus puestos y todos iban amontonándose en una larga fila mientras caminaban. Vicky inhalaba hondo en repetidas ocasiones para calmar sus impulsos, más Yuri posó una palma en su hombro haciéndole reaccionar y hablaban en bajo para no ser escuchados.

_—Lo haremos bien. Si vas con esa sensación no será de ayuda._

_—Lo sé ... Solo, estoy... Nerviosa, ¿Tú crees que podamos ayudarles?_

_—Eso estamos haciendo ¿no?._ — le calmó y prosiguió con seguridad _. —Yo llevo ratos en este tipo de operativos, y no te mentiré, debes estar lista para lo que se viene. Algunos querrán pasarse de listos con frases pesadas, te devoraran con la mirada, puede que te manoseen un poco y otros te van a exigir algo más que solo "margaritas o shoots" en sus tragos, te lo digo por experiencia. Este tipo de lugares son una perdición. —_ fue claro y conciso. _—Pero tú eres una coneja escurridiza que se sabe escapar de todo, sabrás ingeniártelas... Así que preciso que tu lado estratega salga a flote. Con esa actitud no lograremos nada. Necesitamos tomarlos con la guardia caída y en el momento indicado, esos desgraciados estarán Out. — _le miró bien socarrón y Vicky seguía atenta. _—y no te preocupes, los dos estamos juntos en esto, los dos nos cuidaremos las espaldas, ¿Entendido, Oficial?_

 _—¡Sí, mi Cabo! —_ Ahora con esas palabras alentadoras de quien era su superior, Vicky entró en plena confianza, dio un último respiro y cobró sus bríos despampanantes de siempre mientras modelaba cual diva.  _—Chicos malos, prepárense porque les llegó la ley._

 _—Ya era hora. —_ comentó el Cabo Primero Ruso riendo de lado con su típica rudeza empoderada y tronándose todos los dedos...

 **Luxús** , la nueva adquisición de los Kazuma, estaba por reventar. No cabía ni un alma comprendida por hombres y mujeres desde empresarios, multimillonarios o autoridades de la "cream", así como magnates del bajo mundo de Shibuya, y uno que otro invitado de afuera que disfrutaban de sus maravillas y placeres perversos.

Los colores psicodélicos, la música, el fuego alucinante, y la decoración hacían juego con las bailarinas exóticas o los strippers que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación depravada de muchos. Los hacían delirar pidiendo más y más de aquello cuando les veían rumbear en el tubo de metal. Cuerpos perfectamente esculpidos, trabajados, llenos de escarchas o sudor que se dejaban llevar por la música ardiente entre bamboleos o agites frenéticos, pélvicos y obscenos sin igual.

Con disimulo en ese bulevar, otros clientes eran conducidos a las habitaciones para llevar acabo sus brutales actos sexuales con una que otra víctima mancillada. Eran amordazados con cadenas o cuerdas a sus camas y los torturaban con "juguetes y/o instrumentos" adaptados para esas ocasiones, demandando poderío y altives. Los más discretos solo iban a comprar su droga personalizada o simplemente pagaban por ese líquido etílico que recorría sus venas y apreciar el espectáculo en tarima.

El cambio a última hora en cuanto al atuendo, o la inclusión de los antifaces dio sus frutos y muchos no perdían su vista en los meseros que eran los encargados de surtir a los clientes de cualquier petición representando un animal, en especial al par de rusos que hacían a un lado toda bruma o fuente transformando su chip a uno arrollador y adulador según la clientela.

Yuri era más huraño y por mecánica impuesta, él intentaba no soltarles sus vulgaridades a las mujeres u hombres que le manoseaban su trasero, Vicky por el contrario se mostraba cortés detrás de sus falsas sonrisas, encantando a los idiotas del lugar y de alguna forma evitaba que ellos se propasaran moviéndose sagaz. A veces el rubio la fiscalizaba, y si alguien iba con malas intenciones les ponía una cara de asesino asustándoles de una. Algo que Vicky agradeció mucho.

Chris y Phitchit calculaban los tiempos exactos para que las brigadas pudieran hacer su entrada y la llamada del  _T.C_  los desacoplo. Él pedía registro visual de los infiltrados por órdenes del General... Lo que les indicaba que ya les llegó la hora cero para los dos. Entre justas de piedra, papel y tijeras, fue el hámster el encargado de explicarle a su "querido amigo" sobre quiénes eran los policías colaboradores...

_—¿Chris, crees que esto sí funcione?_

_—¡Funcionará, Phi!, aunque nuestro lindo jefe japonés nos matará._

_—A lo mucho nos sermonea, pero Nah~, primero nos mata Felstman cuando vea las imágenes._

Y como era de suponerse, llegaron los primeros registros captados desde las cámaras ocultas reparando al Cabo ruso y la novata Oficial en ellas. El General dio con toda la mandíbula al suelo quedando en shock... Ni hablemos de Katsuki o Altin, en medio de su reservades, las caras figuradas en ellos era indescifrable y claro, el General se rebeló casi echando espuma por su boca y con toda la razón.

 _— **¡¡GIACOMETTI Y CHULANONT!!, ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? ¡¿ QUÉ HACEN ESE PAR DE CRIOS ALLÍ?!** —_se masajeaba su sien por el estrés causado.

Phitchit con rapidez les explicó el asunto y del por qué se dieron las cosas de esa manera... Altin y Katsuki se encontraban preocupados porque saben del genio explosivo que se cargan los rusos. Más cuando Chris dio un par de aportes, se les hizo algo "lógico" su intervención, no obstante eso no daba para ocultar parte del operativo

 _— **¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO NOS AVISARON HASTA AHORA?...**  —_Exigió el general. _— **¡¿EN QUÉ DIANTRES PENSABAN?!**_

_—Por esas mismas reacciones General, fue que mi Mayor y mi persona decidimos dejarlo para lo último... Usted y el T.C dirían de plano un "No", pero al ser ellos quienes lograron ubicar casi todo por casualidad cuando hacían el sondeo que les impusieron como sanción, no podíamos perder oportunidad. En sí, los chicos están libres de culpa._

_—Al plantearse de ese modo le dá pesó a lo que dice el Capitán, General. —_ analizó Altin.

Su colega japonés, serio y callado en su lugar no podía alegar porque sus amigos (esas dos ratas) tenían razón, más no desestimaba que hacer aquello con los rusos fuese un desacierto bizarro, peor aún, con la novata del grupo.

 _—¡Hay civiles allí! —_ esclareció Giacometti quien hizo concientizar al General y alarmar a Katsuki con Altín. _— Esos civiles van ligados directamente al caso de los fallecidos que han aparecido en los alrededores de Shibuya. Vicky y Yuri son los únicos que saben su paradero, solo ellos tienen acceso, y aunque no lo parezca, esos dos se la han llevado muy bien en estos días que nos han colaborado... Al final su esbozo de trabajó en equipo, si funcionó General._

En lo que Yakov re-acomodaba sus fichas y masticaba la idea de tener a sus dos subordinados relevados (otra vez reintegrados por fuerza mayor) en esa peligrosa movida, Yuuri no dejaba de experimentar las sensaciones de fastidio e inquietud. Él sabe que Plisetsky ya es veterano en estas jugadas por boca del propio Altin, pero su pupila, esa niña imprudente nunca ha enfrentado nada de este calibre y menos en esos ambientes, (razón suficiente para estar colérico con Chris y Phitchit.) Manipuló el teclado cubriendo coordenadas, y no dejaba de enfocar al par de rusos, del mismo modo que él ha de habilitar la cobertura radial para escuchar con claridad las voces en ese entorno. Se podía ver perfectamente a un Yuri cabreado con la bandeja en su mano y a su lado una Vicky toreando sus instintos asesinos.

 

  
_ Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø _

 

_—Grrrrr...¡Demonios!, ¡Quiero matarlos a todos!_

_—Guarda esas energías para los malos, cariño. Aunque yo igual quiero hacer picadillo a Phi y Chris por estos "trajes excepcionales", algo con lo que me siento muy incómoda y se me hace más difícil sacarme de encima a esos señores._

_—Tú solo avísame y yo los pateo por ti, conejo._

 

_ Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø _

 

 _—Eso no se ve bien... Siento pena por aquellos que estén cerca de Plistesky. —_ se le dibujó al kazajo una curva en sus labios en el punto de control al escuchar esas querellas de su pareja desde uno de los ordenadores.

 _—Más bien, los desgraciados de Chulanont y Giacometti cavaron su tumba con Plisetsky y conmigo igual. —_ sentenció el japonés con la ceja levantada. Sus irises tampoco se despegaban de la chica, caminaba con sus curvas de aquí para allá, siempre con una sonrisa de revista (una bien montada, era lo que su personaje le instaba) eso lo puso a pensar y dijo en voz audible lo siguiente.  _—Mmmm...Parece que Nikiforov no lo hace nada mal, por ahora..._  — A ciencia cierta, por fuera mantenía su hechura neutral, pero por dentro ocultaba su intranquilidad.

 _—No se preocupe señor._  — tanteo con cautela Altin, el Kazajo también estaba algo preocupado por la menor del grupo pero confía en Yuri y su criterio. — _Plisetsky tendrá un malgenio pero en este tipo de casos tan elevados no dejará que le ocurra nada a su compañera de equipo, suele centrarse y si el Capitán dijo que ese par se la llevan mejor, facilitará las cosas._

_—Eso espero._

El General después de discernir su nuevo mapa mental con el Mayor y el Capitán, El T.C habló con voz de mando para con su gente de apoyar a las brigadas que entraran en el operativo, y se supone que él no participaría, pero dadas las circunstancias que un novato está involucrado en ello, no fluctúo en hacerlo. Algo que Felstman, le dio total aval en su disposición.

Dentro del recinto, Vicky arrasaba con espontaneidad a dos grandes magnates que le pedían un par de shoots. La atención prestada y su carisma los cautivó. Los hombres le coqueteaban descaradamente, ella de manera educada e inteligente se mantenía al margen sin que la tocasen, diciéndoles que si no la dejaban trabajar la podrían regañar (lo hizo de un modo muy cordial) se despidió picándoles un ojo y ellos no dejaban de ver esa jugosa cola de conejo y sus bellas piernas enmalladas sacándoles más de un suspiro. Uno de los Kazuma llegó con ellos, preguntándoles si todo iba en orden y por supuesto alabaron las dotes de esa conejita que les atendió.

 _—Te pagaré lo que sea en efectivo por esa preciosidad entre mis piernas. —_ le planteó unO de los hombres y su compañero le siguió _—Creo que ambos estamos dispuestos a ello, si todas tus meseras son así de guapas, vírgenes y tiernas._

_—Normalmente mis meseros no están en venta, para eso tengo a mis perras destinadas, pero podría hacer una excepción para ustedes viendo que son mis mejores clientes. —Sonrió Jay C ante esa jugosa proposición._

Esos señores no escatimaron en cuadrar negocios con el Kazuma menor y así tener la posibilidad de llevarse a la cama a ese ser "inocente"... pues los comportamientos de Vicky la delataron a sus ojos y ya la tenían en la mira.

El T.C mientras aceleraba su travesía, guardó sus lentes en uno de sus bolsillos, se fue quitando su chaqueta imperial, la tiró a un lado quedando solamente con su camisa, y cargaba su arma con municiones. Altin quien estaba a su lado con el vestuario E.S.M.A.D recibía las tácticas de su jefe. más adelante, Katsuki le pidió a Chulanont desde su intercomunicador de que bloqueara su base de datos y modificara los apuntes en su prontuario. Entraría como un "civil" acaudalado en dólares al infierno lujurioso para así apersonarse de la misión. Por ende, al momento de entregar su I.D no levantaría sospechas. Al suizo le hizo gracia verle esa actitud a través de sus monitores, y eso tenía nombre propio.

_—¡Oooh la la~~señor japonés! ¡Qué emocionante!... ¡Nuestro "Caballero de la noche" irá al rescate de su bella "Damisela platinada"! ¡Esto ya se prendió!_

_—Ya Chris, déjalo. Veo valido que se preocupe por Vickytoria, no le dijimos con anticipación que ella estaría en el operativo, es su pupila y la hija de su ex-maestro después de todo._

_—y también a futuro será, la señora de Katsuki. —_ decretó con fervor el suizo.

 _— **¡APOYO ESA MOCIÓN CON TODA VIOLENCIA!** —_ de sus ojos y puños al aire salió una gran llamarada shipeadora.  _—Aunque, ya poniéndonos serios, Chris...—_ recobró su actitud de serio capitán. _—Yo solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen para ellos allá dentro de ese sitio. —_ rogó el tailandés.

Altin con su metralleta en mano, comandaría las brigadas, ya estaba con ellos dividiéndolos por grupos estratégicos usando señas en su mano para dirigirlos de un lado a otro, los oficiales se terminaron de situar y mientras hablaba con Plisetsky explicándole los cambios, Katsuki ya llegó a la entrada principal de "Luxús" y se comunicaba con Nikiforova.

_—Nikiforov, habla tú superior. ¡Cambio!_

_—¡¿Yu-Yuuri?! —_ se asustó, ella pensaba que la regañaría se puso detrás de un pilar enorme para responder sin ser vista.  _—Yuu... ¡Es decir! T.C, antes de que me diga algo, apelo a mi defensa que los civiles son primero y ..._

 _—¡Eso lo sé!_ — La interrumpió tajante. _—Y sobre lo otro habrá tiempo para eso. Créeme que ganas no me faltan de "sermonearte" —_ su voz fue imparcial, tal vez algo fuerte pero continuó a paso vertiginoso y ya casi llegaba al salón principal (su fachada de hacerse pasar como un "cliente" funcionó).

_—¡Ahora escúchame!, ¡En estos momentos yo estoy aquí en Luxús!_

_— **REALLY!!!??... ¡** Ahhammm, mphhhhh... —_su sorpresa fue tal que le tocó taparse la boca por esa exclamación.

_—¿En qué parte está, T.C?..._

_—Puerta principal, cerca al bar. —_ bajó rápido por las escaleras. Él usaba su celular para encubrir su intercomunicador y así no levantar malicias en medio de los guardias. Vicky salió de su escondite buscando el punto, hasta que al fin le vio.

_—¡Ya lo ubiqué, T.C! En serio que... No esperaba verlo aquí._

_—¡Ni yo a ti! —_ fue seco en su respuesta _. —Presta atención, Altín irá en las brigadas como apoyo. Se demorará un poco para rodear el edificio ya que deben sortear a los vigilantes._

_—Plisetsky me explicó que debíamos crear una distracción grande, lo suficiente para acaparar la atención de los invitados y sus secuaces... ¡Yo podría ir a la tarima y hacer algo! ¡Soy bailarina profesional, el show es mi campo!_

_— **¡¿QUÉ?!** ¡No estoy para bromas! —_se blanqueó por ese disparate. _—¡Ni hablar!, ¡Negativo en civil!...¡Y no se te ocurra desobedecerme! —_ denegó esa elección con mucha intranquilidad de su parte, eso no era para nada común en el japonés.  _—¡No te metas en más complicaciones!, ¡Bastante estoy haciendo con permitir que participaras en esta locura gracias a los dos irresponsables que tienes por jefes! —_ concluyó, buscaba con desespero y vista periférica a su Oficial como sea.

 

_"¿Eh?... Él...¿Él está preocupado por mí?"_

Pensó la joven desde su lugar al denotar en medio del enojo de su jefe un desasosiego en su voz al igual que sus gestos corporales. Ella sonrió un poco por esa bonita actitud y quiso tranquilizarlo.

 _—Hey, Yuu~ri, mira a tu izquierda. —_ con delicadeza le habló rompiendo su protocolo y sin perder el objetivo de su misión.  _—Ya me hablaste ¿No? ahora escúchame tú a mí, ¿sí?_

 _—¿Ah? —_ salió sin querer de la boca de Yuuri cuando ya la pudo ver y meditó un poco sobre lo que pensaba decirle esa rebelde Oficial...

 _—Sé que no quieres, y sé que si estuviera en tus manos harías cualquier otro plan... Pero no hay tiempo, Yuuri. —_ con disimulo llevó su mano a su oreja para acomodar su intercomunicador. _—Soy tu mejor opción si quieres crear distracciones alocadas y efectivas, tú lo sabes... ¡Sabes que tengo razón!_

 _—No estoy del todo convencido. —_ siguió con su negativa, después de verle optó por caminar pausado, y se retiró de allí escudriñando una mesa para seguir encubriendo su acto.

 _—Moooh~~ ¡Vamos! ¡Sé cuidarme, no soy pequeña! —_ le habló con sus ánimos en positivo. Continuaba mirando para ambos lados cerciorándose de que no la observaran. _—¡Solo bailaré! Aunque lo haré muy sofisticado._

_—"Sofisticación" no es un vocabulario que se dé en este lugar, y apurado puedes con tu papel de "Maid" porque te he visto incomoda detrás de tus falsas sonrisas._

_"¡Rayos!"...—_ pensó Vicky en su mente, se dijo para sí algo como:  _—"¿Aparte de T.C también es un hechicero? ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!"... —_ ella se asombró por su perspicacia y Yuuri se hallaba más despejado al hablar con ella pero esa sensación de mala espina no se le quitaba del todo.

 _—Y aún no sabemos cómo reaccionen contigo esos canallas de mala calaña, no suelen medirse...Si uno de ellos te llegase hacer algo o si se propasaran... Yo_...—¡Ups! ¡Se delató!

 _—¡Entonces si tenía razón, estabas preocupado por mí!... ¡Qué lindo! —_ y ese comentario de Vicky para con Yuuri lo ha sabido sonrojar y él se sintió un completo imbécil por revelar instintivamente su lado protector.

 _—Pero le recuerdo al caballero que me sé defender y que no soy una frágil damisela a la que deba proteger...Me has enseñado bien mi papel de Oficial. —_ le comentó en confianza. _—No obstante, si te sientes más tranquilo, he tenido durante toda la noche de perro guardián, a un lindo gatito muy arisco que se la ha pasado ahuyentando a esos desvergonzados de mi existencia, ¡Anda confía en mí!... ¡Tenemos que rescatar a los civiles!, es... la única forma Yuuri, ¡Por favor!_

 _—Mmmmm...—_ ese sonido en protesta no le alentaba mucho pero poco a poco esa niña con su poder de convencimiento lo persuadió. Ya sus hombres más el otro grupo dirigido por Altin comenzaron la fase dos del operativo y no podían perder tiempo.

 _—¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo y no tener inconvenientes? Aún podemos hacer algo distinto. —_ le sonsacó como quien no quiere la cosa.

 _—¡Puede apostarlo, T.C!... Esto es lo más rápido y estás con la reina del espectáculo. —_  le aseguró.

 _—¡Ok!, ¡A lugar!—_ no le quedó de otra más que ceder.

_— **AMAAAAAZING!**_

_—Ellos me dicen que abarcarían el lugar en 3 minutos, ¿Eso será suficiente para tu función?_

_—¡Afirmativo, señor! Usted solo deléitese, obsérveme y júzgueme. ¡Iré con el Cabo para cranear eso!_

_—¡Espera!...—_ la interrumpió antes de que acabara la trasmisión.  _—Solo ten... Mucho cuidado, Vickytoria. Alguna cosa estaré cerca de la tarima por si intentan hacerte algo. ¡Cambio y fuera! —_ y cortó toda comunicación.

 _—W-wow!...¿Okey?. —_ pestañeo con rapidez y se expresó con su boca de corazón _. —¿Por qué ese japonés solo es adorable cuando pasan cosas así? —_ Habló con despiste pensante. _—En fin, ¡A buscar al gato!. —_ y se fue desfilando en su taconear apresurado tras ir por su compañero.

Yuuri, monitoreaba con su IPhone el avance de las brigadas, estaba sentado en un buen sector observando el panorama y en eso, tres mujeres de la vida alegre se acercaron para atenderle. Usaban hilo dental, y unas coronas hechas de plumas. Dos de ellas tomaron unas cuantas de esas plumas para cubrir las aureolas de sus senos (simulaban un pavo real en sus atuendos), pero la tercera dejó totalmente expuesta su desnudes. Las muchachas le ofrecieron un trago, Yuuri para seguir con su personaje de cliente corrupto adinerado según las características del lugar, les miró, les sonrió un tanto galán y en su hablar varonil les pidió un Vodka bien cargado con un guiño de ojo muy seductor para finalizar. Podría decirse que no soportaron el "Eros" fascinante de ese hombre cayendo rendidas ante él y que de no ser porque habían otros consumidores, ellas le entregarían "algo más caliente y mojado" entre sus piernas que un "simple trago" en bandeja de plata.

Obvio el T.C solo seguía su rol pero no son de su tipo, sus gustos son más refinados.

Vicky pudo dar con Yuri, comentándole lo ocurrido, también aprovechó para que sus jefes chiflados le escucharan. A Chris y Phitchit les pareció un plan estupendo lo del baile, no obstante, cuando le dieron cierta orden específica al momento de realizarlo para darle más realismo y cerrar con broche de oro...

 _— **¡NO QUIERO!, ¡ME NIEGO!** — _despotricó en protesta _. —De bailar un tanto "sugerente" puedo, y de hacer mi show en la tarima también, **¡PERO LO OTRO, NOOOO!...**  ¡Mi jefe me matará si le llegó hacer  **"eso"**  que me piden al final del número!  **¡y yo me sentiría como una... Como una... ¡FUFURUFA!**   **¡OLVIDENLO!** — _el rojo coloreado en la cara de la platinada y su negación pataletera ante eso, fue mundial.

Yuri la hizo sentar cabeza diciéndole que era una buena cuartada, además que Yuuri comprendería la situación y su comportamiento. Sobre todo, porque muy en el fondo ese gato quería ver las expresiones del cerdo cuando ella, (la sexy conejita) se mandara con semejante zarpazo a su persona y así reírsele en toda su jodida cara.

Se acercaron a la tarima y los dos hablaron con el técnico de sonido convenciéndoles que se trataba de un acto especial.

Los Kazuma seguían cordiales con sus invitados, el resto de meseros y bailarines casi desnudos, igual. Yuuri sentado en su silla y apoyado en uno de codos con ese trago en su mano andaba a la expectativa de que harían los rusos o más bien la rusa...y pronto los alumbrados se apagaron.

Los asistentes prestaron atención a la tenue luz que apareció en el centro de la pasarela resaltando una figura femenina, era Vickytoria quien dio una risueña sonrisa, tomando una atractiva pose de diosa (muy al estilo Marilyn o la novia de Roger Rabbit) y la música empezó a sonar. La canción era de los años 20', un Jazz con esbozos de Blues intermedio, bastante íntimo y apropiado por la temática del local, y se dispuso a realizar un show con toques "Brodway" al momento de dar su pasarela calmada y sensual.

 _"Vaya, esa no me la esperaba"... —_ especuló el japonés. Yuuri quedó por un instante incrédulo al ver esa entrada donairosa de su pupila, admite que se le da muy bien eso del espectáculo en vivo y luego se sacudió su cabeza con rapidez... No puede caer en esos juegos banales. Él dio la orden de pasar a la fase tres recuperando su seriedad, Altin y los demás entraron como sombras, los vigilantes en los pasillos contaban con pantallas para observar lo ocurrido en el salón principal, se distrajeron por completo y a medida que las brigadas avanzaban se los topaban silenciándolos permanentemente.

Regresando con la pequeña conejita, ella hacia su playback al tiempo que mantenía un danzar precioso con movimientos seductores sin rayar o caer en lo vulgar, se mostraba tan estilizada que a más de uno los puso aullar como lobos hambrientos y su atuendo ayudó en demasía para lo que necesitaba.

Yuri sentado sobre la tarima y riéndose con gusto, traía consigo el micrófono y hablaba para todos en voz alta. _— **¿SE ESTÁN DIVIRTIENDO?** — _El escándalo en respuesta entre los hombres al ver a esa hermosura de mujer en ese escenario los hizo aglomerarse y una que otra veterana también procedió en lo mismo cuando vieron a ese atractivo tigre como presentador.  _— **¡PORQUE LO QUE SIGUE SERÁ ARDIENTE PARA USTEDES!**_

Ella elongó una de sus piernas al aire demostrando su flexibilidad, la bajo con gracia, y giró sobre su eje realzando su cabello con elegancia. Luego en las cuentas de sus pasos, mezclaba una que otra pirueta clásica de ballet con ritmos modernos, los descarados coreaban en alto la palabra ¡Usagi! en japonés o "¡Miss Bunny!" en inglés y su baile seguía. Las brigadas estaban a nada de concretar su jugada y Yuuri de pie, aun con sus brazos cruzados ante cualquier novedad continuaba atento a Vickytoria sin dejar de apreciarle o vigilarle.

Pero él no podía evitar molestarse por ciertos comentarios soltados con guarrería.

_— **¡ESTÁS RIQUISIMA, CONEJITA!**_

_— **¿TE AYUDO CON ESA ROPA, GUAPA?**_

_— **¡MAMI POSÉEME, HAZME TUYO!**_

_— **¡YO QUIERO HACERTE UN PAR DE CONEJOS EN MÍ CAMA!**_

_— **¡BAILA PARA MÍ CON ESE TRASERO REDONDO EN PRIVADO, Y TE PAGO 50.000 DOLARES, AMOR!**_

Esos patanes cada vez se arrimaban como alfas en celo y gritaban más cosas en Japonés u otros idiomas que a oídos de la Oficial, (aunque no entendiera) lograba imaginar las suciedades poniéndole incomoda pero debía seguir en la jugada...y Katsuki, realmente trataba de contenerse.

Se le notaba en la fuerza con la que agarraba su copa de licor, y en el cómo se apuró tomándose ese trago de golpe para no destrozarle la boca a alguno antes de tiempo o podría dañar el operativo. Pues siendo un caballero, él no acostumbra a que trataran así a una dama y más si se trataba de "su" Oficial.

Vickytoria dio un par de pasos al barrote de metal, lo agarro con su mano, se encaramó en el con mucha agilidad dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas (era lo único que podía hacer, pues nunca ha practicado pole y tiene nulo conocimiento.) pero se las ingenió para sacarle provecho. El juego de luces relucía su presencia seductora, ella se libera de allí al divisar a Yuuri y tuvo un vértigo enorme en su estómago, ya que rogaba al cielo para que él no la rematara por esa última partida que piensa hacer por culpa de sus jefes...y respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios aguados.

 _—¡Bien muñeca, es ahora o nunca! —_ se dijo así misma cuando desfiló por ese pasaje central de la tarima, al final sobre el borde de esta consiguió sentarse y la pequeña quien no dejaba de mirar a su aparente " _conejillo de indias"_  con un brillo especial en esas joyas azules, le movía lentamente sus hombros o levantaba sus piernas tras ese tintineo de arriba hacia abajo o cruzándolas secuencialmente con mucha... ¿Picardía?

 _"¿Eh?"... "¿Es mi imaginación o me está coqueteando?"... —_ esa parte a Yuuri lo desconcertó un poco dejándolo tieso como una piedra.

El tigre ruso animando a la multitud no se cambiaba por ninguno al reírse cual patán por todo este rollo y Vickytoria le confirmó las dudas a Yuuri cuando rápidamente se bajó de ahí, prosiguió a caminar cual reina marcando ese "punta, tacón" con una mano en su cadera y la otra apuntándole con su índice derecho, y luego lo retraía varias veces con un movimiento provocador, que decia: "Ven conmigo, cariño"...

Los hombres y una que otra mujer muy maravillados por esa flor exótica de tierras siberianas le abrieron una ronda, la conejita arribó con el azabache y se le acercó muy tentadora posando su mano en su pecho.

 _—¿Q-que estás h-haciendo, Vickytoria?... —_ preguntó en un susurro obviamente muy acobardado al verse con esa mujer invadiendo su espacio de forma abrasadora.

 _—S-solo... Sí-sígueme la corriente por favor y, y, y ...¡Lo siento!_   _—_ respondió rápido en voz baja con timidez.

De seguido y fingiendo su papel sacando esa sonrisa espectacular, la mano suya la ha deslizado por el pecho ajeno a medida que lo rodeaba, y como la camisa de Yuuri no estaba encajada, en su atrevimiento viajó por debajo de esta topándose con su piel. Le rozaba parte de sus abdominales o incluso su espalda baja, fue más allá y ahora uso sus dos manos encantadoras consiguiendo del mayor un jadeo involuntario.

Cuando charló con Phitchit y Chris, a esa dupla se le cruzó por la mente de que fuera mucho más lejos (por ejemplo, como agarrarle su bien formado trasero según Chris) pero Vicky desestimó esa idea, no podría con la culpa, además de la vergüenza o presión por la cual ya estaba pasando. Si su fachada se descubriera, el plan se iría por la borda... y si miramos la hoja en el japonés, esa acción de su pupila no pasó por alto y el ardor en sus pómulos no tardó en aparecer. Este trataba de que aquello no lo fregara con ese terrible efecto electrizante sobre todo su ser... Más era un caso perdido. Es y será todo un peligro para su sistema.

Nuevamente esa fémina giró en gracia quedando de espaldas muy apegada a él (quien estaba de frente), y allí mismo le empezó a danzar con mucha sensualidad sin perder su finura o distinción. Se meneaba de abajo hacia arriba, tomándole de sus manos y le hizo que le delineara su cintura mientras le movía su derrier. Su vaivén de caderas volvía cada vez más locos al público del local.

Ah, pero Los oficiales listos en sus puestos esperando la orden de Giacometti y Chulanont, botaban la baba al ver ese baile de su colega para con su superior. Todos sin miramientos desearon tener su puta suerte.

 _—¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Mi pequeña tiene Eros natural...¡Si yo fuese Yuuri, ya me hubiese corrido! —_ gritó Chris y aplaudía con júbilo la diablura que le ha impuesto a su protegida.

— _¡Y el pobre está rojísimo!_ —Afirmó Phitchit impresionado.  _—¿No crees que se nos fue la mano?_

— _Nahhh, ¡Que disfrute el hijo de puta!... Nos los agradecerá cuando tenga muchos sueños húmedos y deseos para nada angelicales con su conejita._

El show estaba por terminar y ahora Vicky se volteó sobre de si para mirar a Yuuri y dar la previa a sus camaradas, pero aquellos ojos marrones los cuales adquirieron un toque rojizo por tal palpito alucinante la hechizaron, así como él se perdió en los zafiros de ella.

 _—Y después dice que no le gusta el cerdo... —_  inquirió Yuri con una mueca de asco en su cara desde esa tarima, ya había dejado de reírse hace rato cuando la broma pasó a un evidente "cortejo" entre esos dos.

Yuuri y Vickytoria se estremecieron en ese juego incandescente del cual se vieron obligados a trazar sus roles, roles que algún punto abordaron su "yo real" dejándose llevar al desconectarse del mundo, el sentimiento fue reciproco. Katsuki cayó vencido apresándole su curva definida y asegurando una de sus piernas a su cuerpo con firmeza. Nikiforova, siendo víctima sin darse cuenta, también se aferró él, le tomó delicadamente por su crin obligándole a acercarse aún más a su rostro y la explosión que sintió en sus emociones fue descomunal.

       

 _—¿Hmm?... ¿Esto también es parte de tu plan, Conejita? —_ dijo con voz seria y profunda aquel zorro ajustando más su trinque sobre esa piel perlada.

 _—¡Ahamm!... N-no señor. —_ le soltó con bochorno cuando recapitulo lo que hizo y salió de ese trance.  _—N-no fue m-mi intención...Yo...—_ No pudo hablar más de la pena, Yuuri no ayudaba para nada con la situación al estar tan cerca de ella, literal sus pestañas rosaban con las suyas, de que sus labios rojos atrayentes quedaran par con par y a casi nada de acariciarse.

Y en ese horizonte invisible donde las mentes de los asistentes navegaron por lo alto al estar centrados alegremente por dicha sugerencia manipulada por el par de actores...Se materializó el golpe final en el instante que Plisetsky previó la jugada de su colega dándole la señal a sus jefes, y ellos a las brigadas de entrar sin fluctuaciones para dar de baja a quien se interponga en su camino o capturar a los cabecillas del clan.

El ambiente pasó a turbio, cortando el encanto entre el mayor y la menor. La gente del  _FEGI_  y del  _FPJ_  rompieron puertas usando sus patadas, balas o instrumentos tubulares de acero creados para ello, y se desplegaron en un santiamén. Otros sitios del mismo edificio fueron irrumpidos cuando el resto del personal entró de forma aérea deslizándose por el cableado con sus arneses y quebrando las ventanas de manera tan brutal que asustaron a todos y generaron gritos.

 _— **¡¡¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO!!!, ¡¡¡SOMOS DEL F.E.G.I DE LA MANO CON EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DISTRITAL DE JAPÓN!!!** — _Increpó Altin a viva voz manteniendo agresividad. _— **¡¡ESTÁN COMPLETAMENTE RODEADOS!!**_

 _— **¡ESTOS MALNACIDOS!, ¡QUIEBREN A LOS HIJOS DE PUTA!** — _Exclamó uno de los Kazuma, y las ráfagas entre los maleantes del clan en su contra se dieron sin restricción.

Los clientes, meseros, entre otras personas espavoridas trataban de huir tras aquella balacera formada, Yuuri en un parpadeo tomó a Vickytoria consigo, se tiró al suelo cubriéndole para protegerla y logrando evitar que un par de disparos se cruzaran en su camino. Sacó su arma mandando su respuesta y 2 balas acertaron a los pechos de dos agresores dejándoles muertos.

Le regresó la vista a su oficial muy serio, y más que serio, se hallaba preocupado. Le reparó en lo mínimo o incluso posó su mano en su mejilla para observarle mejor.

 _—¿Vickytoria, Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?_   _—_ lo señaló preguntándole si no resultó herida.

 _—No...te preocupes, Yuu~ri... Yo... estoy bien.—_  ella negó pese que aún sus sentidos estaban extraviados, e imitó su gesto de acercar su mano al rostro de su jefe en señal de que todo estaba en orden, sonriéndole muy afectuosa.

Eso a Yuuri le quitó un gran peso de encima devolviéndole el respiro a su alma así como el saber que la bella joven platinada que tiene bajo su cargo este a salvo. ¡Bien!, Ahora al divisar el panorama su expresión se volvió dura a la vez que el color de sus irises se tornó sombrío con fundamentación y si esos tipos quieren salir ilesos, deberán ver por donde pisan...

Porque él... ¡Está furioso! ...

Más cartuchos, más balas, más heridos, más sangre, más desastre y más caídos en combate. Superior y subordinada se escabulleron de la zona, observaron a Plisetsky tirando un mano a mano con otros rivales, Vicky dio un combo de patadas en simultáneo con Yuuri detrás escoltándole y atacando de la misma forma al tiempo que disparaba. Claro, en el proceso recibieron sus tajones más Plisetsky no tardó en unírseles y entre los tres sin tanto merodeo, azotaron al grupo contrario de modo espectacular.

Continuaron su recorrido y se escondieron detrás de una mesa cuadrada de acero que estaba volcada. Yuuri con su arma en posición, listo para eliminar a todo opresor les dio órdenes precisas a Vicky y Yuri de pasar a la fase cuatro, la cual era ir por los civiles y de ser posible, que usaran vías alternas que evitaran la zona de conflicto.

El par de chicos asintieron, vieron algunas pistolas en el suelo, las tomaron y Yuri fue adelantándose. Vicky antes de irse le deseo mucha suerte a su jefe con un sonoro:  _— "¡Gambatte kudasai, Katsuki-san! ¡Patéalos a todos!" —_ y también partió del lugar. Yuuri quedó rojo y quizás algo atareado con ese acento bonito que tiene su Oficial para decir las frases en su idioma, pero pronto recupero su neutralidad destructora cuando se vio luchando otra vez a plomo tendido con más matones acabando sus vidas de modo mortal, y contó con que Altin o sus hombres llegaran a tiempo.

Los rusos seguían su travesía, por los reportes de Giacometti sabían que algunos rehenes ya fueron liberados porque se hallaban en las habitaciones especiales donde consumaban el acto sexual con esos depravados. Habían muertos y más sangre regados en su andar y se escabulleron por el atajo que detectaron para llegar más rápido al resto de civiles. Dos Hombres custodiaban la entrada, la cual solo podía ser abierta por huella digital o una credencial. Los demás vigías estaban sirviendo de apoyo o recibían las órdenes de los Kazumas.

Necesitaban distraerlos y derrotarlos en sorpresa. A Vickytoria se le ocurrió que ella podría ir con ellos pero Yuri no lo vio adecuado, ya la chica se expuso bastante. Pronto analizó la cuestión, hizo un recapitulación de los pros u contras y tomo su decisión. Se ajustó sus botas, se soltó la coleta que llevaba dejando caer su melena rubia al tiempo que se la acicalaba, y finalmente le miró con un rostro de "modelo perrísima"

 _—¿Cómo me veo? —_ revoloteo su cabello y elevó su ceja confiado.

 _—Ah...—_ su carita de confusión lo decía todo.  _—¿Yo... Creo... Qué... ¿Bien?_

 _—Perfecto. Con eso me basta. —_ se puso de pie dándole su arma.

_—¿Q-que haces?_

_—Los distraeré mientras tú avanzas, y en el momento indicado, ¡Atacas!._

_—Ehhhhh~ comprendo. —_ en teoría el plan era sencillo. _—Pero eres hombre... ¿Eso, no sería más fácil para mí que para ti?_

_—¡Ja! Te falta mucho por recorrer, conejo... En estos lugares esos tipos se "comen" cualquier culo._

_— **¡¡YU- YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO!!** —_su comentario fue grosero y tan sacado de onda que hizo sonrojar a la niña terriblemente.  _— **¡ESTÁS CON UNA DAMA, TEN MODALES!**_

 _—Lo que digas dama Ilegal. —_ soltó sin mucha trascendencia. _—Ahora, admito que no lo haces nada mal, pero tus movimientos son muy inocentes y delatores...aún eres una conejita virgen e ingenua en muchos aspectos para estas misiones. Esos tipos buscan a como dé lugar... —_ se detuvo y pensó algo tipo: _"¿cómo decirlo sin que se escuche guarro?"_ con pose pensativa, y luego habló.

 _—Mmmm...buscan "coronar" todo tu "manjar". —_ expresó entrelineas. _—O sino ¿Por qué crees que el cerdo o yo no nos despegamos ni un instante de ti? y con justa razón._

 _—Ahhhhg?!!...¡Ya cierra esa boca! —_ el escarlata en su cara se puso peor.

_—Me conviene más que te escabullas y ataques en sorpresa, tus patadas son mortíferas. Y no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hago estos amagues._

_—Re-Re-Really? —_ ok esa no la vio venir.

 _—¿Quieres ver? —_ la retó con una actitud engatusadora. _—¡Porque voy hacerlo! —_ y dio media vuelta para irse caminando como si nada hacia sus víctimas. En lo que hacía aquello, su mano la llevó a su intercomunicador. _—Y será mejor que prestes mucha atención para que aprendas del mejor, conejo._

Si Vicky pensó que esto era una broma del ruso, pues Yuri Plisetsky "El hada Rusia" como anteriormente se le conocía en sus inicios de la  _FSB_  por esa belleza delicada y andrógina, era todo un experto en el arte de seducir aunque no lo aparentaba por su pésima actitud de vándalo, solo recurría a ello cuando era ineludible.

Se paseaba dando sus pasos como un top model, ¡No!, como el mejor jodido  ** _puto_**  de cabaret de todos los tiempos. Tenía un codo apoyado debajo de uno de sus brazos, con ese rostro felino a medida que avanzaba, se enroscaba uno de sus mechones con gracia en su dedo índice y le daba vueltas y vueltas. Los matones le vieron sorprendiéndose por su atractivo sin igual, Yuri en provocación se mordió su labio inferior y luego les sonrió muy perverso. Vicky mantenía su boquita acorazonada abierta e incrédula. No podía creer lo que sus ojos azules veían. El "amazing" fue inevitable.

El felino plisetsky, sutil ante cualquier adversidad se situó a su frente con una pose muy sugestiva, ellos gagueando le preguntaban sobre el cómo llegó a dicha área restringida y él, haciéndose el loco, se llevó su mano a sus labios diciéndoles que iba a unas de las habitaciones a cumplir "su oficio de vida alegre" pero se terminó desviando puesto que era nuevo en este lugar. Ellos se acercaron a él, Plisetsky se les arrimó envolviendo sus brazos a los cuellos de ambos hombres para así con sus manos acariciarles parte de sus mejillas, bajándolas con mesura a sus pectorales, luego llegó más profundo, topándose con los miembros abultados y los apretó a su antojo. Los hombres por supuesto, soltaron un jadeo incontenible y necesitado.

Vicky (rojísima por lo que ha visto en ese oportuno desliz) se concentró como pudo, y en sus movimientos sagaces pudo atravesar ese panorama sin problemas a lo que Plisetsky entre sus juegos, halagos y demás, los desarmó. Ellos, hechos los idiotas, siguieron con sus travesuras.

Ycuando Yuri se les acercó otra vez peligrosamente a sus oídos para comentarles algo muy suicio...

_— **HEEEEEEEEEEEAHH!**_

_Sxf:_   ** _Doble Crack!_**

Vicky salto sobre ellos Noqueándoles de una con dos patadas intercaladas rápidas y certeras.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal mi actuación? — declaró el rubio apoyándose de lado en la pared su competitividad salía a flote. — _para alguien "arisco" como yo, pienso que me fue muy bien, ¿Eh?_

 _—Jamás pensé decir esto, pero eso... fue impresionante y perturbador._ — lo dijo muy traumada con sombras a la redonda.  _—¡P-prefiero verte en modo vandalo, e-e-es mas de tu estilo!_

_—Lo sé conejo, también lo admito. Bien, ahora rescatemos a esas personas._

_—¡Siiiiiiiiii!_

Plisetsky amarró a los tipos con las corbatas que portaban, Vicky les expropió sus credenciales, abrieron ese portón quitándose sus antifaces y allí estaban los otros civiles gritando en desespero. Esos hombres y mujeres renovaron sus esperanzas al verlos nuevamente.

Retrocediendo con el Kazajo y el japonés permanecían en la lucha, divisaron a los Yakuzas organizadores del evento acribillando a una parte de su brigada, eran muy sanguinarios y fueron tras ellos.

 _— **¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ESTO NO PUEDE SER!.**_ —Jay C, disparaba como loco a cualquier parte y a quien sea que le estorbase..

 _— **¡¡¡YA DEJA DE LAMENTARTE COMO UNA PUTA!!!**  _— Raven Mató a 3 oficiales en medio de la discusión con sus cuchillos.  _— **¡¡¡TODA ESTÁ MIERDA ES TU CULPA!!!... ¡¡¡SI NO HUBIESES SIDO TAN EVIDENTE CON TUS MALDITOS MUERTOS, LA POLICÍA NO METIERA SUS NARICES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!!!**_

_— **¡FUCK YOU, SON OF BITCH!**_

— _ **¡**_ ** _PUDDRETE TÚ!, ¡MÁS BIEN VIGILA SI LOS NUESTROS YA GUARDARON LAS PLAQUETAS!... ¿YO TRATARÉ DE ESCAPAR CON TODO EL DINERO QUE PUEDA!_**

 _— **¡ALTO!**  —_Gritó Altin apuntando con su arma.

 _— **¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE DETENGAN Y QUE SE DEJEN DE ESTUPIDECES!** —_ y más atrás Katsuki prosiguió en la misma tónica. ****

— _ **¡¿**_ ** _TÚ Y CUANTOS MÁS, TOMBO DE MIERDA?!_** — escupió Jay C, sus matones no tardaron en aparecer.

 _— **¡LOS QUE TU QUIERAS, INFELIZ!**_ — Soltó Yuuri jalando el gatillo.  _— **¡EQUIPO, DISPAREN**_ **!** — y la orden fue dada.

La lluvia de balas de ambos bandos no dio espera, todos se cubrían ellas con los objetos del entorno, Raven le gritó a su hermano de que se fuera a realizar eso, que él los entretendría y Jay C huyó con un par de sus guardias. A él le daba igual si la "merca humana" se perdía en el transcurso de la matanza, su vida, la de su hermano, el dinero recaudado y esas placas eran prioridad. Yuuri quiso seguirle el paso, pero Raven se interpuso y entre los dos comenzó un forcejeo. Altin no lo pensó fue tras el tipo dejando a su jefe solo.

El Kazuma de rastas sacó como por arte de magia debajo de su manga un cuchillo afilado y corto. Trataba de apuñalar al T.C que en su rapidez esquivaba los golpes y también le respondía con patadas o técnicas marciales (a falta de municiones), aunque él alcanzó a cortarle su mejilla o brazos y Yuuri trazó buenos aciertos rompiéndole la boca o poniéndole un ojo morado a su adversario. Raven lanzaba y sacaba más y más cuchillos, era su especialidad en cuanto a armas blancas, Yuuri al sentirse en desventaja por su arma vacía, corrió dejando atrás ese sendero cubierto de puros metales filosos que rompían todo a su paso y quebraban vidrios. Dio un salto con giro hacia una mesa de madera redonda y volteada que usó como escudo para cubrirse de ellos. Uno de estos cuchillos alcanzó a traspasarla dejándole una línea roja peligrosa en su cuello, se salvó de puro milagro.

 _—Es la primera vez que " alguien" sobrevive a mi "danza de cuchillos"_ — Pronto, Raven agitó sus manos con elegancia y portaba nuevamente esas armas punzantes en sus manos yendo lento a su dirección. — _Veamos por cuanto tiempo te dura la suerte, polizonte._

 _—¡Maldicion!, no tengo balas_... —murmuró Katsuki apegado a su mesa con su revólver, debía hallar solución a ese impase o seria hombre muerto.

Con él estaban varios de sus secuaces armados; Yuuri, respirando agitado, reponiendo fuerzas y sin municiones solo pensaba que algún mecanismo debe llevar en su saco para tener tantos cuchillos. A su lado pudo ver el cadáver de uno de sus muchachos, traía consigo 3 granadas, ya no había "civiles" en esa planta por lo que esperó a que se acercaran sus enemigos un poco más. Yuuri avisó a sus hombres a que se resguardaran desde su intercomunicador, arrancó el pase de seguridad de la granada con su boca, la soltó al aire y...

_—Ese.... **¡HIJO DE PERRA!, ¡CUBRAAAAAAAANSEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_ Sxf: _ **_¡BOOM!_ **

Raven al notar ese detalle (algo muy práctico del japonés) maldijo por todo lo alto gritando y el estallido dejó un enorme estruendo a un costado del local. Sangre, extremidades destrozadas, él fuego consumidor más la confusión del momento puso en vilo a los presentes. Otra granada explotó...Yuuri en medio del fuego tomó una pistola del suelo y empezó a disparar matando 3 hombres más, pero los dos últimos tiros los falló (El Yakuza resultó tener buenos reflejos) Raven por ahora prefiero irse, pero jura por su vida que ese maldito policía se las pagará.

Cambiando de lugar, Vicky y Yuri terminaban de sacar a las víctimas. El Capitan Chulanont les hablaba a los dos, les dio indicaciones de usar una ruta poco transitada y envió a una tropa a esa zona para que les custodiaran. Faltaban como 4 personas más sintieron los temblores ocasionados en la planta alta acabando por asustarlos y ellos les calmaron explicándoles que eso era normal, que saldrían vivos de allí. Los rusos inspeccionaron otra vez aquel lugar, no quedaban más personas y al parecer cumplieron su objetivo. ¡Bien misión cumplida!, ahora por ser los últimos debían irse, pero los tipos de Jay C con las plaquetas en mano, se desviaron por un pasaje secreto llegando en un santiamén al mismo terreno cortando camino y los descubrieron. El canalla les miró fijamente grabándose sus rostros.

 _—Ahhh, Asi que... La Conejita y el Tigre eran los sapos de mierda que estaban en mi propiedad. —_les encaró con cólera el Yakuza al mando, Rodeándoles con sus hombres. _— **¡LOS HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO!**_

 _—¡DEJA DE HABLAR TANTO Y LLÉGATE!, ¡MALDITO!...—_ Yuri se puso en guardia con su arma en mano.  _—Nikiforov, Largo de aquí._

 _—¡Mis ovarios, Plisetsky!_ — tomó la misma actitud rebelde y también empuño esa pistola. _— ¡Tú lo dijiste!, ¡Empezamos juntos, nos iremos juntos!._

Y de la nada aparece Altin con su gente brindando apoyo al par de rusos, el mar de fuego resonó en aquel espacio, buenos contra malos luchando por sus intereses. Yuri siendo osado en sus pocos tiros, se aventó al combate directo con un par de Yaks hacia el kazuma, Vicky se montó encima de ese hombre usando sus piernas como llave y en una inclinación rápida, lo hizo caer intentando inmovilizarlo para hacerle más fácil la tarea a su compañero, pero el maldito era macizo en toda la extensión de la palabra, un diamante duro y se los quitó de su ser en un movimiento brusco que terminaron en el piso y golpeándose. Cuando sacó sus dos 9 milímetros para darles su estocada final, Otabek llegó a su lado y le sonó con fuerza el mango de su metralleta en toda la cara (ya no tenía reservas), la soltó y adoptó una posición de contra-ataque, típica del kickboxing.

El tipo escupió el rojo de su boca con ira, y atacó al subteniente. Había pura adrenalina en los golpes de ambos, Vicky, Yuri y el resto de combatientes escuchan una tercera detonación que termina afectando los pilares de la construcción. El malandro por mucho que quiera acabarlos, no puede, y se prende a la fuga no sin antes decirles muchas vulgaridades y que se vengará.

_— **¡Se escapa, Señor!**_

Vicky y Yuri pretendían ir tras él, pero Altin les detuvo por sus brazos, debían salir de allí y eso hicieron minutos antes de que terminara de colapsar aquél infierno tortuoso. Al final de esa noche convulsionada, llena de magulladuras, desesperos y otros factores, el operativo dio como resultado un 90% del éxito esperado, con el sitio destrozado y con los civiles sanos y salvos.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_EX- Bulevar Luxús –Tokyo /Japón._ ** _  
Abril del 2017 - 2:00 A.M_

 

 **C** on muchos puestos improvisados de control, brigadas de salud y Kobans o Cais móviles en carpas especializadas. Atendían a los oficiales y civiles. Por el otro lado, el general con el oficial jefe rendían un rápido sondeo: dentro de los encausamientos, decomisaron 10.000 kilogramos de droga (siendo la mariguana, la cocaína y la heroína las de mayor consumo) más de 150 armas bélicas, 50 Civiles rescatados (que ya estaban siendo asistidos) y 20 capturados con vida de los cuales 4 eran cabecillas auxiliares del Clan Kazuma. Se calcula que eran más 100 miembros, puesto el resto cayeron en combate y ahora eran evaluados por criminalística.

La ANP estaba contenta por esa baja a los terroristas y con esos reportes se daban por bien servidos. El Oficial Jefe agradeció mucho la ayuda del General, del Teniente Coronel y sus muchachos. ¡Ah!, pero no todo eran alegrías...

_—¡PERDÓN!, ¡EN SERIO!_

Se arrastraban por el suelo un suizo y un tailandés orando por sus miserables vidas pero fue en vano, no eran escuchados, el hombre que los llevaba a su destino final seguía férreo en su idea, así como en su agarre.

 _—¡TE METERÁS EN PROBLEMAS SI NOS PEGAS! **¡AYUUUUDAAAAAAAAA!** — _trató de conciliar Phitchit.

 _—¡ES VERDAD, SOMOS TUS SUPERIORES GATITO **!...¡¡**_ ** _A-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** _! —_ Chris no paró de pedir clemencia.

 _— **¡LES DIJE QUE ME PAGARÍAN CON SANGRE UNA VEZ SE ACABARA ESTA MIERDA DE MISIÓN!** —_Exclamó con furia explosiva el tigre ruso. — ** _¡¡Y ME VALE UN COÑAZO QUE SEAN MIS JEFES!!_**

 _—¿Se-señor, no cree conveniente ayudar a sus hombres de confianza de las garras de Plisetsky? —_ preguntaron Mila, Otabek, Sala y Georgi a su jefe japonés.

 _—¿A quiénes? —_ Se hizo el loco siendo indiferente.

Yuuri Katsuki se hallaba realmente mosqueado, aun no se ha olvidado para nada de esa jugada sucia de sus "amigos", por su culpa pusieron en peligro a su oficial y estaba trastocado en ayudarlo con su noble causa, pero mejor no. Lo hará mañana...Él debía mantener compostura en estos momentos.

_—Yo no he visto nada malo en el comportamiento de Plisetsky, Señores. ¿Ustedes lo vieron?_

**_"_** _Ehhmm... parece que está enojado con ellos **"**... —_concluyeron todos mentalmente con esa gota de sudor en su frente.

El Yankee ruso con una fuerza de Sansón sacada de sus entrañas, los jalaba de sus piernas importándole un comino el mundo. Los oficiales, los criminalistas, aquellas autoridades de la ANP entre otros entes, tenían escalofríos con verle su aura negra y endiablada. Caminó más allá, cercano a una pila de escombros y los golpes no dieron tregua. ¡Esa sentencia se ejecutó!

Muchos _"¡Pows!", "¡Cracks!", "¡Praff!", y "¡Ka-Blams!_ y de cuanto sonido onomatopéyico que ustedes pueden leer en este cuento de chicos grandes se dieron sin anestesia al par de ratas culpables de la saña desatada por parte de Yuri.

 _—¡EN LA CARA NOOOOOOOOOO! —_ aulló Chris quedando blanco como una hoja.

 _—¡QUIERO A MI MAMA!_ — imploró Phitchit en su tribulación.

 _— **¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?! ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO!** — _Yuri los volvió a agarrar a golpes en medio de ese polvorín.

Después de mandar a esos dos (casi muertos) directo con la médico jefe Yang junto a Jean de enfermero colaborador en su brigada de salud. Yuri estaba retirado del gentío con Otabek en una zona llena de cajas enormes o de bloques de concreto. Su superior con un algodón y alcohol, limpiaba las heridas del ruso y este se gruñía en contra del universo entero. Por supuesto, el Kazajo reía, no era una cualidad tan común en él, pero si lo hacía, y reía por las actitudes de su pareja, por de semejante paliza propinada a los mayores y bueno, verle usando esos trajes era un deleite magnifico para sus ojos oscuros.

_—Deberías vestirse así más seguido, te luce el bóxer y las botas._

_—Si quieres vivir, no empieces, Beka._

Yuri como ya le conoce bien sus burlas, se quejó de mala gana. Vicky (acompañada por Emil que también estaba de enfermero auxiliar) pasaron a buscar a al rubio ruso, más que todo para que ella como él se pusieran de acuerdo con las declaraciones a dar, los dos oficiales novatos escucharon las voces de los dos hombres, se escondieron muy curiosos detrás de un escombro grande con media cabeza asomada y con sus orejas bien puestas de conejo y de cachorro san Bernardo.

Más Los ojos azulados de cierta dupla se abrieron en total ensoñación.

El kazajo había besado al ruso, callándole todo reproche a su persona. Juntó su frente a la suya y mantuvo esa pequeña sonrisa porque logró su cometido. Yuri en medio de su farfarrulleo estaba manso como un lindo gatito.

 _—Te quiero matar. —_ crujió entre dientes Yuri y el rubor en sus mejillas fue extraordinario.

 _—Siempre dices lo mismo. —_ Otabek le volvió a besar dejándole enmudecido sin reacción alguna. _—y ya déjame terminar de curarte._

_—Wooooooot?! ¿Ehhhhhh???? ¡¿Esto....esto es real?!_

_—¿El señor Altin y el gatito son pareja ? OMG?!... ¡ME MUERO!..._

Vicky y Emil casi sueltan un grito y de cosa lograron contenerse tapándose la boca mutuamente como los bobos que son... más su mente "explotó"... Se imaginaron de todo, menos que ese par tuvieran algo "más" que solo amistad, lo peor fue en sus inocentes cabezas, los dos jóvenes pensaron que lucían muy bien juntos, era algo muy raro y bonito a la vez.

Pronto unos pasos se sintieron, eran señores de alta gama de la ANP alarmando a la rusa y al checo, los dos saben de las reglas sobre superiores y subordinados en la cúpula militar y el riesgo que implica de ir más allá. así que muy casuales disimularon cualquier cosa.

_—Oficiales, ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?_

_—¿Nosotros? —_ Emil fingió demencia con su típica actitud alegre _. —Pues, inspeccionábamos el lugar para ver si había Alguien sospechoso por aquí Señor._

 _—Pero "no hay Naaaaaaaaadaaaaaa" —_ les continuó Vicky, hablándoles en voz alta para que sus colegas enamorados la escucharan y pudieran esconderse. — en estos lados. Señor

_—Eh? ¡Esa fue la frentona?_

_—¡Yura escóndete!_

Nekola y Nikiforova les mostraron fugaces el lugar esperando a que esos dos ya hubiesen captado la idea, y pronto se los llevaron a unos metros lejos de allí atendiendo sus órdenes que si encuentran algo dieran aviso. Cuando Vickytoria y Emil vieron que se alejaron lo suficiente, ellos regresaron al mismo punto.

 _—¡Hey ya pueden salir! —_ empezó Emil, con simpatía.

 _—¡Está despejado!. —_ Vicky, le secundo gritándoles cual niña indiscreta agitando sus manos.

 _—Vickytoria...Emil... —_ habló el ruso ruborizado.

 _—¿Desde cuándo llegaron? —_ preguntó el Kazajo estando igual que su pareja.

 _—Ahamm, hace poco, —_ Respondió la platinada, el checo les dijo a todos que iba a vigilar por si alguien se le daba por merodear y así dar el campanazo. Vicky prosiguió.  _—pero si no estábamos por aquí, los descubrirían. —_ se rió con ganas rascándose su cabeza. Ellos intentaron justificarse, más ella no los dejó diciéndoles que no hay problema y que les guardaría su secreto remontando con un: _—Los amigos y colegas se apoyan ¿No?... —_ y les sonrió picándoles su ojo por esa travesura.

A percepción de Vickytoria, se le hacía algo, fuera de lo "común", nunca había presenciado tal cosa "en géneros opuestos". En sí, su primer contacto en cuando a ver orientaciones distintas fue en Chris, y lo asimiló muy bien, adora a su Jefe (aunque ahora mismo lo quiere asesinar.) Pero, en términos generales, siempre ha vivido resguardada de muchas cosas y recién aprende estas experiencias. Más su padre y su abuelo le inculcaron que toda persona tiene derecho de enamorarse y de no ser condicionada a algo establecido.

Emil teniendo su sonrisa boba, montado sobre una roca y con una mano reclinada a medio lado acaparando su frente para divisar mejor el perímetro en su papel de guardián, ni los juzga. De hecho él se encuentra en una situación similar con cierto capitán italiano aunque este por su explosividad no se ha dado cuenta de los estragos que causa en el menor. ahora sabiendo que dos de sus superiores están en una relación amorosa, le ha renovado fuerzas para seguir intentando porque ya no se siente cohibido.

Yuri con un semblante suave en su rosto, quizás serenado observaba a esa niña, ella mientras les hablaba muy alegre de aquello con despiste y esa boca de corazón, puedo ver su nobleza. Altín ya le había propuesto que la tratase mejor o que la codeara con más fundamento y cree saber el por qué le insistía en contadas ocasiones en el tema, era eso. En el transcurso de los días el ruso reflexionó y pensó que en si, era alguien que por momentos se le hacía fastidiosa, creída y/u otros títulos añadidos con peso. (Púes a simple vista se ve como una mocosa mimada, riquilla de la alta sociedad y frentona después de todo) más si la vas conociendo, puede llegar a ser muy "leal, agradable y linda"... Como una "hermanita pequeña", ¿Tal vez?...

Esa fue su conclusión, y con ese gesto de hoy, lo confirmó. Eso sí ... No lo piensa admitir a voz alta, le daría vergüenza. Yuri sonrió cruzándose de brazos, Otabek le agradece su gesto y Vicky sin medirse le palmea su espalda descolocándole por completo. Ya presintió algo así de esa pequeña conejita.

Emil les dá la sugerencia a todos de salir de uno en uno para no levantar sospechas, felicita a la pareja alzado su pulgar, pelando toda su dentadura Colgate cabreando al ruso y logrando huir antes de que este soltara sus cizañas en su contra. Vicky espero unos minutos para irse, pero ahora que sabe la relación del Cabo Primero con el Subteniente, sale con sus comentarios desatinados _._

_—Bien chicos, ya me voy... ¡Ah! por cierto, no seas tan rezongón con el señor Altin y déjate querer, Gatito gruñón._

_— **¡AHORA SI TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA FRENTONA DE ...!** — _lo interrumpió Otabek. Le pone la mano en su boca, le hace una cerradura dejando neutralizado a su novio. _— **¡SUELTAME!**  — _este le revira y luego el kazajo con su cara erguida, le habló a la pequeña.

 _—Sera mejor que huyas por tu vida mientras puedas, Nikiforov. No sé por cuanto tiempo pueda contener a este "tigre"... —_ se rió en complicidad con ella. _—y... muchas gracias por todo, no dudes encontrar un apoyo en nosotros._

_—¡Si señor!_

Vicky corre con sus tacones en la mano tal cual como le dijo su superior Altin. Se siente contenta, su primera misión de grado  **A**  fue casi perfecta, los rehenes fueron liberados, ya cuenta con más amigos, está que no se cambia por nadie. Ahora va buscando el puesto de salud de la señorita Yang para ayudar al resto de heridos, tiene muchas energías. Pasan 15 minutos de eso, colaboraba con el personal trayéndoles mantas para el frio y al llegar afuera con un grupo de compañeros del  _F.E.G.I_ , los pescó hablando de ella, de sus encantos y sobre su asombroso espectáculo.

_—¡El kamikaze de nuestro jefe tiene una suerte de dioses! Ese cuerpo que tiene la conejita es de infarto._

_—¿Insisto, ella es legal? ¿Alguien tiene su número? ¡Yo quiero ser su novio!_

_—Uff ... lo que yo daría para que la conejita Nikiforov me bailara así en mi despedida de soltero._

_—¿Tú solo? **¡¡TODOS QUEREMOS ESA COLA DE CONEJO!!...**_

_—Realmente les gustó mi show, ¿Cierto, caballeros? —_ mencionó la pequeña dama haciendo a un lado las cobijas con un disfraz de cordialidad y una vena marcada en toda su frente.

 _—¡Fue espectacular! —_ Responden los pícaros idiotizados y al caer en cuenta de la voz, su felicidad se les esfumó.

 _—¡Ja! Qué lindo...—_ Vickytoria cual baronesa, tomó un trozo de madera, caminó hacia ellos, y su mirada se afiló, era espeluznante.

Ese objeto que sonaba en la palma de su mano augurando algo muy malo los hizo temblar y sin demora todos fueron golpeados dejándole chichones, muelas partidas, y moretones por doquier en sus cabezas.

 _—El próximo tonto que vuelva a llamarme "linda conejita" en cualquier idioma, que me insinúe otra cosa botando sus babas, o que hable lo que no deba de esa "misión" sobre lo que le hice a mi jefe ya que fue netamente profesional para que ustedes pudieran entrar y actuar en esa redada, **¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!**  — _los amenazó con un buen puchero apuntándoles con ese palo. _— **¡SON OFICIALES, NO CARROÑEROS FALTOS DE CARNE!, ¡¿LES QUEDA CLARO?!**_

 _—¡S-Si, se-ñora! —_ el tono fue en sumisión total. Ellos creyeron que el espíritu disciplinario del T.C, ¡la poseyó!

_—¡ **NO LOS ESCUCHÉ!**_

_—¡SI, SEÑORA!—_ ahora sí le hicieron la pose militar.

 _— **¡MÁS LES VALE ¡** —_ los miraba acusatorio con pose mandona. _— **¡¡¡Y SOY SEÑORITA PARA USTEDES, CABALLEROS!!!** — _Los corrigió.

Algo alejado de esa histeria, el silbido tenue de "alguien" evidencio su fascinación sobre la voz de mando que se cargaba la niña.

— _Mmmmm...Yuuki tenía razón. Deberé ser cuidadoso cuando esté enojada... —_ incluso parpadeó un poco por el escalofrió que sintió.

Sin embargo, él pensó que dentro de unos años ella podría ser una excelente superior si mantiene ese ritmo estricto, y la sonrisa franca en su rostro no lo abandonaba al igual que ese brillo de interés en sus irises marrones. Ese fraseo que acaban de leer fue del Teniente Coronel, quien apoyado en esa pared con uno de sus brazos, la otra en los bolsillos y usando una manta entrepuesta, se encontraba a metros del huracán "Usa-forov"... Corrió con mucha suerte de poder salir ileso de la locura a la cual recurrió en su confrontación con ese Yakuza que forma parte del clan Kazuma. Aun lo tiene en su mente y necesita recopilar toda la información sobre él, su hermano y cualquier implicado.

 

**_«_ ** _Recuerda mis palabras. Me las pagarás si te vuelvo a ver y mis cuchillos no fallaran, maldito. **»**_

 

Acordarse de su amenaza solo le daba más motivos para estar atento a los posibles movimientos que surjan a futuro con él, con su equipo e incuestionablemente, su oficial.

Continuó divagando... La vista de Yuuri siguió posada en Vicky, ella en lo que decía su retahíla severa hacia sus compañeros estaba de espaldas, él no puede parar de mirarle su silueta bien definida, su cinturita de avispa y esas piernas bien torneadas, resaltaban mucho llamando su etérea atención. El hombre arqueando su ceja, ha sabido dirigir sus ojos muy "curioso" a la cola de algodón que hace parte del traje que lleva puesto y obvio a su derrier. Ladeó un tanto su cabeza y tomó una ademán pensante agarrando su barbilla. Él un tanto ido piensa que los trajes de conejitos no le quedan nada mal y por su mente se planteaba la pregunta de cómo luciría la señorita de ojos azules con el mismo atuendo, solo que de color blanco, de dos piezas, de medias veladas blancas, y guantes largos blancos.

Ok, voló muy alto con ese dibujo mental y finalmente se dijo para si un sermón moralista.

 _—Ah Katsuki.... ¿De cuándo acá te volviste un sinvergüenza?...Deberían meterte preso por pensar así de tu... Oficial... **¡CONCENTRATE!...** —_se auto-regañó con una expresión incomoda en lo que seguía observando a esa mujer.

Ella lo ha puesto al límite en variadas ocasiones pero lo de hoy fue extremo, además de que ya no verá a los "conejitos" de la misma manera por su culpa. Sin mencionar, que en el momento en que se acordó de tenerla muy cerca, se vio tentado a probar esos labios acorazonados, sinceramente quería besar esos labios delicados que son rosados al aprécialos pero que solo por hoy, tenían un bello carmesí sobre de ellos.

 _"¿Serán suaves y tiernos al tacto?"... —_ deliberó de repente y con actitud apacible, más su cerebro hizo click por esa enunciación. _—"¡Ah demonios!"... "E-esto... ¿Esto no me puede estar pasando? ¿O sí?"... "¡Ahhhhrg!"... —_ maldijo en sus adentros y quizás estresado masajeando su ceño arrugado...

Oh eso no es bueno... No es nada bueno y él lo sabe. ¡Está jodido!

Él terminó frustrándose con un buen vaho expulsado y pasándose una mano por sus cabellos al seguir mirando a Vickytoria con la ansiedad recorriéndole sus venas. El que piense así sobre ella de manera constante y en la forma en como lo hizo solo puede significar una cosa:

Que, tal vez se está empezando a interesar en esa espléndida mujer muy seriamente más de lo que debería (cosa que ya él sabía desde hace un mes atrás o incluso más.) y que tal vez su pequeño interés curioso, ya voló toda su barrera y se transformó en un sentimiento más "fuerte"

El cree que dicho asunto de hoy, quizás terminó por despertarle sus sentidos adormilados, pues su parte lógica se alegra de haber llegado a tiempo con su pupila/oficial, de que haya salido bien librada de ese lugar y que su conciencia se encuentre tranquila. ¡Ah! e igual, la parte emocional en su corazón, esa parte que aún no puede controlar, lo supo poner fuera de órbita en cuestión de segundos... le jugó malas pasadas e incluso se sorprendió en actuar un tanto "sobreprotector" y él cree tener la respuesta a ello, pero teme darle un nombre concreto. Nombre que nunca pensó tener o experimentar en sus pensamientos...

Y Yuuri sigue negado hacerlo... Quiere negarse en su terquedad de nombrarlo... O bueno, eso "intenta"

Los oficiales se van huyendo puesto que Vicky les da 3 segundos para que desaparezcan de su existencia. Ella se voltea, camina algo acelerada, su cabeza la giró un poco molesta mirando al otro lado sin fijarse al frente y... ¿adivinen quien sigue sin su parachoques anti-japoneses?

_—¡Hombres!, ¡Todos son igualitos!, Están cortados por la misma tije-... ¡Auchs!_

_—Eso... depende, Oficial._

_—Yuu...ri —_ elevó su mirada y él azul marino con Marrón enrojecido se han encontrado.

Chocó con el  _T.C_ , quien no se movió y se queda allí, neutral como siempre. A Vickytoria se le pinta la cara de carmín por muchos motivos. Por la situación tan inverosímil que le hizo pasar, por de ese baile tan insinuante a su persona, por esas caricias atrevidas y efímeras que le dio. Eso, entre muchas cosas más, se sintió fatal.

_—¿Podría hablar contigo?, prometo no demorarme._

_—Y-yo... —_ Volteó su rostro a otro lado. _— Y-yo, lo siento... De-debo irme, señor. —_ trató de huir pero...

 _—Hey, ¿Por qué la prisa? —_ le preguntó confundido, su jefe no la dejo ir, la sostuvo con fuerza en su mano sin llegar a maltratarle.  _—¿De qué huyes, Vickytoria? —_ estaban completamente solos, así que podría hablarle con menos formalidad.

 _—¡¿EHHHhhh?! ...¡¿Y te parece poco lo que pasó allá?!.._ — lo increpó la conejita platinada con escama y algo de chiste en sus gestos. Pronto Yuuri hiló los cabos sueltos cambiando a una expresión amigable. Ella tiene una pena fantasmal con él por ese "fogoso" baile a su persona.

_— ¡No quiero hablar! ¡D-déjame ir! ¡T-te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro por mi abuelito que es lo más sagrado que tengo!_

_"Vaya, eso es ... tierno" —_ pensó y repensó. _— "¿Cómo se supone que la vea con seriedad si me sale con esas expresiones?" —_ la carita que Vicky puso en negación sintiéndose pequeñísima era muy adorable a la vista de Katsuki. Ella intentó correr otra vez pero no la dejó escapar.

 _—¡Déjame ir, tonto Yuuri! ¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame!, **¡DÉJAME!**_ — ella luchaba por zafarse pataleando al aire, y gritándole "tonto" en ruso, inglés o francés, sin importarle que sea su superior.

 _—Puedes gritarme, insultarme o patalearme todo lo que quieras, pero no lo haré, y es mi última palabra. —_ él se oponía contra viento y marea tomándole por detrás de su cintura elevándola por inercia.

_—¡Déjame, Tonto Yuuri!_

_—Dije que no._

Yuuri en su lógica le pareció irreverente pero cómica la situación (le recordó un triz a las quejas de su sobrino cuando no quiere hacer sus exámenes de  _Shodō_ ) pero verlo en Vicky fue algo fuera de lo esperado, tanto que le hizo olvidar de su pequeño asomo de ansiedad y en un acto genuino trató de ayudarla (dejándose llevar como siempre). Forcejeó un poco más, hasta que Vicky se rindió. Ella al estar más aplacada en sus emociones, dio media vuelta dando de frente con él agachando su cabeza, ocultando aún más el rojo de su vergüenza con sus manos y Yuuri arrugó su entrecejo. Odia cuando ella hace eso.

Realmente lo detesta. A Yuuri le agradan ver sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

 _—Hey... —_ apartó sus manos de su perfil juvenil lentamente.  _—¿Qué te he dicho de bajar la mirada ante los demás o incluso de mí, si no has hecho nada inapropiado? —_ lo realzó usando sus dedos debajo del pequeño mentón y retiró ese mechón rebelde para apreciarla mejor.

 _—E-esta vez tengo razones para bajar mi rostro, ¡Déjame!, ¡No pienso mirarte! —_ sé lo comentó con sus mejillas infladas muy mimada y casi llorando de la timidez...Yuuri intento ponerse serio o de no reír, pero falló _. —¡Y deja de reírte, jefe malvado! —_ eso la hizo enojar, Vicky se volvió a tapar su rostro y avergonzarse mucho más.

 _—Discúlpame, Vickytoria. No quise ofenderte. —_ fue sincero en su acción. Continuo con un aire más cándido en un segundo intento de ver su rostro, cosa que logró. _—Yo te haré una pregunta porque quiero que me digas toda la verdad y no te dejaré ir hasta que hables. —_ la confrontó. _—Lo del baile al final conmigo... ¿Phitchit y Christopher fueron los de esa idea?... ¿Verdad?_

El rojo en Vicky aumentó desviándole su mirada por enésima vez y Yuuri ni tuvo necesidad de oír su respuesta.

 _"Son hombres muertos"... —_ declaró _._ Como supuso, ese par de ratas se las pagarán con creses por haber obligado a ese pequeño ángel a realizar tal infamia y lo comprende.

 _—J-juro que ese no era m-mi plan ini-incial, Yo solo bailaría como habíamos acordado, pero ellos salieron con "lo otro"... Debes pensar que soy una atrevida, libertina, o fufurufa... ¿Qué sé yo?, ¡Lo peor de mí!, **¡QUÉ VERGÜEEEENZAAAAAAA! ¡AHH~ ME MUEROOO~!** — _se desmoronó al suelo, estaba en modo dramaqueen y en automático.

 _—Etto..."Esto será largo" ... —_ Yuuri se arrodilló para estar a su altura. En sus despistes, la conejita aparte de desplomarse cual desahuciada, acabó por abrazar a ese japonés y terminar chillando para esconder así su rostro culposo en el pecho ajeno.

En el caso de Yuuri, quien quedó hecho un mármol cuadriculado, aún no sabe cómo responder a esos arranques infantiles de su pupila. Con su maestro Andrei era distinto porque él ruso lo hacía adrede y era cuestión de que su hermano Kouji le diera una patada para que dejase sus tonterías. Sin embargo, con ella se le complicaba. En Vicky, aquello era muy tierno... Ella es una linda señorita muy consentida hasta la médula que no está acostumbrada a muchas situaciones (y una de ellas fue asumir ese rol.) Además de tener nula experiencia en los caminos de la vida o no estar habituada a cosas del común por el tipo estrato al que fue sometida desde muy niña en manos de su "tía"

Yuuri ha de hacerse la idea de que tendrá que ser muy "paciente" recordando ese consejo por la médico jefe Yang. En lo que esa conejita continuaba sus hipeos o sollozos desventurados, él pronto se relaja, se quita su manta y la cubre con ella manteniendo delicadeza. Vicky apreció el pesó de esa tela sobre de ella dejando de llorar para encontrarse con el rostro amable del joven mayor y sus irises gentiles marrones.

 _—Tranquila, Vicky-san. —_ habló con voz calmada al retirarle sus lagrimones exagerados con sus pulgares. Comúnmente la llama por su nombre completo, pero el que le nombrará por su diminutivo con ese "san" al final según Vicky, fue muy afectuoso y su postura noble de sentimientos, escapó sin querer.

 _—Puedo... nombrarte de esa manera si no te incomoda, ¿verdad? Sé... por mi sobrino que te agradan mucho los diminutivos. —_ y Vicky asiente con un temeroso "ujum" dándole vía libre.

 _—Bien. —_ logró apaciguarla y acabó todo asome de gotas cristalinas en el bonito rostro de su pequeña oficial. _—Y...no te preocupes, ya pasó. Comprendo el asunto, no te pienso regañar o tampoco imaginar cosas erradas de ti por culpa de ellos. Aunque, si te soy sincero... Me hubiese gustado verte en otro tipo de escenario mostrando tu vena artística y no en ese bulevar de mala muerte, no es digno de tu altura. —_ él perdía su vista en esas joyas azules y ella ni supo que expresar quedando roja como tomate, su jefe cuando se lo propone puede ser alguien adorable, eso pensaba ella...

¡Y dichas palabras eran algo verídico para Yuuri!, porque un día cualquiera su sobrino Yuuki buscando videos de ciertas piezas musicales para practicar en su violín con su tablet, se topó varios de estos en donde su amiga Vicchan danzaba en distintos eventos en Rusia o en otros lugares como toda una bailarina prodigio y se los mostró a su tío muy emocionado. Yuuri quedó igual o peor de fanboy embelesado que Yuuki, al verlos. Ese día, Tío y sobrino devoraron todos los videos "oficiales" desde sus 11 años hasta sus 16. incluso Yuuri compró por internet como usuario Premium, las presentaciones faltantes y muchos pósteres para Yuuki con varios de sus trajes excepcionales de ballet. Siendo sus favoritos "Stammi viccino" y "Agape"

Se hallaba hermosa, todo en ella era música. Su cuerpo grácil y su danza magistral eran música pura y nada más (viendo sus gustos por el arte ¿y por qué no? También por ella.) El joven no se atreve confesarle tal cosa, le daba cobardía pero mejor dispone en continuar "el otro tema".

_—A veces nuestro oficio policial nos obliga hacer ese tipo de actos que no son de nuestros agrados... y por desgracia, los compañeros en medio de sus bromas no ayudan. Ya me ha pasado antes con ese par de vagos, y también con tu padre. Vicky-San._

_—¿Ehhh? ¿Mi papá te obligaba a estas cosas horribles? ¡Qué desalmado e infame! —_  exageró sus ademanes.  _—¡De estar vivo yo misma le daría con mi peluche o una patada en su calva! —_ se volvió a sonrojar muy ceñuda compadeciéndose de Yuuri.

El otro, al escucharle su disparate rió con más ganas y no duda de ello, pero la cara de curiosidad en su pupila era inevitable, ahora ella quiere saber más cosas sobre su jefe y su pasado.

 _—Créeme... Cuando sé es novato se pagan muchos platos rotos. —_ recordó sonriente y resignado los episodios bochornosos de su juventud. _— Al empezar con esta profesión, yo tenía tu misma edad, era más "amable" y no tan cuadriculado según Phitchit o Christopher._

 _—¿De verdad? —_ dijo incrédula y Yuuri asiente.

 _—y era igual o más de inexperto que tú. —_ le dijo aquello en confianza, sin muchos detalles.

Todavía no estaba listo para contarle a fondo su vivencia y mientras le terminaba de acomodar esa manta de modo que no le diese frio, además de retirarle esas orejas de conejo o desenredarle con sus dedos parte de su cabello platinado, (cosa que no debía, más su impulso bondadoso y verla así de dulce en sus expresiones... pudo con él.) los ojos azules de Vicky no ocultaron asombro.

_—Lo bueno es, que cuando adquieres experiencia con el paso de los años, aprendes a ser "práctico" y a dar el primer ataque._

_—¿Tanto así? —_ expresó ingenua ante su superior.

 _—Puedes apostarlo, Usa-forov._ — Usó su línea bandera picándole su refinada nariz en respuesta y ella por inercia se la cubrió sacándole una carita enojosa.

Parece que su sobrino no será al único a quien moleste por esos picoteos y lo vé provechoso. _  
_  
_—¡No soy conejito! —_ murmuró rezongona.

 _—Para mí lo eres. —_ bromeo un poco.  _—Eres uno bastante pequeño y quejón pero muy... agradable. —_ fue sincero con ese halago importándole su trato y Vicky no sabía si tomárselo como otro de sus chascos o si lo dijo con buenas intenciones.

 _—Anda, debemos irnos, ya el personal se está retirando, si quieres Yo... Ehhmmm.... Podría llevarte en mi auto para que estés más cómoda y dejarte en la academia. —_ se puso de pie y le brindó su mano con un gesto honesto.

 _—Eh... Gracias, pero este "conejito quejón" puede irse con el resto de chicos. —_ se hizo "la digna", parándose sola.

 ** _"_** _Siempre me rechaza **"...**  — _pensó riendo y luego habló en voz audible _. —¿En serio vas a hacerlo?_

_—¿Cuál es el problema?_

Si pensaron que Katsuki Yuuri se mostraría del todo "amable" con su Oficial después de ese rechazo. Pues, pensaron mal, esto de alguna manera terminaba en una de sus hijuepu.... digo, sus bien conocidas "practicidades".

 _—Ok, seré franco. ¿Quieres ir en unas de las tantas furgonetas llena de oficiales? ¿Dónde todos son hombres? algo que yo lo soy, con la diferencia que ellos no tendrían nada de filtro en sus bocas al momento de hablar de ti sobre aquella "exhibición" que hiciste para mí, ¿Y pretendes aguantarlos vestida **"así"**? _—le sugirió con una sonrisa ladina y vencedora. Ella pronto cayó en cuenta que el bullying o los coqueteos serían imprescindible _—.Te la dejó allí. Suerte con los comentarios, Miss bunny. —_y se fue caminando por esa jugada con una de sus manos en los bolsillos y la otra elevando dos dedos al aire como despedida.... él esperaba con eso, sacar un pequeño "objetivo" a trazar.

 _—¡Ese antipático caribonito!...—_ sus mofletes se inflaron otra vez. _—¡Aishh, odio cuando tiene razón!_

Los bonitos gestos que Yuuri hizo al inicio se empañaron por esa salida "practica" y ella se pregunta: ¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser tan valiente, sabio, caballero, lindo, o tierno pero odioso y cruel a la vez? ...quiere matarlo.

 _— **¡¡¡YUUUUU~RIIII!! ¡E-ESPERA!** — _fue tras él. _— **I-IRÉ CONTIGOOOOO!!!!**_

 ** _"¡_** _Bien **!"...**  —_Katsuki se detuvo y con la mano libre que le sobraba, la contrajo en un puño disimulado a son de "triunfo"... Su jugada fue exitosa. Él dio media vuelta para verle con su típica neutralidad.  _—Entonces, ¿Acepta mi humilde sugerencia, bella damisela?_

 _—Digamos que lo hago solo por hoy, ¡Pero ni crea que lo voy a tratar gentil!... ¡Caballero Creído Sabelotodo! **¡Jum!**  — _Ella se arropó con suma elegancia usando la manta sobre de su cuello muy intencional, y se pavoneaba en su andar con esa cola que le preponderaba por donde se le viese.

 _"Whoa?"... "Eso estuvo cerca"... —_ Yuuri de no esquivar ese ataque textil fashionista, le daría un mantazo en sus mejillas, lo vio venir. Más el hombre estaba... como decirlo... ¿Muy contento por su resultado?, podrá hablar un poco más con ella de regreso a la academia.

En lo que caminaba a su lado o se la quedaba mirando, pensaba muchas vicisitudes de las cuales hasta ahora él es "consciente"... Él sabe y es consciente que no debería de hacer lo que está haciendo. Él sabe y es consciente que no debería sentir esa "curiosidad", ¡corrección!, ese "interés" atrayente sobre aquella Oficial. Él sabe y es consciente que no debería comportarse de esa manera tan "espontánea" y poco "profesional", algo que nunca ha hecho o sentido por nadie pero...

Él siendo un hombre adulto, y teniendo pleno uso de sus facultades lógicas o razonables, siente miedo porque es totalmente consciente de que sus impulsos no llevan restricción... El motor principal ha de ser por esa parte emocional jamás explorada en su corazón y un nuevo interrogante surgió a impacientarlo.

 

¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer con dicho sentimiento creciente del que apenas se ha dado cuenta?

 

...He allí su incertidumbre...

 

 _—¿Ocurre algo, Katsuki-San? —_ pregunta la joven fingiendo formalismo con voz elitista, sacándolo de sus lagunas y arqueándole su ceja queriéndolo linchar.

 _—Ah... N-Nada...—_ él contestó tímido ante aquello  _—, nada en especial, Nikiforova-San. —_ prefiere callar con esa imperceptible curva en la comisura de sus labios y guardarse sus inquietudes u ansiedades bajo su ser "reservado", ya luego se martirizará...

 

 

_📷📷📷📷_ _📷_ _  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷_ _📷_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

*************  
 ** _Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_** _laaaaaargo T-T **)...  
**_ ****************

**_*_ ** _⌠Gambate Kudasai Katsuki-San!⌡ **=**  De origen japones, y la expresión podría significar algo como:  **«** Mucha suerte, Joven/señor Katsuki **»** o  **«** te deseo suerte Yuuri **»**_

_*_ _⌠_ Chū Taisa _⌡ **=** de origen Japonés **,** es el honorifico formal para referirse al rango policial o militar de  **"Teniente Coronel"...** se forma a partir de otros dos rangos._Chū significa  ** _«_** _Teniente **»,**_ _y Taisa **«** Coronel **»** pero al agregarle la "n" hacen el juego de palabras con el "san"_

_(Y como dato curioso, más adelante veremos a Yuuri ascendiendo en el fic con el rango de "Taisa/Coronel" así como a Roy Mustang en FMA! xD)_

**_*_ ** **** **_Post-morten_ ** **_=_ ** _del Latín, significa «después de la muerte» a nivel policial o de criminalística esta expresión la usan los expertos para referirse a situaciones o estados anómalos en el cuerpo a examinar que aparezcan después de su "fallecimiento"... si son amantes de L &O o CSI verán muchos capis de ese estilo, para que se hagan una idea._

* ** _Una culebra_** ** _=_** _Según el diccionario de la real academia Chicho-Colombiana (¿?) xD esa expresión significa "ajuste de cuentas", en mi país es el pan de cada día ver a personas que aparentan ante los demás ser una cosa y por debajo tienen sus "problemas" y cuando no cumplen con el "gota a gota" o el grupo organizado a quien le hicieron su préstamo o lo que sea....suelen "perecer" de una forma atroz. Ahora no siempre **la culebra**  se refiere a asuntos de esa índole...también se usa para referirse a problemas pasionales, los cuales si son demasiado grave, acaban de una manera tragica._

**_*_ ** **_N.N_ ** **_=_ ** _es la abreviatura en latín de la frase "Nomen nescio", que puede significar en nuestro idioma «desconozco el nombre» a nivel policial, es usado para referirse a una víctima de la cual no se conozca su procedencia o documento alguno, sea fallecida o sea una viva que presente un caso especificado (perdida de memoria)..._

**_* El siniestro =_ ** _A nivel policial o de criminalística, el siniestro hace referencia al fallecido o dado de baja en plena masacre. También puede usarse para mencionar el lugar de los hechos._

**_Pécora =_ ** _En Colombia esa palabra tiene dos forma de usarse.En los padres de familia hace alusión a los hijos que se creen "vándalos" por andar metiéndose en "supuestos problemas". xD (yura y Vitya son unos niños malcriados ante los ojos del resto cuando se ponen en ese plan) Pero, si hablamos de su significado real...pécora es más usada para referirse a una mala persona que gusta de hacer daño y disfruta de ello...por ejemplo, ladrones, matones nivel brayan, etc...._

**_ *sapovisor (es)  _ ** **_=_ ** _La Expresión es netamente colombiana y se comprende por dos significados el primero compuesto por la jerga: "sapo" que significa delator o infiltrado según la situación en mi país y el segundo vá con la palabra "visor" que originalmente son los reflectores que tienen los carros integrados para que el conductor pueda saber que ocurre de lado y lado. Eso nos da a entender que el "sapovisor" es alguien que chismosea lo mínimo (Emil y Jean) para fiscalizar que el "castigado" (en este caso los rusos) cumplan con su "sentencia" xD y es muy usado entre los estudiantes de las escuelas públicas, privadas o universidades! en la costa de donde soy yo, usamos solamente "Sapo" (ej: Cule man sapo, vale! le dice todo a la profe)_

**_*La tomó de parche=_ ** _Según el diccionario de la real academia Chicho-Colombiana (¿?) xD esa expresión significa plenamente «vacilarse a alguien o molestarlo con gusto», en otros paises creo que lo más cercano es "tomarlo del pelo o tomarlo de su puerquito" xD (ahhh Yura joderá a Vitya full)_ ****

**_Gangster=_ ** _(del inglés) es un criminal cuya carrera va en ascenso y técnicamente se vuelve en miembro de una organización criminal violenta, ahora la expresión gang es equivalente a (banda) y como dicho clan es también es una "banda" vá con esas características o tintes "mafiosas"._

**_Buchón(a)=_** _En latino américa, la expresión coloquial **(buchón)**_ sería un sinónimo de bocón o boca-floja)

**_Pavada=_ ** _En argentina esa expresión significa **"tontería"**_

**_Prontuario=_ ** _a nivel policial un prontuario es el resumen que llevan los ciudadanos de cada país en su información básica._

**_¡FUFURUFA!=_ ** _sé que en otros países esto significa "alguien extremadamente elegante en su vestir" o "alguien muy desatinado en su vestir" pero en mi país Colombia o el hermano chamolozeano de Venezuela la palabra "fufurufa" es aquella mujer practicante de la vida alegre (llámese prostituta) xD y digamos que es un modo "suave" para nombrar a las señoritas practicantes de esa "labor" **(** Vitya fem, es demasiado meticulosa con su vocabulario refinado xD **)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿Cómo están? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 14 y contando!, tuvo 26.988 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 27.258 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD ) nuevo record ardi!... LOL
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 14? saldadgaks xD Yura sensual mostrando todo al igual que Vitya xD... los 2 hermanos Kazumas resultaron ser hermanos perdidos de Bob marlín y Don Omar xD (solo en el físico porque en personalidades son horribles esos Kazuma q_q), ,ay pero ese agarre y esa mirada DE ALFA de nuestro teniente coronel para la conejita adlahsldh fue demasiado xDDDD
> 
> digamos que por esta broma que hice hace años (cuando recién planeaba el fic con mi beta ardilla) xD,y asi fue que este capitulo salió. créanme que lo esperaba con ansias xXDD
> 
> OMG!!! D: vea que me demoré full escribiendo y revisando esta cosa del mal! YA ENTRARON EN ACCIÓN LOS KAZUMA!!!! ALV Q__Q son unos hijos de su  
> OMG!!! D: vea que me demoré full escribiendo y revisando esta cosa del mal! YA ENTRARON EN ACCIÓN LOS KAZUMA!!!! ALV Q__Q son unos hijos de su.... ya lo saben D: esto ya tomó otro color y no creo que se queden con esa espina... el capi fue fuerte por las temáticas que avisé... son policías, no todo es color de rosa... pero digamos que habrán capis de capis ...donde la situación sea mucho "más Obscura", tengan eso presente.
> 
> Ahora... puedo decir oficialmente 2 cosas:
> 
> *Yura y Vitya son amigos, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bravo, necesitabamos que ese par ya se llevaran mejor (aunque igual le darán dolores de cabeza a Felstman) y beka no dejará de bromearle a Yura de que tiene una linda hermanita xD
> 
> *y que Yuuri, está botando el chupo de apoco con Vityaa jajajajaja <3 <3 ¡eso es más que buenísimo! ya vemos como de a pasitos se va creando nuestro "Yuuvik" al menos de parte de Yuuri, del lado de Vicky no mucho, (está bien despistada T-T) ¡pero le está tomando cada día más confianza a su jefe y lo está mirando más amistoso!
> 
> Ah, por cierto, La escena final iba de otra forma pero ESOS DOS DUMMIES DEL YUUVIK COMANDARON MIS DEDOS Y EL FINAL QUEDÓ ASI XDDDD, me gustó ver ese intento de fuga frustrado de Vitya y Yuuri cargándole jajaj (y les confieso que eso es basado en una anécdota real xD) además de ver el lado guardián de Yuuri <3 jsdahdalsjh ¿cómo no? esa conejita hace estragos y con ese baile, peor xDDDDDD
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 15? xD (en medio de la seriedad pasará algo bastante gracioso con el escuadrón antidroga formado por Leo, Guan y su jefe Seung)  
> -¿Yuuri cumplirá su promesa de joder a Chris y Phitchit? ¿O será que recibirá ayuda extra para castigarlos xD? y si es así ¿De quién sería?  
> -¿Vitya perdonará a Yuuri por sus practicidades xD?  
> -¿Qué pasará con los Kazumas después de ese fracaso?   
> -¿Qué hará Akon como la cabeza del clan al respecto de lo que hizo Jay C?
> 
> Pregunta extra: ¿Cómo serán los capítulos venideros con Yura aguantándose el "coqueteo" inconsciente del Yuuvik xD? –Huyending de todo--
> 
> En el capi 15 estén pendientes porque volvemos con el juego de: "adivina adivinador"...haré una referencia específica sobre cierta escena (claro no quedará igual) pero si hago mención de ella, el o la que me diga en que capítulo de YOI ocurre se gana UN CHIBI! de lo que sea :D   
> pdt: Las Betas Ardillita, japonesita y estrellita no pueden jugar XD
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) MAS DIBUJITOS OMG!!! las señoritas Annie DL y Xoshihari me dieron estas lindas bellezas de Vitya feme las amodorooo, los pueden ver en Wattpad
> 
> ) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics que llevo por allí en Wattpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capitulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	15. 🔥Is He or She?!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Shary Pov's: Hellowses! Como están, debí subirlo ayer pero me salieron inconvenientes a ultima hora y por eso lo subo hoy, por cierto...Hago una anotación especial. En el cap 12, conocimos a un Leo bastante neutral en su trabajo, pero en este cap 15... Digamos que se le saldrá toda su "Mexicanidad" al 100% debido al estrés...Así que el señor Leo, según la situación, hablará neutral o bien "barrio" (full barrio cabrones, no más digo) xD ¡Ahora sí!, aquí les dejó su lindo, y largoooo dramamón de hoy y con esto, iniciamos el juego de "adivina la escena", nos vemos al final!! -huyending de todo- xD
> 
>  
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 15: Is HE or SHE?!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Shary (porque no tengo internet.  
> 🔥Revisión final (a chiripazos por mis Betas): Ardillita, Japonesita y Estrellita.  
> 🔥Arreglos: Shary.   
> **************

**_🔥_ **

 

**_Zona de entrenamiento cerrada, T.S.P.A –Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 9:00 Am_

 

 **L** os cadetes y alféreces estaban ensimismados ante la cátedra de su instructor, él explicaba el uso de la recursividad en un momento crítico o situación que requiera nervios de acero al no portar un arma bélica o blanca. La idea era que cualquier objeto en el entorno hostil puede servir de defensa para cumplir el objetivo. Palos, barrotes, cadenas, todo era válido.

Incluso dio tips para hacer su manejo "efectivo", arrasando sin clemencia a sus "colaboradores" que ocuparon su rol de "criminales" (O más bien, "victimas" de dicha monstruosidad) y cuando ha de concluir con su pequeña pero "infausta" exhibición mortal de sus habilidades... Ese instructor de muy mala leche dio la orden a sus pupilos en hacer "lo mismo"...

Ellos la acataron y aquellos, esos, los colaboradores....Recibieron todo el peso de la ley divina (llámese karma)

 _— **¡AUCHS!...**  ¡Hasta a mí me dolió!, ¿Sabes algo, Makka? tengo suerte de no ser la "castigada"... — _soltó la Oficial rusa escondida detrás de ese barandal cual ninja y el "Woof" de su caniche se hizo notar. Ella sintió algo de compasión por ellos, pero pronto recordó lo del día de ayer con ese baile incitador.. _. — **¡SE LO MERECEN!** —_y el puchero, ¡surgió! _— **¡ESPERO Y MI JEFE CARI-BONITO LOS ACABE!**_

Ella sabe que las sanciones de ese hombre reservado en modo "espartano", son de temer. (Pues Vickytoria, es la única de los reclutas iniciales y ahora Oficial en sus filas que ha vivido para contarlo.) Más ver aquello en esa dupla se abrigó tan fresco y renovador en su alma, que la maldad o venganza justificada afloraba en ella. ¡Ah!, y sí nos preguntan él cómo llegó esa niña allí, les diremos que ella con su amigo perruno deambulaba con la cabeza dando vueltas existenciales por cierto examen en el que no le fue nada bien, al igual que un rubio huraño de ojos verdes por no estudiar cómo se debe el idioma japonés. Sintió los ruidos y entró al coliseo encontrándose con esas estampas.

Phitchit Chulanont y Christopher Giacometti quienes recién se recuperaban de su casi intento de asesinato premeditado causado por Yuri Plisetsky, ahora debían soportar la mega ordenanza impuesta desde esta mañana por Katsuki. ¡Y sí!... ese Kamikaze era el instructor. El muy hijo de la prácticidad se tomó libertad de modificar sus agendas y dio indicaciones especificas a las secretarias como al personal del  _E.E.I_ (el cual dirigen) de que ellos se encargarían de las clases visuales de hoy y por ende estarían ocupados, ¿Y por qué lo hizo?... ¡Simple!... Porque es el puto jefe, porque puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana y más, cuando se trata de "castigos bien merecidos"

Yuuri, ya llevaba 4 clases seguidas en el día de hoy en esa tónica subversiva de golpes "camuflados" con el arsenal mencionado. Lo disfrutaba como nunca detrás de esos lentes de sol, usando su vestuario de instructor policial, cruzado de brazos, muy neutral y con una pose tan estricta que decía a leguas: "¡Les cayó la ley, perros!"

Los estudiantes atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, Chulanont y Giacometti empleaban un traje especial con lo "básico" en seguridad aunque estaba del carajo, y que en cierto modo no les sirvió, esos pobres diablos ya no podían con sus almas.

 _— **¡PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!** — _pedían en medio de sus alaridos las ratas...digo los jefes. Por cada 4 escabullidas, 10 golpes recibían sin anestesia.

 _— **¡¡¡DEJEN LOS LLORIQUEOS PARA DESPUES, Y DEMUESTREN DE QUE ESTÁN HECHOS, CABALLEROS!!!**  — _refutó el T.C en respuesta nefasta, y en lo que les hablaba, se aconductaba sus lentes de sol con mucho porte.

—La idea aquí, es que los estudiantes observen el pensamiento y amague criminal. Ustedes son los criminales, son expertos en esto de las dobles identidades como especialistas del espionaje. Esta rutina debería ser como andar en bicicleta para ustedes. — sentenció y continuo. _— y si fuese Nikiforov la del castigo, hace rato que ella hubiese molido traseros por doquier con tal de no dejarse golpear. **¡A TRABAJAR!**_

 _—Bueno, eso es verdad. Yuu~ri, tiene un punto a favor ¿Cierto Makka?—_ mencionó en voz baja mirando todo desde su escondite y otra vez el can soltó su "woof", dándole la razón a su dueña.

 _— **¡¿TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA?!**_ — gritó Phitchit. El bolillo en su cabeza se sintió.  _— **¡AAAAY, AAAAY , AAAAY COMO ME DUELE!...**_

 _— **¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!**_ —gritó con justa causa Chris y un cadenazo azotó con firmeza su trasero sacándole un gemido. _— **¡¡¡AHHHG!!! ¡HEY! ¡MIS DURAZNOS SON SAGRADOS!**_

_—No, no lo soy caballeros... Soy muy práctico y agradezcan que Plisetsky los dejara vivos, porque de mi cuenta ni estuvieran en pie._

_— **¡¿N-NO SERIAS C-CAPAZ DE MATAR A TUS MEJORES A-AMIGOS?!** —_Mencionaron asustados.

 _—¿Quieren probar? porque no estoy bromeando. —_ se quitó sus lentes obscuros con frialdad dándoles su ojeada bien siniestro y circunspecto al tronarse todos los dedos...¡Oh sí! ¡Sí que lo hará!

 _— **¡MIEEEEEERRDAAAAAA!...** —_y la alarma en rojo para el par de chandosos decía  _"peligro, no es simulacro"_

Cadetes y alféreces dieron un paso atrás, porque ya sabrían en que terminaría todo esto. Ciertamente, la tunda que profesó Katsuki se cumplió y el grito de dolor inmortal resonó por toda la  _T.S.P.A._  El acontecimiento ha detenido al personal de las oficinas, dependencias y otros sitios, tratado de ubicar de dónde provino tal alarido. Se preguntaban en sus adentros sobre qué fue lo hicieron esos locos alegres al jefe. Total, pronto lo sabrían, y cada quien siguió sus labores.

El castigo continuo como por media hora más. Yuuri, ahora decía sus indicaciones a lo lejos, giró sus ojos a otro lado dándose cuenta que una pequeña intrusa se escabulló en su clase y esa sonrisa, aunque diminuta por fracción de segundos, apareció en su perfil. La señorita bonita de hebras plateadas alentaba a sus compañeros simulando golpes al aire con esa boca de corazón, gritando cosas como "¡Péguenles con fuerza!" "¡Acaben con ellos!", Makka movía su colita muy contento y Yuuri, vuelve a reír negando con mucha gracia.

Él quedó con una buena sensación en su interior luego de haberla llevado en su auto a la academia hace un par de horas atrás durante la madrugada. Pudo conversar un poco más con ella (a pesar de que al inicio no fue sencillo entablarla, ya que Vicky mantenía su enojo caprichoso contra él por esa jugada práctica.) Sin embargo, la conejita como es olvidadiza por herencia, su fastidio se le quitó cuando vio los dibujitos de Yuuki guardados en el compartimiento ajeno y por ahí, nuestro Yuuri, supo aprovechar ese instante. Le conoció algunos de sus gustos extravagantes por la moda, sus pasatiempos, más detalles de su vida en Rusia o del cómo fue que quiso pasar de Maestra en artes o Danseur profesional a una Oficial (ni hablar de su cara sonriente) y sí bien Vicky, no paraba de hablar como loro parlanchín y que Yuuri solo se limitó a escucharle con atención cual confidente, para él fue interesante y agradable.

Fue una charla amena, muy divertida, distinta e interesante que quisiera repetir en próximas oportunidades para así, ahondar más y más sobre esa fascinación que para bien o para mal, ya trae con la Oficial de ojos azules, y que sigue en voraz aumento... Además de no poder borrar esa imagen de "sexy conejita"

En secreto les hemos de contar, que el hombre amaneció con esos típicos problemas matutinos que les pasan a todos los hombres, cuando piensan demasiado en algo o "alguien"... Claro, Yuuri sintió una culpabilidad horrible revuelta con esa bien habida vergüenza absorbente. Otra razón más a la lista de descargues prácticos en contra de sus amigos amonestados.

Prosiguió con la clase como por 10 minutos y el timbre sonó indicando el cambio de curso. Los cadetes y Alféreces escucharon los últimos apuntes de su instructor y dieron un  _"¡Si señor!"_... Los otros desgraciados estaban hechos unos guiñapos en el suelo a la vez que los estudiantes se retiraban dejando totalmente solo el lugar.

Yuuri, con sigilo llegó a ese mural o barandal, se apoyó con sus brazos muy casual en lo que observaba por lo alto a esa pequeña, que estaba agachada, charlándole a su mascota de modo aniñado sobre lo genial que fue "el amargado" (como le dice ella) en contra de sus superiores; y por extraño que parezca... su pulso se aceleró.

 _"¿Cómo debería de... Hablarle sin verme evidente?"..._   _—_ Oh... Katsuki Yuuri, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba inseguro.

Ustedes dirán,  _"pero sí ya hablado con ella antes, ¿No?"..._  ¡y sí!, ¡Lo ha hecho! Solo que ahora está más consciente de lo que "siente" y teme que eso se exteriorice... Pero Yuuri, ¡Es Yuuri! y de alguna manera logró encubrir esas inseguridades debajo de su fachada.

_—Mmm, pero siento que se le fue bastante la mano a Yuuri, Makka._

_—He...dado castigos peores y lo sabes._

El caballero dio su respuesta como si nada y esa damisela en un respingo, se volteó abrazando a Makkachin sentada en su lugar y le miraba con miedo fantasmal.

 _—¡Hola, jefe bonito!...—_ su voz y su cara fueron chistosas. _—¿C-cómo le vá?_

 _—Yo estoy bien aquí, mirándote a ti sobre el cómo le dices cosas de mí a tu pequeño amigo, a mis espaldas. Muchas gracias por preguntar. —_ fue directo y acertado haciéndole temblar.

_—Ahamm... Lo s-siento, Yuu... digo, Katsuki-San._

_—Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus querellas. —_ este se voló la baranda de un salto y cayó en gracia sobre sus pies.  _—¿Puedo ayudarte?, esta vez no acepto "rechazos" de tu parte. Es... una orden, Vicky-san... —_  le brindó su mano en cortesía para acabar con un:  _—_ y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

 _—¿Eh?_ — Parpadeó, y luego habló algo sorprendida. _—Está bien._

El hombre se puso contento. ¡Por fin ganó una!, y ella recibió con sumo refinamiento su gentileza para ponerse en pie. Yuuri (aun con esa pequeña tímida sonrisa dibujada) y con sus manos ahora resguardadas en sus bolsillos, la veía con un dejo suavizado. Vickytoria, quien seguía extrañada por la actitud de su jefe, no pudo evitar abrir su boca para salir con sus indiscreciones.

 _—Okey, eso...Es raro. Estás demasiado "amable" en el día de hoy conmigo y me hablas por mi diminutivo en vez de mi nombre completo o mi apellido, será que... ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —_ se preocupó muy exagerada y hasta quiso medir su temperatura. _—¿O eres uno de esos espíritus que toman posesiones en los cuerpos ajenos?, ¡Porque buscaré a un cura lo más parecido a Constantine! —_ eso lo dijo tan crédulo que hizo reír a Yuuri inesperadamente.

_—Nada de eso, y en caso de ser así, sé que en ese juego el protagonista necesitaría mucha agua para pasar al inframundo y buscar mi alma o tener ciertas condiciones. Eres...muy ocurrente ¿Sabías?_

_—¡Wait?¡ ¡Espera?!, ¿Constantine no es una serie?...¿Te gustan los videojuegos?... —_ preguntó ella. Vicky, jamás esperó que su jefe conociera la serie o que tuviese ese hobby tan banal y Yuuri siguió.

_—En realidad viene de un cómic, del cómic nació la película, y de esta, salieron el juego y la serie actual que conoces... En mi caso más que ver series, soy "gamer" y a veces cuando dispongo de tiempo, Phitchit y mi persona jugamos con mi sobrino, Yuuki._

El  _"¡Wow!"_  minúsculo salió de esa boca acorazonada dejándola sorprendida, Vicky ha leído algo sobre eso de los gamers o freaks para entender un poco a sus compañeros como Emil, Yuri, Otabek o el mismo Phitchit cuando debaten épicamente de alguna franquicia, y en si, no entiende ni pio (es demasiado nuevo para ella), pero no previó ese gusto por el lado de Yuuri... Su jefe ha de ser una cajita de sorpresas, todos los días le encuentra algo nuevo.

 _—Y digamos que sobre lo de hoy, amanecí de mejor humor. —_ terminó de responder mientras Makka puso sus patas delanteras encima de Yuuri muy cariñoso y él supo corresponderle con pequeños mimos sobre su cabeza o rascándole sus orejas haciendo que el can jadeara gustoso.  _—Tampoco estoy enfermo y mucho menos loco por llamarte de un modo más cordial... Ahora mismo estamos solos ¿No?... Ese fue nuestro... pequeño trato para llevarnos mejor._

_—Ehmmm...bueno, si..._

_—Pero, como veo que eres masoquista y prefieres que siga siendo todo un "Kamikaze amargado" contigo, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo._

_— **¡¡¿¿Ehhhhhhhhhh??!! ¡¡HEEEEET!!!**  —_negó en ruso agitanando sus brazos como sea.  _—¡Déjame tranquila y ser feliz con mi pobre existencia! ¡Me he portado bien en estos días, Yuuuuu~ri!_

 _—¿Hmm?...Ya veo...—_ fingió no creerle, más él en lo personal se quería reír al verle sus expresiones.

 _—¡Y tienes a esos dos de allá para descargar tus "prácticidades"!, aunque... —_ ella redirigió sus irises y se apoyó en el mural para verles mejor. Katsuki imitó su gesto, solo que adoptó una posición más neutral. _—Yo... creo que fuiste muy severo con ellos, ¿Estás seguro de que no están muertos, Yuu~ri?_

Yuuri, alzó su ceja reparando a esos vagabundos tirados en el suelo a la vez que proseguía con sus mimos a Makkachin y comentó un simple:  _—Sobrevivirán. —_ sin mucha importancia.

 _—¿O-okey? —_ Vicky le devolvió un atisbo rápido a ese japonés sintiendo pena infinita con los pobres superiores.

Ese hombre manteniendo su rostro fijo en sus colegas agonizantes le explicó a la joven que dicha sanción se la merecían y que Feltsman estaba de acuerdo en ello. La decisión de ingresar a un Oficial inexperto en operativos de alto grado y ocultar información hasta último minuto, tiene sus consecuencias; y en lo que continuaban con esa conversa, Makka meneaba su colita echado al suelo descansando plácidamente.

 _—Pero la misión fue exitosa Yuuu~ri, rescatamos a los civiles y a mí no me pasó nada. —_ le hizo una "V" victoriosa usando sus dedos muy infantil al reír con su boca de corazón.

 _—De igual forma, no puedo ser benevolente con ellos, Vickytoria....Tengo mis motivos. —_ allí su tonalidad o aptitudes cambiaron y Vicky lo notó en la tensión de su cuerpo o cuando le llamó por su nombre completo muy formal.

 _—Hablándote con toda la gravedad del asunto, ese par cometieron una falla enorme en dejarte participar de esa "forma" y con ello me refiero al perfil que manejaste... —_ enfatizó con lo de su rol de mesera o maid tratando de verse sexy y del peligro latente al que se expuso sin darse cuenta.  _—Ese tipo de roles de les dá a oficiales más experimentados como en el caso de Plisetsky, el mismo Giacometti o las integrantes del E.E.I como Crispino y Babicheva; y no hablo de experiencia en Análisis lógica, lo cual llevas de sobra. A lo que me refiero es en la Madures Emocional e incluso la Madurez Corporal y eso es algo que se adquiere con el paso de los años más los golpes que te de la vida._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?...¿Qué tiene eso con la misión? yo hice las indicaciones al pie de la letra. —_ se rascaba la cabeza con algo de confusión.

 _—Sé que lo seguiste, más el modo en como lo hiciste no era lo más adecuado, y si tiene mucho que ver lo que estoy diciendo con tus acciones. Si yo pude percibir tu aura... "blanca e inofensiva", el resto de canallas en ese bulevar también lo hicieron. —_ dijo aquello tratando de ser cuidadoso con la dama.

_—¿Blanca?_

_—Con "blanco e inofensivo" estoy reseñando tu ingenuidad como persona y también como mujer. —_ y ese  _"¿Eh?"_  de Vicky volvió a reaparecer, dejándole más confusa que al inicio.

Con esa carta a la vista, el superior acertó en su postura analizadora, tuvo razones de sobra. Él muy calmado, ha de aterrizar a la oficial para hacerla consiente, aunque eso represente que en pocos minutos aparezca un posible coloreo carmín que adorne a ese bonito rostro de tierras frías.

 _—Te lo plantearé de este modo, y de antemano pido disculpas si mis comentarios son algo "fuertes" pero solo así podrás entender mi disgusto con ese par... El que obtengas una gran virtud de guerrera o que tengas un brillante desempeño y que seas buena para ciertos apuntes, no oculta el hecho de que eres la más joven en edad como de experiencia y pensamiento de todos mis Oficiales de Élite Imperial. Por ende tus comportamientos tienen esos toques impulsivos y aun no has vivido muchas cosas en cuanto a emociones o sensaciones por el tipo de vida acomodada o controlada que tenías en Rusia. —_ remarcó con atribución, Vicky se mantuvo recostada a esa baranda y le miraba con mucho interés para saber su punto final.

_—En esos lugares siempre se envían a Oficiales veteranos y maduros en los dos aspectos que te mencioné, porque esa gente suele buscar algo más que una simple "sonrisa" o ver pasear a una "modelo" de ojos azules enigmáticos, con buenos atributos y buen derrier, algo que definitivamente tienes de...Sobra, si me preguntas desde mi punto de vista como caballero y no como tu jefe, honestamente hablando._

_—¡¡¿Ehhhh?!! ¡Yuu...Y-Yuuuuuriiiiiiii! —_ Vicky chillo sonrojándose por esa apreciación, y aunque Yuuri lo dijo cauteloso, y con una formalidad acertada en toda su postura, para ella fue demasiado ese comentario (halago disfrazado) de su parte.

 _—Igual, eso pasa a segundo plano cuando ellos quieren "poseer" a su objetivo valiéndoles su condición, sin contenciones a nivel "carnal" —_ enfatizó con seriedad. _—y si en dicho instante, al oficial sea hombre o mujer le tocara llegar a ese "método" para obtener información o capturar a la presa, se hace. Tú eras en ese momento como un ángel prohibido rodeado por demonios queriendo profanar tu ingenuidad... ¿Si... Comprendes lo que quiero decir?..._

 _"Un ángel prohibido siendo profanado"... —_ divagó en sus adentros, hasta que logró entender la elocuencia de su orador. _—¡¿Ahhhaaaaaa?!....ah-ahh...—_ Cada sonido de la boca de Vicky salió entrecortado una vez que sumó esa ecuación discreta de Yuuri, y el rubor en su rostro siberiano el cual se intensificó, fue innegable.

 _—Veo que... Al fin me entendiste...—_ Expresó el superior quien con disimulo, pudo ocultar la incomodidad que sintió al tocar dicho tema con la pequeña platinada o el tenue carmín en sus pómulos intentaba aparecer. Más su prudencia y su lado racional no decayeron, él continuo _. —Y ahora te voy a replantear el mismo asunto con más complejidad._

Su superior le manifestó que si ella asumió su rol de "maid", solo debería servir tragos o hablar con carisma. Pero el solo hecho de ser una jovencita demasiado llamativa a la vista de muchos ya se prestaba para malas cosas. Además de ocurrírsele la brillante idea en su cabeza atolondrada de montar un show de baile en pro de ayudar como distractor, ya era arriesgarse demasiado variándole aún más su perfil, y eso le daba cabida al resto de "pensar" cualquier insinuación.

Claro, Puede que lo dejara pasar porque su oficial le había brindado algo "práctico" al inicio, un recurso concreto de no ir más allá, pero eso tomó tintes obscuros gracias a la intervenciónes inoportunas de sus jefes cambiando la moneda, y dicha sugestión explosiva (Refiriéndose a ese baile. pues, admite Como hombre que fue ardiente en medio de su sofisticación.) despertó todos los instintos salvajes de esa gente para con ella...

 _—¿No sé en qué pensaban Christopher o Phitchit exactamente?, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si después de aquel espectáculo, las brigadas no llegaran en el tiempo estipulado? puesto que pudo haber pasado, y de ser así, ¿Qué harías si todos esos descarados te pidieran como trofeo en sus aposentos tras aquello?, ¿Cómo sortearías esa situación? —_ esbozó con dureza y Vicky silenció, estaba en blanco.

 _—Porque créeme que después de eso, o incluso mucho antes de todo, ellos hubiesen pagado lo que sea para tenerte a su lado. Conociéndote, tú no te dejarías, y yo por supuesto, lo impediría a todo a costa. Aunque me tocara delatar mi posición dando balazos en los sesos a cualquier desgraciado que se atreviera a tocarte. Era muy enserio cuando... mencioné lo de cuidarte o estar al pendiente de ti por tu falta de experiencia en este tipo de operativos. —_  terminó con más cabreo de solo recordar esa posibilidad.

 _— Yuu...Yuuri... —_ la joven pudo dar un englobe mayor al fastidio de su jefe, y lo peor fue que eso, lo había escuchado de repelón por el boca-sucia de su compañero ruso, pensando que solo la estaba molestando como de costumbre y ella decidió ignorarlo pero...

 

**_《_ ** _"Admito que no lo haces nada mal, pero aún eres una conejita virgen e ingenua  
y esos tipos buscan a como dé lugar "coronar" todo tu "manjar" _ **_》_ ** ****

 

Ya con ese mosqueo tan infalible en Katsuki y su ceño fruncido pudo probar que su colega, el tigre ruso tuvo razón. La señorita fijó sus ojos azules en Yuuri, los cuales abrió atónita y aterrizada por todo lo explicado. ****

**_《_ ** _O sino ¿Por qué crees que el cerdo o yo no nos despegamos ni un instante de ti?_ **_》_ **

 

Ella estuvo en peligro y nunca previó esas eventualidades a futuro como lo hizo su jefe. Se sintió tan diminuta por esa novatada que no sabía cómo responderle. Pese a eso, también se alegró mucho por ver el conocimiento, el liderazgo marcado y esa actitud protectora que tiene Yuuri, cuando se trata de velar por el bienestar de su equipo (o en este caso, con ella al ser su Oficial.)

_—Yo...No imaginé todo eso... Lamento haberle preocupado, Yuu~ri._

_—No te disculpes, tu solo querías ayudar...Más no siempre puedes estar en todas las misiones... y en caso tal, con quienes debo tomar represalias son con Chulanont y Giacometti por semejante locura. —_ soltó un vaho rendido sacándose el mal momento cuando apoyó su mejilla en su codo. _—Y no digo que a futuro hagas dichos operativos, pero es preferible a que aguardes por unos años, tal vez 1 o 2 para que sepas como enfrentarte y tengas más conciencia o madurez de ello. ¿De acuerdo, Nikiforov?_

 _—Comprendo, Katsuki-san...—_  lo prometió, más no pudo ocultar sus ganas inmensas de gratitud a su persona.  _—Eso sí, lo que te mencioné ayer fue real... Te comportaste como todo un príncipe conmigo entre esa jauría de lobos... ¡Muchas gracias! —_ le agradeció risueña.

 _—Era... mi deber velar por tu seguridad al ser novata, después de todo... —_ fue franco en su contestación y un pequeñísimo sonrojo se asomó.

Pasaron un par de minutos en medio del silencio, Vicky ahora sonreía bastante alegre y juguetona, Yuuri al notar aquello un tanto extrañado, encogió su ceño y sin titubeos, él preguntó.

_—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa "risilla" en mi contra?_

_—Es que...viéndote así con ese rostro tiernamente enfurruñado me recuerdas a Yuuki. Parece que tío y sobrino son igualitos cuando se enojan por nobles causas..._

_—Ah... —_ giró con pena su cara a un lado. _—No abuses de mi confianza Nikiforov. Te recuerdo que aún sigo siendo tu superior._   _—_ el rojo en sus mejillas no escapo para Vicky dándole más motivos para divertirse de su jefe _._

 _—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Peeeero... ¡Eso es bueno!, porque ahora descubrí que detrás de tu régimen militar, resultaste ser alguien muy gentil, Katsuki Yuuri...¡Eso es lindo! —_ el comentario aunque fue con buenas intenciones, a oídos de Yuuri era desfachatado, lo puso más tímido y con sus orejas rojas pagando el plato roto. _—y también que eres muy adorable con esos sonrojos, ¡Lo digo muy en serio! ¡Me agradas más así!_

 _—Mmmmm... —_ ¡Listo!, no aguantó. Otra vez lo agarró con su guardia baja y terminó cubriéndose con su mano parte de su rostro ruborizado en su totalidad. _— "¿Acaso esa niña no sabe cuándo medirse?"... "E-eso... es muy v-vergonzoso" —_  pensó el pobre.

Vicky rió ganando esta partida y decidió dejar las cosas por lo sano, con ese nuevo detalle de la timidez de su jefe cuando le adornan con flores, podrá vengarse las veces que se le venga en gana y también porque le gusta ver sus mejillas coloreadas, le dan un toque dulce, según ella.

De un momento a otro cambiaron el tema retomando lo ocurrido con ese clan, Yuuri rebuscando su aplome, le comenta que han dado con ciertos indicios del Clan gracias a las confesiones de algunos capturados en la madrugada. El Clan Kazuma ha abarcado desde las sombras con velocidad abismal una gran red en todos los barrios de Tokyo, ahora se está expandiendo en Shibuya y parte de sus trabajos están abalados por la ayuda de la organización con la cual está relacionada Yamamoto y Sulivan. Yuuri al momento de hacerle mención de los símbolos a la joven, se le iluminó el bombillo, tomo su mochila vaciándola para buscar ciertos documentos que ya había adelantado Plisetsky en su investigación (ella no es que esté directamente involucrada, pero de vez en cuando le colaboraba) y se los muestra.

Algunas organizaciones pueden pertenecer a órdenes antiguas y basarse en su ley de vida queriendo instaurar esas ideologías. Yuuri también había investigado algo relacionado al caso y comenzaron a descartar imágenes, al final Vickytoria sugirió basado en lo explicado por Plisetsky, que debido a los vectores curvos que se veían en las pieles maltratadas de las victimas fallecidas o en los liberados, lo más acertado serian "animales" y no cualquiera...

 _—Quizás sea algún Anfibio. —_  dijo ella concentrada y Yuuri a su lado observa con atención su hipótesis.  _—O tal vez algún tipo de reptil..._

_—Puede ser...Debo admitir que Plisetsky va por buen camino, y tus aportes son acertados. ¡Excelente trabajo._

_—¡Gracias señor!_ — le da un saludo con pose militar y mientras Vicky continuaba hablando, él vio una hoja que curiosamente no era parte de esa información.

_—¿Qué es esto?_

_—¿Eh?... ¡AHHH!.... **¡ESO ES MIO!** — _Vicky fue al rescate de su motín, Yuuri fue astuto echándose a un lado y evitó ser tacleado por esa pelusa platinada que en su intento de abordarlo, dio con su frente amplia al pavimento ganándose un raspón.

_— **¡DAME MÍ EXAMEN! ¡DAMELO! ¡DAMELO! ¡DAMELO!**_

_—2.5 ... ¿En serio?, esto es deplorable._ — La remató con sus palabras. _—Sabes que tarde o temprano deberás aprender el idioma de mi país para comunicarte con el resto de ciudadanos, no todos hablan inglés. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo si siempre te vuelas las clases al igual que Plisetsky?_

 _—¡El japonés es horrible!, de cosa me sé algunas frases, pero escribirlo con esos "palitos" que usan de alfabeto es una tortura! —_ bramó con sus pucheros.

 _—Se llaman Kanjis, Yo podría decir lo mismo del ruso, de su alfabeto cirílico y no me ves quejándome, Usa-forov._ — le encaró necio y divertido acercándose a ella.

 _—¡Yuuri mentiroso! ¡Mi idioma es muchísimo mejor que el tuyo! —_ lo confrontó también.

 _—Eso no es cierto, Vicky-San, el alfabeto cirílico es de lo peor. He estudiado varios idiomas y ninguno es tan estresante como el ruso. Les gana en complejidad seguido del español... —_ ahora la miró acusador al fingir resentimiento. Pero en sí, Yuuri tenía su espina sellada con el idioma ruso.

_—El ruso es fácil y para tu información hablo inglés y francés, lo que serían 3 idiomas. ¿Cómo lo ves, amargado?_

_—Ok, si de lenguas hablamos, yo manejo alemán, francés, inglés, español, y ruso aparte del mío. Actualmente me encuentro estudiando vía online chino y coreano, los cuales no son sencillos pero estoy en nivel intermedio. ¡Ah! y por último, eso me da un total de 8 idiomas... ¿Quieres seguir?_

_— **REALLY?!,**  ¿Rayos qué eres?,¿un diccionario? —_se puso azul de solo pensar la cantidad de libros que él devoró para aprender esas lenguas.

 _—Soy alguien práctico y disciplinado que sabe aprovechar los recursos. Cosa que tú no haces. —_ le punteó variadas veces con su dedo toda su frente con gusto. Eso para él, era como una terapia reconfortante...

 _— ¡Auch! ¡Duele! —_ se quejó  _—¡Y dame eso! —_ le arrebató su examen. _—¿Nadie te dijo que eres antipático, verdad?... —_ Vicky le ironizó en toda su cara mientras se sobaba su frente muy tierna, él solo pudo reír y ella volvió a repuntar con un  _—e...e..e igual, el ruso es mejor y más bonito que el japonés, ¡TODA LA VIDA!_

_—El japonés es mejor que el ruso._

_—¡QUE NO!_

_—¡Que sí!_

Vicky en sus caprichos, se puso en puntitas sobre sus pies, inflando su pecho como sus cachetes e invadiendo el espacio ajeno para ganar altura y Yuuri bien terco, juntó su frente a la de ella muy retador para estar a su igual perdiendo todo formalismo.

Y por muy increíble que parezca, superior y subordinada iniciaron una tonta guerra de miradas quejonas con chispas eléctricas, una divertida e inusual por defender sus idiomas natales.

Makkachin bien acomodado desde su zona, veía entretenido esa discusión fuera de serie en el par de humanos que se decían de cuanta cosa en inglés, ruso o japonés. Vicky no paraba de reclamar en sus arrebatos y Yuuri tampoco se quedaba callado, pues ambos "odian" perder, más el mayor de los dos recién cae en su paradójica situación preguntándose lo siguiente: ¿Cuándo esperó batallar de ese modo tan absurdo e "infantil" con esa adolescente imprudente de 16 siendo él, un adulto de 25 y supuestamente sensato?

Los imposibles son "posibles" al estar de la mano con esa "oficial".

De poder seguir con su nacionalismo idiomático, lo harían. Pero el receso estaba por terminar y de alguna forma (una ventajosa para Yuuri) terminó por arrojarle el guante a Vicky que de seguir así, jamás podría con su idioma y ella orgullosa le refutó diciéndole que si lo hará (es una Nikiforov, el poder con los retos que le proponen corre por sus venas). Después de eso, Yuuri acompañó a Vicky a unos cuantos metros de la puerta y pronto regresaron al tema principal concluyendo sus jugadas.

_—En caso tal, el símbolo y ese banco de imágenes deberán ser analizados por Chulanont y Giacometti una vez que despierten de su desfallecimiento temporal y culminen sus sanciones._

_—Wait?!.... More sanctions?_

_—Sure!...Felstman was clear, yo solo cumplo ordenes e igual tendrán que hacer alarde su "resistencia" si es que pretenden sobrevivir a mi ritmo._

_—Eso...eso es cruel..._

_—Y lo que les falta..._

El hombre de la nada se puso pensativo, miró a sus víctimas que apenas intentaban levantarse o eso parecía, luego pasó a mirar a Vickytoria y se le ocurrió una idea en la cual puede involucrarla. Quizás darle una compensación a modo de premio por el impase que esos dos, le hicieron pasar en la madrugada y también, porque quería extender su tiempo un poco más con ella.

_—Vicky-san, ¿A qué curso perteneces y cuál es tu próxima clase?_

_—Soy del curso A2, y tengo instrucción de combates y/o armas._

_"Perfecto" ... —_ se alegró internamente y continuó con su hecho pensado. _—Eso quiere decir que me toca dirigir tu clase... Ahamm... Yo ... —_ titubeó por segundos más se armó de valor y siguió. _—Estuve pensando un poco y se me ocurrió algo que te podría agradar._

 _—¿Ah sí? ¡Yo estoy por creer que debe de ser el fin del mundo por ver tanta amabilidad en tí! ¿En serio no tienes fiebre, Yuu~ri? —_ se volvió a preocupar posando su palma en la frente del T.C sin discreción y el rio con mesura.

 _—Ya te dije que no lo estoy. —_ la persuadió con calma. _—Y puedes tomar esto como una cortesía de mi parte... Etto... Yo me preguntaba si... ¿Podrías ser mí... monitora por el día de hoy, por favor? —_ le hizo la reverencia a modo de petición, algo que Vicky ya había visto en Yuuki pero no en Yuuri....fue demasiado simpático...

 _—¿Moni...tora? ¿Eso qué es? —_ fue inmediata su cara adorable de interrogante.

 _—¡Ah!... es cierto... —_ y a élse le olvidó que la niña no está familiarizada con esos temas por la educación personalizada que recibió. Se enderezó explicándole con rapidez que un monitor, es el estudiante más aventajado de la clase y suele ser auxiliar para el docente instructor al momento de impartir las guías o talleres.

 _—Entonces... ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?... —_ habló con timidez y pronto tomó un respiro sintiéndose más cómodo. _—Sería una manera sutil pero mortífera de escarmentar a ese par entre los dos y lo mejor es que tendrás mi autorización de golpearlos las veces que quieras... Porque a mí se me da la gana. ¿Qué dices? —_ Yuuri le guiña un ojo en complicidad y el brillo alegre en Vicky, apareció.

 _— **¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡SI QUIERO!**  — _acepto poderosa empuñando su mano. La vena de maldad y la flama incandescente de color azul arreció en esa pequeña pilluela con boca de corazón y podemos decir que ella adora a su jefe bonito, adora verlo en ese plan, se divertirá.

 _—¡Los hare puré por esa infamia que nos hicieron a los dos y se van a arrepentir! ¡Cuenta conmigo! —_ Ella se va corriendo muy contenta. _— **¡YA VENGO YUUUUUUU~RI! ¡VOY A BUSCAR A MIS COMPAÑEROS, YEAH!**_

 _"¿Hmm?... Será interesante" —_ pensó riendo aquel malvado sonsacador debajo de su reservades de solo sospechar lo que ella tiene planeado para sus amigos, y sin más, le habló en voz alta.  _—¡De acuerdo!, ¡Te espero aquí en 5 minutos!_

 _— **¡QUE SEAN TRES!** —_Ella dio media vuelta al llegar a la puerta y le regaló una última mirada.

_—¿Estás segura?_

_— **¡PUEDES APOSTARLO!** — _y el "bang" salió de su boca así como tomó forma de revolver en su mano con un disparo arrollador a ese, quien es su superior.

Ella (la despistada) se lleva esa figura a la comisura de sus labios y le da un pequeño soplido muy encantador devolviéndole el guiño con una de sus joyas azuladas, dando por hecho que le colaborará. Se va dejándolo con sus sentidos descoordinados, y peor que nunca. El gusto por su oficial se hace más y más y más "evidente"

 _—Al paso que voy... Terminaré cayendo y eso será un gran problema para mí... ¿Tú... qué opinas, pequeño amigo?_ — lo dijo acariciando a ese enorme caniche, al reflexionar esa sugestión.

 _—¡Woof! ¡Woof! —_ Makkachin ladró contento sin entenderle pero igual lo apoyaba llenándolo de babas... Al final Yuuri, perdió riéndose con ese perrito café.

Las energías ansiosas de Yuuri se reflejaban en todo su semblante, y claro que lo sabe. Sabe a dónde irá perfectamente de no detenerse a tiempo, pero ese imán llamando Vickytoria Nikiforova, se hace cada día más fuerte que su voluntad. La cual es menguada por sus acciones ocurrentes, tiernas y valerosas, que él apenas puede responder decentemente.

Pero lo sacaron de sus vacilaciones cuando escuchó los reclamos del moreno y el rubio...

 _— **¡YUU-YUURI, YA NO MÁS! ¡YA APRENDIMOS LA LECCIÓN! —**_ le pidieron Phitchit y Chris arrastrándose como zombies.

 _—¡Ah!, al fin despertaron. —_ arribó Yuuri con ellos sin inmutarse con el can siguiéndole. _—Espero y hayan descansado, aun nos faltan 4 clases más, y luego de eso, los archiveros._

 _— **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!** — _pegó el alarido Chris. _— **¡MIENTRAS NOSOTROS INTENTABAMOS REVIVIR, TÚ ESTABAS COQUETEANDO CON NUESTRA VICKY ILEGAL!**_

 _— **¡Y NO LO NIEGUES, YUU!**  — _apoyó Phitchit a su jefe de grupo. _— **¡ESTAREMOS CASI MUERTOS, PERO NUESTROS OIDOS SHIPEADORES SEGUÍAN ACTIVOS!, ¡MAKKACHIN ES TESTIGO!**  — _y la bola peluda al escuchar su nombre, giró su inocente cabeza a medio lado.

 _—¿Así que ahora le llaman a eso "adular"?... Qué descarados.—_ levantó su ceja con una actitud Peligrosa y los dos se abrazaron entre sí por tal movimiento. _— Que yo sepa, solo charlaba con la Oficial Nikiforov sobre los avances de la misión, de la canallada que nos hicieron ustedes a nosotros y del cómo daremos él monitoreo de la siguiente clase, que por cierto, es la de ella. Amablemente se ofreció a ser mi monitora en el día de hoy y capaz que en el resto de los salones faltantes._

 _— **¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!....** — _se congelaron en el acto, esos dos juntos colaborándose por la misma causa no es bueno. _—¿Yu-yuuri dinos que esto es una pesadilla?_

 _—No lo es. —_ los clavó a tierra instaurándoles pavor. _—Y si fuera ustedes, me protegería con cualquier Santo, Dios o cualquier amuleto, porque si prestaron atención, Nikiforov se encuentra furiosa. Les queda un minuto para reponerse, pronto iniciaremos la clase y yo por lo menos, no pienso ayudarlos. Al contrario, todavía sigo muy enojado, caballeros._

Él los deja en estado catatónico mientras escoge las armas que usará en esta nueva tortura... Digo sección de clases, Makka también le ayudaba como buena mascota al humano que cuida de su dueña y los pobres diablos abatidos, sin aliento de vida y ¿quién sabe qué más?, cuando vieron el horror aparente representado en una "tierna conejita vengativa" al llegar con los cadetes, se desmayaron de solo pensar la malignidad que les deparará esa pareja explosiva que bautizaron "Yuuvik"...

 

 

🔥🔥

 

 

**_Resguardos divisorios del F.E.G.I_ ** **_, (T.S.P.A) – Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 2:00 pm (días después)_

 

 **U** n nuevo día, una nueva razón y nuestros chicos siguen en la lucha contra el crimen organizado, después de aquel acontecimiento que se regó como pólvora entre el resto de las prefecturas, se vieron en más enganches e hilos esta historia. Felstman con su equipo Élite en la batuta de Katsuki han dado con muchas redes del microtráfico por los Kazuma (hasta ahora el Clan con el itinerario más grande ha cometido fechorías abiertas) Se sabe que tienen nexos con un tiburón oculto entre las sombras. Las simbologías halladas dan un indicio que se siguen bajo una orden o parámetros.

Aparte de eso, los chicos no descuidan otros casos de segundo rango como el terrorismo común de otras bandas. Bandas que actualmente eran controladas por los despliegues del  _FPJ_  con ayuda de los nuevos oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_  y por supuesto, nuestros novatos tenían mucho que ver.

Vickytoria y Emil últimamente recibían buenos comentarios de los Oficiales jefes en cuanto a su desempeño, cada misión asignada en sus rangos C o B era lograda con éxito y a veces cuando los reclutaban como auxiliarles en las categorías "B+" con el trio de la FSB, eran todo un espectáculo. Crispino por lo menos podía respirar en paz porque los rusos ya no se mataban como conejo y gato en plena competencia de niños. Si claro, se daban uno que otro porrazo entre ellos (muy a lo KuwabaraxUrameshi) pero su amor/odio de "hermanos" era divertido de ver.

Ah, pero lo genial del asunto era cuando unían fuerzas en los combates, Otabek se encontraba dichoso porque Yuri ya disponía de una nueva amiga (Isabella, Jean, Mila y él mismo estaban felices). Pero el rey, víctima de las patadas en conjunto de la dupla peligrosa VickYurio cuando se pasaba de calidad en sus comentarios pedantes con dulce de maple, siempre pagaba tontamente con su integridad.

 _—C-ca-cachorro... Vi la luuuuuz, f...fui al cielo con Jesús de Nazaret a mi lado ro-rodeado de arcángeles._ — ese Jean, deliraba abrazando a su compañero después de la golpiza que le dieron. _—Dile a mi reina que pronto volveré de mi redención con Dios y el Espíritu Santo._

 _— **¡Resiste, Rey Leroy!** — _Emil lo agitaba con fuerza para ver si reaccionaba, Makkachin le dio un par de lamidas a su apaleada cara, pero fue inútil. Ese monarca pronto balbuceó cosas inentendibles en francés con inglés y cayendo al mundo de Morfeo con sus ojos en espiral.

 _—¿Chicos que hablamos del compañerismo? —_ remarcó Altin condescendiente ante el pobre canadiense _._

 _—¡El chaperón de cuarta empezó, Señor Altin!...¡Digo, Beka!—_ reclamó Vicky con un puchero o sus brazos en alto. Ella traba de acostumbrarse a llamar por su nombre al kazajo por petición de él mismo.

 _—¡La conejo tiene razón!, ¡No nos pidas clemencia cuando ese charlatán salga con sus pendejadas, Beka!_ —y Yuri detrás, cual hermano mayor con su pésima actitud de antaño, le completó.

 _"Esos dos son igual de impulsivos" ..._ — suspiro Altin.

Digamos que algo así eran sus días, y se podría decir que todo marchaba viento en popa. Pero la alarma en rojo se activó y todo cambió a un rumbo intenso cuando vieron pasar con prisa al Capitán Crispino.

 _—¡Nekola y Nikiforov! ¡Se les acabó el recreo! —_ impuso con voz de mando.  _—Tenemos un **R2**  fuera de los de los corredores de Shibuya, brindaremos apoyo. Así que tomen sus cosas, los espero en 4 minutos con los demás._

_—¡Como ordene mi capitán!_

Otabek y Yuri alzaron sus pulgares en alto deseándoles suerte con un "davai" y el par de novatos asienten con las energías bien puestas.

Ahora pasamos a las furgonetas, iban a toda velocidad por esas carreteras y la sirena avisaba tanto a los transeúntes como a los conductores de su presencia. Crispino en sus instrucciones informó que el operativo del escuadrón antidroga (E.A) se vio en una emboscada y no premeditaron que la banda dirigida por el Clan Kazuma los superara con el doble de personal.

Los Oficiales Imperiales ultimaban detalles en sus armas de combate, Emil y Vicky ajustaban el chaleco especial de Makkachin ya que al ser una redada de búsqueda y rastreo, en esta ocasión nuestro amigo perruno entraría en acción.

Llegaron a la zona de conflicto, era uno de los sectores de mala reputación de la prefectura de Shibuya, salieron armados gritándole a los civiles que despejaran el perímetro y respondiendo eficaces a dicha balacera. En el despliegue la gran mayoría usaban armas de fuego, pero muy pocos como en el caso de Vickytoria optaron por blandir su espada ropera dejando aturdidos a muchos, su velocidad y técnicas marciales fueron perfectas. Makka al gozar de adiestramiento militar fue de mucha ayuda para su dueña. Emil le secundaba con sus manoplas de metal o haciendo uso de su físico, lo cual le daba un plus letal al checo, u otros compañeros optaron por lo mismo como una estrategia al escabullirse directamente a ese edificio y así poder rescatar a los policías heridos.

En esas, Vicky y Emil vieron a muchos gandallas rodeando poco a poco a su capitán jefe. A Emil lo embargó un desasosiego por quererlo ayudar, lo mismo ocurría con Vicky y sus compañeros pero más y más adversarios salían. Los malhechores pensaron que la tenían ganada al ver al italiano solo, ellos portaban dagas u otros objetos corto-punzantes y solo dos, tenían fusiles pero Crispino era un gladiador romano, uno muy fuerte por naturaleza. Este les sonrió arrogante, y en menos de un segundo sacó su espada desarmándolos, generando combos, muchos desplazamientos, y ataques de línea propios de su arte de lucha junto con su pistola. Los dejó muy mal heridos al punto de quedar fuera de combate.

 _— **¡ESO FUE GENIAL!**_ _—_ alabaron los novatos a su capitán, el caniche ladraba contento, y el personal de Crispino chocaban sus manos.

 _— **¡DEJEN DE PONER CARAS DE TONTOS Y AYUDEN A SUS COLEGAS, MALDICIÓN!** — _les bramó irritado y rabiando por ese desorden, definitivamente su paciencia se perdía con ese par de niños y ahora con el perro.  _— **¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN!**  — _pronto su actitud arrolladora regresó. _— **¡NUESTRO DEBER ES SER DE APOYO A COMO DE LUGAR, ATAQUEN CON TODAS SU FUERZAS!**_

_— **¡SI SEÑOR!**_

Allí mismo, no más de 7 metros, estaba el escuadrón E.I tratando de protegerse de ese ataque, los policías colaboradores de la  _FPJ_  divididos por grupos ya casi quedaban sin municiones. El Detective jefe, Seung Lee y el Fedérale, Leo de la Iglesia junto con sus hombres, se encontraban de pésimo humor. Ya se habían bajado a varios, pero esa gente eran como una maldita plaga de cucarachas, entre más mataban, más aparecían y no podían seguir así, sin mencionar que su compañera, la Agente Oficial, Guan Hong, le tocó separarse para desviar a varios de ahí.

Leo, se imaginaba los posibles escenarios que estaría afrontando su colega, La señorita Hong es una experta en implementaciones estratégicas para la búsqueda de drogas y el uso de la tecnología, todo un cerebro en ello, pero aún le falta mucho por desarrollar sus habilidades en combate. De allí a que la tramitaran en convenio con ese par para instruirle, y ha ido mejorando constantemente. No obstante, le falta demasiado por aprender y teme que la hieran, teme por su vida. Si le llegase a ocurrir algo, él no se lo perdonaría. (Esa mujer es lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su existencia)

 _— **¡PUTA MADRE! ¡YA MUÉRANSE CABRONES! ¡AHHHHHHRG!**  — _Grito con coraje el fedérale. En momentos así, suelta toda su jerga de barrio característica y la complementa con muchas ráfagas de fusil reventando pechos y cabezas. _— **¡CARAJO! ... ESTOS HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA NO SE CANSAN! ¡NECESITO IR CON ELLA Y SABER CÓMO ESTÁ!**_

 _— **¡CÁLMATE LEO, ESTANDO ASÍ NO AYUDAS EN NADA!**  — _respondió el detective Lee, tomando el mismo accionar con su arma y eliminando como a cuatro tipos en el acto.

_— **¡LO SÉ, CABRÓN!... PERO...**_

_—Confiemos que los del F.E.G.I den con ella antes que esos tipos. —_ le paró en seco _. —Hong será joven, pero ha mejorado en su sentido de supervivencia. ¡Así que tranquilízate y acabemos con el problema que tenemos aquí o nos dejaran como colador!_

Pasando a otro rollo, La Agente oficial Guan Hong huía de esas pintas de un lado a otro. Gracias a ella y por su intuición en este tipo de embrollos pudo avisar con tiempo con su señal de S.O.S de la emboscada mal habida para con sus amigos y aunque en sí, no participaría porque estaba de civil y dio riña por lapsos de tiempo, físicamente no era tan fuerte, se sentía en desventaja.

Pudo perder de vista a tres de seis enemigos pero los otros tres se mantuvieron en vela y por causa del estrés, se halló en un espacio obscurecido, alejado y sin salida. le miraban como algo insignificante, como si pudieran traspasar sus fluctuaciones. Ella les apuntó tratando de verse imponente así el miedo le recorriera. Al dar un mal paso hacia atrás, tropezó cayendo al suelo y cuando estaban por atacarle...

El poderoso ladrido de un perro guardián los aturdió tirando a matar.

Y en ese descuido, un Oficial del orden, la ley y la Justicia, apareció balanceándose agarrado desde una cadena y dando batalla tumbándolos con una buena patada. Obvio, ese impacto fue demoledor para ellos. Al regresar en dirección a la joven en peligro, el Oficial ha de soltarse de esa liana improvisada con gran dinamismo y terminando su entrada en una ilustre pirueta.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Qué hace una niña en este lugar? ¿Esos tipos te secuestraron?—_ habló indiscreta, Nikiforova. La Agente Hong intentó explicarle que no era una niña pero, Vicky no le dio chance de ello. Se centró en la situación cambiando a una expresión autoritaria. _—Tranquila cariño, lo importante aquí fue que Makkachin y Yo llegamos a tiempo, dime ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _—Ahmm... ujum. —_ afirmó en medio de sus sonrojos.

El Oficial que le auxilió (porque Hong pensaba que era un chico e infirió que era uno bastante joven por su tonalidad de voz como en su físico) ha sabido sonreírle con toques encantadores y de inmediato, ese mismo oficial le ayudó a ponerse de pie como la persona educada que es, dejándola aún más sonrojada. Le comentó que no se preocupara, y que a esos pillos, sus compañeros les harían morder el polvo. Salieron buscando un recurso alterno y terminaron topándose con los otros 3 hombres, esos llevaban fusiles pero no tenían proyectiles. La agente Hong, quería ayudar pero Nikiforova se interpuso protegiéndola y mostrando el forro de su espada.

 _—Señorita...—_ esbozó sin mirarle con un rostro desafiante. _—Esto se pondrá peligroso, y si en 3 o 2 minutos no acabo con ellos, huye lo más rápido que puedas de aquí, ¿Quedó claro?_

_—Pero yo..._

_—¡Anda!... **¡HAZME CASO!**_

Hong y Makkachin se resguardaron a unos metros, Los tipos quienes le superaban en tamaño como en número a esa valiente oficial le escupían cosas en su cara para nada agradables.

       

 **S** in demora, adoptó la básica posición de guardia yendo directamente con ellos, desplegándose en zigzag, atacando con sus tocados y dejándoles desorientados. Era rápida, era intrépida, era rebelde, era todos los apelativos con los cuales se podía nombrar a alguien heroico.

Y a los ojos marrones de Hong, ese joven era como un noble príncipe o un Robin Hood defendiendo a los indefensos con justa causa. Nikforova combinaba su esgrima con asaltos de nivel marcial, incluso usó otros objetos del entorno (tomando como base la clase impartida por su tutor Katsuki sobre la recursividad.) Dio un flip back y luego rodó posicionando su cuerpo de modo que al tomar impulso con sus manos y luego sus pies pudiera realizar un giro invertido simulando un "helicóptero" o algo parecido al "break dance", azotándoles por completo con sus patadas. Pasó a un contra-ataque final agarrando su espada y en 2 minutos logró privarlos de su conciencia.

_—Eso....¡Eso fue increíble!_

_—¡Gracias! ¡Ahora, vámonos de aquí!_

Por suerte para todos, la brigada dirigida por Crispino dobló el número inicial de adversarios en esa confrontación, dando como resultado en 15 minutos la fuga, rendición o muertes de varios, y alcanzando la meta principal: rescatar a los colegas que fueron sorprendidos en pleno operativo _._

La zona fue acordonada y asegurada como lo exige el protocolo, una parte registraban los testimonios de los civiles o de los capturados, la otra patrullaba con cautela y por cada puerta, cuarto o pasillo visto, ellos respondían un "despejado" atravesando su intercomunicador avisando a su Capitán de Élite y mientras aquello se realizaba; la Agente Hong era atendida por los paramédicos, ella le escribía a sus amigos Leo y Seung de que se encontraba sana y salva, dándoles una referencia en donde se encontraba. Leo ni espero, se fue a buscarla. En lo que ella terminaba, el Oficial de ojos azules arribó para preguntar por su estado, más Hong no se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

 _—¿Te asuste? —_ le dijo con elocuencia.

 _—Ahamm...este... **¡NO!** —Guan, _se puso nerviosa sintiéndose intimidada...  _—Yo...yo en realidad no preste atención... muchas gracias por su ayuda, Oficial._

 _—Descuida, no temas que yo no muerdo. —_  Vickyse rió ante su reacción y le pico su ojo haciendo colorear la cara de la pequeña otra vez.  _—Es un placer ayudarte y también era mi deber protegerte. A esos tipos le darán muchos años por secuestrarte y separarte de tus padres. ¡Puedes apostarlo!_

 _"Él Sigue creyendo que soy una niña"... "A veces quisiera... ser más alta o tenerlas grandes"... —_ pensó Hong desmoronada al expulsar esa exhalación.

Para ejercer el cargo que tiene, siempre ha sido un problema su estatura o su físico al momento de imponer esquema de mando y se hace más notorio al estar de civil. El Oficial Nikiforov, le da unas últimas indicaciones entre tanto Guan, acariciaba a Makkachin. Leo arrastrando a Seung, estaban casi llegando al puesto que su "Princesa" le escribió vía Whatsapp, pero lo que vió...¡No le gustó!

_— **¡¿QUIÉN ES EL JOTO PLATINADO QUE LE ESTÁ COQUETEANDO A MI MUJER EN MI CARA?!**_

_—¿Tu mujer? —_ le enarcar la ceja mirándolo como bicho raro y hablándole en su idioma.

 _— **¡MÍRALO!, ¡ESE BUITRE CARA DE NIÑA ME LA ESTÁ MANOSEANDO!** — _le puntualizó exaltado.

En realidad Nikiforova solo le observaba las heridas a Hong y le comentaba que ella también ha sufrido ese tipo de molestias en sus misiones. A los ojos del fedérale, quien estaba algo "celoso" veía todo de otra forma...Una muy distorsionada en sus emociones de enamorado. Sin mencionar que se hallaba con las fibras encolerizadas y olvidándose de toda neutralidad en su acento, otra vez.

 _—¡Para dónde crees que vas?! ¡Ven acá! —_ lo agarró antes de que cometiera alguna locura. _—En primera no la está manoseando así que deja de exagerar... y ni siquiera te le has declarado, no son novios para que le estés celando por algo que no se ha dado..._

 _—Pos así que digamos que soy su "novio", "novio", "novio"... ¡Pos no carnal!... —_ Seung se fue para atrás como esas caricaturas chilenas tipo Condorito, gracias a esa revelación tan flamante de Leo, y el señor, continuo. _—Pero si nos gustamos un buen, ¡Ya hemos tenido avances!_

 _—Caminar agarrados de la mano no es tan trascendental, y sigues sin decirle nada. Eso no es suficiente, ¡Idiota! —_ lo jodíó rompiéndole su corazón, Seung sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros y se dispuso a fumarse uno de ellos en lo que escuchaba los lloriqueos de ese charro mexicano.

_—¡No mames güey! ¡No me presiones, pinche chino K-poper! ¡Estas igual que el otro chino culero!_

—¿Quién? ¿Katsuki?

_—¡Ese mero, cabrón!, ¿No sé quién de los dos es peor como amigo?_

_—Katsuki es japonés, yo soy coreano, ambos somos asiáticos, no chinos._

_—¡Ya sabes como soy, todos para mí son chinos! —_ resopló con ganas. _—Y yo sé que aún no somos nada, pero pienso declarármele y cuando sea su novio, y más adelante le pida matrimonio porque para allá voy si Dios me lo permite, ella será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos... ¡Lo juro por mi jefa si miento! —_ se sacó el relicario y le dio un beso a la medalla de la virgen, dando su palabra.

_—Entonces, hazlo rápido._

_—¿Por qué?_

El detective frío ante los arrebatos del fedérale, le señaló con el dedo en dirección a esos dos, Guan le dio un abrazo adorable al apuesto oficial de ojos azules, quien encantado lo recibió y en una linda manifestación, le da una de sus mejores sonrisas galantes con un beso en su frente. (Claro, Guan pensó que el joven hizo aquello para quedar bien deliberando que era una niña, ella ya se había rendido.) Se despide haciendo un ademán educado, diciéndole que si necesita alguna cosa que no dude en pedir su ayuda y pronto se vá, porque su capitán le está solicitando reportes.

Eso para Leo... fue la perdición.

¿Y dónde está la rosa guadalupana cuando se necesita?

Como alma que lleva al diablo, fue con esa mujer en un, dos por tres. Le habló en un español demasiado atropellado, casi intraducible para la pobre agente dejándole muy despistada. el Fedérale le revisó, la examinó, hasta le estrujó las mejillas pecositas y terminó por abrazarle; más que todo porque se hallaba muy atemorizado cuando la vio en peligro, pero también por ese contendiente de irises azules.

Guan, le decía que se encontraba bien, que no había de que preocuparse, pero Leo, no dejaba de abrazarla, y en medio de sus apretujones antojadizos, ese mexicano en su conspiradora mente conjeturaba muchas cosas como cierta canción de José Luis Perales:

 

_¿Y cómo es él?  
_

__¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
_ _

__¿De dónde es?  
_ _

__¿Y a qué dedica el tiempo libre?_ _

 

¿Será que el ladrón se le robará todo como predice el final de dicho estribillo?, Leo de solo pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y abrazó con más fuerza a su amada.

 _"Ese ladrón no me la va a quitar"... —_ se prometió eso mentalmente a capa y espada.

  
Cambiando de lugar, las cosas para los Kazumas no van para nada bien, lo poco que han recuperado se lo han ido incautando, sus proveedores dudan de continuar con ellos y con ese nuevo golpe (de los tantos que les han dado) desmantelando sus redes con estrategia, la sentencia o el tiempo estipulado por el líder máximo se está acabando cual reloj de arena.

_— **¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO MALDICIÓN!**_

****Akon, en un arranque de ira pateó lo primero que encontró a su paso por la ineptitud de su gente tras esa llamada que recibió avisándole sobre esa redada. No tenían derecho de hablar, más Jay C, quiso hacerlo... Sin embargo...

_— **¡SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS DE MIERDA!**_

_—Vamos, Bro... Fue algo pequeño._

Grave error de su parte.Akon, lo tomó por la cabeza y le estrelló su cara con tanta potencia a la mesa, que terminó por romperla y acabó partiéndole la nariz dejándosela muy ensangrentada por la magnitud de su fuerza. Sus hombres o su otro hermano, ni se metieron por el medio.

 _—¿Pequeño?... —_ rastrilló esa palabra con rabia. _—Te diré lo que es "pequeño" **¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!**  — _su furia fue desmedida restregándole el rostro a Jay C, nuevamente en lo que quedaba por "mesa" y él, se quejaba del dolor. El sudor que recorría a Raven era sofocante en todos los sentidos.

 _— **¡¡¡POR TUS MALDITAS ESTUPIDECES, LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL BULEVAR FUE UN ASCO!!!, ¡¡¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO GRANDES CANTIDADES DE DINERO COMO DE TERRENO!!!, ¡¡¡AÚN NO HEMOS CUMPLIDO CON LA META Y EL PUTO DE TRYANNUS, ESTÁ A ESTO DE JODERNOS A TODOS!!!**_   _—_ el mensaje implícito de Akon fue claro y dicho mensaje, hizo que se les secara la boca a todos los del clan.

Pronto le soltó, se relajó y sacudió su saco un par de veces para dejarlo pulcro. Jay C, magullado en el suelo, se retiró el rojo que brotaba de su nariz con un pasón de su brazo, y mirando de mala gana al provocador de su herida.

_— **¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ MIRAS MARICÓN?! ¡SI NO FUESES MI HERMANO, HACE AÑOS TE MANDO A QUEBRAR!**_

_—¡ **VEN Y HAZLO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!, ¡NO ERES MI MALDITO PADRE!**_

_— **¡YA CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS!**  — _ahora intervino Raven, tratando de calmar a esos toros, el resto de sus hombres permanecían inmóviles, algo distinto a como normalmente se comportan y no es para menos, nadie quiere enfrentar los 3 jefes cuando se encuentran en esos estados.

 _—Ya lo que pasó, ¡paso!... Pensemos en una forma para remediar todo. —_ los perros de mayor rango en esa organización le dieron unas claras advertencias.  _—Al rato se dan sus puñaladas, por ahora usemos el dinero que tenemos de reserva para saldar la deuda externa con ese tipo, de seguir así, esos policías Imperiales nos harán polvo. Tryannus no es un pobre diablo cualquiera, él no le temblara la mano para matarnos y acabar con todo nuestro Clan._

Los Kazumas necesitaban voltear ese marcador y rápido, necesitaban como sea que sus negocios tomaran vuelo o sino, lo que se les viene pondrán en un hilo sus vidas.

 

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

 

**_Oficina de T.C Katsuki_ ** **_(T.S.P.A) – Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 10:00 am (Domingo)_

 

_—_ **_E_ ** _ntonces... ¿Quieres que mantenga mi orden en cuanto a lo que decidí para la Agente Hong?_

_—_ _Afirmativo._

_—¿_ _Y no es mejor decirle a ya "sabes quién" de una vez?_

_—Esto lo veo muy adecuado, le servirá para que ese necio sea sincero con sus sentimientos y se deje de idioteces. —_ el detective Lee caló su cigarrillo para sacarse el cabreo que afrontaba por culpa de su enamoradizo subordinado _. —Se lo merece, no me ha dejado trabajar bien en estos días._

 _—Ok, haré lo que me pides. Pero no respondo por los lloriqueos de tu "Federale", si la Agente Hong se enoja con él por pensar lo que no debe de mi oficial. —_ concluyó el T.C detrás de su escritorio buscándole lógica a la "chistosa circunstancia"

_—¡Wajajaja! ¡Esto se puso bueno, Chris! ¡Auchs, Jajaja!_

_—¡Eso va, querido Hamster! ¡Ay me duele mi costilla de tanto reírme!_

**C** omo pudieron leer queridos lectores, nos encontramos en una conversa entretenida por un Katsuki, ligeramente impresionado debajo su neutralidad, sirviéndole de sostén un Lee malhumorado, el cual trataba de no "ahorcar" a su mano derecha (el mexicano) y lo que parecen ser una momias mal envueltas mostrando sus caras hinchadas (hablando de Giacometti y Chulanont) resonaron con sus carcajadas, ¿Cuál es el motivo? ya se lo imaginaran... 

 

**_《_  ** **_Inicia el flash back_  ** **_》_ ** ****

**💠 _  
_**

*  
*  
*

 

 **D** espués de esa "emboscada" donde la tierna señorita china resultó ser rescatada por ese apuesto y heroico Oficial ruso de ojos azules, nuestro Fedérale mexicano lo ha tenido entre ceja y ceja, inquietándose a lo tonto o llenándose de recelos bobos. Aptitudes que crecieron cuando al día siguiente Hong con su atuendo de Agente Oficial, fue llevando sus documentos para adjudicar los reportes de su investigación. La joven no está muy familiarizada con la academia y terminó topándose con su salvador.

_—Oh es usted..._

_— **¡WOW! ¡ESPERA! ¿E-ERES OFICIAL? ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS UNA NIÑA! ¡¡¡O.M.G!!!** — _le habló muy sobresaltada Vicky. La rapidez en sus preguntas era increíble. _— **¿DE DÓNDE ERES? ¿C-CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES Y QUÉ LE DAN A TODOS LOS ASIÁTICOS AQUÍ?** — _y sus reacciones no ayudaban haciendo reír a la Agente.

 _—Agente Oficial Guan Hong, soy de China, es... un gusto verte otra vez y tengo 20. pero creo que no los represento cuando estoy de civil. Ya me ha pasado antes, no te preocupes._ — le regaló una tierna sonrisa y Vicky se quiso morir de la pena.

_—Debes pensar que soy alguien muy insolente por tratarte como una niña ese dia._

_"Aww Qué bonito"... —_ pensó la agente sin dobles intenciones y luego le habló muy gentil — _Descuida, hacías tu trabajo._

 _—Yo soy al que deberían de tratar así...Tengo 16, lo que me hace un Oficial en términos de edades "ilegal". —_ se desplomó en su dramatismo, odia ser la pequeña del grupo.

 _"E-eehhh?...¿16?... Es increíble, no puedo creerlo"...._ — ella pensaba que el muchacho tendría unos 18.

Indudablemente Vicky con su uniforme, con su altura (aunque no es mucha), y con ese corte de cabello, más sus actitudes no propias de princesa, la hacen ver un tanto mayor, Hong inquirió que debe ser alguien de grandes talentos, un prodigio para pertenecer a una profesión hostil siendo tan joven. Ella le dio toques sutiles en su espalda, animándole e instándole cosas buenas. Le cayó en gracia el muchacho.

 _—Tal vez así te sientas ahora, pero en 2 años serás mayor... No te desanimes. —_ Le comento con dulzura — _y aún sigo agradeciendo su ayuda, realmente fue muy valiente oficial...Ahamm..._

 _—Nikiforov._ — respondió Vicky más reconfortada por sus palabras. _—Oficial Imperial Nikiforov a su servicio, Agente Hong._

En esa pequeña y amena presentación, Nikiforova le dio una especie de mini tour a la Agente sobre los sitios estratégicos de la academia, ella le volvió a agradecer su intervención aclarándole que en estos días seguirá frecuentando esté lugar para sus investigaciones y el oficial le ofreció toda su disposición en ayudarle en lo más mínimo, disposición que Hong aceptó con una bonita sonrisa y Vicky como era de costumbre reaccionó con sus "amazings" por lo alto.

El que si no estaba para nada contento era Leo, quien vio de lejos a ese ladrón de "mal agüero" merodeando muy cerca de su casi "prometida", todos los colores estaban reflejados en él y su lado mexicano se esparcía como pólvora en sus comentarios para nada neutrales. Fue corriendo desesperado, hecho un macho cabrío para enfrentarlo, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados. El maldito coreano de su jefe le metió el pie a propósito y lo hizo tropezar estrepitosamente. El ruido no escapó a los oídos de ambos oficiales y del resto del personal.

Hong, llevó sus manos a la boca, hasta se le salió un:  _—¡Ay no!, ¡¿Otra vez peleando?!—_ y debió dejar su diálogo para evitar cualquier trifulca, pero en sí, pactaron seguirse viendo y la cara de  _"¿Eh?"_  en Vicky fue muy chistosa, apurado alcanzó a mover su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida con la Agente. Como aún tenía media hora libre, partió a la biblioteca a estudiar ese bendito idioma que le cae de la patada, próximamente tendría examen del curso de japonés (uso de honoríficos) y no permitiría que el "cari-bonito" del T.C la molestara.

Cuando Hong arribó con ellos, se encontró con un Fedérale aporreado en su cabeza pregonando lo que parecen ser muchos "insultos" en coreano a su jefe máximo. Ella preguntó lo qué había ocurrido. Él de ojos Marrones no la dejó terminar y en sus caprichos, le exigió sobre él por qué no le llamó para guiarle, pero el Detective, quien preparaba un nuevo cigarro lo desenmascaró diciéndole la verdad y los tres se fueron a otra zona menos transitada para hablar con más "naturalidad", aunque para Seung fue muy cómico presenciar el como la Agente se traía a tirones por la oreja a ese Fedérale.

 _—¿Es verdad lo que dice el jefe Lee, Leo de la Iglesia? —_ puso una cara entre preciosa y molesta, con esa típica postura mandona que hacen las mujeres cuando quieren rematar a sus parejas...

Leo, internamente se dijo un _"Ya valí"_ porque él sabe, que cuando las viejas (refiriéndose a las madres o las "casi" novias) llaman al que es por su nombre completo, no hay nada que los salve.

 _—Ahhhg... apf.. ahg... Cl-claro que no. Así no van las cosas, no le creas mi chaparrita._ —"puto soplón"... farfulló en sus adentros.

 _—Si no meto el pie, ¿quién sabe qué estarías haciendo en ese momento? —_ respondió con apatía fumándose esa cigarro.

 _—_ Pues, pues, pues yo estaría defendiendo a mi chaparrita de ese aprovechado y... _—_ soltó todo su caldo mal sazonado por los tontos celos en su ser confirmando lo dicho por su jefe.

 _—Y a ti, debería darte vergüenza, Leo. —_ lo increpó riendo. Hong asombrada, nunca concibió tal cosa del mexicano, más le hizo mucha gracia su comportamiento.  _—Para empezar no avisé porque tú y el jefe se encuentran muy ocupados, yo puedo bandearme sola, ¡Ah! y por si no lo sabías, el "hombre aprovechado" del que me querías defender, resultó ser un lindo jovencito muy dulce de 16 años y ese mismo jovencito fue quien me salvó. —_ todavía no creía tal abrupto de su colega.

 _—¿Un...chamaco?¿Qué hace un pinche chamaco aquí como Oficial? —_ esa no se la espero. _—Lo que sea, no me gusta para nada ese tipo, te puede embaucar, los chicos de ahora salen muy atrevidos._

 _—No entiendo el significado de chamaco... ¡y no me cambies el tema! — _lo encaró y Leo se escondió de tras del coreano, temió por su vida.  _—No puedo creer que sientas celos de un pequeñín._

 _—¡Yo no-n-no soy celoso! ...—_ Guan, entrecerró sus ojos más y más, Leo tragó hondo, sudando frio.  _—Bueno quizás "tantito", ¡Pero no lo soy!_

 _—Si claro... —_ metió la cucharada su jefe.

En fin, la señorita de rasgos finos le terminó de amonestar, y si ella se llegara a enterar de que le ha hecho algo al inocente Oficial, lo piensa reprender. Leo, intentó de decir algo más, pero esa carita fruncida y los brazos cruzados le dieron a entender su firme postura.

Los días fueron pasando, la señorita Hong se ha hecho muy buena amiga del joven y carismático Oficial que le visitaba a diario en su oficina cuando tenía hora libre de la academia o no ejercía alguna misión, y poco a poco Hong le fue tomando confianza, fue tanta que le llegó a comentar parte de su investigación.

Los cargamentos de droga habían crecido alarmantemente en la ciudad, llegándose a distribuir en muchos lados, necesitaban descubrir las posibles "caletas" en donde eran escondidas y ese día en el operativo ella había detectado otras rutas alternas pero que de no haber sido pillados, hubiesen dado con ellas. Necesita guardar discreción, aparte de requerir respaldo.

Vicky quedó maravillada por la inteligencia de la Agente, le deseo mucha suerte en su ponencia, le aseguró que su trabajo sería perfecto y ella aceptó los halagos un tanto encogida... Solo cumplía su trabajo, pero se sentía bonito que alguien depositara esa confianza en ella y le prometió avisarle de su progreso. Hong con mucho tacto le pidió permiso a Seung Lee, de poder llevar a cabo su plan en el tiempo en que él y su otro jefe auxiliar estén por fuera de Japón por asuntos internos de la  _D.E.A_  en E.E.U.U, pero Leo trató de oponerse puesto que no estarían allí para supervisarle, ella se impuso convenciéndole que estará bien y que si lo que le preocupaba era el grado de peligrosidad, hablaría con el Teniente Coronel para que le facilitara algunos Oficiales.

"Oficiales"...y entre esos Oficiales", hay uno de hebras rubias cenizas comúnmente platinadas y de ojos azules, creo que esa propuesta fue peor.

Leo obviamente le aparentó un poco a su bella Agente, empleando su mejor cara (o más bien una mueca desabrida que no pasó por alto para el coreano) y estando bastante apartado en los baños, se le dio por llamar a Katsuki.

 _—Contesta cabrón...—_ se estaba desesperando porque ese japonés no se dignaba a responder, era como la novena llamada, hasta que por fin logró contactarse.  _— **¡NO MAMES! ¡¿PARA QUÉ TIENES EL PINCHE IPHONE, YUU?!**_

 _—¿Ah?... ¿Leo-san?_ — le tocó alejarse un tanto ese aparato escandaloso de su oído o quedaría sordo. _—Estaba ocupado organizando algunos papeles desde mi oficina, pero dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

 _—Necesito un gran, gran, pero un graaan favor. Es de vida o muerte, compadre. Guan irá para allá hablar contigo sobre... —_ Le explicó rápidamente las cosas.

Es bien sabido para Yuuri, que cuando Leo tiene su swich en español mexicano sin contención, se encontraba estresado por alguna cosa. Siguió escuchándole y al llegar al punto, el japonés solo pudo alzar su ceja por tal rareza.

_—Y como la conozco, lo único que te pido es que no me le pongas cualquier Oficial mano-larga, si son pendejos mucho mejor... ¡Ah! pero nada de asignarle "escuincles" a la redonda._

_—¿Eh?... Espera...más despacio que no soy mexicano. —_ Yuuri intentaba traducir lo mejor que podía la jerga de barrio de su compañero a su "español" neutral.  _— "Escuincle" en México es como alguien "muy joven" o parecido a un "niño", ¿No?_

 _—Eso mero, es que el güerito degradado canoso con cara de niña que tienes en tus filas y que le ayudó a Guan en el operativo, me le está echando el ojo y...—_ Yuuri se dio cuenta que la crisis enamoradiza por la cual pasaba su amigo tocó fondo, aunque ya él conoce sus propulsiones.

_—¿No crees que estás exagerando con esas medidas? Harás que...la Agente se enoje contigo y lo que has avanzado, lo perderás._

_—Oh no, claro que no, ¡Mi amor por esa mujer es enorme! ¡Yo solo marco territorio!... Ese joto no me la quitará._

_—¿Ah sí? —_ dijo muy intrigado.

_—Es que si lo vieras, está bien joto el canijo... Con decirte que bota más plumas que Chris. Aunque si admito que el mocoso tira buena pinta._

¡Confirmado!, Yuuri pensó que definitivamente sus ataques de celos son muy exagerados. por otra parte, Leo ha podido distinguir en su adversario varias anotaciones con sus sentidos y si bien, el joven es algo "rarito", tiene porte, galanura y estilo, sin mencionar su buen rostro como de esos actores de Hollywood.

 _—Pero yo también tengo mi buen pedigrí, y sí me encuentro con ese ladrón, **¡LE VOY A CHINGAR LA MADRE!...**  ¡Que me parta un rayo si dejo me quite a mi chaparrita! — _lo decretó.  _—Ahora si te dejo, Yuu; no le digas nada de esto a Guan. —_ y colgó.

 _—Ahamm... ¿Bien?... —_ y él se pregunta ¿Cómo es que quedó involucrado en estos problemas existenciales?

Yuuri ideaba una forma de salir bien librado de ese "pedido especial" y a la media hora como predijo Leo, La Agente Hong llegó a su oficina a mostrarle parte de sus progresos. A ciencia cierta a Yuuri le gustó mucho su esquema, era muy detallado, lo que se espera de alguien como ella según las percepciones de Seung y Leo. Pero aún se quebraba las neuronas sobre el cómo le hará para cumplirle a ese cabezadura de Leo su promesa y entonces... 

Los toques en la puerta delataron la presencia de otra persona.

_—Permiso para entrar, Señor._

_—¡A lugar!_

La voz fue inmediatamente reconocida para Yuuri y la conejita Nikiforova, ha de ser su salvación.

Avanzó con ellos haciendo el saludo protocolario, le entregó ciertos recados de Crispino y de Felstman. Observó de reojo a la Agente, le saludó muy alegre y ella le devuelvió el gesto de la misma manera. Yuuri nota ese ambiente ameno entre ambas chicas, no puede ser más perfecto. El T.C Katsuki tomó la vocería, recapitulando los hechos, y con su orden le dispone a Hong, los servicios de Nikiforova para su cometido en la investigación. Vicky se puso alegre, el que Yuuri la tomara en cuenta le da una buena señal de que está ejerciendo bien su labor. No le va a fallar y tampoco a la Agente Hong.

_—Notifícale a Nekola que también participará en esta misión._

_— **AMAZING!!!**...¡¿Ahh?!.. ¡Digo! ¡No se preocupe, señor! — _se moderó muy chistosa con la pose militar, de Guan salió una risita y Yuuri soltó un suspiro flexible por esos arranques ella. _—Ya verá que mi compañero y yo haremos un gran equipo para la Agente Hong, ¡No le defraudaremos!_

 _—De mi parte trataré de guiarlos lo mejor que pueda. —_ enunció Hong, muy profesional.

 _—¡Perfecto! —_ concretó y luego miró a su rebelde oficial señalándole con su dedo acusador. _—Eso sí, no busques problemas Nikiforov, te conozco. Sueles hacer cosas de "más" en donde no se te ha solicitado._

_—Mooh~~ pero si me he portado muy bien, no me he volado las clases de Richelieu y ni he peleado con el gatito...digo, el Cabo Primero Plisetsky._

_—Igual te lo estoy advirtiendo, guerra avisada no mata a "conejo". ¿O te recuerdo todos los chascos que has pasado?_

Ahora bien despreocupada, esa mujer posó sus manos detrás de su crin en lo que continuaba hablando con su jefe regañón, Hong callada en su lugar solo podía sonreír reparando un poco al T.C. 

Siempre lo ha visto como alguien muy serio y neutral, pero en esta ocasión sus rasgos están serenos aun si lleva a cabo la reprensión. Ella cree que se deba al oficial, el joven Nikiforov es alguien impulsivo y su edad influye mucho. Pese a todo pronóstico, también puede notar el buen trato que se dan...

 

**《** **S** in embargo, cuando Guan...escuchó cierto fraseo de los dos conversadores... **》**

 

_—Descuide T.C está ante su mejor oficial._

_—Eso espero, Vickytoria Nikiforova._

 

**《 E** lla volteó a mirar al joven oficial muy pasmada y con gran confusión... **》**

 

 _—Un...momento... ¿Y-y-yo escuché mal? ¿Vickytoria?—_ exclamó con ese interrogante en su cara. Vicky también se la quedó mirando bien despistada hasta que su olvidadizo cerebro al fin, reaccionó.

 _—Ups! ¡Qué torpe! —_ esa mujer chocó su puño con la palma de su mano en un ademan bastante chistoso y propio de ella.  _—Cuando me presenté por primera vez, lo hice usando mi apellido base en masculino, el cual es Nikiforov; y como todos acá me nombran así, lo dije por inercia en vez de usar participio femenino, "Nikiforova" o decir mi nombre como tal, que por cierto... Es Vickytoria._

_—Eso...significa que eres...que eres..._

_—¿Una chica?... Of course, my lady!!! —_ respondió sin tanto cuento.

_—Pe-pero ¿y el uniforme? y, y, y..._

_—Es una historia laaaaarga por contar Agente Guan, siento mucho no haberle aclarado las cosas. —_ juntó sus manos contenta _. —Pero si gusta tengo tiempo para explicarle... mire, lo que pasó fue..._

_—¡Ok!, y yo no existo...Ya creo comprender un poco al señor Feltsman, y sus rabietas con la "Señorita"._

La coneja atolondrada acaparó la atención de la bella china del bosque que se perdió. Ambas le dieron un olvido olímpico al superior, y por último Katsuki, quien se quedó con su ceja levantada y acomodado en su sillón, pensaba deslindadamente que Vickytoria era o es alguien único en su especie.

Una vez que Guan, recibió las aclaraciones de la menor, se pudo enterar de lo más básico por ahora, Yuuri de poder dejarles continuar su tertulia, lo haría, pero el deber llama. Alguien debe poner orden en este manicomio. El T.C carraspea haciéndose sentir, las dos señoritas dan con sus ojos y la culpa las embargó. Yuuri culmina la pequeña reunión sin mucha cuantía con distintas órdenes para cada una y finalmente, él queda satisfecho al efectuar lo tratado con Leo.

¿Siendo Vicky una chica, no hay inconvenientes o sí?... Eso deliberó...

 

 

 💠 

*  
*  
*

**_《_ ** **_Culmina el flash back_ ** **_》_ ** ****

 

 **T** ras ese recuento de los hechos y el saber por dónde va la "tabla" en nuestro presente, Seung Lee en el día de hoy fue hablar con Katsuki para que no le siguiera las aguas a ese Fedérale, le describió como era el físico de la "supuesta" amenaza para Leo, Yuuri precisó esa ecuación en su cabeza y le aclaró que el joven apuesto era en realidad, una "jovencita" de belleza andrógina, muy particular.

Lee, quien ahora sabe de primera mano sobre Nikiforova, tiene razones de peso para cometer su juicio. Chris y Phitchit (no estaban invitados pero se pegaron al chisme como los paparazis que son) pensaron de la misma manera que el coreano y Yuuri, insiste que a sus colegas les gusta armar tormentas de agua en donde no las hay...

Total, el detective se vá a su laburo, dejando solos al T.C y sus dos hombres de confianza. Ellos seguían revisando sus estudios sobre esa simbología o del modus operandi del Clan Kazuma y en lo que realizaban aquello, también hacían sus posibles hipótesis de la sorpresa que tendrá Leo, cuando conozca realmente a su "rival"

 _— Jajajaja aún no supero esto, chicos. —_ empezó Phitchit con el jaleo.

 _—Y según Leo, Vicky bota más "plumas" que yo, pero igual la tiene en la mira, Jajajaja. Al menos esta vez, me comparó con alguien bello. —_ se burlaba bien descarado aquel demonio de ojos verdes aceitunos.

 _—Leo, es un exagerado y Vicky-San, tiene un imán para los "problemas" —_ mencionó Yuuri mientras tecleaba. El diminutivo o la forma tan apacible del como hizo el comentario, retumbó en la cabeza del par de shipeadores _._

_—y ustedes deberían concentrarse en su trabajo._

_—Luego lo hacemos, más bien... háblanos de ese pequeño detalle. —_ el moreno y el rubio se pusieron en frente de Yuuri.

 _—¿Cuál detalle? —_ detuvo su teclear, mínimo intuyó que esos dos, ya pintaban algo en su contra.

 _—De "Vickytoria" a un bonito "Vicky-san" no es algo muy propio de ti, querido Yuu~~. —_ sospechó el suizo muy maligno y el tailandés prosiguió en la misma escama _._

—¿Y últimamente te hemos visto menos amargado con nuestra conejita? ¿Alguna cosa interesante que el acusado tiene por decir?

 _—Negativo en civil, ya pónganse a trabajar. —_ los ignoró y retomó su tecleo intensivo.

 _—¡Yuuuuuuuri!, ¡No seas aguafiestas y suelta la sopa!_  —se ofendieron hasta la médula.

El par reclamó, querían saber todo. Yuuri se mantuvo serio, aunque se maldijo a sí mismo por su descuido y ahora no podrá despegarse a esas dos lacras hasta que no le saquen información. Pero siendo honestos, él hace rato que ha estado cambiando gradualmente con la pequeña y lo sabe. Yuuri, para variarles el tema y darles duro en su ego, les recordó que si lo siguen molestando, les repite la misma hazaña de la otra vez (recordando el acuerdo que hizo con Vicky, fue divertido tenerla de monitora.)

Esos dos chillaron, haciéndole la señal de la cruz llamándole "monstruo mal influenciador de conejos" y Yuuri, no pudo hablar porque preciso en ese momento, Vicky hizo acto de presencia cruzando por esa puerta muy escandalosa.

 _—Ohayo Gozaimasu, Katsuki - Chū Taisa!!! —_ Gritó animada con una mano en lo alto.

 _—Vicky...San. —_ musito Yuuri en las nubes y los otros tuvieron un respingo horriblísimo llegando a saltar de lado por esa vocecilla de su castigadora.

Vicky observó a Yuuri. Él obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo cuando la apreció con su ropa de civil. Traía el cabello recogido, portaba unos lentes de lujo sobre su cabeza y llevaba puesta una camisa de hombreras manga larga blanca. Se la arremangó estilo ¾ , el largo de esa prenda llegaba un poco más abajo de su cola y solo optó por abotonarse 5 primeros botones dejando al descubierto su cintura y vientre tonificados, también usaba jeans azules en tubo algo desgastados, con unas botas negras a un cuarto de pierna y de tacón delgado dándole un look fresco como retro, se veía atractiva capturándole por completo.

Ella le sonrió, le gustaba ver ese efecto adorable en Yuuri, pero luego intuyó que su jefe no estaba solo, ese par de malvados también estaban allí y sin más, afilo sus picaros ojos dejándoles asustados, aún sigue algo enojada por lo del traje de conejito y eso por ahora, ¡No se le olvidará!

_—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira nada más a quienes tenemos por aquí, ¿Cómo están, par de pécoras?_

_—¡H-hola linda V-vicky! —_ soltaron las dos ratas con susto al retroceder como 3 pasos...la "cordialidad" en Vicky era aterradora.

 _—Veo que están bastante mejor, les lucen las vendas, se les ven divinas. —_ mencionó sarcástica y elegante al acercarse con su dedo posado en sus labios acorazados... _—Les realzan mucho sus facciones, caballeros... Yo solo espero y con eso, aprendan la lección._

_— **¡NOOOOOOO! ¡YA NO MÁS LECCIONES!**_

_—¿En serio no quieren más?, para mí no es ninguna molestia. —_ se hizo la humilde.

Yuuri dejó la mano izquierda tocando con sus dedos el escritorio y con la otra disimuladamente se tapaba su boca, como si fingiera pensar dentro de su aura indiferente, pero en realidad el muy hijo de puta ocultaba su risa. Ver a esos adultos temblando ante esa pequeña figura, no tiene precio alguno. Vicky continúo con más dardos ponzoñosos, los dos mayores intentaban defenderse y Yuuri tramó con clara tentativa de nombrar a Vickytoria como su monitora definitiva en las clases cuando fuese a impartir los castigos a ese par. No lo negará, le encantó trabajar con ella.

_— **¡VICKY, ERES MALIGNA!**_

_— **¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!**_

_—No, no lo soy. Soy una estudiante muy "práctica" que seguía órdenes y aplicaba la "practicidad" enseñada por mi jefe bonito-amargado en ustedes. —_ los mató con ese bateo imprevisto mientras caminaba al puesto de Yuuri, poniéndose detrás de su escritorio con un puño en su cadera, la sobrante sostenía los documentos y el puchero enojón relució. Eso a Yuuri sí que le llamó la atención, pensando que su pupila era muy recurrente en usar su "frase".

 _— **¡VICKYYYYYYYYY! ¡NO SIGAS SUS EJEMPLOS!**  —_Chillaron al tiempo.

 _—Se merecen eso y mucho más por lo que nos hicieron, ¿Cierto Katsuki-San? —_ dijo eso apoyando su codo en el hombro de su superior bien fresca, Yuuri al elevar su rostro dando con el de ella, se coloreo de rojo otra vez y Vicky, le guiño un ojo siendo cómplice de la fechoría. Él pronto comprendió, y con una diminuta sonrisa sincera, asintió.

 _—¡Yeiiiii! ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Katsuki-San, me dio la razón! —_ les ganó la jugada mostrándose risueña, maldadosa y victoriosa.

 _—¡Oh por Buda!, ¡Es el fin del mundo, Chris! —_ susurró en bajo Phitchit.

 _—Yuuri es un Hijo de la que sabemos y ahora con Vicky de su lado, ¡Esto es el acabose! —_ también hizo lo mismo Chris. _— Capitán, hagamos una retirada digna por ahora y luego veremos cómo atacamos a Katsuki._

_—¡Si, mi Mayor!, debemos re-plantear la ofensiva._

Los chiflados improvisaron su partida diciendo que tenían muchas cosas por adelantar, la carrera que pegaron fue de atleta y Vicky se despedía de ellos en japonés con un " _Hasta luegoooo~, Caballeros_ "... en medio de su escapada, Phitchit le escribió a Yuuri por Whatsapp, este leyó el recado botando un vaho cansado.

_— Phichit-Kun: **»** Te salvó la campana Yuu, pero la guerra sigue y no escaparás del interrogatorio._

_Ok **«** :Yuuri—_

La situación cada día se complicaba más y más presionándole de la manera más "desdichada", los pilares en Yuuri se estaban desmoronando y por el cómo van las cosas, era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos le extraigan todo con lujos y detalles. Pero, mientras pueda reservarse sus sentimientos para él, no hay problema. Vicky lo trae a tierra con sus gestos simpáticos, ella daba una última despedida a son de broma y Yuuri en silencio se vio salvado por esa oficial.Cuando acabó el chasco, él por supuesto, inició la conversación.

_—Byeeee~~~ ¡Par de cobardes!_

_—Vicky-san._

_—¿Ah?, ¡Dime!_

_—¿Puedo saber a qué debo la grata presencia de tu visita?_

_—¡Oh, es cierto! —_ le entrega los papeles. si bien es domingo y es su día libre, tenía que entregar su diario de campo y su ficha actualizada con todos los operativos, misiones y casos que ella ha resuelto hasta a la fecha como parte de su condición "bajo prueba" y que no la degraden por incumplimiento.

_—10 notificaciones resueltas de 10, nada mal, felicitaciones por tu trabajo, Vicky-San._

_—Arigatou gozaimasu, Katsuki - Chū taisan! —_ se puso feliz.

_—Y veo que has practicado el uso de los honoríficos y tu japonés._

_—¡Obvio! ¡A los Nikiforov nada nos queda grande, te dije que podría con tu idioma del mal! —_ se auto-alabó inflando su pecho muy orgullosa. _—y miiiiiraaaaa, mira, mira. Gané mi exameeeen~~ —_ se lo mostró con una conducta bastante infantil.

Yuuri observó la hoja, y después a esa bonita señorita quien seguía con su carita contenta esperando alguna felicitación. Se le notaba su esfuerzo por mejorar, más él es... tan seco y de nulo tacto, que ni se dio cuenta de ello y habló bajándola de su nube.

 _— **"3.0"** es una nota mediocre que inventaron los del estado para no tirarles el año a muchos estudiantes... —_ ese fue un comentario cruel de todo profesor (siendo él, uno de esos) y la niña con las morisquetas quejonas dibujadas en su cara, quería masacrarlo.

_—Pero en comparación de ese " **2.5",**  has avanzado._

_—¡Yuuri malvado!, ¿Por qué eres así? —_ en serio quería llorar, esas lágrimas retenidas, sus ojos acuosos de huevo frito o su nariz rojita no mienten y terminaron por prenderle ese sentido preventivo, a Yuuri.

 _—Tú querías una opinión, yo solo te estoy respondiendo. —_ le miraba con tranquilidad aparente al tiempo que se puso de pie para ir con ella, pero...

 _— **¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA!...¡INSENSIBLE!** —_la hizo llorar, y giró su rostro para el otro lado.

 _"¿Y ahora qué hice?"... —_ fue lo que pensó en su lógica razonable. _—Ehh... tú sueles decirme que no eres una "princesa" y que tampoco te trate como una._

 _— **¡SI!, ¡PERO HAY MOMENTOS DE MOMENTOS, YUUUUU~RIIIIII!** —_le dio la espalda en medio de su arrebato y siguió llorando.

 _—¡¿Ahhh?!....Yooo... —_ se amilanó y no sabe cómo dar una pronta solución. _— **¡L- lo siento!...¡Lo siento!** , **¡G-Gomen!...**   **Etto**   **...¡N-no soy bueno relacionándome o e-expresándome con l-los demás!, aunque lo que dije de la mejora si fue sincero, ¡P-pero realmente no f-fue mi intención!, y...y ...**_

Explicó con muchos tartamudeos sus disculpas, Yuuri por momentos se sintió en los zapatos de su hermano Kouji cuando intentaba contentar a su esposa Lucy (Viendo que Kou, quedaba en crisis y no salía bien librado), ¡Y no! ¡No se confundan!, Yuuri solo usó ese contexto como un ejemplo, tampoco es que llegase a tal magnitud con Vicky... pero ¡hey!, ¡ El hombre estaba apurado!...

¿Y hablando de la platinada?, ella, regía desde su lugar, solo escuchaba a ese joven sin mirarle a sus espaldas, y una sonrisa floja escapó en sus hipeos. En lo poco que ya lleva lidiando a Yuuri, sabe que es él muy descuidado o frío en sus respuestas; o que también, cuando se percata del "daño" causado o quiere solucionarlo, se pone nervioso y muy inseguro. Mostrándose así, más consciente en sus sentires.

Verle eso, ha hecho que desde hace un tiempo para acá, le tomara algo de cariño a ese japonés, y ella no se lo dirá o al menos no por ahora... Solo que él debe aprender a tener más delicadeza o escoger las palabras adecuadas, no puede ser tan "nefasto" y negligente en su honestidad.

 _—¿En serio no me mientes? —_ se volteó mirando muy seria a su superior cuando limpiaba sus lágrimas con distinción.

 _—Yo... —_ el acusado se empequeñeció y masajeaba sus dedos con esa aura de Vicky ejerciendo presión.  _—¡L-lo juro!_

 _—¡Ok!...¡Te creeré! —_ le arqueó su ceja olvidando todo en un segundo. — _Pero tienes que aprender a ser más considerado con una dama o con cualquier persona cuando te pidan... **¡Cier - tas - o – pi – nio – nes!**_ — cada sílaba era un golpe que daba en capricho al pecho ajeno. ****

 _—¡Itai! ¡Itai!, ¡Itai!... ¡Ok!, ¡Ya entendí, Ya entendí! —_  él se protegía de sus ataques.

 _—¡Eres el superior!, ¡Los superiores siempre son atentos con sus subordinados cuando van en post de mejora para motivarlos!, ¡y más si son jóvenes o señoritas como yo!, **¡SEÑOR CUADRICULADO!**  —_y así como a un niño pequeño, le castigó estrujándole sus mejillas o se las estiraba a sus anchas.

_—¡Auch!... Eso... duele. —"Solo le faltó que tomara cualquier cosa felpuda y me lo lanzara a la cara. No ha cambiado en ese aspecto"..._

Pensó eso último para él. Se acariciaba sus pómulos quedando realmente rojo por ese acto irrespetuoso de su pupila.

 _—Y agradece que no tengo mi peluche a la mano Yuu~ri. —_  El karma, ese karma ha tomado una postura perrísima restregándole sus propias memorias a su estampa. La careta que puso Yuuri fue de puro pánico con resignación y su castigadora continuó.

_—De niña solía dar muchos peluchazos a mi papá cuando me hacía estas gracias y... A un viejo amigo._

_—¿Un...viejo amigo? —_ hablo sin querer en voz audible.

Vicky no vio problema en contarle y Yuuri no sabe el "por qué" o el "cómo", pero esto no le dio un buen presentimiento.

 _—En Rusia yo tuve un amigo. O bueno... Él era mi único amigo en ese momento... Le decía "Mr. Chubby" en broma por ser alguien de ojos bonitos, "rellenito y apapachable"._ — Oh... eso congeló al Teniente Coronel, ella aún lo recuerda...Yuuri se mantuvo callado escuchándole todo.

 _—No recuerdo mucho su rostro o como se veían otras partes de su físico en sí, pues él usaba muchos tapabocas o cosas que lo cubrieran del frio. También era alguien muy bueno conmigo y muy amigo de mi papá...algo como su mejor pupilo. Pero me desesperaba que a veces fuera tan seco en su modo de ser... ¡Así como tú lo eres con el resto, sin darte cuenta! —_ le volvió a reclamar.

 _—L-lo siento. —_ se disculpó de nuevo, el "yabai" mudo de su boca ha emergido, esto para él no es nada bueno y como cosa perdida le preguntó por ese "amigo", ateniéndose a las "respuestas" _— ¿Y qué fue de...ehmmm... tu amigo?... Si es que puedo...saber._

 _—No lo pude ver más por cosas de su trabajo, y cuando murió papá tampoco pude saber más de sus recados...—_ Vicky jugueteaba con sus dedos al rozar el marco del escritorio y continúo su dialogar. _—Quizás con el tiempo, me olvidó y también olvidó su promesa de volverme a visitar y tocar el piano para mí mientras yo le bailara o tal vez, por ser en ese entonces una niña, no me consideró verdaderamente como una "amiga", en realidad no lo sé. Al menos quiero creer que me olvidó por lo primero y no por lo último... —_ No le miraba, más para Yuuri era certero que la sonrisa de su oficial era de por lejos, a las alegres que ella le da, fue una entristecida.

 _"Katsuki Yuuri... eres el imbécil más grande del mundo"... —_ se recriminó por eso.

La conciencia en forma de clavo le fue martillando su alma y ahora menos se atreve a contarle de su pasado o de ese primer encuentro de ellos... Él teme. Teme por muchas cosas, y lo que más teme es que se pierda la buena relación que ha restablecido con "la señorita"...Creó una tormenta en su cabeza, dando por hecho que ella lo odiará. Pronto, Vicky levantó su faz extraviada eliminando todo desánimo, encontrándose con un Yuuri que sin definir, se veía en apariencia "neutral", pero que por dentro estaba muy asustado, y le eternizó su bonito "regaño"

 _—Anyways!...son cosas mías, no preocupes. —_ hizo un gesto de abaniqueo con su mano para espantar sus pensamientos menguados.  _—Si algún día me lo encuentro, quiera o no ¡Lo haré hablar! ...Ah y aun no resolvemos lo tuyo. —_ ella ahora se ha puesto en frente de él, muy segura de sí  _—. Lo que quiero decir con lo anterior es, que tienes que ser más sutil en tus opiniones cuando sean para bien y mucho más, si la gente que te rodea es cercana a ti como tus familiares, amigos, o colegas, Yuu~ri. Serás mi jefe, pero eso no te impide codearme como a una colega y nos estamos llevando mucho mejor, eso me lo dijiste hace un par de días ¿No? —_ Vicky le indicó y Yuuri asintió _. — ¿Lo ves? y por eso no es bueno que lo hagas, ¡Tómalo como un consejo!_

 _—Lo tendré muy...en cuenta._ — dijo muy avergonzado.

 _—Más te vale. —_ le picó su nariz en venganza.

 _—N-no hagas eso...—_ se la tapó con rapidez poniendo una cara enfurruñada. _—y no abuses de mi confianza._

 _—Ehhh~ te gusta picotear mi bella nariz y mi linda frente, pero no te gusta que te lo hagan a tí ¿Verdad?, que genial es la venganza, ya sabes lo que se siente y pienso hacerlo más seguido. —_ se divirtió con las expresiones de su jefe, más ella retomó el tema.  _—Pero voy muy en serio con eso Yuu~ri, estaré vigilándote. Si yo puedo de apoco con el horrible idioma japonés, tú puedes con ese "aspecto" aunque no será nada sencillo, y por más que te ayude, dependerá de ti abrirte a los demás o no. —_ concluyó riéndose.

 _"Ella es más directa que mi maestro con los consejos y las reprimendas"... —_ fue su reflexión en lo que mantenía todavía sus manos en su nariz.

_—Bien, ya te entregué mi tarea, y ya charlamos, ahora si me voy._

_—¿Eh? ¿Te irás?_

Vicky asintió, le comento que Guan, Emil y ella (obviamente) observarían las rutas en el día de hoy para así tener una idea de cómo iniciar los escrutinios de la supuesta caleta de droga en el día de mañana. El lugar es concurrido, uno muy visitado por los adultos jóvenes, acordaron usar un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión y no llamar la atención en los ciudadanos o gente del mal común.

 _—¡Taran!, ¿Y qué te parece?_ — ella le desfiló muy despampanante y giró sobre de sí para acabar con una magnifica pose _. —Me veo bien ¿Eh?... Si viviera en Rusia, mi tía no me dejaría usar estas outfits y aún estoy indecisa si mantener el cabello recogido o dejármelo suelto. —_ se lo mencionó muy emocionada esperando un bonito comentario.

 _—Ahh... yo...creo que ¿Está bien?—_ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_—Oh... ya veo._

El semblante de Vicky bajó sus ánimos otra vez, sin perder su sonrisa y Yuuri se quiso dar una bofetada a sí mismo con algo como _: "¡¿En serio solo le dirás eso, Katsuki?!"..._

Ella pensó que las otras dos debilidades de su jefe eran: hacer que diga lo que siente en plena conciencia, y que fuese "abierto o espontáneo"... Dicho juego, parecía la representación de un curioso cuento, uno donde el japonés era un príncipe o caballero que estaba limitado por un hechizo del mal convirtiéndolo en un sapo por no hacer frente a sus defectos (conózcase como cerrarse a la banda) además de su seriedad, que por momentos era amargada; y la rusa, era la bella princesa o la damisela que buscaría ayudarle a superar esas dificultades, no sabemos si al final usará un beso como en el relato original u otra estrategia para variar, de lo que sí estamos seguros es que sería un trabajo largo y complicado...

 _—¡E-espera!... —_ ese aspaviento la descolocó. El hombre empezó a juntar sus índices muy inquieto en lo que buscaba las palabras exactas _. — Yo...lo que realmente intente decirte es, que eres una joven prodigiosa que sabe cuándo y cómo relucir lo mejor de cada atuendo y esta no es la...excepción. Pienso que es muy...muy de tu estilo —_ logró reivindicarse. _—Y creo que si haces esto. —_ fue con ella y estando a su frente con mucha sutileza, le desarmó el tomate dejándole caer sus hebras plateadas. _—Te verás más... simpática... —_ finalizó al acomodárselas. _— Bueno... Eso creo... Yo...no soy experto en estas cosas..._

Ahora ella fue quien se enrojeció, hasta su rostro se complació y el que se atreviera hacer aquello rompiendo su estampa formal, fue muy adorable de su parte.

 _—Gracias por la sugerencia Yuu~ri!, —_ le miró enternecedor _. —Entonces me lo dejaré... así, solo porque tú me lo dices._

 _—Ehhmm... —_ Yuuri no pudo soportar la bonitura de esa mujer, sus orejas y mejillas se prendieron en un gracioso carmín poniéndole muy tímido al momento de coordinar sus palabras acartonadas o sus movimientos. Le acompañoa la puerta como buen caballero, le abrió cediéndole el paso y ella solo reía por sus actitudes.

_—¿D-de qué te ríes?_

_—De nada en particular. —_ Mintió, si tenía un motivo.

_—Ese "nada" me suena a otra cosa._

_—Pues sigue pensando Katsuki-San. —_ le volvió a puntear su nariz y salió corriendo por los pasillos antes de que ese superior japonés cuadriculado intentara regañarle.

 _— **¡D-D-DEJA DE HACER ESO, NIKIFOROV!**  _— El tic en su faz rojiza denotaba su carga.

 _— **¡JEFE AMARGADO NO SEAS ASI!... ¡Y NOS VEMOS MAS LUEGO!, ¡TE PONDRÉ AL TANTO DE LO QUE HAGAMOS EN LA MISIÓN PARA QUE NO TE PREOCUPES!** —_ y Vicky en su huida, gritó muy alto perdiéndose de su vista por completo.

 _—Esta niña es todo un caso... —_ fue lo último que expresó medio ceñudo con sus manos en los bolsillos mirando a la nada por 1 min, suspiró y regresó a su oficina a continuar sus revisiones pero... _—Y yo soy un "tonto" por... Seguirle la cuerda. —_ al final, acabó sonriéndose bobamente de su suplicio.

Retomando con nuestra conejita en plena fuga (y con Makkachin de llavero cuando pasó por el a la guardería), dijimos que a ella le gusta ver a Yuuri en esta faceta. Bien, con esto que hizo, terminó de ratificar esa fascinación curiosa. La platinada no borró de su cara la boba expresión por la travesura inocente realizada a su jefe y no por malo o por quererse divertir (aunque que si lo disfrutó). De pronto su intensidad se deba a que quiere derretir en su totalidad la coraza severa y cerrada que el "Yuuri serio" se ha auto impuesto.

Capas de hielo gruesas que se han ido derrocando con cada ascenso lento que ella ha dado y lo han aproximado al verdadero "Yuuri"...Ese que alguna vez le platicó Phitchit, y que poco a poco se muestra más y más ante ella.

Su curiosidad se desborda de sus contenedores con los nuevos detalles a descubrir en Yuuri, su jefe pueda que sea toda una eminencia en su profesión, y que se muestre seguro en varios asuntos pero es...un ser humano que también tiene sus límites, límites que ha detectado empezando por su naturaleza solitaria u aislada...Una que comprende a la perfección, pues ella también ha estado en esa zona apartada por mucho tiempo a su propia prevención por el ambiente elitista en el que creció.

Sin embargo, en lo que respecta en su pequeña e ingenua mentalidad... Desea ayudarlo a ser más abierto y solo hay un camino para ello...

La cuestión es, que estando en su posición de una simple oficial o una camarada para él, frenaría muchos de sus recursos, a ella le agradaría ser más cercana... Como una amiga, ¡Si eso es! ¡Quiere ser su amiga!...y no cualquiera, una incondicional con la que pueda tener más confianza e ir mucho más allá para que domine esas inseguridades...¿Y por qué no? también quiere que él sea su amigo. Será algo amargado, serio o regañón, pero es una gran persona, de buen corazón, con un sobrino precioso y no se piensa rendir, le ayudará lo más que pueda. Y si para ello le toca pedir asesoría a Chris o Phitchit en su locura, ¡lo hará! ¡Está decidido!...

 _—¡Bién, Príncipe Yuu~ri!, ¡Prepárate!... ¡Porque esta princesa llegó a salvarte!—_ se dijo eso para sí.

Traspasó el gran portón encontrándose con Hong y Nekola saludándole a unos metros de ella al final de su travesía...

 

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

 

**_Alguna zona de mala muerte de Shibuya_ ** **_– Tokyo /Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 12:00 am (días después)_

 

**_Operativo:_ ** _Sombra.  
_ **_Grado:_ ** _**"** B+ **"  
**_ **_Objetivo:_ ** _Desmantelar las "caletas" donde ocultan la droga, y averiguar más datos sobre el Clan Kazuma o la organización para la cual trabajan._

 

 **N** ikiforov y Nekola guiados por la habilidosa Agente Guan Hong y otros oficiales de peso (enviados por cortesía de Katsuki) ahora estaban por dar rienda suelta a la estruc000tura que planearon como resultado de ese primer sondeo, sondeo que hicieron en los días anteriores estando civil en aquel lugar concurrido y popular de Shibuya.

En efecto, los tres jóvenes en la compañía de Xiang, la mini-chow chow, Santo, el chiguagua y Makkachin, el caniche, fueron descartando las rutas analizadas hasta a dar con dos de ellas, la primera era una red pequeña que distribuía el material empacado y listo para vender a sus proveedores, Xiang y el santo siendo los perros oficiales con especialidad en rastreo de droga, atinaron con todos los estupefacientes mostrados por Hong, Makka no será rastreador de anfetaminas o alguna sustancia pero su instinto de oficial guardián entrenado para combates estaba alerta en caso que sus compañeros perrunos, le necesitaran (esa fue la orden de su dueña rusa)

Por suerte en esos días y noches no ocurrió ningún imprevisto, pudieron tomar pruebas y demás, que los condujeron a la segunda ruta... Está cumple su función de resguardar toda la materia prima sin procesar en grandes cantidades. El lugar estaba retirado, en un punto estratégico donde los policías del  ** _FPJ_**  muy poco lo transitaban... Tenían a mucha gente armada allí custodiando lo mínimo, Hong no le pareció prudente entrar, Nekola pensó lo mismo eran demasiados y por mucho que estuviesen de civil ellos se darían cuenta y, necesitarían más apoyo. Nikiforov sin dudar, les comentó que podrían platicar esto con Katsuki (siendo el un experto en redadas, no les vendría nada mal una que otra guía bajo su mano) y por decisión unánime aprobaron esa propuesta.

Entre otras cosas, alguien estaba muy desesperado en Volver a Japón, después de enterarse por boca de un coreano sobre quien estaría protegiendo las espaldas de su amor.

 _— **¡NO MAMEN!, ¡¿ESTA CARCACHA VOLADORA NO PUEDE IR MÁS RAPIDO?!**  — _Leo se exaspero. _— **¡SI SÉ, ME VOY EN AVIANCA!**_

 _—¿Y todos los mexicanos son así de gritones? —_ soltó como si nada Seung, al momento de reclinarse en su silla. _—¡Ya relájate!, Hong está en buenas manos._

_—Si tu...Güey, como no es tu novia la que peligra en manos de ese joto empalagoso._

_—Sí, sí, lo que digas, igual no me gustan las mujeres. —_ lo fregó. _—Solo te diré, que cuando te des cuenta de que todo este tiempo estabas equivocado con el "oficial", querrás darte un golpe de esos ... Mmmm ¿Cómo es que les dices?..._

_—¿Guajoloteros?_

_—¡Eso!...y yo estaré allí, apuntándote con mi dedo con un "Te lo dije" —_ le dio la estocada final, Leo resopló a su comentario, en serio quería llegar rápido.

Después de la exitosa captura en la primera ruta, cuando Katsuki supo de los reportes hechos por Nekola y Nikiforov, más lo mencionado por Hong por todo el informe arrojado, a los tres les felicitó y les dio vía libre para avanzar a la segunda fase con ciertas modificaciones ya que el mismo los dirigiría desde el cuartel general y los mandaría con sus mejores hombres de apoyo.

 _—Somos algo así como unos supervisores del operativo, señor Katsuki? —_ infirió Emil muy emocionado con su cara brillante sintiéndose superheroe.

 _—Afirmativo. En sí, serian auxiliares. —_ contestó el T.C Katsuki.

 _— **AMAZING!!!!...**  Eso significa que Nekola y yo estamos libres, ¡Genial! —_ esa fue la desvergonzada de Vicky.

 _—Negativo...—_ la regañó Katsuki. _—Nekola y tú son parte importante de dicho operativo, más les recuerdo que la agente Hong, es quien los supervisa de modo indirecto bajo mis órdenes y en caso de que ese planteamiento surgiera, Nekola si dispondría de esa posibilidad, pero tú no. Eres muy impulsiva, por eso Feltsman no suele dejarte sola y yo menos._

 _—¡Mooohh~~¡Eso No es justo! —_ se quejó con un bonito mohín en su rostro y mudamente en sus labios formo un "jefe amargado".

_—Ya fui claro en mi orden._

_—¿Permiso para alegar a mi defensa?_ — intentó Vicky persuadirlo con su encanto natural.

 _—Denegado. —_ respondió Yuuri. _—Y llora todo lo que quieras, pero no me convencerás. Fin de la discusión, Nikiforov. —_  Él ni la miró por estar pendiente a los documentos clasificados y ella se desplomó como siempre al suelo.

 _"No me gusta este Yuuri, me agrada más el Yuuri tiernito...Mhhhmmp"...—_ pensó Vicky para ella y gimoteando en sus pucheros.

Hong y Nekola rieron por las actitudes de su amiga y le dieron palmaditas animosas sobre su hombro para tratar de consentirla. A su modo de ver la situación, pensaron que el Jefe era alguien muy agradable una vez que lo lidian mejor y...

       

 _ **"A** h, se vé linda **"....**  — _caviló en sus adentros ese hombre reservado en lo que la observaba.  _—"¿Y así ella pretende que la trate con la seriedad de una oficial?"... —_ Katsuki riendo en medio de su sobriedad, deliberó que realmente algo muy fuerte debió de atraerle en la jovencita para tenerle esa "paciencia milenaria"

No obstante, es el superior, y por mucho que le dé un pesar "chistoso" en esa rebelde conejita, debe marcarle su autoridad. El T.C dio las últimas instrucciones al trío de jóvenes para marchar con el plan, y prepararon todo lo necesario para que las sorpresas no los tomaran por la borda.

Él por su parte, también realizaba su propia "secuencia de los hechos" tras ir en estos días a la cárcel penitenciaria de máxima seguridad en Japón, para hablar con Sullivan al lado de Phitchit. El ambiente fue cargado dentro de la corrupción del lugar, Yuuri le mostró las imágenes o pedía más datos sobre ese Clan y la organización para la cual trabajaban. No habló mucho, pero le advirtió que si "ellos" no se han manifestado como se debe... es porque estarán evaluando algo usando a ese clan de "marionetas" y en cuanto a la simbología, él solo recuerda haberle visto a uno de esos locos la estampa de animal... Un reptil y al usarlo en sus víctimas o atentados, era su carta de presentación. Saliendo del lugar, ellos pudieron hablar en confianza

_—Plisetsky tenía razón con los indicios al igual que Nikiforova._

_—Eso reduce el número de variables de la simbología a buscar, T.C._

_—y por ende a las órdenes y organizaciones criminales existentes e incluso se enlaza con el viejo caso que los de arriba en su momento, archivaron..._

_—¿Te refieres al... caso que llevaban nuestros ex-jefes?... ¿El de Kouji y Andrei?..._

_—Sí, Chulanont... A ese me refiero y de poder enlazarlo que se atengan a las consecuencias. —_ lo dijo carente de toda gracia que no fuese de animadversión.

 _—Yuuri... —_ Phitchit, sintió una mala punzada tras mirar la faz obscurecida de su amigo y sus ojos fríos sin ninguna clase de vida....

El camino cada vez se tornaba más negro... reabriendo esas heridas y ese demonio que lleva contenido esperando a ser liberado por muchos motivos buscando justicia y una muy personal. Phitchit solo desea que la situación no se salga de control para Yuuri, y que esa laguna obscura que vivió alguna vez hace muchos años por los fatídicos sucesos que atravesó, no se vuelvan a repetir.

Hasta ahora se ha mantenido relativamente "tranquilo", pasó por mucho para poder estar sobrio o permanecer sin crisis de ansiedad severa, o de cometer alguna locura bajo tratamientos (que desde hace 2 años para acá los ha suspendido por las jornadas laborales), además de tener a su sobrino Yuuki consigo, como una motivación para no recaer en "aquello", diciéndose un "estoy harto de seguir así" y no ha sido fácil.

Y más, si hay personas por parte de la familia de su fallecida cuñada, Lucy, a quien apreció mucho en vida, peleando su custodia por atribuciones injustificadas. Nunca apoyaron a su hija dejándola prácticamente sola y al enterarse de su relación con Kouji o más adelante del deceso de la joven pareja, todo reventó para mal queriendo pagar su arrepentimientos por la vía rápida y era, cuidando al pequeño... Pero Yuuri, no permitió que se lo quitaran...

Yuuri, aún está en espera de alguna salida mal esbozada de esa gente, preparado para cualquier cosa y peleará con garras u dientes para defender a su sobrino. De que no los separen contando con la ayuda de su familia y de su hermana Mari, como excelente abogada en este tipo de casos y sigue en ese proceso... él más que nadie lo sabe.

Y sabe que ha sido fuerte de espíritu...

Contra todo pronóstico logró anteponerse sobre la adversidad, de los golpes y heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, llevándose así el premio mayor de seguir vivo, de mantener preventivamente a Yuuki al lado suyo como lo más importante en su ser y de ganar su merecido reconocimiento como el mejor de los Oficiales más jóvenes que hay en su país tras mucho trabajo duro...

Estos 5 o casi 6 años tuvieron más espinas que rosas.

Y el año en curso con la llegada alegre de Vickytoria a su vida, Phitchit sabe que Yuuri, ha ido recuperando su esencia gentil, mostrándose más "ameno" con su personal y superando su barrera solitaria con el nombre de un sentimiento tan cálido y propio del ser humano por el cual todos pasamos, y quizás solo gracias a esa simpática mujer, apenas lo esté experimentado por primera vez en sus 25 años. Sin embargo...Lo anterior podría cambiar las cosas.

Yuuri es por default, terco y extremadamente egoísta cuando quiere lograr su cometido, haciendo a un lado todo valor positivo y eso le preocupa, o en caso tal esa "sombra" del pasado se tope en su camino;  allí si no habrá nadie que lo detenga...

Por eso Phitchit, no dudará en jugar sus cartas, y claro le ayudará en aquello, también quiere justicia pero sin dejar de brindarle o recalcarle esos puntos a Yuuri, como su polo a tierra o conciliador de su conciencia.

Los días han sido en parte, muy agitados para los superiores.

Ahora con eso explicado, el escenario nos trae devuelta aquí, en el principio de todo con el operativo en su fase final. Los tres chicos vestían el uniforme  _ESMAD,_ fueron rodeando de apoco la zona con el esto de oficiales, Xiang, y santo al lado de Hong se fueron por delante con un puñado de su gente para rastrear más implementos ilícitos, cosa que hallaron como el chance ganador de la lotería, Makka iba con ellos. Nikiforov y Nekola comandaban al resto de muchachos para neutralizar a los bandidos y así tomar ventaja con anticipación. en su caminata encontraron a mucha gente que fue explotada a trabajar en la producción de los estupefacientes (eran esclavos)

En otro lugar, para ser exactos en uno de los cuartos entrelazados, estaba uno de los Kazuma, era Akon. llevaba la contabilidad de las pérdidas y ganancias obtenidas, o guardaba el dinero en varias maletas con ayuda de sus peones... pronto la sirena sonó, avisando de la trifulca formada entre la policía ordinaria y los del _F.E.G.I_ contra sus hombres.

_—¡Jefe, nos atacan!._

_— **¡Joder!** — _profirió, ahora sí está fregado con la maldita suerte.

Tomaron las maletas bajo las órdenes de ese Kazuma. En plena balacera, muchos hombres de ambos bandos caían como domino y la sangre no dio espera para teñir el espacio con su llamativo color, algunos como Nikiforov y Nekola intentaban proteger a los civiles evacuándolos por las salidas alternas. Ellos se comunicaban con Katsuki desde su puesto de control, les indicaba que hacer y como comandar al resto en lo que mandaba brigadas de respaldo, también llevaría a Phitchit y Chris con él.

La riña continuó, se intensificaba con el pasar de los minutos, los del clan protegían con su vida a su jefe quien tomo una ruta alterna, y termino encontrándose con Nikiforov, Nekola y Hong seguido de otros más.

 _— **¡DEJEN ESAS MALETAS!, ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!** — _habló Guan, en voz alta con su arma a la mano.

 _— **¡SOMOS DEL F.E.G.I EN CONJUNTO DE LA D.E.A!, ¡PONGAN SUS MANOS EN ALTO!—**_ complementó Vicky arrodillada y apuntándole al jefe.  _— **¡QUEDAN ARRESTADOS POR ENRIQUECIMIENTO ILÍCITO Y TRÁFICO DE DROGAS!**_

 _— **¡LO MISMO VA PARA USTEDES, DESGRACIADOS!** — _concluyó Nekola usando su fusil. Makkachin, xian y el santo estaban en posición de ataque al igual que los otros oficiales, están acorralados.

 _—¡Ja! lo que faltaba, que unos mocosos me digan que mierda tengo que hacer..._ — dio un par de pasos a ellos con su gentío detrás suyo listos para cualquier tiroteo y no dudó en sacar sus dos armas semi-automáticas.  _— **¡MATENLOS A TODOS!**  — _los sonidos estruendosos, la masacre y la adrenalina se juntaron en un solo cóctel de emociones peligrosas, cada quien tratando de sobrevivir a cada proyectil impactado _._ _— **¡QUE NO QUEDE NI UN PUTO TOMBO VIVO!**_

Las cadenas rechinaban, la droga en paquetes de polvo era desperdiciada o esparcida por los tiros al aire, los vidrios se rompían, los artefactos violentos acompañados de esa fuerza bruta no daban tregua, Akon intentó huir por una ruta auxiliar pero no contó con que Vickytoria fuese rápida, alcanzándole y otorgándole una patada a su izquierda, eso lo desorientó haciéndole perder sus pistolas, más no se quedó quieto.

Vicky, demostraba fiereza en sus puños o patadas, a veces repuntaba Akon y en otras Vicky, pero el hombre teniendo más experiencia en sus yaks consecutivos y en combate, jugó sucio tomando de los contenedores, esa arenilla blanca arrojándosela a sus ojos azules. Ella quedo aturdida, con ardor, el tipo aprovechó para atacarle, dejándole muchos golpes y la estrelló contra un bulto de químicos procesados listos para ser combinados con el perico, la marihuana, entre otras sustancias.

Vicky, estaba en problemas, problemas muy serios... Ella guardó la calma al ver a Nekola con dificultad, él quería ir de una a su dirección, y Vicky le hizo una señal camuflada de esperar en su escondrijo. tenía algo en mente... Dejó que el patán se le aproximara y le tomara por su ropaje acercándole a solo centímetros de su rostro.

_—Te voy joder malnacido, y luego iré por el resto de tu comarca._

_—E-eso lo veremos Tramposo. **¡HEAHH!**_

_— **¡AHHHGR, MALDITA ESCORIA!**_

En ese punto, Vicky ya se había armado con uno de los vidrios rotos que estaba regado en el suelo y le rajó la cara Akon con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor fue intenso nublándolo por la cólera, ha golpeado a Vicky en el bajo vientre muy violento, allí mismo le dio otro puño a sus costillas y una bofetada rompiéndole su boca y dejándole un moretón en su pómulo. Vicky, rodó muy lejos él, y pese a que el malestar la ha dejado sin aire, ella escupe el rojo de su boca, se rió por su cometido y a través de su intercomunicador, le explicó a Nekola rápidamente su nuevo plan.

Akon aún mantiene una de manos en su rostro ensangrentado producto de esa jugada, cuando logra salir de ese lumbral molesto, lo miró con desprecio, despotricando miles y miles de blasfemias.

_—Me las vas a pagar, ¿Acaso no sabes con quién mierda te estas metiendo, desgraciado?, **¡SOY AKON KAZUMA!, ¡LÍDER DE ESTE CLAN!**_

_—¿Es-tás...seguro que soy un desgraciado p-para ti?, Cariño... —_ lo provocó. _—Porque esta "desgraciada" aún tiene mucho por dar._

 _—U-una mujer... —_ se sorprendió sintiendo que miles de piedras le azotaban su cabeza... _—Eres una maldita mujer! —_ Akon Kazuma, jamás se concibió tan indignado... ha peleado con centenares de hombres y ninguno pudo tocarle su rostro o hacer tal estupidez, el que fuese una mujer la de semejante audacia.... logró que su poco raciocinio hiciera erupción. No podía permitir tal burla.

_— ¿Quién es el gallina ahora?_

_— **¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR!**_

Corrió tomando lo primero que se encontró en el suelo, dispuesto a acribillar a Vicky, ella aún no se recuperaba de esos golpes tratando de retroceder y en el momento justo, apareció su amigo Nekola embistiéndole como toro usando su hombro y mandándolo tan lejos que termina rompiendo más objetos por su paso..

 _— **¡Vickyyyyyy! ¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado!** — _Emil le da su mano para ayudarle a pararse.

 _—Te estabas...d-demorando ¿eh? —_ Se queja un poco de su malestar e intento no preocuparlo con su estilizado humor.

_—Esto no le gustará al jefe Katsuki, ya sabes que él fue muy claro contigo._

_—No te preocupes, ya veré como me arreglo con él._

Akon, se puso de pie más cabreado que nunca, y fue con ellos. Emil fue certero en varios golpes, Vicky a veces hacía de señuelo y aunque combatían en equipo, vieron que hombre les superaba en habilidades físicas, era como pelear contra una máquina de guerra blindada, los mandó de una al suelo y en segundos se hallaban rodeados por sus matones, más la caballería de Hong (con el extra de la brigada comandada por Katsuki, Chulanont y Giacometti) llegaron al rescate.

Akon odia perder, y viendo que la balanza estaba a favor de la ley no le quedó de otra, más que dar la retirada tomando todo el dinero con sus hombres.

 _—¡SE ESCAPA EL ENEMIGO! —_ grita Hong soltando sus tiros a su izquierda auxiliando a Nekola.

 _—¡IRÉ POR ÉL! —_ prendió motores Nikiforova con Makkachin.

 _— **¡VICKY ESPERA! ¡NO VAYAS SOLA!**  — _dijeron el Mayor suizo y el Capitán tailandés al tiempo que acabaron con la vida de 4 tipos. Ese par movieron sus fichas con su grupo yendo más atrás.

Vicky pretendió impedirlo, Akon seguía huyendo, y ella logró alcanzarlo en la misma ruta. el hombre se dio cuenta que le seguían y entregó su maleta (de las 20 que cargaban sus secuaces) dando aviso de que no lo esperaran, de que se fueran a su fortaleza y que entregaran el paquete a sus hermanos.

Él se quedó esperando a esa mujer pacientemente, y algo alejado en un sitio poco explorado. Nikiforova caminaba con una pistola que le provisionaron al pecho, Makka estaba atento y de las sombras aparece Akon. En los forcejeos hace que ella pierda su arma y en un mal movimiento, el golpe que recibió hace minutos atrás en su bajo vientre emergió haciéndole parar y caer de rodillas. Akon le miró por última vez, él debe admitir que esa chica fue muy atrevida en hacer lo que le hizo, y de querer matarla lo haría sin tregua, pero no quiere eso... Él se ve tentado en castigarle de la peor forma.

 _—Tu amo debe adiestrarte mejor...—_ sus pasos eran lentos notando la rigidez y el miedo en aquella joven, como un conejito apresado a punto de ser devorado por el lobo.

 _—N-no te tengo miedo. —_ le encaró Vicky aun con sus nervios menguados a la expectativa.

Respiraba errante y cerrando uno de sus parpados para enfocar mejor su vista mientras Makkachin, gruñía, mostrándole sus caninos al malvado humano y encrespó sus garras preparadas para atacar.

 _—Te lo advierto chica policía, lo que me hiciste en mi rostro no lo pasaré por alto, ¿Sabes que les pasan a las preciosas como tú? — _el cuerpo de Vicky tembló por la declaración mal habida que el líder Kazuma mandaba.  _— **¡TE TENDRÍA SOBRE MIS PIERNAS Y TE FOLLARÍA TAN DURO, QUE NO SABRÁS QUIEN TE DESGARRÓ!**_

Ella en su mente quería correr, pero sus extremidades no respondían, Makka ladraba con más insistencia y él...Él ya se veía en las mil y un posiciones con esa joven, pues viéndole su rostro le pareció exquisito. 

Quiere corromperla, quiere profanarla, quiere saciarse, jactándose en lujuria e inmoralidad y que sufra en carne propia sus azotes.

 _—Ya lo pensé mejor...vendrás conmigo y te haré gemir desde ya, como la perra que eres... **¡ESO TE LO JURO!**  —_trató de hacer un amague hacia ella dando por hecho su sentencia y...

 _— **¡¡¡SOBRE MÍ CADÁVER TE LLEVAS A MÍ OFICIAL, PERRO INFELIZ!!!** — _el Teniente Coronel, Yuuri Katsuki, apareció marcando territorio y dando tiros a Akon sin restricciones y Vicky susurró su nombre cuando se vió milagrosamente salvada.

 _— **¡CARAJO!**  — _protestó, en mala hora le dañaron sus planes.

       

 **A** kon, pudo escabullirse a tiempo de esa interminable balacera, pero no contó con mucha suerte, dos de esas fueron certeras dándole en su brazo como hombro, y se fue definitivamente del lugar teniendo la batalla perdida, con varios oficiales dirigidos por Giacometti o Chulanont comiéndole sus pasos... Pero esa promesa la piensa cumplir cueste lo que le cueste.

El lugar ya fue controlado por la mayoría del  _F.E.G.I_  o del  _FPJ,_ Yuuri fue con Vicky, muy alterado, preguntándole de todo. Ella le aparentó en medio de sus miedos estar "bien" sonriéndole pero no le funcionó, el dolor en su zona baja pudo más que su buena intención, aunque en sí, ella se asombró al verle reaccionar de ese modo con el canalla. 

Su jefe no es de los que revelen agresividad en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri fue a buscarle en el instante que el desgraciado lanzó esa amenaza directa y explícita para con Vicky o cuando él intentó tomarle a la fuerza para llevársela, lo sacó fuera de sí y de todos sus conductos.

 _—E-en serio, estoy bien... Nghh...—_ insistió ella manteniendo su faz adorable o eso tanteó, y otra vez el dolor volvió arreciar sacándole un quejido. El apretar de sus parpados lo demostraba.

 _—¡No mientas y ni finjas falsas sonrisas conmigo, Vickytoria! —_ Yuuri ni la dejó hablar más. Pasó el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara en él y luego el T.C agarró con firmeza su costado. _—¡Te dije claramente que no hicieras cosas que se salgan de tus manos!... **¡¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS, MUJER?!**_

_—Pero..._

_— **¡NADA DE PEROS!...** —_bramó seco y algo liado. _—¡Ahora mismo iremos con la brigada de salud para que te revisen y no quiero querellas!_

 _—Sí, s-señor. —_ no pudo contradecir a esos ojos marrones autoritarios.

El operativo obtuvo un 80% del éxito esperado, fue una lástima que el dinero quedase en manos hde esos bandidos, al menos la caleta (la cual fue de las más grandes, hasta ahora) ha sido desarticulada y los civiles que fueron explotados laboralmente como esclavos, están bajo custodia de las autoridades. El TC dio órdenes a varios cuadrantes móviles de radiar la zona, orden que fue diligenciada por Chulanont y Hong, esa gente no puede huir tan lejos pero, al estar bajo su territorio es probable que logren burlarlos (de modo temporal), Giacometti y Nekola junto a Makkachin, realizaban un escaneo exhaustivo al lugar con los de criminalística y algunos de la  _DEA_  buscando más pruebas...El resto estaban siendo revisados por las brigadas de salud.

¿Y Vicky?

En contra de su voluntad, era examinada a petición de Katsuki por la Médico Yang, la hizo descubrirse del torso para arriba dejándole con su top negro reglamentario. La magulladura que ya tenía colores violáceos, verdes y rojos que recibió en su vientre o a un lado de sus costillas, fue peligrosa... Donde ella no llevase el chaleco puesto, quizás un órgano se hubiese desprendido por el impacto del golpe, le dio un recetario, le aplicó relajantes musculares (que con el pasar de los minutos le provocarán somnolencia) curó y limpió con analgésicos los moretones en su rostro o su pómulo roto. Recomendó delante de Katsuki, el dejarle reposar mínimo 3 o 2 días por prevención para hacerle monitoreo (protocolos de rutina) Vicky quiso quejarse, pero la mirada de Yuuri fue severa y con ello entendió que no podría hacer nada.

Yang se retiró diciéndole a Vicky que se mejore, que no haga movimientos bruscos, que hiciera caso a las órdenes de su superior y dejó solos al par de oficiales, ella debía atender a más heridos. El prudente silencio en esa carpa improvisada se rompió cuando Yuuri, abrió su boca exteriorizando su enojo, aunque ese enojo tenía tintes de genuina preocupación.

 _—¿Por qué será que nunca haces caso a las recomendaciones que te doy? —_ se acercó al borde de la cama, sentándose y mirando de lado a esa muchacha rebelde quien estaba recostada y arropada en sobre las sábanas. _—Esa maniobra fue peligrosa y "estúpida" —_ El enfado se notaba en su voz, Vicky intentó enojarse por su última expresión para nada cortes, más Yuuri no le dio espacio, sus siguientes palabras le dieron una respuesta concreta a Vicky del por qué dijo, lo que le dijo...

_— **¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! ¡¿Y si en vez de quedar solo con él, te encontraras con más de sus matones y armados?!**...  **¡¿POR QUÉ NO PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR?!**_

_—L-lo siento, señor._

_—"Lo siento", "Lo siento", "Lo siento"... **¡SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO!**_

_—Ehhh... —_ jugaba con la orilla de esa tela blanca... Ella sabría qué le volvería a regañar, pero era peor si no le comentaba toda la verdad. Respiró profundo y le comentó con su acostumbrada "gracia" las cosas para aligerar el mal sazón. _—Creo que... tomar un vidrio roto, rayarle su cara con eso y decirle "tramposo gallina" al líder del Clan Kazuma, no fue...buena idea ¿Cierto?_ — le observó con ese rostro de "yo no rompo ni un plato" y Yuuri, más amarrado en su voraz deseo, arrastró la palma de sus manos por su faz fastidiada.

— _Me lo temí...no fue buena idea._

Yuuri, pensó que Vicky le sacará canas antes de los 40, y su postura austera con ella se afianzó.

_—De acuerdo. Seré franco contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en Hasetsu o cuando participaste sin mi permiso en aquella redada?_

_—Que no siempre puedo basarme en... ¿Mis impulsos y que esto no es un juego?_

_—¡Afirmativo!, ¡y lo de hoy sigue confirmando mis razones!... ¿Quieres que Felstman te devuelva a Rusia?... ¿Eso quieres?... Porque puedo ahorrarle esos trámites al General, yo podría encargarme de aquello y esto no es amenaza...¡Es casi un hecho, si continuas así!_

_— **¡NOOOOOOO!...**_  negó con fuerza tanto en voz como con su cabeza al asustarse con esas preguntas y sus oraciones, ella lo ve muy capaz de hacerlo. _— ¡N-no quiero!... p-pero el enemigo escapaba con parte de las pruebas que tú necesitabas y..._

 _— **¿Y TÚ CREES QUE ESO ME INTERESA, AHORA?** — _se reveló. _— **¡ME IMPORTA MÁS TU INTEGRIDAD O TU BIENESTAR QUE CUALQUIER MALDITA PRUEBA!**  ..._

¡Listo!, volvió a delatarse por segunda ocasión, Vicky se quedó callada tratando de procesar eso y Yuuri intentaba serenarse como sea o de maquillar esa sincera opinión con otras resoluciones...Vicky lo pone al límite de sus emociones.

 _—Lo mismo aplica para el resto de mi personal sí están en peligro_.

 _—Yuuri, yo... **¡** Ahg **!** — _ella intentó sentarse más su dolor se alzó en contra y el superior no la dejó haciéndola reclinar, si se ponía en esa posición, sería incomodarla por lo de su vientre o su costilla.

_—¿No ...se supone que estés enojado conmigo?_

_—Lo estoy. —_ le afirmó y pronto suavizó sus facciones a una más aplacada viendo la actitud apocada en la joven. _—El hecho de estar enojado no me hace un desposta. Estás herida, debes cuidarte y seguir las indicaciones._

_—Aun así....Yo..._

_—Escúchame, Vickytoria...—_ le paró tomándole por su rostro para que le mirara, puesto que lo que le diría era muy serio. _—No siempre puedes estar en todas... No eres una súper policía por más que intentes colaborar o dejarte llevar por las emociones, ni yo con todos los galardones que tengo, tampoco puedo hacer esas justas. Estamos expuestos a que nos maten día tras día o nos hieran de gravedad. Debes pensar con... cabeza fría antes de actuar o si no, eso traerá a futuro graves consecuencias, y no lo digo solo por ti, ya que serias la principal afectada. También podrías poner en riesgo a tu equipo o incluso a civiles. —_ le ajustó las cuentas.

Aunque por esta ocasión, optó por ser más blando en su accionar, le liberó su rostro y ella bajó su mirar.

 _—Contaste con suerte esta vez, no abuses de ella, tampoco de mi paciencia o de mi confianza, todo tiene su límite y el mío se va copando... —_ le advirtió de buena forma. Puede que Vicky le interese, o que ella sea alguien solidaria y carismática, más debe ponerle las cosas en claro en su profesión, así eso resienta por mucho, el avance que ya llevan.

_—La próxima vez no será un sermón como lo de hoy, ni sanciones, y menos ejercicios. Aún no me conoces cuando me enojo por cuestiones laborales y si eso llega a pasar, allí si me odiaras con gusto, tanto, que ni querrás darme el saludo y a mí me valdrán "cinco" tus quejas... El que seas la consentida de Feltsman, la hija de mi ex-jefe o cualquier otra persona, no te da garantía de nada estando bajo mis órdenes... ¿Quedamos claro, Oficial Nikiforov?_

_—Sí... Señor Katsuki...—_ Vicky no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle o tratarle. Apretaba con desgano la tela blanca que le cubría, eso Yuuri pudo notarlo. El decidió dejar las cosas así, esperando que eso al fin, la hiciera concientizarse. Él muy en el fondo no quiere llegar a ese "extremo" y no lo desea, debido a que él odia ese "lado" de sí mismo... Puede ser alguien realmente frío e hiriente cuando toma medidas radicales, pero con Vicky se puede esperar cualquier cosa... y él solo ruega al cielo de que jamás, pase.

 _—Por cierto...—_ el tono empleado en la voz de Yuuri llamó la atención en Vicky. _—Ese... Canalla cuando te dijo aquello, lo habló muy serio, con esa gente no se juega... Deberé informar a Phitchit y Christopher de que abran una circular roja en los aeropuertos, en las sucursales de las prefecturas de Tokyo o en los puntos de migración en su contra. Yo por lo menos, no pienso permitir que él haga tal barbaridad contigo._

 _—Yuu...ri_...— preguntó en voz menuda y con dudas a su superior.. _—Tú crees que él... intente cumplir su amenaza de... ahamm...¿De eso conmigo?...—_ no podía ocultar su vergüenza al tocar el escabroso tema o el miedo que sintió cuando se vio a solas con ese hombre y Yuuri, supo percibirlo.

 _—¡Quiero ver que lo intente!...—_ se expresó tajante conteniendo por mucho su soberbia. _—y si el tal líder de los Kazuma cae en mis manos o le veo hacer tal cosa hacia a ti, usaré mi katana y le castraré sus partes. ¡No estoy bromeando! —_ lo dijo crudo y no miente con eso, Yuuri no dejó que le viera su expresión mosqueada de la repulsión que le dio al revivir ese momento, girándola a un lado de ella. Él continuaba apoyado en el borde de la cama usando sus brazos de soporte, uno de estos estaba muy cerca de la mano de Vicky y ella pudo apreciar el estrés de su jefe...

Sonríe sintiendo que esas tribulaciones fueron drenadas de su interior, debido a que esas palabras de Yuuri, las tomó como para sí con mucho regocijo, inconscientemente le confesó que la protegería y ella con ese mariposeo inexplicable recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo, se estremeció...

_—¿Huh?_

Yuuri, de la nada, sintió un roce sutil y el peso de más, volteó otra vez en dirección a Vicky y notó que su pupila agarró de una forma muy gentil el dorso de su mano con la suya, manteniendo una minúscula sonrisa y soltándole una tenue frase.

_—Tranquilo, todo estará bien...Yuu~ri... Tú...Siempre me proteges, ¿Eh?_

Ella, cuyo azul estaba posado a la mano ajena, continuaba con ese amable adornado a aquel hombre honorable que tiene por superior... Las caricias sutiles sobre su dorso ayudan a deliberar en Yuuri los contrastes que hay entre sus dedos o sus palmas, y pese a que son distintos, también muestran una simpática armonía, como si encajaran la una con la otra para estar unidas entre sí... presenciarlo tan cerca y de esa forma fue para él, algo valioso. Vicky no paró de agradecerle por defenderla, su voz encantadora dejó a Yuuri ensimismado, olvidándose de toda molestia y prestándole atención a esa pequeña de ojos azules que de alguna manera, siempre termina desarmado ante ella.

Al final, esa joven oficial lo mareó muy a su estilo arrollador, diciéndole que el cínico que le amenazó, deberá hacer alarde de sí mismo para lograr su fechoría, porque ella estaría preparada y que además, cuenta con un bonito caballero guardián para protegerla de todo mal.

 _— **¡Vi...Vicky - San!** — _el comentario fuera de lugar lo pone rojísimo hasta la coronilla, que rompió el instante separando su mano de Vicky.

 _—¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¡Eres muy tierno, Yuu~ri! —_ esa muchacha indiscreta no se detuvo con sus halagos.

 _—¡No lo soy! —_ se mantuvo en su posición, bien renegado.  _—¡No soy tierno!_

 _—¡Si lo eres!, eso que dijiste fue muy adorable y valiente, lo que te hace alguien tierno. —_ le empezó a bromear. Aunque en sí le gustó oírlo. _—Eres... más sincero cuando te abres a las personas, aunque lo haces sin darte cuenta. Mmm...¿Será qué...?—_ especulo muy traviesa posando su índice en sus labios.  _—¿En vez de picotearte con mi lindo dedito, deberé besar tu refinada nariz para romper ese hechizo de amargura que hay en ti y así te muestres a mí como el noble y dulce príncipe que eres, Yuu~ri?... Dime ¿Qué debería de hacer?_

 _"Ella dijo, ¿Be-besarme?"... —_ ¡Bien!, ¡Ahora si lo fulminó!, fue demasiado para su sistema cuadriculado. _—¡Nada de besos o picoteos! ¡Es...es una orden! —_ la sentenció.

 _—Moohh~~ ¡Yuuri amargado! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! Yo como toda una princesa refinada, trato de recompensarte con un dulce beso en la nariz o en tu mejilla como buen caballero y tú no te dejas. Así no se puede. —_ fingió quejarse muy indignada con su jefe.

Pero ya previó ese ardor timorato en él y la risa le ganó con todo dolor en su vientre o costillas. Yuuri negó ante sus ocurrencias, ya ni sabe qué hacer con esta muchacha. Acaba todo rendido, soltando el aire sofocado, y diciéndole que debe organizar minucias para partir con los demás. Buscará a Nekola y Hong para que ella pudiera irse con ellos en una furgoneta que les dejará a su facultad. Oh, pero, antes de que el abandonara el sitio, tratando de huir como el cobarde que es cuando su pupila se pone en ese plan bromista... Vicky hace un esfuerzo por tomarle nuevamente de su mano.

_—Muchas gracias, Yuu~ri, espero seguir viendo mucho más ese lado noble de ti... No lo ocultes._

_—Será mejor que descanses. —_ desvió el tema, quiso decir algo pero se reservó la apreciación. _— y que aproveches estos días de relevo, Vicky-san. —_ no añadió u agregó fraseos, más él sonrió y no dejó de sostenerle la suya por unos minutos....

Después, hizo un asentimiento, uno corto a modo de despedida, abandono la carpa con una buena sensación, y en lo que caminaba un par de pasos resguardando una mano en su bolsillo, no dejaba de abrir o cerrar su otra extremidad articulada muy entretenido, y de la cual aún emanaba la tibieza de la señorita bonita de joyas azules. Calidez, que él quiere seguir descubriendo...

Y continuaría divagando, a no ser que...

_—¿Hey? ¿A dónde se fue ese Kamikaze de cuello blanco?_

_—Quizás salió cuando nos distrajimos contabilizando las otras fotos._

El roedor y el demonio sensual que tiene por amigos estaban mal escondidos a una esquina de la carpa chismoseando lo que no deben (si, alcanzaron a grabar parte de la linda charla) y delataron su ubicación por sus voces en alto. Yuuri y el par de hombres cruzaron miradas, la de Yuuri fue extinguida complementada por una mueca, solo que no sabríamos decir si era rara, seria o ambas. Dio media vuelta y prefirió seguir de largo, procurando la retirada. Está demasiado fatigado para sostenerles sus coloridos e imprudentes interrogatorios sobre su vida, "amorosa"...según ellos.

En cambio las miradas de Phitchit y Chris decían a leguas "purpurina rosa intensiva" persiguiendo a su víctima.

 _—¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!, ¿QUÉ HACEMOS ,MI MAYOR?_ — preguntó Phitchit como si no supera lo que harán.

 _—Lo de siempre, querido hámster... **¡A POR ESE JAPONÉS!...**_ — gritó con gusto Chris y fueron tras él.

 _"Hammm... esto será largo" ... —_ mentalizó Yuuri consigo mismo.

Y ahora su marcha aceleró metiendo primera a todo en una velocidad tan increíble que Phitchit y Chris ya parecían papeles desganados llegándose a tropezar de cara al suelo. La muchedumbre del lugar quedó impresionada por las habilidades atléticas escapistas de su jefe.

 _—Ese Yuuri... sacó el "Ninja de la aldea de la hoja" que lleva por dentro. —_ botó un Phitchit muy quejón, tomando muchas bocanadas de aire. _—Pero no te preocupes Chris, porque si él se cree Kakashi, yo seré Jiraya, **¡Y LE GUSTE O NO, LE TOCARÁ HABLAR!**_

 _—Siempre y cuando me expliques, no tengo ningún problema. Jajaja. —_ Chris obviamente no entendió esa referencia (no es gamer, tampoco es amante de las series de anime, de los comics o de series realistas/Live action como esos dos) pero igual, se ríe.

Total, ya habrá más días para indagarle lo mínimo a ese japonés ¿No?... esa fue la conclusión en mutuo acuerdo entre el Mayor con su Capitán...

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Campus principal de la_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 10:00 am (2 días después)_

 

 **É** l día parece tener buena pinta, y claro que lo tiene... Los oficiales que participaron en esa misión les dieron 4 días compensatorios, lo que significa que están de civil, disfrutando de su vagancia...digo reponiendo sus fuerzas. pero no todos seguían la misma tónica... Katsuki Yuuri, es de aquellos que no les gusta desperdiciar el tiempo, y adelantó lo más que pudo en archivos o reportes logrando así un nuevo record (tomando en cuenta los comentarios de Chris y Phitchit.)

El hombre, ahora se encontraba "libre", hablando con Seung Lee y poniéndole al tanto de todo. Usaba meramente la camisa blanca, el pantalón de su vestuario Imperial, y ambas manos en sus bolsillos (con la mochila de Yuuki a su espalda). Podía darse ese gustillo de ser menos "formal" al no tener un calendario fijo en su agenda, e igual, ya había terminado todos sus pendientes.

La conversa era entre otras cosas, tragicómica... Seung Lee no dejó de desahogarse sobre los ataques de celos tontos de su federal, Yuuri, le explicó que su compañero siempre ha sido algo "pasional" para todo y por ende, en cuestiones de esta índole lo es, el doble. Seung Lee bufó, botando ese humo blanco de muy mala gana y Yuuri con su semblante relajado, le daba ánimos al pobre coreano. Oh, pero el dolor de cabeza Seung Lee, se intensificó cuando vio al mexicano ir en dirección a ellos, con lo que parece ser un...¿bate? y los perritos Xiang y el Santo, detrás de él. Aparte iba Chris riéndose y por último Phitchit, que cargaba en brazos a un Yuuki muy triste, llorando en silencio.

Yuuri cuando los vio, se extrañó por ese cambio en su pequeñín. Phitchit le explicó que hubo un accidente con su amiguito felpudo (el señor Kobuta, fue víctima de algunos perros labradores oficiales) estaba "mal herido", de allí a que Yuuki llorase. Yuuri le habló paciente, Yuuki escuchó su voz, y pronto dejó los brazos del moreno para ir con su tío, quien lo alzó consigo y el niño se aferró a él como si no existiera más nadie en el mundo. Se veía muy entristecido por su peluchito. Le habló quedito e hipeador con su naricita roja producto de la humedad y le pidió el favor, de que si él podría ayudarle a curarlo (reparar en este caso) pero Yuuri, tiene nulo conocimiento en hilos y agujas... él es bueno buscando soluciones prácticas, y no en estos asuntos. Se le salen de sus manos.

 _ **"** Ehhh esto será un serio problema **"...** —_pensó él pobre hombre apenado, en lo que le daba palmaditas suaves a su mini-katsudón.

Phitchit y Yuuri le hablaban con cariño a Yuuki y de repente, el malestar de Leo los desconcentra. Si para Yuuri llueve, para Seung Lee no escampa.

 _—Será mejor que me des el bate por las buenas. —_ ordenó Seung con fastidio.

 _—¡Vamos Leo!, ¡hazle caso! Ya te dijimos que no hay peligro. —_ le siguió Chris

 _—No sean gachos y díganme ¿En dónde está ese chamaco canoso? —_ el joven aún sigue con su mexicanismo a flote por doquier.  _—Sí es tan frentero para coquetearle a mi mujer, ¡Que se venga!, ¡Yo con gusto le doy sus madrazos!—_ y agarró ese bate preparándose para conectar un hit.

 _—Creo que Leo aún no sabe nada... —_  rió Phitchit y Yuuri empezó a caminar, lo que causó curiosidad en él y lo persiguió _. —¿Ehh? ¿Qué harás, Yuu? ¿No me digas que usaras tu practicidad?_

_—Ya que ustedes no lo hicieron, alguien tiene que aclararle las cosas ¿No?_

_—Esto no me lo pienso perder. —_ dijo un Phitchit alegre, preparando su IPhone para grabar la escena.

Leo no paraba, estaba totalmente cegado en su afirmación, Seung Lee mirando hacia otro lado se puso a fumar, más adelante Chris con un dolor de estómago provocado por sus risas le costaba respirar, hasta que...

_—pos yo solo quiero saber en dónde está el cabrón pa' sonarle su cara._

_—¿Quieres pelear con el "cabrón"? ¡Perfecto!..._

Habló Yuuri sin reparos en un español similar al de Leo, No fue tan "marcado" pero eficaz para su cometido y lo siguiente hizo que la cabeza de su compañero detonara en pedazos.

 _—A menos que no quieras ganarte un severo problema con Hong , si se entera de que le armaste revuelo a la Oficial Nikiforova por tus tontos perjuicios. ¡Ah! por cierto, "la cabrona" es la única mujer que hay en mis filas, Entonces... prepárate para llevarle muchos...Ahamm...—_ Yuuri pensó y pensó la palabra hasta que la recordó. _—"Rancheras" a su puerta para que te perdone lo "pendejo". Creo que así le dicen en tu país ¿Verdad?_

 _— **¡ESPÉRATE!...** —_lo miró espantado, como si el espíritu de la bruja del 71 le hubiese aparecido de la nada. _— ¿Dijiste La oficial, Yuu?...¿Qué no era "él"?, Is "He" or "She"?_

 _—No...Is not He, is She...y para ser más claros, es "la" oficial. —_ lo corrigió. _—Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a Yuuki. La señorita quejona es tu amiga ¿Cierto, Yuuki? —_ dijo aquello tratándole de contentar y su sobrinito asintió, pero muy desganado.

Yuuki otra vez se acurrucó en su pecho, eso sí que no le gustó a Yuuri. Cuando le mencionan a "Vicchan" (como su sobrino le dice en afecto) se pone contentísimo, más esa reacción demuestra que lo ocurrido con su peluche fue para Yuuki, desolador... Yuuri se lo llevó un tanto alejado del Tsumani Leo, para seguir consintiéndole... él estaba en fase "padre desesperado"

_— Pero...Pero **¡¡¡Y-YO JURABA QUE ERA ÉL!!!**_

_—Ella es una mujer poco convencional._ — Phitchit habló y Seung Lee se disfrutaba todo el drama de Leo en primera fila.

_—¡¿Pero qué me dicen de sus gestos?!, ¡¿su pecho plano?!, ¡¿y el bendito uniforme de hombres?! ...y...y...y_

_—Si no nos crees, ¡Mira!... ¡Por allí está! —_ Chris la identificó a lo lejos y apuntó con su índice.

 _— **¡A SU MADRE!...¡SI ES UNA VIEJA!...**  — _Efectivo, Leo corroboró lo dicho por Yuuri, Phitchit, Seung y Chris.

La conejita Nikiforova,  lucía una pinta unisex casual sin perder su alta costura. Portaba un chaleco desmanguillado blanco largo, su blusa negra con cuello en "v" y de mangas ¾. También traía unos baggie pants blancos retirables un poco más debajo de la rodilla y con unos converses rosados que tenían unos estampados de conejitos.

Pero ella no andaba sola, su mascota Makkachin, iba a su costado y asegurado con su correa. Tenía sus orejas gachas al igual que su cola y por esa carita de regañado o sus chillidos sentidos, decían a la vista "castigo"... Su dueña, la humana que le reclamaba con ese bien conocido gesto enojón en sus mejillas infladas o su frente con vena marcada tras haber asustado a Potya (la mascota felina de Yuri) correteándole por todas partes, fue mano firme con el peludo bribón.

 _—¡Makkachin Nikiforov Romanov!, ¡Fuiste un niño muy malo! ¡Ese no es el comportamiento de un oficial canino!, ¿Cómo quieres que el gatito Plisetsky y Potya jueguen contigo, así?—_ su dedo señalador decretaba su infantil severidad.

— _La próxima semana nos pagan y lo primero que haré será llevarte a algún Spa de mascotas a que te hagan tu Garri-cure de rutina._

 _—¡Auuuuuuuuuuu!....¡Uuuu!...—_ Makka aulló con sentimiento, odia la manicura en sus garras y Vicky le continuó.

_—Ni aullando te salvarás de tu castigo, señorito. ¡Ah! ¡Y olvídate de tu chuleta!_

La queja de Vickytoria en medio de su pasarela divina, se escuchaba por todo lo alto haciendo que Chris o Phitchit rieran sin cesar y el lamentable contexto chistoso del latino estaba para tirarse al rio (eso, de acuerdo a la mentalidad del victimario). Seung con ese cigarro en su boca, soltó sin más, un "Te lo dije, idiota" bien recriminatorio, el mexicano que de apoco quedó sentado en el suelo, obtuvo un tic en el parpado de su ojo y con una mano sobre la mejilla, como diciendo "soy el mamerto más grande del mundo" de la impresión, pensó lo siguiente... _— "¿Cómo carajos no me di cuenta?"_...

Él estaba seguro de que era "Él" y no "Ella"

Pero bien, los chicos lo han dicho. Vicky es alguien demasiado "particular"... Phitchit y Chris le hicieron un resumen de la historia sobre aquella muchacha a Leo y Seung del como hizo parte del F.E.G.I o del uniforme y cuando llegaron a cierto tramo del chismorreo...

_—Y yo acá quebrándome el tarro que tengo por "cabeza", gracias a una muchachita estaba plana y que de la nada sale con sus "pechugas"... pensando que era un "hombre"._

_—Te dijimos que ese "hombre" no era ningún problema.—_ le confrontó Seung a gusto. _—Espero y con esto hayas aprendido la lección._

 _—Lección aprendida cabrón, ya no me tires más sal_...— Leo le tocó aguantarse la carga negra de su jefe y al minuto, salió con la siguiente confesión. _—Mmmm ahora que la veo mejor, pienso que es la mujer con ropa de hombre que bota plumas "más atractiva" que conozco...—_ Ya sus celos desaparecieron por lo que se puso admirar a esa belleza silvestre andante, Chris rio por el comentario sabiendo que era en broma, Phitchit le acompañó y Seung dejó sus ojos en blanco.

 _—Jajajaj Que Yuuri no escuche tu lengua, Leo. —_ definió Phitchit.

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque esa linda ilegal de allí, es nada más y nada menos que la hija de tu querido ex jefe._

_—Ah pos' al cabo que ni queri... **¡¿ESPÉRATEEEE?!**  —_Abrió los ojos como platos. _— **E-ESA ES LA HIJA DEL VIEJO CALVO NIKIFOROV?**...¿La pelusita frentona? — _Sus amigos asintieron, Seung le pareció interesante el asunto y Leo no lo podía creer.

Él, al igual Chris o Phitchit conocieron a Vicky, muy pequeña en fotos que el fanfarrón de Andrei les mostraba de ella cuando estaba en modo "papi divo y orgulloso". Los dos chiflados le dieron un vistazo rápido a Leo del cómo fue aparar la joven Nikiforova aquí, en Japón. Ciertamente eso lo dejó impactado.

 _—Y dinos ¿Qué piensas de nuestra pequeña conejita ilegal?, se vé muy bonita de civil ¿no? —_ empieza Chris muy presuntuoso.

 _—¿Conejita?... Esta riquísima la condenada coneja para tener 16. —_ Expresó bien descarado ese Fedérale por lo que Phitchit no aguantó su carcajada.  _—Eso sí, mi chaparra no le tiene nada que envidiar ¿Eh?_

Hablaron un poco más, Vicky los visualizó y corrió con ellos llevando a tirones a su mascota. Leo se sintió un bobo completo por pensar mal de la muchacha y en su vergüenza, quería huir de allí, pero Seung Lee no lo dejó. La conejita les saludó con una linda sonrisa, Makkachin echado en el suelo, aulló sobre su pesar mientras era "mimado" por sus nuevos amigos perrunos Xiang y el Santo. El par de superiores le preguntaron sobre el cómo seguía de salud, ella les aclaró que estaba mejor (aún con los parches o vendas en las zonas afectadas) pero que se encontraba muy aburrida porque no podía asistir a ninguna misión por una semana gracias a los extremos de su jefe. (El bonito-amargado) y su General gruñón. (Quien se enteró al día siguiente por boca de Yuuri, sobre lo ocurrido con ella.) Phitchit le hizo salvedad de que su condición física era primero y que ya habrán más operativos en donde podrá colaborar.

Seung Lee bien malicioso, se le dio por pedirle al Mayor y al Capitán que les presentaran a la Oficial que tuvo el acto valiente de defender a uno de los suyos; y siendo sinceros, el coreano quería poner a sufrir a Leo por todas las incomodidades que le hizo vivir debido a sus tontos celos.

 _"Coreano mamón" ...—_ rastrilló por lo bajo Leo con una mueca fingida.

Vicky se les presentó con su energía característica al detective Jefe junto a su Fedérale. Ellos le agradecieron por su noble labor y ella no dudo en prestar sus servicios cuando la necesiten. Seung Lee se vá con la excusa de que tiene "documentos pendientes por revisar", dejando solo al Mexicano con su penitencia. El suizo y el tailandés estaban con ganas enormes de reírse, más si lo hacían, Leo no les volvería hablar en su "pinche" vida.

 _—La señorita Hong tenía razón sobre usted, Señor de la Iglesia. Es persona muy simpática. —_ apuntó Vicky en su honestidad despistada.

_— **¿¿¿EH??? ¿Cómo así? ¿La Agente Hong les comentaba de mí?**_

_— **Дa!!!** , ella en ningún momento dejó de hablarnos a mi compañero Emil, o a mi sobre sus hazañas, de sus cualidades o de lo bien que se vé usted y ya vemos el porqué._

_—Y vos que pensáis todo lo contrario de Guan... Os debería dar vergüenza, ¡Joder!. —_ Le habló bien mortífero Chris en un elegante español europeo, (ese fue el aprendió) y eso a Leo le caló bien hondo en su corazón. Deberá llevarle muchas flores a su amada en arrepentimiento.

 _—¡No Güey, ya párale!, ¿Dónde está tu puñal? ¡Clávamelo aquí! —_ se golpeaba el pecho re-dramático por su pena. _—¡Justo aquí, cabrón!, ¡No me merezco a mi chaparra por andar de malpensado!_

 _—¿Ah? ¿Qué dicen?—_  la cara de poker en Vicky fue de asombro.

_—Es español linda Vicky, aunque yo tampoco entiendo mucho...Chris y Yuuri lo hablan muy bien._

_—Ya veo, parece que el príncipe Yuuri no es el único que habla ese idioma..._

_—¿Príncipe?... ¿Hablamos del mismo Yuuri?, ¿Nuestro jefe amargado? —_ eso sí que lo trastornó.

_—Luego te explico, tengo mis justas razones para decirle así a ese "cari-bonito amargado"..._

Phitchit se emocionó, el centelleo en sus ojos no se negaba, le pedía muchos detalles a la pequeña conejita sobre ese cambio repentino, y ella solo reía por el discurso de su superior. Giró su rostro topándose con la imagen de un Yuuri bastante nervioso y se preocupó mucho más, al ver a su mini-príncipe sollozando. Sin miramientos en su ser, esa mujer dejó botado al hámster para ir corriendo con ellos y por su parte, él se dirigió a donde estaban Leo y Chris. Claro, la acción de Vicky para con el moreno, lo puso con la boca abierta y luego rio en bajo, Ella es única en sus despistes.

 _—¿Y si vamos al parque de_ _Ikebokuro_ _a jugar, te compro un helado y luego miramos como "curar" al Sr. Kobuta? —_ una vez más Yuuri trató de persuadirlo pero fue inútil. Yuuki seguía con su carita redonda enterrada encima suyo _. —Ok, ya entendí... No es buena idea..._

 _—¿Que le ocurrió al pequeñín, Yuu~ri? —_  le preguntó angustiada tomando aire con gran agite por esa carrera que se mandó.

 _—Eh... Vicky –san. —_ soltó su nombre ganándose un rubor.

Tras su llegada y poniéndose a un costado de Yuuri, él en sus apuros le ha comentado la situación a Vicky, cosa que a la joven le conmovió su alma y le miró enternecida.

 _—Eres excelente con las practicidades de tu trabajo, pero pésimo para estas cosas ¿O me equivoco señor amargado?_ — lo arguyó muy indiscreta en sus palabras, él sabe que su pupila es una persona franca en sus opiniones.

 _—No puedo pelear una batalla que desde ya, la tengo como perdida y ... aquí en plena confianza, yo...no soy bueno con el hilo o la aguja. —_ fue genuino en su respuesta abochornada y Vicky rio con gracia.

_—Awww~~ Que tío tan tierno..._

_— **¡V-VICKY-SAN!**_

En serio que esa rusa hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por no avergonzarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, pero Yuuri en ese estado era un blanco directo para sus travesuras, ella dejó de molestarlo y luego se enfocó en Yuuki.

 _—Tranquilo Yuu~ri, déjame ayudarte. Ya no te molestaré por tu ternura, lo prometo. —_ mencionó aquello honesta pero bromista.

Yuuri, sonrojado, pensaba muy en sus adentros "pasarle factura" una vez que la reintegren a sus labores...No obstante Vicky, en su amabilidad, le brindó su apoyo de un modo muy simpático... Lo primero que hizo fue agasajarle la cabellera negra al pequeño, le decía fraseos bonitos captando su atención. Yuuki, al fin muestra su carita recostada en el pecho de su tío, a un lado dando con el rostro de Vicky, y con su dulzura, ahora ella lleva esa mano acariciando su cachetito o retira las lágrimas de los ojitos marrones de su niño.

Quien sí quedó admirado al ver la bonita escena con sus irises, fue Yuuri. Él siendo el tío, debería lidiar con facilidad estos impases, pero se siente un tonto porque Vickytoria, le ha sabido dar cátedra de guante blanco sobre cómo hacerlo, ¡Punto para la chica!...Yuuki le muestra su fiel amigo afelpado a su señorita, ella mantiene su curva risueña, aquello le recuerda a cuando era una niña y su conejito también pasaba por muchas roturas...pero cree poder arreglarlo.

 _—Vic...chan... ¿Tú... podrías c-curar-lo, por f-favor? Tio Yuu, no sa...be h-hacerlo. —_ su voz quebrada e pequeña expresaba su congojo.

 _—Tal vez... —_ sostuvo con cuidado al cerdito de felpa y luego le devolvió su vista al niño con afecto. — _Yo no seré la hada madrina, ni mucho menos una experta, pero creo que podremos hacer lo mismo que pasó en el viejo hospital de muñecos con Pinoccho. ¿Conoces esa historia?_

Yuuki negó girando su cabecita de lado y lado muy rápido y curioso, al contrario de Yuuri, que si la conocía y este se llenó de intriga por estar al tanto del como Vicky resolvería el dilema de su sobrino usando esa estrategia.

 _—Ya veo, peeeeero... para contarte la historia y ayudar a tu amiguito, tienes que prometerme 3 cosas. —_ le dijo aquello con calma. _—Lo primero es, dejar de llorar o sino Kobuta-chan se pondrá muy triste. Lo segundo es, que deberás regalarme una linda sonrisa a mí y lo tercero es...—_ observó con travesura Yuuri y este se la quedó mirando, o manteniendo su guardia en alto por si sale con alguna cosa disparatada.

_—¡Decirle a tu tío que sonría! ¿Cierto que también sonreirás Yuu~ri?_

_"¿En serio debo hacerlo?"... —_  pensó incrédulo arqueando su ceja.

Yuuri continuaba con vista fija en Vicky, sintiendo un "no sé qué" en su interior por tal ocurrencia y ella le guiñó su ojo juguetón. Yuuri en definitiva se deja llevar por las aguas de su oficial; pues, ya antes la visto realizar este tipo de jugadas con él (si recreamos lo ocurrido con Chris y Phitchit) y aquí entre nos, él sabe de primera mano que al tratarse sobre estos asuntos, no puede ganarle la contraria.

 _—Si... La señorita bonita de ojos azules lo dice, ¡Entonces, así será! ¿Verdad, Yuuki?—_  le habló a su sobrino pausado, cambiando su semblante a uno amable y Vicky se alegra por completo cuando se encuentra con los ojos marrones de Yuuri acompañado de su diminuta pero sencilla sonrisa. Ni hablemos de la expresión que usó.

 _"Me...me dijo, señorita bonita"... "Ahhh~_   _me muero"..._   _—_ eso la vigorizó con un bello carmín retumbando en su cabeza y volvió a pensar que su jefe es alguien agradable cuando se lo propone.

El chaval, con sus ojos agrandados y brillantes, no paraba de ojear a su tío o aquella señorita que se juntaron entre sí, asintiéndoles muy animados. 

       

 **S** in pensarlo dos veces, se terminó de secar sus gotas de cristal con el dorso de su brazo, haciéndoles caso a ambos como buen niño y les dijo en su timidez que juraría cumplir su promesa; y entre tanto, dicho milagro pasaba para Yuuki, Leo, Chris y Phitchit, abandonaron cualquier actividad para apreciar en vivo y en directo, la imagen a muchos metros de ellos.

 _— Es... mi imaginación, ¿O ese Katsuki se trae un relajo con la rusa?... —_ dijo un Leo mirón con el puño en su mentón. —  _¡Hasta le sonríe re-bonito el cabrón!_

 _—Pues te diré, qué infieres muy bien. Porque por primera vez en muchos años, ese cabrón amargado logra sonreír por alguien que no sea Yuuki. —_ aclaró Chris encantado.

 _— **¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?**  — _el nuevo impacto a los sentidos de leo lo hacen reaccionar. _— **¡¿ÓSEA?! ¡¿ME ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE A ESE CUADRICULADO LE GUSTA LA HIJA DEL NIKIFOROV?!**_

 _—Eso parece...y aun no sabes nada del chisme completo. Lo que ocurre con ese hijo de su reservada madre es que...—_ Chris le suelta todo con lujos y detalles sobre el como Yuuri y Vicky se conocieron y su progreso hasta ahora. Leo boqueaba ante esa inverosímilidad, el que su amigo al fin se le viera un esbozo de su lado noble gracias a alguien, era algo bueno. Hace tiempo le había dicho en calma a Katsuki que no le hacía bien estar solo y con esto se siente más que pagado.

 _— **¡¡¡QUE YA SE CASEN Y TENGAN UN HERMANITO PARA YUUKI!!!** , yo los libraré de la ONU si es necesario. Esos dos juntos hacen bonita pareja, mi "YuuVik" cada día toma más fuerza. — _Responde un Phitchit sacudido y llorón. Mantenía su mano en la boca y con la otra grababa todo en su IPhone de su bienaventurada ship.

 _—Y fueran pareja... Pero ya tú sabes cómo es Yuuri, Phitchit. Los japoneses son cerrados para ciertas cosas. —_ el suizo lo aterrizó.

_—Pero ya Leo casi es novio de Guan, Beka con Yura son pareja, todos los mencionados son entes de la ley. A excepción de Isabella, ella es de otra dependencia y Jean, no se ve afectado._

_—Igual, Yuuri no les pone problema...—_ retomó la palabra Chris.

Él explicaba por décima vez al tailandés y de paso al mexicano que Yuuri, es de las personas que suele observar antes de "juzgar a la ligera" y como él, ha notado que sus colegas han sabido separar la parte personal de la laboral, el japonés concuerda de que hay leyes que deberían abolirse. De allí a que no los reporte dándoles su aval; y está la ventaja, de que es alguien muy instruido por vivir fuera en el extranjero, lo que lo hace menos cerrado que el promedio de los nipones...

_—Pero Leo, tú y yo sabemos qué Yuuri, es... un caso especial. De nosotros, es quien tiene el cargo público más alto, su carrera sigue en ascenso. Los diputados de la cúpula policial y el Emperador Imperial lo tienen en la mira porque lo quieren subir al grado de Coronel y eso... Si es un problema estando aquí en este país. Japón aparenta ser de "mente abierta" cuando la realidad es otra, son muy elitistas._

_—Eso es cierto. —_ Leo le dio la razón al suizo.

_—El otro detalle es, que Vickytoria, a los ojos de la sociedad japonesa no deja de ser una "adorable menor de edad", cosa que parece enrollar a Yuuri, porque él piensa que lo que está sintiendo por ella no es "moralmente correcto" por sus diferencias de edades... Si él no fuese tan cuadriculado y estructurado sobre lo que "es correcto" y lo que "no es "correcto", al menos se le viera más de su parte con Vicky._

_—O que no tuviese la presión social como adulto razonable. Cosa que me parece estúpida porque en los tiempos de antes nuestros abuelos se casaron con nuestras abuelas teniendo 14, 15 o 16 años y ellos 20 o 30 y tantos años...¡Hasta en la biblia se vé eso! ¡y conste que soy budista!_

_—Tú tienes de rata lo que traes de budista. —_ le bromeo Leo a Phitchit, eso hizo reír a Chris y seguidamente continuó con un nuevo interrogante.  _—¿Y cómo es el trato de ella con Yuuri?_

 _—Vicky aún no sabe del todo la procedencia de Yuuri, y tampoco ella recuerda que de pequeña ya lo conoció...Digamos que ahora, la chica ha intentado llevársela bien en medio de las prácticidades de Yuuri, pobrecita jaja —_ Phitchit le explicó todo de rapidez, y Leo tuvo suficiente información para sacar sus conclusiones.

 _—No le den más vueltas al asunto, me atrevo asegurar a que ese cabrón ya está caído con la linda rusa, si es así, como me lo pintan._ — mencionó un Leo muy convincente cruzándose de brazos, Chris y Phitchit voltean a mirarlo bastante interesados.  _—Mira que fijarse en la hija de Andrei, Jajajaj ese Yuuri... ¡Se le ve feliz! ¿Hace cuánto que ese amargado no sonreía con naturalidad?_

 _—¡Muchos años! —_ concretaron Chris y Phitchit alegres.

Ellos permanecían mirando a la dupla, Vicky le hablaba muy consentida a Yuuki (quien ya estaba mucho mejor en sus ánimos) con su boquita de corazón sobre lo que harían para que Kobuta-Chan se viera muy bien, y Yuuri callado, al lado de esa muchacha, no ocultaba el alivio que sintió al ser auxiliado. Su curva sonriente lo delataba.

 _—Ni por equivocación Yuuri, permitiría que alguien que no fuese de su círculo se le acercara "así" a su pequeñín o incluso a él mismo. Mis respetos a esa coneja, tiene el tesón de su padre._ —le aplaudió su proeza. _— Y si Yuu, en medio de su seriedad ha sabido sortear el carisma de la chica, es porque algo debió atraerle de la ilegal. Me quito el nombre si fallo..._

 _—¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudaras con la noble causa?—_ preguntaron al unísono.

 _—¡Por su pollo, yo también le entro al mame! ¡Jajaja! —_ se expresó bien fresco el fedérale. _—¡Hay que darle una mano e insistirle que se saque esas telarañas de lo "bueno" o "malo" de su cabeza!, ¡Que viva su vida en plenitud!, ¡y que le valga madre lo demás!_ — con ese nuevo recluta en la flota de los locos chiflados shipeadores de esta historia, las cosas para el T.C y el respeto a su privacidad se le han complicado. Chris se vá dejando solos a Leo y Phitchit, porque necesita recoger a su linda gatita Bae en el Spa felino, y esos, aun maravillados, se quedaron allí observando al futuro par "tortolos"

La señorita tomó la mochila ajena y arrebató de los brazos del caballero al niño, sorprendiéndolo. Ya se iría a su dormitorio para cumplir con esa misión especial.

 _—¿Crees poder con él en ese estado? —_ hizo referencia a sus magulladuras.

_—Descuida, ya no me duele nada. Mi lindo Yuuki, es un dulce rollito de canela que no pesa en lo absoluto._

_—¡No soy rollito, Vicchan! Los hombres no somos dulces y tampoco tiernos...¡Somos muy fuertes! ¿Cierto, tío Yuu? —_ Katsuki asintió apoyando a su pequeño, la carita enfurruñada o los cachetes inflados de Yuuki haciéndose una persona grande le sacaron muchas risas a Vicky. Pues concluyó, que reacciona de la misma forma que Yuuri cuando le dicen cosas bonitas.

 _—Para mí si eres dulce. —_ le bromeo con travesura. _—Y no sigas los malos ejemplos del cuadriculado de tu tío cuando una niña de tu escuela o una dama como yo, te diga cosas hermosas. —_ Vicky le dio muchos besitos poniendo rojito a Yuuki , el niño no soportó sus ataques y se tapó toda su carita redonda muy apenado.

_—¿Ahora resulta que yo doy malos ejemplos?_

_—Pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir?_ _—_ Lo abordó preparando su justa _—. U_ _sted señor Katsuki, es un lindo caballero que sabe cuándo ser un príncipe adorable, pero no le gusta que se lo recuerde...¡Tío y sobrino son igualitos! y esos sonrojos en ambos, ¡Me dan la razón! —_ lo remató hallándose el doble de chamuscado que Yuuki, y girando su rostro a un lado.

Bien dicen por ahí, Sobrino de tigre...Sale pintado...

Yuuri pensó que al menos, no es el único que sufre cuando la Oficial realiza esos ataques invasivos y en lo que la conejita rusa discutía bobamente con ese zorro japonés sobre la "adorabilidad", Yuuki miraba de reojo el cabello platinado de su señorita... Se le veía genial y le gustaba mucho su nuevo peinado pero estaba muy corto. El toque suave de Yuuki, mermó un poco los movimientos de Vicky, quien le echó un vistazo rápido al niño. Le preguntó sobre lo que le pasaba, Yuuki comentó que extrañaba verle con su larga cabellera y que ahora, como la tenía tan cortita, no podrá dibujarla a lo Rapunzel.

 _—¡Hoy me matarás de ternura! —_  lo estrujó con ganas diciendo más y más cosas lindas de su boca de corazón.  _—Y sí, es cierto que ya no tengo un cabello largo como Rapunzel... ¡Pero lo traigo corto como la guerrera Mulán! ¡Y eso es mejor! ¿No te parece?_

 _—¡YO ME LA SÉ!, ¡YO ME LA SÉ!, ¡ES UNA HISTORIA MUY COOL! —_ gritó un Yuuki emocionado.

 _—¡Lo gracioso es que Mulan y yo tenemos por Tenientes a unos regañones!_ — expreso con chanza Vicky a Yuuki haciéndolo reír y el Teniente Coronel, entendió la indirecta bien directa. Ah pero no se quedó callado.

 _—Shang y yo en vez de tener unas "Oficiales", contamos con dos "adolescentes" muy imprudentes jugando a verse como "hombres adultos" —_ se la devolvió sin mucha vuelta de brazos cruzados y Vicky obtuvo un sobre salto escalofriante, esa no se la esperó.

_—¿Eh?, ¿T-tú tío s-sabe de cuentos, Yuuki?_

_—Tio Yuu, conoce muchos cuentos y me los lee, Vicchan. En casa hay un estante solo de cuentos e historias muy bonitas que él compró para mí._

_—Las que quieras. —_ puntualizo y retomó la palabra ganándole por default.  _—Asumo que demorarás en la "curación" de Kobuta. Me quedaré en la oficina mientras haces aquello y le relatas cómo salvaron a Pinoccho con un corazón de fantasía, conejita. —_ ladeo su sonrisa muy confiado y quizás algo infantil pero no le importó. Se siente estupendo estar victorioso ante Vickytoria.

_—¿Conejita? ¿Por qué le dices conejita a Vicchan? ¿Es por un juego, tio Yuu?_

_—Claro que sí, ¿Quieres jugar?—_ ese hombre se sacará el clavo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

—Ay no....—Vicky entendió sus intenciones "prácticas"

—La idea es que siempre le digas en varias formas "conejita" a Vicky-San. Tus tíos, Yurio y el resto del personal, jugamos a eso ¿Verdad, conejita?

_—¿Puedo llamarte Miss Bunny, Vicchan?! ¿Y si mejor te digo "Zanahorias" como a Judy-Chan en Zootopia? **¡¿Puedo?!, ¡¿Puedo?!, ¡¿Puedo?!, ¡¿Puedo?! ¿Por favooooooooor?**_

_— **¡Yuuki, mi vida! ¡tú, Nooooo! ¡No le sigas la cuerda a tu tío!... ¡YUUURI MALVADO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ?!** — _se halló perdida y su jefe (el práctico) no cabía de la dicha por esa inocente jugarreta.

 _—Ya sabes lo que se siente cuando me llamas por apodos, mademoiselle. —_ le habló en francés y Vicky jadeo caprichosa.

 _—¡Esto es la guerra! y prepárate, ¡Porque me la pienso cobrar! —_ se indignó la diva en el mismo idioma.

Su puchero no dejaba de estar a la vista y pretenderá ir por la revancha algún día. Mientras tanto, ella acabó el asunto volviendo al inglés habitual.

_—¡Despídete del "amargado", Lindura! **¡MAKKACHIN, NOS VAMOS!**_

_" Ah"... "¿Otra vez soy amargado?"... "¡Ok!" ...—_ Yuuri rió rendido _. — "Ya se enojó conmigo"....—_ y dio un suspiro alegre.

El caniche ladró corriendo tras su dueña...Esa mujer con sus típicos gestos de alcurnia, se giró dándole la espalda y caminaba con elegancia. Yuuki en los brazos de ella, botaba muchas risas al ver a su tío actuar tan chistoso con Vicchan, era muy divertido verle así. Sacudió su manita inocente de un lado para otro diciéndole _"¡Bye bye, tío Yuu!"_ y al final, Yuuri desde su lugar, le hizo un ademán con sus dedos a su sobrino en despedida, al tiempo que de sus labios salió un mudo _"Pórtate bien, pequeñín"_

Cuando ya la oficial, su sobrino y la bola de pelos marrón no se lograban divisar, la sensación que tenía era reconfortante puesto que las emociones vividas con la oficial van en un aumento considerable. Más los turullos en su lado racional no dejan de recordarle las "reglas" o las "magnitudes" que implica abrigar "aquello" y lo sabe...

Sin embargo...

 _—Iralo Katsuki, quien te ve goloso...—_ llegó Leo a su puesto en mala hora.  _— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!_

 _—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Leo-San? —_ obvio, el hombre no comprendía.

_—De que te va a joder la ONU y de pasó el espíritu del calvo por andar de "coqueto" con su hija._

_— **¡¡¡¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!** — Se re-tostó._

_—Y que no se te olvide, que también es su pupila, su Oficial, y la futura mami de Yuuki, Leo. —_ arribó más atrás Phitchit a bromear.

_— **¡¡¡¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!**_

_—Aunque pensándolo bien, él siempre fue el favorito de Andrei, así que no creo que el suegro le jale las patas por la noche._

_"Yabai"... "esto no es...bueno"... —_ pensó un catastrófico Katsuki...

Se le olvidó por completo que no estaba solo y por no medirse en su trato con Vicky, parece que se "auto-evidencio" pero aún no ha dado una señal explicita, lo que le permite cerrarse en su mundo reservado o mantenerse firme en su postura.

_—Y ni se te ocurra refutar, ya el hámster con el cabaretero me explicaron todo...Te lo tenías bien guardadito._

_—Entonces, debes saber que mi trato es solo cordial debido a que Yuuki se ha encariñado con ella. Pero sigue siendo mi subalterna y yo su superior...por muy hija de Andrei que sea._

_—¡Oh vamos Katsuki!, ni tú mismo te crees el cuento. Te estuve mirando todo este tiempo con Phi, y esa sonrisa de galán no se la das a cualquiera. La neta, no te hagas de rogar._

_—y tú no deberías dar fe a todo lo que te diga ese intruso de allí. —_ apuntó al moreno propiciador del turullo con su dedo.

 _—¿Yooooooo? ¡Pero si soy una santa paloma!—_ Phitchit exagero su gesto creyéndose una eminencia y llevándose la mano en el pecho, Leo soltó la risotada.

 _—Eres una rata negra...—_ Yuuri la embarajó con la actitud más neutral que pudo demostrar. — _¡Y Si!, ¡Tú con el descarado de Christopher les gusta armar "rollos en donde no los hay"! y ahora, si no tienen más nada que decir, yo me retiro a mi oficina. ¡Buen día, caballeros! —_ el T.C no dio demora y caminó a paso firme a su guarida.

 _—Este men...pero ni crea que se nos vá escapar._ — siseó Leo achicando sus ojos bien pícaro y Phitchit con un ladeo corto, usando su cabeza, le instó a seguirlo.

_—¡Espérateeee, Katsuki!, ¡era una broma!_

_—¡Prometemos no molestarte, Yuu! —_ gritó el moreno.

 _—¡Hasta te hablo en un español bien bonito, fresón y neutral si quieres!_ — terminó el mexicano.

Ambos chicos decidieron tomarlo por lo suave. A diferencia de Chris, Leo y Phitchit saben cuándo apretar o aflojar las tuercas con el japonés, pero Yuuri con cierto sonido salido de su boca, daba a entender que "no les cree ni un comino"

 _—Pero ya hablando en serio Yuu, ¿Cómo le harás para decirle a la "pelusita plateada" que ustedes ya se conocían desde antes?, ¿O sobre qué tan "importante" fuiste para su padre?... Chris y Phitchit me contaron gran parte de tu "lio" —_ retomó Leo la cuestión con formalidad. Yuuri lo observó, se tomó su tiempo y al verificar que ya le estaban hablando sin bromas, decidió "desahogarse" un poco.

_—Ni idea...y en lo personal prefiero buscar un...momento adecuado. Recién Vicky-San y mi persona nos codeamos mejor como colegas._

_—"Vicky-San"...¡A caray! ¡Con diminutivo del bonito y toda la onda!, ¡Esto ya voló todas mis expectativas!_

_— **¡¡¡LEO-SAN!!!!**_

_—¿Ves que no mentía con eso, Leo?—_ le confirmó el capitán al Fedérale.

 _— **¡¡¡PHITCHIT-KUN!!!** — _ya se estaba estresando, siente que cometió un error en confiar en esa dupla _. —¡S-SI VAN A CONTINUAR, P-PREFIERO IRME A OTRA PARTE!._

 _—Ya, ya, ya. Prometemos no molestarte, Yuu. —_ juró Phitchit, alzando su mano y luego lo confrontó. _—Aunque volviendo al punto... No sé si no te has dado cuenta pero, más que una simple colega, Yo diría que ya es una muy buena amiga para ti, Yuu. ¡Al fin algo positivo de todo esto! ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo logro! ¡¿Ves que si puedes hacer nuevas amistades sin ayuda de nosotros?!_ — le felicitó Phitchit con tónica alegre.

Esa palabra le quedó sonando a Yuuri. ¿Será que la señorita ya lo considera como un amigo?... Él hace un balance de todos sus encuentros hasta ahora, se halló contento por su acontecimiento y su vez abrumado porque no sabe qué rumbo le seguirá departiendo el destino. Leo continuó.

 _—Y sobre lo que dijiste de "buscar un momento preciso"... eso en tu idioma práctico significa "no decir nada", te conocemos._ — lo punteó bien acusador y Yuuri se avergonzó, aquel latino que habla hasta por los codos las verdades, tenía mucha razón.

 _—Te apoyo totalmente y ¿Huh? ... Wait a second, please...—_ suspendió Phitchit para sacar su celular.

La llamada que recibió era de su "linda e iracunda novia" Katrina, poniéndole blanco. Se retiró un poco del par de hombres, las gotas de sudor en las frentes ajenas aparecieron condoliéndose de su espíritu...y Leo aprovechando el instante en que quedó unos breves minutos con su camarada, abrió su boca sin filtros.

 _—Hey, Kastuki. —_ Yuuri le miró intrigado, cuando Leo emplea ese tono, el asunto es serio. _—Esto que te diré ya te lo dijeron Phi o Chris...Pero no está demás hacerte saber mi opinión... Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti mismo es "sincerarte" con la chica y contarle toda la verdad, quiera por donde quiera salir...Lo poco que los dos locos me han contado de ella, he inferido que es igual de comprensiva o más cariñosa que nuestro Ex- jefe. No creo que te degollé, tienes la ventaja de que le caes bien, aún con tus jugadas prácticas._

 _—Como también está la posibilidad de si me "fusile" —_ concretó negativo... A Leo le choca, cuando vé a Yuuri en esa actitud pesimista.  _—Yo me sentiría muy mal si Vicky-San, se decepcionara de mi por las promesas rotas que no le cumplí en el pasado...Ya la joven ha tenido decepciones...y creo que es de las razones de peso por la cual no me atrevo hablar..._

 _"Ya veo"...—_ negó con su cabeza bastante burlón y como si nada, lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos muy enérgico para darle moral.  _—¡ANIMOS CABRON!, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde quedó el Kamikaze Badass del cual Phi, Chris y yo siempre admiramos?, ¡Acá te daremos porras! —_ podrán pasar los años, siglos o milenios, pero Yuuri no abandona del todo sus "remolinos anticipados" o su "narración" poco confiable de su cabeza, siempre ha sido así. Leo, concluye que su jefe, tiene suerte de tenerlos a ellos como sus mejores amigos.

 _—Ustedes lo hacen parecer fácil...—_ Habló nervioso. — _Vicky-San no es...alguien fácil de lidiar._

_—Nada de eso, Katsuki. ¡Has salido de cosas peores y lo sabes!, ¡Tú puedes con la pelusa plateada¡ ¡Sé más abierto con ella!_

_—Así que... "abrirme"...¿Eh?... —_ ahora sí, rió flojo por lo bajo.

 

**_《_ ** **** _"Eres... más sincero cuando te abres a las personas..._ __Aunque lo haces sin darte cuenta"_ **_》_ ** _

 

_—¿Y esa sonrisita de bobo?_

_—¿Ah?...Nada en particular... —_ recordó que últimamente su "nueva amiga" lo ha regañado mucho en ese aspecto. Decidió hacerse el loco.  _—Mejor vamos con Phitchit...Él si tiene un problema... y uno muy grave. —_ terminó con la conversa avanzando en su dirección.

_—¡Óyeme, no! ¡Eso no se vale! ¿Dime qué fue lo que pensaste?, ¡Pinche chino culero!_

_—Soy japonés y ya no insistas, sabes que no hablaré. —_ se plantó bien neutral sin perder su sonrisa.

_—¡Ta' bueno, Ta' bueno, va jugando, Katsuki! ..._

 

 

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

 

 

**_Zona de Dormitorios_ ** **_(T.S.P.A ) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 10:30 am (mismo día)_

 

 **E** l tiempo fue corriendo lento y gustoso... Entre tanto Leo y Yuuri ahora hacían de pañuelo para un hámster en plena crisis de amor desde su oficina, Yuuki estaba realmente asombrado gracias a Vicky, porque su amiguito felpudo estaba casi curado.Yuuki aparte de ver a Vicky como una súper heroína, también era su angelito de la guarda protectora de juguetes. El pequeñín escuchaba la historia que Vicky le prometió contarle, y en lo que ella relataba con gran emoción, daba sus puntadas a los parches hechos para el peluche.

_—Entonces... A Pinoccho, solo le faltaba algo muy especial que tenemos todas las personas._

_—¿Su corazón verdad?_

_—¡Perfect!, peeeeeero... —_ Vicky hizo una cara misteriosa muy chistosa _. —¡Los doctores no sabían en donde conseguir otro corazón y lo mismo el resto de juguetes!_

_—¡¿Y qué más pasó?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¡¿Qué pasó?!, ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!_

_—Estaban muy tristes por ello, a Pinoccho le quedaba muy poco tiempo, y de la nada apareció la hada madrina porque se enteró que su amigo de madera se encontraba muy grave. Los doctores le explicaron todo y ella, como vio que solo se podía salvar teniendo un nuevo corazón, ¿Sabes lo que hizo? ..._

Preguntó Vicky haciéndose la interesante y Yuuki negó muy efusivo con su cabeza. A ella solo faltaba por reparar la parte más importante del peluchito (el pecho), tomó de su cajeta, una tela roja y le dio una linda figura de corazón para que se viese precioso.

_—La hada madrina con su varita creo un lindo corazón de fantasía para Pinoccho con todos los buenos sentimientos de los juguetes y doctores. Finalmente, Pinoccho despertó de su sueño y sonriéndoles a todos_

_—¡YEIIIII! ¡PINOCCHO SE SALVÓ!_

_—¡Sí!, así como el Sr. Kobuta, también se salvará. —_ culminó Vicky contenta con su labor.  _—_ Y colorín colorado...

_—¡Este cuento se ha acabado!_

_—AMAZING!!!.... Tal vez el corazón que le pondremos no es de fantasía, pero es una tela muy bonita y hará que tu peluchito se cure por completo._

Yuuki saltaba de alegría, de aquí para allá diciéndole muchas cosas a Makkachin de lo genial que era Vicky, cuando ya tuvo en sus brazos al Sr. Kobuta, lo abrazó y lo abrazó con mucha suavidad. Ella desde su cama veía como el infante de ojos grandes y almendrados acariciaba su peluche, haciéndose una nota mental de hablar a solas con Yuuri para así, darle unos tipos de bordados sencillos sobre este tipo de accidentes. La practicidad no siempre le va a ayudar a ese cuadriculado.

De repente, Yuuki sacó muchas cosas de su mochila haciendo a un lado a Makkachin (el perrito estaba cansado y quedó dormido), buscaba sus colores y sus hojas de dibujos para crearle un regalo a Vicky y dentro de esos objetos regados, ella vio muchas fotos...Vicky le preguntó bien animosa, el niño inocente le dijo que eran para una tarea, la vez pasada hizo un collage familiar, ahora debían hacer un collage con fotos de personas adultas cuando eran niños como él.

Yuuki había recolectado muchas fotos en el día de hoy, entre esas de Emil-San, Mila-San, Sala-San, la doctora Isa-Chan, King-San, sus tíos Phi y Chris o de su tío Yuuri, cuando eran pequeños. Todos según Vicky eran divinos, ella les sacaba la copia con su IPhone, en especial la de su jefe Yuuri. El disfraz de Romeo con esos cachetitos rosados lo hacían ver más adorable... y cuando se encontró cierta estampa...

 _— **¡¡OH POR DIOS, YURIO!! JAJAJA ¡¡LE TOMARÉ UNA FOTO, ALGÚN DÍA ME SERVIRÁ!!** —_Vicky no pudo con el cosquilleo malicioso al ver específicamente la foto del Yuri ruso, su cabello era corto pero su cara de gato malcriado y el uso del leotardo (no espero que supiera de ballet) hizo que soltará la carcajada descarada ante ello.

Yuuki le preguntó si podía ayudarle con su tarea, y ella, obviamente no se quedaría atrás, le colaborará regalándole una de las suyas. En esa misma cajita, donde ella tiene sus implementos para bordar, guardaba alguna fotos preciadas para ella, y en el momento en que le muestra una de esas cuando era pequeña, al lado de su padre y su abuelito (estaban sucios, llenos de harina en la cocina)

 _—¡HAMM!.... MHPPP! —_ Yuuki, jadeó en sorpresa y se alarma con dicha revelación llevándose las manos a su boca.

_—¿Te paso algo lindura?_

_—V-vichan... ¿Tú eres... la niñita de la foto?_

_—¡Sí!... Esa soy yo, cuando era pequeña. ¿Esa foto te sirve?_

En un arranque impulsivo, el azabache abrazó a su amiga con desespero, eso dejó helada a Vicky y por supuesto, había una razón por la cual Yuuki hizo aquello. Vicchan, era la vieja amiguita que su tío le comentó hace muchos días atrás. Si ella se enoja con su tío Yuu, él pensó en su cabecita, que nunca más le volvería hablar a los dos... le dolería mucho.

 _— **¡VICCHAN! ¡No dejes de ser amiga de tío Yuuri!... ¡Perdónalo, por favor!**... Él...Él no es malo... — _alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de Vicky, el pequeño Yuuki estaba a punto de llorar. _— Mi tío te quiere mucho, aunque siempre sea muy regañón contigo y yo también._

 _—¡Hey!, ¡Calma! ¿Qué pasó?,¿Por qué crees que no les hablaría más? —_ trató de serenarlo, estaba muy asustado.

 _—Es que... Tío Yuu me dijo que... —_ y allí, le fue explicando a su manera lo que le entendió a su tío.

De la foto que encontró de ella cuando ambos estaban en Rusia, de lo que paso con su trabajo, de muchas cosas... Cosas que cayeron como agua y que luego, se transformaron en una cascada sobre saturada de información para Vickytoria, dejándola helada... y la cara que puso cuando Yuuki, sacó explícitamente esa vieja foto del bolsillo de su mochila para mostrársela a ella, le terminó de romper esa neblina olvidadiza. Vicky no hablaba, su mente quedó como barco a la deriva al tomar en sus manos esa imagen entre sus manos. Ella al desmenuzar ese objeto, recordaba muy bien lo que pasó ese día, lo tenía tan claro como si fuese una película proyectada una y otra y otra vez, sobre sus ojos azules.

Katsuki Yuuri... el severo pero serio Teniente Coronel, era su viejo y tierno amigo "Chubby"... Que ironías de la vida.

A ciencia cierta, el Yuuri que lidió hace 10 años atrás cuando ella tenía unos 6, difiere mucho con este "Yuuri"... Ha dado un grandísimo cambio, empezando por su físico y personalidad. Lo otro fue, que ella nunca pudo observarle su rostro por la cantidad de implementos para el frio que usaba en Rusia, a lo mucho sus ojos marrones... Ojos que ahora, al estar a la intemperie así como su rostro siempre le llamaron la atención, porque en medio de su seriedad, resonaba algo en sus sentidos y han manteniendo un dejo "dulce y amable" uno muy familiar...lo que le permitió encontrar las razones, a sus respuestas.

Ella ata, más y más cabos en su cabeza, controlando las emociones que siente en estos momentos. Intriga, asombro, perplejidad, desasosiego, un poco de alegría, e incluso algo de enojo...sobre todo lo último.

Porque Yuuri siempre lo supo y nunca le dijo nada... Yuuri siempre le había hecho preguntas puntuales sobre su pasado y ella, la muy tonta, le respondía sin llegar al fondo de todo.

Él no se dignaba a confrontarle, ni tampoco tomaba la iniciativa. Es más, Vickytoria apuesta todo su sueldo a que jamás lo haría, y si no fuese por esas coincidencias del destino presentadas en su pequeñín, nunca se hubiese enterado.

 

_"¿Por qué?"..._

_"¿Por qué Yuuri no ha hablado conmigo sobre esto?"_

 

Vicky, aturdida y metida de lleno con sus ojos en aquel papel fotográfico, piensa más siguientes interrogantes que le llegan como espadas clavándose en lo más profundo de su contrariado ser...

 

_¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?_

_¿Por qué no me ha buscado en estos 5 años?_

_¿Por qué nunca regresó?_

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?_

 

Yuuki, la sacó de sus pensamientos diciéndole otros pormenores, tratando de ayudar a su tío emproblemado, le mencionó en su intento de inglés que él no pudo cumplir muchas de sus promesas como jugar con ella o visitarla, porque sus papitos Kouji y Lucy, se fueron al cielo así como el padre de Vicky...y como él era un bebito cuando eso pasó, Yuuri fue quien lo cuidó desde ese entonces.

 _—¿Ko-Kouji?...—_ mencionó esta vez algo apagada, sin dejar de sorprenderse y habló para sí misma muy bajo _. —¿Será posible que sea el mismo que estoy suponiendo? ... Eso sería tan..._

 _—¡Mira!, este es mi papi Kou. —_ cuando Vickytoria vio la imagen del hombre, le cayó sin anestesia.  _—y este es tío Yuu, con tía Mari y mi mami Lucy, ellos son hermanitos. Tía Mari, me dijo que tío Yuu y mi papi Kou se quisieron mucho._

_"Yuuki es... hijo de tío Kou"... "Entonces, el hermano explosivo pero amable del que siempre me habló Chubby y del cual papá ayudó a esconderlo en su momento, era de él"... Oh no..._

Aquellas conjeturas le dieron un golpe fuerte de nostalgia y también de fragilidad...

Verle hablar de esa forma tan tranquila y madura para su edad en medio de su niñez, era algo increíble para Vicky. Ella haciendo memoria, no niega que lloró mucho cuando su padre Andrei se fue, teniendo casi sus 10 y al enterarse tiempo después por su abuelo Sergey, de que su tíos postizos preferidos (Kouji y Lucy) también partieron de esta vida, le dolió demasiado... De hecho aún los extraña. Yuuki siendo un niño tan pequeño y amoroso, no consiguió disfrutar de sus papás, más él, no se vio afectado por el gran cariño o dedicación que ha recibido de sus familiares y de su tío Yuuri, ese al que ella, ha re-descubierto alguna vez como su primer amigo...El cual ahora, es su jefe de línea y también su maestro.

El que se hiciera cargo de una criatura abarcando su profesión en plena flor de su juventud, la llenó de mucha admiración y respeto hacia el joven japonés...y con esa obviedad, era más que claro para ella el "por qué" de sus incumplimientos con su promesas...

 _"Y yo pensando cualquier cosa, debería...Darme vergüenza"... —_ se hallaba minúscula por esos pequeños asomos de enojo que sintió al enterarse de esa forma sobre toda la verdad, pero que con esas explicaciones tan simples por el pequeño nipón que hoy tiene a su lado, cesó toda querella haciéndola consiente de que Yuuri, no le reconocería tan fácilmente. Ella también ha crecido en estos años y el paso del tiempo la han hecho una agraciada joven de 16.

Yuuki continúo su defensa, diciéndole que su tío no la olvidó por malo, que él trabajaba muchísimo y se le pasó. Que hasta hace poco fue que pudo recordarla, y que él tiene miedo de que ya no le hable por eso. Ciertamente, la petición del pequeño para con la señorita era claridosa.

 _— **¡Vicchan por favoooor, perdónalo!... Yo...Yo...¡Yo te haré muchos dibujitos!, ¡T-te compraré con mi mesada muchas cosas de niñas!, ¡Hasta me dejo decir "rollito"!...** P **ero no dejes de hablarle a mi tío y tampoco a mí. Yo te quiero mucho y también quiero a Makkachin.** — _y la volvió a abrazar.

El niño con sus ojos cerrados, rogaba porque su deseo fuese escuchado, y parece que sus oraciones fueron recibidas.

Vickytoria respiró hondo y el suspiro que soltó fue confortable, su enigmático azul oculto detrás de su cadejo platinado, no paraba de mirar a ese "rollito" como Yuuki se auto nombró para tratar de convencerla, y no dejaba de meditar sobre la linda declaración. Rodeó a Yuuki, usando sus brazos con sutileza y lo atrajo con ella. Acomodó su cabecita en medio de su cuello u hombro y no desistía de acurrucarlo. Yuuki abrió sus ojitos, parpadeando en sorpresa por esa reacción, y Vicky no demoró en expresar su opinión.

 _—Tranquilo, pequeñín...—_ comentó con sinceridad y cuidado en sus fraseos. Yuuki aún estaba quietecito, sonrojado en su lugar, muy presto y atento a toda oración manifestada por los labios de su linda señorita a su oído.  _—Yo jamás dejaría de hablarte, de quererte y mucho menos de abandonarte...Porque eres muy importante para mí. Somos amigos ¿No? —_ se separó de él para que pudiese ver su rostro en total libertad.

 _—Vic...Vicchan....—_ musitó Yuuki con un hilo de voz...y ella le sonríe rozando su mejilla _._

_—Y quien debería estar aquí explicándome esto... Es Yuuri y no tú, pequeñín._

Vicky de un modo un inteligente y sin que Yuuki se percatara, le empezó a indagar sobre las vivencias pasadas de Yuuri. Claro, él en su ingenuidad le comentaba todo lo que hizo su tío para cuidarlo y tenerlo a su lado. Cada anécdota contada fue más y más enternecedora, lo suficiente para que ella tomara riendas en el asunto y a su vez una decisión, no sin antes confirmar una última cosa.

 _—Yuuki... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ — el niño asintió y ella reanudó. _—Yuuri...no ha dejado de tocar el piano ¿Verdad?... ¿Él aún sigue tocando melodías?_

 _—¡Siiiiiii! ¡Y toca muy bonito, Vicchan! —_ no controló su emoción _. —Tio Yuu, toca muchos instrumentos, él me enseñó a tocar el violín._

 _—Entiendo...—_ ella se sintió tan satisfecha con la respuesta de Yuuki, que le revuelve sus cabellos demostrándole calidez.

_—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Vicchan?_

_—Porque...hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era niña y él tenía mi edad estando en Rusia, siempre tocaba el piano para mí cuando me sentía triste, y a veces, al estar contenta yo le danzaba mientras realizaba sus notas... Me da un alivio inmenso saber de qué no abandonara la música del todo._

_—Vicchan... —_ Yuuki ahora jugueteaba con sus deditos. _— ¿Aún...Aún sigues muy, muy, muy enojada con tío Yuu?_

 _—Un poco. —_ no lo ocultó.

 _—Eso significa que...¿Ya no serás su amiga? —_ bajó sus ánimos, más ella negó con su cabeza aclarándole todo y Yuuki se confundió.

 _—Eso significa, que si no fuese por ti... Quien sabe qué peluches, le estaría tirando al olvidadizo de tu tío en su cara y ganas no me faltan. —_ se quejó volviendo a sus pucheros habituales.

 _— **¡¿ENTONCES LO PERDONAS?!** —_Grito por lo alto. Su arrojo fue tan enérgico, que le dio mucha pena y pidió disculpas haciendo reír a Vicky.

 _—Quizás... Lo perdone. —_ mencionó bien caprichosa cual princesa pomposa.  _—Pero dependerá de él y de sus explicaciones. —_ lo cargó y Yuuki trató de amparar a su tío pero fue imposible. Con Vicky, los ojitos de cachorrito... ¡No funcionan!

_—Tu tío Yuu, no fue del todo honesto conmigo, pequeñín._

_—Pero fue sin querer._

_—Y tú sabes, que por muy piadosa que sea la "mentirita", no deja de ser mentira; y por más que le ayudes, ¡Él deberá arreglarlo solito! Así que si quieres que le perdone, lo primero que harás, es que no le dirás nada de nada, sobre esta conversación._

_—Ahaaaam...¿No puedo decirle ni un poquito, Vicchan? —_ el mini-abogado hizo un último intento en defender a su acusado.

 _—Ni un poquito. —_ sentenció la jueza.

_— **Objection!**_

_—No a lugar, pequeñín._

_—¡Buuuuuu~~! ¡No se vale Vicchan! —_ se rindió y se cruzó de brazos inflando sus cachetes.

Ella con esa boca de corazón entendió la referencia, gracias a los locos de Emil y Phitchit, ellos se la pasan jugando ese videojuego loco del averno en sus celulares durante sus horas libres _._

 _—¡Y es una orden! —_ le beso la nariz haciéndose la chistosa _. —Solo, prométeme que no le dirás nada, yo le daré tiempo a tu tío para que confiese su fechoría, pero no puedes ayudarle. Esto es algo personal y los niños bonitos como tú, no pueden estar en conversaciones de grandes._

 _—¡Está bien!, ¡Lo prometo! —_ le alzó su manita derecha cumpliendo su juramento.

_—Awwww~ ¡Qué lindo!... Bueno, ¡Recoge tus cosas, pequeñín!, Ya Kobuta-Chan está curado y debo llevarte a la oficina de ese "Chuu~bby" mentiroso._

—¿Chu~bby? ...pero mi tío se llama Yuuri y él no está gordito porque no puede comer Katsudon cuando trabaja. — la inocente criatura de Dios no comprendía nada con ese interrogante pintado en su cara y Vickytoria rio por completo.

_—Luego te explico, Es...una de las tantaaaas historias graciosas, que tu tío te debe contar._

Con esta nueva pasantía, a nuestro Teniente Coronel se le volvieron a revolver las aguas quedando peor de lo que ya estaban y Vickytoria, quien aparentemente se encontraba "tranquila _",_ fuera de su cuarto y esperando a que Yuuki termine de recoger sus pertenencias, ella no ocultaba sus ansias o sus deseos voraces por saber la versión de Yuuri.

Quiere conocer sus hechos, sus conjeturas... y no pueden evitar sus figuraciones, ¡Y claro que las tiene!, por primera vez experimenta esta sensación, pero dará tiempo al tiempo para que este le determine el sendero a seguir, o cómo abordar a ese cobarde japonés que tiene por superior. Ella reclinó su cabeza apoyándola en la pared, expulsó un largo y contenido vaho relajando su cuerpo. Acabó posando su dedo inquieto en sus labios y así, empezó a tramar el "contra-ataque"

 _—Así que... ¿Sabías la verdad sobre mí desde un inicio, me ocultaste muchas cosas y no me dijiste nada, eh?... Fuiste muy malo conmigo, Chuu~bby... ¿Qué debería hacer esta conejita para castigarte? —_ sonrió de lado por su hecho pensado...

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

*

_*  
_

  
*************  
 ** _Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_** _laaaaaargo T-T **)...  
**_ ****************

 

**_*_ ** **** _⌠_ **_Wait?!.... More sanctions?_ ** _⌡ **=**  De origen Inglés, y la expresión significa:  **«¿** Espera? ¿Más sanciones? **»**_

**_*_ ** **** _⌠_ **_Sure!...Felstman was clear_ ** _⌡ **=**  De origen inglés, y la expresión podria significar un:  **«** Por supuesto, Felstman fue claro **»**_

**_*_ ** _⌠_ **_Ohayo Gosaimazu, Katsuki_ ** **_Chū-Taisa_ ** _⌡ **=**  De origen japonés, y la expresión podría significar un:  **«** Buenos Días, Teniente Coronel Katsuki. **»**_

**_*_ ** _⌠_ **_Arigatou Gosaimazu, Katsuki_ ** **_Chū-Taisa_ ** _⌡ **=**  De origen japonés, y la expresión podría significar un:  **«** Muchas Gracias, Teniente Coronel Katsuki.» ****_

_* /_ _⌠_ **_Дa_ ** _⌡ **=** de origen Ruso **,** significa **«** Si **»**_

_* /_ _⌠_ **_Het_ ** _⌡ **=** de origen Ruso **,** significa **«** No **»**_

_* /_ _⌠_ **_Mademoiselle_ ** _⌡ **=** de origen Francés **,** significa **«** Señorita o Damisela **»**_

_* /_ _⌠_ ** _Chū Taisa_** _⌡ **=** de origen Japonés **,** es el honorifico formal para referirse al rango policial o militar de  **"Teniente Coronel"...** se forma a partir de otros dos rangos._Chū significa  ** _«_** _Teniente **»,**_ _y Taisa **«** Coronel **»** pero al agregarle la "n" hacen el juego de palabras con el "san"_

_*_ **_R2 =_ ** _A nivel policial en mi país, son códigos cifrados o en clave que usan los policías para hablar sobre los operativos según la letra y el numero indican el tipo de operatividad y la peligrosidad._

**_*chingada o chingadazo =_ ** _expresión del país del taco (México) usada para referirse de mala madre a alguien o mandar a la damier a alguien o saborearse a alguien (¿?) por decirlo de un modo bonito xD_

_* **JOTO=** expresión del país del taco (México) usada para referirse a alguien Homosexual (hombre) despectivamente. Pero según la situación, entre los amigos la pueden usar en broma._

**_*Güey / Carnal =_ ** _En México se usa para referirse a los amigos, es como el "Parcero" en Colombia o el "pana" en Venezuela._

**_*Carcacha =_ ** _expresión latinoamericana que puede referirse al aparato o medio de transporte viejo xD_

**_*Mamón=_ ** _expresión latinoamericana que puede referirse a una persona pesada en su modo de ser._

**_*Mamerto=_ ** _expresión Mexicana y colombiana usada para referirse a alguien "tonto" de modo gigantesco_

**_* "Que el suegro le jale las patas por la noche" =_ ** _la frase latinoamericana (más que todo usada en México o en Colombia) para referirse al espíritu de alguien ya fallecido a modo de broma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 15 y contando!, tuvo 33.168 Palabras :3 (con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedó en 33.517 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD ) nuevo record no joda xDDDDD!!! creo que con esto compenso la demor.
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 15? yo amé dibujar los pucheros de vityaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me gusto realizar a la familia wenejo juntos (yuuri, vitya y Yuuki xD) oh ese empoderamiento de Vitya lista para atacar y defender a Guan! ...Pero lo que también me gusto explorar, fue un estilo de la old school que muy poco me conocen con las expresiones agresivas. Mis PROFESORES DE COMIC (ambos son gemelos) ME HICIERON REDIBUJAR A YUURI EMPUTICIAO VARIAS VECES XDDDDD ALV (Los oreos q__q pero los amo) valió la pena, Yuuri defendiendo a Vitya a capa y espada me puede.
> 
> OMG!!! D: vea que me demoré full escribiendo y revisando esta cosa del mal, x__x en si lo tenía listo desde hace dos semanas!!! Pero el trabajo, culpen a mis jefeees. TOT.
> 
> Y efectivamente xD atinaron con Vitya y su complicidad con Yuuri para partirles la madre a los cabrones de Chris y Phi jajajajajajaja. Lo bonito de esto es que vimos a Yuuri en faceta poco explorada.... no sé ustedes pero ese japo ya perdió el año con Vickytoria xD.
> 
> La conejita ya se enteró que Yuuri...es Chubby!!! Esto se prendió ¡ xDDDDD (yuuki, protege a tu tio)
> 
> Retomando el caso policial, ya leímos como de a poco, se arman las fichas y como se entrelazan las cosas con cierto pasado marcado en Yuuri, D: el clan Kazuma y esa organización tienen mucha tela por cortar. Además que debo ahondar un poco más sobre las vivencias de Yuuri =/ la vida le ha dado golpes fuertes.
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:  
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 16? o__o (porque si leyeron bien en este capi 15, nos dio una previa anticipada en las dos últimas escenas... ¿Cuál? ¡Pronto lo sabrán!)  
> -Vitya podrá besarle la nariz a ese amargado para transformarlo en príncipe xD?  
> -¿Yuuki logrará que su tio se salve de los peluchazos de Vitya por no decirle la verdad xD?
> 
> Pregunta extra: ¿Será que Akon cumplirá esa amenaza D:? (porque si piensa hacerlo, deberá enfrentar a un Kamikaze con katana en mano) –Huyending de todo–
> 
> y ya di rienda suelta al juego, hay una metáfora y una escena de la serie de YOI incluidas aquí (2 en total), pero las reescribí de de un modo más significativo, el o la que adivine los capis, se gana su chibi!! La idea es divertimos jejeje . pdt: Las Betas Ardillita, japonesita y estrellita no pueden jugar XD
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) MÁS DIBUJITOS OMG!! las señoritas mi bella Icanus y mi linda Joseline me regalaron sus joyas !! puedne verlo desde wattpad  
> 2) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad.
> 
> 3) Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 4)¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la shary :D


	16. 🔥 ¡Paciencia perdida!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 16: ¡Paciencia perdida!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Beta ardilla  
> 🔥Revisión final: Beta Estrellita, Beta Japonesita y Shary  
> 🔥Arreglos finales: Shary   
> **************

🔥

 

**_Penitenciaría de Máxima Seguridad – Tokyo, Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 2:00 am_

 

 **A**  toda velocidad, varios hombres se deslizaban inadvertidamente entre barrotes fríos y los pasillos interminables del edificio, llevando consigo a un individuo que oponía resistencia bajo los centelleantes faroles del viejo alumbrado. Pasaron por varios puntos de detención, gracias a la ayuda de los guardias u de los oficiales corruptos que un par de fajos de dinero no pudieran comprar, hasta llegar a una zona lóbrega, insulsa y olvidada con los años. En ese mismo instante, arrojaron aquél ser con violencia al suelo, dando así de cara contra el corrosivo metal. Muchos de los reos en sus celdas, trataban de purgar sus penas orando, otros intentando dormir, sumidos en la completa oscuridad de sus injurias... Pero sólo uno de ellos, pagaría con alto precio el haber hablado de más.

Siendo las 2:10 A.M, varios golpes eran dados con alevosía y gusto, con toda la intención de masacrar al "traidor" y disfrutar lentamente su tortuosa condena. El foráneo era consciente que esto algún día sucedería inevitablemente. Estuvo esperando por este momento desde aquella vez que recitó cierto lema al hombre de la ley que le había capturado.

 

_«"Demuestra fuerza y obtendrás poder. Haz lo contrario, y lo pagarás con sangre "»_

 

 

En cuanto confrontó su dura realidad, el zumbido de otro puño taladró sus oídos, haciéndole caer nuevamente sobre la helada superficie. Uno de los que perpetuaban el cometido y relegado del cuadro, sacó un celular desechable de su bolsillo para realizar una llamada a sus colegas.

 _—Ya tengo al malnacido de Sullivan conmigo... ¿Qué quieren que haga? —_ mencionó Jay C. con hastío en su voz.

Continuamente, desde uno de los puntos de mala muerte de los Kazuma, para Raven fue claro lo dicho por su hermano menor a través del altavoz. Akon se encontraba sentado con una postura pesada y su ceño fruncido producto de la seriedad, craneaba con calma su faena final. Las mujeres de la mala vida contoneaban sus caderas y cuerpos descubiertos en aquella tarima. Quizás otras, estaban encima de la clientela, sonsacándoles a su oído para invitarlos a consumar el placer con una buena corrida de sexo desenfrenado, o tal vez consumir las tan comunes sustancias como el éxtasis, el crack y otras anfetaminas nocivas para olvidar la realidad que les rodeaba. Akon, resopló por sus fosas nasales ese humo blanco fruto de su cigarro, el cual había dejado a un costado del cenicero y así, dio su última orden.

_—Mátalo... y recuerda dejar el recado de parte del jefe y de nuestro Clan a los perros del F.E.G.I. con sus sanguijuelas._

_—Perfecto, bro._

Sullivan reía, su vista estaba relajada captando el gris o el marrón del metal y esa mirada ahora la había vuelto a alzar para encontrarse cara a cara con su ejecutor. No mostraba miedo, no sentía temor, él supo de principio a fin cuál era su destino...

 _—Hora de dormir, escoria. —_ Expresó aquel quien se creía, Dios... El inglés fue silenciado sin tanta ceremonia.

Al IPhone personal de Raven, llegaron las imágenes del montaje que le prepararon a Sullivan. Debía admitir que su hermano menor era un sanguinario y desquiciado muy creativo a la hora de ajustar cuentas. Esas mismas fotos fueron enviadas a otra persona, la cual, no dudó en comunicarse con él a través de una video llamada.

 _—¡Akon!... ¡Akon!... ¡Akon!, ¡Amigo mío! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llam-?... Vaya... ¿Y ese tatuaje en tu rostro? Te ves como todo un criminal en serie. —_ bromeó con su típica cizaña acostumbrada.

 _—Algo sin importancia. —_ trató de contener su rabia lo mejor que pudo.

_—Ya veo... En serio te luce. Te da un aire más... "agresivo"_

El extranjero estaba en su sillón amueblado de alta gama, juntando en puntas sus largos dedos. Una postura elegante se manifestó con ese típico cruce de piernas que todo hombre poderoso de la sociedad haría _._

_—En fin, basta de rodeos. Cuéntame ¿Cómo vamos?_

_—Te debió de llegar un fuerte cargamento con dinero. Es... una cortesía de mi parte, por la ineptitud que cometieron mis hermanos._

_—Tranquilo Akon, la mercancía va y viene. Así son los negocios. —_ dio un par de caladas a su habano y tras expulsar esa humareda, su sonrisa endemoniada relucía por todo el sombrío lugar. _— Pero te recuerdo que tu tiempo está por acabar y aún no has cumplido ninguna de las metas de tu juego._

_—Revisa tu celular, Tryannus. Tal vez eso te agrade y te alegre el día._

_—Eso espero, Akon. Hoy tengo reunión con algunos aliados de Europa y parte de Asia y ya sabes cómo se pone Deborah de histérica si llegó a faltar. En serio que me aburren esas cosas. —_ El hombre de ojos miel bufó de aburrimiento ante lo último.

Pronto arqueó su ceja con mucha calma, pasando por la pantalla táctil imagen por imagen y el gesto de satisfacción al regodearse por la hazaña, le brindaron una muy buena espina.

_—Llevas uno de los cuatro desafíos resuelto, querido amigo. ¡Magnífico!, me encanta ese toque callejero que traen ustedes._

_—El Clan Kazuma siempre será tu mejor opción...y próximamente, iremos por Yamamoto y por los desgraciados del F.E.G.I. porque yo llevaré a cabo el resto de los desafíos._

_"Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?" ... —_  El silbido detrás de la línea grabada denotó la emoción del receptor.

Tryannus malició las palabras de su subordinado, se podía notar un perceptible tinte de ira acumulada en ellas. Él aún no conocía todos los detalles que habían ocurrido durante éstos días, pero lo que sea que haya sucedido, le convenía enormemente que el líder del clan mantuviera esa energía y ese deseo perverso. Él de primera mano, sabía cómo funcionaba la mente humana cuando ésta era "dirigida" bajo los efectos del odio o el rencor.

Era un sentimiento peligroso que correctamente llevado, podría romper todo a su paso o, por el contrario, también podría hacer que los humanos cometieran la estupidez más grande del mundo. Era algo que ha visualizado a lo largo de su carrera...

El hombre a quien le rindieron pleitesía los dos Kazumas presentes, les dio unas nuevas indicaciones para expandir los negocios, despidiéndose de ellos con aparente cordialidad. Raven pudo percibir la misma sensación y esto no fue de su agrado. Su hermano suele trabajar de forma excepcional cuando no se deja cegar. Akon sacó del mini bar una botella de sake, vertiendo el contenido en la copa sobre la barra y apuró ese tragó con mucha necesidad. El ardor recorrió su garganta, quemándole por dentro, más no le importó.

_—Pronto acabaremos con ellos y con el policía que hirió tu hombro._

_—Por eso no te preocupes, ya lo puedo mover... Ese maldito, me las pagará._

_—Y también joderemos al otro que te hizo eso hermano... Por ahora podríamos ir con un cirujano y..._

_—Descarta esa opción..._

_—Pero, Akon..._

_—Si esa "chica policía" me hizo aquello, fue porque me confié. —_ delineó con su índice la bien llamada matadura en su rostro. _—Pero la próxima vez que la encuentre, haré que me recuerde con todo y cicatriz._

_—¿Una chica... fue la que te hizo eso?_

_—Buen rostro, ojos azules, y cabello platinado... Apuesto que detrás de esa rudimentaria vestimenta, debe de tener una figura perfecta. —_ la describió como si la estuviese viendo en estos momentos. _— Es alguien relativamente joven. Aún no sé si esa chica policía está completamente consciente de su "valentía"_

_—Yo diría "estupidez"._

_—Como sea, haré que su cuerpo recuerde el mío, una vez que me la folle día y noche, hasta que suelte su último gemido de dolor... —_ declaró arrojando violentamente la copa contra la puerta, quebrándose en mil pedazos. _—¡Y obtendré lo que quiero! ¡Eso te lo juro, Raven!_

Raven sabía que su hermano ahora mismo respiraba por su orgullo de hombre herido. Aunque por esa descripción, recordó que Jay C. había mencionado que una de las diez jóvenes maids que prestaron sus servicios en la fallida inauguración de Luxus, coincidentemente concordaba con la descripción hecha por Akon. Quizás, sea la misma policía infiltrada (algo que lo ha dejado sorprendido, jamás había ocurrido tal aprobación siendo Japón un país muy clasista) y de ser así, la tiene totalmente en la mira.

Bajo cuerda, él empezará a reunir información para entregársela en bandeja de plata a Akon y de paso, ser un mensaje directo a las autoridades para que cuiden sus espaldas de ahora en adelante.

 

 

🔥🔥

 

 

**_Penitenciaría de Máxima Seguridad –Tokyo, Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 6:00 Am (mismo día)_

 

 **L** a madrugada transcurrió paulatinamente dando paso al amanecer y con ello, al siniestro efectuado hace un par de horas atrás. Para los presidiarios o par el mismísimo Yamamoto, aquello fue algo que previsiblemente ocurriría a Grey Sullivan al no pedir protección en su momento. Para las autoridades fue una baja en su juego de ajedrez. Ya quedaron sin "reina", tan solo les quedaba una pieza en pie, representada en un rey subintendente enjaulado.

A las 8:00 de la mañana, el Subteniente Altin junto con el Cabo Segundo Leroy se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos, tomando nota de cualquier movida sospechosa, puesto que al ser Sullivan el masacrado en esta escena, se enlazaba nuevamente al caso que llevan en la actualidad. Al hombre lo habían encontrado sin signos vitales cuando uno de los reclusos se dirigía a la lavandería a cumplir con su agenda asignada, pero al pasar por el pasillo que acortaba camino, le pareció extraño observar que una de las puertas clausuradas estuviese abierta y fue allí cuando apareció Sullivan, atado con una soga al cuello en lo más alto de ese cuartelillo.

Todo apuntaba a que el occiso, se había ahorcado.

A su lado, tenían al Oficial Nekola como un auxiliar provisional y no porque ellos quisieran. Cuando los dos superiores fueron convocados, acababan de intervenir una trifulca callejera entre bandas delictivas, donde tenían a su cuidado al checo y viendo que esto era de extrema urgencia, no podían dejarlo tirado.

Ambos le expusieron con mucha cautela al novato Oficial el rumbo de las cosas y de lo delicada que era la encomienda. El chico prometió no meterlos en problemas, guardar silencio sobre los detalles del caso y que, de ser posible, les ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Altin y Leroy no dudaron de la lealtad de Nekola. El joven ha demostrado ser buen compañero a lo largo de su estadía aquí en Japón.

Cada quien se repartió labores, el C.S. Leroy junto con Nekola, fueron a realizar un interrogatorio al Oficial jefe encargado de la madrugada sobre cosas puntuales o si éste había presenciado algo "fuera" de lo común. El hombre negó. Más allá, los forenses del departamento de investigación criminal ( _DIC_ ) o los Agentes especiales del  _E.E.I._  daban los primeros reportes, mostrándolos al S.T. Altin. Muchas de esas hipótesis no cuadraban para el kazajo y mientras se mantenía leyendo los documentos y observando las fotos adjuntas, uno de los hombres llegó, avisándole que el C.P Plisetsky había llegado. ¡Oh!, pero no vino solo....

_—Es la primera vez que piso un lugar de éstos._

_—Pues acostúmbrate rápido, conejo._

_—Mooh~ ¡No soy conejito!, ¡Barbie oxigenada!_

_—¡Bah, ya cierra el pico!_   _—_ le reviró con mala actitud.

Los dos rusos caminaban por los pasillos del lugar. Aquellos presos, que en su mayoría eran extranjeros por la exclusividad de esa penitenciaría al tratar con casos internacionales, no dejaban de devorarlos con la mirada, en especial a Vickytoria. Al darse cuenta que era una mujer, empezaron a soltar cualquier amague para cruzar propuestas muy indecentes hacia su persona.

 _— **¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES QUIERE QUE LES META UN BARROTE EN EL CULO?! ¡¿HUH?!**_ _—_ Plisetsky rugió cual tigre bravío como era de esperarse.  _—_   ** _¡¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE AMARREN SUS BOCAS O SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!!_** _—_  Y muchos no pudieron soportar ese estruendo en su ser, callando de golpe todo intento de voz.

 _—No...vale la pena. —_ Nikiforova puso una mano en su hombro, intentando calmar su lado huraño _. —Son unos tontos descerebrados... Perfectamente los puedo patear si se llegan a propasar conmigo, peeeero ¡Agradezco tu intención! ¡Gracias, Tigresky!_

—¡Tsk! — Chasqueó su lengua de mala gana ante tal apodo y alzó sus hombros en respuesta, importándole poco o nada las palabras de su compañera. Ella rió suavemente, molestándole con cualquier cosa.

Aunque él hizo aquello para poder disimular su fase de ¿hermano mayor, tal vez? ... Ya esos dos venían trabajando en cortas investigaciones juntos desde hace un tiempo para aca. Todavía se daban uno que otro golpe entre ellos cuando discutían, no obstante, se habían hecho buenos amigos con el paso de los días, pero eso era algo que obviamente el ruso nunca dirá. Él rápidamente se mentalizó para concentrarse en la situación, y cambiando su chip para llevarlo a cabo.

_—En fin, a lo que venimos Usaforov. No estamos aquí para ver clases sobre reos... Hace unos días Feltsman, me dio aval de avanzar sobre la búsqueda de esa simbología, y de recurrir a cualquier cosa para ello. ¿Recuerdas a Sullivan y Yamamoto?_

_—¿Esos no fueron los capturados del cartel académico? —_  Plisetsky asintió serio y Vicky no aguantó la intriga de preguntarle _. —¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con la investigación de campo que llevas?_

_—Mucho... Esto en sí, es clasificado y tú ni deberías de estar aquí._

_—Yo... insisto en que el "amargado" nos regañará._

_—Pero Feltsman me ampara, así que ese amargado no puede decirme nada._ — habló creyéndose la gran cosa _. —Volviendo al tema, esos tipos están con el agua al cuello..._

El Cabo le dio un resumen preciso sobre los enlaces de ese par con la "organización fantasma", sus tratos con los Kazuma y la simbología que hallaron. Esta nueva revelación, tomó por sorpresa a Vicky.Continuaron avanzando hasta encontrarse con Nekola y Leroy. Este último saludó de forma petulante a sus "súbditos", como el rey vanaglorioso que era, cabreando aún más a Plisetsky y dejando a Vickytoria e inclusive a Emil con sus cejas bien arqueadas, para dar el siguiente pensamiento:  _"El monarca quiere morir en manos del gatito y dejar viuda a la señorita Yang"_ , pero dicho intento de homicidio que fue interrumpido por Altin, cuando también llegó a reunirse junto a ellos.

El kazajo entrecerró sus ojos, mirando con incredulidad a su compañero por haber traído a la novata en este primer careo interrogativo (aunque él no puede decir mucho porque hizo lo mismo con el novato). Por otra parte, el ruso le observaba con su típica arrogancia sobrada y sonrisa gatuna. Altin siendo "sutil" con sus palabras, mandó a los oficiales a buscar unos papeles con los dos de los forenses. Leroy comprendió la maniobra de su superior y al quedar solos, dos de los tres muchachos fueron directo al grano.

 _—¿Podemos saber para qué trajiste a la conejita oficial de la ley, gatito? —_ empezó el canadiense _._

 _—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. —_ le secundó el kazajo. _—¿Qué no era mejor buscar a alguien con mayor rango para que ayude con lo tuyo?_

 _—Ustedes tienen al San Bernardo gigante consigo, así que estamos a mano. —_ respondió confiado el rubio reseñando a Nekola.  _— Y tengo mis razones..._.

 _—Lo del cachorro fue una emergencia y lo sabes, gatito. —_ estableció el de ojos grisáceos _. —Al Kamikaze no le gustó para nada cuando involucraron a la conejita en el operativo anterior._

 _—Y se supone que esto es completamente clasificado. —_ complementó el kazajo.

 _—Y yo me pregunto... ¿Han avanzado en algo u obtenido respuestas concretas desde que llegaron? No, ¿verdad? —_ el golpe bajó hacia la dupla. Plisetsky logró "canasta".

 _—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —_ expresaron Leroy y Altin confundidos.

_—La cuestión aquí, es que Sullivan amaneció muerto..._

Los rostros de Nikiforova y Nekola se desencajaron ante la noticia. Se encontraban de vuelta y ya habían recogido el pedido de su superior, pero se quedaron escuchando lo comentado por el ruso. Plisetsky prosiguió.

_—Hasta donde sé por el idiota de J.J. ..._

_—I'm the King J.J. for you!_

_—¡Ya jodete, rey charlatán!, ¡y no me interrumpas que esto es serio! —_ Jean quiso tomar su revólver y darle un par de tiros a ese ruso pero sus intenciones fueron truncadas por Nekola y Nikiforova. Yuri ignoró por completo la amenaza de su realeza, continuando con su explicación.

 _—Como decía, hasta donde sé por ese idiota y también por ti, Beka... Es que los equipos de criminalística como del E.E.I. que nos acompañan en esta ocasión no son los habituales, por no decir primíparos y el Oficial jefe de éste lugar no ha colaborado del todo, ya va para una hora sin resultados. Tenemos que agilizar esto...y es "allí" —_ apuntó con estilo cual duelista de las sombras a su homónima rusa. _—¡Donde invocaré a mi carta maestra para ganar este duelo! **¡NIKI-ZODIA! MANIFIESTATE!**_

 _—¿Eh?... ¿Ah?... ¿Yo? —_ se señaló a sí misma con su dedito curioso _._

 _—WOOOOOOT?! ¡¿Conoces ese juego?! **¡QUE EMPIECE EL, EL, EL, EL DUUUUELO!**  — _Emil se emocionó. _—¡En la versión online suelo escoger a Joy!_

 _—¡Yo soy el puto Yami!, ¡Cuando quieras, me retas! —_ aceptó Yuri su treta.

 _—¿A-alguien me quiere decir q-que es...Niki-zodia? —_ obvio, la dama del grupo no entendía ni un quinto.

 _—¡Después te digo, conejo!..._ — rajó el rubio con pereza. Emil sólo rió por su pobre compañera. _—Tú, solo limítate a escuchar lo que le preguntemos al tipo. Observa el entorno o lo que sea para que hagas esa "cosa" que siempre haces._

_—Ahammm... ¿Hilar los hechos de modo continuo y rápido como la otra vez?_

_—¡Esoooo!, ¡Eso es lo que quiero que hagas!_

_"¿Tiene que estar bromeando?" ... —_ pensaron Altin y Leroy en el momento que miraron a una Nikiforova con todos los signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Los dos mantenían la misma expresión, entre chistosa y algo difusa, y luego pasaron a ver a Plisetsky. El muy descarado sonreía gatunamente revoloteando esas orejas y cola de gato tramuyero al lado de Nekola.

_—¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa?, ya relájense y dejen el drama... Me darán las gracias más adelante. Yo sé muy bien el por qué lo hago._

_—¡Si Yuri lo dice, es por algo! —_ apoyó Emil, alegre como siempre. Aunque no supiera en sí, qué tramaba su superior.

Plisetsky no era de los que les gustara esa parte del trabajo cuando trata de que el papeleo, las pruebas y dictámenes en el proceso técnico concuerden congruentemente. Le parecía totalmente "aburrido" ... Pues, siendo él, alguien de acciones rápidas o de estar en plena adrenalina, lo es aún más. El fastidio era notable en su faz indiferente o con sus manos detrás de la crin, pero tenía sus propias razones de peso para llevar consigo a Vickytoria.

"La conejo frentona" como suele decirle, era alguien efectiva para enlazar cuerdas rotas. Desde aquella vez que con solo dar una hojeada a los documentos clasificados del cartel, atinó con precisión a varias teorías o cuando confrontó a su grupo adivinando su posición real, o en el operativo anterior cuando acertó con los civiles secuestrados, lo había dejado sumamente impresionado. Más las veces que le ha tocado misiones o casos donde los hechos están "preestablecidos" pero no concretados... Vicky brillaba en ese aspecto, dándole coherencia a los hechos y ahorrando valioso tiempo de sobra (era como ver una Sherlock en plena formación).

Claro que, si Yuri Plisetsky quisiera haría lo mismo y podría, por algo se capacitó para ello. Sin embargo, la "paciencia" no era una de sus cualidades mejor trabajadas. El prefirió dejar esa parte a la chica e intervenir solamente cuando se necesitase sintetizar algo en concreto y viendo que el General le dio orden absoluta de valerse en cualquier método, aún si el cerdo japonés llegara a enterarse, él no puede hacer nada para desestimarlo.

Se dejaron de eso, tomando una actitud seria cuando restituyeron los interrogatorios y presionaban al Oficial jefe con la ayuda de dos jóvenes. El primero, forense y el otro Agente investigativo al lado suyo. Nekola con libreta en mano, escribía la entrevista improvisada, comprometido su labor de Auxiliar.

Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Los gestos en el investigado no eran comunes y para colmo de males, daba la sensación de que dilatase la cuestión. Vicky escuchaba y analizaba todo desde su cabeza en lo que observaba el cuerpo inerte del inglés Grey Sullivan, tratando de buscar algo... hasta que creyó encontrar una forma de empezar a hilar sus percepciones.

 _—Recuerdo que los primeros días, el tipo se quería morir por estar en una celda. —_ relató el Oficial jefe.

 _—Pero Sullivan se calmó con el paso de los días. —_ mencionó Plisetsky.

 _—E incluso nos colaboraba. —_ remarcó Leroy.

_—Quizás les hizo creer eso y al final cumplió su locura aprovechando su turno de limpieza, por algo amaneció así._

_—No nos tome por ignorantes._ — ahora habló Altin.  _—En los reportes escritos mencionaron que a las 02:00 de la madrugada de hoy, Sullivan ya había concluido su turno._

_—Tal vez no regresó a su celda en la hora acordada. Los reclusos siempre se las ingenian para quitarse la vida y sus forenses dictaminaron estrangulamiento por objeto maleable en primera instancia, ya les dije todo lo que sé._

_—Sería creíble si... las marcas de esa soga fueran "Ante-Mortem" y no "Post-Mortem"_

Las palabras de la joven Oficial blanquearon al hombre en extremo, haciéndole sudar frío. Ese titubeo no escapó de la vista aguda de sus compañeros y del forense.

 _"¡Bingo!" ... —_ cantó internamente Plisetsky. Luego ironizó con gusto ante el resto preguntándole una orden exacta a su subalterna. _—Eso me parece interesante, Nikiforov, ¿Podrías decirnos el por qué lo mencionas?_

Nikiforova era alguien a quien le gustaba manejar datos precisos cuando lanzaba sus juicios. Aprovechando que el forense estaba a su costado, lo usó a sus anchas, comentándole con todo el empoderamiento que le otorga su cargo de oficial o su semblante formal a modo de interrogante sobre las diferencias que hay entre las marcas, coloración, posición e incluso la temperatura o el mismo funcionamiento del cuerpo humano cuando se halla con signos vitales o sin ellos. El joven forense recién percibió su táctica y llamó a dos compañeros al lugar e hicieron revisiones más exhaustivas. En efecto, habían olvidado el detalle de valorar minuciosamente los vestigios, lo mismo hizo el Agente. Llegaron a la idea parcial que muchas de indagatorias, no concordaban con lo que se había manifestado.

Su coloración debería ser destacada y no tan incipiente. Aparecieron otros golpes que no habían encontrado cuando lo fotografiaron por primera vez y Nikiforova dedujo que el sujeto antes de "colgarse a la soga", ya se encontraba muerto.

 _—C.S. Leroy, el C.P. Plisetsky es experto en artes marciales mixtas como el Sambo ¿No? —_ Y el "ajam" de Jean, aseveró lo dicho.  _—Al igual que el señor Altin lo es en Kick Boxing o Mu - Thai ¿Cierto?_

_—¡Afirmativo, Nikiforov!_

_—¿Es posible dar golpes que internamente dañen a la víctima sin que éstos se noten, provocando así su muerte?... Es decir, ¿Es posible que esos golpes solo se distingan horas después de su muerte?_

_—Bueno, cuando la misión en este tipo de grupos criminales requiere ser lo más limpio posible, ciertamente el método es de los más difíciles de emplear, pero su margen de efectividad es infalible. Lo mismo aplica para nosotros._

_—E-espere... ¿Usted insinúa que hubo gente aquí?, ¡Por favor hay cámaras! —_  trató de molestarse el Oficial jefe con ese comentario que había soltado Leroy.

 _—Y las cámaras pasan a segundo plano cuando pueden ser manipuladas por interno, señor. —_  lo silenció Nikiforova.  _—El sitio donde se halló el occiso era en exceso, alto. Él solo no pudo subirse allí. Yo... no sé cómo se manejan estos lugares, pero sé por anécdotas, que son peligrosos cuando cobran sus pendientes. Siempre hay gente que se vende al mayor postor, ya sea dentro o fuera de los reclusorios._

 _—Eso me recuerda que... Al T.C Katsuki y a ti, les costó trabajó luchar contra Sullivan. El tipo es... o bueno... era pura masa muscular. —_ memoró Nekola en buena hora ayudando así a la teoría de Nikiforov.

_—Eso es correcto, y quienes lo hayan reducido no eran de cuarta. Debieron ser profesionales._

_—Y por lo que veo, son profesionales que conocen a cabalidad el cuerpo y, por ende, sus puntos vitales ¿No? —_ sonsacó el ruso.

_—Así es Cabo Primero. Usan como maquinaria, técnicas marciales muy sofisticadas._

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez en la que Vicky desenmarañó en menos de 2 minutos parte de la coartada del Oficial jefe. Yuri les observó de reojo. El que ahora tengan sus bocas ligeramente entreabiertas, le dio la razón y de que hizo bien en traer aquí a la frentona. Vicky continúo.

_—No hubo heridas de armas u objetos punzo-cortantes hallados en la víctima. Solo está registrado el símbolo cuya forma de animal fue detectado en los operativos anteriores. Algo que me parece curioso, porque a Sullivan nunca se le indagó por tatuajes o marca alguna parecida a lo investigado por mi Cabo primero, junto al T.C., o en su momento, por mi persona._

_—Y que los mismos forenses, acabaron de rectificar que muchos de sus moretones están apareciendo horas después de su muerte_. _—_ trazó Nekola.

_—Lo que me da la sospecha de que, si él hubiese muerto por estrangulamiento, hubiera realizado movimientos bruscos y presentaría marcas de maltrato en su cuello; y si hacen los análisis a profundidad al señor Sullivan, ¡sí o sí!, sus pulmones deberían verse comprimidos por falta de aire, o su tráquea debió acabar completamente rota. —terminó Nikiforov._

_—Esto se puso el doble de interesante. La versión relatada por usted, es completamente diferente._   _—_ Plisetsky afiló su mirada esmeralda hacia el Oficial jefe. Él tragó grueso, con grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

_—¿Qué ocurre "Jefe" ?, ¿Le comió la lengua nuestro conejo?_

_—Tranquilo Señor, no debería lucir "nervioso". —_ Altin le siguió el juego a su colega ruso, manteniendo una postura seria e irritada. El kazajo verdaderamente odiaba las mentiras.

 _—Porque se supone que usted no nos ha mentido en ningún instante. —_ Continúo Nekola muy pícaro leyendo sus apuntes.

 _—Y como lo armado por Nikiforov es simplemente una "hipótesis" —_ señaló entre comillas Leroy con sus dedos, retomando la palabra.  _—Podremos confrontar su versión con las cámaras. No debería de haber problemas con eso, así que ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme al cuartel de seguridad, por favor? Nekola, tú vienes conmigo._

_—¡Si señor!_

Leroy junto con Nekola y el Oficial se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Entre tanto, Plisetsky se quedó junto con Altin y Nikiforova. Cuando los encargados de criminalística intentaron levantar el cuerpo inerte, la boca de éste se abrió por la fuerza de gravedad y dejó correr la sangre acumulada... Tras ello, una especie de tarjeta pequeña o algo parecido, también salió de la cavidad bucal. Los forenses lo tomaron entre sus manos, limpiando los restos de sangre lo mejor que pudieron y leyeron en voz alta el recado.

 

__**«E** sto es solo un entremés de lo que _ _realmente les ocurrirá a ustedes, de seguir_ _entrometiéndose en nuestro camino **.»**_ _

 

 

 _—No hay remitente. —_ musitó Yuri, al mirarse con Otabek.

 _—Pero eso sostiene lo dicho por Nikiforov. —_  resumió Altin. Pronto, recibió desde su intercomunicador los esbozos de Leroy, rematando con broche de oro los indicios preestablecidos.

La secuencia de las cámaras siguiendo el recorrido mencionado desde la Ex-celda de Sullivan hasta el pasillo que conducía al cuartelillo, se vio interrumpida en intervalos de 2 minutos, y en un pequeño margen de microsegundos, se aprecian unas figuras arrastrando a alguien.

Vicky tuvo algo en mente al escuchar la retroalimentación de sus superiores. Llamó su atención, comentándoles lo que pensaba hacer, y en lo que el forense y el agente colaboraban con los implementos que muy amablemente la chica les pidió, explicaba que en sus clases de Análisis de Casos Criminales impartidas por Yuuri, ese tipo de presentación era usualmente usada en décadas anteriores para intimidar e imponer dominancia entre las bandas al margen de la ley o, por consiguiente, a la misma autoridad.

Al no tener firma, creaba incertidumbre en el ambiente, dándoles tiempo de armar sus canalladas y en el momento menos pensado se mostrarían ganado toda esquina. Eso, siempre y cuando la banda, la Organización o el Clan, desee seguir de incógnito, pero este no era el caso. Estas personas optaron por jugar al acertijo, quieren que los descubran y según lo enseñado por Yuuri, hay miles y miles de formas para dar con los culpables usando procesos poco habituales, mucho más si a éstos, se aplican tácticas de vieja escuela. Puede que funcione como puede que no, pero todo apunta a que sí lo hará.

Ella roció el papel con un líquido especial, apagaron las luces del lugar y luego, usó una barra iluminadora fluorescente. Lo que vieron después, fueron las letras e imágenes faltantes a sus respuestas.

 _—¿ **C.K**?... —_soltaron Plisetsky y Altin con sus dedos rozando su mentón.

 _—Clan Kazuma._   _—_  dijo Nikiforova con mucha seriedad sin mirarles.  _—Es el único Clan Yakuza hasta ahora, que se ha rebelado en contra de nosotros o de su propia gente y no están solos. —_ esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a la pareja de superiores.  _—El símbolo volvió aparecer... y si no me equivoco, el reptil usado aquí, tiene claramente una forma de "cobra" ... Ehhh~~ esto es muy sugestivo, ¿No les parece, caballeros?_

 _—Nikiforov. —_ le nombró Altin con asombro por lo que iba a decir. _—Si lo que estamos especulando es lo mismo que tú imaginas, eso significa...Que la organización fantasma que comanda al Clan Kazuma desde sus sombras..._

 _—Dejó de ser invisible a nuestros ojos. —_ completó Plisetsky compartiendo el gesto de su compañero.

_—Vaya, esto... es increíble Nikiforov. ¡Buen trabajo!_

_—G-gracias, señor Altin. —_ se sonrojó por el halago y prosiguió. _—Pero pienso que el trabajo no fue solo mío, ya tenían un buen esquema, yo solo intenté ayudar, guiándome por ustedes y... WHAT?!! WAIT! WAIT!_

_— **¡JAJAJA! ¡TE LO DIJE BEKA!, ¡TRAERME A LA FRENTONA FUE BUENA IDEA!**_

El tigre ruso se sintió agrandado, casi en la cúspide por esa jugada espléndida. Estaba tan sobrado de jactancia, que sacudió con brusquedad los cabellos de la platinada haciéndola sentir como niña.

 _—¡Bien hecho, pequeña conejo! —_ la revoltura sobre la cabellera rusa fue peor.

_—¡No soy conejito y tampoco soy pequeña, Yuriooooo!! ¡Cumpliré 17 este año y en el que viene, 18!_

_—Sigues siendo ilegal._

Descubrieron todo en menos de 6 minutos y con esa nueva información, el resto sería "pan comido". Pero esa situación tan llamativa, causó tanta gracia en Altin, que no pudo ocultar la risa dibujada en su cara, viendo a Yuri en ese plan de "hermano orgulloso" de las habilidades de su "hermanita adoptada" ... era demasiado entretenido. Se alegraba de que se la llevaran bien.

_—Ahora, es cuestión de que compaginemos el resto de símbolos difusos de los operativos anteriores con este de aquí y si concuerdan, el margen de búsqueda se vuelve a reducir._

_—Con estos forenses o Agentes nos hubiésemos atrasado como 4 días. —_ acotó Altin.

 _—¡Perfecto, conejo! ¡Y lo mejor es que podemos irnos temprano de aquí! —_ expresó Yuri sin vergüenza alguna, en lo que seguía con la revoltura de esas hebras plateadas sólo por molestar a la joven.

 _— **¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CONEJO, YURIO!** — _reviró Vicky haciendo sus berrinches.

_—Todavía no sé cómo coños le haces con eso de los "hilos", pero admito que no te va nada mal._

_—¡Auchs!, ya deja de hacer eso, m-me maltratas mi linda y sedosa melena. ¡Jum!_

_—¿JA?, eso lo dices porque quieres verte bien ante ya sabes "quien"_

_— **¡¿QUÉ?!...¡¡¡ NOOOOOOO!!!, ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA ESE SEÑOR AMARGADO Y MENTIROSO!**_

_—¿Huh? ¿Mentiroso? —_ eso sí le extrañó.

 _—Sí, es un mentiroso, luego te explico. —_ el puchero en ella apareció como de costumbre.

 _—¿Ah? ¿De qué me perdí? —_ y ese fue el Altin, quien ya ni sabía sobre qué hablaban.

 _—¿En serio quieres saber? —_ Yuri disfrutaba con maldad infinita la careta que hizo Vicky cuando Otabek mencionó eso, ignorante de todo. _—Descubrí que a la frentona le gustan los hombres mayores como el Cer...—_ no logró terminar su oración cuando Vicky se le mandó encima al ruso con una buena patada lateral.

_— **¡NADIEEEE!, ¡NO ME GUSTA NINGUNO!, ¡SON T-TONTERIAS DE ESE GATO MALCRIADO, BEKA!... ¡N- NO LE HAGAS CASO!**_

_—No te preocupes. Sé que a Yura le gusta molestarte, Vickytoria._ — en medio de sus brazos cruzados, Otabek miraba con malicia a su pareja recién golpeada, pronto le preguntará sobre este asunto.

 _—Ahrg...Sí, si lo que digas, conejo. —_ prefirió salvar su malograda integridad física y vivir. Otro día la joderá.  _—Ya pongámonos a trabajar en lo que falta para largarnos._

 _—¡Hah! ¡Qué descarado! —_ lo empujó delicadamente con sus índices sobre el pecho _. — ¡Tú ponte a trabajar!, yo ya acabé lo mío. Eso significa que podré irme a la academia. —_ Vicky se enojó por esa pésima broma, y dio media vuelta, dejando solo al gruñón de su "superior".

_—¿Ni siquiera sabes tomar el Shinkansen, frentona? ¡Te vas a perder!_

—Puedo irme en alguna patrulla con Emil...Mon'seur Chatón.

_— **¡OE!, ¡OE!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME CON ESTO DEL PAPELEO!**_

_—Soy capaz de eso y mucho más, querido... —_  declaró la joven, mostrándole su bonito dedo del medio muy fashionista y avanzando sin voltearse.

En lo que se dirigía hacia la salida, muchos hombres y mujeres dudaban si era él o ella, debido a sus elegantes ademanes, pero no negaran que su presencia era hechizante por dónde quiera que se paseaba. Y con esas cuentas espesas, la vena roja en el rostro de irritación en Yuri, fue impagable.

 _—Hammm...—_  Suspiró el kazajo desde lo lejos. _—Esos dos no cambiarán..._

 

 

🔥🔥🔥

 

 

**_Oficina del General Feltsman (T.S.P.A) – Tokyo, Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 2:30 pm (mismo día)_

 

 **D** e aquella oficina donde se realizó una reunión improvisada, el Teniente Coronel Katsuki, acababa de salir con un semblante serio, cabreado y pensativo. En su mente, aún rondaban muchos de los puntos que fueron tocados por su jefe directo, Feltsman. El sendero a su propio despacho se hacía más y más largo a medida que avanzaba por las ramas de sus sentidos, las deliberaciones u ordenanzas impuestas de carácter irrevocable...

 

**_《 Inicia el flash back_ ** **_》_ **   
  


 💠 

*  
*  
*

 

 **E** l contenido tomó otros giros cuando Altin y Plisetsky llegaron con las consignas del caso clasificado. Feltsman se sorprendió aún más cuando el propio Plisetsky se atrevió a solicitar la disposición los servicios totales de la oficial Nikiforov para su recolección de datos. El Cabo ruso, sin mucha vuelta, justificó el porqué de tal necesidad; le habló de la capacidad de análisis y de la increíble clarividencia con la que ella resolvía los hechos continuamente. Altin verificó el resumen expuesto con el careo que fue llevado a cabo en el día de hoy. De no ser por Vickytoria, los forenses del  _D.I.C._  o los Agentes del  _E.E.I_. ni se hubieran dado cuenta de la cantidad de errores que habían cometido y, por consiguiente, su "plan de ataque" se vería afectado perdiendo valiosos minutos. Como adicional, también pidió que Nekola pudiera trabajar junto con ellos. (El checo, una vez que se le dan sus indicaciones puede ser muy colaborador).

Feltsman se encontraba callado, sentado desde su solemne puesto. Detrás de su rostro envejecido, se profundizaba esa ponencia de los dos integrantes de la FBS. Ciertamente, no esperaba que muchachos tan jóvenes como Nekola o Nikiforov, fuesen tan audaces en el desarrollo de su profesión, y el recordar esa antigua sensación de orgullo al mencionarle las proezas de su revoltosa "Vitya", era como verse en sus épocas de doradas con Andrei en sus inicios de novato.

En la junta también se encontraban el Capitán Chulanont, el Mayor Giacometti y el Capitán Crispino. Para Phichit no era algo nuevo, él ya ha visto de primera mano el trabajo organizado de Emil o la inteligencia suspicaz y estratega de Vickytoria, lo que ha hecho hablar al capitán, alabando sus iniciativas al igual que Christophe. Michele acotaba que de vez en cuando el par de críos le sacaban canas, pero del mismo modo que sus colegas, les daba su balance positivo.

Sin embargo, Yuuri manteniendo su neutralidad, intervino en el floreado discurso de sus camaradas; y aunque él no desmeritó el potencial de ambos novatos (pues, son sus mejores pupilos), este caso, cuyo nivel es grado +A, demandaba suma experiencia, disciplina y madurez. Pensó que cabría la posibilidad de que Nekola pudiese ajustarse al perfil porque es alguien llevadero y se deja guiar, pero Vickytoria aún no estaba completamente preparada para asumir esos roles.

Tras acomodar sus anteojos, comentó que si bien, Vickytoria tenía un don nato para hilar las pruebas (ya había tenido muchas conversaciones donde ha explorado sus virtudes), el lado impulsivo de la muchacha le jugaba la contraria, y era un tanto rebelde cuando sucumbía ante sus emociones, en su afán de evitar tragedias a los civiles. Últimamente ha sido sancionada en repetidas ocasiones por Crispino, por otros superiores y hasta por él mismo debido a que no acata obedientemente las órdenes en misiones donde hay redadas. Ha salido bien librada en sus ocurrencias (claro, con una que otra magulladura) y puede que al final logre capturar a los enemigos, pero sus compañeros podrían verse afectados si alguna de sus ideas momentáneas no llegara a funcionar como lo planeó. No siempre iba contar con suerte... (Recordando lo pasado con el líder del Clan Kazuma). Incluso él, ya le había dado un "ultimátum" para que moderara su actuar y que mantuviera su disciplina, por así decirlo.

Pasando a un plano diferente, en los combates que implican alto riesgo, a Vickytoria le falta average, todo lo soluciona a golpes o espadazos, algo que es válido; pero ella debe aprender a dominar cada uno de los armamentos reglamentarios y cabe mencionar que Vicky, es su dolor de cabeza en las clases de armas de carácter bélico.

Katsuki estuvo estresado en esta semana. Había tenido muchos cúmulos, operaciones extenuantes y compromisos por parte de la ANP como para lidiar o estar al pendiente de las disparatadas de su novata oficial. Al finalizar su oratoria, dio un cortante "denegado" ante semejante propuesta. Su sensatez y su lado racional no le permitiría vivir en plenitud si algún día a esa muchacha le pasara algo, solo por apoyar tal irresponsabilidad en sus colegas. Además, tenía otra razón importante para no dejar que se involucrara en este caso "particular", que cada día erosiona una puerta podrida del pasado.

 _—Ja, por favor._   _—_ Plisetsky bufó arisco ante lo que acababa de oír, y su lengua viperina no se controló.  _—La ilegal ha resultado ser mejor que muchos de los hombres que están bajo tus divisiones, Katsuki._

 _—Eso lo tengo claro. —_ no lo negó.

 _—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el "jodido" problema_?  _—_ tiró sin anestesia el subordinado de ojos esmeraldas.

 _—Ya escuchaste mi "jodida" respuesta._   _—_ le respondió en la misma tónica el superior de mirar marrón.

Altin le observó por el rabillo del ojo, con el ceño fruncido a su pareja, estaba siendo impetuoso en su hablar y le llamó la atención. Phichit, de alguna forma se hallaba consternado por su amigo y, por otra parte, Christophe y Michele continuaban en silencio. Quizás, algo tensos por el temperamento de ambos Yuris, a excepción del General. El hombre sólo se reclinaba en su silla para acomodarse mejor. Quería saber a fondo sobre la actitud poco convencional de su "mano derecha"

 _—A tu fraseo le falta un pedazo. A mí no me engañas, así me pongas cara de culo... —_ Plisetsky siguió sin contención en su vocabulario. Katsuki no cambió su fachada endurecida, ya veía venir un comentario de estilo.  _—Chulanont, Giacometti y Crispino apoyan mi moción. Mi equipo piensa lo mismo y hasta yo me sorprendo por estar tocando el tema. Sabes que la ilegal no era santo de mi devoción hasta hace poco que la empecé a tratar y si algo le he de reconocer en este tiempo, son los ovarios y las agallas bien puestas que tiene._

 _—¿Ahora a la precipitación le llaman "valentía"?... ¡Bravo señores! —_ Yuuri aterrizó a todo el mundo con su nefasta honestidad.

 _—Vamos Yuuri, esto sería una buena oportunidad para que la pequeña Oficial se ponga a prueba. —_ intervino Chulanont, apelando a las habilidades de la joven y al voto de confianza en Plisetsky. _—Si Yurio le da su apoyo, y nosotros también, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, ten un poco más de fe... Lo hará bien._

 _—Si lo que te preocupa es la parte donde ella deba tener contacto físico en el operativo, es solo cuestión de advertirle entre todos que únicamente colaborará en labores de inteligencia o en los escrutinios. —_  ese fue Giacometti dando una solución de raíz.

 _—Y al rato la verán haciendo todo lo contrario y creyéndose... ¿No lo sé? ... ¿La mujer maravilla?... le di mi voto en el operativo anterior y no cumplió con el único ítem que le pedí, ganándose una amenaza directa... Es un "No" de mi parte, y es mi última palabra. —_ Sentenció Katsuki definitivamente. _— Nikiforov será buena y todo lo que ustedes digan... Pero, para ninguno de los presentes es secreto que ella no hace acopio de la "prudencia" y le cuesta seguir órdenes. Aún no tiene el criterio requerido para las misiones clasificadas por esos "importantísimos" detalles, y por lo mismo he de negarme. ¡No insistan!_

 _—Lo siento, Katsuki. ¡Pero difiero contigo! —_ Phichit se incomodó e incluso su rostro expresaba algo de desagrado por la banda cerrada de Yuuri.

Ahora los dos colegas, acapararon toda la atención, no era común verlos hablarse así. Para Plisetsky, dicha situación alrededor de "Vickytoria" le había dado curiosidad, y pretenderá con el tiempo descubrir lo que "en realidad" está ocurriendo. Christopher puede que comprenda las razones de Yuuri, así como también lo haga con Phichit, pero más le preocupaba que los dos muchachos tuviesen esos roces por tonterías solucionables. Eso ocasionó que se interpusiera en medio de ellos para separarlos, el volumen de ambas voces fue en aumento hasta que...

 _—¡Cierren la boca!, ¡Ya oí suficiente parloteo entre los dos! —_  Por fin, la voz de Feltsman retumbó por todo lo alto y sin mucho protocolo.

_—Nos... excusamos, señor._

Aquel hombre de pocas canas volvió a acomodarse sobre su asiento, colocando en esta ocasión sus codos sobre el escritorio, manteniendo el dorso de ambas manos entrelazadas debajo de su mentón y terminando de analizar todo el descargue expuesto. Respiró hondo, logrando expulsar por las cuencas de su nariz ese aire caliente de su envejecido ser y abrió sus párpados, mostrando el frío azul de su mirar, ese que ya conocen perfectamente y que sólo lo ha de usar cuando está por finiquitar un mandato.

 _—Yurokcha, solo respóndeme algo... y quiero que el resto cierre el pico. —_  se dio el lujo de hablar con informalidad al rubio y a todos en la habitación, observándose el grado de familiaridad.

 _—Eh...claro...es decir, General._ — a Yuri le pareció extraña esa tonalidad del mayor con él.

_—¿Qué tan dispuesto estás para apelar por Vitya y su habilidad de percepción?_

_—Lo suficiente para meter las manos al fuego... Después de lo que hizo, dispondré de sus especialidades para seguir con el caso de la simbología._

_—Si refieres a la organización, ya había hablado con Sullivan en base a tus reportes antiguos. Nos rectificó días atrás que la imagen que él había visto en algunos hombres, era un reptil... Las fotografías tomadas en las víctimas sometidas o asesinadas, fueron llevadas a análisis y comparación de vectores. Chulanont y yo personalmente, concluimos que posiblemente usen una figura de cobra... —_ espetó Katsuki rindiendo sus cuentas.

 _—Y todo ese proceso que ustedes hicieron en una semana, la conejo lo resolvió en sólo seis minutos en el día de hoy. —_ Yuuri quedó helado y el ruso sacó de la baraja su carta del triunfo, representada en los documentos donde se plasmó paso a paso o las conjeturas realizadas por la joven. _—El deceso de Sullivan nos dio la llave para conectar todos los procesos que se llevaban por separado en un solo hilo conductor. Nosotros hicimos un buen careo... y Nikiforov los unió uno por uno, de modo rápido, aportó bastante. ¿Cierto, S.T.?_

_—Efectivamente, C.P._

_—¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué me dicen sobre la propuesta de Yurokcha?_ — esta vez se dirigió a Christophe y a su subordinado.

_—Pienso que es una excelente idea. Todos los presentes hemos supervisado a los novatos y hemos puesto mucha más atención en Vickytoria debido a sus condiciones, y sí, admito que es algo "especial" de tratar. Sin embargo, vale la pena resaltar sus triunfos._

_—Aunque "algunos" — dijo el tailandés,_ enfatizando esa palabra apropósito para Yuuri, cosa que el japonés entendió. _— continúen empecinados en no aceptar lo visible, por crearse perjuicios anticipados... Con buen tacto, ella camina sobre las aguas._

 _"Je... tu hija es una copia exacta de ti, Andrei" ..._ — mientras que el mayor pensaba aquello, salió con esa curva irónica en su rostro y después, dirigió sus palabras al exterior para todos. _—Bien, habiendo oído todas las adjudicaciones, me queda muy claro lo que pienso definir... Plisetsky, en mi poder como máxima Autoridad, lo que me has solicitado sigue en pie. Tienes mi Aval._

 _—Cool!!!_ — El ruso, no disimuló su triunfo. _—¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Enano? —_ y parece que su cinismo, tampoco lo difuminó.

_—Yurokcha más respeto, y presta atención._

_—Señor ¿Esto es en serio? —_ El japonés no lo podía creer. El ruso mayor ignoró la queja, continuando hablándole al ruso, al kazajo y los tres superiores de más rango.

 _—Plisetsky, si uno de tus recursos es apoyarte en Nikiforova, hazlo. Altin, si usted y sus compañeros necesitan el aporte de Nekola, háganlo. Aparte de ello, Giacometti, Chulanont y Crispino, colaborarán con los novatos... —_  eso puso contento al moreno, quien miró confianzudo a su amargado amigo y el otro colocó sus ojos en blanco en desaprobación _. —Plisetsky, como punto adicional, quiero que reportes a los mencionados todos detalles más mínimos, así como al superior directo de ellos, que es Katsuki, cuando concreten barridos, redadas, fogueos de campo, entre otras cosas en base a sus escrutinios..._

 _—¡Esto es absurdo! —_ Yuuri opuso resistencia.

_—¡No a lugar, Katsuki! ¡Es una orden! Sigues siendo el Jefe principal de los comandos y las divisiones. Los novatos como el resto son tu responsabilidad, aún si no estás de acuerdo con los arbitrajes tomados en estos momentos._

_—Si no hay más por hoy me voy, Viejo Feltsman..._

_—¡Yurokcha, no abuses de tu informalidad, carajo! —_  el hombre mayor rezongó por ese trato impersonal _._

Plisetsky pasó por el lado de Katsuki y terminó con un: _— "Nos vemos, Jefe" — _restregándoselo de manera mordaz en todo su rostro. Altin le reclamó por esa osadía, pero nada ni nadie le robaría al rubio esa sonrisa sagaz. Ambos jóvenes se retiraron, al tiempo que lo hizo Crispino para buscar a Nekola y ponerle al tanto de su nuevo status.

Katsuki volvió a recriminar de forma exasperada a su General, justificando que esa decisión no fue del todo acertada, pero Feltsman lo hizo caer en cintura a la fuerza.

_—¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda mis resoluciones?_

_—N-no señor... pero...._

_—Yuuri, no insistas..._ — le miró Phichit, un tanto calmado.

 _—Los hechos hablan por sí solos... —_ lo confrontó Christophe. El suizo ya se encontraba aburrido de sus quejas.  _—Si el jefe le hubiese dado la gana de poner esto a votación, serían 6 votos en tu contra. — contestó_ , matándole sin demasiadas vueltas.

_—Pero..._

_—Pero nada, muchacho... —_ lo paró Feltsman. _—Sé muy bien lo que me quieres decir con respecto a Vitya, tu preocupación e incluso, sé perfectamente lo implica involucrarla en algo tan complicado por su personalidad rebelde o volátil. Pero, necesitamos resultados rápidos con este caso. Una vez me dijiste que era un diamante el cual se debería pulir poco a poco. Lo que ha logrado en el día de hoy fueron pasos agigantados. Andrei Nikiforov solía tener ese esquema y Vitya no le perdió ni pie, ni pisada. —_ la última frase la dijo tan rozagante que brillaba con luz propia. Sin duda Vickytoria es digna sucesora de su ex-pupilo.  _—Eso es algo que no pienso desperdiciar y aprovecharé eso a nuestro favor._

_—Pero señor Feltsman..._

_—No pienso excluirla y doy por concluida la reunión. Ahora, ¡Todos fuera de mi oficina!, ¡A TRABAJAR!_

_—Bien, perfecto "señor" ... —_ la mirada de Katsuki revelaba la furia contenida en su interior. El hombre se fue del lugar y...

 _—Oh vamos Yuuri... No te eno...—_ estrelló de un portazo la puerta.  _—¿jes?._..

 _—Déjalo que se oxigene, Phichit. —_ le aconsejó Chris.  _— Ese amargado anda obstinado, y no nos hará caso..._

 

 💠 

*  
*  
*

**_《 Fin Del F_ ** **_lashback_ ** **_》_ **

 

 **C** on ese orden de ideas, regresamos con Katsuki. Aquél Teniente Coronel no le había agradado para nada la decisión tomada por su superior. Se encontraba en desacuerdo que novatos como Vickytoria o Emil fuesen participes en esa latente peligrosidad, y más en Vickytoria... aún más en ella por todos los cúmulos que él ha ido descubriendo a medida que la investigación ha roto brechas o dado pinceladas oscuras. Pinceladas viejas que lo conectaban lentamente con cierto caso archivado de su pasado y que, de ser así, Vickytoria podría verse afectada. Su cuerpo se tensó y su presión se aceleró de solo pensar que las cosas se están engranando, generándole una terrible sensación.

Más atrás, el tailandés de ojos negros caminaba por los pasillos con desespero. De hecho, no esperó a que su jefe de rango y su otro superior de línea terminaran de hablar... los dejó, para ir en busca de su amigo y saber por qué se encuentra así.

 

_**Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø** _

_—Me extrañó esa actitud renegada en Katsuki y conste, que yo soy la oveja negra del equipo._ — regateó Giacometti.

 _—Pero, quiera o no, deberá acatar mis órdenes._ — expuso Feltsman. _—Hace...años que no veía tales destrezas en un oficial que no fuese Andrei, el que Vitya lo heredara es provechoso y... ¿Huh? ¿Chulanont?_

_—¿Hey, a dónde vas Phichit?_ ****

_—¡Lo siento, ya vuelvo!_

**_Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø__Ø_  **

 

 **P** hichit imaginó tener una mínima idea sobre el su actuar. Puede que Yuuri use como excusa las debilidades de Vickytoria, y puede que tenga lógica muchos de sus planteamientos, pero está casi convencido, que el japonés tenía una razón más fuerte para estar así de intranquilo, ¡No!... Volviendo a evaluar todo, concluyó que  _sobreprotector_  era la palabra adecuada. Le observó a unos metros de él y pegó la carrera para poder darle alcance. Yuuri no se percató de que el tailandés venía aproximándose hacia él, su cabeza estaba hundida profundamente en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que empuñó su mano, pero detuvo su movimiento y desairó siseante al golpear la pared que se encontraba a su costado.

_—¡Argh! ... ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Esto es increíble!_

_—Lo increíble es verte maldecir de esa manera, Yuuri. —_  llegó Phichit a su lado, respirando agitadamente. Después, le miró en buena chanza.

_—Será mejor que... me dejes solo si vas a empezar a sermonearme, Phichit..._

_—¿Pues qué crees?, Seré todo un recriminador y ahora te tocará escucharme, Yuuri amargado._

_—¡Ah! qué bien! —_ Yuuri trató de aislarse de su amigo y continuó el rumbo directo a su propio despacho.

Phichit ya conocía los arranques del japonés, e igual le valió un bledo el que Yuuri se comportara así de grosero. Llevaban años de conocerse, solo les faltó ser "concebidos" por la misma madre. El moreno no le dio tregua alguna, sacándole los trapos al sol. Yuuri en su elocuencia, logró evadir todos y cada uno de sus regaños, armándose con sus juicios establecidos. Desde hace 5 o 6 años, Katsuki era de los más interesados de tomar las riendas en esta misión clasificada por la importancia que le tiene a nivel personal.

Phichit, como el resto de sus amigos (Leo y Giacometti) habían luchado con él a capa y espada buscando pruebas, cosas tácitas que les ayudarán a confirmar y a derrumbar esa "versión rebuscada e impartida" por los dirigentes que comandaban en su momento a Rusia o Japón, cuando las tragedias y el derramamiento de sangre ocurrirían en cierta década de los 90's y parte del 2000, en base a ese grupo u organización terrorista al margen de la ley, trayendo como consecuencia la pérdida de muchas personas inocentes y la matanza de varios oficiales por una módica suma de dinero. En ese listado, incluían los fallecimientos de Kouji, Andrei y Lucy.

Después de un extenuante seguimiento y monitoreo de inteligencia, empezaron a exponerse resultados concluyentes, que los acercaban más y más a reabrir esa vieja encomienda archivada en el olvido, todo eso, a partir de la llegada de nuevos miembros a su equipo y eso obviamente destacaba a Vickytoria. Pero aquello en lugar de alegrar al joven superior, lo tenía con su neutralidad algo alterada, cosa que quizás los demás habían pasado por desapercibido, yéndose por las ramas disciplinares, (viendo los regaños y sanciones diarias impuestas del Mayor hacia a la menor por sus "travesuras") pero que Phichit, si supo leer más allá con todo y punto sobre las íes.

_—Yuuri, por favor, tampoco es tan malo._

_—Eso lo dices porque tú no eres quien debe lidiar con ella o sortear sus ocurrencias en momentos críticos de nuestras labores, las veinticuatro horas y siete días a la semana._

_—Puede que tengas razón, aun así, cosas como la rebeldía o los impulsos son... algo propio de los jóvenes a esa edad. —_ Phichit le ganó la partida. _—Yo lo fui. Tú lo fuiste. Todos lo fuimos alguna vez, hasta el mismísimo Andrei o Kouji, lo fueron..._

_—Pero con ella ya es otro nivel de estrés, y como bien han dicho todos...Vickytoria es hija de Andrei, la leyenda más brillante que el mundo pudo conocer, y lo que tenía mi maestro de lobo estratega, también lo tuvo de imprudente, y la imprudencia, es algo que ella le heredó muy bien._

_¿Una tan grande como su drama acumulada? ...—_ ese comentario desatinado pero intencional, asombró a Yuuri.

_—¿Tal vez? ...— de la nada se le escapó un intento de risa, pero eligió negar._

Phichit logró su cometido, el moreno solía salir con alguna de sus bromas cuando Yuuri estaba al borde de mandar al carajo su paciencia por su propia naturaleza, o su propia presión. Era alguien que pensaba a fondo sobre el asunto, siempre observando miles de vías alternas para así ir de fija sobre la más segura, pero cuando Yuuri no tenía control en ciertas movidas, fácilmente se sumía en un estado de completo estrés; lo que hacía imposible poder charlar con él, y de igual manera, Yuuri se había sentido como un tonto por haber discutido en la oficina de Feltsman y de esa manera con su amigo.

Los dos continuaron su travesía. El silencio fue conciliador en Yuuri y un previsor para Phichit. Él solo le llevaba tres años de ventaja a su hermano japonés, (no de sangre, pero sí de corazón) esperó a que estuviese más calmado y así, escudriñar poco a poco entre sus preocupaciones. No era algo bueno que se las estuviera guardando...

_—Ahora que lo pienso, la pequeña conejita también es igual de frentona que su padre._

_—Así como lo es el doble de caprichosa. Pero agrégale dentro de su prontuario el ser alguien completamente mimada, infantil y ni hablemos de su faceta de princesa dramática, Phichit. Es peor cuando arma berrinches o hace sus... pucheros._

_—¿En serio?... Chris y yo pensamos que sus pucheros son adorables. —_ fue sugerente y pronto el T.C. reaccionó ante ello. _— Esa descripción de tu parte hacia Vicky, no me la esperaba, Yuuri. Veo que ya la conoces muy bien._

 _—Ah..._ — Katsuki terminó con un tenue carmín.

La incomodidad se apoderó dentro de él y percatándose de que había bajado la guardia por unos segundos, Phichit con ese indicador, completó sus indicios. El joven trató de camuflar su jugada, demostrando su formalidad.

_—Aquello lo dije porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, es otro de los factores que coloca en desventaja a Vickytoria y que no pienso experimentarlo en dicho operativo clasificado..._

_—Sabes que no te creo._ — detuvo sus pasos, cruzándose de brazos en frente de él.

_—¿Es malo que yo prefiera prevenir algún suceso?_

— _Perfecto, dos podemos jugar este juego, señor práctico. ¿Exactamente a qué le temes?..._

 _—¿A qué te refieres con temer?_ — le devolvió la pregunta algo intrigado.

Phichit dudaba mucho que fuera debido a los análisis criminalísticos, Vickytoria era un abundante oasis en ello. Quizás en realidad sí era por sus imprudencias que, en parte, formaban el factor número uno que les daba peso a los argumentos de Yuuri, pero eso era algo que fácilmente se podía corregir. No olvidemos que es su amigo es Yuuri "práctico" Katsuki y hasta ahora, ha domado muy bien a Vicky, para que no cometa muchas de sus travesuras.

_—Bromeas, ¿Verdad? sólo en esta semana, ya me dieron 15 reportes por su pésimo comportamiento, sin contar las anteriores. Todos saben cómo ella suele desenvolverse y, aun así, Yakov insiste dejarla participar... Yo — se pasó una mano sobre sus hebras oscuras, expresando su infortunio y desespero. —Yo no tengo tiempo para discutir o darle sermones a Vickytoria sobre lo mismo en temas tan decisivos, todo por tomarse las cosas a la ligera. No quiero llegar al límite de mi paciencia y revelar mi verdadera dureza un día cualquiera, dónde realmente se encuentre salpicada en un serio problema, provocado por sus disparates. Sabes que la mano no me temblará cuando le haga un severo juicio y lo haré, así ella sea...._

_—Alguien que últimamente se está convirtiendo en una persona muy valiosa para ti, ¿Cierto?... —_ Yuuri calló, reaccionando a este ese enunciado y Phichit habló...  _—¡Lo sabía!_   _—_  el tailandés sonrió al ver que un sonrojo más pronunciado que el anterior, se esparcía por las mejillas del joven.

Phichit ya se lo había mencionado con anterioridad y esto solo confirmó rotundamente sus sospechas. No obstante, sentía que había algo más profundo que se encontraba oculto y se aventuró a presionarlo un poco más para que éste terminara de soltar todo lo que tenía escondido dentro de sí.

 _—Yuuri, escúchame. Ahora estás negado y comprendo lo que dices a nivel laboral... pero, ya Yakov se dio cuenta del buen elemento que ha sido Vicky en los 2 últimos operativos... Tú mismo se lo dijiste cuando evitaste que la devolvieran a Rusia. Tú fuiste el primero en creer en ella, después fuimos nosotros y ahora el resto del equipo lo está notando. Plisetsky es prueba de ello. Te peleó con argumentos. —_  ante la declaración del tailandés, los orbes de Yuuri se desviaron hacia el lado contrario. Phichit conocía perfectamente sus puntos débiles y sabía cómo golpearle hasta dejarlo en knock-out, así que no se detuvo, prosiguiendo con sus palabras.

_—El caso clasificado de los Kazuma es muestra que vamos por buen camino. Estamos más cerca de descubrir las circunstancias reales de esa organización, que ya no es tan secreta para la cual sirven, o su vínculo con el modus operandi del otro grupo delictivo de hace años atrás y..._

_— Lo sé, ¿Crees que no lo sé?... Sé perfectamente de las capacidades analíticas de Vickytoria, es... igual que Andrei. Una vez que toma algo, no parará hasta desmenuzar a fondo, todo a su paso._

_—¿Y eso no es bueno?... ¡Tú eres de los mejores en estudio de casos!, ¡y con esa mano extra de Vicky, dos cabezas piensan más que una! ¡¿No lo crees?! —Lo esperanzó, pero..._

_—Para mí no lo es... —_ el tono inexpresivo que se percibía su voz y el desánimo reflejado en sus irises apagados, dijeron todo lo contrario.

_—¿Yuuri?_

Abrió la puerta de su despacho con desgano, y se sentó en uno de los muebles, estaba pensativo. En lo que llevó sus índices juntos en medio de su nariz y se masajeaba el entrecejo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba con una cruz que no sentía desde hace tiempo... Esa cruz que va y viene, memorándole su objetivo, sus miedos, sus demonios y a la culpable de su cambio. Phichit se arrodilló ante él. Lentamente retiraba sus manos, revelando su rostro y le miró con preocupación.

_—Hey, Katsudon... ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigos?_

_—Desde niños...Phichit-kun._

_—Vaya... es agradable que aún me llames así..._

Phichit fue, es y seguirá siendo un apoyo incondicional en la vida de Yuuri y en estos momentos, el moreno no pensaría ni un instante en brindarle fraternidad a su compañero. Fue su primer amigo cuando llegó a Japón con sus familiares. Siendo un niño de 8 años que no dominaba en absoluto el japonés pero que, de algún modo, Yuuri con solo 5 años de edad, se las había ingeniado para buscar toda clase de formas para comunicarse con él cuando asistían a clases, vendiendo su timidez y siendo su amigo desde el día en que Phichit, le defendió de unos bravucones que estaban molestándole debido a su estatura. Quiso hacerlo sentir bien acogido, incluso en un país tan frío y cuadriculado como el suyo. Claro, al moreno jamás le importó que fuese menor o lo que sea. Su amistad fue verdaderamente genuina y eso siempre lo ha de valorar. Al ir creciendo juntos, Phichit presenció muchas virtudes en Yuuri, como su lado bondadoso y gentil, la majestuosidad artística con la que se desenvolvía en los instrumentos musicales, su enorme fuerza de voluntad, su calidez, o su gran amabilidad, más aquello, era opacado por una sombra que siempre aparecía frente a él, haciendo alarde de mala hierba... la ansiedad.

_—Entonces ¿Me dirás el porque te encuentras así?, Sabes que... puedes confiar en mí y también sabes que no es bueno que te reprimas o te hagas el fuerte... Lo prometiste._

Había olvidado lo que era figurar en Yuuri esos asomos de ansiedad. La ansiedad no era algo que se pudiera curar mágicamente, tampoco era algo que se erradique de raíz. Es una lucha constante con la cual, se debe luchar día tras día y puede manifestarse en muchos grados, según quien lo padece y también puede someterse a variaciones debido a las circunstancias.

Phichit, Mari, Lucy, Kouji y Andrei (esos 3 últimos en vida) fueron a quienes les tocó sopesar gran parte de la carga emocional de Yuuri y tras la muerte de su hermano, de su cuñada y de su maestro, la ansiedad se elevó a un grado crítico que lo atacó ferozmente. Fue una época penumbrosa y depresiva en la cual, no lo hacía consciente de sí mismo, ni de sus propios actos. Phichit fue ayudándolo poco a poco a recuperarse, llevándolo a sus terapias, ayudándolo con su sobrino, recordándole día a día las razones para no dejarse vencer y fue gracias a su empeño que Katsuki continuó firme.

Yuuri tomó un respiro pausado. Sus ojos se encontraban mirando a cualquier punto, mientras que podía notarse un tic de movimiento nervioso en su pie. De la nada, empezó a hablar.

_—Cuando decidí retomar mi profesión a causa de los acontecimientos ocurridos, lo hice impulsado por sentimientos para nada gratos al inicio. Eran unos cargados de completo odio y, de hecho, me daba igual el cómo se desarrollarán los contenidos... o lo que necesitara realizar para lograr mi objetivo._

_—Yuuri ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas, ya lo hemos hablado._

_—A fin de cuentas, yo escogí esto. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para dar con el culpable cuando hace tiempo, nos asignaron este caso clasificado, pero..._

_—Un momento... ¿Estabas?... —_ Chulanont no fluctuaba la palabras secas y honestas en Yuuri.

 _—Eso parece...—_ hablaba muy serio. Más aquello, fue sorpresivamente revelador.

 _—¿Algo cambió? —_ Preguntó el tailandés _._

 _—Sí... —_ el japonés respondió. _—¿Y sabes a qué cosas temo por primera vez en años?..._ —Phichit negó. En realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero Yuuri estaba claro en su sentir.  _—Temo... el no saber cómo seguir llevando este caso, teniendo bajo mi mando a una de las personas que indirectamente fue afectada en el proceso._

_—No comprendo... ¿Esa persona está aquí?_

_—¿En serio no tienes ni idea?_ — puntualizó más sosegado y un intento de sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios. A Yuuri le hacía muy bien hablar con Phichit. Luego, soltó sin miramientos sus miedos.

_—Conozco perfectamente los alcances y fortalezas de esa persona, la cual tú conoces bien, así como sus debilidades. No negaré que éstos tres meses han... sido interesantes. No te negaré que por momentos me ha sabido dar buenos consejos, haciéndome sentir más cercano a mi lado humano y no negaré que... Algo sucede dentro de mí cuando comparto con "ella" fuera del ámbito policial, hasta mi sobrino se encuentra a gusto con ello._

_"¿Ella?" ... —_  especuló Phichit internamente y sus suposiciones las exteriorizó de inmediato.  _—¿Acaso estás refiriéndote a Vicky?..._

Yuuri guardó silencio. Ese silencio implícito le dio a conocer a Phichit lo complicado que era asumir el reto.

 _—Pero si nos enfocamos nuevamente en nuestra profesión, o en lo que ha ocurrido en estos días, junto a ese giro inesperado en los historiales de hoy, para mí todo pinta de un modo poco alentador, siendo sincero. —_ atestiguó con inquietud.  _—Los enlaces de esa nueva organización gradualmente se relacionan entre sí, con las inconsistencias del antiguo caso que nuestros ex-superiores rendían hace 5 años atrás. Si... Ella con poca información, ya se adentró a la olla podrida, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando se dé cuenta del designio a trazar, o de las "falsas" declaraciones rendidas que hicieron los de arriba para disimular la magnitud real. —_ Phichit quedó pasmado ante la declaración del otro. El resumen de Yuuri fue concreto, y no paró allí.

 _—Yo... temo, porque sé que ella escudriñará más de la cuenta y en medio de su indiscreción, se topará con cosas turbias, cosas ajenas a las que no debería someterse tan pronto. Temo, porque no la siento "lista" o "preparada" para asumir con madurez los golpes que le dé esta "prueba", por así decirlo. No a nivel profesional... sino emocional. Que mencionen a esa persona a quien amó y respetó en vida, le dará un golpe de suma importancia y lo que más temo es... —_ Katsuki ahora levantó su rostro menguado, posando su mirada en los ojos de Phichit e hizo una pausa para terminar de explicar su punto.

_—Lo que más temo es que esa persona, la cual tú y yo conocemos... Se pierda en el dolor, una vez que descubra cómo fueron las circunstancias reales en las cuales falleció su padre, quien era nuestro jefe o sus seres queridos, como mi hermano o mi cuñada. Temo que la ira, la tristeza o esos sentimientos distantes que te mencioné, la embarguen. Temo que sus joyas azules ya no emanen esa calidez inocente que tanto me gusta admirar, que oculte el brillo de su risueña sonrisa... Que se aleje o que cambie drásticamente. Yo temo que... Vickytoria pase algo parecido por lo que yo tuve que pasar... Yo... ya estoy quebrado y podrido en muchos sentidos, y no creo tener solución para mi problema... A mí no me gustaría que viviese lo mismo._

_—Yuu...ri..._

Finalmente, Yuuri descubrió su interior, hallándose desnudo y sin velos que otorguen amagues, nubes, o embrollos. El japonés sacó fuera de sí todo ese peso que durante mucho llevaba cargando, sintiendo una sensación de alivio. Más no por ello, perdió el foco de dicha conversación, manteniendo su compostura todo el tiempo.

 _—Yuuri, puede que vislumbre tu situación, pero como alguien adulto, uno mayor que tú, y como tú amigo, veo justo que Vickytoria se entere de la verdad y busque respuestas sobre lo acontecido. —_ Yuuri lanzaba una mirada en negación, pero Phichit no ocultó sus verdades. _— Claro que le dolerá, más ella es... una chica fuerte que sabrá sortear las cosas. Ha demostrado ser muy fuerte física y emocionalmente hablando, más de lo que imaginamos; y también como agente de ley, te recomendaría seguir los conductos y enfrentar con firmeza lo que el futuro te depare junto a tu subordinada. Piénsalo, yo veo muy acertada la orden de Feltsman._

 _—No. —_ aseveró tajante. _—Definitivamente no pienso hacer eso. A Vickytoria todavía le falta madurez y responsabilidad para llevar una labor como ésta, y lo digo desde su función como oficial._

_—No seas terco... El destino les ha entregado una oportunidad única de buscar juntos a los agresores. Tú eres excelente como guía, ella es buena en lo que hace y lo sabes. Estoy seguro que, si hablas con Vicky, le explicas sus falencias a fondo y le dices de una buena vez las cosas ocurridas hace años atrás, la chica andará con mesura. No te dejes auto-gestionar por pequeños baches como su rebeldía, o indiscreción. Aquello es corregible, y obvio que no se logra de la noche a la mañana, pero se puede, Yuuri._

_—Y ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto. Chulanont. —_  confirmó su ordenanza con severidad. Katsuki retomó su semblante duro como Teniente Coronel, dejando a un lado ese momento de fragilidad de hace unos segundos atrás. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia su escritorio para posicionarse en su puesto, mirando la correspondencia esparcida sobre la superficie de madera y los nuevos recados pegados sobre el pizarrón.  _—Ah, y será mejor que me oigas, porque no lo repetiré. Ustedes exigen que la involucre en esto, ¿no? ...perfecto, no hay problema. Pero les recuerdo, que puedo alternar ciertas directrices._

 _—Yuuri, ¿No harás lo que estoy pensando, o sí?... —_ Phichit no terminó de imaginar lo que iba a seguir a continuación, puesto que esos irises rojizos serios observando fijamente hacia su dirección, la ceja arqueada y su oratoria, le dieron contestación.

_—Nikiforov no participará físicamente en misiones, casos u operativos de categorías A+, A o B+, incluyendo este folio de categoría clasificada. Sin embargo, ella sólo podrá dar soporte en la... "locura mencionada", observando los reportes escritos desde su lugar en la academia, y solo verá lo que yo disponga, porque sigo siendo el superior encargado de la oficial. Es lo mejor por ahora y legalmente no he incumplido con el dictamen del General, por lo que es un movimiento válido por entero._

_—¡Katsuki Yuuri, eso no es justo!, ¡Estás siendo egoísta y lo sabes!_

_—Soy Teniente Coronel Katsuki, para usted, Capitán. —_ ratificó con autoridad. _— Y tome esto como una practicidad de mi parte._

Phichit se enfureció enormemente. Hablar con Yuuri en su fase más cerrada, era imposible. Por lo mismo, el subordinado prefirió dejar las cosas así porque de continuar con aquello, le ganaría el impulso de golpear en la cara a su jefe.

 _—¡Como usted ordene "su amargada eminencia"! ¡Eso me quedó muy claro! ...—_ soltó sin mesura. _—Cuando se te pase la obstinación y estés dispuesto a escuchar de verdad, ¡Hablamos!, ¡Yo me largo!_

 _—Cierra la puerta al salir. —_ Le comentó sin mirarle, en lo que leía las correspondencias e ignorando la querella del capitán para con él. Más este al final salió del lugar y la tiró de un trancazo. Fue tan fuerte que, al azotarla, asustó a las secretarias y ejecutivos de las oficinas; y nosotros nos preguntamos: ¿Alguien puede pensar en las pobres puertas, por favor?

Phichit intentaba serenarse, pensando en su mantra o apelando a sus buenas vibras. Aun así, presiente con esas aguas agitadas que lo que viene... no haría el ambiente agradable.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Sala de juntas de los altos mandos. (T.S.P.A) – Tokyo, Japón  
_ ** _Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 1:00 pm. (al día siguiente)_

 

 **M** uchos pasos sobre los pasajes se escuchaban acelerados, cada uno con su propio sonar. Tacones, suelas, botines, miles de calzados que se distinguen entre ellos, pero solo uno, se sentía cargado de impotencia...

El azul de aquélla oficial no lucía como otras veces. Su humor distaba por mucho al alegre y gentil que le caracterizaba, dejando a varios en total sorpresa. Giró por una esquina y continuó avanzando hacia su destino. La ruta a atravesar era larga, mientras ella se mantenía estructurando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para poder enfrentar a su amargado superior.

El día de ayer, Plisetsky le avisó al par de novatos que asistían junto con él a clases de japonés, que cumplirían labores especiales en su investigación y solo debían esperar la notificación escrita del T.C. Aquello los emocionó en demasía, prometiéndole al rubio dar lo mejor de sí. Emil lo tomó por el lado benéfico, deseaba aprender al máximo de sus colegas. Vicky por su lado, si bien se sentía completamente honrada de que la convocaran para algo importante, ella encontraba esto demasiado provechoso, ya que le daría la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Yuuri y así preguntarle en el momento indicado, las cosas relacionadas con su propio pasado que sólo él conoce, y puede que le revele datos ocultos sobre aquellos fatídicos días.

Vickytoria, por ser una niña desamparada en ese entonces, no podía hacer nada. Su abuelo y su tía siempre fueron esquivos referente a ese tramo doloroso. A medida que fue creciendo, y dándose cuenta que no todo es lo que parece en su gobierno o en las incipientes respuestas que obtuvo, se sintió con el deber moral de indagar sobre los hechos reales, dándole otra razón suficiente para empecinarse aún más en ejercer la profesión de su padre, profesión que Andrei amó en vida hasta su último aliento de existencia, sirviendo lealmente a la rectitud como a la justicia. La misma profesión que acabó con la mitad de la felicidad en una pequeña criatura, y que ahora en su juventud, tenía la oportunidad de cobrar con creces esa impunidad.

La noche continúo su curso, trayendo consigo sus pormenores en la mañana. Tal como les había dicho el ruso, en las primeras horas del día, un dragoneante les llevó la notificación. Nekola al leer la suya, no pudo evitar mostrar su boba sonrisa de completa felicidad celestial. Pero Nikiforova al leer la suya... solo pudo sentir como una inmensa furia viajaba rápidamente por su cuerpo, observando en total indignación la notificación escrita que sostenía entre sus manos. Vio injustas las condiciones que le fueron impuestas para permitirle participar en el caso ¡Todo en ella fue injusto! y sin poder soportarlo un minuto más, se fue hecha una fiera hacia el sector de los altos mandos. Emil fue detrás de la joven, preocupado al observar el caótico estado en el que se encontraba y se dirigieron hacia allá, pero más al hablar con la secretaria en jefe del lugar, les había informado que el T.C. junto a varios de sus hombres, se encontraban en plena contienda de imprevisto, por lo que hacía imposible un enfrentamiento verbal con él y debían esperar hasta las horas de la tarde.

Emil miró con plena calma a esa pequeña conejita tierna y enojada. A él tampoco le pareció justo dicha redacción, pero supuso que su superior debió haber tenido alguna buena conjetura para llegar a esa conclusión, por lo que se colocó frente a Vickytoria y hablándole igual que un hermano mayor, le aconsejó que, si ella lograba hablar con Katsuki, que lo hiciera manteniendo su cabeza fría y serena. Creo suficientemente a la joven como para saber que, al estar completamente exaltada, no suele frenar su lengua. Ella sólo pudo lanzarle al checo una mirada llena de frustración, pero al no haber otras opciones, se retiraron de las oficinas.

Vickytoria no consiguió concentrarse en sus clases. Se encontraba dispersa, rogando al tiempo que acelerara el reloj para estar cara a cara con ese amargado que tiene por jefe. A las 3 de la tarde, corrió el rumor que los superiores ya estaban de regreso, y ella sin pensarlo dos veces no volvió a ingresar a su salón, sino que dirigió sus pasos hacia las oficinas centrales y así, plantarse frente al teniente y reclamar sobre las injustas que fueron las condiciones en la notificación escrita... De hecho, volvemos al punto donde la vimos marchar con desenfreno. Llegó a la recepción con su aire elitista y solicitó sin rodeos a la secretaria que le brindara información sobre su jefe. Ella le confirmó que ya se encontraba en la academia, pero que aún se mantenía ocupado...

 _"Hah" ..." ocupado" ... —_ pensó con la ceja levantada en medio de su enfado _. —" ¡Mis ovarios!" ... —_  concluyó. Luego volvió a preguntar a la funcionaria. _—Señora, ¿Con ocupado se refiere a una reunión con el General o los de la ANP?_

_—Bueno... no exactamente, pero... el T.C y sus colegas se encuentran ocupados en sus itinerarios._

_—¡Qué bien! Eso significa sí puedo hablar con él. Si me disculpa, iré para allá._

_— En serio oficial, no puedo permitirle el acceso. El señor Katsuki dio órdenes explícitas de no molestarle y..._

_—Y yo tengo que hablar con el T.C. Katsuki de algo que le compete, "ahora". —_ interrumpió tajantemente a la funcionaria, casi colmando el límite de su paciencia.

La secretaria en jefe intentó persuadir a la joven, negándole por completo el paso y Vickytoria viendo su plan, pensó en hacer uso de otros recursos. Se cruzó de brazos en pose altiva acomodando su mechón, ese rostro de diva maldita decía en ella "¿No sabes con quién te has metido, cariño?", y sin mucho cuento, amenazó con armar un gran escándalo monumental si continuaban sin permitirle pasar. Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofriante dejavú al recordar la ocasión en que aquélla señora de prendas finas (llámese "Cruelaforova") utilizó la misma técnica para lograr su objetivo. La niña se fue de largo y más atrás, la secretaria con su auxiliar...

En otro punto, Yuuri, Phichit y Chris observaban el mapa trazado de Shibuya que se extendía frente a ellos, marcando los puntos articulados y desarticulados de droga, armamentos y/u otras operaciones delictivas originadas por el clan criminal. Hoy no había sido un buen día. A los tipos que iban a sorprender en ataque armado, les dieron el campanazo anticipando su huida, dejando un "regalo atribuido" donde la sangre, el terror en el tumulto de civiles y los heridos del bando policial, fueron los protagonistas de la escena.

El enfrentamiento frontal ya venía declarándose desde hace muchos días atrás, siendo el tráfico de sustancias peligrosas el problema más visualmente latente en la localidad de Shibuya, que atentaba contra la comunidad anexándole a ello, la prostitución forzada, la venta de armas entre otras prioridades que si bien, se encontraban en segundo plano, no dejaban de ser importantes. No había sido nada fácil erradicar esa hierba venenosa. Día tras día el clan Kazuma había ido retomando liderazgo en las calles y pese que el cuerpo policial del  _FPJ_  tanto como del  _F.E.G.I._ hubieran podido detener a presuntos individuos implicados en éstos delitos, las recientes fallas habían estado expuestas a oídos de la  _A.N.P_ , y los altos dirigentes exigieron respuestas concretas, por lo que al final, armaron un comunicado directo a los organizadores del caso. Tras lo último, Feltsman con una dureza insuperable, no paraba de apuntar significativamente a todas sus metas, de los delitos contra el patrimonio, de la comarca y de las ordenanzas. A los chicos no se les había hecho extraño el actuar marcado en el General, siempre había mostrado firmeza cuando las situaciones lo ameritaban y más aún al trabajar bajo presión.

Para completar el asunto, Chris estuvo poniendo varias veces orden entre los oficiales. Su trabajo fue muy individualista, haciendo las cosas cada quien, por su lado, pareciendo perros ladrando por todo, y en parte influyó mucho en el fracaso tensionante de hoy.

 _— **¡BUENO, YA BASTA!**_ — Christophe los mandó al diablo. Los dos asiáticos parecían un par de críos, faltos de buenas reprimendas  _—¡¿Qué carajos les pasa?!... ¡Todos los subordinados se dieron cuenta de su actitud!, ¡Somos la puta cabeza de las divisiones y de los escuadrones que dirigimos! ¡Los necesito a ambos centrados!_

— _Tal vez eso no hubiese pasado, si aquí el "Teniente Coronel", se dignara a "escuchar" a su gente..._  — esa puya la había dicho con doble intención.

 _—Será porque lo que estaba pidiendo no era viable, "Capitán"._ — se la devolvió, haciendo uso de su negro sarcasmo.

_—Lo tuyo tampoco era viable._

_—No más que tú y lo sabes._

_— **¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS FUE CERTERO EN LA REDADA DE HOY!** —_ Giacometti los volvió a callar. Katsuki y Chulanont, se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon sus rostros con fastidio hacia otro lado. —  _Desde ayer están así. Ambos son adultos, separen sus jodidas molestias y sus "mierdas" del trabajo que nos compete... Y no quiero más ladridos entre los dos, sobra decir que lo de hoy fue una completa porquería. No se puede volver a repetir._  — dio un suspiro completamente estresado, no le simpatizaba esta situación en el par de muchachos.

Una vez que Giacometti volvió a traer el orden, estaba por retomar la palabra y pedirles ideas sobre el cómo actuar en los puntos faltantes, hasta que la joven secretaria, apareció sin anunciarse. Katsuki fue directo, preguntándole la razón de su interrupción y la empleada apenada por esa repentina intromisión, resumió lo sucedido en la recepción.

 _—¡Ah! qué bien, más problemas... —_ intuyó el T.C. con fastidio.

En los pasillos, se escuchaban dos voces de mujeres aproximándose a su oficina, donde una de esas, era la voz de Vickytoria.

 _—Espero y Vicky te deje un par de "estacas" en tu coraza. —_ se lo arguyó con justa causa el moreno.

 _"Oh esto no es bueno" ..._   _—_  presintió Christophe seriamente. Con sus dedos tocando su mentón, escuchó las últimas palabras de Phichit.

Solo rogaba que el ambiente no se tornara más pesado de lo que ya estaba, pero era una persona realista. Con Yuuri en esa tónica, era probable que Vickytoria le terminara por reclamar por su condicionada notificación. Katsuki fue al meollo del problema y Vickytoria se hallaba decidida a pasarse por la faja las indicaciones de la auxiliar.

_—Oficial, entiéndame por favor..._

_—¡Voy a entrar, y puede apostarlo!_

_— **¡NIKIFOROV!**_ — la voz de Yuuri hizo acto en escena. La platinada posó su vista en su superior y su actitud férrea no desapareció. Katsuki mandó a las dos trabajadoras de planta a seguir en sus labores.

 _—No me iré de aquí hasta que me expliques "esto" —_  exclamó, mostrándole el papel de la notificación y lo estrellándolo sobre su pecho.

 _—Así que ya te enteraste. —_ fue intuitivo y directo. _— Podrías haber esperado un par de horas. Sabes que estoy ocupado y aun con eso, desobedeces una orden._

_—No sería capaz de interrumpir su "reunión", si no fuese por lo que leí en su notificación, y si, ya me enteré. Como también me enteré de otras cosas por Plisetsky y no me iré de aquí. ¡No me pienso ir hasta que hable contigo, Yuuri!_

_—Teniente Coronel, Oficial. No olvide sus conductos. —_ dijo eso último de manera cortante. _— Y después, el resto se queja del por qué no estoy de acuerdo en la decisión que tomaron ayer. ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir niñerías contigo! y si ya acabaste, puedes retirarte. Tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver que no son de tu incumbencia._

 _"¿Quién se cree que es para dejarme así hablando con la pared?" ... —_  Jadeó incrédula con ese puchero reluciente gracias a la actitud tan nefasta en Yuuri.  _—"ahora verá" ... —_ puntualizó _recobrando valor_ y luego exteriorizó su indisposición. _— **¡YUURI AMARGADO, AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!**_

El T.C. la esquivó haciéndose el sordo, yéndose de ahí. Ya había discutido con Phichit encontrándose incómodo y a raíz de ello, Christophe los había regañado. Se sentía terrible... De hablar con Vicky ahora y con el estrés que tiene, se hallaría peor.

Él no quería enfrentarla, no quiere, y ni lo desea, rogando para que no aflore ese lado "malparido" que tiene como último recurso porque de hacerlo, quebraría la buena relación que ha logrado con ella. Continuó avanzando sin detenerse, más Vicky no perdió ninguna de pisadas y al final, lo siguió directo hasta una oficina contigua. Vicky no paraba de tirarle querellas al japonés como tampoco dejaba de mirarlo. Ella se sintió como en sus primeros días luego de su llegada a la academia, y eso no era bueno. Intuyó que le había sucedido algo a Yuuri para que se comporte así de tajante sin previo aviso, sin ningún precedente, pero, también se sentía inquieta porque aún no había terminado de asimilar que ese severo superior, fue alguna vez un bondadoso joven de mirada dulce. Sigue sin dejar de preguntarse infinidades de cosas que se encuentran ocultas detrás de la careta de ese hombre que hoy por hoy, tiene frente a ella.

Al entrar a la oficina, Vicky no le dio descanso a Yuuri. Llegó reclamando con toda la fuerza que le competía sobre su situación "condicionada". Katsuki dejó que la joven se regodeara en sus palabras y a las cuales, no prestaba la justa atención, puesto que ya tenía su meta anunciada y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Cuando Yuuri con voz autoritaria le vuelve a reincidir sobre sus mandatos y las razones por las cuales lo hizo (sin ahondar en detalles), Vicky solo pudo reír con un gesto más incrédulo que el anterior.... ¿En serio? ... ¿Realmente hablaba en serio?... Su jefe la tenía que estar jodiendo.

_—¡Yuuri Katsuki, eso es injusto!_

_—Es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla._

_—¡¿Tan poca fe tienes de mis habilidades como oficial?!, ¡¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?!... Yo pensé que..._

_—En ningún momento he dudado de aquello, Nikiforov. —_ le aclaró antes de que ella hablara de más.

 _—ENTONCES, ¿CUÁL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA? —_ se exasperó, importándole poco su formalismo.  _—¡TENGO DERECHO A SABER!_

El cadejo platinado lo tomó con estropicio entre sus dedos. Su rostro mostraba inconformismo, puesto que se sentía burlada y confundida dada las conjeturas de ese antipático japonés.

 _—Yo no te comprendo... —_  Vickytoria intentó serenarse, acomodando su mechón nuevamente y no dejó de mirarle. — _Soy de tus mejores oficiales novatos y también una de tus mejores pupilas. No lo estoy diciendo por vanagloriarme o algo por el estilo, todos lo dicen. Muchos de los altos mandos también opinan lo mismo, pero no con buenos ojos... y solo por ello, trato de dar lo mejor que tengo como oficial, metiendo mis manos al fuego para no defraudar el voto de confianza que depositaste en mí. Porque si hago algo mal, al primero que señalarán es a ti, Yuuri..._

Katsuki se sorprendió enormemente por las palabras de su pupila. No esperaba tal presión manejada en esa pequeña oficial, y dicha presión, ya era algo muy familiar en Vickytoria. Siendo una genio prodigiosa por naturaleza, nacida bajo el manto de un detective, el cual se convirtió en una gran leyenda policial, y una gran dama, maestra del Danseur, trae consigo su propia cruz; eso sin anexar su porte en el mundo de la altivez social.

Eran sucesos con los que lidiaba desde muy niña y ahora al ser una de las primeras mujeres cuyo rango profesional era propio de hombres, en un país un tanto parecido al suyo en muchos contrastes conservadores, se sumaba a la lista de esa "presión" acumulada.

—Hasta hace poco logré que mis camaradas del F.E.G.I., los contiguos del FPJ o mis compañeros de la T.S.P.A. no me vieran como alguien pequeño y me tomaran como lo que soy... La prueba está, en que he colaborado dando con datos puntuales, guiándome por los chicos del E.E.I, los de la E.A, o los de la FSB y mucho más en Plisetsky para tu caso clasificado. Enlazamos muchas cosas, ¡Eso es muy bueno para ti!... En serio... no te comprendo, Yuuri. — se acercó al escritorio del japonés y ahora la mirada que adoptó desbordaba consternación, pero no por ello, dejaba de tener esa pizca de incertidumbre en sus ojos, cosa que Yuuri pudo leer en aquel rostro y que por poco hizo acceder ante la oratoria convencedora de Vickytoria, más él sacudió su cabeza, y se cerró a ello.

 _—Digamos que entiendo tu punto... y no digo que no hayas hecho un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el operativo anterior me dejó muy en claro que aún no estás preparada en muchos aspectos. —_  dijo con voz ecuánime e incluso llegando a ser fría. Le apenó en el fondo ser así de distante con ella.

Su propio cegamiento no dejaba expandirse a otras concepciones habladas, que no fueran las ligerezas y el modo de ser tan apurado de Vicky. En sus explicaciones, se mantenía empecinado en que, si ella no empezaba a tomar las órdenes con la seriedad que le compete, sus impulsos serán un enorme problema, tanto para ella como para su equipo; y por ese detalle, fue que aplicó muchas condiciones en los variados operativos que puedan llegar de hoy en adelante (sobre todo en el clasificado).

 _—Eso no es justo. —_ Obviamente Vickytoria vio aquello como una irrisión a sus percepciones. _—Yo no niego que soy algo impulsiva, lo reconozco, pero... —_ el que lo fuese, no era una excusa tan grave como para tenerle entre ese amarre tan complicado... Eso pensó y se lo hizo saber.

_—Las imprudencias, y los desacatos pueden costar el operativo o en el peor de los casos, pueden costar vidas... Las veces en que has participado, todo se ha complicado para tus compañeros, o terminas herida porque nunca acatas las órdenes impartidas... Si vas a notificar los escrutinios con Plisetsky, lo harás, siempre y cuando sigas mis condiciones, porque no pienso exponer a mis hombres en tus "ocurrencias"._

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Yuuri fue irreal, fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo, a sus criterios, para todo por lo que ha ido ganando en la lucha de verse como un igual, era como un retroceso.

_—Al ser tu superior, tengo voz y voto sobre qué hacer o no hacer, como lo mejor para todos, incluyéndote._

_—Si claro... "Lo mejor" —_  bufó por lo bajo, tratando de hallar la lógica a tal aseveración, sabiendo que el joven también ha fallado a su integridad. _— ¿Cómo el ser un completo mentiroso conmigo desde un inicio, porque era lo mejor para mí en su momento? ¿Por ejemplo?_

_—¿Mentiroso?_

_—¿En serio no sabes o infieres el por qué te lo digo, Superior mentiroso? —_  lo encaró apoyándose en el escritorio con sus manos y su faz se templó... _—Oh, entonces es cierto. El superior "mentiroso" aun no deduce nada, debí suponerlo._

Ella se alejó enderezándose nuevamente y no dijo más señales dejando al hombre extrañado. Vicky, tenía unas ganas enormes de escupirle en su rostro todo lo que sabe de él desde hace días y que de no ser por la promesa que le hizo a su pequeñín, probablemente lo hubiera mandado al caño. Pero se contuvo... un tema personal no tiene nada que ver con esto... Solo que ella, se sentía con los ánimos por el suelo, con su orgullo herido y con una desilusión tremenda. Yuuri, obtuvo una rara sensación, hay algo oculto detrás de ese discurso que no le ha gustado y tampoco le agradó para nada el que Vickytoria, le hablase de en ese modo tan altanero.

_—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ese apelativo a mi persona?_

_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y si tanto quieres saber el por qué lo hago, busca la respuesta por ti mismo. —_ le respondió mordazmente y eso a Yuuri le punzó. _— Así como no es de "mi incumbencia" el saber de tus asuntos o el por qué reincides en juzgarme efímeramente sobre mis imprudencias, omitiendo el resto de mis virtudes o de mis logros a nivel profesional... Porque sabes que soy buena, lo sabes de sobra._

_—Te deje en claro mis razones, pero nunca he negado lo otro._

_—¡Pero lo haces! ...—_  lo refutó con enojo _. —¿De qué me sirve ganarme la confianza de los demás, cuando mi propio Jefe de línea y mi... amigo, si es que me tienes en esa estima, duda de mí y desconfía de mí?... Esa actitud tuya me frustra como no tienes idea._

 _—Igual tengo mis razones. —_ Repitió. No agregó más detalles, pero le estaba costando mantener la conversación. _—y hasta que no vea un cambio maduro y una mejor disciplina en ti, mantendré mi postura._

 _—Será... mejor que me vaya antes de que te tire cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano. —_ mencionó seriamente, aunque se podía percibir el enfado en su voz. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida, más está, se detuvo un par de pasos para decirle una última frase _. —¿Sabes algo? Cuando te empecé a lidiar, yo... pensé que eras un hombre diferente al resto que siempre me rodeaban en Rusia, a los dirigentes de aquí o incluso a mis familiares, con ideales intachables y dignos de un líder... pero detrás de ese rostro, veo que eres igual o incluso peor que ellos al pre-juzgarme... no debí ilusionarme. —_ mostró un fuerte orgullo ante ese superior que le hizo presentir una pésima espina por el cambio reflejado en Vickytoria.  _—Y también creo que esas razones que me has dado no son las reales, lo puedo notar en tus ojos... Es... más profundo y me duele que no confíes en mí o que no me tomes con la seriedad de un oficial para haber optado por tan absurda decisión. —_ Finalmente la joven oficial se retiró allí, completamente devastada.

Si Katsuki Yuuri, creyó esa cualidad menguada u errónea de Vicky, pues le tocará prepararse. A ella le dará igual lo que piense y lo que ordene, porque ahora sí, tendrá motivos para decirle "imprudente" con toda razón... Ella se encontraba lo suficientemente encrespada para cabrearlo con gusto.

 _—Es un tonto... Nunca debí creer en su palabra. No debí creerle, ni siquiera pedí volverlo... a ver... —_  su vista se nublaba a cada paso, limpiando con la palma de su mano el asome de pequeñas gotas en sus ojos. Le había dolido demasiado.  _—Ni sé por qué razón me siento... así..._

Phichit y Chris continuaban avanzando por los pasillos, buscando el lugar en donde pudieran encontrar a los dos oficiales y al final lograron toparse con Nikiforova, pero al cruzar miradas, les saludo con un ademán en su mano, sonriendo de un modo tan falso como amilanado. Eran signos de que no se hallaba nada bien. Desvió su paso...

—Oh...no... Esa naricita y rostro enrojecido... parece que mi pequeña ilegal estaba por llorar...

 _—Recemos porque ese amargado se dé cuenta del traspié que está cometiendo. —_  rogó Phichit.

 _—Y que a nuestra Vickytoria no le afecte demasiado o haga algo apresurado que erróneamente refuerce la noción cerrada y egoísta de Yuuri. —_ concretó Christophe con mal augurio.

No obstante, y tal como había aflorado de sus labios, los días fueron pasando, trastocando un ambiente denso y arraigado entre los dos jóvenes. Caminaban en un mar de infinidades que agrietaban paulatinamente las razones iniciales y las oxidaban, creando laceraciones. Nikiforova era estoica con Katsuki, y claro, el hombre comprendía su actitud, pero sintió que fue lo mejor para ambos, en lo que buscaba una forma de solucionar el problema. La severidad en Yuuri, regresó tras la cantidad de casos asignados que habían surgido a partir de las escenas de crímenes perpetrados. Phichit, Christophe y el resto del personal estaban trabajando bajo un agobiante estrés que solo iba en aumento. A veces lograban atinar en algunos golpes, en otros, los Kazumas se burlaban en la cara de las autoridades y Feltsman pudo evidenciar eso.

Por otra parte, Vickytoria, en las misiones de grados B o C, muy rara vez hacía caso a sus superiores, pero logrando capturar con éxito a los maleantes y sacándole arrugas al Teniente Katsuki por las quejas de uno que otro oficial jefe recibía de ella, pero, así como la joven lo había prometido, también se pasó por el mango las instrucciones dadas sobre no estar en operativos de grado (A+, A y B+). Se había llenado de razones para hacerlo, la primordial era para ayudar a Yuri en su investigación presencial, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, hilando con mejor eficacia los datos conseguidos, pero en sí, no participaba de las redadas directamente, solo en los escrutinios. La rebelión planteada era su protesta justificada.

Para colmo de males, Yuri encubría sus acciones secretamente, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa estúpida decisión del "cerdo" de su superior. Lo mismo hicieron JJ y Emil bajo amenazas, ya que Yuri les dijo que, si cantaban algo, los haría trizas. Por supuesto, el rey y su arlequín acataron la orden de ese tigre que tenían por jefe, y porque también muy en el fondo, apoyaban a la conejita.

Ciertamente, cuando departían en la academia, los tres jóvenes también pudieron distinguir el desánimo de la rusa. Ella solía ponerse triste, estaba deprimida porque no le gustaba que ese sentimiento fuese generado por una de las personas que más apreciaba y admiraba en secreto, pero luego respiraba hondo, tratando de ocultar ese mismo sentir por uno de puro orgullo cuando el T.C Katsuki se llegaba a topar con ellos totalmente. Yuuri no podía percatarse de esos minúsculos detalles por estar metido en sus propios asuntos, o porque Vickytoria poco o nada le dirigía la palabra y sin embargo...

 _"¿Esos dos se la van a pasar así?" "Ahhrg, esto es peor que una novela", ¡Parecen esposos!" ... —_ Expresó Yuri de mal genio y arrugando su ceño huraño.

Para él, era obvia la situación que se había generado, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se retractaría. El primero, por auto sugestionarse y no mirar las cosas más allá de su pensamiento. La segunda, por su presunción y arrogancia caprichosa, solo para demostrar "sus capacidades", mientras que en ese juego de tire que afloja, ambos eran igual de culpables, ambos pecaron... ambos fueron orgullosos, ambos no cederían y tampoco se negarían a perder sus criterios e igual Plisetsky, no era quién para meterse en asuntos que no le competían. Ese par deberá ingeniárselas y arreglar sus diferencias solamente entre ellos.

Así continuaron por varias lunas y soles, hasta que la cuestión finalmente tocó fondo. La alerta roja indicó un R7 de imprevisto y revolucionó la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Shibuya. Un grupo desertor, enorme y repleto de terroristas del mal común, les dio por armar terror, llenando de bombas explosivas uno de los recintos públicos más grandes del centro de la icónica prefectura, creando caos y confusión en la gente. El comunicado fue avisado por un anónimo a los noticieros y prontamente se regó como pólvora hasta llegar al cuartel de la FJP. Mandaron información precisa al F.E.G.I., haciendo que Katsuki y sus mejores hombres tomaran rumbo, con dirección al lugar para colaborar con la policía ordinaria, pero la situación cada vez se tornaba más delicada, encontrándose en gran desventaja.

Habían logrado capturar al portador de las bombas, pero estas no tenían un artefacto que las desactivara electrónicamente, debía ser manual y solo él conocía la clave. El tiempo se estaba agotado, además de emprender la lucha constante contra los malhechores causando heridos en ambas partes, (mucho más por el bando de la ley), no podían hacer a sus anchas, debido a los civiles presentes en el lugar, los cuales eran comprendidos por familias, parejas o trabajadores del sitio que corrían llenos de temor por cualquier cosa que les pudiese pasar. El T.C. Katsuki se encontraba atado de manos, y todo se complicó cuando se enteró que, dentro de los refuerzos, Feltsman no tuvo otra salida que usar a los oficiales novatos en su plan de contingencia, y dentro de esos oficiales estaban Nekola y Nikiforova. La redada, cuyo nivel era de alta complejidad por los inocentes involucrados, tendría que ser lo menos traumática posible y Katsuki sabía que con Nikiforov en sus filas, se convertiría un lío completo.

En pleno operativo, la situación presentada en el epicentro dejaba entrever a varios funcionarios del centro comercial heridos, con nueve presuntos delincuentes abatidos y con muchos despliegues en durante ese momento. Nikiforov en un intento de colaborar con los individuos que yacían en el campo de batalla (o rebeldía según Katsuki), no hizo caso de las indicaciones lanzadas por colegas de más edad. En cuatro ocasiones, a él mismo lo desobedeció, en especial por el plan metódico que había craneado bajo el concepto de otros oficiales expertos para así poder dar con las bombas al tiempo, desactivándolas al tanteo. La joven explicó a sus compañeros que, de llevarse a cabo, perderían incontables minutos. Esas bombas al tener un sistema de cableado independiente no explotarían, aún si fueran arrancadas del lugar del cual habían sido fijadas (esto fue lo dicho, según los informes que analizó Chulanont). Ella viendo los pros y contras, se le ocurrió la idea de tomarlas y lanzarlas al lugar más apartado, cerrado y alto del edificio. Si bien, tendría esa neblina de "no funcionar", los chicos Plisetsky, Nekola, Leroy, le siguieron la cuerda, lo que dio pie a que el capitán Chulanont o el Fedérale de la Iglesia, tomaran sus apuntes como viables.

Katsuki desde otra zona, con Giacometti atacando en conjunto, se hallaba completamente iracundo. Quería impedir el desastre originado por la irresponsabilidad de su subordinada. Dio un "negativo" desde su intercomunicador, pero la oficial se rehusó, diciéndole que su maniobra era la mejor opción. Todos los uniformados podían escuchar la discusión desaforada de ambos, su señal había quedado abierta.

_— **¡¡¡NIKIFOROV, QUE ES UNA ORDEN!!!, ¡¡ESTÁS EXPONIENDO A TU EQUIPO Y A LOS CIVILES!!**_

_— **CLARO QUE NO SEÑOR, DE HACER LO QUE TIENEN PENSADO MUCHOS INOCENTES VAN A MORIR.**_

_— **TE LO ADVIERTO, NO SE TE OCURRA CORTARME, NI DESAFIARME, SOY TU SUPERIOR.**_

_— **¡¡¡Y YO SIMPLEMENTE CUMPLO CON MI TRABAJO DE OFICIAL!!!, ¡¡¡LOS CIVILES ESTÁN PRIMERO, CAMBIO Y FUERA!!!**  — _Acabó, y arrancó con sus motores bien puestos a trazar su meta.Phichit, Yuri, Jean, Emil, Otabek le estaban respaldando, pues no podían permitir que la chica fuese sola contra el mundo y que le pasara algo.

 _— **AHHHHG ¡¡ESA MUJER NUNCA PIENSA LAS COSAS!!**_   _—_ fue certero y mortal con el sablazo envainado al adversario descuidado por todo su cuello, el descargue de sangre manchó su ropa, y tomando el arma de éste, descargó las municiones, que fueron a parar a las cabezas de tres contrarios que también venían al acecho.

Giacometti, quien con sus dagas había atravesado el corazón de otra ave de rapiña, al tiempo que observó a Katsuki en ese estado tan colérico, pensó que esto no acabaría nada bien para su protegida una vez que la redada culminara con su objetivo.

_— **¡¡¡ATENCIÓN A TODAS LA UNIDADES, REPITO, A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, LES HABLA EL T.C. KATSUKI!!!, ¡¡¡LAS BRIGADAS "A" Y "B" CON SU RESPECTIVO EQUIPO ANTI-EXPLOSIVO, DEBEN SEGUIR AL PIE DE LA LETRA EL NUEVO PLAN!!!, ¡¡¡DEFIENDAN A SUS COMPAÑEROS, TIENEN CARTA BLANCA PARA QUE ACABEN CON LOS MALNACIDOS SI ES NECESARIO!!!, ¡¡¡ LA BRIGADA "C" DEBE DE EVACUAR POR VÍAS ALTERNAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE AÚN SE ENCUENTREN AQUÍ!!!, ¡¡¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!!!**_

_—Katsuki yo creo que es una buena idea, sólo piens..._

_— **¡TÚ NO ME DIGAS NADA!** —_lo silenció. Prefirió concentrar sus energías y esa ira contenida sobre el objetivo. _—Vayamos por la tercera bomba y hagamos lo que idealizó tu imprudente oficial, antes de que le ocurra otra calamidad. —_ sentenció y se fue corriendo, llamando a sus hombres...

El plan por muy presuroso que pareciera, por mucho que lucharon en contra de la lluvia de balas, y que decoraron barricadas ¡Funcionó sin contratiempos!... Las bombas detonaron minutos después de que el 80% de las personas fueran retiradas de la zona de conflicto, y por suerte para el equipo, dichos aparatos no tenían el cargamento ideal, por lo que la explosión fue de baja magnitud.

Había pasado una hora después del suceso. Los reporteros no paraban de anunciar la primicia, los paramédicos corrían de un lugar a otro mientras el General Feltsman (quien había arribado para apersonarse de la situación) se encargaba de distribuir a su personal por la zona del atentado. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos cómo su mano derecha caminaba con un aura de pocos amigos, un aura que jamás había conocido en él... o quizás sí lo había presenciado bajo otras circunstancias en el pasado, pero verle así justo ahora era de "extrañar".

Su colega, el Teniente Coronel caminaba en dirección hacia cierta Oficial que estaba siendo tratada por sus heridas en el combate. Detrás del joven, iban pegados el capitán Chulanont y el mayor Giacometti tratando de conciliar con él con la finalidad de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, aquel japonés no escuchaba a nadie, teniendo el rostro de un ser espectral. No sentía nada, y solo traía consigo unos deseos enormes de desahogar su enojo con esa muchacha rebelde.

¡Y vaya que lo hará!, ¡La regañará de la peor forma!

Entre tanto Vickytoria, ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrirle, reprimía un gemido de dolor cuando la médico jefe Yang le aplicaba una inyección anti-tétano sobre su brazo. Se había enterrado un pequeño fragmento de metal oxidado en el momento que había explotado una de las bombas que, para fortuna de muchos, no pasó a mayores y detuvieron a los responsables en el momento preciso.

La médico sonrió compasivamente mientras sacaba ese utensilio puntiagudo. La joven rusa suspiraba de alivio, ya que las agujas y su piel eran enemigos mortales, eso era algo que Isabella sabía. Conoce también lo dramática y exagerada que puede ser Vicky cuando se trata de curar "sus heridas" con los implementos de salud. Sobre todo, con las agujas, ¡Las detesta con toda su rosada alma!... En ese momento, Isabella se dispuso a tratar el resto de la herida con alcohol y nuevamente se escuchó un lamento resentido.

 _— **¡AUCHHHHS!... ¡Dueleee...dueleee! ¡Mi bracito me dueleee! ¡¡NO ME GUSTA EL ALCOHOL!!!** —_ berreaba a más no poder, como si fuese niña de 5 años. Sus mocos y los lagrimones que brotaban de esos ojos azules parecidos a una gelatina en movimiento, la delataban. Yuri estaba a su lado, observando con fastidio la escena y le parecía increíble el cambio drástico que presentaba su compañera dentro y fuera de su cargo. Es decir, como oficial era digna de admirar, toda una guerrera a la altura de cualquiera, pero fuera de su investidura, solo veía a una conejo mocosa, frentona y consentida de 16 años.

_— **¡AYYYYY!**_

_—Lo siento Vicky... ya pasará por suerte, no fue algo mayor. —_ dijo la médico Yang, mientras limpiaba con más delicadeza su herida.

 _—Tks!, ¡Ya, deja de chillar! ¡Sobrevivirás a eso, conejo! —_  rabió el ruso con pose malcriada.

 _—P-pero... pero me dueeelee bbb...bbb...—_  le respondió quejosa. El otro farfarrulló, alegándole de muy mala gana.

_—A mí me duele el culo y no me ves llorando._

_—Ay por favor, estabas muerto del miedo cuando pensaste que una bala había atravesado tu felino trasero, y no fue más que una simple astilla. Una pequeñita y de metal, ¡querido gatito cobarde!_

_—¡Cierra la boca! —_ enrojeció de la vergüenza y su mal humor fue peor.

Isabella solo reía ante la discusión de los dos rusos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que ese par peleara tontamente por cualquier cosa como si fueran hermanitos, más ella sabía que ese era el modo particular de ambos para demostrar cariño el uno al otro. Los dejó solos por un momento mientras iba buscar más algodón y vendas. Lo bueno de esto es que al final, dicho atentado fue neutralizado y los pocos heridos, entre civiles o policías, incluyendo aquellos del grado élite imperial, no obtuvieron causas de gravedad, todas eran mínimas.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Su paciencia ya estaba "perdida" y caminó por todo el trayecto hacia donde se ubicaban los dos rusos.

 _—Hola señor Katsuki, le comento que... ¿Señor Katsuki? —_  la médico Yang enmudeció con solo observar al superior pasar a un lado de ella, sin saludarle y premeditó lo peor, al cerciorarse a qué dirección se dirigía...

Yuuri fuera de sí, enojado, frustrado, con ganas de romper lo que sea con tal de sacarse lo que tuviera en su interior, no hizo caso. Isabella, siguió el paso vertiginoso del joven como podía, más el japonés no se detenía y al llegar allí, la potente voz que se mandó, sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado todo lo que estuvieran haciendo.

_— **¡VICKYTORIA!**_

_—¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!... —_ Plisetsky y Nikiforov dieron un respingo horrible, abrazándose entre sí muy descoordinados.

El resto de auxiliares de la brigada de salud voltearon. El Teniente Coronel no perdió el tiempo, los empleados fueron abriéndole camino y cuando llegó con su subalterna, la separó de Plisetsky atrayéndola consigo, jalándole de la ropa. Sus rostros se juntaron, uno frente al otro de modo sorpresivo. La joven de hebras platinadas quedó helada tras la acción y se limitó a observar a su jefe. Ese hombre que normalmente mantiene un semblante serio pero cordial, había cambiado tomando una postura turbia y oscura, pudiendo percibir ese rastro de ira en su irises marrones. No auguraban nada bueno y él, solo pudo soltar una frase...

_— **¡Tú, vienes conmigo! ¡AHORA!**_

Sin más la soltó bruscamente, tomándole por uno de sus brazos (desconociendo por su ira, que tomó el lastimado) y la llevó al remolque detrás de él, para ir algún lugar donde la multitud no fuera molestia. Él iba a reclamarle duramente las fallas garrafales cometidas en el día de hoy. Plisetsky le reviró, pero no le prestó atención e Isabella se preocupó.

 _—¡Demonios! —_ maldijo el suizo.

_—¡Llegamos demasiado tarde, Chris!_

_—¡Hey, Hámster! ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa al cerdo?!_

_—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —_ habló Phichit cansado de tanto correr.  _— ¡Solo díganos a dónde se fue Yuuri!_

 _—Hacia la derecha. —_ respondió Yang. _— creo que ese camino lleva a las carpas temporales._

 _—Gracias querida Isa, y Yuri al rato te explicamos. —_ respondió Chris, corriendo apresurado.

 _—Si no nos vamos ahora, tu jefe matará a tu compañera. —_ más atrás fue Phichit que poco o nada había aclarado. Pero el hecho de ver al japonés enojado, era sinónimo de problemas. Serios problemas _._

 _—Yuri ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —_ preguntaron Emil y Jean, completamente desconcertados.

_—¡Ni yo sé que coños está pasando!_

_—¿Qué se puede esperar de ti, gatito? De seguro mi Isabella, médico de mi corazón si sabrá._ —terminó por hablar  _J.J_. Yang solo pudo negar y Plisetsky le reprendió.

 _—¡Ya párenle al pedo o les meto sus chingadazos, cabrones! —_ Se metió Leo, a detener la pelea muy "a lo mal".

 _—¡Leo de la Iglesia! ¿Qué es esa forma de hablar? —_ le sermoneó Guang.

 _—Lo siento, amorcito. —_ se acobardó inmediatamente, sonriéndole por inercia con todos sus dientes.

La pareja de novios (que lo habían hecho oficial dentro del grupo) se habían familiarizado con ellos, y tenían días colaborando, por lo que ya conocían sus salidas. Al escuchar ese regaño y quisieron averiguar lo ocurrido.

 _—¡Ésta cosa es seria, rey charlatán! —_ seguía Yuri.

 _—¡Yo sé que es serio, gato gruñón! —_  respondió jean.

_—¡Entonces dejen de jugar!_

_— **¡CAPITÁN CRISPINO!, ¡SUBTENIENTE ALTIN!**  _— musitaron todos al ver en suceso a sus superiores con ellos.

 _—Escuchar a Katsuki alzar la voz de esa forma... no es común. ¿Nos pueden decir que pasó? —_ concluyó Altin. Había notado que Plisetsky y Yang estaban incómodos.

_—Yo en realidad no lo sé, Beka; el cerdo llegó como loco y se llevó a la mocosa. Parecía estar muy cabreado._

_—Y sin darse cuenta, tomó a Vicky por el brazo que tiene herido. —_ completó la médico, completamente intranquila.

 _—¡Carajo! —_ Leo siseó por lo bajo  _—eso no es bueno, el hecho que esté llamando directamente a la pelusita por su nombre, y de ese modo, me da muy mala espina, chavos._

 _—¿Por favor? ...—_ J.J. continúo con sus comentarios descuidados.

_—¿Es el enano del "cerdo"? — apoyó Yuri._

_—Nuestro jefe será algo serio y un poco severo...—_ secundaron Isabella y Guang con tinte de preocupación.

 _—Pero no creo que le haga algo... ¿O sí? —_ titubeo al final Emil, un tanto nervioso.

 _—Se ve que ustedes no conocen a sus superiores, en especial tú ¿verdad cabeza hueca? —_ enunció Crispino, entrando en la conversa y dándole un porrazo en la frente al atolondrado de su pupilo. Emil se quejó, pero a éste le valieron sus gimoteos de cachorro.

 _—No es para menos. —_ los ajustó De la Iglesia con un tono y hechura formal, no propios en el carismático Fedérale. Eso a los chicos, les indicó que el asunto era muy grave y Leo, prosiguió _. — Estamos hablando de Katsuki Yuuri, Señores. Mano derecha del General Feltsman, el más joven del FPJ con el alto grado Teniente coronel y comandante de línea de unas de las divisiones más eficaces de la Fuerzas Especiales de la Guardia Imperial en la prefectura de Shibuya, por no decir de las mejores en todo el perímetro metropolitano de Tokyo. Además de haber pertenecido a la FBS en su momento y ser el discípulo más destacado del ex-sargento y detective de élite Andrei Nikiforov._

Aquello dejó muy curioso a Plisetsky. El no esperó que su Jefe y rival a vencer, tuviese ese detalle guardado sobre sí mismo, además de comprender el por qué Yuuri tiene esa familiaridad tan particular con Vickytoria. Ser el maestro de la hija de tu ex-jefe no se ve todos los días.

 _—Lo que pasó hoy fue y es muy delicado. —_ Michele arguyó con justificación _. —Nikiforova desobedeció no una, sino 4 órdenes directas. Aunque no pasó nada "grave" entre comillas porque su plan, por muy improvisado que haya parecido, resultó exitoso y que nosotros le apoyamos, incluyéndose él mismo porque no le quedó de otra, ¿Qué hubiese pasado con Vickytoria, si las cosas no hubieran salido a su favor? —_ terminó de hablar el Capitán con seriedad y el Fedérale avaló lo dicho. Los dos Cabos, la Agente, la Médico jefe y el Oficial de menor rango quedaron en silencio absoluto, dándole en parte la razón a lo que ambos hombres habían acabado de explicar. El Subteniente tomó la vocería.

_—Lo más probable es que Katsuki esté muy molesto por lo que Nikiforova ha hecho, y sabemos que nuestra compañera no lo hizo por malo buscando lo mejor para los civiles, pero se dejó llevar. La actitud del T.C nos mostró que no será un simple sermón... Incluso, puede ser algo mucho peor._

_—Esperemos que... el Mayor Giacometti o el Capitán Chulanont puedan ayudarle... —_ fue lo único que pudo decir con sus manos retraídas al pecho la bella canadiense.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Resguardos en Zona del Atentado – Tokyo, Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 5:00 pm (mismo día)_

 

 **H** ombre y mujer continuaron su camino escabroso, dirigiéndose al lugar donde darían un punto final a la encrucijada. El quejido como el desafuero en la menor era insistente, en cambio, el mayor no emitía sonidos de sus labios. Prefería callar y dar rienda suelta al cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Sentimientos, atorados y disipados que pronto estallarían cuando ambos estuvieran en completa soledad. Al llegar a la carpa más alejada, soltó a la Oficial con poca delicadeza y pasó de plano al otro lado de la mesa para tener al menos algo divisorio que distanciara a esa mujer de su propio ser, porque de hallarla cerca, él definitivamente no sabría cómo responder ante su falta de discreción.

 _—¡¡Auchs!! ... ¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! —_ Vickytoria no paraba de estrilar. _—¿Acaso me quieres dejar sin brazo?_

 _— **¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE GUARDES SILENCIO O NO RESPONDO, NIKIFOROV!**  —_Vicky paró su querella sintiendo un peso horrible en su interior al oír esa orden demandante y clara en Yuuri. Él no estaba bromeando. _—Lo que te haya pasado o no en el día de hoy me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Es más! ¡Te veo perfectamente bien!_ — Rectificó a su favor con sarcasmo.  _—¡Porque aún con todo y heridas, no dejas de hacer tus benditos reclamos infantiles!_

_—¡¿Reclamos infantiles?! ¡No seas tan retrograda, Kats...!_

_— **¡QUE YA DI UNA ORDEN!**_ — No la dejo terminar. Se impuso con más fuerza con el puñetazo que le dio a esa mesa, haciéndolo retumbar por toda la carpa solitaria _. — **¡¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TODO ESTO!!, ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR NI UNA FALTA MÁS DE DISCIPLINA O DE IRRESPETO PARA CONMIGO Y QUIERAS O NO, ME VAS A OÍR!!**  —_Katsuki ya completamente encolerizado, no dejaba de mirar con reprensión a su rebelde subordinada. Ante sus ojos, lucía totalmente asustada por el severo rugir en su mensaje. ****

**_《_ ** **_"_ ** _La próxima vez no serán sermones o simples ejercicios recriminatorios **" ...**  _ **_》_ ** ****

 

Vickytoria tragó seco. Recordó vagamente las palabras que el joven japonés le había mencionado hace días atrás al finalizar el operativo donde se toparon con el líder de los Kazuma, del porqué de su advertencia o de su insistencia... Y ahora... lo estaba a punto de descubrir en carne propia...

 

**_《_ ** **_"_ ** _Aún no me conoces enojado cuando se trata de temas muy primordiales en nuestra labor **"  
**_ **_"_ ** _No tientes a tu suerte o mi paciencia. ¿Estamos, Oficial Nikiforov? **"**_ **_》_ ** ****

 

 

 

Lo que es ver a Katsuki Yuuri, en su fase más temida y cruda...

...Al momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

 

 

 _—¿Quién te crees que eres para pasarte por la faja los dictámenes de cualquier autoridad? —_ El joven de cabellos oscuros con justa causa de sobra, le vociferó sin florituras, carente de toda gracia en su formalismo por el hecho cometido. _—¿Con qué derecho vienes a amedrentar las planificaciones, solo porque a ti te dio la reverenda gana de no hacerme caso?, ¡¿TENGO CARA DE SER UN FREGADO PUNTO EN LA PARED PARA TÍ?, **¿ACASO SOY UN IMBÉCIL O UN BASTARDO CUALQUIERA PARA TÍ?**_

_—C-claro que no, es solo que...._

_— **¡¡¡TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU SUPERIOR INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE QUE ESTÉS CABREADA CONMIGO POR RAZONES INTERNAS!!!, ¡¡¡Y COMO CABEZA DE ESTA DIVISIÓN, TENGO UNA RESPONSABILIDAD MUY GRANDE CON TODOS LOS OFICIALES A MI CARGO, INCLUYÉNDOTE!!!**  —_Yuuri, expuso a ciencia cierta todas y cada una de sus fallas, atrevimientos y arrebatos de cría malcriada que pudo observar en dicha misión.

 _—¡No cumpliste las ordenanzas de los subalternos veteranos! —_ Katsuki fue aproximándose como demonio al acecho, directo a Vickytoria. _—¡Desarmas el plan de contingencia haciéndome quedar como un cero a la izquierda!, ¡Como un panfleto ante los demás por el simple capricho de no acatar mi decisión y el de los experimentados!_

 _—T-tuve mis razones para hacerlo, si continuábamos su plan, las bombas podrían explotar en cualquier instante. ¡Eso sería fatal, los civiles son el objetivo!... T-todos los chicos me apoyaron, incluso tú mismo lo hiciste. —_ ella trato de demostrarle seguridad y hacerle saber que no se equivocó.

 _— **¡LO HICIERON PORQUE NO LES QUEDÓ DE OTRA, AL IGUAL QUE A MÍ!** — _le respondió en voz alta hecho una fiera. _—¡¿Y sabes qué fue lo más inaudito que he visto de ti con esto de hoy?!, ¡¡¡Que no puedo creer que llevaras tu arrogancia y orgullo tan lejos sin medir consecuencias!!!_

_— **¡ESO NO ES CIERTO KATSUKI!, ¡Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS DECIRME ESO!**_

_—¿Dame una razón? —_ le remarcó con su propio dígito y llevándolo al centro de su rostro. _— ¡¿DAME UNA JODIDA RAZÓN LÓGICA POR LA CUAL NO DEBERÍA DECIRLO?! ¡Admite que pudo más tu maldita arrogancia y orgullo por querer hacer lo que se te diera la gana con tal de irritarme!, ¡Que arrastraste a varios de tus compañeros en tu disparate de último minuto!, ¡y sin tener en cuenta a los ciudadanos o las condiciones prioritarias del sitio! —_ la calló por segunda vez y continuó con su reprimenda _—Las bombas podrían haber explotado en tu "brillante idea" ... y corriste con suerte de que tuvieran un sistema operativo algo desfasado y poco estructurado. **¡¿PERO A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE IMPORTAN ESOS DETALLES INSIGNIFICANTES?!**_

 _— **¡A MI SI ME IMPORTAN!, ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO**?!— _dio un par de pasos con fuerza, se halló indignada.

 _— **¡CLARO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!** — _Le volvió a acusar... _— **¡NO LO DEMUESTRAS!**_

_— **¡TODOS LOS PROS Y CONTRAS TIENEN VALOR!**_

_— Entonces si lo tienen, **¿POR QUÉ CARAJO NO PENSASTE A FUTURO QUE ESA CONTRARIEDAD PODRÍA PASAR?**_ — El golpe frontal a los sentidos afectados de la muchacha, la habían hecho estremecerse por un instante. Su escueto silencio la aniquiló, y él no se contuvo. _—El que no tengas con qué responder, es porque recién caes en cuenta de lo que hiciste y eso me da la razón... No justifiques tus torpezas usando tus enojos conmigo como excusa. —_ se alejó nuevamente para ponerse detrás de esa dura mesa.

Por otro lado, Christopher y Phichit buscaban desesperadamente en todas las carpas al par de muchachos. Temían que las cosas se salieran de control, y en lo que eso ocurría, Yuuri apoyó sus manos en la madera y mantuvo su vista gacha. Miraba sus dedos en lo que pensaba sus fraseos para exteriorizarlos.

 _—¡Nada de lo que ocurrió te importó! ¡Nada!... ¡Absolutamente nada, porque solo pensaste en lo que "tú" creías correcto, sin tener en cuenta o no, un plan A, B o C!... ¡Solo pensabas en la forma de no hacer lo que te pedí por seguir tu capricho! ¡Reconócelo! —_ pronto, se quitó sus lentes de mala gana. Tomó un respiro y se masajeó el puente de su nariz, denotando la carga de estrés que le generaba la conversación.

 _— Ahhmm, Yo... —_ Vickytoria no sabía qué decir y se vio otra vez interrumpida...

 _—Sé que ambos no estamos en nuestros mejores días. —_ la imparcialidad en su voz fue vacía, ya ni tenía ganas de discutir. Él en ese momento estaba expresándose abiertamente con ella de manera impersonal.  _—Yo sé que estás muy disgustada conmigo por las decisiones que tomé de modo preventivo... Sé que no hacías caso en las redadas intermedias, y hasta sé que has estado rompiendo las reglas con lo otro que ordené. —_ Vickytoria intuyó de alguna manera que él sabía que había estado trabajando con Plisetsky, dejándole helada. _—No me preguntes cómo, solo lo sé, y fue algo que vi venir. Más no quise tomarle importancia porque no te inmiscuías en las otras incursiones de mayor complejidad, eso para mí era "pasable" ... —_ se sinceró. _— Incluso... estuve pensando en estos días sí... ¿si realmente me había equivocado contigo?, ¿si yo de pronto me hice ideas apresuradas como me había dicho Chulanont al respecto, cuando peleamos precisamente por esta novedad?..._

 _"¿Eh? ¿Phi, discutió con él?" ...—_ a Vicky, comprensiblemente le sorprendió saber aquello.

 _—Pero el que hayas hecho este berrinche y el que hayas jugado arbitrariamente con la vida de varios incluyendo la tuya... No tiene nombre, eso honestamente me decepcionó. —_ Su última oración impactó a la de mirar azul.

Vicky se encontraba en una situación embarazosa, porque hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta de su error, y aunque ella sintió que en sus buenas intenciones había hecho lo correcto, porque recurrió a los datos dados por Phichit, y que sentía que su jefe estaba exagerando (según su opinión) con el reclamo, había gente en situación crítica, por otro lado... Vicky era muy joven, sus impulsos de rebeldía al mezclar todo, le estaban cobrando con causa el indulto cometido.

Si miramos el punto del Teniente coronel, no dejaba de concebir los remolinos recorriéndole a través de sus venas. Se apresuraba con solo tocar los acontecimientos vividos hace un par de horas atrás. Él sentía muchas cosas y el sentimiento que más le embargaba era la decepción. Una decepción dolida, puesto que en medio del embrollo causado, él muy en el fondo, trató de sortear lo mejor que pudo, sin tomar acciones desbocadas para así, no juzgar sus arrebatos futuros, (él no es idiota, ya sabía cómo bien mencionó, de su protesta altiva) y solo por ello, desde los días siguientes, esperaba que las aguas agitadas se calmaran, para poder hablar con ella y más adelante, si él veía que todo marchaba bien, daría la iniciativa de explicarle sus razones y prepararla con el caso clasificado, teniendo en cuenta que Vickytoria, pese a su edad puede ser alguien de criterio cuando se lo propone... O eso pensó...

Yuuri fue consciente que su lado protector lo desvió un tanto de su razonar al principio y quiso recapitular lo manifestado por Phichit. Sin embargo, jamás esperó ver ese juicio tan incisivo, desbocado e irresponsable en Vickytoria.

Él no espero que su pupila se extralimitara, llevando su orgullo berrinchudo al extremo de mezclar sus emociones y preponderar su molestia, desobedeciéndole en pleno operativo, exponiendo a sus colegas y de paso, a los civiles.

Eso... fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Katsuki.

_—Viendo esto, solo me dio razones de sobra para decir que siempre estuve en lo correcto sobre tus imprudencias._

_—¿Ahora soy imprudente por querer salvar vidas?... ¿Ahora te decepcionas de mí porque buscaba una solución pensando en la gente? ¿Solución que sirvió y minimizó el número de heridos? ...—_ Vicky no se midió. Estaba debatiéndose entre su molestia, haciendo crecer su impotencia, hablando sin meditar bien las cosas.  _—¡Antes de mirar y criticar a los demás, deberías evaluarte a ti mismo, señor Mentiroso!_

_—¡Ni siquiera sé el por qué me dices así y tampoco me interesa, no me cambies el tema! .... **¡TÚ ACCIÓN FUE IRRESPONSABLE!**_

_— **¡QUIZÁS LO FUE UN POCO, Y LO ACEPTO!, ¡PERO YA SABES EL POR QUÉ LO HICE!... YO...**_

_— **¡SILENCIO!**_

Los dos jóvenes siguieron levantando más y más sus voces. Giacometti y Chulanont lograron encontrar la carpa de dónde provenía aquella acalorada discusión y entraron para tratar de intervenir, pidiendo calma en Vickytoria y paciencia en Yuuri, pero eso fue imposible. Frases sacaron más frases, una más molesta y lastimera que la anterior, hasta que Yuuri se colmó y tomó una decisión radical.

_—Mide el cómo me hablas, no hagas que yo realice una gesta de la cual te puedas lamentar._

_—¡Yuuu...Yuuri!, ¡Calma!, ¡no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es Vicky! —_ ese fue Phichit.  _—No hay que llegar a extremos...Si buscas algún culpable, yo podría enjuiciarme ya que, por mis datos, Vicky se atrevió a armar ese plan de rapidez._

_—¡Claro que no Phi, tú no tienes culpa!_

_—¡Vickytoria, por favor, tranquilízate!. —_ El otro fue Chris.

Al ver lo estricto que Yuuri estaba siendo con Phichit, Vicky lo enfrentó con rabia y sin pensar las consecuencias que traería al final, justificando su quehacer. Para Yuuri, quien ya estaba cerrado a escuchar, fue más de lo mismo, puros ahogos inmaduros de niña encaprichada. Se cansó endureciendo su semblante.

 _—No solo desobedeciste mis órdenes, pusiste en peligro a tu grupo, a civiles, **¡Y A TI MISMA!** — _exhaló e inhaló con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones queriendo por primera vez en su vida golpear algo, pero en medio de todo, logró controlarse. _— **¡SI QUIERES SALTAR POR AHÍ CUAL CONEJO Y EXPONER TU VIDA, ESE ES TU PROBLEMA!... ¡PERO NO EXPONGAS A TU EQUIPO O A CUALQUIER INDIVIDUO POR NIÑERIAS COMO ESAS!** —_Vicky intentó revelarse, más Yuuri ya completamente frustrado, se pasó la mano por sus mechones regados y soltó su locución.

_— **¡NIKIFOROV!...** ¡No me has demostrado la madurez necesaria como oficial! Por ahora, serás relevada de todas las actividades del F.E.G.I. como de la T.S.P.A. hasta nueva orden en lo que decido que hacer contigo.  **¡Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!**_

_—Yuuri espera, no es necesario llegar a esto..._

_—¡Giacometti!, ¡Créeme que si lo será! —_ Habló Katsuki sin demora. _—¡Chulanont! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme otra palabra!... **¡Y TÚ**! — _dijo aquello señalando a la jovencita la cual estaba casi por llorar. _— **¡Dame tu arma y tu placa!...**   **¡AHORA!**_

Vicky nunca creyó ver esa sentencia hecha realidad en Yuuri. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que haría con ella... pero si eso era lo que él pensaba, que lo hiciera. Hace días atrás, la había desilusionado al condicionarla. Hace años atrás, la desilusionó con sus promesas rotas, ni siquiera le vio en el entierro de su padre cuando más lo necesitó... ¿Por qué no le era de extrañar que esto ocurriría?

 _—Di la verdad de una buena vez.... ¡Me darás de baja!..._ —Vicky ni sabía cómo su voz aún mantenía fuerza sin notarse cristalizada. Yuuri se sorprendió, ella supo leer una de sus posibles ideas. _—Acepta y di de una buena vez que ya quieres librarte de mi presencia... Siempre me lo dices a cada hora o a cada instante que me regañas sutilmente. Di de una buena vez que todo lo que yo hago para ti nunca es suficiente. Que todo es malo. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres y deseas, no me pienso oponer. ¡Ten tu estúpida placa!... —_ el revólver de la joven pasó a manos de Chris, pero en uno de sus arranques, la insignia de metal se la arrojó directo en la cara.

Yuuri en un amague rápido, la paró con su mano derecha haciendo alarde de su característica seriedad, pero Vicky salió corriendo de allí. No soportaba más el aire pesado del lugar; en sí, le costaba respirar, de quedarse un poco más, soltaría todas las lágrimas que estuvo tratando de contener y lo que menos deseaba, era que ese hombre de dura coraza le viese llorar y que siguiera recriminándole en cara cualquier palabra.

Phichit y Christopher le llamaron muchas veces, pero ella no volteó. El tailandés miró a Yuuri demasiado molesto y Christopher hizo lo mismo. Ambos mayores pensaron que Vickytoria hizo mal y merecía una severa sanción, una severa debido a que ella no debió volarse los conductos. Pero la reacción tan insensible y soberbia en Yuuri no había sido la adecuada y mucho menos, en tener esa posibilidad latente que Vicky le tiró sin anestesia, había sido demasiado. Ella pecaba en sus acciones por ser alguien joven y a Yuuri en cierto modo se le olvidaba por momentos ese detalle. Capitán y Mayor se lo hicieron saber en tónica penetrante. El T.C. no quería más altercados y lanzó sus respuestas dejando más liados a sus compañeros, sobre todo, a Christophe. Phichit presintiendo que eso iba para largo, se fue en búsqueda de Vicky. En su estado podría pasarle algo, dejando a suizo y japonés solos.

Vickytoria seguía corriendo, se mantenía huyendo pese a los gritos de sus compañeros. Huía y huía, queriéndose borrar del mapa. Sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar como cristales de hielo de sus ojos azules, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro desmigajado. Ella no dejó de correr con todas sus fuerzas durante un buen tiempo, hasta que su resistencia y alma se drenaron, llegando a una de las tantas plazas que hay en Shibuya.

 _— **¡¡¡ESE AMARGADO JAPONÉS CON PROBLEMAS SOCIALES!!!...** —_ exclamó asustando a las palomas y a la gente que pasaba por su lado de la banca. Ellos eran ignorantes de los remolinos que traía la joven consigo, solo dedicándose a su cotidianidad o sus asuntos habituales.  _—Es...es tan cruel...—_ reprimió como pudo un nuevo sollozo.

A Phichit le tomó 20 minutos conocer su paradero. Fue sencillo encontrarle, el pendiente que ella llevaba en su oreja izquierda tenía un microchip de búsqueda que él podía activar. Cada oficial llevaba un chip auxiliar en caso de emergencia. Cuando llegó, se quedó observando la situación, sonriendo con algo de pesar.

 _"Ambos son igual de cabezas duras_ " ... _—_ El tailandés pensó que todo este embrollo se pudo haber ahorrado si Yuuri no hubiese sido tan necio desde un inicio o si Vickytoria no se hubiese dejado llevar por el frenesí de sus bríos cuando le dieron sus condiciones. Cada quien mostró sus sensaciones y emociones de manera proporcional a lo que vivían en ese preciso instante y finalmente, habían roto sus lazos con tal abrupto, que no repararon en el daño que se hicieron, en especial Vicky. Por su propia edad o falta experiencia, aún no sabe manejar muchos aspectos de la vida emocional y profesional. El lío aquí, es que ella se encuentra en una etapa complicada y volátil, la cual hace que su actuar sea impulsivo y obviamente, se le fue la mano al no acatar órdenes, concordando en eso con Yuuri sobre una fuerte sanción. Más no por ello, se le debió crucificarla de la forma en la que Yuuri le dijo las cosas. ¡A él también se le fueron las luces! Phichit optó por dar un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado.

_—Hey, una bonita conejita como tú no debería de estar enojada._

_—Phichit...—_ susurró su nombre, al verle llegar agachó su cabeza y se puso más triste.  _—Lo... lo siento, por mi culpa hice que también te regañaran, ¡¡¡Pero tengo unas ganas inmensas de golpear a ese japonés!!!, **¡¡¡DE NO HACER ESO, HUBIESE SIDO UNA CATÁSTROFE!!!**_

—Puede que tengas razón, pequeña. —Phichit acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella seguía con impotencia  _—y sé que no lo hiciste por malo porque usaste la información que ya tenía pre-evaluada, pero tu plan también pudo haber fallado, linda Vicky. En estos casos, es mejor seguir a los superiores y tener a la mano miles de planes para no recurrir a uno solo de imprevisto. —_ la calmada paciencia de Phichit, le hacía comprender las cosas a Vickytoria, aunque su lamento por sus esfuerzos pisoteados no menguaba.

 _—¿Te digo un secreto?... —_ retomó la palabra Phichit. _—Yuuri, nuestro Jefe amargado, puede ser el ser más estricto sobre la faz de la tierra —_ se rascaba su nariz mientras miraba al cielo de tonos anaranjados. _—Otras veces, es un auténtico cerrado a la banda cuando se lo propone._

 _—Más bien es un grano a donde no le llegan los rayos del sol. —_  la pequeña dama bufó molesta. El capitán se rió con gusto, nunca esperó ese tipo de comentarios en Vicky, viendo lo quisquillosa y refinada que es en su hablar. Tal vez el juntarse mucho con Plisetsky, trae sus malos hábitos.  _—Y conste que estoy siendo "educada" ... —_ dijo, cruzándose de brazos con enojo _. —¿No entiendo como puede ser así?... ¿Es tan...?_

_—¿Frío, apático, antisocial, cuadriculado y desesperante?_

_— **¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!... ¡TODO ESO ME DESESPERA!**  — _la peli-plateada se frustró y revolvió sus cabellos con molestia. Su acompañante solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa al aire.

_—Y por lo que veo, tú también tienes otro defecto que compartes con él._

_—¿Cuál?_

_—El ser terca... ambos son tercos como mulas._

_—Lo que menos quiero, es compartir algo que tenga que ver con ese... amargado. —_  atrajo sus rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho y abrazándolas con desafuero. En medio de su querella, ella pensó que Yuuri era peor.

Chulanont, al ser mayor, había comprendido las actitudes de Vicky y entiende del todo su malestar, pero tenía el gran deber ético de hacerle ver que no siempre sus impulsos le iban a ayudar. Que habrá decisiones que no deberá tomárselas tan apecho (por muy engorroso que sea). Que no deberá mezclar lo emocional con lo laboral. Que deberá aprender a dejarse guiar, aun si en muchas de las ideas, ella no logré estar de acuerdo, porque hay rangos distintivos en la cúpula policial.

Nikiforova es una oficial en formación y Katsuki es su maestro, como superior al mando.

 _—Vickytoria... —_ El que Phichit le llamase por su nombre completo o le mirase directamente a sus ojos, significaba que lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decirle, era de carácter serio. La pequeña ya estaba lo suficientemente despejada de sus calenturas malhumoradas y ya razonaba con cordura. _—Todos te entendemos y te apoyamos, en eso nos incluimos Christophe y yo. Esas patadas en contra de aquellos desgraciados son dignas de película de acción, guapa. Hiciste bien hasta cierto punto... y digo hasta cierto punto, porque no todo te lo puedo aplaudir. No siempre los arranques te van ayudar y más con lo de hoy. —_ Vicky se apreciaba en una laguna muy defraudada... Pero ya no con el mundo...Si no de ella misma.

 _—Sé que... te diste cuenta muy tarde que gran parte de lo que te dijo Yuuri fue cierto, y por muy enojada que estés con él... sabes que es verdad. Tengo razón en eso ¿eh? —_ le confirmó con una sonrisa y una caricia en esos mechones plateados. _—Lo otro es... que también erraste mucho. No solo te expusiste, pudiste morir y de allí a que los chicos bajo mi tutela te fuésemos a ayudar, porque de alguna manera, conocemos tu lado terco o incluso tu lado caprichoso cuando te pones insistente. Eso es algo que quieras o no, deberás controlar. —_ Vickytoria le observó en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir ante lo dicho por el tailandés, mientras el continuó hablando.

 _—Todo eso no se logrará de la noche a la mañana contigo, porque aun eres muy joven. Aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer y tela por cortar como oficial. Pero sé que, con esto de hoy, ya estás más consciente de lo que implica ejercer tu profesión. ¿Qué te equivocarás? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡Y eso no significa que te estoy exonerando!, ¡Al contrario!, ¡Mereces tu buen castigo, muchacha! —_ le miró, hablándole en una pésima imitación práctica de severidad (ser severo no es lo suyo), con los puños a lado y lado, muy mandón. Vicky se sintió cada vez más pequeña con el regaño. Los correctivos de Phichit son equivalentes a como se los haría su abuelito... _— Y eso estuvo mal, soy de los primeros que quiere darte unos buenos "zapes" como diría Leo, e igual los demás. Pese a ello, de ese largo camino que te mencioné... podrás sacarnos las canas que desees. Porque allí estaremos para corregirte y me incluyo en ello. Eso sí, ya sabes que trataré bonito. —_ terminó rodeándole con uno de sus brazos, acercándole a su regazo con mucho cariño.

Vicky meditó lentamente el discurso dado por su capitán. Abrigó su cabeza de todo lo acontecido y ahora se sentía peor o más culpable que antes... Ella, no debió desobedecerle o haber pactado sus razones antes que las valoraciones de su jefe, eso lo aceptó y se lo había hecho saber a Phichit con mucha vergüenza. También aceptó que, en variadas ocasiones, Yuuri ya le había advertido de buena manera, que no realizara las cosas a la ligera. Ella creyó que eso dio pie para que él tomara esas prevenciones. Al estar tan enojada en estos días, una cosa llevó a la otra y he allí el resultado final. Uno muy atropellado del cual no sabe en sí, lo que le deparará su destino.

_—Con esto de hoy, colmé su paciencia. Creo que él fue acertado en regañarme "así"._

_—Patrañas, ese japonés puede tener más "tacto" para decir las cosas. Solo que su terquedad cuadriculada también hizo estragos. —_ Le rectificó y aclaró su punto _. —Ciertamente, Yuuri tiene autoridad para sermonearte, castigarte y hacer lo que desee por ser el jefe, y repito, estoy muy de acuerdo en una buena reprimenda para ti. Pero hacerlo de esa forma no era la indicada. Él lo sabe perfectamente y de hecho parte de este malentendido se pudo evitar si él, desde un principio hubiese sido más "honesto"._

 _—¿Honesto?... —_ soltó Vicky confusa y él asintió.

 _—Yuuri es... un caso especial si me lo preguntas, Vicky... Hay detalles que debes saber de él y que solo sabrás preguntándole, si realmente deseas conocerlo a fondo como me prometiste... —_ el joven moreno se levantó de la banca y le tendió la mano a la pequeña conejita captando su atención.

_—El... no es como los demás y hablando aquí en confianza, los que somos muy cercanos a Yuuri como Leo, Chris, los Nishigori, tu tío Feltsman, Minako, que fue maestra de Yuuri, o Alessia, quien es una vieja colega de antaño y a mí por supuesto, nos ha costado mucho el sobrellevar a "este Yuuri" actual que tú conoces..._

—Y Yuuri no...¿No tiene más amigos?...

 _—Somos los únicos amigos que él tiene por ese inconveniente. Yo en lo personal soy su mejor amigo y no me cambiaría por nadie, pero como te dije, él es muy aislado y no es dado con las personas, incluso a veces se pone reacio conmigo, más no lo juzgo ¿sabes? —_ le sonrió y continuó su explicación. _— Él ha vivido muchas cosas no muy gratas que lo han marcado y desquebrajado en su pasado, demasiadas diría yo, de allí a que él sea así. Dejó su verdadera naturaleza encerrada en un baúl para dar paso a ese hombre serio y duro que conoces hoy por hoy. Se ha vuelto un hombre distante que se refugia mucho en su trabajo, o en su pequeño sobrino. Siendo Yuuki, el único que ha tenido el privilegio de sacar a la luz su nobleza oculta de la cual te hablé aquella vez._

 _—¿T-tanto así?..._ — la confesión prendió las alarmas en Vicky... Phichit algo melancólico asintió.  _—¿Y su familia? ¿Ellos están... peleados con Yuuri? —_ preguntó preocupada.

 _—Descuida, sus padres y su hermana lo adoran... pero Yuuri no es la persona más abierta del mundo con ellos desde...—_ Phichit calló y dudó si debía hablar o no sobre aquello. Ya estaba tocando una zona delicada que no era de su competencia, pero Vicky pudo entender ese silencio, porque ella ya comprendía de quienes hablaban.

 _—Desde la muerte de mi papá... Él... fue su maestro ¿no? —_ Phichit se pasmó en el acto y ella terminó de atar conjeturas. _— Y lo que lo hizo cambiar aún más, fue cuando también fallecieron los padres de Yuuki... ¿Mi tío Kouji con su esposa Lucy, verdad? —_ Vicky solo entristeció una vez más...— _es lamentable todo eso que me comentas._

_— Vicky...tú... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?_

_—Hace poco me enteré por el pequeñín muy a su manera_...—le explicó cómo ocurrieron los hechos de modo rápido y continuó. _—Creo que, si no fuese por Yuuki, no me hubiera enterado de muchas cosas. Lo que sí te diré es que yo... No tenía idea del impacto que esto generó y que sigue generando en Yuuri. Ahora veo el por qué no regresó en estos 5 años, dejando muchas promesas inconclusas o el por qué Yuuki me decía que no le reprochara... — "él todavía mantiene ese dolor muy escondido_ " ... pensó la jovencita de hebras plateadas.

Yuuri, aun con esos estremecimientos apesadumbrados y acumulados en su interior, sacó fuerzas para llegar a ser quien es. Ella no sabía a profundidad las cosas. No obstante, infirió que él, se ha auto presionado desde muy joven, dividiéndose en su labor de buen padre con Yuuki y forzándose a madurar constantemente. Había inferido que que Yuuri, pasó un pésimo momento, y que quizás, él vio en primera fila los acontecimientos en Kouji, Lucy o Andrei. Se hizo tantos interrogantes en su cabeza, que Vickytoria miraba al suelo con pena. Una pena tan honda como la cagada que había cometido, (en parte contribuyó a que le regañaran de esa forma) y que lo suyo era un mero capricho. No tenía comparación a las hazañas hechas por Yuuri para surfear sus problemas.

 _—Yo... Me siento como una estúpida. —_ sus ganas de llorar nuevamente regresaron y apretaba sus puños con una fuerza desgarradora, tornando blancos sus nudillos.  _—Soy una tonta... Yo...realmente lo decepcioné...lo defraudé._

 _—No te desanimes. —_ dijo Phichit. Apreciaba el torbellino caótico que ya estaba armando Vicky en su inocente sentir y él sonrió, sacándola de sus vacilaciones. _— él ahora está enojado contigo... con eso no digo que tenga toda razón, ya te dije debió reclamarte de otra forma. Pero viendo que eres la hija de su maestro, que eres la sobrinita postiza de su hermano, que eres esa pequeña conejita que conoció en su adolescencia y que hoy eres su amiga como pupila u oficial... puedo decirte que también eres la única persona que lo ha sacado de su zona de confort._

_—¿Eh?..._

_—¡Hey, no pongas esa cara!, ¡Eso no es malo! —_ el comentario del tailandés dejó contrariada a Vicky.  _— Es muy bueno. El que prácticamente te "regañara" de esa forma quiere decir que le preocupas. Ya has visto cómo se pone de "protector" cuando te pasa algo ¿No?... Ni a mí, que soy su mejor amigo me ha gritado así. Solo digo que te relajes y pienses muy bien lo que vayas a hacer, no te apresures..._

 _— Yo... no lo sé Phichit... Ésta vez fue... diferente... —_ Vickytoria fue realista _. —Yo no me comporte a la altura, dejándome llevar por cosas equivocadas y le provoqué muchos disgustos... Tal vez Yuuri tiene razón en pensar así de mí y yo no he hecho nada para cambiarlo, solo he renegado como una niña...tal vez... deba irme...Ya no quiero crearle más problemas de los que ya tiene o incluso a ustedes..._

 _—Y yo te dije que no pasará... todo estará bien. No pienses en esas cosas, conejita. —_ Le abrazó, reconfortando sus energías. _— Todo estará muy bien, yo lo sé. —_ en ese manto de fraternidad, el moreno le dijo palabras conciliadoras a esa pequeña que no pudo más con su propio peso, soltando una a una, cada gota de sus joyas azules en silencio.

Sí o sí, Phichit hará que ese Teniente Coronel, recapacite de su extrema decisión.

Simultáneamente del otro lado de Shibuya, el General Yakov Feltsman, estaba en completo silencio observando a sus mejores hombres alejarse del grupo una vez más, tomando como destino final el parqueadero. Allí en ese lugar, el rubio de ojos verdes aceitunos se veía molesto en su totalidad. Discrepó por mucho en la forma en la que su amigo, ese necio y testarudo que tiene por superior había llevado la estricta conversación. El azabache, por el contrario, ni se inmutaba en su andar y como se dio cuenta que Yuuri no hablaría, Christophe retomó la contienda...

 _—¿En serio piensas hacer eso?, ¿En serio lo harás? **¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA KATSUKI YUURI?**  —_Bramó tomándole del cuello de su vestuario imperial.

 _— **¿Y QUE, SI LO HAGO, MALDITA SEA?** —_Yuuri también gritó, posicionando rápidamente sus manos sobre su captor. Giró para dar frente a frente con él y le detuvo con mucha fuerza, algo que no escapó para la agudeza del mayor.

       

 **L** os minutos fueron tensos, los agites en el respirar se sintieron eternos entre ambos hombres. "Si sus miradas mataran", suizo y japonés tuvieran armando la tercera revolución, o se debatirían a muerte. Christophe no se contuvo, le imprimió fibra al batir su brazo y pudo zafarse del agarre ajeno, no sin antes dejarle en claro muchas cosas además de sacarle sus verdades.

_—No puedo creer como una de las personas mejor preparadas y que supuestamente yo consideraba más "sensatas" de todo el laburo policial en Japón, puede ser al mismo tiempo, el imbécil más grande del mundo._

_—Dime algo que yo no sepa de tu repertorio reciclado, Christopher. — soltó completamente_  nefasto.

_—Entonces... ¿Es un hecho que el señor "soy práctico", si lo hará? ... ¿Estás consciente de la decisión apresurada que estas tomando?_

_—¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el villano por tomar mis decisiones? ¡¡Estoy harto de repetirle a esa niña lo mismo!!... ¡¡Y estoy harto de que me acusen por tratar de imponer orden!!_

_—¿Realmente estás harto? ... ¿O solo reaccionas así porque ella te desafió abiertamente con lo del caso clasificado?_

Yuuri se quedó quieto, inconscientemente no pensó en aquello, pero Christopher dio por donde era.

 _—Estas actuando de la misma manera que ella con tus impulsos en estos momentos, aparte de ser egoísta por no dejarle participar como se debe. Sé de la conversación de tuviste con Phichit y de tus preocupaciones. Es normal que te sientas así, no tienes que fingir con él y mucho menos conmigo. —_ Le atacó sin vacilación. _—Y concuerdo abiertamente con Phichit, lo de hoy, era algo que se pudo haber evitado si tú hubieras sido sincero desde un inicio. **¡Admítelo de una puta vez, Katsuki!**  _

Lo enfrentó valiéndole cinco todo. Yuuri por inercia retrocedió unos pasos atrás. Christopher vio su amague y pudo percatarse del titubeo del joven. Al final su semblante regio, pasó a uno más reposado y despeinó un poco sus cabellos al arrastrar sus dedos en medio de ellos. Luego, retomó su dialogar con su mística sublime y elocuente de siempre.

 _—Katsuki, ¿Estás consciente que una vez que des de baja a Vickytoria por cualquier motivo errado en tu cabeza, no podrá reintegrarse otra vez? ¿Qué la perderás? ¿De que no la verás más? ¿Y qué probablemente, te puedas lamentar de por vida por seguir tu falso orgullo? —_esas palabras hicieron un eco potente en la mente de Yuuri.  _— Sé que estás enojado y más que enojado, estabas muy preocupado cuando Vicky ejecutó ese plan original. "Uno muy práctico", si hago uso de tus líneas._ — Christopher no perdió finura en su erguir, en cada daga lanzada.

 _—Esto es absurdo. —_ expulsó exasperado, escuchando lo impensable, y giró su rostro a otro lado.

_—Debes admitir que su plan, aunque algo descabellado, fue mejor que el de nosotros. Claro, ella hizo mal en no hacer el debido proceso o en rebelarse y allí sí concuerdo contigo, merece reprensión... una ejemplar y digna de las que tú como Teniente Coronel sabes dar. Pero también, debes admitir que los gritos, las contestaciones, la pérdida de control o extremos como "esos", no son buenos consejeros. Así no se llevan las cosas, y allí fallaste._

_—No pienso seguir oyéndote, me largo. —_ estaba por entrar a su auto y Christopher evitó que abriera su puerta, usando su fuerza en uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención.

 _—Yo no soy Phichit, Yuuri... —_ le recalcó con prepotencia y voz profunda sacando de base a su colega.  _—Tú me conoces. Puedes huir, largarte y hacer lo que tenías pensado... Yo lo único que te diré, es que, si forjas aquello, quizás a futuro te arrepentirás de tus actos y cuando te des cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde. —_ Mencionó sin pelos en su lengua.  _—Está en ti o no en seguir con esa estúpida decisión. ... o...—_ dejó una solución al aire, que resonó intensamente en la cabeza del ajeno. _—Está en ti o no dar fin a esta situación de la forma en la que Phichit y yo te hemos sugerido desde el principio... por una maldita vez en tu vida, sé sincero contigo mismo y de paso con ella... Libérate de tus demonios. —_ Retiró su peso de esa puerta y dejó que el japonés se fuera pronto en su vehículo, pero él ya sabía que había logrado sacudirle parte de las telarañas o su tribulación.

Feltsman, pudo oír algunas cosas del careo entre par y par, no mucho para saber a cabalidad todo el asunto, pero captó lo principal... Vickytoria y Yuuri tienen impases a nivel de "subordinado – superior". Preparó su auto y también se dirigió al mismo sitio que su mano derecha.

 

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_Oficina del T.C Katsuki (T.S.P.A) – Tokyo, Japón_ ** _  
Mediados de Abril del 2017 - 9:00 pm (mismo día)_

 

 **E** l murmullo habitual y las actividades a esta hora por los pasillos oscuros de la academia, eran casi nulos. Cadetes, Alféreces, Dragoneantes y demás, yacían en sus dormitorios, descansando plácidamente para estar listos y aguantar la nueva jornada. Otros, como el personal administrativo, el ejecutivo o el policial, compuesto entre una avalancha de hombres y mujeres que pululaban en tonos bajos, se preparaban para irse a sus casas en medio de la noche y sus distintivas luces de neón.

Era lo normal en estos casos... o quizás eso parecía...

Para cierto individuo que se encontraba en su despacho desde hacía un buen tiempo, deliberando internamente consigo mismo y nadie más, era inexistente. El avistaba si lo que había enjuiciado en esa discusión (que no fue nada amena) lo llevaría a cabo.

Lo primero que hizo al arribar a su despacho a las 7:00 pm, fue deshacerse de su chaqueta imperial y arrojarla con fastidio lo más lejos de su existencia. Buscó en el cajón de su escritorio una documentación específica y se dispuso a llenar reportes, calificando aspectos negativos o salvoconductos violentados, no había poder alguno que le detuviera. El impulso de frustración lo cargaba en su puño y letra al viajar de extremo a extremo sobre esa hoja a diligenciar.

Cuando vio que solo estaba a un paso de cubrir ese reglón donde solo faltaba su firma y acabar el problema de raíz, se detuvo. Esa pausa venía trastocada con muchos ecos en su cabeza, con voces en su conciencia que median en una balanza lo acontecido...

Pese a que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones (aunque no lo pareciera), que estaba chasqueado y que todo esto le estaba quemando, porque no deseó que las cosas llegaran a este punto... su parte racional, lógica y disciplinada le repetía continuamente, instándole que la conducta tan irrespetuosa en aquella muchacha debía ser amonestada de modo drástico, manteniendo las reglas establecidas, no podía ser blando ante ello. No podía permitirlo.

Por mucho que le duela... debe hacer lo correcto en teoría... pero...

 

_**«"** ¿Realmente deseas esto, Katsuki? _ _"¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?" **»**_

 

Pensó por fracciones de segundos en los comentarios del Mayor, cuyos irises son verdes como el olivo. De modo indefinido, la duda ya se había sembrado y aquello hizo un nudo en su garganta. Así mismo, le hizo amagar muchas veces en dar su estocada final con ese esfero que portaba en sus manos.

Maldijo su suerte y su maldita benevolencia.

Corrieron las horas desperdiciándose, y junto con ellas, la motivación inicial que lo indujo a su oficina a tomar esos papeles. Ya siendo las 9:10 pm, el T.C. Katsuki había dejado en algún lugar de su escritorio esa acta final usada y sin concluir, que era utilizada para excluir del sistema a los oficiales. Llevaba un buen rato con una de sus manos inquietas en el bolsillo reclinado a su ventana. Con la otra, sostenía la nicotina hecha cigarro entre sus dedos, llevándolo hacia su boca y besando sus labios. El paraje nocturno que se podía apreciar desde lo alto le había permitido serenarse, además de captar ese efecto "calmante" que viajaba a través de su garganta y que salía de su ser en un humo tan blanco como la nieve.

No era algo que él estuviera acostumbrado hacer a diario (cosa que no efectuaba, tenía años sin probarlo) y no era que le agradara o tampoco porque fuera un fumador empedernido. Él sabía cómo controlar ese hábito mal habido, que vio y aprendió de sus hermanos Mari o Kouji. Digamos que las mismas circunstancias lo habían hecho recurrir a ese vicio reservado en ocasiones extremadamente excepcionales y ésta, era una de ellas.

Realmente necesitaba algo como eso porque la angustia, el fogoneo, el decaimiento y el estrés, ya le habían pasado factura con aquella sombra ansiosa persiguiéndole, esperándole como siempre... esperando pacientemente a que se auto-sabotee. Yuuri lo sabía...y porque lo sabía, luchaba en contra de ello todo el tiempo.

Al dar su última aspirada a esa delgada colilla, la puerta fue abierta, dándole paso a la imponente figura que brillaba por autoridad.

 _—Señor Feltsman. —_ soltó el sobrante de sus dedos, para luego pisarlo con la suela de su zapato.

 _—Katsuki..._   _—_  el hombre de edad fue directo al grano.  _—Para que hayas acudido a ese vicio que creí extinto en ti, y que tengas esos papeles regados en tu escritorio, es porque lo ocurrido en el día de hoy con Vickytoria fue grave._

_—Señor, con todo el respeto, no quisiera sonar grosero o que malinterprete mis criterios, pero le pido que, si usted intenta recriminar mis acciones al igual que los demás, yo..._

_—No vine a eso muchacho. —_ fue claro en su palabra. _—Cada quien es responsable de sus actos. Ella se encuentra bajo tu jurisdicción. Tú sabrás cómo obrar en ello._

 _—Yo... lo siento señor. Excuse mis palabras... —_ El japonés se avergonzó, girando su cabeza nuevamente a la ventana. De hecho, no se sentía cómodo para entablar una nueva conversación con ninguno.

 _—Pero... para que tengas a medio personal en contra, tal vez se deba a algo ¿o me equivoco? —_  su afirmación fue acertada.  _— Katsuki, ¿Aún te sientes en pleno uso de tus facultades para seguir a cargo de Vickytoria?_

_—Si le soy sincero, estoy a esto de tirar la toalla con ella... Sé que le dije desde un inicio que me haría cargo de Nikiforova o de responsabilizarme, pero lo que hizo hoy, está fuera de todo precedente y..._

Yuuri descargó como pudo de todos los errores e infracciones cometidas por su subordinada, desde los últimos días hasta la cumbre de hoy (la cual fue la tapa de todos sus vejámenes) ... Yuuri con ambas manos restregándolas por su cara, expresó su inconformidad, su rabia, y hasta sus preocupaciones. Yakov solo escuchaba cruzado de brazos, allí parado frente a él con su porte de antaño. Reconocía en su entereza la desazón extenuante en ese joven de rasgos asiáticos. Se había dado cuenta de las intenciones principales de Yuuri con esos papeles... y también se dio cuenta que si el muchacho hubiese querido acabar con todo de una buena vez (porque conoce de primera mano las resoluciones hechas por él), desde hace rato ya los hubiera firmado, más no lo había hecho... y el que no lo hubiere consumado todavía, es porque suponía que está a la espera de alguna señal que lo inunde en una conmensurada prudencia.

_—Yo...Yo..._

_—Déjame adivinar,_  ¿ _A veces dudas si vas a poder con ello, eh? —_ Aquello llamó poderosamente la atención en Yuuri, devolviéndole la vista hacia Yakov, una genuina. _—Nosotros como superiores tenemos ese mal común de querer mantener todo bajo control, o de creer que todo lo que decimos sobre algún sujeto es la verdad absoluta, pero no en todos los casos siempre será así... Eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo, y es algo que intento corregir pese a mi vejez y aspereza. —_ aquel mayor de cabellos canosos, entendió que su mejor hombre estaba atorado en hueco profundo. Se dignó poco a poco a ir en su dirección, y sosteniendo muy íntegro su rostro.

 _—Para alguien tan joven, centrado, disciplinado como tú en el rol importante que asumes, lidiarás con muchos baches o tropiezos. Algunos no serán muy gratos, chocarás con ideas e incluso, pensarás muy cerradamente porque así lo escudriña tu opinión, y eso es normal. Yo pasé por ello, también tuve tu edad Katsuki. —_ la sabiduría expuesta hacía ver a ese honorable veterano más grande de lo que ya era _._

_—Ciertamente cuando se tiene más experiencia medimos eso, pero, no nos exenta de cometer fallas gracias a nuestras emociones. No obstante, insisto que, a tu edad o un tanto por decirlo así, no visionan más allá de lo que tienen en sus manos y en tu caso, guiar a Vickytoria es como darse topes contra la pared._

_—No... no lo entiendo señor, ¿A dónde quiere llegar?_

Feltsman seguía observando la curiosidad pintada en ese muchacho reservado, que se obligó a "madurar" sacrificando varios aspectos de su vida, y que, por esas definiciones tan arraigadas, tal vez en algún punto también había cometido sus tropiezos. El señor resopló un bufido burlón, uno airoso que terminó con una dura sonrisa y como si nada, empezó a hablar.

 _—Cuando Rusia pasaba por épocas difíciles, o cuando el_   _estado soviético ya venía en decadencia bajo un gobierno nacional y una economía altamente centralizadas, gracias a las organizaciones criminales que en aquel entonces manipulaban las leyes o los propulsores de estas a su antojo, se daban frecuentemente cosas como la incidencia en el abuso de drogas, la corrupción en la forma de soborno o a la iliquidez de bienes y servicios en el mercado abierto en la_ _**URSS**. Los pocos políticos nobles en un intento desesperado, permitieron el ingreso a hombres de todas las edades por la escasez de policías, y el abatimiento visceral de los mismos. Andrei tendría un año o dos años menos que cierto personaje que tú y yo tenemos en nuestras filas — _aquello lo dijo refiriéndose a su hija _. —y en el instante que puso un pie en esta profesión, te puedo decir que pasé por muchos corajes. Los mismos que tú estás pasando ahora. —_  se animó a contarle algo muy personal. Yuuri sabía que su ex-jefe era alguien particular, pero conocer ese detalle por boca de Feltsman, lo asombró demasiado.

 _—Era el sujeto más descarado que ha tenido toda la cúpula policial. El chico podrá haberse graduado con honores del bachillerato, pero era un lobo solitario y poco comprendido, que hacía lo que se le viniera en gana. Ningún superior era capaz de soportarlo debido a sus actitudes extravagantes, retadoras y revolucionarias... sin embargo, a veces me preguntaba el por qué la vida dejó a ese muchacho a mi cargo, y claro que la había... Todo en esta vida tiene un propósito...—_ sonrió al recordarlo _._

 _—Andrei era de los pocos que me sacaba de mi zona de confort... Estaba a punto de echarlo o relegarlo a otra división, y un día cualquiera, escuché una conversación entre sus colegas. En sí, el motivo principal eran las burlas hacia su persona por los castigos severos que yo le imponía y ese muchacho con su estúpida cara de idiota y boca de corazón simplemente mencionó algo como el estar agradecido... —_ Yuuri seguía atento, pestañeando con paciencia y analizando el sitio de reflexión a la cual quería llegar su jefe  _—Les dijo que me daba las gracias infinitas por haber caído en sus filas y por ser el único que hasta ahora lo había soportado. Dio las gracias por muchas cosas, pero, sobre todo dio las gracias porque pese a que él reconocía los sulfuros que yo soltaba con justa causa, el sentía que eso le demostraba que yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente, "fe" según sus resoluciones y solo por ello, trataba de esmerarse y de auto-convencerse de ser el mejor oficial, o de intentar ser "menos imprudente" para no llegar a perjudicarme... Eso me dejó con intriga._

 

**_«"_ ** _Trato de dar lo mejor que tengo como oficial para no defraudar el voto de confianza que depositaste en mí.  
Porque si hago algo mal, al primero que señalarán será a ti, Yuuri... **"»**_

 

Esa frase golpeó fuerte en la conciencia de Katsuki. Esa frase, de la cual había hecho caso omiso por encerrarse anticipadamente a sus intenciones reales de relegarla, tapándose a fuerza con las intromisiones invasivas de Vickytoria cuando ocurrió su primera fricción, taladró muy profundo en su pecho. Yakov continuó.

 _—Sabes Katsuki, cuando leí sus archivos, vi que todos y cada uno de los superiores anteriores a mí, hicieron lo mismo, lo habían dejado en el camino. Yo después de eso y de oír sus palabras, no podía simplemente hacerme el loco. Preferí llenarme de paciencia, algo que no tengo... y poco a poco, fui descubriendo la calidad bestial de lo que Andrei podría ser como oficial, y lo fue... Es mi orgullo, no por nada le consideran una máxima leyenda en Rusia. —_ infló su pecho cual gallo de pelea, vigoroso y muy seguro de su testimonio.

 _—Tú, Phichit, Leo o Christopher, conocieron al Andrei estratega, el pulido, el magnate, y también llegaste a conocer alguna de sus imprudencias, solo que en baja transcendencia. Para mí, ese bastardo seguirá siendo el mismo muchacho descarado y consentido de siempre... Tu hermano concordaría conmigo en ello, ya que tres o cuatro años después llegó a mis filas también, y alcanzó a verlo en esa etapa arbitraria. Varias veces dejé que Kouji le pateara el culo por sus idioteces... —_ Yuuri no se hallaba, había quedado perdido en la voz señorial que rememoraba ese extracto de su vida.   
 _  
—Pero ya eso es otra cosa. A lo que voy es, que aquello que obtuvo Andrei se logra con tiempo, castigos severos, paciencia por parte de sus superiores, colegas y la experiencia... experiencia de la cual aún Vickytoria no goza, porque apenas es una jovencita que ha entrado a juro en el mundo de la adultez, que está dando sus primeros pininos, obligándose a actuar acorde con este sitio y también por lo que te acabo de decir... y dadas las circunstancias, está en nosotros hacerle frente a sus "arbitrariedades equivocadas" cuando las llegue a cometer pero también, está en nosotros en no huir de los problemas, sea cual fuere. —_ atacó nuevamente con agudeza debido a que todo el embrollo se debía a eso. _—Toca enfrentarlos con dureza. Si es necesario, asumirlos y ni creas que no me di cuenta que en aquella reunión tratabas de excluirle del caso clasificado por el motivo de relacionarlo con el viejo proceso archivado que llevaban Andrei y Kouji._

_—Señor..._

El silencio imperó, Yuuri había sentido como una larga serie de largas razones iban y venían martillándole intensamente. Poco a poco terminó por reconocer que se dejó llevar por esa marea, que no fue centrado al tratar de dilatar algo que debió hablarlo con antelación.

 _—Recién puede comprender parte de tu inquietud al leer los avances de la nueva investigación días antes de la reunión. Obviamente, los apuntes de Yurokcha, apoyado por los análisis de Vitya, han brindado un enlace agigantado que de ser así... Será inevitable, no tocar el tema..._ —le debatió con templanza. — _Y por más que yo adore a esa pequeña revoltosa o que tú le tengas aprecio por ser la hija de ese fanfarrón... Ella escogió esa brecha por voluntad propia y ya se metió de lleno en esto. Estoy casi seguro que la razón de peso en Vicky para ser oficial, más allá de su gusto heredado, fue el buscar sus propias respuestas y tarde o temprano deberá vivir muchas emociones... Si se deja quebrar o no cuando se entere de ciertos asuntos relacionados con el pasado e imperceptiblemente, con su padre... ese será el precio que ella tendrá que pagar._

Los gestos de asombro en el rostro de Yuuri lo habían delatado y ahora Yakov había confirmado que dicha percepción en Yuuri al no hacerle frente como se debe, fue lo que hizo que Vickytoria reaccionara del modo equivocado y que en parte tiene razón, él debe retomar el punto inicial.

 _—Ahora, si regresamos a lo de hoy, te diré un par de cosas...—_ La rectitud la hizo resonar en el semblante de su voz.  _—Si quieres darla de baja, ¡Hazlo!, es cuestión de que me entregues esos papeles que tienes allí tirados, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo. ¡Total! eres su jefe, y eres quien tiene la última decisión, ya que no puedo tomarla por ti. ¡Pero no permitiré que te comportes de esa manera tan cobarde en mi presencia! — _el veterano no midió sustentaciones o privilegios en ese mensaje para su mejor hombre y Yuuri solo calló al verse reprendido por tremenda falla _..._

 _—Entre otras cosas, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta encubrir majaderías. Lo que Vickytoria hizo por sus caprichos de "yo lo sé todo" para llevarte la contraria, fue una estupidez enorme y contó con suerte que todo saliera a su favor. Y en vista de que aún no sabes qué carajos hacer, ya que leí el reporte de que, por ahora, has dejado a Vickytoria suspendida de toda actividad, prefiero que aproveches su inhabilidad y que te tomes estos días sin verle para que pienses correctamente con la cabeza fría, tu postura final._ — dijo eso último en tono claro y demandante.

_—¿Esto es en serio, señor?..._

_—Sin peros... —_ afirmó. _—en estos momentos, estás disgustado y no puedo ver subjetividad en ti al estar en ese estado. En su lugar, ella será reemplazada indefinidamente para que le hagas entender, mientras meditas tu decisión, que su estampa no es prescindible en tu equipo o en cualquiera de mis divisiones. Ella quiera o no, deberá corresponder a su rango y lugar. Restricciones como éstas, son las adecuadas... —_ Yakov tampoco se la dejará fácil a la rusa adolescente.

El señor calzó muy confiado de que uno los puntos heredados de Vicky en Andrei, era hacerle entrar en razón basándose en fuertes circunstancias. Vicky pecó pensando que recibiría trato especial y se topó con una gran muralla japonesa derrumbando cualquiera de sus maniobras, así que el ruso aprovechando el regaño monumental de Yuuri hacía ella, podría sacar ventaja y asumir que Vicky reconocerá de una buena vez que esto no es un juego, que aterrice en los pies firmes sobre del suelo y que llegue a ser más humilde y respetuosa con sus aires "prodigio intelectual" ante sus mayores. No siempre dispondrá de manos extras que le apoyen.

Con esto no quiere decir que ella fuere la única culpable en este dilema operacional, (porque Yakov ha limitado todo desde el campo laboral), también esperaba a que Yuuri aprendiera una nueva experiencia a partir de este impasse como superior. Debe ir al ritmo de sus subordinados y si son brillantes y algo revoltosos como Vickytoria, deberá sacarles provecho, guiarles, hablarles o reprenderlos con mano dura sin perder el norte y su neutralidad. Quizás él no empatice de un modo automático (o de pronto, le cueste trabajo hacerlo), más no perdía la fe de que Katsuki, pudiera sacar de sus adentros esa fuerza comprensiva que le caracteriza y finalmente afronte sus errores.

Ambos jóvenes debían finiquitar sus justas.

El General le dio unas últimas instrucciones al Teniente coronel, dejándole en claro que lo quería ver mañana a primera hora en su oficina con sus reportes y que hiciera caso, sobre todo, en lo último que dijo acerca de su decisión final. Feltsman necesitará una pronta solución, necesitará a su mejor carta en buenas condiciones. Los roces o malos entendidos deben quedar atrás y no dejando contaminar las órdenes judiciales que se lleven durante el proceso. Katsuki afirmó en medio de sus dudas.

El general se retiró de su oficina. Estando solo en completo silencio y con su cabeza hecha un malestar. Katsuki no vio otra forma de buscar sosiego en su ser que no fuera sacar otro cigarro de su cajón y llevarlo a su boca. La exigencia había sido concisa, él no tuvo que acarrear mucho para darse cuenta que las palabras de Feltsman, eran un ajuste de cuentas no solo para la chica, sino que también para su persona; y suponiendo que aquella charla que había sostenido minutos atrás, le hubo reiterado un revoltijo silencioso, así como a un niño regañado oyendo el pedido de su maestro. Ante esta situación, advirtió que debía serenarse, resaltando el acuerdo implícito de un realizar un sondeo sobre su conducta, sobre los siguientes días que se le amparen encima y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que decida sobre Vickytoria...

       

 

_📷📷📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
_ _📷📷📷📷📷📷📷_

*****

*****

*****

*************  
 ** _Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_** _corto **)...  
**_ ****************

 

_* **R7 =** A nivel policial en mi país, son códigos cifrados o en clave que usan los policías para hablar sobre los operativos según la letra y el número indican el tipo de operatividad y la peligrosidad._

**_*Adjudicación =_ ** _del latín, adiudicatĭo, -ōnis ... vendría siendo el modo de adquirir el dominio de bienes, contratos, operativos, etc. y según el contexto varía._

***Dictamen=**  a nivel judicial y/o policial, serían las opiniones o juicios técnicos, que se forman o emiten sobre algo.

* **URSS**  = es la sigla que identifica a la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.

**_NOTA ADICIONAL:_ ** _veo menester recordarles que lo narrado en este fic es "ficticio" y con muy pero muy leves cosas "verídicas" por ejemplo, si nos vamos a lo real la **URSS** si existió en su momento pero he modificado ciertos acontecimientos...de no modificarlo para mi universo "el hermano de yuuri" no podría haberse enlistado en Rusia xD_

_Les recuerdo que según la historia real, la vaina del **URSS**  se formó en 1922 oficialmente con Lennin y 1989, señaló dramáticamente el fin de la misma con sus dominios en la Europa central y oriental, y culminó dos años más tarde 1991 con el desmantelamiento del sistema sovético... pero aun Japón y RUSIA (como después se le denominó al país soviético) no tenían esas relaciones bien arregladas. por cosas pasadas_

Así que vuelvo y repito que en este universo muchas cosas fueron totalmente modificadas para que se pudiese llevar como yo quiera en los ritmos temporales de cada país y también he tomado como referente parte de los acontecimientos históricos del mío para complementar los casos e investigaciones policiales :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que Bien!, ¡Capítulo 16 y contando!, tuvo 29.131 Palabras :3 (¡con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedo en 29.920 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD) No hubo récord, pero igual es laaaargo.
> 
> Antes de empezar De antemano FELICITO A MI SUPER BETA ARDILLA, amen como me ha sabido betear esta vaina carajo T-T ahsdjasgdkh <3 #alfinbetapasharyy
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 16? no hice muchos y tampoco fue el "súper coloreo" por falta de tiempo, pero creo que eran los adecuados a ilustrar.
> 
>  
> 
> El capítulo ha sido uno de los más serios hasta ahora, ya empezamos a rozar situaciones delicadas además de los asesinatos conspirativos gracias a los Kazumas, que ya principiaron a repuntar... los chicos ya están avanzando tras el misterio de esa organización que los dirije, pero como también han leído... parece que esto nos lleva a cosas interesantes que tocan las fibras nostálgicas en el pasado de los personajes.
> 
> Ahora... antes de que me acribillen a mi beta, de que arranquen con una "civil war" xDDDD, o maten a una tal "shary" (¿?) xD...(beta y autora se ponen sus cascos)  
> Solo les digo que en el capítulo anterior Yuuri, ya le había dejado una fuerte señal a Vitya...(creo que esto responde a la pregunta que me hicieron sobre cómo sería un Yuuri totalmente enojado) así que esto, sí o sí, estaba programado para que ocurriera ¿y por qué? sencillo... Vitya necesita concienciarse de que no siempre resultaran las cosas a su manera y debe tomarse todo con más cautela en su trabajo como oficial, el profesionalismo va de primero. Está su vida en riesgo y las de sus compañeros. Si bien Yuuri provocó parte de este embrollo por adelantarse a los hechos y a su vez porque le preocupe directamente lo que pueda pasar cuando se ahonde más en el caso clasificado, a Vitya se le fueron todas las 4 patas cuando optó por hacer su "berrinche" ... esas no eran las maneras y ¡Yuuri tampoco se salva! ¡Debió confiar y tirarle todo desde un inicio a vitya!....En conclusión, Ambos deberán arreglar este chicharrón por ellos mismos o si nó, no puedo avanzar en el Yuuvik xD
> 
>  
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 17? o__o   
> -¿ las justas expuestas por los Kazumas, y su misterios con la organización se irán revelando ahora que ya sabemos la simbología?  
> -¿Yuuri cumplirá su sentencia a Vitya al darle de baja por lo ocurrido en el atentado terrorista?  
> -¿o será que arreglaran las cosas entre ellos y el Yuuvik se salvará?
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) MÁS DIBUJITOS, ¡MI BETA ARDILLA ME DIBUJÓ Y REGALÓ ESTO EL DIA DE MI CUMPLE CARAJO una Vicchan con Yuuki (aunque a Liz se le olvidó que Yuuki es peli-largo) pero no importaaa askdhasas lo amo!! puedne verlo en Wattpad.
> 
> 2) AL FIN TEGO INTERNET T------T (iora failmente de felicidad) agdkfashdk así ya no demoraré con las entregas de MOF o mis COMISIONES DIBUJADAS wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Si se demoran las publicaciones, todos los regaños haganlos llegar a las oficinas de mi BETA ARDY XDDD ¡!!
> 
> 3) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por Wattpad o aquí en AO3 o que, si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3 ¡Y TAMBIEN LOS DIBUJITOS DE MI ARDILLITA EN TUMBLR!
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	17. 🔥¡Incertidumbre!🔥 (partes 1 y 2 completo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Shary'POV'S: Lamento la demora. ¡Fueron demasiadas interrupciones en mi casa como publicaciones fallas! ¡Pero la tercera es la vencida! En fin, ahora si los dejo con la conclusion de este Dramamón. ¡Nos leemos al final!
> 
> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 17: ¡Incertidumbre - partes 01 y 02!  
> 🔥 Autora: ¡Shary!  
> 🔥 Beteo General: Beta ardilla  
> 🔥Revisión idiomática: Beta Japonecita   
> 🔥Arreglos finales: ¡Shary!  
> *************

🔥

 

_**Oficina del Gral Feltsman (T.S.P.A.) - Tokyo /Japón  
** _ _Finales de Abril del 2017 - 8:00 A.M. (Al día siguiente)_

 

_—_ _L_ _o siento, Nikiforova... Son órdenes del General, no puedo recibirte en mis clases..._

**E** l capitán e instructor de procedencia italiana le había anunciado la cruda noticia con mucha seriedad. Los compañeros, compuestos por muchos cadetes novatos ese día, no comprendían lo que pasaba con su compañera. Ella era de las más destacadas de su grupo, por ello no podían salir de su asombro. De hecho, ninguno de sus tutores académicos e instructores de combate le podían dar acceso por el calificativo interpuesto y tampoco, podía participar en ninguna actividad referida a la academia a partir de hoy. El aviso fue de carácter irrevocable.

Las exclamaciones o el susurro inesperado entre sus colegas no se hicieron esperar, pues ellos desconocían los pormenores. Emil quiso abogar sobre el por qué, pero Vickytoria le detuvo con un simple toque en su brazo. El muchacho giró lentamente su rostro para dar con una pequeña adolescente vulnerable y avergonzada. Esos gestos o el mirar resignado en Vicky, le dieron a entender a Emil muchas cosas para nada gratas, recordando lo que pasó entre el T.C con su amiga (aunque pudo inferir que su conversación no fue amena, precisamente). Pero... por sobre todas estas, ella ya sabía de antemano lo que ocurriría.

El superior habló por última vez, indicándole que el General necesitaba tratar un asunto de carácter urgente en su oficina. Vickytoria, tomó un fuerte respiro para intentar verse con buena apariencia frente al gentío que le rodeaba y afirmó con delicadeza a lo informado por su Capitán. Hizo el ademán militar y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

_—_ _Vicky, Yo te acompa..._

_—_ _Ni se te ocurra Nekola._ _— lo interrumpió. —_    _Y lo mismo va para ustedes..._

 _—_ _Pero Mikey... Digo, Capitán..._ _—_  Michelle conocía muy bien las buenas intenciones del muchacho que tiene por oficial, más no podía permitir que su lado bondadoso lo meta en problemas. Se acercó hacia el checo para decirle expresamente en su idioma lo que opinaba al respecto.

_—_ _El General fue claro al decir solamente_ _**"** _ _Nikiforova_ _**",** _ _y no_ _**"** _ _Nikiforova y compañía_ _**"...** _ _Los novatos de la_ _**T.S.P.A** _ _._ _no saben de lo acontecido, pero tú como estudiante y ahora como oficial activo del_ _F.E.G.I._ _estás enterado. Lo que hizo tu compañera no se quedaría en simples palabras y queramos o no, deberá afrontar las consecuencias._

_—_ _Vicky..._

La mañana que apresuraba por tener una ruptura triste, o simplemente una estación difícil en la vida de aquella oficial, eran premoniciones constantes de un total martirio y ella lo sabía. No renegaba o se quejaba de ello porque simple y llanamente se lo ganó a pulso por llevar las cosas con sulfuro, sin controlar sus impulsos emocionales y demostrando así, su falla garrafal a nivel profesional y de experiencia. Para su desdicha, el recordar la decepción que vio en Katsuki, una que notó en sus irises marrones, en sus acciones y su frustrar, la hacían sentirse como una tonta o en palabras más claras... Vickytoria se sentía de la  _mierda_  por haber demostrado una actitud terriblemente malcriada e impropia de su clase.

Cada paso que daba lo concebía pesado, llegando a romper su pulsación en dos versos malogrados y aunque no quisiera enfrentar lo que se le viene, debía hacerlo. Presa por su propia curiosidad como culpabilidad, Vickytoria tocó la puerta y la voz senil (bien conocida a sus oídos), le brindó el paso a sus aposentos.

Feltsman le esperaba desde su puesto. Su hechura inquebrantable, firme y siempre seria, hicieron en Vickytoria un remolino de sensaciones, puesto que se encontraba a la expectativa. Cuando se halló sentada frente a él, no dio demora en su discurso y fue directo al grano. Le remarcó todas y cada una de sus actitudes del día de ayer, su comportamiento prepotente, o de aquel descaro al no acatar las órdenes como se le planteó. El simple hecho de desobedecer a alguien del calibre como Katsuki, se prestaba para expulsión inmediata según lo establecido por el  _Código Penal de la Policía Metropolitana en Japón_. En su más reciente actualización, contaba con 250 normas para los civiles y las sanciones que contemplabla en cuanto a los agentes u oficiales, eran las amonestaciones de diferentes grados, la participación en actividades pedagógicas, las multas generales o especiales, y por última instancia, la  _ **revocación**_  del cargo.

Al escuchar esa líneas cortopunzantes de la boca de su máxima autoridad, la Oficial Nikiforova entró en un temor anunciado, uno que tras escuchar la palabra  _ **"revocación"**_  (y que traducido al idioma castizo, sería  _"dar de baja")_ ella esperaba; y muy en el fondo el ahogo, como la propia rabia para sí misma no le permitían objetar nada, estando dispuesta a asumirlo por completo.

Sin embargo, el ruso mayor tenía otros planes y al explicárselos, Vickytoria no sabía cómo identificarse, permaneciendo inmersa en ese orden de ideas al momento de haberlas escuchado de su superior.

_—_ _¿Seré...Reemplazada?... ¿No... no lo entiendo? yo pensé que sería Expul..._

_—_ _Relevada es la expresión correcta, Nikiforova._ _—_  Feltsman desde su postura, se lo hizo saber.

Él como General, (si le diera la gana, la expulsaba) y podría tomarse esa atribución en muchas formas. Para ello, necesitaría entrar en una junta directiva o recurrir a los artículos para validar ciertas movidas de modo independiente, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir minucias... Por esa razón, Feltsman era de los pocos que siempre le permitía a sus jefes de rango alto manejar a libertad, potestad o disponer de sus oficiales dentro de los estatutos. Katsuki tenía un tiempo límite para apresurarse con su decisión y a él por ahora, le convenía llevar la "incertidumbre" creada en Vickytoria, a su favor.

 _—_ _Al estar suspendida por propias palabras de tu jefe, no puedes entrar en ninguna de las actividades competentes a la_ _ **T.S.P.A**_ _. Eso te deja como un_ _ **N.N**_ _en términos legales._   _—_   su voz fue concreta en medio de su aura severa.

_—_ _¿Y los casos que llevo con Plisetsky?_

_—_ _Tu lugar será ocupado por varios oficiales de tu misma promoción, hasta nueva orden. Eres una_ _**N.N.** _ _, eso también te excluye de los casos que llevabas en el e reino e inclusive yo, tenemos eso muy claro._

_—_ _Yo..._ _—_  apretó con desasosiego parte de su ropaje entre sus manos, la culpa no dejaba de carcomerle.  _—Lamento mi actitud y todos los problemas que he dado..._

 _—_ _Esas palabras no debes decírmelas a mí y lo sabes, muchacha._ -le miró con comprensión, aunque no por eso dejó de verse con esa autoridad dura. Vicky, seguía sin darle la cara.  _—_ _En lo que esto se soluciona y como no puedo dejarte sin hacer nada, cumplirás con trabajos comunitarios o de oficina. ¿Entendido?_

_—_ _Si... señor..._

Parece que Feltsman estaba logrando su objetivo al tomar esta jugada... El estar un tiempo a solas o sin rodearse de sus conocidos, sobre todo de Giacometti o Chulanont, haría que Vicky reflexione al máximo en todos sus actos. El ruso como cuota adicional, le explicó que la ordenanza perpetrada sería "temporal" en lo que esperaba que su Teniente Coronel entregue el reporte final de lo que desea finiquitar, dejándola más y más aplastada de sus errores.

Recién era consciente del calibre al que se estaba enfrentando desde su visión, recién era consciente de las palabras de su superior, logrando erizar su piel de modo atroz y al ser un estandarte ecuánime o ejemplo del rol que impera sobre la vista de todos, la ventana que cerró no será fácil de volver a abrir. Al menos no lo era con Yuuri, la confianza pérdida de manera estúpida era peor que cualquier barbarie cometida y aun no se explicaba el por qué no la habían echado... Eso concluyó Vickytoria para sí.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Yakov sabía que un Yuuri calmado y de mente fría actuaría mejor que el "Yuuri" alterado de ayer. Que si Vickytoria heredó lo impulsivo de Andrei, también supuso que ella había tomado ese "detalle característico" de su padre de ser reflexivo para arreglar las cosas de una manera particular en medio de sus emociones sobrecogidas. Que ambos descubrirían la forma de aclarar sus roces (aunque ahora estén distanciados), y con esa posibilidad, él daba por hecho que la lectura o el rumbo de aquel libreto podría cambiar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo... Solo era buscar el momento adecuado.

En paralelo con esto, también trascendieron otros hechos para los nipones. Los escándalos y las peleas territoriales entre Yakuzas eran más frecuentes y muchos noticieros, columnas entre otras plataformas, trataban de buscar el hit o la nota exclusiva, pero solo una persona marcaba tendencia con ese delicado asunto.  
  


**_Ø Ø Ø Ø_ **

_**LOS DISTINTOS CLANES YAKUZAS, PODRÍAN ENFRENTARSE A UNA NUEVA AMENAZA POR MANTENER EL PODER**_ _ **-**_ _ **(** Asashi _ _—_    _Asia **)**_  
  


**_P_ ** _ara nadie es un secreto que la_ _**A.N.P** _ _. ha seguido el oleaje de asesinatos desmedidos por el poder territorial en Shibuya, debido a una nueva amenaza latente que ha ido creciendo como espuma en estos últimos meses y que solo hasta ahora, han decidido mostrarse. En contadas ocasiones, también hemos visto que las labores del Departamento distrital del_ _**F.P.J.** _ _no han sido suficientes y el hecho de que la comandancia del_ _**F.E.G.I.** _ _entre a jugar un papel importantísimo como bloqueo de contención ante esas vicisitudes de esa humanidad para la comunidad shubuyense, es preocupante..._

_También podría mencionar que sosteniéndose de ese desvío, las pequeñas bandas o grupos armados han intentado hacer de las suyas (si miramos lo del atentado, que por suerte el_ _**F.E.G.I** _ _. cumplió una vez más su labor y no llegó a una fatalidad) pero ese no es el punto específico...La gravedad aquí es otra._

_Retomando lo del tráfico de drogas, la trata de personas, las batallas a muerte, entre otras labores ilícitas al margen de la ley, son campos que ahora están siendo liderados por otro clan que se hacen llamar_ _**"Los Kazuma".** _

_No solo son los responsables de que dichos abatimientos tengan convulsionado el epicentro de Shibuya, sino que también, se encuentran alcanzando otras prefecturas aledañas a ella... Más la situación podría cambiar a "mayor", si el estado metropolitano de Tokyo se queda dormido en sus_ _**"** _ _ laureles _ _** " ** _ _**.** _

_Esta retribución ha puesto en jaque a todas las jefaturas estatales en la capital y si bien, Yakuzas como los_ _ Yamaguchi-gumi _ _,_ _ Inagawa-kai _ _, y los_ _ Sumiyoshi-kai _ _, son los más importantes en este país, y que bajo a preacuerdos se encuentran regulados por catalogarse como grupos humanitarios que mantienen el orden en Japón, según fuentes policiales, el resto de clanes han expresado sus solidaridad a "Los Kazumas" y viendo que aquel grupo criminal ha ido remontando con la élite, no dudan que próximamente se estén uniendo a ellos._

_El número de víctimas que ha traído está posible guerra anunciada entre clanes va en aumento, llevándose consigo a inocentes de pormedio y puede empeorar de no hallarse una solución en concreto._

_Algunas hipótesis, dan la señal de que este grupo esté custodiado bajo la tutela de cierta_ _  mafia u organización extranjera, _ _cuyo calibre es_ _**desconocido** _ _para nosotros. Los mismos dirigentes como la cúpula policial, no se han manifestado ante nuestras investigaciones; y su silencio prudencial en cuanto lo ocurrido en la prefectura de Shibuya como blanco principal, es otra consigna más a nuestras especulaciones._

_Estos extractos no fueron sacados de la nada, son engranajes que vienen de sucesión en sucesión y lo único que se le pide al directivo son "respuestas" para su pueblo... De lo que sí estamos seguros, es que el armado Yakuza de hoy en día tiene como premisa el dinero y que a este, vale más la sangre. Algo que no es incierto, ya que en décadas anteriores se pasó por algo parecido._

_La fracción rebelde del Clan Kazuma al ofrecer cuotas de asociación, no solo con los clanes opositores, sino que a su vez con gente de la propia bancada gubernamental nipona, tomando como referencia el caso del cartel académico donde la institución se vio empañada y deshonrada por uno de sus más célebres intendentes -Takeo Yamamoto. - O el asesinato en extrañas circunstancias de su "veedor" - Grey Sullivan. - son una latente a repetir ese mismo camino, con la diferencia de que quizás... Ellos podrían ganar de no hacerse algo al respecto._   
  


_**Escrito por:** _ _Hisashi Morooka, Periodista de TVAsashi_   
_09:45 ET (21:53 GMT), 2017_   
  
  


**_#Japón #Yakuzas #Mafias #Noticias #Asia_ **   
_**12.549 K - a 9.687 personas les gusta esto** _

**_190 Comentarios.... Ver todos.... >>>_ **

**_''''  
  
_ **

** _«@JhonIce. hace 5 horas:_ ** _Buen trabajo como siempre Sr. Morooka, felicitaciones. Aunque yo le añadiría a su incertidumbre que parte del lío actual en Japón, es que tienen como política "¿Cómo voy yo ahí o qué me das a cambio?" para no perder el poder... Esperemos que sus palabras finales no se hagan realidad en nuestros tiempos._

_** «@Le-Nepe. hace 3 horas ** _ _**:** _ _¿¿¿Han reportado muchos golpes en Shibuya en el transcurso de estos meses y el gobierno insiste de que no ocurre nada en nuestra prefectura???? ¿¿¿Es en serio???_

_** «@Ahiko01. hace 3 horas ** _ _**:** _ _Shibuya se ha vuelto una de las prefecturas más peligrosas en Tokyo y ahora con este artículo, lo compruebo._

_** «@M-Kenjirou8000. 1 hora ** _ _**:** _ _¡Por suerte, el T.C. Katsuki junto a su gente, están protegiéndonos a toda costa!, ¡pero tienen razón! ¡La mesa directiva en Shibuya nos debe explicaciones!_

**_> > Ver más...._ **   
  


**Ø Ø Ø Ø**

 

_—_ _Este Muchacho..._

**E** l periodista sentado sobre el sillón negaba con una gran resignación graciosa en su rostro, borrando el último comentario que había leído.  _—_ _Es como la décima vez que le he dicho a Minami-kun que sea más discreto y que no dé nombres específicos._ _—_ acabó rindiéndose y dando un gran bostezo al estirar todos sus músculos.

Cada vez que el señor Morooka realizaba una de sus columnas escritas, se ponía a la tarea de revisar los comentarios pues su pupilo solía dejarse ganar por su estado efervescente o "fanboylístico" en pro al trabajo magistral del  **F.E.G.I.**  y más, si se trataba de su héroe justiciero favorito, el Teniente Coronel ¡Katsuki Yuuri!

Los últimos días no habían sido sencillos de lidiar para la comunidad pacífica de Shibuya, siendo este uno de los lugares económicos y de mayor influencia de la Ciudad de Tokyo. Morooka temía que volvieran a recaer en ese tiempo de oscurantismo de hace años atrás. Años convulsionados que no deseaba recordar, años en que muchas personas se mataban entre sí, solo para acariciar ese codiciado botín llamado "soberanía absoluta", repercutiendo con masacres masivas, familias separadas, dolor y mucho sufrimiento.

Por cuenta de las peleas del primer ministro, su bancada y los partidos de tal misiva mencionada (y que hasta la fecha se encuentra censurada), salieron a flote todos los eslabones y escándalos al descubrir varios negocios con gente del mal común en comitivas nacionales, llegando hasta los internacionales. Rusia se vio salpicada en ello también y los mismos, al tapiñar sus espaldas, creaban comunicados a sus lacayos para acabar paulatinamente con el orden, y en ello a los policías activos. Pagaban por cada cabeza mutilada y era una cacería constante. Según el Gobierno, "nunca se alió con delincuentes para combatir a otros de la misma calaña o inclusive de los suyos"... Pero muchos sabían que eso era una gran mentira... Mentira la cual pocos, se atrevieron a desenmarañar y terminaron hasta la fecha en tres metros bajo tierra.

Morooka recordaba en su momento haber colaborado junto al Sargento Kouji Katsuki y a su hermano menor, Yuuri Katsuki, en las labores de inteligencia, buscando información para ellos. También recordó el ataque recrudecido que el sagaz Sargento dio contra los altos tribunales, rechazando todas y cada una de esas declaraciones maquilladas. Recriminó sobre la negligencia, por los desmanes en su país como al otro de tierras eslavas donde le apoyaba su amigo y colega ruso, Andrei Nikiforov.

Finalmente se quejó, presentando pruebas circunstanciales que lograron hacer encarcelar a muchos de los implicados y de esta forma, desmantelar al cártel de aquella organización que imponía su manto de maldad, liderada bajo la alianza de un demonio que con grandilocuencia sumó consigo, a agentes de la DEA en apoyo a las autoridades militares y de la policía de Japón.

Morooka aún mantenía fresco en su mente el día que le dieron captura y también, el día en que esa sombra invisible a la vista del pueblo, más no para los dirigentes y oficiales de la época logró escapar, y finalmente, recordó por palabras del mismo Yuuri, en aquel funeral donde la tarde se tornó brusca y oscura bajo la lluvia, que el mismo gobierno calló de un modo ruin la voz de Kouji Katsuki y la de su amada esposa... Al tiempo que con su mentor.

Para el Katsuki menor, no cabía duda de que fue una emboscada planificada en conjunto de ese hombre y sus matones... Morooka, pensó de la misma manera.

Con el paso incalculable, (y en apariencia) el problema desapareció por arte de magia...Su caso no pudo cerrarse del todo, quedando sellado en el olvido por 5 largos años (casi 6).

_Hasta ahora..._

Morooka no era un simple presentador de noticias, él era todo un señor periodista en el buen sentido de la palabra. Desde hace muchos años, llevaba manejando un trazado investigativo (toda la vida se había especializado en ello), ganándose una gran reputación. Parte de sus estudios estaban basados en asuntos importantes, que algunas personas u organizaciones peligrosas deseaban mantener en secreto, ocultas a la luz pública. El Teniente Coronel Katsuki, conociendo la clase de persona íntegra que era, cada que podía, pedía consulta en cosas puntuales cuando tenía casos de mayor índole. A cambio, Katsuki le brindaba ciertas primicias en sus columnas que para el bien de Morooka y ventaja en el mismo Katsuki, las habían sabido llevar con discreción...

Y si regresamos al punto de la ruleta, el año pasado se fueron presentando con laxitud algunos focos que recién en este nuevo año, los habían acaecido a sucesos tan significativos, prósperos o adversos, repitiéndose nuevamente el patrón de conducta criminal y él no veía la hora en que la que pudiera lanzar sus letras e idiosincrasia marcada. Se sentía en una gran deuda, porque no deseaba que volviera a suceder otra aberración igual. No vio justa la forma en los de arriba apagaron las vidas de muchas personas, entre esas, la del sargento Katsuki, y cuando Yuuri Katsuki (el severo Teniente Coronel de la actualidad y no el novato oficial de hace años atrás) le comentó sobre las últimas eventualidades... Eso sin duda, fue una señal clara.

Los gajes volvían a su cauce y haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudar al T.C. Katsuki...

Aunque antes de todo eso... Lo primero que Morooka haría, sería tener una larga conversación con cierto reportero/aprendiz de cabello tinturado de amarillo con un mechón rojo. Podía tenerle estima, pero Minami tenía que dejar a un lado su fanatismo endiosado hacía su héroe, cuando se tratara de realizar investigaciones y medir más su gran bocota porque de otra forma... ¡Los metería en problemas!

 

🔥🔥

 

 **(Departamento de Casos policial o Marco legal) T.S.P.A. - Tokyo / Japón  
** Finales de Abril del 2017 - 8:00 A.M (días después)

 

 **L** a oficial amonestada desde hace 5 días, pasaba horas y horas aislada entre los tumultos de archiveros o realizando actos comunitarios. Horarios y encargos los había cumplido sin queja alguna, mientras se debatía su situación final. Podría decirse, que su estadía pendía de un hilo y para ella, era más agobiante el no saber si quedará o no en este lugar, que el estar realizando este tipo de labores. Y si bien, cabe anotar que en los actos comunitarios, fue donde ella encontró algo de tranquilidad consigo misma, puesto que los realizaba en la escuela de Yuuki y al saber que el pequeñín estudiaba allí, solo en ese lapso de tiempo pudo olvidarse en gran parte de su problema...

Ella no negaba que se sentía como si fuera un fantasma, deambulando en los pasillos al regresar a la  **T.S.P.A.**  No negaba que desde su amonestación, las cosas allí parecían encontrarse en calma y todo había ido marchando armónicamente sin su presencia, como aludiendo al artilugio de un reloj (tal cual como le profesó Yakov Feltsman). Y tampoco negaba que experimentar aquello, le dejaba un vacío estruendoso por el cual, caía sin fin alguno. Donde su voz no tiene potestad o validez, pero no se quejaba. No podía, porque desde el primer instante en que se percató de sus errores, se halló avergonzada... Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era cumplir sus deberes o cerrar su imprudente boca.

Estando en los departamentos, con los archiveros llenos montones y montones de papeles por organizar, solía toparse con Katsuki de vez en cuando o de cuando en vez... y era incómodo. Vicky admitía muy en sus adentros lo incómodo que era estar nuevamente en ese punto, donde ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra y más por parte del Mayor, pues este de modo indiferente, o incluso llegando a ser seco, optaba por no hablar y en caso de hacerlo, solo fraseaba palabras puntuales como  _ **"** Buenos días **"**_... Si Vicky intentaba decir algo más, quizás por ser cordial (saber si estaba bien, simplemente eso), el superior de ojos marrones cortaba la conversación con el típico:  ** _"_** _Necesito este documento radicado en mi oficina, mándalo con tal persona_ _ **"**_ _o un_ _ **"**_ _Me retiro, sigue con tu trabajo_ _ **"**_... Palabras frías carentes de toda calidez en ese individuo que daba la impresión de nunca haberse codeado con nadie, en especial con ella. Eso la entristecía y ella no lo juzgaba.... Lo había arruinado todo.

Yuuri, por su parte, agradecía a Yakov el que hubiera puesto a Vickytoria lejos de sus suburbios y de sus divisiones, reemplazándole por varios novatos en su ausencia. Pero si hablamos de eficiencia (retomando lo profesional), los chicos de dicha promoción no llenaban los talones de la oficial. Eso era innegable y sus propios hombres sintieron el cambio, así como el resto de los Guardias Imperiales que aplicaban en rangos de segunda o tercera línea.

Estos últimos, aunque no lo exteriorizaban abiertamente a su jefe, los comentarios o murmullos abundaban en el **_F.E.G.I._** y aquel acaudalado río, golpeaba con fuerza los oídos de Yuuri.

Él debía arreglar lo más pronto posible el status de Nikiforova como oficial. No quería dejarse influenciar por los sulfuros que tomó en el operativo anterior y trataba de meditar con calma muchas opciones, más no se sentía preparado para mantener una conversación concreta con ella, porque desconfiaba en sí mismo, desconfiaba en ser alguien débil o blando en sus decisiones, desconfiaba el no tener una idea clara sobre cómo sobrellevarlo o incluso, desconfiaba en darle el beneficio de la duda a esa oficial... Se la brindó una vez y la desperdició (o bueno, más bien, él la llevó a ello) ¡Ah! pero aquí es donde el karma jugaba en su contra, teniendo en cuenta la experiencia de vida que le comentó Yakov con el padre de Vicky, o esa larga y concisa conversación que solo le habían creado más dudas sobre lo que debía hacer.

Adicional a ello, los encuentros fugaces con su oficial no ayudaban mucho, sobre todo al ver los amagues genuinos y sinceros de la pequeña para hablar con él por las oficinas en las que ella cumplía su sentencia o cuando presenciaba su mirada en las mañanas en medio de las paredes silenciosas. Yuuri prefería no ceder por los motivos anteriores y mantenerse neutral.

De hecho, día tras día era más apartado y de comportamiento cortante, a pesar de aparentar una "cortesía" ante esa muchacha de ojos azules ancestrales.

Su muralla, una ley del hielo que él sólo usaba para corresponder no sólo a una locución pasiva de inexpresividad contra los truhanes de mala calaña en los tribunales o aquellos que perpetuaban en los interrogatorios, sino que ahora lo atribuía como un mecanismo disfrazado para salvarse así mismo de su actual dilema, aun si esto, implicaba herir de modo indirecto a la persona sobre la que se designaba y peor aún, cuando era evitable parar la lluvia de crucifixiones, sin importar la tardanza de ésta.

En esos días, al buscar un modo parcial de reprenderle, pensó en castigarle seriamente, sacándola de la  **T.S.P.A**., degradarla de su nombramiento Oficial Imperial del  **F.E.G.I.**  a Cadete inicial (viendo su estado de prueba) y trasladarla a otro lado de menor categoría, aunque lo veía poco viable. Las demás academias policiales ordinarias japonesas no aceptarían a Vicky por ser clasistas o por sus antecedentes revoltosos y conociéndole, ella preferiría que la dieran de baja, (algo que él hubiera optado desde un inicio porque se encontraba demasiado enojado y que de no ser por la intervención Yakov o las palabras de Christopher que habían calado tan profundo en él, ahora ni se supiera de ella).

Y él seguía enojado, aunque no como en un principio, pero eso implicaría mandarla nuevamente a Rusia... No podría verle otra vez...

No podría volver a sus irises de azul celeste, su dulce sonrisa y otras cualidades fuera de lo físico como su carisma, sus despistes o la inocencia que desbordaba por momentos y que él había ido captando con detalle dado al paso de estos 3 meses... Eso era otro problema que le carcomía, uno enorme porque involucraba peligrosamente a sus sentimientos y no podía permitirse aquello siendo un superior de élite.

Katsuki Yuuri, se encontraba entre la espada o la pared... y aún estando acorralado, cumpliría su veredicto.

Si observáramos el punto de vista de los compañeros del  **F.E.G.I.**  al enterarse "a medias" de lo ocurrido con Nikiforova, no dejaban de asombrarse. Los pocos que estaban reacios a aceptar a una mujer en las filas, vieron esto como una oportunidad para apoyar su destitución. Otros concordaban que no debían expulsarle y claro, los más cercanos a ella (los que sí sabían a fondo la situación al ser el equipo de planta), no dieron demora en explotar sus sentires. El vándalo ruso estaba dispuesto a pelear con aquel estúpido-superior japonés con el cual compartía su nombre o con el otro anciano canoso, pero Jean y Emil lo detuvieron a la fuerza como (es costumbre), para que no armara más revuelo del que ya había, no obstante...

_—_ _**¡Basta!** _

Fue Vicky quien les pidió a todos, incluyendo a Yuri, en no meterse en otro lío por su culpa.

 _—_ _Para bien o mal, eso fue lo que consideraron para mí y si ellos lo hicieron de ese modo, yo lo veo más que justificado_.  _—_  explicó la muchacha en calma, aunque sus gestos y expresiones denotaban una dejadez perdida. _—_ _De hecho... Pensé que me expulsarían, y aún existe esa posibilidad por lo que me dijo el General, o puede que me trasladen a una academia de menor rango, en realidad... No lo sé_.  _—_   aseveró. _—_ _De lo único que estoy segura es, que me equivoqué en muchas ocasiones, que siempre los puse en peligro a todos ustedes, incluyéndome y todo por seguir mis necedades, así que les exijo que no se metan en este asunto... Porque me sentiré mucho peor si me entero que por mi culpa, los jefes se la tomen en contra de ustedes. ¡Mis problemas son míos! Yo...estaré bien, y veré cómo salgo de esto. Solo, no lo se metan, ¿si?_ _—_   al final la chica intentó sonreírles o eso había parecido, pese a que su cadejo plateado no dejó apreciar su rostro del todo.

_—_ _Pero..._

Los tres muchachos no pudieron completar su alegato. Vicky se despidió de ellos con ese habitual ademán agraciado en su mano, aparentando una calma o una seguridad de la cual no gozaba en esos instantes, más lo hizo solo para que dejaran de preocuparse.

 _—_ _Cachorro, La coneja...¿Nos ignoró?_ -ese fue Jean con una cara de incrédulo contrariado.

 _—_ _Yo creo que sí, su majestad._ -le siguió Emil, en la misma tónica.

 _—_ _ **¡HEY, NIKIFOROV! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!**_ _—_   Yuri más atrás, de muy mal humor por esa actitud disfrazada que pudo percibir, le gritó sin contención. Sin embargo, la chica no se inmutó o se volteó, continuando su camino sin prestarle atención y dejándole como loco. _—_ ** _¡¡¡Y AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO! ¡¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, MOCOSA?!!! OE!... OE_** **!**

_—_ _Ya la escuchaste Plisetsky, déjala..._

_—_ _¡Pero Beka!..._ _**¡Tks!** _

Altin había llegado desde hacía un rato, escuchando toda la conversación. Él comprendió que los 3 chicos quisieran ayudarle y entre todos dieran sus puntos a favor, pero el subteniente siendo alguien centrado, vio más prudente en darle el espacio a su pequeña colega, además de tener razones de sobra para querer solucionar esto por sí misma y con esa sobreprotección de los demás, no iba a lograrlo. Para el resto, y en especial para Plisetsky, fue una forma muy sutil de decir  _"aléjense"_ , no en un mal plan, tampoco es que los negase, pero era necesario en Vicky verse capaz de reparar su necesidad.

Esa tarde dio paso a la noche y la misma, a las altas horas de la madrugada. Vickytoria se encontraba sentada en su cama, sin poder dormir o estar en paz. Cada día le era más difícil respirar el aire que le rodeaba en la _ **T.S.P.A.**_  Cada día, veía escurrirse de las manos la posibilidad de hablar con Yuuri. Tenía la ilusión de que si le brindaba otra oportunidad, buscaría la forma de enmendar sus errores ante él (ya sabía quién era realmente, con respecto al pasado y poco a poco ha ido comprendiéndolo), pero con todo lo ocurrido, este seguía sin hablarle, mucho menos, examinaba sus sanciones cumplidas, teniendo de por medio los compromisos en el caso que hasta momento, daba buena marcha con el equipo.

Y si le agregamos que a Vickytoria le afectaba en gran manera ver ese trato austero que Yuuri había estado aplicando hacia ella, la pequeña oficial veía muy difícil lograr su meta.

Lo veía difícil, pues ella no creía que volvieran a ser  _"amigos_ " como hace años atrás cuando ella era pequeñita o el un adolescente y mucho menos, como se encontraban en su actual presente. Lo pensaba complicado en el último de los casos, porque entendió que el japonés le había perdido "confianza" en todo, incluyendo la que tenía a nivel profesional. Su corazón no podía seguir aguardando una esperanza de lo que parecía una primavera marchita por cómo se encontraban las cosas con él, e incluso con la mayoría de sus compañeros y ella lo sabía.

Por más dolor que ella sufriera al luchar, lo sabía.

**S** i por algún motivo ya no viera alguna vía posible para reparar lo que provocó, estaría dispuesta a aceptar la decisión de su jefe o quizás... se le adelante a los hechos y terminé por concluir lo que ese hombre le instó con aquellas palabras demandantes de su boca...

_—_ _Ya no hay vuelta atrás con esto, amigo... Aun si me haces esa carita, creo que si me retiro ahora, es lo mejor..._

 

_🔥🔥🔥_

 

 **EM Restaurant - San Petersburgo / Rusia  
** Finales de Abril del 2017 - 2:00 P.M. (Seis horas de diferencia con Japón)

 **E** ntre tanto ese embrollo pasaba, el otro par de superiores (o más bien los auto-denominados padrinos) tenían el mismo sentido de protección, pero el General los había enviado a trazar planificaciones en Rusia con el espía infiltrado que poseían como colaborador y realizar el empalme respectivo.

Aclamada como la _"Venecia del Norte"_ , debido a sus más de 400 puentes y canales entrelazados por toda la ciudad, un restaurante concurrido, pequeño y temático en San Petersburgo,  ** _"EM"_** fue el sitio acordado para entablar el cruce de palabras. Christopher y Phichit se hallaban con un humor revuelto y no estaban solos, Leo en compañía de Guan, también servían de apoyo. Chris por momentos, intentaba concentrarse en los documentos y hablaba en voz alta para todos sobre el cómo se manejaría la charla, pero obviamente, el fastidio o estrés no le abandonaba. Dejar a Vicky sola con ese "reservado Kamikaze" a su merced, no era buena idea. Phichit pensaba lo mismo que su compañero, hasta que Leo se cansó y rompió el ambiente con su característico y "mexicanisímo" hablar.

 _—_ _Ya está bueno de tanto drama ¿No?_ _—_ expresó Leo. Chris bufó, sentado en su silla y con el reguero de hojas encima suyo.

 _—_ _¿Y te parece poco, Leo?_ _—_   le habló un Phichit incómodo con las fotos en sus manos. _—_ _Tú conoces perfectamente al "cabrón" como sueles llamar a tu jefe. En cualquier momento, puede cometer alguna injusticia y todo por su terquedad._

_—_ _¡Apoyo al Hámster!_

_—_ _Y si el chino culero del Katsuki le hubiese dado de baja, lo habría hecho sin demora desde el día en que la pelusa cometió la infracción._ _—_   los calló de sopetón. _—Están peor que mi jefa cuando no ve sus novelas en Televisa, ¡Ya párenle al pedo!_

 _—_ _¿Novelas literarias?_ _—_   Guan no entendió para nada la referencia.  _—_ ¿ _Qué tienen que ver las novelas literarias con lo que haga o no el señor Katsuki?_

 _—_ _Jajajaja no mi chula, no son ese tipo de novelas, digamos que son "cosas de latinos"_   _—_   le besó tiernamente, y eso hizo que su rostro se enrojeciera en el acto.

_—_ _¡Leo, no hagas eso!_

_—_ _¿Por qué no?, ¿si esos "vatos-chimuelos" no dirán nada?_

_—_ _¡N-no importa son nuestros superiores y... y... y estamos trabajando!_

_—_ _Al menos espérate a que estén solos en el hotel._   _—_ bromeó Chris con sutileza disfrazada.

 _—_ _Fíjate que jalo con esa idea, ¡Me gusta!_   _—_   al sinvergüenza se le pintaron un par de cachos y cola de diablo en toda su aura mexicana.

 _—_ _¡Chris!, ¡Leo! ¡Ya basta!, ¡Pobre de Guan jajaja!, pensará que sus jefes son unos pervertidos._ _—_ Phichit como buen salvador alegre, acabó los dobles sentidos, aunque ya fue demasiado tarde. La joven asiática estaba con un carmín mucho peor. Chris retomó la conversación, señalando con causa a ese Federale.

 _—_ _¿Y tú de qué partes estas? ¿De nosotros o del diablo?_   _—_   dijo aquello refiriéndose a Katsuki.

_—_ _¡De ninguno!_

_—_ _¡Du bist ein_ _ **"Hurensohn"**_ _! -_ lo insultó en alemán.

 _—_ _No sé qué me dijiste pero **¡Chinga tu Madre, Mariposón!**  _ _—_   se la devolvió como si nada. _—_ _Ya hablando en serio, hasta donde sé, Yakov habló con él y Yuuri tiene estos días para tomar una decisión "justa", por algo el viejo ruso metió su cucharón ¿No?, ahora si hablamos de Vicky, no es por echarla al agua, pero la cagó con eso de los desacatos. El cachorro de Nekola me dijo que está suspendida de todo y la tienen realizando trabajos de oficina y labores comunitarias, a modo temporal hasta que definan su situación. Yo pienso que la ha sacado bastante barata. Al menos están definiendo su estancia._

 _—_ _Tú no viste lo que nosotros vimos, y desconoces un par de acontecimientos que propiciaron este lío, Leo. ¡Y sí!... Quizás si estamos algo sobreprotectores con Vicky, sobre todo yo, eso lo admito; pero si hubieses estado ese día allí, pensarías igual._  -culminó Christopher.

 _—_ _¡¿Un poco?!... ¡No mames Chris, pon duros los huevos, cabrón!..._ _—_   le habló con franqueza el mexicano.   _—_ _Tú y Phi parecen mamá gallina cuidando a su pollo... Ella no es una pequeña flor que necesite que la defiendan... ¡Lo ha demostrado!, ¡Puede darle pelea, a su manera!_

 _—_ _¡Déjame ser! ¡Es mi lirio ilegal! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Sus lágrimas son demasiado puras para derramarlas por ese Eros amargado!_   _—_   Chris ahora estaba en modo "padre fresón, llorón e indignado" y Leo, solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro por sus arranques.

_—Yo comparto tu sentir Chris, créeme. Sin embargo, pienso que esto ocurrió fue fructuoso, y no me mires con esa cara de estreñido, ¡No manches, güey! Lo digo en el buen sentido de que si Yuuri, no llegase a darle la "baja" a Vicky, esa mujer ahora sí se pondrá al tiro y se tomará las cosas con más propiedad._

_—_ _Bien dicho, "llegase", pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no ocurrirá, ¡y que sí la destruirá!._

_—_ _¡No seas fatalista!, ¡El partido no se acaba hasta el árbitro no del pitazo final!_

_—_ _¡Oh genial!, ¡El futbolista ha hablado!_

_—_ _Pa' que veas como hablo de bonito, cabrón._

_—_ _Leo..._ _—_   De repente, la Agente Hong, mencionó al aire su nombre. _—_ _¿Tú crees que el T.C. Katsuki si sea capaz de aquello?_

_—_ _El T.C. no es de los que le tiembla la mano en su accionar, amor. Pero por extraño que parezca, aún no ha dado esa orden... Es por eso no estoy tan preocupado, y tengo esa corazonada de que él meditará bien las cosas._

_—_ _Y espero que medite bien, porque podría arrepentirse si comete un error._ _—_   aludió Phichit.  _—_ _Yuuri no tiene idea que Vickytoria lo recuerda y que ya sabe todo, o bueno... Una gran parte sobre él o de su pasado, desde hace varios días._

 _—_ _ **¡MIERDA!, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!**_ _—_ gritaron el par de hombres.

_—_ _¿Ah? ¿Cómo así? ¿El T.C. y Nikiforova se conocen desde antes, Capitán?_

Phichit ladeó su sonrisa sincera hacia Guan, que poco o nada entendía y él decidió explicarle con calma el enlace de ese par, sus vivencias y parte de su pasado. Lo hizo porque la chica le inspiraba confianza e igual los tres mayores, habían "regado la sopa"" al tratar ese tema delante de ella. La muchacha se sorprendió al saber que Vicky fuese la hija del mencionado detective, del cual Leo había hablado aquella vez o que precisamente Katsuki ya la conociera de antes y que su jefe desconociendo ese hueco nocional, haya desarrollado leves sentimientos hacia su oficial. Parecía un guión de película fantástica.

Y en lo que el telón para los cuatro jóvenes se estimaba desde aquel punto, a pocos metros de ellos, el taconear de una dama se daba a conocer a través del in­se­pa­ra­ble ac­to de ca­mi­nar. Usaba un vestido negro casual con cortes rectos a medio muslo hasta las rodillas, que era cubierto con un abrigo de piel largo y sintético de oso polar blanco. Los bloques eran en blanco, además de lucir una capucha tupida que ocultaba sus hebras doradas con iluminaciones blancas, sin duda excepcional y por donde se paseaba, robaba la atención de la mayoría de las miradas, donde finalmente daban el paso a los senderos, o la au­sen­cia de to­da magnificencia de entablar conversa con ella.

       

 **L** a dama observó al grupo a través de sus lentes de sol, y dentro de esos, a tres caras inconfundibles para ella. Sonrió con una línea pícara muy amena, usando la comisura de sus labios bañados en rojo channel y no dio espera. Leo, Guan y Phichit estaban de espaldas por lo que no podían verla mientras hablaban, pero Chris si la pudo distinguir, asombrándose con gusto en su pestañear y entonces...

_—_ _¡Pos ya que, cabrón!, ¡Ni modo que no sufra! ¡¿No?! si quiere demostrar de qué ovarios está hecha ante el kamikaze para quedarse en el_ _**FEGI,** _ _¡Que aguante con ese chile y que saque lo chingona que es!_

_—_ _Y tú sigues tan burdo en tu hablar como siempre... Mi queridísimo Leo._ _—_   la delicada palma de aquella mujer se había posado encima del hombro ajeno, asustándole por completo.

 _—_ _ **¡A SU PUTA MADRE!, ¡LA DIABLA!**_ _—_  gritó, con muchos gallos en su voz del miedo.

 _—_ _ **¿JA? ¡IGUALADO!**_ _..._ _ **¿A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE LLAMAS "DIABLA"?, ¡GRINGO BALURDO "CHICHÓN DE PISO"!**_ _—_  ahora sí la hizo enojar, los espectros oscurecidos a su alrededor aparecieron, además de su siniestra sonrisa... _—¡_ _Te recuerdo que seré muy portuguesa!, ¡Pero soy Latina-americana al igual que tú y qué hablo perfectamente tu idioma, Leo!_

 _—_ _ **¡PERATEEEEEE GÜEEEEY, ERA BROMA!.**_ _—_   el pobre hombre definitivamente cavó su propia tumba.

Phichit tomó del brazo a Guan para ponerla a salvo de esa leona y Chris, aplicaba la misma de su compañero. El resultado, fue ver una fuerza descomunal en esa mujer, al ser capaz de levantar a Leo con propiedad, usando ambas manos y lanzarlo fuertemente lo más lejos de su existencia. El guiñapo humano, (tirando más a un guacamole) se llevó muchas sillas por delante y el escombro a su paso fue demoledor. Los lugareños observaban con interés el espectáculo.

Los dos hombres junto con la joven, fueron al rescate del mexicano golpeado. La mujer había perdido todo glamour, respiraba como un toro y su cabello se había despeinado cuando la capucha que traía puesta se desacomodó, dejando ver todo su look... En fin, tampoco es que ella acostumbre todos los días a ser una dama delicada, es bien sabido que las venezolanas son de mano pesada cuando ponen los puntos sobre las ies, y en lo personal, esa mujer siempre ha sido fiera desde que nació y así morirá.

 _—_ _¡Leo!, ¡Leo!,¿Estás bien?_ _—_  lo removía Guan con desespero en el suelo.

 _—_ _En el bosque de la china... la chinita se perdió..._ _—_  Balbuceó, teniendo sus ojos en espiral. Al parecer, el golpe fue tan fuerte que terminó cantando una canción infantil, alusiva a la tierra de su amada pareja.  _—_ _Y como yo estaba perdido, nos encontramos los dos..._ _ **¡Ay güey!**_ _y era de nocheeeeee... y la chiniiiiiiitaaaaaaa..._

 _—_ _Ok, esto es grave... Leo está en su propio mundo._ _—_  acotó Phichit con burla y Chris le continuó con tono malicioso y acusador.

_—_ _Alessia, cariño ¿En serio había necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta?..._

_—_ _¡Coño! ¡Más bien, deberían de agradecer el que no le haya arrancado las bolas para que pueda tener "descendencia"!_ _—_  terminó cruzándose de brazos con gran fastidio y al resoplar, uno de sus mechones se espolvoreó en el aire. _—_ _¡Él sabe lo que me arrecha ese apodo de mala clase!_

_—_ _Si todos los latinos son así como tú o Leo, déjenme decirles que son muy interesantes._

_—_ _¡Oh tú cállate, Christopher!_

_—_ _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Me encantan estas cosas!_

Si ustedes preguntan sobre quién es la misteriosa mujer, o el por que habla con tanta familiaridad con las ratas de alcantarilla, digo, nuestros honorables hombres de la ley, pues les he de comentar que es una vieja conocida de ellos y se llevaron la sorpresa del año al darse cuenta que ella es el contacto infiltrado directo que su General Feltsman, en convenio con los dirigentes policiales de Portugal, suministraron a su disposición para sustraer en secreto información exclusiva para el caso clasificado.

 _"Alessia Nazareth Batista Do Santos"..._ alias _"La Diabla"_ o simplemente  _"Alessia",_ de 27 años, ostentaba el cargo de Agente secreto (espía) en las fuerzas armadas portuguesas y cuando no ejercía su rol, asumía el de Capitana al comando de compañías dentro de los diferentes batallones en la cúpula policial de Venezuela. Al poseer doble nacionalidad por cuenta de su padre (Coronel portugués de ascendencia Kazaja, ya retirado) y su madre (una docente en idiomas de nacionalidad Venezolana), la convertía en una mujer exótica, atractiva, vigorosa y de temperamento sumamente fuerte, que muchos hombres u otras mujeres oficiales, ya fueran bajo su mando o fuera de este, se la pensaba dos veces antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Aunque su paso en la milicia del país que le vio nacer (Portugal) no había sido fácil, fue luchado, debió acogerse y ganarse su lugar en su segunda patria (Venezuela) para que de esta manera pudieran apreciar su potencial y eso Phichit o Christopher, lo sabían de primera fuente. En su época dorada, el par junto con Yuuri o Leo ya habían trabajado con ella en misiones de espionaje e incluso Alessia, había colaborado en algunas labores de máxima confidencialidad bajo la sombra del General Feltsman, razón por la cual sus experiencias vividas la habían convertido en una mujer decidida, recursiva y dura, no solo como guerrera o una subordinada superior, sino también en sus palabras.

**_Su lema:_ ** _**"** _ _Decir la verdad, aunque duela y preferir que duela ahora, a que se haga una cicatriz más adelante_ _**"** _

Después del pequeño momento tragicómico para Leo, original para Guan o nostálgico para los mayores, y habiéndose acabado las presentaciones formales, Alessia con un mocaccino bien cargado en la mano, les entregaba el reporte a quien sería su "equipo de apoyo" de ahora en adelante.

Ella comentaba que hace un par de meses atrás, se había encontrado con el viejo lobo de Feltsman. Supuso que su reunión confidencial no sería la típica charla de dos personas del común. Él expresamente le había expuesto sobre ciertos rumbos que estaba tomando su investigación, y la participación directa de otras entidades que también deseaban dar con los detractores de aquellos actos ilícitos (como la droga, la pelea territorial o el asomo de poder). La mujer al comprender el asunto, pudo notar lo delicado y oscuro que se estaba tornando el caso. No era para menos...Su país también estaba pasando por una situación similar.

Portugal de puertas afuera mostraba una cara, pero a nivel interno, estaba jodido con la alta corrupción y la instauración de muchas bandas o grupos criminales que mantenían el mismo modus operandi. Algunas, habían caído por los convenios gubernamentales o alianzas entre países (Japón era uno de ellos) más no era suficiente. Lo acontecido en este oleaje de violencia premeditada debía hilarse y tomó más profundidad cuando Feltsman se refirió a cierto fantasma que ensombreció una linda época de su vida, dando con las muertes de grandes héroes queridos para ella. Peor aún, el divisar con sus propios ojos, el desgarre de cierta alma resquebrajada, que estuvo a punto de perderse en la locura y que de no ser por la fuerza de voluntad en Phichit, o la intervención oportuna de sus colegas cercanos como Christopher o Leo, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado con él o con la pequeña criaturita de 5 años que tiene en la actualidad a su cargo.

De encajar las piezas con tal precisión al nuevo caso, ese archivo olvidado resurgirá a la luz... y al enterarse que sus colegas asistían a sus labores, ella no tuvo que pensarlo, así que aceptó la misión, adentrándose en el corazón de ese despacho político en la  **FSB**  por sus antiguos nexos y haciendo alarde de su requerida habilidad como espía experimentada. Feltsman a hecho lo propio, hablando con los magistrados de su país para que le dieran total aval a la chica y de la misma forma como hicieron con el Trío de la  **FSB**  (Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy), las condiciones explicadas gustaron en gran medida a los jefes de Alessia (triunfo robado como es de presumir), pero era ceder a sus pretensiones o la capitana se vería atada de manos.

Explicó que había detectado movimientos o jugadas inusuales. Que varias carpetas habían estado siendo trasladadas a zonas aisladas con la categoría de "jurisdicción protegida", sabía que los movimientos han sido hechos por mandatarios políticos y tenía conocimiento de que algunos diplomáticos de la cúpula élite policial en Rusia estaban detrás de este asunto. Las grabaciones que había captado, daban una fuerte señal de aquello y sus palabras dejaron a descubierto el pasmo patente en sus compañeros, en especial a Phichit... Sentía que poco a poco, la bola de nieve podría reventar y no sabía de qué manera Yuuri asimilaría el escenario.

_—_ _Lo que la capitana Do Santos comenta, es muy delicado..._

_—_ _Y aún no has visto nada, Hong._ _—_   Leo puntualizó con seriedad.

 _—_ _Esto es solo la punta del iceberg._ _—_ Su colega latina sorbió un poco de su mocaccino sin tanto reparo. Pronto, miró con intriga a Leo. Luego observó con curiosidad a la señorita y no pudo evitar joder a su compatriota, poniéndose de lo más cómoda con su jerga de barrio.

_—_ _Cambiando un poco el tema ... ¿Esa linda_ _ Jeva _ _de la ley, es tu nueva oficial?...Por primera vez te veo buen gusto. Dicen que las asiáticas son bien ardientes en la cama._   
  


**_Sfx: BRRRFFFFFFFFF!!!!_ **   
  


Leo escupió todo el café en cualquier dirección ante tamaño comentario y obvio, no se quedó callado con las intenciones de Alessia, siempre hace eso cuando le gusta o quiere ligar con alguien y él no lo permitirá.

_—_ _¡¿Hey, qué pasó, qué pasó, vamos ay?!, ¡Más respeto con la chava!, ¡Pinche buitre!_

_—_ _¿Eh?_ _—_   A Guan le costaba entender el español "refinado" en ambos personajes y ella, inocente, supuso que hablarían cosas de viejos camaradas, por lo que se retiró del sitio para pedir algo de comer para todos.

Tras irse Guan, la dupla latina pudo soltarse de lengua o abusar de sus tarugadas...Phichit les grababa con su Iphone muy interesado y Chris no paró de carcajearse...Se sintió como en sus viejas épocas, solo faltaba un Andrei apostando con un Kouji sobre si el mexicano saldría ileso y un Yuuri que les regañase a los dos por su vocabulario...

 _—_ _¿Entonces qué, chamo? ¿Me harás el "dos"? Como estamos en plena misión, prometo no emborracharla o "tirar arepa" con ella, por ahora..._ _—_ y pensaba cumplirlo, hasta alzó su mano derecha validando su juramento.

 _—_ ** _¡VALE RETRO SATANÁS!, ¡SACA TUS PUERCAS MAÑAS DE MI CHAPARRITA!_** _—_   exclamó furiosamente, se había puesto en extremo celoso.   _—_ _Y para tu información, esa linda china que está bajo mi jurisdicción es "mi" novia y madre de mis hijos, ¡Chinguese con su_ _ **"poliamor"**_ _a otra parte! ¡Tienes prohibido manosearla! ¡Para tus manoseos perversos, puedes buscarte otra chava o intentar con las ratas de Phi y Chris!_

 _—_ _Paso..._   _—_   le recalcó Christopher con distinción.  _—_ _Yo soy un bota-plumas profesional, todo un **"** joto **"**  en tu jerga, ¿Recuerdas?_

 _—_ _¡Ah!, pero bien que revolcaste conmigo ese año, tienes potencial para hetero, piénsalo mi vida._ _—_   le sugirió Alessia mirándole con su ceja alzada.

 _—_ _¡Tú y yo estábamos borrachos!, ni siquiera sé cómo quedé preso en esos pechos. Por cierto, ¿Siguen siendo suavecitos?_   _—_   preguntó curioso y juguetón, pestañeando con rapidez.

 _—_ _¿Quién sabe?, te invito a comprobar._ _—_   le sugirió ella, en confianza.

 _—_ _¡Nah!... mejor otro día._ _—_   se horrorizó.  _—_ _Me conformo con manosear el durazno de mi linda conejita e ilegal._

 _ **"** ¿Linda conejita e ilegal? **"...**_ _—_   se preguntó para sí. Se preparaba para indagar sobre esa última frase dicha por su compañero suizo, pero el mexicano la interrumpió alegremente, al memorar otra cosa de ese suceso.

_—_ _Ahora que recuerdo, Phichit también participó en ese trío._

_—_ _Eso forma parte de mi oscuro pasado como swinger y les he de recordar que tengo novia._ \- aclaró Phichit.  _—_ _Así que también "paso" con tu propuesta, Ale._

 _—_ _Si esa mujer verdaderamente te amara, no pondría tantos pretextos o te hiciera sufrir como lo hace.-_ lo mató el suizo y al final acomodó su rostro en uno de sus codos de mala gana.  _—_ _¡Y sabes que lo que digo es cierto!_ _—_   exclamó finalmente. Alessia pudo notar algo escondido en las palabras de su amigo, y solo se dedico a escucharlos.

 _—_ _¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! ... Eso... Eso fue cruel..._ _—_ el tailandés se deprimió... era un va­ga­bun­do de sí mis­mo al momento de recordar las dificultades que estaban sopesando en su relación.

_—_ _¡Pinche suizo, tenías que ser! ¿Sabes todo lo que nos costó a Yuuri y a mí hace días atrás para poner alegre al hámster?... ¡Te pasas, perro!, ehhemmm... No le hagas caso Phi. Anda, ven conmigo, ayudemos a Guan con los pedidos._

Phichit se dejó guiar de Leo y en medio de sus sollozos del niño encaprichado, le estaba costando acep­tar esa reali­dad tan ver­da­de­ra. Chris entendía que él daba su mayor esfuerzo pero Katrina, no es y ni será la joya preciosa que Phichit les platicaba... Chris lo sabía.

Alessia terminaba de beber su mocaccino en con una apacible serenidad, mientras sus jades verdes observaban profundamente a Christopher. El silencio que se había hecho presente entre ambos era consensuado, aunque poco inusual en él. Se encontraba liado y quizás algo fastidiado por lo ocurrido. El hombre soltó una exhalación profunda para poder sacarse la tensión del momento, pensando que tal vez no fue correcto haber mencionado aquello y ahora su conciencia le pasaba una mala jugada, después pensaría cómo disculparse con Phichit. Se sacudió sus malas vibras retomando la vista en Alessia y se excusó por el cuadro que había presenciado, pero la muchacha claramente no se quedaría con esa.

_—_ _Christopher Noah Giacometti, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en la banca?_

_—_ _¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? sabes muy bien que no entiendo nada sobre ese juego de bárbaros llamado soccer._

_—_ _Uy, ya habló el niño delicado con su inglés británico._ _—_   dijo la joven, exagerando su ademán de realeza.

 _—_ _Toda la vida lo he sido, cariño._   _—_   el caballero tomó su café por la punta de los dedos demostrando su etiqueta.

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene de malo el fútbol? ¡CR7 es toda una delicia de jugador!_ _—_   se levantó de su silla y se sentó a su lado para rodear los fuertes brazos de su colega.

_—_ _¡A mí no me engañas, hija de Lucifer! Tú solo lo miras para fisgonear los traseros de los jugadores._

_—_ _¿Dónde me dejas las piernas de espartanos o los abdominales de lavadero? ¿Osea niño? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me pierdes! ¡Me pierdes!_ _—_ Le reclamó en broma y ambos se fueron en risas, luego continúo retomando el tema que salió a colación. _—_ _¡Hey, Chris!, Ya en serio. No te hagas el loco conmigo, Pretty Boy. Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando._

_—_ _Yo estoy perfectamente bien._

_—_ _Pero yo me refiero..."aquí"_ _—_   y con su índice, apuntó con propiedad a su corazón.

 _—_ _No tienes remedio, ¿Eh?_ _—_   le sonrío algo cansado. _—P_ _ensé que esa página la habíamos pasado._

_—_ _Al parecer, tengo mis dudas sobre tu versión de los hechos y con esto de ahora, sigo insistiendo en que debes confesarte o te vas a lastimar más de lo que ya lo has hecho._

Para ella, Christopher más que un colega, fue de sus primeros amigos. A ambos les habían hecho traslado como parte de los acuerdos bilaterales en sus gobiernos para recibir una fuerte preparación y se apoyaron mutuamente por el hecho de compartir afinidades en su personalidad "liberal", como en sus orientaciones sexuales. Los dos se cuidaban las espaldas de los malos comentarios en su momento y para cuando el joven oficial tailandés llegó a pertenecer al equipo del Shinigami Mayor (entiéndase por Kouji Katsuki), o que a los dos días de haber llegado, los defendiera de las malas lenguas generadas (pues, como buen stalker se enteró de sus hazañas y les admiraba por su trabajo excepcional), digamos que el joven espía suizo de veinte quedó prendado y anonadado por el carisma del enérgico tailandés de dieciocho, lo suficiente para quedar idiotizado y obviamente, su compañera de espionaje revolucionaria se percató de ese detalle.

La amistad entre los tres fue inmediata. Phichit nunca puso reparos en ambos por ser como lo eran, aceptándolos con sinceridad y Christopher entre más tiempo pasaba con Phichit, ya fuera adiestrándole durante las misiones, al verlo gozarse con sus ocurrencias o que se sintiera en total plenitud con él, siendo como lo era, cada día caía lentamente en ese cálido sentimiento llamado amor. Chris lo sabía y Alessia por igual. Más tarde, llegó un Yuuri de dieciocho a integrar al equipo y pudiera que al principio, a Chris le haya costado un poco verlo como un amigo y no como una "posible" amenaza, por lo realmente cercano que era al hámster; al punto de llegar a sentirse relegado.

Yuuri no entendía pero solía intimidarse, estando en una aversión constante al ver la postura airosa y defensiva de Christopher o debido a las diferencias entre sus rangos, sin embargo, todo aquello fue diluido en la convivencia que se desarrollaba al pasar el tiempo. Christopher se halló como un completo tonto tras haber conversado con el muchacho de ojos marrones grandes y expresivos. Él solo veía con nobleza absoluta y hermandad a su amigo tailandés.

Desde allí, Christopher se deshizo de sus preocupaciones, considerándolo un camarada más e incluso Yuuri ya era víctima de los descarados toqueteos hacia su persona. Los duraznos ajenos, pagan el precio de ser estrujados.

Alessia por su parte prefería no hacer mal tercio, llevándose al lindo hermanito del sexy y amargado Shinigami con ella, para dejar solos al par de chicos intencionalmente, bromeándoles con observaciones picantes o lanzadas sobre lo bien que se ven como pareja (un pequeño empujón para ayudar al suizo) pero Chris en medio de su disimulada elegancia la frenaba, tomándolo todo a chiste y no avanzaba más allá de lo que eran, amigos...solo eso. Siendo su amigo y hacerse el desentendido a sus sentimientos, era una forma segura de no alejarse de él.

Por mucho que Phichit fuese abierto, él ya tenía una identidad definida, además de hacerse a una imagen libertina del suizo sobre sí, debido a su largo historial de parejas. Era algo difícil de borrar. Sí Christopher optaba seriamente en confesar su amor hacia él, la cofradía construida se vería afectada. Quizás Phichit, se haría una errada idea de que nunca fue su amigo y que sólo se acercó a él en primer lugar para acostarse con él, cuando jamás fue así y si algún día Phichit le hablara de esa forma, le dolería demasiado, perdiendo su amistad para siempre. El panorama era claro para él... continuaría negado a hablar.

Alessia estando en Portugal, de vez en cuando solía encararlo a través de sus llamadas por celular o vía skype, motivándolo a que soltara todo lo que llevaba por dentro. No era bueno que se guardará cada uno de sus afectos y lo limitará a un simple "es mi amigo" cuando en realidad, deseaba más que eso.

Por más parejas o revolcones que buscó y por más que él luchara en contra de su corazón, negando lo que era obvio, Phichit se hallaba presente en sus sueños, en su soledad o en aquellos momentos donde la calentura natural de solo imaginarse junto a él, rozando su piel encantadoramente apetecida de misterio sin igual, de origen ancestral como el dulce y amargo sabor del chocolate, podía más que su razón...

Chris pronto lo comprendió. Un día se armó de valor, estando a unos instantes para confesarlo, más Phichit le expresó su felicidad al comentarle que tal vez ya había encontrado al amor de su vida.

_Algo en Christopher, se había quebrado al oír sus palabras._

Utilizando su mejor cara encantadora como fachada, le brindó su apoyo incondicional y le deseo la mejor de las suertes con esa joven. Él tuvo muchas oportunidades para luchar por él, pero no lo hizo por cobardía y ahora mucho menos al ver cómo estaba esta situación... Cuando Phichit le preguntó sobre lo que él quería decirle, Chris minimizó todo diciendo que era "algo sin importancia" y que lo realmente importante, acababa de ocurrir con esa "buena nueva". Así continuó año tras año, detrás de esa banca callando para sí mismo lo que ha querido gritar. No obstante, el nuevo curso con la actual situación entre Katrina y Phichit, Chris no negará que se abría una pequeña esperanza para él.

Alessia se puso al día en esa brecha al quedar sola con Chris, hablando sobre su problema sentimental y ella le dio miles de ideas. Pero, ¿ir corriendo detrás de Phichit, escupiéndole esa bomba y así como se encontraba de afligido? El demonio Suizo liquidó que no era buena idea... Lo podría tomar para mal.

_—_ _Yo sinceramente quisiera que el hámster no sufriera. Él está aferrado a esa bruja. Entre Leo y yo se lo hemos dicho, más él insiste... Hasta Yuuri, que no es alguien dado a esas cosas, le ha aconsejado lo mismo._

_—_ _Lo que sucede es que Phichit es de esas personas que le buscan solución a todo, es un buen samaritano en toda la extensión, pero su propia naturaleza hace que él no acepte cuando ya algo está asfixiado._

_—_ _Esa chica solo lo usa como "monedero" para sus gustos y darse la buena vida._

_—_ _Caramba! Um pagou o pato?! Oh meu deus!, Esse "Chamo" está fodido!_ _—_   le expresó con asombro en portugués y con su mano bien acomodada en su mejilla.

_—_ _No sé qué signifique, asumo que es... algo malo en tu idioma._

_—_ _¡Oh sí, créelo!, con más razón pienso que esta puede ser tu última oportunidad. No digo que le caigas como perro en celo, solo se directo cuando veas el momento indicado._

_—_ _Pero no por ahora, Ale._ _—_   le aclaró.  _—_ _No puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera. Phichit en estos momentos lo que menos necesita es algo como "esto" y menos viniendo de mi._

_—_ _¡Ahh me rindo!... eso es algo que nunca entenderé de los sufridos enamorados. Por eso amo mi libertad. Si te gusta alguien, ¡Solo diselo y ya!._

_—_ _Y no lo entenderás, porque nunca te has enamorado, Ale._ _—_   ahora fue él quien le abrazó tras oír su barbaridad. _—_ _El día en que dejes ese carácter de mierda y te permitas sentir cosas por esa persona especial, podrás entender al resto de mortales, sufridos y enamorados como yo._ _—_  le habló con su acostumbrada cuota afilada...aunque su semblante seguía de por lejos algo decaído.

_—_ _Creo que es mejor dejar el tema así, allí vienen los demás. Pero tú y yo definitivamente nos seguiremos hablando._

_—_ _¡Gracias, pero no!, Demasiada información trágica y personal de mi vida amorosa, por hoy._

_—_ _Me caes gordo, ¿Sabías?_

_—_ _¡Y así me amas! ¡Touché!_ _—_   se sintió ganador. Pero pronto su cara se tornó seria al fijar su vista en las fotos o documentos desglosados y eso a la espía aliada, la hizo entrar a tono. Christopher profundizó su voz. _—_ _Más bien, sigue contándome sobre el resto de datos que hallaste en Rusia, Capitán Do Santos...Eso... Que has investigado, me ha dejado con un mal presentimiento y si sigue así, tendremos grandes dificultades con las pruebas que necesitaremos para enfrentar a los tribunales internacionales._

_—_ _¡Como diga, Mi Mayor!_

Allí ambos, dieron por terminado su charla personal para así, centrarse en el tema principal que los convocó en ese lugar...

 

_🔥🔥🔥_ _🔥_

 

 **International's Shibuya Art Academy (I.S.A.A) - Tokyo / Japón**  
Finales de Abril del 2017 - 2:00 P.M  
  


 

 

 _—_ _V_ _amos corazón, no temas a expresarte. Si te equivocas no importa, pero solo así aprenderás a perderle el miedo._ _—_  Habló con amabilidad la mujer. 

 **L** a aprendiz asintió y repitió otra vez su rutina mientras era observada por aquella figura erguida... Más no por mucho, porque también se había incorporado en la demostración.

Muchos estudiantes comprendidos por pre-adolescentes en edades de 10 hasta los 12 años, estaban encantados y felices, sentados en aquel escenario especial. Motivados por los pasos coordinados entre la niña y la dama extranjera, prestaban atención las instrucciones, en donde las expresiones artísticas como la danza, la mímica y el teatro, tenían un juego lleno de contrastes hermosos. Otro grupo de muchachos, todos mayores de 17 en adelante, pero no menos importante, también se encontraban allí, admirando la presencia de la bella damisela con emoción. Cada uno con su instrumento a la mano, esperaban una nueva orden para tocar las melodías de sus partituras. El más contento sin lugar a dudas, era el chavalín de nuestro cuento de chicos grandes. Uno que ya conocen, de carita redondeada con ojos enormes, y lentes de montura azul gruesa, en compañía de su fiel amigo perruno, más un trío de niños contemporáneos a su edad.

La voz delicada pero firme en medio de ese escenario desde hace una semana y media, explicaba que el Ballet, siempre se ha caracterizado por tener movimientos agraciados o complejos buscando el control absoluto del cuerpo, al dejarse guiar por el compás o los acordes musicales. Que era una disciplina que requiere concentración, entrega, pasión y capacidad para desarrollarlo no solo con actitud, sino también como una forma de vida.

La joven de hebras platinadas, con ese gesto acostumbrado de posar sus índice en medio de sus labios, lo conocía muy bien, por algo se graduó como era maestra en ello, y en lo que continuaba con sus lecciones a los futuros danseurs de aquella academia y coordinaba cosas la orquesta en general como parte de su acuerdo trazado con Feltsman...Su mente o sus inquietudes no dejaban de fluctuar sobre lo que sería de su futuro policial, sin mencionar el cómo haría para ayudar a su amiguito japonés a salir de su reciente problema...  
  


 

**《 Inicia el flash back** **》**

 

 **💠**  

*  
*  
*

 

 **L** os pre-adolescentes bailarines y los jóvenes de la orquesta juvenil estaban a la expectativa. Fueron reunidos por unas de las docentes del comité de danza y música. Les darían las noticias de algunos cambios que surgieron a último minuto y dicha curiosidad, se desbordaba notoriamente en cuatro chiquitines (2 niños y una niña con edades de 8 años y un último niño de 5 años) que ya eran músicos de planta principal en la orquesta. Los más experimentados sabían lo extremadamente preguntones, quisquillosos o volátiles que podían ser los niños cuando hay cambios repentinos, por muy genios que sean en su disciplina artística...no dejan de ser eso, ¡Infantes aventureros tratando de ir a la par con gigantes!

Mientras eso ocurría, los niños trataban de animar a su compañero más pequeño, él no había tenido una buena semana. Se ponía triste sin razón, no participaba en sus clases o se incomodaba al punto de bajonearse, porque fallaba constantemente en algunas notas de su violín...

 _—_ _¡Vamos Yuuki!, ¡Ánimo! ¡pronto aprenderás lo que te falta!...¡Eres un niño listo!_   _—_  le habló su amiguita de cabello castaño a un lado con su flauta transversa.

 _—_ _Eso intento, Ro-chan._ _—_   Yuuki mencionó eso muy quedito y con timidez, al tiempo que abrazaba su violín.

 _—_ _¿Bromeas? Los profesores este año te pasaron a tercero de primaria, porque eres un sabelotodo como Dexter. No todos los días tienes de amigo a un niño de 5 años, que sepa tantas cosas._ _—_   dijo el otro niño alegre, también manipulaba el mismo instrumento de su hermana. Los cachetitos de Yuuki ganaban un bonito color rojizo por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

_—_ _Y tú deberías tomar ejemplo de Yuuki con los estudios, ¡Eres muy flojo!_

_—_ _¡Bahhh!... Con ganar mate y japonés en un 6 me basta._ _—_   se refrescó  _—_   _Aunque lo que dijo la quejosa de mi hermana es muy cierto Yuuki, eres muy inteligente, ya te saldrá bien tu parte del violín._

_—_ _Es que... No quiero dañar el trabajo de los demás, todavía no puedo en las últimas partes de Le Bayadere de Ludwig Minkus, porque no las entiendo, Dy-chan._

_—_ _¿Y si le dices a tu tío "Yuuri Ninja" que te ayude?_

_—_ _La profesora te regañará por no usar los honoríficos o respetar a los mayores. Y mi tío Yuuri no es ninja, es Policía Imperial._

_—_ _Tu tío sabe artes marciales y usa espadas chinas, para mí es un Ninja. Los ninjas usan espadas chinas, ¿no?_

_—_ _Se llama katana..._ _—_    lo corrigió Yuuki. _—_ _Los ninjas no tienen katanas, usaban Shurikens o espadas con filo de mango corto. Las katanas son sables, lo que las hacen más grandes y los ninjas tampoco son de China, son de Japón. Lo más cercano a lo que tu dices, sería un Samurái._

 _—_ _Ok ¿Por qué siento que me dijiste bruto?..._ _—_   El chico perdió la batalla de saberes contra el pequeño nipón y su hermana rió por completo. No es que lo hiciera por gusto, ni tampoco por creerse, pero Yuuki al ser un Katsuki, suele ser perfeccionista y lo es el doble (a modo inconsciente), cuando el pequeño se encuentra con sus ánimos en bajo.

 _—_ _Oye Dy...¿Si sabes que un policía y un ninja no son iguales? ¿Así como China y Japón son países distintos, verdad? por eso es que pierdes los exámenes de historia con Keiko-sensei, si no estudias serás burro._ _—_ el cuarto y último niño, un moreno, se metió en la conversación. Comía su rico emparedado de jamón y queso, además de tener su clarinete.

 _—_ _No me gusta estudiar, Rock. Me gusta jugar, y tocar mi flauta..._ _—_    se metió un dedo a su nariz para chuparse sus mocos.

 _—_ _ **¡IIIUUUHGG!**  _ _—_   Su hermana quería vomitar. _—_ _ **¡Qué cochino eres Dylan!**_

_—¿_ _Qué? ¡Los mocos son ricos y saladitos!_

_- **¡WACALA!**  ¡Claro que no y deja de hacer eso!, ¡Estoy comiendo! ¡Qué Asco! _ _—_  Le respondió Rock, asqueado.

 _—_ _Eso es de muy mala educación._ _—_   Yuuki lo secundó con su vocecita desganada y distraída, tampoco miraba a nadie. Dylan hizo eso de los mocos a propósito para ver si Yuuki se reía, ¡pero no funcionó!...y sus amigos Rossy o Rock no les agradaba verle así, por ello trataron de animarlo.

 _—_ _Mmmmm, pero lo que dijo el bobotrón de mi hermano, sobre tu súper tío, es verdad._ _—_    _habló Rossy alegremente._

_—_ _**¡¡OYEEEE!!** _

_—_ _Y tú nos dijiste que el señor Yuuri, sabe tocar muchos instrumentos y que él siempre te ayuda a practicar._ _—_   Rock recordó eso, ignorando la queja del gemelo flautista.

 _—_ _Si, pero mi tío Yuuri ahora, está muy ocupado en cosas muy, pero muy importantes de su trabajo. Tiene muchas semanas de estar así -_ se entristeció un poquito. - _No quiero que se canse más de lo que ya lo hace. El trabaja bastante para ayudar a las personas, atrapar a los señores malos y cuidarme. Le pusieron tantas cosas en su trabajo a mi tío, que ya no hablamos como antes, y por las noches me toca ir a buscarlo a la sala porque se queda dormido en el sofá y con muchos papeles encima, y...y...y...yo no quiero molestarlo con mis tareas, o mis partituras de violín para que pueda descansar. Yo intentaré aprender solito lo que me falta. -_ Yuuki terminó de hablar muy desanimado.

 _—_ _Yuuki..._ _—_   Rossy, le abrazó.

 _—_ _Oye Dy... Creo que metimos la pata de nuevo._ _—_  susurró Rock al gemelo.

 _—_ _Y no creo que la Psvita o un Katsudon ayude.._ _—_   completó Dylan, al otro por lo bajo.

Si bien este año, el pequeño Yuuki estaba dichoso por tener amigos en la escuela por primera vez, como lo eran los tres chicos revoltosos de hace unos minutos, Rossy, Dylan y Rock (aunque al inicio no fue sencillo, pues Yuuki no era dado a hablar, ni se sentía en clases), el nipón a veces, se entretenía escuchando las discusiones divertidas de aquel trío. De hecho, los gemelos y su otro amigo ya habían percibido que el niño siempre les observaba, así que se dirigieron a él muy divertidos, invitándole a jugar.

Yuuki, nervioso, no sabía si aceptar la invitación o acercarse al grupo. Él no era muy hablador, capáz, tampoco alguien "cool" (un chiquillo con peluches al lado de niños grandes, no era considerado "cool") y pensó que probablemente los aburriría, más él, recordó ciertas palabras de su señorita Vicchan cuando estaban en Hasetsu.

 

_**《  "** Los amigos aparecen en los lugares y momentos menos esperados, todo comienza con un"hola" o una "invitación", lo demás depende de tí, pequeño...Así nos hicimos amigos ¿No? **"**    **》**_

 

Yuuki respiró profundo, tomando mucho valor y con el Sr. Kobuta acompañándolo, se acercó a ellos. Ese día no solo les ayudó con la partida, les enseñó muchos trucos en Bloody Road y claro, los tres niños quedaron muy fascinados. Encontraron una cara distinta en Yuuki, una diferente al serio, tímido y silencioso que demostraba ser en clases. Sus gustos similares y el que repentinamente a Yuuki lo convocaran en la categoría juvenil (llevándose la sorpresa que el trío, ya pertenecía allí) les era más divertido.

Pero...Otras cosas se habían complicado en su casa. En estas últimas semanas, no ha podido hablar o jugar con su tío como lo hacía siempre, no podía quedarse en sus prácticas como antes, o buscarle a la escuela (la dulce Sra. Marie, iba por él). Le veía apurado en las mañanas o cuando se iba a dormir. Yuuki sabía que su tío era responsable con su trabajo y por esa misma razón prefería no molestarle, pero eso le estaba haciendo sentir cosas muy tristes a su corazoncito.

Para completar el problemón, el grupo de ballet acudió a la orquesta juvenil para presentar una de las incontables escenas emblemáticas de la obra _ **"**_ _Le Bayadere_ _ **"**_ y a Yuuki, le había costado mucho aprenderse los ritmos por su estado de ánimo y su distracción, también se reflejó en sus clases habituales o en las particulares de violín. Ahora con ese impase, pensando miles y miles de formas de no preocupar a su tío por su inconveniente, el pequeño se mantuvo con la mirada fija al suelo, haciendo dibujitos circulares imaginarios con su dedo en el piso y sus amigos ya no tenían idea de cómo animarle.

Aquel que diga que los niños no tienen preocupaciones, no sabe o no dimensiona la percepción infantil. Nosotros como adultos las tenemos, ¡Ellos también!. La diferencia está, en que no siempre saben cómo expresar lo que les sucede, sin que afecte a sus seres queridos. Razón por la cual, la mayoría prefiera "callarse" y Yuuki era uno de ellos.

Muchas veces, el pequeño evitaba contarle sus problemas (que en sí no lo eran, pero para un niño de su edad, era algo enorme), porque pensaba que de esta forma, no provocaría molestias a su tío favorito, más de las que él ya tenía en su trabajo.

Entre tanto, la espera se hacía eterna, al despacho principal de la  ** _ISAA_** , había llegado Vickytoria. Aparte de realizar labores de oficina por órdenes de Feltsman, ella debía presentarse en ese lugar como parte de su sanción temporal. Cuando llegó junto con Makkachin, infería desde su cabeza demasiadas preguntas, entre aquellas: ¿Qué tarea debería desempeñar allí?

La única explicación que recibió por parte de la  ** _T.S.P.A._** fue que le correspondía colaborar en lo mínimo que dispusiera la Coordinadora Kamiya. La dama de rasgos asiáticos se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que una jovencita tan simpática perteneciera a una profesión netamente liderada por hombres, además de que fuese extranjera o que estuviera en la categoría tradicional  _(con lo nacionalistas y clasistas que eran en la cúpula policial en su país)._

Pero en su rostro, por alguna razón, podía distinguir un rasgo familiar... demasiado familiar. La dama le había dado una cordial bienvenida con esa inconfundible reverencia japonesa y procedió a realizarle un resumen sobre las locaciones de su Academia. Cuando se disponía a asignarle sus labores, recibió una llamada imprevista.

La oficial no pudo evitar escuchar con atención su conversación, o el cómo la coordinadora de la academia infantil, juvenil y universitaria estaba intranquila porque uno de sus docentes prestigiosos, estaría incapacitado por varios días. El resto de su personal ya tenía su agenda apretada y ninguno podía ocupar su sitio. Los bailarines de la categoría infantil debían ultimar detalles para su próxima presentación junto con la orquesta y Vicky, al cerciorarse del estado inquieto de la noble señora, ofreció sus servicios como instructora, aclarándole que se graduó como maestra en ello finalizando el año pasado, aunque en sí no lo había ejercido, pero que solía participar en espectáculos relacionados con la danza clásica, moderna o contemporánea como danseur profesional en Rusia, y al momento de revelar sus fotos desde su IPhone para dar constancia de su labor, la dama exclamó completamente sorprendida...

_—_ **_¡¡OH POR DIOS!! ¡¿ERES NIKIFOROVA-SAN?! ¡¡¡LA BAILARINA DE HIELO!!!_ **

_—_ _¿Eh? ...¿Amm?... ¿Si?_ _—_    Le afirmó con su boquita de corazón, en lo que cara se mostraba confusa y graciosa a la vez por la extraña situación, realmente no esperó que le conocieran.

 _—_ ** _¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_** _—_  la directora casi se infartaba de la emoción.

 _—_ ** _¡ESTO ES UNA MARAVILLA!,_** _Ciertamente no le reconocía por su atuendo policial y cabello corto. ¡¡¡Pero efectivamente por su documentación, puedo ver que sí es usted!!!_ _ **¡¡O.M.G!!**_ ** _¡¡GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA!!_** _—_   Imploró a viva voz hacia al cielo, levantando sus manos y Vicky ahora era la que se mostraba preocupada. Si a la dulce señora de edad le da un patatús, Feltsman la matará.  _—_ ** _¡¡¡ESPÉRAME AQUÍ!!! ¡¡YA VENGO!!!_** _...¡¡Los docentes, los estudiantes y mis colegas de las otras academias no creerán que tengo aquí y en persona..._ _ **A LA DANSEUR PRODIGIO DE RUSIA E HIJA DE UNA DE LAS PRIMAS BALERINAS MÁS TALENTOSAS DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!!**_

 _—_ _O...¿Okay?_ _—_  esa gota rodó por toda su amplia frente.  _—_ _Al menos... Sé que a la señora no le dará algo, ¿Tú qué opinas Makka?_ _—_   el caniche se acomodó entre sus piernas esperando atención cariñosa de su dueña.

La señora trajo a Vicky junto a ella, explicándole con rapidez lo que harían y ella prometió colaborar arduamente mientras que el profesor a cargo se recuperara de su lesión. Finalmente, se encontraban en el escenario de prácticas con ambos grupos. La coordinadora les hablaba a todos explicándoles los pormenores y Yuuki se sintió aún más nervioso...

Cuando ocurrían imprevistos de último minuto, o cuando realizaban cambios de profesores en los actos escénicos, desestabilizaba por mucho la ejecución del pequeño violinista, porque temía no hacerlo correctamente y temía a un mal comentario del profesor. Sin embargo, cuando la alegre dama presentó a la joven quién sería el reemplazo temporal de su antiguo profesor...

_—_ _Hiii~~_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡ES VICCHANNNNNNNNNN!!!_** _—_   Gritó de júbilo y saltó radiante.

Yuuki se vió muy contento, tanto que se le olvidó que se encontraba en un espacio silencioso. Los músicos, los bailarines, el trío infantil, como el resto de los que estaban ahí le observaron muy divertidos. No era común ver esos aspavientos estruendosos en Yuuki. Él se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y tanto sus orejas como rostro se sonrojaron de golpe. Se ocultó, haciéndose bolita sobre sí mismo y pidiendo en bajo un  ** _"_** _Gomenasai Kamiya-sensei_ ** _"_**

Las risas reventaron a buen plan en el grupo musical, y en sus amiguitos ¡También!, al menos ya no se veía tan triste. Lo que sí les sorprendió, fue el hecho de que tendrían a la mismísima Vickytoria Nikiforova instruyéndolos en su academia. Bailarines y músicos en general se motivaron enormemente, ¡Ahora sí, su presentación quedaría estupenda!

Habiendo terminado la charla, chicos y chicas de todas las edades rodearon a la oficial, y ella solo les sonreía, mostrándose cordial. Yuuki pudo sentir el alivio recorrer su interior, si Vicchan era ahora la nueva instructora, estaría súper cómodo. Esperó a que le dejaran sola y a la primera oportunidad, salió corriendo a sus brazos y ella inmediatamente lo cargó, consintiéndolo lo más que pudo. Yuuki al hacer sus preguntas deslumbrantes, podía observarse un brillo encantador. Vickytoria solo se limitó a contarle que la "castigaron" y como parte de su sanción o que en lo que su profesor se recuperaba, ella dirigiría al grupo de ballet y seguirán el ritmo de la orquesta.

_—_ _¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡Podré verte bailar!_

_—_ _Yuuki, ¿No vas a presentarnos?_ _—_   preguntaron los tres niños embobados. Eran admiradores de la danseur rusa y se acercaron a ellos, sosteniendo marcadores y hojas que habían aparecido mágicamente en sus manos.

Vickytoria se asombró, sus pupilas se deleitaron de tal pleitesía, debido a que su Yuuki se zafó de su manto protector, y sin dar tregua alguna, tomó a su señorita de la mano para ir en dirección de los menores. Le comentó que eran sus nuevos amiguitos, que no había podido escribirle eso en sus nuevas cartas porque su tío Phi no había ido a su casa, sin embargo, ya que ella ya estaba aquí, ¡Se los iba a presentar!

La hermosa sensación que brotaba en el interior de Vicky por su pequeño fue increíble y se dijo para sí misma en su cabeza la siguiente frase:   _—_ _ **"**_ _¡Qué bien, Yuuki! ¡Ya tienes amigos_ ** _!"... "_** _Es bueno que los tengas, así será menos doloroso para ti y para mí cuando me vaya de Japón._ _ **"**_

Le costará romper el tierno vínculo que formó con él en este tiempo. Es realista, sabe que sus días están contados...Simplemente, se dedicará a disfrutar lo poco que le queda junto al menor.

Pasaron las horas y al quedar sola con ambos grupos, Vicky se puso en marcha para verificar las planificaciones que llevaban hasta ahora y también escuchó la armonía de la orquesta. Les dijo que a partir de mañana y todo lo que restara de la semana, trabajarían mucho y trataría de dar lo mejor de sí para que su función fuese fenomenal o sino, se quitaba el nombre. Al terminar la clase, cada quien se retiró a sus casas, y cuando Vicky estaba por preguntarle a los niños sobre el paradero de Yuuki, los encontró en una "mini reunión".

_—_ _Yuuki ¿Y si hablamos con tu señorita bonita?_

_—_ _¡¡¿Ehhh?!!..._ _ **¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_ _¡¡Y-yo puedo solito!!_ -se hizo el fuerte, aunque tartamudeó al responder.

_—_ _¡Ella puede ayudarte, no seas terco!_

_—_ _¡No! ¡No quiero decirle las cosas a Vicchan!_

_—_ _¿Y qué es lo que no puedes decir, Yuuki?_

_—_ _Ahammm..._ _—_   _¡Los cacharon!..._

Ahora tenían a una dulce mujer esperando una respuesta, con esa pose de _"De aquí no me muevo hasta que hablen"_  y como sus amiguitos sabían que Yuuki no diría nada de nada, les tocó desembuchar todo lo que sabían.

Vicky no dudó ni por un segundo que lo dicho por el trío fuese cierto. Ella sabía de buena pinta que Yuuri era un hombre dedicado a su sobrino, pero tampoco negaría el hecho de que él había estado muy ajetreado con los movimientos o jugadas sucias del clan Kazuma. Se le había visto tan metido en el embrollo, que aún no se percataba de la situación por la cual estaba pasando su pequeño... y Yuuki al compartir similitudes con ese cari-bonito amargado, como el "cerrarse a la banda", sabía que no era correcto que se guardase las cosas para sí mismo. A como dé lugar, trataría de que su lindo rollito olvidara su tristeza en los días que ella se encuentre en la academia.

Yuuki con su vocecita resquebrajada y casi por llorar, le rogó que no le comentara nada a su tío... Ella acordó guardar el secreto por ahora, diciéndole que le ayudaría hablando con su profesor de música para en las tardes, pudiera tomarse media hora a solas con él y así reforzar las partes faltantes. No obstante, le hizo prometer que cuando se sintiera muy "achicopalado", que no se quedara callado y confiara en comentarle sus incomodidades.

Yuuki juró gritando  _"¡Sí!"_  a todo. Vicky aparentó estar mejor (cuando en realidad era lo contrario). Ella necesitaría hablar con Yuuri, aun si él no lo desea y señalarle lo ocurrido lo más pronto posible...  
  


*****

*****

*****

**💠**  

 

 

**《 Fin del flashback** **》**

 

 **C** on el panorama visualizado, la joven esfumó ese recuerdo de su cabeza e hizo un par de arabesques complejos, combinándolos con piruetas dobles y triples. Había ganado buena altura con su último salto y cayó en gracia sobre sus pies para así, terminar con un bello demi-pointe en cuarta posición. Muchos aplaudieron ante la bella demostración, sobre todos los cuatro pequeños del equipo. Ella hizo la reverencia acostumbrada, y rápidamente pasó a llamar a los bailarines principales. Comenzó a explicarles cosas puntuales de sus personajes, como que que  _ **Solor**  _era un noble guerrero, uno que emanaba deseos de encontrarse con  ** _Nikiya_** , quien era la bayadera del templo y que ambos prometieron solemnemente sobre el fuego su fiel amor eterno. Claro, Vickytoria al ser alguien de ademanes muy gestuales, distinguidos y corporales, todo lo realizaba con un enigmático encanto ante los muchachos y muchachas, que no despegaban la vista de la joven, sentían como si un bello ángel fuese quien les estuviera narrando la historia.

Allí mismo, la coordinadora estaba siendo acompañada por un agitado teniente coronel, con el cabello mojado, despeinado y avergonzado por llegar 15 minutos después de la hora acordada. Vestía informal, sin perder sobriedad. Lo primero que hizo fue pedir disculpas a la señora Kamiya y esta le restó importancia. Ella tenía conocimiento de su profesión o de los compromisos apretados de los cuales, Yuuri llevaba la carga principal sobre sus hombros y ya le conocía desde mucho antes que él fuese oficial, un músico innato. Nunca lo olvidaría...Le hubiese gustado que joven que ahora tiene frente a sus ojos, volviera a retomar esa linda vocación, pero ella no era quién para meterse en las decisiones ajenas. Ella siempre le dio su apoyo de manera condicional, y ahora que tenía a su cargo al sobrinito de su ex-estudiante, aquí... Le era más que grato.

Caminando alrededor de las instalaciones, le había hecho llamar para darle el reporte trimestral de Yuuki (que el mismo Yuuri había pedido con anticipación, una excepción para que sus notas le fueran entregadas otro día y de esta forma no se cruzara con su agenda) y la coordinadora no tuvo problema en ello. Las notas de Yuuki fueron excelentes, le mencionó que se había acoplado muy bien a uno de los 3 grados de mayor complejidad en primaria. Como era de esperarse, su sobrino había superado todas las expectativas y que no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque todos sus nuevos compañeritos pese de ser mayores que él, se peleaban por tenerlo en su grupo. Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, él admitía que se hallaba algo reacio con la idea de promoverlo a un curso superior por lo asustadizo que era su niño, pero parecía que al final, resultó ser beneficioso. Sin embargo, la señora Kamiya también le comentó que la profesora académica a cargo, había observado en estas semanas una actitud cabizbaja o aminorada en el menor, la misma observación le había externado el profesor de música o el director de la orquesta y eso súbitamente encendió los sensores en Yuuri, no era una buena señal.

Yuuri sabía que a esta hora su sobrino debía estar en prácticas y la señora Kamiya gustosa, lo llevó al gran salón y en lo que continuaban su travesía, conversando de otros asuntos, la dama aprovechó para mandarle un recado al señor Feltsman, agradeciéndole animosamente por enviar a los cadetes y/u oficiales novatos para ofrecerle soporte en las alfabetizaciones y en las labores comunitarias. Le había sacado de muchos apuros y aún más por un personaje en particular.

_—_ _¡Jamás esperé ver en nuestra academia, a la gran Vickytoria Nikiforova!_

_—La Oficial Nikiforova...¿Está prestando sus servicios aquí?—_   preguntó nerviosamente.

Esa no la vio venir...El karma lo persigue.

_—_ _¡Síííí!... De hecho tras empezar la tercera semana, iba a llamarle por el asunto de Yuuki, no sé que fue lo que sucedió, o tal vez fueron muchos compromisos juntos, pero al llegar Nikiforova-san como caída del cielo en esa semana, su sobrino recuperó su buen semblante. Por ello, preferí esperar hasta el dia de hoy para no alarmarlo y evaluar paso a paso los cambios en Yuuki. No quise suponer cosas antes de tiempo._

Katsuki en un estado de preocupación, le preguntó si su sobrino había recaído en ese extraño comportamiento, ya que en casa no solía demostrarlo. La dama le respondió que desde hace una semana para acá, el niño nuevamente se mostraba muy alegre y abierto.

_—El director de la orquesta, el profesor de música o su maestra académica me han dicho que con Nikiforova-san, ha estado como un cachorrito feliz._

_—_ _Entiendo..._ _—_ _**"** Aun si ambos no nos encontramos en buenos términos, siempre terminas ayudándome en cosas que yo debería de darme cuenta **"...**_

Mentalizó en ello, con una pequeña punzada a su pecho y conciencia. ¿Qué clase de Tío/Padre tan patético era, que no se percató del asunto como corresponde?

 _—Pero... —_   la condición en la voz envejecida, era un llamado de atención y ella continuó.  _—El que se encuentre alegre ahora, no es motivo de bajar la guardia señor Katsuki. Yo... le recomiendo estar atento para que pueda localizar la fuente de dicha rareza, esos cambios repentinos pueden volver a suceder._ _—_   su voz calmada y peso en años le daba razón de ser. Yuuri asintió con un gesto ansioso.

Dentro del escenario, el caballero de orbes marrones localizó a Yuuki, junto a los que parecían ser los tres nuevos amigos que él le había descrito en una ocasión en sus tan acostumbrados dibujos. No había tenido tiempo de conocerles... Lo veía rozagante, con una radiante sonrisa que no la cambiaría por nadie (tal como le dijo la coordinadora) y más adelante, se encontraba Vickytoria en medio de la plataforma. Su vestuario, un enterizo negro de ballet que lucía junto a unas medias veladas color blanco y sus zapatillas de bailarina realzaban con gentileza su fina figura y hasta podía admirarse un aura de autoridad tremenda en ese arte, pese a su edad. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un tomate y su rostro se hallaba despejado de todo cadejo platinado. Vicky en ese momento, solo pidió piano para explicarle a los jóvenes bailarines en general, la energía o el derroche de seguridad que debían mostrar al enfrentarse con el público. No importa cual fuere la obra, ellos eran los actores encargados de transmitir la adrenalina y las emociones a través de su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo, tomando la quinta posición en sus pies, pero sus brazos acariciaban bellamente la cuarta posición... y la música comenzó de manera armoniosa.  ** _Stammi vicino_**  fue la pieza aria que tomó como base para su cometido (era su sello o huella con la cual ascendió rápidamente en los bríos de la danza clásica por excelencia). El piano reflejaba el vibrar de las notas calmadas y entre tanto, la bailarina rusa retrataba en brazos y pies la escena a perpetuar.  
  


Yuuri se permitió olvidar por un segundo los malestares que le generaba la "Oficial Vickytoria", centrándose solo en "Vickytoria", misma en la que su mirada estaba perdiéndose en este instante y desde primera fila, no pudo evitar quedar cautivado ante la belleza y gracia de sus movimientos. Tal acto, era majestuoso e intrigante a sus irises marrones. Sus pupilas estaban enfocadas totalmente en ese hermoso lirio en ascenso, cuyos pétalos rozaban la pista en un ritmo y compás relajado. Pudo detallar profundamente su rostro. Aunque su belleza en cada alzada, braceo o giro sobrepasaban lo artístico, este solo ansiaba un aire de soledad y nostalgia, sin dejar recuerdo o rastro alguno, así tal cual como la instrumental italiana que ha de resonar en ese espacio sagrado. Quizás para los presentes, era un simple acto escénico, ella era una artista después de todo. Para él, siendo conocedor de los escudos, las fachadas y demás, el verle o descubrirle su verdadero interior así de agrietado, solitario y acongojado en la orilla de un sendero abrupto... Era triste y más triste lo era, para quien se sentía así.

       

 **P** or eso, como el silencio de su boca podía valer mil palabras, ese mismo silencio auguraba una reservada admiración, y a ciencia cierta no lo expresaba tras su compostura neutra, pero manifestaba lo contrario, situación que podía resultar bastante comprensible...Viendo que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien a nivel personal.

 _—Es una lástima que haya optado por ser oficial, seguramente podría haber brillado y ocupado el lugar de las Ex-Primas ballerinas reconocidas como Lilia Baranoskaya, Minako Okukawa, o la de su madre, Alissha Romanova de Nikiforova._ _—_   La señora Kamiya, tenía el aura rosada marcada en toda su faz, y no podía evitar seguir emocionándose de modo ameno. Sus palabras trajeron al caballero con los pies a tierra. Muy en el fondo... compartía la misma idea.

La señora Kamiya se encontraba fascinada, admirando la increíble demostración de aquella bella joven y le hubiese gustado estar observando un poco más, pero lamentablemente debía reiniciar labores. Se despidió del joven Katsuki, dejándole solo en las sillas del escenario y él imitó su gesto en despedida.

La práctica había finalizado y Vickytoria se reunió con algunos padres de familia que habían venido a buscar a los bailarines, empezando por comentarles sobre los cambios que habían ocurrido y mientras tanto, Yuuri buscaba a su sobrino Yuuki. Pudo identificarlo a lado de sus amiguitos, y junto a un Makkachin juicioso. El japonés tenía alrededor de tres minutos de estar escuchando a los menores con una ceja levantada, muy interesado en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Hablaban sobre cosas, como de las tareas que había encargado la profesora, alternadas con las historias que Yuuki les contaba sobre su tío como policía (oirle conversar a su sobrino así de él a otras personas, lo enterneció profundamente) o de las distintas espadas, pistolas y sables que tenían en su hogar.

A Dylan se le había ocurrido una idea poco usual y le propuso a todos realizar la tarea en casa de Yuuki (todo con la excusa de ver si las espadas o armas del tío de su amigo, eran reales), y bueno... Nuestro "práctico" señor Katsuki no era ningún tonto, por lo que se rió de dicha ocurrencia.

 _—¿Tú quieres meter en un lío a Yuuki y matar a nuestros papás, verdad Dy?_   _—_   preguntó su hermana menor con gesto mandón.

_—¿Por qué dices eso, Ro? siempre te quejas de que no estudió, y ahora que quiero estudiar, ¡Me regañas!_

_—No te hagas Dy, sabemos que no harás la tarea y querrás tomar sin permiso las cosas ajenas del señor Yuuri._   _—_ Rock lo echó al agua como a un vil pato.

_—¿Yooo?, soy incapaz de hacer eso, Rock.... ¡Yuuki, no les creas!_

_—De todos modos, husmear sin permiso las pertenencias de un Oficial, trae sus sanciones._

Los niños se asustaron tras oír la voz adulta a sus espaldas, todos menos Yuuki. Esa voz la reconocía perfectamente porque era su tío Yuu. El menor salió a su encuentro, abrazándolo al igual que Makkachin y Yuuri les recibió a ambos cálidamente. El trío recién pudo reaccionar, volteándose y levantando sus pequeños rostros para mirar al señor policía de la ley que se encontraba cruzados brazos, con una pose confiada y gesto socarrón.

Se hizo el "duro" ante ellos, aunque en realidad el muy maldito reía en sus adentros, debido a las reacciones amedentradas en los chicos, sobre todo en aquel niño llamado Dylan. Le hacían recordar a sus sobrinas "las mellizas" cuando querían pasarse de listas con él. 

Yuuki presentó a su tío y Yuuri suavizó su semblante, cambiándolo por uno amable y sereno al saludarles. Un Yuuki muy curioso, indagó la razón por la cual se encontraba hoy en su escuela y él contestó tranquilamente que solo le habían llamado para que viniera a buscar sus notas (omitiendo el otro detalle, ya que pretendía hablarlo a solas) y le felicitó por sus buenos puntajes, prometiéndole llevarlo el fin de semana a pasear, ya que lo tendría libre.

Yuuki no lo podía creer y esta vez, no se contuvo de gritar un "¡SIIIIIIII!", ¡Al fin tendría tiempo con su tío para él solito! ¡Sin papeles, sin trabajos y sin jefes feos!... Hablaron un poco más, en especial de las tareas o de la profesión del tío de Yuuki...Y la curiosidad atacaba de nuevo cuando tocaban el tema de los armamentos.

_—Entonces, ¿Es verdad que tiene espadas y pistolas de verdad en su casa, señor?_

_—No creo que esto que llevo encima sea de "juguete", ¿O si, pequeño? —_   Un Katsuki confiado, abrió con su mano derecha parte del blazer que portaba con mucho estilo, y dejó entrever el chaleco policial donde alojaba su revólver personalizado o la placa brillante de metal bañada en plata. Dylan se asombró al igual que Rossy o Rock, para Yuuki era normal ver a su tío con ello, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sorprendente.

 _— **¡WAAAAAOO!... ¡QUÉ COOL, SEÑOR KATSUKI!**_ _—_  exclamaron con escándalo, hasta podían observarse brillos alrededor de los pequeños.

 _—¿Tío Yuu, mis amiguitos pueden ir a mi casa, ahora? Yo sé que estás muy ocupado y pocas veces te pido cosas, pero... ¿Podríamos hacer la tarea en casa, por favor?_ _—_    Imploró Yuuki con sus ojos de cachorro y para Yuuri, fue un tierno golpe a su corazón. No es que le molestase la petición del menor, aunque era cierto que al tener a los chicos en casa, deberá dejar de lado parte de su trabajo para poder atenderlos.

 _—_ _Nuestros papás están por llegar, usted podría hablar con ellos, y ya conocen a Yuuki porque ha ido a nuestras casas._ _—_  mencionaron los niños efusivamente, estaban ilusionados.

 _—¡Eso es verdad! Yo nunca he llevado a nadie, ¡¿Anda, sí?!, ¡P-Prometo que nos portaremos muy bien y te dejaremos trabajar!_ _—_   segundo golpe y definitivo a su alma. Yuuri no sabía cómo tendría lista su documentación para mañana, no obstante, ¡Cumplirá con el deseo de su sobrino!

 _—Creo que... Una vez que terminen su tarea en mi casa, podría mostrarles parte de mi colección de armas blancas. ¡Eso sí!... nada de estar tocando lo ajeno, ¿Estamos?_    _—_   les señaló a todos con ojos acusadores y casi de forma juguetona.

 _—¡Señor, si señor! —_   El grupo infantil hizo la pose militar y Yuuki brincó por todos lados con el caniche café. 

Yuuri internamente se preguntaba, ¿por qué siempre los niños que conocía, o ya fueran sus sobrinos (con Yuuki liderando el asunto) hacían eso? Optó por reírse, su sobrino le había ganado...Habló con los padres de los chicos, anotando sus números telefónicos y luego se retiraron, dejándole a cargo a sus hijos. Cuando iba a dar las instrucciones de cómo se harían las actividades, Makkachin se levantó de la nada y el pequeñín en voz alta llamó a la culpable.

 _—"Es Vickytoria"..._ _—_   se anticipó.

 _—_ _"¿Yuuri?"..._ _—_   quedó estática.

El pequeño junto a sus amigos fueron directo hacia ella, al igual que Makkachin para poder despedirse. Yuuri quedó perdido por segundos, pero rápidamente se repuso y pasó a obtener una expresión neutral ante su oficial. Vickytoria se encontraba igual o quizás más cohibida por la presencia de su superior, pero el problema era entre los dos, no pensaba involucrar a Yuuki o al resto de niños en un mal tercio, por lo que ella hizo alarde de su mejor recurso (comportarse como diva y hacer como si todo fluyera normal entre ellos), estrategia que a Yuuri al inicio, le resultó completamente incómoda de sobrellevar.

_—¡Vicchan! ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Mi tío prometió llevarme de paseo el próximo fin de semana, por portarme muy bien!_

_—¡Y nosotros iremos hoy a su casa a hacer tareas y ver las armas de su tío!_

_—Amazing!... ¡Ya era hora que ese tío regañón, que tengo por jefe amargado hiciera algo divertido!_ _—_   dijo la joven molestándolo solo por guardar apariencia, Yuuri seguía algo irritado por la situación.

_—Eso lo dices porque tío Yuuri siempre te regaña por no hacer caso._

_—_ _Moooooooh~~_

Yuuki río al tiempo que Vicky se comportaba de forma infantil, inflando sus mofletes o poniendo sus pucheros... y no podía refutar porque su principito tenía mucha razón. Por otro lado, Dylan, Rossy y Rock parpadearon con chiste, ver a la señorita bailarina actuar así fue muy gracioso, aunque el despiste no duró mucho...

_—Yuuki-chan..._

_—¿Si, tío Yuu?_

_—Dile a tu amigos que busquen sus cosas, ya nos vamos, los espero en 5 minutos._

Yuuki acarició a Makkachin y abrazó a su señorita para despedirse. El trío también se despidió y todos fueron a sus lockers a buscar sus pertenencias... y solo allí, Yuuri pudo expresarse en medio de su inconformidad.

 _—¿Qué crees que haces, Nikiforov? —_  la confrontó, mirándole seriamente.

 _—¿No es obvio? —_ fue frontal y directa con el joven.  _—¿Acaso quiere que su sobrino se sienta mal o piense algo que no deba, solo porque los dos estemos peleados? ¿Eso quiere, señor?_   _—_ Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio ante la dureza formal que halló en la voz o en los ojos azules de Vicky, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, tiene un punto a favor.  _—Lo que nos pase a nivel laboral o incluso más allá, no tiene porqué afectar a Yuuki o al resto de personas. Eso lo tengo claro._

 _—_ _Vaya, me sorprende esa postura, viniendo de una persona tan poco sensata como usted._ \- su intención no era sonar frío o recriminador pero...

 _—Lo sé, algo tarde y lo reconozco.—_    el peso en sus palabras, resultaron en extremo dolorosas en Vicky, y solo admitió su error con sinceridad, cosa que Yuuri nunca esperó, dejándole genuinamente sorprendido. -Sobre lo otro, tampoco es como si me agradara fingir "armonía" entre ambos, cuando sé sobre el nudo en el que me encuentro. No tiene que ser tan incisivo, Señor Katsuki.

_—No lo dije con esa intención, en caso de que te hayas ofendido, excusa mis palabras._

_—En realidad, ya no importa, al final, eso es... Lo que todos piensan de mí y me lo gané a pulso._   _—_  respondió sin mirarle, distrayéndose con el ir y salir de las personas que ocupaban el local.  _—Lo que sí le pediré es, que me dé un tiempo para hablar con usted._   _—_ y con estas palabras giró su rostro, observándole fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón, Yuuri presentía que esto no sería para agradable. La sensación ansiosa o muy estrecha, le estaba superando; más aún, con esa seguridad acérrima en Vickytoria.  _—Sé... Muy bien que se encuentra ocupado por las labores de inteligencia. Pero si es posible, me gustaría tratar algo de suma importancia para mí, que no puede dar tregua y tiene que ser lo más pronto posible._

_—¿Te parece bien tratar lo que necesites el Lunes a las 0800 horas de la mañana, Nikiforov?_

_—Perfecto señor Katsuki, no tengo problemas. —_   finiquitó la joven. No iba a dar más alargues sin sentido aparente a su situación y con la actitud pasiva, aunque fría, nefasta y replicante en Yuuri, no le cabía duda que el pedir su retiro, una vez que terminara de colaborar en el evento de Yuuki, era la mejor opción, así le toque por sí misma, adelantar su trámite.

Vickytoria no encontró lógica en despedirse, sabiendo que Yuuri se pondría a la defensiva. Ella solo asintió y llamó a su lindo caniche para dirigirse a la oficina de la señora Kamiya a revelar sus avances, pero antes de hacerlo, se aseguró de decirle una última cosa al japonés que aún se encontraba a su costado.

_—Espero que... Realmente le cumplas con esa salida a Yuuki...Te extraña._

_—_ _¿Podrías ser más explícita?_

_—Quizás debas averiguarlo por ti mismo, Katsuki Yuuri..._ _—_  por primera vez desde que hablaron, relajó sus facciones, tornando su rostro sereno y la paz gobernaba sobre esos faroles azules.  _—_ _Yo... Solo soy una "aparecida" en la vida de tu sobrino o para ti, después de todo._

Yuuri la observó totalmente perplejo, sintiendo un horrible cosquilleo ante esa última pincelada en clave y sincera que se impregnó con rudeza en su mente. Mientras analizaba lo dicho "entre líneas", que aquella joven le había puesto en vela, se retiró del lugar sin perder el tiempo, tomando sus cosas con esa gentileza que le acontecía y caminó a paso elegante seguida por el caniche.

A Vicky le costó sostener por mucho ese rol severo, pero ya se había hecho a la idea que deberá ser así de ahora en adelante... Pensó en un inicio comentarle sobre lo ocurrido con Yuuki en estos días, pero apenas le oyó hablar de la forma en que lo hizo, eligió ser prudente y no meterse (siempre y cuando solo fuera completamente necesario). A fin de cuentas, eran asuntos que le competían solamente a Yuuri, viendo que es su acudiente o familiar de sangre y no a ella, que simplemente era una "aparecida"... Una aparecida que solo quería el bienestar de esa bella criatura a la cual le brindó su cariño y amistad, así como alguna vez se la ofreció con nobleza ese japonés, al ser ella una niña solitaria en una mansión fría de cristal en San Petersburgo...

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_

 

 __ **Casa del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo/Japón**  
Finales de Abril del 2017 - 12:30 A.M  
  
  
  


 **A**  veces, los seres humanos necesitan ese "algo" que les haga notar sus falencias. A veces cuesta aceptarlo porque temen que el arraigo se torne pesado, ya que las señales siempre estuvieron allí y nunca se percataron de aquella fricción.  
  
  
  


_****《 "**** Quizás debas averiguarlo por ti mismo, Katsuki Yuuri ** **"**** ** **》****_   
  


 

Retumbó en su conciencia alerta a esa frase aguda y franca que carcomía todo a su paso, incluyendo sus huesos. Después de tener su casa vuelco arriba por el KinderGarden improvisado, ya había bajado el telón nocturno. En esa madrugada, logró adelantar sus itinerarios para poder presentarlo a sus jefes, más no podía conciliar el sueño del todo. En su cabeza tenía presente lo conversado con la coordinadora entrada en años sobre Yuuki y lo dicho por la joven Nikiforova, tampoco le dio buena espina (Vicky será caprichosa para muchas vueltas, pero en situaciones así, saca a relucir su madurez).

Yuuri, estando en la recamara de su sobrino, abrigaba un buen rato al estar vigilando su dulce dormitar, o su pausado respirar, mientras que esa criatura inofensiva apretujaba con gusto a su lindo cerdito de felpa. Su boquita se encontraba ligeramente abierta y un pequeño asomo de lo que parecía baba, se había escapado por una de sus comisuras. Yuuri sonrió algo avergonzado porque tanto Yuuki, como su hermano o el mismo, siempre han sido de sueño profundo. Sentado al borde de la cama, continuó acariciando cuidadosamente el oscuro cabello de Yuuki, observando su perfil aniñado y su cachetitos sonrosados. Siguió pensando. No dejaba de pensar, le era imposible no dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que Yuuki le oculte las cosas? ¿Desde cuándo lo hace?, ¿Tan descuidado se había vuelto?, ¿Tan ausente había sido? Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba y volvía a hacerlo con más intensidad sin interrumpir su labor.

 _—Es obvio que hiciste algo mal, Katsuki.—_ Siguió hablando consigo mismo, con un humor liado y cargado en su voz, mientras que arrastraba ambas manos desde su rostro hasta la crin por el diminuto, pero no llevadero por estrés generado. Se estaba sofocando.

El movimiento repentino, hizo que el menor despertara algo aturdido. Medio levantó su cabecita y rastrilló uno de sus ojitos, topándose con la imagen borrosa de su tío.

 _—¿Tio Yuu? ¿Qué haces?—_  preguntó con voz ronquita y adormilada.

 _—Veo que te desperté... —_   Escucharlo lo trajo a la realidad y la sensación de ahogo fue desapareciendo. Prefirió centrarse en el niño que amaba y adoraba. _—Gomen-ne...Yuuki-chan._ — lo atrajo consigo y Yuuki no opuso resistencia, pues aún seguía en sus laureles dormilones.

_—_ _¿No puedes dormir?.... ¿Tuviste esa fea pesadilla de la otra vez?_

_—No exactamente..._ _—_   le aseguró.  _—E igual no puedo dormir aunque quisiera, mañana debo entregar algo muy importante, pero descansaré. No te preocupes._ _—_  De no hacer algo al respecto con su problema, tendrá a futuro más y más días sin dormir.

 _—No me gustan tus jefes, son señores muy feos que no te dejan... Whooaaaarmm.... descansar. —_  el bostezo que dio fue largo y se acurrucó en el acto, buscando abrazar a su tío Yuuri. Este solamente sonrió por el comentario ocurrente de su sobrino. _—La profesora nos dijo que si los niños y los adultos no descansamos, estaremos muy cansados para estudiar, jugar y trabajar. Siempre te duermes en la sala con muchos papeles en tu cabeza de tanto trabajar._

 _—Oh, ¿Me lo dice el pequeño quejón, que siempre tiene sueño pesado en las mañanas, por jugar hasta tarde con mis consolas?_ _—_ Se mofaba con gusto al picarle su respingona nariz.  _—Eres todo un caso, mini katsudon._

 _—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo si duermo!, ¡Tú no lo haces!_ _—_   enfurruñó el menor, quejándose de lo bonito...   _—¡Y cuando te levanto del sofá, pareces un espagueti zombie! ¡Mira! ¡Así!... ¡Roarrrrr, Rawhhhg, Rarrrr!_ _—_  e imitó por inercia una cara aterradora (o más bien tierna) y manitas espeluznantes del cómo hacía su tío cuando se encontraba hecho un tarugo mal envuelto debido al sueño, pero estaba contento. Hace tiempo que no jugueteaba con él, de esa forma.

 _—Ah ¿Conque esa tenemos?... ¡Perfecto!_ _—_  ¿Y así es cómo se supone que son los zombies con cara de espagueti? eso es lo último. Aunque, aquello lo tomó para bien. Viendo que su sobrino estaba tan presto con sus regaños, inició su ronda interrogativa para descubrir ciertas acciones.

_—Ya que estás quejoso conmigo, yo también puedo quejarme, preguntándote algo._

_—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué? ¡Si yo me porté bien!_ _—_  el pequeñín fue honesto, sin entender mucho...

 _—No lo creo jovencito...—_   Su tío no le dio más vueltas a ese ruidillo que rondaba en su interior y sentó al niño en el borde de la cama, arrodillándose para estar a su altura para así, tomarle con delicadeza el rostro entre sus grandes y delgadas manos, poniéndolo nervioso.

 _—¿Has estado bien en estos días? Dime la verdad._   _—_  Yuuki no podía dejar de mirarle y ahora tenía miedo. _—_ _Vamos, no me mientas pequeñín... Solo... Quiero saber si has sentido incómodo estos días.._.  _—_   Yuuri soltó su rostro y Yuuki se asustó aún más. ¡Oh no!, por su cabecita infantil pasaban muchas y muchas cosas, ¿Será que su tío ya sabía qué estuvo triste y por eso le estaba preguntando aquello?... Él se hizo el fuerte, no debía preocuparle.

 _—Ahamm... Yo... yo... yo...—_   Gradualmente su vista bajó a sus deditos, jugaba con ellos, mientras que se atoraba con las palabras.. _—_ _E-estoy muy b-bien, Tio Yuu._

 _—¿Seguro, que estás bien?_  -le enfatizó con ese tono suave que él solo sabe usar y le alzó el rostro de nuevo, con una nimia sonrisa. _—_ _Porque tu carita me dice otra cosa. No quieras hacerte el "listo" conmigo. Eres... igual que tu papá cuando se negaba a hablar, ¿Eh?_ _—_   Yuuki se sonrojó al instante, poniéndose más nervioso. Tan nervioso, que sus palabras salían atropelladas o temblorosas al tratar de ocultar lo palpable.

_—¡T-te juro que e-estoy bien!, ¡y...y...y que yo me porte bien!, ¡Yo...Yo...YO....¿M-mi profesora dijo algo? ¿Y-yo hice algo malo, tío Yuu?_

_—_ _No lo sé... ¿Dímelo tú?_ _—_   se puso de pie cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Yuuki no sabía que decir. Yuuki no sabía que hacer, Yuuki no quería darle más problemas a su tío y sus orbes cafés empezaron a envidriarse o su naricita en ponerse húmeda como roja por el escozor... Yuuri lo notó y pensó que fue suficiente, pero al menos, confirmó una cosa. Si su sobrino no le había hablado, era porque se había forzado a no preocuparse por sus cosas, pero...¡¿Cuáles eran?! ¡¿En qué momento su sobrino asumió esa postura?!   
  


 

_**《 "** Yuuki te extraña **"** **》**_

 

Vaya que fue negligente... y empezó a entender las líneas de Vickytoria.

Yuuri lo tomó entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Se acostó en su cama con él y no se despegó del pequeño ni por un segundo, esperando a que sosegara su hipear. Cuando lo encontró más sereno, le comentó su inquietud en palabras que fuesen sencillas de comprender para el niño.

 _—Yo... no quiero que pienses que te estoy regañando ¿Sabes? Yo... Te quiero mucho y siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Más sé por esa actitud que hace varios días no estabas bien por mi culpa y no intentes negar, porque un pajarito por ahí se dio cuenta, pero yo fui el único que no lo notó por estar metido en mis asuntos del trabajo. Lo siento Yuuki... —_   le hablaba con cariño, uno propio que lo ha ido fortaleciendo con el tiempo. Yuuki se sentía tan pequeñito por haber fallado, el no quería que su tío se sintiera así...  _—Tampoco quiero obligarte a que me digas lo que te pasó, yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario ¿De acuerdo?, y buscaremos una solución juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho._

 _—P-per...dón...Sniff..._ _—_   su vocecita se quebró y empezó a llorar con fuerza. _—_ _Per...dón...T-tío Yuu. L-Lo Sien...to, e-es que yo n-no que...rí..a que..._

 _—Hey, no te disculpes. No llores. shhhh, Ya pasó pequeñín._ _—_   con dulzura lo calmaba y arrullaba a sus anchas. _—Si estabas así, fue por mi... solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer y nunca temas en decirme lo que te pase. Eres muy importante para mí. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte o saber qué te incomoda si me ocultas lo que sientes? Prométeme que no lo harás, ¿sí?..._

Yuuki asintió, protegido entre el manto paternal de su tío y llorando muy suavecito en silencio. Yuuri solo se dedicó a consentirle, hablando con más paciencia sobre sus actos. Transcurrió aproximadamente una hora de aquello y el pequeño quedó dormido a su lado. Tenía los párpados hinchados y el joven japonés, en lo que retiraba las pequeñas gotitas de la carita redondeada de Yuuki, todavía se hallaba un tanto apenado por lo sucedido. Replanteó muchos puntos en su labor de "padre" o sobre qué había pasado por alto para llegar hasta este punto.

El cansancio le estaba pasando factura y ya su cuerpo empezaba a ceder al sueño. Claro que aún tenía cosas por resolver aparte de lo de Yuuki, como su caso clasificado, las reuniones con los directivos, o de ese pendiente que Vickytoria deseaba plantear con él (que lo ha dejado en un suspenso enorme)...

Con ella nunca se sabía que vueltas tomar y ya en últimas, su cerebro pedía a gritos besar los sueños eternos... Decidió no torturarse más y arropó con uno de sus brazos a su sobrino. Necesitaba dormir, solo dormir un poco para tener fuerzas y estar a la altura de todo.

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_

 

 __ **Centro de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón**  
Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 09:00 A.M. (Día del paseo)  
  


 **L** a semana avanzaba rápido y algo pacífica después de esa charla entre tío y sobrino. Yuuri no paró de trabajar, pero al menos, intentaba en lo posible de asegurarle a Yuuki que le buscase en lo que fuera en caso de necesitarlo y el pequeño lo prometió.

Si nos vamos a la agenda a nivel laboral de Yuuri en modo  _"T.C.",_  tenía los tiempos ajustados entre las reuniones con el general, con los altos diputados o con su equipo de trabajo para desmantelar los modus operandis del Clan Kazuma y sus expendios de droga. Habían dado minúsculos golpes, pero no de gran importancia como en el operativo de hace semanas atrás, sabían que ocultaban una gran caleta de respaldo, y no habían podido dar con ella o sus aliados anexos.

Por otra parte Leroy, Nekola y un par de oficiales en reemplazo de la rusa, estuvieron revisando y analizando todo lo referente a la simbología y las posibles organizaciones entrelazadas a ello, bajo la tutela del Cabo Plisetsky. ¡Eran demasiadas!, más la mayoría no encajaban en el perfil buscado. Plisetsky no podía pedirles mucho a sus hombres porque el enlace de casos donde la representación sensorial de una idea que guardaba un vínculo convencional, no eran de la especialidad del rey, ni del cachorro gigante y menos de esos aparecidos (especialización bien adiestrada en el rubio de ojos verdes) y aunque a veces, atinaban en una que otra cosa, él no podía negar que su quehacer con la conejita era mucho más eficaz (ambos se complementaban bien y tendían a pensar en miles de posibilidades).

Plisetsky cabreado, estiraba sus dedos o su cuello de mala gana, sentado frente a su laptop desde la comodidad de su casa y tragando cualquier cosa como un animal. Ni modo, le tocará ir al ritmo de equipo y no como él, quisiera. Todo por culpa del "Cerdo" de su jefe.

       

 **A** sí siguieron los días, hasta que llegó el ansiado sábado para un pequeñin alegre de ojos enormes y brillantes. Su tío tenía ese día libre y se encontraban en unos de los espacios abiertos y públicos del centro de Shibuya. Afinaban los detalles faltantes antes de irse en auto al barrio de Ikebukuro y visitar sus parques temáticos. La inocencia pintada en el alma de Yuuki se veía reflejada en su alegre carita. Allí en la plaza, Yuuri recibió una llamada y se dispuso a contestar, mientras que su sobrino quien se encontraba sentado con el Sr. Kobuta chan en la banca, mantenía su corazón lleno de felicidad.

 _—Kobuta-chan, ¿verdad que tío Yuu, es el tío más genial de todos?_ _—_   miraba a su cerdito, ya se imaginaba las miles y miles de atracciones mecánicas a las que irían o los ricos platos que comerían. Les mostraría las fotos a sus amiguitos en la escuela y a su señorita bonita como prometió... ¿Y hablando de señoritas?... A Yuuki se le vino una buena idea a la cabeza.

 _—_ _Tal vez le pida a tío Yuu para comprar un regalo para mi amiguita Vicchan. Mmmm... cosas que usan las niñas como... ¿Un vestido? ¿Ganchitos rosados? ¿Tú que opinas, Kobuta-chan?_ _—_  seguía mirando a su cerdito, como si este supiera las cosas y se auto-respondió con un:  _—_ _Mejor le pedimos otra cosa, Vicchan se puede enojar._

Recordó que su tío tiene pésimo gusto  _(Y EN MAYÚSCULA)_  hacia la ropa... ¡Empezando por sus feas y horribles corbatas! De solo pensarlo, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpecito.

 _—_ _Le diré que le compre un conejito de peluche, a Vicchan le gustan los conejitos, aunque siempre se moleste porque tío Yuu le llame_ ** _"_** _Usagi-chan_ ** _"_** _—_   aún tiene mucho tiempo para pensar su regalo, además de llevarle un tigre de peluche a Yurio.

Todo estaba resultando bien hasta ahora, la conformidad de la vida a de brillar para algunos, más poco para el adulto japonés, se alejó más de lo debido, avisándole a Yuuki que tenía que terminar de atender esa importante llamada. Se ubicó por los sitios verdes de la plaza y allí continuó con un dejo agobiante en su voz...y en lo que eso acontecía, una muchacha también se encontraba en ese lugar desde hace rato. Estaba reclinada sobre uno de los árboles y al lado de su caniche consentido. Lucía un vestuario deportivo y retro de los 90's y de bajo de este, llevaba otro muda de ropa más sencilla. Pretendía trotar viendo el buen clima que hay, despejar su mente jugueteando con amada mascota y por los artículos que había leído en inglés, la plazoleta verde de Shibuya era el sitio indicado... Lo necesitaba después la precipitación que había caído horas antes de arribar.

En resumidas cuentas, y asumiendo que nuestra conejita aventurera de la ley, era una  _ **"** Fantasma **"**_  o **_"N.N"_**  dentro de la  ** _T.S.P.A_.** y en el  ** _F.E.G.I._**  no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a su General. De igual forma Feltsman, había creado un cronograma el cual Vicky siguió al pie de la letra y ese día lo tenía libre. Aprovechó la mañana para ir a la biblioteca y así leer ciertos trámites sobre el cómo adelantar su proceso de retiro. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba, llenó sus formularios y firmó sin titubear el acuerdo donde ella misma expresa salir de allí por voluntad propia. Solo faltaba la firma de una autoridad. Con Feltsman sería imposible, le llovían las juntas en la cúpula policial y el primer ministro le respiraba en su cuello, pidiendo avances de la investigación o las capturas de los implicados. Su única opción, sin que se leyera masoquista, era Katsuki.

Al ostentar el cargo que tiene y el ser la segunda cabeza al mando, por default, las asignaciones del General recaían en él; y ella ya no iba esperar más...

Es cierto que había cumplido con sus sanciones, pero no era tonta, sabía que Feltsman puso aquello como un distractor menor de su problema real. Sentía que aquello no era suficiente para expiar el grave error que cometió por no haber sido profesional en un momento crucial o desafiar la experiencia de un veterano como lo era Katsuki... Además de dejarse afectar por sus emociones y mezclar de forma incorrecta las atribuciones del pasado nuevamente con su jefe, sin conocer las causas a profundidad...

¿Quién sabía qué acontecimientos ocurrieron entre Feltsman o Katsuki para dejarla así a la deriva y no haberla expulsado ese día?...lo suyo ameritaba ese castigo. En parte, no solo debía escuchar a diario los murmullos ponzoñosos sobre ella en los pasillos, o que sus amigos le dijeran que todo estaría bien (cuando comprenden que no lo está), también sentía un peso enorme, derrumbado sobre sus hombros, al no cumplir con ese cometido que le propuso a Yuuri en Hasetsu.

Falló a su palabra y no solo a él, también a su padre.

Si su padre viviera... ¿Él se sentiría orgulloso de ella? No vaciló, pensando que tal vez estaría decepcionado. Sus miedos aparecieron, la soledad le embargó, llevándole a un precipicio o como una bola de nieve rodando por la colina, haciéndose más y más grande en pleno frío de invierno y esa vieja incertidumbre, una escuchada por los labios de su tía, la cercenó una vez más...Quizás su ella siempre tuvo razón y solo luchaba por algo efímero. Quizás nunca debió interesarse en una profesión de vanguardia como lo es proceder directamente a una autoridad reconocida (llámese oficial), quizás solo debería comportarse como los estándares que su retrógrada sociedad le exige... Quizás... Quizás... Quizás...

_—Quizás nunca debí aceptar esto, debí olvidarlo y limitarme a lo que asignó mi tía para mí..._

La bola de pelos gigante de color café comenzó a sollozar. Lamía el rostro de su dueña, buscando hacerle reír, pero no lo conseguía. Vicky se había cansado y no se sentía con la moral de seguir al lado de nadie, ni siquiera con sus propósitos...Ella mantuvo su vista fija en ese papel que diligenció, y solo deseaba que el día lunes llegase pronto para acabar con lo que estropeó y entonces...

 _—¿Uhmm?—_  una voz se escuchó sobre los arbustos...y la reconoció.  _—¿Esto tiene que ser una broma o sí?_

Caminaba despacio al tiempo que guardaba el papel en su mochila. De pisada en pisada sobre las hojas verdes, logró esconderse un poco para evitar que la figura le viese y ella no podía creerlo. El destino parecía querer torturarle, enfrentándola nuevamente con ese hombre serio de lindo rostro hasta en la sopa. Pero él no afloraba su típica practicidad, más bien, podía observarse una fuerte irritación en su faz.

 _—_ _¿Y tiene que ser precisamente hoy?_ _—_   Katsuki quería estrellar cualquier cosa que tuviese a la mano.

Los jefes necesitaban coordinar un par de asuntos que no habían quedado suficientemente despejados sobre las pequeñas redadas hechas en los macro-operativos de estupefacientes. Para Yuuri, era una completa pérdida de tiempo, por mucho había adelantado su reporte en un escrito, especificando cada suceso y lo podían llevar a cabo con los subordinados de la cúpula ordinaria del FPJ, aunque la situación cambió al escuchar las siglas  **ANP**  y con ellos, era un ¡sí! o ¡sí!... ¡Maldición!

 _—Katsuki Yuuri no te atreverías a hacerle eso a Yuuki ¿o sí?_ _—_   masculló descompuesta para ella y jadeó incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo...

Veía junto a Makka, como Yuuri poco a poco se dejaba convencer para asistir en su día libre a las oficinas de la  **ANP**  (cosa que él no les había mencionado, y no lo veía necesario), aunque su estado se miraba frustrado y Vicky fue arrugando su ceño, además de lucir un puchero enojón.

Vickytoria concretó que cuando él debía sacar su lado  _ **"** hijueputeable **"**_  , no lo hacía. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Katsuki Yuuri, perfectamente podía mandarlos al carajo! pero su conciencia de "responsabilidad" extrema, lo hacía perder el norte y con los meses de haberlo ido conociendo, sabía que él no dudaría en aceptar una orden, sacrificando su descanso con tal de cumplir su deber.

_—¡Ok! esto no es amazing, tenemos que hacer algo y rápido Makkachin, o Yuuki ¡No lo perdonará!_

¡Ella no lo soportó más!... La conejita, en un arranque impulsivo, evitará que ese amargado, cabezadura y "trabajólico" de su jefe cometiera un carísimo error, porque de hacerlo, Yuuki no le dará ni el habla. Corrío buscando al niño. Si Yuuri se encontraba en este lugar, ella sobre-entendió que Yuuki, ¡También!

 _—_ _Perfect!, ¡Lo encontramos Makka!... Ahora presta atención y mira lo que harás..._ _—_   el chiquitín aún seguía sobre la banca, esperando pacientemente a su tío, así que la niña haciendo uso de su lado estratega heredado de la milenaria familia Nikiforov, puso en marcha su plan.   
  


Oh ese Teniente Coronel, no sabía lo que estaba por ocurrirle...  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
  


_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥🔥_

 

 

**_Centro de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 09:00 A.M (Día del paseo)_

 

 **¡B** ien **!**  ¡Repasemos los hechos! El Teniente Coronel recibió una llamada de último minuto y la cual pone en peligro sus posibilidades de pasar un día tranquilo con su sobrino.

Yuuri colgó, y retornó a buscar a Yuuki con un gran dilema entre sus manos, de no ir a las oficinas de la  ** _ANP_** se meterá en problemas, pero eso implica romperle el corazoncito a su ser querido, ya le vio llorar en Hasetsu, hace poco lloró en sus brazos, no quiere repetir esa amarga experiencia... Lo único que lo salvaría, ¡Era un jodido milagro!...

 _—¡Por Kami! ¿Qué puede ser peor?...—_ expresó con cabreo sincero de su boca, mientras sus manos cubrían su cara, a sus pies sintió llegar una pequeña pelota morada, se agachó a recogerla para entregarla a su propietario pero...

**_ Sfx _ ** **_: WHAMMMM!!!!_ **

Algo Gigante y Lanudo, lo ha tacleado sin contemplación.

 _—¿Ehh? ¿Makkachin? —_ la lamida de ese perro a su cara le dio veracidad a lo que estaba viendo. _— **¡Stop!, ¡Stop! ¡Stop! ¡Espera!**_

 _—¡Oh mira Yuuki!, ¡Parece que Makkachin se encontró a un Cari-Bonito muy Amargado! —_ expresó sin vergüenza, la adolescente de hebras platinadas con una mano en su cadera y la otra entre sus labios. El niño reía alegre.

_—¿N-Nikiforov? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?_

_—¿Eso mismo debería de preguntar? ¿No se supone que hoy era el paseo, Katsuki? —_ fue sagaz en su movimiento al entrecerrar sus ojos.

 _—Etto... —_  literal, palideció.

No se sentía con el valor de decir en frente de su sobrino que ya no irían, pero Yuuki respondió inocente de todo.

_—¡Siiii Vicchan! ¡Mi tío me llevará al paseo!, le estaba acompañando a buscar unas cosas, y cuando ya íbamos al parqueadero alguien lo llamó y por eso aún no nos hemos ido. Pero ya nos vamos. ¡¿Verdad, tío Yuu?!_

Yuuki, miró con mucha ilusión al desdichado japonés que se ahogaba en un barril sin fondo, Vicky no tiene que ser adivina para suponer que Yuuri, fluctuaba consigo mismo o que se auto-maldijere. Así que presionó un poco más con su siguiente jugada, y para eso, su pequeño rollito debía picar el anzuelo.

 _—¡Wow! ¿Y en qué lugar es Yuuki? —_  se hizo la intrigada con gesto chistoso.

_—¡En Ikebukuro! ¡Hay muchas cosas ahí Vicchan!,¡Puedes jugar, nadar, comer y hay un acuario enorme! ¿Nunca has ido?_

_—¿Yo?... —_  le dedica una sonrisa y niega amablemente con su cabeza.  _—Nunca he visto un acuario gigante, Yuuki. De niña no pude ir a esos sitios. Pero... Apuesto todo mi dinero a que debe ser un lugar muy lindo e interesante. Yo no conozco nada de por aquí, y aún no habló japonés, me toca usar mi celular para poder entender y a veces me pierdo. Es por eso que no suelo salir mucho._

 _—¿En serio? —_ pregunta Yuuki curioso y sintiéndose algo triste de que su señorita no pueda divertirse y Vicky, asiente.

Yuuri, miró con su ceja en alza a la estampa ilegal que tiene a su vista. Sus sentidos le indican que "algo" no huele bien y que "algo" debe llevar entre manos su revoltosa oficial. No es normal que se comporte tan tierna o dócil de la nada...Si nos vamos por el contrario, Vicky al ser la reina de la actuación, esperaba conmover al pequeñín. Es igualito a Yuuri, peca por su bondad, y como era de suponerse...

 _—¡ **¡¡TÍO YUUUUUUUUU!!!**  — _gritó y saltó encima de él, con mucha seguridad asustándolo; y lo siguiente que dijo, descolocó al japonés por completo. _— **¡¿PODEMOS LLEVAR A VICCHAN Y MAKKACHIN CON NOSOTROS?!** —_en sus ojos brillantes había una fuerte determinación.

_—¡¿N-nani?!_

_—¡¡ANDA POR FAVOR TÍO YUU!!! ¡¡¡DI QUE SÍ!! —_ ¡Listo! ¡Cayó en su trampa!

 _—¡¿Ehhhh?! N-No podemos disponer del tiempo ajeno, jovencito...Y no sabemos si ella este " ocupada" ¿Cierto, "Nikiforov"? — _se levantó con cuidado cargando a Yuuki al mirarle acusadoramente.

Ese "ocupado" y su apellido enfatizado le indicó a Vicky, que su jefe ya sospechó de ella, ¡Ja! ¿Pero que creen?, ¡A la niña le valdrá un comino!...Siguió con su hecho pensado y le quitó a Yuuki de sus brazos.

 

_—En realidad tengo "mucho" tiempo de sobra._

_—¡¿Entonces si quieres ir con nosotros?!_

_—Mmmm... No lo sé pequeño príncipe, deberás preguntarle al gruñón de tu tío._

_—¡¿ÉH?!_

Yuuki dichoso haría de todo para convencer a su tío, y Vickytoria le sonrió. El señor japonés de nombre "Yuuri"...bueno, ese estaba a punto de entrar a una crisis neurótica debido a la molestia.

Vickytoria le pidió el favor a Yuuki, de traer a Makkachin. Le dio su correa y él como buen niño hizo caso a las palabras de su señorita para cumplir con su misión. En lo que Yuuki corría detrás de Makka el fugitivo, ella le cuidaba su peluchito de felpa y le decía en voz alta con esa boca acorazonada o agitando su mano de que tuviera cuidado. Yuuri, viendo que estaban solos, la tomó por el brazo para alejarla unos cuantos metros por lo que ese "eh" descuidado en Vicky, escapó y sin más, cuando le soltó, ella se quejó.

 _—Mooh~~ ¿Nadie le ha dicho que esas no son las maneras apropiadas de tratar a una dama sofisticada?_ —Trató de ser formal.

_—¡Basta de juegos Nikiforov!, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¡Sé que tienes algo entre manos!_

_—¿Y tras que le estoy ayudando, así le habla a su ángel de la guardia? —_ lo encaró con ese bello mohín y mirándole con porte.  _— ¡Jefe amargado! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!_

 _—¿Ayudar? —_ ciertamente lo último lo confundió...

_—¡No permitiré que cometa el peor error de su vida por andar de "Trabajólico"!_

_—N-no...¿No sé a qué te refieres? —_ por alguna razón tuvo un estremecimiento por todas sus vértebras al ver el enojo infantil marcado en la frente de esa mujer.

_—¡Ah! ¡Perfecto!, ¿Negará en mí cara que pretendía ir a la **ANP**  sabiendo que es su día libre?_

**_ Sfx _ ** _: ¡ **PUM!**_

_—¡Auchs!...¡Itai! —_ Primer peluchazo y Yuuri se sonrojó por completo. Vickytoria sabía de sus intenciones.  _—¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación?_

 _—Por desgracia... **¡Sí!**... Yo tenía un buen rato de estar en este lugar primero que usted. El que me lo encontrara o le escuchara su...proposición, fue casualidad; ¡Y no me cambie el tema, señor Katsuki!, ¡Que ganas no me faltan para darle otro en la nariz!. — _¡Y lo cumplió!

Yuuri, por suerte logró cubrirse a tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo salvarse de la cascada que se le vino encima de él. Hasta que al fin le quitó el peluche.

 _—¡Oye dámelo!, ¡Eso mío!, ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! —_  brincaba en puntitas hasta decir no más, o trataba de tumbarle y viendo la diferencia de tamaños, optó por pegarle caprichosamente

 _—¡Deja de golpearme, mujer! —_ Yuuri esquivaba sus empellones con apuro.

 _—¡No! ¡Te mereces eso y mucho más! —_ dio un último manotazo a su repertorio de golpes contra su jefe, hasta su formalidad se esfumó y continúo en su reclamo.  _—¡¿Sabes lo importante que es este día para Yuuki?! ¡No es necesario que vayas, y por lo que escuché son protocolos de segunda instancia, Katsuki Yuuri!_

_—¡C-claro que lo sé!_

_—¡¿Y entonces por qué no les dices la verdad a los de la **ANP**?! — _Meditó por un segundo el hombre frente a Vickytoria y ella no le dio tregua de respirar. _—¡A mí me consta que trabajas!, ¡Pero maldición, es tu día libre! ¡Se lo prometiste a Yuuki! ¡¿Y aun sabiendo cómo está tu sobrino, iras?!...¡Eres un intransigente! ¡Y ni se te ocurra darme la espalda porque ahora me escucharás!..._

Con propiedad la mujer sacó pecho y caminó con firmeza haciéndole ver como un niño pequeño, tal vez como una hormiga a punto de ser pisoteada o al menos, eso era lo que Yuuri sentía en esos instantes.

 _—Comprendo el que seas un cuadriculado y un adicto al trabajo. Comprendo que seas exigente y veedor de la responsabilidad. Incluso me da lo mismo si me haces tus prácticidades en las clases o si me das tus regaños en los operativos, y eso lo entiendo porque es tu labor como Jefe... **¡PERO TODO TIENE SU "MALDITO" TIEMPO Y EN ESTE MOMENTO SOLO ERES TÚ, SOLO TÚ Y NADA MÁS!** —_acabó exasperándose por completo y le importará un bledo, si le suelta una que otra palabra de su lengua _. — **¡NO, EL MALDITO TENIENTE CORONEL!, ¡TAMPOCO EL "MALDITO" SERIO Y SEÑOR AMARGADO!, ¡ YUUKI SOLO QUIERE A SU TÍO! ¡TE QUIERE A TÍ! ¡A YUURI! ¡A MÁS NADIE!**_

Yuuri parpadeaba tras esa acción. (Una muy irrespetuosa y claro que lo era, viendo sus diferencias de edades o de rangos) y aunque le duela en su orgullo o le dé pena reconocerlo, sabe que fue el amotinamiento más acertado en la menor. A su vez sus mejillas, eran adornadas con ese notable carmín y su mente a media marcha no procesaba la opinión honesta y estrellada en su cara. Vickytoria siguió con la retahíla, tomándose un respiro o acomodándose su mechón con actitudes propias de toda una dama distinguida.

_—Yo... ¿Ya te lo dije antes, no? Siempre sobrepones tu trabajo por encima de tus deseos, sacrificándolos. En otra ocasión te la dejaría pasar, ¡Pero esta vez no puedo! No con ese pequeño allí esperando con ilusión a salir contigo...Así que será mejor que desistas de ir a la **ANP** , que tomes tus cosas y vayas a ese parque o sino..._

y aquí le tiró de su ropa para ponerlo a su altura, Yuuri supo lo que era el verdadero terror hecho puchero al ver su furia contenida en esos azulejos encandilados...

_—¡Yo te romperé tu bonito rostro o patearé tu asiático y disciplinado trasero! **¡Y ESO PUEDES APOSTARLO!**_

_— **¡Y-Ya b-basta Nikiforov!**  —_Se liberó como pudo y quiso imponer orden aunque él tartamudeó no lo dejó.  _—¿Huh?...—_ Pronto su IPhone volvió a sonar en el momento que estaba por reprocharle.

Vicky supo por su expresión que serían ellos, así que cuando Yuuri lo abrió, ella se lo arrebató de sus manos y contesto por él, haciéndose pasar por una productiva secretaria.

 _—F.E.G.I Office!, Good morning! Románova speaks!. Let us know how could I help you? —_ Como no sabe japonés, habló en un convincente y formalismo inglés Británico.

Katsuki quería morir, los papeles se invirtieron. Él intentaba como sea quitarle su aparato pero esa conejita era muy escurridiza.

 _—¡Oh!... Algo así me comentó el Teniente Coronel, y de hecho iba para allá. Pero se le ha presentado un evento familiar muy importante y no podrá asistir, señor magistrado...—_ volvió a amagar para atraparla más Vicky fue rápida, pegó un brinco por lo alto cual liebre, y Yuuri terminó clavado al suelo.

En parte Vicky, no mintió. Yuuri tenía su salida con Yuuki, eso era válido. Ella aterrizó en su espalda y acabó tronándole toda su columna vertebral para dejarle Knock Out.

 _— **ITAI!!!**  _—ese "crack" le reventó hasta el alma.

 _—Usted comprenderá la situación y que estas circunstancias, son causas de fuerza mayor... ¡Ajá!...¡Ajá!... El General está enterado. ¿Si quiere? Puede llamar y verificar versiones. Tengo entendido que le dio este día como libre...—_ Vicky no perdió el tiempo y tapó todo con las coartadas reales, además, ¿No es que él estuviera infringiendo algo o sí?

La descarada rusa se cruzó de piernas como toda una miss universo, bien acomodada y revoloteándose su flequillo plateado con el índice de su dedo, aun estando sentada en la espalda maltratada de su jefe.

 _—¡Perfecto! ¡Le diré al T.C que no debe preocuparse en asistir a su reunión! —_ el magistrado no puso en tela de juicio a la voz de Vicky, que se escuchaba confiada y segura. _—¡Ajá!...¡Ajá!... ¡Sí! ...¡Sí! ...¡Sí! claro, fue un placer en atenderle señor magistrado. ¡Tenga usted un buen día! —_ Concluyó la conversación. Vicky indiscutiblemente fue la ganadora.

_—¡Listo! ¡Un achaque menos!_

_—Me vas a meter... ¡EN PROBLEMAS! —_ se la quitó de toda su entelequia al pararse con su espalda maltrecha y adolorida. _—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mentir?! ¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?!_

 _—¡Wow! ¡Qué genio!...y no he dicho nada falso, digamos que solo fui alguien "Práctica", ¡Eso lo aprendí muy bien de ti, Señor amargado! —_ su boca y sonrisa de corazón no mienten.

 _—¡Y dame mi IPhone!—_ dio pasos enojados o más bien quejosos hacia a ella con toda la intención de recuperar su aparato aunque...

 _—¡Nope, Oblígame! —_  ha estirado un poco su blusa, y se supo guardar descaradamente el artefacto dentro de su brasier.

_—Ahhhh!!! ¡Nikiforov, esto no es un juego! **¡Y SÁCATE ESO DE ALLÍ!, ¡E-ES UNA ORDEN!**_

_—Es una lástima que no pueda seguir la instrucción al pie de la letra, porque te recuerdo que no poseo placa, querido. ¡Soy una **N.N**  para todos y estoy de civil! ¡Sorry but not sorry! — _Ella, la muy persh**.... ¡Digo!, ¡La muy diva de Juaréz! (o más bien de Rusia), veía sus uñas con reparo interesante y al final ladeo su cabeza con estilo hacia él mandándole una señal frontal.

_—¡Ah! y como yo no confió en ti, me aseguraré de que Yuuki disfrute su paseo, ¡Así que también iré, te guste o no!_

_— **¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!**_

_— **¡OH SI!, ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, Y PUEDES APOSTARLO ¡ ¡O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR VICKYTORIA NIKIFOROVA ROMÁNOVA!**_

Los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar, se quedaron un buen rato admirando la pinta chistosa. Vicky y Yuuri no se han dado cuenta de la función que están entregando, el Japonés en su cuadriculado ser no tuvo compasión y expresó todas y cada una de las cosas que pensaba, algo que a Vickytoria, por un oído le entraba y por el otro le salía con su actitud despreocupada.

Eso sí, a la gente le hizo tanta gracia la discusión entre dama y el caballero...Que un niño comentó a sus padres lo que vio.

_—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira! ¿Esos muchachos son pareja?_

Yuuri y Vickytoria copiosamente enrojecieron mirando al niño...¡¿Ella y el?! ¡¿Novios?! ¡Ja! ¡Ese niño está loco!. Él no es tan desquiciado como para que la OTAN o la ONU lo metan preso  _(por mucho que le atraiga la bella oficial) y ella ni en sus sueños más extraños, pensaría estar en una relación amorosa con ese antipático (uno que a gusto personal se ve sexy con ese genial tatuaje pero sigue siendo antipático). Mmmm aunque en caso de que ese señor insista en negarse de llevarla con Yuuki, la idea descabellada que lanzó el niño, la usará a su favor._

_—¡Se pelean igualitos como tú y papá!_

_—Mi vida, ¿Recuerdas nuestros inicios?_

_—Ahhh el amor...¡El amor está en el aire!_

_— **¡Q-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!, ¡NOOOOOOOOO!**  ¡! Ella no es mi....novia! ¡E-Es imposible!_

_—¿Entonces ese peluche que me diste en nombre de nuestro amor fue una mentira?_

Vicky dramatizó con tristeza en su voz y Yuuri trató de esconder al Sr. Kobuta-chan de la vista de todo el mundo. Él pensó que su oficial se terminó de enloquecer...

 _—¿Acaso solo fui un juego para ti? —_  exageró llevándose su mano al pecho _. —¡¿Y qué me dices de los besos pasionales que me dabas ayer en la habitación o bajo la luna teniéndola de testigo taciturno?!...¡¡¡Oh~~Eres...Tan cruel!!!... —_ las perlas salinas escapaban lentamente de los zafiros azules de esa reina del drama (llámese divaforov)

Y Yuuri...Ejem... Queridos lectores... Les hemos de decir que el TC, ¡Ha sabido joderse fenomenalmente!... Incluso, se vio en ese vídeo de Vocaloid donde los Kagamine cantan su canción de las mariposas que vuelan... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Migikata No Chou?

_— **¡NOOOOO!... ¡ESO NO ES C-CIERTOOO!**... No le...N-No le crean...._

_— **¡Y LO SIGUES NEGANDO ANTE EL DIOS TODO PODEROSO!, ¡Qué gran decepción me he llevado de ti!, ¡Ahhhhhh~~¡ ME MUEROOOO!**_

La actriz rusa se ha desplomado en el suelo, y Yuuri emblanqueció con los abucheos en su contra. Le tiraban papeles, piedras, zapatos, tapas, cajitas de jugo vacías o pitillos. Por más que él explicará que todo era una artimaña de esa pequeña arpía que tiene como oficial, no le creían... ¡Mejor dicho!, se niegan a pensar que ese bello ángel puro de cabellera platinada e inmaculada fuera una sabandija...

Vicky seguía fingiendo llanto sufrido en suelo como María Mercedes  _(para servirle a usted),_  Yuuri desesperado, trataba de dialogar, negociar o de llegar a un acuerdo viable con ella.

_—¡Ya basta!, ¡Esto no es gracioso!, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!—masculló todo en bajo con angustia perpetuada en su fantasmagórica faz._

_—Porque esta es la única manera de asegurarme que me lleves contigo. —le habló también suavecito disimulando con sus manos en la cara que estaba llorando._

_—¡Ya te dije que no lo pienso hacer!_

_—¡Bien!, entonces... ¡Prepárate para una oleada de gente pidiendo tu cabeza, Katsuki! —_ Ella lo acribilló con una mirada pícara y llena de maldad.

_—"¡Carajo!"_

 

_y esto definitivamente...._

_No era un simulacro a los ojos del Teniente Coronel..._

 

_— **¡¡¡ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!! ¡¡¡¿PORQUE ERES TAN VIL Y ASI CONMIGO?!!! ¡¡YO TE ENTREGUE TODO!!, ¡¡¡MI CUERPO COMO MI ALMA TE PERTENENCEN!!! ¡¡¿Y ME SALES CON ESTO!! ¡¡TÚ ERES UN NECIO, UN ESTÚPIDO ENGREÍDO, POCO HOMBRE, VANIDOSO, QUE ME HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN!!!**_

Yuuri sermoneará al mexicano cuando regrese de Rusia por enseñarle a la diablilla que tiene por oficial esas canciones dramáticas de Roció Durcal y de Amanda Miguel.

 _— **¡Espera! ¡Espera!...** Ya no ...N-no grites ...—_ seguían los abucheos  _—¡Etto, juro que esto es un mal entendido!—_ la avalancha de cosas hacia su integridad era inevitable.

_— **¡MENTIRA, TODO ERA MENTIRA! ¡PALABRAS AL VIENTO QUE TU ME DECIAS! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!**  — y no se sabe cómo le hizo, pero Kobuta-chan regresó a sus manos, convirtiéndolo en una arma mortal felpuda hacia ese japonés. — **SEÑORES, ÉL ME MINTIÓ, ÉL ME HA DICHO QUE ME AMABA Y NO ERA VERDAD, ÉL ME MINTIÓ, NO ME AMABA.**_

_—Stop!, Stop!, **STOP PLEASE!,**   **Ok!, Ok!, Ok!...**_ _¡Tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! **¡TÚ GANAS!** —Y_uuri la acercó a él, como si la abrazara. Continuaron hablando susurrado bajo esa posición _—¿Si dejo que vengas conmigo acabarás con este espectáculo de mal gusto.?_

 _—¿No me estás mintiendo?—_ le sonrió inocente con esa boca de corazón y ojitos radiantes.

 _—¿Tengo cara de estar fregando, Vickytoria? —_ Al fin le tuteó.  _—¡Solo ayúdame y sácame de este lío!_

 _—Amazing! —_ y se salió con la suya, primer punto para la conejita traviesa, cero para el zorro kamikaze.

_—¿Y q-q-qué se supone que deba hacer?_

_—Eres mi supuesto **"** novio **"**  tratando de pedir disculpas, tienes que hacer alguna cosa romántica creíble para así seguir la corriente..._

_—¡Ahhh no! ¡Eso sí que no!...¡Me niego a pasar una burla pública y bochornosa como esa! ¡Es demasiado para mí! ¡Soy japonés!_

_—O es dejar tu dignidad, reservades y orgullo aun lado o te tocará tratar de escapar a una manada de toros... Yuu~ri...—_ la voz cantarina de Vicky al nombrarle o al sonreírse juguetona como si nada, dictaban que no podía salvarse y Yuuri, solo pensaba que esto era una pesadilla sin fin. _—_ y te recuerdo que el uso de armas contra civiles, está prohibido.

La mujer que se pavoneaba con sus dotes actorales le daría "luz verde" para que él, de alguna forma sacara a relucir su experiencia _"Práctica"._ Su jefe es, Yuuri  _"Práctico"_ Katsuki, Vicky confía en que se las arreglará.

_—¡Bien!, ¡Gamba, Katsuki-san!._

_—¡¡¡Vickytoria!!! ¡E-espera! ¿Qué es lo que debo decir?. ¡N-no me dejes solo!_

Su reacción nerviosa y aminorada fue demasiado tarde...Ella se ha separado de golpe, alejándose muy afligida de él y habla en voz alta sus ocurrencias disparatadas.

_— **¿SI TANTO DICES AMARME POR QUÉ ME NIEGAS COMO TU NOVIA?, ¿TAN POCO DURÓ TU AMOR HACIA A MÍ? ¡¡¡VEN Y DIME QUE NO ME AMAS EN MI PRESENCIA, YUU~RIII!!!**_

_—¡¡Es verdad!! ¿Porque la niegas a la linda señorita?_  
—¡Buuuuuu!  
—¡Poco hombre!  
—¡Tírenlo al rio antes de que deje Críos!  
—¡Despiadado!  
—¡De seguro ese desgraciado está revolcando con otra, querida!  
—¡No merece tus lágrimas, amor! ¡Estoy disponible!!

 _— **¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, ¡Basta, STOOOOOP!**...Jaaaaaaaaaaa... Ahamm...ahhmmm... Ca... ¿Cariño?... — _por primera vez la conejita tenía que reunir fuerzas para no reírse y mantener su fachada ante la cara roja o la timidez extrema que ha puesto su jefe.  _—Yoo... T-te dije que esto es un mal... E-entendido._

_—¡Entonces dímelo! ¡¿Porque no me reconoces como tu novia ante los demás?!_

_—Porque yo..._

_¡Ok!...Vickytoria dijo romántico ¿No?,_ Yuuri meditó mucho las palabras que debía escoger en medio de sus ansias y sus temblores.  _Él espera que lo que tiene en mente ¡funcione!, ¡Si Phichit o Chris se llegaran a enterar de este papelón, será hombre fregado como shipeado de por vida!_

_—P-porque Yoo... Yooo...._

_— **¡¡¡¿YO QUÉ?!!!**_

_— **¡¡¡YOO NO PUEDO LLAMAR NOVIA, LA MUJER QUE SE ROBA MIS SUEÑOS, MIS DESVELOS O QUE ME TIENE IMPLORANDO SUS CARICIAS EN MIS ALAS DESGARRADAS, PORQUE SERÁS MI ESPOSA ANTE EL ALTAR!!!** — _expresó inseguro pero firme al fin de cuentas. Por lo menos no tartamudeó.

El  ** _"_** _Ohhhh **"**  _dentro del público, o el jadeo de sorpresa se replicaban por montón y Vickytoria no esperó que su jefe tuviese esa "imaginación"... Eso sonó como a una propuesta de matrimonio, porque si lo era, ¿No? ¡Que impresionante! Debía admitir que fue muy recursivo. Inclusive, sus pómulos llegaron a colorearse de un bello carmín al tomarla desprevenida.

 _—P-por eso te p-pido que me perdones si... Sí... Si te hice llorar por ese mal entendido... —_ el silencio lo destroza, y no dejaba de sudar o apretar sus manos en su aminoramiento. Seguía tenso esperando algo y que Vicky le ayudara en lo sea... ¡Cualquier cosa!

La conejita se cubrió su cara, Yuuri pensó que ahora si era hombre muerto, y lo que no se imaginó fue que esa mujer sea tan malvada con las bromas, que finalmente mostró un rostro lloroso de la felicidad.

 _— **¡¡¡YUUUUUUURIIIIIII!!!... ¡¡¡MI VIDA!!!, ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!**  — _dio un par de zancadas y pronto se lanzó hacia él como Julieta a su romeo.

Ya ustedes saben cómo es Vickytoria, Necesitaba darle realismo al asunto.

Ese par, terminaron en el suelo, la chica restregaba sus cachetes con los ajenos diciéndole muchas cosas lindas y con muchos corazoncitos esparciéndose en el lugar. Nuestro público gritaba y aplaudía de la emoción por ver el final feliz en esta "parejita improvisada". Mientras tanto, el muchacho quedó hecho una piedra carbonizada, o más bien su cerebro se fundió por lo que acaba de hacer.

Con esa fandango, Yuuki ya tenía a Makka a su lado, buscaba tanto a su tío como a Vicchan, y al ver el tumulto de gente se dirigió allá para ver qué pasaba. Yuuki llevó sus manos de lado y lado de sus redondos cachetitos en sorpresa, cuando pudo visualizar a su tío rojo como tomate, al lado de la señorita bonita y ella le rodeara unos de sus brazos cariñosamente.

 _—¡Qué vergüenza! —_ dijo aquello acartonado, producto de la pena. _—¡Jamás había hecho algo tan vergonzoso en mi vida!_

 _—Lo siento cariño, debías hacerlo si quieres vivir. —_ le guiño un ojo. _—¡Y dime lindura! —_ continuó bromeándole.

 _—¡No pienso decirte eso! —_ Se defendió.  _—Eres un demonio con un rostro de ángel._

 _—Moohhh~~ que amargado "Esposo" me he ganado y yo que me estaba divirtiendo. Peeeeero, ¡Gracias por el halago! ¡Ah! y recuerda nuestro trato "mi vida", o te irá "peor"... —_ le pellizcó sus mejillas al final. La cordialidad que disfrazaba su amenaza, acompañada con esa sonrisa de corazón, ¡Se sintió!

Más la gota escalofriante y escurridiza sobre la frente de Yuuri, ¡Apareció!

El T.C no tiene opción, él suspiró con esa batalla perdida contra la chica, esa, la misma oficial rebelde, que le abrazaba muy caprichosa como triunfadora, se llevó todos los honores.

Habiéndose calmado el alboroto de hace unos instantes, Yuuki preguntó sobre lo que había pasado, y Yuuri técnicamente fulminó con la mirada a Vickytoria. Ella no le da detalles en son de paz, pero al menos le inventa una historia "creíble" para Yuuki, aunque le hubiese gustado contarle todo con lujos y detalles. Ya eran las 9:30 A.M, Yuuri revisaba que todas las cosas que consiguió estuvieran en orden en su auto, y mientras estaba concentrado en el portón de atrás, Vicky se puso a su lado con una carita curiosa y ambas manos detrás de su crin.

 _—¿Y bien, señor amargado? ¿Cuándo nos iremos? —_  pregunta con interés en lo que Yuuki jugueteaba por ahí con Makkachin.

 _—¿Hmmm?... Tras que me obligas a traerte... ¿Me exiges? —_ Bufó con sátira.  _—Eres demasiado pretenciosa, Vickytoria. —_ cerró el portón, al terminar de contabilizar todo.

 _—¡Ok!...De acuerdo, de acuerdo, admito que se me fue un poco la mano. Lo siento, Yuuri amargado.—_ se disculpó.

Hace rato que Vicky le hablaba con amabilidad o sin formalismos para verse fuerte ante él y tal vez le nombraba con cariño porque admite que su guardia bajó demasiado o porque extrañaba tener esa cercanía con su "jefe/amigo", desde que sucedió el impase que les distanció.

_—Pero era eso, o tú no me llevarías..._

_—¿Ah sí?... ¿No me digas? ¡Cuéntame más!...—_ respondió con una pizca de ironía. Él también había cedido su muralla, no del todo, pero al menos ya le dirigía la palabra o aceptaba el que llamase "Yuuri Amargado", "Cari-bonito" o esa clase de cosas a su persona.

 _—¡Fíjate!, ¡Si te digo!... —s_ e la devolvió en la misma forma y con decencia al juntar sus palmas en un ademán petulante.

_—¡Y olvídate de tu idea! ¡No pienso llevarte!._

_—Oh usted no aprende, ¿Verdad? —_ le arguyó con causa.  _—Veamos cómo le harás con Yuuki presente._

_—¿No serías capaz de jugar tan sucio?_

_—¿Me estás retando?—_ le arqueó su ceja con malicia _. —¿Quieres que repita el escándalo y le cuente a Yuuki lo que pasó?_

¡Diablos, señorita!...¡Directo en su quijada! ¡Y ella no piensa dar su brazo a torcer!... La pelea tontamente se extendió hasta que Yuuki apareció a salvar la patria, y definitivamente Vicky volvió a sacar ventaja. Yuuki, ha saltado con su tío diciéndole sobre cuando partirían al paseo, además de recordarle de querer llevar a Vicchan con ellos.

La Oficial estratega, se hizo la indecisa para montar mejor su mejor coartada o también jugó su papel de  _"modesta",_ diciendo que no quería incomodar, pero Yuuki no desistió, al contrario insistió. Yuuri no puede usar su _"prácticidad",_ porque su sobrino estaba muy encariñado con la conejita, lo otro que jugaba en su contra, era el sentido de compasión tremenda en su pequeñín y este, le explicaba el por qué quería llevar a Vicchan con ellos. Terminó dándole un fuerte gancho derecho a sus buenas costumbres altruistas y a su nobleza.

 _—¡Vicchan y Makkachín, no conocen a nadie aquí!, ¡Se pueden perder! ¡Y tampoco conocen lugares bonitos!, ¡Sería muy cool si pasearamos todos! ¡Anda Vicchan!, ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Te prometo que te vas a divertir! —_  pasó a rogarle a su señorita y luego volvió con Yuuri.  _—Tio Yuu, ¡¿Verdad que Vicchan si puede venir?! —_  el golpe bajo fue peor y ya con esas palabras del infante, Yuuri no podía retractarse.

Y pensar que el señor quería un día tranquilo... Al parecer, ¡No podrá!

 _—¡Tío Yuuri! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!... ¡Tú me enseñaste que los caballeros nunca dejan solos a las señoritas, y más si son conocidas de uno. Puede pasarle algo por no saber el lugar. ¡Vicchan es una señorita!, ¡Y una muy bonita por lo que me dijiste en la casa! —_ toda la gama de rojos estallaron en la cara de Yuuri y tal aspaviento ha hecho que la jovencita le mirase con cierta incredulidad o que se le saliera una risilla conspiradora.

 _—¿Hmmm?... Así que... Soy "bonita" para tu tío ¿Eh?...¿Quién lo creyera? —_  dijo haciéndose la interesante.

Aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa de la impresión, y no sabe cómo manejar esa sensación "burbujeante" que le produjo escuchar eso. Quizás sea por el hecho de no imaginarse a Yuuri en ese plan (a sabiendas de que él, está enojado con ella) o tampoco en verle sostener ese tipo de conversaciones con el pequeño... Eso pensó.

Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragara completo... Su sobrino sí que sabe ponerlo en aprietos, pese a lo dicho por Yuuki para convencerlo, no fue suficiente como para obligar a Yuuri a _"aceptarla del todo";_ y Vickytoria atacó con un último as bajo su manga.

_—¡Bien Yuuki!, Hagamos algo...¡Iré contigo!, pero mi condición será que el amargado de mi jefe acepte el estar con nosotros a cada instante, cuidarnos, subirse a los juegos que me muestres, reírse y tomarse muchas fotos._

_— **¡¡¡YUUPIIIIIIIIII!!!**_

_—¡¿Ah?! —_ un tic en su ojo surgió.

_—¡Lo que Oíste! Solo así aceptaré._

_—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya Vicchan dijo que si irá, Tio Yuu! ¿Llevémosla, si?_ — Juntó sus manos en ruego. Sus ojitos adorables o esa carita tierna en Yuuki, le dieron el toque final.

_—Pe...peero..._

_— **¿Y**  no creo que seas tan ruin de romperle el corazón a tu sobrino con tal de no llevar a su linda y bonita señorita con él **?** Yo que tú lo hiciera, de no hacerlo,_ _eso sería muy grave y malvado de tu parte._ _... —_ La pelusa tramposa comentó aquello en ruso, se sacó otra vez el clavo.

Fue inteligente obteniendo su segundo punto ante ese zorro.

Yuuki se fue derechito al Auto con Makkachin, esperaban afuera mientras los más grandes, hablaban sus cosas de grandes. La verdad Vickytoria toreaba el fastidio de Yuuri de la mejor forma posible, y ella no niega que se estaba divirtiendo. El hombre no paraba de quejarse.

_—Vamos no es "taaaan" malo._

_—Ahora si eres ilegal cuando te conviene, ¿y también una damisela indefensa? —_ eso sí que lo hizo bufar sarcásticamente.  _—Tú eres una oficial en formación, de mis reclutas más jóvenes del F.E.I.G y una experta esgrimista bajo la mano de Crispino. ¡Podrás arreglártelas!.. ¡Ah! pero si tanto quieres llevar a mi sobrino, ¡Ten! —_  le dio su billetera.  _— Yo los dejaré a ambos en Ikebukuro mientras soluciono mi asunto en la **ANP**._

_—Ooooh, pero vuelvo y te planteo todo con la nueva situación que me propones. Soy ilegal con una pequeña criatura en mis brazos, expuesta a los grandes peligros de la ciudad. ¿Y si me pasa algo en Ikebukuro y me piden documentos que acrediten mi mayoría de edad como los permisos tuyos para tener a Yuuki conmigo?, porque en Japón son estrictos cuando se trata de infantes. ¿Y si nos perdemos allá porque al señor adulto, maniático de las reglas y de la extrema disciplina policial estuvo más al pendiente de una Reunión externa que en su sobrino? —_ _el Fatality moralista tomó bandera en Vicky._

_—Por muy emancipada que sea, sigo siendo menor de edad acá en las leyes de Japón y yo aún no domino el idioma. También te recuerdo que el magistrado ya debió confirmar con el General lo de tu día libre, ¡Así que no hay excusas! ¡Debes velar por nosotros! ¡No seas amargado!_

_—¡Me siento invadido!...—_ _o tal vez asaltado a su espacio personal..._

_—!Y te pondrás viejo y calvo como mi tio Yakov de tanto quejarte!_

Lo gracioso fue, que el desatine del final, por casi...hace que aflore en él una pequeña risilla de lo absurdo de su situación. Podría jurar que ya puede comprender a su hermano mayor cuando su ex-jefe _(el padre de Vicky)_  lo sacaba de quicio y optaba por darle patadas voladoras en respuesta. Vicky a su lado, se dio cuenta de ese detalle risueño en la faz de Yuuri  _(aunque durara pocos segundos)_ y se atrevió a elevar su apuesta.

 _—¡OK!...¡Ok!...¡Ok!...¡Te propongo algo, Yuuri amargado! —_  le detuvo para que le mirase y le habló con su típica dulzura. _—Hagamos tregua solo por hoy entre los dos. Mañana si quieres, me pones a correr con tus entrenamientos de ogro espartano o me das todas las carpetas del Locker judicial para organizarlas y morir en el intento porque es casi que imposible poder con ello, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra para castigarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Pero acepta su petición, ¡Míralo como esta!, ¡Se ve feliz! ¡Mírale esa sonrisa! —_ allí señalo en dirección a Yuuki, acariciando y hablando muy contento con el gran caniche café.

 _—Sé que fui una entrometida, aunque de no hacer esto, Yuuki lloraría y jamás te lo perdonaría. Sé te tocó sacrificar tus vacaciones cuando yo estaba en Hasetsu por el mismo motivo. Dime algo... ¿Dejarás que tu trabajo dañe de nuevo, este bonito momento que tienes con él? —_ Y ha de pulular en él ese toque carmín en las mejillas del asiático, comprendiendo el punto.

Su vergüenza o la culpa de su terquedad le superan por mil... Una que no quiere cargar nuevamente por "sobreponer" sus responsabilidades laborales al relegar los deseos de su sobrino o de si mismo, al mínimo, como le ha dicho la cándida joven que tiene a su frente. Él odia eso de él. Odia ser así tan ensimismado a su quehacer, que inconscientemente lastima a quienes rodean...

 _—¿Entonces?...¿Aceptas?... Prometo no darte problemas de esta índole otra vez... — "y de igual forma...esto será lo último que haga."... —_ Pensó eso aquello para ella.

El fraseo final escondía algo que Yuuri no visionaba por estar pendiente a su sobrino, más para Vickytoria era un fuerte indicio, de que sería su despedida. Tenía claro de que si Yuuri hablaba con ella fue porque lo obligó hacerlo en contra de su voluntad. Sabe que su jefe aún está distante y renuente a socializar con ella, después de joderlo todo por su necedad o no ser lo suficiente madura en esos días que acaeció la calamidad. Aunque también, es probable que él acepte su iniciativa, porque está en juego la alegría de su sobrino.

Conoce muy bien ese lado  _"frío mezclado de una cortesía protocolaria"_ de él,  _(pero en esta ocasión Yuuri no estaba siendo así, realmente accedió, solo que Vicky se estaba anticipando a los hechos)_  y así fuese temporal, aprovechará por mucho, sus últimos tratos en el país oriental y luego desaparecerá de sus vidas.

Retomará su camino solitario, lleno de máscaras elitistas y terminará dándole la razón a su tía sobre su "locura encaprichada" como ella le dijo en un principio cuando se opuso tajantemente a que se realizara con la misma profesión de su padre.

No menguó a la tristeza oculta de sus pensamientos, prefirió olvidar, centrarse en Yuuki quien  en ese momento aparece llamando la atención al par de jóvenes grandes, y mantuvo su buena actitud enmascarada tras su falsa sonrisa...Sonrisa que Yuuri, no pudo ubicar como suele hacerlo otra veces por el rollo complicado que está atravesando.

 _—¡Vamos!, ¡Será divertido! ¿Qué dices?_ _—_  Katsuki Yuuri no tenía escapatoria y debió asumir sus cargos con una frase...

_— **¡NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS, YUURI!**_

**S** u emoción fue tal que ella se le tira encima, olvidando protocolo y él no sabe cómo reaccionar. Pronto, Vicky fue consciente de lo que hizo.

 _"No te emociones, Vicky"... "Recuerda que es un convenio". . ._ _—_ _S_ e reprendió a sí misma.

Se alejó de golpe, intentando respetar el espacio ajeno o quedando visiblemente nerviosa, por lo que disimuló sus inquietudes gritándole algo tipo:  _—¡¿HEY?! ¿¡QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡ERES EL CONDUCTOR, YUURI AMARGADO! ¡EL PASEO NOS ESPERA! —_ mientras corría para estar con Yuuki...

Yuuri solo observa a esa muchacha con calma y él se pregunta si... ¿Hizo bien en "confiar" en ella una vez más?...

 

 

_🔥 _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ 🔥 _🔥__

 

**_Parque temático de Ikebukuro - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 10:10 A.M (mismo día)_

 

 **I** kebukuro hace parte del sorprendente "barrio" famoso de Toshima y el viaje desde Shibuya hasta allá, puede durar de 20 a 40 minutos según el vehículo a usar. Pero no estamos aquí para hacerles una descripción geográfica, si no para saber cómo será el desenlace final entre el zorro japonés vs la conejita rusa gracias al poder de convencimiento del mini-katsudón.

Pisando terreno, Vickytoria desde el asiento trasero no deja de asombrarse con su boca de corazón o de mirar todo con un brillo único de fascinación de sus enormes ojos de conejo revoltoso por medio de la ventana. En sí, ese sector es un complejo con tiendas de todo tipo, mantiene un gran acuario y un mirador en el rascacielos "Sunshine 60" el cual era el más alto en su momento en todo Japón...

En el Tokyo Metropolitan Theater se interpretan conciertos de música clásica y ópera. Las calles o alrededores hay locales de series Anime, Cómic americano y mangas. Los aficionados al cosplay se reúnen para enseñar sus trajes en variados parques, habían Outfits especializadas con el último grito de la moda (cosa que mató de gusto y por mucho a la rusa), o restaurantes 5 estrellas, entre otras variedades. Vicky gritaba como loca al seguir emocionándose. Le señalaba de todo al pequeñín o le preguntaba cosas que no entendía del idioma asiático y Yuuki también estaba feliz porque su paseo sería el más divertido de todos los tiempos del mundo (valga la redundancia) "mundial" por tener a sus personas favoritas consigo, además de Makkachin, quien dormía plácidamente encima de ellos.

Se veía feliz y pintado en todos los juegos...

Por otra parte Yuuri, avistaba por segundos las acciones impulsivas e infantiles de Vicky, la cual se ha convertido en otra niña más y no en la  _"supuesta"_ joven madura que le ayudaría con Yuuki. Él no sabe lo que depare el día de hoy. Tan solo espera sobrevivir ante los disparates arrolladores de la rusa y a la resistencia titánica de su sobrino.

De tantos lugares optaron por en el parque temático más emblemático de Ikebukuro. La oferta gastronómica incluye cafeterías al estilo de anime, puestos de Ramén y restaurantes locales como extranjeros. También gozaba de escenarios temáticos a muchas series televisadas a nivel nacional en el país oriental, atracciones mecánicas, zonas verdes y el famoso Acuario gigante. Siendo este último, al primer lugar donde Yuuki la arrastró y a su tío también.

¡Oh! ¿y si preguntan por el IPhone ajeno?, Vicky lo devolvió pero le advirtió que como le escuchará hablar con los tipos de la  ** _ANP_** , no dudará en golpearlo.

 _— **¡¡WOW!!! ¡MIRAAA YUUKI SON MANTARRAYAS GIGANTES!** — _aparentemente Vicky se prometió no deslumbrarse pero esa mujer no paraba de gritar, correr o de apuntar con su dedo a todo lo que movía con brillos a su alrededor sobre los enormes cristales traslucidos. _— **¡¡WAHHHHHH¡¡ ¡¡ESOS SON DELFINES! !Y ALLÁ HAY UN TIBURÓN BLANCO! ¡MIRA SUS COLMILLOS! ¡MIRA SUS COLMILLOS!**_

 _—Mi maestra me dijo que los tiburones son muy grandotes como peligrosos y eso que no has visto el "Calamar C_ _olosal"._ _—_ gesticuló todo lo dicho con muchas expresiones graciosas.

 _— **REALLY?!**  —_ en un santiamén se vio marchando a la velocidad de la luz, se puso a la altura de Yuuki para abrazarlo, mirarle con sus ojos llorones de huevo frito y soltando ideas conspirativas al temblar de miedo por ese de ese animal depredador de las profundidades del océano  _— **¡¿Y SI ESTO SE ROMPE Y EL TIBURÓN O ESA COSA VISCOSA QUE ME DIJISTE NOS COME?! ¡¿NO SE ROMPERÁ O SI PEQUEÑÍN** **?! AHHHHHHH~~ ME MUERO!**_

 _— **¡¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!** —_algunos citadinos la forzaron a callar.

 _—Era de esperarse con esos gritos...Tu dueña es muy exagerada y escandalosa, amigo. —_ Yuuri habló en voz baja al acariciar a Makkachin, y el perrito le da un lengüetazo en respuesta. La vio venir en Vickytoria...

_—Ups!_

_—También mi maestra me dijo este acuario de cristal es muy fuerte, así que no se romperá. ¡Mira! ¡Vayamos a otra zona¡ ¡Allá hay varios pececitos de colores! ¡EL PEZ BAILARÍN TE GUSTARÁ!._

_—¿Eh? ¿Un momento? —_ El chiste en su rostro fue imparable. _—¿Pez bailarín?_

_—¡Sí y es de mis favoritos!, porque su bonita cola y sus aletas tienen muchos colores. Son parecidos a un tutú de bailarina y cuando nada o mueve sus aletas en el agua, me recuerda mucho a ti al bailar._

_"Awwwww me lo como a besos"—_ Yuuki definitivamente sabe cómo derretir su corazón y pronto habló. _— ¡¡Oh Right here we go!!_

_—Yeiiii!_

Esos dos iban o venían de un cristal a otro mirando las especies marinas del lugar sin parar de gritar o pedir disculpas a los visitantes, y en sí, este no es el acuario más grande (se encuentra en Okinawa), en ese orden de ideas. Pero su bosquejo llama la atención por los juegos de luces y la vegetación marina que hacen que cada depósito de transparente sea una obra maestra y digna de la vida submarina.

No obstante Yuuri, con su ceja por lo alto o sus manos dentro de su viejo y cómodo blazer, no dejaba de asombrarse ante lo vivas y enérgico que estaba su sobrino, parecía otro; o de la misma Vicky. Fue como si esa pequeña conejo curiosa que conoció a sus 6 años de edad, emergiera de la Joven adolescente.

_— **¡¡¡TIO YUUU, CAMINAAA, NO HAY TIEMPO!!!**  —_ _Yuuki tironeaba inútilmente de sus ropas llamando su atención..._

_—¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué?_

_—¡¡¡TIENES QUE TOMAR MUCHAS FOTOS!!!, ¡¡¡LO PROMETISTE!!!_

_—¡HAZLE CASO, AMARGADO! ¡VEN CON NOSOTROS! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, MAKKACHIN! —_ y Vicky fue en su ayuda empujando a su jefe por la espalda.

_—¿Eh?...P-Pero..._

_— **¡¡¡CERO EXCUSAS!!!** —_ Gritaron felices al tiempo y Makka volvió a ladrar.

Los jueces alegres con la bola peluda café, arrastraron a su víctima por todo el lugar, y él no pudo oponerse a ninguna de sus demandas. Les tomó muchas fotos con poses chistosas, otras extrañas y las últimas fueron tomadas por Vicky. Ella sí o sí, hizo que el adulto del grupo saliera al lado de su sobrinito. Aunque después, le regañara por esa risa robotizada.

En fin, Yuuri no es que sea el más apasionado en el arte de la fotografía. ¿Cierto?

Luego de ello, salieron de allí y arribaron a la zona de videojuegos virtuales o tradicionales. El formato era parecido a una mini feria en Ikebukuro. Vicky nunca había tocado tantas maquinas (O aparatejos) que emularan algo del mundo real y no era la más diestra pero se divertía junto con Yuuki en Las motos, los Esquíes, el Minibasket, en el DDR o el Just Dance. Del mismo modo, ocurrió con los artefactos manuales y obligaba a su jefe a que le enseñase, haciéndolo participar en varios de estos como los topos, el tiro al blanco, los aros, el martillo o las botellas. Solo fueron algunos de los tantos que probaron reivindicando esas tradiciones de antaño que con sus diferentes formas y múltiples coloridos llenaron de alegrías a muchas generaciones...

Justamente, de lo manual emigraron otra vez a las consolas de mando (Los árcade, La Play 4 o la Xbox One) para jugar las categorías dentro del mundo gamer, y unas de las favoritas de Yuuki, eran los de combate.

 _—¡¡¡Moooh~~!!!! ¡¡¡Pido cambio de personaje!!! —_ revoloteó su puño en protesta al cielo.Fue toda un chuscada porque ella no era tan sagaz en estas cosas como su principito.

_—Te dije que Alice the Rabit era difícil de usar si no conoces bien sus mandos._

_—Bueno, si me lo dijiste pero...._

_—¿peeeero?_

_—Es que..._ _—_ pero todo se le olvidaba rápidamente con ver lo fashionistas que eran las chicas en Bloody Road. _—_ ** _¡¡¡_ _ES QUE SE VÉ TAAAAAN DIVINA CON SU LOOK!!! ¡¡REALMENTE AMO SU OUTFIT!!_**

 

 _"y después tu dueña dice el no tener un gusto a los conejos, ¿Puedes creerlo Makkachin?"..._   _—_ El ladrido de Makka sirvió como apoyo a lo dicho por Yuuri. Él señor Quejón estaba a lo lejos escuchando la algarabía de la auto-invitada.

Yuuki, le indicaba como desplazarse o utilizar los botones y poco a poco Vicky le fue agarrando la maña. Yuuri fue a mirar un par de catálogos nuevos, pensaba comprarlos para llevarlos a su casa o mostrárselos al hámster cuando dispusiera de tiempo para jugar. Pero, él vio que de la nada, unos tipos que no pasaban de sus 20 años, usurparon el lugar del pequeñín o de la conejita en la máquina de juegos creyéndose la gran cosa. Ellos reclamaron y los otros se negaron a devolverle su partida, diciéndoles que este lugar no era para niños. Vicky con su puchero reluciente o un Yuuki con sus cachetes inflados en respuesta, estaban a punto de exigirles su lugar y en esas...

_—¿Ocurre algo?_

_—Yuuri Amargado / Tio Yuu... —_  Vicky y Yuuki lo nombraron por inercia.

El caniche atento gruñía al lado del humano japonés que dio un par de pasos hacia los muchachos con circunspección, les pidió amablemente que les devolviera puesto que les pertenece porque su sobrino y su invitada llegaron de primero. (Hasta allí, todo "normal") Solo que Vicky, sintió una aura pesada e implícita en sus palabras y sabe que cuando Yuuri se pone así, es porque piensa hacer alguna de sus hijuep****** ...digo, "jugadas prácticas" y de hecho, ¡Lo hará!

Los chicos se burlaron a sus anchas del "cuatro ojos" con ropa de anciano (como le apodaron) cuando él, les hizo la propuesta de regalarles el puesto e incluso todo su dinero a cambio que le ganaran una partida en algún juego de combate. No importaba cual fuere el de su preferencia.

Y si ganaba, deberían aceptar todas sus condiciones.

Vicky no entendía mucho porque aún no sabe japonés y menos las tretas que hay bajo cuerda en el lado obscuro de los gamers, pero Yuuki si le entendió y le explicó muy a su manera. Los muchachos aceptaron, pensando que tendrían plata fácil y escogieron KOF (The King Of Fighters)

Que equivocados estaban....

 _—¡_ _Y El ganador es el Señor Katsuki!_ _—_ Dijo el juez improvisado del lugar.

 _—_ _Caballeros fue un honor hacer trato con ustedes, pero pensándolo bien les dejaré el espacio. Mi sobrino y mi acompañante quieren ir a otro lugar._   _—_ Yuuri hace un corto asentimiento después de recibir el dinero acordado y se va con sus protegidos.

_—¡_ _IDIOTA! ¡¿No que siempre se te llena la boca diciendo que eres el mejor jugando estas cosas?!_

_— **¡¿**_ _Y QUIÉN CARAJOS EN SUS 5 SENTIDOS PENSARÍA QUE UN MOJIGATO CON ROPA DE VIEJO Y GAFAS, FUESE **"KATSUDAMN01"?!** ¡ES EL JUGADOR ONLINE MÁS BESTIAL QUE HAY SOBRE LA PLATAFORMA VIRTUAL DE COMBATES EN KOF!_

_—¡_ _Ahí va toda mi Mesada!_

**_—¡_ ** **_ESTA MIERDA ES TU CULPA!_ **

**_—¡_ ** **_ES TUYA, ESTÚPIDO!_ **

Y así se golpeaban entre si el par de abatidos... Menuda sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que Yuuri no solo acabó la batalla de forma mortal, sino que a cada uno les hizo combos, y trucos distintos como el Twister Drive, el Chain Slide Touch, e incluyendo el famoso "desespero" usando a "Chris" como personaje jugable. (y conste que los muy maricones....es decir, que los rivales se fueron por Rugal) Los espectadores, muchachos de otras edades o gamers vieja guardia no paraban de hablar o de asombrarse por la tunda que el famoso  _"Katsudamn01"_  ¡les dejo! y que obviamente le reconocieron sus movimientos porque solo ese usuario se daba el lujo de manejar a ese personaje a la perfección. Yuuki, le hablaba a Vicky que ese juego era uno de los favoritos de su tío y que precisamente Chris, es su personaje predilecto.

 _—¡Yuu Oji-San, Kakoiiii neeee!_  — alabó el más chiquitín del grupo. Yuuri le sonrió y sacudió sus cabellos en respuesta con un  _"Arigato Yuuki-chan"_

 _—_ _Sabía que esa amabilidad no era del todo sincera_... _—_ Hablo Vicky con pavor. _— ¡Pobres!, los dejaste limpios y sin el pasaje de regreso..._

 _—Ellos aceptaron y solo seguí las reglas. —_ Afirmó serio con base de sobra. _— y no me quejo, todo lo que sea ahorro en el bolsillo para nosotros, bienvenido sea. —_ Mencionó concentrado al contabilizar el botín ganado.

 _—Señor Amargado_ _... ¿Nadie te ha dicho que aparte de ser tan  cuadriculado, también eres un tacaño?_ _—_ su lengua no se medió.

_—Esos dulces que tú te comes cada 5 minutos no se pagan solos. ¿Cierto Makkachin?_

— _¡WOOF-WOOF!_ — el ladrido resuena por el andén dándole la razón al humano varón.

 _— **HAAAHH!!¡? ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡¿LO ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO YUUKI?!**_ _—_ Vicky le abucheó por en todo el camino en lo que su niño lagrimeaba de la risa.  _— **¡MAKKA, NO LO APOYES!**_

y Yuuri sin darse cuenta ha comenzado a disfrutar del paseo, en el instante que esa línea curva y tímida se dibujaba en sus labios.

Pronto fueron a otros puntos de Ikebukuro, exactamente a las atracciones mecánicas de alto calibre. Allí Vickytoria si se dio gusto de gritar "Amazings" a diestra y siniestra junto con Yuuki. Montaron el carrusel, o los carritos chocones (en este juego, Yuuri terminó siendo víctima de los choques intencionales de Vicky teniendo a su principito consigo, en venganza por haberle dicho "glotona"...Pero el señor no se quedó atrás e iniciaron una guerra sin fin entre los tres), Yuuri en el resto de juegos no quiso subirse pero se ofreció a tomarles muchas fotos y sin renegar, incluso estaba más presto. Yuuki y Vicky accedieron a los paraguas y a la casa de los espejos. También al Twister, El Lapicero, El barco de Marco Polo, El Platillo Volador y muchos más.

Las Cataratas fueron divertidas según la adolecente y el chaval en la parte donde chapuceaban. Más adelante Yuuki vio una nueva atracción que recién se inauguraba en Ikebukuro: El salto en Bungee. Yuuki pretendía montarse ahí con su "valientísimo" tío, Cosa que a Yuuri lo tomó fuera de base o que tragara duro la saliva que pasaba por su árida garganta al mirar el aparato de abajo hacia arriba con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Era alto, exageradamente alto para su japonesa y desahuciada expectativa.

Vicky no paraba de reírse insolentemente de su jefe, hasta le dio algo de moral al palmearlo con gusto en su hombro, como diciéndole: ¡Fue un placer conocerte, vaquero!

Pero allí, uno de los trabajadores avisó que el niño por no tener la altura requerida, no podía montarse. Yuuri pensó haberse salvado de ese intento de suicidio predeterminado. Sin embargo, como Yuuki no podía permitir que su tío subiera allí desamparado, le pidió a Vicky que fuese con él.

_—_ **_WHAAAAAAAAAT?_ **

_—¡_ _Ve con tió Yuu! ¡Si van juntos, tío Yuu no se sentirá solito!... Yo no puedo acompañarlo porque esos señores no me dejan subir, buuuuuuuu~_ _—_  se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca en su carita redonda, denotando su enfado con los feos trabajadores.

Vickytoria se puso blanca como la nieve, en cambio Yuuri le miraba socarrón y con una pose de superioridad única, que con tal de verle en suplicio o pidiendo ayuda, se tirará hasta del Cañón del Chicamocha, si es necesario.

 ** _« "_** _Al que no quiere caldo se le dan dos tazas **" »** ,_ dirían los latinos (Leo y Alessia).

Él no perdió tiempo y tampoco le fue difícil jalonear a Vickytoria. Una jugada a su lado competitivo encarandole que no sería capaz de hacerlo, fue la engañifa retadora orquestada por ese zorro japonés. Concibió que la conejita cayera en redondo bajo sus artilugios y respondiéndole con un  _"¡NO TENGO MIEDO!"..._

Ahora, hallándose desde lo más latente y alto de ese rascacielos monumental, con todos los implementos de seguridad puestos o cuando miró de rapidez como las personas parecían hormiguitas sobre la larga plataforma elevada, ¡Se quiere bajar de allí como sea!

 _—¡R-retiro l-lo dicho, quiero irme!_ — esa libre platinada y espantada, quiso correr.

 _—¡Negativo en civil, zanahorias!..._  —Yuuri la acaparó por completo con un brusco abrazo. El hijo de puta disfrutó con ganas el llamarle por ese apodo, así fuese prestado por Disney. — _¿No pretenderás decepcionar al pequeño príncipe que te espera con los brazos abiertos. ¿O sí? Tú lo dijiste, hay que hacerlo por Yuuki._ —se sintió genial devolverle el guante blanco que le armó antes de viajar...

 _—¿Y tío Yakov dice que no rompes ni un plato? **¡TÚ ERES LUCIFER!**_  — se volteó a su frente dándole golpes (unos suaves) a su pecho para que le soltara.

 _—¿Acaso tengo cara de santo? —_  Katsuki no pudo con ese comentario sin dejar de escapar su risa engalanadora...Una real al tenerla demasiado cerca y sucumbiendo a su travesura.

_— **¡¡¡YA NO QUIERO!!! ¡¡¡DEJAME IR, TONTO AMARGADO!!!, ¡¡¡TÍRATE TÚ SOLO!!!**_

_—¡Me la debes, Nikiforov! Tú querías venir al paseo ¿no?, ¡Ahora te aguantas!._

_— **¡¡¡HEEEEEEETTTT!!!**_ _—_ Negó en ruso.

 _— **頑張る,** **頑張る,** **Nikiforova-San!!!** —_Continuo molestandole en su idioma natal.

Oh solo a ellos se les ocurre pelear cuando el conteo regresivo no dio espera, un "tres"...un "dos"...o un "uno", se escuchó y el sonido que indicó a la plataforma abrirse...

 _— **¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** — _los hizo gritar a ambos en plena caída libre.

Fue rápido, Vicky sintió morir allí mismo al desgarrarse con sus chillidos, gritos, y quizás rezaba en ruso a los distintos dioses eslavos como Svarog, Dazhbog, Perún, Veles o Mókosh. Yuuri no negará su aprensión pero debía mantenerse fuerte, así estuviese a punto de desfallecer al susto, y todo esto por su sobrino. Vicky no pudo con tanto y acabó envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. No se le despegó en medio del descenso a más de no sé cuántos metros de altura y hasta le dijo un claro "No me sueltes"... El hombre hizo caso a esa premisa solemne, afirmando su agarre sobre la cintura ajena y en respuesta cercano a su oído, declaró un. "No lo haré"

 

La experiencia inigualable en este tipo de deportes extremos donde desafiar a la ley de la gravedad le dá el toque adrenalina, ha de demostrar que los valientes no son aquellos que usan una armadura o portan una placa y revolver. La cuerda elástica los balanceaba de un lado al otro, sintiendo el aire rosar parte de su piel, ropas o cabellos. También dicha fibra los hacia rebotar con sensaciones que fueron únicas e inexplicables pero nunca se soltaron, y fuera de lo esperado, Yuuri fue quien más se plació en ese néctar extasiado y arriesgado.

Yuuki aplaudía, Makka ladraba, y otras personas echaban un vistazo a esa atracción. Al acabarse el tiempo, el sistema de seguridad los soltó en automático y los dejó caer sobre el colchón gigante e inflable de aire. Yuuri de alguna forma hizo que Vicky aterrizara encima de él, evitándole así un mal golpe y ella al verse que ya tocaron tierra, se dispuso a llorar como toda una niña mimada.

Ella no bromeó con eso de no soltarle. Parecía un koala, Yuuri a sabiendas que "la conejita llorona" estaba en automático, debió cargarla y llevarla en sus brazos como toda una princesa para abandonar el lugar e ir al punto de espera donde estaban Yuuki y el caniche café.

 _—Tio Yuu ¿Qué le hiciste a Vicchan?_  —el mini juez, le indagaba a su tío entrecerrando sus ojitos y sobaba con cuidado la cabeza de su señorita bonita.

 _—¿Yo? ... Nada que yo sepa._  — fue sincero en su respuesta y su sobrino no le creyó.  _—¡En serio, lo juro!_

 _—¡No es cierto!_  —La mujer no mostraba su rostro a ninguno y gimoteaba en su contestación.  _—¡E-esa co-sa m-me dio mucho m-miedo, es tu culpa! —_  y seguía aprisionando a su perrito en medio de sus sollozos.

Se hallaron en una banca dándole tiempo a Vicky para que se le quitara esa "fea" impresión (según ella), Yuuki miró un señor que vendía algodones de azúcar y fue a comprar 2 de ellos con la idea de alegrar a su amiguita. Yuuri estando a la altura de esa muchacha, solo negaba con su cabeza o se resignaba ante sus lloriqueos; pasaron un par de segundos y lo dicho hace que le guste lo ocurrido.

¿Y quién no? ¿No todos los días se salta en un aparato de esos, llegando a sobrevivir y ver el drama tatuado en esa rebelde pelusa platinada que siempre lo mete en problemas? ¡Se vengó!

_—¿Te la pasarás llorando todo el día?_

_— **¡¡¡ Síííííííííí !!!**_ — Ella levanta su carita enojada, roja y mojada.

El ceño, sus labios fruncidos, su naricita, todo era adorable para Yuuri, hasta tu frente si le preguntan. Tenía tiempo de no valorar aquello y retiró todo rastro del cadejo platinado para así observar sus vivases ojos con ese ademan acostumbrado de su mano o limpiar con su pulgar derecho esa lagrima que le recorría por la mejilla.

— _Creo que con esto, ahora si quedamos a mano... "Amor"—_  comentó aquello recordando la maldad que ella le hizo en Shibuya. Aun así, Yuuri fue (Medianamente) amable...

— _Tonto... Yuuri._  — de tener a Kobuta-Chan consigo, se lo tiraría en su cara.

Yuuri tras meditarlo o incluso olvidar por completo su distanciamiento y las razones de este, cedió su muralla y le fue imposible no auxiliarle o ser compasivo sin dejar a un lado, su bien mal habida practicidad en broma sobre ella sacándole en cara lo cobarde que ha sido. (Fue otra cosa que en cierto modo, extrañó) extrañaba muchas cosas que recién interiorizaba y con demasía, extrañaba su ayuda o sus consejos apremiantes, unos tan sinceros y sabios en momentos tan cruciales como estos, donde él se ve limitado o amarrado.

Por su parte, la Oficial no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al hacer su reclamo, como también el T.C no desistió en mostrar esa sonrisa dadivosa y recatada al revolverle sus hebras plateadas. Vicky ni pensaba visionar ese gesto de su jefe o que le mirase así nuevamente, pese a todo el disgusto generado. Si tan solo Yuuki no hubiese regresado tan pronto con los algodones rompiendo el encanto, ella se quedaría abstraída y perdida en sus finas facciones.

El pequeñín, le dio uno a Vicchan y el otro se lo quedó para él. Yuuri se lamentó un poco más que Vickytoria, pero lo vio prudencial. Avisó que buscará algún puesto relajado en donde pudieran recargar energías y comer muchas botanas. Mientras le esperan sentados, Yuuki y Vicky degustaban esas nubes rosadas con formas de animalitos (un cerdito y un conejito respectivamente) Por mucho que Vicky se concentrara en el aperitivo, no borraba de su mente la imagen del señor amargado "sonriéndole"

 _"No te emociones"... "Él solo se porta así por Yuuki, y solo es amable contigo para aparentarle a Yuuki, no lo olvides, fue un simple acuerdo"..._  — se laceró muy fuerte obligándose aterrizar.

Si tan solo supiera que ese señor ya está reconsiderando un poco sus acciones.

 _—¿Vicchan, estás mejor?_  — la voz de Yuuki la trajo a la realidad, ella lo arrincona consigo y asiente besándole la coronilla de su cabeza con cariño.

¡Por cierto! ¿Y a todas estas? ¿No nos van a preguntar que es de la vida de Makkachin?

Bien despierto, ese caniche debajo de la banca, rastreó con su vista, la cantidad de frisbees voladores... su imagen ondulada, giratoria y aventurera, pedían a gritos ser mordidos. No se resistió y prendió carrera. Yuuki y Vicky ven a ese perro loco ladrar, su dueña va atrás él en un intento de agarrarlo pero se le escapa, Makka es ágil. Se logró llevar el frisbee ajeno, mordiéndolo o llenándole de babas. Para acabarla de molar, ahora ve a un lindo gatito y decide corretearle. Yuuki encuentra el juguete, en lo que el niño devuelve a sus dueños el juguete, Vicky sigue al fugitivo travieso.

¡Makka por aquí! ¡Makka por allá! ¡Y un Makka-Little te saludará!... ¡ah no eso es de otra peli, disculpen!

Lo que quise decir es que entre tanto ¡Makka!, ¡Makka!, y ¡Makka! por la voz de su cachorra humana, el caniche intrépido iba y venía en contra de ese minino asustado que maullaba desesperado, como diciendo _: ¡Auxilio! ¡Me des-miau-yo! ¡Un perro me está amedrantando!_

Pasaron por mesas, bandejas e incluso por debajo de la falda de una señora lográndola levantarla debido a su velocidad, los viejitos del lugar se la quedaron mirando y chorros de sangre salieron de su narices. Vicky gritaba su nombre estando a la orilla de un lago artificial, Yuuki tiraba de la mano su tío (cuando eso Ya Yuuri había regresado) su sobrinito le había dicho todo para que ayudará a Vicky con Makka y sin aviso...

 _—¿Eh?...._ — En sus manos cayó otro frisbee volador (esta vez de unos pequeños),

Creo que ustedes ya imaginarán lo que acontecerá...¿Dónde están los parachoques de esa mujer?

La aplanadora café Makkachin ha de tirársele en todo su divino ser, mandándola directamente al agua. Yuuki, Yuuri y muchos citadinos cerraron sus ojos con el "ouchs" unificado. ¡Eso sí que se sintió! Ni hablar del chapuzón.

 _—¡MAKKACHIN PERRO MALO! ¡ME MOJASTE TODA! ¡HAAAAMP!—_  y todo ensombreció miró sus manos con horror. _— ¡Y ME DAÑASTE MI MANICURE!_

Fuera del agua (ni tanto, solo se puso de pie tapándole parte de sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla), la humana le reclamaba hecha una bárbara a ese detractor de la ley, la paz y el orden con forma de perro adorable. Makka escapó y se refugió detrás del humano Mayor con su rabo entre las patas y las orejas tapando su cara. Yuuri sinceramente no deja de aseverar su teoría de que esa niña era un imán para los problemas de cualquier índole. ¡Ah! pero el muy cabrón no desatendía esa risilla cuando hizo esa mención intencional. Vickytoria quería masacrarlo.

 _—¡Quisiera verte igual de empapado!, ¡Sábelo-todo, cuatro ojos y antipático!. ¡Jum!—_  resopló el agua que caía de su mechón, y se lo echó para atrás, ladeando bruscamente su cabeza

_—Agradece que es agua y no lodo, ¡Anda!, ¡Sal de allí para que puedas secarte!_

_—¡Vicchan, el frisbee!_  — dijo en voz alta Yuuki, los pequeñitos había llegado a buscarlo.

_—Es cierto... ¡Hey! ¡Amargado!._   
_  
—¿Hmmm?_

_— **¡TEN!** — _se quitó la blusa y se la tiró en toda su cara quedando solo en un top morado.

El de ojos rasgados quedó impactado con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas y tal vez "medio irritado" por los tipos que al pasar por allí, miraban o balbuceaban frases incomprensibles por ese "desligue" de ropa, complementados con ese derrame nasal.

  
_— **¡POR KAMI!, ¡¡¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES???!!**_

_—¿Pretendes qué me de neumonía con eso puesto?_

_— ¿Vicchan, qué es Neumonía?_  — Yuuki Preguntó.

La misma pregunta se hacía el par de chiquillos que fueron a buscar su frisbee. Todos los niños (incluyendo Yuuki) tenían sus ojitos tapados por sus manos para no mirar a la muchacha. Pensaban que estaba en paños menores. (Los pequeños japoneses son muy respetuosos.) A Victoria le pareció encantador y no vio reparo en explicarle y también le dijo que lo que traía encima, era ropa. Sin embargo, Katsuki decía lo contrario.

_—¡No importa! ¡Sal de ahí y ponte la blusa! ¡Eso parece una prenda interior!_

_—¡No estoy desnuda, señor amargado, y lo deportivo sigue siendo ropa exterior!_  — Cosa que era cierta por diminuto y entallado que sea.

Recordemos que ella hoy haría ejercicios con Makka y tenía esto puesto debajo de su vestuario. Sus planes cambiaron por lo de Yuuki. Vicky en su atolondrada lógica, le era preferible estar así, que optar lo otro, demoraría mucho en secar. Yuuri concluyó que esa chica hace todo por impulso y sin medir sus peligros. Pese al disparate fomentado, el único que no se inmutaba era Makkachin, pues está acostumbrado a ver a su dueña en esas fachas o que durmiera como dios la trajo al mundo y acurrucada en su cama cuando iban a dormir.

Nuestra coneja ya ni le siguió prestando atención, se quitó el baggie que portaba luciendo solamente un short del mismo color que su top, y también se lo tiró atinando a su cabeza. Se zambulló al agua por las indicaciones que Yuuki le dio, y los hombres estaban eufóricos por la belleza extranjera... Mientras Vicky en cierta postura donde daba a resaltar su hermosa cola al aire, moviéndola de un lado a otro y buscando con desafuero el frisbee, los descarados no dejaban de tomar fotos, chiflar, aullar o hablarle cosas en japonés como lobos hambrientos.

 _—¿Les parece apropiado decir esas lisuras ante una joven? —_ dijo aquello en su idioma duró y marcado. Ciertamente a Yuuri, ¡No le gusto!. Los señores suspendieron todo arrebato desde que le vieron retirar su chaqueta a propósito y dejó revelar su placa policial o en ese instante que no demoró en sacar su revólver, solo para intimidarlos. Katsuki no permitiría tales atrevimientos.

¡Y no!... No es porque estuviese celoso o algo por el estilo, No señoras y señores...Su código de caballero no adjudicaba ese acoso visual a "Su" oficial. (Sin placa) pero sigue siéndolo.

— _Quiero ver que hagan lo mismo cuando los lleve presos por morbo predeterminado a una menor de edad. **¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ARREPIENTA DE HACER OTRA COSA!**_  —les ladró sin anestesia ese mercenario militar y la gente obediente huyó a toda la velocidad.

Vicky encontró el frisbee recuperando su postura gloriosa y salió del lago artificial, los pequeños le agradecieron con muchas reverencias. Yuuki hablaba con ella o le oía su rezongar en contra de Makkachin. El agua escurría por toda su piel, y a Yuuri no le cabe duda que supo armar un gran revuelo por su exquisito cuerpo, de prominentes caderas, buen busto y derrier... uno demasiado esponjoso, bien torneado y peligroso incluso para él mismo...

 

       

 **T** anta magnificencia hecha ilegal no es buena para su corazón.

 _ **"** A mí es a quien deberían llevar preso o destituirme **"...** —_caviló en sus adentros abochornándose por completo de su pecado al cubrir sus ojos. Más hombres fueron llegando, no disimulaban su lado depredador, cosa que lo puso con los sentidos en alerta. tal fue la sensación incomoda de que le vean de esa manera tan carnal, que fue a su dirección y lo primero que hizo por reacción robotizada fue cubrirle con su Blazer.

_—Ponte esto_

—¿Eh? porque?

—¡No preguntes y solo póntelo! ¡Estás mojada, te dará un resfrió! — mintió, pero trato de sonar convincente con su seriedad...  _—¡Hazme caso!_

 _—¿Ok?_  —Respondió la conejita. Él terminó por acomodarle su saco y Vicky se dejaba, le hacía gracia el gesto enfadado pero bonito que puso en su rosto.

— _¿Aun no sé cómo se te ocurrió quitarte la ropa en un lugar público?_ —hablaba en ruso. —  _¿No tienes vergüenza?_

 _—¿Me lo dice aquel, que se me mostró semi-desnudo ante mí y en su oficina?... —_  Yuuri echó humo como ni tienen ni idea, en lo que Vicky acariciaba sus labios con su dedito juguetón, jamás se lo perdonará.  _—_ _Pero ya que hablas de desnudos, no es como si no me hayas visto antes ¿o te recuerdo lo del baño de damas?_ _¡Como sea!... Aún tengo ropa puesta y eso es lo más importante... ¡Descuida!_

 _"Esta niña, es un caso de otro mundo"..._ _—_  suspiró turbado.

La boca acorazonada y chistosa de Vicky en despiste, sigue confirmándole muchas cosas al mayor sobre lo inocente que resulta ser en muchos casos (aunque no lo parezca)... Su sobrino aseguró con la correa a Makkachin y Yuuri les propone a todos de ir a otro lado, consiguió una zona verde, calmada y con pocos transeúntes donde se permite hacer picnics y descansar. Ellos le siguen la corriente con alegría, él internamente agradece aquello, porque no se contendrá la próxima vez si otra ave de rapiña intente hacer alguna salida en falso con esa extranjera mostrando sus atributos y de ojos bonitos a su cuidado...

 

_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

**_Zona de picnics de Ikebukuro - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 2:00 PM_

 

 **E** l juguetear de Yuuki al recorrer todo el prado verde con la mascota perteneciente de esa mujer, dueña de unos lindos ojos azules iguales al cielo o de una belleza enigmática y quizás la culpable, de que todo en el día de hoy tuviese una sazón diferente, hacen único e inolvidable el recuerdo  
que tendrá el pequeño.

Yuuri a lo lejos les observaba bajo esa seriedad. Una muy digna de ser exhibida ante los libros antiguos de urbanidad de Carreño. Para él, también fue refrescante e interesante experimentar este agasajo como vivirlo.

Se da por hecho, que el paseo no fue como él esperaba o como lo planeo, más siente que su niño estaba radiante y gozoso o incluso más de lo que hubiese imaginado y todo gracias a su insistente oficial. De no ser por el Boicot ante su "sentido laboral cuadriculado", tendría a un Yuuki odiándole de por vida y eso él no lo soportaría, ni se lo perdonaría. Él llevaba un par de segundos de estar relegado a unos cuantos metros, se los tomó para analizar las cosas con cabeza fría y razonó que fue buena idea en confiar solo por esta vez en ella y dejarle venir (al menos la chica se hallaba presta a cumplir su promesa de no meterlo en líos) pero le era inevitable no despegarle sus ojos de encima e indagar ese comportamiento "nuevo" que le encontró.

Si bien la chica, demostró en un inicio esa aparente aura de despiste, detalle muy raro pese a pertenecer a la clase élite, se atreve a asegurar que lo que ha observado, le indicara que por primera vez descubriese del mundo, de los placeres más sencillos de la vida y con ello, de soltar a una "Vickytoria" nunca antes vista...

Hasta donde el conoce, comprende que Vickytoria antes de apersonarse como Oficial, era alguien que marcaba la parada en Rusia y quizás a nivel global en el arte desde que era una niña a su actualidad, debía mantener sus distinciones y de haber continuado su carrera, se elevaría aún más. Pero también descubrió un condicionamiento exigente para seguir aquel ritmo.

No obstante, sabe que ella abandonó todo aquello para seguir su verdadera vocación... Abandonó el mundo superficial o limitado que conoció (comentado por ella misma), y así adentrarse a otro totalmente desconocido, el real... Sacándola de su zona de confort.

Eso lo hizo pensar un poco...

Al sortear el sendero donde esa mujer reposaba a metros de él, no perdía oportunidad en cavilar sus conjeturas anteriores... Es decir, si retomamos el asunto, su rostro o sus gestos espontáneos al encontrarse con cosas tan simples en el mundo real, para ella eran un tesoro escondido que brillaba por su valor.

Le revelaban que fue muy en serio cuando Vicky le mencionó sin pena o gloria hace tiempo atrás, el no haber ido a estos lugares, de no asistir a rutinas, de no realizar cosas del común como comer en chazas, ir a colegios, de vestir como quisiera, tener un presente...Lo que cualquier individuo haría en su diario vivir o el experimentar sensaciones multi-diversas que para alguien de su edad ya debió palparlas como el compartir, el amar, el vivir, tener amigos y hasta la otra cara de la moneda...

Aquello era triste, prácticamente se manejó sola por lo poco que ha indagado de su cuenta, o lo visto en libros para enfrentarse como pudiera a esos espejos superficiales durante muchos años, exponiéndose a lo mínimo... Sin su padre, sin su madre, y con visitas contabilizadas de su abuelo por órdenes legales de su tía al ser su tutora y autora de dicha gestión...simplemente por explotar sus dones.

Por cada paso cuidado, Yuuri formulaba muchas preguntas para así.

_¿Qué tan estricta fue la sociedad y su propia acudiente con ella que ni siquiera pensaran en lo solitaria que debió sentirse?_

_¿Qué tan rígida fue la vida esa muchacha en su niñez al punto de privarla de muchas vivencias?_

_¿Qué tan fuerte fue la presión para que ella cumpliese un estatus y posicionarse en un puesto invicto casi intocable?, ¿aun si este fuera vacío al final?_

Su maestro como también padre de la que ahora es, su "pupila", alguna vez le explicó que muchas personas suelen estar enjauladas o presas por un don en específico cuando no se les deja escoger libremente lo que desean...

 

**_《_ ** **_Pass 04_ ** **_》_ ** ****

**_*_ **   
**_*  
*_ **

**_《_ ** **_C_ ** _uando las mentes creativas rompen con el esquema de la capacidad humana. Aun conociendo que los criterios no son absolutos, suelen ser juzgadas. Por mucho que siguieras esa corriente asignada, podría ser una condena previa. El Sargento de procedencia rusa, no sabe en qué momento de su amena conversación llegaron a ese tema, más explicaba con paciencia que no todas las personas que están en la cima, o que se desviven en algo, llevan una vida feliz por no tomar las riendas...y muy pocos (lo que realmente adoran su profesión) logran tener una estabilidad total._ **** **_》_ **

_  
_   
_—A veces, llegan a ser rodeadas por gente que supuestamente están con ellos. Pero eso es solo una fachada, deben detectar quien les buscan por ser como es y no por mera vanidad. Lamentablemente muchos que nacen con esos dones o privilegios, acaban aislándose o excluyéndose porque el mismo medio corrosivo, te obliga a ello._

_—Ahamm... ¿Y usted no sería una especie de prodigio a nivel policial, Nikiforov-Sensei?...digo, Andrei-san..._

_—Andrei a secas Yuuri, ya no eres un simple pupilo. Eres mi colega, deja de ser tan formal. —lo regaño con su puchero. —¡And Of course! Por algo tu maestro es la eminencia suprema...Lo sé, no me lo agradezcas... Soy espectacular. — el canalla se alababa con su frescura sin igual y claro que exageraba, es solo que no puede evitar sacarle esas caretas enfurruñadas a su pupilo._

_"En momentos así, es cuando deseo que Niisan, le dé unas patadas"... —_ _pensó el muchacho de lentes gruesos, resignádose ante el señor infantil que tiene por jefe._

**_《_ ** _El grandioso "Egoforov", más conocido por ser la ilustre figura Andrei Nikiforov, se acomodó bien relajado en el vagón del tren que los conducía a Moscú por asuntos de máxima seguridad, y mientras, se disponía a concretar su magnánime idea..._ **_》_ ** ****

_—Pero no sirve de nada ser un prodigio, genio o un experto en ciertas virtudes cuando te encaminan a un lado equivocado de lo que quieres, si careces de las dos joyas más importantes de estos andares como lo es la vida y el amor en cualquier logró que desees obtener. — allí el hombre ruso sacó su cigarro y lo fumó con una calma y seriedad mística, propia en su accionar_

_—estos se aprenden interactuando con gente que te anime a probar o ensayar, que se preocupe por ti y te deje experimentar aun si te equivocas. You know what I mean?... —soltó aquello captando mucho más su atención. Andrei en su manera tan inigualable y directa de recitar las cosas, continuó._

_—De esos eslabones, el resto de complementos, fundamentos y criterios hacen al ser humano, ser lo que es, Yuu~ri. ... No te diré que sea fácil, porque así como hay gente que te muestran lo divino, hay otros que planean tu futuro sin tu consentimiento, aquí es donde toca luchar por tus sueños y tratar de tener empatía. Sin aquello, el prodigio solo será ser un esclavo sufrido y condicionado a sobrevivir entre el lujo desabrido o la hipocresía que te impongan, lo mismo aplica para alguien supuestamente del común._

_—Creo...entenderle señor._

_—Me alegra saberlo, muchacho.. — dio otra calada a su cigarro. —En mi caso... escogí ir en contra de la corriente y soy feliz siendo un Detective mal pagado de la ley._

_—Etto... usted y mi hermano son sargentos que ostentan un buen salario. Sin ofender. — Yuuri lo atacó en su timidez y sin perder su lado bromista._

_—Ok, gano más que un oficial promedio y no me quejo, amo ir en primera clase. — lo dice sin recato alguno._

_—y es un despilfarrador, Nikiforov-sensei._

_—¡Oh C'mon, boy! No le sigas las aguas al tacaño y amargado de Kouji, ¡Es una orden! — rió por ello. — ¿En dónde me quedé?... ¡Ah sí!... A muchos les incomodó mi decisión, en especial mi hermana porque me veía como abogado. Otras personas me apoyaron, y por ellos soy quien soy. Eso mismo que me ha pasado, quiero enseñártelo y que lo aprendas a tu manera para tu vida, Yuu... Tenlo presente._

_El silencio de su pupilo de 18 le anuncio lo mucho que interiorizó sus palabras, y el asintió._

**_*  
*  
*_ **

 

 **E** n resumidas cuentas, Yuuri solo podía tener certeza en una cosa...Él veía en Vickytoria esa premisa "prodigiosa" cuando visualizaba sus sonrisas falsas... de las pocas alegres y reales.

Le hizo sentirse mal, y tal vez entender el por qué esa muchacha para unas cosas fuese inmadura, llegando a ser terca, y voluble, que no supiera separar unos asuntos de otros por su propia falta de experiencia como lo ocurrido en ese apoteósico operativo; y que ahora que lo pensaba muy bien... su amigo tuvo razón en soslayarle y decir que él tuvo una parte de culpabilidad.

 

**_《_ ** _No te dejes auto-gestionar por pequeños baches como su inexperiencia, su edad o indiscreción. Vickytoria es muy buena cuando se lo propone y lo sabes, es prodigiosa. Pero como todos, tenemos nuestros pros y contras...y allí es donde juegas tu papel de maestro y jefe. ¡Guíala!_ **** **_》_ **

 

A fin de cuentas, es una joven que le ha tocado a fuerza dar sus pinceladas en un medio adulto desconocido para ella y es obvio que para aprender, necesitará estrellarse, nadie nace sabiendo. ¿Cómo espera que esa muchacha demuestre su potencial si no la deja crecer o no le deja tomar con sus manos, las herramientas necesarias que él mismo le niega?...

Claro que a Vicky no hay que dejarle pasar por alto sus impulsos. Por muy mal encaminados que estuvieran debido a su cegamiento, tal vez orgullo herido y falta de desacato, pudieron costar caro y por suerte, el problema no paso a mayores ahora que lo piensa. Pero aquel desmán o disgusto entre subordinada y superior, se habría evitado si él no se hubiese cerrado tajantemente por crearse marañas o idealizarse impresiones (recordando la charla que le dio su General, la discusión sin filtro sostuvo con Christopher o la otra que tuvo anteriormente con Phichit ), que a la final, su postura resultó ser muy diferente y acabaron tapándole la boca. Todo por no ser sincero desde el principio.

 

**_《_ ** _Estoy_ _seguro de que si hablas con Vickytoria como se debe porque es ineludible un careo, sé que te escuchará, que te entenderá, que te hará caso y comprenderá la magnitud de las cosas que involucren tu pasado, el de ella y lo de ahora... Piénsalo Yuu..._ **_》_ **

 

Lo correcto era haber confiado en la fuerza de voluntad de Vicky (y por lo que ve, poseía una descomunal que supero sus expectaciones) A su vez hablar con profundidad todo lo referente a sus memorias, de ser franco, de que ya la conocía, de lo turbio que fue el deceso de su padre junto a otros conocidos y lo que implicaba esta investigación clasificada, si ella decidía proseguir el camino a afrontar para hallar la verdad.

Y así como era figuradamente inmadura, en otras ocasiones contaba con una madurez increíble, una envidiable en asuntos como los de este tipo. El decirle sin tapujos las consecuencias que repercutirían de seguir así o herir inconscientemente a su sobrino, habiendo ella vivido la soledad de primera mano. Fue sin exagerar porque ya había indicios en Yuuki y se lo hizo saber. fue muy idónea su intervención, y realmente lo agradece...

Quizás por esa razón y muchas otras más, este reconsiderando todo... porque así como ella tuvo sus sofocaciones y deslices, él también los tiene... Lo reconoce...Nadie es perfecto.

De pronto con una revaluación de los hechos, una larga charla donde ambos expresen lo que deseen el uno del otro en sus labores, permita finalmente, conectar ese eslabón que falta. Además de disculparse por haber sido tan cortante... De lo que si estamos seguros es que él no quiere perder a una buena oficial, ¿y por qué no? no quiere perder como amiga a esa revoltosa y pequeña señorita que ya ha ganado su aprecio, a pesar de que él tenga esa jodida manera de ser tan aislada, tan mierda y nefastamente neutral.

Cuando estaba por llegar un vendedor de Takoyakis que pasaba por ahí, lo abordó. Yuuri pensó que sería buena idea comer algo, así que compró 8 chuzos de Takoyakis (2 para cada integrante del paseo) y eso involucraba también al caniche café.

Al retomar su andar, No le dio mucha cuerda al rollo y ha tomado su decisión; el lunes, día en que se reuniría con ella para ese "pedido" importante que le convocó, le diría sus intenciones, esperaba a que todo saliera bien y...

 _—¡Lindura, no vayas muy lejos!_  —ha dicho por todo lo alto y en una voz casi maternal, Vickytoria.

_—¡¡¡Haiiiiii, Vicchan!!!_

Sus lagunas se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado de la muchacha a la criatura...Vickytoria estaba atenta al pequeño y su mascota. No se atrevía a jugar dejando sus pertenencias por ahí, las de Yuuki o su ropa recibiendo el sol sobre la grama. También se encontraba algo cansada por ese "corre que te alcanzo" (cortesía de Makkachin) y trataba de recuperar algo de calor. Aun si está sentada con sus rodillas recogidas gracias al saco prestado que le quedaba tan grande, que le hacía ver más pequeña y dulce de lo habitual. El aroma que expelía de la tela que le cubría era uno fino, suave y sin dejar de ser varonil, tal vez no era la gran marca, pero el simple contacto de la esencia a sus fosas nasales le hacía sentirse cálida.

No obstante, ella parece negar, como si se reprendiese consigo misma, y de la nada su expresión cambia a una retraída...

Yuuri le fiscalizó ese hallazgo en sus facciones y le preocupó...

Vicky tenía su celular y su bolso, revisaba un mensaje "importante", su concentración fue tal que no supo cuando arribó Yuuri, sacándole un sobresalto que casi deja caer el aparato. Para encubrir su averiguación, el hombre se comportó como siempre (un tanto practico pero confiado, aduciendo que va en son de paz) le entregó uno de los aperitivos y se sienta a su lado, cuidando de respetar su espacio. Fue una buena minuta para que Yuuri pudiese despertar de su retraimiento a Vickytoria, molestándole apropósito o diciéndole que si ya se sentía cansada por no aguantar el ritmo de su sobrino y cosas así, Vicky no tardó en darle su replicona respuesta, muy a su manera.

Yuuri suavizó su mirada... alcanzándosele a entrever ese dejo noble y Vicky con su sonrojo a la vista como a la defensiva, regresó a devorarse su Takoyakis con más intensidad...

Los minutos en silencio seguían, se escuchaban algunas voces, el soplar de la brisa y las carcajadas de Yuuki con Makka. Aquello ayudó a Yuuri a volver a hablar, pero esta vez centrándose en Yuuki y en lo feliz que ha estado durante el paseo. Él no se predispuso a pensarlo, de la forma más recatada le supo dar las gracias a esa muchacha dejando a Vickytoria absorta o reparando cada vocal salida de sus labios. Comprobó que fue sincero y así como él, ella tomó un respiro para decirle lo que opinaba al respecto...

En su charlar, el japonés no vaciló en su siguiente conjetura: Vickytoria Nikiforova siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle ver las cosas con regaños que no lo parezcan.

 _—Tengo motivos de peso para haber hecho eso, aunque suene arbitraria o imprudente. ¿Realmente quieres saber el por qué estoy tan insistente en este tema, Katsuki?—_  La Guardia activa que mantuvo al inicio se ha diluido por completo.

Pues solo se veía a la dulce oficial con la cual estaba acostumbrado a conversar premuras de este tipo, Pero también noto la formalidad en su voz, una poco usual que ella recurrió al nombrarle por su apellido. Cualidad heredada de todo Nikiforov que él supo distinguir.

 _—Yo... una vez te mencioné que no fueses tan entregado al trabajó ¿verdad?_  — el japonés asiente. —  _De que fueses más abierto con tus deseos y de hecho te lo volví a repetir, pero creo que no has tomado mi consejo del todo. Debo recordarte que tienes a alguien pequeño que te espera en casa, sé que tu trabajo no es fácil. Más estos días has estado tan inmiscuido en ello, que Yuuki se sentía muy solo e incluso triste pese a tenerte a tu lado, y prefirió guardarse muchas cosas con tal de no preocuparte._

**_« "_ ** _Yuuki te extraña **" »**_

Otra vez esa frase adquirió el doble de su peso y las conjeturas que el infirió con la conversa que tuvo con Yuuki revalidaron los sucesos.

— _Yuuki realmente estaba muy triste cuando la primera vez que asistí a su escuela, y solo se alegró un poco conmigo en los siguientes días._

_—la vez que cruzamos palabras tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada a modo directo... ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque en últimos días fuiste distante, aparentabas cortesía cuando la verdad me sacabas el cuerpo en tu obstinación y preferí callar o evitar que tomaras a mal mis comentarios sobre lo ocurrido con Yuuki o que crearas cosas erradas._ —se encogió a si misma abrazando sus rodillas sin mirarle. — _No lo niegues... no nos llevamos bien en estos momentos y eso lo comprendo._

Hace rato se hallaba callado, y hace rato observaba con arrojo analizador y capaz, con algo de pena en sí mismo, el sentir de Vickytoria.

— _Pero pasa que Yuuki es mi pequeño amigo, y al verle así solo porque que el principal problema fuese precisamente, el no preocupar a su persona favorita , quien es mi jefe y es el hombre con quien estoy hablando, ya que se ha sumergido mucho en su trabajo; hace que todo cambie y que Yuuki se guardara las cosas._ —aquí si le cantó las "íes" sin tapujos.

Pese a que su voz se hallase suave, el sentido con el cual expresó todo fue duro, y Yuuri no renegó en ello, dándole la razón.

— _Créeme cuando te digo que haré lo que sea por ese niño, aun si deba dejar de lado mi orgullo para conversar contigo y te des cuenta que tu actitud, aunque fuese sin malas intenciones para tu sobrino, le estaba haciendo daño. Eso lo debes reconocer._

_Katsuki seguía reflexionando aquello. No pensó que su ritmo de vida estuviese afectando a su retoño, siempre se ha refugiado en su trabajado para darle lo mejor (pero reconoce que este año las cargas han aumentado. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la magnitud) ... ¿Qué tan arraigada tiene en sus manos las responsabilidades a cumplir, que ni siquiera exploró esa posibilidad?_

_Se Maldijo así mismo por ser como es... se maldijo muchas veces por interno..._

_Vickytoria notó su expresión, y pudo comprender que al fin Yuuri captó la idea, lo pudo ver en su mirada fruncida, que en cierto tiempo prolongado dio hacia otro lado o el que sus manos al ejercer presión en la grama se tornaran rojas... Ella lo sacó de sus lagunas llamándole por su nombre y Yuuri dio con la ojeada comprensiva como diluida en esa muchacha. Le aclaró que no debía mortificarse, y que se alegra que al fin tomase en cuenta su petición, aun con todos los problemas que lleven encima..._

_—Como te dije ese día en la escuela de Yuuki, solo soy una extraña para ambos, pero... creo que una vez que se conoce a un niño tan precioso con la ternura o calidez de Yuuki, es inevitable no quererle de la misma forma. Quizás estoy así con él porque ya pasé por lo mismo, y sé lo que es tener de familiar a un policía, o lo que es estar sola desde que era una niña —_ una lacónica sonrisa apareció _. — Sé lo que es esperar pacientemente meses o años, para jugar o estar con esa persona que adoras y se nota que Yuuki no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de ritmo, ¿Es así o me equivoco, Katsuki?_  — Lanzo al aire su interrogante, dejando descubierto al japonés. Le leyó todo como si fuese un libro abierto y él...

— _Tienes razón_. — él fue honesto. — _Yuuki no está acostumbrado a estar tan solo, es mi culpa por dejarme llevar o no tomarme mis pausas; y en cuanto a lo otro, yo... No te considero extraña... Para Yuuki no lo eres y para mi igual._ — concluyó al cerrar ese interrogante o al reclinar parte de su cara de lado apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, la faz de Vicky mostraba un asombro o un color rosáceo genuino con lo último en mención (acto que no escapó para nada a la vista aguda y seria de Yuuri) hablaron un par de cosas, y ella en lo distraída que estaba, no supo cómo se armó de valor para poder soltar algo que tenía atorado en su garganta y que ya no daba más tregua de ser encerrado...

_—y tal vez...También me comporté así porque después de mucho tiempo, Yuuki es... El segundo amigo que he tenido._

_—¿El segundo?...—_  gestó el joven, y ella confirmó con un sonido de afirmación.

— _Es algo irónico... porque mi primer amigo, lo tuve a una edad cercana a la de yuuki, y esa persona esta ahora aquí conmigo pero resultó ser un olvidadizo de primera... Mr. Chubby puede ser alguien cruel cuando quiere..._

 _—¿Eh?...—_  el jadeó en corto, como el apañe de su rostro fue sorpresivo.  _—¿Espera?...Tú..._

— _No negaré que me entristecí con los años al no poder verte, sinceramente pensé...Que me olvidaste._

La pequeña dama no fue consciente de lo afectado o sonrojado que dejó al Teniente Coronel de la vergüenza al tirar sus oraciones sin filtro alguno.

— _y luego que Mr-Chubby, se enterara de las cosas y que me recordaras, no me dijiste nada...Preferiste callar y hacerte el desentendido, eso dolió un poco... Chubby-San y Kouji San son igual de egoístas en ese aspecto...eso es cruel..._ — la sonrisa quebrada y nostálgica no abandonó sus labios al mantener su firme mirada de color azul

—Vicky-san...— el diminutivo con el cual suele llamarle escapó en un susurro...y se sentía acorralado.

Vickytoria le explicó que de no ser porque Yuuki, que se atrevió a comentarle la situación (o lo poco que el mismo yuuri le había revelado a cuestas) quien sabe hubiese pasado o como ella fuese reaccionado ante una verdad de tal calibre.

Que de no ser porque días después, el mismo destino en aquel operativo caótico, Phichit no saliese con ciertas explicaciones que involucraban el pasado de Yuuri o el desencadenamiento sombrío en su padre, en sus tíos favoritos (Lucy y Kouji, este último el padre Yuuki, y hermano de Yuuri), y el cómo lo marcó, hasta ver el Yuuri que actualmente conoce... Ella seguiría a la deriva o divagando en su rabiar contra su jefe de manera injustificada.

Razones así para ella, son más que comprensibles para entender del porque Yuuri es "así"... Del porqué pasó por tantas dificultades al tratar de mantenerse severo en su trabajo asumiendo que él buscara a los responsables de las víctimas y a su vez, de llevar la carga impuesta en sus hombros al referirse a Yuuki. Comprende que el Yuuri adolecente y adorable que conoció en su niñez la haya olvidado teniendo esa saturación de responsabilidades. Comprende que el Yuuri maduro de ahora, es alguien con otras prioridades. Comprende muchas cosas y no piensa reclamarle... A ciencia cierta, le admira o respeta mucho más que antes... eso hace que se auto lacere por no sentirse digna a su lado o de tenerlo como figura autoritaria después de romper "la confianza" que Yuuri le brindó.

Katsuki helado en toda la regla, esperaba algún despotricamiento en su contra y fue todo lo contrario, ella no lo hizo. En su simplicidad disuadida se dedicó a recordarle que no puede dejar que su trabajo acapare su prioridad principal, (su lindo sobrino) o que diluya sus propios deseos y le dijo que si su padre estuviese vivo, definitivamente haría lo mismo que ella (solo que con una veracidad descarada y terriblemente infausta)

El gesto de su pupila lo terminó de abordar con una cadencia tan noble que Yuuri no podía responder, más bien sus sonrojos lo hicieron por él, Vicky continuo con ese talante pasivo sin dejar su franqueza, le era increíble ver esas actitudes tan tímidas en él y sabe que ahora, el muchacho debe de estar imaginando miles de cosas sobre su cuadriculada cabeza o un "qué dirá".

 _—No te compliques, Katsuki...—_  le testiguó sin tanto protocolo. — _El pasado ya pasó... lo que importa es el ahora, y eso es algo que tu o yo no podemos cambiar... ¿de acuerdo? la opinión que te expresé ese día o "esto", no fue con mala intención. Me he dado cuenta que eres de esa clase de persona que toca sacarte de tu zona de confort. Solo así puedes prestar atención a esos detalles y mejorarlos. Sin embargo, cuando te cierras es... imposible hablar contigo...y como ya te conozco, me vi forzada a meterme en donde no me llaman, para evitar que hicieras ese "auto-sabotaje"._

_—Yo...te entiendo..._

_—me parece bien...—_ Vicky regresó su mirada en Yuuki que no se cansaba de jugar y siguió su conversa. — _Siento recurrir a lo "otro" de hace unas horas_. — recalcó lo del "noviazgo improvisado" abrigando incomodidad al rascarse la cabeza.

_—Solo no le cuentes a tus hadas madrinas de "esto"._

Vicky ha de asentir, dándole a entender a Yuuri que no lo hará y continúa platicando saliéndose un poco de ese incidente.

_—¿Sabes?... Fuera de lo ocurrido, pienso que has hecho un buen trabajo con Yuuki... apuesto que tío Kou y tía Lucy, deben de estar orgullosos de ti._

_—Yo... siento que aún me falta para llegar a su altura._  — refutó con pena. — _¿Cómo le puedo explicar a Yuuki lo grande que fue su padre, y lo cándida que era su madre? No existen palabras para expresar como ellos lo amaban._ — Yuuri soltó el aire que estaba aprisionado en sus pulmones sintiéndose liberado. el también miraba junto con su pupila a Yuuki correr...pero eso no le detuvo para lo que estaba por decir

_—Aunque suene muy ridículo de mi parte, Yo... Sentía un miedo profundo sobre esta conversación cuando tocaste el tema, ahora sé que... Te debo miles de explicaciones..._

—No te preocupes... No tienes que hacerlo...

_—Pero debo hacerlo..._

_—Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes...._  — Vicky fue insistente e incluso le hablo con algo de carácter, sin verle. — _Ni si quiera deberías disculparte ya que no soy quien para juzgarte..._

— _y sobre Yuuki...—_ respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. — _Me da miedo que el pequeñín en algún punto olvide lo que he tratado de fomentarle de sus padres y los relegue con mi figura, Yo no me siento con la facultad de tomar su lugar... Me da miedo, porque no quiero que los olvide y mucho menos cuanto lo amaban, ¿No sé... si me hago entender?, puedo ser muy estricto con esto...pero solo quiero lo mejor para él y que sepa que puede contar conmigo. Antes, ahora y después... Siempre será así._

— _Tú no tomas el lugar de nadie... Yuuri es Yuuri... Amargado y todo, pero así te quiere tu sobrino y estoy seguro que así se mantendrá....ya relájate._

Ella se paró como resorte de la grama y estiró sus músculos tanto como pudo, no portaba el blazer, por lo que su silueta bien definida lucía en contraste del sol que se colaba entre las hojas del frondoso árbol donde se encontraba.

— _Si algún día Yuuki te llegara a llamar "papá" o algo "parecido", porque va a ocurrir con el pasar de los años, él tendrá muy claro que tú te has encargado de recordarle el cariño de sus verdaderos padres, así como también tiene claro, que ahora mismo eres su persona más importante. Yuuki es un niño sorprendente... Deja de auto-sugestionarte, Katsuki Yuuri._

Otro golpe franco con guante llega a sus oídos, no cabe duda que Vicky sepa cómo ganarle

— _En fin..._  — estando más suavizada o augurando esa pose donairosa, tomó los Takoyakis restantes.  _—Será mejor que dejemos el tema allí, lo que me vayas a comentar, abórdalo el lunes... Ahora es el momento de Yuuki, no el de nosotros. Él no tardará de arrastrarnos a más juegos en todo lo que reste de la tarde._  — le figuró un intento de sonrisa acabando la conversación y dejándole en claro que no seguirá con eso.

Guardó su ropa medio mojada en su bolso con premura, en ese agite, un documento salió de él y dio media vuelta, llamando a Yuuki o Makkachin en voz alta para darles sus bocadillos, o bien prefirió irlo a buscar  e ignorando por completo al superior.

Yuuri por su parte no podía discernir o funcionar correctamente a medida que ese escarlata procuraba teñir muy bien sus mejillas. Vicky lo sorprendía una vez más... Es y será una persona que dependiendo de la situación, sabe estar a la altura con la moderación o la dulzura regocijándose en su elocuencia. Mucho más que sí él mismo se lo auto-delegara.

Ahora más que nunca exhibe su trasfondo, y piensa rotundamente en la forma tan particular que tiene la vida de mandarle jalones de oreja a su propio ser. Tal vez el destino le esté dando un nuevo respiro de enmendar las cosas entre ambos con esa simple respuesta al aire y aquello hace que Yuuri, trate seriamente de solucionar ese mal entendido propiciado por falta de comunicación... ¡Es un hecho! No piensa dar alargue a lo obvio, arreglará las cosas aun si deba empezar desde cero con ella.

Cuando estaba por ponerse en pie, aseguró esos objetos en el suelo poniendo su atención total al documento el cual reconoció por el formato o marca de agua que lleva de la academia, no es común verle ese tipo de cosas, el papel lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para entregárselo más tarde, y como vio que tanto su sobrino como ella se encontraban muy alejados, tomó su blazer con prisa, y corrió para alcanzarles, además de recordar otra minucia... (Que en sí, es un pequeño conflicto interno pudoroso de su parte, pero no menos importante.)

_—¡VICKY!_

_—Vaya... ¿Dónde quedaron tus honoríficos? es raro que me llame así, Katsuki-San_. — aunque su frase se escuchara "algo mordaz" (cosa que no lo era) no por eso dejaba de serle extraño.

— _Hah... Hah... Hah...Ahora mismo... No soy un oficial y menos tu jefe porque no tienes tu placa...Hah....Hah...y estamos de civil, tú me lo dijiste._ — dijo con agudeza entre cada bocanada de aire.  _—y ni se te ocurra quitarte mi blazer estando de esa forma._  — volvió a cubrir el cuerpo esplendoroso de la muchacha.

_—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡¡¡Ya te dije que llevo ropa puesta, no estoy desnuda!!!_

_—Créeme, me siento más cómodo si estas así._

_—¿Y Por qué lo dices? ¿Quiero saber? —_ su bocota de corazón o el interrogante gigante dibujado sobre su cabeza delató el despiste absoluto en ella.

 _—¿Y_ _tienes "ovarios" de preguntar?...¿Sabes algo? Olvida lo que dije..._  — ni respondió al irse de largo, resopló en rendición al esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos en su momentánea neutralidad. —y será mejor que camines, Usa-forov...

_—¡¡¡Moooh~~¡Pero quiero saber! ¡Y es ¡Nikiforov! ¡_ _No soy conejito!_

¿En serio? ¿La joven que tiene en frente fue la misma que hace unos minutos le hablaba con cátedra en su conversación a solas? eso pensó. Debe hacerse a la idea que si reintegra a Vicky en su equipo, si o si tiene que aceptarla tal cual como es, con sus despistes, su infantilidad, sus arranques, sus dejadeces u ocurrencias. De solo pensarlo ya siente las punzadas o dolores de cabeza de lo que le costará guiarla, más no le importa... 

 

_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

**_En algún Restaurante temático de Ikebukuro - Tokyo / Japón_ ** _  
Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 5:00 PM_

 

 **S** e puede decir que el resto de la tarde fue tal cual y como lo predijo Vicky, Yuuki terminó por pasearse en todos los juegos mecánicos faltantes, Yuuri estuvo más activo en esta segunda ronda, cosa que Vicky alegró bastante, incluso el pequeñín logró montarse en uno de los más tradicionales como la montaña rusa gracias a los poderes de convencimiento de su súper heroína, Miss Bunny.

El asunto fue que Yuuki al ser de bajo estatura le faltaban uno o dos centímetros para la altura requerida y mínimo debería tener sus 6 años para montarse. Los señores del staff estaban firmes en no dejarlo subir la montaña rusa. Yuuri no pudo hacer mucho, pero Vicky... ¡Es Vicky!, su niño se montaría allí y lo vá a conseguir.

— _Si yo no pude con esos tipos, no creo que tú puedas._

—¿ _Ósea?...¡¿ Perdón?!,_ —El gesto que hizo con su mano fue de por sí, de indignación total. — ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¿Really?—la palabra "rechazo" no existía en el vocabulario de esa pequeña conejita melindrosa, se lo quedó mirando con una cara de prepotencia, diciéndole un: —¿Acaso no sabes que estás hablando con una Nikiforov? ¡Ja! mira y aprende... Caribonito.

Se quitó el blazer tirándoselo con gracia a Yuuri, se acomodó un tanto su mechón o posaba demasiado cerca para él (técnicamente lo acorraló con esos zafiros azules afilados que porta por ojos) dejándolo ruborizado al preguntarle con un tono de voz acaramelada, que si se veía mejor con su cabello suelto o recogido.

Esa actitud de reina o la ceja alzada hicieron ceder en demasía la espontaneidad apresurada en el japonés, que acabó hecho un volcán de lo rojo que quedo al hallarse en el suelo y aunque Yuuri no le habló (y ni podía, su lengua se había trabado), Vicky con esa sonrisa ganadora, supo que su acción va por buen camino.

Consideró que esas clases que recibió del cabo Plisetsky en el operativo del bulevar sirvieron de algo.

Yuuri fue tras ella después de que Makkachin lo trajera al mundo de los vivos con sus lenguetazos, Vicky en su arranque ocurrente le prometió que todo estará bien, además de llevarse al pequeñín, quien inocente de todo se seguía por todas las indicaciones que le dio la conejita y así lograr a cabo la _"misión especial"_ (como ella le había dicho) para que su plan funcionara.Cuando llegó con los señores serios y robustos del staff, la niña se mostró con una carita angelical o unos ademanes muy adorables y les saludó con esa cortesía atrayente. Los hombres no disimularon para nada el estupor o el aturdimiento que Vicky les generaba luego de que contoneara sus caderas a su andar.El embobamiento con esos corazones o sus babas hablaban por ellos. Con sus encantos logró que el par de idiotas dejaran entrar al niño, pidiéndoles el favor tiernamente sin perder esa coquetería natural propia en ella, y para rematar _,_ Yuuki hizo su parte rogándoles con ilusión a los señores. Ellos no soportaron el voltaje.

Aunque... quizás, también ayudo el que esa bella mujer se reclinara sobre esa baranda, en una puesta picara con esa cola de conejo predominando a la vista de los susodichos o al menos, eso Yuuri maquinó en su cabeza reservada al tratar de centrarse en el caniche café. Más fallaba en el intento por muchos pensamientos ilegales dentro de su cabeza... ¡Oh que karma tan problemático!

       

 **¡Hey!** , ¡No lo culpen! ¡Ya mencionamos que un derrier así, es peligroso para cualquiera!

Al final... ¡La recompensa fue ver a Yuuki montado al lado de Vicky, gritando de la emoción al bajar o subir con rapidez en esa serpiente mecánica!  

 _—¡_ _Yeiiiiiiii! ¡Fue muy divertido! ¿Nos viste allá arriba tío Yuu?_ — Yuuri asiente con suavidad al acomodarle los cabellos del pequeñín, eso ayudó a que él pensara en "otra cosa" que no fuese la parte trasera de la rusa.

— _Estoy esperando señor amargado...¿Quién es la mejor?_ — dijo la caprichosa en victoria.

— _No pienso decirte nada._  — "Y es igual de alabanciosa que mi maestro"... Se lo calló para él.

— _Admite que lo soy, sabes que lo soy. Pero bien, ¡dejémoslo allí!... Algún día lo escucharé de tus labios, Yuuri Amargado._ —Le llamó bien informal. Le aseguró aquello al voltearse rápidamente para verle mientras caminaba feliz de la vida por su exitosa misión y otra vez la chica se giró para ir con Yuuki.

_—¡¡Pequeñín!!! ¡¡Vamos a otro juego!!!!_

_—¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!_

Yuuri le miraba de reojo, intentando recuperar lo poco que le quedaba de su alma desvalijada ante esa belleza que presenció y tampoco podía evitar el rojo indiscreto que se reflejaba en toda su cara...

Más juegos fueron visitados en el proceso, si de escoger un momento grato para recordarlo por siempre y que fuese enmarcado en un cuadro, la rueda giratoria fue de esas atracciones especiales donde los 3 integrantes y la mascota de este cuento, disfrutaron muy radiantes. Yuuki abrazaba a su tío, podía ver todo el paisaje en lo alto de esa rueda y a su señorita le señalaba al dedo muchos lugares bonitos.

Yuuki pensó que sería muy cool una foto estando en la cima, Yuuri quería cumplírselo. Él tomaría la foto para que salieran los menores y macachín, pero Vicky en sus arrebatos inesperados tomó el IPhone ajeno, agarró el cuello de Yuuri para acercarlo a apropósito (acto que no le dio tiempo al desprevenido japonés para musitar nada) de modo que Yuuki se ubicara en medio de ambos y el flash como el "Whiskey" destacaron.

— _Al menos tienes una "simpática" carita de cachorro._

 _—¡N-no la tengo!_  — se quejó sin dejar de abochornarse.

 _—Claro que sí, ¿No es cierto que tu tío se ve tiernito como un cachorro, Yuuki? —_  lo molestó con su sobrino.

_—Yo no sé, pero hay una aplicación donde puedes poner orejitas y naricitas de animalitos a las caras en las fotos, Vicchan. Si haces eso, entonces tío Yuu si parecerá un perrito._

_—¡¿En serio!? ¡Enséñame!_

_—¡¡¡Yuuki-Chan!!!—_  la poca dignidad que mantuvo se fue al caño y optó por ocultar todo su perfil enrojecido entre sus manos.

Yuuri ya ni sabe cuántas veces se ha encandilado por esos comentarios libertinos de su pupila hacia su persona y el que su sobrino (ese pequeño traidor ingenuo) participara inconscientemente en su "Bullying-neada", tampoco era bonito.

Pronto el hambre arrasó con los estómagos de todos, Yuuri indagó un poco en su IPhone y a unas cuantas cuadras quedaba una nueva sucursal de cierto restaurante que estaba tomando auge en las prefecturas de Tokyo y recién lo inauguraron en esta semana. Yuuki feliz, le seguía el paso en medio de sus personas favoritas, a su mano derecha agarraba la de su tío Yuuri, a su mano izquierda la de Miss Bunny y el que lideraba la comarca era Makkachin. En las exigencias de ese principito, Yuuri y Vicky solían alzarlo al tiempo para columpiarlo de sus brazos

_—¡Yei!! ¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! ¡Jajaja!_

_—¿más?... Te quedaras sin brazos, pequeño quejón._

_—¡Vamos! —_  ella salió en defensa de su príncipe por ese comentario. — _No seas amargado y cumple su capricho._

_—Entonces, tú le comprarás el analgésico para sus dolores._

_—¡Que aguafiestas!_

_—No... No lo soy, soy alguien..._

_—"Practico"... Sí, sí, sí, eso lo sabemos señor practico amargado. ¡Déjalo jugar! ¿Nunca tuviste infancia?_

_—Claro que la tuve..._

—Pues, no lo parece.

Esos dos debatían a lo tonto sobre sus comparaciones cuando eran niños, Mientras Yuuki, con su sonrisota de oreja a oreja al sostener con firmeza ambas manos de sus protectores entre las suyas, no puede pedir más en su día. ¡Han sido los más divertidos en sus pequeños 5 añitos de vida!

Entrando al famoso sitio, ya se anotaban en la recepción con la Hostess (anfitriona) italiana de tez morena pero las cosas según cierto Chef-Jefe y dueño del local iban "patas arriba"

 _Sxf:_   ** _CRACK!!!!!_**

El plato volador fue interceptado por esa puerta de metal que separaba a los comensales del personal, que se comprendía de meseros y auxiliares de los chefs (todos nuevos). Rezaban para que la Neura endemoniada en ese señor ruso de filipina negra con bordes blancos bajara, pero Dios se hacía el sordo, Dios no les escuchaba o de plano no los tenía incluidos en el libro de la vida bañado en oro.

 _—¡Hey! ¡¿Cabeza de Paníni? ¡¿Me estás oyendo?!... ¡¿Eh?!...¡¿Ehhhh?!... ¡¿EHHHHH?! — l_ e daba palmadas sonoras a su mejilla.  _—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE LE LLEVARÍAS A "MI" CLIENTE?!_

_—Un.. Un... Un p-p-p-pollo rostizado... C-chef._

— _Oh..."Un pollo rostizado" —_ rio irónico, luego se tapó la boca al moverse de lado y lado.  _—"Un pollo rostizado"..._  —continuó en su ranqueado caminar haciendo retroceder a su gente y se detuvo frente a la víctima a degollar.

— _¿Sabes lo que pienso de tu extraordinario pollo rostizado?..._

_—N-n-n-no, C-chef_

**_—¡¡¡QUE ESTÁ MÁS CRUDO Y ROJO QUE TU PUTA BARBA BARATA!!!!_ **

_— **¡L-lo-lo-l-l-lo siento, Chef!**_

_— **¡¡¡MI ABUELA LO HIZO MEJOR Y ESO QUE LA DESGRACIADA ESTÁ MUERTA!!!**_

Le Petit Agape, restaurante que marcaba tendencia entre lo más espectacular en el mundo de la cocina con temática angelical para compartir un día ameno en familia, o traer una cita incondicional, fue el sitio seleccionado por el T.C y su pelotón. Katsuki y el Chef-jefe Nikiforov se conocen por casualidades raras del destino, ya ha comido junto a su sobrino en el antiguo restaurante donde ese hombre (el emputado de hace unos instantes) forjó su reconocida reputación -Le Petit Eros- y como cosa rara, ambos se la llevan bien.

¿Será por qué los dos están llenos de maldad al momento de ponerse exigentes y severos en sus profesiones? ¡Quién sabe!

El T.C Katsuki, es de los pocos que ha compartido su cocina, y es obvio que es de los valientes que se ha dado el lujo de codearlo tan fresco como lechuga y no salir mal librado. Fue una grata sorpresa para él saber de qué su amigo, se le midiera a abrir una sucursal en este punto de Ikebukuro, por lo que no dudo en traer a Vickytoria, a Yuuki y Makkachin, ¡Aquí!... Pero el Chef ruso, no se encontraba en sus días, y no quedaba ni un rastro del buen humor o de su lado dócil. Veían en su lugar a un energúmeno invocando los poderes de su maestro Gordon Ramsay.

La razón fue por los jueces Michelín que estarían hoy en su restaurante y permanecerán en total anonimato para que su función no se vea afectada...Eso significa que todo debía ser "perfecto"

y el que fuese "perfecto", significaba un Ruso alterado hasta por los cielos y podría joder a todo su personal, si nada salía como lo tenía craneado... ¡Pobre gente!...

¡Si! ¡Eso!, y agréguenle que su terroncito de azúcar japonés (el chef repostero que es como una versión del T.C, solo que pacifico, adorable pero el triple de perverso cuando está a solas con su esposo) se hallaba diligenciando unos papeles legales del local.

 _—¿Alguien sabe en dónde está el Sous-chef Giacometti?_  — susurro el pinche canadiense.

 _—No sé. —_  mencionó un indiferente mesero kazajo.

— _¡TSK!. Necesitamos que ese cabaretero mariposón venga o busque al marido de ese calvo poseído. Si él sigue asi, acabará con todos los platos, la Sucursal y ... **!MIERDA! ¡ABAJO!**  _— concluyó el otro mesero ruso tras agacharse, jalar a su pareja y al otro idiota al piso por ese objeto volador de vidrio identificado.

_— **¡¡¡FÍJATE A QUIEN LES TIRAS TUS PORQUERÍAS, ANCIANO DECREPITO!!!**_

_— **¡¡¡ESTÁS EN MI MALDITA COCINA, PLISETSKY!!!. ¡¡¡SI A TI O AL RESTO NO LES GUSTA, SE PUEDEN METER TRES HECTÁREAS DE ZANAHORIAS POR EL CULO Y LARGARSE DE AQUÍ!!!**_

Yuri, Otabek y Jean (otra versión casi idéntica de nuestros trio de policías con sus nombres y todo, aunque el hada rusa de la cocina era más bajo de estatura que el cabo primero) también estaban de colaboradores con el personal nuevo ese día, más su trabajó no se podía optimizar con ese ruso de mierda ladrando sangronerías cuantas veces le venga en gana. El Chef-jefe dio un ultimátum a todos, y les dijo que si algún cliente le hiciere un mínimo reclamo por algo de su comida, conocerán el propio infierno con trinche y cuchillo en mano en sus bolas.

Fuera de allí, el Sous-Chef Suizo estaba en pleno chismorreo con su primo-hermano favorito de todos los tiempos. Chulanont, De la Iglesia y Hong estaban descifrando los códigos encriptados que les dio la capitana espía en otra zona de San Petersburgo, y mientras, El Mayor Giacometti tenía a su costado precisamente a Dos Santos, y trazando planes de acción. Su trabajo fue largo y ellos pensaron en hacer un pare para comer, habían escogido un restaurante pero tenían nulo conocimiento de los platillos servidos allí, por eso la video llamada a su primo para consultar sobre que aperitivos debían probar.

_—¿Ninguno de los dos han considerado salir con mujeres?.... tienen potencial._

— _¡Never in the life!_ — ambos suizos respondieron al tiempo.

_—Es una lástima...ustedes se lo pierden._

_—Buen intento Ale, pero ya sabes mi situación actual._  —ese fue el Mayor Christopher.

— _Y yo ya tengo una gran y enorme salchicha suiza para mi solito._ — lo dijo con una voz cantarina y cara de soñador el Sour chef Chris. — _De solo imaginármelo, se me hace agua la boca hasta corr...!_

_—¡Coño, chamo! ¡Que ya la capté, pajúo!_

Alessia paró en seco todo intento subliminal de ese cochino cocinero y el otro descarado aun sabiendo que se puede ganarse un golpe, no le importó reírse. El souf chef de seguir hablando con su primo o de molestar a su acompañante, ¡Lo haría! Pero su atención y sus picaros ojos verdes tenían un nuevo objetivo a trazar.  
 _  
—¡OH MY GAYNESS! ¡¿PERO QUIÉN PIDIÓ POLLO?!..._  —hiperventiló igual o peor que ese YouTuber llamado "La Divaza" y pronto, el muy menso recordó que tenía una conversación vía telefónica  _—¡MIS CIELAS, LOS DEJO!..._

 _—¿Por qué?_  —la voz elegante por la otra línea ha preguntado asombrado  _—¿Ya acaso ya tienes a algún trasero para atacar?_

 _—Pobre la criatura_ _que caiga en manos de tu primo...—_ dijo la Capitana.

— _¡No me simpatizas Ale!._ — se lo restregó en su cara y después respondió a su lindo primito _. —Pero efectivamente, te cuento... ¡QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR EL "_ _PAPUCHO"_ _QUE TIENES POR JEFE AL RESTAURANTE... ¡ME CALIENTA MÁS QUE EL SOL DE VERANO!_  —se mordió el labio inferior muy sugestivo en lo que se empeluchaba su filipina blanca para lucirlo con clase.

 _— **¡¿Ehh?!...¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿UN MOMENTO?!... ¡¿Te estás refiriendo a quién yo creo que es?!**_  —ha de soltar el interrogante infiriendo que fuese cierto malparido y erotizado japonés.  _—¡¿Estás seguro que no me estas jodiendo?!_ — insiste el Mayor Suizo, estupefacto.

_—¡Te lo juro por todas mis plumas!, ¡Manita de loca si miento! y cada día que pasa se pone más bueno el condenado, Ya Quisiera ver la funda de su pistola._

_—¡Ay qué perra!, ¡Qué perra!, ¡Qué perra, Christinaaaaa!..._  — lo fregaba Giacometti en broma con su mirada chismosa..

 _—¿De quién hablan? ¡Y tú! ... ¿_ _No se supone que tienes novio?..._  — contra-ataca Alessia con voz anti-sonante. 

— _Una cana al aire no hace daño y más si es con alguien tan atractivo con él. Me recuerda a mi lindo repostero solo que serio, re-macho y varonil. ¡Aisshh que rico_! — expuso su opinión con esos brillos rosados alrededor.  _—¡Ohhh~ la~ laaa! ¡Y el señor japonés no viene solo!_

—¡¿Cómo así?! ¡Dame los detalles! — El mayor suizo no esperaba esa.

— _Parece que está con su adorable sobrinito, ¡y también le acompaña el bonito caniche con la simpática ilegal que trajiste la otra vez, primito!, viéndoles así, hasta lucen como la familia ideal._ —El Mayor quedó sacado de órbita y su primo se despidió. — _En fin... ¡Nos vemos, amor! Al rato te cuento si logré que ese bombón samurái maneje su diestra "Katana" conmigo... ¡Byeee~~!_  — colgó.

Christopher todavía no sale de esa imagen mental que le ha dado su primo, algo debió de pasar para que esos dos estén juntos. Hasta donde recuerda, no se podían ni ver.  Alessia chasqueaba sus dedos o movía la palma de su mano enfrente a sus ojos y nada que reaccionaba...Ella no entendía, pero esta era la segunda vez que hacían mención de la llamada "ilegal" y necesitaba respuestas ¡Ahora!

Yuuri, Vicky, Yuuki y Makkachin fueron guiados a una de las mejores mesas (Allí se permiten animales), se les hizo un bonito lugar. Además que los colores nuevos eran resplandecientes y muy acorde con su decoración. Vicky trataba de leer lo que decía la cartilla en japonés ayudada por Yuuki, aunque eso cambió cuando su Jefe, quien bebía té verde de lo más calmado, le sintió su cancaneo y no disimuló para nada su risa apacible por ese desglose tan infantil de su parte.

Yuuri tenía tiempo de no reírse así...Vicky quería masacrarlo por segunda vez en este día.

En lo que aquello pasaba, el Souf-chef estaba listo para ir con toda por ese zorro ardiente y sensual, más sus planes no pudieron ser concretados. La pareja de meseros y el pinche lo abordaron llevándolo a la cocina. Por la puerta principal aparecería de ruego divino el aclamado esposo y segundo dueño del local, Yuuri Katsuki "Valastro", el joven ya traía puesta su filipina azul, y se dedicaba a preguntar a cada cliente sobre su trato o si todo estaba en orden hasta que vio a los 4 personajes de nuestra historia.

Fue educado al saludar con una reverencia, el T.C y su sobrino imitaron su gesto. Vicky fue más espontanea abrazándole o incluso quedó sorprendida cuando vio lo parecido que era a su jefe con esa carita indiscreta. Ligereza que la llevó a hacer muchas preguntas por la cual el T.C le regañó, pero el repostero lo consideró gracioso y solo explicó lo básico, saciando el fisgoneo de la conejita.

— _¡Es como ver una copia de ti, solo que más amable! ¡Aprende a como se trata a una dama, Yuuri amargado!_ — le reviró.

El Teniente Coronel, no gastó cartuchos en esa afirmación y el otro Yuuri, (Don Valastro) al ver la ternura en esa pequeña o su sonrisa de corazón, le recordó mucho a su chef ruso cuando se pone avivado y juguetón con sus caprichos o en lo brillantes que son sus frentes. Yuuki por su parte estaba concentrado, buscando que plato comer para dárselo a su señorita y cuando al fin lo encontró, grito de la emoción.

_—¡KATSUDÓN!_

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, el niño se apenó escondiendo su carita detrás de la cartilla para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba pero sus diminutas orejitas decían lo contrario. Vicky fue receptiva hablándole bonito y convenciéndole que no hay problema, allí Yuuki reunió valor nuevamente para explicarle que quería comer Katsudón con ella.

_—Ka...tsu... What?_

_—¡Katsudón! —_ repitió Yuuki ahora más alegre.

 _—Es su platillo favorito. —_ agregó su tío.

 _—Y esa es una buena elección._ — ahora, Hablo el repostero _. — Mi esp... Digo, el Chef Nikiforov prepara una versión gourmet y bajas en calorías, realmente deliciosa. ¡Deben probarla!_

_—Ehhh~... ¿El Chef también es de apellido Nikiforov como yo? ¡Wow!_

—¿Vicchan, el señor y tú son primitos? — dijo el más pequeño.

 _—Maybe? —_ mencionó Vicky atenta.

—Eso me recuerda, hoy no he visto a  **Ramsayforov**  por aquí. — deduce el T.C extrañado... Más no por eso deja de relucir el alegórico apodo de su "amigo" en un tono jocoso.

 _—Ni me lo recuerde, Katsuki-Chu Taisan. Ahora está nervioso porque nos evaluaran, esperemos que todo salga bien y que no se pase de exigente. Suele extremarse al punto de ser un déspota. —_ terminó estresándose al recordar ese defecto.

 _—oh fíjate, que curioso, mi jefe es igual de regañón y sangrón que el tuyo...Suele patear todo mi hermoso cuerpo en mis entrenamientos. —_ esa no se la guardó y un ligero enfurruñamiento en el Teniente Coronel apareció cuando le miró acusador.

— _¿Sabes que de vez en cuando al frentón de mi pare...Digo, de mi jefe, también se le da por hacerme "eso"? solo que en vez de usar revolver como el señor oficial, maneja cuchillos. Sin ofender, Katsuki-Chu Taisan._ —se sintió identificado perdiendo la timidez para sacar esos litigios represivos.

 _—¿Y también te grita o te trata feo?_ — le miró condoliéndose de su suplicio.

 _—¡Oh sí!,¡Todo el tiempo!_ — fue totalmente sincero y un poquito dramático

 _—¡Son unos desalmados!_  — El puchero de Vicky apoyaba su enojo.

 _—¡Son engendros del diablo!_  — Yuuri Valastro también se cabreó.

 _"En serio se están quejando de nosotros"... "¿Y en nuestra cara?" ... "Ahora si lo he visto todo"..._ —su descaro no tiene comparación, eso fue lo que pensó el TC consternado con el codo la mesa y sirviendo de apoyo a su mejilla, Yuuki al igual que Makkachin, no comprendía nada del inglés enredado en el par de llorones. Apurado escucho "engendro"... y pretende preguntarle a su tío o tal vez a su profesora que significaba esa palabra.

—Pero, al menos ya puedo enfrentarlo y amenazarlo porque aparte de ser su Chef Repostero...soy su "Esposo"... Solo que en el trabajo guardamos distancia. ¿Quieres ver mi sortija?

— _Really!!!_ — chilló emocionada al ver el ilustre anillo de matrimonio que el muchacho portaba en su mano estirándola orgulloso.  _—¡Y a los costados tiene un copito de nieve! ¡Awww~ eso es tan romántico! ¡Algún día llego a tener novio quiero compartir algo así con él!_  — ella le comentaba que la obra de arte hecha oro, era hermosa, y no porque fuese costoso o algo por el estilo. El significado que rodeaba el objeto y que fuese compartido por la persona que amas no tiene precio.

 _—Será un lindo presente si te lo da la pareja indicada, Nikiforova san...¡Animo!_  — y su contraparte también opinaba lo mismo, era algo único entre su amado esposo y él.

Cabe mencionar que el repostero y la conejita tenían pensamientos similares, también concordaron en esta última anotación: ¡Que ese anillo lucía malditamente HER – MO – SO en sus manos!

La divertida tertulia fue interrumpida por el Suizo cocinero o el gato malcriado, sus caras fueron de espanto. El repostero educadamente debió dejar a su (nueva amiga comadrona) y preguntó de inmediato lo que ocurría. Sus amigos le narran todo (incluyendo la reventada de platos o su casi intento de asesinato a su persona al intentarlo calmarlo) Yuuri Valastro en un ahogo se llevó las manos a su boca, pensando lo peor con esos pobres inocentes. Se fue del lugar no sin antes decirles a ese par que atendieran a los invitados y los trataran como si fueran de casa. Víctor Nikiforov sabrá... lo que es ver a un Yuuri Katsuki de Nikiforov empoderado.

Yuri atendía al niño, que con respeto y toque infantil le señalo el platillo de Katsudón. Vickytoria no borraba su boba sonrisa de corazón al sentirse a la expectativa de probar la comida favorita de su amigo. El ruso rubio cada tanto veía con recelo a la muchacha frentona (gemela perdida del calvo) Creyó que le habían extraído su ADN de lo exactos que son. La diferencia radica en que ella tiene vagina y el otro pene "Maximizado" (según su lógica deslenguada)

Allí mismo, el suizo al tener en bandeja de plata esa presa masculina, inicio su "candente" cortejo ...Es decir, su servicio al cliente con uno que o toqueteo y mirada sensual al revolotear sus pestañas rubias y tupidas. El T.C, sentado su café con una seriedad única como el mismo, no se le hizo rara la actitud en ese pavo real de plumas doradas. Era como tratar con su endiablado y subordinado suizo, siendo el Souf- chef, el triple de peligroso o candente en sus intenciones y "plumífero" entre otras cosas...

Su nivel de plumicidad estaba al tope como Pavlín, el pavo plateado orgulloso que aparece de vez en cuando en ese libro de comedia romántica que lee su amigo Phichit, en el momento que su dueño (curiosamente otro ruso) se encuentra embrutecido por el amor de su vida. Que por cierto... También era japonés...

¿Pagaría por saber cuál es la conspiración se traen algunos autores(as) con la gente de esos países en sus historias?

 _—Entonces, Mi lindo Teniente Coronel...¿Hoy será el día en que se deje seducir de mis platillos_? — no encubría para nada su coquetear. Hablaba en alemán porque aún era horario "zanahoria" y no quería ganarse un despido. — _Las personas que han probado mi "chorizo suizo" quedan muy encantados._

 _—Gracias Sous-chef, pero optaré por lo que decida mi "acompañante"._  — respondió inteligentemente amparando su espacio en el mismo idioma al dar otro sorbo a su té, y quemando toda posibilidad de ligue al Souf-chef.

El malandro de su mesero le llamó para avisar que ya tenía el pedido y que debían ir a las otras mesas. Chris se fue con él, no sin antes tirarle una última caña.

 

— _Aowwwww es una lástima que no pruebe la madures de este "chorizo". Pero algún dia tengo la esperanza que cederá. Siéntase como en su casa ¡Rorro!_  —y apretujó el pómulo asiático en su atrevimiento y dejándole como bicho raro.

Si para el T.C los traqueteos invasivos no paraban... La cocina experimentaría la voz de mando del repostero, entre abrió la puerta y el nuevo plato volador identificado casi reventaba a su cara, de no ser por sus reflejos al cerrarla podría caerle a un comensal. Yuuri respiro hondo y con actitud abrió otra vez el portón de metal por completo y deteniendo todo clase de turullo. Katsuki fue a paso firme con Víctor, quien se pasmó con solo verlo y su "amorcito" no paró de sermoneo con fundamento.

 _—¿Qué hablamos de ser amables con el personal?_  — estuvo frente a él con una pose mandona y con ambas manos en sus caderas.

_—Es que...ellos..._

— _¡ELLOS NADA, SO ANIMAL!_  — el sartenazo en su calva hizo justicia por los empleados que muy en el fondo, le agradecieron... — _Prometiste en tus terapias medicadas ser muy amable con todos y cuando te estresaras, evitarías romper las cosas o atentar contra sus vidas._

_—Es que... Es difícil, amor..._

_—¿Acaso me casé con un cavernícola o con un Chef de primera clase?._

_—¡Claro que soy todo un Chef, amor!_

_—No lo parece..._ —se cruzó de brazos esperando "algo" y Víctor captó la indirecta... Muy directa.

El ruso con vergüenza, carraspeo un poco al ver a todos reunidos. Pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, el que se sienta presionado no era excusa para actuar así, entre otras cosas que Yuuri "Gravy" le obligó decir. Luego, quedaron solamente Sala, Otabek, Yuri, y Jean con el par. Víctor pensó que eso sería suficiente pero...

— _Amor, ¿perdóname, sí?_  —Le abrazó con dulzura y buscando un beso

— _Ah - ah – ah_. — detuvo la intención con los dedos de su mano. — _Esta no te la dejaré pasar, señorcavernícola, me falta tu sanción._   _¡Nada de besos o de "ya sabes qué" por 3 días y hoy duermes con Vicchan!_

 

— ** _WHAAAATTTTTTTT?_** _... **¡Yuuuuu~riiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡ESPERA!, ¡AMOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO!,** ¡Lo de los besos lo entiendo pero lo "otro", noooo!,  **¡ESTAMOS RECIÉN CASADOS!, ¡ESO ES MALDAD PURA!**_

— _No más que lo tuyo Vitya-Ramsay, y ya vamos a trabajar. Hay muchos pedidos que entregar y un Michelín que ganar._

 _—¡Eso no es justo!..._  —El berrinche por ir detrás de su marido fue algo gracioso de ver, todos soltaron risas candorosas menos el Yuri ruso, que lo único que pudo sentir fue una repulsión y una arcada con lengua ante ese viejo cantaletoso.

La tarde marchó en calma con la gente feliz en sus asuntos y en sus platillos refinados. El pedido de Yuuki al fin había llegado, 3 grandes platos de Katsudones nivel Gourmet, (y de otras delicias de la culinaria japonesa) ¡Hey! también había uno aparte de puras croquetas de pollo para el caniche. Los ojitos de Vicky no paraban de curiosear o de dar una linda pesquisa en su pestañeo tras pasar de un plato a otro y aunque no entiende ni media palabra de lo que dicen los meseros, eso no hace que pierda su interés en los nuevos sabores que probará su paladar.

Dan gracias por la comida, y el ataque gustativo ha comenzado por parte de Yuuri, seguido por un Yuuki muy animado, el pequeño con sus propios palillos le da a probar el delicioso Katsudón a la boca de Vickytoria. La explosión de sabores fue tan cautivadora y exquisita en ella, que no pudo evitar salir con su emblemática frase en ruso.

— ** _VKUSNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_** _... ¡¡¡Es estupendo, exquisito, esplendoroso, y magnifico!!!_

_—¡¿Cierto que sí?! ¡Es muy rico!... aunque mi abuelita Hiro-San los hace más ricos y grandotes en Yutopia._

_—¿Yu...topia?_

Yuuki en su mini-explicación, le dice a Vicky que sus abuelos en Hasetsu son dueños de unas hermosas y relajantes aguas termales, cosas propias y características del Hotel llamado Yu-topia, A Vicky le hubiese encantado conocer eso que mencionó con tanta pasión su pequeño rollito.

El deleite sigue, Yuuri no detuvo sus mordiscos a su plato (pocas veces podía comerlo, porque tiende a ganar peso rápidamente y debía mantener su físico pero una vez al año no hace daño ¿no?), Yuuki también comía, sin embargo, parece que la conejita Nikiforova presenta su propia pelea con los palillos al momento de querer tomar su propia porción de ese alimento ancestral y falla. Yuuki fue en su rescate indicándole cómo hacerlo, ella intenta de nuevo pero es inútil. Erra constantemente al punto de salpicarse su cara y parte de su frente... Yuuri al mirar esa escena tan poco agraciada en la dama "fashionista", lo toma tanto por sorpresa que su risa encantadora y reservada ha de manifestarse en la mesa.

_—¡¡¡Deja de reírte, Yuuri malvado!!!_

_—Lo siento, no puedo...Es... Muy gracioso...Pppfff... Ja ja ja._

Por tercera vez en mucho tiempo él no se contiene y se divierte sin presiones a causa de las destrezas estratosféricas en aquella oficial; y por supuesto, la espontaneidad risueña del T.C llegó a oídos de Vickytoria, quien se sentía en una gran desventaja, con un bochorno abismal, así como también expresaba sus pataletas en protesta.

Yuuki no paraba de sonreír por ese par que estaban muy chistosos y más de su tío, porque no era común verle así de contento. Solo se comportaba de esa forma con él. Yuuri por otra parte, no puede con ese asome maldadoso, su oficial siempre se llenaba de jactancia por ser alguien de gran etiqueta y glamour (al igual que el quisquilloso su padre), pero acá su pinta se ha caído por completo y todo por culpa de unos palillos. Aunque aquí entre nos, él extrañaba con anhelo el poder disfrutar de esas ingeniosidades que eran sello único en Vickytoria, sus días se hallaban apagados y quien sabe que otras salidas alegres se habrá perdido por predisponer su muralla absurda en vez de realizar el debido proceso o brindarle esa "oportunidad" de probarse para lo que se formó.

Él reprende por mucho haberse dejado llevar por sus auto-sugestiones como bien le remarcó Phichit o el que ambos vivieran esas incomodidades en los eventos pasados y los actuales. Él ha reconocido que gran parte del problema también recayó indiscutiblemente por él. Yuuri sabe que aún no han arreglado del todo sus diferencias, no obstante, ya rompió toda necedad en sus pensamientos. Al calmar su risa, o quizás de mirar el enojo precioso de su revoltosa amiga y oficial ( una "amiga" que ya se ganó un espacio especial en la vida de su sobrino y propiamente en la suya), Yuuri se ha levantado de su puesto suspendiendo toda broma, y permitiéndose ser sincero y cordial...en pocas palabras, ser el mismo, solo Yuuri.

_—Si sigues peleando con ellos, tu comida se la terminara comiendo Makkachin._

_—¡¡Eres cruel!!_  — su alma casi se le escapa al decirlo Trágicamente, como los lagrimones no demoraron en salir.  _—¡Y estos palillos son horribles! ¿No pueden usar cubiertos como la gente normal?..._

— _Los rusos a todo le ponen remolacha y no ven a los japoneses quejándonos._

 _—¡Es deliciosa!_  — justificó ella con su puchero y Yuuri no dejó de observarle en su nobleza con dejos de picardía. Vicky le siguió la cuerda a su queja. — _¿y qué es lo gracioso?_

Él no dice nada, más es evidente en su percepción de las cosas que la chica, está hecha un bonito desastre y simplemente rió, se acercó para limpiarle con la servilleta de tela blanca hallada sobre el comedor. Vickytoria se pone roja por los roses suaves a su perfil o por la actitud tan sutil que ha encontrado en Yuuri. Una de la cual el joven no estaba del todo consiente, ya que él sigue concentrado en su labor.

Sin querer se acerca aún más ella, tomándole la mano con la cual ha de manejar los palillos y le va enseñando como comer

— _Si los agarras "así", y los usas de este modo, será más fácil degustar el platillo para ti y..._

Allí, y solo allí, Yuuri se da cuenta de su repercutido e inocente acercamiento, quedando nariz con nariz al girar su rostro con el de ella o que esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que representan el mar, le detallaran con expresividad sus irises marrones.

No es necesario decir lo que viene después... ¡y olviden cualquier indicio de beso en sus mentes!, es demasiado pronto... Lo que si hubo por parte de Yuuri fue un fogoneo intenso en sus mejillas al estar a centímetros de esos labios pequeños y rosáceos o que su corazón acelerara su pulso en menos de nada.

— _Ahamm...Yo..._ — tosió para disimular el nerviosismo que adquirió. — _C-creo q-q-que iré a buscar más pañuelos con que limpiarte... ¡Y-ya ya vengo!_  —Y se fue corriendo como todo un delincuente a quien habían pillado en fragancia.

Vicky en sus parpadeos indagadores o posando su dedito en sus labios no comprendía el por qué su jefe se aturdió de esa manera (desde luego, la sensación que sintió en su interior fue inexplicable), Yuuki tampoco entendió, ¿su tío solo le enseñaba a usar los palillos a su amiguita y de pronto se fue?...

 _—Los adultos son raros._  —Soltó Yuuki así no más, y Vicky solo supo reír. Infante y Adolescente se miraban entre sí con un grandote y chistoso símbolo de interrogación en sus cabezas...

Yuuri seguía huyendo hasta toparse con el baño de hombres no sin antes tropezar con dos sujetos que ya iban de salida y pedirles disculpas apresuradas. Abrió el grifo, se retiró sus lentes, se remojo miles de veces con el agua que brotaba de ella y pequeños chapuzones recorrieron su cara hasta que pudo calmarse o respirar con más cautela.

 _—¡Q-q-que fue eso!?..._  —el hombre no dejaba de cuestionarse en tono audible al rastrillar la palma de su mano hasta los primeros mechones negros que cubrían parte de su faz. — _¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo, Katsuki? ... "Eso...Eso fue demasiado"..._  —alegó para sí mismo.

La situación fue un golpe de emociones no previstas. Con solo un par de horas de lidiarle (aunque al inicio estaba reacio), y de reflexionar sobre sus hechos, se sintió tan a gusto por su decisión que no delimito cuanto disfrutaba su compañía a colmo de llevar ese pequeño desliz...

¿Tanto extrañó su presencia?

¿Tanto fue el daño de no verle en estos días que ya se encontraba así?

Lo de hace unos segundos fue una respuesta inconsciente que se había estado reprimiendo por querer cumplir a cabalidad su racionalidad...Yuuri no es ningún caído de hoja blanca. Eso fue más que su lado noble o un gesto amistoso, aquello involucraba a su corazón. lo sabe de sobra.

— _Katsuki Yuuri, eso no puede volver a pasar... Eres su jefe y ella es..._ —¿Qué era realmente Vicky para él?

¿Su pequeña amiga?

¿Su imprudente oficial?

¿O algo más "especial" que esos simples denominadores?

Porque para él era demasiado irrefutable lo que acaba de pasar, que allí seguía ese "sentimiento" cuyo nombre no se atreve afirmar...y eso lo aturdía aún más en su conciencia, necesita despejarse.

¿Y hablando de oficiales?, Vicky en la mesa rompió los palillos y le valió un rábano todo al comerse el rico katsudón con el cuchillo y el tenedor. Yuuki tenía al caniche a su lado jadeando y lamiéndole la cara para retirarle los restos de su comida. En esas, unos hombres (3 en total) que anteriormente habían chocado con Yuuri, se distribuyeron estratégicamente en el sitio con vestimentas de trabajadores industriales y de un momento a otro, uno de ellos sacó un objeto negro de su caja de herramientas, lazó un tiro al aire provocando que los comensales se asustaran y tras ese ataque, lo primero que hizo Vicky instintivamente, fue tomar a Yuuki entre sus brazos, tirarse al piso y ponerlo a salvo debajo de la mesa con Makkachin aprovechando el alboroto. (Estaban algo retirados, los bandidos que se colaron no les prestarían mucha atención)

_—¡¡Vicchan, yo quiero ir contigo!!_

_—Pequeñín, mírame... Quédate aquí, ¿sí?_ —impidió todo asome de gotas en sus ojitos enormes.

Le dijo que no se moviera del lugar, que ella estaría bien y buscaría la forma de impedir que las otras personas no les pasara nada. Entre tanto Vicky trataba de solventar aquel impase, el líder de la banda gritaba amenazante, que aquello era un asalto. Mandaba a la gente a callar apuntándoles con ese revolver en varias direcciones e hizo dos disparos quebrando el piso de madera fina o rompiendo una parte del Bar-Tender... Nadie se negó en entregar sus pertenencias. En simultaneo, Yuuri iba de regreso (con la cuartada de muchas servilletas), más había escuchado el ruido generado por las balas y cuando vio a una parte muchedumbre correr a tiempo. No dio tregua en sacar su arma y pasar por esa turba descarriada. Su sobrino y su oficial peligran.

En la zona derecha del restaurante pese a que estaba uno de los ladrones que se acercaba a la caja registradora a hurtar las ganancias del día, que el otro vigilaba los movimientos y que el ultimo siguiera gritándoles, la mayoría de los asistentes eran padres con sus retoños muy aterrados de que esos infames cometieran algún indulto en su contra. Los meseros, pinches y auxiliares tirados en el piso se sentían impotentes, lo mismo sus dueños. Ellos pedían mesura por ese comportamiento y más por los niños que no paraban de llorar pero la causa no dio el efecto esperado.

En Ikebukuro no se presentaban estos incidentes por contar con buena seguridad en sus cámaras y sus constantes requisas por los cuadrantes, pero los tipos habían burlado todos los protocolos, e hirieron al único guardia, no eran ningunos pintados en la pared. Katsuki se había escabullido con éxito, sus pasos no fueron notados, llamó a la patrulla más cercana avisándoles de la situación y al notar el descuido en los otros, ¡Reaccionó!. Lesionó con tiros piernas y brazos a los dos malandros que se ubicaban en la caja registradora, también les golpeó con osadía y pateó sus pistolas fuera de su periferia manteniendo el control temporal.

La gente se escandalizó, agachándose al suelo y protegiendo a sus niños o sus parejas. Ahora Yuuri apuntaba con propiedad y seriedad absoluta al último de los delincuentes, gritándole con voz firme que bajara su arma. El muy cobarde se había escudado tomando al repostero como rehén y el Chef-jefe imploraba con sus fuerzas que le dejará libre. Incluso, trato de acercase pero fue en vano, un solo disparo al piso bastó para detener su amague o que sus trabajadores/amigos lo jalaran hacia a ellos para evitar que hiciera una locura.

 _—¡VÍCTOR! ¡NO TE ACERQUES ES PELIGROSO!_  — gritaba el muchacho preocupado para calmar los nervios en su amado mientras era agarrado fuertemente por su opresor.

 _—¡¿Estas demente, anciano?! ¡CASI TE MATAN!_  — Aseveró el ruso de hebras doradas.

_—¡ESE MALDITO TIENE A MI YUURI!, ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?! ¡¿QUE NO HICIERA ALGO? ¡ **ME HAGO MATAR SI ES NECESARIO!**_

— ** _¡YA CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!_** — amenazó de nuevo el hombre de mala calaña, desesperado

 _— **¡EL QUE DEBE CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA ES OTRO INFELIZ!**_ —aquí el T.C, a unos cuantos centímetros del Cheff y del personal, conserva su guardia en alto y no le tiembla su mano para marcar territorio.

**_—¡Teniente Coronel Katsuki del F.E.G.I!,_ ** **_¡ Tire su arma y libere al rehén, o me veré obligado a dejarlo como colador!..._** _**¡No estoy bromeando!**_

_— **¡No soy idiota, Tombo de mierda**!, ¡si disparas en donde estoy, estas expuesto a que esos vidrios polarizados hagan que tus balas reboten en esas personas¡ ¡Incluso puedes fallar y matar a mi presa!  **¡ASÍ QUE ALÉJATE!**_  —Acercó su revolver a la sien del repostero haciendo que sollozara o que el aire en sus pulmones se hallara escaso por la agonía que estaba viviendo.

Yuuri vio a Vicky en medio de la gente, así como ella lo divisó, esperaba un tiempo propicio para hacer alguna jugada que pudiese ser factible para su jefe. Los civiles eran prioridad.

Katsuki por mucho que impusiera carácter o maquinara su orden, no podía armar mucha bronca e ignorar los detalles. El maldito la supo saltar, pero el Teniente Coronel también tiene sus cartas, no se rendiría tan fácil.

Sfx:  ** _Bang!_**

 _—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, Imbécil? —_ reafirmó el agarre y su apunte directo en la cabeza del delincuente dejándole pasmado tras esa bala que pasó de largo, dejando una línea roja en su pómulo y que se incrustó en la columna de cemento reforzado.  _— **¡**_ _ **La próxima vez será en tu cara, esto fue una advertencia!**_

Víctor, casi se desmaya, ya se veía a futuro como viudo, y de no ser por su pequeño primo arisco el seguiría con esa fúnebre u exagerada imagen mental. Vickytoria sabía que lo común en estos casos era que el oficial desistiera y tirara su arma en pos de salvaguardar la vida de la víctima, más Yuuri en su experiencia cambió la estrategia a la "inversa" tornándose agresivo, logrando asombrarla y que el enemigo perdiera su seguridad o sus estribos. La subordinada captó de una, las intenciones de su jefe.

 _—¡¿Q-qué mierda?! ¡¿A-acaso quieres verle morir? —_  El tipo era un perro faldero que solo ladraba por ladrar y la angustia en el repostero era horrenda con ese fierro oxidado del contrario, presionándole en todo su ser.

_—Se lo repito por última vez, ¡Libere al rehén y ríndase! ¡Déjese de estupideces o sino...!_

_—¿O si no qué? ¿Quién más me puede joder aparte de ti?_

**_—¡Yo por ejemplo!_ **

_—¡Qué demo...!_

La oficial hecha una fiera hizo una buena entrada, fue tan rápida, que el blazer que usaba lo tomó y lo aventó como si fuese una capa cubriéndole parte del brazo al agresor, eso le ha imposibilitado toda reyerta en su contra. El chef gritó a su repostero haciéndole reaccionar, mordió el brazo ajeno y pudo liberarse para ir a los brazos reconfortantes del chef Nikiforov. Vickytoria atacó con un fuerte golpe en su cara y tres patadas en puntos vitales siendo la última muy devastadora al romperle su nariz. El delincuente giró en el aire, luego cayó de bruces al suelo al soltar su arma a una distancia prudencial y en el momento de querer tomarla en sus manos, el disparo de Yuuri fue certero lastimándolo sin piedad.

La sangre desbordada en los tendones lacerados de su mano o los alaridos desgarradores de aquel sujeto retumbaron por todo el recinto con la multitud observando el acecho. Levantó su rostro topándose con el cañón de metal que portaba Katsuki...sin mencionar su mirada amenazadora. Intentó retroceder lo más que pudo pero Nikiforova con gallardía, dio un giro enrollado al suelo para apoderarse de la otra pistola, acabar con una pose espectacular estando de rodillas y tenerlo en la mira. No quedaba rastro de la dulce fémina adolescente, allí se veía a una jodida Oficial Imperial diciéndole en viva voz un: —  ** _"¡_** _Te mueves y te quiebro, cabrón **¡"**_

Se puede decir que el susto vivido no pasó a mayor gravedad, el cuadrante solicitado llegó tiempo después de que los 3 tipos fueran amordazados y fueran atendidos por los auxiliares médicos. Los comensales rendían sus declaraciones o agradecían a esos valientes Oficial de civil, que por fortuna estaban en el momento correcto.

Yuuri revisando los papeleos se detuvo un instante para observar un tanto lejano a Vicky chillar, tenía a Yuuki en brazos regañándole con sus pucheros y  moco tendido. Pues, cuando fue a buscarle en el lugar donde le dejó sano y salvo ya no se encontraba, y estuvo a punto de entrar en un soponcio infinito. Por el contrario, ese pequeño escapísta se hallaba en primera fila con su perruno amiguito, viendo como su súper tío y su súper señorita combatían a los malos con un estilo muy cool. Vicky le hizo recontra jurar al niño en sus lloriqueos mimados que él jamás, pero jamás en la vida, volvería a exponerse de esa forma y Yuuki le elevó su manita, jurándole si a todo como buen niño obediente.

Yuuri se conmovió sonriendo un poco, su pupila parecía una madre dramática y anegada con ese pilluelo que tiene por sobrino. Los responsables del cuadrante fueron con Yuuri, interrumpiendo su "ojeada" y claro, el japonés cambió su semblante suave a uno serio.

Cuando la conejita y el principito fueron a buscar a Katsuki, el señor... Ya no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos con los oficiales ordinarios a cargo.

 _—¿Y ese es el "pretexto" que me dan por su demora? ¡Esto es ridículo!..._ — denotó fastidio embravecido en su voz. — _¡Quien sabe que pasaría si mi oficial o mi persona no estuviésemos en el lugar de los hechos!_

_—D-disculp-p-penos, S-señor, Es que..._

_— **¡NO ACEPTO EXCUSAS!** — _ni lo dejó hablar. _—¡Su plan de acción debería de ser de dos a tres minutos. ¡No diez!, ¡No quince o media hora! ¡Cada segundo vale!... ¡Se fueron de juerga abandonando el el Koban que les corresponde y que está a escasos metros del restaurant!, **¡NO PUEDEN VENIR AQUÍ A PLANTARME EN MI JODIDA CARA SUS MEDIOCRIDADES!**_

Se sintieron minúsculos ante las sentencias y señalamientos de su Jefe (con razones de sobra) no dejó de desplegar sus reclamos o sus ineptitudes, sancionándoles con un reporte a su curriculúm. Al pedir que se retiren de su vista con los tres reos causantes del robo frustrado, el ladrido de Makkachin lo sacó de su cabreo temporal.

La señorita caminó hacia Yuuri y su sobrino se escabulló para ir a sus brazos. No paró de preguntarle lo mínimo, que si estaba bien, que si le hicieron daño, cosas que en medio de su intranquilidad al ser tío/padre al tiempo, le eran algo normal después de un episodio como este. 

El niño de carita redondita y tierna le respondía con alegría, pronto Yuuri estando frente a su oficial (una colega digna y bien formada a la cual ya desea reintegrar) no dejaba de darle inmensamente las gracias por estar al pendiente de Yuuki o de pedirle disculpas a ambos por no estar allí. Vicky le restó importancia diciéndole que lo más importante era que todos los civiles incluyéndoles a ellos, se hallaban con bien, gracias a su experticia como jefe policial. Eso provocó que el carmín en ese japonés reservado apareciera en su rostro.

De repente aparecen parte del personal de Le Petit Agape, el Chef-jefe Nikiforov y el Che repostero Katsuki fueron los primeros en brindar sus gracias totales por evitar una tragedia y que las veces que quisieran llegar a sus sucursales todo entraría por cuenta de la casa, los demás también retribuyeron sus agradecimientos.

Estando algo retirados para darle espacio a par de oficiales, allí el más eufórico por la adrenalina generada fue el mesero Plisetsky, quien no dejaba de endiosar a la copia del cerdo policía y la hermana perdida del calvo como los putos amos del universo, sus movimientos y el manejo en sus armas lo impresionaron y hacía comparaciones para molestar con saña al par de cobardes llorones que tiene por jefes de cocina.

 _—¡Yura ya basta! ¡Yuuri, dile que deje de molestarme!_ — estrilaba Víctor malhumorado. Yuuri solo reía ante la puesta infantil de su marido.

— _¡Es la jodida verdad, viejo! ¡Aprende de tus fotocopias!_ — todos rieron por esa atribución del ruso.

 _—¡Por mi parte, solo diré ese amigo tuyo, hermano Vitya, fue tan salvaje y tan varonil que solo deseo que me arreste y me haga todo lo que quiera!_  — suspiro el Sous-Chef suizo demasiado sensual.

_—¡IAHHG!... **¡Qué asco!**_

_—¡Nel!_

_—¡Deja tus perversiones y¡...¿Hah?_

_—¿A dónde irá Beka?_  —Mencionaron, Sala, Yuuri, Jean, y Víctor

Otabek con ese modo tan sobrio de ser, caminó hacia el hombre y la mujer que estaban por partir para montarse en las ultimas atracciones mecánicas con el pequeño. Sus amigos más atrás le siguieron para saber qué haría y cuando dio su última pisada, posándose frente al par de oficiales de la ley, él soltó una insólita frase que era bien conocida en el grupo de cocineros.

       

 **P** reguntó Vicky con voz adorable y sin entender nada mirando a Yuuri, el pequeñín intuye lo mismo imitando a la señorita. Nuestro T.C se sonrojó ferozmente sin saber cómo responder a sabiendas que él si conoce el termino.  

El Chef-jefe ruso, el mesero con pinta de vándalo, el pinche canadiense, la anfitriona italiana y el Sous-chef suizo, cayeron de espaldas al suelo chistosamente al ver que Otabek apañó esa curiosa expresión inglesa formando un corazón con sus manos. (Aunque su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo por mucho que fanboyleara en su interior) y todo por esa pareja de policías que era como ver una versión Hetero-Shonen de los protagonistas de su programa favorito (Yuri On ice) del cual precisamente, es el líder del club de fans en su comarca. Su contra-Parte sería el capitán Chulanont, de conocerse se le sumaría a la causa "Yuuvikistica". Es una lástima que ese hámster aun lo tengan relevado en Rusia.

 y Yuuri Valastro, solo atino a reír o negar con su cabeza. Dedujo que ese karma del famoso programa de patinadores sobre hielo, aún sigue persiguiéndoles en miles de formas y sabores...

 

_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

_**Casa del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - Sábado 9:30 PM_

 

 **L** o único que se escuchaba en medio de la autopista poco transitada era el manso murmullo causado por el motor del automóvil último modelo de color obscuro, la noche con sus luceros sobre lo más alto les regían su camino de vuelta a casa y a ciencia cierta, todo parece haber acabado de modo fructífero.

Katsuki Yuuri cerciorándose de que todo marchara en orden, de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo atraves de su retrovisor, y siempre se topaba con la preciosa e inigualable estampa.

Su niño dormido y reclinado apaciblemente en el pecho cálido de aquella señorita, quien a su vez dormitaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Ella lo acurrucaba por inercia en medio de su sueño, dando pequeñas caricias en la melena ajena y ambos lucían sus diminutos labios entre abiertos. Por último, Makkachin, el cual tampoco se quedaba atrás, mantenía parte de sus patas delanteras y cabeza encima de las piernas de su querida dueña.

Pese al percance ocurrido en el restaurante, eso pudo pasar a segundo plano cuando terminaron de disfrutar su estadía en los juegos faltantes en Ikebukuro. La puesta final destacó con esos 3 bellos durmientes bastante cansados pero felices por este día y por supuesto, el adulto del grupo compartía el mismo sentimiento. Más tramos, luces y vías por recorrer, ya estaban sobre el borde de Shibuya, Katsuki decidió llegar a su casa primero para que Yuuki descansara en su cama.

 Aunque también quería aprovechar ese momento a solas, solucionar de una vez el malentendido con Vickytoria y darle la buena nueva de ello. De aquí al lunes lo sentiría eterno y su ansiedad lo carcomería de solo contabilizar las horas.

Por fin estaban en la urbanización a la cual pertenecía, estacionó su auto en el parqueadero, abrió la puerta y le habló a la muchacha o tocaba su hombro con cuidado procurando de no asustarle. Ella en su letargo y parpadear logró enfocarse en los ojos marrones que le observaban con nobleza.

 _—¿Y qué tal tu siesta?_  — le bromeo al tiempo que Vicky se apenaba.

— _Ahamm... yo...yo no debí quedarme dormida..._

 _—Veo lógico que te agotaras, Yuuki saca fuerzas cuando uno menos se lo imagina_... —dijo con honestidad. — _La academia esta algo retirada, ¿Puedo llevarte si quieres?_ —sugirió, si ella le colaboró con Yuuki, mínimo debía retribuirle de alguna forma.

 _—Yo...no creo que sea correcto._  —rechazó su oferta, Yuuri no negará que le dolió más no se rendirá. ella continuó. — _Es mejor que me vaya por mi cuenta y que_ _ya no te moleste como acordamos._

— _En realidad no me molesta_. —Le detuvo aclarándole las cosas... — _Quiero hacerlo._

_—Pero ..._

— _Denegado._  —reiteró. — _Esperarme aquí, te llevare._

El hombre ayudó a bajar a la muchacha del auto como todo un caballero y fueron al apartamento por petición del mayor. Mientras que Vicky cargaba al mini-katsudón dormilón, Yuuri le hablaba que él mismo se encargaría de acercarla a la academia. Vicky intento negarse, pero Yuuri desistió. No ve prudente que ella se vaya sola a estas horas de la noche, y expuesta de esa forma por falta de ropa. Su conciencia no se lo permitiría.

Ya dentro de la vivienda, Vickytoria la encontró acogedora, sencilla y hogareña. Yuuri liberó a Vicky del muñequito de felpa que era Yuuki debido al sueño, le dijo que le esperase unos minutos para dejar a su sobrino en la cama y se irían. Vicky quiso volverse a negar pero ya Yuuri había entrado a su cuarto. Ella en silencio observaba el lugar, y vio un par de fotos. Algunas eran familiares, a veces con amistades u otras donde el marco golpeó feo su estancia y realidad, que le recordó sus diferencias tanto en lo profesional como en su madurez, sin mencionar la neblina culposa que le rodeaba.

 _—El jefe amargado se ve bien aquí con su traje de oficial ¿Verdad, Makka?_  — El husmear del caniche sobre la foto del humano mayor lo ponía contento al mover su cola vertiginosamente. — _Y veo que te agrada mucho... A mi también ¿sabes?...Creo que no te comenté que Yuuri ya era mi amigo cuando aún era pequeña. —_ en su desahogo, la dueña le correspondía con roces amistosos. — _Solo que... ahora lo arruiné todo por mis imprudencias y ya no sé cómo arreglarlo o ni cómo debería proceder._  — Makka buscaba consolarla cuando ella regresó la foto a su lugar y luego Vicky apoyó su rostro sobre el pelaje de su amigo.

— _De hecho, lo de hoy fue un capricho excesivo y tengo suerte de que no tomara represalias por Yuuki. Presiento que puedo empeóralo en cualquier momento y cometer otra falla... Ya estoy llegando a creer que soy experta en dañar todo_. — Sonrió forzada, hallándose en el mueble blanco. Fue una línea triste que no perduró mucho tiempo pero lo suficiente para removerle su fortaleza y quebrantarle su voluntad...

A fin de cuentas, es su propia culpa que él ha perdido toda credibilidad en ella. Vicky no olvida que por su inexperiencia y reclamos inmaduros le defraudó en reiteradas ocasiones, que si él se portó "amable" en el día de hoy,  fue porque acordaron una tregua. (O eso pensó, desconociendo que Yuuri ya recapacitó y que en todo ese lapso que compartieron no se obligó a ser cortes por Yuuki, lo hizo por gusto y porque le estima). Vicky no dejaba de inferir consigo misma que ya le había dado muchas molestias desde que llegó a Japón, no se siente a su altura y mucho menos tiene el derecho de estar ocupando ese lugar en su academia. Incluso sigue cuestionándose miles de veces del por qué aun no la han expulsado.

Experimentar ese nudo en el estómago no era sencillo, experimentar que falló a su promesa y ver que su tía, Ivonne Nikiforova tuvo razón también, y es duro... ¡Total!... Ella ya ha pedido la de baja, y confía en dar por terminado ese trámite el lunes con la firma de su superior. Vicky toma su bolso y se vá con Makkachin por su cuenta.

Yuuri demoró más de lo esperado porque buscaba alguna camisa limpia para cubrir a la muchacha del frió y cuando miró por última vez a Yuuki removerse o bostezar en su cama con Kobuta chan aprisionado en sus acortados bracitos o cuando sacó su mano de uno de sus bolsillos de su blazer, de este cayó un papel. Recordó que este le pertenecía a Vickytoria, se le dio por leerla (por simple curiosidad ya que él se la devolvería) y al tomarlo entre sus dedos o detallarlo mejor tuvo una horrible sensación, una que no asimiló o bien le costaba por el formato de presentación...

**********

**_Tokyo,Japon xx de Mayo de 2017_ ** _  
Prefectura de Shibuya._

**_Señores:_**  
Dirigentes, Jefes de Personal, y a quien corresponda en el F.E.G.I de SHIBUYA.   
Dirigentes, Jefes de Personal, y a quien corresponda en el T.S.P.A de SHIBUYA.

**_ASUNTO:_ ** _Petición de Retiro Voluntario..._

**********

 **Y** uuri necesitó hacer una pausa... Yuuri no puede creer lo que estaba leyendo... Entre más reparaba todas las palabras y oraciones en esa carta, sintió como miles de cristales eran rotos. Desde su dispositivo obtuvo acceso a la base de datos y efectivamente confirmó que Vickytoria hace días había solicitado adelantar su retiro... Solo faltaba la firma de cualquier superior, en este caso la del General Felstman o por default la suya.

Yuuri salió con desespero de su cuarto al tener un mal augurio en su ser, llegando a la sala y encontrarse con un vacío espectral. Miró en la cocina, o abrió su puerta principal pero no le vio, Vicky ya no estaba. Entonces, su mente traicionera rememoró su petición...  
  


  
**_《_ ** _Me gustaría tratar algo de suma importancia para mí,_ _No puedo dar tregua y_ _tiene que ser lo más pronto posible._ **_》_ **

 

_—¿Eso era lo urgente que querías tratar conmigo el Lunes? ... ¿Esto es real? ..._

Las señales estaban ahí...siempre estuvieron allí... Por eso ella actuaba así en esta última semana, por insistió con lo de Yuuki, ella se iría y Yuuri hallándose como el gran imbécil del año, no se dio cuenta.

 

**_《_ ** _¿Entonces?... ¿Aceptas la tregua por hoy?..._ _Prometo no darte problemas de esta índole otra vez..._ **_》_ ** ****

 

 Aquellos pensamientos no dejaban de martirizarle su cabeza y recién dimensionaba las cosas. Yuuri aceleró su paso, Yuuri necesitaba hablar con ella y convencerle de que desista...

 **"** Retiro voluntario **"**

Esa palabra lo dejó asustado, preocupado, angustiado, con miles de sentimientos acumulados que no sabía cómo abordarlos... Esa espina presionaba su pecho por quererla encontrar, los vigilantes le avisaron que vieron a la chica salir hace poco en dirección al norte que colinda con la fuente principal y nuevamente arrancó para alcanzarle.

_—_ _¿Dónde estás?_

Poco a poco, el eco de sus pasos apresurados se propagaban en medio de la calle. Poco a poco, la expresión de su rostro se fue tornando más y más atribulada.

 

**_《_ ** **_"_ ** _si continuas así, te arrepentirás de tus actos_ _y cuando te des cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde **."**_ **_》_ **

 

 _"Soy un estúpido"._.. _—_ Poco a poco lo dicho por Christopher se cumplía de una manera burda a su parecer. El destino tiene miles de formas para ajustar a las personas o hacerles ver sus errores, ese paseo ayudó mucho para que Yuuri pudiese apreciar lo valiosa que puede ser Vickytoria en muchos aspectos, a él no le alcanzaría la vida o la otra por agradecerle lo que hizo por su sobrino y ahora que por fin pudo decirle gran parte de sus temores del pasado, el estrellarse con esa posibilidad de que ella se fuera...

_—_ _¡¿Dime en dónde estás?!, ¡Por favor!_

Tendría que ser muy desgraciado si la dejase ir o prescindir de sus servicios profesionales o incluso de su amistad por causas en la que ambos y que sobre todo él, forjó en su mal arranque y accionar. Supuso que aparentar esa dureza, después usara la ruptura y luego maldita terquedad o austeridad pasajera para con ella, logró que Vicky se arrojara a esa decisión. 

Por un demonio, ¡Claro que ella tiene bases para hacerlo!, ¿Qué persona sensata no lo haría?

De milagro pudo figurar a lo lejos la cabellera plateada de esa chica y que al parecer, debió esperar a que su mascota saliera de esa fuente de agua.

_— **¡**_ **_VICKYTORIA!_ **

_—_ _¿Yuu?...¿Yuuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?_  — el asombro fue espontaneo en ella. No pensó que le buscaría.

 _—¡¿Por... qué... te...fuiste?...—_  sudaba y respiraba errático entre cada pausa y por todo el esfuerzo físico que realizó.  _—Te dije...que...te llevaría._

_—¡Porque ya no quiero incomodar! ¡_ _Te dije que puedo irme sola, no seas terco! ¡No tienes que hacerlo!...¡Ve con Yuuki!_

_—Yuuki está dormido_ _y yo solo quiero que te dejes ayudar, pero insistes en ser rebelde..._ — su abrupto cambio no pasó por desapercibido en Vicky, Yuuri ya no le permitiría más declines...

 _—Si ya sabes que soy rebelde, porque por eso estoy a la deriva en mi trabajo como oficial y en muchas cosas ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?... No tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo._ — soltó con tono apagado, defensivo y dispuesta a marcharse con Makkachin, pero Yuuri no la dejó...

 _—Estas muy equivocada, Vickytoria. —_ le habló una vez más con paciencia _._  — _Eres una mujer inteligente y puedes diferenciar mis actitudes fingidas o sinceras perfectamente, aunque si soy franco... También quiero que me expliques el porqué de_ _"esto"..._

La seriedad brillaba en sus ojos, haciéndole ver imponente en sus pasos cuando devolvió el documento ajeno a la oficial, la joven arrugó el ceño, exigiéndole por qué tenía algo que era suyo, Yuuri ignoró toda valía en ella centrándose a lo que vino.

 _—Sigo esperando respuesta._  —sus gestos se volvieron serenos y calculados.

 _—_ _Esto es el colmo._  —ella rio incrédula ante lo escuchado pasando su mano por el cadejo platinado que le sobraba.  _—¿En serio, Katsuki Yuuri?, ¿Tú me estás preguntando eso a mí?..¿Tú cuando hace varios días tenías pensado el retirarme?_  —Vicky no aguantó más, y ha tomado un respiro...Un día más o un día menos, este punto lo tendrían que tocar.

— _Todos los días me reventabas aquella expresión de "Retiro" en mi cara por no ser lo que tú esperabas cuando yo realizaba las misiones o que cometiera mis equivocaciones. Para nadie es un secreto que muchos miembros del F.E.G.I como los tutores de la T.S.P.A, no me acepten porque me encontraban algún defecto, que soy indisciplinada o que fuese la oveja negra por no llevar los protocolos. Porque a veces suelo desafiarlos y exponerlos a ustedes en obstáculos peligrosos... ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo el asunto?_  — se afligía así misma. — _¡Que_ _en cada maldita palabra hay razón de ser! ¡Los hechos hablan por mí! ¡Acabé suspendida de toda actividad por mis malditas imprudencias y mi maldito ego, mis compañeros de la Guardia Imperial rumorean cosas sobre mí, y por más que quise arreglar mis dificultades y aún más contigo, ¡Te fallé!_

Su rostro concordaba con los remolinos internos que cargaba. Sus irises fueron nublándose por el resurgir de sus lágrimas y estas se fueron derramando... Vicky se odió en ese momento...Odió llorar frente a Yuuri Katsuki y que le viese ese lado tan patético, infantil y débil de su parte.

_—_ _Te fallé y no cumplí, ese motivo es suficiente como para pedir mi retiro... Te defraudé miles de veces copando tu paciencia y vi razonable el que no me hablaras o me dirigieras la palabra por estos días o que me tratarás fríamente. Tienes razón de ponerte así porque nunca medí mis consecuencias, abusando de ello._

_—Vickytoria..._

_—_ _Porque mezclé cosas que no deberían de indisponer mi trabajo con lo emocional, y acabé liándolo aún más...Mi tía tuvo toda razón en decir que soy una caprichosa que no sabe qué acciones tomar o hacer correctamente. Que era una locura lo de ser oficial como papá..._

La tristeza como el fiasco en esa muchacha era grande, Yuuri deseaba de alguna manera mitigar parte de ello pero Vicky no paraba de culparse o sentirse minúscula.

— _Y lo que más odié de mí y que me causa repulsión cada vez que me acuerdo de haberlo hecho, fue_ _el saber que aunque tú ya supieras quién soy, que me recordaras o el que decidiste no decirme quién eras en ese momento porque no lo viste adecuado. Yo me sentía enojada contigo por enterarme de aquello y que no me buscaras. Que en esos días que ocurrió nuestro primer confrontamiento, porque no me dejaste participar pensando que era por falta de confianza; Yo, la muy estúpida, no me puse en tu lugar ni un segundo y me arrepiento..._

Víckytoria dejó fluir todo su remordimiento al sollozar, uno que Yuuri supo entender y capaz de traspasar. El japonés, le brindó el espacio a esa muchacha para que botara todo lo que llevase por dentro. Yuuri no se equivocó, fue acertado en intuir que Vickytoria, detrás de su fachada defensiva o sus sonrisas impuestas al mostrarse como realmente es... No era una pequeña y bella flor solitaria a punto de ahogarse en la soledad.

— _Te reproché cobardemente mi enojo con cosas que nunca debí pensar, ni sé cómo hice para sacarte en cara las promesas que me trataste de realizar, que pacientemente de pequeña esperé y esperé pero que lamentablemente desde la muerte de papá y más adelante por la de mis tíos o que te encargaras de Yuuki, debieras romperlas y no por gusto propio. Optaba por llamarte "mentiroso" o decirte "indirectas"... Fui una persona "horrible" contigo sin saber aquello... Y ya para cuando terminé de arruinarlo en ese segundo choque, donde tenías todo el derecho del mundo de regañarme como lo hiciste... Phichit me buscó y me explicó parte de tu situación. Yo...Yo....Yo..._

Se abrazaba a sí misma y apretaba ese papel, en el instante que fue perdiendo fuerzas al quedar de rodillas al suelo o bajar su perfil. Su hipear, su vulnerabilidad y el temblor de su cuerpo habían expiado su muro de concreto haciéndolo franco.

 _—Yo_ _sinceramente no sé porque tío Yakov aún me tiene aquí sabiendo que no cumplí con sus expectativas de Oficial... Y tampoco sé porque tú aun sigues teniéndome aquí, tras haber roto tu confianza...Yo no me siento digna de ser tu colega, de que me trates a tu igual cuando no es así o que tú continúes siendo mi jefe o mucho menos mi amigo... Por eso te pido que me des el retiro, para ya no darte problemas e irme..._ — estiró su mano empecinada mostrando el documento. — _Solo falta tu firma y esto se acaba... yo de verdad lamento haberte juzgado...P-perdón, Yuu...ri... Per...dón... Perd...hamm...._

Mares y mares de lágrimas caían en abundancia después de ese desfogue... Estas contaban cada "Perdón" o un "Lo siento" de esa boca... Vicky revuelve todas sus emociones en sus disculpas, unas sentidas que llegaron a oídos ese hombre y quien estaría mirándole con mucha quietud compasiva. Al ser el adulto, entiende el reaccionar ajeno (claro, algo tarde y después de un par de empellones por cortesía de Chris y Phitchit) pero ya no quiere ver a su pequeña pupila y amiga, así.

Da un par de pisadas, también se arrodilla para acabar abrazándola. Aunque al principio la niña opuso algo de resistencia y aun si no es su costumbre, Yuuri vio que esto era lo más indicado para tratar con el conforte de la joven apocada que ahora tiene bajo su manto. (y le está costando. Puede no lo parezca porque es el tipo de persona que nunca ha sido expresivo a nivel corporal ) Yuuri tratará de resolver y quitarle esas ideas de su cabeza, sin dejar de lado su prácticidad. Obviamente una dosificada debido al momento entablado.

— _¿Cómo quieres demostrarme de que estás hecha si solo te veo llorar y rendirte cual niña pequeña?_ — su voz fue suave endulzando el oído de la muchacha al tiempo que agasajaba su cabellera. Vicky había parado de removerse en medio de sus brazos o de su pecho y se dejó hacer conteniendo nuevamente el asome de gotas salinas que peleaban por salir.

— _Ahora quiero que me escuches lo que pienso decirte... y préstame mucha atención, ¿De acuerdo Vickytoria?_...

Yuuri le comenta que si bien, ella hizo mal en todos los pormenores que ha mencionado y que es alguien con particularidades "volátiles" por su manera de ser... También le explica que nadie es perfecto, y que todos... ¡Absolutamente todos!, en algún momento pasan por ello. Incluso, pueden pasar los años en personas que le doblan la edad y fácilmente pueden recaer en sugestiones por "x" o "y" circunstancia, él mismo se puso de ejemplo.

— _Si alguien aquí tiene que pedir disculpas y sentir vergüenza, debería de ser "yo" por llevarte a ese estado... Debí ser sincero desde el momento en el que supe quien eras y no lo fui. Fueron tantos torbellinos juntos, que terminé provocando lo de ahora... Gomen-ne Vicky-san._ —Yuuri continuó apoyando su rostro aun lado de la mejilla ajena, la calidez emitida al juntar sus pieles fue una bonita sensación que le obliga cerrar sus ojos o comentarle sus opiniones de modo íntimo, y respetuoso sin perder el norte del tema. — _Pero ahora que lo pienso...La vida sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, y quizás esto tenía que pasar para que tú vieras muchos puntos que los cuales, ya estás consiente y que yo pudiera detenerme a pensar con cabeza fría, sobre mis juicios._

_—Ahmm....Mmmbb... Yo..._ _Ahawwmm..._ _Lo...Sien...to._

_—No lo hagas, ya no te culpes... Tranquila._

Acabó separándose y quedando justo frente con frente, Vicky había cerrado sus parpados negándose a llorar y otra vez su sentimiento sufrido puede con ella agachando su cabeza. La sensación de sentirse así, tan accesible a ese caballero, no le agrada. No le gusta generar esa expectativa. Pero Yuuri infiriendo que ella podría pensar que su actitud llorona evocaba "lastima", le da a entender lo contrario.

— _Con esto no me estoy justificando y de hecho, no me arrepiento de haberte tratado con dureza ese día... Tal vez hubieron palabras que nunca debí decirlas, y me hicieron ver como un patán... Eso si lo reconozco, más era algo que si o si, tenía que pasarnos y más a ti, porque de seguir dilatándose tu comportamiento como lo venías haciendo, a futuro podría haber acontecido un problema peor de no ponerte un "freno"... Los chicos son blandos contigo, el propio Felstman lo es, pero necesitabas a alguien que te sentara cabeza y paradójicamente fui yo el verdugo... ¿Si me comprendes...Verdad?_

Aceptar los altibajos como también enterrar los miedos, y aprovechar los consejos, todo eso le comentaba Yuuri en lo que calmaba las ansias a Vicky o que poco a poco lograse que al fin le ojera con ese sonrojo gracias a la humedad y sus descargues repentinos.

_—Pero ... Yo te fallé..._

_—¿Y?_

_—¿Acaso no entiendes?..._  — Alzó su mirar azul sin titubear. — _¡Yo no merezco esto!...¡No quiero compasiones!, ¡Quiero asumir mis consecuencias!_

 _—¿Y quién dijo que me estoy compadeciendo? —_ fue directo. — _Solo te planteo el problema y una solución. Nadie dijo que sería fácil y más cuando sé que fallaste, así como yo también fallé. Ambos fallamos_. —Vicky debió tragarse sus palabras. Yuuri continuo con su postura, era severa pero no pedía su aire afable.

— _Cuando Felstman habló conmigo me dejó muy en claro que debo trabajar muchas cosas en las cuales te fallé contigo como tu jefe, así como tú debes esmerarte como Oficial. Por esa razón él no delegó nada en concreto hasta que analizara el asunto en mis cabales y por eso él se encargó de tu caso personalmente..._ — Katsuki le dijo eso sosteniéndole su rostro con sus manos para no darle tregua a que le esquivase.

_—Ahora, si definitivamente quieres irte, yo no puedo detenerte e igual, siento que estás tomando la vía equivocada y siento que estás forzándote a dejar lo que te apasiona por presiones en tu cabeza... ¿Dime? ¿Acaso te ves viviendo en Rusia o retomando tu antigua rutina como lo fue alguna vez? ... Porque por más que me agrade tu arte magistral como Danseur, yo no te veo allí..._

Vicky sabía muy bien a lo que Yuuri se refería pero su conciencia la declaraba en un conflicto interno entre lo que era correcto o no... Yuuri logró crear una sacudida significativa en los pensamientos de la oficial y atacó con más sutileza en su hablar.

 _—Si escoges huir o hundirte en tus lloriqueos antes de que yo pueda darte un veredicto, no sabré del cien por ciento de tu potencial. Lo que dará una falsa razón a todos, incluyéndome de esa percepción sugestiva que tenemos de ti y allí, si me decepcionaría o me sentiría con mi tiempo desperdiciado, y esas cosas no las tolero. —_ fue honestamente nefasto.  _—Pero... Si tú realmente quieres reivindicarte con Felstman, con todos y conmigo... Entonces deja de llorar, comienza de nuevo._ —la sonrisa a medio lado surgió en su prácticidad...

— _¿Por qué me dices esto?..._

_—Porque una vez te dije de que nosotros y solo nosotros, somos los encargados de dar un punto de vista negativo o positivo de nuestro propio reflejo a los demás... Si ponemos lo expuesto en una balanza, estamos iguales... Yo te invito a que me muestres tu capacidad real o por lo menos considera la propuesta un par de días...y en el camino veremos lo que ocurre._

_—¿Tan... seguro estás de ello? —_ preguntó con timidez.  _—¿Tan seguro estás de que no te defraude otra vez?_

— _Lo suficiente como para decir que eres alguien que no le gusta perder o tampoco rendirse a los retos y que si te equivocas, encuentras la forma de arreglar lo que liaste..._ —Yuuri se encargó de ser frontal en su respuesta tras acomodarle su mechón, un mal habito culposo que ya se le hizo costumbre. _—¿Y sabes lo que pienso de "esto"?_ — Tomó ese papel y lo hizo añicos. — _Que no debes apresurarte a los acontecimientos, no sigas mis ejemplos...Y mucho menos, suprimir tus deseos... Eso último me es curioso ya que... ¿Hoy me regañaste por ello, no?_

Vicky acabó sonrojándose mientras Yuuri continuo con más y más explicaciones, una más convincente que la otra con el simple propósito de hacerle ver a esa pequeña que en la vida es relativamente subjetiva. Que si los dos van a trabajar otra vez, deberán hablar largo y tendido para que dicha confianza entre subordinada y superior se reconstruya.... Vicky redefiniendo lo dialogado entre ambos, no le cabe duda que las intenciones de Yuuri fueron certeras, y luego, algo dentro de su interior la impulsó a expresar un único deseo...

_**—¡Yuuri!** _

_—¿Ah?_

Ella en un arranque gritó su nombre sorprendiéndolo al tirársele encima, estando en medio de sus piernas y tomarlo por sus hombros. Makkachin se puso detrás del humano buscando atención.

 _—En...Enséñame...—_ musitó por lo bajo.

_—¿Qué?..._

_—¡Enséñame!..._  — su voz fue audible y adorable al tomar ese respiro y sacar valor. — _Yo quiero que me enseñes... A cómo debo hacerlo. Si...Voy a quedarme aquí, quiero estar a tu igual o incluso mucho más para no defraudarte de nuevo, como tampoco a los demás y no dar cabida a malos comentarios... yo realmente no quiero fallar esta vez... No más... No quiero...—_ la joven quien ahora cambió su semblante a uno determinado.

Le exige que si tiene que ser más duro de lo que ya lo era con palabras crudas hacía ella, que lo haga y que en retribución, tratará de compensarlo con mucho esfuerzo, sudor y entrega en su labor...Así su cuerpo obtenga magulladuras.

 _—¿_ _Estás segura de pedirme eso?—_ el marrón de tintes obscurecidos solo de dedicó a perderse en esos  azulejos, contento por su cometido al saber que su señorita se quedaría. — _Porque_ _sabes que no seré nada benevolente y que por cierto, no lo soy._

 _—_ _Yo... Yo realmente deseo hacerlo... Yo no quiero que vuelvas a decepcionarte de mí. —_  y el azul claridoso en Vicky, recobró su brillar enigmático.

 _—¡_ _Okay!...¡Es un trato!... —_ el joven con una sonrisa amable le da su mano en aprobación, como si firmaran un pacto. Vicky la toma con delicadeza y mucha timidez, quizás sorprendida de su acción y luego su vista se posa nuevamente a los ojos de aquel hombre para escucharle sus condiciones.— _Pero... entonces mi confianza no te la brindaré fácil, y eso puedes apostarlo **... Зайка.**_ — concluyó así no más con ese dulce apodo... El primero que le dio con mucho cariño en su idioma cuando ella era una linda pelusita en Rusia...

_—Yuu...Pensé que no lo... Recordabas...._

Cuando las remembranzas se disparan cambiando los colores de obscuros a claros...Para Vicky, al saber que Yuuri aun tuviese tan fresco aquel bonito detalle que hizo con ella en el pasado, terminó por desboronarla. Lo abrazó y respondió con un "si" a todo, entre sus lágrimas nostálgicas.

 _—_ _Eso significa que debemos trabajar ¿Estamos, Pequeña **Зайка**?_ —le acariciaba con mesura sin perder autoridad y dulzura en su voz.

_—_ _Ajamm..._

_—_ _Deberás ponerte al día en todo y cuando digo "todo", es "todo"._

_—_ _Ajamm..._

_—Además de cumplir con tus sanciones... hasta nuevo aviso._

_—_ _Ajamm..._

— _Y que podamos hablar de muchas cosas que nos competen a ambos...cosas que necesito decirte...Pero dame...Paciencia... Solo un poco más... ¿Sí?_  —eso ultimo era referente a su pasado, a su maestro y ciertas escenas en esta cinta que no serán fáciles de digerir...

Entre más palabras y condiciones le acuñaba Yuuri hacia su tierna pupila, ella no paraba de afirmar cual niña pequeña sin soltar su agarre o esconder su perfil cristalizado en el pecho ajeno. Por otra parte Yuuri, al recapacitar por haber hecho lo correcto con Vickytoria, pudo sentir mucha paz en su interior. Al final la cofradía y el pasado que les une, permitió que los dos pudieran arreglarse y que el mal rollo que se originó por la falta de dialogo, se diluyera por completo... Tiempo ido del que solo queda aprehender y pensar en el ahora.

No obstante y pese a que esta dichoso...Katsuki tampoco deja de pensar en lo que se le viene, dando por hecho que una vez que Nikiforov se reintegre al equipo y por ende a la investigación clasificada, el ritmo arribará con piedras torcidas e "incertidumbres".

"Incertidumbres"... que estarán rondando ese tiempo ingrato, y que por lo visto, a medida que esto avance o tomé el vuelco en su clímax, deberá responder a muchas inquietudes en la joven prodigio y Oficial que tiene a su cargo, sin embargo desde su razón, él cree que cuando aquello explote, aspira a que Vickytoria mantenga esa poderosa fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que pudo descubrir... y ruega al cielo para que le permita llevar la situación... Lo mejor posible.

       

 

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

*****

*****

*****

 

**_*************_ **   
**_Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático (_ ** _Y full_ _laaaaago x_x_ **_)..._ **   
****************

_***Estar d** _ __**ormido en sus "laureles"** _ _ _**=** _ _dicha expresión colombiana y quizás en otros países, va dirigida a al típico individuo que siempre ha de ser "dejado" en todo, o para ser más claros a nivel latino americano o ibérico "camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" :3_

_***** _ __**Puesto en jaque** _ _ _**=** _ _en el Ajedrez, hace alusión al Jaque mate, pero a nivel_ _policial_ _se lanza esa expresión para concretar que una banda criminal, organización y o cualquier otro grupo al margen de la ley ha sido neutralizada, también aplica para cualquier civil u otro contexto parecido donde sea menester usarla._

**_*consigna=_ ** _Orden que se da a los subordinados o que se transmite de unas personas a otras en una misión._

**_*_ ** **__ Yamaguchi-gumi _ _ ** **__,_ _ ** ** __Inagawa-kai_ _ ** **__, y los_ _ ** ** __Sumiyoshi-kai_ _ ** **__,_ _ ** _= OJO los clanes mencionados aquí son de los más antiguos de Japón desde el periodo EDO, las tres organizaciones se derivaron de los códigos de los samuráis, pero esto varían puesto que son mucho más estructurados; todos los clanes se consideran una familia donde hay fidelidad absoluta a la banda, y según la Wiki y otros blogs, el ultranacionalismo, la obediencia al mayor rango y su estricto y brutal código de honor son la ley._

_*** Empalme=**_   _Significa ponerse al corriente de algo por medio de alguien. Un ejemplo sería con los docentes provisionales. Ellos llegan en reemplazo de otro profesor por x o y motivo y el viejo profesor, debe ponerlo al día con respecto al curso, su plan de área, etc. el nuevo profesor tomará las notas pertinentes._

 ** _*Pon duro los Huevos=_** _esa frase en mexicano_ ** _,_** _Significa que no dejarse engañar, o que sean franco. la beta ardilla me dijo que lo usan para decirle a alguien que dice las cosas a medias, por conveniencia propia, sabiendo que no es verdad. otra version de eso seria " dejese de mamadas, compa"_  xDDDDDDDDDD

_***Televisa =** _ _; empresa de canal nacional directamente desde el país del taco, encargada de producir vainas TELEVISIVAS como "la rosa guadalupana" "María la del barrio" "y los refritos del refrito de sus refritos"(¿?) xDD_

**_*Vato_ ** _**=** _ _se puede decir que tiene dos significados. El primero, es el diminutivo de la palabra "chivato" mmm según lo que yo recuerdo de mi abuelo y de la gente mayor , le decían asi a esos que se "berreaban" es decir, que son soplones o bocafloja. Esa palabra pertenece al argot delincuencial español pero la trasmutaron a "vato" en tierras mexicanas...lo curioso es que coincide con la historia griega de "BATO" y precisamente hace alusión a un "posible soplón" otra ves xDDD (El señor pillo a Hermes/Mercurio robándole la merca a Apolo y este le da algo a cambio para comprar su silencio xD pero al final Hermes prefiere curarse en salud y lo convierte en piedra para que no abra la bocota) LOL._

_El segundo significado (y del cual hago referencia en este fic)...es que un Vato en la jerga juvenil mexicana, es el equivalente al "fulano o al mengano" xD_

**_*Chimuelo=_ ** _Expresión Mexicana, aplica a la persona a la que le faltan dientes (pero Chris y Phi los tienen todos so...A Leo le gusta joder xDD) Acá en mi ciudad (C/gena de Indias) a los chimuelos, les decimos "esmellaos" (se escribe esmellados pero nos comemos la "d" al hablar LoL)_

**_*Balurdo=_ ** _Expresión Colombo-Venezolana para aquella persona que es ordinaria, faltona, o maleducada... también aplica para alguien grosero o que no cumple ni con años xD._

_***Chichón de piso=** _ _Yei! vamos con expresiones Venezolanas, la usan para referirse a_ _alguien bajo en estatura_ _(LOL, Leo es literal un enano ante esa "caballota" rubia y emputiciada xD_ **_)_ **

_***Coñazo=** _ _Expresión de venezolana, se usa para decir que le darán un fuerte golpe o para referirse a alguien que es Re-fresquísimo (Yavok con Vicky y Alesia con Leo jajajajxD) pero también, puede ser un insulto fuerte según la situación._

_***Chula=** _ _Expresión que en Mexico, en varios paises de America central y parte de América del Sur hacen alusion a una mujer "bonita o linda" ...En españa se usa pero como un sinonimo de la palabra Guay, la cual indican algun objeto bonito un ejemplo sería : "Mira qué juguete más chulo/guay!"_

**_*Guacamole=_ ** _El guacamole es una salsa triturada y deliciosa de origen mexicano (gracias México por esa ambrosiana de comida sdgkasjdghas 7u7) que se utiliza para un gran número de platos diferentes, y cuyo ingrediente principal es el aguacate (palta en otros países, aunque soy #TeamAguacate Xd (Y pos Leo no le fue bien xD)_

_***Arrecha=** _ _En Venezuela, esa expresión puede significar, MOLESTIA o EMPUTE TOTAL en una persona (Alesia estaba enojada, así que vi propio que usara la palabra XD)...._

**_*_ ** **_Nota adicional:_ ** **** _OJO, no confundir con la ver. de Honduras o de Colombia (en ambos países se le dice así a la persona que tiene una gran excitación sexual)_

**_*Jeva=_ ** _en el Argot de los jovenes venezolanos tipo brayans, es la forma "tosca"_ _para llamar a una_ **_mujer_ ** _, en mi ciudad seria_ _"una lea" xD_

_***Chamo(a) =** _ _es el equivalente para nombrar a un chico/chica/niño/niña, pero en Venezuela._

_** * ** _ _**Hacerle el 2=** _ _Esta frase en el contexto Colombiano o Venezolano, significa_ **** _ayudar al amigo para poder salir con "esa" persona que le gusta._ __ _xD otra expresión sería_ **_"un cuadre"_ **

_***Chava(o)=** _ _Expresión cariñosa de México y de América central para nombrar a una_ **_"chica" o un "chico"_ ** _que está entre la adolescencia o la adultez y también se usa, cuando se está en una relación amorosa xD..._ _Al inicio tenía mis indicios que tomaron esto de la jerga española (con respecto a " Chavala/Chaval") y pensaba que habían hecho un préstamo para hacerla mexicanismo... pero parece que en sí, "Chava o Chavo" viene de la palabra "Chaví" que significa niño o niña en el idioma_ **_"ROMANÍ"_ ** _de los Gitanos/Calé O___o (ehh lo que uno se encuentra)_

**_*Swinger =_ ** _es una práctica concertada (y tabú para varios) que suelen llevar a cabo algunas personas de espíritu libre para estar con una o más personas, son como "compañeros de piso" y se aventuran a este tipo de relaciones porque en el fondo no buscan una relación afectiva profunda, en si, solo buscan pasarla bien. (y digamos que Chris y Alesia comparten ese tipo de jugadas). Los que son menos liberales pero lo sostienen en lo curiosos, (como lo fue con Phi) solo buscan experimentar antes de decidirse completamente a alguien._

**_*CR7 =_ ** _A nivel deportivo, es el Apodo por el cual se conoce al Jugador Cristiano Ronaldo xD_

**_*Caramba!, Um pagou o pato? Oh meu deus!, esse "Chamo" está fodido!=_** _Del Portugués, y la frase Significa_ _ **«¡**_ _Caramba! ¿_ _Un pagapato? ¡Oh Mi Dios! ¡Ese chamo está Jodido!_ ** _»_** _(_ _é sei lo preguntan_  ?  _e_é Eu solo sei que falo portugues muito bonito xDDD) y que la expresión "caramba" también la usan en Brasil y portugal._

**_*¡Du bist ein "Hurensohn"! =_ ** _Del Alemán, y la frase significa_ **** **_«¡_ ** _Eres un hijo de puta_ **_!_ ** _**» (** _ _Ste suizo_ **_xD)_ **

_**Bayadere**_ _ **/ 「**_ _ˈbīəˌde(ə)r_ ** _」_**   ** _=_** _Del Hindú, Significa_ _ **«**_ _Bailarina_ ** _»_** _en español o en otros paises sobre todo en Rusia, lo escriben como "Bayadera"_

 ** _*_** ** _зайка_** _ **/ 「**  zayka **」**_   _ **=**_ _Del Ruso, Significa_ _«_ _Conejito»_

 _ *****_ _ **Het**_ _ **/ 「**  Het **」**_   _ **=**_ _Del Ruso, Significa_ _«No_ _»_

 _ ***頑張る,** **頑張る,** **Nikiforova-San!**_ _ **/ 「**  Ganbaru, Ganbaru, Nikiforova-San! **」**_   _ **=**_ _Del Japones y dicha expresión si se contextualiza puede significa_ _«_ _¡_ _Ánimos, Ánimos, Nikiforova!_ _»_

_***D** _ _**esboronar=** _ _Significa quebrantarse o dejarse quebrar, comparte el mismo significado que su_ _versión  evolutiva (Desmoronar con M) Desboronar o Desborone es mas usada en cuanto a derrumbes y aunque aparece en la RAE y su uso sea correcto, esta se encuentra en desuso por falta de costumbrismo (la gente ya se acostumbró a usar más "Desmoronar")_

_***Paújo=**_ _Esta frase Actualmente_ _en el contexto Venezolano y parte de la costa colombiana de donde soy yo,_ _significa_ _"Hablador de (inserte la palabra grosera, aquí) "_   _o aveces se le dice asi a la persona que se pasa de pendejo o mamón (como lo fue el primo hermano perdió del Mayor Giacometti xD)_

_Pero si nos vamos más atrás, por allá en tierras romanas de donde es el Crispino. El pajúo era aquel "delator" que solía recriminar a otra persona con la intención de dejarlo en evidencia delante de todo el mundo con un fin oculto._ _Ejemplos como apoderarse del puesto de algun trabajo ajeno o evitar que le echaran la culpa de algun robo, o quizás ganarse la partida de algo que no le pertenece (como ocurrió con Cristobal Colón) son los mas sencillos._ _Regresandonos a Roma, Dice la leyenda que ese colonialismo, nació debido a que un senador romano quería culpar a un custodio de robarse las escribas de la época, y el resto de custodios lo repudiaron con la siguiente frase   " Pajuum pajunatum est" eso en Latín significa  **«"He aquí al pajúo"»**  xDDDDDDDDDDD... y pos, no es que difiera mucho con su versión actual jajajaja. _

_***** 痛い！_/ _ **「**_ _ **Itai**_ ** _」_** _ **=**  Del Japonés, y significa (¡Duele!)_

**_*_ _「_ ** _¡Yuu Oji-San, Kakkoiii neeee!_ **_」_ ** _**=** En el Kanji Japones se escribiría algo como **( ユーリ おじさん!!!,カッコイ!!!)**  y traducido al español seria algo como **(¡Tío Yuu! ¡Eso fue Cool!)**_

**_*_ ** _**F.E.G.I Office, Good morning! Románova speaks!. Let us know how could I help you?**  _ **_=_ ** _Del inglés, y la frase significa_ _**「** _ _¡Muy buenos días! ¡H_ _abla Románova desde_ _las Oficinas del F.E.G.I! ¿E_ _n qué puedo ayudarle?_ **_」_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien ahora si los saludo como se debe, e_e! HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que Bien!
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 17? debí juntar las dos partes y me dio un total de casi 50.000 palabras o mas xD Y LA CANTIDAD DE DIBUJOS AQUÍ XDDD fue demasiado.
> 
> Vimos muchas cosas puntuales como que los Kazuma o la organización a la cual pertenecen se va tornando más peligrosa O: y tambien vimos la Inclusion de un nuevo personaje! ALESSIA!
> 
> Les comento que esto, ya lo tenía planificado desde que extructuré MOF, y el personaje no interferirá en la rerelación del Yuuvik (y no me gustan las infidelidades e_e), pero habrán misiones que los chicos no podrán realizar, es allí , donde ALESIA siendo una espia y brazo alterno, entra en acción bajo el mando del viejo ruso FELSTMAN... agradezco enormemente a Karla por sus aportes a lo Chamo style! añkshdjsld <3 el capi va dedicado a ella.
> 
> D: ¡¡¡Vimos el distanciamiento entre la conejita y el zorro japones!!! OMG el Yuuvik peligra... Aunque es lo indicado, una barrabazada de estas no se le podía pasar por alto a Vickytoria y ahora que ella es consciente que tiene que ser "madura a nivel profesional", y que sabe más o menos las cosas del pasado de Yuuri, se siente full "mal" y con verguenza.... Vitya no te vayas!!! q___q Pinche Yuuri reatzionaaa!!!...ese es otro cabezón ...las ocupaciones han hecho que ese japones deescuide tantito a Yuuki kgsadasgdahsd e_e Oh y sobre eso... ví realista hacer ese "apartado", tener a un nene a cargo demanda tiempo...y ahora Yuuki esta sientiendo el vacio, a diferencia de otros años...Esos cambios aunque no lo crean, afectan a los peques y muchos niños suelen callar sus problemas por no preocupar a sus papás... lo digo desde mi experiencia como profe. (ya se puso las pilas -a medias- más no es suficiente) ...y lo malo es ...QUE YUURI ES ALGUIEN EXTREMADAMENTE PERFECCIONISTA CON SU TRABAJO Y SU NATURALEZA ES "ESPECIAL" e___é !!!!donde cometa ese error de postergar el paseo le caerá encima una coneja muy enojada y conociendola evitará esa tragedia...  
> tambien pasamos de la tristeza al humor, de esta a la acción y de la acción al perdón, todo en un mismo día !!! Igual no me gustan los dramamones sin sentido, y pos no me gusta verle separados. TOT. Creo que acá, descubrieron muchas facetas nuevas en Vicky y en Yuuri !! lo malo de ser la ficker Fail es que soy lenta pa avanzar q_q lsakjdhjsad. que sadddd.
> 
> Pues ¿Qué puedo decir?, en una parte del capi hice una mención especial para una personita y que desde que empecé a realizar este fic ha estado al pendiente, PAOO VIVAS Q___Q que no se note mi amor a KBT y a tu Beka shipeador jajajaja.
> 
> ADOREN A YUUKI BEBÉ PORQUE HIZO QUE SUS CASI (Mami y Papi ) SE HABLARAN DE NUEVO Y LIMARAN SUS ASPEREZAS...<3 <3 !!
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 18? o__o porque Veremos a los Kazumas entrar en acción again. Se acabó el recreo mis niños!! xDD  
> -¿Veremos a Yuuri cuestionarse aun más sobre lo que siente por Vitya-fem? porque el hombre se está haciéndolo. ¡AL FIN! (Ya sácate ese espíritu onoderadozo y besa a la ilegal cabrón xD)   
> -¿Chris y Phichit se enterarán del paseo de esos dos xD? y si es asi, ¿Quién les dirá toda la sopa? xDDD porque se viene el bullying!!
> 
> Preguntas extras: ¿Cómo créen que reaccione Alessia cuando Conozca a la conejita y De quien creen que Yuuki heredó su buen gusto por la ropa?...¿De su linda mami o del amargado sexy su papá (hermano de Yuuri) xD ?
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3, en Wattpad y en spritfanfiction o que, si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 2) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	18. 🔥¡En La Mira!🔥 (partes 1 y 2 completas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 18: ¡En la mira!   
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo: (Al fin recuperé a mi Beta Ardillita) ¡Te amo LIZ!  
> 🔥Revisión idiomática: Beta Japonesita y Shary  
> 🔥Arreglos finales: Shary  
> **************

_🔥_ _**  
** _

 

**_Campo de entrenamiento T.S.P.A **\- Tokyo / Japón  
**_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - 07:00 A.M_

 

 **E** l enfrentamiento o combate de cuerpo a cuerpo radica en la forma en como usen todas las extremidades. Anexando a ello, son válidas las herramientas de cualquier material con el propósito de estar a defensa del bien común o en su defecto, para sí mismo.

 _—¿Eso es todo?_  —tiro con saña uno de los tantos sujetos en su contra.

Le provocaba con señas retraídas en una mano para que se acercara y con la otra sostenía ese acero corto y afilado. Los demás también acompañaban sus burlas ingratas usando cualquier fraseo a su alcance.

_—Das lastima, Cariño._

_—¿Por qué no renuncias y modelas una minifalda para nosotros?_

_—¡Quiero ver que repitan eso cuando les patee el trasero!... **¡¡¡HEAHHH!!!**_

Otro arranque, más furia y mucho tesón demostraban lo contrario al derribar a los bocones que tenía por contrincantes con aquella espada. Golpe tras golpe, iban anunciando una trivía de la cual solo uno, quedaría en pie para así llegar a su objetivo final y concretar la misión que se le asignó bajo su sanción. Por otra parte los cadetes de la  _T.S.P.A_  que recibían la clase sentados en sus bancas, veían con suspenso infinito la demostración, y de repente, el instructor alzó su voz.

_—¿Y se dicen llamar profesionales?... No me hagan reír, caballeros... **¡PLISETSKY CON TODO Y LO CARA DE NIÑA QUE SE CARGA, LES DA CÁTEDRA AL MOMENTO DE PUTEAR A LAS AUTORIDADES!**_

Manifestando parquedad en su expresión corporal, dedicaba de cuando en vez un par de palabras a los hombres colaboradores asignados del  _F.E.G.I_ en medio dela trifulca.

_—¡Están representando una escoria del bajo mundo! ¡Tienen que pensar y pelear como una porquería de esas!, No les subestimen por el hecho que sean del rango criminal de menor grado!...¡Bien dirigidos suelen ser más peligrosos que miles de narcos juntos¡ ¡¿O es que ustedes creen que en una misión real esos tipos van a jugar a las muñecas?!..._

_—¡No señor!_   _—_ negaron en lo que trataban de ir al ritmo de su única enemiga.

 _— **¡Y TÚ!**_   _—_ ahora habló para la prodigio oficial.  ** _—¡DEJA EL TUTÚ AUN LADO Y PROCURA DE SER MÁS RAPIDA EN TUS FAENAS CON TU ARMA O SINO TE VAN A JODER! ¡¿ESTAMOS CLAROS NIKIFOROV?!_**

 _—Ha...¡Ha...Ha... ¡Si señor! —_ afirmó con fuerza en lo que se retiraba el sudor con su antebrazo y se preparaba para una nueva estocada en línea.

 _—¡¡VICKY!! ¡¡VICKY!! ¡¡RA!! ¡¡RA!! ¡¡RA!! ¡¡TÚ PUEDES!! ¡¡NO TE DEJES!!_   _—_ y Ese fue Emil. Traía su cara de cachorro contento y le daba muchos ánimos.

Como adicional ondeaba una bandera rosada con un estampado de un conejito blanco, que la movía frenéticamente desde la banca, y el resto de los cadetes (compañeros de su clase) solo se preguntaban una cosa al tiempo que esa gota de sudor se escurría por sus frentes... ¿De dónde la sacó?

Que entre otras cosas, era tan gigante como él mismo...

En efecto, después de muchos días, la protagonista de esta historia momentáneamente se fue acoplando a las actividades de la  _T.S.P.A_  viendo que aún es estudiante en formación. Aparte de ello, se está poniendo al día en sus exámenes instructivos, en los módulos dictados por Richellieu y compañía o con sus cursos del idioma Japonés. Han sido días caóticos, pero gracias a Emil y a su salón de clases se le ha aligerado la carga.

También se le ha reintegrado a unas cuantas funciones en el  _F.E.G.I_  (y digo "algunas" de modo irregular en lo que a papeleos se refiere) debido a la orden dada por el General. Es de ley que primero culmine sus sanciones comunitarias e internas según la cláusula del manual policial, así que deberá completar el 80% como mínimo para que fuese totalmente ingresada.

La Oficial Nikiforov ya tenía miles de golpes, moretones y cortadas desde hace días que retomó sus intensas sesiones. Ella luchaba codo a codo contra la avalancha de oficiales de elite que también pertenecían a su misma tropa. Cumplían el entrenamiento reglamentario y demostrativo a los novatos en post de estos, vieran simulacros lo más realistas posible, aquello era dirigido nada más y más menos que por el T.C Katsuki. El simulacro daba la instancia de cómo sobrevivir en individual a una turba de pandillas, en los cateos siempre ocurren esos incidentes al fraccionarse el equipo por razones de última instancia y deben prepararse para cuando eso les suceda ya sea con armas o sin ellas.

Variando un poco el asunto... ¿Ustedes sabían que a los pandilleros en Japón les cuesta tener acceso a las armas de fuego? ¿y que por consiguiente, la blanca predominaba? Y si más o menos han captado la idea...

_—¡Ahora prepárense!... Porque esta vez entraré al juego, ustedes serán los vándalos, se vale cualquier recurso o incluso insultos, más no admitiré errores._

_—¡Como diga, Teniente Coronel!_

Nikiforov y su gente han de jugar el papel de "bravucones" y el propio Katsuki, será una especie de Ceniciento Toyota Company "en apuros".

Todos y cada uno de los oficiales atacaron en conjunto, sin embargo se han llevado severa paliza por el "desprotegido" oficial de ojos marrones. Nikiforov desde su poción y habiendo cambiado su arma por una daga convencional propia del enemigo, era la única en pie. Katsuki tampoco usaba su milenaria Katana, se supone que estaba desarmado, y sin municiones por lo que se valía de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

_—¡Será mejor que se rinda, o acabará como los demás!_

_—Si claro, eso dicen todos... **¡OBLÍGAME PERRO!**  — _y ella reanudo con esa pelea a muerte con cuchillos.

 _"¡Je!"..."Nada mal"... "Esa no me la esperaba"..._   _—_ Sonrió ladino y confiado yendo al ataque.

**_ Sxf: _ ** _¡¡¡SLASH!!!_

La aparente delincuente rusa era efectiva en sus escapes y/o apuntes con el filo que portaba, y lo desafiaba con palabras propias que usaría un criminal y en parte lo hacía porque tomaba de ejemplo al boca-Sucia de Plisetsky o porque se desahogaba insultando a su jefe de lo malvado que era con esas sesiones espartanas, e igual este último no podía reclamarle, porque él mismo pidió realismo en ese simulacro ¿no?

Después de ciertos minutos, su arranque inicial ya estaba mermando, ella llevaba en esa tónica desde hace 2 horas ininterrumpidas cuando luchaba en primera instancia contra sus compañeros. Agitada, golpeada, con dolor, sin nada de clase, y siendo un antónimo en lo que a belleza se refiere, la joven estiró el brazo dando una nueva zarpada descuidando su guardia por el mal humor y desespero de querer golpearle o de ver que este le esquivase tan con suma facilidad cada uno de sus combos. El fuego serio en los ojos del superior y ese agarre inesperado hicieron lucir todas sus cartas ante la perdedora de la contienda.

La jaló del brazo hacia él retirándole su daga, allí mismo en esa posición, la obligó a girar a su alrededor, tomó impulso agarrándole su otro antebrazo, la alzó con fuerza y terminó dándole una voltereta para que su espalda besara rotundamente lona tal y como lo indican las pautas de defensa corporal (lucha libre) cabe anotar que la caída fue dolorosa para la rusa. El aire se cortó en los cadetes espectadores... Su maestro era un digno rival, un hueso duro de roer, era cualquier apelativo de admiración... ¿Y porque no? ¡Es un grandísimo hijo de puta cuando se lo propone!

Ese hombre se tomó muy apecho las palabras que Nikiforova le expresó el día del paseo, ella quería dureza, ahora que se atenga las consecuencias.

Terminándose la clase los estudiantes tomaron apuntes relevantes de las lecciones dadas y se fueron a receso, los adoloridos oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_ , cojeando y apoyándose unos a otros se daban moral por esa siniestra apalastrada que les dio su jefe. Al quedar el lugar vacío Katsuki vio a Nikiforova tratando de recoger los utensilios usados y organizarlos pero...

 _"Creo que se me fue un poco la mano"..._   _—_ para él era obvio que le costaba mantenerse en pie y duda que pueda terminar el trabajo.

 _—_ _Nng...du-duele_ _—_  susurró únicamente para ella cuando dejó caer parte de lo recogido, mantenía un ojo cerrado por la incomodidad, aun peleaba por intentar de cumplir su quehacer y casi al momento de trastrabillar hacia atrás por ese cansancio, ella se topa con alguien...

 _—_ _Ahng...Perdón yo..._ _¿Eh? —_ El Superior la sostuvo a tiempo apoyando la figura pequeña en su pecho.  _—¿Yuuri?...Es decir...T.C_

 _—Apenas vamos para la primera semana con unos cuantos días y estás hecha un desastre. Si vas en serio con lo de reintegrarte a mi batallón, deberás acelerar tu proceso de resistencia, retomar el ritmo que llevabas antes de ser suspendida para que tu cuerpo se re-acostumbre nuevamente y dejar de quejarte tanto. —_ Yuuri ha aprendido con el tiempo que si Vicky tiende a flaquear, debe motivarla sacándole de casillas, así esto implique usar sus "antipáticos" métodos prácticos de modo retador.

_—¿O será que mis sanciones son demasiado para ti?_

_—¡Puedo soportarlo! —_ se separó de golpe recobrando sus bríos

 _—¿Estas segura, Usaforov? yo opino que no_... _—_  El hombre mirándole con ese aire de "auto suficiencia" insistió una vez más y pese a que la oficial con orgullo y algo de vergüenza estuviera a punto de desfallecer, se ha negado enérgicamente. Le ojeaba con determinación y le aseguró que no importaba lo extenuante fuese el trabajo, ella mantendría el ritmo a como dé lugar.

_—Perfecto, porque aquí no hay oportunidad para lamentaciones o disgustos desde el momento que aceptaste mis condiciones._

_—Eso lo tengo claro T.C_

_—¡Bien! —_ Afirmó cruzándose de brazos y pronto, su perfil lo adornó con una sonrisa de lado y con esa nobleza que le caracteriza dejando sorprendida y confusa a la pequeña oficial que tiene boquita de corazón.

_—Te espero en los archiveros en 4 horas, por ahora descansa y ve con la Medico Yang para que alivie tus heridas._

_—¿Eh? pero... Yo me encargaría de recoger el desorden y..._

_—Déjalo... Eso lo puede hacer otra persona por el día de hoy, incluso sé cuál es tu limite y si no hago un pare te desplomarás. —_ fue neutral en su respuesta y comenzó a acercársele poco a poco.

 _—Pe-pero y-yo puedo ha-hacerlo. Esas fueron las reglas ¿No?..De no cumplirla, los maestros, los superiores o el resto pensaran que no voy en serio y que tú perderás tu tiempo. —_ Vicky retrocedía por cada paso dado de su jefe, seguía necia, muy a la defensiva. Tal vez se deba a que presionaba por tratar de hacer las cosas bien esta vez y no recrear problemas, y tal vez porque se le había olvidado por mucho lo que era presenciar ese lado "amable" en su jefe cuadriculado.

Yuuri solo podía sonreír en su reservado ser ante esa reacción, comprende que la chica se esté forzando al máximo para verse como toda una "Oficial ejemplar", pero no le agrada el modo en que lo está llevando o la presión que esta cargando. Conoce de antemano sus capacidades, no tiene necesidad de fingir rectitud cuando intuye que en cualquier momento hará uno que otro desliz producto de su edad como su personalidad y que eso es normal.

Le bastaba y sobraba con que ella quiera ser una buena oficial sin que reprima su característico estilo.

_—Llevas una semana y algo en días de intensas actividades y entrenamientos por tus sanciones. Además que estás tomando todo con mucha presión y así no me sirve, hazlo con calma._

_—Pero..._

_—No seas terca y hazme caso. Esto no es apelable ni revocable._ —Le dio a entender lo contrario y Vicky se apeno por ello. Katsuki culminó con un: _—¿Quedó claro, Usagi-chan? —_ En chanza al final de su oración, optó por puntear con el índice de su dedo la bonita "frente-amplia" de su oficial y se giró sobre si para irse. Ese señor esperaba algún arrebato buscando distraerla y... ¿adivinen qué pasó?

_— **REALLY?!...**   **¡Deja de hacer eso y deja de llamarme conejito!, ¡Teniente Coronel Cuadriculado!**  _

¡Parece que logró su cometido! Sus mofletes se inflaron al igual que ese puchero.

 _—¡Sí, sí, sí!... ¡Como digas, Zanahorias! ¡Solo haz caso! —_  comentó aquello en confianza, estando de espaldas el muy cabrón japonés y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

No detuvo su andar así como tampoco se volteo a verle pero ya se imaginaba el rostro adorablemente enojón de la chiquilla. Acabó negándose con una pícara sonrisa de esas que hace años no lucia... Aunque también se alegra de que la relación y comunicación con su sobrino haya mejorado gracias a la intervención de Vicky, de que las cosas con ella estén "bien" y mucho mejor que antes al punto que eso tienen al hombre...  _¿Tal vez feliz de la vida?... No le alcanzará esta alma y la otra para agradecerle a esa conejita traviesa el que llegara el momento justo e indicado ¿Juzguen ustedes?_

_¡Ah!... Pero si nos devolvemos con la muchacha en mención, se encontraba cabreada y no piensa lo mismo de su superior._

_—Ese Caribonito...¿Quién se cree? ¡Tengo 16, no soy una niña para que me puntee la frente!—_ rastrillaba todo por lo alto su berrinche tras perderle de vista. _—¿Aun no me explico cómo alguien pasó de ser un precioso Chubby adorable a un antipático mandón con los años...¡Si quisiera y le diera la gana, sería un príncipe muy lindo como mi Yuuki! —_ reclamo con derecho de causa. _—_ _Aunque bueno... No es como si nunca lo hubiese sido, de gordito lo era y ahora... Mm... De príncipe solo tiene lo físico..._   _Mmmm....Yuuri no se vé nada mal para tener 25 años...._

Divagó desviándose del tema al hacer su monologo descarado, la coneja quejona posaba sus dedos en medio de sus labios bien pensativa. Ella continuó con más alusiones.

 _—y si añadimos lo que hizo en el paseo con Yuuki se comportó súper dulce. —_ Aquí sonrió un tanto ensoñadora al recordarlo. _—Sus sonrojos fueron preciosos, fue muy atento conmigo...Mantuvo un encanto enigmático, atrayente, y....!¿UN MOMENTO!?...¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!_

Algo en sí le hizo "clic" y la exagerada de hebras platinadas se reprendió por esas palabras ¿En serio dijo eso de él? ¿De Yuuri? ella se pregunta de dónde sacó tal disparatada deducción...Quizás el hecho de haberle extrañado por mucho en estos días y que en ese paseo se comportara tan diferente y tan sumamente especial con ella, le hizo estragos.

 _—¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Eso fue de locos!..._   _¡Repítelo varias veces, querida!, ¡Olvida lo que dijiste de Yuuri, Vickytoria Nikiforova! ¡Eres su subordinada y él es tu superior! ¡Tú jefe y rival por default!_ — hablaba consigo misma con drama atribulada en todo su ser y hacía algo parecido como el **"** _ **OM"**_   (el cántico ese que usan en el Yoga) solo que sus retahílas ¡No le permitían recaer en el pecado! 

 _—¡E-ese amargado no tiene nada de "príncipe" y ni de "bonito"! ¡Él se portó así y solo así, por esa ocasión! ¡Olvídate que aquello se repita! ¡Recuerda que todos los días te patean o te hace prácticidades feas como la de ahora! ¡Es tu némesis! ¡Es tu némesis! ¡Es tu némesis! ¡Tú tienes que superarlo como la excelente Oficial que serás porque hiciste una promesa! ¡Sí! ¡Eso!—_ se auto convencía caprichosamente y se llenaba de razones para arroyar toda alocada posibilidad de su cabeza...

¿El Yuuri actual viéndose lindo con ella como todo un príncipe? ...¡Eso es imposible!

 _—¡Bien! ¡Mañana le ganarás en sus entrenamientos, y le romperás su rostro!... ¡Mmm!... Aunque primero me quejaré con mi lindo Yuuki para que lo regañe y así meto al amargado en aprietos. Je je je —_ la careta de maldad o el brillo espeluznante en esa muchacha con boca de corazón era impagable.

Comentaba en sus adentros variados planes, y sinceramente ya solo se quejaba por quejar. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho y ese pensamiento de idearse a su jefe  _"como alguien bonito"_ le ha creado un ruidillo "peculiar" en su inocente cabeza.

 

_🔥_ _🔥_

 

**_Aduana Principal de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - 5:00 A.M_

 

 **S** i nos pasamos al otro lado de Shibuya, exactamente en las Aduanas, muchos hombres desvalijaban varios contenedores, y dentro de ellos había cargamentos nuevos que fueron enviados desde Inglaterra. De alguna manera franquearon los puestos de control (empezando de que parte del personal fue "comprado" para no levantar sospechas) Camuflaban el contrabando con objetos originales y en medio de estos, iba el preciado motín que sería vendido a cualquier persona que quisiera perderse en el vicio. El dirigente de tal acción era uno de los altos directivos de seguridad (un funcionario muy corrupto en su caso) que tenía sus manos untadas con la bien llamada "mermelada" desde hace rato y era uno de los más fervientes colaboradores de tal acto.

De la nada y con sigilo, 3 automóviles negros arribaron al lugar donde se cometía el indulto, de uno de ellos, descendieron 3 hombres con su estilo particular y único que les caracteriza como criminales y efectivamente, hablamos de los Kazuma.

El cordón de seguridad que les custodiaba era enorme, a la cabeza Iba Akon y más atrás sus hermanos. El viejo funcionario les recibió como de costumbre explicándole al detalle la marcha de su plan. Jay C. en su frescura le dio a entender a su hermano mayor que no había de que preocuparse y que todo estaba cubierto, Akon prefirió verlo por sí mismo. Le habló con rudeza al tipo exigiéndole que no puede haber errores, porque si hay un solo fallo, su cabeza rodaría.

El funcionario se erizó ante esa amenaza, proporcionándole su palabra.

Mientras sus hermanos trazaban las últimas directrices, Akon fumaba apartado de ellos y miraba a lo lejos el imperio que ya estaba creando...Por ningún motivo se lo dejará arrebatar.

 

**_《_ _Flashback_ _》_ **

**_*_ **

****_*_ ** **

**_**_*_ ** _ **

 💠 

 

 **L** os hermanos Kazumas nunca fueron los grandes "Gánster" asiáticos que son en la actualidad. Ellos eran descendientes de un vulgar y alcohólico Yakuza japonés de muy mala reputación dentro de su propio gremio, el haberse casado con una drogadicta neoyorquina que alguna vez ejerció el trabajo de la vida alegre, o de tener hijos con la condición de "Hafu", deterioró aún más su estatus. Sin embargo, el hecho de que solo trabajase para pagar su maldito vicio a la bebida o de tener miles de mujeres por querer presumir su hombría y de ofrecer fiestas excéntricas, fueron cosas que colmaron la paciencia de la madre de Akon. Era una mujer avariciosa y no soportaba aquello. Sus hijos desde muy temprana edad ya conocían la corrosión de ese mundo, el amor a sus padres nunca emergió por sus actitudes indolentes, y maduraron rápido al verles como una chequera con vida. No obstante, siempre se cuidaron entre ellos mismos.

Después de muchos años, aún siguen haciéndolo dadas las diferencias y caracteres que poseen. El primogénito de la pareja disfuncional (Akon) quien ya sabía de plano las verdades, que poco a poco ya realizaba sus pininos en el negocio y que de paso, había heredado ese espíritu voraz de poder; solo esperaba obtener la comarca y que ese sujeto que se hacía llamar "padre" le diera vía libre una vez que cumpliera la edad estipulada.

Un día cualquiera el hombre Yakuza se ensañó con su esposa al verse atiborrado de la ira y que manchara su honor al acostarse con uno de sus enemigos después de escucharle gritar en su estado más drogado de lo estúpido que era, de todas las veces que vendió información confidencial a su competencia y de que su pene no servía ni para un mal polvo.

Rebosó toda racionalidad en él y acabó matándolos sin contemplación alguna con muchas balas en toda su existencia. Sus hijos vieron aquella escena tras pasar la puerta... Sus hijos veían correr la sangre del pecho de la que alguna vez en ese cuerpo desnudo, lascivo y agonizante, fuese su madre. Cuando ella en un vago intento de estirar su mano en dirección a ellos, pidiendo ser auxiliada con desespero, el Yakuza de mirar gélido narraba dicho abanico extenso para poner en contexto a los muchachos de 7, 9 y 14 años.

_—La saco de la cloaca de mierda en el cual se encontraba, le doy las mejores joyas y así me paga esa perra..._

Sentado a un costado de su cama, manchado por la salpicadura del rojo producto de los disparos a quemarropa en su esposa y su amante, ha de empinarse el último sorbo de su botella para después romperla y las roturas sobrantes del vidrio dentro de esa mano cortada y empuñada, las ha clavado directo a su garganta. Como si eso le asegurará que aquella víbora tuvo su fin.

 _—¡Sepan esto, malnacidos!...¡Las mujeres son la perdición que puede tener un hombre de negocios! ¡Te abren las piernas para cualquier cosa!, Lo irónico es... Que si no tienes con que mantenerlas le dan el culo a otro adinerado, no importa si este es tu enemigo. Pero viendo que esa puta era su madre y que vieron los resultados al traicionarme, no creo que muerdan la mano de quien les da de comer!._ __En cuanto a ti,_  —_ lo dijo refiriéndose a Akon.  _—Jamás cederé ni un solo yen de mi legado. No importa lo que hagas, esta mierda es mía ¿Está claro?_

Pasaron los años...Akon con 16 años ya destacaba dentro del clan como un miembro visionario, pero tuvo muy en claro que si quería gloria absoluta dentro de su zona y del resto de Yakuzas... tenía que ser poderoso; tenía que ganar credibilidad y prestigio. No importaba la forma, solo quería aquello, saborear las mieles, el oro, adueñarse de la ambrosía mal habida a costilla del mundo e infundir terror a su paso. Y eso pudo lograrlo sacando del camino a quien era su padre tras cierta ocasión que con engaños a su persona, tomando la palabra de algunos de sus mejores hombres para ponerlos de su lado y un plan bien armado, pudo rodearle en un baldío solitario.

 _— **¡AHGRR!...¡TRAIDORES DE...!** —_ el proyectil traspasó su pierna y el olor a pólvora mezclado con sangre era pronunciado. Aquel decrépito no hacía más que quejarse aun si era apuntado por más y más armas.  _— **¡YO LOS HICE GENTE!, ¡LOS PUSE A VALER! ¡¿ASI ES COMO ME PAGAN?!**_

 _—Corrección, tú eres la escoria...Padre...—_ apareció Akon en medio del gentío y de la mano de sus hermanos menores, su tonalidad era indiferente pero auguraba sentimientos explícitos de querer acabar con ese futuro desecho humano.

_— **¿TÚ?...¡¿CÓMO OSAS HACERME ESTO?!**_

_—Error otra vez, Tú lo hiciste solo por tus constantes animaladas....Mírate... ¡No eres más que una porquería a punto de ser arrojada a la basura!_

_— **¡ERES IGUAL DE VIVORA QUE ESA RAMERA!**_

_— _Y mientras tú solo te enfrascabas de beber en estos años, esa puta barata se acostaba con medio Japón porque al ver lo desgastado que estabas, no le servías ni para el arranque y ni para darle una buena follada_. —_otro disparo, más piel desgarrada con sangre, más quejidos... Akon no dudó y le valió que fuese su progenitor. No sentía nada por ese hombre que no fuese repulsión.

Narrativamente en las consecuencias y el desenlace, Akon acabó diciéndole que él mismo tiene la culpa de su desgracia, que una persona tan patética no merecía tal puesto y que le demostraría al mundo entero de lo que realmente el Clan Kazuma podría brindar. Guardó su arma y su voz se alzó por última vez dirigiéndose a sus hermanos y sus miembros de que una nueva era estaba por cumplirse. Ellos frívolos y sonrientes le seguían su prédica visionaria pero su padre, terminó bajo un manto de fuego y pólvora tras un chasquido del nuevo líder. Ese tarde nublada bajo la premisa de un torrencial aguacero, sus hombres hicieron pasar el suceso a la policía como un "ajuste de cuentas"

Poco a poco, al asumir el mando, fue escalando terreno con ayuda de sus hermanos, siendo ejecutores de lo ilegal con el pasar de los años. Más sintió que las reglas en el gremio eran insulsas, arcaicas y limitadas. Los convenios hechos por la policía y el gobierno de carroña le parecían absurdos...Deseaba más, deseaba caos y deseaba verlos arrastrarse.

_—¿Y qué te parece mi propuesta, amigo mío? Yo puedo ayudarte a obtener el mundo bajo tus pies... Lo demás, depende de ti_

_—¡Acepto!_

Al conocer a Tryannus en medio de su sobrada y siniestra sonrisa, al conocer su retorcida ideología y al conocer a su gente, no lo pensó...si el precio a pagar era con sangre para ser poderoso en esta vida, definitivamente lo hará.

 

**_《_ _Fin Del Flashback_ _》_ ** ****

**_*_ **

******_*_ ** ** **

****_*_ ** **

**💠**

 

 **E** sa evolución tan sobre girada y acelerada que ha obtenido es su máximo orgullo, no puede permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebate el imperio que tanto le ha costado. Raven le ha llamado trayéndolo a la realidad, él va con ellos tras acabar la última colada a su cigarro. Entre tanto el funcionario le aseguraba por sexta vez de que su plan era infalible...Un grupo de agentes del E.E.I realizaban inteligencia en ausencia de sus jefes, Chulanont y Giacometti.

Babicheva, Crispino y Popovich en un lugar distante y retirado, ya tenían la orden de indagar en caso que hubiese movimientos raros viendo los últimos acontecimientos con los cargamentos incautados o de las declaraciones en los capturados. Al ver avanzar la tropa de carros se les hizo sospechoso, pero al no tener un buen ángulo para captar evidencias no podían hacer mucho, sin mencionar que aún no tenían una orden de la  **A.N.P**  para entrar libremente a inspeccionar. El hecho de ver lo que posiblemente serian las figuras de los Kazumas, "allí"...les generó un fuerte indicio, por lo que se fueron del lugar a llevar la buena nueva para su jefe directo, Katsuki Yuuri.

Regresando con el encuentro, Jay C se siente confiado por los protocolos tomados, Raven es objetivo al preguntar el cómo harían para que el F.E.G.I junto con la FPJ (La policía ordinaria) no metieran sus narices. Akon, también tenía esa inquietud puesto que se dio a la tarea de hacer contrainteligencia de su cuenta y sabe perfectamente que la comarca llevada por el tal Katsuki (el Teniente coronel que organizó el operativo en el bulevar o que descubrió varias de sus caletas al punto de enfrentarse con él, los tiene entre ceja y ceja) el secuas junto a Jay C. dijeron que ya tienen todo premeditado, en estos días tendrían un encuentro con los miembros que dirigen tal noción (siendo su colaborador un ente de la ley sabe de qué forma jugarles sucio) y que de marchar todo como lo tiene previsto, podrían decirle "Sayonara" al problema mayor entre-manos.

 _— **¡ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA DEL FEGI NO SABRÁN QUIEN LOS GOLPEÓ!...¡BOOM NENA!** —_alardeó con altanería el menor de los Kazuma al chocar la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la derecha.

Raven y Akón se retiraron en silencio, dejando a cargo a Jay C. del seguimiento de la droga empacada y en lo que ese par caminaban, Raven pudo detectar un brillo cruel en los irises miel de su hermano.

_—Veo que estás... "Emocionado"._

_—Solo quiero estar presente para cuando eso ocurra, yo necesito saldar mis cuentas con ese tal "Katsuki"._

_—¿Estás seguro que es solo por ese tío?... ¿O porque esperas ver a la chica policía con él?_ _—_ Raven fue sutil dando en el clavo.

No tuvo que deducir mucho las intenciones de Akon. El norteamericano de ascendencia japonés se acarició el lado lacerado que le recordaba el desliz que cometió al subestimar a la intrépida e inexperta Oficial. Que entre otras cosas, también le ha seguido el rastro por su cuenta y se encuentra muy interesado en ella. Tenía razón al suponer que debajo de su rudimentaria vestimenta policial se escondía una belleza de mujer, una que nunca había visionado. Ahora más que nunca la quiere para su colección, y sentirse un lobo depredador que domestica a su antojo a la dulce, tierna e inocente presa.

Desea romperle todo, la boca y sus partes las veces que quiera además que se orgasmee o rogase en su sufrir...

_—¡Ya me conoces!... Nunca rompo mis promesas, y cuando la tenga en mis manos será mi puta personal._

_—Recuerda que ese no es nuestro objetivo principal, hermano._

_—¿Acaso te convertiste en una maldita consejera para decirme que hacer?_

_—Solo te doy una maldita advertencia...—_ fue conciso, a veces su hermano mayor puede ser terco. _— _Debemos desmantelar al F.E.G.I, empezando por su cabeza, quien es Katsuki...Acabándolo a él, damos fin a nuestros problemas y lo demás será pan comido.__

_—¡Lo se cabrón! ¡No tienes que decírmelo!_

_—¡Entonces, razona como el **líder**  _ _que eres!_

_—¿ _Sabes algo? Deberías dejar esa porquería. Tanta marihuana te pone agresivo, Bro.__

_—¿Dah?... ¡Tú y Jay C. me desesperan!, **¡CARAJO!**...¡¿Que serían ustedes de mi si no les salvo su trasero por tantas estupideces?!...  **¡Un día de estos me voy a cabrear y los mandaré a ambos a la verga!**_

Akon reía, su hermano no cambiaba ese carácter mierdero de anciano que se cargaba, pero no podía refutarle porque tenía razón... Puede tenga sus acotaciones zanjadas con la Oficial en un tiempo ajeno a la realidad conocida, más no por eso deja de lado que su límite, (según lo fijado por Tryannus), se está agotando y si o si, el escenario que ha trazado tendrá que ser exitoso si él y sus hermanos no quieren "colgar los guayos"...  

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_

 

**_Sala de juntas del departamento de la ANP - Tokyo / Japón.  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - (mismo día) 07:00 A.M_

 

 

 **A**  las 0700 horas de la mañana dio apertura una reunión esperada en el equipo formado por el General Felstman, su mano derecha, el Teniente Coronel y por medio de una vídeo-llamada en-críptada para que no fuese hackeda, se mostraban el Mayor Giacometti con el Capitán Chulanont. El complique radica en las últimas acciones de contención realizadas al desbocamiento disparado que han tenido los participantes que pertenecen al Clan Kazuma. La ciencia de este género especulativo marca tendencia en la medida que los funcionarios gubernamentales como los magistrados pertenecientes a la  _ANP_ , los Súper-Intendentes o los Jueces del alto Estrado, no se explican cómo de un momento a otro, el grupo delincuencial nombrado haya crecido tanto como la espuma, desatando caos, reclamando territorios, masacrando a su propia gente, además de estar inyectando a ciertas prefecturas del país fuertes cargamentos de droga, desde las más conocidas como la marihuana, el éxtasis o la cocaína, hasta las más extrañas y letales (siendo estás, las más difíciles de detectar) La realidad es, que actualmente los ciudadanos japoneses peligran y viven rodeados bajo el cartel de la droga, ya sean blandas, duras, sintéticas, en polvo, etc. Estas provocan efectos secundarios, efectos que perjudican la estabilidad social y por supuesto, derramamientos de sangre donde los inocentes, son los más vulnerables en este maldito juego.

Después del pequeño desglose inaugurado por Felstman, este cedió gran parte de la palabra a su equipo. Katsuki, explicaba con cautela y neutralidad cada uno de los golpes dados en contra de aquel grupo, también comentó las fallas y bajas generadas en el proceso. Fue directo y milimétrico en su hablar a su vez que Giacometti y Chulanont respaldaban lo declarado por Katsuki enviando pruebas fotos y como última instancia, los nuevos datos revelados por su espía colaboradora (La Capitana Dos Santos) o lo suministrado por el grupo de la FSB (entre Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy) ya que el mismo patrón ocurrido se estaba repitiendo no solo en el país del sol naciente, sino en otros países que tienen convenio e historia con Japón e incluso en otros continentes que de modo paralelo que ya están agravados con la novedad.

Katsuki agregó que los Kazumas por mucho que fuesen delincuentes de cuello blanco con renombre, su mano de obra no era tan marcada y tan amplia para alzarse con los vejámenes actuales, y que definitivamente, ellos son el chivo expiatorio o la conexión directa de un tiburón más grande que es el causante de que dichos patrones en el resto de países, emerjan.

Muchos de los reunidos allí en esa oficina eran grandes veteranos de guerra y la verosimilitud fundamentada los llenó de una ansiedad corrosiva. Los inundó con recuerdos situados en 80's que para mal sazón los llevó a esa gran crisis de liderazgo, gracias a la pobre ejecución de la ley o la corrupción del momento, donde la heroína era el nuevo Opio que tanto jodió en eras pasadas y que dio como resultado catastrófico el que jóvenes, hombres y familias enteras murieran por la avaricia del poder. Esa época fue un frenesí obscuro, porque era una que relató acontecimientos desarrollados en un marco detractor e ingrato. Costó muchas lágrimas, pérdidas importantes para que al fin hubiese algo de paz, y solo hasta el 2000 pudieron acabar al menos con la gran mayoría de las escorias que usaban esa política de mierda.

Katsuki, retoma el dialogo haciendo énfasis de que ese clan está repitiendo los pasos de un viejo caso bien conocido para ellos, que de no amarrarse bien sus espuelas les estarían viendo las caras y que no sabe cuándo y ni como, pero que de encontrar el hilo máximo que articule su investigación con el archivo en mención, no piensa parar hasta llevarlo a las últimas consecuencias. Los asistentes helaron ante esa declaración e incluso dos individuos de buena estirpe reviraron ante tal soltura expuesta de la boca del joven Oficial Imperial de Elite, y quien en ningún instante se perturbó al enojo de sus superiores.

Técnicamente les dio a entender que aquello no era una amenaza cordial, sino un hecho.

Felstman desde su puesto sabía que tarde o temprano su Teniente Coronel saldría con algo como eso, sabía a lo que apuntaba desde aquel incidente que marcó su vida, sabía que su antiguo equipo (o parte de lo que queda de ellos) también lo hacían y que él muy en el fondo, comparte sus deseos de justicia, comparte sus sentires y no dudará en apoyarles. ¡Tal atrocidad no puede quedar impune!

Dos Auxiliares de la jueza encargada que lleva el tema clasificado, demandaron orden en el acalorado debate, más los magistrados se rehusaron y Katsuki insistió. De plano, él tomó la vocería entregando a cada asistente un folder con los datos recopilados hasta el momento de las cabezas principales del afamado Clan Kazuma y entre fraseos a la causas y a la falta de penalísmo constitucional por la permisividad en los magistrados como los Súper Intendentes, Kasuki fue amargo con ellos.

 _— _Jay Cameron Kazuma, Alias "Jay C", 27 años. Es uno de los tres secuaces y es el menor de los hermanos. Se destaca por atacar a sangre fría y valerse de cualquier método sucio o desquiciado para hacerlo._  —_En el vídeo-bam que mandaba señales holográficas en 3D reflejaba la figura del frenético y aberrante Yakuza. Katsuki continúo con el resto de descripciones a medida que aparecían.

 _— _Mayormente es quien hace las conexiones o distribuciones y este suele ser apoyado por Raven Kazuma, Su Alias: "R.K", de 29 años. El hombre en mención es el segundo en la jerarquía al igual que en el lazo consanguíneo. Sus movimientos son calculados y suele trabajar bajo la sombra con métodos de lucha o tortura sofisticados._ — _aseveró.  _—_ Por tener ese tipo de naturaleza, es el pilar o el polo a tierra del grupo cuando tienen conflictos según lo recolectado en los informes mis investigadores, y ambos hermanos le rinden pleitesía al ultimo en la línea pero no menos importante, Akon Kazuma.  _— aquí hizo un pare y la imagen es revelada poniendo al sujeto en medio._

 _— _Alias: "A.K" de 34 años. Es el Líder absoluto del Clan y hermano mayor de los tres. Lleva un demandante record delincuencial desde que asumió el mandato a la edad de 16 años, además de otros cargos de buen calibre en su carta de presentación como contrabando, prostitución, trata de personas, distribución de armas, posesión y comercialización de estupefacientes. Está de más insistir que son las más empleadas en ese Clan y que su líder pocas veces se deja ver, cuando lo hace suele ser certero._ — _al final prosiguió con más descripciones específicas de los involucrados, y del cómo han ido ascendiendo hasta explotar en lo que son hoy en día.

_— _Con esto damas y caballeros, les puedo decir que no será nada fácil su captura, ellos nos llevan un paso de ventaja posiblemente por las ayudas extras que reciben y que la cual también investigamos. Necesitamos determinar si quienes los acogen tienen algo que ver con esa adjudicación que mis colegas en línea desde San Petersburgo, les ha mostrado.__

_— _¡Oh Por favor!_  — _uno de los Súper-Intendentes convocados reviró.  _— _Sin ofender su criterio Teniente Coronel, pero... ¿Usted realmente cree que ese grupo tenga nexos externos parecidos a lo que ocurrió hace milenos, por decirlo así?... No se ha sabido nada de esa organización continental en años. Legalmente están acabados, así como se dictaminó que su líder quedo liquidado el día del atentado.__

 _— _Pero su cuerpo nunca se halló y todo es posible._ — _contesto en tono audible, sin demora y con templanza llegando a congelar al payaso que tiene por superior. _— _Nada en esta vida se escapa de la corrupción. Esa gente siempre encuentra artimañas o vacíos legales para zafarse de sus conductos, y como ustedes cancelaron toda premura al igual que el gobierno ruso, se valieron de la ocasión durante todo este espacio temporal. Se reinventaron buscando otras alternativas para asumir el mismo objetivo y lo están logrando. Ahora con los nuevos avances de sumisión, terrorismo o delincuencia, será más difícil acabar con ellos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos hallaran un títere, los Kazumas en su inexperiencia y su desespero de verse como un Clan imponente, aceptaron sus condiciones con tal de ser su títere, aquí... Y el Modus-Operandi que ese grupo Yakuza utiliza, es exactamente el mismo que vimos hace muchos años atrás con esa vieja organización extrajera que hizo estragos con otros pequeños clanes de nuestro país o los micros-carteles en Rusia. No se me haría raro que ese depredador fantasma del cual aún no se tiene nada en concreto, tuviese relación con lo que les dije y de ser así, ustedes tendrían parte de la culpabilidad por no dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo._  — _decretó con fundamento.

_—¡Señor Katsuki, lo que está diciendo es una acusación muy grave!_

_—¿Y? ..._ _— le miró con jactancia y pensó bien sus palabras al acomodarse sus espejuelos con indiferencia y elegancia. — _Esto no debería sorprenderle viniendo de mi persona, Magistrado. No es la primera vez que les digo a su personal de la ANP y los Súper-Intendentes mis conjeturas. Ustedes saben lo que realmente ocurrió, el cómo fueron las bajas de las personas importantes en nuestro gremio, de nuestros colaboradores en el extranjero, así como a los inocentes que pagaron el precio por su falta de direccionamiento en esos hechos y maquillarle a sus seres queridos "otra" versión.__

_—¡¡ESTO ES INSOLITO!!_

_—¡¡NOS ESTA INSULTANDO!!_

_— **¡ORDEN, ORDEN EN LA OFICINA!**_ _—l_ a voz de la dama entrada en años se hizo notar imponiendo su ley y orden.  _— será mejor que todos se comporten o daré por finalizado esto._

_—De mi parte no he dicho nada en mis fraseos que difieran al caso._

_—Katsuki, guarda la calma._

_—Pero, señor..._

_—¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? — declaró el General riguroso. Katsuki no le quedó de otra más que reservarse y sentarse en su puesto, su jefe siguió. —Seré franco ya que no me gusta andarme con parloteos. Para ustedes es más que claro que yo como autoridad en esta prefectura de Shibuya, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, siempre y cuando use todos los artículos de la ley con tal de proteger a los civiles de mi zona. No me interesa como se manejen los F.E.G.I.S de las otras prefecturas cercanas a la nuestra, pero es obvio que están obteniendo el mismo problema con este caso. No obstante, esos perros falderos con tal de no perder los privilegios que ciertamente la ANP y la Comandancia Gubernamental les han entregado, son capaces de no mover ningún dedo._ _—_ el aura que le rodeaba era espesa y amarga.

Chulanont y Giacomentti detrás de la línea estaban tensos, sabían lo delicado que era este asunto y es en esos segundos cuando más desean estar a al lado de su amigo japonés para brindarle su apoyo presencial o que su ansiedad no le causara estragos (aun si figura una perfecta fachada de absoluta serenidad), confían de que su General no permita que los magistrados o Súper-Intendentes derrumben todo lo que han recolectado en estos dos años de intensas jornadas producto de la absurda negligencia.

 _— _En caso tal, depende de la juez y no de ustedes._  — _señaló a las insufribles Autoridades que iniciaron su protesta.  _— _Lo que si podemos decir es, que sabemos por las recientes barridas a las zonas peligrosas que próximamente, entrará un cargamento mucho más grande que el confiscado por la D.E.A hace 2 meses atrás y tenemos entendido que es posible que el menor de los Kazumas, sea en el encargado de recibir dicha misión; y si bien es un crió con grandes ínfulas de matón en serie, al punto de manejar tendencias dominantes debido a sus prácticas depravadas o que disfrute el dolor ajeno, el desgraciado no es el más inteligente de los tres. Es un animal que peca por sus impulsos primitivos.__

Felstman, ese viejo lobo siberiano supo hacer un buen enganche dejando interesados a la juez y blanqueando a sus opositores (o al menos a gran parte de los que le llevaban la contraria.) Katsuki, Chulanont y Giacometti sonreían confiados ante esa jugada renovándoles las esperanzas.

 _— _Allí es donde aprovecharemos para terminar de ligar todo con esa gente._ —_El General fue contundente en sus palabras y prosiguió.  _—Si encontramos cualquier minucia que dé el conector total con lo que mis hombres les han dicho, pediré ante los tribunales que re-abran el viejo archivo y si toca juntarlo con el otro que involucra a Rusia, también. ¡Es un hecho!_

_—P-pe-pero... ¿Ustedes saben lo que nos repercutiría aquello? ¡Entraríamos en una gran controversia!_

_—Y creo que esto era algo que debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo. —_  la jueza encargada vuelve a pronunciarse, sus dos compañeros que son jueces auxiliares de menor instancia no le interrumpieron.  _—General Feltsman, ¿Qué tan verídico es todo lo que lleva a su mano?_

_— _Hay 90% de probabilidad de que si lo sea.__

_—Entonces, Viendo que las causas de mayor instancia ocurren en el sector de Shibuya, el F.E.G.I comandado por usted deberá darnos detalles profundos de su investigación, les estaremos informando a través de comunicados el día y la hora exacta para que su gente nos dé una ponencia más detallada._

_—¡PERO SU SEÑORÍA!_

_—¡SILENCIO!_

_"¡Bien!"_ _—_ Pensó para si Katsuki y sonriendo con disimulo triunfal.

Con ese mismo disimular, cobro compostura hinchando su pecho y alzando su rostro con mucha superioridad ante los regañados. Ese maldito japonés lo disfrutaba, y Chulanont como Giacometti intentaban no reírse detrás de esa vídeo-llamada, porque se dieron cuenta. La jueza termina de alegar sus condiciones y el General con sus hombres de confianza agradecen la oportunidad.

La junta se ha disuelto, saliendo cada quien por su lado y con sus propias preocupaciones porque la caja de pandora o al menos una de las tantas que se han mantenido ocultas, tiene sus días contabilizados para explotar por completo y de lograrse, los funcionarios deberán rendir muchas cuentas a las familias perjudicadas...

Yuuri Katsuki ahora estaba inmerso en sus lagunas, pensando la forma más adecuada de re-armar este rompecabezas y arbitrar la siguiente jugada porque se encuentra a la expectativa o muy emocionado de que al fin todo este largo proceso haya comenzado a dar sus frutos, aunque la voz de su superior lo trae a tierra con un llamado.

_—Katsuki._

_—¿Ah?...¿Dígame señor?_

_—Tú y tu personal hicieron un buen trabajo y logramos pasar el primero de muchos filtros. Pero ve con cautela_ _. —_ le recalcó. _— _Todos vamos por el mismo objetivo, a esos malnacidos les llegó la hora de redimirse.__

_— _No se preocupe, trataré de no presionarme e ir con recato, aunque... Sinceramente, si debo dar lo mejor de mi... ¡Lo haré!. Deseo que esa gente pague por todos las familias perjudicadas y que el gobierno actual sepa la verdad sobre la putrefacción que hay con algunos de sus dirigentes...__

_—¡Y así será!, ¡Dalo por hecho, Katsuki!_   _—_  se lo prometió.  _—¡Ah!...Y te aconsejo que la próxima vez, no dejes que la carga del momento te devore y haga que menciones cosas que te puedan costar caro, muchacho._   _—_ _Felstman lo analizaba y puede que comprenda su sensación de acelerar las cosas, más no por eso, le dejará pasar ese ligero exceso de lengua cometió..._

 _— _Excúseme señor Felstman_...—_ Respondió apocado, Katsuki.

 _— _Eso espero, porque al parecer, la lidia en estos pocas semanas supervisando las sanciones a tú "pupila" han hecho que se te pegue algo de su "imprudencia"..._  —_Acabó mofándose, pero bien que compartió por completo la opinión sincera de Katsuki al sacarle a esa gente en cara sus mediocridades.

No obstante, esa oración del General fue tan contundente en aquel Teniente Coronel, que al captar su mensaje, no sabía cómo dar la cara de la vergüenza. Su jefe continúo molestándole.

 _—Es normal que vea esas salidas en Vitya, y es normal que nosotros le llamemos la atención por ello, pero verlo en ti a estas alturas del partido, esa no me la esperé. ¡Pilas con eso!_ _—_ y el que le viese de regreso ese viejo, torpe, curioso y característico aspaviento de ruborizarse de la nada, le lleno de gratos recuerdos...

Podremos decir que el ruso no es el más expresivo con sus muchachos, pero a todos les estima a su manera (una bastante huraña pero lo hace), y Katsuki es de los pocos a los cuales ha tenido un gran aprecio por ser un gran profesional, como también por tener una gran calidez humana. Tiempo atrás desde que su noble oficial sufriera tantos golpes juntos en la vida al arrebatarle parte de su esencia tras lo ocurrido con su hermano, su cuñada o su maestro, que casi tocara fondo por sus crisis de ansiedad echándose la culpa de todo, y que luego de se recuperara habiendo percibido el cambio drástico en su personalidad solo para cumplir una única meta y cerrarse al resto (exceptuando por su sobrino), no espero que diera señales de aflorar su verdadera naturaleza otra vez. Poco o mucho, es bueno saber que el muchacho ya se le notase un aire menos enseriado, y en parte agradece que su pequeña y revoltosa sobrina, sea la causante de ello.

Andrei se caracterizaba por sacar lo mejor de todos y hacerlos brillar...Yuuri aun en su torpe nobleza, su Ex-maestro nunca dejaba de potenciar sus cualidades y que lamentablemente, reprimió por mucho tiempo convirtiéndose alguien frio... Ahora con la llegada de Vickytoria (y pese a que el mismo Yakov confiese que es un dolor en culo cuando se mete en problemas por sus travesuras, haciéndole perder el poco cabello que trae) También piensa que su arribo fue en el momento preciso, y que ese don bien habido de su difunto padre, el cual ella parece haberle adquirido muy bien, ha logrado en pocos meses con sus disparates y amistad sincera, lo que muchos viejos conocidos, (incluyéndole) intentaron realizar durante estos 5 años renacer en Yuuri Katsuki...  
  
Que se abriese al mundo nuevamente, sin dejar de ser el muchacho amable, franco y excelente Oficial que es.

Claro, después de la comitiva de estos días y los acuerdos que él fijo tras aquel problema superado, pudo observar que ambos muchachos lograron limar asperezas y hasta donde los ha supervisado; el codeo amistoso y/o profesional ha mejorado considerablemente permitiendo que los dos aprendan cosas entre sí.

Yuuri le muestra su vasta experiencia, sabiduría o recato, de modo calmado a Vickytoria, cosa que ella admira y quiere seguir... Sin embargo por ser tan ella, y con esa bocaza de corazón deslindada como el cabeza de chorlito de su padre, le cuesta.

Vickytoria por su parte destaca esa pureza humana, pureza que alguna vez tuvo Yuuri y que sigue teniendo muy resguardada, solo que ella también se ha encargado de hacerlo devolviéndosela con la confianza de expresarse poco a poco a los demás y de ser franco aun si por momentos "se vea algo precipitado" como lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Yakov solo desea que aquel joven pueda seguir destellando esos visos en medio del complique que se le viene encima con esta _"misión"_

finalmente, cambió su dura presunción para palmear el hombro ajeno en familiaridad...

_—Es bueno ver otra vez esa vieja franqueza noble en tí, pero no olvides manejar la prudencia...Yuuri._

_—Ahamm....Yo...—_ las facciones o aspavientos entorpecidos de Yuuri no abandonaban el carmín ganado en su rostro, más solo pudo responder accionando ese ademan militar con un tímido, cordial y sincero:  _—Si señor..._

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_

 

 

**_Oficinas de la T.S.P.A **\- Tokyo / Japón  
**_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - 08:00 A.M (muchos días después)_

 

 **E** l gran salón destinado al trabajo agobiante de mantener el orden a través de la papelería era custodiado y dividido en pequeños cubículos donde cada uno de los trabajadores se encargaba de una sección específica. Existen muchas formas según la función y pocas veces las oficinas se les delegaban grandes archiveros. Vickytoria a diario aparte de las miles de condiciones que debió asumir por un mínimo de dos semanas, también comprometió en organizar miles y miles de archivos con fecha, nombre y rotulo marcado, actividades de oficina como requisito antes de reincorporarse a su vida policial.

Estos iban a parar en distintos departamentos como el de estupefacientes, el de evidencias, o incluso a tribunales y otras entidades como la  _A.N.P_ , la mesa gubernamental, la fiscalía, o la superintendencia.

para esas fechas en las que Vickytoria colaboraba al resto de oficiales del rango ejecutivo o los oficinistas que radican en dicho lugar, estaban al borde de la locura gracias a que Yuuri Katsuki los tenia milimétricamente trabajando como hormigas a causa de esa conmocionada e imprevista plenaria que pronto tendrían ante los tribunales con la Juez. Además de alternarlo con las labores de inteligencia que ya estaba adelantando con sus divisiones.

Él recibió de primera plana más capturas fotográficas y reportes por los chicos de E.E.I  _(Los agentes especiales Sala Crispino, Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich)_ sobre los extraños movimientos de aquel clan en ciertos sectores de la prefectura de Shibuya...

_—¡_ _Bien! Quiero oír sus reportes damas y caballeros, el tiempo apremia._

Dentro del marco legal no podía irrumpir, pero según las informaciones bajo cuerda de algunos gandayas obtenidos en los interrogatorios que Giacometti o Chulanont en compañía De La Iglesia o Hong indagaron antes de s viajar a Rusia, se estarían basando en un viejo sistema de carga (códigos por clave) para que sus indultos no fuesen detectados y despistar a los escuadrones antidroga. El otro asunto pero no menos relevante, era que tal vez un peso pesado conocedor de la zona, les estaría encubriéndoles.

Katsuki les pidió a ellos que junto al Subteniente Altin, (quien servía de apoyo) sacaran variadas órdenes ante la Fiscalía para hacer las revisiones anticipadas de cada aduana, encontrar cargas sospechosas y de paso revisar esos códigos con prontitud.

La  _T.S.P.A_ y el ente del  _F.E.G.I_  seguían su curso acelerado en los siguientes días después de esa improvisada reunión. En unas de las rondas donde Vickytoria, más muerta que viva con un par de documentos y su fiel caniche se dirigían a la oficina principal de su jefe (bonito-amargado). Le tocó hacer un pare para observar a los oficinistas o auxiliares ir y venir más despavoridos que de costumbre y con un sofoco terrible. Ella les preguntó el porqué de su reacción, ellos en medio de su revoloteo le comentaron que al parecer, a su jefe le cayeron con un imprevisto haciéndole estresar y que si querían sobrevivir, era mejor no molestarle o no cruzarse por su camino.

 _—¡Wow!, Si de por si ese japonés estando amargado ya da miedo... Siendo un amargado estresado será peor... ¿Qué dices Makka? ¿Averiguamos qué le pasó a tu cuadriculado amigo?—_ comentó Vicky con ese despiste a su caniche.

Ella giró la perilla de la puerta pudo percatarse que Yuuri se hallaba incómodo e irritado hasta por los codos debajo de su parca neutralidad con una llamada que atendía y miles de hojas en su escritorio. Yuuri le vio y le hizo señas de que pasara y ella solo se limitó a seguirlas. Al acabar esa conversación, el superior se llevó sus dedos forjando esa manía de juntarlos sobre el puente de su nariz y cerrar sus parpados al pensar.

 _—¿Todo bien? —_ _Dijo eso para relajar el ambiente y acercase cuidando de ser respetuosa,_  Vicky sabía que Yuuri cuando realizaba aquel gesto, era que algo le disgustaba por completo.  _—Ahammm...en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan estresado estás?_

_—Mil. —_ _fue seco._

_—Ok...Eso no es amazing._

_—Nikiforov...—_ _Se tomó un nuevo respiro pronunciado y buscando enfriarse. Él sabía que la chica traba de "despejarlo" cosa que en otra ocasión se lo agradecería, pero en estos momento no tiene y ni está de humor para "conversar" _—Te recuerdo que estamos laborando por lo que te pido formalismo y lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo rápido. Necesito el tiempo para resolver mi asunto.__

_—Vaya, que serio. En realidad era para entregarte unos documentos que te llegaron de la fiscalía y son de tercera tipología. Pero... No creo que los revises ahora ¿O sí?_

_—Afirmativo. —_ _acotó. _—Y ni lo pienso hacer, la jueza encargada del caso clasificado ya quiere su plenaria.__

_—What?! —_ _Se puso muy emocionada dejando a un costado sus papeles en el escritorio ajeno y terminó de cortar la distancia poniéndose a su lado. _—¡¿Eso es estupendo, no?! ¡Felicidades! —_ aplaudió contenta mostrando esa bella sonrisa de corazón. _—¡Chris, Phi, y el resto de chicos han trabajado mucho en ello! ¡y tú igual, Yuuri!..¡digo! Katsuki-san!_ —se corrigió. _— ¡A mí me costa!__

_—Y fuese del todo productivo si Plisetsky hubiese dejado totalmente organizado y traducido al menos en inglés, parte de la simbología. Está en un ruso el cual no es comprensible para mí._ _—_ reveló su frustración con esa expresión en su rostro o al agarrarse de sus cabellos

_—¿Eh? ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué me perdí?_

_—La manera en cómo ha distribuido su papelería y sus archivos, es incomprensible. Por mucho que sepa ruso, tiende a usar iconos o códigos clave que solo él puede entender. Altin, Babicheva y Popovich intentaron leerlo siendo el ruso su idioma natal, e increíblemente no dieron en nada. —_ Katsuki terminó retirándose sus lentes con gran fastidio. — _y dada la menuda suerte de que él está por fuera de Shibuya cumpliendo labores de apoyo en otra prefectura, no puedo hacer mucho para empalmarlo con lo que ya llevo._

 _—Ya veo...—_ la seriedad en Vickytoria, era notoria. De repente ella lanzó una locución que aturdió a su superior. __—¡Bien! Déjame ver.__

_—¿Huh?_

_—¿Eres sordo?, ¡Que muestres lo que tienes y mueve tu trasero!_

Todo formalismo se le perdió a esa mujer tras hacerle un pequeño mohín en su rostro a quien era su "jefe" y córrelo de su propio puesto sin recato alguno. En su repentino parpadear por esa orden dada, Alzó su ceja incrédulo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La muchacha abrió los archivos digitales proporcionados por Plisetsky al tomar posesión de su computador.

 _—Vickytoria no estoy para juegos, esto es serio... —_ Yuuri no sabía que coños haría su pupila pero ya había desaparecido ese estrés del inicio y fue reemplazado por uno de genuina curiosidad en sus ojos.

 _—Tampoco estoy jugando Yuuri, Me dijiste que parte de lo que tiene Yura lo necesitas para tus carpetas ¿No? —_ le mencionó aquello mientras realizaba un escaneo rápido, tomó una hoja y le fue escribiendo en inglés el significado de cada icono o un pequeño extracto de las acotaciones hechas.  _—¿Así?_

 _—¿Ehh? ¿Espera?... —_  Le arrebató el escrito de sus manos, Yuuri no podía creer lo que miraba al tiempo que esa pequeña sonreía con su despiste natural, infantil y boca acorazonada.  _—Esto es... ¡¿Pero cómo es que sabes esto?!—_ él comparaba las descripciones de Vickytoria con las suyas y tenían concordancia.

Vickytoria le recordó que en el tiempo que estuvo enojada con él, había estado colaborándole al Yuri en su investigación. (Algo que Yuuri ya sabía, pero se le olvidó) Lo otro que en sí no supo, era que el cabo primero le había explicado su "infalible sistema de códigos" siendo él un estudiado en el arte de "descifrar o en-criptar símbolos" con el motivo de que si alguna vez quisieran robarle lo que tiene, y que aquello cayera en manos equivocadas, nadie pudiese entenderlo. Los símbolos según lo que Vicky razonó de la breve ponencia de Yuri, es que pueden componerse de información realista o extraída del entorno y que dependiendo de las características estos cobran un significado, obviamente ella no es la experta en el tema, sin embargo comprendió lo básico del sistema hecho por su colega y de allí, que pueda deducir sus "jeroglíficos eslavos"

 _—¿Y bien? —_ Esa mujer amoldada en el gran sillón ajeno, posando su mentón sobre uno de sus codos, con la otra acariciaba a su fiel perro guardián y le miró como toda una reina poderosa al cruzarse de piernas. _—¿Aun sigues pensando que estoy jugando, jefe Cari-bonito?_

 _—¡Tú!...—_  la señalo exigente, con su dedo un tanto robotizado y algo singular.  _—¡Te quedas aquí y no te muevas! ¡Necesito que me expliques esos códigos! —_ Fue a paso apresurado a un lado, aunque este se devolvió e intento articular algo más o quizás hizo un amague en abrir su boca pero calló. Solo acabó con un:  _—¡Makkachin!, ¡Vigila a tu dueña!_ _—_  y el caniche ladró feliz moviendo su colita al tiempo que Yuuri se iba a sus lockers por el material faltante o que Vickytoria riera con ligereza por su cometido de distraerlo y relajarlo del pésimo estrés que cargaba.

Después de esa breve mini-clase sobre símbolos idiomáticos, Superior y Pupila trabajaron prácticamente todo el día en ello, no dejó que ella se fuera, incluso llamó a una de las secretarias para que le avisara a los docentes y/o funcionarios de la  _T.S.P.A_  donde ella debería contemplar sus sanciones o sus clases, que se fue solicitada para completar ciertas tareas de rutina hasta nuevo aviso. Katsuki cuidó de que Nikiforova almorzara al medio día, o cenara en la tarde, también le fue dándole instrucciones precisas para que el escrito que él ya tenía adelantado sobre el Clan Kazuma no dejara espacios inconclusos con lo que Vickytoria bordeaba. El resumen detallado de todos los puntos descritos por Yuri Plisetsky en manos de Vickytoria a su jefe, lo han dejado asombrado por la soltura palpable y empoderada que ella demostraba.

Claro, Yuuri siendo el hombre organizado y prevenido que es, había soportado con evidencias su estudio clasificado, pero eso no se podría haber completado de no ser por la presencia de la joven Nikiforova o el que le entendiera esos garabatos al tigre ruso y eso que ella solo lleva un 50% de la información, en definitiva le admiró su proeza, era como trabajar con su viejo jefe y padre de la muchacha al momento de preparar los casos (obviamente le falta pulirse en algunas cosas, pero no duda que heredó su estilo)...

Ya son las 7:30 de la noche, Si Yuuki estuviese en algunas de sus giras escolares o musicales con la orquesta, se quedaría en la oficina en total tranquilidad porque su Hermana Mary o su maestra Minako le cuidarían. Más su realidad era que su sobrino le esperaba en casa junto a la dulce señora Mari. (él trataba de llegar más temprano para hacerle compañía a raíz de lo ocurrido días atrás.) Miró de reojo a la oficial quien también le había ayudado a organizar un poco el desastre natural que era su oficina, tanto fue el gusto que acogió de trabajar junto a ella como la productividad en corto tiempo hecho por la chica, que él ni pensó su siguiente decisión. 

_—¡Nikiforov!_

_—¡Wah!—_ muchos papeles salieron volando al asustarse por ese repentino llamado de su jefe.  _—¿D-dígame, T.C?_

_—¿Qué tan rápido puedes terminar organizar todos y cada uno de los apuntes que me has descrito por nombre, imagen y periodo de aparición? ¿Además de empalmarlo lo otro que ya tengo del Clan para así, darle coherencia?. —_ _le ayudó a recoger el hojero del suelo._

_—¿Eh? ¿No lo sé? ¿Para cuándo los necesitarías?_

_—¡Menos de 4 días! ¡y si es posible que tengas la mitad para mañana, así podremos estudiarlo!_

_— **REALLLY? !...** ¡E-es d-demasiado pronto, T.C!, ¡Por más que quisiera avanzar o ayudarle, t-tengo que cumplir con otras cosas y...!_

_—Si debo retirarte cargos o sanciones y remplazarlos únicamente por esto o inclusive si es necesario que vengas conmigo a ese tribunal para hablar, ¡Lo haré! Pero de aquí a que Plisetsky vuelva, perderíamos esta oportunidad. Esto es un hecho y no estoy bromeando._

_—¿N-no entiendo...Eso que quiere decir?_

_—Que oficialmente al no tener sanciones o lumbrales a nivel legal, estarías en un periodo de prueba especial y por consiguiente, eso hará que te reintegres al F.E.G.I otra vez como Oficial Imperial. Lo que hagas en esa plenaria tómalo como tu **prueba de fuego**  y dependiendo del cómo te muevas, regresarás a la acción en las misiones con todo los honores._

_— **¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Todo eso? ¿P-por quéééé?**_

_—¿En serio vas a preguntármelo?—_ Le dio la última hoja en sus manos, a veces Yuuri piensa que Vicky peca de inocente, pero luego recuerda el modo de ser de la muchacha y se resigna.

 _—Bueno...Es que ... Todo esto fue tan...¿No se?...—_ Vicky estaba nerviosa, contenta, inquieta, a la expectativa, era un combinado de sabores emocionales.  _—_ _y ...y...¿Cuándo se supone que empezaría?_

 _—Buena pregunta. —_ fue imparcial mirando su reloj y luego le regreso su vista. _— **¡A partir de Ya! ¡Y no más preguntas!...**_ _¡Cuando las haces pareces un loro y eso me aturde! —_ le arguyo.

_— **¡¡HEY!!**_

_—De igual forma no estarás sola, porque yo te supervisaré personalmente. Estás son mis llaves por si necesitas entrar a buscar más cosas de aquí, por si aún no he llegado en la mañana._ —Yuuri fue rápido examinado y trayendo otros papeles para dárselos en su poder. — _Estos también son otros documentos entregados por Plisetsky, necesito que los leas, los analices, que los interiorices y te los aprendas. Yo también haré mi parte y complementaremos los que falten entre ambos. En especial estos últimos garabatos._

_—¡¡Oyee!!! ¡¡La iconografía rusa es bonita!!_

_—Sin ofender, pero sigo insistiendo que no me gusta el "balalaika" —_ su intento de chiste al idioma ruso fue malísimo  _—Y no me explico cómo tú y Plisetsky siendo prodigios, aun no pueden hablar en Taka-taka como nosotros...—_ e hizo lo mismo con su lengua materna manteniendo esa honestidad negra y Vicky le reclamo aún más. Katsuki no prestó atención ignorándole. 

_—Escúchame, hablaré con los docentes para que te reprogramen tus exámenes en otros días y puedas recuperarlos, Ten._

_—¿Eh? —_  recibió una Mac portátil al igual que un Wi-Fi portable.

 _—Hoy en la noche, conéctate a través del software cifrado que creó Chulanont, para que me vayas pasando tu información, yo también haré lo propio y así podré ayudarte a acelerar tu proceso o que me hagas preguntas relevantes. —_  Yuuri, neutro como él mismo, iba trazando punto por punto a Vickytoria...Tomó el aparato telefónico de la muchacha, digitó dos números, el de trabajo y el personal, por ultimo tomó su Bíper y le asignó el suyo.

_—¿Preguntas hasta ahora, Oficial?_

_—Todo claro, T.C...Es solo que..._

_—¿Hmm?_

_—Lo único que no me gusta de todo esto, es que me desvelaré, y me saldrán unas ojeras horribles._

Ella no esperaba verse al ruedo tan pronto pese que ya han pasado unos cuantos días... Más no por eso dejaba de lado, su divosidad como vanidad excéntrica. Yuuri acabó riéndose por esa desatinada.

_—Le diré a mi abuelo que me compre el corrector de ojeras B.B Cream._

_—A veces no sé por qué algunos hombres y  las mujeres tienen la necesidad de comprar y echarse esas cosas... Solo son un par de noches, tu piel sobrevivirá._

_—¡Se llama salud! Me gusta cuidarme y eso lo dices, ¡Porque tú eres un trabajólico nocturno!_ _—_ la sacó del estadio.

 _—Y si quieres ser oficial esto es unos de los tantos precios a pagar, jovencita.—_ el  _"Jum"_ caprichoso de Vicky surgió tras esa mención y Yuuri rió por dentro.

_La coloquial y divertida conversación mermó. Een un solo proyecto el japonés terminó de ultimar las cosas con la rusaa. Cuando ella estaba por irse con su mascota, yuuri le hace otra salvedad._

_—_ _Nikiforov..._

_—_ _¿Si?_

_—_ _Una cosa más..._ _—_ de su cajón sacó la placa bañada en plata y caminó hacia ella para abrochársela en su ropaje. _—_ _Espero y aproveches al máximo esto... Oficial Imperial. Pero te recuerdo que aún debes convencerme en ese tribunal y... "Suerte"_ _—_ acabó animándole muy amable y con una pequeña caricia a su mejilla con su pulgar. Quizás como su jefe no debió hacer aquello, pero algo dentro de él, lo impulso a hacerlo y se fue dejándole allí, estática por esa gesta.

 _—_ _É_ _l... ¿Está confiando en mí?... **¡Está confiando otra vez en mí! ¡¿Lo viste Makkachin!?**..._ _—_ Vicky se enterneció y tiró los papeles en su frenético escandalo porque Yuuri poco a poco retomaba confianza en ella,  _—¡¿Sabes amigo?! ¡Esta vez todo tiene que ser perfecto! ¡Tío Yakov, los demás y Yuuri estarán muy orgullosos de mí! ¡Woahhhh!... ¡¡Esperaaa!! ¡Jajaja!_

_Aunque su perrito ladró contento y le llenó su cara de babas, a nuestra Vicky no le importó y se dejó hacer cualquier travesura de su lanudo amigo. Nada le quitaría su logro. Perdió temor llenados de una bonita seguridad, una que pudo aumentar su brillo tras ver la incidencia franca de Yuuri y que su chispazo azul se encandilara tras sus palabras, Vicky no puede estar más dichosa._

El posterior esa buena noticia se regó como pólvora gracias a cierto checo que fue informado por propia boca de la rusa, y que sin importarle la hora, avisó a sus compañeros por un videollamada grupal, vía Skype...Les dijo que Vicky al inicio solo mantendría sus sanciones, pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos que favorecieron a su amiga, terminó salvando la patria en la investigación, y podría regresar por completo a sus labores de salir exitosa. 

 _— **¡¡¡AL VERGA, CABRON!!! ¡¿ES NETA?!** —_ a Leo se le escapó su bien florida mexicanidad teniendo a su lado a una Guan maravillada en el aeropuerto internacional de Washintong Dulles en Estados Unidos. Su jefe Seung Lee, Les quedó mirando como bicho raro al no entender la situación.

 _—¡Eso es bueno, me alegra por Nikiforova!_ _— H_ a dicho Otabek movilizándose en las furgonetas Marks con Georgi sobre su hombro y llorando por tal evento. Lo más cómico fueron las algarabías de Mila y Sala de fondo...

 _—¡¡POR BUDAAAA!!...¡¡CHRIS!!... ¡¡CHRIS!! ¿¿¡¡ESCUCHASTE ESO!!!? —_ desde algún Hotel de buen prestigio en Rusia, gritó radiante el tailandés estando en su ordenador a su compañero.

 _—¡POR FIN ESE PUTO AMARGADO HACE ALGO BUENO POR LA VIDA!—_  el descarado suizo salió del baño mostrando todo lo que Dios hizo y con un gorro verde en su cabellera, lanzaba miles de gracias al cielo por esa primicia

 _— **¡AHHG!...¡QUE ASCO! ¡PONTE ALGO EN ESA "COSA PELUDA", CABARETERO!...** —_ El russian punk se asqueó e intentó purificar su mente hablando de la noticia... _—¡Y YA ERA HORA! ¡Dime algo que ya no sepa hámster. —_ platicaba desde Okaido por labores específicas que le encomendó su General. Comiendo como siempre alguna chuchería. Se hallaba alegre por ello, aunque no lo demostraba por su huraña cara y pésima actitud.  _— La conejo en el día de ayer me había llamado pidiéndome datos y me comentó algo. En fin, Eso significa que podré tener a alguien competente y decente para mi investigación además de librarme de **"¡ESOS INEPTOS!"**_

 _— **¡¡OYEEE ESO FUE CRUEL!!** —_chillaron Jean quien estaba a su lado a su lado y Emil por la otra línea del teléfono escondido detrás de uno de los murales de la T.S.P.A.

_—¿QUÉ? ¡Es verdad! ¡La conejo me ahorraba horas de trabajo en cambio ustedes, me estorban!_

Phitchit se ahogaba en sus carcajadas con esa pelea del trió de jóvenes, parece que Leo, Chris y él, no eran los únicos que esperaban que esos dos ya se llevaran bien. Se alegra en demasía con la vida, y se pone a organizar su ropa, de todas formas ya debía volver a Japón _._

Al final, eso cuatro días extensos, mortíferos y desgastadores fue lo que calcularon ambos jóvenes para acomodar la totalidad de ese importantísimo documento.

Cuatro días que durante el día, se la pasaban en la oficina y en los archiveros de los otros departamentos, donde Vickytoria trataba de que el estrés o el amargue desaforado y practico de Yuuri no dejase sin personal oficinista a la academia, porque a veces cometían pequeños dedazos de los nervios. Ese hombre no admitía minucias.

Cuatro días desvelándose en las noches a través de las videocámaras por tanto trabajar en los ajustes de cada párrafo. Digamos que allí, las cosas eran algo más tranquilas porque Yuuri, pese a su constante teclear, de vez en cuando se permitía reír al ver a la pequeña (secretaria improvisada) con pijamas de conejito o su peluchito, y que Vicky le mirase con mala cara o le dijera que esos feos ropones de viejo y para nada Chick que usaba para dormir, debería de "quemarlos" por ser un sacrilegio a la moda.

Como la vídeo-llamada comenzaba un tanto temprano, Yuuki alcazaba a verla, y a veces apoyaba a su señorita con eso de incinerar su ropa fea dando muchas ideas ocurrentes en su imaginación. (Y haciendo que Yuuri se indignara con los traidores) cuando ya debía ir a dormir, se despedía de la conejita y del zorro mayor diciéndoles:  _"¡Buenas noches Vicchan!, ¡Buenas noches Tio Yuu!, ¡Los quiero mucho!"..._  Vicky, siempre terminaba encantada como si fuese toda una madre. Esos ojos azules enormes y aguados, sus manos cubriendo parte de su cara por el hype generado, los mimos que afloraban de su boca de corazón y los brillos rosados que salían del ordenador, no mienten. Aunque en Yuuri, bueno... ¡Mejor léanlo ustedes!...

 _—D-duerme bien, Yuuki. —_ el niño se fue corriendo muy alegre a su cuarto y Katsuki miró de reojo a la señorita por la pantalla y de antemano le fisgoneaba con dejos acusatorios o achinando sus ojos como un gato. _—¿Etto?_ ¿Por qué me miras así?...

_—Cuando será el día en que dejarás de ser tan tímido con Yuuki y le digas todo lo que sientes sin cohibirte? ¿No me digas que te da pena expresarte con cariño estando yo aquí? y no me salgas con eso de que "soy japonés"_

_—Es que...—_ _S_ onrojado de la cobardía porque se vio descubierto, Vacilaba en su hablar al chocar sus índices entre si una y otra y otra vez.

_—Awwww~~ Quien lo ve taaaan inocente con esa expresión. Si no fueses un "demonio kamikaze policial" que siempre me pateara a cualquier hora, juraría que no matarías ni una mosca._

_—¡¡¡VICKY-SAN!!!_

_—Jajaja lo siento, ya comprendo a la señorita Yuuko, a Phi y a Chris cuando dicen que extrañan verte en tu versión amable. El actual no me gusta, eres muy regañón y amargado._

_—¡No abuses Vickytoria!_

_—¡Es la verdad! Mmm... volviendo al tema, ¡No tiene nada de malo ser expresivo! ¡Inténtalo!_

_—Pero..._

_—Olvídate por un minuto de las tontas reglas de comportamiento de tu país. Has viajado por fuera, haces cosas que un japonés del común no haría, y también sabes que la mayoría de las reglas de los japoneses son algo tontas, ¿verdad?_

_—Lo sé...perfectamente..._

_—Entonces, sabes bien que brindar afecto en público no es mal visto, me encanta que Yuuki no sea así y que siempre te diga lo mucho que te quiere. ¡Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo! ¡No seas cobarde!_

_—¡Auchs! ¡N-no grites! —_  le tocó retirarse los audífonos.

_—Mañana haré que le digas algo bonito a mi mini-príncipe, cuando nos toque pasar por él a su escuela después de salir de la fiscalía._

_—EHHH?!!!!!! ¡¡¿NO ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO O SI?!!_

_—¡¡LO HARÁS Y PUEDES APOSTARLO, YUU~RI!!—_ el bang (gesto bien conocido en Vicky) lo noqueo directo a su cara y Yuuri se puso rojo perdiendo la batalla. _—¡Eres su tío!, ¡y los tíos siempre son cariñosos!_

 _"E-esta niña"... "S-supongo que no podré negarme"..._ _—_ pensó al encogerse de hombros.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, para Yuuri ese tipo de interacción era algo muy nuevo y le costaba acostumbrarse. Tanto afecto y soltura sincera en Yuuki (cortesía de la coneja al aconsejar al pequeño en el tiempo que duró haciendo sus labores comunitarias en su escuela) o que Vicky fuese con él mucho más carismática y cariñosa que antes, le avergonzaba y no en el mal sentido, le agradaba que su oficial fuese así, y que fuera una linda influencia para su sobrino.

¡Aumentemos la apuesta!, la calidez trasmitida por ella le fascinaba desde lo más recóndito de su ser y no quiere dejar de sentirla. Sabe que aquello no está bien... pero se encuentra tan sosegado... Ruega por mucho a los dioses que le den sabiduría para mantener esa bonita conexión "amistosa" lo más que pueda y que no siga pasando a otros "tintes" que ya está involucrando a su corazón con un sentimiento mayor. Uno del que está a "nada" de concretarse y que por más que le ignore, ya es consiente.

Finalmente, en esos cuatro días pasaron tantas cosas que fueron suficientes para que la camaradería, la amistad y el trabajo en equipo borraran todo rastro de la experiencia anterior, causando que Yuuri y Vicky estrecharan mejor sus viejos y renovados "lazos".

Cambiamos de panorama, son las 11:30 am en el centro histórico de Shibuya donde se ubican las cortes y tribunales. Quedó en encontrarse 20 minutos antes con su oficial más el sueño traicionero lo venció y debió correr para llegar con el tiempo justo en su plenaria que comenzaría en 10 minutos. Katsuki, caminaba con premura por las escaleras, no lucia su típico uniforme imperial, pero debía vestir formal para la ocasión. Portaba una camisa azul clásica de líneas verticales, la cual tenía ligeramente abierto los dos primeros botones por el calor, cabello peinado hacia atrás con unas cuantas hebras salidas en su andar, Y usaba unos lentes de sol tipo Ray Ban. El Traje de dos piezas Slim-Fit de color gris celeste y confección italiana en mezcla de lino hecho por Hugo Boss, terminaban de darle el visual e imponente que buscaba en cierto grado. (Aunque el chaleco reposaba sobre su antebrazo para no ensuciarlo por el recorrido) Eso sí, odió gastar demasiados yenes en algo que bien, pudo conseguirlo en un almacén más "barato" 

Sin embargo, la señorita que tiene por oficial en sus indicativos pomposos, le dijo que para ocasiones así, tenía que demostrar un gran peso y poderío ante esa gente, él ni si quiera sabe cómo se dejó convencer, ni con Minako (quien fuese su maestra y segunda madre por derecho) habría logrado tal hazaña de hacerle poner ropa de lujo. Solo espera que haya valido la pena ese despilfarro innecesario.

Continuó circulando por los pasillos, buscaba con la mirada a Vickytoria, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro reparando los rostros en ese concurrido lugar y pronto...

 _—Ohayo Yuuuuu~ri. Solo Aeroflot me ha hecho esperar tanto como tú. —_  la voz agraciada de la joven retumbó en sus oídos haciéndole voltear en su dirección pero

 _— Vicky... san..._   _—al retirarse los lentes,_ lo que vio lo dejó anonadado. Ese hombre está en problemas...¡y uno bien grande!

       

 **L** a damisela lucía preciosa. Una tan digna de compararse a la princesa Diana de Gales, siendo Vickytoria la perfección rusa a los ojos de Yuuri. Marcando paso en su pasarela, la oficial amante del icono de la moda que era, había llamado con anticipación a su abuelo para que le buscara cierto traje y se lo mandará vía express. Ella no podía quedarse atrás, ¡No señor!, también tenía que impresionar a los jueces (además de resplandecer igual de despampánate que su jefe) y ha de hacerlo siendo capaz de destacar con prendas sobrias y clásicas como el traje de chaqueta.

El truco estaba en elegirlo en un color suave pero llamativo como el blanco inmaculado... Sus bordes eran semi-rizados, las hombreras le daban un toque retro ochentero y llevaba un corte en v el cual ella se permitía usar una hermosa gargantilla de perlas. Su peinado era el clásico cabello recogido en un tomate semi-floreado y su flequillo no podía faltar. Hace poco traía encima de su cabellera un sombrero Celada en lino blanco (El cual llevaba en su mano porque ya se encontraba dentro del lugar y sería de mala educación portarlo dentro de este), el pequeño bolso que también le hacía juego, se le veía estético y minimalista, además que la falda en lino estilizada hasta las rodillas, mostraban sus piernas y se veían esbeltas con sus zapatos de tacón Vizzano blancos que vislumbran.

 _"¿En...En serio ella es... "Mi" oficial?"..._   _—_ pensó el otro bien distraído y fuera de órbita,  _—_ _¿Y se supone que tiene 16?..._   _—_  Oh, ese aire maduro, y elegante terminó por maravillarlo.

¡Ok!, ¡Ok!, ¡Ok! ¡Seamos sinceros!...En realidad al Temible T.C e hijo de la practicidad, se nos embobó por la conejita y después dice que no le llama la atención... que su interés no puede ser, que eso no es amor ¿el sentimiento del cual se niega hablar será "amor"? y ¡Bla! ¡Bla! ¡Bla!...¡Bah! ¿Quién lo entiende? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué se decida!

 _—_ _Tenía razón! ¡Esa ropa que te recomendé te hace ver estupendo y con mucha presencia Yuuri! ¡¿ah?! ¡Espera! ¡Déjame arreglarte esto!..._ _—_ sin medirse le acomodó el cuello de su camisa o parte de su cabello, Katsuki estático, no pudo asimilar con tiempo esas apropiaciones de Vicky, esa mujer era única.

_—¡Ya está! ¿Eh?... ¿Hola?... ¿Yuu~ri?... ¿Te pasa algo?_

_—¿Yo?... —_ recién sus sentidos o su cerebro mandaban señales, solo que con efecto "retardado" tirando a "tarado"  _—¿Ah? no... No es nada...Es que te ves... ¿Diferente?_

_—Con "diferente" te refieres a que... ¿Me...Me veo mal?  ¿Es eso?—_ _su ánimo decayó pensando cualquier exageración. _—¡Lo sabía!, ¡Debí usar el negro en algo como esto!__

_—¡NO, NO, NO, NO! —_ le aclaró alarmándose y tratando de reparar la dejadez que cometió.  _—Yo quiero d-decir que aunque te ves diferente, vas muy adecuada y distinguida para la ocasión. Era de esperarse en alguien de clase... Como tú..._

 _—¡¿De verdad?!..._ _—_ sus ojitos brillaron gustándole el halago que hizo su superior.  _—¡Gracias! me alegra saber que si voy a acorde contigo! ¡Ahora, basta de juegos y pasemos a lo importante!_

 _—¿Eh?... —_ fue lo único que pudo articular después de que esa niña lo llevara a remolque al lugar acordado.

Vicky en sus nervios hablaba y repasaba el cómo iniciarían la plenaria (ella quería que todo saliera bien) de lo que ella hablase de la simbología, dependería que le dieran el aval completo a su jefe para que así, pudiese continuar con su caso. Por muy a sabiendas de que Katsuki seria quien empezaría, Nikiforova no podía evitar sentir ese revoltijo en su estómago producto de las ansias. Caminaban con apuros por los pasillos, Vicky no paraba de parlotear, más él señor Teniente Coronel estaba volando en... ¿su propio mundo? y todo por culpa de la bonitura que tiene por oficial.

Realmente se cuestionaba si podría mantener una "amistad" o "trato profesional" con ella como lo lleva hasta ahora o si podría seguir oponiéndose ante lo obvio para él...Estaba en una fuerte laguna moralista, porque día tras día, ese ángel de ojos azules hacia más presencia en su vida, en su sobrino, en casi todo y por mucho que trate de pelear con su razón y su estatus, las palabras de Phichit o que Christopher le mencionaron algún tiempo atrás, lentamente le pasaban factura a su corazón y ...

_— **¡¡**_ _**YUU~RI!!** _

_—¡¿_ _AH?!_

_—¡_ _No me estas escuchando!_ _—_ le reclamo con un lindo puchero enmarañado sin mencionar su pose caprichosa.

 _—Ehhmm..._ _Yo...lo siento_.  _—_ sonrió, se disculpó y disimuló su descuido centrándose en otra cosa. —Si te estoy escuchando...es solo que, me distraje pensando algo. _—"Por tu culpa_ _"... Lo último se lo guardo para así._

_—¡Mooh~ esto es muy importante Yuu! ¡Tú me dijiste que_ _a menudo la jueza que posee la orden en este caso es difícil de convencer! ¡¿Que pasaría si mis argumentos no son suficientes porque de pronto diga algo que no sea relevante con lo que tú o tío Yakov ya tienen?! Es por eso que te estoy comentando Para que me des algún consejo y..._

_"Mmm esto no es bueno"..._   _—_ inquirió inquieto.

Yuuri pudo visualizar otra vez la tensión en Vickytoria, o la presión que se sometía en cada fraseo. Con el paso de los días esperaba que se le disolviera esa obstinación, si continua así se quemará antes de tiempo. En un decidido arranque, le tomó por el brazo y la hizo entrar a una oficina desocupada.

 _—¿Ah? ¡¿Q-que fue eso?! —_  preguntó la joven, Yuuri tras cerrar la puerta, dejó a un lado su chaqueta y se puso frente a ella detallándole fijamente y muy serio. Vicky no sabía por qué su jefe se comportaba así, más le era imposible no sentirse aminorada por su impotencia.

 _"¿Habré hecho algo mal?"..."¿Hice algo mal?"..._   _—_ ella especulaba muchos interrogantes y el semblante de Yuuri pasó de serio a uno suave, e incluso algo atrayente, (no mucho) cuando le tomó con sus manos el perfil agraciado con mucha delicadeza y acercándose lo suficiente a ella.

 _—_ _Me agrada que tengas esas intenciones pero no te servirá de nada si te comportas así con esa energía, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_   _—_ su voz se escuchaba entre neutral y enigmática o su mirar marrón no le perdía de vista, apuntando a un objetivo, apaciguarla.

 _—¿A ...A que te...refieres? —_ ella con pena rodó sus ojos a otro lado.  _—_ _Yuu...Yuuri, llegaremos tarde...No... es momento para hablar de estas cosas._

 _—Para mí lo es, tenemos tiempo de sobra. —_ la forzó a sostenerle su mirar azul en él. _—y sabes que no me gusta que bajes tu perfil. Si te soy franco, puedo ver y oler tu tensión, y más que tensión...Es miedo._

_—Pero..._

_—Presta atención y mírame ¿sí? —_  le dijo con sutileza y firmeza en su voz. La sensatez no lo abandonaba.  _— Ya te lo dije antes pero te lo vuelvo a repetir. No estoy buscando que seas una "Oficial ejemplar" para los entes autoritarios de hoy... Tampoco quiero que empieces a obligarte o sonar como una verdadera _ _"Oficial ejemplar"_ _ante tus compañeros en la T.S.P.A, de tu división del F.E.G.I o el resto cuando sé de primera mano que no lo eres...Solo estoy buscando que aprendas realmente tu función, que te agrade tu trabajo más de lo que ya lo haces y por sobre todas las cosas el que seas tú misma, Vickytoria, solo eso. —_ Fue sincero.  _—Si te reprimes o no te muestras tal cual y como eres, de antemano no te irá nada bien. Llevas así muchos días, tu presión es equivalente a mi "no franqueza" ¿Acaso no te la pasas regañándome por no ser muy "franco y abierto" con mi sobrino o con los demás en los momentos indicados?_

 _—E-eso es diferente. —_  Ella se ruborizó buscando alguna excusa justificable.

 _—No, no lo es señorita, —_ él negó con su cabeza y en otro arranque juntó su frente a la de ella además de rodearle con sus brazos dejándola desarmada.  _— Es lo mismo...Créeme._

 _—Y...y...¿y porque el abrazo? —_ preguntó con dejos tímidos. Estaba absorta y con su guardia totalmente caída.  _—¿No... se supone que eres un... Un cuadriculado japonés?_

 _—Lo soy...—_ le aseguró. __—pero soy uno raro según tu lógica... y sobre lo otro, solo diré que tú eres una niña consentida que sueles calmarte cuando recibes abrazos de personas cercanas...__

_—Es que..._

_—No negaré que para mí también es complicado porque no estoy acostumbrado. De hecho esto no tendría que pasar viendo que estoy en calidad de superior y no de civil, tampoco es que haga esto con cualquier subordinado, cosa que jamás hago. Pero, digamos que contigo hago esa excepción porque te conozco desde hace tiempo. No puedo permitir que te pongas así por presiones._

_—Ahamm..._

_—Je...Tengo razón...¿No es así? —_ Vicky terminó por aceptar su abrazo calmándose por completo.

Katsuki no debería de hacer aquello y lo sabe. Katsuki debería guardar su distancia y lo sabe... ¡Pero qué demonios!, le es difícil mantener su prudencia al intentar de buscar la forma de reconfortar a esa joven. Mandó al diablo su etiqueta, dejando relucir su nobleza y quizás ese nuevo gusto culposo de hablar "así" con ella.  No se arrepiente. 

Por otra parte, Vickytoria en silencio y cerrando sus parpados pensó que Yuuri era alguien excepcional, uno de verdad al punto que ahora se siente algo pequeña por comportarse de esa manera y dejar que él siempre sea quien termine ayudándole. Aquello le hizo replantearse sobre lo que había dicho días atrás, de que si Yuuri podría ser "lindo" como si fuese un príncipe o un caballero a su rescate en muchas perspectivas. Con este gesto y muchos otros pasados que le vinieron a su cabeza, debió tragarse sus palabras...Él ya lo era.

Él ya lo era ya desde que le conoció de niña, Él lo es y ha de seguir siéndolo, no importa si pasó del tiempo o que los acontecimientos lo convirtieran a la fuerza alguien "Aislado" y "resguardado", su nobleza aparece cuando más se le necesita. Tiene demasiadas cualidades lindas por decir de Yuuri, que eso hizo que se sonrojara al reaccionar por tal cosa y acabó escondiendo su cara aún más en su pecho para tranquilizarse...

Ah eso sí, por ahora la deducción que sacó de su jefe  _"bonito",_ se lo callará... o al menos se lo comentará a Makkachin cuando esté de regreso en la academia.

_—¿Mejor,_ _Зайка_ _?_

_—A-algo...—_  su voz fue dócil al levantar con indecisión su vista y perfil enrojecido para comentarle una cosa más. _—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?... Es decir...¿Y si la riego y cometo alguna imprudencia sin querer?... ¿Y si fallo?..._

 _—Confió en tu trabajo Vicky-san, y lo otro lo descubriremos en el camino. —_ rompió el abrazo acogedor, algo que no quería (si le preguntan) pero tenían 6 minutos para llegar al lugar. _—En caso de equivocarte yo estaré allí, aunque siempre encuentras la forma de arreglártelas. Eres la hija de Andrei Nikiforov, alias "todo lo puedo", si sobreviviste a mis prácticidades, podrás con esto ¿O acaso no estoy en lo correcto?—_ Intentó hacerla reír pero se ganó una careta chistosa y molesta en reproche por parte de la pelusa.

Dicho indicativo le hizo saber que ella se sentía en mejores condiciones y que sus ojos azules recuperaran esa determinación, entonces Vicky con seguridad en todo su ser le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

_—¡Y-yuuri!... yo quiero decir...¡T.C Katsuki!_

_—¿Hmm?—_ alzó su ceja intrigado por lo que dirá.  _—¿Dígame Oficial?_

 _—Yo...ahamm...Yo trataré de convertirme en una buena oficial para usted, n-no es broma...aspiro dar lo mejor de mí y que se sienta muy orgulloso. Así que cuando estemos en ese lugar ¡Mírame a los ojos y cuida de mi, por favor! —_ Ella sin remedio alguno le devolvió lo que hizo abrazándolo con fuerza o hablándole más nerviosa y olvidándose de su trato formal inicial.  _— ¡P-promételo Yuuri!, ¡No dejes de mirarme!...Por favor._

 _"Te gusta ponerme en aprietos...No es como si pudiera dejar de mirarte de todos modos"_ _... —_ reservó esa apreciación en silencio para sí mismo.

Tal expectativa no la visionaba, y ni lo ambicionaba. Honrado en demasía con dicha suntuosidad etérea, acabó contentándose y sintiéndose importante por esa tierna pero sincera petición de la bella señorita más de lo que debería; y como en el pasado no fue tan grato en Victoria en muchas formas... Yuuri piensa hacer todo lo que ella le pida con todas las de la ley aprovechando que el destino los ha re-encontrado.

_—Por supuesto, Vickytoria...Soy tu superior, me es imposible no hacerlo si forjas tus desatinos o descuidos y...bueno, aparte de ser aquello, también creo que somos y seguimos siendo...amigos. Los amigos nos apoyamos ¿No,_ _Зайка_ _?_

_—¡Ehhhh! —_ Y jadeo asombrada por esa respuesta _...— ** _¡OMG! ¡YUURIIIIIIIII ERES AMAZING!_**_

 _—¡¿Ah?! ¡¡¡E-Espera!!! —_ Ambos cayeron sobre el enorme sofá.

¡Hey! ¡No le fue tan mal a ese japonés! El puchero cariñoso o el tacleo a su persona le terminó de confirmar que la Vickytoria aguerrida, infantil, escandalosa con boca de corazón, regresó y era la que Yuuri quería ver, aunque...

_—¡Stooppp! ¡B-bajate y deja de abrazarme!_

_—¡Ño quierooo~! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Los amigos se quieren mucho y como eres mi amigo te puedo abrazar!_

Para que fue eso...Ahora que se puso su propio karma, esa niña tiene pensado abrazarle las veces que pueda, porque quiere, porque puede y porque obvio, Yuuri le pidió ser su amigo otra vez (cosa que siempre lo fue en su pasado) era cuestión de que ambos renovaran su confianza.

_—¡¡Pero estamos trabajando!! ¡¡Ya Bastaaaaaaaaa!!_

_—¡¡Pero tú me abrazaste!!_

_—¡¡Si pero es diferente, sabes el por qué lo hice!!_

_—¡¡No es cierto, es lo mismo!!_

_—¡¡Bueno ya basta, —_ la tomó por los hombros intentando de recobrar el orden sobre el sofá.  _—¡_ _A_ _partir de ahora nada de abrazos en el trabajo! ¡y...y....Es de carácter obligatorio! —_  eso era caso perdido, haga lo que haga sabe que Vickytoria, ¡Esa regla la romperá!

 _—Ehhh~ ¡Yuuri amargado! ¿Por qué eres así? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también puedo! —_ se cruzó de brazos la coneja caprichosa. _—Además no es algo que haya hecho de pequeña. Extraño cuando eras un Chubby Adorable que te dejabas consentir._

 _— "¿N-no me estas escuchando, verdad_ _Зайка_ _?"..._ —Su voz perdió firmeza y acabó resignándose con esa gota recorriendo su frente.

Cuando la euforia desapareció, Yuuri se acomodó su vestuario y ayudó con el de la señorita, algo que a Vicky le dio mucha risa porque él se abochornó al tratar que sus movimientos no fueran inadecuados (Y ella no es que colaborara mucho con sus comentarios picarones y bromistas con el pobre.) Luego, Yuuri puso sus lentes de sol sobre el filo de su camisa y la chaqueta la sostuvo con estilo en una sola mano dejándola caer en su espalda (en el camino se la acondicionaría) Le recalco a Vickytoria que no se presionara por los dirigentes, que si sentía alguna inquietud que le buscara su vista para calmarse y que al final los sorprendiera como solo ella lo sabe hacer. Obvio, la chica afirmó con mucha energía.

Superior y Subordinada con rostro desafiante, salieron de esa oficina y caminaron a paso firme por los pasillos yendo a la sala en donde enfrentarían a muchos magistrados en su contra, donde buscarían que la juez de esa corte tribunal les diese visto bueno de proseguir con la agenda propuesta.

 _—¿Preparada, Oficial? —_ la forma seria y espectacular con la que se puso su chaqueta elegante dio mucho de qué hablar.

 _—¡Afirmativo, T.C! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!—_ respondió ella erguida como toda una zarina.

Y al atravesar el gran portón, todas las miradas recayeron en ellos. Ciertamente no sería sencillo, Pero Katsuki y Nikiforov demostraran la garra que ambos tienen y que trabajando en conjunto son una dupla sin igual.

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_

 

**_En alguna Constructora por las fronteras de Shubuya - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _mediados de Mayo del 2017 - 08:00 A.M ( días después)_

 

 **M** ediante cierto operativo realizado en uno de los tantos terrenos fronterizos que limitan en la prefectura de Shibuya, la dirección Antinarcóticos de la Policía Ordinaria Metropolitana de Japón _(FPJ)_  en conjunto con la  _D.E.A_ , los chicos del  _E.E.I_  y el Trio de la  _FBS_  (con Nekola de comodín) incautaron cerca de 8 toneladas y media de marihuana tipo  **'creepy'** , que pertenecería a un brazo extensivo criminal que posiblemente comandarían los Kazumas. Este tipo de droga no era para nada común, y su peligrosidad es más alucinante como mortífera porque científicamente, es una marihuana mejorada gracias a la manipulación genética aumentada del _THC_ ( ** _Tetrahidrocannabinol_** ,  _responsable de las propiedades psicoactivas)_ y bajándole al  _CBD ( **Cannabidol,**  responsable de las propiedades antiinflamatorias y ansiolíticas) _un 50% de  _THC_  versus un 3%  _CBD_  no es una dosis recomendable....

Aquello pudo ser detectado e interceptado a la gran pericia que ya se venía maquinando días atrás tras las ordenes o el trabajo continuo de todas y cada una de las partes involucradas. Dicho puesto de control, estaba instalado en La zona Suroeste y funcionaba como fachada de construcción para no levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, se tenía pleno conocimiento que el alucinógeno provenía de Inglaterra, donde el kilo de esta extraña marihuana tiene un valor muy alto en dólares, y de ser distribuida en Japón la rentabilidad en Yenes se triplicaría.

Forjaron la respectiva revisión del lugar, cada aparato fue revisado el E.A.  _(Seung, Guan y Leo ya habían regresado de su viaje en E.E.U.)_  y cuando los perros entrenados Balto, Xiang y el Santo ladraron hacía varias tractomulas, catapilas, retroexcavadoras o aplanadoras, Lee, De la Iglesia y Hong, fueron directamente al contenido de la cisterna inspeccionando sus compartimientos con ayuda de los policías asignados mientras que Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy detenían en seco el intento de fuga de los encargados del sitio con Babicheva, Crispino, Popovich cubriéndoles sus espaldas y esta vez teniendo a su capitán Chulanont de compañía.

Encontraron el cargamento ilegal camuflado entre puntos clave de la maquinaria.

 _—¿Entonces?...¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que ordene una última sentencia?_ _—_ expresó Chulanont con mucha seriedad al aparente responsable, estaba cagado porque sabe que sus mal habidos superiores y detractores de la ley no admitirían ese error _. — _Ok, chico listo. Te esperan unas lindas vacaciones. ¡Oficiales!, ¡Retiren a ese sujeto de mi vista con el resto de su gente!__

 _— _Mi equipo y Yo seguiremos revisando si hay procedencia de otros alucinógenos. De encontrar más les avisaremos_. —_Ese fue el detective Jefe Seung Lee. Realizando una señal al Fedérale mexicano y la Agente china exploraron un poco más el perímetro.

 _— _¡Bien!_ —_ empuño su mano animado y lanzó más ordenanzas. __—¡S.T Altin y Agente Popovich!, necesito que supervisen a los demás. Se quedaran aquí a tomar pruebas o relacionar más cosas para avanzar en esto. Lo que tengan me lo envían a la aplicación que les instale en sus IPhones ¿De acuerdo, chicos?__

 _— _¡Tks!, ¡Lo que digas Hámster!_ —_rabió el ruso de mal humor.

 _—¡Vamos! ¡Ánimos, Yurio! ¡Ya pronto acabaremos! —_ Emil como siempre destilaba alegría y palmeaba la espalda ajena con fuerza. Yuri pensó que el checo le sacaría el pulmón _._

 _—Estas pidiendo un imposible, Cachorro. Su cara de estreñido es así de nacimiento._ _—_ Mila se burlaba.

 _— _El gatito gruñón se marea cual malcriado cuando se trata de estas cosas. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!_  —_Jean reía a sus anchas. Sabía que esta era la parte del trabajo que más odiaba.

_—¡ _Cierra la boca Rey charlatán y tu vieja bruja, deja de joder! ¡El cerdo sabe perfectamente que esto no es lo mío que ustedes son los encargados!__

_— _Pero resulta que eres un "Policía de Elite Imperial"_  —_retomó con chiste ególatra su majestad.

 _— _Y para tu sufrimiento, El T.C Katsuki o cualquier superior del F.E.G.I puede hacer contigo lo que se te venga en gana, primito_. —_Lo remató la mujer de cabellos rojos y burlándose aún más descarada que antes con Jean apoyándole. Plisetsky estaba a punto de cometer doble homicidio en primer grado.

 _— _Cuando no es Nikiforova, atacan Babicheva y Leroy. Creo entender al señor Katsuki cuando se torna nefasto con ellos._  — _dijo Otabek desganado y con un buen suspiro, aunque su rostro se mostrara inexpresivo y el "Ujum" de sus compañeros como Sala y Georgi apoyaron su comentario.

_—¡Ya chicos, otro día se hacen bullying!,_ __Además, el tigre no estará con ustedes. Lo llevaré conmigo para delegarle otra misión viendo sus cualidades.__

_—¡Ehhhhhhhh eso no se vale, jefe!_ _—abuchearon Mila y Jean._

_—¿Huh? ¿y cómo para que sería?_

_— _Ya lo sabrás Yurio...Si te lo digo te dañaría la sorpresa, ¡Te gustará!_  —_Le guiño un ojo en confianza. _— _¡Hey, dejo todo en sus manos!__

_—¡Sí señor!_

_— _¡Ok!...¡Eso me interesa!_ — _se tramó Yuri al tiempo que ponía una cara excéntrica o sus orejas y cola de gato revoloteaban en su ser.  _— _Con que no me hagas tocar un fregado papel en mis manos me basta ¡Soy un maldito policía no un oficinista!__

Phichit soltó la risotada ante el cabreo monumental del ruso. Mientras ocupaban el carro asignado y como era de esperarse todos los oficiales dieron con posibles indicios que sirvieron de base para el portafolio que reunía Katsuki y compañía. La prontitud en Chulanont de llevar su registro fue inmediata al recibir fotos interesantes.

Pasaron las horas, Ahora Phitchit estando en las oficina de su Jefe y amigo japonés armaban organizadamente el rompecabezas jurídico además de desenmarañar los códigos cifrados que resultaron ser coordenadas (as cuales antes habían sido evaluadas por uno de sus colaboradores y que fueron confirmadas por el capturado en el reciente operativo (Una hora en la sala de interrogatorios con un tailandés dándole anotaciones especificas a Plisetsky de que fuese el policía "Agresivo", fue suficiente para contentar al ruso, de paso hacer llorar al quien sea para que confesara cosas relevantes.)...Nada mal pero...¿Y Katsuki?...

Ese hombre no podía pedir más, por fin están despegando y obteniendo una buena rancha ganadora tras los inconvenientes pasados. Que de ese operativo llevado por Chulanont dando como resultado varios sospechosos les ayudo a visionar por donde tomar los siguientes rumbos, que poco a poco las órdenes entregadas por fiscalía dieron carta blanca de revisar las aduanas existentes en Shibuya, y que de aquello han ido aflorando datos o coincidencias que sostienen los testimonios de algunos ciudadanos con respecto a los Kazuma, su ascenso y la Organización que les dirige. Porque es un hecho para él, que tantas caletas, negocios clandestinos o territorios no pudieron ser dominados por ellos estando solos en tan poco tiempo, es obvio que reciben su ayuda externa y cada día su estrategia de juego se asimila más al expuesto y viejo caso archivado.

Caso que Katsuki en la _ Corte Suprema Constitucional de Justicia _supo abordarlo con inteligencia sin que su pupila y compañera de ese día (Nikiforova) se percatara de su "profundidad" o de los otros Ex-participantes implicados de la talla de Andrei. Era sin abogados o peritos correspondientes (ya que esto era un llamado especial que buscaba el convencimiento o no de una "razón de ser") La jueza en el estrado, con sus jueces auxiliares, o los distintos entes respondían a puerta cerrada para los periodistas. Katsuki debió hacer una recapitulación de los hechos hundiendo por inercia el barco que tenía preparado la _ANP_ , Vicky al exponer la parte de la simbología, de grafía vectorizada con forma de Cobra y del posible listado existente de grupos criminales que se acogieran a las características nombradas por Katsuki en su y intervención, fue lo que le dio ese plus faltante.

La jueza centrada y asombrada veía como la muchacha de poca edad se manejaba con elocuencia y coherencia. Por momentos los nervios trataban de superar a Vickytoria, pero solo era cuestión de observar a los ojos serenos de su superior para tranquilizarse o que él marcara las pautas a seguir y ella relucía a flote. Yuuri estaba orgulloso por su esfuerzo. ¡Era su mejor pupila después de todo!

El desvelo, el poco descansó y el trabajo duro, convencieron a la Jueza y reabrió un nuevo camino a modo temporal, si Katsuki termina de conseguir las evidencias faltantes para cuando se vuelva a presentar ella le dará formalmente la apertura a su caso y por ende la retoma al antiguo (y en ese deberá poner al corriente a los Abogados Penalistas de la academia). A muchos no les gustó la idea, otros se ensañaron con la jueza, ella los calló de golpe con el fuerte magullar de su mazo en su estrado y aduciendo que aquello era de carácter irrevocable.

Y en ese tiempo, el recordó la conversación que tuvo a solas con la Jueza mientras esperaba a Vicky.

**_ Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø _ **

_— _Jamás imagine que la Hija del EX Detective de Elite Nikiforov, fuese la mujer oficial que causara revuelo este año precisamente en la cúpula policial de Felstman. Pero independientemente de todo, han hecho un gran ponencia, ¡Felicitaciones!__

_— _Nos honra mucho saber esa opinión viniendo de usted, su señoría.__

_— _Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para facilitarle las cosas al General Felstman, en su momento no puede hacer nada. Para ese entonces, aun no tenía los títulos requeridos. Ahora, después de mucho y de enterarme del proceso que Felstman o usted llevan, veo justo hacer lo que se debió realizar desde un inicio. No obstante..._ — _la voz femenina y señorial destilaba intriga._ — _Pude notar que la joven aún no conoce a fondo los pormenores... ¿O me equivocó T.C Katsuki?__

_— _Acertó completamente, su señoría.__

_— _Mi pregunta es... ¿Cómo lo tomará cuando se entere realmente el cómo fueron las cosas? si no asimila la noticia del todo, eso podría afectar la investigación. No podemos permitir eso.__

_— _Es algo que he visualizado pero ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto...y para cuando el momento llegue sé que Vickytoria sabrá sobreponerse. Heredó el espíritu fuerte de su padre, No se preocupe...El General y mi persona sabemos que se está arriesgando mucho por nosotros.... No habrá desfases.__

**_ Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø _ **

**F** inalmente esas ultimas acotaciones a Katsuki lo dejaron con una conspiración enorme, su tiempo se agota y debe preparar a Vicky lo mejor que pueda para cuando tenga esa gran conversación y pasen a "segunda fase"

Phitchit nota que su jefe quedó inmerso sobre sí mismo y él lo nombra espantándole toda neblina mental. Yuuri se disculpa por distraerse y retoman la conversa, de manera que en ese preciso instante, alguien toca la puerta.

_—¿ _Permiso para pasar Katsuki Chu-Taisan?__

_—¡A lugar, Himura-San!_

El Oficial jefe,  _Kenji Himura,_ de la Policía Ordinaria del  _FPJ_ _, e_ s oriundo de la prefectura de Shibuya, y es un experto en desmantelación de drogas además de dirigir los escuadrones ordinarios de su localidad.

En su momento colaboraba en las pesquisas del Ex-sargento Katsuki y lamentó por mucho su fallecimiento. Años después y al enterarse que su hermano menor tomó "su lugar" siendo Jefe del  _F.E.G.I_ de su prefectura _(Katsuki Yuuri)_  le brindó toda su disposición, además de apelar a su ayuda cuando hubiesen casos que se le salieran de las manos (como los asesinatos múltiples que se enlazaron con el operativo del bulevar)

El destino nuevamente les une en una nueva premisa por el bien común, Katsuki le busco días atrás para explicarle los inconvenientes de los códigos y viendo que Himura conoce este rincón de Tokyo como la palma de su mano, el hombre de facciones maduras accedió gustoso.

Fue él quien por descarte le indicó que los códigos hallados por el equipo de Chulanont eran coordenadas en clave (y que corroboraron lo dicho por el capturado en el operativo). Al habilitar el mapa todas apuntaban a sitios estratégicos, retirados y de difícil acceso, pero que todas tenían un punto en común, una de las aduanas más grandes de Shibuya. Lugar que también en días anteriores Babivecha, Popovich y Crispino habían detectado visajes raros o muchedumbre externa no perteneciente al sitio, dando por sentado a los Kazumas como principales sospechosos.

A raíz de ello, comenzaron en los días posteriores varias revisiones a las Aduanas (para q no levantar sospechas como índice de rutina) y mientras, desviaban la atención de modo llamativo a esos lugares que sin lugar a dudas terminaron decomisando miles de cargamentos perjudiciales que atentan contra la ciudadanía. Katsuki, ha retomado el giro argumental que los reunió y con la seriedad que les compete...

__—Entre otras cosas, hoy mis hombres de confianza y mi persona tendremos reunión con uno de los funcionarios de seguridad en la aduana principal, ¿Qué me puede decir de él?_ _

_— _Oh sobre eso, Katsuki Chu-Taisan. Mis hombres han estado monitoreando cada aduana y me han dicho que detectaron acciones irregulares como la entrada y salida de camiones en el lugar a donde irá; el hecho de que este hombre tenga su mano metida allí..._ —s_eñaló Himura al funcionario de la foto.  _—hace que no sea confiable. No es primera vez que le veo envuelto en estas situaciones anómalas y que salga bien librado._

_—Comprendo lo tendré en cuenta._

_—En caso tal, al igual que usted, hoy tengo pensado en ir  a esa misma Aduana e_ _n calidad de requisasorpresiva._ _Con esta ya completaríamos el 100% de las requisas. Mis hombres y yo nos podríamos pasar por su seccional solo por prevención._

_—No es necesario._ _—_ Yuuri declinó la oferta con amabilidad.  _— _Usted y su escuadrón ya nos han colaborado bastante, veo justo que tome un merecido descanso.__

_—¿Está seguro señor?_

_—Completamente, cuando requiramos de su experiencia en alguna jugada extraña, le avisaré._

_—Perfecto, entonces he de dejarle el resto de documentos._

_—¡ _Sería espectacular!, ¡Así podría darle una ojeada con Katsuki!_  —_dispuso Chulanont bien animado.

_—¿Bueno...Es cuestión de que aparezca la señori... ah?_

**_Sxf:_ ** _BRAAAAAAM!!!!_

La conversación fue interrumpida por cierta imprudente de cabellera platinada que abrió y cerró la puerta de un sopetón...

_—¡Permiso! ...Ha...Ha...Ha...y... ¡Lo siento!...Ha...Ha...Ha... Tuve un pequeño impase por el corredor... Señor Himura._

Se deslizó sobre la madera hasta llegar al suelo por el cansancio y se abanicaba con frescura con los papeles ajenos. Si les decimos la verdad es, que Vickytoria por andar corriendo se llevó por delante al bigotón de Ricchelieu y este despotricaba regaños a diestra y siniestra de ella.

 _—¿Y ahora que se supone que le hiciste al Subintendente para que rabiara sin cesar? —_ la voz de Yuuri fue neutral e indicaba que no estaba jugando.

Más al oído agudo de Phichit eso sí que le interesó, porque apenas arribó a Japón no tuvo tiempo de hacer el debido "chismorreo" y quería ver por sus propios ojos que tan bien estaban ese par.

_—¡Solo diré, que soy inocente de toda culpa y escándalo... TC Katsuki!_

_—Hasta no ver no creer._ _—_ Lanzó la daga hiriendo el orgullo de la muchacha.

Vicky juró que de estar a solar se las cobraría, en fin prefirió irse por la tangente mencionando los documentos del señor Himura y...

_— **¡O.M.G!... ¡¡¡PHICHIT!!! ¡¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!!**_

Al fijarse en su otro jefe su cara estalló de felicidad y olvidó olímpicamente que se dirigía al don práctico de Katsuki. Por su parte, el señor Himura trató de no reírse ante la situación particular, pero fue imposible. en los pocos días de estar lidiando a Nikiforova, tanteó que la jovencita era alguien bastante efusiva, y con este nuevo descubrimiento, también infiere que muy cercana al par de oficiales.

_— **¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE?, ¿ESTÁ CHRIS CONTIGO? ¡LOS EXTRAÑE!**_

_—¡Hola pequeña!_ _—_ saludó el tailandés con gusto. _— _Se supone que llegará hoy en las horas de la noche.__

 _— **¡Nikiforov!**_ _—_ Yuuri la reprendió retomando el orden con ese típico reparo objetivo. — _Te recuerdo por enésima vez, que estás en horas laborales. El uso de honoríficos es obligatorio con tus superiores o al menos los apellidos como mínimo. Sin mencionar del trato y eso último, ¡Va para ti, Chulanont!_

_—¡Ah vamos! ¿Acabó de llegar hace 3 días y ya estás en ese plan? De ser así, me quedó en Rusia_ _._

_—Phi y eso que no estabas la semana pasada con lo del tribunal...—_ Metió la cuchara Vicky donde no le llaman.  _—¡El bonito-amargado traía unos corajes que daban miedo!_

_—¿En serio?_

_—Hmmmm....—_ ese sonido acusador o incluso su ceja en alza, denotaban las ganas de acribillar a su capitán y poner a correr a su Oficial. 

¿Cómo no? si con Phichit apelar a la formalidad era complicada y Vickytoria los pobres honoríficos piden auxilio...  Su paciencia está que tira la toalla, también. Yuuri tiene suerte de que el señor Himura sea un viejo conocido o alguien que en medio de su basta longevidad fuese comprensible, el también poseía un personal algo ligero en su trato y era debido a la buena camaradería que compartían. El Hamster y la Conejita fueron amonestados.

 _—Ehh~ je je je je... Ehhhmm L-lo siento jefe bonito...digo...Señor, T.C —_ la Oficial se disculpó.

 _—No volverá a pasar. —_ lo mismo hizo su Capitán.

 _—No les creo ni un quinto...—_ Vickyy Phichit rieron en vergüenza. Luego Yuuri con el rostro fijo en Vicky, le habló... — _y ya que andas por aquí, veo prudente indagar sobre usted frente al Oficial Jefe._

_—¡¡¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh~~?!!!_

_— _Señor Himura...¿Cómo se ha comportado la Oficial Novata Nikiforova bajo su escuadrón en estos días que cumple sus asignaciones académicas como estudiante de la T.S.P.A? Tengo entendido que ella debe tomar nota de cómo se maneja cada escuadrón y dar un reporte como nota final. ¿No lo ha metido en problemas? Sea totalmente franco conmigo_._

_— _Descuide señor Katsuki, La oficial ha resultado ser alguien muy eficiente. Mis hombres no han tenido impases con ella ya que sigue bien las indicaciones, siempre es muy educada y presta a colaborar... ¿No es así, Nikiforova-san?_  —_ le hablaba con el cariño de un abuelo a su nieta y Vicky con esos ojos de huevo frito y casi chillando, sintió como los ángeles a su alrededor la adornaban por el apoyo. El señor Himura era muy amable, y está que le hace un altar.

 _—¿Ve sí me porte bien, señor?_ _—_ lo dijo bien orgullosa y mimada.

 _— _Ok, digamos que por "ahora" no has pisado campo minado y por ser el señor Himura, aun no tienes carta negra conmigo._ —_Yuuri no se fía, él sabe que en cualquier momento algún disparate se le ocurrirá.  _—Solo te advierto que te estoy vigilando y no lo estoy insinuando... Lo estoy afirmando, ¿Estamos?_

 _—Si señor ...—_ fingió dulzura en su voz jovial pero por dentro se dijo un:  _"Tonto cari-bonito-amargado"..._  Esa carita infantil enfurruñada no dio espera al igual que su vena marcada en toda la frente.

 _—Bien si no es más, he de retirarme._ _—_ hizo una leve reverencia el señor Himura y por debajo le susurró a la señorita un:  _"Usted puede, Nikiforova-San"_

_¡Si!... Ese señor era un ángel caído del cielo para Vickytoria, no había duda._

El Oficial jefe también pido permiso para pasar por Nikiforova-San más tarde y que lo acompañe. Eso le serviría para la asignación que la  _T.S.P.A_ le ha otorgado en su calidad de estudiante y como es algo de rutina no habría problemas. Así ella podría ver de primera mano cuando se hacen ese tipo de allanamientos y tener una mejor redacción en el informe que debe dar a sus Subintendentes en su clase.

Katsuki no vio problema en ello, y accedió. Cuando el señor Himura se retiró, Vicky pudo soltar por completó la informalidad que le caracteriza llamándole amargado a Honris-causa por no creerle, Yuuri con ese estilo tan seco que trae, se defendió de cada pataleo (y sin mirarle por estar pendiente a los papeles) al final, Vicky no puede con la insensibilidad en su jefe y termina con sus mofletes inflados.

Se va de ahí, pero le dice un par de cosas a Yuuri, que le ruegue al reino celestial de que no le pasará algo en alguna misión porque no le ayudará y ni se preocupará. Culminó con broche de oro al sacarse su lengua, estirarse su parpado inferior de su ojo derecho a modo de mofa infantil, terminó tirando la puerta. El trancazó retumbó en el espacioso lugar.

 _— _Esta mujer y sus rabietas... Me dejara sin puerta cualquier día_. — _suspiró resignado en lo que alineaba sus papeles...

 _—Lo veo justo, ya que tú no eres ningún santo...—_  Phitchit la amparó.

_—Yo diría, "ser práctico"._

_— _Y por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos, las diferencias entre ustedes se esfumaron ...¿Tan bien te la llevas con la conejita que no dejas de molestarla?__

_—¿En qué momento te volviste mi verdugo y yo el acusado?_

_— _Desde que me enteré que la incluiste en la plenaria del tribunal... ¿Que por cierto? ¡Debo felicitarlos!, el conocido mío que asignaron para la redacción testimonial me dio lujos y detalles de su ponencia, les quedó magistral._ —_El Maestro japones no disimuló su orgullo y satisfacción  de haber trabajado codo a codo con su pupila, luego giró su rostro dando con el de su amigo. Phitchit le dedicó una alegre sonrisa _. — _Me alegro mucho que ambos se vuelvan a hablar como antes. Estaba por jurar que no te retractarías._  — _fue lo que pudo inquirir el moreno en un tono de voz afable...

_—tambien me alegro... Phichit, Yo... ¿Puedo confesarte algo muy importante para mí?_ _— comentó con recato y su amigo asintió, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que Yuuri le dirá._

_—_ __Tú y Chris tenían razón en todo... Fui egoísta y provoqué cosas no gratas. De haber sido sincero desde el principio con ella, ese mal episodio no hubiese pasado. Lo bueno de todo esto es que... Me di cuenta de mi error a tiempo...y pude apreciar muchas cosas que antes no notaba._ _

_—¿Cómo así?_

_—El problema que tuvimos en los días que tú no estabas, lo había complicado con mi pésima actitud y al darme cuenta, me encontraba en una horrible circunstancia...No me hubiera perdonado si se marchara Phichit... Ella...Ella quería irse..._

Aquello captó la atención del moreno poniéndole consternado, el no esperaba que fuese Vicky la que tuviera tal idea de abandonar su sueño y por lo que logra comprender... Esa acción dejó afectado a su amigo.

_— _Al recordar que ella casi se iba por mi culpa, me sentí fatal y yo sé que ni debería de ponerme así porque en ese instante quería darle de baja por andar terco pero... No podía permitir que se fuera... No después de lo que hizo por mí, por mi sobrino o por haberme hecho entrar en razón sobre lo descuidado que fui con Yuuki en esos días a causa de mi Trabajo y de mi extremista rectitud...De verdad que yo... Yo me asuste...__

Phitchit no le presionó para hablar. Phitchit dejó que se descargara, le vio arrepentido como jamás lo ha sido por algo o alguien (exceptuando a su pequeño). Eso lo hizo conmoverse...

_— _Me asuste demasiado y pensé que no podía convencerla, que perdería su amistad o no verle nunca más...__

_—¿De verdad?_

_—Si...—_ aceptó con pena y timidez.  _—_ _Es irónico el como me jugaron muchas cosas en contra cuando yo era quien en un principio quería sacarla._ _ _¿Cómo le hubiese dicho a Yuuki que su señorita se fue por culpa mía?__

_—Te dije que ella es... Una buena chica Yuuri. No cualquiera tiene acciones nobles, Vicky adora a Yuuki como no tienes idea._

_—Recién soy más consciente de eso... Yo tengo mucho que contarte... —_ le reveló.  _—y créeme que verle aquí, luchando por su puesto de oficial, y que siga siendo mi...amiga o pupila después del cómo me porté... Me da una tranquilidad enorme, y saber que hice lo correcto, lo es el doble._

_—Espero que ahora si la tengas en cuenta y la puedas guiar con más disposición._

_—Eso hago, aunque a veces debo frenarla un poco... Tras los acuerdos que hicimos se está presionando mucho y no quiero que se exija demasiando siendo algo que no es...Sé muy bien sus límites y sus alcances, pero si la dejó así, cometerá más errores que si realizara las ocurrencias de siempre...Ella realmente se está aplicando._

_— _Ya veo... ¿Por eso la molestas con tus prácticidades aun sabiendo que ella no se había portado mal?_  — _Preguntó el capitán malicioso y el T.C asintió.

Yuuri le dijo que solo así la pone en sus sentidos para que no pierda su verdadera esencia...Que ella solo sea y siga siendo Vickytoria. La Oficial prodigio despistada que defiende a capa y espada la ley en los indefensos y que siempre se queja de su jefe "el amargado"; Más no quiere que se vuelva una "Producida Oficial ejemplar"

_—Vaya quien lo creyera, el amargado preocupado por su pequeña pupila... Eso es tierno._

_—¡Ah!...Si vas a empezar, entonces, te invito a salir de mi oficina y cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Gracias. —_ se irritó un poco...

Se supone que lo que le está diciendo es algo serio y ese hámster (o más bien rata negra) se lo toma a juego.

_—¡Oye! ¡No dije nada de malo!, el que te preocupes y pienses así tan franco de Vicky es bueno... ¡Hasta tu mirada cambió con solo nombrarle!_

_— _Lo único que ha cambiado en mi vista es el Astigmatismo aumentado que llevó.__

_—Aguafiestas_ _. —_ Murmuró  _— _Y no te hagas el "loco" conmigo. Sabes a lo que me refiero con "eso"._  —_terminó sacándose la espina.

Phichit sin mucha vuelta pudo reparar un gran cambio en su amigo Yuuri. Uno bonito por ese sentimiento maravilloso que ha de tener todo ser humano.

_— _No sé tú, pero el Yuuri de hace 5 años no es igual al Yuuri de inicio de este año e incluso, al Yuuri que estoy viendo ahora... Solo diré que te veo más... Franco y abierto con lo que sientes. No por nada soy tu mejor amigo.__

_— _Y yo sigo siendo el mismo jefe "amargado" de siempre como sueles decirme_. —_Yuuri encubrió como pudo su guardia baja. Aunque el moreno tenía razón...Él es consiente que todo en él obtuvo nuevos aires desde que Vickytoria apareció en su vida. Solo que su razón y conciencia moralista tenían una pelea constante con el cálido despertar de su corazón. Eligió jugársela con su fachada y recordarle que tienen que armar las planeaciones faltantes para la reunión con el funcionario de alta seguridad de la Aduana.

 _—¡Genial!... Va jugando, Jefe amargado. Pero hagas lo que hagas, tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones en tu casa o cuando puedas sobre **"** esto **"...**_ _—_ le mostró las fotos del paseo sacándolo de su zona práctica.  _—¡A ver!, **¡Niegamelo! ¡Y ni se te ocurra refutarme!**  ... El Souf chef de Le Petit Agape que es el primo de Chris, nos contó a ambos de esa bella cena familiar de los tres, a parte que mi sobrinito me dijo otros detalles y fotos por algo llamado Discord..._ _—_ ¡Oh qué bien! El japonés cavó su tumba...Necesita desinstalar esa aplicación de gamers de la tableta de Yuuki.

 _— _El shipeo entre ustedes me da vidaaaa, ¡Ah! ¡y eso que falta lo mejor que vi desde mi Instagram o en Nico-Nico Douga!..._   _ **¡JURO QUE GRITÉ CUANDO LE DIJISTE AQUELLO! ¡Te robaré la idea para hacerlo con Katrina!**_ — _algún ocioso grabó la "Falsa Propuesta de Matrimonio de Yuuri a Vicky" y la subió en internet. El título del video era bastante cómico como viral: ¡Cuatro ojos y casi desdichado japonés, salva su relación con una declaración de amor fenomenal a su pareja!

_—¡Pido ser el padrino!_

_— **¡¡Phichito-Kun!! ¡¡Basta con eso, nada de lo que pasó en ese bochornoso momento fue real y fin del asunto!!**_

Yuuri Katsuki, echando humo quería morir y que lo enterraran tres metros bajo tierra (o por lo menos se cubrió con toda la catapila de papeles a su merced) después semejante bomba en su contra...

 **E** l dia siguio su curso hasta las horas de la tarde luego de que tratase de desmentir cualquier especulación mal habida en Chulanont como por 2 horas (y fallando en el intento porque no hubo poder humano que le sacara ese matoneo shipeable de la cabeza del Capitán) además de prohibirle vociferar ese tema a colocación en pleno peritaje (teniendo a Leroy, De la Iglesia, Plisetsky, Altin y 15 hombres junto con ellos) asistieron a la hora acordada que el funcionario y jefe de seguridad de la Aduana le había propuesto. Normalmente este sitio es concurrido, pero en el día de hoy no disponía del todo el personal. Ellos tocaban variados temas como las adjudicaciones escritas y los depósitos que dicha oficina pública gubernamental y fiscal, situada en puntos estratégicos, manejaba. (Por lo general suelen ser costas, fronteras, o el transporte de mercancía de cualquier tipología) Katsuki con esa seriedad no demoró en sacar a colación los seguimientos sospechosos que monitoreaban los escuadrones a cargo del Oficial Jefe Himura, y disfrazó sus interrogantes de modo práctico.

El individuo que les dirigía el tour, con pensar rápido les supo encubrir sus fechorías negándose a todo, más no ocultaba su nerviosismo puesto que no pensó que el Teniente Coronel fuese tan certero. Igual necesitaba quemar tiempo acorde al plan instado, llevarlo a esa bodega y así asegurar la cuartada final.

Al lado norte y cerca del lugar de los hechos, el Clan Kazuma preparaba el "espectáculo" que daría fin a la estrella principal de la función. Akon y sus hermanos iban presurosos por los pasillos de metal de la esa inmensa infraestructura. Raven daba señales desde su comunicador a sus servidores, mientras Jay C. le aseguraba a su hermano mayor y líder que todo iba acorde a lo planeado.

 _—¡Bien!, ¡Pero les digo de una vez a todos que ese japonés de mierda es mío!. _ _—_ muy centrado, Akon ya maquinaba como hacerle pagar por los golpes y pérdidas millonarias causadas.

_—¡Como digas, Big Bro!... ¿Y qué hay de la chica policía que se nos infiltró como conejita PlayBoy esa vez? ¿Crees que venga con él? Porque buena si está como para darle duro por todos lados y hacerle un par de críos._

_—¿Cuándo será el día en que dejarás de pensar con tu pene y uses tu cerebro, Jay C.?—_ escupió Raven.

_—Cuando me vuelva un marica y se acaben las perras._

_—¡Pero resulta que no es hora de follar, ni de fantasear con tetas, culos y vaginas. Aterriza!_

_—¡Fuck yourself, men!_

_—¡Jódete!_

_— **¡CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS Y TU DEJA DE JODER JAY C!**_ — Akon estaba harto. — _¡y en caso de que lleve a la chica policía con él ni se te ocurra tocarla o te dejo sin miembro!, ¡Te lo advierto!._   _—_ Lo tomó por el cuello muy brusco y causándole presión al estrellarlo con la pared.  _—A ella la debo adiestrar por mi propia mano_. — le recalcó y acabó la agitada conversación.

En ese mismo local, El oficial Jefe Himura y 4 hombres de su escuadrón con la compañía de la Oficial Nikiforova  _(que no lucía el vestuario correspondiente ya que ella estaba en calidad de estudiante/civil de la T.S.P.A para tomar sus apuntes en la tarea individual que debía presentar.)_ Culminó la requisa rutinaria en una de los depósitos de menor envergadura y por ser de frecuente uso, no empleaban cámaras de seguridad. En medio del formulario verbal, una llamada entró al IPhone del señor Himura, (por órdenes de él, nadie disponía intercomunicadores ya que no lo vio necesario y en sí, la requisa sería sencilla.) Entonces, tras la insistencia del aparato y su vibrar, el Oficial Jefe le pidió el favor a Vickytoria de hacerlo. Mínimo, supuso que sería algún superior del  _F.P.J._

Vickytoria se retiró unos cuantos pasos del personal para no interrumpir con el proceso y al acceder, la voz angustiada de uno de los oficiales de su superior provisional la ha puesto en alerta. El muchacho ha declarado que han captado un par conversaciones que atravesaron su onda radial (siendo este, el ultimo día del sondeo o trabajo de inteligencia y aún no se había detenido por completo) Aparentemente los presuntos  _"trabajadores"_ que resultaron ser matones profesionales, hablaban de un amotinamiento o plan de choque a estas horas con varios entes policiales pero que su objetivo principal, era un Superior de Élite perteneciente al  _F.E.G.I.._.Que el funcionario jefe en cargado de la aduana estaría involucrado para tal barbarie, y que no tardaría en llevarlos al sitio para no darles tregua a su propia masacre.

_—¡Nosotros estamos a unos metros de donde están ustedes! ¡El auxiliar con quien hablan, también esta pringado y los trabajadores son secuaces de bajo rango que le custodian!... ¡Por eso necesito que me comunique inmediatamente con el jefe Himura y que salgan de ahí!...¿Señorita?...¿Señorita?_

_Vicky por cuestión de segundos llevó su mano a la boca. Quedo ida, temblando y sintiendo que todo se le escapaba..._

_"Oh Por Dios...Y-yuuri"..._ _— sintió una pesadez terrible, para ella era claro que el ataque era en su contra. Yuuri era y es el único Superior de alto rango entre los presentes que acudieron a esa reunión y que cumple con el requisito._

Se obligó a respirar para tranquilizar su irises nublados y reaccionar cambiando su semblante a uno más fuerte, no podía demostrar nervios o flaqueos y menos ahora, cuando Yuuri le necesita. Terminó la llamada, se fue en dirección de Himura y sus hombres, guardo la calma e hizo como si nada estuviera pasando. No obstante, Himura había reseñado su cambio de ánimo como sus gestos corporales, indicándole en su experiencia que algo no se encontraba bien y con ciertas señas que solo sus hombres conocen, le avisó se prepararan para cualquier cosa... Justo en el momento que el cínico auxiliar hablaba o preguntaba a los oficiales de que si tenían alguna u otra inquietud, Vicky se pone de tras de él y enunció una curiosa pregunta.

 _—¿Dime en que maldito lugar quieren armarle "su emboscada" a mi jefe o mis colegas?...¡Desgraciado! —_ desenfundando su pistola reglamentaria SIG-Sauer P228 que tenía cubriéndole con su camisa y escondida detrás en su espalda; la puso en un movimiento ágil sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de ese sujeto y liberando la palanca de seguridad para accionar el gatillo cuando le plazca. Este muy pávido, sudaba frió por la voz férrea y autoritaria en la joven.

_—¡Nikiforova-san!, ¡Cuidado!_

Los trabajadores al darse cuenta, trataron de hacer algún amague soltando tiros, los demás protegieron a su compañera sin saber que estaba pasando. Detrás de cada tumulto de mercancía, los bandos respondían con sus plomos al aire destrozando las maderas que sostenían los pesos de los paquetes que se trasladaban dentro de la Aduana. El auxiliar trató de huir, pero Nikiforova y Himura le seguían el ritmo en medio de ese descargue. De repente, uno de los tipos hizo un disparó sorprendiendo a Vickytoria al ayudar a uno de sus compañeros más el superior se interpuso quedando herido del hombro pero no fue en vano. El también alcanzó a regresar el favor con su proyectil atinando a la vena Orta y dando de baja al infeliz que les atacó.

 _—¡Señor Himura!..._ _—_ Vickytoria y el oficial Auxiliado gritaron desde su lugar.

Desea y quiere ir con él. Sin embargo, Himura se los impide diciéndoles que concentren sus energías en no dejar escapar al auxiliar, y ella habla con el muchacho pidiéndole que se quedara con el mientras Persigue al fugitivo. Los demás oficiales fueron a respaldarlos, Himura no detuvo su orden de detener a los sicarios y de ser necesario, ¡liquidarlos!... ¡Eran sus vidas o la de ellos!

La rata cobarde sigue corriendo en medio del laberinto de pilas, Nikiforova lo alcanza (es una bola de cebo andante y no es que tenga un gran físico que digamos) en el instante que logra divisar la puerta, esta se abre revelando al resto del personal pertenecientes del  _FPJ_ apuntándole sin miramientos.

Tal atolladero hace que él tenga un tras pie de modo abrupto cayéndose al suelo, trató de dar vuelta atrás y tres (3) tiros se concretan por parte de Nikiforova sabiendo su fuerte no son las armas bélicas; aun así, conoce el cómo portarlas y dar en zonas estratégicas para propiciar vacilaciones en sus adversarios. El auxiliar se rinde quedando sobre el suelo y muerto del miedo. El resto de matones debieron abandonar sus armas porque estaban en desventaja numérica a causa de las bajas.

Pasado que le leyeran sus derechos o amordazaran a los sinvergüenzas en ese depósito, que trataran de curar improvisadamente el hombro al señor Himura y Acomodaran a un lado la cantidad de cuerpos abatidos en pleno combate, los oficiales interrogaban al auxiliar para sacarle información sobre el lugar exacto en donde se ejecutaría la vil acción, pero el tipo estaba reacio a soltar prenda o cualquier pista.

Himura, sentía que los agobiantes minutos se estaban desperdiciando, necesitaba resultados, sus chicos no lo estaban logrando pues por mucho que superen en edad a Vickytoria o sean brillantes con el desmantelamiento de drogas, los encares no son lo suyo. Cuando pensó intervenir, Vickytoria siendo como es, se paró sin darle oportunidad al Señor Himura, aplicando lo poco que aprendió en Katsuki o Plisetsky sobre métodos rápidos, y le encajo un golpe al auxiliar en toda su quijada.

_—¡Esto es un atropello a mi persona! ¡¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este?!_

_—Uno bastante especial._ _—_ Fue sarcástica y templada al tiempo que agitaba su muñeca con cabreo...  _—Señor Himura, dígales a sus hombres que a partir de aquí, yo me encargo._

 _—¡Todo suyo Nikiforova-San!_   _—_ Cedió su turno.  _—¡Los demás se quedan en su lugar!_

_—¡Pero jefe!...¡¿Se enloqueció?! ¡Ella es una aprendiz!_

_—Sé muy bien lo que hago, ahora cierren el pico y aprendan de una buena vez el cómo se debe hacer un buen careo por parte de un Oficial... Lo cierto es, que por ser de la Guardia Imperial, sus métodos varían y se nos sale de nuestra jurisdicción. —_ comentó confiado.

 _—¿Imperial?... —_ ninguno de los muchachos comprendía.

Himura ya había sido advertido por Yuuri que Nikiforova por muy estudiante en formación que fuese o por muy dulce o joven que sea ... Era de armas tomar y no por nada se había ganado con gran gesta su lugar como Oficial en el __F.E.G.I_  _y que mejor momento que este, para ver sus potencialidades.

_—¨¡Y en cuanto a ti, no te lo diré otra vez! ¡Será mejor que confieses todo lo que sepas!_

_—U-Una mujer c-como tú...D-debbería estar en su casa y..y...y ... **¡Waaaaaahhhhhh!**  ....—_Jaló del gatillo y la bala rozó por toda su cabellera. Pensó que iba a morir.  _— _¡ **¡Por Kami-sama, estás locaaa!! ¡Ni siquiera eres oficial y en caso de serlo, lo que haces se llama tortura! ¡Te puedo demandar!**_ — _gritó el otro espantado y con gallos en su voz.

 _—¡ _Hazlo si quieres, pero esto se pondrá peor si no hablas pronto!_  — e_lla con mal temperamento, ha de ponerse más cerca de ese cobarde  _—¡Escúchame bien, pelmazo de lo que sea! ...Yo no soy cualquier niñita de kínder jugando con muñecas, **¡SOY LA OFICIAL IMPERIAL DE** **ÉLITE** **NIKIFROVA, PERTENECIENTE AL F.E.G.I DE SHIBUYA!**_

_Le ladró su cargo en toda su cara dejándole más cagado que antes, y completamente hundido._

_—Quizás los Oficiales del FPJ por su condición ordinaria se vean limitados, pero yo gozo de ciertos privilegios especiales para volarme conductos ¿Y qué crees?_ _—le tomó de sus harapos sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma en toda su sien, — _Esto es válido, "cariño". Por más que declares es tu palabra contra la mía y de mis colegas. ¡NO ME RETES O ME TOMES POR ESTUPIDA!__

Esa acción asombró a los oficiales del  _FPJ_ y enmudeció al resto de alimañas capturadas porque ellos no sabían que la chica tuviese tal cargo y habían inferido que aún era estudiante en la  _T.S.P.A_ _..._ El único que por supuesto no se inmutó o se sorprendió de dicho detalle fue Himura. Sin embargo, comprobó la calidad de la cual hablaba Katsuki de Nikiforova.

 _— _Ahora, Se supone que yo no debería meterme en problemas porque estoy en calidad de aprendiz, pero resulta que los idiotas a los que sirves para tu podrida porquería, quieren hacerle daño a mis amigos y también a mi Jefe y eso no lo voy a permitir._  — _sentenció ella con esa llamarada azul que expelía de sus ojos o la bravura que traía consigo.  _— _Así que te lo repetiré una última vez, y respóndeme bien, porque tal vez... ¡La próxima bala la descargue en tus bolas y puedes apostarlo!_  —_su glamur y etiqueta se perdieron dejando a relucir toda dureza. 

_— _¿Dime en dónde tienen a mis compañeros y a "mí" Teniente Coronel?__

_—Yo... Yo... No lo..._

_— **¡DÍLO, MALDITA SEA!** —_Vocifero muy amenazante y estaba dispuesta a darle un cañonazo en ese lugar.

_— **¡¡AHHHHAAAAGGGGG!!!!! ¡¡Por favor no me mates, tengo esposa y 5 hijos que mantener!!**_

_— **¡¡LE HARÉ EL FAVOR DE LIBRARLOS DE UNA BAZOFIA COMO TÚ!!**_

_—¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! **¡ME RINDO! ¡** ELLOS ESTÁN EN LA ULTIMA BODEGA DE LA ADUANA! ¡HAY COMO UN TOTAL DE 30 A 40 HOMBRES ALLÍ, SIN CONTAR A LOS PROPIOS HERMANOS KAZUMA!¡Lo de ustedes fue un imprevisto... yo solo cumplía ordenes pero por lo que más quieras!  **¡¡¡QUITAME ESA COSA DE ENCIMAAAAA!!! Wahajaaaagggg... Nh... Snifff...** —_Acabó llorando y orinándose sobre sí mismo. Vickytoria vio que sus reacciones eran honestas.

 _—¡Bien ya lo oyeron, debemos movilizarnos!_ _—_ declaró el Oficial Jefe.

 _—Pero...Nosotros somos menos, señor. —_  habló uno sus los oficiales.

_— _Es obvio que necesitamos refuerzos. Sin embargo, nuestro superior y compañeros de lucha apelan a nuestro apoyo.__

_— _¡Y mientras más hablemos sobre si ir o no, ellos siguen peligrando! ... Yo...¡Tengo que estar allá!__

_—¡Nikiforova-San!....¡Santo cielo!, ¡Ustedes acompáñenla, yo iré más atrás!._

_N_ ikiforova arrancó sola y algunos hombres le siguieron el paso. Señor Himura al ver ese movimiento precipitado en la joven llamó a varios cuadrantes cercanos del lugar comentándoles la agravante situación aunque tardaran como sus 20 o 15 minutos en llegar. entre tanto, Vicky con su arma en la mano, solo quería que a sus amigos no les ocurriera nada malo, en especial a Yuuri...

Porque si bien le dijo en sus enojos infantiles pocas horas atrás que en caso de que el sufriera algún problema no le ayudaría, todo fue por simple arranque o una querella, nunca visionaría algo así. ¡Claro que no!, él es su amigo, su jefe, y alguien muy importante para ella en este momento de su vida como para la pequeña criatura de 5 años que le espera en casa. Si Yuuki recibiera la noticia de que a su tío le aconteció una calamidad... Ella no tendría las agallas o el corazón para arrojarle tal noticia. Sin mencionar que sus amigos corrían la misma suerte...¡Tenía que actuar ya!

 _— _¡¡Allí está, ese es el lugar!!! **¡¡Rápido!!**_ —_desesperada hasta decir no más, Vicky poco a poco se separaba del grupo.

_—¡Esperenos Señorita Nikforova!_

_—¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Si no nos apresuramos los matarán!... ¡Yuuri! ...¡Chicos!... ¡Resistan!_

Simultáneamente, Katsuki y su equipo ya estaban en la boca del lobo, la bodega retirada fue preparada a prueba de todo sonido, (sin mencionar del poco personal aduanero presente y del cual sobra decir que eran asesinos a sueldo) El Funcionario los traía en ese son de visitar sitios específicos para que vieran la transparencia y sus procederes, que la aduana de Shibuya era libre de toda "corrupción" y claro, acabaron dentro de la función principal que daría inicio en pocos minutos.

Raven, Jay C. y Akon vitoreaban desde una de las partes altas de esa bodega, solo esperaban la hora indicada para bajar y darle la estocada final.

 _— _Esta mierda no se hizo para mí. ¡Odio estas cosas de oficina!_  — _el rezongar de Yuri brilló con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y caminaba de mala gana.

_—¡Ya párale al pedo, ruso quejón! Tú querías ser policía ¿No? ¡Ahora te la tragas, güey!_

_—¡Haz caso gatito!... Pfff...jajajaja._

Jean y de la iglesia tenían un solo relajo con los otros oficiales riendo del malestar en el ruso, por el contrario al japonés, él no se sentía tranquilo y nada de este recorrido le estaba gustando, Phitchit lo notó.

 _—¿Yuuri, ocurre algo?—_ susurró por lo bajo.

_— _Sé que Himura-San nos dijo que no confiáramos del todo en ese tipo y estoy por pensar que tuvo razón. En la mayoría de sus respuestas se tensó demasiado...Algo oculta y no me equivoco.__

_—Yo opino lo mismo que el TC._ _—_ acotó Altin desconfiado desde su lugar.

_—¡Llegamos!_

El sujeto, que se prestó para tal vileza dio una palmada cuyo eco se escuchaba a su alrededor, era la señal que el funcionario quedó en hacer a los secuaces de sus jefes. Ellos se fueron armando con sus metralletas, fusiles y pistolas al ubicarse como sombras sobre los puntos ciegos.

 _— _Hace poco, esta bodega fue remodelada con fines de mejorar nuestro servicio, Señor Katsuki y como verá, no tenemos muchas cosas aquí...— "Tan solo muchas armas y hombres sedientos de sangre para acabar con usted"_  — _le miró con una sonrisa pesada esperando que pronto los Kazumas concluyan su ataque...

Yuuri le observaba serio, cerro su mano en un puño creando mucha presión, denotando que el ambiente no le gustaba y una tenue luz blanca, una casi imperceptible que rechinaba en su placa de oficial logró acaparar su atención visual, en ningún segundo le perdió el rastro mientras que el funcionario seguía con su retahíla y entonces... Yuuri hizo caso a sus sentidos reaccionando ofensivamente ¡Era una mira láser!

_— **¡TODOS CÚBRANSE YA!...**_

La agresiva emboscada se inició con ese ajuste de balas dejando sangre, Casquillos, polvo, y varios caídos del en el proceso. Yuuri se sintió impotente por no poder hacer gran cosa por sus hombres, estaba enojado por no tener un control de la situación. Muchos proyectiles iban o venían de cualquier lado y de ese resultado fugaz como letal, Solo 6 seis (10) Oficiales quedaron en pie protegiéndose como pudieran usando las pilas de bases hechas de madera reforzada o los objetos gigantes en su entorno y respondían causando una fuerte impresión a los contrarios.

 _—¡SI ME ENCUENTRO A ESE ASQUEROSO  FUNCIONARIO INFELIZ QUE NOS TENDIÓ LA TRAMPA EN MI CAMINO, LO HARÉ BORSCHT!_ _—_ Yuri maniobraba con rabia su disparar.

 _—¡MANTÉN LA CALMA PLISETSKY!_ _¡TENEMOS QUE PROTEGERNOS DE ESOS BASTARDOS! ESTAMOS EN DESVENTAJA!_ _—_ Otabek lo aterrizó, él al igual que su colega tenía una fuerte aversión por esa jugada sucia. 

 _—¡¿DIME QUE YA PUDISTE CABRÓN?!_ _—_ Leo cubría las espaldas del tailandés desde otro lugar, y como todos estaba desesperado.  _—¡ESTOS CULEROS DE POCA MADRE! ¡NOS ESTÁN DANDO DURO SIN VASELINA!_

 _—¡_ _NO PUEDO PEDIR REFUERZOS!, ¡LA BODEGA TIENE ALGUNA SEÑAL QUE BLOQUEA  MI ONDA RADIAL! —_ Phitchit trató de comunicarse a la  base central, pero fue inútil.

 _—¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESTO NO ES BUENO! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE ELLOS NOS TIENEN RODEADOS!_ _—_ Calculó Jean con mas sal en la yaga.

 _—¡SIGUE INSISTIENDO PHICHIT!_ _—_  Ordenó Yuuri.  _—¡_ _Y LOS DEMÁS  MANTENGAN SU POSICIÓN! ¡REPITO!, ¡MANTENGAN SU POSICIÓN Y RESISTAN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN ANTE EL ENEMIGO! ... **¡¿AH?! ¡CUIDADO!**_

En esas, uno (1) de los Oficiales Imperiales que estaban más adelante que Yuuri  se vio sorprendido por algunas ráfagas y en su descuido fue herido. Katsuki fue en su rescate esquivando con agilidad las balas que se incrustaban en los montículos de pilas u objeto de metal hasta llegar con el subordinado pero ahora se encontraba atrapado en ese torbellino y dependiendo de la resistencia de su campo de protección natural...  

 _— **¡OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA, OLVIDENSE DEL RESTO Y DÍSPARENLE AL MALNACIDO!**_ _—_ Uno de lo sicarios con más bagaje distinguió a Katsuki y dio la señal de abatirlo a como de lugar. Plisetsky de dio cuenta que ahora una gran parte de la lluvia de proyectiles se iban hacia el Superior japonés. por lo que no tardó de deducir que dicha trampa no era con ellos, era en contra su jefe.

 _ _— **¡HEY, ESOS TIPOS QUIEREN AL CERDO! ¡HAY QUE AYUDARLE!**_ —_El tigre va con él sin titubeos y los demás le siguen el ritmo.  no puede permitir ese descarte podrido y rastrero sobre quien es su Jefe directo y gran camarada. Todos reunidos sobre llevan la situación infernal y frustrando el hecho pensado a sus enemigos.

 _ **"** El maldito resulto ser bueno" **...** — _pensó. 

Akon Kazuma en lo alto admirando el espectáculo, creyó que estarían perturbados con ese ataque sorpresa, pero ya vio que una vez más no es así.. _. S_ e enfrentaba a unos enemigos dignos de su presencia, en especial al japonés que aun estando en desventaja logró acabar con algunos de sus hombres. Dio la orden de darles con todo, las municiones en contra aumentaron y pronto alzó su voz.  _— **Raven, Jay C... ¡Es hora de mandar al diablo a esos perros!**_

El líder Yakuza fue a su destino a para darse el gusto de matarlos personalmente.

El Capitán Chulanont, el Subteniente Altin, el Fedérale De la Iglesia, los Cabos Plisetsky y Leroy, y su jefe, el Teniente Coronel Katsuki con el personal restante, los tienen en grandes aprietos y de no encontrar la manera de salir bien librados en esa matanza, este sería "¡El adiós definitivo!"...

       

 **F** rente a frente en la ola infernal y poco antes de las 5:45 PM, los proyectiles hacían su labor de perforar y destrozar todo a su paso, resquebrajando las ventanas o vidrios, exceptuando las compuertas y/o cualquier otra cosa que estuviese reforzada **.** La precaria situación tenía a nuestros oficiales al borde de ser eliminados, además de varios caídos, dentro de ellos elsubordinado que fue rescatado, más ahora estaban brindándole auxilio, teniéndolo reclinado a un costado de la barricada improvisada. Con la respiración errática y expulsando bocanadas de sangre tras aquellas balas propinadas en su cuerpo, no dejaba de culparse por la "novatada" que había cometido.

_—Se...señor, fue mi...Culpa. Por mi d-descui-do... Nos...Ng....Nos tienen d-donde ellos... q-que...rían..._

_—¡Oficial! ¡Escúcheme! ¡Pronto saldremos de esto! ¡Resista!_

Aseguró el Teniente Coronel al meterle conversación como un distractor. Se había quitado su chaleco imperial para acuñar la parte más afectada y detener algo del fluido rojo que yacía desmedidamente en aquel hombre, mientras que el Cabo Primero arremetía con su arma a los demás desde su posición. Sin embargo, con la gravedad en sus heridas y el conteo paulatino que el jefe japonés llevaba de las pulsaciones en su oficial, era cuestión tiempo para que lamentablemente pereciera en el acto y que en una gesta reverencial como digna, Katsuki le cubriese con la palma de su mano esos ojos blancos, ajenos y carentes de vida o que deslizara sus dedos cerrándoselos.

_— ¡TSK! ¡MALDITOS!_

_— ¡JODANSE, PUTOS CABRONES!_

Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia y más atrás el resto del equipo se enardecieron fuertemente, soltando la furia contenida. El caos constante y punzante continuaba sobrecogiendo a los Oficiales, que en su intento de mantener todas sus señales en alto, no dimitían a dejar la lucha inconclusa, aún si sus municiones ya empezaban a escasear o que hubiesen colegas abatidos en el piso ensangrentado. Katsuki también poseía detrás de su mirar marrón con tintes de fuego consumidor el mismo sentimiento de desprecio e ira, pero él era la cabeza y debía aterrizarlos, le urgía pensar fríamente y armar un plan de contingencia o si no sus emociones les pasarían a todos una cruda factura, sin mencionar a las familias que esperan su regreso con bien...

Aunque conociendo bien a sus hombres, en caso de que no lograran escapar, ellos preferirían morir a ser capturados. Él compartía la misma idea, dispuesto a resistir lo más que pueda el complot.

La enorme infraestructura de acero y concreto de 3 pisos, más la planta principal y con un área que rondaba aproximadamente 6.500 metros y 15.000 en terreno, seguía cubierta estratégicamente por mercenarios del bando contrario. Lucían con desdén sus artefactos mortales y no contenían el descargue bélico dentro del lugar. Las chispas y rebotes incandescentes de los proyectiles desmoronaban gradualmente la fortaleza que protegía a los operarios del  _F.E.G.I._  No obstante ellos, firmes y a pie de cuesta, se las ingeniaban para atinarle a uno que otro opresor en sus cabezas o cuellos, haciendo que por producto de la gravedad, cayeran directamente hacia el suelo.

Akon y sus hermanos bajaron a la segunda planta, se encontraban armados y preparados para entrar en el clímax de la asombrosa función. El secuaz que dirigía la puesta le lanzó una mirada y éste, solo hizo un ademán en sus dedos indicándole que hiciera un pare. Claramente, su lacayo no dudó en dar la orden de detener la injusta mansalva.

El silencio imperaba por todo el lugar, sin escucharse siquiera un respirar. Era uno asfixiante que solo dejaba más y más aturdidos tanto a los oficiales que observaban de un lado a otro con escama, así como a sus adversarios que no renunciaban de apuntar con sus miras láseres hacia los puntos donde se concentraban sus objetivos. Uno que figuraba de forma vertiginosa y cuyo conteo, solo apresaba una y otra y otra vez los minutos transcurridos... Minutos que hacían el aire inestable y precario en esa intemperie que para bien o mal, no había cesado en arrebatarles la paz.

Fuera del rollo, la oficial Nikiforova al encontrarse a pocos metros del lado sur de la bodega, oculta detrás del enorme container junto a los otros Oficiales ordinarios del FPJ, veían la forma de ingresar, más tuvieron el inconveniente de toparse con cuatro trabajadores (vigías). Según Himura y lo explicado por el auxiliar capturado, la bodega fue remodelada específicamente para cometer aquella bajeza en pleno día sin levantar ninguna sospecha y cualquier onda radial diferente a los aparatos que ellos poseyeran que trataran de emitir sus caracteres a las bases centrales cercanas sería inútil, pues estando dentro de ella se bloquearán automáticamente...

En diez minutos llegarían los cuadrantes restantes pero necesitaban adentrarse como sea y dar una reseña para el ingreso. Tras analizar la situación y en vista de que sólo podrían comunicarse utilizando los aparatos que los trabajadores falsos portaban, a Vickytoria repentinamente se le había ocurrido una idea algo descabellada, y que de funcionar ¡Sí o sí, entrará!

Aquellos hombres se detuvieron un tanto para descansar, conversando abiertamente de lo vigoroso que sería tener a varios policías de mierda a su merced. Luego, en medio de esta, Vickytoria se les manifestó con su típico aire "despistado", saludándoles con una fingida simpatía, para darse así un bajo perfil ante el grupo. Sin duda alguna les pareció curioso o inusual porque se supone que un civil del común no debería rondar en esta área y menos a estas horas de la tarde, pero una vez más, ella supo desviar sus sospechas. Les dijo que se había extraviado de la comitiva que le acompañaba y mostró su pase de credencial, asegurándoles que tenía media hora deambulando por ahí y que apenas los vio, quiso preguntarles el camino para devolverse.

Claro, sin sospechar el plan armado los secuaces cayeron a la redonda. Aquello les brindó tiempo a los dos oficiales para moverse con rapidez y de esta manera situarse detrás de ellos. Vicky concretó su señal muda a sus colegas y procedieron el ataque, dejando noqueados a tres de los cuatro tipos. El último de ellos en el instante que quiso reaccionar, debió haberse quedarse inmóvil, puesto que con un movimiento rápido, la oficial lo desarmó con la agilidad de un lince, apuntándole frontal a la altura de sus ojos y ni hablar de las palabras que expresó con dureza en su mirada.

_—¡Si haces alguna salida en falso, no respondo y ellos tampoco!_

Apresaron a los tres inconscientes con esposas en sus pies y manos, los despojaron de sus ropas y tomaron los Walkie-talkies especiales. Vicky le comunicó al Oficial Jefe Himura de modo fugaz que su idea era ingresar con uno de los secuaces, haciendo que éste les guiara al puerto de control y desactivar el sistema que bloquea sus señales radiales, y a su vez, pretendía dejar las compuertas abiertas para que los dos escuadrones pudieran incorporarse, de allí a que usaran sus vestuarios.

Himura sabía en primera instancia que la maniobra era peligrosa, sin embargo, aquello fue lo más acertado ya que no disponían de los segundos para crear algo más ostentoso. ¡Le dio el aval a ella y a sus muchachos!

Uno de los oficiales se quedó haciendo guardia a los capturados, con otros de los Walkie-talkies en mano para acoger las novedades de sus compañeros y recibir a su Jefe con el personal. Vickytoria y el otro oficial se fueron, llevándose al bandido con ellos para dar marcha a su objetivo principal. Avanzaron como si nada a través del lugar, el tipo disimulaba demasiado bien sus temores pese a tener la pistola de Vickytoria presionando uno de sus costados, como recordatorio de que si trataba de jugar sucio, sería su fin. La bodega no tenía cámaras en otros puntos que no fuese el sitio principal donde estaba aconteciendo el hecho y la mayor parte de los sujetos se encontraban allá siguiendo la orden de su líder, por lo que pudieron llegar sin problemas al puesto de control del tercer piso.

El secuaz fue amarrado por Vickytoria (junto a dos operarios más que se toparon en su destino) y su otro colega logró desactivar aquel campo magnético que bloqueaba toda onda o frecuencia radial distinta, con éxito. Adicional a ello, ha de quitar los seguros internos o externos a todas las compuertas de esa prisión disfrazada de bodega.

Por otra parte, en los 4 monitores se reflejaba esa imagen de Yuuri y de sus amigos aferrándose a sus vidas o teniendo a esos infelices acorralándoles a su merced. Vicky se desajustó y temió lo peor... La presión se sintió aún más cuando el Líder Yakuza, responsable del atentado, se divisó con una oportunista y gélida sonrisa, haciendo gala de su hablar.

 _—Vaya, vaya, vaya...Yo esperaba al tal "Katsuki" que siempre se nos cruza en nuestro jodido camino y no a sus perros, pero debo admitir que están bien entrenados. —_ el eco de un par de "claps" se escucharon con sorna.  _—Eso significa que mi gente y yo nos vamos a divertir. —_ Yuuri reconoció la voz profunda y la figura apática de Akon sobre la plataforma.

 _—Señores Kazuma... Yo no esperaba que el T.C Katsuki viniera con una comitiva grande. —_ comunicó el funcionario.

 _—Igual no es algo que podamos solucionar. ¡Cumpliste bien tu trabajo! —_ dijo Jay C, dándole un gran fajo de dólares.

 _—¡Basta de charlas y vayamos al grano! —_ repuntó Raven. _—Akon, ya los tenemos a nuestra merced, solo da la orden y acábalos de una vez._

_—Déjame saborear un poco del momento ¿Quieres?_

_—Pero Bro..._

_—Ya... Di... **"Mi"**... Orden. —_Las pupilas dilatadas le indicaron peligrosamente a Raven que su hermano no daría su brazo a torcer. Eso lo fastidiaba en cierto modo y Akon prosiguió, girando su rostro siniestro con los perros acorralados.  _—El lío es... Que yo solo quería a una persona, a ti... Katsuki. Me da igual el resto de escorias que te rodean, más yo sé que eres... —_ aquí se burló con propiedad, exagerando los gestos en su cuerpo _. —Mmmm... Digamos que eres de esos "hombres honorables" que ya no existen y que sacrificaría su vida por la de su gente, ¿No es así, Katsuki?_

Desde cada esquina, su ejército estaba la expectativa, sus sentidos estaban en máxima alerta para evitar más " _sorpresas"._

 _—Claro que lo eres, te he observado. —_ caminaba con pausa, llevando sus manos en los bolsillo, Katsuki permanecía callado y serio desde su lugar. _—Es solo cuestión de mirar el cómo te pones por varios de tus hombres cuando les ves morir. Lo ocurrido en el día de hoy con ellos es **"tu culpa"**  y solo  **"tuya"**_

_— ¡No lo escuches!_

_— ¡No caigas y ni te presiones!_

Phichit y Leo conocían lo delicado que era para Yuuri afrontar aquella clase de circunstancias sobre sí mismo, viendo cómo él nunca dejó de crucificarse por las vivencias o demonios de su pasado.

 _—Pero puedes redimirte con algo sencillo. Si te entregas a mí, daré la señal a mis hombres para que no terminen de acribillar a los pocos parásitos que te quedan y que ellos se larguen. ¿Qué dices?_ — la línea blanca que se entrevía en su boca, delataba el cinismo invocado de sus actos.

 _—Yo lo haría. Es una buena oferta. —_ Apoyó Raven con indiferencia al tirar la colilla de marihuana al suelo.

_— ¡Hijos de perra!..._

_— ¡Repítelo, desgraciado!_

_— ¡Plisetsky, Leroy, a sus lugares!_

Yuri y Jean cabreados por la proposición de los contrarios, estaban por moverse de su estancia y que de no ser porque Yuuri los tomó a ambos con fuerza desde su vestimenta, quién sabe qué clase de desastre se habría desatado con esas miras láseres activadas.

 _— ¡¿No pensarás hacer lo que esa porquería te dice?!—_ bramó Yuri en respuesta.

 _— ¡Mi Cabo tiene razón, T.C! —_ Jean concordó.

 _— ¡Sabes perfectamente que cabrones como él se valdrán de cualquier pedo! —_ Leo no se mordió la lengua, cantándole sus verdades.

 _—Nosotros no le permitiremos que haga una locura como esa, Señor. —_  Otabek fue directo.

 _— **¡Y YO DEBO VELAR POR LA SEGURIDAD DE USTEDES, MALDITA SEA!** —_La voz potenciada en Yuuri fue clara, retumbando por todo el lugar y callando de una cualquier alegato. _**—¡ME QUIERE A MÍ!**_

 _— **¡Y YO TE RECUERDO QUE NO ESTÁS SOLO!** —_Phichit se impuso ante Yuuri con furor, dejándole estático. Así mismo, se dirigió a los demás y los aterrizó por ser el mayor del grupo. _— ¡Me sobra decirles a todos que tenemos familia y seres queridos que desean vernos!... ¡Aquí nadie se sacrificará y no es momento de discusiones! Busquemos...—_ trató de relajarse y mostrar una mejor actitud, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ejercer voz de mando. _—Busquemos la forma de salir de esta y mantengámonos juntos lo más que podamos, chicos._

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás a mí por las buenas, o tendré que hacerlo por las malas, Katsuki? —_ Akon les interrumpió, percibiéndose un goce retorcido en sus palabras _. —Sabes de sobra que si llevo a cabo la segunda opción, tu gente se muere. Estás en desventaja...Tus defensas están por desplomarse y si quisiera, desde hace rato tendrías una lluvia de balas volándote los sesos junto a tu equipo en su lugar y no está "amena" conversación._

Realmente disfrutaba tener el control, provocando inseguridades dentro de todos. Vickytoria, observando la discusión desde el puerto de control, no podía soportar ni un segundo más el desasosiego generado en sus colegas a causa de ese criminal o su amenaza visualizada en pantalla, él solo jugueteaba con ellos.

_— ¡Hay que hacer algo!...¡Lo que sea! —exclamó Vickytoria, dando un golpe al escritorio._

_—Guarde la calma Oficial, no podemos hacer mucho por el momento, el señor Himura recién rodea el lugar y sin los apoyos será imposible ayudarlos. Lo único que se me ocurriría, es buscar algún distractor para ganar tiempo y así el jefe pueda intervenir, pero no sé cómo..._

_—¿Un distractor? ¡Como si en estos momentos tuviésemos cabeza para pensar!... —_ Vickytoria solo podía frustrarse, pasándose la mano por su flequillo, dejando salir su estrés y pateando con rabia a cualquier lado, más el golpe en dicho sitio hizo que por momentos las luces parpadearan. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe... Ese suceso le entregó en sus manos el posible distractor y quizás la solución momentánea para que sus amigos salieran ilesos.

Tomó de las solapas al reo, preguntándole en tono demandante si en ese lugar también tenía la manipulación total de las corrientes eléctricas. El tipo temblando, le explicó que detrás de las cabinas se encontraban todos los fluidos principales o cuñas que controlaban la electricidad. Al escuchar aquello, el oficial entendió las intenciones de la joven. Los escuadrones corrían por los distintos pasajes del segundo piso, les faltaban un par de pasos para arribar a las compuertas donde se encontraban los grupos armados y el oficial manifestó el plan a trazar, lo cual a Himura le pareció estupendo. Una vez que el punto de quiebre se diera, sería la justa adecuada para atacar.

Vicky solo esperaba la orden para dar por entendido que estaban posicionados. Como las señales radiales ya se encontraban desbloqueadas, pudo mandarle un "Beep" a su Capitán (de hacerlo con Yuuri sería aún más complicado, además de obtener un regaño seguro), cosa que al hámster le sorprendió cuando sintió la notificación de mensaje de su Biper en vibrador y aún más al saber de qué quién era o que trajera consigo refuerzos y en lo que eso transcurría... La astucia en sus ojos le renovó por completo.

 _— ¡Al diablo con todo!—_ Jay C claramente ya se estaba hartando, estiró el brazo que sostenía su arma enviándoles la respuesta a los oficiales de que su tiempo de espera se había acabado.  _— ¿Entonces vendrás o no, policía de mierda?—_ los sicarios a sueldo de su clan imitaron el mismo movimiento malintencionado con cualquier armamento en sus manos.

 _—¡Lo siento, pero este "policía amargado de mierda" lo necesitamos! ¡¿Cierto Señores?! —_ encaró Chulanont con atrevimiento.

Los otros colegas no tenían sospecha de lo acaecido, pero al estar pendientes de no permitir que esos malnacidos acabaran con su jefe, en la misma tónica dieron un  _"¡Sí Señor!",_ defendiendo su decisión sin miedo alguno y mostrando de igual forma sus pistolas o fusiles.

 _—¡Además, no puedo entregárselos, ese desgraciado cuatro ojos aún tiene una deuda personal conmigo en el rink! —_ Plisetsky le recordó lo de su revancha.

Leroy, Altin y De la Iglesia rompieron esa tensión al negar con una línea mordaz y socarrona de los arranques del Cabo ruso, sin dejar de mostrar sus armamentos a los enemigos.

 _—Espero y con esto te quede claro que esta pelea no es del todo tuya, Yuuri... No estás solo, Amigo. —_  El Capitán Chulanont sonrió alegre y confiado ante sus palabras.

Yuuri, al intentar absorber lo escuchado o al salir de su conmoción por tal acción en ellos, al tiempo que él también empuñaba su revólver hacía los Kazumas, no pensó que sus hombres fueran capaces de llegar tan lejos por él. Nunca se consideró alguien importante, nunca se visionó de ese modo.

 _—Pase lo que pase, es un honor estar con ustedes, caballeros. —_  el hecho le dio un respiro en medio de sus tribulaciones, para así recuperar su determinación y mirada severa.

Y tan pronto, que Jay C daría el último comando de acribillarlos...

 _—¡Ja! ¡Me quito el nombre si los tocas, infeliz!... —_ la careta enojona, graciosa y boca acorazonada en esa oficial direccionaron el plan. _—¡AHORA OFICIAL!_

_—¡COMO DIGA!_

Himura dio el aviso que tenían el campo cubierto y la Oficial Imperial junto al Oficial Ordinario bajaron simultáneamente todas las cuñas, apagando la fuente eléctrica. Eso permitió el paso a la oscuridad temporal del lugar, que el campo de visión se viese algo relegada para que los escuadrones abrieran ágilmente por puntos ciegos de la bodega y entrando de golpe por los portones del segundo piso, llegando a tomar por sorpresa a los enemigos y causando confusión.

 _— **¡ALTO! ¡Somos del Escuadrón de Policía del FPJ de Shibuya!** —_Himura arrasó con esa premisa.

_— ¡¿Cómo carajos fue que....?!_

_— **¡ABRAN FUEGO!**_

Jugaron su papel desde el inicio y disparando sin titubear, Raven, Jay C y Akon se dividieron por grupos para hacerles frente. Katsuki, Altin, Leroy, De la Iglesia y Plisetsky al percatarse de esa salvada milagrosa, iban a la par del Capitán Chulanont. La tarde caía tornándose más peligrosa sobre aquella tormenta de balas, estruendos y gritos. Dando de baja a cuanto individuo en su camino y con prisa, pudieron ir por las escaleras con el fin de colaborar a los escuadrones que luchaban incesantemente en los pisos superiores, y al oír el resumen de Chulanont sobre el despliegue que se había apañado gracias a que los del  _F.P.J_ se ubicaban en el mismo sitio...

 _—No me digas que... —_ Katsuki no pudo completar su oración cuando esquivó a un sujeto, golpeándole en la quijada para ahorrar su munición, y volteó con dejos de preocupación hacia su colega.

 _— ¡Sí! ¡El señor Himura, su escuadrón y Nikiforov aún siguen aquí! —_ Chulanont acabó la sentencia, a su vez que daba un par de combos en su defensa o que Jean y Otabek se petrificaran.

 _— ¿Y cómo chingaos esa canija llegó acá? —_ Leo dijo aquello acompañado de una cara apabullante y chistosa.

 _— ¡¿Carajo?! ¡¿Acaso importa?! —_ Yuri de pésimo humor y con su última bala gastada, optó por cercenar a sus enemigos a punta de cuchillos tácticos, perforando justo sus venas ortas. _—Ahora no solo tenemos que evitar que nos jodan, si no también encontrar a esa Conejo escurridiza para que no se tope con alguno de esos Kazumas y... ¡OE!... ¡OE!... ¡CERDO!_

 _— ¡HEY! ¡ESPÉRATE, PINCHE KATSUKI! —_ le llamó Leo, pero fue inútil.

_— ¡Altin y Leroy, encuéntrese con el Oficial Jefe Himura! ¡Aprovechemos el caos o que ya no hay bloqueo en nuestras señales para pedir más refuerzos y contener a esa gente lo más que podamos! ¡Plistesky y De la Iglesia! ¡Vienen conmigo! ¡No podemos dejar a Katsuki solo!_

_— ¡Como diga Capitán!_

La redada siguió su pie de fondo mientras que en el segundo piso se libraba una batalla más equilibrada. Las balas no detenían su trayectoria, a menos que llegaran a encontrarse con cualquier sujeto, ya fuese policía o enemigo, sin importar quien, solo había derramamiento de sangre, gritos de guerra, zanjadas y un fuerte espíritu que amparaba las vicisitudes de parte y parte.

Al despojarse de la rudimentaria pieza industrial aduanera de color blanco, para quedar meramente con sus atuendos habituales, Vickytoria y el oficial decidieron ir en busca de sus colegas. Sin embargo, justo al lado norte de esos pasillos, el menor de los Kazuma declaraba una fuerte discusión con su hermano mayor sobre en quién recaía la culpa, mientras que mataban a sus contrincantes o el que Raven no les prestara atención, centrándose en su famosa maniobra especial y sacarse a varios de encima. Entre tanto, Akon se había hastiado con cabreo, dando la reseña a sus hombres en ir preparando los vehículos para salir de allí inmediatamente y que fueran trasladando la poca droga que quedaba en la aduana. El escozor de su sed o su frustración por el cómo se boicoteó su baraja fue un golpe duro a su ego. ¿Cómo rayos se salieron las cosas de control en menos de un segundo?... De tener al culpable en sus manos, lo hará trizas...

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥🔥_

 

**_Bodega B10 / Segundo Piso (Aduana principal de Shibuya) - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Mayo del 2017 - 6:00 PM_

 

 **C** ambiamos de escena, tenemos a un Katsuki desesperado usando su intercomunicador para contactarse con su pupila, viendo que el  _F.P.J._ le suministró uno provisional, pero parecía que el destino se la juega honda, con saber que está dañado.

_—¡¿Nikiforov, en dónde estás?!, ¡Maldición!_

Katsuki se movía sumamente rápido, zigzagueando para esquivar cualquier cosa a su paso, o simplemente con un sólo movimiento de su katana, eliminando los obstáculos y enemigos en medio de la penumbra y el claro traslúcido que captaban las ventanas con el irónico ocaso, al tiempo que eran salpicadas por cada rebanada ensangrentada que daba. La agilidad y destreza prevista no paraba de asombrar a un arisco Plisetsky que en cierta forma, buscaba seguirle el paso junto a sus otros superiores.

_—¡Demonios! ...¡Juro que ese cerdo me las pagará por hacerme correr tanto! ¿Cómo coños puede ir tan rápido y moverse así con esa cosa? ¿Es un maldito samurái o qué?_

_—¡Me cae que ese "chino culero" trabajó en Samurai X como ninja de los Oniwabanshū! —_ Leo jadeaba peor un perro pordiosero, los trotes no eran lo suyo.

¡Ni siquiera el ex-presidente de Peña Nieto lo ponía a correr tantas bases con los carteles de Sinaloa!

_—¡Y eso que no conociste a su hermano! ¡Ese era peor!_

_—¿Hermano?... ¿El cerdo tiene un hermano? —_ Yuri quedó prendado de esa información extra de Leo, pero Phichit al derribar al adversario de un Jab porque los dos señores estaban distraídos, les hizo recobrar el norte.

_—¡DEJEN DE QUEJARSE DE UNA VEZ COMO SEÑORITAS Y SIGAN CORRIENDO!_

_—¡Auchs!... ¡Tsk! —_ Yuri acariciaba su pobre oído.

_—¡No manches! ¡Nos vas a dejar sin aliento y de paso sin tímpano, Gϋey!_

_—¡Y yo los voy a dejar sin otra cosa!, ¡Caminen! —_ le dio empellones para que ese vago mexicano haga lo que tenga que hacer. Yuri solo resoplaba de mala gana, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Mientras ese trío apresuraba su recorrido los pasillos, el T.C Katsuki era imparable como una bala y no dejaba de preocuparse por aquella revelación, no le agradó para nada y su corazón le dictaba un mal presagio.

**_ Sxf: _ ** _¡SWOSHH!_

Realizó otra zanjada con el filo de acero sobre un detractor al amputarle todo el brazo desde el hombro y no detuvo su rumbo, aún si las salpicaduras rojas mancharan su traje y rostro por donde fuese.

Que esto se presentase en el mismo sitio o que acabara con su pupila involucrada en esta calamidad, era como sentir un baldazo de agua fría. Ella no debería de estar aquí, Vickytoria tendría que estar cumpliendo sus labores de rutina, lejos de este caos. La cuerda extra encima de su peso le atosigaba, realmente temía por su bienestar; y no es que dudara de sus habilidades en combate, era una mujer fuerte pero el modo de ser tan impulsivo en ella cuando se trataba de auxiliar a quienes se encuentran en peligro o su falta de experiencia en este tipo de emboscadas, sólo carcomía su mente por completo, haciéndolo pensar en los peores escenarios o en las consecuencias. Le robaba tranquilidad, aumentado su preocupación a cada segundo y más aún sabiendo que ese individuo de mala sangre (el líder del clan) la tenía entre ceja y ceja.

**_《_ ** _"Vendrás conmigo y te haré gemir como la perra que eres sobre mis piernas, ¡Lo juro!"_ **_》_ **

_"¡Tengo que encontrarla como sea!"..._ _—_ Maldijo en bajo al pensar la frase escuchada desde aquella noche, siendo el origen de que todas sus asfixias ansiosas retornaran... ¡No podía permitir eso! ¡Tenía una promesa con esa pequeña de cuidarla con su vida!...

A medida que Yuuri avanzaba, mirando hacia toda las direcciones y desviándose a otro lado, esperando que de algún modo se encontrarse con la novata Oficial, Phichit, Yuri y Leo se hallaron con más enemigos en el camino. Ellos iban a la ofensiva y otros oficiales les brindaron su apoyo, pero las cosas se complicaron por ciertos descuidos en donde Leo y Yuri se vieron obligados a intervenir presencialmente para socorrer a uno de sus subordinados y entre los forcejeos o tiroteos, el Fedérale resultó herido en la pierna derecha. La adrenalina del momento no permitió que sintiera rápidamente el punzón doliente, logrando sacarse al desgraciado de encima con colaboración de Yuri y de alguien más. Nuestra Vickytoria se escabulló en sorpresa, dando un flip hacia uno de los malhechores, otorgándole una patada lateral. Sin perder el ritmo, ha de tirarse al suelo en un giro enrollado y terminó por tomar dos armas contrarias para lanzarselas a De la Iglesia y Plisetsky. Finalmente el par de superiores usando movimientos ágiles con sus manos, dejaron a sus contrincantes aturdidos, atraparon los objetos y dispararon en sus cabezas, consiguiendo así la muerte súbita.

_— ¡Hasta que al fin apareces! ¡¿Se puede saber que coños haces aquí, conejo?!_

_— ¡Cuando Katsuki se enteró que tú estabas aquí, se puso como loco a buscarte! ¡Recién te reintegran y ya te metes en problemas, esto es peligroso, pelusa!_

_— ¡Fue casualidad que el señor Himura, sus hombres y yo resultaramos aquí! Pero... ¡Pero ustedes peligraban y...!_

En un sentir sincero, ella mostró su preocupación resumiéndoles lo que pasó; Yuri sirvió de sostén a Leo (que en su momento, le amarró un torniquete improvisado en la pierna afectada para amortiguar su sangrado) y luego el ruso le reprendiera altaneramente por meterse en algo tan peligroso (aunque así era su forma de encubrir su alivio de verle bien), Vicky a cuatro metros le reviraba berrinchuda y exigiendo como mínimo un "gracias" por evitar algo mayor, pero allí mismo, Raven los tenía justo en la mira.

 _— **¡¡CUIDADO!!** —_Vicky contuvo el jadeo, disponiéndose a dar tiros contra el sujeto.

No obstante, aludió todos y cada uno de sus proyectiles continuos. En su accionar, cual sombra y destacando su técnica especial con armas blancas de corto alcance (su danza de navajas o cuchillos), el Fédérale y el Cabo primero se vieron apresados o pasmados al ver cómo estos rebanaron abruptamente la existencia de los dos oficiales que estaban custodiándoles, lacerando directamente en sus gargantas, y cuando el último grupo de aquellas armas afiladas estaba por llegar a ellos, el Capitán Chulanont apareció de la nada, desplegando uno de sus brazos con fuerza y manipulando desde la punta de sus dedos enguantados lo que parecían ser unas fibras delgadas, que evitaron que los utensilios afilados terminaran el recorrido hacia su destino final o él que pasara a una ofensiva-agresiva para con el Yakuza con su otra mano, devolviendo el ataque con la misma intensidad e igualando la misma destreza en su danzar.

Raven, de no tener uno buenos reflejos, esos hilos hubiesen destrozado su cuello, así como ocurrió con el tubo de aluminio tras de él o al igual que con dos de sus lacayos fileteados de pies a cabeza cual lomo de carne, con el líquido rojo fluyendo en el piso y con varios de sus miembros esparcidos por doquier. Después de eso, ambos se separaron manteniendo su guardia en alto, Phichit reacomodó sus fibras letales, sobreponiéndose ante sus camaradas y protegiéndoles.

 _— ¡Chicos! —_ Preguntó agitado, aún sin voltearse. _— ¿Todos se encuentran bien?_

_—Hierba mala nunca muere, me extraña compadre._

_— ¡¿V-viste lo que hizo Phi, Yurio?! ¡FUE AMAZING!_

_—T-te la debo Conejo. —_ Fingió aquello el ruso, aunque su ojos curiosos o cara de asombro decían en él un:  _"Que cool"_ , pronto salió de su letargo, poniéndose rudo nuevamente. _—¡Tenemos que ayudarle con esos tipos!_

_— ¡Sí!_

_— ¡Ni se les ocurra! —_ Se opuso totalmente con un tono de voz fuerte y marcada, algo no habitual en el capitán que normalmente se mostraba alegre.  _—El Yakuza es mío, ustedes ayuden a Leo con los otros._

 _— ¡Pero, Phichit! —_ ambos alegaron.

_— ¡Ya me escucharon, hagan caso o no respondo!_

Esa orden tan demandante por parte del capitán, definitivamente no le dio una buena señal a Leo. Detrás de ellos se venía otro grupo de rufianes a Vicky y Yuri para aligerar las dificultades, empezaron un nuevo abatimiento en contra del enemigo.

Raven expulsó pequeños cuchillos con gracia directo en los espacios que había entre dedo a dedo, y contrayéndolos para sostenerlos. Cabe mencionar que tenía más hombres a su lado, y escogió sus palabras para interrumpir la "discusión" entre los novatos con su superior.

 _—Con que... Hebras letales ¿Eh?... —_ el ojeo descarado al objeto mencionado fue sin remediar. 

Estas se trasparentaban o brillaban según los comandos que su policía y portador anotaban, además de girar su rostro para dar con el norteamericano-japonés.

_—Nada mal. No esperé que el gobierno le aprobara a los F.E.G.I.S el uso de biomaterial reforzado en nanofibras de celulosa (CNF), para ser manipuladas con las fibras ópticas, los microfilamentos junto a la nanotecnología a su antojo._

Él reinició su emboscada, buscando acertar el primer golpe cosa que por casi logra. Phichit fue ágil, aunque la magulladura no tardó en aparecer y más atrás fueron sus lacayos.

 _—Eres muy observador. —_ Contestó confiado sin dejar de ser desafiante o de usar intercaladamente su peculiar arma combinándola con el desconocido arte marcial, que no pasó por alto para Vicky o Yuri. _—Llevo trabajando en eso desde hace mucho ya que no me gustan las espadas o los revólveres. Solo yo tengo permiso de experimentar con ello y solo lo uso en casos extremos._

Su estilo era cauteloso, se movía siempre en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y como si de un guardián custodiando algún templo sagrado se tratase, su ritual personal o bien sus técnicas de golpes y patadas, iban desde lo muy complejo hasta lo más simple por ciertos movimientos artísticos, retumbando de una con los secuaces restantes que ayudaban al Yakuza o mosqueando de vez en cuando.

_—Aunque, también es interesante el cómo adhieres a tu cuerpo la tecnología a un material contundente como el aluminio y el acero para dar aleaciones rápidas lo más parecido a las armas corto punzantes como las Navajas Taramundi. Eso hace que tu munición parezca inagotable, que tus golpes sean eméticos y que no se te haya registrado alguna huella dándote el otro alias de "sombra"._

_—Es toda una revelación..._

Una patada rastrera, un esquivo del contrario, o el choque de elementos entre ambos adversarios hacía la riña interesante.

— _Lo malo es... Que si hago corto circuito en la maquinaria hidráulica oculta que llevas en tus brazos, "adiós" a tus cuchillos fragmentados. —_ El moreno desgarró las mangas del saco ajeno con otro roce de sus fibras y develó parte de las extremidades biónicas de su adversario. —  _¡Acerté en mis deducciones!_

 _—Lo mismo puedo decir de tus guantes neuro-sensoriales... **¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, POLICÍA!** —_ y Raven repitió más lanzamientos sin restricciones.

— _Quizás... **¡PERO LA VEO DIFÍCIL!** — _Phichit desplegó sus manos y esos hilos aparecieron a su merced para evadir el floreo afilado.

 _— **¡¿Hah?!** ¿Ese maldito gánster es una especie de Robot o algo así?— _detrás de la barricada improvisada, Yuri no dejaba de disparar con una arma que había encontrado sobre el suelo.

 _—Ni idea. —_ Vickytoria se venía en la misma tónica que su compañero, con otra pistola en mano e igual o más sorprendida por ese descubrimiento. _—y es primera vez que veo tal cosa. Solo lo he leído ideas así en libros de ciencia ficción._

 _—"Inches" chamacos. Esto no es nada. —_ Leo se mofó de ambos. _—A ese Yakuza, aparentemente le aplicaron biomecánica experimental de alto rendimiento en las extremidades superiores de su cuerpo. Hace años que no veía un caso de esos y a ustedes les falta mucha tela por cortar en armamentos bélicos, en experimentos conspirativos tecnológicos, y en conocer más a fondo los alcances de sus enemigos cuando desean el poder._

Las Naciones Unidas (ONU) y la Unesco con sus respectivas comisiones de Ciencias, tienen estrictamente prohibido ese tipo de invenciones o prototipos en humanos porque no se sabe qué efectos pueda repercutir.

Yuri y Vicky con sus caretas impagables o ese  _"¡¿Eh?!"_  en coro, miraban con desagrado a Leo por su comentario, prácticamente los mandó a la porra y no es que hablen español, pero más o menos sabían que cuando el gringo-mexicano les decía  _"chamacos"_  era por dos cosas: por novatos o por ilegales en términos de edad.

 _— ¿Y cómo es que él hace esa "cosa" de los hilos con unos guantes?_ — para Vicky o Yura, era increíble ahondar esa faceta en el hámster.

_—Es el "ñoñotasio" del grupo, ¿Qué esperaban mocosos? ¿Ustedes no sabían que su capitán es el "cerebrito y cabeza principal" del departamento de Tecnología, Armamento y Software de este F.E.G.I? Cada prefectura que contemple un F.E.G.I debe tener un departamento de esos para mantenerse a la altura de las rigurosas demandas del Emperador con el Gobierno Japonés y son independientes unas de otras._

_— ¿Y por qué en otras misiones no los había usado? —_ Yuri repuntó con otra consulta.

_—El arma que Chulanont diseñó aún sigue en fase experimental. Los superiores le han permitido crearlo bajo su supervisión, pero todavía debe pasar muchos filtros. El que hoy los usara fue de suerte porque debió presentar un avance ante ellos y no le dio tiempo de quitárselos debido a la supuesta "reunión" que tendríamos aquí._

_— ¡Bueno lo que sea! —_ Yuri no paraba de dar tiros en lo que conversaba. _—¿Y qué hay del estilo de pelea que aplica ese ratón? Difiere por mucho a lo que ví en el combate de armas cuando se enfrentó a Otabek._

— _Wai Kru Ram Muay..._ —especificó Leo mirando con seriedad la pelea. Los chicos le escucharon con atención.  _— Phichit, aparte de saber Muay Thai, es experto en Wai Kru Ram Muay, y es de los estilos más complicados que hay en artes marciales tailandesas._

— _Eso me suena que no es algo "bueno"._  — infirió Vickytoria.

— _No, no lo es, pelusa._ —afirmó el Fedérale inquietado. — _El cabrón que enfrenta Chulanont no es ningún pintado en la pared y para que él sacara su As más valioso o mostrase todo su tonelaje de lucha, es porque a ustedes y a mí se nos sale de las manos..._

Los tres jóvenes no dejaban de estar alerta ante cualquier novedad. Leo al mirar levemente por el pasillo, pudo divisar cuatro hombres del bando contrario en lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, tal vez no podían moverse como quisiera por la herida, pero no permitirá que les rodeen o tomen ventaja. Se dispuso a soltar una gran cantidad de balas por minuto e hizo que se ocultaran detrás de otros objetos del lugar.

Entre tanto aquello pasaba, los agresores desestabilizan al capitán y allí el hombre de rastas aprovechó para taclearlo y atacar de nuevo, cosa que el oficial de rango sorteó con apuro.

 _— ¿Cómo alguien con tus capacidades e intelecto puede prestarse para tal cosa?—_  Phichit, agitado en el suelo y apoyado en su rodilla a unos metros del sujeto se lamentaba por mucho. El Kazuma será un canalla diplomático, más admitía que era alguien de mente idónea y brillante.

—  _¿Qué precio tuviste que pagar al igual que tus hermanos para someterse a esta clase de cosas?_

 _—Uno demasiado alto sin duda. —_ respondió Raven sin dejarle de ver inexpresivo y deteniendo todo amague para enfocarse en su respuesta. _—Jay C, es un animal que solo piensa con el pene, nunca le interesaron estas cosas. Akon, pese no ser muy dado a ello, comprendió perfectamente nuestras necesidades. Yo no poseo las bondades del liderazgo o la fuerza de lucha que él posee, pero si hay algo en Akon que le admiro, es en sus decisiones. Si hablamos de mí, en lo personal soy un hombre a quien le agrada experimentar o sacar provecho de los insumos y digamos que... tanto a mis hermanos como a mí se nos dieron las oportunidades, aunque debimos desechar a muchos "especímenes" en el proceso._

 _— ¿E-especímenes?..._  —Los ojos de Phichit se agrandaron algo más de lo común por el shock.

Quedó helado tras esa confesión u oír ese calificativo y no de cualquier índole... Era uno que no quería constatar a cabalidad y guardaba la esperanza de que no se cumpliese. Pero...

 _—Preferiblemente "Especímenes Humanos"..._  — lo temido por el joven de iris oscuros fue corroborado ante la sentencia del contrario.

Phichit dedujo que la droga u otros mercados eran solo una _"fachada" o "sostén económico",_ esto supera por mucho las prioridades más allá de lo que apuntaban. Humanos indefensos que se vieron separados de sus familias bajo engaños, y supuestamente sometidos en la trata de personas. Lo "recurrente" sería que acabaran en la prostitución o esclavización cosa que clanes como los Kazuma, asumían para recaudar fondos monetarios. Sin embargo con ese giro argumental sobre quiénes contaban con peor suerte... Caían en el acantilado de los ejemplares u especímenes para retorcidas y macabras experimentaciones.

El lío era: ¿Con qué fin?

 _—Nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos un..._ — pausó, tomándose unos segundos para buscar la expresión indicada— _Mmm...digámosle "poder absoluto", tendríamos que colaborar con ciertos "pedidos"... Y si sabes a lo que me refiero, también comprenderás que esto que ves "aquí"_   _—_ extendió sus brazos con magnificencia y ego ensombrecedor en su indolente hablar — _Es el resultado y fruto de nuestros esfuerzos como Clan. Solo los más fuertes en cuerpo, en mente, en convicciones y por supuesto en la avaricia de poseer lo que esté al alcance de su mano, serán dignos de aquello. Imagina ¿cuán grande serán nuestras intenciones que recurrimos a esto?_

Fue enfático en su filosofar y por primera vez mostraba una sonrisa sardónica. Obviamente su discurso era ambiguo para Phichit, presintiendo que él no le había dicho del todo la verdad (Raven es astuto) pero infirió crudamente que lo que se venía respecto a este caso, no era para nada alentador.

— _En fin, del "bien llamado poder"_ , solo nos interesa la parte de ser _"invencibles o reconocidos"._ — _expresó francamente aquello, mientras observaba_  su mano biónica como la cosa más interesante del mundo. — _Claro, que... algo como esto, podría llevar_ se  _a un grado aún mayor_.— Especuló, cruzándose de brazos con ese simplismo que le caracterizaba. — _Lo hecho conmigo es un pequeño "avance"..._

 _—¡Son unos miserables! —_ musitó el tailandés, conteniendo una gran cantidad de presión en sus puños y de la nada, alzó su cara enrojecida de la ira, de igual forma que su voz. — _No les bastó con traficar sus porquerías o comercializar a gente inocente, ¿y ahora se escudan en "eso" del "poder"? **¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON USAR ESAS VIDAS EN ALGO ASÍ?!**_  —y fue corriendo en su dirección para retomar la contienda, sin importar los opositores en su camino, acabándolos en un pestañeo.

 _—Como le dije, todo tiene un precio... Un intercambio equivalente por otro, esos "especímenes" cumplieron su función perfectamente para que personas como "yo" o nuestro "clan" nos beneficiáramos de estas experimentaciones._  — declaró Raven con tono cínico, esquivando su patada fulminante con gracia tratando de sonsacándolo, luego repitió aquello con los combos sucesivos, donde el hilar desenfrenado de Phichit procuraba hacer grandes daños en él.

Si Raven no se concentraba por completo, sería hombre muerto.

       

 **V** ickytoria y Yuri estaban impactados escuchando la conversación. La nueva información golpeaba duramente sus conciencias, provocándoles náuseas al oír sobre las prácticas tortuosas utilizadas y lo retorcidas que eran las mentes criminales expuestas a su visión de los acontecimientos. Leo fingió no afectarse para no desajustar a los rusos, más su mirada reflejaba esa sensación de inmundicia en menor medida.

Los informes o reuniones en las que participaba en privado junto a Phichit, Christopher y Yuuri retrataban algo escabroso y que hasta ahora, se logró atar uno de los grandes cabos... Dicho patrón que vivieron en gran parte de su pasado (recordando el viejo caso archivado con los anteriores grupos armados que rastreaban sus Ex-Jefes Kouji Katsuki e Andrei Nikiforov, lo estaban reviviendo de nuevo). Siendo los Kazumas "los nuevos títeres" en medio del asunto. Raven continuó.

_—Siempre he pensado que los humanos pueden ser una especie asombrosa al punto de convertirse en algo monstruoso cuando anhela un objetivo ¿No le parece, oficial?_

_— ¡Por suerte, somos más lo que amparamos las buenas acciones!_ — respondió osado, y allí mismo prosiguió con la justa haciéndole un corte en el pecho. — _Yuuri y yo teníamos razón al decir que alguien más les favorece, porque no tengo duda de eso. **¡¿A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE SIRVES O QUÉ MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN ES LA RESPONSABLE?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE BUSCAN?!**_

—  _¿Jamás has escuchado el dicho: "Nunca muerdas la mano que quien te da de comer"?_ — el comentario de Raven molestó por mucho al tailandés.

 _—¡Ahg!_   _—_ además de no percatarse que algunas navajas pasaron entre sus hebras, lastimando tanto sus hombros como piernas.

 _—Y en caso tal... **"** Averígualo **"**  — _le tiró con sal en su herida. _—Esa es "tu labor" ¿No se supone que ustedes, los oficiales Imperiales, son lo mejor de lo mejor del gobierno de mierda que les dirige?, Yo sé que pueden... Igual, lo que haga esa gente no nos interesa y lo que sí te diré es que los Kazuma haremos cualquier cosa con tal de obtener el "poder" sobre este país y que la gente sepa quiénes somos de una buena vez._  La vida se trata de sacrificios y es una premisa cruel que se ajusta a nuestra realidad.

 _— ¡Eso es aberrante!..._ —el desprecio en el oficial fue genuino, superándolo por completo. — _El "saber gobernar" o "la ciencia" son un bien común para garantizar la paz, las alegrías y el respeto a la vida en las comunidades. No para infundir anarquías, terrorismo o sumisión sobre los demás; ¡Y YO COMO OFICIAL DE LA LEY Y DEFENSOR DE ELLO, NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR._ —Su arranque en golpes fueron más duros y constantes.

 _— ¡Di lo que quieras!, pero miras el mundo por el culo de una aguja demasiado idealizada... "policía"_   _—_ el Yakuza le estaba preparado.

Phichit estaba llegando al límite, no toleraba que personas con tales virtudes o aptitudes cognitivas expuestas en una pinta como Raven o cualquiera, los usaran con fines para lastimar al prójimo. La sola idea le aborrecía, pateando directo en su postura y conductas éticas-moralistas. Con dicha escena tan clara para Leo, le auguró un mal presentimiento de que ésto se complicaría aún más, pues hacía tiempo atrás que no veía a su amigo terriblemente emputado por un motivo de peso.

_—¡A la verga, Córranle!_

El choque fue tan destructivo que no tuvo más remedio que dirigir a los tres jóvenes detrás de las maderas apiladas. Recibieron todo el impacto de los tantos cuchillos, y hebras mortales. Como si fuera poco, se venía un nuevo refuerzo del enemigo. Leo vio una metralleta, la tomó a su defensa y masacró a los primeros 4 tipos que iban por ellos, Vickytoria y Yuri terminaron con el resto. Luego habló con firmeza a los chicos, diciéndoles que lo mejor era que le dejaran aquí con Phichit, prometiendo que ellos estarían bien y que ayudaran a socorrer a los demás oficiales ordinarios. Ambos rusos se negaban, pero el Fedérale les truncó en seco concientizándolos.

 _—Si se quedan aquí, será un lío más grande, y no lo digo por mí. —_ explicó Leo.

 _— ¡Ni de coña! ¡Estás herido! —_ se enfadó Yuri.

 _— ¡No podemos dejarte aquí y tampoco a Phichit con ese lunático! —_ completó Vickytoria. — _¡Estoy segura que si ideamos algo...tal vez...!—_ y fue interrumpida una vez más por el Fédérale.

_— ¡Phichit o yo lo que menos necesitamos es un distractor y ustedes ahora mismo lo son!_

_— ¡Al carajo!_

_— ¡Sé que podemos entre todos y...!_

_— **¡YA DIJE QUE NO, CHINGADA MADRE!**  —_se exacerbó, luego tomó una pausa para dirigirse con más calma y sonreírles de lado al par de críos oficiales _— Yo... Comprendo lo que quieren hacer y el cómo se sienten, pero el que Phichit este reacio en que participen, es porque esto no es como las otras veces... Ustedes no son pendejos, con la conversación se dieron cuenta que los hermanos Kazumas han resultado ser algo más que un simple trío de líderes Yakuza que trafican droga o que comercializan personas y armas._ — Exteriorizó el mexicano dándoles a entender muchos puntos o haciéndoles pensar.

 _—No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a grupos de esta magnitud. Esos tipos se ven fuertes, pero sus jefes directos no se quedan atrás, por algo son los mejores en sus categorías. Katsuki o Giacometti son de un nivel completamente distinto y lo mismo aplica para Chulanont, aunque no lo parezca. Ahora, que ese ratón de laboratorio budista le guste andar de hippie repartiendo "peace and love" o se haga el "tonto" con tanta selfie y shipeando parejas es otra cosa. —_ aclaró en confianza. _— y por mí, no seré como ese trío que mencioné pero soy veterano, uno mayor que ustedes y sé bien cómo proceder._

Nikiforova y Plisetsky ya habían acabado con una parte de los criminales que secundaban su labor, más no perdían de vista la lucha extraordinaria entre Chulanont contra aquel sujeto. Notaron una gran diferencia de niveles tácticos que les superan por mucho y no dejaban de cuestionarse la vara altísima que les han interpuesto. Deberán trabajar y entrenar más duro si quieren llegar a su igual para no preocupar a sus colegas (porque también entendieron que los estaban cuidando de un peligro mayor). Yuri y Vicky se miraron entre sí y le dieron la razón a Leo, aunque no les gustara y sintieran su orgullo herido. Acataron la orden y les desearon "suerte" antes de ir a otra zona en donde si pudieran ser de más utilidad. Raven les observó en el preciso momento en que partían y quiso impedirlo, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

 _—¡Hey, Kazuma!...¿Tan pronto te irás? —_ Phichit se adelantó y le conectó un hit directo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo con los objetos que había en su entorno. _—He de recordarte que tu pelea es conmigo, no con mis chicos. —_ la burla con la que el moreno había dicho las cosas hizo enervar a Raven, que escupió con fuerza el líquido rojo de su boca.

 _— ¡Déjalo, Phi!... ¡Se le arruga lo que sabemos del miedo! —_ Leo captó la jugada y continúo la chanza buscándole el lado a Phichit con el arma en sus manos.

_—Leo, debiste irte con ellos. Sabes que no estás en buenas condiciones y que no podré ayudarte si te encuentras en peligro, ¿verdad?_

_— ¿Y dejarte a ti solo la diversión? ¡Olvídalo, cabrón! ¡Vivo para esto! —_  bromeó con su frescura de siempre.  _—Y pienso que... era preferible que esos chiquillos se fueran. De quedarse aquí, allí sí sería un serio problema que el amargado no nos perdonaría..._

 _—Tienes razón... No lo haría. —_ Phichit liberó una sonrisa confiada tras pasarse la manga de su uniforme por el lado del rostro donde tenía cortadas y sangre. Mantenía su posición básica de pelea, mientras Leo apuntaba con causa a su adversario.

 _— **Grrrr...¡Están Muertos!** — _el Yakuza no se quedó con esa patraña, y ahora abalanzándose hacia ellos hecho un león desaforado. ****

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥🔥🔥_

 

**_Bodega B10 / Segundo Piso (Aduana principal de Shibuya) - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Mayo del 2017 - 6:30 PM_

 

 **S** i para ese par no había treguadentro de la prisión, el Subteniente Altin y el Cabo segundo Leroy coordinaban sus ataques con el otro escuadrón comandado por Himura. Su objetivo, aparte de no dejar escapar a los responsables principales de dicha emboscada, también era contener al resto de criminales. Las bases centrales del  _F.P.J_  y del  _F.E.G.I_  enviaron más cuadrantes o divisiones que les ayudase con el caso, pero estos demorarían en arribar ya que la aduana se encontraba retirada.

Se empezaba a notar el cansancio, más no era impedimento para seguir en pie, recargando sus municiones antes de que arremetieran nuevamente contra ellos. Jay C, se sentía asfixiado entre tanto policía, los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque verles allí, era recordar el maldito sistema de gobierno o las veces que por su causa, fueron frustrados varios de sus planes. Gritaba vulgaridades desgarradoramente como cualquier pandillero hacia todos mientras accionaba su metralleta, seguido por más perros de su clan. Akon en otro apartado, solo descargaba su ira incandescente al mancillar a muchos oficiales que no le superaban sus atributos calculados. La bruma fue tan cargada que tanto los del  _F.E.G.I_ , los del  _F.P.J_  como sus enemigos dejaron las pistolas, revólveres y demás por falta de recursos y se fueron a mano limpia con armamentos de filo blanco y otros pocos convencionales.

Un "todos contra a todos" en barricada donde ya no se sabía quién es quién.

Jean en un intento osado, trató de arremeter a los rufianes por ir en defensa del señor Himura intercalándolo con golpes, sus dagas militares y patadas acrobáticas como certeras. Sin embargo al toparse con Jay C, le sorprende de inmediato.

_— **¡JJ!**_

y la cortada brutal que llevó su espalda por parte de una jugada tramposa con sus "kamas afiladas", lo perjudicaron de gravedad.

Otabek llegó con desenfreno junto a otros oficiales creando despiste en ese Yakuza o su gente y repartiendo Yaks frontales con sus manoplas personalizadas. Logró sacar a Jean como a Himura de allí y se preocupó aún más al revisarle su herida.

 _—Él necesita asistencia médica de inmediato._ — comentó intranquilo uno de los oficiales.

_—¡Jean pronto saldremos de aquí!_

_—Hey... Bro... ¿T-tan mal me veo.... p-para que te preocupes a-a-así por el Rey? —_ trató de asumir su actitud engreída de siempre con esa sonrisa de alcurnia más el fluido que expulsó por su cavidad bucal daban otra señal a los iris negros de Altín.

Era por sentado que su amigo no estaba bien y se pondría peor si no le daban la atención requerida. Todo cambió al verse otra vez con esa máquina desquiciada llamada Jay C, sobre de ellos. Jean pensó que era el fin de los tres al verse tomados con su guardia en baja, se imaginaba con esas hoces llamadas "Kamas" penetrando sus pieles o mutilándoles cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pues era por su culpa que se encontraban en esa situación pero los filos curvados de acero inoxidable jamás llegaron y en su reemplazo, el sonido truncado de otro metal, un sable milenario arribó en su defensa. ****

_—¡Es eL T.C Katsuki!_

_—¡Ahora sí les llegó la hora a esos desgraciaos!_

_—¡Será mejor que concentren y ataquen al enemigo! —_ les gritó Himura a sus hombres maniobrando sus tonfas reglamentarias para ponerse al frente del oficial canadiense herido.

 _— **¡HEAHHHH!** —_La euforia a puño alzado en el escuadrón desplegado era evidente.

Katsuki entró como todo un guerrero desenvainando su Katana en un movimiento de rotación axial hacia arriba, esto hizo que Jay C. perdiera equilibrio con el choque mutuo entre sus armas y que su adversario japonés sacara ventaja sonsacando cortes rápidos, el Kazuma menor no era muy diestro, resultó con líneas superficiales u otras profundas de sangre por todo su cuerpo y una que otra partida de boca en su cara por las patadas laterales o frontales que Katsuki ejercía.

Uno, dos, tres Geris simultáneos, siendo el último contemplado en todo su mentón y mandándolo al piso de concreto y metal. Yuuri arrancó sin darle respiro y al saltar con ese fajazo imparable Jay C rodó su cuerpo en alguna dirección sobre suelo y Yuuri se fue en blanco o provocando el chispazo de su acero con el piso de metal o recobrando su postura para reanudar su ofensiva, no obstante, algunos detractores por ir en defensa de su jefe Yakuza no les importó sacrificar sus vidas tras la mutilación masiva que Katsuki alzaba con ellos, Altin hizo lo propio manteniendo a Jean alejado con un par de oficiales y apoyando al T.C Katsuki. Ambos intercalaban jugadas. Jay C aplicó la misma aunque no paraba de putearlos verbalmente.

Cercanos al sitio, Yuri y Vickyoria iban en avanzada eludiendo disparos de algunos enemigos aparte de los vidrios rotos. Las pistolas que tenían provisionalmente quedaron vacías y debieron optar por armas blancas. Sabemos de sobra que Yura no abandonaba sus Cuchillos Tácticos de milicia, Vicky estaba en una gran encrucijada. Necesitaba tener cualquier cosa a la mano y rápido. Por suerte en ese lugar las variadas descargas han roto muchas cajas de mercancía y una de estas, transportaba "espadines" que serían usados en las distintas academias de los _F.E.G.I.S_. Ella ni lo pensó, sin preveer que los criminales ya tuviesen agotada o no todos sus proyectiles se hizo paso saltando, esquivando todo y haciendo piruetas asombrosas para llegar ilesa como liebre y tomar con espectáculo uno de los tantos espadines cuando realizó una media luna o que ágilmente franqueara su posición de defensa evitando que un tipo le diera con su rifle vacío en la cara. La estocada en punta lo paró en seco y el empuje mortal de Plisetsky acabó a dejarle muerto. Ella no está acostumbrada a ver gente morir (prefiere dejarles inconscientes) pero comprende el actuar de Plisetsky puesto que son ellos o sus vidas.

Siguieron su recorrido complicado hasta trepar a la batalla principal que sus superiores tenían con el enemigo.

Katsuki nunca perdió de vista al energúmeno Kazuma menor, y tan pronto logró liberarse (o por lo menos de dos imbéciles que estorbaran en su camino), le cayó encima, enfrentándolo con un estruendo salvaje, sutil y práctico. Con armas en mano, los aceros se estrellaban unos con otros con todas sus fuerzas. En un segundo trascurrieron miles de cosas, de algún modo Altin quedó relegado y defendiéndose de un grupo donde la zona abarcaba las cadenas operarias que cargaban las cajas o contenidos de mediano peso. Katsuki quería auxiliarlo pero el presuntuoso Kazuma como el canalla que era le mandó a toda su comarca, y se vio en apuros.

Su instinto experimentado le permitió abrirse ante esos gandayas incluyendo al Yakuza pero no lo suficiente para llegar con su subordinado, Altin acorralado no se rendía entregando golpes con sus manoplas, así mismo como Katsuki empleaba su Katana. Ambos esperaban cualquier amotinamiento y pese a lo ahorcado que era, la caballería en forma de "policías rusos" hicieron acto de presencia en un momento crucial porque aquello le advirtió a Jay C del peligro que se le aproximaba.

 _— **¡TOCAN A MI JEFE Y LOS QUIEBRO! ¡MALDITOS PERROS!**  —_el rugido de un tigre de tierras frías y de ojos verdes se consolidó al usar como liana una de esas cadenas, soltarse de ella, e ir con una patada bestial que se llevó a varios por delante.

 _— **¡ALEJENSE DE MI TENIENTE, PAR DE COBARDES!**  —_ reclamó esa liebrecilla de ojos azules y la destreza heroica que ejecutó en flourets fulminantes, no la hicieron quedar atrás.

Jay C, maldijo al mundo en ese instante, reconoció al par de novatos por ser los mismos policías infiltrados del bulevar. Yuuri y Otabek se pasmaron al tiempo de ver la audaz entrada de sus chicos, pronto regresaron a tierra, recobraron sus andanzas, y unieron sus fuerzas a dúo con ellos.

Otabek acertó ganchos directos a varios tipos rompiéndoles sus mandíbulas puesto que sus puños eran fregadamente pesados, Yuri le secundó con patadas y cuchillazos a otros en ojos o gargantas. El ruso tenía un cabreo espeluznante en todo su ser, nadie se mete con su Jefe/pareja, Otabek por el contrario fue metódico sin desperdiciar su altivez eficiente de soldado, se sentía agradecido de tenerle allí y con vida. Además que la línea curva en sus labios no se le borraba, ese "mi jefe" se lo echará en cara cuando pueda...

Situación similar le ocurría al japonés, claro... Ya estaba al lado de su pupila, se encontraba aliviado en su alma por verle a salvo y ambos alternaban estilos o sincronizaban sus movimientos con el danzar de sus armas y estilos marciales; cuando pudieron juntar sus espaldas en posición de ataque y un segundo antes de que dos hombres más intentaran joderles, se agacharon echándose hacia un lado y ellos (los idiotas) colisionaron entre sí.

Superior y subordinada, no dejaban de blandir sus aceros con desafío a esos canallas mientras ellos se reponían de los golpes. Digamos que ese minúsculo instante, Yuuri lo aprovechó ladeando su cabeza un poco y analizando de reojo a la chiquilla intrépida que tiene a su lado. Aún no podía superar cierta frase que "mencionó" ella de modo "inconsciente" sobre él, pudo llamarle de otra forma pero no fue así, y al muy maldito le encantó, lo suficiente como para salir con sus reservadas prácticidades.

 _—¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Katsuki-San, P-por qué me miras así_?— Vicky preguntó con una pantomima extrañada en su cara y pestañeando repetidamente antes de que el Teniente Coronel le sonriera Pícaro.

 _—Así que... ¿Soy **" tu"** teniente?_ — ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas porque recién fue consciente de lo que dijo. Yuuri prosiguió.  _—¿Qué pasó con lo de "amargado" o lo de "no ayudarme" cuando me gritaste aquello en mi oficina?, si te soy sincero no esperaba escuchar algo así de tí, zanahorias_. —y se sintió poderoso como importante ante su linda señorita.

La conejita renegó efusiva, al zorro práctico pareció no convencerle esa negativa en la oficial quien no paraba de replicarle para que no imaginara cosas en donde no las hay, más su semblante cambió bruscamente. Le empujó lejos para así embestir a varios cortes a dos secuaces de los cuales escuchó con agudeza sus pasos y que atacarían por la espalda. La oficial, por supuesto no demoró en seguir el contra-ataque para aligerar la carga a su jefe. Dado el caso particular, Yuuri logró visionar a Jay C a un par de metros, parecía que hablaba con alguien más que llegó a salvarle su pellejo, y no se media en despotricar sus frustraciones. Era Akon, el líder de los Kazumas.

_—¡Debiste acabar con ese japonés y con las vidas de sus perros cuando podías!_

_—¡Cállate! —_ Enfureció Akon del otro lado. _— Se supone que la seguridad de esta bodega era "impenetrable" y nos garantizaste a Raven y a mí que todo estaba bajo control. —_ le recordó con ácido sus propias palabras a su vez que tres oficiales fueron eliminados y su rabia terminó de escupirla. _—¡ **PERO RESULTA, QUE TUS HOMBRES SE DEJARON METER A UN INFILTRADO OTRA VEZ! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA POR TENER A GENTE INCOMPETENTE!**_

_— **¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA!**_

_— **¡NO ME JODAS! ¡TENGO DERECHO A TIRARTE TODA LA MIERDA QUE SE ME DÉ LA GANA PORQUE SOY TU MALDITO HERMANO Y JEFE EN ESTE LUGAR, NO ME REVIRES, Y ASUME TUS CAGADAS!**  _—Le restregó al final con justa causa. _— Ahora escúchame bien, ya algunos lograron escapar con una parte de la mercancía, Raven se contactó conmigo y pudo pirarse de aquí pero no le fue sencillo porque debió enfrentarse a otros dos tipos del bando de ese malnacido, me dijo que usáramos la vía de acceso rápido lo más pronto posible porque en pocos minutos llegarán los refuerzos de esa gente, tenemos que salir..._

En lo que ese par coordinaban su huida, Yuuri prefirió ir en solitario por ellos, no les dejaría escapar. Los hará pagar por destruir de modo ruin la vida de esos sus oficiales y dejar a sus familias desamparadas. Vicky, Otabek y Yuri se percataron del arranque imprevisto en Yuuri y también fueron tras él.

Jay C y Akon no les dio ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se vieron con ese Japonés intentándoles detener la desvergonzada fuga con su Katana justiciera, Jay C huyó tomando otro camino, Yuuri les notificó a los chicos seguir al Kazuma menor mientras que él iría por Akon. Vicky pretendía estar con él al igual que dos oficiales del escuadrón de Himura... Yuuri no los dejó.

_—¡Pero T.C Katsuki!_

_—¡No puede ir solo señor!_

_—¡Déjanos ayudarle, Katsuki San!_ —¡Vickytoria trató de convencerlo pero no hubo poder humano para revocar ese mandato!

 _—¡Negativo en civil para todos y sobre todo para ti, Nikiforov! ¡No quiero verlos por aquí y menos cerca de ese canalla! —_ Aquello lo dijo refiriéndose a Akon mientras le perseguía subiendo las escaleras del tercer piso.  _—Necesito que ustedes se queden con Himura, además de auxiliar a los heridos... ¡Es una orden! —_ Y giró sobre de sí para continuar su camino.

_—¡Pero T.C!_

_—¡Oficial ya lo escuchó!_ — se interpuso el colega. _—Si seguimos al jefe, nos regañará y a usted también._

Dieron media vuelta regresando con los demás, Nikiforova no es que fuere de presentimientos...pero el rumbo que había tomado las cosas no la dejaba tranquilizarse. Ella no tiene más remedio que confiar en su palabra. Confiar en Yuuri y en su fortaleza, confiar en que no le ocurra algo grave.

 _—Yuuri...Cuídate mucho, por favor. —_ fue la pequeña petición que Vicky ha de susurrar al cielo justo antes moverse de allí y reincorporarse con el resto de oficiales.

Akon huía. subía hasta lo último de la bodega con un Yuuri pisándole los talones. El sinvergüenza observó de pasón la figura de Vicky a través de los vidrios rotos en aquella plataforma ubicada en el tercer piso, y el policía imperial japonés al darse cuenta lo trajo en sí, impidiéndole cualquier jugada.

Por otro lado Jay C, ya quería perderse como fuese de allí, Altin y Plisetsky no se quedaban atrás, acaparando sin permiso algunos los revólveres del bando contrario y derribándolos de su periferia. Una de las salidas alternas fue embestida por parte del gánster, como si dispusiera de la fuerza de tres hombres en uno, sus pisadas no se detenían y la balacera al fin pudo exteriorizarse de esa prisión camuflada porque los refuerzos de los Kazumas como los del  _F.E.G.I_  y del  _F.P.J_  tenían una lucha constante. Las sirenas no paraban de sonar, el ruido ensordecedor de los disparos zumbaban por doquier y los alaridos de los pocos civiles del lugar, aquellos que buscaban protegerse, esconderse e incluso abandonar la contienda en la que fueron involucrados sin ser avisados se manifestó en una gran avalancha de caos.

 _—¡Quítate! —_ En medio de la confusión una motocicleta pasaba por el lugar y Jay C, interpuso su brazo duro, bajando violentamente al dueño, tomando su moto y salió disparado del sitio.

_—¡Mierda, Beka se escapa!_

_—¡Eso lo veremos!_

_—¿Espera qué vas a hacer?_

Frente a Altin ha de venir otro vehículo de la misma procedencia. Sacó su arma apuntando al conductor con esa mirada de soldado.

_— **¡OFICIALES DE LA F.B.S, DETENGA EL VEHÍCULO!**_

El civil tambaleó y por poco pierde el control al detenerse. Altin muestra su placa, indicándole las ordenanzas, se subió sobre la motocicleta y Plisetsky queda algo abstraído por la acción.

 _—¿Vas a subirte si o no? —_ la orden de su jefe lo trae a conciencia y de un brinco se ha puesto en el asiento trasero.

 _—¡Dale con todo y vamos por ese hijo de perra, Beka! —_ Fue la respuesta del Cabo Primero ruso al calibrar su arma o rodear con uno de sus brazos el abdomen bajo del subteniente Kazajo, quien apretó el acelerador generando un gran estruendo en el motor y en contados segundos dio ruedo a una impresionante persecución.

Jay C, pensó haberles perdido. Sonreía cual desquiciado, hasta que los disparos provenientes de uno de los dos malditos oficiales (aquel rubio de ojos verdes en lo que su compañero conducía con mucha velocidad) le derribaron una vez más ese umbral de triunfo en su cara. Sorteó con apuro cada balazo que rechinaba en la infraestructuras de acero o que se incrustaba en las maderas, la gente despejaba los caminos a esos aparatos sobre ruedas que sin premeditar, se han desviado por una rampa alta acelerando más y más con el final de ambos saltando, tomando un gran vuelo y acercándose a la entrada/salida de la Aduana.

En esta había un grupo de reporteros que provienen de distintas localidades televisivas y siendo Minami Kenjiro el corresponsal predilecto de la TV-Asashi para llevar a cabo la nota informativa para su empresa en vivo junto con su equipo, debieron parar para poner a salvo sus vidas o sino ese Yakuza se los lleva por delante al aterrizar.

 _— **¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, IMBÉCILES!**_ — ha de gritar Jay C sin perder el ritmo de su escape.

 _— **¡ABRAN PASO, ABRAN PASO, MALDICIÓN!**_ — Yuri iba en el mismo arranque, a pedido apoyo de patrullas que le colaboren con la captura de ese infeliz en lo que Otabek esquivaba con agilidad a los civiles para no provocarles un accidente.

Minami reconoció a los chicos, eran del equipo principal de las divisiones de su heroico jefe favorito de la ley, Katsuki Yuuri... Y el que esos estuvieran aquí, quiere decir que es posible que el T.C dirigiera la franja mortal. La voz del presentador y periodista Moroka desde su comunicador personal fue lo único que sacó de trance al chico de cabellos rojos y rubios, aún seguían transmitiendo al aire y él sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para ponerse a tono.

 _—¡¿AH?! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!_  —Carraspeó un poco y habló. — _¡Noticia de última hora!_  ¡ _Tenemos imágenes exclusivas de lo que parece ser una persecución por parte de las autoridades del F.E.G.I a uno de los criminales que armaron la emboscada de esta tarde en la Aduana principal de Shibuya¡ ¡y no estoy muy seguro! ¡Pero probablemente se trate de uno de los tres líderes de los denominados "Kazuma"!, ¡Nosotros intentaremos seguirle el paso para ver en que concluye dicho suceso! ¡Hasta aquí mi reporte, Moroka-San!_

Minami dejó al reportero auxiliar con los camarógrafos de bajo nivel en ese punto acordando con ellos que informaran lo acontecido en la Aduana mientras él se llevaba al camarógrafo jefe como la furgoneta que les transportaba yendo directo al acecho de los chicos del  _F.E.G.I_  vs el fugitivo, necesitaba narrar los hechos. Ambas noticias transmitidas en simultáneo, llegaron a los hogares Shibuyenses y lamentablemente a oídos del plantel en la  _T.S.P.A_  y del  _F.E.G.I._  Estudiantes académicos, directivos, y oficiales de todos los rangos miraban con horror la escena y si hablamos en el caso de Guan Hong, Isabella Yang, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Sala Crispino con Emil Nekola, al ser ellos de los más aproximados a sus jefes de línea como compañeros que disputan su vida como tal, les llenó de una afligida impotencia. Michelle Crispino no se intimidó y priorizo los requerimientos actuales.

_—¡Nekola!_

_—¿Mikey?... ¡Digo!... ¿Sí señor?_

_—Comunícate con nuestra división y que se reúnan en 4 minutos en el patio principal, Señorita Yang, prepare varias brigadas de salud lo más rápido que pueda, ellos nos necesitan._

_—¡Nosotros también iremos!—_ los chicos del E.E.I se manifestaron _._

 _—¡Yo también iré! —_ habló la agente oficial china.

 _—Igual. —_ secundó Seung Lee, sin tanto protocolo al moverse de su sitio y fumar de su cigarrillo _. —Ese Latino que tengo por subordinado es un inepto que siempre me da dolores de cabeza y no puedo permitir que mi mejor Agente oficial pierda la vida por culpa de él._

 _—¡DETECTIVE LEE! ¡NO DIGA ESAS COSAS! —_ Le reclamó con vergüenza y el coreano solo dio otra calada para expulsar ese humará blanco de su boca.

 _—¡Bien Señores!, ¡Ya me oyeron! ¡A trabajar! —_ El capitán Crispino los puso en cintura y todos fueron al punto acordado, puesto que los minutos cuentan y sus amigos más que nunca los necesitan.

Para empeorar lo sucedido y si nos regresamos a la bodega, Phichit con múltiples golpes o heridas en su entelequia (y más en su brazo izquierdo debido a la dura contienda con Raven), corría desesperadamente buscando a Yuuri y los demás. Dio la orden a todos de salir de ese lugar, pues en su lucha contra ese individuo, la cual se oscureció por agentes externos además de la interversión del Fedérale resultando más herido de lo que estaba por impedir que jodieran a su Capitán tailandés de manera deshonesta y a raíz de eso, debió dejar escapar a ese tipo no sin antes de enterarse de varias cosas. Sin mencionar, que los muy malditos ya habían activado un protocolo de volar en pedazos aquel lugar por su fracasada misión (Lograron trasladar gran parte del dinero o la droga expuesta y era mejor eliminar cualquier implicación.) Los nuevos refuerzos ayudaban a los pocos heridos a salir, entre esos a Jean y Leo quienes quedaron al cuidado del escuadrón y compañía. Vicky al saber aquello pretendía ir por Yuuri a si fuese contra viento y marea pero Phichit no la dejó y le habló con un acérrimo carácter para atribuir su autoridad.

_—¡Tienes prohibido ir allá! ¡Yuuri se descontrolaría sí te ve allí conmigo!_

_— **¡PERO HAY QUE SACARLO DE ALLÍ!** —_Se angustió por completo la oficial. Sus ojos los reflejaban.  _— Él... Él está solo y con ese hombre, Phi... De-déjame...¡¡Déjame ir contigo!!_

 _— **¡ES UN "NO" VICKYTORIA!** —_ le dolió ser severo. No había otra forma para hacerla entrar en razón, coordinó con Himura que se adelantaran mientras conversaba con ella más calmado. _—y aunque quisiera, no estas preparada para este tipo de situaciones. Sería irresponsable de mi parte llevarte a la boca del lobo. Todo estará bien, pequeña...—_ trató de aplacarla _. —Yo te prometo traer al terco y amargado de tu jefe "cari-bonito" conmigo pero por favor, hazme caso. Ve con el resto ¿sí?._

 _—Está bien. L-lo haré._ — cedió ante las palabras conciliadoras de Phichit.  _—¡Pero júrame que tú y Yuuri saldrán de aquí pronto! ¡Porque si ambos demoran, me valdrá un comino sus regaños, no dudaré en buscarlos y pueden apostarlo!_

 _—¡Lo prometo, pequeña Vicky! ¡Nos verás de regreso! —_ Le dio una abrazo cortó y fugas comprendiendo el miedo de esa dulce señorita por ambos y más por el Teniente Coronel. No le fallará a su subordinada rusa. Lo traerá de vuelta así sea en una volqueta y dará sosiego.

Phichit tras convencerla y al adentrarse por los pasillos re-encontrandose con los oficiales ordinarios e imperiales, incluyendo al propio Himura para rastrear a Yuuri como sea, el comunicador del japonés se encontraba averiado al igual que el microchip de Gps incrustado en su traje. También pensó muy sus adentros mientras su improvisado equipo se desplegaba, de que su amigo tiene una suerte de dioses por contar con el apoyo genuino y sincero de Vickytoria, esa niña era un ángel en muchos sentidos cosa que le robó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, aquella circunstancia permitió que se cuestionara por segundos si Katrina estaría igual o más preocupada por su bienestar así como lo ha hecho Vicky por Yuuri (aunque fuese de manera inconsciente, Vicky es despistada) ya a estas alturas, la emboscada estaba siendo televisada por las cadenas comunicativas y algunos agentes han podido reportarse con sus familiares a través de sus dispositivos telefónicos, más ninguna vibración, mensaje o intento de eso había pasado por su aparato.

 _"Tal vez Chris tenga razón en decir que... Yo soy el único que rema contra la corriente en mi relación o tal vez estoy especulando demasiado"_  — caviló para sí con ese fortuito decaimiento, pronto se sacudió esos pensamientos negativos por la debilidad del momento, y se puso a la par con Himura y sus chicos. Luego se planteará mejor las cosas, debe buscar a Yuuri.

Tenían que hallarlo así les tocara ir a lo más alto de esta bodega o que eso implicara toparse con enemigos en el camino, como el propio líder del Clan, Akon "El Loco" Kazuma, que por cierto, yacía su propia batalla contra el Comandante de Línea y Teniente Coronel, Katsuki Yuuri.

El problema es: ¿En cuál de las tantas zonas del tercer piso estaba ese japonés?

Continuamente, Los brutales impulsos empleados en la Katana ancestral atacaban sin cesar a los 4 hombres que protegían inútilmente a su jefe. Para Akon fue inevitable seguir corriendo y pronto, en la última zanjada, el hombre de tez negra desequilibró al asiático.

 _"¡¿Pero?!"..."¡¿Qué demonios?!"_   _—_  pensó por un segundo y pasmado ante lo que sus pupilas absorbieron.

_**Sxf:**   **¡STANG!**_

El susodicho recibió en sus manos la ofensiva directa de su adversario y que si bien, en apariencia se ven como las de un humano cualquiera, en pleno combate adquirieron la figura de garras biónicas estilizadas. Yuuri zafó su katana, dio medio giro creando otro corte y de paso con intención que él se alejara. El kazuma se protegió e intercaló sus técnicas llegando a generar líneas rojas o heridas de menor importancia en el cuerpo de Yuuri, claro él hizo lo propio apostándole la misma causa y lesiones al contrario.

 _—Preciosas ¿No?_ — Se alagaba así mismo con prepotencia y generaba golpes rápidos con ellas _— ¡Están hechas a la medida! —_ Otro más en de modo frontal, Yuuri saltó hacia atrás y el impacto lo recibió la superficie de concreto haciendo un hueco.

La situación no lo dejaba digerir la nueva revelación, Akon fluía veloz en varias direcciones buscando un punto de quiebre para joderlo y Yuuri a duras penas podía responder con bloqueos de su katana. Es decir, era casi que salido de una película de ciencia ficción, ¡Pero no! Él se encontraba allí, frente a un atípico criminal que voló toda barda de la realidad sugestionada en primera instancia. El desplante continuaba y Yuuri sentía los arropes o bloqueos de su retador, el asume el calor de los metales chocándose unos con otros, de apreciar el perfil alucinante o enloquecido de Akon y que se moviera a un ritmo descomunal, a pesar de su constante disposición; de infringirse ardor retorcido en las pieles, Akon y Yuuri no desistieron.

       

 **D** os secuaces aparecieron de la nada en contra de Yuuri, se defendió de ese par mandándolos al infierno pero no fue precavido, porque Akon atestiguando el descuido de su mayor rival; en su vil astucia, arremetió hacia su rostro usando sus nudillos, Yuuri se repuso esquivando el próximo golpe que iba a su costilla y Akon agarró una parte del filo de su katana, ha tironeado de ella obligándole a juntarse hacia él y...

_— **¡Te tengo!**_

_— **¡¡¡AHHHHGGGG!!!**_

Las estocadas han desgarrado con crueldad el hombro y parte del pecho derecho en Yuuri. Eso pudo ser más grave de no ser que el japonés amagara por inercia. No obstante, dicho ataque llegó y su movimiento al dispersarse fue tan violento, que terminó de bruces al suelo y perdiendo su katana en el proceso. Akon con esa mano ensangrentada, saboreo con gusto su hazaña a lamer la "marca de guerra" con descaro instaurado en su enemigo, la sangre caliente a través de su garganta fue prueba de ello. Pensó que un golpe de esos sería suficiente, aunque al instante...Su rostro se desencajó.

 _—No...can-tes, victoria._   _—_ mencionó el japonés.

En el pasado Katsuki Yuuri, ya ha estado al filo de la muerte y en momentos así, es cuando su cuerpo por muy lastimado que estuviere se pone a prueba sacando a relucir su increíble resistencia. Resistencia de la que él no podía abusar, porque a diferencia de un simple roce de bala mal disparada o cualquier otra arma, lo usado por Akon le dejó en un mal estado y el sostenerse con ese malestar punzante le jugaba en contra. Su mano izquierda la posó en la herida y aunque aún no se reponía del todo, su expresión por muy adolorida que sea no perdía su guardia de guerrero.

Una que Akon no le esperaba ver, y que de alguna manera era desafiar su poderío como mandato, ese oficial debería estar pávido y no lo había logrado, sus estribos se esfumaron al iniciar carrera, pegando sus garras al suelo y a medida que avanzaba iba levantando parte del concreto y terminó con un movimiento hacia arriba procurando que varios bloques de ese material por la fuerza causada salieran disparados en dirección de su adversario. Yuuri con mucho esfuerzo o quizás por su estado más alerta, pudo protegerse detrás de las columnas de metal, un trozo de estos se hizo añicos que los pequeños trozos cayeron cerca su rostro y llegaron a picar parte de su mejilla maltratada. Deslizó su peso dejándolo caer al piso, y su respirar fue frenético además del flujo de sangre que poco o mucho iba derramándose por sus agitaciones. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba obligado a salir de ese lugar.

_— **¡¿Piensas esconderte para toda la vida, Bastardo?!**_

Ladraba Akon al retirarse parte de la sangre en su labio partido producto de las golpizas de Katsuki. Caminó hacia los cuerpos sin vida de sus lacayos y vio que uno de estos tenía un revólver sin usar, lo agarró con su mano (ahora en su figura humanizada) y al ver que aproximaba su cabeza por el borde que le protegía, realizó un disparo, Yuuri lo eludió.

 _—Me has metido en muchas trabas con mis clientes destruyendo mis mercas y mis negocios. Debo admitir que eres muy bueno. Malditamente bueno, policía. —_ admiró con indiferencia su esfuerzo. _—En el tiempo que llevo ejerciendo mi oficio nunca tuve fallos, e incluso cuando mis "promotores" me ofrecieron este "regalo" —_ se tronó la garra sobrante sin reserva. _—jamás tuve necesidad de emplearlos, pero contigo las cosas son "a otro precio" y ahora tengo otra razón más para acabarte ya que lo que has observado es en parte **"confidencial"**_

En lo que Yuuri reñía por vivir o que regulaba sus pulmones entre respiro y respiro porque le costaba o era muy desgastante, solo tenía un interrogante que arremolinaba en su cabeza: ¿Con quién carajos se estaban relacionando los Kazumas?

Para el joven Superior quedó bastante obvia la nueva-vieja pista develada, eso le confirma variadas sospechas que colindan en parte con el viejo caso clasificado. Los grupos armados que enfrentaron en su momento apuntaban a algo parecido pero no pudo concretarse del todo, y al parecer los Kazumas avanzaron en su propuesta dejando de ser un "Clan Yakuza del común"

Yuuri trataba de organizar sus ideas en medio de su agitado embrollo. Si no consigue calmar sus ansias o pensar bien sus aciertos, le jugarían una mala pasada. De no cuidarse podría salir perdiendo antes de poder buscar la bien merecida "justicia". No deseaba morir en manos de ese desgraciado, definitivamente no lo desea y no quiere provocar un dolor tan mísero como la ausencia y el duelo de un ser querido por primera vez en su sobrino o revivirlo en su rebelde oficial.

Akon solo parloteaba al sostener el revólver y descargaba cada cuanto una bala con satisfacción porque él se sentía como un depredador que había ganado por anticipado a su presa. Yuuri lo evalúa... Él sujeto es fuerte pero pudo notar que es de los que se le infla su ego al creerse con el control absoluto o de verle sus brotes de ira cuando le llevan la contraria. Versión que ha de constatar por lo mencionado por Vickytoria meses atrás cuando se vio apurada en algo similar y logró salir a salvo y de milagro de sus intenciones.

Con esa balanza, el zorro japonés ya tiene una vaga idea por donde caerle, y que de funcionar, tal vez se salve.

_—¡Ya deja de alargar tu maldita existencia! ¡Si es que eres inteligente, sabes que no puedes ganarme! ¡Estás en mi puta zona, solo, sin refuerzos y disfrutaré volarte la cabeza con el plomo de mi siguiente bala!_

El Kazuma se deleitaba y esperaba reacciones adversas, pero el policía le sorprendió soltando una risa débil. ¿Ese cabrón tiene que estar bromeando?

 _—Tendrás...Que hacer m-mucho más que darme tiros....P-para...A-acabar conmigo._ —fue irónico. Seguía riendo de modo reservado (pese a que doliera su cuerpo) y repugnó por completo a Akon haciéndole coger una malversada incomodidad.

 _—¿¡Huh?!,¿Bromeas? —_  fingió no afectarse ante ello, aunque era lo contrario.  _—¡Si yo quisiera te jodería con mis propias manos! —_ le apuntaba con seriedad.

 _—¡Entonces, hazlo!... —_ Yuuri lo ha retado golpeándole por lo más bajo en su orgullo, incluso salió de la columna que le cuidada con mucha dificultad a paso lento e intentando no tambalearse. _—Si tanto... dices ser lo que eres, o creerte un grande entre grandes porque se te llena la boca de jactancia, bota esa porquería, sé un hombre y hazlo con tus propias manos. ¿Qué esperas?_   _—_ élquería mover ese espíritu altanero y autosuficiente en Akon, desesperarle, cabrearle, que cometiera un error donde supiera cuándo y cómo asestar su golpe en el momento indicado...

 _—¡No me busques, gusano!. —_  Dio su respuesta. Akon se estaba enervando cada vez más.

 _—¿Eso es todo?...—_ bufó en burla.Yuuri lo estaba consiguiendo al recordarle sus fallos de modo nefasto.  _—Mírate... ¿No se supone que eres el gran líder Kazuma? solo veo a un "patético" e "inútil" sujeto que no fue capaz de eliminarme._

_— **¡Cierra la boca!**_

_—¿Aunque no sé para qué te insisto?, si tampoco pudiste terminar con la vida de alguien insignificante como la de una novata que te dejó un lindo "recuerdo"._

_— **¡Ya dije que cerraras la boca!**_

_—¡Un Yakuza real lo haría por sí mismo! **¡ESTOY ESPERANDO, AKON!**_

_— **¡QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA BOCA!** —_Soltó el arma, se abalanzó hacia Katsuki tomándole por el cuello y con una sola mano.

Al no medir su fuerza por la ceguera de su rabia, lo llevó a un extremo, y acabó rompiendo unas de las ventanas de ese lugar. Un jadeo intenso salió de la boca de Katsuki cuando sintió su espalda colisionar con ese cristal o revivir el agudo padecimiento en sus heridas más graves. El sonido de los vidrios quebrados llegó a oídos de Chulanont, de Himura o los demás y como estaban a unos cuantos metros, no perderían nada si revisaban el punto donde provino el estropicio.

 _— **¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡No eres mi maldito padre! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Tú no me dices que carajos o coños hacer!** —_Akon levantaba poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuuri a su vez que le apretujaba la tráquea en el aire. _—_ ** _¡YO TENGO EL PUTO CONTROL AQUÍ, TOMBO DE MIERDA!_**

La sensación de ahogo, el sangrado y poco oxígeno a sus pulmones lo mareaba, pero el japonés no dejaba de mirarle fijamente a sus ojos repulsivos con el pretexto de aparentar fortaleza y azotarle con causa (algo que ya había logrado) en lo que maquinaba su siguiente jugada "práctica"

Solo tenía que resistir un "poco más" y con esa anotación que trajo el Yakuza en su _"discusión" al salir a la intemperie, acercarlo a una baranda que daba al vacío_ antes de encestar el golpe final con su garra letal...

_— **¡Una vez que te elimine iré por la chica policía, y la haré "mía" las veces que quiera!**_

_—¿Ya...te... lo dije antes, no? —_ Yuuri lo encaró en medio de su agónico fin. _—So-Sobre mi cadáver jodes a "mi" Oficial._

_—¡ERES UN...!_

y el portón es tumbado entre todos los oficiales después de que Phichit con sus Hilos trazara varias líneas donde dejó continuos localidades frágiles haciéndoles el trabajo más sencillo a sus colegas al momento de patearla. Eso distrae al Yakuza, Yuuri aprovecha el instante, accionó enterrándole una buena estaca de vidrio roto que había recogido y camuflado cuando Akon ya no tenía lucidez por estar pendiente a otras cosas que en su alrededor. Optó por punzarlo en el pecho e incluso lo rastrilló hacia abajo causándole un alarido terrorífico. Lo sacó, lo ha clavado nuevamente por un costado de su costilla y luego por ese lado destacado su mejilla izquierda, para recordarle la "vieja jugada" hecha por su oficial.

 _— **¡YUURI / T.C KATSUKI !**_ _—_ Gritaron Chulanont y Himura yendo lo más rápido posible con él

En ese instante Akon lo había soltado y Katsuki obtiene una mala cruzada saliéndose de la baranda. Los demás contenían la nueva ofensiva que les cayó de la nada. Más Yuuri no se quedaría con esa.

**_—¡SI YO CAIGO, TÚ CAES, "PERRO INFELIZ"!_ **

_—¡Carajo! ¡Suéltame!_

El astuto Teniente Coronel como pudo, se agarró por los ropajes de Akon, y si vá morir ese maldito irá con él. De igual modo, Akon se fue para atrás no sin antes tomar una de las cadenas que estaban sujetas como enganche de seguridad del sitio de tal de manera que ambos, quedaron colgando de ella. La inercia con la que esa "liana" improvisada se meneaba de un lado para otro era vertiginosa y el lider intentaba sacarse a pisotones la sanguijuela que tenía aferrada en su pierna izquierda, le gritaba que le soltara y no escatimaba en lastimarle en donde fuese.

Chulanont espero a que la cadena ganara altura, en la justa utilizó sus hebras calibrándolas en modo nylon o fibra texturizada para evitar cortes innecesarios y así atrapar a un objetivo, a Katsuki. Este acierta enrollándose en parte de la cintura y piernas del japonés viendo que su resistencia flaqueó cediendo el agarre inicial al separarse de Akon. Himura y uno que otro oficial sostuvieron con rudeza al capitán con la intención que no perdiera su equilibrio al momento que el peso contrario fuese en bajada por la gravedad.

Akon se centró en su escape, quedando por fuera de la mira microscópica de los oficiales al estar pendiente de su jefe. Posicionó sus piernas a medida que la cadena iba de regreso cuesta abajo y chocó con una ventana quebrándola por completo, se soltó de ella y tuvo suerte de aterrizar encima de varias envolturas de tela industrial u plástico que amortiguaron su caída. Claro las punzadas lo dejaron sin aliento del martirio que sufría, pero no era tiempo de lloriqueos. No piensa quedarse ni un segundo más en este lugar.

Al fin pudieron subir a Yuuri a tierra firme, Himura terminaba de obrar las direcciones, de confirmar que no hubiese civiles cerca y de constatar que nadie de sus muchachos quedará dentro del perímetro. Phichit socorrió a Yuuri al verle la sangre derramarse por su cuerpo y perdió algo de su envestidura comportándose como su encaprichado amigo, uno muy agitado y enojado con el cabeza dura que tiene por jefe y casi hermano menor.

_— **¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! ¡Estas hecho un desastre!**_

_—Lo siento, Phichit, Tenía que hacerlo...—_ Katsuki sonreía un tanto débil, sin embargo los quejidos (un tanto reservados) llegaron a oídos de Phichit  _—E-era yo o que mis oficiales m-murieran en manos de ese tipo._

 _— **¡Yuu!...¡Yuu!, ¡espera!, ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme esto! ¡Ya... Ya... Ya te sacaremos de aquí, me oíste y será mejor que hagas alarde de tu cochina resistencia!, ¡Amargado!** — _Asustado y nervioso por la gravedad de su amigo, pues el sobresfuerzo como la pérdida de ese líquido rojo le pasaban una factura de muy alto costo, Chulanont ha pedido que fueran ágiles con los pocos matones que restaban para retirarse de ahí.

_—Hey... tranquilo. Yo aún sigo aquí._

_— **¡Más te vale!,¡Porque yo no puedo solo con la furia de Felstman, Con el F.E.G.I o la T.S.P.A y el mini-Katsudon necesita a su tío regañón en casa cuando regrese de Hasetsu con Mary!**_

Eso hizo reír con desgane al prospecto de japonés moribundo que tiene bajo su manto, Yuuri, jamás dejaría solo a su pequeñín.

 _—¡Y también le prometí a la conejita traerte con vida o sino me matará! —_ Dijo eso ultimo para distraerle sus dolores y mirándole con camaradería.

_—Ella... ¿Ella está bien, verdad? ¿Vicky-san está bien?_

_—Si Yuuri...ella está bien, pero bien preocupada por ti, así que prepárate para los peluchazos que esa conejita te dará en la nariz y con toda la razón._

_—Me...alegra...s-saberlo..._

_— **¡¡YUURI!! YUURI!! ¡¡AMIGO!! ¡¡MALDICIÓN, DESPIERTA!!** — _Phichit pensó lo peor, Phichit le tomó el pulso y al notar el ritmo acompasado en el japonés o darse cuenta quedó inconsciente, él espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

_—Señor Himura, el perímetro está despejado y asegurado._

_—¡SE DEMORARON DEMASIADO! — El Oficial Jefe manifestó su intranquilidad._

_— **¡SALGAMOS RÁPIDO DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!** —y _con un grito desesperado, el capitán da la orden final de retirada.

Todos, absolutamente todos logran liberarse de ese lugar infernal y a los pocos minutos (aproximadamente 5 minutos) de haber evacuado una parte de las instalaciones explotaron tal y como había anticipado Chulanont. La cruzada continuaba fuera de la zona afectada, la división de Crispino, quienes llegaron a darles un respiro a sus colegas y auxiliares lo más que se les permitiera entraron en escena. A sabiendas de ello o que era inútil seguir en esa locura, los pocos enemigos que sobrevivieron alegaron su abandono y completa rendición y esos capturados (dentro de ellos, al funcionario jefe de seguridad de la aduana que se prestó para tal bajeza) eran llevados a la penitenciaría...

El personal facultativo entre enfermeras, paramédicos, auxiliares habían trabajado a toda máquina, cuando las brigadas de Salud llegaron a la zona afectada. Se dispusieron a revisar en las carpas a los heridos de menor cuantía y póstumo a eso, aquellos casos de gravedad; la Médico Jefe, Isabella Yang, ordenó enviarlos a 3 hospitales de mayor nivel.

Leo, Yuuri, Jean y 15 pacientes más los distribuyeron equitativamente en esos espacios que cuentan con los requisitos que Yang estipuló. (Además, ella buscó que los 3 oficiales quedaran en un mismo lugar) Existen variedades de hospitales: Primer, Segundo y Tercer grado, siendo su asistencia de menor a mayor complejidad. La tecnología, la aparatología y la farmacología adecuadas como el protocolo de emergencia indican que el traslado de los chicos fuese de inmediato aunque con Katsuki hubo complicaciones.

De los tres era el más delicado y debieron estabilizarlo primero en las carpas provisionales, Phichit comandaba a cada oficial para que colaboraran en la tragedia o en despejar el camino para que la ambulancia pudiese estacionarse, sin embargo, lo peor no era ese recargo en sus hombros. Lo peor era que él fuese el encargado de comentarle la novedad la joven rusa oficial, de que ella presenciara por sus iris azules la imagen tan frágil de Yuuri, con respirador manual, herido, descamisado e inconsciente, sin contar con el apure de los paramédicos que realizaban su rutina en la camilla que sería ingresada dentro de la ambulancia.

 _"Yuu....ri"... —_ su mente tiene grabado su nombre pero su labios no podían articular nada.

Esa escena hizo que el corazón de la rusa se desmigajara, hizo que su rostro adquiriera miedo, hizo que temblase por los múltiples cuadros que llegaron en su cabeza, y de lo que podría pasar a futuro si Yuuri, no se recuperaba...

_—Yuu...ri... **¡YUUUUUURI!**_

_—Vicky espera..._

_—¡Suéltame!, ¡Déjame ir con él! ¡Tengo que estar con él! —_ forcejeaba en medio de sus lágrimas.

 _—¡Cálmate, por favor. Él estará bien!... ¡Es fuerte! —_ Para Phichit no fue fácil, para nada fácil sortear la tragedia pintada en esa pobre muchacha...

_—¿Pero que no ves que él... Él nos necesita?... Él...Yo... **¡Debo estar con él!**_

_—Eso lo sé, ¿Acaso quieres que lo primero que él vea sean unos ojos azules preciosos muy hinchados de tanto llorar? —_ retiraba con dulzura las gotas restantes de su rostro.

 _—Yo...nunca debí desearle esas cosas en la oficina al enojarme en mis caprichos... Y... Y c-cuando lo dije no p-pensé que algo así su-sucedería... Y-yo...Aham... Yo...Yo no quiero que muera... No quiero....—_ Vicky no guardaba sus sollozos y de modo inútil sus torpes manos se arrinconaron a su fino perfil amilanado.

Phichit busco mil y mil formas de apaciguarla y explicarle que eso no tenía nada que ver, que no era su culpa, que por azares del destino nadie estaba preparado para un acto como esos y no por aquello quiere decir que ella le buscara un mal cuando sabe que lo dijo en su simple y franco reclamo infantil.

Que ciertamente él, sí se encontraba inconsciente producto de la emboscada y que era normal que estuviese así porque son los gajes del oficio. No siempre se gana y eso ella debía comprenderlo.

 _—Somos Agentes de la Ley y lo que hacemos siempre será peligroso, pequeña... Yuuri suele mencionártelo. Incluso para personas experimentadas como nosotros. Un día salimos ilesos, en otras lastimados. Lamentablemente a Yuuri le tocó pasar "ese" impase, yo tampoco salí bien librado. —_ El brazo malogrado y la crin vendada en Phichit aterrizó a la mujer que tiene a su frente. _—Nos tomaron por sorpresa y que de no ser por tu oportuna intervención y la del señor Himura con su equipo, pudo ser peor...y lo sabes. —_ le sacudió sus mechones enfatizándole esa última mención y Vicky al escucharle aquello, sintió como el aire se ponía denso de solo pensarlo. Phichit lo percibió y repentinamente le cambió la tónica obscura a una más clara.

_—Aunque hay algo que sí puedo decirte con seguridad y es él tiene mucha fortaleza como resistencia, así que cuando despierte lo recibiremos con un cálido abrazo y después si quieres, lo golpeas con tu peluche o le reclamas todo lo que desees por ser tan necio y hacer las cosas solo._

Puede que para los demás Yuuri sea un superior, puede que sea muchas cosas, pero Phichit sabía muy bien que para ella, esa dulce jovencita a la cual trataba de consolar, aparte de ser su jefe y maestro también es su amigo, su primer amigo, uno demasiado especial y quizás, ahora mismo sea la persona más importante en su vida por la interacción que ambos les une desde sus pasados entrelazados y nuevamente en su vorágine actual.

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

_**Hospital central de Shibuya - (Tokyo / Japón)  
** _ _Mayo del 2017 – (Misma noche)_

 

 **D** espués de realizar el retorno en los diferentes hospitales, cada paciente fue atendido. Yuuri de inmediato lo llevaron directo al quirófano, suturar sus heridas no fue una obra divina, tuvieron muchas dificultades en esa trayectoria y cabe destacar que el paciente ya tenía signos en su estabilidad corporal que no fueron favorables. Las fisonomías anónimas, escondidas detrás de sus batas blancas, del frío metal esterilizado y con el antiséptico a la mano, yacían fervientemente su labor. Los segundos pasaron a minutos, y tiempo después se convirtieron en 3 largas horas de intensa adrenalina.

Los del _E.E.I_  y de la  _FBS_  acompañaban a Isabella y Jean en unos de los dormitorios. Leo era su compañero de cuarto, a su lado estaban su hermosa oficial china, el checo grandulón y el Detective-jefe coreano. Según la novedad, ese par deberán guardar reposo por un periodo más corto, se hallaban contentos por ellos más faltaba el veredicto de alguien más, la su jefe de línea principal. La felicidad no podría estar completa si no se tenía una noticia concreta, ellos no podían permanecer más tiempo en el lugar pero Altin y Plisetsky en un mudo acuerdo se quedaron en la sala de espera hasta que al menos, algún doctor apareciera con buenas nuevas, de modo que avisarían a los demás.

Un tanto más retirados del grupo, el capitán Chulanont mantenía a su costado a esa pequeña conejita que de tanto gimotear parecía un animalito desamparado, le brindaba reconforte en ese gran mueble semi-rustico de color blanco, aunque al llegar al hospital le tocó abogar por ella ya que por ser una menor de edad (en términos legales) no se le permitía estar ahí hasta esas horas. Claro, su condición de Oficial ayudó mucho en la situación y el Coordinador dio el aval de su ingreso.

Yuri y Otabek estaban a un par de metros de ellos, (ya habían pasado por el canadiense o el mexicano) y reclinados encima de las paredes, pensaron que el tiempo se hacía eterno, sobre todo en Yuri por su falta de paciencia. Su vista de jade iba entre el reloj de leopardo o en el perfil demacrado en su compañera y oficial rusa, ella no había probado bocado de las botanas que le dio, Phichit intentó hacerla comer y se rehusaba por completo, tampoco se había cambiado de ropa, estaba muy descuidada como inmersa en su lamento y todo por culpa de cierto "cerdo" que tiene por jefe.

 _—Ese cabrón... ¡Más le vale que salga con vida de ese quirófano o yo lo revivo a punta de patadas! ¡Ya quiero irme a casa! —_  Chasqueo su lengua en su rezongar pero también había un trasfondo en ello que Otabek, supo interpretar y sonrió... _—¿Huh? y ahora qué mosca te pico o qué? —_ siguió el rubio con esa actitud arisca de siempre.

 _—¿Dices eso por decirlo o porque ya no deseas ver así de triste a tu "pequeña hermanita", Yura?—_ sacó a relucir esa nobleza el Kazajo de Yuri, cosa que confirmó por el sonrojó malhumorado que obtuvo en sus mejillas.

 _— **¿Haaah? ¡Ni siquiera es nada mío como para preocuparme!** —_ Mintió, su pareja sabe de sobra la buena amistad y casi hermandad que lleva con esa chiquilla, solo que Yuri es poco expresivo y jamás aceptará algo como eso en público _. —¡Estoy aquí porque ustedes no se han dignado a regresar!, ¡Esa conejo no dejará de llorar si el enano práctico no se recupera y aun me duele el trasero por haber recorrido media ciudad en una moto corriente por culpa de ese maldito "negro- gringo-japonés" con cara de gorila!_

 _—Si claro... ¿Así como mandaste a la mierda a esos imbéciles porque "tu jefe" peligraba? —_ Otabek fue frontal sin cambiar su expresión serena, a lo mucho alzó su ceja dando a entender su punto.

 _"¡Ah Shit!... "Eso"... —_ y otra vez los colores a Yuri se le subieron a su rostro de un modo peor que antes. El aspaviento no pasó por alto entre los funcionarios del recinto, Yuri apenado bajo su guardia como su voz y refunfuñó susurrandole al cara de piedra que tiene por superior o pareja.

_—¡¡Esa es otra cosa, no empieces Beka!!_

_—Ajam... "¡Tocan a **"mi"**  jefe y los quiebro! ¡Malditos perros! — _el  **"mi"**  lo dijo con gusto. _—Esas fueron tus palabras ¿O lo negaras en toda mi cara, tigre? —_ al fin le miró a los ojos cuando ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia su dirección.

_—¿Sabes que puedo mandarte a la mierda por esto?_

_—No lo harás porque me aprecias y porque soy tu pareja. —_ Lo dijo confiado y una disimulada sonrisa adornó sus facciones, antes estoicas.  _—y tampoco puedes porque sigo siendo " **tu"**   superior._

Yuri estaba perdido, gruñía de la vergüenza y maldecía en ruso muy en sus adentros por ser tan boca-floja. Acabó por cambiar su posición de modo brusco dándole la espalda a su jefe/novio, continuaba con sus desparpajos y ese color rojo en sus orejas que no accedían a desaparecer. Otabek no le sigue molestando pero no evita sentirse amado, Yuri es y será la mejor elección que pudo tomar en su vida.

El reloj marchaba, los doctores caminaban una y otra vez cual títeres enlazados a un hilar, obedeciendo a las órdenes, casos y secciones. Por fin uno de ellos ha de detenerse y nombra en voz alta a los familiares o amigos del Teniente Coronel Katsuki, que hasta ahora su panorama ha sido incierto. Vicky, Phichit, Yuri y Otabek van con él y señaló que la saturación no fue de un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque el paciente tenía el pulso demasiado debilitado, además de una gran pérdida de sangre producto del trauma focalizado en su pecho u hombro; y acá les era el doble de riesgoso por los detalles mencionados.

Por suerte, ayudó mucho que el hombre fuese de una fisionomía muy resistente y que aquello fue, lo que les permitió avanzar con éxito.

Sumado a la situación clínica del paciente, debieron implementar una transfusión masiva. Esta difiere de una transfusión normal porque busca recuperar el componente sanguíneo en sesiones quirúrgicas donde el trauma o herida es de causas crónicas y consta de grandes volúmenes, lo que conllevaba a que sea un procedimiento largo como peligroso si se está en cirugía.

El doctor explicó que ahora mismo se encontraba sedado bajo los efectos de la anestesia, que debían observar su progreso durante las próximas 24 horas antes de definir algún nuevo movimiento o de trasladarlo a un dormitorio intermedio, entre tanto eso ocurría, el doctor sugirió que se turnaran en caso de hacerle guardia. A la voz de eso, Vickytoria pretendía quedarse, el ruso se negaba y el kazajo trataba de convencerla para que recuperara fuerzas. Phichit por aparte habló con el doctor para que le recetara algún medicamento o relajante que pudieran usar con ella y ponerla a dormir. Conociéndole sus impulsos no comerá o descansará como es debido por estar al pendiente de Yuuri y el Doctor accedió a la petición.

De algún modo hicieron que merendara algo ligero y en la bebida le introdujeron el sedante, a los 10 min empezó a hacerle efecto y ella durmió como un angelito acurrucada en los brazos del ruso. Yuri expulsa un vaho sentido sacándose el estrés acumulado, y no dejaba de mirar a esa niña en su regazo

 _"Eres demasiado problemática, frentona."_ — replicó en bajo y de mala gana al tiempo que acomodó su mechón.

Pero la entendía. Él estaría en una forma similar si algo así le ocurriese a Otabek y al concluir ese miramiento, provocó que una línea curva se formara en sus labios.

También entendía perfectamente el cambio o choque emocional por la cual experimentaba porque eso acaeció en él hace un par de años atrás cuando era un crío aventajado en medio de las armas y la milicia rusa bajo el instructivo de quien es ahora su superior. Yuri no tiene que ser adivino para saber que la admiración, la rivalidad o el respeto que esa pequeña dice tener hacia Katsuki ya estaba pasando a otro nivel, que ella en sus despistes inocentes no lo comprendía y que si bien, podría darle un nombre, aún era demasiado pronto en la rusa.

Necesitaba cerciorarse y como quien no quiera la cuestión, estará al pendiente de sus comportamientos al igual que los previstos en Katsuki, que entre otras cosas, viendo que este es un zorro mayor que ella, que por momentos le ha visto uno que otro flirteo camuflado en su reservades hacia la ilegal; y que Obvio, ella no lo vé como lo que es porque el japonés suele molestarla usando otros pretextos y al ser tan distraída no profundiza la situación. Plistesky no es ningún idiota y no permitirá que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

 _"Espero y ese Katsuki no resulte ser un cretino con ella o se las verá conmigo"..._  — resguardó parte del rostro empapado por las lágrimas de cristal y adormecido de aquella muchacha contra su pecho y que protegía como a una hermana. Realmente quiere creer que ese "Enano" (como le dice) siga mostrándose honesto, de buenos principios y que no se aproveche de la conejita de hebras platinadas.

 

_🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥_ _🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_

 

**_Hospital central de Shibuya - (Tokyo / Japón)  
_ ** _Mayo del 2017 – (días después)_

 

 **E** ntre lecturas del pulso, toma de exámenes y revisiones constantes fueron primordiales en el Teniente coronel. Ya había pasado el periodo de riesgo pero aún no daba señales de querer despertar. Plisetsky en la noche que dieron el reporte de Katsuki les comentó como si nada al Capitán tailandés o al Subteniente Kazajo que tendría consigo a Vickytoria en lo que pasaba la incertidumbre. Total, la academia transitaba por un receso de clases, y por mucho que Emil o el capitán Crispino estuvieran al pendiente de Vicky, ella no les haría caso y les bailaría el "indio" e incluso podría descuidarse.

Fue razón suficiente para que Phichit considerara la propuesta del ruso y siendo él de carácter fuerte, Vicky deberá acatar sus órdenes. Aunque vaya forma de hacerlo...Ni espero aprobación o alguna sugerencia, el tigre tomó a la conejita durmiente en sus brazos y listo para marcharse.

 _—¿De manera que yo deberé informarle al General? —_  el hámster fingió drama y resignación pero bien que se reía.  _—Lo que no pudo hacer ese Kazuma de Rastas conmigo, lo hará Yakov cuando se entere._

 _—¿Quién mejor que tú para sobrellevar a ese viejo? —_ lanzó con descaro el tigre, en voz alta y sin voltearse. _—Bien sabes que tengo razón y si no lo hacemos, veremos a esa "conejo" deshidratandose o haciendo quién sabe qué cosa con tal de estar aquí._

 _—¿Eso significa que hoy dormiremos en el sofá cama? —_ Otabek alzaba su ceja con una expresión tranquila, quizás porque nunca pensó observar a Yuri en ese plan de "hermano mayor y guardián" en lo que estiraba su cuello al realizar movimientos circulares _. —Y asumo que la dejarás en nuestro cuarto, hammm... Yo que quería relajarme a gusto en la cama._

Los siguientes 2 o 3 días, Phichit, Yuri, o Vicky se turnaban. Phichit solía estar en vela toda la noche, la madrugada o parte de la mañana, y al medio día o la tarde le correspondían al tigre y a la conejita. La situación estaba desesperando a la señorita de ojos azules, por más que le hablara a su amigo no reaccionaba, los médicos siempre decían que eso era normal porque sus heridas no fueron sencillas de tratar y ella en sus nobles pensamientos no hallaba la forma de frenar la realidad cuando el sobrino de Yuuri regresará de su recital y debiera toparse con la mala noticia.

No lo quería...No se veía contándole esa tragedia a un ser tan pequeño y dulce como Yuuki.

Yuri veía asomos de tristeza o esos signos de que estaba casi por llorar por su decaimiento, él hacía acopio de su carácter sacudiéndole toda neblina o que alejara esos pensamientos y aunque a veces sonara algo brusco debía hacerlo o sino esa chica seguiría en sus lagunas. Era impresionante ver esa estampa tan opuesta y endeble en Vicky así mismo, tanto en su físico como en sus emociones.

Desaliñada, demacrada, para nada cuidada, o poniéndose de ropa cualquier cosa, no le importaba, ella solo quería a su jefe y amigo de vuelta, que le dijera cualquier cosa, que le molestara con eso de llamarle "Coneja o Zanahorias" en cualquier idioma, ella solo desea esté bien y que salga de allí, verle de pie...

 _—¡Pero al ritmo que vas, serán dos los enfermos y no uno! —_ la regañó fuerte al tiempo que Vicky escondía su rostro o abrazaba con congojo a Yuri.

El ruso nunca ha sido alguien útil con las personas cuando lloran en su presencia, tampoco es de tener ese tipo de contactos (a menos que fuese con Otabek) y su cara se debatía entre la irritación o la pena al no saber poco y nada sobre cómo consolar a personas tan consentidas como Vickytoria, la única acción que hacía era pasar su mano sobre la cabellera platinada o rezongar mientras exponía uno que otro ánimo muy a su manera botando maldiciones. Vickytoria no esperaba el gran discurso "bonito" siendo Yuri quien la sostenía en estos instantes pero al menos, lo intentaba.

_—Yurio..._

_—¿Hmm?_

_—Cпасибо. —_ dijo muy suavecito, casi que quebrado. — _Спасибо большое. —_  ella le agradeció al dejarse ver y sonreírle tiernamente en medio de los cristales de agua que adornan sus ojos hinchados.

 _"Ok... creo comprender un poco al cerdo"_...  _—_ pensó que era demasiado adorable. Yuri estaba muy ruborizado aunque los gestos en su cara fueron un chiste y disimuló todo con su arisca y gruñona actitud.  _—¡TKS! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya! ¡No es para tanto y ya deja de llorar que nadie se ha muerto! ¡Maldita sea!_

La madrugada dio paso al amanecer, Phichit se restregaba uno de sus ojos con la mano derecha y bostezaba para sacarse el sueño, estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la parte superior de la cama, Yuuri no cambiaba su semblante calmo aun si la intranquilidad reinaba en sus colegas. Ajeno a cualquier cosa y sin nada que perturbase su estatus. A veces su propia conciencia empezaba a escuchar de a poco la voz lejana en Phichit, y este le comentaba de todo, sobre su equipo o lo preocupados que están, sin mayor efecto. No obstante, hoy fue diferente... porque el tailandés optó por decirle como se encontraba aquella señorita.

Le hablaba de su desánimo al saber que no abría sus ojos, le decía lo marchita que se veía o lo culpable que se sentía por haberle dicho esas palabras en la oficina sin saber que algo así los azotaría. Para ese entonces, Phichit residía acomodado en su sillón con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y con sus párpados cerrados, quizás con el fin de despejarse un poco; El subconsciente de Yuuri jugó su parte y un tanto desorientado, el japonés al fin recobró su estancia, abriendo de a poco sus ojos y lentamente musitando frases cortas llamando la atención de Phichit. Pese a la luz que atacaba sus pupilas o que el dolor le recordaba las heridas de guerra obtenidas en batalla. Verle allí, consciente de lo que hace, contentó en demasía al moreno y le rodeó con su brazo dándole gracias a Buddha por ese milagro.

El doctor que atendía a Yuuri le hizo un chequeo rápido quince minutos después de la buena nueva y como predijo, su letargo se prolongó ya que su cuerpo pedía recuperarse del agotamiento que sufrió por aquella emboscada. De allí a que demorase en despertar. Dialogó con el moreno sobre algunas indicaciones extras y le agradece. Al regresar con Katsuki, el japonés no puede evitar preguntarle lo mínimo.

 _—¿Hace....cuánto que estoy aquí?_  — Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se hallaba desorientado.

 _—3 días, Yuu..._  —concretó aliviado. — _y créeme, me alegro muchísimo que al fin despertaras. Sé que eres de sueño pesado, pero con el ritmo que llevabas pensé que lo harías en primavera. —_ bromeó e hizo reír un poco al supuesto "oso perezoso" mal trecho de ojos marrones. — _Nos preocupaste mucho, amigo. Debiste llevarte algunos hombres contigo._

 _—Lamento haberlo hecho, pero no podía arriesgarlos y menos con ese sujeto. Tuve mis razones y por lo que veo no te fue nada bien._ —Yuuri observó con atención los vendajes que portaba Phichit por todo el antebrazo y su cabeza.

 _—No más que tú, y de no ser porque Leo se quedó conmigo, aun sabiendo que Raven es igual de peligroso que Akon, Creo que yo fuera tu compañero de habitación_. —se rió resignado de su propia desgracia aunque duró poco, la expresión corporal del Capitán pululaba una mala vibra.— _Tengo muchas cosas para nada alentadoras que contarte, Yuu._

 _—Yo igual.—_  afirmó quejándose del dolor. — _Akon y sus hermanos nos tomaron a todos con la guardia baja... Esos tipos están metidos en algo más turbio y no me agrada para nada el rumbo de las cosas._ —dijo eso refiriéndose las minucias reveladas en su enfrentamiento.

_—Yuuri, espera ¿Qué crees que haces?_

_—Yo...N-necesito salir de aquí...¡Ahhg!_

_—¡Nada de eso Katsuki, olvídate de un momento de tu trabajo y piensa más en ti!, ¡Estás herido!_  — lo reprendió con un mohín en su cara y evitó que bajara de su cama. — _¡El Doctor fue claro y nos dijo a todos que debes guardar reposo y eso harás!_

_—Pero..._

_—Y será mejor que lo hagas. El recital de Yuuki culmina en 3 días y ya sabes cómo se ponen Mari y Minako contigo._

_—¿Mary? ¿Mary Nessan y Minako sensei lo saben?_

_—No tuve opción...La emboscada salió en todos los noticieros, no dieron muchos detalles porque no se lo permitimos pero..._

Phichit en resumidas cuentas les dijo toda la verdad al verse acorralado con sus llamadas, y ahora el japonés deberá prepararse, para el bien conocido sermón en ese par de mujeres.

 _—¿Y...Yuuki-chan? ¿Comó... Cómo lo tomó Yuuki? — e_ staba ansioso y no dejaba de apresar la sabana que le cubría.

 _—A Yuuki le explicamos que tu saliste bien de la emboscada, pero si le mentimos que te lastimaste con la katana en los entrenamientos por andar "distraído"_ — posó su mano en su hombro y Phichit pudo comprobar cómo los músculos en Yuuri se distensionan. _—Estaba pensando que tal vez la linda Vicky, pueda intervenir por ti, aunque lo dudo. Terminaría uniéndose a su "futura cuñada y segunda nuera" con el regaño que se te viene, ja ja ja ja._

 _—¡Phichit-Kun!!_ — quiso enojarse y sus malares han de teñirse en un gracioso carmín con ese comentario.

 _—¿Qué?—_ le miraba malicioso y reparando sus movimientos _—¡Oh vamos Yuu!, ¿Por favor? ¡No me hagas esa cara!_

_—Entonces, deja de... "imaginar" o "distorsionar" las cosas con Vickytoria en donde no lo hay..._

_—¿Ahora le llamamos "imaginar o distorsionar" el gustar de alguien?_

_—Lo que tú quieras pero soy un superior y ella es una subordinada. —_ respondió seco.

_—¡Y también es tú amiga! ¡Una bastante especial!_

_—E igual no deja de ser mi pupila y novata oficial, ¡Basta con eso!_

_—¿Y me lo dice el que hace un par de días me comentó de su angustioso martirio al saber que la conejita volvería a Rusia? —_ Arrimó el sillón un tanto más cerca de Yuuri, este en respuesta, desploma el peso de su espalda sobre sus almohadas blanqueando sus ojos en fastidio y Phichit bien confianzudo, lo atacó en su zona más vulnerable.

 _—¿Ah y te quedas callado?—_ le miró con suspicacia. _—¡Bien!, ¡Perfecto, Señor amargado!_

Yuuri no tuvo que tirarle tanta mente a donde quería llegar el shipeador de su capitán.

_—¿En serio vamos hablar de esto? ¡No soy un niño!_

_—No lo eres, y sin embargo te comportas como mi sobrinito cuando esta necio con algo._ — se mofó y el rostro ligeramente enfurruñado en Katsuki, apareció.  _—¿Sabes algo? ... En el tiempo que llevo siendo tu mejor amigo, nunca he visto que le permitas a ninguna persona que invada tanto tu "espacio personal", siempre has sido en extremo reservado y ajeno de lo que ocurra a tu alrededor. Sé que tuviste fuertes motivos con el tiempo para ser así...Pero no puedes abarcar esa rutina para toda la vida, tampoco puedes arrastrar a Yuuki en ello._

Con los segundos que la vista de Yuuri se adaptaba a la luz o que ese malestar le invadiera con pequeños piquetes a su cuerpo, él no dejaba de desmenuzar las oraciones expresadas por joven de tez morena y Phichit prosiguió.

_—Y no puedes seguir peleando contra la corriente de tus sentimientos... Sabes bien a lo que me refiero._

_—No te... comprendo...—_ Se hizo el desentendido girando su rostro donde estaba la ventana.

 _—Si me comprendes y lo sabes, no eres tonto, Yuu. —_ Lo acribilló quebrantándole su muralla, y lo resquebrajó aún más con la sutil pregunta que lanzó al aire. _— sabías que... ¿En el tiempo que estuviste "inconsciente" porque tu salud estaba en riesgo, la conejita no ha dejado de visitarte?_

_—¿Eh?_

Yuuri ciertamente estaba algo incrédulo...Si bien la chica le tiene aprecio (aunque se enoja con él por momentos) y que ahora se han hecho más amigos con el paso de los días, no cree que fuese para tanto, pero las cartas soltadas por Phichit lo dejaron más asombrado.

_—No bromeo... ¿Y sabias que esa pequeña no ha parado de llorar o velar por ti porque nunca pensó que las cosas que te dijo en tu oficina se hicieran realidad?_

Phichit le habló que en otro tiempo, esto no sería de mucha relevancia para él, más sabe bien que ya no es así, que el cariño que le tiene actualmente a Vicky es genuino, que ella lo aprecia al punto de llevarlo en una alta estima, y que quizás sea una que la propia Vicky en su ingenuidad no dimensiona por el furor de lo ocurrido pero le puede cerciorar que aquello, va más allá de un simple afecto "cariñoso" o "preocupación"

Lo último hizo que a Yuuri le cayera un baldado de hielo sobre de sí... pintarse por segundos el perfil entristecido de la señorita rusa lo intranquilizó y el que fuese su culpa, hace que desee con desespero calmarle.

 _—Entonces, lo que escuché estando "dormido" ¿Si...si era cierto?... —_ habló en voz baja muy preocupado. Este Hamster con su oído presto cuál radar le oyó y se alegró.

 _—¿Oh así que me escuchabas en tu inconsciencia y por esa razón despertaste? —_ la puya en su contra acabó sonrojándolo otra vez hasta sus orejas. _—Ni estando inconsciente dejas de estar al pendiente de ella y luego sueles negarte. ¿Quién te comprende, Yuuri?_

_—N-no lo hago, e-es solo que..._

_—¡Nada!... ¡Lo haces!...De estar Chris o Leo aquí, te hubieran quemado. Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no ellos quienes hablaran contigo._

Contento porque al fin Yuuri no pudo escudarse en su fachada al mostrarse como el muchacho de nobles sentimientos que es, el tailandés le explayó en su cara la siguiente interpretación.

 _—Y ya no seas terco con lo obvio, amigo mío... ¿Cuándo aceptarás que el nombre de esa linda señorita se adentró en tus pensamientos como "allí", en ese lugar. —_ Le apuntó a su corazón. _— ¿Que ya no ves a esa conejita con simples ojos amistosos, sino con otras profundas intenciones?... Porque la forma tan cálida o devota en cómo la miras a su iris azules solo la pude brindar alguien que está enamorado. —_ fue sincero.

_— Yo...no estoy...Ena..._

_—Si lo estás... Estás enamorado. Eres un hombre que a sus 25 años cayó por primera vez en las maravillosas redes del "amor"  y por lo que veo uno bastante tierno._

El sentimiento que Yuuri siempre estuvo reacio de aflorar en sus labios ya sea por prejuicios o por salvaguardarse, la pudo escuchar de su amigo golpeando así las pocas paredes de cristal que marcaban su circunferencia. Los ademanes ansiosos de rasgar o jalar lo que sea sedoso con su mano libre, regresaron con moderación. No emitía palabra alguna porque recién asimilaba ese descargue en su persona o le costaba interiorizarlo entre sus miedos innecesarios y caos mental.

 _—Hey Yuu, anímate. No tengas temas de ello. —_ Phichit suponiendo aquello, habló por última vez tumbándole parte de sus dudas. _—Sé que no es fácil para tí, pero mira el lado bueno del asunto, eres afortunado de que ella te quiera o te admire mucho y puede que tengas una oportunidad. —_ Yuuri con sus dejos tímidos o afanosos no sabía qué más esperar _._

_—Lo digo con base, porque no toda persona se preocuparía así por alguien tan complicado como tú y estoy sospechando que la admiración que siente Vicky por tí, está transformándose en "otra bonita figura"_

_—¡¿Ehhhhhhhhh?!_

_—Creo que ni pensabas eso de la conejita, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un amargado suertudo! — "Como me gustaría que mi Katri me quisiera así, Yuu"... "No la pierdas"..._ caviló en silencio con esa sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

Yuuri boqueaba, trataba de decir alguna cosa pero la conversación entre esos dos fue interrumpida por la enfermera que pasó a sus suburbios, ella debía hacer cambios en los vendajes, Phichit al observar el rostro rojo, abrumado, como timorato en Yuuri consideró no tocarle más el tema por ahora y darle un respiro.

_—¡Bien!, he de irme, Yuuri._

_—¡Ah! ¡¿P-pero?!.... ¡Espera!...¡Yo!... ¡Yo necesito aclarar las cosas y...!_

_—Tú lo que necesitas es relajarte y pensar con cabeza fría. —_ Lo reclinó de nuevo sobre sus almohadas. _—Sobre los Kazumas lo podemos hablar en el transcurso de los días, pero piensa bien lo que harás con respecto a ya sabes quién, Yuu...—_ Se despidió agitando su mano con gracia y le prometió visitarlo en las horas de la tarde. Yuuri sinceramente no quería quedar solo con esa bomba estallada en su cabeza.

No obstante, Phichit lo sabe y piensa ayudarle poco a poco con eso.

Su sonrisa no desaparece porque lo que tanto esperó al fin se dio, y el triunfo que impera recorre todas sus venas. Finalmente, también ha de buscar la manera de eliminar todo bloqueo que la mente, moral y conciencia que el Yuuri cuadriculado se auto-imponga en su enamoramiento y que dé el primer paso en su aceptación.

El cambio de vendaje fue hecho y le suministraron los medicamentos a Yuuri. Estando solo en su habitación se deja vencer por los  _efectos secundarios_  que estos repercuten en su cuerpo induciéndole somnolencia y pestañea al compás de su respirar. Daba una y otra y otra vez variadas vueltas al tema que sin querer, salió a flote gracias a la insistencia de Phichit y aún no sabe cómo afrontarlo o desplegarse una cuerda que de seguirla, tomaría distintos pasajes emocionales o el desamparo injusto del juicio, siendo Japón una sociedad remarcada por estereotipos, reglas y condiciones.

**_《_ ** _**"** Estás enamorado y eres un hombre que a sus 25 años cayó por primera vez en las maravillosas redes del "amor **"**_ **_》_ **

Le preocupa... Le preocupa demasiado, él nunca se vio envuelto en algo como eso, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo actuar y por sobre todas las cosas, no sabe lo que le depare esa cuantía teniendo a Vicky tan cerca (sabiendo lo que ya siente en plenitud.) Con sus dedos ha de restregarse los parpados de sus ojos como si aquello lo desestresara pero no puede. Él Teme. Teme por ella, por él mismo y por lo que puede pasar más adelante porque no está preparado para que lo señalen por etiquetas subjetivas a nivel laboral, de madurez, de edad, o de estatus social, e incluso no se siente con las facultades de que alguien se fije en una persona tan "rota", "aburrida", con "cruces" y "demonios" incrustados como él. Mucho menos Vicky...

Él la considera una joven ingenua y perfecta en medio de sus arranques. Ella merece alguien que si valga la pena. No se siente a su altura.

*  
*  
*

**_D_ ** _os, cinco, diez, quince minutos, media hora, en si, ya perdió la cuenta. Tampoco sabe dónde y cuándo sucedió, pero en ese lapso temporal, se hallaba en medio del océano **indómito  **y profundo._

_Era obscuro y de tonalidades grises encajaban a la perfección con su alma quebrantada. Al descender cada burbuja transparente retrataba sus tristes escenas vividas y mientras la clausura con su intento de respiración –es ahí que su carácter más terrible sale– columpiándose en un terreno improvisado y lleno escombros en tiempo de guerra. Pronto sus marrones perderían color, pronto el mismo perdería color, y estaba por rendirse. La falta de aire jugó su labor asfixiante a no ser por una voz fémina y angelical que en lo lejano llamó su dispersa atención rompiendo las ataduras._

_Se notaba que era dulce, cálida y que demostraba otros colores avivados. Era todo lo contrario a su paleta gris e insulsa, más pudo reparar esa pizca de desconsuelo. Su procedencia ha de venir en la tenue luz que se marcaba en la superficie y mientras más escuchaba sus lamentos, más se interesaba en ir con ella._

 

**_«_ ** _ Despierta pronto, por favor **»** _

 

_—¿Me está hablando a mí?— especuló. Él no creía que alguien le tomase en cuenta._

 

**_«_ ** _ Yuuki te extrañará mucho de seguir así... y yo también, Yuuri **»** _

 

_—No llores, Yo estoy aquí. —Estiraba su mano para alcanzarle. —¡Estoy aquí!_

_Seguía luchando y ahora muchas sombras, garras espeluznantes que en realidad exportaban la opresión, el estallido, o el grito de sus inseguridades deformándose, lo rodeaban y querían que permaneciera así. No obstante su tenacidad pudo más que cualquier corriente, y la promesa de estar con ella como esa premisa aprieta su garganta para aflojar sus intenciones. No hay opresión siniestra, ni ansia que le carcoma, solo un espíritu de voluntad que le empuja a la superficie y entonces..._

*  
*  
*

 **E** l tierno toque en sus manos, hace que pierda el hilo y regrese de golpe a su dormitorio, ya no hay agua, ya no hay trabas o voces. Solo el blanco del lugar además de respirar algo agitado por lo evidenciado.

 _"Era un sueño"...—_  inquirió mirando al techo, ¿en qué momento quedó rendido o porque soñó aquello? A veces su ansiedad se manifiesta de muchas formas _. —Aunque... Esa voz... Era muy parecida a la de_...—Y no pudo completar su juicio, porque precisamente la "vocecilla" ha de llegar a sus oídos.

_—Por favor...Regresa..._

_—¿Eh? ¿Vicky-San?—_  El peso extra que agarraba su mano con una mínima presión hizo que Yuuri mirara a un costado de su cama y la bella sorpresa encontrada era esa revoltosa Oficial.

Ella, ubicada en el sillón, dormida encima de su cuerpo de modo que no le lastimara, le hablaba o rogaba entre su lasitud al tiempo que se negaba a soltarle su mano vendada.

Yuuri apreció su rostro en lo que retiraba sus mechones platinados con la mano sobrante, estaba enrojecido y sus párpados abultados por gimotear. Inhalaba o exhalaba despacio, aún podía verse un par de lágrimas pasearse por su mejilla... No se veía rozagante como siempre, de hecho estaba muy descuidada y esa imagen... Esa imagen fue suficiente para conmover al japonés y comprobar que las palabras de Phichit eran ciertas.

— _Sueles salvarme de mis miedos, aun si estoy dormido... Siento mucho haberte preocupado.—_  La voz en Katsuki era un tanto ronca puesto que los efectos de los medicamentos no habían pasado del todo, más no dejaba de acariciarla con dulzura y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios emergió.

 

_**《** _ _**"** Eres afortunado de que ella te quiera porque no toda persona se preocuparía así por alguien tan complicado como tú **"**_ _**》** _

 

 _—Será que... ¿Haré bien en seguir con lo que siento?_  — se preguntó así mismo buscando su propia respuesta.

Ciertamente continuaba con sus dudas... Lo acepta. El ardor que siente en sus mejillas al pensar que el bien llamado "amor" tocó a su puerta, que se manifestó en una linda mujer de hebras como la plata o de resplandecientes ojos azules y curiosos de nombre "Vickytoria" no dejaba de removerle sus sentidos al mismo tiempo su alma se encontraba serenada tras otros indicadores que salen de su cabeza...

¿Así se siente estar enamorado? y de serlo... ¿Cómo se siente ser amado por alguien que no te ve con dobles intenciones o cómo sería su vida y la de su pequeño con ella a su lado?

¡Porque si!, esa niña ha sido la única que supo atraparlo y embelesarlo con sus ocurrencias o su fácil interactuar. Ella solo le pidió que fuese tal cual y como es... Solo Yuuri y nada más...

Sus manos seguían peinando o jugueteando con ese mechón y sus dedos han de eternizar el roce en el perfil refinado que tanto le encanta admirar. Ella en un susurro esboza su nombre, acompañado de un:  _—Prometiste no dejarme sola...—_ y que a su parecer fue precioso. La calidez que nace en su pecho le mueve sus fibras como la boba sonrisa que no desaparece...

Ahora que él lo piensa, no es un secreto que su sobrino Yuuki la adore con ternura, pocas veces se da con las personas pero es cuestión de mencionarle a su linda señorita y el niño brinca de la emoción.

Y si trata de abogar por él mismo, no miente que ya se ha relacionado con distintas personalidades permitiéndole ser alguien "abierto" a explorar la riqueza o el deleite del ser humano. Que la mayoría que pasaron por su cuerpo entre las sábanas fueron cosa de una noche por gajes de su trabajo más la ligereza de su poca tolerancia al alcohol como un aliciente para sacar fuerzas y cometer ese tipo de "arquetipos" solo por su trabajo como Oficial. (Su atractivo llamaba la atención a cualquier hombre o mujer del bajo mundo de los carteles, clanes u organizaciones criminales que fuese importante en los operativos, era el gancho seguro a sus capturas llevándolos tras rejas, y no por nada, se ganó a pulso de ser nombrado por Andrei como  _"Eros"_ ) Fuera de su envestidura de oficial, es alguien simple, nulo y solitario...

Tal vez porque después de ese punto olvidado, el cual pasaba en sus años más críticos (tras los asesinatos de sus seres queridos), su decaimiento seguido de su recuperación, y donde luego la ansiedad, el auto-flagelo junto a la severidad, hicieron meollo de modo abrupto en su remarcada soledad, y los pocos individuos; aquellos que intentaron tener algo con él Katsuki sobrio y en sus cinco sentidos, terminaban dejándole por el desinterés total que el joven les demostraba.

Su mente tenía otras prioridades más importantes que andar en cosas "banales", el caso archivado, con el nuevo clasificado o su pequeño Yuuki lideraban la bandera e igual no era algo que Yuuri no supiera, y siempre se los dejaba en claro con su cruda prácticidad o aislamiento... Que ellas o ellos buscaran algo más allá, a sabiendas que el japonés estaría en la misma tónica por ser un hombre complicado en su encerramiento ya era su absoluta culpa.

Sin embargo, con Vickytoria el asunto fue "diferente"... Él no lo espero... Él No lo busco.

Las cosas surgieron de modo tan natural y de la manera más cómica (aludiendo que los primeros encuentros fueron chocantes para Vickytoria e interesantes para Yuuri) al inicio.

Que a medida que pasaron días dieron lugar a los meses para descubrir su reminiscencia amistosa y con un pequeñín que hiciera de mediador (o "cupido" según el suizo Cabaretero junto al hámster subordinado) todo se acumuló y desencadenó la lindísima paradoja que vive en su actualidad. El amor puro y sincero de su parte.

Si Vicky, no se hubiese cruzado en el camino de su sobrino y así dar con el suyo nuevamente después de muchos años... Tal vez...

_—Tal vez seguiría cayendo al obscuro vacío y Yuuki entristecería por mi culpa._

Le debe mucho a esa pequeña y simpática damisela... Le debe demasiadas alegrías en su niño como a él mismo en sus vidas.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de encontrar su aura reservada. Al expulsar ese estupor sobrante, decide no darle más vueltas al asunto puesto que tendría todas las horas del mundo en conciliar sus dilemas existenciales y prefirió centrarse en aliviar el exceso de culpa en su linda oficial. Si "Su" oficial.

Para él, ella lo es ¿No?

El hombre sin hacer acciones bruscas, se amolda entre su cama o sus almohadas, y le llamaba sutil haciendo que se removiera. Vicky en su pestañear curioso y con el restriego adorable e infantil en su parpado no se ubicaba, pero Yuuri la sacó de su ensueño y ella en un gesto rápido alzó su mirada azul dando con el marrón que tanto extraño ver.

 _—Yuu..._  — ella no se la creía. — _Regresaste..._

 _—Hola, Зайка._ — y él, le sonrió con timidez. — _Ya regresé... Estoy aquí contigo._

El deseo de llorar fue inevitable en Vickytoria y el líquido cristalino desbordaba de su ser como si se tratase de un río acaudalado sin freno desde aquellas joyas azules. Fue hacia delante arropándole con sus brazos, comprobando de una vez por todas que lo que presenció ya dejó de ser una pesadilla y que esto era real... Que es real. Que el calor que le rodeaba era de aquel muchacho, que era él quien le hablaba y sin importarle nada, gimoteo y abrió su reprimida voz demostrando su felicidad porque al fin lo tiene devuelta.

_—Te extrañe mu-mucho, Yuu-ri..._

No lo ocultó y fue sincera con su sentir aun si su voz se entrecortara por sus hipidos o si su cara persistiere en esconderse sobre pecho ajeno.

_—Y-yo p-pen...sé q-que...n-no...Des...Despertarías..._

_—Pero ya lo hice, Зайка... —_ no se separó ni un segundo y trató de amortiguarla muy a su manera con su conocida nobleza. _—No puedo dejar de vigilarte. Sueles... Meterte en problemas ¿Recuerdas?..._

 _— **¡Deja de jugar conmigo!** —_Levantó su rostro inconforme como su tono de voz de la nada, su desconsuelo pasó a una agraciada figura molesta y dibujada en sus ojos, en su ceño fruncido o en el mohín de sus labios. Yuuri por un segundo se dedicó a reparar sin disimulo alguno el carácter corporal en la rusa o sus expresiones, cada lágrima brotaba de ella como si fuesen perlas. Él solo pudo callar sintiéndose apenado.  _— **¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme aquello cuando fuiste un irresponsable?! ¡Sabías que era peligroso porque ellos tenían cierta ventaja!, ¡Lo sabias muy bien y aun así asumiste la carga de enfrentarte a ese tipo solo, sin nuestra ayuda!**_

 _—Las consecuencias serían peores si esos oficiales vinieran conmigo, incluyéndote... y no me habría perdonado si les pasara algo. —_ Yuuri fue directo esperando que ella lo entendiera, sin embargo... ¡Se reveló!

 _— **¡¿Y TU CREES QUE ESO ME IMPORTA?!**_ — No titubeo y ha de asombrar a Yuuri por esa repentina confesión. _—¡Por muy inexpertos que fuéramos en algo te colaborábamos y no estuvieras en esas condiciones!_

_—Pero tenía que..._

_—¡ **CUANDO ENTENDERÁS QUE NO ESTÁS SOLO! ¡QUE TODOS ESTAMOS CONTIGO! ¡QUE YO ESTOY CONTIGO!** — _no pudo con tanto estrellándolo en su cara y sin parar de llorar. _—¡Se supone que la impulsiva-descarriada soy yo y no tú! **¡SE SUPONE QUE EL CENTRADO AQUÍ ERES TÚ!**_

_—Vicky-san..._

El embargo de las acciones en Yuuri arreció, sin mencionar el avergonzado y tenue carmín que lucía su faz entorpecida a raíz de la dura franqueza de la mujer que le encaraba y no se quedó callada...¡Continuó!.

 _—¿Dime? ¿Qué le hubiese dicho a Yuuki de tí? —_ Apretó sus dedos en la bata blanca que cubría el cuerpo fornido y vendado a su vista. _—¿Se te olvidó que tienes a un niño por quién velar? ¿Cómo se supone que Yurio, Phichit o yo le diríamos una novedad así de ti al pequeñín? Casi...Hamm....Casi... Te_...—lo último quedó atorado en su garganta.

_—Yo..._

Yuuri en su serenidad comprendía el impulso caprichoso u arrebato momentáneo en su oficial. Ella Tenía miedo...preocupación, angustia por su bienestar. La conversación con Phichit llegó a su memoria otra vez e hizo que reflexionara un más de sus ejecuciones pues lo dicho por Vickytoria tomó fuerza... Él no está solo...

Tiene gente en su alrededor que le apoya como sus amistades y colegas. Gente como Yuuki que dependen de su atención...y puede que alguien especial como Vickytoria quien supo ganarse un merecido espacio en su corazón. Yuuri intentó forjar una amable sonrisa y tocó el dorso de la mano ajena dándole a entender que ya la mala hora pasó y acabó con una encomienda suplicante.

_—Lo siento, pequeña... ¿Puedes perdonar al cabeza dura y amargado que tienes por superior, por favor?_

Fue una la cual Vicky no pudo ignorar por más que quisiera... Yuuri sabía cómo convencerla.

 _—¡Fuiste un tonto!... —_ aflojó el ropaje de cual tiraba cayendo rendida cuando Yuuri la atrajo con él.

_—Lo sé... Lo sé, Зайка..._

_—¡Un grandísimo tonto, Yuuri!...¡Un tonto!, ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!...—_ Vickytoria se aferraba y no lo liberaba.

Dejó que la damita descargara esas penurias sin razón o que le sermoneara por sus decisiones radicales por cada "Tonto" salido de su boca, él se acercaba con sus toques, caricias y bellas frases conciliadoras y esperó un tiempo prolongado hasta que lograse ver que su aura se sosegara y en lo que él buscaba alguna manera de remediarlo o al menos de quitarle la sin-sabor que llevaba por su culpa, a pocos metros de los pasillos deambulaban Phichit y Yuri.

Esos dos traían consigo un par de jugos para tomar mientras esperaban que el paciente japonés despertara y hablaban de variados asuntos competentes sobre los kazuma o sus intenciones. No escatiman que Akon bajo la guía intelectual de Raven dispongan de algún otro as bajo su manga... No son novatos y saben que irán con más cuidado.

_—Esto solo nos motiva a darles duro por donde más les duela y los Kazumas deberán prepararse, porque no tendremos piedad cuando Chris llegue y que el amargado de tu jefe, Leo o yo, por supuesto, nos recuperemos. Menos ahora que conocemos parte de sus intenciones reales._

_—¿Anteriormente, ustedes cuatro...Ya habían encontrado algo así? —_ Yuri fue frentero... _—Leo no nos dijo algo muy explícito pero asumo por lo que has dicho que si lo han hecho. Yo nunca he evidenciado algo como esto._

_—Tú al igual que el resto de los chicos que están con nosotros son muy novatos en estos aspectos, y hay cosas que a su tiempo te iremos comentando, sin embargo, no te negaré que no es nuestra primera vez y tampoco negaré que cada gobierno se encarga de ocultar las fechorías "a su versión de los hechos" cuando se trata de corrupción para minimizar sus "escándalos"_

Yuri guardando silencio y presto las palabras serias de su superior... ¿Que tan podridos son los dirigentes actuales para ocultar tales marañas a su pueblo y no hacer nada? ¡peor aún! Ser lo principales patrocinadores de algo muy atroz del cual no se tiene certeza del todo. Ni por un segundo pensó a futuro que de una colaboración de rutina para buscar un "simple cartel" que perjudicaba a su país, los países respectivos de sus dos colegas (Altin y Leroy) o el de sus jefes actuales en Japón, se desencadenara la real catástrofe tapiñada. 

Lo otro que ha de indagarse en su mente es: ¿Qué fue lo que tanto vieron sus superiores años atrás (porque tampoco es que fueran unos vejestorios a su vista en edad pero su pericia supera por mil a muchos que ya están entrados en sus cabales) para que hablen de esa manera?

_—La esclavitud o la explotación en personas inocentes siempre lo hemos visto en fines horrendos como la droga, en grupos armados queriendo el dominio, la mano de obra barata, la prostitución... Es lo "normal" y es lo que tú conoces. Pero, en el momento que otros estándares suben su nivel para otros propósitos, que estos sean permeados con un interés global en cada constitución a nivel territorial y crear así las famosas conspiraciones o golpes de estado, no es algo nuevo. No por lo menos para personas experimentadas que vayan más allá como lo hace el General y su equipo de confianza como lo somos Yuuri, Chris, Leo o mi persona._

_—¡¿Esto es de locos?!...¿Es algo parecido a lo pasó con la Unión Soviética y la Guerra fría por dinero y rentabilidad? ¿O cuando la "amenaza soviética" se derrumbó y los órganos de Gobierno en asociación con otros entes la reemplazaron tomando de excusa a la "amenaza musulmana" para seguir en ese esquema ?... Digo eso por poner un ejemplo._

_—Se acerca, pero esta vez puede ser peor porque no hablamos solamente de dinero,Tigre. Hablamos de "armas" no convencionales y del poder absoluto que no iría a parar en una sola nación...—_ decretó. _—El que Raven me insinuara ciertos parámetros aunque no me lo afirmara, quiere decir que esa "Organización criminal" a la que sirven, posiblemente ya tengan a varias entidades políticas de su lado._

Phichit organizando sus ideas en medio de este mar incierto, vio movimientos muy raros en Rusia con respecto al tema en el tiempo que estuvo haciendo labor de inteligencia con Chris. Obviamente Rusia al ser más resguardada en hechos de esta índole ha sabido controlar los sucesos alegóricos. Por el contrario a su espía aliada, Alessia Do Santos, trazó el mismo patrón en algunos países Europeos y/o Americanos siendo Inglaterra, Portugal, México, Canadá y USA los más afectados por grupos armados que ya han adquirido una gran ventaja gracias al "Gran tiburón" en mención . Eso significa que posiblemente Japón no está exento de ello, si los Kazumas como el Clan títere elegido de esa gente ganan territorio político en el país del sol naciente, abrirán paso en el resto de países asiáticos como China y ambas Coreas.

 _—No esperé que esto se "repitiera"...—_ Soltó al aire distraído y olvidándose que su subordinado estaba a su lado.

 _—¿Repetirse?... **¡Maldición, Phichit! ¡Déjate de rodeos!... ¡No soy un crío!** —_ le exigió tomándole por su ropa, estaba cansado.  _—_ ¡ _Sé bien que esto es un lío bien grueso o que tomen sus precauciones! pero también pido respuestas para poder ayudar y hacer bien el trabajo que se nos asignó. ¡Les guste o no ya estoy metido hasta el fondo y la conejo igual porque está a mi cargo con lo de la simbología! Ten por seguro que una vez que ese cerdo se recupere o que ella deje de chillar, ¡También hará preguntas!_

 ** _"_** _¡Tigre listo!"... "Es igual de suspicaz que Vicky deberé ser más cauteloso **"**_ **...** _—_ pensó sonriente y pronto habló.  _—Lo único que puedo adelantarte por ahora ya que esto es algo que Yuuri deberá contarle a todos ustedes de modo "oficial" es, que hace años intentaron hacer algo así en Japón y Rusia de modo simultáneo...No pasó a mayores, pero varias vidas importantes se perdieron en el proceso así como ciudadanos que perecieron y nuestros gobiernos se encargaron de archivar el caso o borrar casi todo... —_ Recordó con nostalgia agridulce lo que implicó esa vivencia. Yuri notó el cambio de ánimo en el Capitán. _—Lo que pasó hoy me pone nervioso ¿Sabes?... Pese a ello, nuestros gobiernos no nos callaran y ni se valdrán de sus artimañas porque estamos preparados. Les haremos frente y sacaremos a la luz muchas verdades. —_  Phichit no se negó sin perder su convicción y lo que respondió solo dejó más intrigado o atribulado al ruso.

Tampoco dejaba de sorprenderle que el "estúpido" ratón budista pueda pasar a ser un "estúpido" hippie que emanaba esa "estúpida" felicidad en su "estúpida" su cara en toda la "estúpida" regla, a ser alguien cuyas destrezas sobrepasaran su vaga apreciación o que su comandancia y nivel de lucha estuviese a la par del japonés; y si así son Katsuki o Chulanont en un combate cuya balanza era a favor del enemigo (teniendo como resultado la ganancia de muchas bajas del bando contrario en aquella emboscada) no quiere imaginarse el cómo sería esos dos peleando al 100%, en condiciones iguales o que se les sumara el Suizo. 

Las historias contadas por Leo, ya adquirieron valor y si estaban allí era por su gran efectividad y Plisetsky no puede evitar hacer más teorías sobre la delgada línea que ha cruzado o que poco a poco el caso con los Kazuma tome otros colores obscuros.

Phichit decide cambiar el tema al ver esa rigidez en el rostro del joven, ya habrá tiempo para aquello y en confianza ha de comentarle muchos detalles sobre las reparaciones que aún debe hacerle a su "arma" especial. 

Por culpa de Raven sufrió muchos daños aunque le sirvió para reestructurarla y diseñarle algunas mejoras. Eso no escapa a las orejas gatunas del rubio, que quien no quiere la cosa, ha de prestarle mucha atención. Ah pero el ruso no se contiene con otra pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde el instante que pudo ver ese instrumento letal en acción.

_—Eso me recuerda..._

_—¿Si?_

_—Sobre tus hilos... ¿Esas cosas que salen de tu guante?...¿La idea lo sacaste de Hellsing?... ¿Verdad? —_ lo expresó frente a la puerta que conducía al cuarto de Yuuri. Él como Phichit comparten gustos similares sobre series y videojuegos...De allí a que dedujera aquello.

_—¡OMG!...¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!_

_—¡LO SABÍA! —_ Le señalo con el dedo y poniendo su cara huraña.

_—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Solo diré que me agrada Walter y eso fue la base para crear mi arma._

_—¡Y si yo tuviera tu maldita e ingeniosa ñoñez, hiciera el traje de Stark!_

_—¡Nahh! muy mainstream para mi gusto y...¡Grrrgsnsff! —_  Lo interrumpieron situándole una mano en su boca.

_—Shhh...—y Yuri pidió silencio al sentir una discusión dentro de la habitación._

Los dos entraron con cautela, caminaban en puntas y al reconocer bien las voces (porque sus orejas de hámster y de gato aparecieron como radares), tanto el capitán como el cabo quedaron absortos por lo que vieron.

El zorro japonés sorteaba la sarta de regaños hechos por esa coneja en su contra. ¡Ojo, no la mal entiendan! Obviamente Vicky estaba feliz porque ya está fuera de peligro, pero seguía disgustada con el irresponsable de su jefe por todo lo hablado y no le miraba por sentirse con sus emociones revueltas de esa manera. Ni ella misma se comprende. Cosa que Yuuri si supo interpretar, y que para variar el asunto... Ese hombre deberá hacer muchos malabares si quiere que la hermosa señorita le perdone.

Él seguía pensando hasta que al fin ubicó una forma "práctica" con la que puede voltear el marcador y de paso que su señorita olvide el mal momento. ¡Eso sí!... Ruega a kamisama de que esa mujer no lo mande de regreso a "dormir" en el hospital.

Cuando pretendía hablar, el mechón de Vicky cubría parte de su acongojada vista como el resto de las gotas que insistían de quedarse en sus mejillas. Yuuri, Curioso no analizó el por qué hizo lo que hizo, solo movió su mano de modo sutil y sostuvo con sus dedos parte del cadejo platinado. ¡y no es que le gustase ojearle así!...Le era casi que impensable ver ese contraste tan altruista y distinto en Vickytoria o que en medio de la tristeza no perdiera su finura. Pronto la señorita se percató de ello sonrojándose y luego en su enojo (o más bien gesto mimado) le amonestó.

_—Yuuri...¿Qué crees que haces?_

_—Nada... —_ Le observa con una expresión afable _. —Solo que... Aun me sorprende verte llorar de esa forma..._

_—¡Será porque se te olvida que aún sigo muy enojada contigo!..._

**Sxf:  ¡** **Paff!**

Apartó la mano ajena de su presencia al tiempo que ella limpiaba sus lágrimas como sea sin perder ese lado caprichoso y pomposo de su parte.

 _—¡¿Qué?! —_  reviró Vicky ahora con un lindo puchero.  _—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —_ y de a poco recobró su compostura de diva... Yuuri trato de no reír ante eso, pero le fue imposible.

_—¿En serio quieres saber?_

Fue algo sugerente sin dejar de ladear su sonrisa. esa actitud repentina extraño un poco a la "pequeña-coneja-quejosa" que tiene por oficial.

 _—Yo me siento agradecido de que te preocupes así por mi..._ —atrapó su mano entre la suya con delicadeza, dejándola sin defensa alguna. _—y es gracioso. Porque hace un par de meses también me hiciste una escena parecida._

 _—¿Eh? —_ la confusión en Vicky era incuestionable y después lo recordó...  _—¡¡¿¿Ahhhh??!!... ¡N-no te confundas! —_ se justificó aunque su cara tampoco ayudó a disimular el poema que traía.  _— Yo no estoy preocupada, te estoy regañando por ser tan irresponsable._

 _—Aja, ¿Y para regañarme tendrías que llorar? —_ Fue franco ganándole el punto, Vicky boqueaba hallándose acorralada.  _—Dime algo y sé muy sincera, Vicky-san... Aquella vez en el operativo flashdonde descubrimos la caleta del cartel académico, ¿Si te preocupaste por mi y tomaste como excusa a mi sobrino? ¿Cierto?_

 _—¡¿Whahhhh?! ¡C-claro que No!... ¡y sí m-me preocupé por mi mini-príncipe! —_ lo quería rematar.

_—Así como también está ocurriendo ahora ¿Verdad?_

_—¡HEEEEEET! —_ Volvió a renegar en ruso enérgicamente. _—¡No me cambies el tema!_ —Se negaba aceptar eso ante su malvado y discreto jefe.

 _—Ah "ok"... —_ con su ceja en alto, ese zorro sacó su carta blanca y al menos logró distraerla de su tristeza pero no se arrepiente por lo divertido que se tornó su situación. _—De no ser así, ¿Por qué causa, razón, motivo o circunstancia me nombraste "tú" teniente?_

 _—¡Y-yo...ahmmm...Yo....Yo... ¡Yo no dije eso! —_ chillo muy chistosa la conejita.

_—Si lo dijiste, es más aún recuerdo tus palabras... "¡Aléjense de **mi**  teniente!"...Si me llamaste así fue porque me estimas..._

_—¡Yo no lo dije de esa forma!_

_—Ah, perfecto. ¿Entonces soy mentiroso y no soy tu teniente? —_  la atacó como si nada.

 _—¡Si lo eres!.... bueno... ¡No de la forma en cómo lo quieres decir! y... y... y...¡Y tampoco es como si pudiera llamarte_ **"Mi Yuuri"** _o algo así!...y...¡¿Ah?!_ **¡¡Espera!!** _—_ ¡Ups! demasiado tarde.

 _—Oh...y ahora soy " **tu**  Yuuri"... eso fue revelador, Conejita. —_ocultó todo debajo su neutra fachada pero ese "mi Yuuri"...al japonés le pareció bonito escucharlo.

_—¡¡¡No quise decir eso!!!_

La sonrisa en Katsuki era modesta, y no perdía galanura sintiéndose triunfador. Si hablamos de Vicky, aun no cree lo que ha salido de sus labios ¡¿En serio?¡ ahora más que nunca desea que la tierra se la trague.

 _— **¡¡¡Basta, Basta, Basta, Basta!!! ¡¡Olvídalo!!¡¡Deja de hacer eso!!** — _no lo soportó, se cubrió su cara con las palmas de sus manos y terminó hecha una tetera a punto de ebullición.  _— **y y...y...y ¡¡Deja de mirarme así!!**_

 _—¿Hmmm? —_ Vicky separó un poco sus dedos, a través de los espacios y veía el marrón serio, atractivo y envinado que se mantenía fijo en ella. yuuri se comportaba algo distinto, tal vez atrayente para su estilo reservado.  _—¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que yo te observe?. —_  El descarado sacó ventaja, hace tiempo que no se entretenía de manera tan natural, con la única persona que hacía esas tretas (coqueteos) era con ella y no es como si lo realizara todos los días ¿o si?

 _— **¡Cállate, tonto Yuuri!... ¡Si sigues así no te hablaré más!**... E-eso...E-eso es "raro"...— _se sintió pequeña y con muchas mariposas de colores en su interior. No sabía explicarse.  _—¡y no me mires así! ¡Eres japonés!_

_—Puedo seguir siendo un japonés y mirarte...¿De manera que permanecerás así?_

_— **¡¡SIII!!**_

Se descubrió encarándole con su berrinche infantil, Yuuri lo estaba esperando. ¡Cayó en su trampa!. Aprovechó el descuido para tomarle con sutileza de su menuda barbilla o acariciarle la parte baja de su perfil. Yuuri aún amparaba esa línea curva en sus labios como la expresión atrayente y afectuosa en su rostro. No es que fuera un seductor profesional, más bien sus ademanes eran propios de un cordial caballero moderno y obvio, ese gesto acabó noqueando con un lindo color carmesí a la conejita que entre otras cosas quedó quietecita en su lugar como una linda mascota.

Como que últimamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos contactos con su jefe...¿No les parece?

 _—Siento mucho molestarte con mis bromas...—_ nuevamente se disculpó.

Y que en parte, ¡Sí lo era!... Más él bien sabe que lo hizo con dobles intenciones, las cuales Vicky no lo asimilo del todo yéndose por la tangente. Yuuri más que resignarse, se sintió satisfecho porque al menos la tiene a su lado...

_—Aunque si no lo hacía, continuarías lamentándote y si te soy sincero, prefiero admirar el brillo vivaz de sus ojos azules que verlos apagados o carentes de todo júbilo y más si es por mi culpa._

Yuuri vio que ya fue suficiente, se alegra por mucho ya que pudo quitarle esas feas pasantías del afligido corazón de Vickytoria y de sentirse feliz porque esa niña de verdad se interesa por él.

 _—Yuu...Yuuri... —_ Musitó ella asombrada por ese halago y él no apartaba su mano que en un ademán pasó de su diminuto mentón a cubrir el pómulo refinado en la señorita. Los ojos de Vicky le revelaban a Yuuri muchas vicisitudes sinceras que en su timidez lo dosifica en una tenue y cortés sonrisa.

Me imagino que esa linda puesta en escena en ustedes, queridos lectores, es maravillosa ¿Pero hey?! ¿ y qué hay del par de chismosos ocultos en la habitación del japonés?

 _—¿Qué Rayos? ¿Entonces al cerdo si gusta la ilegal?. —_ Yuri se asqueaba por lo que ven sus preciados y verdes esmeraldas. Tanta miel no se hizo para él  _—Mis condolencias al mini-Yuuri... **¡¿Hah?! ¡Oe!** ¡Dame mi Iphone!_

 _— **¡¡¡Préstamelo!!!! ¡¡Necesito tener material shiepador de mi mega-archi-recontra-hiper Yuuvik de todos los tiemppos!!!, ¡Esto es hermosísimo! ¡Mis oraciones fueron escuchadas!, ¡LARGA VIDA A MI SHIP! **— _Phichit no paraba de soltar sus lagrimones o de moquear a rienda suelta. Las fotos volaban por doquier.

_—¡Pero usa el tuyo! ¡Maldición!_

_—¡Déjame fanboylear, el mio se descargó!_ —se llevó el dispositivo ajeno a su pecho, poniéndole una cara sufrida, y dando por hecho que no se lo dará. _—¿Sabes todo lo que me ha tocado convencer al cuadriculado de tu jefe para que al fin tomara alguna iniciativa?_

 _—¿Y? ¿Eso en qué me beneficia?... ¡Solo veo a un cerdo amargado y sus tendencias pedófilas! —_ le sacó la lengua en reprobación.

_—¡Oye! ¡Claro que no!, ¡Vicky tiene 16, casi 17! ¡y en Rusia es legal que las chicas y chicos puedan tener una relación consensuada a partir de sus 16!... Eso la hace en términos legales "una mujer libre de todo pecado"_

_—¡Sigue siendo ilegal en Japón! —_ lo jodió.

 _—¡Yo tengo entendido que Beka estuvo contigo cuando tenías 15! —_ se sacó el clavo.

_—¿¡Cómo coños supiste eso?!_

_—Tengo mis fuentes, tigre. —_ le peló toda su chapa dental. Mila, "la bruja", es la culpable.

_—¡Igual no es lo mismo! En primera, a la edad de la conejo yo era muy aventajado...y en segunda, ella aún es demasiado inocentona por su condición de princesita enjaulada y lo sabes._

_—¿Entonces se lo dirás a Yakov? ¿Eso es lo que debo entender, Plisetsky? —_ Phichit fue serio en ese momento, y Yuri solo subió sus hombros de mala gana como diciendo, _"me importa un comino"._

 _—Mira, Chulanont... He observado lo suficiente a la frentona en estos días para saber que ya no ve al enano como un simple "superior" o "amigo"... Tú también te has dado cuenta, solo que ella no se ha percatado. Lo que sí te diré es que si ese tipo se atreve a jugar con sus sentimientos ilusionándola o si se comporta como un estúpido, ¡Se las verá conmigo y le partiré su cara! —_  Le gruñó en amenaza.

 _"Oh... Parece que Yuuri deberá convencer al auto-proclamado hermano mayor de la conejita si quiere ir en serio con ella."... —_ Pensó Phichit cambiando su semblante a uno relajado por las actitudes rezongonas y sobre protectoras de "Yuri" acompañado de sus brazos cruzados, le entiende. Phichit haría lo mismo si en su momento algunas de sus hermanas cuando eran más jóvenes se sintieran atraídas por alguien "mayor" ¡Pero él conoce muy bien a Yuuri y sabe que Vicky está en muy buenas manos!

El escándalo de ese par, rompió la burbuja encantadoramente rosada de la linda "pareja", sacándolos de sus pensamientos como de su conversación. Yuuri fue el primero en buscar compostura al separar su mano de la piel nieva seguida de una Vickytoria todavía muy sonrojada y que giraba su cabeza de lado y lado con mucha fuerza, como si eso le ayudara pero en realidad no sirvió en nada.

Yuuri los llama a ambos por sus nombres cerciorándose que sean ellos, Phichit y Yuri detrás de esa pared supuesta gritan cualquier cosa y van a su lugar omitiendo lo visto como un pacto entre los dos. Hablan un poco de todo, Yuri no deja de molestar a Vickytoria, comentándole de modo exagerado y socarrón todo lo que vivió en estos días con esa coneja llorona a su lado y ella como siempre cae en sus arranques caprichosos. (cosa que el Yuuri japonés detalló y le encantó saberlo) Finalmente, el Yuri ruso se va. Se despide muy arisco con Phichit y Vickytoria pero a Yuuri, se le acerca y le comenta en alemán un: _—Espero y sepas muy bien lo que haces, Katsuki. —_ Dejándolo algo desconcertado. Tal vez no le pregunte ahora, no obstante lo hará pronto.

Phichit al rato avisó que si Yuuri sigue mostrando esas buenas señales, para mañana a primera hora estaría en casa, pero que debe tomar muy en serio lo de su reposo. Vicky se contenta embargo Phichit es realista y sabe que Yuuri apenas ponga un pie en su hogar se dedicará a su rutina workahólica, es aquí cuando el hámster maquinador da en marcha su plan de choque. Para ello, solo necesita que la conejita muerda su anzuelo.

 _—Lástima que ese señor pretenda trabajar así herido como está. —_ Phichit con su careta despreocupada y con la mano libre en su cachete, soltó su hecho pensado. Yuuri se ha erizado poniéndose azul captando su mensaje cifrado.

 _—¿Cómoasí, Phi?—_  Preguntó adorable y confundida la niña de cabellos plateados.

 _—Pregúntale al descuidado de tu jefe. —_ esa anclada fue rastrera y Yuuri maldijo en bajo.  _—y tengo razones de peso para decirlo._

¿Quién pensaré que Yuuri fue el único que le aprendió las jugadas prácticas a Kouji?, ¡Pues van remal!, porque Phichit como Ex-subordinado del Shimigami-amargado. ¡También lo hizo!

_—¡Phichit-Kun!_

_—¡Phichit nada!..¡Ahora te aguantas! —_ Lo calló el muy infeliz. tapándole su boca con la mano libre. _—Tienes que descansar, no eres una máquina que vive para trabajar, Yuu._

_—Pero soy la cabeza en las divisiones y..._

_—No estarás pensando en hacerlo ¿o si Yuu? —_ Giró repentinamente su cabeza hecha un espectro hacia el nombrado japonés e incrédula por lo que acaba de oír. _—¡Esto es el colmo!_

La pose de alcurnia, complementada con esa sonrisa acorazonada que de por lejos parecía infantil y decimos  _"parecía",_  puesto que Yuuri sabía que no lo era, fue el presagio que la furia pucheresca Nikiforovreana...¡Se ha desatado!.

Más aún cuando sabe que el gesto disfrazado de cordialidad en Vicky, lo usaba su Ex-Jefe Andrei cuando quería imponer su carácter a toda costa de manera sutil pero peligrosa, y por lo que ha comprobado, su pupila (Hija del calvo en mención) ¡También lo heredó!

_Eso no es bueno... No lo es... No señor....Dale Dios misericordia al pobre zorro que está en desgracia._

_—¡¿Ah?! C-claro que... N-no... —_ Yuuri susurró un bajo "traidor" al tailandes quien estaba fresco como si nada y Vicky teniendo su oído de conejo muy afinado le escuchó perfectamente.

 _—¡Yuuri Chubby mentiroso! —_ Dijo ella con tono macabro y elegante al dejar una mano sobre su cadera, el índice sobre sus labios o de tener esa vena marcada en su frente indicándole señales advertencia para Yuuri.  _—¿En serio irás a trabajar en esas condiciones?._  .

 _—Etto... N-no miento... —_ solo se hundió más y más.

Ni debería tenerle miedo o mostrar nervio alguno, pero por alguna razón sus vértebras se resienten percibiendo las vibras negativas ante esa pequeña pelusa...Yuuri conoce de antemano que la damita cuando se trata de cuidar a las personas es en extremo precavida y en esta ocasión, no será la excepción.

 _—¿Y sigues refutándolo eh?... — "Tú lo pediste, Chubby"..._ ella pensó y sin más se dirigió al moreno _. —¡Phichit!_

_—¿Dime pequeña?_

_—¿Tienes el número de tío Yakov a la mano?_

_—¡Claro que sí!_

— **¡E-ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?!**

 _—¿Y te atreves a preguntármelo, Katsuki? —_ la formalidad en su voz o el que usara así su apellido fue horrible.

Ella llama a su tío, explicándole la situación y en vista que Yakov se alivia porque su mejor hombre sigue en pie de lucha, él no es negligente. Vicky pone el altavoz a petición del viejo ruso, con autoridad le exige a Yuuri tomarse los días necesarios en su recuperación y lo suspende temporalmente de sus funciones para hacer más efectiva su carga. Yuuri se quejó, Yakov le ignoró y para colmo de males, le delegó a Vickytoria como a Phichit la misión de hacer cumplir su palabra.

_—P-pero, señor Felstman... Yo..._

_—¡Ya Yuuri! ¡No seas terco, muchacho!... Eres igual de el necio que Kouji cuando se cerraba a la banda_.  _—_ Yakov desde la otra línea paró todo alegato diciéndole las cosas con un trato informal, Phichit y Vicky no pueden estar más alegres.  _—¡Y será mejor que cumplas porque es una orden! —_ El general colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Yuuri miró con reproche a la rata de Phichit y le reviraba cual niño pequeño. Él se jactaba de su fechoría y Vicky le secundaba bien infantil.

_—¡Me siento vendido!_

_—Lo siento, pero tú me llevaste a eso...—_  ese fue Phichit en confianza.

 _—Deberías de estar agradecido de tener un amigo asi, Yuu. —_ Vickytoria metió su cucharota señalándole muy mandona con su dígito.  _—¡Ah y no te preocupes! ¡La orden de mi tío se efectuará porque me verás todos los días en tu casa!_

_— **¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**_

_—¡y llamaré a Yuuki todas las noches para que me diga si de verdad estás descansando en tu cuarto y no pegado en la laptop!_

Con esa afirmación lo terminó de rematar, Yuuri sabe que si estaba Yuuki de por medio, le será imposible moverse.

_—¡Eso es injusto, puedo cuidarme solo!_

_—¿Oh entonces desafías la orden de "tu" general? —_ el escalofrío lo abordó otra vez.  _—Yuuri Chubby revoltoso, quieres que haga mis ordenanzas como oficial pero tú que eres mi jefe, las incumples. Eso es un muy, pero muy mal ejemplo viniendo de ti. —_ fue sagaz, sabe que Yuuri para bien o mal tiene su código de moral con las reglas.

 _—Cuando me recupere prepárate con tus sanciones, Zanahorias. —_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir derrochando su reservada irritación. Además de llamarle "tramposa" y con causa.

 _—No, no lo soy... soy bien **"** práctica **",** ¡Zorro amargado! —_le pellizcó la piel de su mejilla con gusto volviendo a su tierna y juguetona aura habitual.

 _—¿Zorro? ¿Zanahorias?...Pfffffff ....¡Ok!... **¡Jajajajaja me morí con eso!**  ¡¿Desde cuando se dicen así?— _Phichit explotó en risas dada la referencia.

 _—¡Él me dice zanahorias, yo puedo llamarlo zorro! **¡Jum!** —_estiraba más y más los redondos cachetes del nipón en venganza.

 _— **¡Heeey!... ¡Auchs!, ¡Itai! ¡Itai!! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí!** , ¡Yamete kudasai! ¡Me...me duele! —_sin gloria, Yuuri debió asumir su derrota cuál cachorro ruborizado y regañado.  _—¡Y t-trátame con respeto!_

 _—¡Lo haré cuando regreses a tus funciones! "¡Jefe inhabilitado!" —_ Golpe bajo a su voz de mando como a su espíritu quebrado. _—¡Y voy en serio con que cumplas tu parte o te daré peluchazos en la cara y puedes apostarlo!_

_— **¡Noooooooooooooo!**_

_—Entonces ¿Es un trato Zorro Renegado?—_ Le guiño un ojo en confianza al picarle su respingona nariz.

 _—¡N-no hagas eso! —_ se defendió tapándose su rostro con sus manos _.— ¡Ya me quedó claro! ¡Deja mi cara!_

 _— **AMAZING!!!**  _—gritó carismática y muy feliz.

_— **¡Détente!**  ...¡Ahhhg!_

Su arranque o el abrazo fue con tanta fuerza que terminó rompiéndole las costillas Yuuri y la niña se puso algo dramática al verle hecho un muñeco de trapo con sus ojos en espiral. Lo sacudió o le llamó casi chillando por su nombre para que despertara de ese ataque cariñoso pero el hombre quedó fuera de combate por un par de segundos.

 _"Esto es increíble, Chris se irá para atrás apenas le cuente esto"... —_ el flash de la cámara apareció.

La tontísima y tragicómica escena concluye con un buen desenlace y en lo que una Vicky de boca acorazonada le pide disculpas restregando su melosa mejilla a la de un Yuuri amargado que se tiraba de indignado por ese atropello a su integridad. ¡Ah! pero bien que le gustaba ese acercamiento al muy hijo de su prácticidad por muy indignado que estuviese.

Phichit no contenía su risa porque nunca espero ver una discusión tan divertida en ese par. Nunca espero ver a Yuuri tan dócil y siendo el mismo con ese ángel e incluso daban el aire de estar casados ¿En qué momento sucedió la boda que nadie lo invitó?

       

 **E** n fin, solo contaba las horas, los días o el tiempo necesario para que su máximo deseo se hiciera real y así la amistad entre el caballero y la señorita escalaran un peldaño más.

No obstante, en la mente de Phichit también se perfilaba un buen material que sin duda abrió las puertas a zonas insondables donde el cielo le advierte de viejas y nuevas eventualidades. Lo visto no lo deja tomar un respiro, más es consciente que quiera o no, deberán ir a paso lento. Estarán en sobre aviso, estarán en alerta, y más aún estarán listos para cualquier arremetida que intenten causar los impíos a quienes se enfrentan...Porque bien, ya están dentro de la tormenta esperando a que su calma se desenfrene, es justo allí que la gran prueba, ¡Les acechara!

 

 

📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*************_** __  
 **Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático**  ( y fuuuuuulll Largo)...  
 ****************

 ** _*Distensionar o Distensión:_**  Es acto de aflojar o disminuir la tensión, pero también tiene un significado médico para nombrar a la tensión violenta en tejidos y membranas.

_Alguien: Shary ¿Qué no es "Destensionar"?_

_Respuesta: Destensionar con "e" no existe (pero si  existe "destensar"... más ví apropiado usar distensión)_

**_*Bailar El Indio=_ ** _Expresión colombiana que puede significar **"** No importarle algo en lo más mínimo **"** otras expresiones parecidas pueden ser **"** pasarse todo por la faja **" o "** valer madre **"**_

**_*Ñoñostacio:_ ** _dícese de aquel o aquella con un gran intelecto a nivel científico o en otro campo pero que también podría ser comparado por un sheldon por su frikismo xD (?) Palabras textuales del **"Negas"**_

**_*Container /_ ** _「_ _kənˈtānər_ _」 = Del Inglés, Significa «Contenedor»_

**_*Boycott /_ ** _「_ _bɔɪkɒt_ _」 = Del Inglés, Significa «Boicotear» el término como tal es_ _Impedir o interrumpir el desarrollo normal de un proceso o de un acto como medida de protesta o como medio de presión para conseguir algo. pero si nos vamos a nivel policial-criminal (es hacerle frente a algún ente oficial por motivos personales) en este caso los Kazumas ven a Yuuri como una amenaza latente...y se vendrán más Boycotts en su contra..._

***Зайка /** _「 zayka」 = Del Ruso, Significa «Conejito»_

**_*Het /_ ** _「 Het」 = Del Ruso, Significa «No»_

**_*Спасибо Большое /_ ** _「 Spasibo bol'shoye」 = Del Ruso, Significa «¡Muchas gracias!»_ ****

**_*Movimiento Axial:_ ** _En Física, Pude ser es un movimiento_ _lineal a lo largo de un eje o rotacion, visto éste de frente, el movimiento va delante-detrás. Si nos vamos a los combates de armas blancas, ese tipo de movimientos son básico en las ejecuciones de los sables (en este caso la Katana de Yuuri pertenece a la familia de los sables)_ _como nota adicional Diré que Yuuri es bueno haciendo esos movimientos porque:_

_1) el señor Toshiya es un gran maestro de la espada samurai a futuro lo veremos blandir su espada en defensa de Hiroko (tomenlo como spoiler) xD...._

_2) Su hermano también lo fue .... ¡Uno terriblemente bueno!_

_3) Domina muy bien el_ _**Iaido,**  que es un derivado de  **Iaijutsu**  y desarrolla la habilidad samurai de sacar la espada y cortar en el mismo movimiento. XD ALV!!!_

**_*Navajas Taramudi:_ ** _Originarias de España. Esas navajas son hechas entre los valles de la preciosa Asturias. Las Navajas Taramundi se caracterizan por ser estéticas pero eficaces y son de lo más fino para muchas labores. Esa arma en manos equivocadas puede pasar por una pieza peligrosa ya que la hoja de acero es de un filo bien remarcado. (Raven tendrá sus raíces de pandillero pero el maldito tiene buenos gustos xD)_

**_*_ ** **_トンファ_ ** _/_ _「 Tonfas」_ **_:_ ** _Según Wikipediaes_ _conocida como **tuifa** ,  **tunka**  o **tonkwa** , era un utensilio de campo originaria de China y de Okinawa, de la cual se derivó a rma y posteriormente es el bastón policial moderno, **(PR-24)** o como le decimos en mi ciudad **EL MANDÚCO XDD,** El uso de las tonfas se enseña en el arte marcial del Kobudō (o en karate, que tradicionalmente incorporaba también la anterior). Los Oficiales Ordinarios del FPJ a diferencia de sus colegas del FEGI no pueden usar armas blancas (Como espadas y Sables) en su defensa, a cambio pueden usar armas de madera o de acero como las Tonfas (es un ejemplo) y el señor Himura es un experto usandolas :D_

_ahora si nos vamos a hechos reales: este sistema aplica para los patrulleros y vigilantes en mi país. pues aparte de su arma bélica reglamentaria deben usar una tonfa en caso de emergencia._

**_*_ ** **_鎌 o かま,_ ** _「 Kama」_ **_:_ ** _Según Wikipedia proviene de isla de Okinawa y es usada en el arte marcial de las armas o kobudo japonesa de origen campesino como la Tonfa. tiene una hoz de mango corto accesible a la mano que se utilizaba para cortar cereales; (en algunos países aún las usan) con el tiempo evolucionó a ser una arma letal y tener variadas estilizaciones. A Jay C no le gusta experimentar con su cuerpo como sus hermanos, prefiere lo habitual siempre que no se metan con su amigo de "allá abajo" xD_

**_*Cuchillos Tácticos:_ ** _Los cuchillos tácticos o "_ **_cuchillo Rambo"_ ** _son un tipo de arma blanca militar con unas condiciones de fabricación que los hacen únicos para el combate, con materiales muy resistentes, pensados para un uso extremo en las condiciones más adversas. tienen doble filo, el primero es liso pero el segundo filo está segmentado como los de una sierra lo que permite no solo cortar si no destrozar y degollar. Yura salió sádico igual Rambo xD!_

**_*Espadín:_ ** _Ya les había hablado de ella en el capi 12 peeeeero, ¡se los vuelvo a recordar! Esta arma blanca nació como la evolución de la espada ropera. Es de origen francés, la escuela francesa se caracteriza por la rapidez en sus ataques y a diferencia de la ropera, su mango, y hoja son ligeras o sencillas haciéndola un arma elegante y mortal._

**_*_ ** **_蹴り_ ** _/_ _「Keri」_ **_=_ ** _Del Japonés Significa «Patada» mmm al romanizarse los de habla inglesa cambiaron la K por G quedando escrituralmente para nosotros como occidentales como_ _「"Geri"」 En artes marciales se usa mucho esa expresión. Hay varios estilos de Geris según la flexibilidad con la que se use la pierna._

**_* Yak /_ ** _「jæk」_ **_=_ ** _Del Inglés Significa «Golpe» en términos de boxeo, Muay Thai, o KickBoxing, el Yak: es un golpe de engaño para otra acción posterior, "preocupar" al rival o darlo Directo (como lo hicieron Beka y Phichit)..._

_*_ **_มวยไทย_ ** _/_ _「Muay Thai_ **** _」_ **_:_ ** _Segun Wiki y otras vainas que ví por ahí, el arte de las ocho extremidades o Muay Thai es un arte marcial y deporte de contacto, tiene como base el boxeo Thailandes. El cual se desarrolla de pie por medio de golpes con técnicas combinadas de piernas, brazos, pies, rodillas y codos, además de algunos barridos, sujeciones (para golpear)_

_*_ **_ไหว้ครูรำมวย_ ** _/_ _「Wai Kru Ram Muay」: Literalmente su nombre significa (El_ _baile de guerra que saluda al maestro) es una de las extensiones del Muay Thai y este muestra respeto y gratitud al maestro del boxeador, sus padres, y a sus antepasados. Cuando los boxeadores luchan delante de la realeza, el ram muay también era una muestra de respeto al rey._

_Ahora, El ram muay (el nombre corto que le dan los practicantes) está acompañado por música en vivo, proporcionando un ritmo a los movimientos del boxeador en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, lo que lo hace full artístico (algo parecido a la CAPOEIRA ARTE MARCIAL DE Brasil) y cuando terminan de dar sus reverencias, los movimientos, a nivel de combate se basan mucho en el Hanuman  y son super complejos._

_Obviamente para el fic exageré algunos rasgos (Recuerden que este fic es Shonen xD) pero...me vi tentada a usarlo con Phichit !!! xDDD ahhh~~ y admito que el programa libre de Phichit me instó a ello solo imaginármelo pelear y usando sus Hilos letales como plus ALV!!!!! -se murió desangrada la autora- xDDD._

**_*UNESCO: Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación, la Ciencia y la Cultura (_ ** _en inglés **United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization)**  es un organismo especializado de las Naciones Unidas. Se fundó el 16 de noviembre de 1945 con el objetivo de contribuir a la paz y a la seguridad en el mundo mediante la educación, la ciencia, la cultura y las comunicaciones_

**_*Biomaterial:_ ** _estos son Sustancias o materiales naturales o sintéticos que resultan adecuadas para su implante en contacto directo con tejidos vivos o sistemas biológicos con un propósito médico o científico (tratamiento, suplementos, reparación o reemplazo de una función tisular del cuerpo) por ejemplo, la silicona se considera un biomaterial. en el caso de Phi y Raven usan esto a nivel científico (Phi con fines nobles, Raven con fines destructivos)_

**_*Fibra Óptica:_ ** _Filamento de material dieléctrico, como el vidrio o los polímeros acrílicos, capaz de conducir y transmitir impulsos luminosos de uno a otro de sus extremos. pude servir para comunicarse a travez de señales telefonicas o mandar impulsos electricos... tambien la fibra tiene su derivado Textil el cual es obtenido por procedimiento químico, (los hilos de nuestras ropas son fibras :D)_

**_*Microfilamentos:_ ** _son finas fibras de proteínas globulares que le dan soporte a la célula y forman parte del citoesqueleto que da la base a los músculos en nuestro cuerpo, y están compuestos predominantemente de una proteína contráctil llamada actina. Su función principal es la de darle estabilidad o movimientos y es la responsable de la contracción muscular. Los microfilamentos también pueden llevar a cabo movimientos celulares, incluyendo desplazamiento, y contracción a su antojo._

**_*Hidráulica:_ ** _es una variedad de máquina de fluidos que para su funcionamiento se vale de las propiedades de un fluido incompresible o que se comporta como tal, debido a que su densidad en el interior del sistema no sufre variaciones importantes._

**_*Biomecánica :_ ** _las palabras **"bios / vida" - "mekhane / máquina", e "ico-a / relativo a"** que son procedentes del latín ....si se ponen en conjunto significa en español algo como:  **(relativo a la máquina de los seres vivos".)** estudian la función y la acción del cuerpo en los seres vivos, La biomedicina, la anatomía, la ingeniería y la fisiología son algunos de los campos que derivan de la biomecánica, y estas buscan solucionar inconvenientes físicos que van de distintas condiciones como la pérdida del brazo, la falta de extremidades etc, complementandolo con aparatos que les reemplacen (por ejemplo las prótesis)._

_Creo que con esta explicación ...se dan una idea para donde apunta EL FIC.... D: OMG -inserte musiquita dramática y diga:  ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAAAAAANNN!_

**_PARA ACLARAR:_ ** _Les recuerdo que MOF es un fic que es Shonen... el shonen sería un brazo extensivo de la Narración Policial o Ciencia ficción y como buen exponente de esa categoría..tendrá su lado surrealista xD (ya lo vimos antes con los combates en la T.S.PA jajaj)_

_Pero regresando al tema, leyendo un poco sobre invenciones sensoriales a nivel real...crearon un Guante y un Casco sensorial que permite a los que perdieron el sentido de la vista (ciegos) de poder recrear a nivel "neuronal o mental" cosas tan básicas como el agua, las flores, etc, es como si lo vieran sin necesidad de ver... todo esto a través del sentido del tacto... De allí me nació la idea de los hilos y admito que HELLSING TAMBIÉN JUGÓ MI LADO FREAK XDDD ALV!_

_Ahora A nivel "fantasioso y medio científico" (Porque yo no soy científica, no más tomo conceptos y trato de darle algo de "dis que lógica") esos hilos en Phichit se conectan a través de los guantes que él creó, este se adhiere tanto a la piel como todos los conectores sensibles de los músculos de sus de sus dedos teniendo como base, lo que vio y estudió en los Micro-filamentos, y eso permite que sus hilos se desempeñen a su antojo solo por corrientazos neuro sensoriales (por eso la fibra óptica y el uso de biomateriales extremadamente fuertes como la nanofibra de celulosa...-ojo, si me regreso a lo real, esta última ¡si existe! y hay estudios de que es la fibra más fuerte jamas creada- recuerden que me gusta mezclar cosas reales con cosas fantasiosos aquí en este fic xD )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: Debí subir esto desde el domingo pero la empresa Electricaribe care-mondeu no me dejó por andar quitando la Luz ....¡¡ALV!! >:v 
> 
> Ahora si!, ¡HOLA AL PUEBLO! ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien. Les traigo el Capítulo 18 y ¡con la nota del final me quedo en 53.323! es que me tocó juntar los dos capitulos por el formato de AO3 y quedó relargo weee q__q
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos? esta vez si me apliqueé con variados estilos xDDDD me dio risa uno en especial porque se me hizo muy estilo City hunter/YuYu Hakusho/DBZ/Naruto cuando la historia queda con suspenso xD si soy una hija de su mamá por dejarlo en la mejor parte xDD 
> 
> pdt: 7u7 por más Yuuris destajadores, Phichitos con lavaderos y Vityas tiernitas así ¿please? xD  
> Cronológicamente en este nuevo capitulo pasaron muchos dias (MUUUUCHOS EN MAYÚSCULA) donde vimos MUUUUUUUUUUCHAS COSAS a nivel grupal, individual, en duo, etc y que en cierto modo, si me enfoco nuestro niños Yuuri y Vitya, dejaron atrás sus incomodidades. Ahora se les ve mucho mejor y con su confianza renovada a nivel profesional... en cuanto a las emociones... esos dos están en una fase "nueva y bonita" que me gustará explorar. xDDD ¡Y más en Yuuri! Ya ese T.C esta casi por caer, un hámster se lo recordará y lo shipeará ¡QUIERA O NO! con esa ilegal xDDD 
> 
> Ah pero Vitya tampoco se salva... ¿es mi imaginación o nuestra pequeña conejita ya está empezando a ver interesante al "bonito amargado"? ¿no sé? ¿digan ustedes? xDDD
> 
> También conocimos a un nuevo personaje, que de hecho lo vimos en el capi 16 pero no había hecho su presentación formal, el señor Kenji Himura veterano oficial del FPJ, será una ayuuda extra para las comarcas dirigidas por Yuuri :D segun Vitya es un amorsh el viejito xD
> 
> y bueno no todo es bonitura.... ¡y Les dije que el recreo a nuestros chicos se les acabó! se puso intenso todo con ese trió de hermanos fregando el parque y haciendo de las suyas D: conocimos un poco del pasado criminal desde el punto de vista de AKON y su alianza con Tryannus. y les recuerdo que en este fic verán temas "sensibles", por algo puse algo llamado "aclaraciones" ...D: y aunque no tengo problemas con los lindos lectores que me siguen desde el principio... para los nuevos espero que puedan tomarlo de la mejor forma.
> 
> Este capi no fue para nada fácil de manejar porque aquí damos la apertura al nuevo arco (con respecto al Archivo antiguo que tanto los chicos mayores (hablando de Yuuri, Leo , Chris y Phi ) mencionan, la cuenta regresiva para los Kazumas por haber fallado y como de apoco la organización de la cual ya se conoce un poco de sus intenciones se hará notar. Las conspiraciones son algo que se ha visto a lo largo de cada guerra interna (como lo que mencionó yura) veamos como se dará aquí en MOF!! D:
> 
> ¡¡Mis Betas Liz y Salem son un amor q_q gracias por aguantarse mis loqueras y orientarme en algunas cosas cuando me siento liada xD!! -las amora- aunque CASI ME MATAN POR LO QUE LE HICE A YUURI, LEO, JEAN Y PHI XDDDD -huyee- 
> 
> ¡Juró que era necesario! (?) xD
> 
> Ah y oficialmente puedo decir: ¡¡¡QUE YUURI YA SE ENAMORÓ, NO JODA!!!! AL FIN!! XDDD 18 capis para que él aceptara sus sentimientos xD -le tira todo- y ahora es nuestra Vityaa quien esta en etapa de negación xD (?) OMG hagamos una apuesta para ver cuanto me costará que esta señorita caiga ante los encantos del japo xD (?)
> 
> ¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 19?  
> -¿El Zorro japonés podrá ir a trabajar xD?   
> -¿Yuuki le sapeará / dirá todo a Vicky? y si es así, ¿qué acciones tomará la coneja xD?!!!  
> -¿Phichit le hará bullying a Yuuri ahora que este aceptó sus sentimientos xD?  
> -¿Los kazumas querrán venganza D:?
> 
> Pregunta extra: ¿Cómo creen que será la conversación entre Mari con Yuuri sobre lo que le pasó? ¡porque se viene el regaño y de paso doble bullying xD ¿adivinen el por qué? xD! ¿y Qué papel creen que jugaría Annya en este Fic D:? ¡porque les digo, esa mujer aparecerá!
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!  
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) ¡¡¡ME REGALARON OTRO DIBUJIN!!! ¡¡UNA VICKY BIEN MILITAR, CORTESÍA DE Samantha, !!! una Vitya-fem con su Yukata del Onsen, CORTESÍA de mi Beta Japonesita SALEM, y una una Vityaaa bastante deportiva por cuenta de Isaaaaaaaaaaa!! Gracias TOT (pobrás ver esos dibujos en mi wattpad)
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3, en Wattpad o que, si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 2) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	19. 🔥¡Asimilando cambios!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 19: ¡Asimilando Cambios!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥 Beteo: Liz Nikiforov (Beta Ardilla)  
> 🔥Revisión idiomática: Salem Ayuzawa (Beta Japonesita)  
> 🔥Fanarts: Shary  
> ***************

🔥

 

_**Casa del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Finales de Mayo del 2017 - 10:00 AM (Domingo en la mañana)_

 

 **D** espués de dicho acontecimiento, los días en Japón se han mantenido en una gran incertidumbre, sin descartar la siembra de expectativas con respecto a las autoridades competentes del FPJ o FEGI que seguían la pista de los fugitivos que han de tener azotada a Shibuya (El Clan Kazuma) y realizaban sus rutinarios interrogatorios a los capturados e implicados en la emboscada para dar con su paradero. El mutismo hermético se hacía evidente y cuando al fin contaban con que la ventana les diera la luz o señal alguna de sus hallazgos, estos se desplomaban como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Más la insistencia no disminuía, aquello solo aumentaba el grado de complejidad al que eran sometidos.

Si hablamos de la  _T.S.P.A,_ esta era operada por los docentes de campo con mayor rango, así como la maquinaría del  _F.E.G.I_  que pasó a manos de Chulanont y Crispino mientras Giacometti estuviera de regreso de su estadía en Rusia o que Katsuki, como jefe de línea, terminase su recuperación por completo. No ha sido tan caótico como el par de capitanes se habían sugestionado, pero al menos, bajo las directrices de su General habían sabido sobrellevar el terreno. Sin embargo, la acompañante que estaba un costado del risueño ente de la ley, estudiaba minuciosamente los hechos con lupa.

Mari Katsuki, Abogada penalista y hermana mayor del zorro (ese, el Teniente Coronel hijo de la practicidad), no se tragaba "entero" el cuento completo...

 _—Así que... ¿Dices que el cuadriculado que tienes por jefe y que yo tengo por hermano no ha ido a trabajar porque según tú, está bajo amenaza de alguien más? —_  la mujer de perfil duro como la roca, alzaba su ceja incrédula y fumaba con disfrute el cigarro que disponían sus labios...

 _—¡Exactamente, Mari! —_ respondió el moreno. _—¡Y eso es bueno! ¡Al menos ya no debes sacarlo de la oficina como otras veces, ja ja ja!_

Phichit fue a recogerle a una de las estaciones de Shibuya. Ella sabía la rutina, debía ir a las instalaciones de la academia para sacar a patadas al terco de Yuuri de allí y obligarlo a reposar cuando le sucedían esta clase de inconvenientes, pero al escuchar por boca del hámster que eso ya no sería necesario, lo observó con una cara asombro que luego pasó a ser una de total desconfianza.

Yuuri, aun con heridas, es de los trabajadores extremistas, nunca lleva el control de sus medicamentos con cuidado y por esa misma razón es a ella a quien le toca el trabajo pesado de enfrentarlo con carácter. Ahora, si ponemos todo desde un abanico con su intervalo de posibilidades, calcula por anticipado que conoce demasiado a Yuuri como para saber de qué alguna cognición de fuerza mayor lo mantiene atado de manos para no encontrarle en la oficina y que vayan directo a su hogar.

¿En serio? ¿Su Yuuri? ¿Su hermanito? ¿El  _Katsudón_  renegado? ¿En su hogar? ¿Y descansando o haciendo caso a las indicaciones?

 _"¡Hasta no ver no creer!"... —_  intuyó la muchacha internamente y luego habló  _—Tú y yo sabemos que ese "enano testarudo" no cumple ni con años las órdenes de los doctores o de Yakov cuando se encuentra convaleciente porque lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo._

 _—Ja ja ja ja ¡Ya lo verás! —_ le afirmó sonriente.

Al sacar el juego de llaves, Phichit abrió la puerta con cuidado, entraron con sigilo por el angosto pasillo donde se pudo oír con claridad las voces de Yuuri o su sobrino discutiendo tontamente por algún objeto y al llegar a un buen apartado de la sala de estar...

 _—Yuu~ri ¿Qué ocurre? —_ una voz femenina bien conocida para todos pero desconocida para la abogada, surgió repentinamente.

 _—¡Na-Nada, no está pasando nada! —_ Mintió el acusado muy nervioso.

 _—¡Buuuu~! ¡Eso no es cierto tío Yuu!, ¡¿Verdad, Makkachin?!—_ le objetó el mini-juez y el poderoso ladrido del caniche alcahuete le dio la razón.

Mary Katsuki, estupefacta y sin su cigarro porque se le ha caído de su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando o viendo de modo presencial y que a ustedes como lectores, los pondremos en contexto.

Se supone que un Teniente Coronel vendado de medio cuerpo hacia arriba con el nombre Yuuri y de apellido Katsuki, alejaba como pudiese de las pequeñas manitas del mini-verdugo que tiene por sobrino y del perrito guardián, su preciado tesoro comunicador (llámese IPhone) porque se lo querían arrebatar para cumplir la misión que se les encargó.

Tomando en cuenta que Yuuri era grandote según Yuuki o que estaba en desventaja, al chiquitín de la casa no le quedó de otra más que recurrir a su súper, mega, híper arma secreta y "práctica". 

_—¡Se lo voy a decir a Vicchan!_

_—¡¿Ahhhhhhh?!_ _ちょっとまって_ _!!_

_—_ **_¡VIIIIIICCHAAAAAAAN! ¡TÍO YUU NO ME QUIERE DAR SU IPHOOOOONE!_ **

_—Sh-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Y-Yuuuki chaaaan! —_ siseó en bajo por la sentencia.

El tierno pequeñín de 5 años, con su mano curveada y apegada al cachete para proyectar su voz, ha sabido darle el campanazo (o querella) del año a la persona encargada de hacer cumplir la palabra del General.

 _— **¡¡¡Katsuki Yuuri, será mejor que le entregues ese aparato al niño!!! ¡¡Nada de trabajo!! ¡¡El médico y tío Yakov fueron muy claros!!**  — _gritó la coneja mandona desde la cocina, imponiendo su orden.

 _—P-pero si solo iba revisar unas llamadas —_ soltó su rebuscada justificación con una mueca asustadiza el convaleciente japonés.

 _—¡No es cierto, Vicchan! —_ Yuuki finalmente recuperó el aparato tras el último jaloneo que tuvo con su tío, Makkachin ayudó al cachorro humano.  _—¡Tio Yuu, iba a revisar cosas de su trabajo!_

 _—¡C-claro que no! ¡L-lo juro! —_ Yuuri jamás pensó que su sobrino, ese pequeño sangre de su sangre y el fiel caniche café le fueran a traicionar.

 _—¡Yuuri-Chubby mentiroso! ¡No te creo! ¡Te estoy mirando!—_ La pelusa asomó nuevamente su cabeza por el dintel de la puerta y sus mofletes inflados en su rostro relucieron. _—¡Será mejor que sueltes ese aparato y no me hagas ir para allá o definitivamente haré que te regresen al hospital para que te incomuniquen por completo! ¡Tú decides, Yuuri amargado!_ — ¡Esa cuchara de palo apuntándole peligrosamente con el tiernísimo puchero, lo han puesto en sobreaviso!

       

 **¡Y**  sobra decir que ese pobre hombre de la ley fue atrapado con las manos en la masa o bien, con el bendito celular **!**

La conejita cocinera regresó a sus labores culinarias (o al menos eso intentaba, ya que nunca en su vida había preparado algo demasiado elaborado) y roguemos porque esa cocina sobreviva a sus experimentaciones, pero, en efecto; las escenas graciosas para Yuuki y casi inimaginables según Yuuri, se repetían una y otra vez desde hace días en el apartamento ajeno. Aprovechando la baja de labores y de exámenes como tal, Nikiforova tenía una encomienda especial (expresado por el mismo General y supervisado por Chulanont) de vigilar a Katsuki para que tomara como le corresponde su incapacidad.

Chulanont vio esa opción viable por las tremendas habilidades de persuasión en Vickytoria (aunque en realidad él lo catalogó así ante Feltsman, porque es bien sabido en su radar shipeador que Yuuri no se opondría por mucho que se enojara de la señorita, cuyos ojos azules lo tienen navegando en las redes del amor) y bueno, también porque ella era en sí, la única del equipo con los cojones (dígase ovarios) para enfrentar con franqueza deslindada a ese adicto al trabajo en su fase más nefasta.

Yakov Feltsman desconocía los nuevos intereses de Yuuri para con Vicky; no obstante, le era claro que la salud de su mejor hombre es y será primordial. Ni se tomó el tiempo de desglosar lo demás, simplemente decretó su orden.

— _¡A lugar!, ¡No quiero ver el trasero de ese muchacho por aquí hasta que mejore, Chulanont!_

_—Como ordene mi General._

_—¡Y l_ _leva a Vitya contigo si es necesario!_ _  
_

Durante la semana, Vicky organizó bien su tiempo, de modo que los espacios o días libres que impuso Feltsman los aprovechaba para estar en casa de Yuuri y así ayudarle con todo lo que necesitara. Ok, más que ayudar, lo obligaba a tomar sus medicinas, lo desconectaba de cualquier posesión tecnológica o lo libraba de sus pendientes policiales, diciéndole que para eso estaban sus subordinados. Fue mano dura en aquello y por mucho que Yuuri refutara a su Oficial, Vicky le devolvía cada contraataque con respuestas sinceras pero abiertamente funestas con esa boca despistada de corazón, dejándole con su espíritu aniquilado y amaestrado.

Además de ello, las otras responsabilidades en las que Vickytoria ofrecía su ayuda, debido a las limitaciones médicas que presentaba Yuuri actualmente, era las de realizar algunas tareas propias de un hogar cuando se tiene la custodia de un menor vivaz y afectuoso como Yuuki. Atenderlo, buscarle a la escuela, socorrerlo con sus deberes escolares, leerle cuentos, jugar con él y demás ítems en esa larga lista, le había permitido descubrir en esa faceta de "madre provisional" que no era tarea fácil, y ahora con esa causa añadida, admiraba con más fervor la tesón que ha tenido Yuuri en estos años al dividirse entre su trabajo como superior y las atenciones con su sobrino, siendo su tío y más que eso, era como un padre. 

Eso sí, lo de bañar y vestir a Yuuki fue una tarea imposible, porque el niño sentía una enorme vergüenza que Vicky lo viera en paños menores y ella en broma, fingía un drama sufrido bien montado, con berrinches mimados o en ponerle un lindo puchero para dejarlo más rojito de lo que ya estaba.

Aun con ello, quien estaba más feliz era Yuuki al saber que Vicchan, al igual que Makkachin, serían quienes los cuidarían y no una fea enfermera aburrida. Él podría jugar mucho junto a ellos, ver esas graciosas y divertidas contiendas entre su tío y ella, siendo Vicchan la ganadora o de comer muchos dulces de chocolate a escondidas, por cortesía de la misma damisela de hebras platinadas como la luna. Vickytoria también encontró muy divertida y tan, pero tan terapéutica la situación de sacarse el clavo de todas las torturas propinadas en sus clases o ejercicios con Yuuri "así", que cada que podía hacerse la inocente en sus contestaciones tramuyeras, lo hacía. ¡Y no se arrepentía de ello!

Yuuki reía por la chistosa cara enojada de su tío y Yuuri, hecho el digno, mirando hacia otro lado bastante chasqueado, no paraba de refunfuñar por dicho "complot" en su contra, y para colmo, lo dejaban como un cero a la izquierda en su propia casa. ¡Es un jodido adulto de 25 años que sabe perfectamente que o no hacer! ¡No es un crío!

 _—E-eso no es justo... —_  obviamente dijo eso completamente disgustado, apoyando su mejilla inflada sobre el codo libre y estando sentado en su sillón.  _—No veo necesario todo esto._

_—Tío Phi dice que debes ponerte muy, muy, muy bien, o no podrás trabajar y capturar a los malos. Cuando yo me enfermo, tú me cuidas, yo también puedo cuidarte y Vicchan también dijo lo mismo. ¿Cierto, Makka?_

_—Si, claro. —_ malició el zorro.Su sobrino dirá misa, pero a él no lo engaña. _—Eso lo haces porque te conviene que la "señorita quejona" se quede para poder comerte los dulces._

 _—¡Hamp! ¡No es cierto! —_ Yuuki infló sus cachetitos sonrosados y empequeñeció sus ojitos, mirándole feo _. —¡Vicchan, Makka y yo te cuidamos! ¡Se lo voy a decir a Vicchan!_

 _—Te conozco. Ni te atrevas a mirarme así o abogar por ello, pequeño bribón. —_ se reacomodó sobre el sillón y la mano libre ahora estaba sobre la cabeza de su niño, sacudiéndole con fuerza sus cabellos. Yuuki abucheó a su tío por esa chanza.  _—¡Y tú menos, Makkachin!_ — sin entender poco o nada, el can sólo buscaba la atención y los mimitos del adulto humano.

 _"Wow, parece que aún sigue enojado..." —_ pensóVickytoria con tintes alegres, mientras salía una vez más de esa cocina con el bowl rodeado por su brazo y moviendo el menjurje a devorar con la cuchara de palo. Habían algunas salpicaduras de comida en su rostro y llevaba un bello delantal azul con estampados de conejitos (que Yuuki escogió para ella el día que fueron a mercar). Negaba con su cabeza al apreciar esas complejidades tan discrepantes en alguien tan serio como él.  _—"Y no puedo creer que se comporte así por algo como eso_..."  _—_  concluyó para sí, muy sorprendida al contener su risa.

Aquello le había parecido curioso y lindo, ¡ah! pero ella no se quedaría con esas, pues observando lo necesario de esa inverosímil estampa, fue inmediatamente en defensa de su lindo rollito aparentando dureza a modo de broma, solo para poder presenciar en primera fila los aspavientos culposos en Yuuri. Oh si, esa conejita era malvada como su padre lo fue en vida.

Le recordó al caballero el porqué dicha medida radical se estaba llevando a cabo en su contra, además de las razones de peso jugando a favor. Yuuri trató de sostenerle la mirada a quien era "la jefa" temporal en su hogar, pero se sintió pequeñísimo y con un terrible nerviosismo, sin mencionar lo avergonzado que se encontró cuando ella sacó a relucir esos procederes tan infantiles con su sobrino por el IPhone, provocándole un color más encandilado en sus malares. Suspendió toda travesura y mandó con dulzura a Yuuki para que organizara su cuarto con la excusa de que pronto faltaría poco para almorzar. El niño muy obediente hizo caso a su señorita y Makkachin fue tras él quedando así la adolescente y el adulto en apariencia "solos" en esa sala. Pues si no estamos mal, hay "intrusos" merodeando en secreto.

 _—¿Quién es la chica ilegal? —_ preguntó. _— ¿Y qué le hizo al terco de mi hermano para tenerlo tan manso como santa paloma?_

 _—Quizás esa ilegal con cara de oficial, consiguió con un par de peluchazos y uno que otro berrinche bonito de su parte, lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo realizar_. — señaló con su índice alegre en alto. _—El que tuviera las actitudes arrolladoras del señor Nikiforov sirvieron de mucho._

 _—¿Nikiforov?...Acaso ese no es el apellido de... —_ le regresó su mirada con una faz semi-enseriada y la complicidad en Phichit lo dijo todo.

Mary debió ir a los extractos de su pasado para acordarse bien de la pequeña pelusita risueña de casi 7 meses que ella tuvo en sus brazos cuando fue a Rusia con Kouji al visitar al calvó de su progenitor, tras la pérdida de su bella esposa Alissha. También recordó someramente que Yuuri siendo adolescente, le había comentado de haberla lidiado de niña en los 3 meses que vivió con Andrei en su mansión, hasta que pudo ingresar a la FSB y que de allí en fuera, no pudo verle por muchos años debido a sus compromisos u otros acontecimientos. Phichit le explicó rápidamente un esbozo de todo sobre "Vicchan", del cómo se ganó el cariño de su sobrino, así como la amistad o la confianza en Yuuri y que en su sincero o disparatado interactuar, ella lograra a paso lento, pequeños "cambios" para bien en el japonés.

 _—Así que...Ella es la famosa "Vicchan" de la que tanto Yuuki me hablaba en casa. —_ Phichit asiente en lo que Mary la analizaba. _—Con razón cuando le ví se me hacía familiar... Esa boca de corazón y frente no se improvisan. —_  habló ella por el físico remarcado en el idiota de su padre.

Phichit no pudo con eso, se tapó su boca para no exteriorizar su carcajada y Mari solo curveó sus labios. Él de poderse quedar a saludar a su jefe tirano lo haría, más la falta de tiempo no le favorecía, le explicó a Mary que debía irse a buscar sus colegas al aeropuerto de Narita, sin embargo, Phichit no es tonto, premedita que ese silencio en la abogada Katsuki es porque algo estaba tramando y le pidió encarecidamente que no atosigara a Yuuri con el tema de "Vickytoria" o en caso de hacerlo, que no le presione.

Así como llegó el moreno, abandonó la morada dejando Mary contemplando lo que sus ojos castaños le permitían ver en fracción de segundos. Su hermano menor siendo el mismo muchacho amable, quejón, simpático y tímido que siempre conoció y que ansiaba volver a divisar alguna vez. Debieron pasar casi 5 o 6 años para que aquella novedad se desplegara y aunque no es muy dado como él mismo le ha dicho a abrirse con gente nueva, si lo hizo con esa niña, capaz sea porque le halló un interés o un motivo de grandes proporciones por muy hija de Andrei que sea.

Lo infiere bien. Lo sabe bien. Lo conoce bien. Solo debe atar un par de cabos que por la boca maliciosa de Phichit, supone que no se lo dirá. Prefiere seguir de incógnita un poco más para encontrar ese "faltante" su ecuación.

Si nos vamos con los oficiales, las palabras e intenciones entre ellos iban y venían, el ambiente era agradable y ciertamente uno de los dos era quien rebosaba de risotadas encantadoras por toda la sala de estar mientras que el perdedor se veía liado.

 _—Ay por Dios me muero~...pfff jajajaja. —_ Vicky estaba en automático con sus impulsos risueños.

 _—¿Ahora qué? —_ soltó seco con el rostro entre rojo y ofuscado.

_—Esto es demasiado bueno y tierno de tu parte, me agrada mucho este "Yuuri"._

_—No le veo nada de gracioso._

_—Para mí sí lo es, señor amargado, y se lo volveré a repetir, pero conste que usted lo ha pedido._ — le expresó con voz calma cambiando su actitud a una más aplacada.

Dejó a un lado el bowl en la mesita de vidrio y al dar un par de pasos en donde estaba Yuuri, se arrodillo frente a él sin perder ese carisma encantador. Yuuri se paralizó un poco al tenerle tan cerca a su espacio personal, demasiado cerca haciendo que su pulso se acelerara con verle sus labios rosados o sus despampanates ojos azules causándole estragos. A Victoria no le importó, ella solo prosiguió.

_—No sé si te has dado cuenta Yuu, pero para mí si es muy gracioso el ver cómo mi jefe, todo un hombre de 25 años quien se da alardes de ser alguien muy maduro, serio y correcto, pueda armar tremendo replicón por algo como esto._

_"Buen punto, ya me agrada tu hija, Andrei"..._ —discurrió Mary en su malicia.

 _—Oh por favor...—_ Yuuri rodó sus ojos en blanco. _—Sabes perfectamente el por qué estoy enojado._

_—¡Vamos! No es tan malo tomarte esos días por tu incapacidad y descansar en casa._

_—Aprovecha todo lo que puedas, porque si mejoro mis condiciones, me la pienso cobrar en tus entrenamientos._

_—Ese discurso siempre me lo dices y no es algo que mi cola o mi esbelto_ _cuerpo no soporten. —_ lo refuto bien fresca.

_—Y para colmo, sabes que no soy un niño pero me tratas como a uno. ¡Es absurdo!_

_—¡Pero lo demuestras con tu accionar al negarte con las medicinas y con todo lo demás! —_ afirmó contenta y mimada.

 _—N-no es c-cierto._ —lo mencionó con su cara hecha un poema.

 _—Si lo es y puedo probarlo. —_ le miró confiada y porte en sus zarcos azules. _—Te ves como un niño. Uno bonito y enojado igualito a mi lindo príncipe Yuuki cuando tiene su ceño enfurruñado al prohibirle comer sus chocolates después de cenar. —_ y lo acabó mortalmente con ese ejemplo al darle una puntada con el dedo en su nariz, que el _"¿Ah?"_ sorpresivo en Yuuri causó que el carmín subiera de golpe hasta las orejas.

Mari aplaudía con calma esa belleza de jugada. La chiquilla tiene el toque de su padre y la finura de su madre; y no sabe cómo le hará, pero la quiere de cuñada con el solo hecho de tener en cuenta a su sobrinito.

 _—Es más, en estos momentos siento que los papeles en ambos se invirtieron y admito que me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, don amargado._   _—_ y lo era, era tan épico que pocas veces podrá darse el lujo de repetir esa experiencia con satisfacción. _—Pero quieras o no, son órdenes de arriba que debes asumir con la madurez que te corresponde y por mucho que intentes probar tu resistencia, no puedes, porque estás inhabilitado de todo. —_ comentó sin rodeos la señorita. _—Eso me lleva a una simple pregunta: ¿Cómo se supone que tu sobrino o mi persona, quienes somos los menores en edad, sigamos buenos criterios en los adultos si el que se supone que es nuestro superior y mentor evade sus juicios, por razones para nada objetivas y tercas? —_ ¡Listo!, la sacudida lo aterrizó y su conciencia lo llevó al fondo dándole a Vickytoria la dulce partida en su reyerta.

_—Ehh~ esa carita ruborizada me dice que tengo razón ¿No es asi, Ka - tsu - ki - san?_

_—Mmmm... —_  desvió su rostro colorado mirando a la nada y no le queda de otra más que aceptar en su derrotado ser los fraseos de guante blanco que la linda señorita le ha propinado.

Vicky no le dice nada, porque su risa la carcomía por dentro, imaginándose las chuscadas moralistas y exageradas que tendría Yuuri en su interior por sus comentarios desmedidos pero oportunos, más ella sabe que una vez que él premedite mejor las cosas, le da la razón, aunque eso significa que primero pasé por sus yugos martirizantes.

_—Eso me recuerda._

_—¿Eh?_

_—¿Has ingerido tu medicina, correctamente? tuviste algo de temperatura en estos días, déjame revisarte. —_ en su arranque ella tomó con mucha delicadeza la cara varonil ajena y ha de posar la otra mano sobrante sobre su frente sin dejar de sonreírle con aparente sosiego.

Yuuri estaba quieto, sin saber que hacer o decir, reparando toda su atención en las salidas de Vickytoria, pese a todo el maremoto leído en este apartado aún no se acostumbra a ese cambio sutil en su comportamiento para con él en varios días, no se acostumbra a esas atenciones, de hecho le cuesta (apurado comprende que su sobrino, sus familiares o seres más allegados se preocupen) pero que otra persona lo haga, lo abruma y al mismo tiempo le fascina porque no es cualquiera, es Vickytoria.

La pequeña oficial que no sabe cómo le hizo para robarle su cristalizado corazón.

A Yuuri le parecía estar viviendo un sueño alocado por tenerle asi y pronto recordaba que todo esto era real, gracias a los jugueteos de Makkachin o las réplicas de Vicky para su mascota. Ni en sus deseos más locos esperó ver a una Vickytoria Nikiforov, mujer de alcurnia, gran celebridad del arte e icono del glamour a nivel mundial, en esas fachas como toda un ama de casa.

Una bien disparatada e inexperta pero a fin de cuentas la intención cuenta ¿no?

El cabreo se le fue al dibujarse una curva en sus labios de solo recordarlo. Vickytoria podrá hallarse con bonitas intenciones o de ser optimista en su colaboración, más si él era sincero, ella no es alguien muy hogareña y nunca en la vida había hecho tareas del común como limpiar los muebles, organizar la ropa o comprar los víveres para la alacena. Yuuki en su disposición de caballerito, le colaboraba explicándole cosas en las cuales no era muy diestra, el resultado final era que a veces chillaba por su manicure arruinada, que llorase al picar las cebollas o porque su piel le era muy delicada al momento de lavar los platos con esos jabones corrientes.

En fin, en la perspectiva del japonés, no lo ve del todo mal, más insiste que no está acostumbrado a esa clases de atenciones con su persona. Sin embargo, la sensación se avivaba mucho más cuando ella se encontraba así, justo como ahora, desprendiendo dulzura en sus tratos ya sea estando a solas o con su sobrino.

¿A esto era lo que se referían Chulanont, Giacometti o De la Iglesia al explicarle que era sentirse enamorado y de compartir con alguien? porque si ha de ser así, está considerando seriamente el asunto.

Pero también evidenció detrás de sus tratos, unos dejos entristecidos en Vickytoria, aquello lo intrigaba desde hace rato y quería saber por qué siempre se bajoneaba.

 _—Que bien, bajó la fiebre. —_ se alegró la damita por ello mientras acomodaba los mechones obscuros. A ciencia cierta, la gesta es genuina, más el tono en cual dijo las cosas recobró otra vez los tintes apenados, él ya no pudo callarse. Necesitaba saciar el ruido en su cabeza.

_—Vicky-San..._

_—¿Ah? ¿Dime?_

_—Estas...actuando algo rara últimamente ¿Te sientes bien?._

_—¡¿Ehhh?! Really?!—_ reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo poniéndose muy nerviosa, trató de actuar como siempre bien aniñada y con su bocota de corazón. _—¡Ah!... No, descuidaaa. Solo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien...aunque no me fije de lo cerca que estaba, Sé que eres algo esquivo con lo del espacio personal, ¿Fue demasiado verdad? N-no fue mi intención...—_ Vickytoria se disparó como metralleta dando respuesta tras respuesta en el agitar de sus manos.

 _—Eso ya no me molesta... —_  la detuvo.  _—Creo que es inevitable para mí que no lo hagas, ya he ido asimilándolo. El día que no invadas mi zona o me des una tacleada con algún abrazo, allí si me preocuparé de verdad. —_ le aclaro.  _—Es solo que me llama la atención verte "tan distraída" o en esa tónica disminuida en ti._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? —_ trató de reírse como comúnmente lo hace.

 _—No trates de engañarme usando ese rostro, Vicky-san...—_ le arguyó amable, ahora fue el que con algo de valor se atrevió a acercarse a ella, y Vicky sintió como se le cayeron los velos a su fachada.  _—Veo que heredaste esa mala maña de tu padre, pero si quieres ocultarme las cosas deberás hacer más que eso, sé que algo te ocurre ya que has estado así por casi 2 semanas. ¿Puedo saberlo, por favor? Confía en mí._

 _—¿Tan... visible soy para ti?_ —ha soltado apenada rascándose su cabeza.— _Vaya, y yo pensé que era buena escondiéndome._

 _—Ya ves que no es así y no creo que sea por algo malo ¿o sí? —_ Intentó convencerla.

 _—No en realidad._ —fue agachando su cabeza o bajando el tono alegre de su voz. El cadejo ayudó a encubrir su expresión apagada sin perder su sonrisa.  _—Quizás solo estoy así momentáneamente... porque me encuentro aliviada de que estés en tu casa y de saber que ya no te encuentras en ese horrible lugar con esos aparatos encima de ti. ¿Sabes?_

_—Vicky-San..._

_—Sé que estás enojado. —_ alzó su mirar azul al hablarle con mucho afecto, Yuuri no pudo contrarrestar sus bonituras. _—y sé que no te gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada porque Yuuki y yo te obligamos a permanecer fuera de tus labores o de capturar a esos insulsos de los Kazumas hasta que te recuperes por completo. Pero no fue por malo. Si me comprendes ¿Verdad, Yuu?_

 _"No es justo que me mire de esa forma"... —_ pasó aquello por la mente del zorro sonrosado al deleitarse en la ternura desprendida de su bella dama _._

 _—Por eso si quieres regresar, tienes que cooperar contigo mismo para que te repongas, las heridas que tuviste fueron de gravedad y no puedes descuidarte con las indicaciones._ — y lo regañó al final con un lindo mohín chistoso en sus labios, rompiendo el encanto.

Yuuri usó la almohada como escudo en caso de que esa niña le golpeara con el cerdito de felpa de su sobrino, luego ella se calmó al verle esa reacción defensiva causándole una corta risilla. Continúo con la plática.

 _—Aunque si soy sincera, debo admitirte que...Sí me sentí muy mal en esos días..._ —fue aparentemente dócil en sus expresiones generándole un sinsabor a Yuuri y el tono de tristeza le dio un punto de partida a sus sospechas... _—No fue fácil para mi verte allí tendido en esa cama dormido y sin reaccionar_   _a ningún estímulo. No fue agradable y no deseo vivirlo otra vez. —_ Terminó por abrazarlo con sumo cuidado, Yuuri dejó que hiciera lo que estuviera a sus anchas o que se desahogara, pues ya comprendió su estado de ánimo diluido. Ella aún mantenía miedo. Miedo de perderle.

_—El día que ocurrió ese feo desenlace te dije frases o deseos enojados sin prever que se cumplirían..._

_—Pensé que eso ya se había aclarado en el hospital, Зайка... Sé que no fue intencional, fueron pequeños arranques inocentes, tenlo presente y nadie es adivino para visualizar algo así._

_—Pero lo dije...—_ se culpó aferrándose aún más a ese hombre que tanto estima. Él no se oponía. Solo la escuchó.  _—Cuando papá falleció, recuerdo que lo último que él hizo fue darme un beso y un "nos vemos luego, conejita", yo no pude despedirlo con lindas palabras como acostumbraba porque casualmente dormía, estaba demasiado agotada por mis clases, y no quiso despertarme...Después pasó lo que pasó y m-me arrepiento por mucho hasta el sol de hoy..._

Vicky se separó poco a poco de Yuuri, quedando encima de sus propias rodillas sobre el tapiz de madera y estando lo suficiente absorta en sus emociones para estar consciente de que lloraba.

 _—Y -y - y c-casi ocurre lo mismo y d-de una forma h-horrible... Pese a lo regañón que te portas conmigo por mis ocurrencias, siempre me cuidas y me proteges. Tú eres mi amigo, el primero que tuve de niña y más que un amigo, eres alguien muy importante para mí...—_ Eso lo desarmó por completo y algo cálido lo acogió al saberlo. Vicky hipeaba en su triste hablar. _—De verdad... No sé qué hubiera hecho si no despertaras por mi culpa y menos de verle a la cara a Yuuki sabiendo que por mis reproches tú pudiste..._

 _—Pero yo estoy aquí, Зайка. —_ no la dejó completar la fúnebre frase.  _—Aún sigo aquí y tendrán que sacar todo su arsenal para acribillarme, separarme de mi sobrino o que yo deje de vigilarte. ¿No por nada soy el terror en la T.S.P.A, el FPJ o del F.E.G.I? —_  lo dijo con intención de hacerla reír.

y también porque pensó que no vale la pena recordar ese reciente suceso. Desea borrarle cualquier incomodidad a como dé lugar.

 _—Tonto... Yuuri...Creído. Esto es... ¡Serio!. —_ y al parecer le funcionó, Ella le dio un golpe flojo en el hombro bueno de Yuuri, este fingió dolor y la tenue risa escapó de sus labios.

Al final Vickytoria se sintió mucho mejor porque sabe que su jefe/amigo esta con su sobrino y sin mayores problemas a su lado. Yuuri recapitulando esa linda confesión (de las tantas que ya tiene anotadas en su alma de aquella dulce muchacha) encontró la forma de hacerle olvidar ese mal momento en su jovialidad.

 _—Realmente agradezco que estés bien, Yuu...—_ gimoteó y rascó un poco su enrojecida como respingona nariz.

_—Estaré mucho mejor si te veo sonreír y no llorar por mis desastres._

_—¿Eh?...—_ Si Yuuri no realiza la gracia de limpiarle sus lágrimas, ni se daría cuenta. — _¡Ah! ¡Qué vergüenza!...L-lamento haberte preocupado... —_ ella misma se quitó los sobrantes salinos de su faz.  _—Creo que...llorar como princesa se me ha hecho constante._

_—Y siendo muy franco contigo, el verte derramar esos cristales de aquellos luceros azules debería ser considerado un pecado, no luce en tu rostro y me disculpo por ello._

Lo dijo serio, con ese gesto amable y quizás algo comedido al acomodarle con devoción el mechón plateado y desordenado que cubría parte de las facciones asombradas en Vickytoria. El bonito halago a sus iris celestes la hizo sentirse en las nubes.

       

 **N** o es primera vez que Yuuri tiene esos fraseos caballerosos con ella, y en sobre manera se le dificulta un poco habituarse a ello puesto que no lo hace tan seguido, pero fue acogedor escucharle algo así en estos momentos.

_—A cambio de eso, Yo... prometo hacerte caso en lo que me digas para mejorarme, eso sí, con la condición de que sonrías cada vez que te encuentres aquí... Vicchan._

_—Yuu..._ —Eso último si que no lo espero.  _—Tú... Me dijiste..._

 _—Sobre eso...¿Me dejarías nombrarte así?_ — se lo pidió. _—Tú sueles decirme "Yuu", yo lo encuentro justo._

_—Yo...Este...Es solo que..._

_—¿Es raro viniendo de mí? ¿Cierto? —_ Completó manteniendo su reservada calma.

Él pensó que fue algo tonto en pedirle esa pretensión. Vickytoria se apenó con otro rubor, incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo sin embargo, que la nombrara así tan cariñoso la hacía sentirse especial y cercana.

_—Descuida no te llamaré así si no lo dese..._

_—_ ** _¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SÍ QUIERO!_** — fue impulsiva en su atolondramiento,  _—_ ** _¡SI QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS, VICCHAN!_** _—_ más ella correspondía dichosa ante ese permiso y ahora es Yuuri el impresionado. Vicky con determinación tomó un respiro explicando mejor su punto y fue bajando sus revoluciones a unas más avergonzadas. — _E-Es d-decir, no t-tengo problemas, con que me llames "así"... Somos amigos, m-me... M-me gusta... Es lindo._

 _—Entonces... Así será, Vicchan. —_ ladeo su sonrisa un triz _. —Agradezco que aceptaras aquello de mi parte y no olvides nuestro trato, te toca sonreir, si Yuuki te encuentra así cuando salga de su cuarto, me matará a Kobutazos._

 _—Aham...tienes, tienes, t-tienes razón... —_ aceptó con gesto afectuoso al juguetear con sus dedos y cuando realzó su perfil, le sonrió.  _—Es un trato, Yuu._

_—Mucho mejor._

Ahora dirigió su vista al bowl con los ingredientes de procedencia dudosa, eso le dio otra idea para sus tretas prácticas _. ¡Ya lo conocen! ¡No esperen todo lo "bonito" de ese reservado!_

 _—Eso, y que intentes no destruir mi cocina, zanahorias. —_ ¡si! ¡volvió a sus jugadas de siempre!

_—Ehhhh~~ ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Era mi primera vez manejando el fogón de la estufa, Yuuuuu! ¡Y no soy conejito o zanahorias! ¡Eres horrible!_

_—Y que lo que sea que cocines allí, sea comestible._

El jadeo encrespado en la pelusa plateada fue de telenovela, recuperó sus bríos berrinchudos en su contra y ahora lo quiere fusilar por sus practicidades pero bien que le lloraba por estar casi en coma en el hospital, ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Si bien, ese zorro de cuello blanco lo hizo para espantar los desaires en su coneja rabiosa, el muy maldito acepta que lo mejor del cuento de tenerla en su casa era apreciarle la aventura de cocinar. Esto último fue todo un reto para Vicky ya que el primer día casi quema la cocina hirviendo los huevos y las pastas que se usan en el Ramen como su adorado cabello. Que de cosa no le dio el soponcio desmandado o el lloriqueo monumental allí mismo, de no ser por un Makkachin con instinto de conservación que tomó la manguera con su diestro hocico perruno junto a Yuuki y le rociaron agua. Claro, Yuuri más que enojado, estaba maldadoso y sorprendido, sacándole en cara su falta de ingenio en la cocina con chiste (puesto que él se maneja muy bien en ese campo) y una Vicky chilló en el acto. 

Con el pasar de los días, continuó escudriñándole ese arte poco usual de su parte y admite que ella ha ido acoplándose al junglar de ollas, charolas, cucharones, vajillas y demás, solo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica.

Ella tomó el Bowl, se puso de pie con recelo sosteniendo que ha mejorado y tal fue su insistencia...

_—¡Pruébalo!_

_—¿Es en serio? ¿Y si muero de indigestión?_

_—¡Vamos! ¡Solo pruébalo, Yuuri amargado! ¡Di "aaaaa"!_

Que un Yuuri escamoso le hizo caso, recibió la cucharada en su boca, lo degustó y se asombró por la explosión de sabores, sabía bien. Deberá retractarse.

 _—¿Y?... —_ Le miraba ceñuda y esperando su aprobación.

 _—Nada mal, Vicchan. Está muy bueno. —_ Los ojitos azules de la pequeña recuperaron su brillo con esa respuesta, se puso muy contenta.

 _—Amazing! ¿Viste que si mejoré? y Leo me dijo que sería algo 100% saludable. —_ le replicó bien infantil, apuntándolo chistosamente con esa cuchara en su poder.

Yuuri quiso repetir, en serio que le gustó pero Vicky, ¡No lo dejó!¡Se desquitó!

 _—Ahora de castigo y por decir cosas de mi culinaria, te daré una sola tortilla de pollo y el resto me las comeré toditas con mi Yuuki. ¡Jum! —_ finalizó con esa burla al mostrarle su lengua y estirarle el párpado de su ojo juguetón.

Se fue a la cocina muy enojada con sus mejillas infladas a terminar con la comida dejando a Yuuri solo, picado con hambre y gritándole que no se moviera de su lugar, que no intentara quitarle el IPhone a Yuuki o se las vería con ella. Él estando callado con una sonrisa pícara y boba por su cometido, ha de reclinarse en su mueble con una refrescante sensación. ¿Tal vez... Quedarse en casa, pasar tiempo de calidad con su sobrino y dejarse consentir por su linda señorita, (¡Sí! como lo leen, su señorita, de él) no sea tan mala idea?

Bueno casi...

Si no fuera porque su hermana quien estaba observando todo con ojos gatunos y maliciadores, caminó a donde él estaba para notificarle oficialmente de su llegada.

 _—Y Entonces...Señor Katsuki... —_ apoyó sus manos por la parte trasera del mueble. _—O quizás debería decirte "Yuu"..._

 _—¿M-Mari-Neesan? —_ tras su respingo, tartamudeó. _— ¿Có-cómo entraste y desde cuándo llegaste?_

 _—Tengo copias de tus llaves ¿Recuerdas? Y tengo rato de haber llegado, lo suficiente para apreciar el encanto con el cual adulabas o molestabas a esa bonita ilegal que tienes por "novia" —_ Mari sabe que aún no hay algo oficial que acredite su moción, pero lo molestó con ganas, será divertido.

 _—¡¿N-No-Novia?! —_ su cerebro explotó así como el rojo encendido en su cara. Esa posibilidad fue demasiado pronta para su frágil y torpe corazón. _—E-ella no es m-mí, mí, mí novia. Es mí oficial, mi p-pupila, y m-mí amiga._

_—Sí sobre todo "amiga"... Kouji puso la misma cara de idiota cuando cayó por Lucy y esa misma cara la tienes con ella, ¿Que por cierto? me cae bien, es digna candidata para ser madre y tía de mi sobrino._

_—D-d.deja de imaginar co-co-cosas. Vicch... ¡Digo!, La Oficial Nikiforova es solamente eso que mencioné._

_—Ajam...vamos a creerte..."Yuu" —_ la dejó allí no sin antes joderlo como solo Mary lo sabe hacer. _—¿Y asumo que estás en "modo caballero" y no en "modo Perro-Eros"? porque deberás esperar a que cumpla los 18 por lo "obvio" y auto-complacerte con "manuela" cuando andes bien "cachondo" pensando en esa lindura en tu cama._

_—_ **_¡¡¡NEESAN!!! ¡¡BASTA!!_ **

Sí... definitivamente en Yuuri desapareció toda cortina de luz hallándose en penumbras con ese monstruo práctico hecho mujer y abogada en su casa...

 

🔥🔥

 

**_Aeropuerto de Narita - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Finales de Mayo del 2017 - 02:00 AM (mismo día)_   
  


**U** na larga trayectoria, muchas carreteras, algunos peajes y uno que otro paisaje híbrido entre lo rural y lo urbano debió apreciar Phichit Chulanont para estar por fin en las instalaciones del aeropuerto internacional de Narita ubicado al este del centro de Tokio, en la prefectura de Chiba. Según el registro del vuelo, Christopher llegaría a las 3:00 de la tarde. Su Mayor debió regresar hace semanas pero debido a los inesperados cambios climáticos en Rusia, debió aplazar su retorno.

Sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, Phichit revisaba algunos documentos o prontuarios para matar el tiempo de espera y quizás, imágenes que ha tomado a lo largo de su relación con Katrina. Sigue observando con detalle cada fragmento retratado mientras que los individuos, comprendidos entre foráneos y nativos concentrados en cada punto de la inmensa infraestructura iban y venían a su ritmo por los pasillos, arrastrando sus maletas para llegar al  _Checkpoint_  a tiempo o tomar un taxi que los llevara a su destino final. No es un secreto que en estos 2 últimos años, su interacción con ella ha ido en decadencia, producto de las extenuantes horas laborales que conlleva su profesión como oficial de la ley. Aunque en ocasiones no lo parezca o no lo demuestre por ser alguien en extremo sociable, es un muchacho del común, con sus virtudes, defectos y preocupaciones. Esta última a causa del sentimiento de culpa por no cumplirle a Katrina como quisiera. La ira de Katrina a los desplantes cometidos por parte de Phichit (no de modo intencional, eso jamás, su trabajo lo ha obligado hacerlo en varias ocasiones pidiendo comprensión) la invaden nublando su mente y descargando todos sus arrebatos furibundos para con él.

Él la ama, claro que la ama, y pese que el intenta buscar una vía solucionable a sus inconvenientes, Katrina encuentra la forma de hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo. ¿Qué clase de novio se supone que es si no cumple con sus promesas?

Phichit suspiró resignado y bien desganado, el cúmulo de sanciones, regaños o discusiones ha hecho que la llama pasional que ella le profesaba haya mermado a un punto al que él no quisiera y le preocupa. Es obvio. Pero lo otro que tal vez si le ha dolido, que ha quebrado un tanto más su relación y que ha hecho que se soslaye con otras cosas fuera que en los días en que ocurrió el atentado, todo el mundo estuvo al pendiente de su salud, sus padres, hermanas, amigos, todos menos ella. Tuvo señales de Katrina muchos, (muuuuuuuuuuchos) días después, de la manera más seca y simple.

Estuvo en su departamento como 3 días, luego tomó algo de su dinero como era su costumbre y se fue a sus ocupaciones de siempre. No fue tan cariñosa como esperaba, más a su modo de ver las cosas, al menos se acordó de que él existe. Sin embargo le hubiese gustado un interés intensificado de su parte, uno bonito así como lo hizo la pequeña conejita Vickytoria con su amigo Yuuri ayudada por Yuuki.

Los pocos días que él estuvo en el hogar del japonés, solo por supervisar de que él cumpliera con lo que se le exigió o de auxiliar a Vicky en caso de que se pusiera pesado, vio que sobraba de más. Esa niña lo tenía amansado cual cachorrito y con su sobrino de mano derecha fue pan comido, el ambiente entre ambos había ido mejorando, ni hablemos de la "bonita" interacción de Vicky que de apoco, dejó más cautivado a Yuuri y puede que en ella misma se gestara "algo más" en su tierno querer al Cari-bonito-Amargado sin que se percatara por ser una joven inexperta en el tema.

Se alegra por Yuuri, porque el bienaventurado "amor" le sonríe en medio de su soledad, se alegra por Yuuki, porque se ha divertido muchísimo como le corresponde al tener a su tío consigo, se alegra por ambos "Katsukis" porque ya era hora que tanto tío como sobrino por fin tuvieran a una persona que les iluminara sus vidas o les hiciera sentir lo que es "estar en familia"

Sinceramente lo hace y también desea en sus adentros de poder vivir una experiencia así con Katrina. La pregunta es: ¿Si se podrá?

El tailandés distraído y ahora en una postura pensante con sus manos entrelazadas mirando a cualquier lado, reflexiona sobre lo que va hasta ahora con Katrina y con su última acción. Entristecido, se niega un poco a creer que las palabras de Christopher se cumplan tal cual como se lo advirtió. Que quizás él está remando solo con ese intento de "relación" y no juntos como se lo idealizó. Que quizás ella solo esté con él por lo material y no por los sentimientos que al inicio supuestamente le demostró. Él no tiene otra opción más que jugarse el todo por el todo con un último as bajo su manga y espera que con eso Katrina no tenga dudas de sus gentiles deseos de formalizar una familia con ella.

El telepronter indicó que el vuelo de Rusia ha llegado a su destino final y la voz femenina por los altavoces confirmó el enunciado. Phichit ha de levantarse para caminar al punto de encuentro y decide olvidarse de sus pesares, no piensa recibir a sus amigos con esos ánimos por el suelo, hoy no será. Tratará de ser el tipo optimista de siempre.

Entre tanto un suizo desesperado junto a la portuguesa-venezolana deseaba salir lo más rápido de allí para re-encontrarse con "su" hámster. Desde que se enteró del atentado no ha parado de llamarle o preguntarle como neurótico si ha comido bien, que si las heridas no son graves y quien sabe que más, acabando con la paciencia en Alessia y gritándole ferozmente en su jerga latina de cuanta cosa o dándole sus coñazos. De hecho, está casi por hacerlo.

_—¡Coño, Marico! ¡Más despacio que voy en tacones! ¡Vale!_

La Capitana jalaba su valija, tratando, de apurarse y de no caerse. Lucía un Jean descaderado, una camisa tres cuartos la cual dejaba ver todo su abdomen plano como esbelto o sus curvas delineadas y el buzo que portaba lo traía encima de su brazo, no vio lógica portarlo ahora que Japón gozaba de buen clima en esta temporada. Chris ni le importó si tenía calor o no con esos abrigos sobre su ser. Pero por andar de apresurado incluso de lengua, podría pagarla caro...

_—Solo mueve el jugoso y gordo trasero latino llevas en ese cuerpo, querida._

_—¡Ja! ¡¿Gordo?! —_ lo agarró por la bufanda haciendo que se detuviera de mala forma cayendo al suelo bien aparatoso y mientras más apretaba o estiraba esa tela, más se enojaba. Chris pensó ver la luz al final del túnel. _—Esto es el colmo, todo lo mío es de primera calidad y bien tonificado ¿Qué te pasa chamo? ¡Retráctate!_

 _—F-fue f-f-ue un...de...cir...Per...Per...dón.. ahhhh~ —_ dijo aquello Chris quedando sin aire, con su careta desahuciada en color azul tirando a morado y ojos en espiral indicándole a Alessia, que si no le soltaba acabaría ahogándolo.

Con desparpajo soltó el instrumento homicida de sus manos, sacudiéndoselas con palmadas pausadas de cualquier mugredad, adoptando una postura altanera y una cara de pocos amigos ante ese ese bellaco pestañudo de la ley, Chris agradece de al menos seguir con vida o de poder respirar todo lo que pueda y al voltear su mirada a cierto punto, sus iris verdes captaron lo que tanto buscaba.

_—¡Oh mi petit! ¡¿Qué le hicieron esos hijos de...?_

Un Phichit Chulanont abstraído, observando cualquier cosa, esperándole pacientemente en la entrada, se encontraba vendado en su cabeza, cuello o brazos y con su saco entrepuesto. Chris, se fue corriendo a toda marcha dejando un polvero y olvidando sus maletas o cualquier cosa que lo retrasara, solo quería llegar con él.

_—_ **_¡MIGNON HÁMSTER!_ **

_—¿Eh? —_ esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. _—¿Chris? ¡Hola! Es bueno vert... ¿ah?_

 _—¡Por Dios, muchacho! ¡¿Pero cómo fue que te paso esto?! —_ Lo abrazó al punto de no medir su fuerza que terminó alzándolo bien acuñado a su pecho. Phichit parpadeaba cual colibrí ante las exageraciones dramáticas del divo su Jefe. La vio venir. ¡Ah sí! Después de Vicky, podría decirse que Chris, es su competencia...

 _—Te dejo por unos días y mira cómo te volvieron hecho harapos. ¡¡Debí venirme contigo!! ¡Nadie se mete con mis chicos del E.E.I o mi mano derecha incondicional y vive para contarlo! —_ Estaba furioso, el fuego verdoso en sus ojos o aura macabra no mentían.

 _—Tranquilo, lo mío solo fueron un par de rasguños en comparación de lo de Leo, J.J o los demás, nada grave, Chris. —_ Le expresó ese roedor de laboratorio con una sonrisa y paciencia únicas para calmarlo.

_—Pero Phichit,..._

_—¡Conchale vale!, ¡Pero deja la ladilla que ya lo oíste, carajo!_

**_Sxf:_ ** _Clanck!_

Alessia arribó a su rescate, esos nudillos huesudos y llenos de anillos de orfebrería maciza en toda su sien le dejaron un enorme chichón. La escenita de los extranjeros ha llamado la atención en los pasajeros, los residentes y trabajadores del aeropuerto de modo chistoso.

_—¡¡Auchs!! ¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió!_

_—Te daré otro coñazo si continuas así y esta vez no serán mis nudillos sino la empuñadura de mi revólver, ¡Y ya suelta al ratón, que él está fino! ¡Lo vas a desbaratar!_

Se lo quitó de las manos con esa fuerza sobrehumana que rebasa los estándares normales de toda chica haciendo parecer a Phichit como esos animalitos que tiene de mascota (no pesaba nada), El suizo se quejó, La portuguesa de procedencia venezolana lo regañó y el moreno presintió que esto no acabaría en buenos términos cuando el Eros maduro, salió con semejante arbitrariedad de su parte.

_—Por andar de mano-larga, rezongona y hecha una diabla es que no consigues pareja._

_—Ay Christopher Nohah Giacometti...Ahora si te jodo a golpes la cara,_ **_¡COÑO E' TU MAE'!_ **

_—_ **_¡¿Espera?!... ¡LA CARA NO!_ **

_—¡Con un herido basta y sobra así que dejen de pelear! —_ Phichit sonriente se puso en medio de los dos (en sí, protegió a Chris de su posible atentado viendo que Alessia no se anda con rodeos) llamando a la paz y el amor. _— **¡Mejor vayamos a comer!**_ ** _¡¿QUIÉN DIJO YO?!_** _—_ y alzó su puño con ganas, destilando felicidad. Pues digamos que allí, todo esbozo de trifulca se terminó.

Estando en un _Mc' Donals_ , se dedicaron a charlar, Alessia y Chris le comentaron de las últimas intervenciones que hicieron en Rusia, Phichit fue a lo directo con los últimos allanamientos hechos o los cateos para recuperar esos espacios territoriales que los Kazumas se han acreditado sin justa causa, solo por cuestiones de poder. En algún momento la plática se tornó templada, pues Phichit debió dar con lujos y detalles, los nuevos hallazgos encontrados tras su combate contra Raven. De los recursos aberrantes (si es que se le puede llamar recursos el usar a seres humanos en sus experimentos) que les han servido para escalonar abismalmente a la cumbre de su imperio o de sus escalofriantes estrategias auspiciados por esa organización criminal. Alessia y Chris enseriaron sus perfiles puesto que por primera vez y en mucho tiempo, no le veían una mirada cargada de rabia e impotencia en el Tailandés, la presión que ejerció en sus dedos sin querer ha destrozado el vaso vacío de plástico, era una prueba de ello.

_—Lo que nos cuentas es... Tan..._

_—Lo sé. —_ Puntualizó el capitán Chulanont a la Capitana Do Santos. _—No hay palabras para repudiar una porquería como esa._

Phichit se obligó a sosegarse para poder continuar sus explicaciones. A modo temporal, él había reparado una coincidencia escalofriante en esos Yakuzas con respecto al modus operandi del Viejo caso archivado que llevaron sus Ex-jefes en vida, y de ser así, saben que esto no es bueno porque sería revivir una trama de su pasado, saben que sería estrellarle en la cara al despacho gubernamental que ellos siempre tuvieron razón y finalmente, sería una bomba de tiempo para que cierto colega suyo estallara con justificación y resentimiento... Phichit teme internamente...

Teme por lo que pueda pasarle a Yuuri o su estabilidad emocional, y más ahora, sabiendo que la hija de Andrei se ha involucrado sin querer en el caso clasificado.

_—Juro que de no ser porque ese día teníamos a algunos oficiales heridos y uno que otro inexperto en la emboscada, me daba lo mismo batirme a muerte con ese malnacido de Raven o con el quien sea de los Kazumas. La vida y la ciencia son grandes premisas para mí como persona y como pregonero de la paz en mi visión, de solo acordarme me hierve la sangre..._

_—Calma, Chulanont... —_ Chris fue la voz de la razón, realmente se sorprendió por esa actitud en su capitán y decide reconfortarlo. _—Sé cómo te debes de sentir porque te movió una fibra muy delicada para ti, pero las cosas se dieron así por algo y eso nos está permitiendo en llenarnos de razones y armanos como se debe para enfrentarlos no solo a ellos, sino también a nuestros dirigentes. Nos guste o no, toca ser asertivos y hacer nuestros movimientos con cabeza fría._

_—Te entiendo pero... me siento con tanta frustración..._

_—Ándale Chamo, Hazle caso al sensual suizo de tu jefe. —_ apoyó Alessia con un donaire menos estructurado pero igual de firme. — _Chris no lo dice por joder o creerse la verga mayor de Suiza._

 _—Lo soy, Mon' amour._ — aceptó orgulloso esa jugada con voz de galán. _—y la tengo bien "puesta" y "grande" —_ ¡Pero Chris, es Chris!, ¡Cambió todo con su doble sentido del humor!

_—Oh por favor ya deja tus maricadas..._

El ademán de vitorear con su mano le demostró lo contrario, Chris rió con malicia y Phichit le miró acusador fallando por completo, acabó riéndose liberando su mal sazón. Chris se dio por bien servido al contentar a su amigo y Alessia continúo.

 _—Regresando a lo que nos compete, los hechos hablan por sí solos. El que se deja quemar pierde. Si te dejas provocar todo lo que han luchado se irá al caño, a la verga, adiós, ¡Bye!... Como le quieras decir, y eso sería peor. Así que si realmente quieres joderlos solo queda esperar el momento adecuado y..._ — Aquí hace el gesto de guillotina por su cuello usando su mano. _—¡Listo!, esos hijos de puta tendrán su merecido en un dos por tres._

 _—Comprendo. —_ debió admitirlo _, —aunque me cueste un poco aceptarlo ya que en cosas así, no suelo ser "paciente"._

 _—Nadie no lo es, amigo mío. —_ habló Chris con ese estilo tan propio y elegante en él. — _Pero ya verás cómo los quebraremos en su juego la próxima vez y lo mejor es que ya estaré aquí para molerlos a golpes contigo y el resto._

 _—Yo estoy dispuesta a patear un par de traseros. —_ Levantó su índice con gracia la dama, luego recordó algo.  _—Y ahora que tocamos ese tema, quería preguntarte algo. —_ mencionó con interés Alessia. — _¿Al menos dime que le rompiste la cara cuando peleaste con el tal Bushuzhima o lo que sea? Porque se nota que el tipo te sonó sus buenos golpes._

 _—Quizás me dejó algo magullado, Pero ni punto de comparación a lo que yo le hice... —_ rápidamente explicó que alcanzó rebanarle una de sus articulaciones biónicas con sus hilos letales o destrozarle un par de huesos con su arte marcial _. —Si Leo no hubiese recibido los balazos para protegerme, claramente estando en desventaja, ese tipo no se nos escapa. Muchos de nosotros salimos lesionados de allí, sin embargo el que sí nos puso a sudar frío fue Yuuri. Se llevó la peor parte por protegernos y querer hacer las cosas solo._

 _—Ese niño no cambia...Es igual que nuestro Ex-jefe. —_ Alessia se estresó al recordar cómo era el hermano de Yuuri.

 _—¿Ya está mejor?... —_  especuló muy serio Chris.

_—Gracias a Buda y todos los santos ese japonés se encuentra bien y actualmente está en su casa, tomándose su incapacidad como debe de ser._

_—¿Es broma no? —_ Chris se sorprendió. _—¿Ese cabrón está en descansando y no trabajando?_

 _—Todos sabemos lo workahólico que era el Sexy-Shinigami-Amargado en vida, y el otro papasito del katsuki menor es igual o peor que él. —_ Alessia le continúo con su carota de conmoción.

 _—Pues los planetas se alinearon en su contra porque era eso o que una linda conejita con mi sobrino lo capotearan apunta de peluchazos jajajaj —_ rió a sus anchas.

 _—Oh la laa ~~ ¡Señor tailandés!!_ ** _¡¡CUENTA, TODO RATA DE ALCANTARILLA!!_** _—_ las pupurinas rosadas maripozonas en Chris resurgen cuando se trata de su protegida.  _— **¡QUIERO LOS DETALLES COMPLETOS DE LO QUE HIZO MI LINDA ILEGAL!**_

 _—¡Solo te adelanto que el Yuuvik es más real que nunca! ¡y al menos el atentado sirvió para que ese maldito aceptara sus sentimientos por ya sabes quién!_ ** _¡¡FUCK YEAH!! ¡¡TRIUNFO EL MAL!!_** _—_ elevó ambos brazos al cielo llorando por ese hecho _. —_ ** _¡Y TENGO FOTOS DE ESO!_** _, ¡Aunque por usar el celular del tigre y llenarle su memoria casi muero!_

 _—_ ** _¡¡¿NO ME JODAS?!! ¡¡¿ENTONCES EL ZORRO YA LO ACEPTO?!! ¡¡_** ** _C'EST_** ** _MAGNIFIQUE!! ¡¡¡HALLELUJAAAAAH!!!_** _—_ su emoción fue tal, que besó la punta de sus dedos para abrirlas al aire dándole gracias a Dios por ese milagro imposible.

Alessia fastidiada, entendía poco o nada de la algarabía en esos locos, no obstante, desde que estaban en Rusia, los temas colados con ese "sobrenombre" en particular la intrigaban más y más.

 _—¡Hey ustedes dos! —_ Exigió deteniendo el gozo encompinchado del par de vagos.  _—¿Cuál es la pendejada que se traen con eso del "Yuuvik" o lo de "coneja ilegal"?_

 _—¿Qué dices Chris?...—_ le miró gatunamente preparando el terreno.  _—¿Le decimos?_

 _—¡Of course! —_ imitó el mismo gesto. _—Mujer agárrate de tu silla, porqe esto es la bomba del año._

_—¿Eh?..._

_Y lo demás... Bueno... ¿ya sabrán más o menos en qué terminará? ¿No?..._

 

 

_🔥🔥🔥_

 

_**Sala de operaciones de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Primer día de Junio del 2017 - 02:00 PM_

**  
  
L** os días transcurrieron con normalidad en la academia así como en las Fuerzas Elites Especiales de la Guardia Imperial, cada quien metido en sus asuntos de primera instancia y ahora, con la mano del Mayor Giacometti coordinando las filas, las cosas adquirieron otros tintes (unos buenos pero también rosados) en donde a veces, cuando tomaban las pausas con su equipo, suavizaba las cargas lanzando sus comentarios de doble sentido, haciendo reír a muchos o mareando explosivamente a un Capitán Crispino junto al Tigre Ruso. Vickytoria por ser la novata como ilegal del grupo, no siempre captaba las indirectas de Chris en sus despistes propios de su edad o por tener un mundo de poco recorrido en ciertos ámbitos pero estaba feliz de tenerle de vuelta.

Ahora, todos están en un extremo de la sala de operaciones, reunidos leyendo reportes, coordinando las pesquisas en las pantallas holográficas y uniendo las pistas de dónde podrían estar escondiéndose los Kazumas por los mapas o rutas trazadas, en dicho receso, comían pizzas mientras el capitán Chulanont o el Fedérale de la Iglesia les indicaba a todos que posiblemente en estos días se les uniría un nuevo miembro al equipo principal y que en su momento les avisaran para hacerle la presentación formal puesto que tramitaban algunas documentaciones faltantes para su permanencia definitiva.

Yuri sentado de mala gana, le valía un pepino lo hablado, se dedicó a comerse cada pieza de queso, pepperoni, y jamón, Otabek estaba intrigado sin demostrarlo por su estoica actitud, los demás como Sala, Mila, Georgy o J.J, si cotilleaban por eso, a Emil también le llamó la atención la buena nueva pero su amiga Vicky, seguía distraída, haciendo lindos pucheros, jugueteando con sus dedos o realizando dibujitos imaginarios en la mesa porque últimamente cierto caballero ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_—¿Hola?...¡Tierra llamando a Vicky! ¡Cambio!_

_—Eh?! Ah?! What?!_

_—Estás en la luna, "Vickycienta"_

_—Yo...Lo siento "Emiliano"... Sinceramente no escuché. —_ se avergonzó por ello.

 _—No hay drama, linda Vicky. —_ le guiñó su ojo al arroparle con su fornido brazo y arrinconarla a su cachete barbudo en afecto, como buen hermano mayor. _—Aunque para que estés así de distraída se deberá a algo muy importante ¿No?_

 _—¿Ah? ¡Para nada! —_ mintió. abaniqueó su mano estando muy nerviosa. Le daba vergüenza admitir su despiste y se fue por otro lado.  _—El bigotón de Richelieu nos dejó un taller muy complicado y si no lo gano tendré problemas._

 _—Oh... ¿Es por eso que estás así?—_ parpadeó, su cara de cachorro curioso fue demasiado graciosa. — _Pensaba que era por algo más complejo o quizás alguien de tu interés, conejita._

 _—¡¿A-a-alguien?! —_ le miró por inercia chocante por esa conclusión, sin embargo el checo no desatinó del todo. Ella lo disimuló como pudo. _—¡Nahh! ¡En tus sueños y no soy conejito, Emil!_

¿Y si ya tienen alguna idea de quién se trata? pues, les diremos que el susodicho en quien pensaba es nada más y nada menos que el serio Teniente Coronel y protagonista de nuestra historia. ¿Quién lo creyera?

Viendo que la abogada penalista, Mary Katsuki (a quien conoció de un modo bastante peculiar en casa de yuuri o que de inmediato se enteró por un lindo pequeñín cachetón que era su tía y hermana mayor del tío reservado) le explicó que se quedaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para atenderlo con todas las armas disponibles y agradeció por mucho su colaboración o por aguantarse los desplantes del delicadito de su hermano, cosa que Yuuri lo enojó y que a Mary ni le importó.

Ese día Vicky pudo conocer de primera mano la fraternidad con la cual se traban ambos Katsukis, le fascino aquello y se sintió muy contenta por saber que Yuuri está rodeado de buenas personas que le quieren. Claro, con ese gancho, ella ha de retomar con más regularidad sus ocupaciones ya sea como estudiante o como oficial pero solía aburrirse con facilidad porque se había a acostumbrado a lidiar al jefe cari-bonito amargado en su rutina y como ya no iba tan frecuente a su casa a raíz de ello y que Feltsman de apoco fue reincorporándola con encomiendas específicas, le extrañaba.

Extrañaba sus regaños, extrañaba hacerle sus bromas, extrañaba sacarlo de quicio junto a su rollito de canela, también extrañaba sus exigencias, extrañaba hacerlo sonrojar e incluso extrañaba sus practicidades (y más en los entrenamientos) ¡Ok! ¡A eso le llamaríamos masoquismo! pero en sí, extrañaba su presencia o tirársele encima con sus abrazos tacleadores (cosa de la que no puede disponer sabiendo que sus heridas aún están sanando) y si hablamos en los operativos, extrañaba su comandancia a diestra y siniestra, mucho más cuando se trataba de este tipo de juntas.

Lo único que la mantenía "ocupada" y concentrada era el hecho de indagar a fondo el tema de la simbología con forma de cobra bajo la mano de Plisetsky (quien también estaba en la misma situación o más liado que ella por la conversación que tuvo hace muchos días con el Chulanont). Tras el último encuentro con los Kazuma con ese destello revelado, Vicky y Yuri son más conscientes que nunca de la magnitud del caso en la que están involucrados, internándose en aguas profundas y peligrosas.

A Yuri le urgía llegar al fondo de todo esto porque si los dirigentes de su país estaban salpicados en algo que supondría un "operativo de rutina" se armaría un revuelo enorme a nivel internacional. Él no es de lo que puyan el ojo para dos bandos (o es blanco o es negro, así de sencillo) Se enlistó como Oficial porque toda la vida admiró la rectitud y honestidad en su abuelo Nikolai cuando se encontraba activo en la milicia de su país, y no piensa fallarle ni a él, ni a su conciencia. Por parte de Vicky, hay un voraz deseo de hacerse fuerte para no ser vista como un "eslabón débil", de no defraudar a sus compañeros y menos a sus superiores como Chulanont, Giacometti o al mismo T.C, quienes han depositado una gran confianza en ella. Quiere ayudarlos en lo más mínimo y dar captura concluyente a esos detractores de la ley.

Para ello, ambos rusos pretenden hallar más respuestas y piensan que ubicando a los auspiciadores a través de la simbología comparandola o analizandola con otras existentes, tal vez logren dar con ellos. Su red continental está afectando no solo a Rusia o Japón sino a otros involucrados; y quizás pueda que se topen con algo "más"

Vicky se ofreció a llevar los residuos a otro lado, en lo que eso pasaba, Christopher había culminado con su discurso, pidiendo el cien por ciento a todos y que al menos recordaran que él, no era como el hijo de puta cuadriculado que tienen por superior. La situación se tornó chistosa, porque de un momento a otro lo que era una seria reunión, se convirtió en algo parecido a esos grupos de apoyo donde se quejan del maltrato laboral.

tal vez tipo: "Pare de sufrir" o ¿qué sé yo?... ¿y a todas estas? ¿Esos no son los pastores brasileños estafadores con la palomita de la paz metida en un corazon?

Anyways!, Retomando el vuelo de esto, Phichit secundado por un Leo en muletas, no dejaban de hablar sobre la disciplina  _neo-nazi_ -extremista de su jefe de línea y con Chris a la batuta, exagerando en sus mofas, más pésima actuación de los gestos característicos del japonés, el descaro no dio tregua. Mila, Sala, Jean, Georgi, Emil y Otabek se sorprendían por esas anécdotas y puede que escondieran sus risas pero tenían un trémulo presentimiento de que eso, no estaba bien...

¡Y tenían razón! En vista de que el karma es premisa en esta historia, hace acto meritorio cuando la puerta fue abierta sin consentimiento alguno ya que un sujeto de lentes finos tenía rato de estar mirando el "espectáculo de quinta" que sus amigos más fraternos montaron sobre su persona. En si, le causaba gracia y le daba igual, ¡Total!, ya les conoce sus atrevimientos (aunque no es que fuese una santa paloma con esos tres y admite su lado exigente) Pero hay reglamentos por cumplir y uno de ellos era el de respetar a sus superiores o de no tomar ventaja de sus codeos con ellos.

Amistad es amistad y trabajo, es trabajo.

Con la ceja en alto y pensando ladinamente de qué manera darles al suizo cabaretero difamador, al gringo-mexicano enyesado tirando al manco de lepanto y a la rata negra de origen tailandés, un escarmiento de esos malditos que solo él sabe dar, porque puede, porque quiere, y porque le da puta y reverenda gana de cobrárselas. Su lado nefasto salió a flote.

 _"Ah cómo me voy a divertir"... —_ neutral, el hombre se ha de acercar a paso imponente como la autoridad que es. Los otros siguen en lo suyo sin sospechar el desastre que estaba por ocurrir.

 _— **¡¡¿Levante la mano todo aquel que haya sufrido una patada en el culo por culpa de ese desgraciado japonés?!!**  —_Gritaba Chris bien descarado.

 _—Si fuese solo en el culo, casi nos mata la otra vez con la conejita, ¿Recuerdas Chris? —_  Phichit apoyó la noble causa chillando.

 _—¡Hey, Chris! ¿Y si te echas el de los maratones que nos hacía correr ese hijo de la chingada cuando fuimos a Almaty? —_ Leo metió su sal en la herida, ¡Digo!..."Aporte"

_—¿Que no era Kouji?_

_—Son la misma madre, güey._

Las risas no paraban de resonar, a veces el Yuri ruso cuyo lenguaje distaba de toda educación, afloraba una que otra vulgaridad de su parte (instado por esos 3 chiflados que tiene por superiores) hasta que el único que se dio cuenta...

 _—_ ** _Ah Sakraa!!!!_** _... ¡Chicos!... ¡C-chicos!...—_ Emil con voz famélica tirando a oírse como gallo, sacudía a Jean enérgicamente intentando no morir, el resto solo les ojeo de repelón.

_—¿Qué te ocurre y habla claro para tu rey, cachorro?_

_—No quiero ser ave de mal agüero pero..._

_—¿Qué? —_ pregunto Yuri.

 _—¡M-m-mira!_ — le señaló detrás de las espaldas del Mayor suizo la figura omnipotente y severa del T.C.

 _"¡Mierda, el cerdo!" —_ Fue todo lo que pensó Yuri al quedar azul.

Katsuki, fingía su mirada seria, fría y muy fija en ellos, obviamente en el suizo también (solo que el muy chichipato seguía en las nubes de su estrellato improvisado) las sonrisas perdieron color, todo perdió color una vez se entumecieron como mártires ya que aquel, ese al que llamaban tirano cuadriculado en sus chanzas, les hizo una muda señal con su dedo indicándoles silencio y cuando Chris estaba por concluir su Stand up-comedy simulando la voz de su víctima...

_—Ah y odio cuando sale con eso del: "No, no lo soy, soy práctico, caballeros ¡A trabajar que no tengo todo el fregado día!" y bla bla bla bla, ñeh~_

_—Soy toda una ladilla ¿Verdad, Giacometti? —_ habló el japonés siguiendo el cuadro.

 _—Ni que lo digas querido, —_ Respondió el rubio mamerto sin voltearse. _—Siempre lo serás y.. ¿Oigan? ¿Qué les pasa porque están tan callados?—_ Chris miró extrañado a todos sus compañeros con una pose de divo sin igual.

Leo y Phichit con señales de humo o sus dedos apuntadores le dieron a entender a Chris que estaba en problemas. El hombre no comprendía (o quizás andaba más pelotudo que nunca) y pronto su sexto sentido hetero-homo-sensual, lo hizo entrar en razón al escuchar ese "¿Hmmmm?" detrás de él bien perturbador...

 _—¡OMG!—_ de cosas contuvo el gemido o el correrse allí mismo del miedo  _—Chicos....N-_ _no m-me digan que... —_ y todos asintieron con sus cabezas como esos perritos cabezones que usan los taxistas para trabajar.

 _—¡Ah que belleza, señores! —_ Retomó la palabra el hombre serio de ojos marrones. _—Con gusto los llevo a mi casa y platicamos más cosas interesantes sobre mí a los muchachos, también queda cordialmente invitado, Giacometti._

_—Ho-hola...Je-je-jefecito ¿Có-cómo está?_

_—Perfectamente. —_ respondió seco. _—Tan perfecto que vengo a ponerme al dia. ¡Se les acabó el recreo, trío de zánganos!_

 _—"A Verga, ¿Y ese no se supone que estaba en su casa? —_ El fedérale masculló asustado su comentario para Phichit.

 _—S-se supone... —_ El capitán rezaba a sus dioses para que le permitiecen vivir _. —¿Será que le levantaron su incapacidad?_

_—Si eso resulta cierto no más digo que "ya valimos cheto"_

_—¡Ustedes allá! ¡Cierren sus bocas, que callados se defienden mejor!_

_—¡Como ordene T.C!_ — se robotizaron en el acto con su pose militar.

Y si nos vamos con Yuuri, fue duro y para nada amable (o al menos eso demostraba por fuera, porque por dentro el desgraciado estaba a nada de soltar su carcajada reservada). Caminó un poco más ubicándose al centro con ese cabestrillo puesto, mas no le hacía perder rectitud. por el contrario su expresión corporal y todo en él gritaba un: "Están jodidos"... 

Los demás se pusieron en pie y adoptaron el saludo militar por inercia más que por otra cosa.

Yuuri había considerado el ser "algo moderado" como le había sugerido su linda oficial Vickytoria, en estos días que ha estado en su casa como un pedido especial, a raíz de los bonitos consejos que ha tenido ella sobre cómo abrirse y mostrarse "más amable" con su personal, para que así, le perdieran esa envestidura de "amargado o malnacido" que tienen sobre él. Solo es así cuando tiene que serlo, Vicky sabe que con los gestos adecuados Yuuri puede ser muy noble y hacer uso de su autoridad sin encabronarse.

Pero por lo que ve, el modo "Práctico" deberá seguir activado por un tiempo prudencial o hasta que Leo, Phichit y Chris (más el gato gruñón como extra) dejen de cometer barrabasadas.

 _—¡Okay! Seré breve con esto para todos, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo. —_ Sin rodeos, Katsuki les sortea una mirada indiferente por encima de su hombro al caminar de lado y ver a esas estampas que tiene por "amigos" cagados del horror.  _—Haré de cuenta que esta "guachafita" no pasó._

Chris, Leo y Phichit sudaron la gota gorda al tragar hondo y eso que faltaba lo peor en medio de su "reservada diplomacia".

_—O que mal influencien a los chicos del E.E.I como a los de la FBS en sus barbaridades, exceptuando a Plisetsky. Claro._

_—¡Oe! ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo velas en ese entierro!._ —rezongó, aludiendo demencia.

_—Dejémonos de formalidades y no te hagas imbécil conmigo, que bien sabes las porquerías que lanzaste de tu boca, y agradece que estoy de humor... **"Yu" - "ri" - "o"**..._

Se sacó el clavo con ironía y de la manera más mundial. Los demás no esperaron que el señor Katsuki tuviese esos tintes banales en su actuar enseriado, más lo creen justo, ¡El Yuri ruso se lo buscó!

 _—¿O prefieres que te llame "Hada rusa"? ¡Oh ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si mejor te nombro "Barbie" "Cara de niña" o "Rubia oxigenada" y así quedamos a mano con lo de "Cerdo Marginal", "Japo de mierda", "Puto enano" y "Tocino con complejo de samurái"? Es buena oferta. —_ eso de ser más abierto y menos formal con sus opiniones hacia personas conocidas como le dijo Vickytoria le está gustando, pretende seguir usando eso con su homónimo vándalo de vez en cuando para pararle el carro.

 _"Marrano de..." —_ odió con todo su gatuno ser esa burla poniéndole rojo o rabiando entre dientes.

Otabek suspiró resignado y le apretó su antebrazo, dándole señales de no hacer nada porque Katsuki tenía todo el derecho de regañarlo o de ser nefasto igualándole la tónica, tras ser pillado. Yuuri manteniendo la dureza en su sonrisa retomó su idea con los otros tres chiflados.

_—Omitiendo aquello y regresando con ustedes, les recuerdo que no me importa, cuanto me lloren, me puteen, me hablen o se mueran, sigo siendo su "maldito "jefe" en esta maldita división, ¿Les quedo claro o se las pinto de colores? El que tenga un cabestrillo en mi brazo derecho no me hace inválido. Aún tengo el izquierdo libre que me pide joderlos a golpes y no estoy bromeando._

_—L-lo sentimos jefecito. —_  ese fue Phichit _._

 _—Eso fue una bromita chiquita, patrón._ —le siguió Leo en su cantinflear.

 _—Y ya aprendimos la lección, querido y excelentísimo T.C_ —el último en cerrar todo fue Chris.

 _—Me gusta que lo digan. —_  se sintió poderoso imponiendo severidad camuflada. _—Mientras ustedes se quedan conmigo, el resto tiene un minuto para que abandonen este lugar y regresar a sus labores._ —decretó el T.C _. — **¡¿Que esperan?!,**_ ** _¡A TRABAJAR!_**

Todos salieron corriendo, Phichit, Leo y Chris, temblando u Orando, deseaban ser salvados por algún milagro divino o que pasara algo como ese programa de comedia de genero extraño llamado "omegaverse" que el mexicano les mostraba de vez en cuando con una rosa blanca que suele auxiliar a una virgen llamada Yuuri Maria de Guadalupe y su esposo Victor Jose de las maldades del maligno.

Yuuri los mandó para una de las mini oficinas que quedaban anexas en la sala de operaciones (allí terminaría de ajustarles las cuentas en privado) el japonés relajaba su cuello con movimientos circulares o se retiraba sus espejuelos para guardárselos en su bolsillo, hasta que cierta conejita se emocionó al verle.

 _—_ ** _¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUURI!!!_** —su grito fue tan genuino como escandaloso, que al hacerlo parecía una cachorrita pequeña.Pegó la carrera a su puesto y le abrazó embistiendole muy contenta.

 _—Ahh...Ohayo Gozamasu...Vicchan. —_ la recibió gustoso y amable sin contraponerse.

Aunque debió aguantarse un poco ese apretón apachurrable hacia su pobre cuerpo adolorido, pensando que esos arranques efusivos en ella serán difíciles de moldear. Más no le importa, ya se ha acostumbrado.

Vicky le preguntó por sus amigos, Yuuri le hace un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido, ella termina abucheándolo (o eso intentó) en su propia defensa el hombre apela que intentó ser "cordial" pero ellos no le dejaron. La niña negaba, expresándole entre risas un  _"No te creo nada"_ , Yuuri en su ecuánime ser le da entender que está en ella o no si le cree, que por su parte tiene su conciencia limpia y que actuó conforme al protocolo y los estatutos como autoridad.

_—¡Chubby Mentiroso!_

_—Soy un hombre de palabra._

_—Si pero eres uno que también aplica a "raja-tabla" las practicidades._ — le ganó con capricho, y Yuuri prefiero reír con mesura, dándose por vencido.

Pronto Vicky, cambió el tema averiguándole con interés además de cambiar su chip de oficial a su linda versión de enfermera mandona, consentida y militar, sobre el por qué se presentó a la academia.  Yuuri sabiendo lo extremista que ha resultado ser con respecto a su salud, le mostró un documento donde el médico en el dia de ayer le hizo su chequeo general y le dio el visto bueno de reintegrarse a sus labores. La noticia contentó por mucho a la pequeña conejita con esa boquita de corazón y de paso, le ayudaba a Yuuri a librarse de algún "regaño" o "peluchazo" crucial por no hacerle caso, como quien dice, le ha cumplido la promesa en toda la regla.

Oh, esos dos se la están llevando demasiado bien. ¿No creen?

_—Obviamente, mis magulladuras no han cicatrizado del todo, pero el medico dice que de seguir así, prontamente estaría ejerciendo mis labores al 100%, por ahora solo puedo realizar funciones de oficina o dirigir las clases a modo teórico, más desde hoy puedo incorporarme._

_—_ ** _AMAZING!_** _—_ Expresó muy feliz con ese brillo en sus ojos y manos en alza.  _—¡Eso significa que al fin estarás con nosotros! La academia y las misiones son algo aburridas sin tí._

 _—¿Ah sí? —_ le miraba suspicaz sin negarse que estaba complacido por esa espontánea respuesta. Sin embargo no demostraría su debilidad tan fácil, sostuvo su fachada parca y seria ante ella...  _—Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando supervise tus entrenamientos y te haga morder el pavimento._

 _—Ehh~~ ¿Y eso porque? —_  reparó infantil con su puchero.

 _—Porque te sacaré en cara todas y cada unas de las jugadas que me hiciste estando convaleciente en mi propia casa. No creas que se me ha olvidado. —_ y en parte era cierto.

 _—Yuuri resentido, ¿Por qué eres asi?—_ río con chiste al poner sus manos detrás de su crin.

_—Porque soy tu jefe y uno bien cuadriculado._

_—¡Si era por tu bien! ¡No aguantas nada!_

_—¿Y tú eres bien imprudente lo sabías, zanahorias?—_ le respondió portándose algo ladino y sarcástico.

 _—Di lo que quieras, y me llamo_ ** _"_ _Vic - ky – to – ria_ _"_** _, no_ ** _"_ _Za – na – ho - rias_ _"_** _, zorro amargado. —_ Vicky tenía una pose confiada, juguetona de sí misma con ambos puños en sus caderas, y retándole en su grandeza.

 _—Ya veo, ahora ya no soy **"** tu teniente **"** o  **"** tu Yuuri **",**  sino  **"** tu amargado **"** ¿Eso debo entender?... —_ hizo la misma gracia pero sus movimientos eran un tanto seductores.

Vickytoria asintió directa en su elocuencia dando otro paso, aclarándole que no se ilusionara con eso del "tú", Yuuri le repitió el interrogante, como buscando confirmar eso con voz atrayente e interesante, tampoco se quedó atrás y al final todo se resumió en esa frase bandera.

 _—Puedes apostarlo, **"** amargado **"** — _brindó ella con encanto agraciado.

Yuuri terminó de acortar toda distancia, además de sostenerle su fino mentón entre sus dedos, de juntar sus rostros aun si sus narices o pestañas rocen entre sí y apreciar la magnanimidad de su divinura cómo debe ser. Vickytoria, ratificaba sus zafiros enigmáticos en el marrón envinado de los ojos contrarios. Le desafiaba, por ningún motivo perdería aun cuando por dentro sintiera miles de cosquilleos por aspirar el aliento o el perfume varonil de ese hombre y que le recorriece su interior, donde se vio obligada a apretujar con sus manos parte de la camisa de Yuuri por sus nervios o ese "no sé qué" que le pidiera seguir así, no tambalearse y ni separarse jamás.

A su vez, no se percataba de la atmósfera atrayente y natural que había en el lugar pero a diferencia del menor, Katsuki ya era consciente del juego que proyectó, de la intensidad que creó, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba la química o ese fluir furtivo en ambos. Yuuri quisiera poder avanzar un poco más, solo que...

 _—¿Y bien? —_  habló ella arqueando su refinada ceja o manteniendo ese ademán elitista y caprichoso en medio de su broma. _—¿Seguirás observando mi bello rostro o aceptaras de una vez por todas que eres todo un amargado?_

 _"Esta niña"... "Es increíble"... —_ sonríe y niega por ese desatino en su Oficial.

 _—¿De que te ries, Katsuki? —_ fue intuitiva Vickytoria sin dejar de mostrar curiosidad ingenua en sus expresiones.

 _—Nada. —_ contestó susurrado al juguetear con ese mechón platinado.  _—Nada en particular, Nikiforov._   _—_ y disimuló el desliz impulsivo de hace unos minutos.

Encontró sensato en parar aquí su coqueteo reservado, recién tiene esas libertades y no quiere arruinar el nuevo tramo o nivel de confianza ganado. No obstante se alegra de hallar esas pinceladas francas de Vicky para con él, así sea que ella lo haga de modo inconsciente. Katsuki, tramado y con una faz engalanada se hace a un lado, dejando más confundida a la muchacha en sus pantomimas chistosas y al ponerse a sus espaldas, la mano libre la apoya en ella y le da pequeños empujones mientras le expresa su ordenanza sin dejar su sarcasmo negro.

 _—Será mejor que te largues o te patearé tu cola, Nikiforov. —_ Mintió y fue todo lo soltó. Era mejor frenar ese lado pasional a tiempo para que no fuesen evidentes sus reales intenciones.

 _—Eh? Really?! —_ Opuso resistencia y Yuuri más la empujaba en broma. _—¿No me digas que te enojaste porque te dije "amargado"? ¡Eso no es justo!_ — no se la creía.

Se le dio por arquearse a esa pícara y traviesa coneja para verle la expresión serena pero chistosa en Yuuri, yéndose por la tangente de modo monumental. Eso le confirmó aún más al japonés el terreno que estaba pisando y que deberá trabajar mucho en ello si quiere que Vicky capte sus "indirectas" o "intenciones"

 _—Tal vez...—_ volvió a mentir en sus pujanzas, rápidamente se escudó en otra cosa. _—y digamos que con esto me pagas la que me hiciste esa vez en el baño de damas. ¿Recuerdas?_

 _—Ay por Dios me muero, no seas infantil._ —Obvio que lo recordaba. ¿Cuántos jefes han tenido la fortuna o el infortunio de mirar a la única mujer oficial de sus filas desnuda en un baño? ¡Solo Yuuri!

Vicky pensó que Yuuri cuando saca a flote esa faceta enfurruñada y necia (en buenos términos) puede ser alguien demasiado divertido. La risa cantarina en esa niña no la dejó dramatizar su simulada indignación y al dar un último empujón por la puerta principal, Vicky se volteó rápidamente para ver por enésima ves vez la cara a ese japonés aparentemente severo por fuera y que por dentro fuese adorable, en su inocente pensamiento

 _—¿Sabes que me vengaré y no te tendré piedad de tí, verdad? piénsalo bien —_ Se paró en puntiitas poniéndose a su altura y mirándole adorablemente rezongona, la muy pretenciosa.

 _—Solo... vete,_ —Seco como el mismo aunque estaba risueño. Le puso la palma en toda su carita alejándola de su presencia.

_—¡Oyeeee! ¡Eso no fue caballeroso!_

_—_ ¿ _Tengo capa, armadura y espada para serlo?_

_—_ **_¡OMG! ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri!_ **

_—¡Ok! Je m'excuse auprès de vous, Votre altesse pleurnichardes. —_  su venia fue elegante con ese francés educado, uno vistoso que hizo reír por mucho a la Oficial o que la dejara encantada con su acento espectacular y luego continuó en su inglés americano de siempre. _—¿Contenta?... Ya, vete a tus clases, cerraré la puerta._

_—Entonces... ¿Si vas en serio, Katsuki Yuuri? ¿Dejarás por fuera a tu mejor Oficial?_

_—Oui, mademoiselle._ — no titubeó _. — y te responderé con las palabras que me dijiste ese día en el baño "Este Teniente Coronel, ¡Sí lo hará!, ¡Y puede apostarlo, Oficial!" —_  no hubo "bang" pero sí acabó todo con un "¡adiós!" y su portazo.

Ella, la oficial revoltosa no salía de su estupefacción de diva dramática, estando fuera de esa sala y acogiendo una postura de reina pasmada con sus puños de lado y lado diciendo para sí un:  _—Moooh~~ ¡Esto es la guerra! —_ en su índice de maldad adolescente e infantil. Dejó atrás el fogueo vivido al pasearse con gracia por los senderos en su contoneo de pasarela y dedo índice en sus labios sonrientes.

 _—Ese zorro las pagará con creces. —_ su maldad infantiloide salió a flote como el brillo incandescente al cerrar su puño.  _—Y ni que me hable con ese bonito francés se salvará. —_ no veía las mil y una formas de ganarle todas las cartas a su jefe. A ese oficial amargado, de ojos bonitos como el vino, que tiene un dulce sobrinito y que cuando se lo propone es todo un príncipe azul, solo que ahora no lo fue del todo e igual se ríe,  _—Tonto Yuuri cari-bonito, ¿Cómo se atreve? —_ rió encantada de este día, de su amigo y de lo que vio.

_¿Oh y qué pasó con ese Teniente Coronel?_

Les comentamos que Yuuri descansaba su frente encima del acero que compone la entrada tras asegurarla, esperando que el frío le refrescara su acalorado juicio o razón de ser, y cerrando sus párpados para aplacar sus ansias... ¿En serio hizo eso? ¿En serio se comportó de esa forma? la respuesta es: "sí", y fue una en la que nunca se sintió tan vivo consigo mismo pero que bien, no fue correcto por los perjuicios y los juzgamientos que le harían a futuro en caso de ser pillado en "esas"

Hagamos contexto, por el cargo que ostenta le era imposible puesto que la persona que le gusta pertenece a su cúpula policial, el segundo punto sería su diferencia de edad y otros detalles que la sociedad japonesa no le perdonarían por su cultura tan estructurada.

Mucho menos a Vickytoria. Ella sería la más afectada.

¿Quién dijo que sentir un fuerte vínculo hacia alguien sería sencillo?, pues anotaremos que para Yuuri, ¡No lo es!

 _—Katsuki, eso que estás haciendo está mal... —_ se reprendió por dejarse llevar y el suspiro afanoso escapó. _—No debes... No puedes... No tienes derecho a arrastrarla egoístamente y lo sabes. Ella es una inocente niña y la puedes perjudicar si continuas así... —_ y cada aguja fue peor al perforarle más su sentida conciencia.

Aunque bien...un hámster, le animo.

 _—¡Yuuri Katsuki, te prohíbo pensar así y sabotear mi ship! ¡No después del bello espectáculo que ví! —_ el Obturador de la cámara que iba como a 10 clicks por segundo, lo desorientó.

_—¡Eh?! Phichit?! ¿Q-q-que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la oficina interna?_

_—Debería, pero mis ojos y mi Iphone capturaron para la posteridad el embrujo romántico de ustedes, son mi ejemplo a seguir._ **_¡QUIERO MI YUUVIK!_ **

_—Deja de... d-d-ecir esas cosas. —_ Quedó ruborizado sobre esas deliberaciones.

_—Vamos amigo, tu puedes, ve por tu chica, ¡Que te valga la ONU y todo lo demás! ¡Yo te ayudo!_

_—Vicchan no es mi ... "chica" o lo que sea que pienses y si me escuchaste bien, sabes que no puedo tener algo más que una "amistad"...¡Solo eso!_

_—¿Oh así que vicchan? Vaya eso es tierno._ —Yuuri quería golpearse por soltar aquello sin pensar y Phichit más que nunca se ha de convencer que tiene la razón. _—Yuu, escúchame... Se nota a leguas que la quieres y que en estos días en que ella ha estado en tu casa has reforzado lo que sientes. Si nos vamos con Yuuki, mi sobrino tambien la quiere muchísimo. No te niegues esta linda oportunidad. —_ su amigo fue comprensivo al despejarle sus inseguridades.

Yuuri en medio de sus afanes tímidos, hablaría de sus miedos...Si no fuera por un par de bocones que se metieron sin permiso...¡Todo iría perfecto! ¡Joder!

¿Alguien quiere pegarles? porque yo como narrador omnisciente, tengo ganas de hacerlo. ¿Quien me acompaña?

 _—¡Ándale!, ¿Lo dice el cabrón que le puso un nuevo apodo bonito y todo a la güera?! —_ Leo salió de su escondite para cotorrear a gusto matando toda posibilidad.  _—Bien que te gusta la pelusa, no más esas miraditas dicen mucho, Yuuri goloso._

 _—¡Y oficialmente puedo decir que no has perdido el toque de "Eros"!, ¡Sigue vigente! —_ para completar el mogollón, apareció el demonio de Chris invocado por Satán. _—Esos acercamientos de Don Juan, los suspiros, el calor, la tensión, ¡Uuufff! ¡Necesito aire porque hace mucho calor aquí!...—_ hiperventilaba peor que Phichit. _—No más digo que me quedó faltando un "beso francés" lleno de impuro deseo y pasión para rematar el momentum._

_—Si tú, señor "beso francés"_

_—¿Y según tú cómo debería decirlo?_

_—¡De lenguita!_

_—_ ** _¡SUFICIENTE!_** _—_ Yuuri se enervó por esas desfachateces de "sus amigos" y Phichit codeó al par de demonios por su tomadura de pelo.  _—Ustedes tres ...a la oficina..._ ** _¡AHORA!_** _—_ sentenció y se fue a paso a acartonado como pesado, rezongando en su idioma o haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no sacar su revólver y descargarlo encima de ellos.

_—Ay, ese chino culero ya se enojó de verdad, quiero a mi "Guanita" de Guanajuato..._

_—Y yo a mi mamá, ¿Será que nos pasamos?_

_—¿Noooo, que vaaaa?_ —Les vitoreó Phichit con el palo de su selfie y esos dos se protegieron.

 _—¿Tú crees poder salvarnos, phi?—_ Chris y Leo se comían las uñas.

 _—Si fuese Yuuri también me enojaría con esos comentarios. Como nos mande a la mierda con eso de los archiveros y nos toque quedarnos hasta la 1 de la madrugada, los haré filete con mis hilos letales. —_ acotó Phichit debido a esa falla garrafal en sus compañeros quienes se quejaron, Katsuki por su parte, nefasto como nunca, no les dio pausa recordándoles su orden.

_—_ **_¡HEY HOLGAZANES!_ **

_—¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!_ _—_  Los tres locos temieron por lo que les pudiera pasar.

_—_ **_¡¿PARA HOY O PARA MAÑANA?! ¡MUEVANSE!_ **

_—¡S-S-SI SEÑOR, TENIENTE CO-C-CORONEL!_

_—_ **_¡PERO YA! ¡CARAJO!_ **

Más les valía a los chiflados hacerle caso a ese zorro Oficial Imperial o sino todo se pondría de Guatemala a Guatepeor...

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

 

_**En algún lugar de mala muerte de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Primer día de Junio del 2017_ _\- 02:00 PM (mismo día)_

 

 **E** n total facultad de sus sentidos, no había mejor punición que auto-contenerse a sí mismo, al procurar de no estar visibles en plena luz del día para los demás. Los criminales, líderes de cierto grupo desertor huían de la ley o de sus agentes desde hace semanas y con tal de no dejarse capturar, como es lo habitual en estos casos, iban a los suburbios, sitios olvidados o desprestigiados de los estratos bajos donde la policía no tuviere dominio alguno. Akon Kazuma en compañía de su hermano Raven Kazuma, operaban en las sombras cualquier movimiento. No negaran que la situación se ha agravado, pues lo que debió ser el final para cierta escoria de procedencia oriental, ahora se les ha volcado en contra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La cicatriz maltratada de Akon fue entre comillas "simple" de subsanar, lo mismo que las puñaladas que recibió en comparación a lo ocurrido con Raven. El combate que sostuvo con aquel Policía de tez morena terminó en una dura gresca de descuidos o fallas monumentales, tan así, que el sujeto supo tomarlo a favor y rebanó de un movimiento efectivo de sus hilos unos de sus brazos biónicos. Raven en un estado colérico de solo ver la minucia de pedazo metálico de su cuerpo que aún posee por "extremidad" porque aún no ha podido auto-reparala como quisiera, jura que de tenerlo cara a cara lo acuchillaría hasta hacerlo rogar piedad. Esos perros los tienen en la mira, de esquina a esquina, aguardando por alguna movida en falso y allí capturarlos. Por consiguiente, necesitan ser lo más sigilosos que puedan para que no les detecten.

Tampoco tenían información sobre Jay C o de su paradero; a su hermano se lo ha tragado la tierra de forma semejante a como las olas se llevan con ellas lo primero que se les atraviese. Muchas de las mercancías que ocupan un vasto abanico de actividades como el control de las apuestas, la extorsión, el contrabando, lavado de dinero, la especulación de bienes inmobiliarios, el tráfico de drogas y armas (donde estas últimas, son en sí su materia prima), les fueron confiscadas por las redadas o planes de choques del  _FPJ_  de la mano con el  _F.E.G.I_ , y cuyas divisiones a cargo del mismo hombre que ya debería estar en el basurero, el Teniente Coronel Katsuki Yuuri, eran su amenaza primordial.

La frustración o el ambiente en ese estudio rebuscado de Shibuya no ayudaba en nada con sus emociones, Akon al soltar el estupor blanco de su boca causado por ese cigarrillo de marihuana, solo le deseaba la muerte instantánea para el malnacido japonés y su gente, Raven si bien no hablaba, maquinaba los mismos pensamientos de venganza en igual o peor forma; y en cuanto a su otro problema, son conscientes que en ese instante, cualquier cosa les puede pasar porque ya deberían de haber dado algún reporte.

Ellos esperan retener el tiempo, uno el cual es muy escaso y se les escurre poco a poco como el agua de sus manos.

Sus secuaces, envueltos en esos trajes sobrios, elegantes y sin mucha procedencia les comentan de los últimos golpes (para males, muy negativos) o de las bajas obtenidas en los territorios visibles que cubrían. Akon, al ser figura principal en la jerarquía (un Oyabun) rugió exasperado, lo suficiente para imprimir una gran fuerza y que de un braceo mandó al piso cualquier vidrio con líquido alcoholizado de esa mesa burda de madera que separaba por centímetros a su lacayos de ellos. Claro, por inercia, los hombres tomaron una distancia prudencial para no verse encontrados en el camino del Nipon-Afro-Americano enardecido. Conocen perfectamente sus reacciones violentas y no desean tener un mal fin. Raven, en su calidad de mano derecha (Sumiyoshi) no sugestionó nada, no mencionó nada, simplemente ordenó preparar un auto con su cordón de seguridad para llegar al sitio y ajustar cuentas con los encargados de perder tal mercancía...

Son las 14: 20 horas de la tarde, se deslizan por una vía poco transitada (de esas que las autoridades desconocen, para escabullirse sin problemas) en los asientos de atrás, Raven se mantenía en una postura relajada, de piernas cruzadas y con su único brazo bueno apoyando su mentón, meditaba a ojo cerrado las equivocaciones cometidas. A su lado Akon, tragó con apuro un buen whiskey que tenía disponible a la mano, no se le difuminaba el mal genio generado por el cúmulo de problemas en estos días.

_—Si continúas bebiendo así no servirás ni para "jalártela" y tus heridas no sanarán._

_—Tú fumas esa mierda, yo puedo beber lo que me venga en gana._

_—Lo mio puede pasar como "medicinal", pero haz lo que quieras._

Raven, optó por seguir en su postura relajada mirando el paisaje urbano destruido por el vidrio de su ventana. Lo hizo para darle espacio a que su hermano enfriara su "necia" cabeza, espero un par de minutos y cuando vio apropiado hacerlo, solo habló.

_—Akon..._

_—¿Hmm?..._

_—Sabes que esta calma de la cual gozamos es "momentánea", ¿Verdad?_

_—Lo sé... —_ se tensó tras esa afirmación. Sabía que tarde o temprano Raven iniciaría esa "conversación"

_—A estas alturas cualquier cosa puede pasar, y no está demás el decirte que debes estar preparado para cualquier "llamado" que Tryannus nos haga._

_—Eso lo sé, lo sé, lo sé....¡Arhg!, ¡Maldita sea! —_ masajeó con más estrés toda su faz a través de su palma y dedos enormes. _—Y el idiota de Jay C. nada que aparece ¿En dónde cojones estará ese gusano?_

 _—No lo sé y ni me interesa, bro. —_ Raven fue concreto en su respuesta. _—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese perro debe estar follando con cualquier puta por ahí, mientras tú y yo nos rompemos el maldito lomo para ver cómo escapar de este lío._

No es que lo odiaran, es su hermano después de todo, pero no es primera vez que Jay C, se las tira de mago Houdini en momentos cruciales.

El camino seguía, aún faltaba algo de tramo para acercarse a las pintorescas calles de la  _"Shibuya"_ imponente, la que a los ojos del mundo es preciosa y no el _"Henekel"_ de mala muerte por donde pasaban. Dicho carril vacío seguía en solitario y más adelante, la charla de ambos hermanos como el arranque de su vehículo de lujo se vio interrumpido segundos después de que fuesen interceptados por unos motorizados y carros sin placas de ubicaciones desconocidas. Acto seguido, los 10 hombres que formaban el anillo de protección en ambos Kazumas bajaron de sus transportes en medio de esa confusión para cumplir su papel pero fueron asesinados de manera rápida y silenciosa usando sus armas especializadas destrozando todo a su paso, unas que no todo mercado negro del común puede conseguir tan fácilmente, aun si goza con la fuente de conocimiento, el contacto deberá si o si ser peso pesado e influyente...

Raven y Akon escudados detrás de las puertas abiertas de su vehículo y portando sus Ruger Super Redhawk y Colt Anaconda (revólveres previamente modernizados para ir a la vanguardia) se hallaban alertas para cualquier vestigio en su contra y de la nada, sobre el mar de sangre, muertos y casquillos de proyectiles, una figura femenina de vestido sobrio pero ceñidamente sofisticado aparece en su taconear.

_—Her...mano...¿Ella no es?_

_—Deborah... — Esos ojos púrpura los reconocería en cualquier lado._

_—Señores Kazuma. —_ espetó la dama a lo lejos.  _—Acompáñenos, por favor._

Siendo Deborah Kishner, mano derecha y pareja por default de Tryannus, la propiciadora de tal cruzada no pueden irse a la deriva y hacerle frente como quisieran. Estaban en desventaja. Ellos con sus ojos vendados y pequeños sacos de tela negra sobre su cabeza ingresaron a un auto igual de lujo que el suyo, la organización a la cual pertenece Deborah ha desaparecido las víctimas abatidas, así como los vehículos que portaban. A las 14: 40 horas llegaron a otra zona intermedia, exactamente a una vieja fábrica que era de los dominios de los Kazuma y que solo era usada como escondrijo temporal de sus porquerías.

 _—Ahhhggg . . Necesito fumarme algo o me volveré loco. ¿Me comprendes hermano?—_ un rubio de ojos azules, contextura delgada y que usaba sobre sus cabellos uno visores Lancer Tactical Airsoft paseaba su naipe entre sus culebreros dedos muy aburrido.

 _—Hablas "demasiados"...—_ declaró otro hombre con un masticado inglés muy plurificado a su costado. Llevaba unas túnicas extrañas, era de facciones profundas, algo ojerosas y que afilaba sus sables de lo más habitual.

La puerta al ser abierta el talante cambió a uno macabramente alegre en el primer sujeto, su compañero, férreo en su parquedad, recibió como se debe a su apabullante "jefa" y los Kazumas fueron jalonados a empellones hasta esa parte de ese lugar. Deborah con esa boquilla de cigarro de los años 20's que la hacía lucir como toda una Madame X, caminaba pausado en su sutil bambolear de caderas y cuando vio indicado iniciar el "careo", en un chasquear de sus dedos hizo que los mercenarios dejaran ir de bruces al suelo de metal corroído a ese par de Yakuzas o de liberarlos de su obscuridad para que vieran el "espectáculo" que estaban por experimentar. Al afinar sus pupilas con el contacto de la luz, divisaron lo que podían y causó que todo en Raven o en Akon se reprimiera.

Y si ya antes los presentes efectuaban un fuerte escozor de presión en ellos, ensombreció aún más, cuando Deborah fue sacando un aparato especial, donde procedió a buscar un "contacto" específico. La voz grave, sardónica y bromista (esa maldita voz) adquiere cuerpo de un sofisticado holograma virtual que rebota en ecos audibles por ese espacioso como lúgubre lugar.

 _—Akon, Akon, Akon, Akon, querido Akon, es bueno verte, amigo mío.Ya te extrañaba. —_ Tryannus se hallaba casual en alguna mansión privada de Miami, gozando de los placeres de la vida y de su buen habano. _—Me preocupé tanto por tí que mi gente me ha hecho el encarecido favor de "buscarte" ... ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien por allá en Japón?_

 _—De "Maravilla" —_ Akon soltó eso con ironía y su hermano por reflejo lo codeó de mala gana.

_—Tranquilo Raven, adoró el rabiar de tu jefe, me agrada._

_—Pudiste perfectamente llamarme en vez de mandarme a tu jauría. —_ su puya fue directa.

 _—Nada personal, ya conoces a Deborah y sus métodos radicales._ — se excusó sin mucha estela. _—Yo soy más "diplomático" en mis juegos, que ¿Por cierto? ... ¿En qué quedó lo nuestro? —_ hubo silencio helado en el líder Yakuza y su mano derecha que Tryannus detectó.— esperaba mayores resultados...

Ese gran y austero silencio se apoderó vertiginosamente en los dos hombres capturados, secándoles sus gargantas, el apretar de sus dientes era un fuerte indicio para el gran magnánime jefe británico de que las cosas no han marchado para nada bien. El hombre lo sabía. Le era obvio el asunto puesto que siempre se anticipa. ¡Es más! lo había hecho previamente; claro, siguiendo sus propias reglas para no dañar el "juego" que justamente diseño y así no "perder" su interés.

Se extasió plácidamente en su sillón amueblado de marca, sin dejar de aspirar ese humo alucinante del habano que fumaba con gentiles movimientos de todo aristócrata, y al acomodar esa pérfida sonrisa, procedió a mover sus fichas. Ya era hora de un "Ultimátum"

_—¿Y bien? ¿No se supone que los asiáticos destacan por ser "educados"? ¿Dónde quedaron sus buenos modales?_

_—Tryannus... —_ Akon por fin aclara su atorada garganta tragándose cualquier impulso y exponiendo su mejor fachada _. —_ Sé que para estas alturas ya deberíamos ir por la tercera fase del plan...

 _—Pero hemos tenido un par de "inconvenientes"... Nada grave, señor. —_ Raven hizo lo mismo al complementar lo dicho por su hermano mayor.

 _—Si a "inconvenientes" se refieren al patético desenlace que su Clan obtuvo en este mes con el Oficial del F.E.G.I, el cual no conozco porque no me ha dado la gana de hacerlo así como a su gente, déjenme decirles que esto ya pasó a otros tintes, caballeros. —_ su actitud cambió a una completamente sombría y su mirar fue igual de penetrante.  _—Mucho más si toca reponer inversiones en las preciosos instrumentos de "trabajo" que se les delegaron. —_ Señaló con propiedad el cacharro que Raven, tiene por brazo destruido.

Por muy holograma que fuese, los yakuzas lo sentían tan real, que cada filo de sus frases traspasaba las sensaciones ansiosas en ellos y Tryannus, por supuesto, le encantaba hacerlo. Adora deleitarse en medio de sus bromas del sufrimiento ajeno.

 _—Ahhhh~ señores, señores, Le diré un par de cosas. —_  dio otra calada más a su apreciado, lo dejó sobre su cenicero, adoptó una postura más seria al juntar las puntas de sus dedos y recargar el peso de sus brazos encima de sus piernas.  _—Ustedes y yo quedamos en un mutuo acuerdo donde ambas partes deberían jugar sin entorpecer los resultados. Como una tregua de paz para darles mi segundo voto de confianza. Yo hice la mía brindándoles "mi" tiempo, "mis" juguetes y gran parte de la mano de obra. Ustedes tenían que cumplir con sus items y todos contentos. Ya lo saben, mucho caos por ahi, policías muertos por allá, testigos que acabar, mucha droga que inundar, territorios por conquistar y putas por regalar, etc,etc,etc. If you know what I mean? —_ fue cínico al relatarlo con naturalidad y para colmo se servía su coñac.  _—Pero hasta la fecha no he visto gran cosa y eso queridos amigos, me está a - bu - rri - en - doooo~ como no tienen ni idea._

_—Señor Tryannus nosot..._

_—Ya te lo dije. —_ Akon cortó toda respuesta en Raven. No permitirá que ese "tipo" les vea flaquear.  _—Hubieron "impases" pero ya nuestro Clan se está poniendo al día con ello y..._

 _—Les completó su repertorio: cranean su plan, pelean, el policía heroico les descubre o termina pateandoles el culo en el último minuto acabando con sus chicos, gastando más dinero de lo presupuestado y yo pierdo cualquier mercancía subliminal. Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.¿Les sigo?. —_ movía su mano derecha con gracia al relatar todo con gran sentido del humor negro exagerado.

Era tal que hizo reír al de piel caucásica, que su compañero de tez trigueña le mirase con un buen grado de represión haciéndole callar o que un tercer individuo se metiera por el medio juguetonamente para impedir la masacre anticipada del árabe hacia el britanico. Devorah, fastidiosa, ya sabía la rutina de memoria sobre la forma tan "particular" que tiene Tryannus en sus discursos. ¡Odia eso! y él por el contrario, le ha encontrado chiste en irritarla. Ya contento por ello, prosiguió en su idea.

 _—Conocen las reglas, conocen nuestro "lema", conocen el "por qué" o el "para qué" de nuestra ideología, conocen nuestra existencia y más que eso, conocen el cómo soy. . .—_ esa sentencia se indicó en sus ojos de iris miel endiablado.  _—Creo que no está demás recordarles al Clan Kazuma, lo que les puede ocurrir si le vuelven a fallar a nuestra Organización. Todo tiene su límite y el mío se va copando._

Deborah al ver la señal en su jefe, ella dá aviso a dos de sus hombres para que trajeran algo enorme cubierto por una manta y luego, el telón fue descubierto dejando ver el despojo moribundo que está frente a ellos.

 _—A....Ayu...den....me...—_  Su hermano menor, Jay C había sido torturado hasta el cansancio.

De las múltiples magulladuras en su cuerpo, las costillas rotas o las más de 50 cortadas tipo sierra profundas que recibió, lo hacían casi que irreconocible. Sabían que era él, porque continuaba usando el atuendo en que originaron la errada emboscada.

— _Mierda... Grrrr..._ — gruñó, Akon.

 _—_ ** _¡JAY C_** _!_ — Raven explayó sus ojos al máximo a causa de la impresión.

Lo tenían "allí" expuesto y a la vez era como si "no lo fuera". Su razonar les decía que "estaba allí" pero su conciencia les jugaba ese lado traicionero, fue como ver una versión inesperada del Kazuma pedante envuelto en un grifo que expulsaba agua por doquier (claro, que esta era su propia sangre en exceso debido a las técnicas de tortura que plasmaron en su piel) se encontraba suspendido en el aire sobre una estructura móvil y las 3 personas, los cuales eran los guardias de confianza en aquella mujer de sangre azul, se posicionaron en puntos estratégicos.

Debido a que estaba amarrado a varias cuerdas que estiran adrede sus extremidades inferiores todo le dolía, en especial una que de seguir forcejeando, apretaba con vehemencia su cuello sofocándole de a poco el oxígeno que llegaban a sus pulmones.

 _—¿Le gusto mi trabajo madame?¡Es toda una obra maestra!_ — el británico de visores steampunk se enorgulleció como si de un cuadro de arte se tratase.

 _—De dejarme a mí a esas_ _حماقة_ _, recibiría un buen "escarmientos" tradicional. ¡Por Ala!—_ el contrario le ojeaba por su hombro muy circunspecto.

_—De hacerlo nos jode la jefa, así que olvídalo, Aladdin._

_—Señores, señores Calma._ — habló en tonalidad jovial una joven de lentes redondos marca Trixies no mayor de 17 _. —La idea es dejarlo vivo, no muerto Yasser y puede que no te haya quedado nada mal Stank, aunque...—_  aquí la señorita de iris fucsia reparó en sus adentros varias salidas que luego exterizó como lo más acertado. _—Yo hubiese optado por cortarle todos sus dedos de un tajo o quizás su miembro._

_—¡Wow..wow...wow!... ¡Para el carro Fergy! Soy un hijo de puta que disfruta el arte de torturar pero no tanto, soy hombre ¿Recuerdas, preciosa?_

_—Lo que sea. —_ la dama de hierro finalizó todo sin mucha importancia. _—¡Stank!, ¡Yasser!, ¡Fergy!, concéntrese en lo que estamos!_

 _—Yes Madam. —_ los tres secuaces afirmaron.

Akon estaba hecho un mar de rabia contenida, Raven sudaba frío, y no podía articular palabra alguna. Ambos, arrodillados, amarrados, apuntados con esas armas justo sobre sus cabezas y sin poder hacer nada para auxiliar a Jay C; asumen que a causas del último ataque fallo que ocurrió en la aduana llegó a oidos de aquel sujeto, ahora esa preocupación se les dibujó muy claro en sus caras, pero tampoco podían eximirse de sus novatadas, solo que no esperaban que fuese tan pronto. No esperaban se tomados de esa forma tan burda o en sus narices. No esperaban este sin fin de calañas e incluso ni saben lo que estaban por vivir.

Tryannus, viendo que ese par colapsaban bajo su merced, desató sus hilos declarando los continuos desaciertos e ineptitudes de los Yakuza de manera venenosa pero sin dejar a un lado su deliberada cordialidad de diablo envenenado e impecable. Raven y Akon entre murmullos argumentaban el porqué de esos escombros, quizás como un plan apurado para mitigar toda actividad amenazante en su existencia o de resguardar lo poco que queda de Jay C.

Sin embargo, Tryannus no es de aquellos sujetos que a los que puedas taparle el sol con un dedo...

 _—Excusas, excusas y más excusas. —_ Saboreaba cada gota alcoholizada de esa copa que agitaba con delicadeza de sus manos al observar en lo que hablaba... _—No han cumplido con su parte del trato, no han silenciado al tal mencionado Intendente "Yama" algo o lo que sea, y tampoco han podido con ese "oficial", eso me dá a entender que les quedó grande el saco._

_—Señor Tryanus aun podemos con su encomienda solo...Denos más tiempo para efectuarlo y...._

_—¿Más del que ya les he dado?—_ Calló el Yakuza de rastas tragando hondo.  _—No creo que eso sea posible._

_—¿Y si te doy garantia de que sí se efectuará tu juego?_

_—Akon... —Musito muy bajo Raven al contrariarse por el desespero corroído en su Oyabun._

_—Acabaré con Yamamoto, recuperarás tu maldito dinero y te daré en bandeja de plata la cabeza de ese polizonte._

_—Oh no lo sé, querido amigo... —_ se hizo el desinteresado. _—No quisiera dar mas alargue en esto puesto que..._

 _—_ ** _¡2 meses y medio!_** _—_ y Akon se mandó al pabellón de los fusilados con su última carta.  _—_ ** _¡Solo 2 meses y medio! ¡Ni un día más, ni un día menos. ¡Te prometo resultados!_**

 _—¿Y si no los hay? —_ Sugirió con buen tinte de altivez al mirarle o levantar su ceja.

_—No habrá más margen de errores... Te doy mi palabra de que ese maldito "oficial de mierda" deseará no haber nacido por ponerse en nuestro camino o el tuyo, junto a todo lo demás._

El sudor y su intento de verse seguro para alargar su vida o la de su gente estaban presionando a Akon.Tryannus sin estar ahí pudo oler con sorna extasiada en su gestos corporales esa necesitada oportunidad de su presa. En sí, Akon y sus hermanos solo son un insignificante eslabón más para el líder criminal de cabellos y barba estilizada tan rojos como el carmín y así escalonar a su real cometido en tierras asiáticas.

Uno el cual estuvo a "esto" de alcanzarlo en su convulsionado pasado y que por circunstancias de la vida debió "interrumpirlo"... Por ahora, solo juega con ellos, pero tal vez con esto, el Clan Kazuma ya devenguen con más seriedad lo que tienen que hacer tomando de motivación su iluso anhelo del "poder absoluto"... Porque en medio de todo, ellos se creen hacedores de tal privilegio cuando en realidad son desechables para él magnate que los escarmienta.

Él mostró de apoco esa malévola sonrisa tan blanca como falsa en la obscuridad que le rodea, maquinó a fondo sus pros, sus contras, y enunció su "elaborado veredicto" como siempre, jugando a su favor.

 _—Mmmm... ¿Ya te he dicho que me agradas, verdad? Tu mal genio me alegra la vida cuando hacemos las videollamadas, así que solo por eso, te concederé lo que me pides. —_ ambos hermanos sintieron que esos escombros en tiempo de paz revitalizaron sus cuerpos para que sus almas regresan. _—Pero...Lo cierto es que como veteranos en esto, deben saber que toda penalización será castigada. Eso incluye el fatal desempeño que tuvieron. —_ y todo en ellos volvió a desmoronarse.

 _—En la cadena de supervivencia es bien sabido que los más fuertes viven o que los débiles perecen. También es de ley que en los juegos a veces se gana y en otras se pierde. Esta vez perdieron. Solo aceptenlo...—_ bebió con soltura el coñac sobrante que quemaba su garganta, sintiéndolo exquisito. Tryannus prosiguió con su juicio. _—Aunque sé también que cada decisión que tomaron sin mucha estela les tuvo que ir así de la mierda por sus apresuramientos y por esa misma "mediocridad" es que optaré por hacer cosas como "esta"_

_— **¿Eh? ¡Espere, señor!**_

_— **¡Tryannus!**_

Los secuaces retumbaron a los dos Kazumas al suelo sin piedad golpeandoles, luego poniéndoles sus pies sobre parte de su rostro o pegándoles la punta de sus armas en sus cabezas para evitar forcejeos. Él chasqueó sus dedos causando que estuvieran alerta, observaron a Deborah, quien no demoró mucho tiempo en llegar con la víctima asustada, y en lo que se sacaba su guante negro al liberar su mano, fue cambiando de forma a algo en extremo afilado.

_y entonces...._

_—_ **_¡¡¡E-espera!!!...¡¡¡Ya no más!!!, ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhgggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!_ **

Con crueles movimientos mercenarios, la dama inglesa de ojos purpura había cercenado la oreja derecha de Jay c, así como todo su brazo derecho comprendido desde el hombro corpulento o que perdiera el pie izquierdo de la misma manera. Más sangre desperdiciada bañaban las sogas que le sostenían como el vestido en esa mujer de acciones calculadoras. Jay C, lloraba y gritaba desgarradoramentre, pidiendo consuelo por la desahuciada vida que lleva en estos breves instantes.

Los tres asesinos de confianza (Yasser, Stank y Fergy) que acompañaban a Deborah, quedaron asombrados por la ejecución tan limpia que realizó su jefa, no les cabe la menor duda que ella era toda una profesional. Tryannus aplaudió maravillado de sus habilidades, como si de una función privada se tratase y recobrando sus actitudes bromistas u fastidiandola una vez más...Ella arrugó su ceño y chasquea su lengua en protesta.

El hombre con una orden, manda que sus "invitados de honor" sean liberados de toda atadura, Akon y Raven no tardan en ir tras su hermano Jay C. viendo lo grave que está.

 _—Deborah no suele dejar con vida a ningún objetivo, digamos que por ser de la casa, hice mi excepción con ustedes. Así que tómenlo como un cumplido y advertencia de mi parte. —_ el tono jovial con el que dijo las cosas solo supo paralizarlos. Ese hombre y su gente les confirmaron que no se andan con juegos.

 _—Oh pero cambien esa cara, ni que fuera el mismísimo diablo. —_ rió galante, claro que lo era. _—En fin, hoy viajarán a Londres para que nuestro equipo médico-científico les hagan sus respectivas "valoraciones" y les ayuden con sus "dotaciones" —_ dijo eso refiriéndose a las múltiples heridas que han recibido.  _—Su reloj comenzará a correr una vez se encuentren en condiciones para regresar a japón, por ende deben ser precisos en lo que desean. Sin embargo, les diré esto una única vez._

Pronto, aclaró su intención con una voz trémulamente grave o una actitud austera al sentarse con propiedad en su asiento, que erizó a más de un lacayo, incluyéndose a ellos.

 _—Vencido su plazo de dos meses y medio, aspiro a que respondan con su palabra porque de intentar engañarme o fallarme, no volveré con más señales, juegos, ni advertencias. —_ Acotó severo. _—Simplemente iré allá, los buscaré, los encontraré y les daré fin con mis propias manos. —_ La fuerza de sus dedos terminó rompiendo la lujosa copa de vidrio asustando a los presentes.

No le importó cortarse, ni manchar su ostentoso traje de salpicaduras rojas o que estas cayeran también en su imponente sillón sobre el cual estaba sentado como todo un rey. Su mensaje fue contundente y pese a sentir esa pequeña punzada que le indicaba dolor. Su diabólica sonrisa lucía más radiante que nunca.  

       

 **T** ryannus les deseo suerte en su nuevo juego, cortó la comunicación por lo que efectuo que el holograma desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno. Deborah y su equipo principal dejó a cargo a 2 de los mejores secuaces que integran su organización para que vigilarán que los Kazumas, no hicieran algo fuera de lo "impuesto" por su líder y se fueron de allí sin decir más.

Mientras uno de ellos fue a buscar el auto para llevarlos a la pista de vuelo clandestina que servirá de puente en su destino a Inglaterra o que el otro custodiará la puerta, Akon contenía su rabia sorda en ese frívolo lugar y sin dejar de ver ese punto donde esos individuos retomaron su rumbo a tierras europeas. Raven amparaba aferrado a su cuerpo lo que se suponía que era su hermano menor, él pudo captar que algo en Akon se había encendido, tal vez era desmán de su mirada que apilaba la ira cargada, y quizás no contra a quienes vendieron sus almas. Pero que ya tenía nombre propio e incluso figura humana imperial.

 _—Nos recuperaremos, hermano. —_ busco palabras alentadoras, aunque bien sabe que no servirá de mucho con el cabreo desdeñoso que trae. _—Podremos con esto y..._

 _—Debi joder a ese malnacido cuando podía... —_ Akon no lo dejó terminar.  _—Ahora por su culpa Tryannus está que nos rellena el culo a balazos. Pero algo si te digo... Ese Hijo de perra Japonés de Katsuki, sabrá de primera mano lo que es enfrentarse a nosotros._

_—Yo...Te apoyare en lo que sea necesario, solo no pierdas el norte._

_—No lo haré... Ya no más... —_ Afirmó.  _—Le daré por donde más le duela y arrasaré con su gente, empezando por esa chica-policia._

_—Bro, ¿Que fue lo que hablamos de las distracciones?_

_—El día de la emboscada, pude notar como reaccionaba con nombrar a su_ **_"ramera oficial"_ ** _y puede que con ella sea la solución a nuestros problemas._

_—Ohhhh, comprendo. . .— "Al menos ya no están cegado y si él dedujo eso, tal vez lo que tenga en mente, funcione"..._

Pensó Raven con lupa lo que corroboró en las justas de Akon, su hermano siguió hablando.

_—Buscaré más móviles o puntos débiles que lo desmenucen, todo lo que le rodee y "todo" es "todo" Porque una vez que lo tenga acorralado como lo quiero, pienso quebrar a ese bastardo así sea lo último que haga,_ **_!LO JURO!_ **

Raven, no habló más con Akon, dejó que se desahogara y descargará con sus garras toda frustración en el metal. Raven, arrodillado en el suelo y aun con Jay C encima suyo tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para que su Clan pueda cumplir los estándares requeridos por Tryannus, demostrarle al tipo en mención que no son del montón, que por sobre todas las cosas, los esfuerzos de su hermano mayor, del otro moribundo que tiene por hermano menor o de él mismo, tiene causa de peso y si les toca usar cualquier artimaña barata o sumirse en la oscuridad total para hacerlo, lo harán.

Katsuki Yuuri y su equipo Élite Imperial ...¡Tienen sus días contados!

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*************_** __  
 **Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático**  ( y fuuuuuulll Largo)...  
 ****************

_***Tramuyera o tramuyero:**   Es un coloquialismo Colombiano que se toma como sinonimo de "tramposo (a)" xD y vitya no le perdió esa herencia a su papá xD._

_***Зайка /** **「**  zayka **」 =** Del Ruso, Significa «Conejito»_

**_*_ _ちょっとまって!!_ _/_ ** _**「** Chotto matte!! **」 =** Del Japonés, Significa «¡Eh?! Esperate!»_

**_*Marico=_** _Expresión Venezolana que puede significar **Muchas cosas anivel despectivo** según el contexto **,** pero que tambien  se usa para referirse a alguien en plan de amigos, y en este caso Alessia lo toma como una especie de muletilla para referirse a cualquier _  _interlocutor (Chris, Phi, ect.) **.** En México sería un  **güey** o en mi país un  **pri (en los costeños) o parce (en los cachacos o paisas.)**_

**_*Petit /_ ** _**「** pɛti **」 =** Del francés, Significa «Pequeño.»_

**_*Mingón Hámster/_ ** _**「 ˈ** mɪgnən hæmstər **」 =** un juego de palabras entre francés e inglés, Significa «Lindo hámster» _

**_*¡Conchale!:_ ** _En  Cuba, R. Dominicana, Puerto Rico y en las zonas fronterizas entre colombia Venezuela, es una Interjección coloquial que denota sorpresa, enojo o tristeza. Sustituye a la palabra "coño" para no decir groserías._

_***¡Coño 'd tu mae!:** de pronunciarse correctamente sin omitir consonantes para contraer la palabra al decirla rápido, pausadamente sería un **"Coño de tu/su madre"** , dicha palabra es muy usada en Chamozuela o en la madre patria España, para insultar a alguien malogrando a la mamita ajena. (En mi país colombia es poco usado, pero su connotación es más fuerte puesto que ese insulto es para mandar a follar a quien sea con su mamá) xD_

_***Fino:**  En la jerga del "malandreo chamoloseano y Costeño-Colombiano" fino(a) es: bueno, chévere, del carajo._

_***Ladilla:**  En venezuela, Se utiliza para describir una situación o una persona molesta, fastidiosa. en mi pais seria un "deja de fregar o joder" xD_

**_*Mano-Larga_ ** **:** _Es una palabra compuesta,Dependiendo del contexto chimbo-chamo-colombiano, se dice que alguien es "mano-larga cuando: (1)Toca o soba a las mujeres u hombres. (2)Tiene tendencia a pegarle a los demás y (3) se roba roba cosas. y pos Chris cavó su tumba al decirle "pegona" en voz baja a la Catira de Ale xD_

**_*Raja-tabla_ ** **:** _Es una palabra compuesta derivada de dos palabras anteriores (el objeto tabla y el verbo rajar) según en el contexto Chimbo-Colombiano se usa para referirse a alguien realmente extricto, tambien para expresar  un castigo ejemplar o hacer uso de ambas cosas XD)_ _  
_

**_*_ _Mon' amor /_ ** _**「** moʊn ˈæmər **. 」**_ **_:_ ** _Del francés, significa_ _«¡Mi amor_ _!»_

**_*¡¡C'EST MAGNIFIQUE!! ¡¡¡HALLELUJAAAAAH!!!_ ** _**/** _ _**「** k ˈ es̮ maɣ̞nifike aʝeluxa **」**_ _**=** Juego de palabras entre el francés e inglés_ _la frase puede significar un:_ _**«¡** Esto es Magnífico, Aleluya **!**_ _**»**  _

**_*_ ** _**Ok, je m'excuse auprès de vous, Votre altesse pleurnichardes.**   _ _**=** Frase en antiguo francés (algo asi como un castellano antiguo)_ _puede significar un:_ _**«** _ _Os pido disculpas a_ __vuestra_ _ __majestad y al_ _ __teza qu_ _ __ejona._ _ _**»**  inche Yuuri xDDD anda bien C mamié jajajaja_

**_* Sakra/_ ** _**「** Sacra_ _**」** _ **_:_ ** _Del Checo, significa_ _**«¡** Mierda **!**_ _**»** _

_***Oui mademoiselle / 「** wi ˌmædəməˈzɛl **」** **:**  Del Francés, significa **«Si señorita.** **»**_

_***Guachafita:**  En términos concretos significa "alboroto, ruido, desorden dramatico, como falta de seriedad, de orden o eficiencia" en español colombiano, venezolano y caribeño. Parece estar emparentado con la palabra "guache" o "huacho", que proviene del quechua "uáicha".  Joan de Corominas un sabedor de la cultura e idioma quechua dice que  significa "sinverguenza" además de agarrar el préstamo de "guácharo", que significa "llorón". En el área andina de otros paises en vez de usar la G, la omitieron dandole la forma de "huachafo" con "h" que significa "cursi" algo muy parecido al Peruanismo de "Huachafería", lo que se relaciona con el dramatismo de una persona que sufre ruidosamente. El sufijo diminutivo le da ligereza al dramatismo, de lo que queda solamente lo ruidoso. Y eso lo relaciona con todo lo primero que mencioné y nos dá a entender que CHRIS, PHI, Y LEO SON UNOS DRAMAMONES SUFRIDOS que se toman todo con ligereza y por eso es que Yuuri los jode. xDDDDDDD_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: ¡Después del shampú de puro Pecebre on Ice, ahora regresamos con su novela policiaca habitual! HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien. vamos con nueva MOF-aventura ¡Estamos por el Capítulo 19 y contando!, tuvo 20.840 Palabras :3 (¡con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedo en 21.125 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD) pos no es récord, perosíi es largo xD
> 
> Bueeeeno, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 23? me mandé con 3 dibujitos (1 chibi coloreado failmente, 1 tierno con coloreado decente y 1 bien Hp xD) 
> 
> No pos Nuestros chicos están en un punto donde todo puede pasar con respecto al caso, y estarán super alertas a las jugadas de los Kazumas... vimos que el final no tuvo un cierre bonito D: les dije que desde el cap 18 ya la cosa es color de hormiguita. Más lo que se viene durante la investigación pos.... no será sencillo.
> 
> Pasando a cosas más alegres, nuestra Vitya como que piensa mucho en Yuuri xD waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa omgggg, eso es bueno y pos ese teniente no es ningún bobo, mira no más que galanazo reservado nos salió el zorro xDDDD por eso es que Mari lo jode ajajaja. aunque ahora Yuuri entratrá en debate moral sobre si lo que siente es correcto o no q___q ayyy <3 
> 
> Y nuestro phi de a poco abre sus ojos con respecto a katrina, pero sigue empecinado a estar con ella D:
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 20? (porque si se dieron cuenta, se nos viene la presentación formal de cierta Capitana Latina en las filas del FEGI)  
> -¿Será que Phichit podrá quitarse la venda de los ojos sobre katrina?   
> -¿Cómo tomará Vicky la llegada de la nueva integrante? 
> 
> Pregunta extra: ¿Cómo serán las historias que la capitana Dos santos o los chicos nos revelarán sobre Yuuri joven en su época de Eros capturador policial? porque se vienen muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas que exhibiran al pobre xD
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) ¡¡¡ME REGALARON OTRO DIBUJIN!!! waaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDDDDDD miss Samanta, me dibujó un Yuuri, no será de MOF pero lo amé porque le salió bien shakiro, piernon y caderón jajajaaj xDD me recordó al Yuuri de Sick and Sick. <3 y pa más cola cantando Hips dont lies !! xD Hay otro que me hizo Carliz !!!! omgggggggggggggggggg y creame que su pic la pienso usar para un capi que tengo desarrollado, ASI QUE NO SE LES HAGA RARO CUANDO VUELVA A POSTEAR ESTE DIBUJÓ DENTRO DE ESE CAPI xDDDDDDDD sahdasdkgsak VITYAAAAA hermosaaa e ilegal xD ...si lo sé Yuuri debe mentarme la madre por tener 16 y no 18 xD.  
> pueden verlo en wattpad.
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3
> 
> 3)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganme! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3 y ahora mas que nunca lo agradeceré porque oficialmente mi linda Betita ardilla ya no podrá ayudarme con los capis tiempo, ay mendigos trabajos TOT deberé autobetearme solita again. (aveces beta estrella meterá su manita xD) pero literal me tocá bandearme xD A FULL. -iora
> 
> 4) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	20. 🔥¡Nuevos aires! 🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 20: ¡Nuevos Aires!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Revisión y beteo: Salem Ayuzawa (Beta Japonesita)  
> 🔥Arreglos finales: Shary  
> *************

_**🔥** _

 

**_Base secreta del F.E.G.I en el parque de Ueno - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Inicios de Junio del 2017 - 10:00 A.M_   
  


**_Operativo:_ ** _"Jaque"_

**_Grado:_ ** _"B+"_

**_Objetivo:_ ** _Desmantelar una de las altas redes de prostitución, recuperar a las víctimas y de ser posible, averiguar más datos sobre los causantes de dicha entrega._   
  
  


**D** esde muy temprano en las horas de la mañana, el operativo conjunto entre el FPJ, algunos Organismos gubernamentales de Shibuya con la premisa de ser liderados por su F.E.G.I (puesto que ellos eran los entes principales de seguir el caso viendo que se dio inicialmente en su prefectura), se dieron a la tarea de rastrear y comprobar hace días atrás un mensaje anónimo en donde "afirmaban" una entrega próxima con trata de blancas, las cuales en su mayoría eran menores de edad, y todas provenientes de su zona.

Según la misiva, estas fueron endulzadas con engañifas al asegurarles un gran futuro en el modelaje; las chicas, víctimas preferiblemente de estratos altos que no tenían una buena relación con sus padres o que por creerse saber todo lo habido en el mundo, ni dimensionaron el destino abrumador que les esperaba. Buscaron miles de formas para asistir al evento y de obtener los permisos sin que ellos sospecharan, de modo que ellas desconocían el rumbo original que era en sí, el camino de la prostitución. Algunos oficiales de la división de Crispino (dentro de ellos Nikiforov o Nekola) tras el seguimiento intensivo en distintas escuelas de gran prestigio, pudieron dar constancia a través de cámaras que grababan o captaban el instante en que ciertas mujeres comandadas por los _"chulos"_ o jefes temporales, se encaminaban a sus víctimas (ya con previa indagación hecha) convenciéndolas que era la mejor decisión de sus vidas, sin dejarles de recalcar el "permiso" autorizado.

Por supuesto, Crispino y su gente solo seguían órdenes dado que el laburo fue llevado a cabo por el Escuadrón de Espionaje e Investigación _(E.E.I)_  teniendo a Giacometti y Chulanont en primera fila, más el trío de la _FSB_  como apoyo extra. Las personas o  _"chulos"_ de dudoso fundamento inicial, corresponden a tres hombres de apellidos Kusanagi, Yagami y Mensén. Lo más curioso e interesante en los seguimientos del delito de trata de personas con fines de explotación sexual en perjuicio de las colegialas por debajo de los 18 años, fue que en el momento que les interceptaron las llamadas en los puntos que la carta anónima apuntaba, figuraban como posibles secuaces pertenecientes al Clan Kazuma y que por órdenes explícitas de ellos, debían a como dé lugar concretar el trato y subsanar pérdidas económicas.

Otro insumo más al prontuario de esos canallas.

En Shibuya las demás divisiones estarían realizando más golpes sorpresivos contra el Clan para desbaratar sus planes; mientras tanto, los chicos debieron agilizar trámites sin que los Yakuzas intuyeran alguna anomalía, e ir por rutas alternas al sitio de localización privada en medio del verde natural donde se efectuaría la carga principal con los proveedores de más importancia. _Ueno es_ uno de los distritos del barrio  _Taitō_ en _Tokio, Japón,_ mayormente conocido por sus centros culturales y extensivos parques o bosques frondosos. Hicieron un esquema rápido de cómo rodear la mansión de estilo tradicional japonesa e incluso cubrir ciertas complicaciones, pero todo sería inútil sin algún infiltrado que les informara en tiempo real del estado de las jovencitas en esa parábola endemoniada, y entonces...

 _—¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria en ello! —_ Una enérgica Oficial pidió la palabra.

 _—¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás demente, frentona? —_ Por obvias razones al Cabo Primero y colega ruso, no le pareció aprobar tal locura de su escurridiza e inexperta compañera.

El equipo principal se encontraba en una zona cercana de la mansión deliberando sus movimientos. Si hablamos del capitán Crispino, se sorprendió arrugando el rostro negandose a ello. Sus compañeros intentaron persuadirla, e incluso su mano derecha, Nekola, no vio prudente el que se expusiera de esa forma; ya que tanto ella como él aún no han experimentado misiones de esa índole y lo correcto sería dejarle aquello a los veteranos. Mas Vickytoria Nikiforova, nuestra valiente Oficial en su optimismo, ¡no se dejó!

Les expresó que lo más importante en estos instantes era velar por la integridad de las civiles. En lo que había entendido necesitaban a un chivo expiatorio que no llamara la atención, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con alguien que cumpla los requisitos que esa gente busca (una menor) podría usar su condición de adolescente para sacar ventaja. ¡Mejor aún! Dar las pautas a seguir ya que estando dentro se haría más sencillo ofrecer las ubicaciones, la cantidad de gente y los posibles puntos de escape. Pese a que comprende la preocupación que aquello genera en sus camaradas, no hay otra opción.

 _—Ustedes como hombres no pueden ir así como si nada, automáticamente el teatro se acabaría. —_ fue clara con Plisetsky, Nekola, Popovich, Chulanont, Altin, Leroy, el resto de oficiales de su división o su Capitán.

_—¡Para eso están la Bruja y la hermana del Italiano!_

_—Lo lamento, pero el caso de las agentes Crispino o Babicheva no podrían hacerlo porque su contextura, soltura y madurez las delataría. Con eso no quiero decir que ella sean unas señoras de 40, al contrario. —_ Vicky en sus ademanes exagerados y adorables, se le iluminó su rostro al admirar a sus compañeras  _—. Me parecen unas modelos divinas en sus veintes, pero no para lo que necesitan los jefes del E.E.I y creo que si me doy a entender, ¿cierto?_

 _—Buen punto. —_ Mencionó Sala enternecida con Vicky.

 _—Y no te preocupes conejita, te entendemos. —_ Mila en la misma tónica de Sala, concretó la oración.

 _—Ahora, quién podría cubrir el papel era la señorita Hong y no se encuentra con nosotros porque está prestando su servicio con el_ _Escuadrón Anti-Droga. —_ no titubeo y su rostro mantuvo su determinación _—, eso los lleva a que yo soy su mejor ficha, y quieranlo o no, creo que no hay tiempo para entrar en debate en algo "elaborado"._

Plisetsky no paraba de rezongar al igual que Crispino, los otros en cierta forma fueron aterrizados o más consientes en sus palabras aceptando lo propuesto, Chulanont trató de convencerle una vez yéndose por otra vía, pero la rusa manejo bien sus cartas. Él único no había intervenido en las locuciones expuestas fue el Mayor suizo, que en una pose pensante analizaba todo con lujo y detalle.

 _—_ ** _¡Haz caso por el amor a Roma, Nikiforova y deja de buscarte problemas!_** _—_ Crispino arrastraba su mano por toda la cara.

_—El amargado ni siquiera sabe que estamos acá haciendo "esto" a sus espaldas o que tú con el otro barbudo se metieron de colados._

_—¡¡¡Hey eso no es cierto!!! —_ Nekola reclamó a Plisetsky por lo dicho.

 _—¡Esta vez sí estamos en el operativo a lo legal! —_ Nikiforova lo secundó.

 _—¡Me vale! —_ Renegó Yuri.

 _—Moooh~ y el T.C no tiene que enterarse. —_ además de salir con ese disparate de su boca de corazón y en su frescura al llevarse sus manos detrás de su crin.

 _—_ ** _¡¿NO HABLAS EN SERIO, MALEDIZIONE?!_** —A Crispino estaba apunto de darle algo.

 _—Lo veo razonable._ —Y ahora sí habló el Mayor rozando su afamado mentón.

_—Ni se te ocurra cabaretero, esa chiquilla descarriada es mi responsabilidad._

_—_ Pero resulta que soy el jefe de mayor rango "aquí"  _— interrumpió el alegato de Crispino —._ Y siendo sinceros, la propuesta de Nikiforov es lo mejor hasta el momento, a menos que...

 _—¿Qué? —_ Le preguntó en su ladrido y Giacometti en sus maldades le miraba con malicia picarona.

 _—A menos que tú quieras ponerte una de las faldas de tu hermana y pasar por bello travesti italiano. Por mí no hay problema. —_ Crispino estaba rojo, echaba espuma de la ira y en definitiva debió tragarse sus palabras porque se vio perdido.

El Mayor Suizo tras su jugada, se dirigió otra vez con Vickytoria.

_—De antemano sabes que no podremos salvarnos si Katsuki se entera ¿Cierto pequeña?_

_—¡Afirmativo, señor! Ya verá que todo saldrá bien y con los civiles a salvo. —_ Vicky fue efusiva, se encontraba lista y presta para la acción.

Luego de esa conversación prepararon todo con rapidez, le consiguieron un vestuario escolar que la hacía lucir tierna y al tiempo tentadora para cualquier embaucador, (al menos no deberá usar esa ropa de conejita playboy) no obstante, eso no dejaba de prender las alarmas en Plisetsky. Los demás lucían sus trajes de  _ESMAD_  y de apoco el operativo tomaba forma, pues al día siguiente se ejecutaría.

 _—¿Tú no valoras tu vida, verdad ilegal? —_ El russian punk en su aspereza y cruzado de brazos, no dejaba de mirarle con hastío  _—. Cuando el amargado se entere de lo que el cabaretero y tú están haciendo, los va a joder._

 _—Descuida. Sé cuidarme, lindo gatito. —_ le aclaró la muchacha alegre que terminó de ajustarse el uniforme.

Ella entendía que su actitud fuese algo exagerada o el que tomara lo de Yuuri buscándole excusas era porque estaría sola y no con su compañía como las veces anteriores. Le enterneció que ese gato gruñón se pusiera fraternal.

_—Si lo que te preocupa es que algún tipo de poca monta me haga algo, sabes bien que los haré papilla y por el amargado, no hay problema. A lo mucho me pateara mi cola o quizás me castigue con alguna otra cosa. Yo me las arreglaré, confía en mí._

_—¿Me estás jodiendo?_

_—No lo hago y puedes apostarlooooo~, lindo gatito. Byeee. —_ acabó todo cantarinamente y guiñando su ojo azulado en confianza.

 _"Esa conejo no tiene remedio"...—_ pensó el C.P ruso yéndose de canto al suelo por semejante respuesta.

 

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

**_En algún lugar apartado de Taitō_ ** **_\- Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Inicios de Junio del 2017 - 2:00 P.M (Al día siguiente)_   
  
  


**S** on las 14:00 horas de la tarde, Nikiforova pasó el filtro en el día anterior sin problema alguno (porque interceptaron a unos de los empleados con una menor de edad) Plisetsky no perdió tiempo y sin que nadie se lo pidiera tomó el lugar del capturado. Cuando el par de rusos se adentraron al recinto cada quien se separó por su cuenta. Yuri Plisetsky encubierto entre tanto arpía, veía a Vickytoria Nikiforova que en el grupo de chicas aparentaba ser una linda estudiante de secundaria dejando encantados a muchos de los "contratistas" con su carisma y los demás se encontraban fijos en sus posiciones. La enorme residencia tradicional asombraba por la magnificencia que irradiaba y de paso pudo constatar que varias chicas entre las edades de 14 a 16 años cumplían con los parámetros establecidos: De buen estrato, con muchas ínfulas de grandeza e inmadurez, de hermosura sin igual y de familias adineradas esperando hablar con algún manager reconocido por "la convocatoria"

Habría un total de 30 menores de edad, lo mejor de lo mejor que fueron escogidas por filtro al ver sus características, por supuesto, Chulanont desde su _bunker_ enviaba las fotos o evidencias captadas por la micro cámara espía que portaban Nikiforova o Plisetsky en uno de los prendedores de sus uniformes a la Fiscalía Adjunta contra la Trata de Personas y el Tráfico Ilícito de Migrantes, en lo que la junta Penal Juvenil movía todas sus fichas para acelerar el proceso con su corresponsal hermana de la ciudad o barrio de _Taitō_ teniendo a Nekola como corresponsal.

Nikiforova se separó del grupo procurando de tomar cualquier punto ciego para darle una mayor perspectiva a sus colegas; por suerte, Yuri no le perdía sus pisadas y la seguridad no era tan elevada (gran descuido por parte de los Yakuzas según el instinto conservador de los rusos) y por ser un lugar espacioso tendrían las de ganar. Ambos dieron el santo y seña para que la fase dos iniciara. Mientras los oficiales avanzaban con sigilo, Vickytoria y Yuri debieron esconderse.

Las colegialas fueron sacadas de su burbuja cuando se dieron cuenta del plan tramado, que ahora son reclutas del Clan Kazuma y que a cambio de preservar sus vidas, tendrían que prostituirse con diferentes hombres para apoyar a su noble causa. _Dos de los forajidos con sus fusiles 2R-M16_ les apuntaban sin descaro e incluso les comentaban abiertamente las cosas impúdicas que les harían los posibles "clientes" sobre sus cuerpos. Esas jóvenes se asustaron al punto de llorar, pero Yuri y Vicky como linces al acecho fueron cautelosos y sorprendieron a los tipos por la espalda con sus pistolas  _SIG-Sauer P228 o la Ekol Colt Aras 9mm D.,_ listos para disparar en caso de ser necesario. Los oficiales soltaron el seguro y mencionaron a los cobardes que si emitían palabra alguna les volarán sus sesos. Unas cuantas niñas de 14 años provenientes de la academia de artes y danza donde estudiaba Yuuki reconocieron a su maestra Danseur provisional, sintieron que su alma volvió a su cuerpo. Ella les hizo un ademán muy serio de callarse, tres guardias estaban por volver e improvisó un plan junto a Yuri.

Los secuaces al ver someramente por la puerta entreabierta a sus compañeros en el suelo inconscientes, cayeron redondos en la trama y las jóvenes junto a los oficiales los abordaron sin mucha estela.

_—_ _Miss Nikiforova, gracias. Nosotras..._

_—¡_ _Les pedí silencio!_ _—_ Vickytoria les cortó todo cuchicheo de un tajo.

Esa tonalidad poco jovial sorprendió por mucho a Yuri y él estando pegado a la puerta, apoyado en una de sus rodillas con su pistola al aire, solo se dedicó a escuchar el regaño de su colega a las crías que tienen un par de años menos que ella.

_—_ _Ustedes deberían estar en sus clases de ballet de la academia o en casa con sus padres y no en algo como esto. ¡¿En qué rayos pensaban al venir solas en un lugar así?!_

Ella les vapuleó fuerte y claro, sin mencionar que a sus padres los informaron y que estaban totalmente preocupados por ellas, las chicas se avergonzaron terriblemente en medio de sus hipidos o disculpas por asumir una actitud tan malcriada o dejarse llevar de esa forma, y aunque Vickytoria le dio algo de congojo el arrepentimiento en esas niñas, tenía que aparentar dureza. Es allí en donde le gustaría tener el temple de acero de ambos "Yuris" cuando se trata de estas cosas.

 _—_ _De acuerdo niñas. Escuchen._ _Lo bueno es que mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí. —_ les sonrío lo mejor que pudo para calmarles.

 _—¡Lo que sea! ¡_ _Espero y con eso hayan aprendido la lección!_ _—_ Yuri en su fastidio ya quería acabar con esa locura _—._ _Ahora todas presten mucha atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces y más te vale hacerme caso, Usaforov._

_—Lo que digas, Tigre._

_—¡Bien!... El plan a seguir por el Mayor Giacometti va de esta manera...—_ habló que en pocos minutos ingresaran a la fuerza las divisiones para reprender al Clan Kazuma y sus clientes de otros suburbios en barricada.

La idea era no dejar escapar a ninguno y que si escuchaban tiroteos era lo habitual. Hizo énfasis en que no se separaran cuando él diera el aviso de "correr" en la dirección que les indicó para ponerlas a salvo y sobre todo, que mantuvieran la calma.

Tal como predijo, sucedió demasiado rápido. Los oficiales rompieron protocolo de tregua gritando las palabras de ley iniciales de todo ente autoritario de la ley, empuñaron sus revólveres, pistolas, fusiles o cualquier arma a disposición para descargar toda su artillería al igual que los enemigos. De parte de ellos, su reacción fue lenta más no por eso, el escenario no dejó de ser sangriento y estruendoso.

La iluminación, el previo rastreo como la locación permitieron dar con los blancos de manera efectiva. Muchos corrieron evitando los vidrios esparcidos por las balas en el suelo y las _Beretta 92FS o las Colt Python_ eran la comidilla predilecta que habían desatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo lo acontecido. Lo más complicado era que no podían dejar que nadie se le escapara, si eso pasaba, generaría un ajuste penal entre las jurisdicciones de ambas entidades.

 _—_ ** _¡_** ** _NO SE DETENGAN! ¡REPITO, NO SE DETENGAN! ¡SIGAN ASÍ, SEÑORES!_** _—_  Giacometti tendido en el piso de madera digna y protegido por las mesas volcadas, tenía fijó su metralleta reglamentaria acabando de una con la vida de 4 tipos.

Dirigía a su gente por medio de su intercomunicador y divididos en subgrupos persiguieron a algunos detractores que se intentaron volar las paredillas pero fue inútil. Como medida de aseguramiento, Chulanont tenía a su merced una línea de patrullas policiales esperándolos para ser masacrados en caso de no acatar órdenes, muchos se rindieron ante ello. Si nos vamos con los 3 chulos responsables opusieron resistencia ante el trío dinámico de Leroy, Plisetsky o Altin y fueron capturados.

Babichieva, los hermanos Crispino, y Popovich recogieron a Vickytoria en el sitio indicado, la balacera no parecía tener fin y en vista que la prioridad eran las chicas, unos se quedaron como carnadas y otros ayudaban a sacarlas como fuese posible.

 _—_ ** _¡Sala, Cuidado!_** _—_ Crispino gritó.

_—_ **_¿Ah?_ **

_—_ **_¡¡¡_ ** **_Heahhhhh!!!_ ** _—_ _Vicktoria dio un par de patadas rápidas acompañado de un buen combo hacía el sujeto que pretendía propinarle su desafuero a la Agente italiana. Lo desarmó en el acto._

_—_ ** _¡No los dejen escapar, Equipo!_** _—_ Chulanont alentaba a seguir con la justa casi ganadora.

Cada segundo donde aplicarán la distracción fue valioso, no veían la hora en que llegase el esto de su gente y así inmovilizarlos por completo. El caos seguía, poco a poco la resistencia en los Yakuzas fue mermando por la bajas obtenidas, la sangre o la cantidad de policías entre ordinarios e imperiales que les superan en número hasta que se vieron obligados a abdicar al abandono en pie de guerra o lo que en palabras castizas gritó uno de los derrotados como: _—_ ** _¡Retirada!... ¡Retirada!... ¡Retirada!_** _—_ dando por sentado que la victoria fue para los justicieros de ley.

 _El F.P.J_ (Policía Ordinaria) _, el F.E.G.I_  y los peritos de la  _A.N.P_ tomaban las indagatorias competentes en la mansión destruida debido al fuerte enfrentamiento que hubo, el saldo de fallecidos por parte del bando enemigo fue grande y los forenses de inmediato hicieron lo suyo.

Regresando con los capturados, se comprendían por Yakuzas, mafiosos de otros países y adultos profesionales, según comentó Chulanont en su base de datos sobre el tipo de hombres que solicitaban estos servicios; incluso, dentro de los detenidos se hallaban dos entes de la cúpula gubernamental. Aquello sí preocupó en demasía a los oficiales pues, de acuerdo con ellos y la jefa de la sección de delitos contra la Integridad, Trata y Tráfico de Personas, el que hallen personas de tal cargo salpicados con esa magnitud, da mucho que pensar y de ahondar sobre que tan inmiscuidos están en dicha porquería o que tanto abarcan sus nexos con esa gente.

Las detenciones que se realizaron en simultáneo por las otras viviendas cercanas a Shibuya de los imputados, también resultaron exitosas. Los sectores como el Centro, Norte y Sur Occidente se detuvieron a seis cabecillas por cada micro grupo de ese Clan que en apariencia formaban la parte experta u organizada para la explotación con fines sexuales en el territorio Shibuyense, y la noticia llegó a los pocos segundos en manos de Giacometti con su aliado Chulanont. Prontamente, el resto del personal que estaba en Taitō junto con ellos fue informado y se sintieron triunfales con ese Golpe masivo.

Hoy ha sido un gran día para la misiva policial.

Giacometti, Crispino y Chulanont rendían el papeleo de sus formularios con algunas entidades de la  _A.N.P_ de  _Taitō,_  debido a que ellos son los responsables del operativo en una jurisdicción distinta a la suya. Cada quien hacía lo suyo, las brigadas de salud colaboraban con los pocos heridos que por suerte, no sufrieron nada de gravedad; solo leves lesiones y en otro lado cercano, los chicos no dejaban de celebrar la excelente proeza.

Nikiforova, por su parte, habló por última vez con las jovencitas de la academia de arte y danza recordándoles una vez más, que lo hecho no fue lo correcto y que esa no era la manera más sensata de enfrentar sus diferencias con sus padres, los acudientes de igual forma se sintieron avergonzados por no estar al corriente de ellas y todos prometieron una mejor predisposición.

Al final cuando se despidieron de Vickytoria, la oficial no dejaba de sentirse aliviada porque la misión que le fue encomendada salió a pedir de boca, la sensación desde lo más profundo de su corazón la tenía de por sí muy alegre y su sonrisa embobada no se le quitaba. Tal vez cuando el T.C Katsuki se entere del éxito obtenido con sus colegas, los felicite y puede que se libren de un futuro castigo por no mandarle entre todos, un previo aviso de lo que harían. Realmente esperaba que su Jefe japonés estuviese muy orgulloso; y si les comentamos a modo personal, Vicky deseaba por mucho que el esfuerzo que hizo, la hiciera brillar ante él como una "igual".

Claro, esfuerzo que sin ayuda que los demás le brindaron no sería posible del todo.

Ella, de solo imaginarse su cara al tenerlo frente a él, sería perfecto. Lo fuera, excepto porque el gato amarillo (el cual ya conocen en este cuento de adultos) la sacó de sus pensamientos heróicos y soñadores.

_—Un Conejo ruidoso dando sermones como toda una adulta en sus cabales, ¿quién lo creyera?_

Recostado sobre uno de los árboles, usando su hombro de apoyo, y con sus brazos cruzados, el comentario socarrón no dio espera. Tenía rato de estar observando a esa coneja colegiala y si bien, le agradaba que su compañera se tomara con más seriedad su profesión desde hace muchos días para acá y que los cambios que ha pegado le han sentado para bien, no puede negar que ese maldito cuadriculado que tiene por jefe, ha tenido una fuerte influencia en ello y tal vez como él lo habría pronosticado, la admiración de la pequeña conejita para con el zorro está pasando a un "sentimiento mayor".

Pero eso algo que le compete solo a ella. Mientras pueda, la fastidiará con ello porque le divierte.

_—¿Eh? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Soy toda una profesional, querido!_

_—Pensé que el único sermoneador en la policía de Japón era tu "Cerdo" de..._

_—Modera tu boca Yurio, aún hay damitas pequeñas aquí. —_ su humor cambió a uno quejón y mandón _—, y cuidadito te escucha el amargado, porque ese al que llamas "cerdo de tal cosa"... También es tu jefe._

Por alguna razón no le agrada cuando ese vándalo de lengua puerca insultaba a su amigo.Una cosa es llamarle "amargado" y otra son sus vulgaridades. En fin, Vicky regreso al punto de partida.

_—Ahora, cualquiera de nosotros puede "sermonear", y para que lo sepas, es nuestro deber como Policías Imperiales responsables, el velar e imponer autoridad cuando algo va mal._

_—¿Si? ¿Tú? ¿Responsable? —_ Se la quedó mirando con esa ceja por lo alto.

 _—Ehhh~~.....Bueno, no tanto como quisiera. —_ lo admitió con descaro chistoso al rascarse su cabeza _—, pero por algo se empieza y ya soy más responsable. ¡Jum! —_ Se lo arguyó con su pose mimada.

 _—Sí, sí, sí, claro conejo de la ley, ¿Y para eso tienes que sonar igualito al "cerdo" de Katsuki, hasta en los regaños? Insisto que tienes un gusto del orto. —_ arrancó a molestarla premeditadamente y sacándole su lengua al simular "asco".

 _—A-hh hmppp, p-por favor, no empieces con tus sandeces, Yurio. —_ Se sonrojó e inflo adorablemente sus mejillas muy enojada  _—. Yo regaño de acuerdo a las normas que me enseñaron en la T.S.P.A y Yuu... ¡Es decir!... Katsuki en mis clases nos dice a nosotros variadas formas de cómo hacerlo._

 _—Ajam... .—_ continuó viéndola muy malicioso _—. Vamos frentona, conmigo no tienes que fingir sobre el trato que tienes con ese viejo traga-años. Tú y él se han vuelto buenos amigos. De no serlo, lo insultarías con más soltura y ni le llorarías como esposa dramática el día que lo dejaron hecho un pordiosero en el hospital. —_ eso sí que la puso rojísima ante el tigre astuto y sabelotodo.

 _—_ ** _¡¡E-eso es d-diferente!! ¡¡Estaba en peligro y mi lindo bebé Yuuki quedaría solo de no despertar!!_** _—_ trató de justificarse con su careta de siempre pero fallando por completo  _—. Y si fuese cualquiera de ustedes también lloraría. Además ¿qué tiene que ver mi estima o no hacia el amargado en todo lo que yo haga?_

 _—¡Mucho! —_ Atestiguó  _—. No sé si lo sepas anciana ilegal, y tal vez el resto no se dé cuenta pero yo si lo hago; llevas días así... ¿Por qué no aceptas de una buena vez de que quizás aparte de ser "solo su amiga", si tengas más afinidad por el tocino japonés de otra "forma"?_

 _"¿De otra forma?"...—_ Ya se vio confundida la conejita despistada, hasta que su cerebro pudo embonar correctamente lo que quiso decir Plisetsky  _—._ ** _WAIT!...WHAT?! ¡C-claro N-no! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¡¡NEVER!!!_** _—_ la pobre renegó ante esa calamitosa posibilidad —.  ** _¡A mí no me gusta mi jefe! ¡Y nunca me gustará! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?! ¡¡¿Estás drogado?!!_**

_—¿En serio osas decirme cosas como "esta" a tu edad o de verdad no te has pillado?_

_—Pues, pues, p-p-pues..._ ** _¡¡¡Yo no te entiendo!!!_** _—_ Vicky se quejó aún más infantil cerrándose a la banda —, ** _¡Y deja de decir tonterías como esa!_**

_—¿Decirte que te gusta el enano es una tonteria?_

_—_ **_¡SIIII!_ **

Yuri Inhalaba y exhalaba ese aire frustrado. Da por sentado de que Vickytoria es alguien realmente lenteja en las velas del amor. Supuso bien en vigilarla, aunque debe asimilar el hecho de recordar por boca del hámster o del suizo cabaretero que la mocosa estuvo casi toda una vida encerrada en su castillo de cristal, logrando que su tía le omitiera tantear cosas que cualquier adolescente de su edad ya debería experimentar o bien, recién lo está haciendo (Solo que aún no lo sabe) Vicky se malhumoraba o perdía los estribos cada que Yuri le tocaba el tema.

Veamos, Yuuri es su maestro, su jefe y su amigo, uno bastante importante para ella, uno que día tras día ocupa un espacio muy pero muy especial por todo lo que significó el conocerlo de niña y ahora en su actual presente como severo Oficial. Y bueno, aparte de ello, Yuuri también era como ese noble y sabio caballero guardián de antaño que siempre ronda por su seguridad o la guía en sus disparates.

 _"Aunque Yuuri no es mal partido para cualquiera, solo hay que sobrellevar su lado cuadriculado un poco y su encanto adorable resaltará"...—_ caviló eso por un momento en su distracción al llevarse sus dedo índice a sus labios. Ah pero al rato... _—_ ** _WAHHHHGGG!!! ¡¡¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡¡ME MUEROOO!!~~_** — gritaba cualquier cosa de la nada al tirarse al suelo abnegadamente en su desgracia e hizo encrespar al ruso huraño, asustándolo en el proceso.

Ella no podría ver a quien es su maestro de otra forma, no puede, no quiere... ¿O tal vez si pueda y recién cae en cuenta?

¿Ni siquiera sabe el por qué están hablando de algo como eso? ¡Le es imposible! ¡La Barbie oxigenada tiene la culpa por relucir esas extrañezas en esos últimos días! Y ahora no puede evitar hacerse cierto interrogante: ¿Qué es Yuuri para ella?...

 _"Basta, Cariño...Yuuri es... Yuuri es solo Yuuri"... —_ Concluyó en su mente al tratar de calmarse. 

Quería responderle eso, sin embargo perdió valor y eligió irse por otro lado para no delatarse. Peinó su mechón con porte y solo se limitó a cortar la santísima conversación.

_—Ya deja de inventar cosas, lo diré una vez más; é-él es y será mi amigo, pero sigue siendo mi jefe. Uno de muy alto rango, bastante centrado y con demasiadas ocupaciones en su cabeza para perder su tiempo en una..._

_—¿"Chiquilla" como tú?... —_ Completó  _—. Ohhh, ¿Me estás diciendo que ya has pensado el ser su novia, frentona? —_ Su risa altanera resplandeció.

_—_ **_¡¡¡¡¿QUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!_ **

_—Deberás esperar a tus 18 para serlo y tener la legalidad porque podrían meter a ese cabrón preso en la cárcel, ¿Sabías? —_  el brillo de maldad en los jades de Yuri fue insistente tras su broma y Victoria captó en su inocencia que Yuri lo mal-interpretó todo (o eso le hizo creer el maldito ruso nada más para ver sus reacciones) Ella, con el soponcio en sus venas y siendo digna hija del rey dramático ruso, Andrei Nikiforov, le aclaró de golpe las locuras de ese Gato rastrero que tiene por compañero de ley.

_—_ **_¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡NO ES ASÍ! ¡YO NO QUIERO SER SU NOVIA! ¡¡ESO NO ES AMAZING!!_ **

_—¿Entonces, dejarás que cualquier dia se venga una aparecida y te quite al enano de tu vida o que él tenga novias a futuro? —_ Metió esa puya o incertidumbre en la cabecita curiosa de hebras platinadas.

Pero Yuri tampoco dejó de preguntarse si ese cerdo alguna vez tuvo parejas o algo por el estilo.

 _—El T.C Katsuki...p-puede hacer l-lo que quiera, solo soy su amiga. —_ se sintió incomoda al responder eso, además de no poder con el poema que era su rostro.

 _—¿Segura Usaforov? —_ La retó _—. Los celos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento._

 _—Ya dije que no me interesa, Tigresky... —_ hizo como si no le importara el dardo lanzado por Yuri.

No obstante la revoltura en su estómago continuó ante esa negativa y cada que analizaba más los fraseos de colega ruso sobre el asunto que hablaban o de imaginarse a Yuuri con alguien más le hacía un clic involuntario en Vickytoria. Ella, prosiguió muy a la defensiva.

_—De todos modos Y-Yuuri no es... De los que se meta con cualquier persona de buenas a primeras, hasta donde sé no tiene pareja y si es que la tiene, cosa que sería muy raro ya que Phichit o Chris nos los dirían, eso no me compete porque soy solo una subordinada más en su vida, solo eso. — y pese a que estaba dándole la espalda como toda una diva al ruso, sus pequeñitas orejas de color carmín la volvieron a delatar._

_—Puede que tengas razón... —"Más ese hijo de puta no deja de ser alguien aventajado que sabe bien lo que hace y lo que provoca en ti, Vickytoria"...._

Se guardó eso para sí mismo al final sonriendo con presunción. Ya no hay dudas para él que esa niña en su inexperto ser demuestra un "interés" por el cabrón de ojos rasgados. Pretendía inmortalizar sus burlas con Vickytoria, pero el cómico lio fue interrumpido cuando aparece corriendo un oficial ordinario bastante alterado hacia ellos. Yuri y Vickytoria le preguntaron muy extrañados sobre lo sucedido, este dio explicaciones enredadas en su vago inglés revuelto con japonés de que un grupo de oficiales que no pertenecen a sus divisiones aspiraban llevase todas las evidencias incluyendo los capturados bajo una orden judicial.

Vicky no entendió mucho pero Yuri, sin demora supo concebir este tipo de jugadas. Cambió su chip a uno dominante. Necesitaba sacar al suizo de la reunión en la que estaba para que estuviese presente y por lo menos ganar algo tiempo para impedir que se tomaran todo la faena que sudaron con mucho esfuerzo.

_—¿Yura, qué está pasando?_

_—Solo acompáñame, Vickytoria. —_  le nombró serio con un semblante de pocos amigos _—._ Te explicaré en el camino.

De inmediato mandó al Oficial ordinario en su búsqueda y avisó a los demás por su intercomunicador o su bíper para que llegaran al sitio de concentración.

 

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

**_  
En la Mansión a las afueras de Taitō_ ** _**\- Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Inicios de Junio del 2017 - 4:30 P.M (mismo Día)_

**  
  
V** ickytoria acompañaba a un Yuri inexpresivo por cierto lugar donde se estaba efectuando una grave irregularidad. Al aproximarse, vio un tumulto de policías, por sus trajes deliberó que eran de la Guardia Imperial, variaba un poco en su estilo pero los colores sobrios y/o accesorios se mantenían igual. Vickytoria no sabía porque llegaron esos sujetos de una forma tan repentina o sin notificación. Eran enormes, de facciones asiáticas duras y para nada amables. De a poco tomaban todo lo que no era suyo, papeles, armas, cajas, todas las evidencias o pruebas explícitas del caso, los demás oficiales ordinarios, los forenses o sus compañeros de igual rango que ella pertenecientes al mando de Crispino (que eran muy pocos, pues la mayoría se han ido retirando) no podían hacer nada para impedirlo y menos refutar la orden de quien los dirigía.

_—¿Jefe, esto también?_

_—Mi orden fue clara, Ozuna. Dije todo. Eso también nos lo llevaremos a nuestra base._

_—¿Se puede saber qué carajos está pasando aquí? —_ Plisetsky impuso su voz en perfecto inglés.

Voz que no pasó por alto para el sujeto cuyo rango era superior a cualquiera de los presentes. Todos los que obstaculizaban el camino al rubio de ojos verdes le abrieron la brecha y al fin el joven llegó a su destino teniendo a la oficial Nikiforova a un costado. De pronto, los Oficiales Imperiales de la otra prefectura desenfundaron sus armas apuntándole sin piedad a Plisetsky o buscando quebrantar su espíritu.

 _"Ilusos"... —_ Pensó Yuri.

Si aquellos creyeron asustarle, están muy equivocados. Yuri es un hombre de acciones, está acostumbrado a manejar presiones, y de hecho, todo lo que hizo fue mirarles con una prepotencia única y sin igual que dejó perplejos a sus "francotiradores"; Nikiforova en sus nervios tampoco permitió que estos la hicieran sucumbir al temor; a ciencia cierta, podrá aparentar ternura con la vestimenta que lleva puesta, más se puso a la altura respirando hondo sacando su casta de loba siberiana, sin abandonar a quien era su cabo primero, y mirando fijamente al señor de contextura intermedia.

Con una señal fría y creída, el desconocido desistió de la guardia que le rodeaba, pero sus lacayos no dejaban de estar alertas y dispuestos a disparar.

_—¿Acaso no saben que esa no es la manera de recibir a quien es su "jefe de rango" en este territorio?_

_—Sin ofender, pero la oficial y yo solo rendimos cuentas al General o su mano derecha del F.E.G.I al cual pertenecemos. —_ Plisetsky fue seco, además de mostrar su 9 milímetros en respuesta  _—. No de aquellos gusanos que vengan a tomar lo que_ ** _"_** _no_ ** _"_** _es suyo o que tengan el descaro de apuntarnos en la jodida cara._

       

 **L** os oficiales del otro bando no creían el cinismo con el cual el extranjero se animó a devolverles la gesta, Vicky se ha tensado y el jefe de mando, callado por unos microsegundos, no demoró en hablarle así como los otros mantenían sus miras láseres en ellos.

 _—Allí temo que si se equivoca, extranjero. —_ invitó nuevamente a todos a bajar sus armas y él siguió _—. Están en Taitō, que es uno de los barrios especiales de Tokyo y el cual está bajo mi jurisdicción. Ustedes llegaron aquí sin permiso alguno a realizar operativos de los cuales no se me fue informado._

 _—¡Oh qué bien! ¿Y por eso nos hará creer que no sabía de esto hasta ahora? —_ Yuri no mordió su serpentina lengua para nada ante el mayor  _—. No somos imbéciles._

 _—Con el debido respeto señor, pero mi Cabo Primero y mi persona no nos creemos su excusa. De haber querido ayudarnos se hubiese unido a nuestro operativo y por el contrario, dejaron que hiciéramos el trabajo para después apoderarse de la manera más fácil lo que no les pertenece. ¿No es así? —_ Y Vicky ha de atribuirse el resto de la confrontación

 _—Oh nada de eso, yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. —_ la actitud altiva y diplomática de Vickytoria o la altanería en Yuri no les cayó para nada en gracia, pero bien, supo disimularlo _—. Aunque como sabrán, estos son procesos legítimos que me ha otorgado la fiscalía de mi zona. No tienen un papel de soporte que les valide lo realizado, por ende todo lo que han incautado me pertenece hasta nueva orden. Simple protocolo de rutina._

 _—¡Huh!, rutina mis huevos. —_ Yuri en medio de su cabreo trató de no propinarle un tiro en toda la frente, guardó su arma antes de verse tentado _—. El operativo fue reportado a las ANPS de ambas prefecturas._

 _—Y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente._ — completó Vickytoria.

 _—Es mi labor como "Teniente Coronel" respetar la ley... ¿No? —_ les miró con arrogancia tras su presentación _—. ¿Disculpen?, ¿y ustedes son? —_ Yuri y Vicky debieron frenarse un poco viendo el cargo que ostentaba el pelele frente a ellos, pero no se dejaron intimidar.

_—Cabo Primero Plisetsky de la FBS en Rusia, en su país tengo el rango de C.P Imperial y mi compañera es la Oficial Imperial Nikiforova, ambos somos del F.E.G.I de Shibuya._

_—¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!... Debí suponer que tanto "forastero" era de ese lugar, además de "la chica" que tiene de boca en boca a sus filas como al Jefe de línea que les dirige. ¡Vaya sorpresa! —_ Sus hombres no omitieron risa alguna de ese fraseo camuflado con indirectas hacia ella, Yuri gruñía entre dientes y con una mala actitud de la cual el superior engreído se dio cuenta  _—. No lo tome a mal, C.P. Blutousky._

_—Plisetsky._

_—"Eso"... La división en la que están ha tenido sus "falencias" como "antecedentes" con eso de aceptar a extranjeros o convenios innecesarios._ —El mordaz comentario fue en su contra y no tardó en dirigirse a Vickytoria  _—. Pero creo que al aceptar por primera vez a una mujer en el rango Directivo/Tradicional en algo que es comprendido en nuestra cultura por los hombres de nuestra nación, solo ha creado polémicas o disgustos en el gremio aunque, viéndole bien, era de suponerse que fuera así de corriente como el inapropiado de su jefe..._

 _—_ ** _¡Con el T.C Katsuki no se meta!_** _—_ Vicky sorprendió a todos al hablar así tan demandante _—. Sé muy bien el revuelo que he causado al momento de ingresar en la cúpula policial de su país, de mis aciertos como desaciertos, y son más los triunfos que he obtenido gracias a la buena diligencia o las pautas que el señor Katsuki y su gente han tenido conmigo. Lo no voy permitir es que enloden el nombre de mi institución, de mis colegas y menos del T.C Katsuki en mi presencia._

Vicky ya estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran pestilencias a sus espaldas en la alta sociedad de la austera Rusia o de no prestar ni pizca atención a lo más mínimo; sin embargo, esta vez sí se sintió realmente mal e impotente, porque ya no se trataba de lo que dijeran o no de ella, era de Yuuri y de su buena labor. No consentiría que ningún fulano de cuarta, pordebajeara todas las metas bien logradas de su jefe.

Muchos de los oficiales ordinarios inferiores que servían de apoyo así como los que conformaban el equipo de Crispino, estaban de acuerdo con la muchacha pero debieron retirarse por órdenes del superior dejando solos al par de muchachos extranjeros.

_—Oiga jefe, y si le da a una lección._

_—Es solo cuestión que chasquee sus dedos y nos la llevamos por revelarse a su autoridad._

_—Déjenlo así, señores. Es divertido. ¿No les parece?_

_—Si vuelve a opinar cualquier cosa o calumnia en contra del T.C, se las verá conmigo._

_—¿Lo dice una novata que juega a ser policía con esa ropa? —_ Habló uno de los oficiales corpulentos en contra, los otros rieron  _—. Para lo único que servirías es ser un adorno en mi casa._

 _—O quizás en tu cama, amigo. Hay que admitir que cuerpo si tiene la supuesta Oficial. —_ Soltó otro oficial con descaro.

_—Otro comentario más de ella, y no sabrás quien mierda te golpeó, bastardo._

_—Yura... Espera, déjalos no pasa nada._

_—¿Y ellos creen que pueden faltarte al respeto solo porque están con su jefe o en su zona? ¡Ni de coña!_

No estaba nada cómoda con esto, temía que todo se saliera de control con Plisetsky enfurecido, y en su límite dando un par de pasos a ellos. El C.P no la pensará 2 veces para sonarles la boca a golpes.

_—¿Quién lo dice, florecita?_

_—¡Yo lo digo, Perro! ¡Así que cierra tu hocico! ¡Ella ha hecho mérito en ganarse su lugar en el F.E.G.I como cualquiera de nosotros!_

_—¡Plistesky! ¡Mantén tu posición! ¡Yo me encargo a partir de ahora! —_ Giacometti dio su orden.

Mentalmente Vicky cuando vio al Mayor Giacometti y el resto de muchachos de la cúpula principal, pudo tranquilizarse.

Todos los superiores, agentes y demás, hicieron frente rodeando a Vickytoria ya que el tal Teniente Coronel y su gente se había ensañado con ella, como punto de provocación o manzana de la discordia. Claro ellos lo sabían, pero no caerían en su juego de palabras, y tampoco permitirían que su colega sufriera de manera injustificada el peso de algo que no le corresponde; no obstante la culpa ya estaba carcomiendo a Vicky por ser el blanco. Giacometti tuvo una acalorada discusión con ese hombre, una cuestión llevó a la otra y luego la cosa pintó para peor.

_—Mis papeles temporales te sirven y lo sabes, Sagara._

_—Teniente Coronel Sagara para ti, Giacometti. Conoces mis leyes. —_ El hombre de apellido "Sagara" ya estaba aburrido  _—. Prefiero los originales, por consiguiente lo que hayan incautado en el operativo de hoy, me pertenece hasta nueva orden._

Altin, Leroy, Babicheva más el resto se indignaron con el hecho, Plisetsky no se quedó callado, llamando "cínico" al cabrón que se estaba atribuyendo sin derecho alguno el allanamiento perpetrado, y apretaba por mucho sus nudillos hasta dejarlos blancos de la ira.

_—Di lo que quieras forastero, y agradece que no te he metido preso por difamación o fomentación de violencia directa a mis oficiales._

_— **¡Eso es absurdo!** — _refutó esa mentira _—. Ellos sacaron sus armas y solo defendí mi integridad y la de mi compañera. —_ dijo sin rodeos Yuri.

 _—Es verdad. Mi Cabo nunca los amenazó. Debería darle vergüenza en abusar de su poder, señor. —_ Vickytoria no compartía las injusticias.

 _—Y usted no está en posición de hacer reclamos, niña. ¿Señores saben qué? Tomen todo, vayámonos y traigan a esos buscapleitos conmigo. Un par de días en el calabozo les sentará de maravilla. —_ Los hombres intentaron acercarse a ambos rusos y Giacometti se interpuso. Yuri retrocedió un poco atrayendo a Vicky con él, así como sus camaradas no dudaron en usar la fuerza en caso de pasar a mayores.

 _—¿Qué crees que haces? —_ Michelle inició _._

 _—Te estás pasando de la raya, Sagara. —_ Phichit no demoró en hablar.

 _—Ellos son mis subordinados, por ningún motivo dejaré que te los lleves. —_ Christopher fue claro.

_—Y yo tengo un maldito rango mayor que el tuyo o que el esos dos. No tienen los malditos documentos y están en mi fregada zona, puedo hacer lo que me plazca._

_—Y tú deberías cerrar la letrina que tienes por Boca, Daisuke..._

Todos giraron al escuchar esa voz reservada, severa y reconocible por donde se le escuchase.

Vicky no puede evitar pasmarse al nombrarlo involuntariamente. Paso tras paso y portando solemnemente el uniforme que le caracteriza como Teniente Coronel en Shibuya, Katsuki Yuuri; con un Emil Nekola apresurado, han llegado en el tiempo exacto de esa crítica escena. Phichit, Michelle y Christopher debieron suponer que su teatro no les duraría mucho y que Yuuri se enteró del asunto al toparse con el checo (misterio del cual no saben cómo le hizo). Igual, agradecen su arribo oportuno.

 _—No se supone que deberías guardarme respeto al ser mayor que tú, Yuuri. —_ El T.C Sagara fue irónico con su rival  _—. ¿Qué clase de modales japoneses son esos al tutearme?_

 _—¿Y acaso debería tenerlo contigo? —_ La cara del contrario, quien le gana por muchos años se le deformó por esa mención haciéndolo irritar internamente — _. Solo lo hago con aquellos que realmente lo merezcan, y te recuerdo que ambos poseemos el mismo rango aunque... dudo que lo hayas obtenido de forma decente. —_ Katsuki sonrió duro al intuir el gesto de desagrado.

Plisetsky, Giacometti o los demás debían admitir que Katsuki en modo "nefasto" con sus enemigos era un deleite. Nikiforova solo quiere que esto acabe, no desea meterlo en problemas. El T.C de Shibuya terminó de acercarse.

_—Te hacía apaleado en el hospital, mis allegados de Shibuya no daban ni un "yen" por ti. Me alegra verte repuesto._

_—Lo sé ¿Es una verdadera lástima para tí, verdad? —_ El sarcasmo negro de Yuuri se elevó. _—Ahora estoy aquí, impidiendo cualquier movimiento sucio, Sagara._

_—Oh para nada... Solo seguía mi protocolo._

_—Dejémonos de falsedades. —_ y fue directo al grano con esa neutralidad latente que le caracteriza  _—. Será mejor que alejes a tus "perros" de mis Oficiales o sino me veré obligado a usar otros recursos._

_—Si a eso que tienes le puedes llamar "Oficiales"_

_—A simple vista, ese par se ven como unos críos rebeldes. —_ fue casual en su diálogo e incluso tomó una postura interesante  _—. Mmm...Pensando bien lo son, lo admito. —_ Yuri y Vicky se les marcaron un par de venas rojas por esa fea mención. Sin embargo Yuuri solo preparaba terreno en medio de su practicidad _—. Pero una vez que les ves en acción, diré que Plisetsky es de los mejores en cuanto a entrenamiento táctico y manejo de operativos bajo presión, lo de hoy fue un claro ejemplo, no por nada le llaman el tigre de Rusia; —_ Yuri no esperaba ese halago tan directo de su jefe, ni sabía cómo reaccionar quedando de piedra y bajando sus ánimos de querer matarlo.

 _—Y si hablo de mí Oficial Imperial, el que sea joven no la hace menos que nadie. Sus niveles de deducción al hilar los casos incongruentes tienen un 99% de efectividad que hasta el más experimentado de tus hombres se asombraría. Es lo que se espera de la hija del legendario Detective de élite, Nikiforov. —_ con Vickytoria, digamos que su renuencia fue peor al poner su cara totalmente roja porque su bonito-amargado, la tiene en cuenta.

 _—Del chico no lo dudo, pero de la cría e intento de policía que tienes en tus filas está en veremos. —_ Descartó hondamente los alcances de Nikiforova y su veneno no acabó con esa simple conclusión _—. Igual debería darte vergüenza en aceptar a gente de afuera. ¡Peor aún! ¡Añades a mujeres! Nuestros F.E.G.I.S se han caracterizado por ser la élite y mantenerse a la vanguardia policial durante años siendo la envidia de muchas naciones. Los cargos llevados a cabo es competencia exclusiva de nosotros. Tú, tu hermano y tu General siempre se han empeñado en destrozar la ideología de nuestras tradiciones._

 _—Los tiempos cambian, Sagara...—_ Fue enfático recordando esa frase del Ex-Sargento Katsuki en vida _—. Todo en este mundo de intrigas, cambia. Japón no puede relegarse en el pasado patriarcal o encerrarse en sí mismo como en las eras de antaño, todos pueden aportar independiente de que sean hombres o mujeres para dar el máximo cuando se trata de proteger vidas y si es para bien, que así sea; pero no viene al caso hablar de nuestras rivalidades, de historia o arcaísmos obsoletos. —_ Yuuri no demoró en llamar a Nekola a su lado.

El Oficial hizo entrega de tres documentos con distintos remitentes reglamentarios que acreditan que el operativo realizado es legítimo, dejando al T.C de Taitō con un humor de mierda.

Daisuke Sagara, Teniente Coronel y Comandante principal de todo el F.E.G.I de la prefectura de Taitō o sus alrededores; hombre de 34 años destacado por ser alguien oportunista que siempre juega a favor de su propio beneficio, aprovechándose de cualquier cosa o del poder que tiene su familia a nivel político y de la alta sociedad; estaba seguro que esos documentos tardarían mínimo una semana en solicitarse.

Ya había hecho sus averiguaciones previas y conocía de primera mano que Katsuki no estaba al frente por su convalecencia, y que su equipo decidió adelantar por su cuenta variadas investigaciones. Dentro de ellas, la que hicieron en el día de hoy. Lo que no se imaginó, era que Katsuki ya estaba de vuelta al ruedo y que tendría una comisión en dicho barrio o distrito especial en la ANP de ese lugar como representante de su prefectura y al encontrarse con Nekola en las horas de la mañana, el checo debió escupirle todo lo que sabía, por lo que optimizó su tiempo previendo algo como esto.

Yuuri Katsuki, en sus palabras resaltó cada cuchillo o reglamento que hería el orgullo de su colega directo, Daisuke Sagara. Expulsando el aire iracundo producto del mal giro que tomó su "posible arribo", le apretaba su garganta. Cada bando no desistía en mirarse minuciosamente o escudriñarse cualquier salida en falso, Vickytoria a un lado de su superior sentía que las cargas estaban en un punto delicado, además de no disimular su desasosiego al juguetear con sus manos, temía por alguna trifulca o algo parecido. Yuuri supo darse cuenta al mirarle de soslayo por lo que la "serenó muy "a su manera" en su reservado modo de ser.

 _—¿Y bien? —_ Sin dejar de observar a su homónimo de rango con austeridad, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña Oficial captando su curiosa atención y logrando su objetivo de calmarla o reconfortarle seguridad.  _—. ¿Todo en orden o falta algo más que agregar, T.C Sagara?_

 _—Todo en orden. —_ fingió cortesía.

_—Perfecto, porque lo que tengan tus hombres en contra de mis muchachos o de mi oficial, pueden resuélvelo en los combates oficiales de los F.E.G.I.S que están próximos a realizarse por órdenes del Emperador en el distrito de Shinagawa._

_"Entonces lo que dijo el hámster de los combates si es cierto"... —_ Recordó el Yuri ruso la peculiar mención. _—"Ahhh, como lo voy a disfrutar"_

Ya quiere que hagan el dichoso evento para romperle los huesos a esos charlatanes que osaron burlarse, tal cual como se ha tornado su cuello. Al final Sagara, en medio de su realidad que no aflojaba la opresión, debió ceder a ese estallido explícito, así que se pronunció.

 _—No te preocupes, así será. —_ de no hacerlo Katsuki podría levantarle algún salvoconducto por irregularidad  _—. ¡Señores! ¡Rompan filas y larguémonos de aquí!_

 _—Pero jefe... —_ Intentó oponerse y Sagara al caminar lentamente en dirección de la salida llegó con su subordinado.

_—Ya di mi orden, Ozuna. Katsuki y su gente lamentaran esto. Los humillaremos públicamente en el evento._

_—¡Si señor! —_ afirmó y luego habló en voz alta para su comarca  _—. ¡Ya oyeron al T.C Sagara! ¡Despejen el lugar!_

Poco a poco cada Oficial Imperial fue retirándose junto a su líder de Taitō, Crispino y los muchachos del E.E.I y su división pudieron respirar un poco mejor después de ese agite. Los forenses, los investigadores, los oficiales ordinarios y los otros colaboradores fueron en busca de los capturados, las pruebas o evidencias. Vickytoria más atrás con Yuri, Otabek, Emil, Phichit y Jean agradecían a los cielos con ese suspiro estresado que estaba a nada de pasar a mayores pero, a pocos metros de ellos; Yuuri no perdió el norte.

Necesitaba poner los puntos claros e imponer las posibles sanciones a uno de sus hombres de confianza por no brindarle detalle alguno de sus movimientos.

_—Te espero en 5 minutos en las carpas provisionales, Giacometti._

_—Yuu, de verdad que..._

_—5 minutos. —_ un Katsuki cortante no lo dejó hablar más, se largó dejándolo sin pena y ni gloria.

 _—Mierda... —_ Esos fueron Yuri y Jean.

 _—Ya se enojó. —_ completó Emil.

 _—Parece que el jefe Katsuki si volará cabezas después de todo. —_ Otabek lamentó por mucho que eso pasaré con el Mayor pero la vio venir.

 _—¿Y no podemos hacer algo, Phi? —_ Habló Vickytoria preocupada.

_—Por más que aboguemos será complicado porque Chris es el segundo al mando, pequeña. Todas las responsabilidades recaen sobre él._

_—Chris se metió en ese lío por mi culpa... Tengo que hacer algo..._

_—¡Tks! ¡Esa Conejo siempre se mete en donde no le llaman! ¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¡Espera!_

Otabek lo aguantó, cualquier intento de persuadir sería inútil, y la pelusa plateada se ha pirado hasta que su silueta se difumina al estar distante de aquella mansión.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥🔥** _

**_  
  
Campamento de concentración en Taitō_ ** _**\- Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Inicios de Junio del 2017 - 4:40 P.M (mismo Día)_   
  
  


**A**  los cinco minutos, Katsuki Yuuri ya tenía frente a su escritorio al Mayor Giacometti rindiéndole el descargue permitido como lo atribuyen los estatutos gubernamentales de su nación y así tomar la mejor decisión (o en su caso "sanción") por omitirle información de importancia. En la sección final que insinúan resquicios, grietas, y demás que justificaran sus movidas, comprende un tanto el actuar de él o de los muchachos para no preocuparle y que éste tomase bien su estado de convalecencia, pero su deber quiéralo o no, era el advertirle sobre posibles cambios o atribuciones que sean de su competencia.

Empezando por las acciones apresuradas que organizaron al ir a un distrito distinto sin los permisos asegurados, el de recrear estrategias sin consultarle o que mediante un puesto de control bastante bajo inmovilizaran a cerca de una gran muchedumbre de personas que pertenecían a la estructura criminal de los Kazumas, teniendo como chivo expiatorio a la más novata del grupo cuando pudieron incorporar a alguien más experimentado.

_—Al menos pudiste decirme el lugar donde se cubriría el cateo de mayor importancia. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado si no tuviera esos papeles conmigo o de no toparme con Nekola?_

_—Si lo sé, fue un error momentáneo de mi parte, pensé que con preaviso temporal de la ANP le bastaría a ese imbécil._

_—Con ese "imbécil" nada es suficiente y ese "imbécil" casi se nos roba un anexo, Giacometti._

Ni ángel de redención y ni acto bien habido hacia aquellos auspiciadores de lo malo permitirían que Katsuki Yuuri se ablandara con su amigo y colega. Vickytoria escuchaba toda la conversación detrás de las telas rústicas y plásticas que cubrían ese perímetro reservado sin que los dos superiores se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Christopher debió ir a otra de las carpas por un momento a buscar el formulario que le ha pedido Yuuri y en lo que regresaba, Vickytoria tomó valor para convencer a su jefe de que no arremetiera del todo con él.

_—¡Bien Muñeca! Tú generaste esto, tú lo arreglas._

Se alentó así misma inflando su pecho cual pavo real antes de abrir la cortina. Yuuri sintió el ruido y le vio allí aparentando fortaleza cuando la verdad estaba nerviosa por dentro. Ya le conoce. Siguió revisando el papeleo de su escritorio y ella retomó la charla.

_—Ahammm... Señor... ¿Puedo pasar?_

_—No veo por qué darte la entrada cuando usted sola se ha auto-invitado, Nikiforov. —_ eso fue funesto de su parte.

 _"Me llamó por mi apellido", "¡Ok!" "¡Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, Vicky!"... —_ Se lo dijo para sí con esa gota escurridiza, su boca chistosa acorazonada y su cara de _: "Ese hombre me matará"_

_Aquella señal le ha ayudado a detectar que él continúa enojado y Yuuri decidió respirar unos segundos para así no arremeter contra la pobre muchacha vestida de "colegiala"._

_—Hoy no estoy para juegos o charlas, Nikiforov. Estoy muy ocupado arreglando la novatada que hizo Giacometti, sin mencionar el operativo que es otro asunto que aún no he tratado._

_—Yo... L-lo sé...—_ Ella lo aceptó _—. Pero en cuanto a lo último...R-r-resulta que parte de esa idea fue..."mía"_

 _—¿Hmm? ¿Así que tuya?..._ — eso sí que le llamó tremendamente su escucha  _—. ¿Por qué no era de extrañarme?_

Yuuri mucho más irritado, pensó que "Vicky", no es "Vicky" si no se mete directamente en el "problema" y ella sintió un respingo asustado al oírle ese sonido cabreado.

_—Tienes un segundo para explicarte, Nikiforov._

_—V-verá... Yo estuve escuchado la conversación._

_—Van 57 segundos, —observaba su reloj de pulso. —Se acaba el tiempo, ¡ve al grano!_

_—¡Wgyaghh!..¡Y-ya voy!... —_ se aminoró y tartamudeó como si fuese una niña pequeña en ese instante más no quería perder la batalla. Tomó un gran respiro para mirarle a sus ojos con sus ademanes adorables, y le sumó su terca determinación _—. Sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero parte de que todos los chicos incluyendo a Christopher hicieran esta locura fue por mi culpa y...—_ Vicky de apoco expresó como ocurrieron las cosas.

Le dijo que ella planteó la idea al ver que sus camaradas buscaban la forma de entrar en plena seguridad a ese lugar y tomarse todas las precauciones de salvaguardar las vidas de los civiles. Que se ofreció como voluntaria con el propósito de despistar al enemigo que dentro de poco se llevarían a esas niñas lejos de su hogar a ejercer esa bajeza en contra de su voluntad, que aun con Plisetsky o Crispino tratando de llevarle la oposición, ella inquirió más y más argumentos, hasta que poco a poco fue convenciendolos.

Yuuri con rostro íntegro y con sus dedos tomando parte de su lozana barbilla, no dejó escapar cada punto, coma o letra de ella. Vickytoria fue llenándose de más confianza o atribuyéndose una seriedad poco usual que en cierto modo lo desconcertó, y mientras más le oía los procesos y cuidados ocupados en dicho operativo, pudo cerciorarse que la planeación aun si fuese organizada a la rápida; contó con todas las normas y cumplimientos exigidos.

Que era un tanto burdo, ¡Sí!; pero lo suficientemente efectivo para sorprender al enemigo acabando con esa red, en simultáneo con lo que pasaba en los otros puntos de Shibuya.

_—Es por eso que no les quedó otra opción a los demás, incluyendo a mi Mayor, de seguirme el juego. Sé que todo pudo salir mal de no tratarse con cautela, así que de mi parte di lo mejor de mí para que no hubiese errores o riesgos y que el resto pudieran entrar a realizar su trabajo. Ahora, si lo que hice perjudicará al Mayor Giacometti o mis allegados, entonces es justo que a mí y solo a mí se me imputen los cargos, Señor._

Vickytoria terminó su ponencia acercándose a escritorio, apoyándose en él usando sus manos y dándole sus claras intenciones de echarse toda la culpa. Al parecer su actitud corporal como la chispa vivaz y necia que carga no le hará cambiar de opinión, por lo que el T.C Katsuki revaloró sus condiciones en esa pose pensante sin decir nada. En su meditar, si él estuviese en esa encrucijada no tendría otra alternativa que apelar a dicha idea. Obvio, tal vez la hubiese armado de manera sutil sin dejar de ser igual o más agresiva manteniendo las bases, pero lo hecho hasta ahora les ha funcionado.

Eso y que a ciencia cierta, lo que lo ha dejado más absorto sin expresarlo abiertamente, es la madurez y actitud profesional con la cual Vickytoria se ha tomado el asunto.

 _"Vaya novedad. Nada mal, Nikiforov"... —_  fue todo lo que pensó.

La  _"Vicky"_ que recién ingresó a su cúpula hace unos meses atrás estaría relinchando como yegua llorona, pero está " _Vicky"_ actual que sigue en ascenso, es la  _"Vicky"_ que desea seguir viendo en los operativos. Quizás ya lo ha venido forjando desde hace mucho pero lo de hoy le confirma que la Oficial está en plena conciencia de lo que hace y que por fin se comporta a la altura. No negará sentirse orgulloso siendo su superior y maestro. Igual Katsuki no canta del todo "victoria", sabe que su pupila aun es joven y que puede cometer sus fallas, mas no deja de alegrarse por el buen camino que va escalando.

Él revisa sus papeles una vez más y su mirada la enfoca nuevamente en esos ojos azules que en su insistencia, esperan una respuesta suya. Por ahora Giacometti se ha salvado de algo "más grave" sin embargo, no deja de estar algo molesto al no ser notificado del todo, o que Sagara casi se arguyera lo confiscado de modo oportuno.

_—Tendrás que pagarme muchas sanciones a nivel disciplinar por alentar a tus compañeros a juicios como esos. También en tus entrenamientos o labores comunitarios ¿Comprendes, Nikiforov?_

_—¡¿Eso quiere decir que no sancionarás a Chris, Yuu~~ri?! —_ Vicky regresó a su aura infantil y se le iluminaron sus ojitos curiosos poniéndose muy alegre.

Cosa que rompió la seriedad con la cual Yuuri le miraba, Nikiforova se dio cuenta y llegó a colorearse pidiendo muchas disculpas al guardar su compostura de "disque oficial" e hizo que Yuuri expulsara un vaho resignado por esos arranques, además del trato informal. Entre otras cosas... El suizo tenía rato de estar parado detrás de las cortinas de plástico, escuchando todo con buen punto chismoso y encantado como nunca; tendrá que hacerle un altar a su Santa coneja patrona de los Germanos pervertidos por ampararlo de su agrísimo y jefe sensual.

 _—No del todo. —_ Katsuki, acomodo sus lentes mientras que Vicky solo pudo inflar sus mofletes en respuesta desanimándose. Esa gracia provocó que el liberara una línea curva amistosa de sus labios para ella y le respondió de la misma forma solo que más dócil. _—Al menos el sinvergüenza de tu Mayor se salvó de algo "peor" porque tú y el equipo sortearon bien su "parte", pero sigo enojado por otros conductos...—_ Katsuki le explicó que su disgusto en sí, fue por la jugada que Sagara pretendía hacerles.

Él suele dar autonomía a sus subordinados cuando están en otros distritos, no obstante, cuando se trata de practicar labores en Taitō, lo mínimo que pide es una notificación para ir a un paso adelante y cubrir posibles anomalías como lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. Ningún _F.E.G.I_  tiene buen trato con la sucursal hallada en Taitō por sus privanzas preferenciales u oficiales arrogantes. Todas han tenido rivalidades por años con ellos y se ha intensificado desde que Sagara asumió el poder. Poniendo miles trabas a cualquier comarca que desee internarse o que sus operativos se topen en ese distrito o barrio especial.

 _—Ese tal "Sagara" ...¡Ni me hables de ese sujeto! Es un atrevido de cuarta que no tiene ni la más mínima decencia. ¿Puedes creer que se atrevió a enarcar sus uñas amenazantes en contra de Yurio? ¿O que luego pasó a insultarte y devaluar tus méritos en mi presencia? —_ El "Eh" de Yuuri fue impagable así como su cara o parpadear.

¡Esa mujer estaba dulcemente furiosa!

La vena roja marcada, su indiscreción e histeria elitista Nikiforov-neana salió a flote de la boca acorazonada y sin chistar en su malcriada divosidad. Por un momento ella se olvidó del mundo, siguió con su enojo despotricando y remedando al tipo en mención. En cambio a Yuuri, sintió un nostálgico sentimiento. Su jefe Andrei muy pocas veces solía explotar así cuando algo realmente no le agradaba o cuando se metian con Kouji incluyendolo a él por ser su pupilo y debía calmarlo. Como dicen por ahí:  ** _«_** _De tal palo, tal astilla._ ** _»_**

 _—"Istidis Dibin guirdirmi rispito"... "si jifi ni vili nidi" ña ña ña ña ña ñaaaaah...¡¡¿Jaaaa?!! ¡¿Quién se cree que es como para meterse con "mis" amigos o con "mi" Yuuri?! —_ Soltó eso sin pensar y nuestro Yuuri se sonrojó quedando más rojo o encandilado que unas cerezas.

¿Él escuchó bien?... _"¿Su yuuri?"_

No le llamó  _"su teniente", ni "su zorro amargado"._ Le dijo  _"Su Yuuri"_ y por segunda vez.

 _¡Bien!,_ aunque supuso que lo hizo más por el lado amistoso que por la "otra vía", él fue realista. Sin embargo se sintió... ¿Esperanzado, quizás? El corazón le bombeaba más de lo debido tras cada oración rebelde y sincera de esa muchacha poniéndole muy alegre aunque no lo parezca.

 _—No es porque seas mi Jefe o mi amigo, pero eres de los mejores oficiales superiores que hay en Japón y de los más respetados. Me da igual si dice cosas de mi, pero contigo, ¡No! —_  lo señaló exagerando sus caras o su dedo redentor. Yuuri no sabe si reírse o contenerse — _. ¡NO SEÑOR! Ese fulano puede besar mi trasero real si quiere y conste que estoy siendo muy diplomática en "palabras", ¡Ya aprendí un par de insultos gracias a Yurio!_

Por otro lado Chris, debió taparse la Boca para no delatarse o reír como foca epiléptica con esos arrebatos de la muchacha. La coneja seguía y seguía.

 _—Es que con solo recordarlo quiero darle un par bofetadas y no te rías Yuuri, es en serio. —_ Katsuki no resistió, el negaba feliz por esos disparates sueltos de su Oficial. Vicky no paró. _—No bromeo, cariño. Puedes apostarlo y si me expulsan me voy con gusto. —_ con esa pose altiva de medio lado o que recomodara su mechón en su obstinación al mirar muy ceñuda a quien sabe donde, no le faltaba casi nada para cumplir su sentencia.

_"Si se vuelve a meter con mi Yuuri lo haré trizas y olvidaré mis modales de señorita"... — pensó._

¿Así o más diva indignada?

Para ella era un sacrilegio que se metieran con su Yuuri. ¡Sí! así como leyeron otra vez: "su Yuuri" ¿Qué opinan? Tres veces en un mismo día, es un gran ofertón.

 _—"Deberé prohibirle cualquier agresión de su parte en contra Sagara o se meterá en problemas"... —_ tomó esa nota mental habiéndose sosegado y luego habló _—.¿Vicky san? —_ Le llamó y ella no respondía. Optó por la otra forma  _—. Hey, Vicchan ...—_ ahora la chica sí reaccionó, volviendo a tierra con ese apodo y bajando su guardia.

_—¿Ah?¿Dime?_

_—Ya pasó. Mi pleito con Sagara es "antiguo", él buscará cualquier método para perjudicarme o de indisponer a mi gente. —_ Su aura adorable de conejita despistada regresó pero al terminar, ese Teniente Coronel como siempre, salió con sus "picaras maldades"  _—, y puedo asegurarte de que "tu Yuuri" sabe cómo frenarlo._

_—¡¿Eh?! ¿C-c-c-uándo dije eso?_

_—Me nombraste así muchas veces sin darte cuenta en tus reclamos y sinceramente no sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto. "Zanahorias" —_ Yuuri en su aire maldadoso, con su codo sirviendo de apoyo a la mano empuñada en su pómulo y la sobrante en su escritorio, le miraba ladino en su hecho pensado y ella, la pequeña conejita, ahora estaba roja dela vergüenza por todo lo que expresó, y por no fijarse en ese nombramiento tan "personal"

¿Por qué demonios le llamó así? Quería estar en su cuarto y no salir de allí jamás.

_—¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Really?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, tal vez escuchaste mal!_

_—Oh no bromeo, pero tranquila "Zanahorias"... Haré como que nunca escuché eso en el día de hoy o esa vez en la emboscada, más no me molesta tu halago. Me agrada._

_—_ **_¡¡¡YUURI!!!_ **

Era ruin, un jodido hijo de puta que reía en sus adentros por cada colorete rojo que se formaba en el rostro ruso angelical en su disimulado "coquetear" según el suizo mirón de largas pestañas. Cuando pueda se lo echará en cara. Yuuri cortó sus burlas comportándose en su ecuánime neutralidad sin olvidar esa pizca de adulamiento en sus gestos.

_—En fin, Sagara querrá incomodarte con cualquier comentario, Yo no permitiré que se sobrepase contigo o con cualquiera de mis subordinados. Lo único que te pido es que no caigas en su juego, ¿De acuerdo?_

_—¡M-más te vale g-golpearlo con tu practicidad o q-que ese señor no se encuentre conmigo!_

Para Yuuri ya era normal que Vickytoria saliera con rabietas como esas porque sabe lo protectora que es cuando se trata de defender a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, no negará que él quisiera verle esa épica acción recurrente sobre el idiota de Sagara. Ganas no le faltaban para alentarla.

 _"Esta niña es un caso"... —_ por mucho que lo deseara, no puede darse el lujo de que Vicky se meta en líos por defenderle. Prefirió reservarse aquello, dejarlo pasar y contestar con calma en lo que arreglaba sus papeles.  _—Si, como tú digas "zanahorias"...Solo evita los problemas para "tu jefe bonito Yuuri" ¿Quieres?_

 _—_ ** _¡Y OLVIDATE DEL "MI YUURI"! ¡NO LO ERES, CUATRO OJOS ANTIPÁTICO! ¡JUM!_** _—_ se encapricho bien jactanciosa.

 _—Hey, tu sueles hacer bromas en venganza a este antipático, y este mismo antipático tiene derecho a hacertelas, Miss bunny. —_ Fue letal con esa vuelta de su parte al arquear su ceja ganadora.

Katsuki se levantó de su asiento un tanto sonriente, para acompañarle a la salida, Vickytoria estaba reacia (y en su fase de princesa dramática), ¡Ah! más no se quería ir hasta asegurarse de que Yuuri le prometiera que no castigaría a Chris. Yuuri debió acceder a sus exigencias o sino nunca se iría, pero este por pasarse "de listo" en una de sus bromas al molestarle por su vestuario...

_—Ya vete, Nikiforov; y ya cámbiate, con esa pinta escolar te ves como una "niñita" de kinder y no como una oficial._

_—¿Perdón? ¿Niñita? —_ Vicky se llevó su mano al pecho por ese apelativo y le desafió devolviéndole la jugada. Ella no es ninguna pequeña, odia que la reten. Pronto montó su teatro travieso como la excelente actriz que es  _—. Ohhh que raro, porque eso no era lo que decían esos señores al ver a esta "niñita ilegal" en la misión, Señor amargado._

_—¿Hmmm?_

_—Y no es por darme "bombos", pero hice un buen trabajo bajo las exigencias de Christopher._

_—Fuera Nikiforov. —_ Yuuri más o menos previó que esto no será nada bueno.

 _—¿En serio no quieres ver cómo esta "niñita" le hizo para encantar a los demás? —_ Vicky siguió en su juego, uno adulador sin darse cuenta de lo caliente que ha tornado su atmósfera _—. A esos tipos les gustó tanto mi presencia, mi carisma y mi vestuario que se creyeron mi actuación y según ellos, yo podría ser toda una top model._

Se paseó alrededor suyo con una magnífica pasarela, donde sus caderas resaltaban en el movimiento de su falda. Al final los estilizados dedos de la señorita alcanzaron el mentón varonil de Yuuri de una caricia, y se encaramó en su escritorio con una gracia infinita y tentadora que a cualquier hombre lo haría vibrar.

_—Este cuerpo tiene lo suyo ¿no te parece, cariño?_

Yuuri tragó hondo con esa sugerencia de alto voltaje para él y que para vicky solo fue un simple comentario en su arbitraria lógica. No dejaba de sorprenderse por el descaro o cambio de actitud ocurrente de su desfachatada oficial. Actitud que rayaba en lo adulto y que a su parecer, le provocó un escozor dejando su piel y mejillas enrojecidas.

 _—V-Vickytoria, ¿q-qué crees que haces? —_ inmerso en su apocada timidez, intentó regañarle olvidándose que tenía que hablarle en inglés y no japonés.  _—. ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡T-te van a ver!_

Vicky eso sí lo entendió por ser una frase muy básica, pero se hizo la desentendida. Le gusta lo que ve y lo tomará a favor de su venganza.

 _—Pero si no he hecho nada malo, Katsuki Sensei. —_ Se cruzó de piernas en una pose sensual que desalineo su falda mostrando parte de sus muslos provocadores y hasta su encaje de más. Eso acaloró al pobre T.C peor de lo que ya estaba.

_¿Era calor lo que tenía, resequedad en su boca o tal vez otra cosa que ya estaba por ponerse dura?_

_—Ahora mismo soy su tierna estudiante extranjera que no entiende nada de lo que dices, el japonés no se me da muy bien. ¿Recuerda, Katsuki Sensei?._

_—¡Aleluya! ¡Esto es oro puro! —_ Chris ya estaba a nada de soltar su carcajada en lo que tomaba fotos para usarlas como comodín en caso de verse en algún rollo con Yuuri.

La fingida inocencia en la fémina voz o los ademanes adorables con tintes atractivos que Vicky se atribuía (complementado al estudio que hizo sobre el comportamiento de algunas chicas en japón con eso de ser "tierno/moe") en medio de sus encantos naturales o su mirada azulada, acababan con la poca moral de Yuuri. Lo otro era que él presenciara esa postura tan audaz y poco explorada en ella.

En si sabe que está jugándole una broma tras su arrebato rebelde para hacerle saber que es alguien grande en su necedad berrinchuda. Lo sabe y le consta.

La cuestión estaba en su "cochina" conciencia y sus "cochinos" pensamientos pecaminosos como adulto tras imaginarse a la conejita estando sola para él, con ese look escolar y con dicha actitud corporal que no hace más que instarle a muchos actos donde la piel nieva o el sudor salino de ambos se vea involucrada.

 _"Maldición"... —_ Una reacción involuntaria no tardó en aparecer; y lo supo disimular muy bien por ahora.

Ya no puede seguir pensando con el fuego consumiéndole sus desafueros, (de hacerlo se sentiría más indecoroso gracias a sus calientes hormonas) y busco parar la treta en esa muchacha al ponerse frente a ella con templanza, no obstante; Vicky no dejó las cosas allí. Elevó por mucho su apuesta.

_—Owww eso no es divertido, ¿Ya no quieres jugar conmigo, Sensei?_

_—Vickytoria, bas-basta..._

_—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —_ volvió a fingir dulzura curiosa con su expectante sonrisa, definitivamente obtuvo su venganza y admite que adora a Yuuri en ese plan de cachorrito respetuoso e intimidado — _. La estamos pasando muy bien... —_ y se acomodó a gusto en el escritorio.

Se descruzo para abrir un poco sus muslos y así hacer que Yuuri estuviese en medio de estas o que ella en sus impulsos juguetones sostuviera parte de la chaqueta imperial del contrario en sus manos. ¡Está acorralado!

 _—Vi-Vickytoria ya m-m-e... quedó claro tu función en el operativo, y-y-ya basta... —_ El rubor era visible en su cara.

Si Vicky sigue invadiendo su espacio más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, se desplomará y de paso esa niña no tardará en sentirle algo "despertado" en su entrepierna de juntarse demasiado hacia él.

 _—¿Disculpe? ¿No lo oí bien? —_  se sintió ganadora y no para en su tontear.

_—¡Que ya entendí!! ¡Fuiste buena y para nada infantil! ¡Ahora déjame!_

_—¿Hmm?..._

       

 **L** o dicho y eso fue tal que Yuuri quedó petrificado al ver su rostro tan apegado al de ese demonio angelical. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza imaginándose el final, y el subconsciente lo traicionó. No hubo beso en sus labios por parte de Vickytoria... ¡Pero si un pico en la nariz del amargado y más atrás su alegre risa!

La travesura valió la pena.

 _—¡Pffff Haajajajaja!...¡Debiste ver tu cara, Yuu! ¡Eso fue Amazing! —_ Su desfachatez era insuperable.

 _— **¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!**  —_Yuuri se alejó lo más lejos de ella, y para ocultar su animal "despertado" desvió la atención exteriorizando su enojo.

 _—¿Hacer qué? ¿Hablarte así? —_ no lo ocultó su chabacanería al poner su dedo sobre sus propios labios acorazonados.  _—Oh vamos, era una pequeña broma por parte de "tu mejor pupila", Lo sé, soy una actriz genial ¿Eh? ¡Merezco un Oscar, muchos dulces, varias sesiones de Spa y unas vacaciones con mi hermoso rollito, Yuuki!_

Nadaba como pez en el agua sin darse cuenta de los estragos que le dio a ese desdichado oficial.

 _—¡Anda! ¡Ríete! Deja esa cara, sé nunca harías tal cosa insulsa conmigo, porque siempre me cuidas y te portas como un príncipe azul imperial ante esta bella princesa que tienes por Oficial. —_ Le agarro sus cachetes al ponerse de puntitas y los estiró con feliz desparpajo _—. ¡Toma eso como un ajuste de cuentas y una lección por decirme pequeña, Katsuki-Sensei!_

       

 **V** aya que esa muchacha no tiene remedio alguno, Yuuri quería fulminarle o reprenderla por su acto cometido, Vicky siguió con más imprudencias y sin que se lo pidiera, se le ha tirado encima para abrazarlo o rodearle su cuello usando sus brazos muy cariñosa. Con ello buscaba que le perdonase su indiscreta tomada de pelo, sabiendo la postura reservada que Yuuri tiene en ciertos temas. El como pudo, evitó que la muchachita se diera cuenta de su "problema natural" ubicándola de una forma que sus piernas o el cuerpo de ella no sintieran "aquello"

 _—¡Ne, ne, ne!... ¿Me perdonas, Yuu? —Es_ a mixeada de inglés con japonés al hablar fue muy adorable.

 _—Mmmmm... —_ no le miraba, seguía disgustado y con el carmín en su cara. ¡Ah! pero bien a gusto que se encontraba con esa Oficial descarriada sobre su existencia.

_—¡Di que sí! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Si?_

_—Negativo en civil. —_  los ojitos azules de tierno conejito casi le convencían, más fue fuerte ante esa niña mimada  _—. Estamos trabajando...y d-deja de... abrazarme._

_—Mooh~~ pero yo no quiero, los buenos amigos siempre se quieren o se perdonan las bromas._

_—Aquí no soy tu amigo, soy tu jefe, ya sabes la regla... ¡Es una orden!_

_—¡Awww esto es bello! ¡No seas amargado con la niña y déjate consentir, Katsuki!_ —interrumpió Chris al par de tortolos en potencia que le miraban su llegar.

Consideró auxiliar a su jefe de los desparpajos apapachables de la linda conejita, ella se negaba a soltarse en sus pucheros de un Yuuri renegón diciendo que no había problema porque era Chris. Yuuri como sea se la sacó de encima aludiendo que estas son horas laborales.

 _—Eres muy cruel conmigo, Katsuki sensei. —_ Vicky fingió sentirse dolida con el japonés pero bien que le sonreía _—. Y esto aún no ha terminado, puedes apostarlo. — En su guiño coqueto y el "bang", decidió irse en paz por ahora —. ¡Bye, bye~~ Chris! ¡Te dejo en las buenas manos del antipático!_

Se despidió del suizo con su simpático gesto encantador dando media vuelta al caminar elegantemente a la salida sin dejar de revolotear su coleta en sus caprichos.

_—Katsuki sensei, he de decirte que perdiste una gran oportunidad de probar los labios de esa ilegal._

_—¿Me estabas espiando?_

Christopher río y le dio a entender que "si" al mostrarle su rostro sugestivo o sus pestañeos perversos para con él, un Yuuri horrorizado no le permitió hablar yéndose netamente a sus actividades o huyendo de esa carpa en su tímida actitud, algo que pocas veces el suizo podía apreciar.

Chris, le hablaba y Yuuri le ignoraba, aunque no mucho gracias al último comentario que hizo.

_—Yuuri, amigo no seas así. Puedes hablar conmigo._

_—No pienso decir nada; y si observaste todo, sabes que esa muchachita cometía sus imprudencias de siempre._

_—Tal vez de Vicky fue una simple broma inocentona, en ti vi "otra" cosa._

_—¿Qué insinúas?_

_—Dime la verdad, zorro amargado. Te calentaste con Vicky ¿Cierto?_

_—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—_ se vio descubierto.

 _—¿O se te paró cuando ella jugueteaba contigo en su rol de estudiante? No me lo niegues, yo sé que si. —_ lo terminó de matar.

_—¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡E-ella es una menor de edad y mi oficial! ...Yo no...._

_—Ella es una ilegal oficial que te atrae demasiado como mujer. Tu mirada lo dice todo y no te culpo, cuando se lo propone inconscientemente es súper candente. Yo me pondría cachondo o me vendría al instante si me hablara de esa manera y cada dia ratifico mi bisexualidad._

_—_ ** _¡C-CÁLLATE!_** _—_ ¡Listo eso fue todo! ¡Su cara estalló hecha un volcán!

 _—Oh La la ~ señor japonés ¿Entonces si le atiné?! ¡Ay Yuuri, eres un puerco de primera! ¡Te hacía más santo y menos "guarro" que Kouji!, ¡Igual me encanta tu fetiche y perversión! —_ aplaudió ese nuevo descubrimiento y Yuuri solo apresuró su paso para no oír las pendejadas del diablo que tiene por amigo/subordinado. — _¡Alto ahí Katsuki, cuentame todo! ¡Quizás pueda hacer que Vicky siga usando cosas sensuales para ti en los operativos de infiltración! ¡Esa cola de conejo lo vale!_

_—Si no cierras tu boca o voy a golpearte. Ve a trabajar._

_—No seas Aburrido... Mira el lado amable, Al menos tendrás algún sueño húmedo con ella en la noche, ¿No? ...¡WOW!_

**_Sfx:_ ** _¡Zasss!_

_—¡Fallaste!_

La patada lateral fue ágil y Chris pudo esquivar a tiempo, aunque este besara el piso con su enorme trasero tras caerse. Yuuri serio, rabioso y encarnado por todos los dobles sentidos del Mayor suizo, siguió su camino incómodo y soportando el endurecimiento de cierta parte de su cuerpo a otro lado.

Para nadie es un secreto que el erotismo, la atracción y el deseo son recursos urgidos en los humanos cuando se está altamente enamorado. Algo así como una velada visual en quien lo padezca; les hace querer y poseer la atención de la otra persona del cual se está interesado en dicho cortejo, al punto de imaginar cómo serían en la intimidad. E independientemente que sean heterosexuales o no, los hombres suelen ganar por mucho esa cancha debido a sus hormonas.

Son seres extremadamente instintivos, corporales y sexuales.

Obvio, la conclusión leída va por cortesía del veterano del grupo y en su experticia, Chris ha detectado que Yuuri por más neutralidad encubierta que oponga, le cuesta controlar su libido ante esa pequeña rusa de figura perfecta.

 _"Yuuri amigo mío, estás en un bonito problema" ... —_ finiquitó para sí el suizo _—. "Veamos por cuanto más seguirás conteniéndote ante esa diosa ilegal"_

Percepciones, clarividencias, rumores o no, lo único cierto es que lo anterior es una realidad que cada individuo tiene y que por ende, cada quien tendrá su forma de afrontarlo.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

**_  
Oficinas de la ANP en Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Inicios de Mayo del 2017 - 10:00 A.M ( Tres días después)_

**  
  
E** l día comenzó agitado para los pregoneros de la ley y el orden en el barrio pintoresco de Shibuya, la Agencia Nacional de Policía (ANP), organismo administrativo que hace parte de la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Pública como de la oficina del Gabinete de Japón, ha pedido con prontitud algunos formalismos a tratar con el  _F.E.G.I_  que comanda Feltsman. Acciones de rutina según ellos, ya que es la agencia coordinadora de las fuerzas policiales de Japón y cualquier rótulo, peritaje, cateo e inspección debe pasar por sus manos.

A diferencia de otros cuerpos, como la  _F.B.I_ , la  _C.I.A_ o la Oficina Federal Estadounidense por dar un ejemplo, la  _ANP_ no tiene ninguna unidad en sí, más bien el rol de dicha entidad es el determinar los estándares generales de la policía y que tan viable son los casos a tratar; aunque en emergencias nacionales o en catástrofes internacionales de gran escala donde Japón se veainvolucrado, son autorizados para tomar el mando de las fuerzas policiales de todas las prefecturas las cuales son 7 en total. En este caso, Kanto por ser la región en la cual se sitúa Tokyo es de las más importantes y prácticamente toda la soberanía de la ANP recae allí.

Ese día harían un interrogatorio personalizado al Ex-Intendente convicto, Takeo Yamamoto, para confrontarlo con la nueva información hallada desde Rusia y la situada desde aquí en Shibuya con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos, estaría programada para eso de las 10:30 y la comitiva del  _F.E.G.I_  de Shibuya responsable de los seguimientos, el  _F.E.G.I_  de Taitō que intervino en el último operativo, algunos magistrados, los diputados de la ANP y la Jueza que registraba con lupa cada toma de decisiones, comenzarían dentro de poco la plenaria.

Pero también otro integrante en su lista, renovará los aires y les ayudará en su labor.

De hecho ahí se encontraba, en toda la entrada luciendo despampanante, salvaje con sus lentes de sol y sin perder su originalidad. La capitana y espía portuguesa de procedencia venezolana, (Alessia Do Santos) mantenía una charla amena a través de una aplicación creada por Chulanont desde su Iphone con el Teniente Coronel Katsuki. Aplicación que era muy parecida al Skype solo que esta es cifrada por cuestiones de seguridad.

Katsuki estando en el parqueadero y un tanto alejado de Chulanont, daban repaso sobre lo que usarían en esa plenaria extra judicial. Le prometió a su colega que estarían dentro de un par de minutos en el lugar de los hechos, solo faltaba alguien de su lista e iniciarían partida. Hasta allí todo bien. Chulanont por su parte revisaba sus últimos contenidos hasta que el Suizo se dignó a aparecer.

_—Llegó tu Sugar daddy, Mignón Hámster._

_—Tengo 28 y tú 30, ese término no aplica contigo, Chris. Eso le queda mejor a Yuuri con Vicky._

_—¿Oír a Vicky decirle a Yuuri "my daddy"? Eso no lo había pensado. ¡Me gusta!_  —Acariciaba su mentón malicioso por esa posibilidad —. Pero otro día hablamos de ellos, ahora es el tiempo de nosotros. Déjate llevar por la pasión.

 _—Gracias bro, yo paso._  — rio por los chistes del mal versado de su amigo  _—. Más bien búscale una buena excusa al jefe de tu llegada tarde. Si no fuese por Vicky, estuvieras suspendido._

Su dedo apuntó en la dirección del cual Katsuki parecía venir. Acababa de hablar con Alessia, explicándoles a ellos punto por punto de lo que han acomodado. Claro Katsuki de inmediato le reclamó a su subordinado por esas ligerezas y el cizañero de Giacometti no pudo evitar salir con sus "desquites"

_—Prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¿Por cierto?, ¿cómo te fue en estos últimos días, Katsuki Sensei? ¿si pudiste dormir bien o seguías acalorado con esas clases a tu pupila?_

Yuuri bufó y puso sus ojos en blanco producto del mal fraseo explícito. Se fue dejando a un Capitán confundido y al Mayor descarado a la deriva. No quiere discutir y menos recordar lo sucio que se sintió al rememorar los días en que Vickytoria le hizo aquello "en broma" o lo que tuvo que hacer para sacarse esas imágenes sonsacadoras de su cabeza retorciéndose de placer en la tina.

_—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le hizo Vicky a Yuu?_

_—Secreto de estado, colega mío._

_—¡Hey!, ¡soy de tus mejores amigos!_

_—Pero también eres de los más chismosos._

_—¡Me dueles!_

_—De decirte lo que ocurrió, Yuuri acabaría cortándome el pene con su katana y soy demasiado bello para estar castrado._

Phichit achicando sus ojos de hámster no tuvo que ser mago para saber que algo de peso debió pasar para que esos dos hablaran en clave, trató de sacarle la información a Chris, sin embargo no obtuvo mayor éxito.

Regresando a las instalaciones se podían observar a los reos peligrosos que eran situados en cubículos previos para hacerles el pre -informe como lo indica el protocolo a seguir, en esas sale Takeo Yamamoto, quien también estaba en las mismas, más la función se vio interrumpida por un reclamo poco usual.

La Capitana Dos Santos, hecha una fiera con los funcionarios de esa sala principal, no paraba de quejarse por la pésima atención a la cual era sometida y si es cierto que su papeleo sigue en trámite, pero Felstman ya había hecho un anuncio previo de su asistencia. Casualmente, ese día Vickytoria Nikiforova prestaba servicio especial en la guardia de ese recinto (gracias al castigo o karma endonado por Katsuki días atrás, acompañado una fuerte paliza a su cola en sus entrenamientos) se dio cuenta del problema y se acercó a ellos. Cuando la oficial hizo uso de sus buenos modales, de su sonrisa encantadora o que su tono de voz se escuchara cautivadora, Alessia pareció no funcionar al tener semejante carajito a sus ojos.

 _"Ay papi, pero tú estás burda de bueno"_...  _—_  fue lo que pensó en términos venezolanos al morderse los labios por inercia o quedar embobada con ese manjar.

El catire, (según Do Santos, porque la androgeneidad de Vicky sale a flote con su uniforme) podrá ser súper joven para ella y quizás bajo de estatura, pero ese rostro de Barbie le puede, y automáticamente se le olvidó el por qué peleaba al ver que el Oficial se ofreció a colaborarle. ¡Tiene que aprovechar esa oportunidad!

Los funcionarios agradecieron por mucho su valor al enfrentarse con esa leona, Nikiforova le pidió esperar amablemente en el lugar mientras confirmaba su asistencia, y ella solo asentía a todo lo que decía fingiendo una calma de la realeza y serenidad nunca antes vista.

Leo de estar allí le dañaría su "vuelta" soltando todo el pozole de su maraña.

_—Por favor espéreme aquí señorita...Aham..._

_—Alessia Nazareth Batista Do Santos. Pero para ti soy lo que desees, corazón. —_ su coqueteo en inglés americano fue tan frontal que Vicky se desajustó, en si no sabe cómo lidiar con mujeres _—. Un joven precioso como tú debe de estar ocupado con tanto ajetreo. De verdad agradezco por mucho tu caballerosidad._

 _"Eh?...E-ella cree que soy hombre"... —_ Intuyó rápidamente e intentó aclararle las cosas _—. señorita Do santos, es mi deber ayudar pero creo que está equivocada conmi..._

 _—Nada de creo, es la justa verdad. —_ se acercó con propiedad a la joven y poniéndola nerviosa al tomar su mano o acariciarla con intención _—. Hoy en día los hombres han perdido las buenas costumbres, tengo mucha suerte de toparme contigo._

 _—Yo...yo...s-s-s-si!...yo ya vengo y le averiguo eso. —_ salió corriendo

 _"Oh ese catire me huele a virgen, me encanta"... —_ se imaginaba miles de escenarios con ese jovencito siendo dominado por ella bajo su piel y que gimiera su nombre en medio del placer  _—. Ahhh gracias Diosito por el mandado._ —Se persignó como buena católica y orando al Todo poderoso, no todos los días se encuentra deleites así. La sola idea de ser ella quien lo dirija a su antojo o de robar su inocencia, la prende.

**_Sxf:_ ** _Dancing all to night~~_

_—Mujer ¿Dónde estáis?_ —Chris le habló en su idioma con toque madrileño.

_—Yo estaba feliz con una bella y tentadora imagen mental de un chamito Oficial que conocí, hasta que tú me la esfumaste._

_—No pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh?_

_—¡Nunca! ¡Y el chamo está divino! ¡Es lo mejor que he visto desde que llegué a Japón!_

La llamada de Chris con el tono de _"intoxicated"_ la sacó de su estado lujurioso, haciendo que chasqueara su lengua en reproche, El suizo le preguntó que si ya estaba dentro del lugar, ella solo se quejó por interrumpirle su fantasía sexual de estar con alguien más joven que ella, por lo que Chris no tardó en hacerle su pintoresco interrogatorio.

En lo que eso ocurría, Yamamoto estaba por terminar su previo, personas de todos los estratos cumplían sus órdenes judiciales y en esas varios, hombres de traje inmovilizaron a parte de los vigilantes o espantaron a la muchedumbre a punta de disparos. Christopher cambió su semblante a uno tenso al nombrarle insistentemente; pero ella ya había colgado. Katsuki y Chulanont no les gustó para nada aquello, por lo que fueron corriendo con sus armas en mano lo más pronto posible a la entrada principal. En la sala donde ocurría el alboroto, los sospechosos que resultaron ser unos mercenarios a sueldo, arremetieron todas sus cargas contra el Ex-Intendente Yamamoto. De alguna manera ese hombre salió bien librado al tirarse al piso y usar como escudo las enormes sillas o muebles del lugar, fue de la cúpula policial así sea del secretariado. Mínimo sabrá cómo responder.

Los Oficiales Ordinarios que tenían bajo custodia algunos jóvenes principiantes de la  _T.S.P.A_ o los novatos del  _F.E.G.I_ como Nikiforova no tardaron en aparecer para socorrer a la gente y de paso enfrentar a los criminales.

 _La Capitana Dos santos no demoró en participar de la acción y sacó su pistola Colt Python_ atinandole con una acérrima puntería al sistema contra incendios provocando que este se activara y regara agua por doquier. Aquella gestión fue inteligente, hizo que el gentío dentro del lugar saliera en manada y de paso desorientó a los mercenarios. Vicky quien peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con parte de los forajidos que ya no disponían de sus municiones o que estaban confundidos por el sistema de agua, fue auxiliada por Alessia. Esa mujer entró de la nada tomando cualquier objeto largo y lo usaba como instrumento de combate haciéndola ver temeraria ante sus ojos azules a falta de balas en su pistola. Se traspasaba de lado a lado, nadie podía ella y con distintos golpes en puntos vitales en la nuca, tiraba de boca a sus contrincantes y dejándolos inmóviles.

 _—Amazing! ¡Es muy buena! —_ Siendo honesta, no esperaba encontrarse a una mujer con tales características y movimientos de combate. Pero se percató que uno de los tipos trataría de atacarle a sus espaldas _—. ¡Señorita, Cuidado! —_ Grito Nikiforova a lo lejos.

_—¡Tks!_

_Se movió a un lado soltando la vara de aluminio antes de que la silla que le tiraron ambos agresores se reventara con Do Santos._

_— **¡Mamagüevos, sean frenteros!**_

Y nuevamente retomó la justa pero ahora con el Oficial novato a su diestra que no sabe en qué momento llegó, sin proponérselo intercalaban sus combos con mucha rapidez, Alessia dio un giro al suelo, Vickytoria le entregó su arma al aire, y ella como toda francotiradora perforaba piernas en sus disparos. Cuando quiso reunirse con el muchacho, quedó embelesada de ver la expresión aguerrida en sus ojos. Le pareció precioso sin perder su avistada masculinidad o lo bien que maneja su espada ropera encantando por mucho a Alessia.

¡Su duda era si el chico era mayor de edad! (viendo que en otros países se enlistan desde sus 15 o 16) Ruega a los dioses que el niño tenga 18 y que sea legal ¡Tiene que ser legal!

 _"¡Alessia concéntrate! ¡Luego lo invitas a salir y te lo comes!"... —_  Sacudió su cabeza entrando en modo capitán y se dirigió a él  _—. ¡Hey, chamo!_

 _—¿Ah? ¿Yo?. —_ No sabía qué idioma era pero asumió que fue con ella.

 _—A la voz de "tres" iras por Yamamoto. Él es su objetivo, no permitas que le claven una bala en el culo. —_  fue seria.

_—¿Pero y usted?_

_—Son pocos hombres, y creéme esta leona ha estado en peores situaciones, pequeño._ —Guiño su ojo confianzudo _—. Ahora, crearé una distracción ¿De acuerdo? Tú solo encárgate de ir por él._

Vicky asintió. Pudo notar que no está hablando con cualquier fulana, la señorita se le ve su experiencia y que no es una mujer ordinaria como pensaba, ella simplemente siguió su mandato. Alessia en el momento justo le dio la seña a Vicky tras llamar la atención de los criminales restantes y los demás oficiales también se acoplaron. Vicky fue con Yamamoto en medio de la lluvia de balas impidiendo así que lo lastimaran, ella sabía de la importancia de su testimonio para el caso que sus jefes llevan, no permitirá que muera.

Cuando Katsuki, Chulanont o Giacometti quisieron llegar uno de los tipos salió volando por la fuerza descomunal en la capitana portuguesa de raíces latina al conectarle un  _Hit_ a la quijada y Terminó con tan mala suerte de caer a los pies de los superiores de alto rango tras romper el vidrio de la puerta principal...

_—Yo no lo haría tal estupidez si fuera tú._

Katsuki, con su Magnum S&W 500 y sus colegas respaldándolo más atrás, pasmaron del miedo al desgraciado y debió rendirse con esos fierros apuntándole sin piedad.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

**_  
Oficinas de la ANP en Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Inicios de Junio del 2017 –(Misma mañana, 2 horas después.)_   
  
  


**L** os rufianes envueltos en grilletes y policías como custodios reforzaron la seguridad. Dieron con indicios de que un funcionario fue quien permitió su ingreso irregular debido a que lo habían amenazado o que le habían hecho inteligencia con anticipación. Katsuki al observarle sus tatuajes en los antebrazos, encontró la marca de "cobra" en su piel como la insignia de la letra "K" de cierto Clan. Los Kazumas y esa organización a la que sirven están tras los hechos y buscarán a toda costa de que Yamamoto no hable. Un indicio más de que las aguas cada dia se ponen más y más peligrosas.

Chris o Phichit estaban con Alessia en una de las Oficinas apartadas para ellos preguntándole sobre su condición y ella les dijo que no hay de qué preocuparse. Katsuki arribó con ellos, pregonando los ítems hallados lo que hace que los 2 capitanes y el mayor tomen una seria postura y que fortalezcan sus reservas. Les tocará empezar a desconfiar de su gente sobre los nuevos movimientos que hagan.

 _—Tuvimos suerte de que Do Santos llegará primero que nosotros. —_  concretó Giacometti.  _—Ahora más que nunca debemos estar alertas._

 _—Los Kazumas se están descarando y elevando sus niveles, T.C —_ Secundo Chulanont.

_—Y se les nota que esto no fue planeado de un dia para otro, hablaré con los dirigentes de aquí para que a partir de ahora reciban más protección. La ANP pese a que nos regulan, no suelen disponer de mucho personal policiaco en su seguridad. Algo así no puede volverse a repetir ya que ellos manejan parte de nuestros archivos._

_—Dejalos que armen "peo" que igual les damos plomo, mi amor. —_ Alessia en su jerga de barrio fue directa y fresca con Yuuri  _—. Los pocos oficiales novatos que estuvieron conmigo hicieron lo suyo pero definitivamente el apoyo que tuve de ese carajito fue primordial._

 _—¿Carajito? —_ Phichit no es que sea muy bueno con el español.

_—¿Mmmm? ¿Con "carajito" te has de referir al lindo Oficial del que me habláis por teléfono antes de que se formara severo mogollón._

_—¡Ohhh si, baby! —_ Allí su cara cambio a una encantada con brillos a su alrededor por todo lo que vio. Chris con Phichit rieron por montones y Yuuri la vio venir _—. Es que si lo vieran, esta riquísimo; y el chico parece pertenecer a sus filas porque portaba su uniforme. ¡Yo necesito saber su nombre! ¡Su número! ¡Todo!_

 _—Dos Santos, tienes tajantemente prohibido mezclarte con mis oficiales. —_ Yuuri con una careta lúgubre ante el entusiasmo de esa leona, la bajó de su nube.

— _¡Ay Yuuuuuu!, ¡No seas maluco, vale! ¡Hazme el dos, marico!_

Esa mujer terminó abrazándolo, y valiéndole que estaban en un recinto público o que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar a la oficina. Yuuri no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar a que ella le diera la gana de soltarlo. Siempre ha sido así con él desde que trabajaban en el  _F.E.G.I_  bajo la comandancia de su hermano.

_—Te conozco, y no pienso quedarme sin personal porque les rompas sus corazones._

_—Juro que es para darle las gracias por ayudarme. —_ mintió _._

_—Tampoco dejaré que los emborraches para hacer de las suyas._

_—¡Coño! ¿Otra vez con eso? —_ Alessia no pudo con la risa al igual que Chris o phichit porque conocen muy bien esa anécdota.  _—En primera, te recuerdo que yo también estaba ebria._

_—Y en caso tal, a quien deberías culpar es a Andrei por el alcohol que metió de contrabando en esa festividad, Yuuri._

_—¡¡¡Mignón Hamster no te hagas, todos ayudamos ese dia a emborracharlo, me declaro culpable y no me arrepiento!!!_

— _¡No me importa, me sentí abusado!_ — fue enfático y neutral.

— _¿En serio? ¡¿Tú casi nos violas a mi y a Leo en tu alicoramiento, Katsuki?!_  —Reclamo Phichit chillando. — _¡¡Eres realmente peligroso con tu "palo" cuando estas en tragos!!_

 _—¡Yo no me quejo, conmigo si lo hizo y lo movió muy bien!_  —Alessia orgullosa por ese título, atrajo el rostro de Yuuri a sus pechos sin medir sus impulso. Yuuri se estaba asfixiando y quería desaparecer por esas menciones de su quejumbroso pasado —.  _Ahh~~ lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer._ — suspiro de modo soñador —. _Puedo dar fe y testimonio que la chica o el chico que llegue a capturar el corazón de este hombre que ven aquí en su reservades, gozará de un buen semental en la cama siempre y cuando lo emborrachen._

— ** _STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!_** — Yuuri ya estaba demasiado avergonzado.

— _Recordar es vivir y pensar que esa fue tu primera vez. Lastima que no se repitiera._

 _—_ ** _¡¡¡YO ESTABA BORRRACHO!!!, ¡¡¡NO RECUERDO NADA!!!, ¡¡¡DE SABER QUE AL PONCHE DE FRUTAS LE AGREGARON VODKA JAMÁS PASARÍA ESA CALAMIDAD!!!_** — La crisis de moral le superaba por mucho al estar decaído en el frío piso de cerámica.

 _—Qué suerte la tuya, Ale. —_  Chris si no cayó en su inconformismo melancólico  _—.Yo aun sigo indignado con ese hijo de puta por quedarse dormido y dejarme iniciado con mi..._

 _—_ ** _¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!_** _—_ lo abatió de inmediato en sus desesperos.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Cómo así? ¿No te basto con Ale, y casi con nosotros, tambien querias con Chris? ¡Yuuri qué cochino! —_ Phichit grababa todo con burla amistosa  _—. Por algo el lobo Nikiforov te nombró con la clave de "Eros" en tus misiones de riesgo. ¡Wahhahajajaja!_

 _—_ ** _¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTAAAAAA! ¡LES PROHIBO HABLAR DE MIS ESTADOS DE EBRIEDAD O LO QUE SEA DE MI! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!_** _—_ su aura negra regresó y esa mancha obscura de sus memorias le ha arrebatado su tranquilidad.

Como sabrán, el alcohol procede de diferente forma de acuerdo a los rasgos del metabolismo o de la personalidad de las personas cuando están sobrios, y puede que potencie o aminore comportamientos poco visualizados dando como resultado lo que estamos viendo. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Katsuki?

¡Pues bien!, la milicia y la cúpula policial se caracterizan por valerse de cualquier método para hacer caer a los criminales, si se trabaja como infiltrado o espia en un operativo secreto, es bien sabido que una de sus armas es "la seducción" y en la mente del inoportuno de Andrei, Yuuri gozaba del privilegio de ser alguien atractivo por naturaleza.

Pero Yuuri, siendo alguien en extremo cuadriculado y respetuoso en ciertos aspectos por las normas culturales de su país, no podía ejecutarlo del todo gracias a esos detalles.

Por lo que cierto día, Andrei ha recurrido a "La embriaguez" de modo experimental para comprobar si su pupilo sería apto en desarrollar las misiones de espionaje y de paso, darle fin a su problema de "castidad", aunque eso le costara al calvo papanatas días y días de arrepentimiento o que le rogara a su amigo Kouji de que hablara con su Yuuri y asi le diera el perdón.

A nivel científico, la embriaguez puede considerarse como un 'tiempo fuera' del habito normal y visto desde los ojos de Andrei, es también la segunda personalidad que permanece oculta y que se logra liberar desconectándose de todo gracias a esa embriaguez. Un 50% de los tomadores son  **≪** borrachos agresivos **≫** , el otro 50% se dividen personas que son  **≪** borrachos avivados o Borrachos de mal genio "llevable" **≫**  y no hay problema en ello, solo refuerzan sus cualidades.

Más si se trata de personas que al ser tímidas cuando están sobrios como Yuuri, los cuales son el 5%, se vuelven el bien nombrado  **≪** Borracho extrovertido **≫**. Que son aquellos que pierden sus usuales inhibiciones esbozando un descontrol total. Si no está tan (pero taaaan) tomado, eso no disminuye su nivel de conciencia, solo se hace sincero llegando al descaro, Sin embargo y en caso de estar full borracho, llega al punto de ser pésimo con la bebida, de cometer tonterías, de intimar con cualquiera y de no recordar nada de lo que pasó.

¡Y si!, ¡Yuuri es de esos casos que ni sabe en dónde está parado después de una fuerte resaca y cana al aire por su falta de tolerancia alcohol!

Las pocas veces que ha recurrido a ese feo sistema siendo más joven, lo hizo solo a nivel laboral para capturar a los criminales (sean mujeres u hombres) en vigencia y no duden que más adelante esos cabrones que Yuuri tiene por "amigos", le saquen el resto de trapos al sol, pero por ahora; ellos decidieron dejarla allí.

Alessia alentaba al pobre muchacho hallado en el suelo dándole palmaditas, Chris con Phichit solo pudieron reír de las reacciones en el Teniente Coronel, aquello les agradó muchísimo; les era bueno saber que el Yuuri de siempre, ese amable, recatado y noble "Yuuri" aun sigue vigente y que poco a poco, se vaya mostrando en medio de su coraza severa.

 _—Vamos Yuuri, ¿Cuando será el dia que nos perdones a todos? En algún momento tendrías que dejar de ser "virgen" por lo menos de adelante al estar en una profesión así. —_ replicó en broma el suizo.

_—¡Ya Chris, déjalo en paz! ¡Pobre Yuuri, jajaja!_

_—Es verdad, que agradezca que tiene la experiencia para cuando vaya a intimar duro con nuestra linda conejita de la ley y tengan sus conejitos._

_—_ ** _¡¡¡CHRISTOPHER!!!_** _—_ Se levanto sonrojado y de la nada olvidando su malestar moral por otro peor. ¿Ella y él con hijos? Chris la sacó del podium.

 _—Oh es cierto..._ —Alessia se tomó la libertad de atrincarlo en su abrazo mientras le miraba acusadoramente divertida  _—. ¿Cómo está eso de que conseguiste una posible novia y no te hayas dignado a avisarme, mal amigo? —_ La sonrisa tortuosa, forjó que en Yuuri, tuviera escalofríos.

_—¡N-no ha-hagas caso a las tonterías de ese par!_

_— **¡¡OYE!!**  —_Tailandes y suizo le renegaron al tiempo.

_—Pues, necesito conocer a esa linda señorita y ver que pase mi filtro. ¡Hey! ya en confianza...¿Al menos esta buena? ¿Tiene buen trasero? ¿Es un angelito como los chicos dicen o una pequeña diablilla encantadora de japoneses?_

_—¡Alessia! ¡¿Tú también?!_

_—¿Qué? Los adolescentes de ahora se comportan como sujetos de 20 y son re-aventajados. Lo digo con justa causa._

_—Nuestra conejita es re-dulce como la miel y mimada hasta decir no más, así como es frentona al igual que su padre, por lo que tu lógica no aplica con ella. —_  aclaró un Phichit alegre.

 _—Pero de ti no lo dudo, tú eras asalta-tumbas de joven y ahora sois todo lo contrario. Hajajaja —_ Chris no se guardó su comentario mal intencionado con Alessia  _—. Mira que quieres ligarte a ese muchacho del cual aún no sabemos su procedencia._

 _—¡Ayyy Marico! ¡Es verdad y no le pregunté su nombre! —_ se llevó sus manos a la cara en su drama.

Luego buscó en Yuuri consuelo dejándolo tieso como cartón porque él no sabe cómo responder ante esas reacciones estrepitosas (bueno, al menos ya las domina un poco con Vickytoria) pero igual no deja de ser embarazoso. A pocos metros de la oficina Vickytoria se dirigía con los formularios e informes, le avisaron que Katsuki, Chulanont y Giacometti se encontraban en esa dirección en cuanto supo de ellos no dudó en adelantar el papeleo para aligerar las cargas, además de avisarles que la plenaria la aplazaron para las 13:00 horas de la tarde. De seguro la felicitará por lo que hizo.

Al llegar a la puerta sintió las risas de Christopher y Phichit, pensó que de pronto esos dos le debieron jugarle una broma a Yuuri, por lo que giró con cuidado el pestillo de la puerta y al entrar sus iris azules se toparon con una retrato que jamás se le ocurrió.

_—¿Puedes soltarme?_

_—No quiero, déjame pasar mi duelo de ligue, chamo._

Así como a Yuuri años atrás le tocó acoplarse a las majaderías de Leo, los toqueteos descarados de Chris y el ataque compulsivo de fotos por parte de Phichit, digamos que algo parecido le pasaba con Alessia, cuando ella lanzaba sus coqueteos indiscretos, tal vez no de intenciones amorosas reales. Pero si bromistas y por molestarlo.

Ojo, vale aclarar que Alessia solo ve a Yuuri como a un hermanito incondicional, y aunque admite que el paso del tiempo o su madurez lo fueron haciendo más atractivo, Yuuri no es su prospecto de hombre. Sin mencionar que él nunca la vio a ella como algo más allá de una vieja amiga por su aislada naturaleza.

Así como Yuuri la aprecia por ser quien es y por pertenecer a su círculo cercano.

_—Ya buscaras a otro que quiera estar contigo y se te pasará el velorio._

_—¿Y no te gustaría ofrecerte como voluntario? —_ Le bromeo con voz atrayente muy apropósito solo por verle su rostro ceñudo y recordar viejos tiempos. Ella guiaba las manos varoniles del superior (dos años menor) para que le sostuviera muy firmes sus caderas _—. Mira que esta leona está disponible. Seria tu "Suggar Mommy"—_  el "gruñido" en reprobación por parte de Yuuri la hizo reír, adora marearlo.

 _—¿No se supone que estabas de luto porque tu ligue se te dañó? —_ La vena roja en su frente se le marcó.

 _—¡Ya lo superé! Además para qué quiero chiquillos cuando tengo a un sensual japonés de jefe ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —_ Le peinaba con propiedad los mechones negros del joven superior.

 _—Creo que entre los disparates de Vickytoria y los coqueteos de Alessia acabarán con la cordura de Yuuri pfff jajaja. —_ el comentario chistoso de Phichit no escapó a los oídos de Chris.

 _"Kami, dame paciencia,"... —_ Yuuri pensó que apenas se acabe la plenaria iría de una a la farmacia a comprar muchas aspirinas para sus próximos dolores de cabeza.

Pero quien seguía sin mover ni un dedo desde que estaba ubicada dentro de la oficina, y tal vez algo impactada con la imagen a continuación, fue la pequeña Oficial de ojos azules.

No pestañeaba, no emitía sonido, Solo estaba allí parada cual como si fuese alguien minúsculo observando con curiosidad ansiosa ese instante que le generé un sinsabor que no supo explicar. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de que Yuuri esté tan cómodo con alguien más en sus brazos, que esta fuese una mujer y que lo más paradójico fuera, que aquella dama, era la extranjera que le ayudó a contener el posible atentado contra el ex-intendente.

Siguió observando. Siguió y siguió plasmando aquello en su retina. Vickytoria no se sentía segura, y tampoco se deslizaba sobre los carriles de sus cabales. Todo lo que su instinto y corazón le indicaba era un alarma tardía que comenzaba a despertarse, una incómoda que ya no desea experimentar y la cosa fue mucho peor al ver que la mujer desconocida, rozaba con premura los labios rosados de "su jefe" usando sus dedos o que sin vergüenza alguna le diese un beso en su presencia.

Beso, que en realidad fue a parar en una parte de su mejilla cercana a sus labios porque Yuuri, logró esquivarlo en su arte de escapista Ninja. La chanza malvada hacia su existencia llegó a cabrearlo más de lo que ya estaba. Por supuesto, Vicky al desconocer que los dos muchachos son amigos de antaño, ella solo vio al Teniente Coronel tener una atención especial con la "joven extranjera"

       

 **D** emasiado preferencial para su gusto.

 _"¡¿Eeeeehhhhh?! ¿A mi no me deja besarle así?" —_ Algo en Vicky terminó por activarse con esa exclamación infantil e involuntaria, sus mofletes se inflaron como nunca y se puso enojada diciendose algo para sí tipo: _—¡Ese zorro malvado!... ¡Siempre me regaña si me porto super cariñosa en público, diciéndome que me comporte como tal. Pero viene cualquier señorita de rostro o cuerpo bonito, se deja abrazar de ella y allí si se le olvida su lado "correcto" de "japonés" ¡¿Ja?! ¡Hombres! ¡Todos son igualitos!_

¡Okay!... ¡Alguien tiene un ligero choque de atenciones que se podría interpretar perfectamente, en un sentimiento nuevo para ella!

Las palabras de Plisetsky se han cumplido como una pésima profecía, palabras que ahora tiene presente en su cabeza...

 

**_《_ ** _¿Entonces, dejarás que venga una aparecida y te quite al enano de tu vida?_ **_》_ **

 

Y que no paraban de martillarle frenéticamente en sus inusuales emociones tropezadas de su adolescente corazon.

 

**_《_ ** _¿Por qué los celos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, sabes?_ **_》_ **

 

 _—¡Ese feo Teniente Coronel-Amargado, puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana!_ —Se cruzó de brazos en medio de su berrinche  _—. ¡Ni siquiera debería importarme! —_ Y mientras más se auto convencía de no prestarle la debida importancia, la verdad era que se carcomía en sus caprichos por ver a Yuuri en ese plan o que no tuviese esa confianza amistosa como la tiene con aquella mujer.

Ella no es tonta, será pequeña, pero ya conoce las actitudes corporales de Yuuri y sabe que no cualquiera, se gana el privilegio de estar así de relajado con él.

Ah pero la conejita acabará con ese momento de su "zorresco" jefe, Vicky reparó su respirar muchas veces, se acomodó su mechón adquiriendo una engrandecida actitud de emperatriz, con documento en mano fue caminando hacia donde estaban los 4 oficiales adultos de espaldas y luego, a unos tres metros de ellos, carraspeó un poco y habló en ese tono elocuente que suele tener.

 _—Caballeros. —_  Chris y Phichit voltearon encontrándose con la Oficial.

 _"Es Vicchan"... —_ Yuuri de inmediato sintió un respingo involuntario al reconocer la voz de Vickytoria y terminó zafándose de su colega. Él no quería que pensara cualquier cosa errada.

 _— **¡Omg, Chicos! ¡Miren!** —_Alessia si no se contuvo su emoción _—. ¡Es el lindo Catire del cual les hablaba! ¡Alabado sea el cielo! —_ Llegó con el Oficial de una zancada y atrapó sus manos entre las suyas.

_—¿Ah? ¿Disculpe? No...Entiendo español._

_—No hay problema, fue un saludo. —_ lo dijo en inglés y de inmediato pasó al alemán  _—. ¿Vieron que este catire es precioso?_

_—Pfff... Dirás la "catire" —Phichit se carcajeo y Alessia no comprendió._

_—Lo que Phi quiere decir es, que el supuesto oficial no es "él", es "ella"_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!!_** _—_ El aspaviento que pegó atemorizó a la conejita _—. Pero, pero, él no tiene...Bueno...¡¡Ustedes saben!!_

_—¡Oh si que las tiene! ¡Que no te engañe su Tomboylisidad!_

_—¿Me permites? —_ Alessia descaradamente apegó a la muchacha con ella y la manoseó de arriba a bajo, Vicky quedó inmóvil ante ese extraño protocolo. La capitana pudo sentir que debajo de su chaqueta imperial portaba un chaleco y le impedía comprobar si tenía senos o no, entonces optó por su vía infalible.

 _—¡¿Ahh?!... Wait?!... **¡¿WaaHH?!**  —_El gemidito seguido del sonrojo la aturdido.

Su cola esponjosa de conejita fue por segunda vez manoseada bajo el tacto de esa libertina mujer. recuerden la primera fue con chris.

 _—Ay caramba!, É verdade!. Ela é uma catira! —_ No paraba de tocarle, o de expresarse en portugués.

 _—Y sus duraznos son de buena calidad, redonditas como a ti o a mi nos gusta. —_ finalizó el rubio de ojos verdes en su travieso y mariposon pestañear.

 _—¡Hey ustedes dos, ya dejen a la Oficial en paz! —_ Yuuri intervino atrayéndola consigo y Vickytoria no se le borraba el carmín por completo de su perfil.

Katsuki se los quedó mirando con mal humor generándoles un temblor a ambos canallas, Phichit necesitaba aire de tanto reir o si no moría en el intento. Ya estando apartados, Katsuki se dispuso hablar con la pequeña cambiando su parco semblante a uno más amable e incluso se le acercó con una fraterna protección.

_—Vicky-San ¿te encuentras bien?, Giacometti y Dos santos juntos hacen cualquier desastre._

_—Ahamm... Yo...ahhh... ¡Ujum!_ —Asintió con fuerza sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas y de inmediato lo alejó  _—. E-estoy b-bb-bien._

 _—¿Segura que estás bien? —_ su comportamiento le extrañó, estaba convencido que a Vicky suele agradarle cuando él toma la iniciativa de ser "más afectuoso"

 _—S-Si. —_  aspiró hondo y se calmó redimiendo su azorado y adolescente ser a uno más jovial y cuidado. No caería ante ese bellaco japonés y su bonitura, tenía que ser fuerte _—. No se preocupe. Todo está bien, Katsuki-San. —_ el esperaba que le nombrara "Caribonito", "Amargado" o "Su Yuuri" como siempre pero no negará que el formalismo le dolió.

_¿Será que hizo algo malo? ¿Será que sus castigos con ella en esta semana fueron muy duros? Él no se quedaría con ese dilema y ha de preguntarle de todos modos._

_—Sabes que puedes tutearme cuando estamos solos o con los chicos. ¿Todo bien?_

_—Lo sé, y no te preocupes. Ya le expliqué que todo está bien, pero prefiero seguir el protocolo. Nos encontramos en un lugar público y es mejor evitar malas interpretaciones. —_ Vicky es de esas mujeres que sabe cómo decir las cosas de modo mortal y afable sin que suenen punzantes _—. Y eso mismo deberían hacer Christopher, Phichit o tú con cualquiera de tus allegados, por ejemplo; la "dama" que les acompaña. —_  se llevó sus manos detrás de su crin y siguió hablando del tema haciéndose la que no se interesaba con un curioso y quizás enojoso mohín en sus labios  _—. Fue bastante ligera contigo o los demás. Tuviste suerte de que fuese yo la entrara y no cualquier dirigente de la ANP._

 _—¡Ahhhammm!....¡Espera!...¡No es lo que crees! —_ El nervio se apoderó de Yuuri, sintiendo que de alguna forma saldría mal parado  _—. Ella es una vieja colega de nosotros y me jugaba una broma... ¡Pero juro que yo no hacía nada fuera de lo regular y...!_

 _—¿Colega?... ¡Ok!, ¡Ya!, ¡Ya!, ¡Ya!, ¡No hay drama! —_ Vickytoria con los documentos en forma de rollo en una de sus manos le dio un golpecito en su frente, haciendo que Yuuri bajara sus revoluciones explicativas o que se sobara con timidez avergonzada  _—. No te estoy reclamando, solo te recuerdo que trates de aplicar tu propia regla contigo mismo. Igual, no deberías justificarte ante mi sobre lo que hagas o no con "tus" colegas. Ese es tu problema. Sé más cuidadoso, You Got it?_

 _¿Me parece o está enojada?... —_ Pestañeó incrédulo sobre lo que oía, incluso captó algo de "ironía caprichosa" en el discurso diplomático de su pupila, pero no puede dar una certera constancia de las cosas. Él solo se pregunta qué fue lo que hizo ahora para que ella actue asi tan rara, irregular y distante.

_—¡Ah sí!, ¡Ten!_

Y entre tanto ella cambiaba el tema radicalmente al centrarse en el laburo de hoy, de los informes del atentado o de ponerle al tanto de los cambios de horario en la plenaria. Chris aprovechó el momento para manifestarle a Alessia con profundidad que ese Oficial no solo era "la Oficial", que también esa Oficial era la famosa conejita ilegal que le mencionaron estando en Rusia, y al explicarle de quien se trataba exactamente, o de quien era su padre...

_—¿Juralo por tus cremas antiarrugas de Avon y tu gata Bae que no es una broma, desgraciado?_

_—¡No lo es! Esa pequeña es la hija del sensual Nikiforov y es de la cual te comentamos que Yuuri, parece corresponderle._

_—¡Ahhhh!~~ ¡No es justo! —_ El destino según Alessia, fue muy cruel y efímero con ella  _—. Cuando parece que había encontrado al indicado y que la vida me sorprende con el premio de que es una Oficial arrechisima y perfecta para mí, ahora me golpea bien bajo en mis ovarios, ¡Conchale chico! ¡Esa no se vale!_ —Se alegra porque Yuuri, por fin muestra señales de ser un humano corriente al enamorarse, Pero ¿Tenía que ser de la rebelde catire de joyas azules?

 _—Ni modo Ale. —_ Phichit la consoló.

 _—Vickytoria queda prohibida para ti._ Así que nada de "tijerazos" con mi pequeña.  _—_ Chris modificó su magnífica sonrisa.

 _—Necesitare un bar para ahogar mis penas con una curda bien fría. —_ y allí volaron sus intentos de robarle la inocencia a esa chica en sus sábanas.

Una Alessia que fingía agonía en medio de sus risas, se dejaba consentir de los alcahuetos Chris y Phichit, ninguno tiene remedio, y en lo que iban dando pasos hacia la ilegal y el mayor, ella aprovecharía su estadía en Japón para conocerla más a fondo. Chris dejándose llevar en sus modales, se encargó de hacer la respectiva introducción con un Phichit o un Yuuri que complementaban muy alegres otros puntos, como el que Alessia es la nueva integrante en el  _F.E.G.I,_ convirtiéndola en la segunda mujer en la cúpula directiva/ tradicional, o de su logros en su carrera profesional en sus dos países de origen.

Esa fue otra cara de la moneda en donde Nikiforova sintió el peso de diferencias con su posible y nueva... ¿Contrincante?

La dama de apellido Do santos, no solo era fina y de rasgos bellos, sus cargos difieren muchísimo, lo suficiente para que se desanimara por el entusiasmo en que sus amigos o que el mismo Yuuri le dialogaban sobre ella. Vicky analizaba su posición y concreta que de cada 10 menciones suyas, todo el mundo suele glorificarla más por sus regaños que por un hazañas y no los culpa. Debe trabajar muchísimo en eso si quiere que la vean con seriedad.

 _—Ya tuve el placer de conocer a la señorita. —_  fue cortés detrás de su acorazonada y cansada sonrisa  _—. Soy Vickytoria Nikiforova, una simple oficial más._

 _—¡Oh no! ¡Nada de simple, pequeña! Y precisamente le decía a este papasito amargado que tienes por jefe... —_  rodeó el brazo fornido de su superior con los suyos en familiaridad  _—. ¡Que fuiste regia en el dia de hoy! ¡De no ser por ti, tendríamos un complique con esos malandros!_

_—Dos santos...¿Puedes soltarme?, pesas demasiado._

_—¡Ya no te quejes, Katsuki! ¡Aguantate!._

Phichit y Chris se unieron para fastidiarlo, Alessia lo importunaba aún más y Yuuri con su ceja enarcada, buscaba la fórmula mágica de despegársela de encima o de cantarles la tabla a los otros dos sin ser odioso.

 _"Pese a que está molesto se le nota la simpatía o la química que tiene con ella"... —_ y Vickytoria en un triste silencio se tragó sus opiniones.

No quiere escudriñar nuevamente el nuevo sentimiento que le provoca Alessia, una y otra vez sale a flote de solo verle tan sonriente al lado de Yuuri, llegando al término de sentirse desplazada. ¡Eso era! Sabe que no debería expulsar eso de alguien que lo único que ha hecho es tratarle con la mejor armonía posible. Pero por momentos, Vicky cedía a sus impulsos, queriendo abalanzarse a Yuuri y tenerlo para ella sola. No obstante su realidad regresaba de golpe con esa risa alucinante de Alessia. Yuuri ya había dejado de renegar y ahora hablaba de lo más normal con sus amigos y hasta le sonreía en franqueza a la dama.

Vicky se sentía fuera de lugar con la posesividad y envidia recién descubierta. Ella no es así, y nunca lo ha sido. No lo desea serlo y menos por el hecho de apoderarse de Yuuri como si fuese un peluche para ella sola.

Él es un ser humano y como todos, tendrá sus amistades.

Lo piensa mejor y escoge por retirarse callada asi como ingreso. Necesitaba despejarse.Yuuri da un vistazo a lo lejos notando la ausencia de su Oficial y con disimulo, hizo lo mismo.

 _—¿Me disculpan un segundo?, ya regreso. —_ sus amigos no tardan en asentir y él persiguió a paso apresurado la huida de la conejita escurridiza por los pasillos. Phichit o Chris por estar en su mundo chismoso no discurrieron esa tónica de Yuuri, algo que Alessia lo vio llamativo.

De verdad le sorprende que ese cuadriculado presente esos signos de interés, lo que la ha puesto a intuir de que la hija de su ex-jefe, realmente tiene que ser demasiado especial para que Katsuki patine de esa manera por ella y todo por su ausencia repentina; que entre otras cosas, le encontró su punto de quiebre al entrever la triste sonrisa de la Oficial, cuando ella les reparaba sin saber encubrir su ojeo a su conversar. Aquel síntoma le planteó una posibilidad en la cabeza de la Capitana, solo no quiere apresurarse y dejar que el propio Yuuri se percate por sí mismo sobre la situación o que con el pasar de los días, la niña le dé más señales.

En fin, en caso de que el por X o Y motivo Yuuri no lo detalle, Alessia se lo hará saber con gusto. Por algo es su amiga y una experta en relaciones.

Regresando con Yuuri, este logró alcanzar a la muchacha y le nombró con voz alta por ese largo pasillo.

_—¡Vic..! ¡Digo! ¡Nikiforov!_

_—¿Hmm? ¿Ocurre algo, Katsuki-san?_

_—Te fuiste sin anunciarte o sin despedirte. —_ lo comentó intrigado.

_—No lo vi necesario, parecían ocupados. En especial usted y la capitana, tienen mucho de...— hizo una pausa al llevarse su mano, arrastrar ese cadejo rebelde y simular como si no pasara nada sonriéndole —. Que hablar y no quise interrumpirlos ni a ti, ni a ella y ni a los demás._

_—Sabes que no es molestia alguna para mi y la capitana es una de mis oficiales de confianza al nivel de Christopher o Phichit._

_—E insisto en declinar la oferta_ , T.C Katsuki.  _—_  suspendió cualquier nuevo rebusque que Yuuri intentará promover usando su formalidad  _—. Ya cumpli con mi recado y debo regresar al F.E.G.I por nuevas instrucciones. De no hacerlo, me regañarán._

_—Pero ..._

_—Y además no veo prudente estar en una conversa que les compete a ustedes cuatro y pronto, tienen que entrar a plenaria. —_  le señaló a su superior con seriedad. No obstante, recuperó su bondadoso perfil — _. Ya luego me dices como les fue._

_—Nikiforov...yo..._

_—¡Suerte, T.C Katsuki!. —_ Le volvió a sonreír más fue algo simple para como ella acostumbraba hacerlo, lo mismo pasó con su ademán militar de despedía tras dejarlo atrás.

Katsuki con sus manos en los bolsillos o tirándole mente al asunto, no le convenció del todo su actitud llegándole a preocupar, y Nikiforova algo decaída, solo quería salir de allí y no contener más esas desdeñosas corrientes celosas en su cabeza. No le hacían nada bien.

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*************_** __  
 **Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático**  ( semi corto xD)  
 ****************

**_*_ _Vapulear_ ** _**=** en primera instancia puede ser, Golpear con violencia y repetidamente a una persona. Pero en el contexto empleado también puede significar la reprensión dura a una persona o un sinónimo de "Regañar" (y en este caso Vickytoria, reprendió a las chicas de la academia)_

_***Embonar:** Es un sinónimo de empalmar, y puede referirse a Unir una cosa con otra.  
_

_***Mamagüevo:** _ _En Cuba, R. Dominicana, Puerto Rico y en Venezuela se puede usar para muchas cosas: 1- como insulto de los graves haciendo alusión de que chupe el miembro ajeno  
y 2- para referirse al huevo o testiculo del hombre de modo despectivo. en mi pais su equivalente seria  **"gran g**_ **_ü_ _evón"_ **

**_*Chabacano(a) o Chabacanería =_ ** _En el país de la arepa de Huevo con suero (llamese Colombia) puede ser alguien segun el contexto a explicar un Ordinario, de mal gusto, grosero o mi favorita,  demasiado frescolandia (y esa ultima si aplica en Vickytoria xD)_

**_*¡Maluco!_ ** _En colombia, es un adjetivo coloquial que denota o señala lo repugnante, repulsiva o asquerosa que puede ser una cosa, situación o persona.  también se puede usar para marcar algo aburrido o algo que no le guste (esta palabra es full usada en los pequeños: "ese remedio sabe a maluco" "tu si eres maluco" ...Ya en Venezuela, según el contexto puede ser usada de forma despectiva para referirse a alguien o puede ser usada de modo amistoso para molestar a su compañero (y sirve como sinónimo de pajuo que también tiene esa doble función)_

**_*Mingón Hámster/_ ** _**「 ˈ** mɪgnən hæmstər **」 =** un juego de palabras entre francés e inglés, significa «Lindo hámster»_

_***Armar "peo"=**  En la jerga del "malandreo chamoloseano y Costeño-Colombiano" eso significa Pelea a punta de puño, plomo y navajazo. Acabe a notar que "peo" es la contracción de "PEDO" ya que en ambos países omitimos la "d" si sus habitantes son de lugares costeños como Barranqulla, Caracas, Zulia, Cartagena, Maracabo, Ect._

**_*_ ** _**Ay caramba!, É verdade! Ela é uma catira!** _ **_:_ ** _Del Portugués_ _, significa_ _«¡Ay caramba!, ¡es verdad! ¡E_ _lla es una catire!_ _»  
  
_ **_*You Got it? /_ ** _**「¿Y** _ _**u gareit?** _ _**」 = del inglés** , significa «¿_ _Comprendes?/¿_ _Me entiendes?_ _/¿Captas? /¿Lo tienes?/ Etc..._ _»_

**_*Catire=_ ** _Expresión Venezolana_ _que se usa para denominar a aquel o aquella que tenga el cabello rubio o_ _con el pelo rojizo y ojos verdosos o amarillentos, por lo común hija de blanco y mulata, o viceversa._ _(Vitya aunque no lo crean entra en la gama de los rubios, porque su color es Rubio cenizo y eso me lo confirmó una estilista de salón hace rato) el equivalente de Catire  seria "Guero"en México y Centro America o "Mono"_ _en el resto de las ciudades que no son fronterizas con Venezuela en Colombia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien! ¡Porque volvemos con su telenovela alocada y policiaca habitual! ¡Don MOF! ¡Estamos por el Capítulo 20 y contando!, y tuvo 21.500 Palabras :3 (¡Con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedo en 22.472 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD) pos no es récord, pero si es largo xD
> 
> Bueeee, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 20? fueron 4 y a puro skech y flaag color porque yolo (si lo hago muy elaborado el capi nunca sale) xD
> 
> Este capi fue algo transicional, por la llegada de nuevos personajes (La presentación formal del nuevo T.C "Sagara" que se le suma a la lista de quienes "no gustan de Yuuri xD" Ehhhhh solo diré que lo van a odiar tanto como a Akón y que este señor le formará mucha tranca D: con los operativos que realicen. Los Kazumas anda stand by por ahora dejando que su gente siga en las suyas...ellos regresaran D: y de la peor forma.
> 
> Tambien Alessia llegó a las filas del FEGI a formar su revuelo y de paso a sumarse al Bullying de Chris y Phi contra el pobre de YUU, y con eso, muchas anécdotas de YUURI JOVEN BORRACHO EN MODO EROS. XD les recuerdo que el Yuuri de este Fic es "maduro" en muchos aspectos, y antes de que me lo pregunten, NO ...no hay YuurixAle (Eso quedó muy claro en el capítulo) esos dos se aprecian como amigos y Alessia solo le gusta molestarlo, ambos son concientes de que lo que pasó hace años fue productor de las bebidas y que Yuuri estando sobrio jamas haria eso. xD 
> 
> y pues, tambien porque actualmente el corazon de nuestro Yuuri Amargado es de Vitya aunque le hayan desvirgado su "paquetito" por andar de Borracho Como dijo Chris jaajaja xD
> 
> Oh ni hablemos de los celos que hacen daño y que marean a cierta conejita xD yo veo logico que los tenga, porque hasta el momento ella era la única oficial dentro del FEGI, y pues que llegase Alessia cubriendo severo terreno, la saca de su zona de confort. Ademas si nos vamos al canon Victor demostró ser algo celoso y caprichoso con Yuuri en el capi 4 cuando le reclama con sus pucheros al pobre japones del porque no le había comentado ciertas cosas que Su viejo entrenador si sabia. xD
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 21? (porque se viene lo chidorry )  
> -¿Cómo manejará Vitya sus crecientes Celos?   
> -¿Será que Yuuri se dará cuenta o Alessia deberá darle un bojazo en la cara para que reaccione xD?
> 
> Pregunta extra: ¿Cómo se imaginan esa disputa entre los F.E.G.I.S para saber quien es el mejor de todas las prefecturas? porque veremos un mano a mano fuerte entre los del TEAM Taitō y TEAM Shibuya muy pronto
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Queridos lectores y lectoras, ya esto lo saben algunos que siguen mi pagina en el facebook pero los que me siguen por aqui les pienso compartir mi felicidad y de antemano pido disculpas si me extiendo con la nota pero es super bonito para mi expresar lo que siento gracias a ustedes. WATTPAD Me sorprendio con algo en esta mañana, y parece que MOF cumple con los requisitos requeridos para participar en la categoria nueva "FANFICS" en los premios Wattys2019 D: Yo quedé de piedraaaaaaaaaaa!!!!   
> En serio, para mi es demasiado abrumador todo esto, MOF no es el típico fic de YOI /viendo que es un fic gender donde uno de los protagonistas es mujer (Víctor pasó a Vickytoria) , con un AU algo complejo por los temas delicados que toca y que en medio de su complejidad, tiene el toque de comedia.
> 
> GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, GRACIAS MI SALEM Y LIZ POR APOYARME EN LA IDEA XD Y PERDÓN POR MIS DEMORAS MENSUALES O PROCRASTINACIONES PARA ACTUALIZAR, SEÑORES LECTORES!!! Q___Q -Culpen a mi jefa y mi ociosidad xD-
> 
> 2) ¡¡¡YA TENGO NEW BETA!!! (mi Salem) quien es la que me ayuda con la parte idiomática japonesa, oficialmente es la beta reader general.
> 
> Extra: ¿y hablando de betas? Esto va dedicado a @NUMENEESSE que sin querer serlo se ha convertido como una beta auxiliar honorifica en mi fic con sus comentarios xDDDD ay tengo que hacerle un dibujo a esta mujer por leer mis horrores xD.
> 
> 3)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3
> 
> 4)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganme! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3 y ahora mas que nunca lo agradeceré porque oficialmente mi linda Betita ardilla ya no podrá ayudarme con los capis tiempo, ay mendigos trabajos TOT deberé autobetearme solita again. (aveces beta estrella meterá su manita xD) pero literal me tocá bandearme xD A FULL. -iora
> 
> 5) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
>  
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	21. 🔥¡Celos!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 21: ¡Celos!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Revisión y beteo: Salem Ayuzawa (Beta Japonesita)  
> 🔥Arreglos finales: Shary  
> **************

**_🔥_ **

 

 

**_Seccional sur de campo abierto de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Inicios de junio del 2017 - 08:00 A.M_   
  
  


**U** n nuevo día ha comenzado en las instalaciones de la T.S.P.A, la cual es la base principal de las Fuerzas Especiales de Guardia Imperial de la prefectura de Shibuya. Los oficiales de esta categoría formados por adultos veteranos, jóvenes expertos y novatos en formación, estaban reunidos en el gran auditorio principal y aquello también incluía a los policías ordinarios, entes, escuadrones y agentes colaboradores de procedencia extranjera; la expectativa rondaba en el aire, puesto que no era usual este tipo de comunicados improvisados y la mayoría sorteaba sus apuestas en sus especulaciones sobre lo que habría pasado.

Vickytoria por instantes no escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros de la T.S.P.A o del F.E.G.I su alrededor, de hecho su mente se ha mantenido ocupada por otros asuntos que en sí apelan a su profesión, pero que no se comparan a los remolinos ansiosos que tiene en sus pensamientos.

_—¡¡¡Vicky!!!_

_—¿Ah?_

_—¡Estás demasiado distraída!_

Emil con su positivismo en el rostro le bromeó con gusto la oficial rusa, provocando risas en el resto de sus compañeros y prosiguió con su punto.

— _En fin_ ,  _¿entre todos te preguntábamos si sabías algo al respecto antes de que estuvieras fuera de órbita en el mundo de los conejos?_

 _—Para nada, chicos._ —Fingió desconocer todo rumor pero obviamente si tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba por ocurrir _—, estoy igual que ustedes._

Los alféreces y el Oficial Imperial checo se hallaban como en el principio; perdidos sin saber que teorizar con respecto a esa extraña jugada en su academia. Vickytoria, por otra parte se contrariaba al mimetizar aquella imagen que estaría por enfrentar en pocos minutos o bien, en casi nada; pues el silencio se había roto cuando lograron ver al General Felstman junto con dos hombres de confianza y alguien más: El T.C Katsuki con el Mayor Giacometti y una mujer que pescó en descuido a muchas de las divisiones distribuidas en el campus. La misma postura se había cimentado en Mila, Sala, Georgi, Jean, Michelle e Isabella desde otro sector, aunque para un Leo y Phichit sonrientes que se vieron cómplices entre sí...

 _—Ahora sí se viene lo bueno. —_ Eso no les sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Los demás asumieron que el Fedérale y el Capitán tendrían alguna relación con la dama que portaba el uniforme Imperial modificado a sus preferencias y que para variar, estaba a la diestra del Teniente Coronel Katsuki. Vista que los iris azules de la pequeña Oficial no pasaron por alto dejándole un mal sabor en su interior.

El Sub-Intendente Richellieu hizo el respectivo anuncio en japonés sin esconder el acento francés heredado de sus antecesores para todos los asistentes y así le presten la debida atención a las palabras del General. Felstman va directo al punto que les convocó, explicando todo el montaje Oficial sobre la nueva integrante a sus fuerzas Policiales. Katsuki, Giacometti y Felstman, acordaron días atrás en dar una información medianamente parcial a los Oficiales Imperiales como Ordinarios, estudiantes y/o cualquier funcionario sobre los detalles que citaron a la que ahora pasaría a ser su Capitana Imperial, camuflándo las verdaderas razones como lo hicieron con el Cabo Segundo Leroy, el Cabo Primero Plisetsky o el Sub-teniente Altin usando de excusa los recursos diplomáticos y/o convenios entre sus gobiernos. Aunque en términos legales, eso a ella la convierte en la segunda Oficial mujer que pisa las filas de una institución de la ley en Japón en toda la regla a nivel Directivo/Tradicional y con el plus de que ostenta un cargo alto.

Eso sin duda será la nueva barrera a superar entre el disgusto colosal en los Magistrados, Superintendentes y todos los veedores de la Gran Corte Suprema de Justicia.

 _—Será un honor prestar los servicios de mi país y los míos con ustedes, damas y caballeros. —_ Expresó Do Santos de lo más cordial en japonés sin abandonar su mirada fuerte y salvaje  _—. La mayoría aquí, son nuevos. La mayoría aquí, me verán como alguna aparecida; aún más sabiendo de los fuertes costumbrismos en su país. Sin embargo, sus jefes o el General pueden dar fe de mi trabajo o de mis capacidades puesto que no es la primera vez que piso este lugar, y tengan por seguro que aquellos que estén bajo mi mando los haré luchar codo a codo conmigo y no permitiré desliz alguno en los operativos que tengamos en contra del narcotráfico o cualquier acto delincuencial._

La premisa en Dos Santos fue contundente y sin tanta parafernalia al marcar su territorio, muchos de los oficiales veteranos quedaron asombrados y expectantes porque una mujer los dirigiría sobre sus cabezas. Los más jóvenes muy entusiasmados al ver semejante fiera y los interrogantes surgían de la nada al estudiar sin reservas a aquella mujer de tierras lejanas.

Katsuki y Giacometti explicaron un tanto las funciones de la nueva capitana y habiendo culminado la presentación, cada quien retomó sus labores. Solo quedaba el grupo de compañeros Nekola y Nikiforova en ese lugar, esperaban en la salida al checo ya que fue por la rusa para ir en conjunto y así justificar su llegada tarde.

Su búsqueda no demoró mucho, la ha encontrado escondida en medio de las sillas y con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja ha de ir corriendo hacia ella, entre tanto Vickytoria estaba estática y con una expresión curiosamente calmada en su perfil, (algo que no es común en la muchacha) pero no se confíen, allí donde la ven se hallaba irritada con sus orejas de conejo bien puestas y al parecer mirando en una dirección específica, quizás no se escuchaba muy bien lo que decían los adultos a quienes ojeaba, más lo que ve, le hace pensar que la conversación que sostienen es muy amena.

 _—¿Y qué les pareció mi discurso?_ —Preguntó en confianza, Dos Santos a sus colegas.

 _—Regia como siempre, querida._  —Giacometti alabó su hazaña con un par de aplausos sofisticados.

— _Más bien, sonaste como todas las mujeres cuando toman al marido por el cuello._  —De la Iglesia no contuvo su lengua picosa.

— _Y por esos comentarios es que Alessia te deja como un muñeco de trapo. ¡Piensa en Guan! no querrás dejarla viuda antes de tiempo, ¿o sí?_  —Chulanont le dio un codazo al costado ajeno y este se quejó.

_—¡No manches, Hámster! ¿Ya empezaste?_

_—¡Te lo mereces, por bocón! —_ Reparó Alessia

_—¡Brincos dieras, vieja chancluda!_

_—¡Ay marico! ¿Tú querei tu coñazo, tapón de alberca? —_ Mirándole horrible, tronó sus dedos preparándose para romperle los huesos al otro.

 _—¡Éntrale que no te tengo miedo, cabrona! —_ Le reviró el macho del combo, ¡Ah! pero sin dejar de usar a Chulanont de escudo protector ante la diabla que tiene por rival.

_—El laburo no ha empezado y ya comenzaron con sus majaderías._

Aquí entró Katsuki buscando la forma de imponer orden en esos loros que ha de tener por "Oficiales maduros de la ley" o hablándoles en su mismo código idiomático (llámese español) con cierto tono de resignación. Es decir, Yuuri sabe que Leo y Alessia son grandes en lo suyo y no duda de su profesionalismo; pero al estar fuera de su chip profesional, esos latinos son un peligro patentado.

_—¿Cuándo será el día en que ustedes dos dejen de discutir con sus términos raros en español o que no me provoquen dolores de cabeza?_

_—Nunca, Yuuri. —_ Hablaron al unísono en su franqueza y Katsuki solo suspiró.

_—Y pues que el mame y los insultos son más bonitos en español, ¿A poco no cabrona?_

_—No veo fallas en tu lógica burda, chamo. ¡Todo fino! —_ Ambos chocaron sus puños entre sí y al final, todos acabaron riendo menos Katsuki quien negaba en su santo karma.

Kami-Sama no lo ama, o bien lo castiga con esos dos. por las veces que habrá molestado a su linda señorita en picardía, ha de ser eso.

_—Vamos jefe, no seas amargado la vida es muy bella para que muestres ese rostro estreñido._

_—¡Haga caso, compadre!_

_"Esto lo vi venir"... —_ el T.C se estresó tras ello

Alessia sin más rodeó a Yuuri con unos de sus brazos y le sacude ese mal humor, Leo solo palmeó su espalda y Yuuri en su negación no pudo hacer mucho para sacárselos de encima, sobre todo a Alessia; lo que ha hecho que Phichit o Chris volvieran a sus eternas apuestas de ver quién de los dos latinos hace desesperar a Yuuri ahora que está todo el combo. Ese grupo de muchachos que fueron forjados de la mano de Andrei y Kouji se ha reunido otra vez.

En lo que eso ocurría, en Vicky murieron todas las posibilidades de querer saludar a Yuuri teniendo a su "nueva jefa" aun aferrada sobre él, sonriente y sin pena alguna. La sensación le provocaba muchas chispas irremediables de querer quejarse, no es que tenga algo en contra de la señorita, más bien está enojada con Yuuri porque nunca se muestra tan permisivo con ella cuando desea ser cariñosa. ¡Ohhhh! pero con esa dama de caderas prominentes, ojos divinos y cabello espectacular (en sus apreciaciones) era todo lo contrario. En automático infló sus mofletes y masculló muy quedito para sí un _: "¡Zorro sinvergüenza!"_

**_—¡¡VICKYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!_ **

— _¡¡¡WAHH!!!_

Y continuaría recriminándole a no ser que la burbuja en la coneja con boca de corazón se rompiera quedando nerviosa y debajo del rumero de sillas gracias al susto ganado por el grito de Emil.

_—¡Vickycienta, ya tenemos que irnos!_

_—¡Mooh~~ Me asustaste! —_ Esa mujer se puso entre blanca y enojada por el sobresalto.

_—¿Puedo saber qué haces ahí escondida?, Si lo que quieres es saludar a los jefes, ve con ellos._

_—_ **_WHAT?!!_ ** _¡y-y-yo no me es-estaba e-e-escondiendo!_

_—¿Y entonces? —_ ahora sí que el cachorro barbudo no le entendió.

 _—Yo no estaba buscándolos a ellos, yo buscaba mi... mí... mi... **¡MI**_ _ **PAÑUEELO!**_ _—_ Se salvó al mover ese pedazo de tela como banderín  _—, se me cayó en el suelo y ya sabes que una dama refinada como yo tiene que estar presentable ante cualquier mugredad que haya en mi rostro._  —De no tener esa tela en sus manos, Emil le haría miles y miles de preguntas sin fin.

 _—¿Bueno ya lo encontraste no? ¡Vámonos! ¡Nos regañarán! —_ Fue el primero en abandonar el sitio.

 _—¡Ah sí! ¡Ya voy! —_ Le afirmó.

Se paró de allí, no sin antes darle una última ojeada a Yuuri o de ver como sonreía amablemente a sus colegas y esa mujer que ya lo habría liberado y que entre otras cosas, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia al mirar a su dirección, lo que la puso feliz cuando le vio y le dedicó un buen saludo de su parte; pero Vicky solo supo sonrojarse al encontrarse descubierta y salió corriendo de allí. Claro, de un modo poco  _fashion_ , tan escandaloso y disparatado que los demás no demoraron en preguntar al sentir el ruido.

_—¿Eh? ¿y eso que fue?_

_—¡Era la pequeña Catire! —_ Alessia se emocionó _—, pero parece que le di miedo y solo huyo, Hammmm~ que pesar. —_ y así como se emocionó acabó suspirando con una cara bien larga y con uno de sus puños acomodados en su cachete.  _—Me gustaría lidiar más con ella._

 _—No te preocupes Ale, ya lo harás. —_ le aseguró Phichit.

 _—Mi lirio ilegal es una preciosura. Quizás sea así de tímida al inicio, así pasó conmigo, pero verás que se dará contigo poco a poco cuando te conozca, es buena niña. —_ Chris lo secundó muy optimista.

 _—¡Eso! ¡y que la pelusa es bien chingona y no una "amarguetas" como el japo que está con nosotros!_ —Esa puya la tiró con gusto.

 _—Gracias por el cumplido, "compadre" —_ Yuuri fue nefasto al fingirle resentimiento _._

 _—Pa' que veas como te quiero, compadre. —_ Leo siguió con el descaro.

 _—¡Ok! ¡Basta de juegos, señores! —_ Katsuki hizo acopio de su neutralidad para centrarse en asuntos más serios y pese que esa actitud de Vickytoria no le dejó del todo tranquilo, se prometió averiguar lo que sucede con calma. Por ahora, se dispuso a dar sus órdenes a sus oficiales —. _Vayamos a la oficina de Felstman para ver cuáles serán las nuevas asignaciones a partir de hoy._

_—¡Sí señor!_

_—Y por favor... —S_ e dirigió expresamente con Alessia y Leo —. _Traten de no pelear o decirse "tarugadas" entre ustedes. Me basta y sobra con el gato arisco y la conejo quejona que tengo en mis filas._

_—¡¡Ay qué antipático!!_

_—_ **_¡NO MAMES, CABRÓN BÁJALE!_ **

_—¿Qué? —_ Les miró con su ceja en alza de lo más normal ocultando su burla práctica. _—. Si mi español no me falla así lo dicen ustedes ¿No? ¡Sin ofender!_

_—¿Ves por eso le digo "chino culero"?_

_—No le perdió las pisadas a Kouji en la amargura._

_—Sí, sí, lo que digan, par de llorones. —_ Yuuri les dijo eso en voz alta sin voltear a verles y los remató con una última apreciación  _—. Les recuerdo que no soy un verdugo, soy alguien "práctico" y ya caminen que el tiempo apremia. —_ Tomó la delantera con sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió su camino.

Alessia y Leo tuvieron un tic nervioso por esa vena roja marcadas por la chanza mal habida en el enano de su jefe. Chris y Phichit reían más atrás de ellos, parece que ya no podrán seguir apostando como quisieran, pues Yuuri, ya encontró la forma de domar al par de latinos quejones.

 

🔥🔥

 

**_Oficina del General Felstman (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo_ ** **_/ Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** **_J_ ** _unio del 2017 - 2:00 P.M (días después)_   
  
  


**E** l vértigo que da el paso del tiempo era poco para las indicaciones durante los días en que la nueva división se acoplaban a su Capitana. Los Oficiales del F.E.G.I que les proporcionaron a Dos Santos, vieron en primera instancia, que sus palabras no fueron dichas en vano. Esa mujer los hizo correr, parir y pelear en los dos operativos que comprendían el seguimiento cauteloso de la gente liderada por los Kazumas y que por extrañas circunstancias que aún se conocen, no se encuentran en Japón.

En esos días, Dos Santos también debía formar equipo con la división dirigida por el Capitán de segundo rango, Crispino o el E.A. contemplado por el Detective Lee como parte del protocolo de ambientación, y obviamente eso involucraría a los Oficiales novatos: Nekola y Nikiforova. En resumen, cumplieron con los objetivos al pie de la letra obteniendo información relevante que se enlaza completamente al caso clasificado.

En el desarrollo investigativo tal parece que en los cargamentos de droga y en los lugares a los que iba a ser distribuida no sólo descubrieron cuentas bancarias destinadas para sus atribuciones ilícitas, sino otro tipo de cargamentos poco usuales, cuya procedencia son, hasta la fecha, desconocidas. Los materiales y armamentos poseían una tecnología de última generación; era una puesta en escena bastante intrigante como perturbadora ya que estas solo las poseían aquellos de rango Militar que cumplen asignaciones de extremo cuidado como los Agentes Secretos, Espías de Élite o incluso grupos especiales donde su nivel de ataque, defensa y respuesta fueran contundentes en la actividad espionaje (algo que fue confirmado por la explicación del Detective Lee). Los  _F.E.G.I.S_  en Japón, también tienen dichos equipos dedicados a eso (Chulanont y Giacomentti pertenecen al departamentos del E.E.I, por dar un ejemplo) aún así, están en fase experimental con respecto a la creación y repartición de armamentos, puesto que son regulados por la ANP y las Naciones Unidas, lo mismo aplica en otros países, solo que estos tienen sus funcionarios asignados para regularlas.

Con ese detalle revelado la presión ha aumentado, dándole un peso de grandes proporciones a lo que Yuuri, Leo y Chris ya habían dialogado y vivido hace años atrás. Seung y Michelle, aunque no hayan experimentado tal acontecimiento, se hacían una idea de la magnitud o los desaires visibles en sus colegas; por otro lado, el Capitán de primera categoría, Phichit Chulanont, ya los había puesto al tanto de la situación.

Estando a solas en el gran y sobrio despacho del General, Yakov Felstman, continuaban con la junta directiva, pero su ambiente demostraba un aire hostil que se iba intensificando a medida que las personas reunidas avanzaban en su dialogar.

Las horas pasaban y el informe va más allá. Los reportes de Alessia Do santos indican que dichas armas también habían sido halladas en sus últimos días cuando se encontraba en Portugal, el mismo reporte, pero no de modo específico (puesto que Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy conocen a medias lo que sus superiores les han contado) también han concordado en esa espiral y en algunos países fuera de su perímetro, siendo estos americanos, asiáticos y europeos. La misma escena se repitió.

Lo que completó el boleto de oro fue que toda la maquinaria además de la droga confiscada, correspondían al mismo símbolo (la marca de Cobra) lo que hacía a esa organización poseedora de miles de redes expansivas, da la casualidad que dicho patrón tenía concordancia a lo perpetuado en el viejo caso archivado.

 _"Esto es preocupante"..._  —Felstman apremió aquello para sí con una postura tensionante en su vieja figura, con ambas manos debajo de su áspero mentón y usando el escritorio rustico de su oficina como apoyo.

Los subordinados pudieron notar su expresión cargada y sabían que si el General se hallaba en un silencio tan prolongado, era porque lo que estaba por comentar no sería alentador; menos si ha de ser la antesala a cierta historia en mención. Felstman por muy austero que fuese se preocupaba, pues se adelantó a lo que estaba por venir. Los posibles ataques cibernéticos, la compra y venta de información reservada, la recolección de datos estratégicos de la Seguridad Nacional de muchos países que están actualmente involucrados en este círculo vicioso, son algunas de las actividades que podrían revivir y darían el paso a una reacción en cadena llena de caos y corrupción de usar esas armas en manos equivocadas para fines equivocados.

El hombre mayor continuó reparando todo con un respirar profundo y aún más estresado. Era el turno de Giacometti en proceder con sus aportes al trabajo de Dos Santos y nadie se relajaba, no con el General pensativo o de esa manera apremiante que solo él ha de promover. Infortunadamente para Felstman, va de sobra que esa "Organización Fantasma" desde las sombras ya ha orquestado su pieza fúnebre en varios continentes usando a países potenciales y mandándole esos recursos no solo a Clanes opositores como los Kazumas, que servían de mediadores (carnada en su idioma), también a autoridades políticas o policiales (empezando por Yamamoto) que se han dejado corromper. De figurar toda esa maraña en la segunda nación que le vio crecer y que actualmente le cumple su juramento de protegerle con su vida (pues Rusia ha de ocupar el primer espacio en su listado) sería la ventana abierta para dominar el mercado asiático.

Lo paradójico es... Que ya esto se dio una vez y nuevamente el karma se repite...

Sabe que esto solo es un enganche, sabe que ese enganche llevará a esa Organización a obtener un poderío absoluto y sabe que de acertar en su teoría "casi confirmada" se vendría un problema mayor al no saber cómo reaccionará su equipo principal (Katsuki, de la Iglesia, Chulanont, Giacometti y Dos Santos), esos que alguna vez fueron sus pupilos y que ahora son sobrevinientes de aquellos fatídicos días de horror; cuya pérdida de sus Sargentos más preciados (Andrei Nikiforov y Kouji Katsuki) aún les cala como espina clavada y todo por algo similar a lo que ahora están experimentado en proporciones "leves", en especial Katsuki...

Realmente le preocupa su muchacho porque tanto Rusia como Japón fueron censuradores y en parte culpables de una verdad palpable con ese caso de antaño y puede que aquí, al fin, halle su última oportunidad para destapar la caja de pandora que tanto han intentado callar a su manera de todas las víctimas que en su momento, se vieron afectadas y de ser así, encontrar al anhelado detractor que originó la tragedia.

Aunque tampoco puede evitar por períodos el pensar en su tierna sobrina.

¿Cómo tomaría su Vitya los acontecimientos reales de la muerte de su padre en caso de reabrirse el proceso archivado para empalmarlo con el nuevo?

¿Se derrumbará? ¿Le perdonará por ocultarle algo así por tantos años? ¿Qué dirá el señor Sergei Nikiforov al respecto con lo de su hijo?

Cree comprender a Katsuki cuando él se opuso en un inicio de involucrarla o de incluso, la responsabilidad de mencionarle una verdad tan resguardada como esa debido a que aquel suceso fue, es y sigue siendo de extrema confidencialidad. No podía y ni debía decir nada gracias al acuerdo bilateral de ambos gobiernos cuando firmaron sus pactos y así evitar escándalos mayores ante la comunidad internacional. Razón por la cual ha peleado a capa y espada para hacer valer la justicia en sus muchachos.

No obstante, este último año y medio, halló una vía alterna y ahora, después de incontables tropiezos, el tiempo ha sido justo con él y con ellos en el momento indicado.

Tal vez debió esperar un poco más a que Vickytoria fuese más madura (emocionalmente hablando) pero para él, es un hecho que parte de los resultados agigantados que han obtenido, fue por el gran aporte que su sobrina les ha generado a sus habilidades naturales de deducción (era algo que solo había visto en Andrei y que Vickytoria ha ido perfeccionando bajo la guía de Katsuki y compañía), además del apoyo que ha encontrado en personas como Lee, Plisetsky, Babicheva, Popovich, Leroy, Altin, los Hermanos Crispino o Nekola; que han participado arduamente con sus muchachos, siendo el Detective Jefe Lee y el Capitán de segunda categoría Crispino, los únicos que manejan el dato al pie de la letra y los demás a medias.

Total, ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse de lo que hizo o de pensar en el ayer...

Felstman, tomó un respiro calmado y abrió lentamente sus ojos enfocándose en el grupo de subordinados que posee frente a su imponente escritorio de madera. Tal vez el mirar azul se ha envejecido, pero se mantiene férreo como nunca y ha de decirle a su gente lo siguiente:

 _—Sabiendo este nuevo reporte, solo diré que_ _lo que estamos por enfrentar no será para nada sencillo._ —No ocultó su sentir logrando empatizar con cada uno de sus muchachos y no se quedó solo en eso  _—._ _Tampoco es algo que desconozcan porque ya lo hemos vivido. Estoy casi seguro que de seguir así, empezaremos a ver más señales de esa Organización delincuencial. Ya ellos se dieron cuenta que los Kazumas están flaqueando y no les convendrá tener tantas pérdidas desproporcionadas, por lo que no dudo que ellos se manifiesten, así como la hizo la anterior hace tiempo atrás._

 _—¡Perfecto! —_ Leo cerró su puño en alza  _—_. _¡Y para cuando ocurra estaremos listos! —_ mantuvo positivismo en sus palabras.

_—Y no digo que lo hagan, Leo. Pero..._

_—¿En qué piensas, Chulanont? —_ Le preguntó un sincero Seung Lee a su lado de verle su cara de intranquilidad, Phichit Chulanont, en su intriga no demoró en contestarle.

 _—Todo esto me abruma... Aún no sabemos a quién o quienes nos enfrentamos realmente. ¿Y si nos estamos adelantando? —_ Sugirió algo esperanzado y buscando mitigar la cruz de la cual está casi seguro que sus colegas (incluyéndolo) tienen presente _—. ¿Y si de pronto es otra persona y no de quien estamos pensando?_

 _—Nada está escrito, amigo mío. —_ Christopher lo trajo a tierra, estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados y hablaba con una sobriedad única en su clase, o que sus ojos verdes aceitunos resaltaran en la tenue iluminación del lugar.  _—. Incluso, yo al inicio tenía mis dudas al respecto y pensaba diferente. Sin embargo, estos últimos meses el modus operandi ha sido exactamente igual a lo que pasó hace ocho años atrás_

 _—Concuerdo en ello. —_ Seung no dudó y tomó su libreta sin mirar a nadie para constatar otras relaciones de escrutinio _—, yo tengo entendido que incluso va mucho antes de que todos ustedes integran el caso archivado, puesto que los Ex-Sargentos Andrei Nikiforov y Kouji Katsuki, ya lo venían trabajando. La lógica me indica que es imposible que otra persona iguale este sistema..._

 _—Y_ _de ser así, Christopher y Seung tendrían en parte algo de razón, Capitán Chulanont._ _—_ Michelle concordaba con ambos.

Siempre fue un joven que le gustaba llenarse de razones y darle el aval a quien lo tuviese. Mas no escapa para el que él capitan tailandes le costara disuadir sus emociones contrariadas tras esas respuestas objetivas en su Mayor o del Detective.

 _—_ _Eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que toca estar alertas a todos los movimientos._ —Feltsman afirmó eso captando la atención de todos _._

Su veteranía ha demostrarle las señales corporales inquietas en algunos de sus fervientes subordinados. Sin embargo, es aquí donde pesa su mano y es en momentos así donde ese viejo lobo aflora su rectitud como experiencia en ellos

_—_ _Y eso incluye mirar cualquier similitud o patrón que nos dé una pista contundente para ya no hacer suposiciones y enrollarlo directamente con un aparentemente "muerto" pero muy conocido para nosotros, y ya saben de quien hablo ¿cierto?_

— _Comprendemos perfectamente de quien nos habla, señor._   _—_ La mirada marrón en Katsuki como su perfil o voz, ensombrecieron el lugar al levantarse de su asiento.

Así como un escalofrío interno, fundó estragos en el tailandés de solo observarle, o que el General de ascendencia rusa a través de sus iris azules perpetuara su presencia neutral y pesada. El Superior japonés de segunda línea por debajo del General, se había mantenido en un largo silencio, saciandose de apuntes necesarios que le brindaran las pausas que ha de seguir en la extenuante reunión y ha tomado la palabra para comentar cosas específicas. Decir que su expresión seria no sorprendía a todos sería una vil mentira, mas Felstman sabía que algo así en su mejor Oficial tarde que tempranos, se daría.

 _—Tenemos anexos coincidenciales, pero que en forma y cuerpo son sostenibles para los argumentos que nos pide la ANP, el Tribunal, La Corte Suprema de Justicia y todas las autoridades competentes. ¿No es así?—_ La postura seca y pensante en el Teniente Coronel afirmaba una realidad del hilo tan delicado que se tornaba el asunto _—. Bien, eso nos deja con la única opción de presionar al Clan Kazuma a como dé lugar en todas sus licitaciones y vías disponibles._

 _—¿Más de lo que ya se ha hecho? —_ Leo no salió de su asombro por esa decisión _._

 _—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? —_ Alessia tampoco salía del  _shock_  que le forjó.

 _—Normalmente admiro su nivel de estratega, pero creo que esta vez debería replantearse un poco, T.C Katsuki. Es muy arriesgado._ —Michelle trató de ser reposado en su inquietud. Pero no deja de entrecerrar los ojos en señal de duda a la aseveración de Yuuri.

 _—Piénsalo bien, Yuuri... El Capitán Crispino no lo pudo decir mejor. —_ Y Phichit continuó por ese sendero para razonar con él apelando a su nombre. No le gusta el color que están tornándose las cosas _—, de hacer lo que dices sin tener muchos datos del enemigo, sería como jugar una partida de ajedrez a ciegas._

 _—Estoy de acuerdo con, Chulanont. —_ Chris no tardó en unirse tomando partida al desconfiar en esa jugada.

_—Pienso igual, Katsuki. —Y lo mismo acertó Seung sentado desde su puesto._

_—¡Y de ser necesario acelerar el proceso o de ponerles el pie al cuello hasta agotarle todos sus recursos al Clan Kazuma para se muestre esa Organizacion tal cual y como es, lo haré! ¡Esto no es apelable o revocable en mí! y para que no quede zozobra alguna de mi decisión, ¡de antemano lo hago saber frente a todos, sobre todo a usted, General Felstman! —_ Katsuki no demostró temor alguno en su voz severa al dar a conocer su petición delante de su jefe o de sus propios compañeros.

_—Pero, Yuu..._

_—Escúchame, Chulanont. —_  Katsuki acortó la distancia del sitio en donde está ubicado el Capitán de ojos negros e inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante, para apoyar ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa que compartía con el detective. _—Sé lo que intentas hacer y comprendo tu miedo... Yo incluso lo tengo. No te lo negaré, y no podría mentirte a ti o a ustedes con algo tan dispendioso como aquello. —_ Suavizó un poco su faz al toparse con un Phichit asombrado.

El moreno comprobó que fue un acto genuino de su parte y luego su dureza regresó al pasar su vista en la superficie lisa, de tomar un papel con la imagen de cobra entre sus manos o de sentir un aversión de solo sostenerlo.

 _—Pero estamos en un punto en que cualquier decisión pesa. —_ El sonido de cada paso por encima de la madera fue pausado al alejarse y en su marcha acogió sus manos detrás de su espalda sin abandonar su acotación  _—.Cada decisión es una toma de acciones que "para bien o mal" hay que sobrellevarla y es preferible saber que ya se está ejerciendo algo, a dejar que otros la tomen por nosotros o hagan los que se les venga en gana. ¡Recuerden que nos pasó una vez y ya vieron los resultados!_

El mutismo en la oficina o la impotencia por parte de sus primeros camaradas era inevitable. A excepción del Coreano y el Italiano, que solo podían entrever un fuego consumidor en sus ojos o una hechura inquebrantable que les provocaba algo electrizante en sus cuerpos. Sus recuerdos, los de Chulanont, Dos Santos, Giacometti o De la Iglesia, en menos de un segundo, evocaron todo lo pasado por sus antiguos jefes, amistades o colegas que perecieron. Leo y Alessia no se atrevían a darle la cara. Phichit, por supuesto, lamenta aquello y tiene razón, más no le agrada el aura o la parquedad tan fría que su amigo adquirió al lanzar sus objeciones en su actuar e intentó hacer un amague de levantarse de su puesto temiendo cualquier cosa.

_—Por favor..._

_—No puedes. Es... una orden, capitán.—_ Allí fue detenido por un Christopher de faz comprensiva quien se situó a sus espaldas para posar sutilmente sus grandes manos sobre los hombros ajenos, de indicarle entre susurros o con esa mirada que ya se ha descrito, que no debe de intervenir.

Por supuesto, el énfasis o la intensidad en el superior de ojos marrones aumentó y con ello, la potencia en su voz cuando el clímax se sintió.

 _—¡Ya nos pasó una vez y vimos que el gobierno maquilló todo a su alrededor! ¡Ya nos pasó una vez y por la falta de experiencia nos enredaron en sus velos engañosos! ¡Ya nos pasó una vez y perdimos vidas valiosas que se sacrificaron en el proceso! ¡Porque sabían a la porquería de sistema que enfrentaban! ¡Y con tal de no exponer a sus familias, ni que vivieran esa época de neblina o que nosotros nos pasara algo igual, es que estamos hoy por hoy, aquí! ¡¿O acaso me equivoco, caballeros?! ¡Porque no lo creo! No si lo vemos de esa forma... —_ Y recuperó parte de su compostura.

Cada punto y coma expulsada de su boca narraba parte de su inconformidad atorada con hastío desde hace años. Una que su máxima autoridad, ese anciano de tierras eslavas que le superaba su edad, ubicado al otro extremo del despacho, le entiende y guarda su apreciación. De igual forma, siempre se asombra cuando Katsuki Yuuri, este Katsuki actual desata ese lado fiero en sí mismo.

Obvio, no es primera vez que lo expone. Ya lo ha hecho antes, debió hacerlo para endurecerse tras los golpes que la vida lo otorgó y debió hacerlo para obtener el puesto que devenga actualmente como Teniente Coronel. De no experimentar las malas vivencias de su pasado, tal vez Andrei, Kouji, Lucy o muchos otros vivieran, tal vez su Vitya se dedicara de lleno a la danza y este Yuuri ni se diera, arguyendo la imagen del jovial y tímido músico soñador que conoció; pero no es así y no lo será...Sabe que el viejo Yuuri debe hacerlo aun lado la mayor parte del tiempo, si quiere sobrevivir.

Desde la perspectiva del Japonés, de poder devolver el tiempo lo haría; no obstante, no puede seguir estancado en dicha laguna,  _¡tiene que hacer algo!_  Necesita hacerlo y para ello, apela a la fuerza de voluntad que tiene en sí mismo y expresarla a su equipo.

 _—Ciertamente, reitero que me siento ansioso por el resultado que he de asumir con esa responsabilidad en mis hombros sobre dicha decisión; pero así, y solo así, se podrá comprobar... de una vez por todas... de quién se trata, y si resulta ser ese "sujeto" del cual todos conocemos, ¡Pagará muy caro todos los crímenes que cometió! —_ Endureció aún más su tesón o el apretón al papel que sostenía en su mano sin dejar de devengar el resto de sus demandas _._

A Seung Lee o Michelle les es obvia la mención que Katsuki declara por sus colegas presentes, ellos conocen a fondo la historia y puede que se hayan enterado de muchas cosas; no obstante, desean saber con fuerza de quien se trata en el momento que, sus superiores, lo consideren.

_—¡Les juro que desenmascararemos a los funcionarios que con sus leyes vendaron los ojos a su pueblo! ¡Les juro que desataremos justicia y las víctimas por fin tendrán voz y voto en ello!_

Katsuki fue concreto en su discurso para sus hombres de confianza pues, una sola voz no puede hacer más ruido que siete o más voces juntas.

_—Es arriesgado... Lo sé, más espero contar con toda su disposición._

Yakov Felstman, inquiriendo a donde quiso llegar, sonrió a medio lado con altivez. Cuando trabajó con el padre de Yuuri en su juventud, el señor Toshiya, solía tener esa táctica sosegada. En gran medida y con más liderazgo, su ex-pupilo, Kouji Katsuki, heredó ese mismo talento y Yuuri, indudablemente, ese muchacho también heredó su toque.

 _—¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo, Katsuki? —_ Su general reparó al joven superior como si buscase un último titubeo de su parte pero....

 

_—Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en años, señor. —_ Él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, su mirada de fuego y postura erguida, digna de un Guardián Imperial dijo todo.

_—Perfecto. Hagámoslo a tu manera._

Y eso fue suficiente para que Fesltman le otorgase su aval por completo, o que el Teniente Coronel hiciera una reverencia en agradecimiento. De inmediato, el jefe cuya jerarquía prima ante sus subordinados, alzó su voz para brindar sentencia.

 _—Teniente Coronel de la F.P.J y Comandante de línea de la Fuerzas Especiales de la Guardia Imperial, Katsuki Yuuri, a partir de este instante, deberá crear un esquema detallado de las tácticas a utilizar; además de investigar a profundidad sobre el enemigo real que auspicia a los Kazuma, y también en propiciar a su división un balance general de los pros y contras en esta nueva misión. —_ El General fue exigente  _—. Claro está, como lo ha planteado,_ _esto es un arma de doble filo que puede favorecerlo o perjudicarlo con bajas en el camino. Lo único que diré es, que una vez que los hombres o mujeres que lo apoyen estén dentro, sabrán que no se dará marcha atrás, así que aquellos que deseen desistir, son libres de hacerlo en este momento_ _._

 _—Yo sigo firme en mi postura. Como líder de esta prefectura en Tokyo, daré lo mejor de mí para que esto se cumpla con cabalidad y protegeré a mis hombres o aliados así deba sacrificarme, señor. —_ Yuuri dio un paso al frente sosteniendo su postura militar y el ademán de su mano a media frente. Los demás se lo quedaron mirando sintiendo orgullo de que él los tuviera bajo su mando , en especial Phichit, quien no paró de sonreír ante la terquedad pintada en su amigo, que confirmó que no debe preocuparse o anticiparse, y en un movimiento este se colocó a su lado.

 _—¿Eres un japonés muy necio, verdad? —_ El moreno también adoptó el gesto militar y Yuuri acabó con un tener sonrojo.

Pues ya había visto que la actitud en Yuuri había aminorado a como usualmente se muestra, "alguien noble".

_—En fin, ¡Yo también me sumo a la causa, General!_

_—Phichit..._

_—Nosotros también, señor. —_ Más atrás Alessia, Seung, Michelle y Christopher también aceptaron.

_—Chicos...gracias por esto..._

_—¡Claro que cuentas con todos! —_ Era un hecho que Leo había asumido el reto pero... _—¿De manera que ahora hay más trabajo, no? —_  su modo de ser tan descarado y franco no lo abandonó.

 _—¡Obvio, idiota!..._ —El zape dado por Seung resonó en la coronilla de Leo _—, y yo debo evitar que te metas en problemas. ¡Oh, qué bien!_

_—¡Me dueles, cabrón!_

_—Agradécele a Katsuki por el recargo laboral._

Al detective, inexpresivo como siempre se le notaba su "emoción" en el aire, los demás no pudieron impedir que se les escaparan unas cortas risas o que Leo berrinchara a diestra y siniestra esfumando así el aura pesada que había en el ambiente por una amena. Yuuri se halló contento, porque ganó la primera una de las tantas guerras en una batalla complicada: ¡La aprobación y el apoyo de todos sus compañeros más leales así como la de su jefe!

Felstman arrugando su cara, debió mandar a la porra a Leo (algo que agradeció el Detective coreano maldadosamente) por tal imprudencia y de paso, centró al resto recordándoles los puntos nuevos en el asunto, como si les diera a cada uno una baraja de naipes que deben acomodar; también les pidió guardar discreción y que si pretendían en continuar con los colaboradores que llevan hasta ahora, tendrían que hablarles a fondo sobre el camino real de la actual investigación con los nexos antiguos y esto debía ser lo más pronto posible.

Concluida la reunión el primero en abandonar el recinto fue el TC. Katsuki, y el Capitán Chulanont, fue rápidamente tras él.

_—_ **_¡_ ** _Yuuuriiiiiiiiiiii_ **_!_ **

_—¿Phichit? ¿Ocurre algo?_

_—Bueno, conmigo no, pero... ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Te sientes preparado? —_ Preguntó el moreno queriendo saber si realmente él se sentía bien y Yuuri como ya supuso lo que Chulanont intentaba deducir, él simplemente negó con calma y le dejó en claro muchas cosas.

_—No te preocupes... Sé bien lo que hago, y me encuentro tranquilo._

_—Yuuri en serio, no tienes necesidad de... que te presiones..._

_—Una vez me dijiste que no estoy solo en esto ¿verdad? —_ Le recordó las palabras que le dijo en aquel atentado. _—Ahora sé que no lo estoy porque cuento con todos ustedes y aunque comprendo su postura al inicio, no perdía nada con intentar convencerlos o de probarme a mí mismo que puedo con esto y con eso me basta... Yo prometo seguir procurando de su bienestar, así como ustedes lo hacen conmigo._

 _—Yuuri...—_ Phichit, se asombró de la madurez con la que Yuuri está equiparando y digiriendo este nuevo hilo de su péndulo policial y emocional. Ni que su ansiedad esté causándole esos estragos exorbitantes como le es común en él.

_—Sé que será peligroso o que podríamos morir. Somos entes de ley después de todo, pero debemos recordar que hicimos un juramento al servicio de nuestra comunidad y nuestro deber es preservar la vida del prójimo o de hacer valer la justicia, y eso haremos._

Él puso su mano sobre el hombro ajeno en confianza y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño reloj de mano que al abrirlo poseía la foto grupal de todo el antiguo equipo junto a sus Ex-jefes. La curva en sus labios fue nostálgica y algo perdida.

_—Se los debemos, amigo... Se los debemos a Andrei, a Kouji, a Lucy y al resto de colegas o familias que fueron silenciados por ese sujeto y sus criminales. ¡Es el momento indicado!_

_—Te entiendo...—El sinsabor en_ Phichit fue agridulce, no tenía que ser adivino para ver que aun con el pasar de los años, a Yuuri le siguen doliendo sus pérdidas.

 _—Claro que...—Este,_ prefirió sacudirse esas vibras y decir cosas más alivianadas.  _—No pienso morir ahora. Por lo menos ten por seguro que no pienso hacerlo teniendo a un sobrino violinista que cuidar._

 _—¡Dirás tú hijo! —_ Lo corrigió alegre.

 _—Kouji y Lucy son sus padres, yo...solo soy su tio. Eso lo sabes. —_ Se aminoró un poco con ese título.

_—Y un padre es aquel quien forma a un niño con amor y entrega en su hogar, prácticamente para mi lo eres, señor cuadriculado. ¡No te demerites! ¡Ah! ¡y más te vale seguir vivo, Yuuri o me verás allá donde los dioses, buscándote con tu hijo Yuuki y una linda conejita!_

_—¡Phichit-Kun! —_ Se enmaraño.

 _—Oh vamos, no te hagas, adoras a esa pequeña revoltosa aunque te haga sacar corajes por sus imprudencias. —_ Aquí le bromeó usando a Vicky de escudo, Yuuri no pudo decir nada de lo rojo que quedó _—. Todos nosotros, incluyéndote, tenemos seres queridos que nos esperan. Yuuki y Vicky deben ser tú motor principal para querer desterrar a toda costa esa plaga que se expande como llena al acecho. Sobre todo Vicky. Mi sobrino necesita una "mami" para su "papi" y yo una ship que shipear._

Lo regañó demandándole muchas cosas y a veces yuuri no podía creer que Phichit fuese mayor que él o de que sus actitudes no concordaran con alguien de su edad.

_—Y obvio estamos pisando terreno desconocido pero haremos un gran trabajo contra esos mafiosos, amigo._

_—Eso pretendo y así será._

_—Por cierto, ya que hablamos del resto de los muchachos como Bavicheva, Hong, Popovich, Altin, Leroy, la gemela de Crispino, Nekola, Nikiforova o Plisetsky, ¿cuándo les diremos el rumbo_ real _de nuestras investigaciones?_ —Ese tema venía haciéndole ruido en la cabeza a Phichit hace tiempo  _—. Se me ha complicado mantener la confidencialidad con el Tigre o Beka, son súper intuitivos y ya sospechan de muchas cosas aunque no lo parezca._

 _—Eso es algo en lo que vengo pensando hace tiempo, los Oficiales Novatos, Vickytoria y Emil, también van por ese rumbo._ —Yuuri adoptó una pose pensante  _—. Una vez que tengamos algo más de estructura en los esquemas o los compilados de información, habilitaremos una reunión privada con tu escuadrón, el escuadrón de Lee, el trío de la FSB y al Capitán Crispino con su Oficiales novatos involucrados... Aunque..._

 _—¿Te preocupa como lo tome Vickytoria, ¿Cierto? —_ Phichit completó la preocupación de Yuuri, se retiró sus lentes y masajeó un poco su entrecejo.

_—Tengo noches enteras preguntándome cómo abordar ese tema con ella._

_—Deberás hacerlo pronto y como sugerencia, veo prudente que lo hables a solas con ella, aprovecha que está bastante apegada a ti como linda Koala._

_—¿Hmm?_

_—¡Aaaah! ¿También negarás en mi cara que esa conejita anda muy consentida contigo? —_ Le miró acusador.

— _Yo no he visto cambio alguno en ella. —_ ¡Mintió! Si se ha dado cuenta y prefiere mantener ese secreto para él  _—, y sigue siendo toda una princesa quejona cuando la castigo por no cumplir sus deberes._

 _—¡Perfecto! ¡Niégate, Katsuki! Pero tengo pruebas de lo que digo por boca de Mari y de lo que vi ese día cuando hablabas muy coqueto con ella en tu reservades difuminada en estas oficinas._ —¡Listo, allí se fregó y Yuuri maldijo por todo lo bajo! _— Pero retomando el tema, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ve a un lugar donde no sean interrumpidos con el cual te sientas cómodo para contarle todo, así le das tiempo de digerir el asunto o que pueda cimentar bien los acontecimientos ocurridos con su padre y los nexos actuales._

_—Lo sé, mis energías y toda mi capacidad de oratoria se revientan cuando pienso en ello, no será fácil viendo lo volátil que es Vicchan..._

_—Ánimos Yuuri, podrás con ello._ —Le regaló una sonrisa  _—. Vicchan, ha estado tomando con mucho formalismo su profesión desde que ambos llegaron a sus acuerdos, eso me lo dijiste ¿no?_

_—Sí..._

_—¡Y también me comentaste otras cosas de ella que la hacen una muchacha fuerte en emociones! ¡Confía en su fortaleza!_

_—Eso espero..._ —Finalizó con esa oración el joven superior de ojos rasgados y volvió acotar para sí otro pensamiento _. —"Realmente eso espero de ella y no verle sufrir"_

 

_🔥 🔥 🔥_

 

**_Zona de entrenamientos (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo_ ** **_/ Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 08:00 A.M (Muchos días después)_   
  
  


**E** l blandir de las hojas afiladas compuestas de acero y metal eran el pan de cada día en las clases de combate de armas blancas, reconstruir con narrativa avivada cada movimiento, secuencia o tiro era todo un arte en escena, más aún si eres un novato que recién está en el rango de Cadete razo, con una edad de los 18 a 22 años, y que recién ingresa a una academia de policías cuya monitora sea una jovencita de 16, de la cual te comentaron que era un amor de persona aun si exhibe el título de Oficial Imperial, pero que te sientes timado porque tenía un humor de los mil demonios desde hace un par de días en lugar donde se supone que es del dominio del patriarcado o que esta te patee el trasero más cruel que tu propio instructor especializado, estaba de muerte súbita.

_— **¡HEY USTEDES!**_

_—¡Waaaa! ¡¿S-s-s-si señorita?!. —_ Los pobres no sabían de qué manera responder.

_—¿Vinieron aquí a formarse como hombres o a cacarear como gallinas?_

_—¡No, señorita!_

_—¿Disculpen?_

_—_ **_¡E-e-es decir!, ¡¡NO, OFICIAL IMPERIAL NIKIFOROV!!_ **

Vickytoria cumplía su labor de monitora auxiliar reemplazando a Michelle Crispino, quien se encontraba en una misión de clase A. Expresamente el italiano la buscó porque es la única de sus estudiantes más aventajados que conoce a fondo todos los tiros con el uso de la espada, el sable y sus derivados de arma blanca. Hace poco a la academia ingresó un nuevo grupo de jóvenes novatos dispuestos a convertirse en entes de la ley de las fuerzas policiales de Japón (F.P.J) o policías ordinarios como comúnmente se les conoce. Pero cómo lo habrán notado, nuestra señorita "adorable" estaba poseída por el mismísimo demonio, con una actitud de pocas pulgas y desde hace muchos días.

Ese enojo tiene nombre propio.

_—Hasta la fecha, ninguno ha prestado atención a las clases del instructor Crispino y se supone que estos movimientos ya los han practicado. Sino pasan su examen, serán sancionados y, fuera de eso, se les descontarán puntos adicionales._

_—¡Apurado podemos movernos!_

_—¡Tenga piedad!_

_—No me interesa. —_ les miro con una dulce y falsa sonrisa aniñada de su boca de corazón.

Una tan falsa que les dio miedo a los muchachos al tiempo que chocaba el contrafilo de su espadín con la palma de su mano de arriba abajo, una y otra y otra vez. O que las llamaradas fantasmales que surgían le dieran un toque más siniestro.

_—Se están formando como Oficiales metropolitanos, créanme que Crispino los haría pasta "Alfredo" de enterarse que no practicaron esto pensando de que no lo encontrarían aquí. Si no quieren un bello reporte de parte de esta Oficial, entonces procuren prestar atención a mis indicaciones y ahora caballeros..._ **_¡A TRABAJAR!_ **

_— **¡WHYAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!**_

_—¡Oye! ¡San Bernardo!_

_—¿Ah, sí?_

Ese fue Yuri, sentado de lo más malcriado con sus piernas abiertas, bebiendo su jugo desde su banca y hablándole a Emil. Como adicional, Makkachin estaba muy cómodo a su lado. El ruso no se resistió en darle una que otra caricia a ese peludo animal al tiempo que platicaba con su subordinado.

_—¿Por qué carajos la conejo anda en modo Cerdo depredador?_

_—Ni idea. —_ Emil sintió correr esa gota en su frente _—. Quizás tenga esa cosa que les da a las mujeres cada mes. O bueno, eso creo. Así se pone mi hermana menor cuando le llega "Andrés" y..._

 _—¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡No más detalles! ¡Ni te emociones! —_ su cara fue de desagrado _—. ¿En serio las mujeres le ponen nombre a esa "cosa"?_

 _—Según mi hermana, ¡sí! ¡Y he escuchado peores! —_ Contestó con su dedo en alto, Yuri no ve nada fructificante el mantener una conversación sobre el periodo menstrual _—. Aunque si te sirve, tal vez esa no sea la causa. Ya lleva así varios días desde que nos presentaron a la nueva capitana._

 _—¿Capitana? —_ lo miró con su cara de gato asombrado. Sus orejas y cola no le ayudaban _—. ¿Qué coños pasó cuando no estaba?_

 _—¡Ah, es cierto! Pasa que... —_ Emil, en medio del chismorreo le da un bosquejo rápido de la actual situación de la nueva integrante que llegó en lo que él y Beka cumplieron sus labores de inteligencia en Rusia; y no es que el Yuri ruso se interesara por la vida de los demás, pero si la rusa estaba así porque esa mujer desconocida detonó "algo" en las neuronas deschavetadas de esa presuntuosa, ¡pues pretenderá averiguarlo a fondo! Mientras, ha de continuar sentado desde la banca tomando como si nada su jugo.

Pasaron 20 minutos, la comarca del _F.E.G.I_ a la cual pertenecía Vicky también les tocó practicar táctica militar en el mismo sitio, lo hacían porque se estaban preparando para cuando sacaran el listado de los posibles representantes que escogerían para el Combate de Élite Imperial entre los _F.E.G.I.S_ que se hace cada 3 años a pedido del Emperador; aun así, a ellos no deja de parecerle rara la puesta en escena tan encrespada en su compañera, realmente se compadecieron de esos inocentes de su furia acumulada.

 _—Hasta creo que se desquita de las veces que el T.C, hace lo mismo con ella. —_ mencionó un Oficial cualquiera.

 _—¡Nah! ¡Vamos chicos, es nuestra Vicky! —_ Emil salió en su defensa con el caniche que ladró muy recio al oír el nombre de su dueña  _—. La he visto dando clases de esgrima como voluntaria a novatos, y suele ser muy amable, pero quizás hoy no ha sido su día._

_—Lo siento Cachorro, pero ya lleva muuuuuchos días así, y se agria aún más, cuando le tocamos el tema de la sexy Capitana._

Yuri, quien caminaba por esos lares estaba por irse, pero el simple hecho de que mencionaran la ecuación de:  _< Conejo + Capitana >_ eran un indicio que el misterio, ya lo quería resolver. Se escondió en un buen sitio y el descarado ha de oír todo a su antojo.

_—La capitana Dos Santos le ha ganado en casi todo llevándose muchos elogios, y pese a que Vicky fue la primera mujer en nuestras filas, no deja de ser impresionante que alguien de su mismo género le supere con ese rango_

_—También le venció en ese combate amistoso. ¡Tú lo viste, Emil!_

_—Bueno, si... pero..._

_—¡Y los jefes están contentos con su trabajo, incluyendo el T.C Katsuki. Las otras divisiones del F.E.G.I no hacen más que compararlas_

_—Creo que eso es lo que la tiene algo cabreada..._

_—Mis primas me han dicho que la rivalidad entre mujeres es muy peligrosa._

_—¿Será? —_ A Emil le cuesta un poco imaginarse a Vicky en ese plan  _—. ¡Están exagerando!_

_—Yo si lo veo viable, es decir, son Oficiales, son fuertes y bonitas... ¡Sobre todo lo bonitas! ¿Se imaginan un concurso de belleza entre Nikiforov y Dos santos en vestido de baño?_

_—Chicos, eso no es buena idea... —_ Emil tiene un pésimo presentimiento.

 _—¡Déjanos fantasear! —_ Le reviraron todos al unísono.

_—¡Si es por cuerpo, la veterana hace maravillas!_

_—¡Y le lleva una gran ventaja!_

_—¡Ufffff! ¡Ni hablar de los "melonzoooootes" que se carga! —_ Aquí todos los pervertidos aprobaron aquello.

Sin embargo, el checo muy asustado, sudando frío y pálido como la nieve, no podía dar aviso que la tormenta hecha conejo ha arribado a sus espaldas, el brillo escalofriante en sus zarcos azules o esa boca de corazón no indicaba nada bueno.

_—¿Y qué dicen de los míos?_

_—¡Que son pequeños pero lindos! —_ Contestaron sonrientes los muy pendejos y cuando quisieron reaccionar a la fémina que les habló...

**_Sxf:_ ** _¡_ _POWWWWWWWWW!_

Los chicones en sus cabezas fueron muestra de que sus comentarios no fueron del agrado en la rebelde oficial.

_—¡¿Acaso creen que somos pedazos de carne o qué?!_

_—¡N-no quisimos decir eso!_ —Aullaron del dolor.

_—¡Cierren la boca! ¡Ella tiene sus cualidades y yo tengo las mías! Antes de que malpiensen las cosas, les puedo afirmar que no tengo nada que envidiarle a la capitana, si está en ese cargo es por algo; y para su información, ese día no pude ganarle porque el zorro amargado que tenemos por "jefe" me castigó dándole treinta vueltas al campus por volarme las clases de Richellieu. De no estar tan agotada, el marcador fuera otra historia._

_—Ya Vicky, n-no es para tanto._

_—¡Claro que no Emil y no los defiendas! —_ Lo apuntó con su dedo, después giró su vista con la de ellos  _—. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en los melones de la nueva Capitana o los míos, ¡pónganse hacer algo productivo por sus vidas y mejoren su estrategia de lucha! Porque mañana nos toca combate físico y créenme que si Katsuki los pone a todos a luchar conmigo, nadie los va a salvar sus traseros Imperiales y pueden apostarlo mis amores, byeeeee. ¡Makkachin, vamonos! —_ Se despidió con tierna hipocresía de su partealrealzar su coleta como toda una diva en pasarela.

Además El  _"Woof"_ del perrito se escuchó, y ni hablemos de su amenaza franca. fue tan franca que el  _"glup_ " quedito en sus camaradas se atoró.

Se alejó de allí ubicándose en una zona poco transitada, cuando se vio sola, su coraje salió y no dejó de refunfuñar por semejantes comparaciones entre esa "mujer" y su persona.

 _—¿Qué tal?, ¿puedes creerlo Makkachin? —_ le hablaba a su perro como si este le entendiera, el caniche inocente ni sabía de la situación _—. Les acepto lo fuerte, ¿pero compararme con esa capitana hasta en lo bonita? ¡Yo también tengo lo mío! ¿Cierto que tu dueña es bonita, verdad Makka? —_ Se encapricho cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus cachetes y luego se observó sus pechos o los tocaba para revisar su tamaño, pensando en voz alta algo como— _: "¡Y de ser mayor de edad las tendría igual de grandes y más bonitas! ¡Jum!!"_

Si Yuri Plisetsky no estuviera siguiéndola y ni se escondiera para presenciar esa pataleta en directo, no lo creería. Pero lo que siguió le saltó en pedazos y en toda su cara.

 _—Y no Makkachin, hoy no iremos con el amargado. —_ El caniche chillaba pidiendo clemencia con esa nariz húmeda, sus ojos aguados y armando drama como su dueña. Extrañaba jugar con ese humano de ojos rasgados  _—¡y nada de hacerle ojitos a ese, Mal amigo-traidor! ¡Me ha dejado plantada en muchas ocasiones por estar atendiendo a su "vieja colega capitana" de... pechos perfectos o dejándose abrazar o besar en su cara delante de los demás. Si yo hiciera lo mismo, de seguro me regaña, ¡Aaaaahhh! Pero como yo no soy la tal "Dos santos"...¡Hombres! ¡Todos son igualitos!_

 _—¿Está celosa?...Pffffffff"...—_ Yuri en su maldad gatuna se tapó la boca para que no descubrieran su posición _—. ¡Entonces si le gusta el tocino! ¡Ok!, ¡Esto es demasiado bueno, quiero ver cómo le hará ese cerdo con los celos de la frentona!... Pfffff... ¡Wa ha ha ja ja ja!_

Ahí estaba el gato amarillo, riendo por lo bajo a causa de una conejita totalmente furiosa al exponer el motivo real de sus actitudes irascibles.

No es que Alessia tuviese la culpa, ella ni tiene idea de lo que pasaba por la mente especulativa de su autoproclamada rival (Vickytoria). El culpable era el insensible zorro despistado que tiene por jefe.

En primera, Katsuki había coordinado un par de encuentros con ella a nivel de sondeos investigativos, Sin embargo, el muchacho por estar tan sobrecargado en trabajos o por cumplir las órdenes que Felstman le delegó poniéndole a Alessia como apoyó en los papeleos protocolarios ya que ella estudió derechos internacionales, se le olvidó el pequeño, pero super importantísimo detalle de poner en sobre aviso a Vicky para cancelarle sus citas a tiempo.

 

La conejita rusa fue a todas...

El zorro japonés no fue a ninguna.

 

Dejándola sola, vestida y alborot.... Mmmm, ¡mejor no!, la última no la digo porque aun Vickytoria no está esa fase. Reemplacémosla por "enojada", ¡Sí!

Vicktoria quedó sola, vestida y "enojada".

Cuando la oficial le llamaba por teléfono para saber que le pasaba, allí era donde Yuuri recién recordaba y le pedía unas torpes disculpas (pensando en su lógica  _workahólica_  que entendería su situación). La primera vez fue pasable para Vickytoria, una segunda vez, puede que mantenga esa condición. ¿Pero 9 veces? ¡Fue demasiado! y tampoco ayudó el que Yuuri, tenga una estrecha confianza con Alessia o que le aceptara sus tratos como si nada, aun si él demostrase su seriedad.

¿Que tiene Alessia que si puede mimarle o apachurrarle que ella no pueda hacerle? ¡Ella también es su amiga! ¿No?

Era injusto... Lo veía muy pero muy injusto...

Lo que Vicky no sabe es, que a Katsuki le costó años aceptar muestras de afecto de Alessia, de Phichit o de su círculo de amigos fraternos por su propia muralla causada por la ansiedad, el aislamiento o la falta de confianza (la cual ha trabajado de apoco y se han visto los resultados positivos, sobre todo con su sobrino) pero con Victoria es "distinto".

Las cosas entre ellos (o al menos para él) han cambiado de lo amistoso a lo romántico, y como sea, opondrá distancia para que esos nuevos sentimientos que está experimentado no crezcan más de lo que ya lo han hecho. De igual forma, eso no le exime de su lado ermitaño y si no le avisan en donde está fallando por estar tan centrado en sí mismo, ni se da cuenta de lo que pase a su alrededor.

La noche llegó para dar paso a un nuevo día; y en efecto, ahora mismo veremos algo de ese panorama del cual ya les hablamos. (los encuentros cancelados de Yuuri sin avisar), solo que ahora fue presencial. Se le olvidó en su totalidad que se reuniría con Vickytoria en el parque de  _Shibuya_  para tomar rumbo a la Inspección Gubernamental y buscar ciertos documentos que le ayudarían a ella y Plisetsky con lo de la simbología. Pero Yuuri como siempre en su mente traicionera, puso la cita el mismo día en que Felstman le hizo acordar con Dos Santos para ir a la Penitenciaría, por interrogatorio urgente.

Dos Santos en ese mal tercio, simuló seguir con una llamada a unos cuantos metros alejada para no interrumpir la conversa en esos dos. No obstante, vio en Yuuri un rostro apenado por no poder ayudarle como quisiera.

_—¡Yo lo lamento! ¡Cuando puse el día no esperaba que Felstman me hubiera asignado esto para hoy en el día de ayer! ¡Juraba que lo tuyo era para mañana!_

_—Ehhh~~Ya veo..._

La sonrisa en Vicky era opaca, y trató de actuar como siempre poniendo sus manos detrás de su crin, Yuuri no se dio cuenta por seguir en sus explicaciones, en cambio Dos Santos si notó su cambio de actitud.

 _—Eso significa que debo hacer las cosas sola por_ _décima vez_ _y todo por tener a un jefe muy despistado. —_ Se lo echó en cara.

_—¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!_

_—¡Tienes suerte que son por cosas del tío Yakov!_

_—¡En serio, lo siento! —_ Juntó sus manos pidiendo perdón.

 _—De no ser así pensaría que la Capitana quiere "_ _acapararte_ _" para ella sola._ —optó por decirlo en ruso creyendo que su rival no le entendería... Oh, ¡qué equivocada estaba!

La dama portuguesa-venezolana supo reírse de su arrebato y pilló todo en el acto.

 _—Puedo asegurarte que La Capitana Dos Santos quiere deshacerse de mí por tantos trámites. Odia los protocolos. —_ Yuuri siguió su juego extrañado, aunque admite que le dio risa ese comentario.

 _—¿Seguro? —_ su mirar de coneja acusadora fue caprichoso y escamoso, continuó con sus impulsos. _—Porque siempre la veo contigo muy a gusto y ni te quejas._

Yuuri rió otra vez por esa ocurrencia con cara de reclamo que no entendió (creyendo que era por su trabajo) y en lo que le revolvía muy juguetón los mechones platinados él se fue con más esclarecimientos para excusarse.

_—Si esto no fuera de carácter urgente, Alessia estuviera ¿no sé?, tal vez discutiendo con Leo y yo te acompañaría con tu encargo..._

_—Ahhh... que bien... ¿A ella le dices Alessia y a mi Nikiforov? —_ espetó con más incredulidad farfarrullada tras observarle con la ceja en alza o poniendo sus manos en sus caderas bien mandona. _—¿De cuándo acá tratas con tanta "informalidad" a tus subordinadas?_

 _—¿Hmm? ¿Acaso no puedo hablarles así a mis amigos? —_ Yuuri fue bromista en su contrapregunta aunque no niega que le da algo de intriga. Se la queda mirando muy malicioso y ella no soporta ese escaneo burlesco.

_—¿Qué me miras?_

_—Nada, es solo que... es curioso que tú me preguntes por algo así, eso es raro._

_—_ ** _¡¡¡¿Eeeeeeeeehhh?!!!_** _—_ Vickytoria quería morir de la vergüenza, pues sabe que habló de más _—._ ** _¡Pero no lo dije por malo, ni por ninguna otra cosa, tu puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con quien quieras!_** _—_ La embarajó como pudo su caída hablando rápido como locomotora al jugar con sus dedos  _—. Y bue-bueno...es decir, tú siempre tratas a todos con formalismo..._ ** _¡Con eso no te estoy reclamando o exigiendo nada! ¡Solo digo que no es tan peculiar de tu parte ser tan informal! y menos en cuestiones de trabajo y, y, y..._**

_—Lo sé, no te preocupes, solo lo hago con mis amigos. Ella es una vieja amiga, de las más cercanas y como tenemos años de conocernos es normal que nos tratemos así. Y no puedes negar que he tratado de ser más cercano contigo con eso de ser más "abierto" ¿No?_

_—Si... es verdad...—_ **_"_ ** _pero no como quisiera, Yuu_ **_"..._ **

Calló eso en sus pensamientos, sus ánimos decayeron, Yuuri se preocupó un poco al verle su rostro y cuando pensaba hablarle...

 _—¡Hey! ¡Jefe cuadriculado! —_ Alessia vio prudente interrumpirlo muy a su manera, además lo salvaba de que la embarrara aún más con Vickytoria _—. No es por meterte presión o cortar tu conversación con la linda catire, pero tenemos 4 horas para encargarnos de eso o sino, el viejo nos despescueza._

_—Será mejor que le hagas caso a la capitana Do Santos, Katsuki-san._

_"Otra vez, fue formal conmigo"... —_ Especuló y luego platicó en voz audible  _—. ¿Pero y lo tuyo?_

 _—Tio Yakov es un ogro total cuando no cumplen sus remisas a tiempo y lo sabes, ya veré como me las arreglo para confrontar el escrutinio que llevó. —_ Vicky le guiñó su ojo, aunque de modo inconsciente ella no sabía lo mucho que le estrujaba la conciencia a Yuuri de forma franca. _—Hay otros días para coordinar._

_—Vickytoria...yo..._

_—Cuídate, y no hagas esperar a la Capitana. Eso no es caballeroso. —_ Una vez se despidió, Katsuki se sintió fatal.

Alessia indagaba con cautela las expresiones rendidas en Yuuri cuando miraba con inconformismo esa partida campante en Vickytoria.

_—Katsuki, querido... ¿Todo bien con tu Pupila?_

_—Eh... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —_ Se expresó tímido.

_—No lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque esa carita me dice otra cosa, por ejemplo?_

_—No me agrada incumplirle mis promesas..._

_—Pero tú me dijiste que con la de hoy solo ha sido dos veces ¿No? —_ Yuuri quedó helado por un momento, Alessia metió más coacción al notarse su aura espectral. _—Ohhh...eso me da entender que fueron más? Ay Katsuki... eso no se hace._

Yuuri negaba todo en automático. Él no se atreve a comentarle las cosas a fondo y que en efecto, han sido muchas veces con tal de concretar los pedidos a Felstman, lo otro era que las ocupaciones lo tenían tan estresado, que se enteraba por sus secretarios auxiliares de las veces que Vickytoria iba a su oficina a dejarle recados referente al caso de la simbología y debían despacharla con ternura porque pasaba de reunión en reunión. Dejándola sola en el proceso (bueno no tan sola, Plisetsky era su otro soporte) pero igual hay detalles en donde Yuuri era preciso y ambos muchachos al buscarle, siempre tenían la misma respuesta. Incluso le describían la carita de achicopalada que la Oficial de hebras platinadas afloraba al saber que no se encontraba disponible.

Póngale unas orejitas de conejito caído para dar un efecto de culpa mayor.

En ese contexto y con esas metidas de pata, Yuuri conociendo Alessia, le patearía su asiática existencia o le armaría una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Él no quiere más  _"angst"_ de lo que su mente ya se ha sugestionado. Encontrará el tiempo adecuado para hablar con Vickytoria, aunque agradece que la pequeña señorita no lo haya fusilado y este tomando sus cancelaciones con madurez.

Solo hay un problema en lo relatado...

 _—Porque m-mejor no nos vamos ¿Sí? —_ El hombre quería huir...  
 _  
—Nada de eso. —_ Alessia no tiene necesidad de preguntarle, porque ya infirió todo y Yuuri comprende el terror de Leo o de Chris al enfrentarse a su lado fiero _—. Tenemos algo de tiempo, bombón. —_ La dama lo capturó por el cuello con varios espectros a su alrededor.

Lo obligó a escupir todo y como supuso Alessia con lo poco que observó, sacó un par de deducciones.

 **Número uno:**  que lo de Vicky va más allá de un simple reclamo.

 **Número dos:**  que ese japo tierno pero mamerto que tiene por jefe, no se ha pillado para nada del daño que generó en el corazoncito de la pequeña por ser tan despistado.

Finalmente,  **el número tres:**  que en esta telenovela colombo-mexicana-venezolana a la rusa-japonés... ¡Ella, terminó por ser el detonante de los "celos" encantadores en esa pequeña¡

Yuuri al oírle eso, quedó completamente shockeado.

_—Por favor, ¿te estás escuchando?... ¡Es imposible! ¡Completamente imposible!_

_—¿Oh y por eso ella te reclamó en ruso sobre mi "acaparamiento" o de mi suerte fortuita al estar contigo?_

_—¿Y tú no estabas en una llamada en ese momento?_

_—Hablaba con Simón Bolívar y los 11 mártires. —_ Fue sarcástica y de la nada maximizó todo.  _—._ ** _¡Mariiiiiiico!_** _¡Es obvio que estaba chismeado! ¡Vamos, valee!_ ** _¡Eres cuatro ojos, no ciego-lerdo!_** _¡Esa fue una escena pequeña pero muy disimulada de celos!_

_—¡Estás equivocada!_

_—¿Ah sí?, ¿dame una razón para estarlo?_

_—¡Porque Vickytoria es...! ¡Es....! ¡Es....! ¡Es una m-muchacha bastante centrada aunque no lo parezca! ¡No son celos y punto!_

_—¡Pero no seas terco, pana! ¡Tenei las pruebas, para ella soy como una_ ** _"Ruby"_** _a vencer por tener embelesado a su marido en mis brazos. —_ Dramatizó cual actriz bien exagerada, la broma le pudo muchísimo. Yuuri suspiraba pesado por ese sentido del humor  _—. ¡Piensalo bien!_

_—Dos santos..._

_—¡Mira, te armo el libreto y todo! Ella, es una damita angelical que conoce a un bello y valiente Teniente Coronel, ambos se juran amistad y más adelante amor eterno. —_ Gesticulo todo con dramaturgia y entonces enfatizó la cosa para peor  _—. ¡Pero llegó yo!, quien soy la villana del paseo y de la nada, te regaña o cambia contigo por mi culpa..._

 _—Le harías la guerra a Phichit con sus fanfics. —_ Expresó sincero y aterrado.

_—¡Yo no sé qué sea eso, pero la vaina es clara, chico! ¡Esa pequeña ni se ha dado cuenta en sus celos o reclamos de "amiga" a su "amigo" de que le gustas!_

_—¿No lo dices en serio o si?_

_—¡Dos mujeres y un camino! ¡Jamás pensé reírme tanto con estos amoríos!_

_—Más bien yo debo darle una disculpa por incumplirle mis promesas._

_—Promesas rotas porque te ha tocado ir a todas las delegaciones conmigo, ¡Todas! y en su reproche ella supo darme su lapo y seco porque le estoy quitando a su "amigo", "jefe" y quizás "papichulo muy a futuro"... ¡Conste que las mujeres celosas son explosivas! ¡La saqué barata!_

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco y se largó para no escucharle tal disparate en su fangirleo.

 _—Ahora, con esas reacciones descubiertas en tu catire es tu oportunidad de caerle con todos los hierros, donde hay celos es signo de que le gustas y obvio, los chicos y este pechito te ayudaremos. —_ aplaudía su proeza _—. Hasta tierna se vio con esos pucheros preciosos cuando te berrinch... ¿Ah?... ¿Este coño de su mae, a dónde se fue?_ —Miró para todos lados buscando a Yuuri y lo vio re lejos de su existencia _—. ¡Hey marico! ¡Pero no me dejei solaa!! ¡¡No seas ingratooo!_

_—Esa mujer se volvió loca con tanta novela rara... —Murmuró._

¿Su amiga, la conejita? ¿Celosa? ¿Y de Alessia por estar con él? ¡Esa conjetura le era incomprensible! ¡Una muy fuera de toda lógica! Para él fue claro que Vicky le reclamó por cosas laborales y por sus plantones, si fue raro que le hablase de Alessia pero también ella le aclaró que fue por las informalidades de ambos ¿No?

Si, lo sé, Nuestro T.C es avispado para unas cosas pero alguien lentísimo para cuestiones del amor. Como dicen por ahí:  _《No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...》_

Entiéndanlo...

Según su raciocinio, ella solo lo ve como un amigo, tal vez uno especial por el vínculo que comparten, pero es realista... Yuuri está claro que de los dos, quien siente cosas por ella es él y solo él... Así como también es consciente que no desea afectarla, en el caso hipotético de que llegase a darse una relación entre ellos, por los perjuicios en un país tan estereotipado como Japón.

Dando certeza que no ocurrirá nada, porque ambos son diferentes, son de estratos diferentes, de edades diferentes y hasta de jerarquías diferentes a nivel policial; lo cual es prohibido y por lo mismo, ha tratado de mantenerse "formal" o respetuoso con ella, aunque a veces, se ha dejado llevar en una que otra ocasión por sus sonrisas, su carisma, su calidez y otras cosas que hacen a Vickytoria, una mujer grande en cualidades y sin igual.

¿Porque habría la casi zarina de Rusia de andar con un sujeto tan corriente como él cuando puede estar con alguien de su clase?

Eso caviló en su reservado y apocado ser. lastimando sin querer su frágil corazón.

 _—Olvida ese absurdo, Katsuki...Solo olvídalo. —_ Rió menguando aquel momento y ha proseguir con el resto de su jornada e ignorar los ajetreos de Alessia sobre el tema.

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_Campos Abiertos de la (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo_ ** **_/ Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 – 08: AM (Al día siguiente)_   
  
  


**S** i Yuuri supiera que esa misma noche su pequeña conejita con un Makkachin de confidente se desahogaba soltando sus suspiros dramáticos y pensando en lo que pasó en el día de ayer, ese hombre no podría darle la cara.

La mañana dio paso a la cotidianidad en la academia y Vicky se veía horriblemente mal, la fatalidad tragicómica se notaba en sus ojos y nariz que estaban rojitos de tanto sollozar como princesa abnegada porque el príncipe feo que tiene por jefe, e incluso sus otros amigos como Phichit, Chris, y el resto, la han hecho a un lado por esa mujer roba amigos.

Empezando por un tonto japonés negado a ver lo evidente para ustedes como lectores y para mí como narrador...

¡Oh vamos! ¡Déjenla ser! que alguna vez a ustedes les ha tocado pasar por esto. En mayor o menor medida, los celos se manifiestan. El lío es como expresarlo sin que lleguen a ser obsesivos, y allí, si es de preocuparse, ¡Pero descuiden!

Obviamente los de Vicky son sanos e inocentes, pero dicho sentimiento le cuesta, porque no sabe cómo manejarlo y no se siente con derechos para exigirle a Yuuri por algo que a su parecer se le haría muy infantil de su parte. Yuuri es un ser humano y como todos, él debe de tener más amigos aparte de ella. Además, que él es un adulto en toda la regla, pero lo mínimo que pide es una llamada o un aviso de su amigo para que no le deje allí tirada como a un conejito a la intemperie por tanto encuentro cancelado o de hacerla aun lado. (Claro, allí exagera un poco) en fin, adolescente al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, Nikiforova tenía algo razón en su querella y Yuuri debe de ser más atento, así como lo es con el resto o incluso con Dos Santos.

Mmmm...¿Hablando de la capitana? Ese era otro achaque que le frustraba, pero no en mal plan... Por lo poco que ha visto, le parece alguien disciplinada y sociable. Solo que no le gustaba que sus compañeros la comparaban con ella y acababa muy mal humorada pero en el fondo, admitía con algo de vergüenza que Dos Santos le daba cátedra en varias formas.

De por sí ya era una mujer bella, madura tanto en cuerpo, mente y edad o que fuese muy inteligente, también le atribuía el que fuera alguien realmente formada en su profesión, lo suficiente para hacer notar la vara alta entre sus capacidades y las de Vicky. Dos Santos siempre estaría por delante y por supuesto, aquello ha hecho sentir más pequeña a Vickytoria o que se adelantara a ciertos hechos sobre su cabeza en cuanto a las preferencias de Yuuri sobre mujeres o su ideal de verse como un igual. Tampoco ayudaba en que ambos ya fueran amigos de años atrás o que se tuvieran una estrecha confianza, es algo que a ella le ha costado y que aún le cuesta tener con Yuuri.

Suspiró la oficial derrumbándose al suelo con todo y caniche encima. Se deprimió.

 _—¿Que tengo que hacer para que Yuuri me tome en cuenta como a Dos Santos, Makka?_ —En su fase más llorona y estando reclinada en una zona verde cercana a los vertederos de agua, le hablaba con sus gotas otra vez a cantaros, a la bella mascota de pelaje cafe.

Esa niña con bocota de corazón tenía una cara chistosa y quejumbrosa. Debió pegar la carrera y abandonar lo que hacía en las clases de Richellieu para capturar al perruno corredor porque se le dio por perseguir a varios oficiales que transportaban la pelotas de tenis que usaban en los entrenamientos. (¡Ya lo saben!, ¡perros y su amor infinito a las pelotas!) Tal gracia hizo que su dueña ganara una amonestación del Sub-Intendente bigotón, pero a Vicky no le importó y se fue de largo buscando a la bola peluda café.

De pronto, ella suspendió sus reclamaciones al sentir voces conocidas, eran Yuuri, Leo, Chris, Phichit y por supuesto la nueva/vieja amiga de sus amigos, Alessia. Oculta entre los arbustos cual liebrecilla silvestre y con Makka quieto en primera, escuchaba la vaga conversación de ese quinteto desatinado en los bebederos.

Se enteró de muchas cosas, cosas del pasado, algunas les causó algo de gracia ya que se trataban de su padre Andrei y su tío postizo Kouji en vida. Le fue gustoso saber lo mucho que quisieron a su papá o de escucharle por boca de todos lo intenso que fue el Detective ruso al profesar el amor que siempre le tuvo a ella cuando mostraba sus fotos de bebé con orgullo.

La han puesto con una boba sonrisa.

En algún punto alcanzaron a mencionar de forma vaga el caso "archivado", su curiosidad se encendió al igual que la chispa azul en sus ojos pues, nunca había oído de ello, y al ver la obstinación con la que hablaban del tema, ella se hizo una nota mental de más tarde, comentarle eso a Plisetsky.

Quien quite y leyendo parte de ese archivo, aceleren las cosas en el caso nuevo.

¡Ah!, pero la parte buena se vino después cuando rápidamente cambiaron la temática una subida de tono, con eso de sus borracheras monumentales o quien del grupo es el peor de todos con ese cuento y ya saben lo que eso significa ¿no?

¡El T.C Katsuki, estará en apuros!

 _—¡Yuuri no te hagas el santo!, ¡todos sabemos que te llevas el premio del más peligroso del grupo con los tragos. —_ Phichit le tiró ese dardo sincero con causa.

 _—¡Mucho peor que Andrei, cabrón! ¡y conste que ese calvo ya venía descompuesto de fábrica! —_ Leo aportó su cucharón.

 _—¡Y ni hablemos de tus conquistas en fase de Eros estando borracho! —_ Chris le echó más sal en su herida.

_—Christopher..._

_—¡Ah no!... ¡Ahora te aguantas, M'onsieur Amer! ¡Siempre que te emborrachabas te ocurre lo mismo!_

_—What?!... ¡¡Hammp!! —_ Vicky jadeó ante esa confesión y se cubrió su boca con sus manos de inmediato.

Los demás escucharon el ruido o miraban para cualquier lado pero no vieron nada sospechoso y siguieron con su "mega-hyper-conversación de máxima importancia". Alessia, por su parte, pensó que la vocecita que escuchó se le hacía muy parecida a la de conejita pero al final desistió como sus compañeros.

 _—¿Por dónde quede?_ — el cabaretero rascaba la cabeza.

_—Decías que Yuuri al estar borracho, desvirga cualquier trinchera._

_—¡Leo-San! —_ Yuuri no tardó en protestarle al gringo-mexicano.

_—¡Ah ya! Gracias leo, y no Yuuri, bien tomado le jalas a hombres y mujeres por igual en las misiones de espionaje, no lo niegues!_

_—¡Obvio, el prontuario de ese canijo es laaaargo! Como la vez que le tocó la jalea a la esposa del narco del cártel de Tijuana para la misión compartida con mi país y pudimos capturarlo por todo el chupo que boto la cuchi-barbie después del arrumaco que le dio._

_—¡Leo para con eso! —_ Se cubrió con timidez su destartalada cara escarlata y no tenía deseos de que ninguno le viera.

 _—¡¡El tequila te prendió fuerte!!! ja, ja, ja. —_ Los achaques al nipón fueron innegables _—, ¡y serás borracho, pero no tiene malos gustos! ¡A huevo!_

 _—¿Y qué me dices del amante bellísimo de uno de los líderes del cartel de la droga en Portugal que viajó Akihabara y por petición del gobierno de Ale, pidieron la ayuda al de Japón ? —_ Chris no se contuvo en seguirle con el  _bullying_.

 _—¡Hey, es verdad!, ¡El tipo en cuestión, tenía unos ojos gateados muy divinos! —_ Ale lo recordó.

 _—_ ** _¡¡UNA PRECIOSURA!!_** _—_ Chrisno escatimo su desvergüenza.

Yuuri quería morir al cubrirse su cara, por segunda vez.

**_—¡¡¡¿AHHHHHHHHH?!!!_ **

Se repitió el ruido, Los chicos echaban un vistazo de lado y lado para ver de dónde venía el grito y a Vicky, le cuesta mantener a raya su compostura o de imaginarse a su amigo Yuuri, ese joven serio como cuadriculado en potencia, con esas andanzas. Su lógica le indicaba que esos 4 chiflados solo bromeaban, pero su corazón le punzaba otra cosa... Aunque...

 _—¿Y si resulta ser verdad ese lado desconocido de Yuu?... Eso sería muy raro y ardiente de ver ...¡Ehhh! —_ Reaccionó por ese comentario tan espontáneo. _—_ ** _¡¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!!... ¡Ahh nooo, Vickytoria! ¡¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!!! ..._** _¡Sácate esas pecaminosas alucinaciones de tu cabeza! ¡Es Yuuri...! ¡Es Yuuri...! ¡Es Yuuri!_

Se lo dijo así misma constantemente, tratando de no creer lo que escuchó y eso que aún no sabe lo mejor, fue sacada de su trance al oír a un Yuuri ruborizado enojarse y Alessia, Leo, Phichit o Chris se encargaron de aplacarlo diciéndole que gracias a ese revolcón que el Yuuri alicorado de esa época le dio al muchacho, obtuvieron todos los nombres de otros jefes de aquella mafia, los puntos de expendios grandes de droga y la captura exitosa de muchos de ellos.

 _"Wow...¿Quién lo creyera?"... —_ Vickytoria con ese bateo confirmado o que las reacciones de japonés fuesen para peor, no salió de su asombro.

 _—¿O el de la top model auspiciada por uno de los nuevos Clanes Yakuza que emergieron en Okinawa?! Ese caso fue de mis favoritos. —_ Phitchit habló de ello con una cara de niño comentando la hazaña de su superhéroe. _—¡¡¡Jamás vi una mujer tan hermosa, si que tienes suerte Yuuri!!! ¡¡Dame tu secretos de borracho para hablar con mi Katrina!!_  —Lo zarandeó emocionado.

 _—Si es para esa bruja mejor no le digas nada, Yuu. —_ Los tres locos lo rajaron en negación.

_—_ **_¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡TIENEN PROHIBIDO HABLAR ESAS COSAS PERTURBADORAS DE MI PASADO O DE MIS PROBLEMAS CON EL ALCOHOL!!!_ **

_—¿Pero así que chiste, güey? Nos faltan tus canas al aire cuando teníamos nuestros festejos nocturnos al lograr el éxito total en las misiones. Siempre rompías corazones, así como esa canción que decía... —_ Leo recordaba la letra hasta que le atinó. _—¡Ya fue carnal!, ¡Una noche de copas, una nocheeeee locaaaaaa~!_

 _—Igual, nada de eso supera tu primera borrachera. —_ Phichit lo remató con esa primera experiencia.  _—Hiciste un número espectacular al quitarte la ropa, tirarsela para todos los asistentes y nos bailaste muy sensual en el tabledance, tengo videos y fotos de eso._

 _—¡¡Y el premio mayor se lo llevó esta desgraciada!! —_ Chris se indignó, Alessia fingió inocencia. _—¡¡Exijo una indemnización por daños emocionales a mi cochina persona!!! ¡¡Ya me imaginaba siendo estrujado duro y sin contemplación en la cama por ese Adonis virginal!!!_

 _—¡Supéralo, prettyboy! ¡y créeme que la Ale ebria no se arrepiente de nada de lo que pasó! ¡Oh jo, jo, jo, jo, jo! —_ Rió cual aristócrata la portuguesa-venezolana.  _—Más que Adonis, a Katsu, lo compararia con el chico bonito que hace de Anubis en la telenovela de Ennead, pero volviendo a esto, ser la primera vez de un Yuuri virgen con toque de Eros desatado sin quererlo, fue de mis experiencias más enriquecedoras y la guardaré con mucho gusto en mi corazón libertino._

 _—_ ** _STOP!!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! ¡¡¡DEJEN ESE TEMA!!!! ¡¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!!_** _! —_ todos rieron por los aspavientos timoratos en el pobre y colorado teniente coronel, sin embargo por parte de Vickytoria...

 _—Alessia y Yuuri... Ellos... —_ Disminuida por esa simpleza, y con parte de sus dedos resguardando su boca temblorosa, Vicky no acabo de completar la oración. Makkachin trataba de contentarla, pues la expresión corporal en su dueña fue entristecida

Las cartas (de un modo mal expuesto por la sinceridad en los amigos de Katsuki) hicieron que la inseguridad en Vicky creciera y sus posibilidades de hacerle frente a Alessia se vieron desplomadas. Su razón la estrelló a tierra forzandole a pensar de que ella era y es alguien pequeña e inocente a los ojos de muchos, incluyendo para Yuuri; o que Alessia, será una mujer madura en todo el sentido de la palabra y bueno...

Ya no le cabe duda de que su amigo debe de haber tenido amoríos, cosa que ve normal. Pero el que Alessia fuese la primera (según su lógica, porque no sabe a fondo el cómo sucedieron los hechos y ya creyó por default que sí fueron algo) o el que imagine que esos dos sean más que buenos amigos, quizás hasta la hace conjeturar a futuro que no se le haría nada "extraño", si ellos volvieran a ser pareja...

"Pareja"... "Pareja"... "Pareja"... La sola palabra le dolía... ¡Oh! y por cierto, ¡repetimos que Yuuri y Alessia nunca lo fueron y jamás lo serán!

Retomando la narración, Vickytoria ya no quería seguir allí, ella no pidió enterarse o algo parecido, ciertamente, la tiene desentonada, más ¿cómo le hacía para escapar sin ser descubierta? le tocará apelar a su paciencia y esperar a que ellos se fueran primero.

Yuuri les hizo memoria a todos que así como a él, ellos también hacían esas mismas labores por cuestiones de espionaje, pero no por mero gusto y ni porque lo hallara interesante (sus amigos no son tan complicados como él en ese aspecto) en su trabajo le tocaba recurrir a ello, y por eso prefería optar a su estado alcoholizado (o Eros como se le apoda cuando está así) puesto que sobrio, tendría un cuadro de moral y de ansiedad horriblisimo. Con el Ceño fruncido, se fue sin dejarlos hablar, Chris, Phichit o Leo se dieron cuenta que se les fue la mano y lo persiguieron tratando de conciliar.

Alessia sorteó por dejarlo desahogar, ya luego le pedirá perdón cuando no esté iracundo, pues este Yuuri de ahora se asemeja un poco a su Ex-Jefe, el Katsuki Mayor, por consiguiente, hacerlo ahora sería un acto suicida.

Se arregló un poco su cabello antes de partir y los ruidillos o sacudidas en medio de los arbustos (generados por un Makkachin inquieto o de una Vickytoria tratando de controlarlo) le llamaron la atención. Ella estaba por arrimarse cuando una voz estoica la descolocó.

 _—Disculpe es usted la Capitana nueva del F.E.G.I? —_ Le preguntó calmado el Subteniente a espaldas de la dama  _—. Mi subordinado y mi persona la hemos estado buscando para entregarle estos documentos del señor Felstman y algunos nos dijeron que estaba por acá._

 _—¡Claro que lo soy, joven! ¿Qué des...? —_ Se volteó rápidamente y al verlo en su sorpresa la rebasó _—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!_

 _—¿Ale? ¡Mmmhhhp!... —_ El muchacho de estatura más baja se vio truncado por los pechos de quien era su prima por parte de su padre y la culpable de que él perteneciera en el mundo policial o que lo apoyase con su relación (del cual solo ha oído comentarios de su lado) dándole moral. Lo separó abruptamente para a verlo bien otra vez —. _Oh Meu Deus, Osito! Pelo que bello está Você! ¡Hasta la voz te cambio y todo! ¡Si no fueras mi primo y no tuvieras pareja te presumiría a todo el mundo!_

_—Ya tengo. . .Veintitrés para que me nombres "así"_

_—Ja, ja, ja lo siento, para mi tía, mi mamá y para mi seguirás siendo el osito de la familia, aunque ya seas todo un hombre._ — El talante Inexpresivo del Kazajo le da signos a la bromista de su diminuto desacuerdo. Alessia se disculpó y siguió con el saludo.

 _—Mi Madre, mi tía, mis hermanas y tú son muy exageradas —_ Otabek le sonrió, se alegró de ello.

Vicky aún seguía escondida, buscando la forma de pasar por desapercibida, mas no podía y ha de enterarse de más cosas que no son de su incumbencia, no esperó que Altin y Dos Santos fuesen familia. Ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda, desde lejos vio a un Yuri Plisetsky muy arisco, con ganas de querer matar a esa mujer que estaba muy acaramelada o pasada de piña con el pobre de su jefe. No es primera vez que debe espantarle mujeres locas de su camino, en Rusia pasaba algo parecido con los militares y policías al sentirse acosados por las civiles o eso creyó al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

— _Oh Ohh... Makka, allí huelo un gran problema, debemos huir._

Nikiforova rogó a los cielos de que no armara un escándalo. Ella ha concebido manejar sus crecientes celos, pero de Plisetsky con ese carácter de mierda que trae en su ser, las cosas estallarían para mal.

El ruso se apresuró, carraspeo un poco llamando la atención en esos dos, su mirada felina no le dio buena espina a Otabek.

 _—¿Algún problema? —_ La pregunta fue exigente y pesada —. _Este lugar no es apto para civiles y menos si van de colados acosando a los demás, ¿verdad subteniente? —_ Yuri fue enfático y territorial al resaltarlo con su postura.

 _—¿Disculpa?_ —Alessia dio un par de pasos con templanza y risa ladeada.

 _—Plisetsky... —_ Beka le habló con ese tono de voz que solo Yura conoce.

Y Alessia al escuchar el apellido que nombró Altin, por segunda vez captó el vuelo de todo, es su pareja. ¡Pero vaya genio de mierda que se carga! En Vicky le parecieron tiernos sus celos o el malentendido por la forma en que se han dado las cosas. En ese muchacho, ¡No! ¡No le gustó su actitud! ¡Y no le gustó que le diera a entender con su sarcasmo muchas insinuaciones!

 _—Aclaró, que más que una civil, soy la Capitana Dos Santos, para ti...—_ lo analizó de pies a cabeza y por fin soltó su escozor _—Tú eres pareja del  S.T Altin, ¿Eh?, Yuri Plisetsky._

_"¿Me está jodiendo?"..._

_—¿Es ese tu nombre y apellido o no, Carajito? —_ La dama le miraba confianzuda como si nada y ha dejado al gato amarillo en jaque y rojo a la vez por la forma tan banal como le ha tratado.

 _"¿Por qué siento este encuentro entre ellos no es alentador?"..._  —Presintió el Kazajo con sus gestos incómodo y sudando frío.

— _Awww, tienes por pareja a un lindo gatito de poca clase, no me agrada para ti. Él fue muy maleducado en pensar eso de nosotros, peor aún cuando yo soy una capitana de élite y tu mi subordinado sin hacer mención de que somos primos. —_ No ocultó su desagrado.

Más su lengua viperina o su sonrisa altanera buscaban hacer estragos tomando un falso perfil de mujer indignada para darle una lección a ese rubio de ojos verdes y lo consiguió. El cerebro de Yuri quedó averiado con esa torrente adicional de información, y en lo que se reponía del golpe, Otabek avistó ceñudo a Alessia porque ya le conoce sus jugadas y esta, se corrigió.

_—¡Como sea! Conozco a mi bello primo y si te escogió como su pareja fue por algo, así que aspiro a una disculpa decente en lo que te doy un consejo, Gato-celosin._

_— **¡¿Hahhh?!**_

 

Los tics de enojo infinito aparecieron en él.

La mirada de prepotencia, destacó en ella.

 

Yuri quería ahorcar a esa vieja metiche y no le importa si era la última  _Coca-Cola_  del desierto, de que sea la mencionada "Capitana" o que fuese la prima de Beka. Puede que se haya equivocado pero no le da derecho de irlo a joder como se le venga en gana y menos de esa manera.

_—Los celos pueden ser una señal evidente y emocional hacia la persona que amas cuando esta_ _, de modo consciente o no favorece a alguien más; sin embargo, de manejarlos como tú los llevas,_ _no son buenos. Demuestran inseguridad y menos, si mal piensas las cosas al no conocer detalles a fondo._

_—¿Pero que Carajos? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces para que hables así de mí, Vieja operada! —_ Sus orejas y cola de gato surgieron.

 _—Tu actitud malcriada dice mucho... ¡Ah!, ¡y todo lo mío es natural, Gata andróginada! —_ En ella se veían orejas y cola de leona.

 _—¡Yurackcha! ¡Alessia!, ¡Ya fue suficiente! —_ y el más sensato de los tres se metió en medio tal cual como un experto domador.

La imaginación de Vicky, voló, solo faltaba el látigo, un sombrero de copa y un buen mostacho en la cara del señor Altin para completar la extraña y chistosa escena que se ideó.

_—¡Deja que la gatita me enfrente!_

_—¡No tengo problemas en hacerlo, Maldita Baba Yaga!_

_—¡Y Definitivamente no te quiero para mi primito! —_ intentó atraerlo consigo estrellándolo a sus esponjosos melones.

 _—Lo dudo mucho. —_ Lo jalo de vuelta a él aplastándole su nariz de golpe a sus lavaderos _._

El jaloneo seguía, Otabek no decía mucho pese a que por dentro, sentía que se le complicara el domar a esa leona o ese el tigre entre tanto zarandeo, más el milagro operó cuando Makkachin vio una pequeña ardilla que cayó encima de la boina del kazajo. Algo en ese perro se activó y salió de su escondite directo a los tres humanos y el animalito pegándoles el susto del año. A Vicky no le quedó de otra más que sacar su cabeza con hebras platinadas de la madriguera e inventarse una historia creíble frente a ellos, Alessia quedó muda por un par de segundos aunque con esas hojas verdes por toda la ropa de la conejita, decían otra cosa.

 _"¡Omg, entonces tenía razón!, ¡Era ella la que nos fisgoneaba hace un rato!... —_ La frescura leonesca en Alessia al cruzar por segundo sus miradas o que Vickytoria rehuyera de ella con más rojos que un farol, le confirmó por leer esa actitud nerviosa en la chica quien al parecer, no pudo disimular su caída ante ella con la excusa de su mascota escapista.

 _"Ay Yuuri, ahora si estás rayao"... —_ Oh cuando le cuente a Yuuri que esa pequeña se enteró de todo su prontuario clasificado, deberá búscale una camilla.

 _—Ale._ —Otabek le llamó _—.Yura normalmente no es así pero tú también fuiste algo imprudente al anteponerse de esa forma._

 _—¡¡Fui franca, no imprudente y él empezó primero llamándome operada!! —_ Otabek suspiró _y_ ella siguió _—. Y solo porque eres tú, dejaré por hoy las cosas así con ese chiquillo._

 _—Alessia...—_ La nota fue clara  _—, ¡nada de patearle sus partes, te conozco!_

_—¡Hey! ¡Aún no le he pegado, date por bien servido!_

Alessia le acarició su cachete y tomó los papeles en su poder. Ahora no tiene tiempo para perderlo con eso, necesita ver que tan fregado estaba Katsuki con la pequeña y eso es lo que hará.

_—¡¡Hey Catire!!_

_—Ehhh... ¿Di..diga C-capitana? —_ Tartamudeó esquiva. Parece que no podrá huir de su exilio.

_—Ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías acompañarme a la Fiscalía General?, debo buscar un par de cosas. ¡Dos manos son mejor que una!_

_—Ahhh...pe-pe-pero yo debo volver a cl-cases, solo pasaba por aquí para capturar a Makkachin.—_ continuó con su mentira a medias.

 _—Y por cómo has explicado las cosas, el viejo bigotes no te dejará entrar por lo que hizo ese pilluelo peludo. —_ Rasco con ternura al caniche juguetón por debajo del hocico. Le agradó esta nueva humana.

_—Pero...yo creo que..._

_—¡Cero peros!, ¡Te vienes conmigo y es una orden! —_ Cubrió su espalda pasando su brazo hasta el hombro ajeno, Vickytoria no estaba a gusto  _—. Nos vemos primito, te dejo con tu gato callejero y no te preocupes seré una tumba._

_—Esa estirada es una bruja de..._

_—Atrévete a insultarme o te rompo la boca, malcriado. ¡Te lo advierto! —_ Respondió en voz alta sin mirarle mientras caminaba buscando la salida y feliz porque tenía a Vickytoria para ella sola...Rompió el hielo burlándose de lo que pasó  _—.¿Apuesto y ese chico siempre ha sido así de gruñón, eh?_

Vicky con rostro tímido asintió, parpadeó un par de veces y su desconfianza creció mucho pese a mostrarse cortés. No sabía cómo tratar la cercanía en la que era su "rival", tampoco sabe cuánto le durará su suerte o si se diese cuenta de la falta involuntaria que cometió al escuchar sus conversaciones. Lo único que puede hacer es fingir que nada de lo anterior, pasó. 

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_Fiscalía General del Sector de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 10:00 A.M (Mismo día)_   
  
  


**C** omo resultado de los recientes golpes ejecutados por el  _E.E.I,_  el _E.A_  y el  _F.E.G.I_. en conjunto del Gaula de la Policía metropolitana Ordinaria de Japón, tres de los nueve fiscales especializados en el Caso Kazuma imputaron cargos en contra de ellos por el delito de concierto para delinquir con fines no solo de extorsión, de hecho, las situaciones profundas y planteada por estos días por Felstman a la Jueza que lidera el seguimiento le ha brindado parte de su aval.

Por eso Felstman envió a Alessia a que se encargara del protocolo disciplinario. Sus habilidades en formación jurídica serían indispensables para adelantar lo más que pueda la bancada a los asesores especializados que trabajan para él, y si debía tomar cualquier archivo o documento que fuese de ayuda, le propondría esa oportunidad, de allí a que ella se dirigiera hoy a la Fiscalía precisamente con los permisos que les dio Otabek en su particular "encuentro familiar". Un requisito formal para que ella no le fuese negada el acceso a esos achiveros.

Claro, Alessia aprovechó todo esto a favor para no solo poner a prueba las mencionadas capacidades de Vickytoria que tanto Phichit le comentó, también quería conversar con ella y ver qué tan consciente está sobre sus "sentimientos" hacia Yuuri (los celos de la pequeña son más que un simple capricho amistoso)

Por ahora, presume que la estructura que armará para presionar al Clan criminal de los Kazumas y relacionarlos con el Viejo caso archivado, no demoraría muchos días siempre y cuando escogiera los papeles, decretos y artículos de la constitución adecuados para su propósito.

Makkachin no podría ir con ellas, así que lo dejaron en la guardería especial de la T.S.P.A momentáneamente. Al arribar a la fiscalía, le explicó con pinzas a Vicky de lo que tendrían que hacer, por supuesto, la niña no sospechaba de los hechos reales pero captó lo principal que Alessia necesitaba de ella. Ambas mujeres con sus manos a la obra, revisaron cada pasillo cubiertos por carpetas, libros y estantes enormes, la biblioteca distrital quedaba pequeña entre ese laberinto.

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde, Vicky estaba a dos hileras de donde se encontraba Alessia, leyendo un párrafo interesante que embonaba con el testimonio de los implicados en el caso Kazuma, siendo estos, en su mayoría, políticos que pendían de un hilo gracias al operativo en que ella participó haciéndose pasar por colegiala. Eso permitía que se vieran en aprietos judiciales que estos corrieran a favor de Felstman y por supuesto le facilitaría el trabajo a Yuuri, Chris, Phi, Leo y su nueva jefa. Vickytoria sintió que con eso tendrían un puente asegurado, lo que no espero fue el toparse con cierto sujeto, antes de lo anunciado.

 _—Tiene suerte que ese libro tenga su versión traducida al inglés. —_ La voz cuyo acento es británico más no materno de nacimiento y que se oía a sus espaldas le provocó un escalofrío incómodo —. _Aunque me causa curiosidad el por qué se detuvo en el Artículo 16._

La Oficial contuvo un respiro y se giró para quedar lo más lejos posible, aunque no fue mucho.

_—T.C. Sagara..._

_—No pensé encontrarla aquí. —_ El silencio en Nikiforova fue evidente _—. ¿Y por lo que veo tampoco piensa rendir sus honores o saludos ante mí?_

 _—Tiene razón. —_ Nikiforova recordó las advertencias de Yuuri sobre ese sujeto. Apeló a su fingida cortesía haciendo su reverencia _—, disculpe mi falta de educación, señor Sagara._

 _—Con eso me conformo._ —El brillo en su mirada era penetrante causándole un desasosiego tremendo en la muchacha.

Sagara estaba en  _Shibuya_  entregando sus declaraciones por lo sucedido en su prefectura hace días atrás, aun le caló por dentro las burlas borrosas de Katsuki o que esos subordinados fueran tan vehementes de encararle. El que tuviese la oportunidad de hallarse a solas con uno de ellos, era como tener carne fresca a deshilachar. ¡Mejor aún, que fuese la novata por la cual le arman tanto escándalo!

La charla se ha vuelto fatigada e irritante de sobrellevar en las sonrisas falsas de Vickytoria, solo quería que él se fuera o le dejara en paz, pero el hombre se mostraba insistente en recordarle con mucha intención venenosa de su postura conflictiva. La gota que no pudo contener la rusa en sus adentros fue cuando ese hombre desairaba la perfecta labor en Yuuri y del resto de sus colegas como algo de cuarta. Si es cierto ella puede que tenga su pequeño impase (uno muy tonto en su cabeza con Yuuri en estos momentos por ser alguien dramática o consentida) pero tiene las cosas claras, lo laboral es una apuesta distinta y Yuuri se ha esmerado muchísimo así como los demás para vanagloriarse el rango que traen consigo.

Rompió su silencio siendo como ella suele ser, sincera al punto de verse mordaz ante sus enemigos, y Sagara lo era. Uno bien declarado.

_—¿Escuche bien?_

_—Lo que oyó, señor. —_ Vickytoria defendió sus ideales muy empoderada _—. Usted será muy Teniente Coronel de su prefectura, pero siendo alguien de semejante aire, sinceramente eso de hablar mal a las espaldas de los demás, no le queda para nada bien ¿No le parece?_

 _—Eres muy graciosa, ¿sabes con quién te estás enfrentando? —_ Fue acercándose con mucha superioridad mientras la joven retrocedía paso a paso  _—, pues se me hace lo bastante inteligente como para retarme, Oficial._

_—No pienso arrepentirme o agachar mi cabeza ante alguien como usted._

Cada respuesta de la extranjera le provocaba una llamarada interna de sancionarla a su manera y de enseñarle quien manda en este lugar. Ya estando frente con frente, Nikiforova no puede moverse porque el estante ha delimitado que su camino en retroceso se había acabado. Sus piernas ya no reaccionan a sus sentidos, sus manos tampoco. Lo único que no hace que ella pierda el norte de las cosas es esa tenacidad o rebeldía que la acreditan en su carácter. El fuego azul en sus ojos surge y eso molesta en demasía al tal Sagara, porque por más que buscaba amedrentarle con sus discursos hirientes, la chica parece encontrarle una alternativa a sus jugadas.

Ella debería estar asustada y no lo contrario.

_—¿Qué pretendes con esto, novata? ¿Buscarle otro problema a tu superior por faltarme al respeto?_

_—Solo expreso lo que siento y respondo conforme a sus ataques. —_ Afirmó _—, además si es por eso no se preocupe. Katsuki-san me enseño que nunca debo inclinar mi mirada ante nadie si no he cometido falta alguna y eso estoy haciendo..._

 _—_ _Vaya forma de promover la voluntad en alguien como tú._   _—_ sonrió perjuicioso _—. Ningún subordinado me ha contestado así aparte de Katsuki, pero qué puedo esperar de un oficial de sus filas y más si es una mujer que no sabe cuál es su verdadero lugar._

 _—¿Tiene miedo que esta mujer le arrebate su puesto y su hombría? —_ Vickytoria fue audaz, Daisuke perdió toda compostura al cambiar su semblante.

Si, se le fue la mano con esa frase arriesgada, pero ese hombre inició y ella, ahora mismo, se encuentra en automático contestándole lo primero que se le atraviese por su sincera cabeza.

 _—Te daré una última oportunidad de arrepentirte._ —Sagara ha de tomarle de modo brusco el mentón de la joven, apretándole gradualmente para hacerle notar en la posición en la que está.

 _—Declino su oferta. —_ Vickytoria soporta el dolor, pero también se atreve a sujetarle con su mano derecha parte de la muñeca que ese tipo usaba en su cara, la sola acción le sorprendió y pronto...

 _—¡Ya la oiste, Sagara! ¡Alejate de la Oficial o daré el reporte al T.C Katsuki de que estas abusando de tus funciones en su Prefectura!_ —Dos Santos fue clara con él.

 _—¿Abusar? estas equivocada, Dos Santos. —_ La soltó con fingida delicadeza alejándose de ella al tiempo que la Capitana de mirar fiero llegaba a socorrerla _—. La oficial y yo solo discutíamos un par de posturas en las cuales diferimos._

 _—_ _Él tiene razón._ _—_ Vicky prefirió llevarla fiesta en paz. Sin embargo, sabe que aquello no tiene muy contenta a la Capitana — _. No se preocupe capitana._

_—En fin, ahora veo que los rumores son ciertos de tu integración formal a los F.E.G.I.S._

_—Lo sé, es una lástima para ti y me veras muy seguido por aquí. Ya deseo romperte la boca en los combates de Élite Imperial._

_—Cuando gustes. —_ Le aseguró a su rival _—. Ahora lo único que le diré a usted Oficial... —aquí ya señaló a Vicktoria—, es que piense bien antes de actuar y_ _no cause más acciones repercutivas a quien le rindes pleitesía, pero con tanto movimiento patético de su parte lo veo difícil._ —Ha de hacer un ademán de despedida y se va perdiéndose en el laberinto de libros.

_—Ese tipo es un..._

_—Capitán... déjelo así. —_ Vickytoria la sostuvo con ambas manos de su brazo _—, se... se lo ruego. Ya pasó. Centrémonos en su trabajo ¿sí?, por favor... —_ y sus los zarcos azules como sus expresiones imploraban que abandonara el tema o que le echase tierra.

Vicky intentó convencerla dándole una sonrisa, fue una nerviosa, pero lo suficiente para bajarle la neura a la fiera Capitana y que esta también le devolviese el mismo gesto. Ya entiende un poco a Yuuri y su gusto por esa pequeña.

 _"Yuuri suertudo"... —_ pensó la mayor mientras circulaba por los pasillos buscando una ruta alterna para salir con la oficial rusa y siguió pensando _. —"se portó preciosa al defenderte de ese sujeto aun si está enojada por tus plantones"._

En concreto, Alessia tenía que hablar con Yuuri sobre lo de Sagara y que también buscase una forma de disculparse tras dejar a la pequeña olvidada en sus descuidos.

Vickytoria optó por solo dirigirse a lo laboral con la Capitana. Le comentaba de lo que había hallado en el libro que encontró para complemento del caso que llevan (y así desviar el asunto con Sagara) pero Alessia la tenía clara, le siguió la cuerda entendiendo que quiera hacerse la fuerte.

Al tener los permisos, de haber llenado los pre-requisitos y terminar el encargo de Felstman, a esa mujer de cabellera castaña se le ocurrió una idea y de paso pondría su plan chismoso en marcha.

_—Ahhhh que fogaje, cosas así hacen que me den una tirra tremenda de comer helado. ¿Te gustaría?_

_—¿Eh? —_ La cara de chiste inocente se vio pintada en Vickytoria  _—, ¿y el trabajo?_

_—¡Anda chama!, ¡tú tranquila que yo invito, me urge comer algo frío!_

_—Pe-pero...¡Waaaaah!_

Se la llevó a rastras, y no sabe cómo pero ya estaban en una rica heladería a unas cuantas cuadras. Alessia pidió un Bannana Split gigantesco, y a Vickytoria un postre de helado con chocolate, vainilla y fresas. Como buena latina no paraba de hablar de las delicias de la vida con estos aperitivos; Vickytoria, en proporciones más tranquilas, comía como toda una señorita refinada y muy decente su helado.

Ni en sus más mínimos pensamientos se halló verse así, auxiliada y departiendo de los más ameno con quien se supone que es su "rival" y casi futura pareja del Japonés, Vicky se sumergió en sí misma reflexionando un poco de lo ocurrido. Alessia no ha sido para nada descortés, en cambio, ella se mostró muy esquiva desde el inicio y todo por andar con subjetividades... Ella creyó en su interior de que si Yuuri llegase a entablar algo "serio" con la Capitana o de retomar lo que vivieron alguna vez en su pasado, no se opondría... Se la merece. Ambos lo merecen.

Sin embargo, el hecho de pensarlo o incluso de verlo concretado, le quebraba tanto como un cristal roto y aún no sabe por qué...su cabeza ya había creado un nido de inseguridades o de sugestiones sin tener la certeza de que esos dos son solo amigos y no lo que ella pensaba.

Alessia observaba atenta al manojo entristecido que tenía frente a sus ojos, se cambió de puesto poniéndose al lado suyo y solo cuando ella le rodeó con su brazo (como le era costumbre al hacerlo con sus amigos) fue que Vickytoria pudo volver en sí.

_—Sagara debió decirte cosas muy pesadas para dejarte así, lamento no haber estado desde el inicio._

_—¡Ahhh!...yo... no.... —_ Se sonrojó y aminoró. Pero el que Alessia pensara eso, era mejor a que descubriera su razón real... _—No haga caso. No es la primera persona que suele criticarme así... Ya me ha pasado antes cuando era Danseur en Rusia, y no es muy diferente como Oficial en Japón._

_—¡Pues, esos que te critican son unos estúpidos de primera clase y no me extraña esa actitud de Sagara contigo! Él siempre ha envidiado a los hermanos Katsuki, al fallecer Kouji se la ha montado a Yuuri en todos sus logros y buscará la forma de joderlo, ya sea directamente a él, o con sus subordinados._

_—¡Y precisamente por defender a mi Yuuri días atrás en Taitō, fue que él se ensañó conmigo!_

_"Ohh, así que «su Yuuri»... ¡Que tierna!"... —_ Su corazón se emocionó.

_—No iba a permitir que ese insípido de poca monta decretara falsos juicios sobre su labor y..._

_—¡Oh si, tu Yuuri es una maravilla de persona pequeña! ¡me encantó cuando le dijiste aquello de no bajarle la mirada, quedo arrechísimo!_

_— **What??!!...** —_Internamente maldijo su ligereza  _—. ¡¡Es decir, quise decir que Katsuki-San, es mi amigo y solo eso!!_

Vickytoria pronto se percató de gran error que cometió al nómbrale de esa manera tan informal, el carmín de sus malares por completo emergió y Alessia sonrió. ¿Dónde hay un  _Shinkansen_  que la arroye cuando se necesita?

 _—Hey tranquila, sé que eres muy cercana porque lo conoces desde niña y para ese workahólico cuadriculado eres una amiga especial. Has sido la única que en poco tiempo logró romper su barrera aislada o en hacerle ver que sí puede revelar su vieja amabilidad. Ninguno de nosotros podía sacarlo de ese estado, y gracias a ti se pudo. —_ Se acomodó muchísimo esa mujer con mucha confianza al poner su codo en la mesa y usar su puño de apoyo en el cachete redondo que posee.

Alessia le habló que los chicos, Leo, Phi y Chris le dialogaron cosas muy buenas de ella, le expresó sus gracias por hacer que su viejo amigo amargado gradualmente volviera a ser quien era mucho antes de lo acontecido con su hermano. Aunque tampoco se le escapó cierto asunto en mención.

_—Y sobre ciertas cosas que escuchaste cuando estabas en esos arbustos buscando a Makkachin, no pienso mentirte que pasaron._

_—¡Ah!...¡J-J-J-Juro que no fue mi intención oírlos! ¡Es que...!_

_—Lo sé, descuida. —_ Alessia rió—. Esto no me incumbe, pero sí me gustaría aclarar que tienes unos superiores, incluyéndome, muy particulares y que somos excelentes amigos, solo espero que no tengas una mala impresión de nosotros. En especial de Yuuri o de mí. No somos buenos manejando el alcohol y ya vez lo que nos ocurrió por culpa de tu papá, ¡Yuuri jamás lo perdonará!

Alessia  _(a medias, porque no se la dejará fácil a Yuuri)_ le dio unos visos de sus historias etílicas y parte de que esos dos les pasara aquello fue por las ocurrencias de Andrei en vida, Vickytoria rojísima, no sabe qué decir al respecto y ahora se siente súper pequeñísima por dos cosas:

En primera, no todos los días hablaba abiertamente del como la virginidad de su jefe fue perdida de la manera más disparatada; empezando por ella misma, nunca ha estado con nadie y en segunda, que los remolinos mal hallados qué infirió de Alessia se diluyeron en grandes proporciones con su sinceridad, le ha demostrado una vez más ser una persona altruista, para nada odiosa o ninguna "roba amigos" pese al modo de ser tan salvaje que exhibe.

_—Admito que... no deja de sorprenderme._

_—Yo asumo que ese japonés cuando se arme de valor, te comentará muchas cosas, dale tiempo._

Alessia y Vickytoria seguían conversando, ya la pequeña estaba más relajada y la capitana contenta, pese a ello, no podía ignorar el tema de Sagara y de inmediato, le advirtió que lo que hizo ese pelele fue un gran abuso e incluso hostigamiento injustificado, aquello no es correcto y pretenderá decírselo a Katsuki apenas lleguen a la academia

 _—Por favor, no le diga nada, Capitana Dos Santos. —_ Vickytoria se inquietó de saber sus intenciones  _—. No deseo generarle más problemas Yuu...digo a Katsuki-San de los que ya trae._

 _—¿Y dejar que ese tipo se vuelva a encontrar contigo y repita lo mismo? ¿O que lo haga con otro subordinado? —_ Aquí fue algo dura en su hechura, pero solo así podría hacerla entender —.  _Lo siento Nikiforova, me estas pidiendo un imposible y si conoces bien a tu jefe amargado, sabes que él repudia ese tipo de actos injustos. Veo apropiado que Katsuki le ponga un freno._

 _—Y también sé cómo se pone cuando son cosas relacionadas conmigo. Ya lo he metido en muchos problemas con el hecho de aceptarme en sus filas, por favor, no se lo diga... En serio Yo... deseo realmente no ser un foco de distracción en su buena gestión, tampoco me gustaría perjudicar a mis compañeros...—_ Su voz fue disminuyendo, igual que su ímpetu  _—. Incluso aún sigo pensando el por qué el T.C Katsuki me mantiene aquí._

 _"Oh chama"... —_ Alessia solo veía una jovencita tratando de verse lo más fuerte posible cuando en realidad cada día le costaba, más, más y más superponer esa fortaleza.

 _—Por más que cumpla mis misiones a la perfección o que me esmere en hacerlo bien, los superiores a los que Katsuki-san le rinde cuentas y las otras prefecturas siguen rechazándome... Debió devolverme a Rusia cuando podía... —_ Vicky miraba al suelo, y sonreía con toques lamentables.

Alessia sabiendo esto, la remontó a su época de juventud, le cerraban las puertas o no creían en ella, y congenió mucho con la conejita.

Soportar las críticas, tragárselas en silencio o no expresar como quisiera las opiniones que tiene al respecto, nada de esos era fácil... El único camino es ser fuerte. La diferencia con Vicky es, que ella siente que debido a sus acciones, teme causar algún daño.

Teniendo esa índole palpable, necesitará dialogar con Yuuri y que este hable con ella, para que le haga entender que no debe temer del que dirán. Tampoco debe temer por lo que pueda pasar, Si Yuuri la tiene en sus preferencias como una de sus mejores Oficiales de Élite en sus filas, no es por el hecho de ser la hija de Nikiforov o su amiga, lo conoce de sobra. Vicky labró su propio camino y consiguió todo por mérito propio. Eso es algo que Yuuri valora por sobre todas las cosas.

 _—De acuerdo, por ahora no le diremos nada al amargado de tu jefe._ —Vickytoria realzó su rostro sorprendida cual niña con el cadejo cubriéndole un ojo y sus labios rosados entreabiertos.  _—A Cambio me llamaras Alessia "a secas", nada de formalismos, ¿estamos? pero, si descubro que Sagara se vuelve a topar contigo o hace sus insinuaciones, deberé romper mi promesa y comentárselo; no está bien que te guardes o pienses esas cosas en tu cabeza. Tú no eres el problema, son ellos..._

Vicky agradeció mucho ese gesto, lo agradeció demasiado.

Cuando Alessia y ella caminaban de regreso para tomar un taxi con el resto de postre, Vicky le tomó por el brazo y sintió el deber confesarle su sincera opinión.

_—¿Qué ocurre, catire?_

_—Gracias por escucharme y... perdón. —_ Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió _—. Perdón por meterle en problemas o que yo... pensara algo errado de usted cuando hizo todo lo contrario. —_ Y esta vez la curva en sus labios si fue risueña y genuina, además que todo el conjunto en el rostro de la señorita de hebras platinadas era tan dulce como la miel.

_—Claro..._

Vicky avanzó un poco más animada y sin ese esa cruz encima que cargaba parando el transporte que les regresaría a la academia. Mientras, Alessia de pie y atontada, pareció no funcionar.

 _"Estoy viendo un ángel, marico"... —_ Quizás "apendejada" sea la palabra correcta y en números extraordinarios. _—"¡Coño y no puedo coquetearle! ¡Cónchale Jesús, pero que ladilla, eso no se vale!" —_ Lloraba suavecito y con ahínco reprimido mandando sus quejas al Dios de los cristianos. — _"¿Por qué no me la pusiste en mi camino mucho antes?... ¡Ni modo!... Espero y Katsuki haga algo de servicio, sino se pone trucha y sigue con sus embarradas ¡Se va a quemar!_

Ruega en verdad, que Yuuri no la marañe más de lo que la tiene.

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_Fiscalía General del Sector de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 08:00 A.M (Sábado por la mañana)_   
  
  


_— **¡Vicky-San...espera!** —_Un Japonés se la pasó recorriendo medio campus vacío.

Por ser fin de semana la mayoría de los estudiantes salían a distraerse y los oficiales del  _F.E.G.I_  tenían ese día libre para hacer lo que quisiera, había poca guardia como poca gente por lo que podría alzar su voz al llamar a pocos metros delante suyo a la rusa que bellamente encandilada por su falla no le hacía caso, de hecho lo ignoró.

_—¡Vicky-San, lo siento! ¡En serio... Yo...!_

_—¿No tiene trabajo que hacer, señor Katsuki? —_ la señorita lo fulminó usando su apellido con esa sobriedad de primera dama.

 _"Katsuki, ahora si la liaste"... —s_ e regañó a sí mismo.  _—¡Espera!_

 _—¡Lo dicho! ¡No puedo creerlo marico, se lo advertí y el carajo no hizo caso! —_ La venezolana negaba incrédula y hasta ha simpatizando con su colega rusa por la despistadota monumental de Yuuri. Ella fue más atrás por ellos.

Tal y como se lo predijo Alessia a Yuuri, el muchacho por no coordinar sus fechas debido su obsesivo impulso workahólico, volvió a cometer la falla de no avisarle a Vickytoria sobre la cancelación de su encuentro en la biblioteca distrital en la tarde del viernes. Vickytoria sabía que Alessia no tenía culpa, sabía que ella era una buena amiga de Yuuri, pero aún sigue esa pequeña e infantil inseguridad en su corazón de que en ambos, se de algo por esos encuentros cercanos y tan repetitivos (que en si, no es porque ellos quisieran, ya sabemos que es por Felstman) e igual deben cumplir órdenes y por todo lo que supo tras escucharle sus anécdotas peculiares.

Se halló mal por pensarlo pero no puede evitarlo.

Y lo otro era que Yuuri con su apática actitud de (primero lo laboral y lo demás al caño) la tenían cansada. Si comprende que las reuniones o los asuntos que lleva son importantes pero nada le costaba hacer una llamada y decirle:  _"Hey, lamento no poder cumplirte en el día de hoy,_   _Зайка. me surgió un impase, aplacémoslo para más luego"_  o al menos un mensaje de texto o audio por Whatsapp. Si lo hiciera no armaría revuelo, pero no... Ese japonés sigue sin aprender.

 _—¡Yuuri malvado!...¡Ya van once veces, eso no es amazing! —_ caminaba a paso pesado con sus mejillas empojadas, y los puños apretados, juró que de tenerlo al frente le dará un buen golpe en la quijada y no estaba bromeando.

_—¡Perdón!, ¡no volverá a ocurrir!_

_—¡No te creo nada, déjame sola!_

Ese hombre estaba desesperado, Dos Santos iba a una distancia prudente en caso de que Yuuri o la conejita necesitaran ayuda en su reconcilie, en pocos minutos habían pasado por la zona norte del coliseo de combate, entró por allí para cortar camino al otro extremo, los implementos u objetos de entrenamiento estaban afuera y cuando Yuuri pidió una vez más por sus excusas, Vicky no dudo en tomar uno de los almohadones de ejercicio de ese lugar para tirárselo en toda su nariz o por todos lados

_—¡¡Auch!! ¡E-e-eso dolió!_

_—¡SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR USARÉ UNA ESPADA Y TE HARE PICADILLO DE CHUBBY, KATSUKI YUURI! ¡PUEDES APOSTARLO! —_ Esa arma mortal empuñada en sus manos o el lindo puchero daban veracidad a sus palabras. Luego soltó la almohadilla y siguió su pasarela histérica.

_—¡Vickytoria, escúchame!_

Alessia contuvo su risa desquiciada, ni por la droga más fuerte se pintaría una escena tan chistosa con ese japonés corriendo bases gracias a la coneja. Era épico, parecen esposos en plena pelea marital y esto debía contárselos sí o sí a Chris o Phichit...

Yuuri hizo un último esfuerzo para alcanzarla por la ruta que caminaron por primera vez juntos el día en que su pupila obtuvo su condecoración de Oficial. En un descuido, aprovechó para sujetarla desde su cintura, pues estaba a espaldas de ella; Vickytoria patealeó, le gritó y lo insultó llamándole "tonto amargado", Yuuri aún exponiéndose a que pudiera morderlo o darle manotazos fue valiente y se enfrentó a esa pelusa platinada.

_—¡Te soltaré si prometes no golpearme en la nariz!_

_—¡Déjame y obviamente lo pienso hacer! ¡Suéltame Katsuki!_

_"Ella sigue llamándome por mi apellido, eso no es bueno" —_ La resignación y su cara de derrota fue contundente.

Yuuri de algún modo hizo que se volteara para así contener mejor sus golpes, Vicky estaba roja y casi a punto de llorar por su rabieta, Yuuri se sentía culpable.

_—En serio...yo...perdóname..._

_— **¡No quiero!, ¡no te creo!, ¡déjame sola!, ¡vete con tus papeleos a otro lado!**_

_—V-Vickytoria... —_ Los regaños le dolieron.

 _— **¡Ya suéltame!**  — _Al fin se liberó, respirando con pausas para no arremeterlo a golpes y se arregló su mechón con dejo frustrado. _—Está claro que aun sigues sobreponiendo tus normativas delante de los demás. Lo mínimo que te pedí en estos días era una simple llamada en caso de que te pasará algo extraordinario. Una llamada, solo una. Pero ni eso recibí y perdí mi tiempo como una grandísima tonta, Katsuki._

_—Sé que fue mi culpa, yo lo sien..._

_— **¡No puedes venir y pedir disculpas como si nada, no cuando ya me has dejado plantada más de diez veces!**_

_—E-e-escúchame..._

_— **¡Het!** ,  **¡y si buscas compañía, por ahí tienes a tu bella Capitana para ti solo, estoy segura que la señorita Dos Santos se sentiría disgustada si le haces lo mismo!**_

_—¿Ehhh? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Dos Santos?_

_—¡No mucho!, pero es obvio que a ella, aunque sea por órdenes de mi tío, si le has cumplido y no las has plantado. Byeee querido~~ —_ A Vicky ya le importaba poco o nada sus celos o su revoltijo furioso y nuevamente emprendió su huida, Yuuri agrandó sus asiáticos ojos de la conmoción.

_¿Entonces si era cierto lo que le decía Alessia? ¿Entonces ese día Vicky si estaba celosa?_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡VICCHAN!!!_** _—_ se puso al frente, sosteniendo firme sus hombros de lado y lado o sin saber qué rayos estaba haciendo pero necesitaba salir de dudas.

 _—¿Ahora qué? —_ Le miro con fastidio en su capricho infantil _—. ¡Y te prohíbo llamarme así, ese apodo es únicamente para mi Yuuki!_

 _—Etto...S-sé que todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa. —_ El joven estaba avergonzado.

 _—¡Awww dime algo que no sepa! ¡Yuuri no baaaaaaka! —_ Alargó esa vocal "apropósito" yle pellizco el cachete de mala gana poniéndoselo hinchado; igual, eso no lo detuvo para lo que estaba por preguntar.

_—Pero... ¿Si estás consiente que Dos Santos no tiene la culpa, no?_

_—Lo sé muy bien, es solo que... —"ella tiene la suerte que aun sí no haya pedido trabajar contigo, le cumples y a mí me dejas como un cero a la izquierda"_...

Casi lo decía, prefirió morderse la lengua y no ser evidente.

 _—Olvídalo, Katsuki. —_ Miró hacia otro lado con su mohín, y ese comportamiento a Yuuri lo volvió a dejar en  _shock._

_—¡¡Vicchan, respóndeme con la verdad!!... ¿E-e-estás... celosa de Alessia porque ella ha estado más conmigo que yo contigo, cierto?_

_— **¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!** —_El rojo en Vickytoria la delató.

 _—¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces si es eso? **¿ESO ES VERDAD? ¡¿ESTÁS CELOSA PORQUE NO ESTOY CONTIGO?!** —_Obvio que sí lo era, ¡lo era! Más bien Yuuri no lo creía en medio de su valiente torpeza.

 _" **¡Cooooooooooño esas cosas no se dicen, maldita seaaaa!"**  —_Alessia se llevó sus palmadas a la cara, Yuuri se tomó lo de encararla muy literal.

 _—_ ** _¿SABES QUÉ? ¡SUÉLTAME ANTES DE QUE TE DE UNA PATADA Y DEJE A TU SOBRINO SIN TÍO, PORQUE TE MANDÉ AL HOSPITAL!_** _—_ Aquí el distraído superior sí le hizo caso como por inercia a la voz de mando en Vickytoria.

Terminó de nalgas al suelo tras asustarse, y Vickytoria se fue con un humor de los mil demonios para la academia de su rollito. Quedó en recogerlo a las diez, puesto que se había programado con Yuuri mucho más temprano para su trabajo en la biblioteca, pero ya saben _que en que concluyó y Ale quería_ golpearlo cuando vio que no había "conejos" en la costa.

_—¡Por kami!... Ella... Ella sí estaba..._

_—_ **_¡¿CELOSA DICES? ¡¡¡CLARO QUE ESTÁ CELOSA PERO LA JODISTE A LO MAL!!! ¡¡¡JAPO BALURDO!!!_ **

_—_ ** _¡¡¡Itaiyoooo!!!_** _—_ Se sobó su pobre cabeza tras ese coñazo y lo sentó de un jalón en una de las bancas.

Alessia, le reparó  todo en un salvaje español latino, lo regaño feisimo, lo mandó a cualquier lado porque ella se lo advirtió, ¡pero no! Él niño mimado de Hasetsu no hizo caso y siguió como si nada. Ahora que ya es consciente de lo que forjó por ser tan "él", de que Vickytoria realmente lo celaba y de la magnitud en su despiste; ella terminó de despertarle parte de sus dormidos sentidos con el siguiente comentario.

_—¿Dime si es que no quieres a esa linda conejita? porque yo si le doy y me estoy conteniendo solo por ti, querido. ¡A mí no me afecta el que sea ilegal!_

_—_ **_¡¡ALEEEE-SAN!!_ **

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad!, esa chica es el prospecto de mujer que me gusta y le encantaría a cualquiera: tierna, femenina, buenísima y arrecha. Así que te lo volveré a repetir, ¿La vas a conquistar o no para hacerlo yo?_

Yuuri no podía con sus movimientos acartonados, la nueva torrente de información era demasiado para procesar, Alessia sabía que con él toca ser directo, puede que el estilo de Phichit funcione pero es muy demorado, necesitaba acciones rápidas.

 _—Mira, Yuuri, sabes que no tengo pelos en la lengua para decirte las cosas, a mí me queda claro que esa pequeña te trae loco y alborotado, sino, ni la persiguieras en el campus o te aguantaras la pataleta que te armó. —_ Él la observó acusador, ella se defendió _—. No me mires así, que para jodidos en esta vida son los japoneses._

_—¡Eso no es cierto!_

_—¡Ahora!... ¡Eso que hiciste no se hace, caramba! ¡Sabía que eras nulo en romance pero no pensé que tanto! —_ Lo hundió mucho más y Yuuri se empequeñecía hasta parecer una cachorrito castigado  _—. Con algo de suerte, aun tienes posibilidades de ser perdonado y de recuperar su amistad si actúas rápido y te comportas como el príncipe que eres, la debes._

_—Sé que debiste de ver todo, casi me mata... No creo que me hable en un buen tiempo._

_—¿Entonces te rendirás? ¿Así nomás?_ ** _¡¡NO SEAS COBARDE!!_** _—_ Katsuki ha de quedar estático con el canto estrellado en su cara _—. No quiero presionarte, pero Vickytoria es una lindisima jovencita que llama la atención a cualquiera, así como sus padres lo fueron en vida y si sigues con esa jodida actitud, la vas a liar._

_—Si te das cuenta, ya estoy liado._

_—¡De pana que estás necio! —_ Se sentó a su lado _—, ya hablándote seriamente, allí donde la ves toda molesta contigo, tienes posibilidades de cuadrar con ella. ¡No te niegues a lo evidente! ¿Por qué crees que te celó conmigo? ¡¡Porque te quiere mucho!!, tanto, que por la forma en la cual hace dos días me habló de ti cuando estábamos en la fiscalía, pude ver que no es simple admiración amistosa. ¡Le gustas!_

 _—¡Eh!...¿En serio... lo crees? —_ Algo se averió en él y a esa capitana le ha parecido dulce la expresión de cachorro esperanzado en su superior.

 _—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya siente cosas por ti y no lo sabe. Es cuestión de mover las fichas gradualmente. Así se dará cuenta y te corresponderá; pero ahora la tienes más liada que antes. —_ Yuuri no le entendió y Alessia sin tapujos en su cara burlona le tiró la bomba que en el momento que ellos hablaban de sus borracheras y anécdotas lujuriosas ese mismo día, una coneja por andar de oreja traviesa, escuchó todo.

_—_ **_¡¡¡¿Eeeeehhhhhhhhhh?!!! ¡¿Dime que no es cierto?!_ **

_—¡Lo siento, tu conejita lo sabe todo! Hasta lo del revolcón entre nosotros y... ¿Eh? ¿Yuuri?... ¡¡¿Muchacho, qué tienes?!! ¡¡¿Estás pálido?!! ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra privarte aquí!!!_

El gran Teniente Coronel, aquel que libró batallas a muerte y que gozaba de una practicidad austera, perdió color... Su alma quien sabe a dónde paró con su mísero infortunio, Alessia alterada lo zarandeaba, le gritaba su nombre y no daba señal de regresar. ¿De todas las cosas que Vickytoria habría de enterarse de su persona, previamente eran esas obscuras tragedias que tanto trato de ocultar?

Si antes le costaba expresarse de modo abierto con ella, no cree poder darle su cara ni de tener tal confianza para ir más allá, sabiendo que Vickytoria conoce su problema con el licor, de esa curva peligrosa de su pasado o que sus celos se cimentaron el triple teniendo a Alessia en la mira por... bueno, ¿No hay necesidad de explicarlo, verdad?

_—No puedo creer esto... ella debe pensar que tú y yo tenemos algo..._

_—¡Vamos Yuu...! ¡No es tan malo! ¡No creo que te juzgue por eso! ¡Yo ando feliz de que aún no me armara peo, aunque se mantiene un tanto a la defensiva!_

_—¡Solo a mí me ocurren estas cosas! —_ Dialogaba nefasto consigo mismo _—. ¡Algo hice mal en mi otra vida y ahora pago mi karma!, ¡no me siento capaz de buscarle!_

En su trance de tinieblas y con las manos en su cara muerto del bochorno por la cual se acaba de enterar, no lo dejaban razonar. La dama negó sonriente, su amigo es alguien extraordinario y muy ejemplar, pero se olvida que a veces sus inseguridades cuando lo atacan de esa forma, lo superan hasta lograr que piense en negativo o se auto-lacere durísimo. Ella le nombraba pacientemente sin dejar a un lado esa buena vibra que le caracteriza. Le trazó las cosas de tal forma que Yuuri en sus presiones, fuese tranquilizándose.

_—Vuelvo y te repito que no te adelantes, sé que ella te quiere en sus enojos, y para mi es obvio que tú la amas, a tu manera._

_—Yo..._

_—Es amor...Acéptalo. —_ Puntualizó y su amigo se sonrojó. Alessia continuó _—. Si de verdad la amas y quieres estar con ella, lo primero que tienes que hacer es arreglar sus diferencias, pues no la tienes sencilla por los displantes que le has hecho en tu distracción y en eso, ella tiene razón. Luego, cuando veas que todo mejore, ve a tu ritmo para subir al siguiente paso._

_—¿Si...guiente...paso?_

_—¡¡Conquistarla, claro!! —_ Le dijo ella en su experiencia y él solo quería esconderse  _—. Un coqueteo de vez en cuando, una miradita matadora, o esas acciones bonitas que hacen de ti un noble galán, ¡Vamos chico!, ¡ya sabes de lo que hablo!, ¡ve por ella! ¡Y no te hagas el bobo que se te da muy bien sin necesidad de estar ebrio! Phichit y Chris me han dicho un par de cosas que te ocurrieron con esa niña, picarón._

El caballero cobarde giró su rostro, no puede con su pena, Alessia rió con ganas.

_—En caso de que ambos hablen y por casualidades del destino toquen dicho tema que ya conoces bien, sé sincero. Solo dile que eso pasó hace muchos años en un momento de borrachera juvenil o que entre nosotros solo hay una fina amistad y camaradería profesional._

_—Eso lo entiendo..._

En momentos así agradece la paciencia que la capitana ha tenido con él o que lo haga sentar un poco su cabeza, Phichit ya se lo ha dicho, Alessia igual. Solo le cuesta enfrentar su realidad o lo que sigue si se le da por  _"avanzar"_

 _—Aun así, sabes lo complicado que resulta todo esto para mi... Yo... No sé si pueda...—_ apretujo sus rodillas con sus manos muy ansioso y su ánimo bajo  _—. No sabiendo que me juegan en contra miles de tropiezos. La veo y sus joyas azules son luces de paz que amortiguaron mi alma, en cambio, ¿quién soy yo para opacarla con mi presencia? solo encuentro defectos en mi ser roto o aislado... No sería justo que por mi culpa le hicieran comentarios indecorosos a sus espaldas y yo... Yo no me considero lo suficientemente digno para estar a su lado._

 _—¡Si lo eres! —_ Alabó su virtud, no le gusta oírle hablar así tan duro de sí mismo  _—. Eres más digno de lo que piensas, y añadiría lo "noble" al expresarte así de Vickytoria. Es... primera vez que te veo hablar de esa manera tan abierta o romantica de alguien._

 _—Ni yo sabía que podría hablar así, ¡ahhhrg!... ¡No lo sé!, Yo... —_ Se retiró sus lentes y deslizó la palma de su mano por todo su cabello, denotando lo abrumado y estresado que estaba  _—. Me siento a la deriva sin saber qué hacer..._

Alessia solo veía a alguien honesto y primerizo que se aventuraba en el juego amor.

 _—Yuuri, sé que esto que te voy a preguntar, ya lo hizo Phichit pero quiero que me lo digas, ¿La amas?_ —Lo confrontó.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, se tomó todo lo necesario para analizar esa pregunta que lo punza día tras día, finalmente sonrió con timidez y en su acto resguardado solo dijo un:  _"No lo sé"..._

 _—Eso en tu idioma reservado es un "si" y es decisivo para mí._ —La capitana esperaba algo así de su torpe, amable y enamorado superior. Se ha de poner de pie y Yuuri no pierde de vista a esa mujer.  _—y te diré un consejo en cinco palabras: "¡Que te valga verga todo!"_

Yuuri pensó que esa franqueza en los latinos era única.

_—¿Qué son 9 años de diferencia y quién carrizo es la sociedad japonesa para juzgarte? Vickytoria es menor, eso lo sabemos pero no es una niña y ni tiene 6 años. Quizás es despistada por mucho al probar situaciones como esta por primera vez. Sin embargo, su instinto y corazón por muy inexpertos que sean, se están dejando llevar por algo bonito gracias a ti._

_—Leo diría en su jerga un: "Chinga a su madre" —_ Trató de bromear para calmar la euforia en su compañera y de pasó su tic ansioso...

 _—¡Nada mal! ¡Estás mejorando tu español!_ —¡Y lo logró! Ella volvió con su idea _—. Ya si es por cuestiones de conciencia o madurez, en Rusia o en otros países, la edad consensual para estar con alguien es a partir de los dieciséis, ella cumple con el requisito y diré que es una chica bastante madura para su edad, mucho más que un adulto promedio; y si nos vamos a lo legal, ella cumplirá sus diecisiete en pocos meses y el año que viene tendrá dieciocho._

_—¿Entonces, tu solución es que debo salir a escondidas con una ilegal?_

_—Yo opino que la enamores, que seas su novio y que le dejes el chispero a medio Japón poniendo tu relación pública cuando tenga dieciocho y san se acabó. —_ Tal vez fue chistosa pero Yuuri sabía que lo dijo enserio.

 _"Nunca cambiará"...—_ Suspiró y a su vez habló. _—No es tan sencillo como lo pintas, Ale-san. Aunque agradezco tu intención. —_ Le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

 _—Está en ti callar lo que sientes debido al miedo o dejarte llevar por la libertad de amar y enfrentarlo, tú decides. —_ Le tiró esa balsa al agua.  _—Pues yo no puedo decidir en algo que es de tu competencia, al menos meditalo y chécalo. —_ No habló más del tema, Katsuki callado nuevamente retribuyó su gesto.

 _—Por cierto, antes de que te vayas debo decirte otra cosa más y es una muy importante. —_ Eso llamó la atención en el asiático.

La extranjera pensó con pesar un _: "Lo siento catire, no puedo cumplir lo que me pides"_  debía cortar el problema que tiene Vicky de raíz y eso se haría siempre y cuando Yuuri estuviese al tanto de la situación.

_—Deberás mantener a raya al idiota de Sagara._

_—¿Hmm? ¿Qué hizo ahora? —_ todo en Yuuri cambio.

 _—Solo prométeme que al menos, lo manejarás con mesura...—_ Esa frase no le gustó para nada a su superior.

Confirmó sus sospechas cuando Alessia le explicó que ese mismo día en la fiscalía, Sagara en su suciesa abordaba a la oficial con palabras crueles o comentarios fuera de lugar por sus procesos policiales o cosas de otra índole donde lo involucraba a él. Yuuri solo escuchaba serio, para Alessia era indiscutible la cólera que él emanaba de su iris marrón. Lo que si no pudo tolerar fue la forma en que Alessia le desglosó los últimos sucesos o del momento de fragilidad que ella presenció en Vicky diciéndole que solo ha sido una molestia.

Vicky es mucho más que eso, por más enamorado que Yuuri este de ella, su parte racional da por sentado que la Oficial se ha vuelto una pieza fundamental para todos sus hombres y camaradas en el  _F.E.G.I_

_—Ella mantuvo su mirada fuerte, y supo contestarle, pero si llegó afectarle. Aunque esto de Sagara solo fue una muestra, puesto que con tal de no perjudicarte ti o al viejo Feltslman, ha venido guardándose muchas cargas de otras personas que la juzgan a nivel laboral. Ella anímicamente no se encuentra bien, Yuu..._

_—Te creo...no es primera vez que lo hace, es... igual que Andrei para ocultar sus preocupaciones. —_ Se irguió con porte y continúo adoptando una actitud neutral _—. Sin embargo sabes que no pienso dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a Sagara. Esta es mi zona, no la suya; y el resto que venga con apreciaciones mal habidas a mis oídos deberán enfrentar las consecuencias, así de simple._

_—Yuuri me lo prometiste..._

_—Intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada en concreto, Dos Santos. —_ Fue sincero y sin rodeos _—. Y si lo que te preocupa es Vickyoria, no la interrogaré...aún. —_ advirtió _—. Le hablaré en su debido tiempo... Quiero darle espacio para que sus ánimos se restablezcan, también quiero llenarme de razones con ese sujeto, y quiero hacerle entender a Nikiforova que es buena en lo que hace, que no debe pensar esas insinuaciones y que no me importa lo que opinen los demás._

 _—Así se habla. —_ Todo en la Capitana se destensó  _—, y espero que esa determinación que me expresas, también la uses cuando decidas ir a ella por asuntos de "aquí" —_ señaló su corazón. —  _y no laborales._

El vaho flexible de Yuuri no demoró, sus amigos no desistirán hasta que él tome las riendas de una vez por todas en lo que siente por la señorita de ojos azules.

 

**_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ ** **_🔥_ **

 

**_International's Shibuya Art Academy (I.S.A.A) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 – 09:00 A.M (mismo día)_   
  
  


**Vi** ckytoria podrá tener los ojos puestos en el pequeñin violinista que interpretaba su solo con la proeza de cualquier adulto que llevase años y años de experiencia. Más su mente, esa que últimamente le jugaba mala pasadas, se encontraba hundida y enredada en un callejón sin salida.

La señorita fue sin pensarlo dos veces a la academia de Yuuki, se supone que ella estaría a las 10:00 A.M, hora en la que termina el niño sus clases, para así llevarlo a pasear tal cual como se lo prometió en esta semana y no antes. Pero con la cancelación tan estrepitosa y descuidada de su ronda investigativa, (cortesía de un Yuuri despistado) cambió el rumbo de todo y ahí la tienen.

Sentada en una de las sillas del anfiteatro donde departía con otras personas, como padres, tíos, o abuelos del grupo de ballet infantil, que danzaba al son del violín del más pequeñito de la orquesta juvenil. Ella mientras le miraba, tranquilizaba su descontento por el como Yuuri ha manejado este rollo, pero lo que más le pudo fue la desfachatez de su pregunta.

Mordió con insistencia la uña del dedo pulgar y su inquietud no se elimina. ¿Tan visible fue para ese hombre? ¿Tanto para preguntarle eso?

 _—¡Yuuri insensible!, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso?...¡Jum! —_ empojó muchísimo sus cachetes o ese rojo sobre su piel a causa del bochorno no la abandonaba.

Las prácticas de Yuuki habían terminado, el niño ya se había encontrado con su señorita y ella le esperaba pacientemente en una de las esquinas de la salida mientras que Yuuki, guardaba sus cosas en el maletín. Vickytoria continuo con ese arrebato carcomiéndole su estado mental y cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más propensa a armar su típico drama ( Nikiforov tenía que ser) no por gusto, el concepto en sí mismo era uno inverosímil que no podía aceptar. Lo que sí tenía claro, era la piedra enorme que le daba, que Yuuri le cometiera tantas fallas seguidas, (y si son solucionables, más él, las pasó por alto) Que Yuuri no hiciera nada al respecto para arreglarlo, que su capitana en medio de todo haya sido más comprensible, y por mucho que ella no tenga velos en el entierro, su imaginación no dejó de recrear las miles tareas que esos dos realizaban.

 _—¡Tonto caribonito... con su tonto rostro perfecto y de... ojos marrones bonitos! —_ Resopló en disgusto y su flequillo platinado se espolvoreo, seguía enojada, de brazos cruzados y reclinada de espaldas sobre la columna que sostiene parte de la infraestructura que sostiene el lugar _—, como si él o lo que haga con la señorita Dos Santos me importara._

Se persuadía a sí misma de ello, pero sabe muy en el fondo que no es así... Que si le importa.

Si le importa lo que piense o los aprecios que le tiene como amiga u oficial, pero últimamente no debería darle tanta matraca al desarrollo que él o Alessia lleven como tal. Su mente sabe que son amigos de años, pero su corazón y ese sentimiento raro de su parte, no han hecho más que ponerla irritada.  
  
  


**_«_ ** _¿Estás celosa de Dos santos porque no estoy contigo, Vickytoria?_ **_»_ **   
**_  
  
_ **

_—_ ** _¡Demonios, no estoy celosa!...¡No puedo estarlo!..._** _—_ Lo negó una vez más dándose cuenta que alzó mucho su voz o que algunos de los acudientes que transitaban por ahí se la quedaban mirando. Aquello pudo con ella, con su cara hecha un poema y su pobre corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué sigue pensando en esas cosas tan raras? ¿por qué le ocurren solo con Yuuri? ¿Acaso la vida le quiere cobrar todas las incomodidades que le hace pasar en sus clases o algo así?

Pensó, y pensó, y pensó y pronto no sabe la causa, razón o circunstancia, a su memoria llegó el comentario que Dos Santos le soltó a Plisetsky por ese mismo dilema.  
  
  


**_«_ ** _Los celos pueden ser una señal emocional hacia la persona que amas cuando esta, de modo consciente o inconsciente, favorece a alguien más_ **_»_ **   
**_  
  
_ **

_—_ _Una persona amada..._   _—_ Abrió sus ojos al musitar eso, dándole las vueltas necesarias. Al rato todo en ella estalló  _—_.  ** _¡_** ** _Ay no...!_** _—_ Se llevó sus manos a la boca de la impresión.  _—Eso... no es... ¡_ ** _No, no no y no! ¡No es posible!_** _—_ Negaba con su cabeza vertiginosamente de un lado para otro y con sus puños al pecho  _—._ ** _¡Yuuri es mi amigo!... ¡Él es mi amigo y mi jefe!_** _Y-yuuri no....No puede g-gustarme..._

Afirmó con duda, pero también le vino a su antiquísima memoria de conejo las conversaciones con Plisetsky días antes con ese mismo tema, de las cosas que le dijo en medio de su ponzoña creyendo que solo la molestaba y que en realidad si le había detectado su interés hacia el "enano amargado" como suele decirle. Junto las piezas, sus acercamientos, sus cuidados o el que le demostrase un cariño más allá de lo amistoso. Todo engranaba...

 _— ¿O será que...Yura tenía razón y ya me gustaba? —_ Dirigió ese interrogante consigo misma _—._ ** _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YA NO SÉ NADA, ME MUEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO~~!_**

Se tiró al suelo hecha la mártir, preocupada, asustada, alterada y quién sabe qué otras cosas tenga en sus pensamientos la pelusa conspiradora. era como si toda nube se hubiese despejado. Indistintamente su personalidad ingenua, las señales de los celos aparecieron con ese tercero en medio de esa persona con quien parece simpatizar, (Yuuri Katsuki, el Severo T.C) Alessia fue el detonante principal y aun si ella no es la culpable directa de lo que a Vicky le esté pasando con Yuuri o de los rasgos egoístas que la conejita descubrió al verse relegada porque su amigo ya no compartía con ella como antes. Esas lagunas fueron primordiales para que reflexionara sobre si de verdad la estima que le tiene a Yuuri es "amistosa" o "algo más que amistosa"

Divagaría la reina del drama en mundo de los conejos, a no ser que un dedito pequeño tocara la línea divisoria de su flequillo y cabello platinado, sacándola de onda, alzando su mirada confusa, y ver de quien se trataba.

 _—¿Vicchan, estás bien? —_ Su mini príncipe japonés de carita redonda fue el de la chanza.

Le preguntó aquello porque tenía como 3 minutos de verla desparramada en el suelo cuál peluche desordenado, Vicky en su arte de disimular chistosamente las cosas cuando anda en aprietos, le explicó que estaba bien y por estar tan concentrada pensando sus asuntos, fue por eso no se percató de su regreso. Eso fue suficiente para que Yuuki se contentara y Vicky se prometió por el día de hoy olvidarse de sus "enredados conflictos existenciales".

El tiempo corría, el dia no acababa, ya tenían de estar un buen rato de estar jugando en el parque de Shibuya, y en ese momento Vicky se le dio por comprarle algunos aperitivos y muchos dulces a su niño, Yuuki estaba muy feliz, su señorita estaba con él, le vio practicar, además de jugar y faltaban por hacer otras cosas divertidas ¿Qué más puede pedir?...

Los amiguitos de Yuuki: Rossy, Dylan and Rock, coincidencialmente estaban en el mismo sitio con sus papás y fueron a saludar a Vicky como a Yuuki, pero cierto recorderis llamó la atención en la más grande del grupo cuando Rossy le expresó a Yuuki que si ya tenia el poema listo para el evento.

_—¿Poema?_

_—¡Sí, señorita Vicky! —_ Dy se adelantó, Yuuki se puso muy rojito a como lo hace su tío.  _—Verá ...tenemos un evento especial en Julio y ese día, a Yuuki le toca cerrar con un poema para su t...¡¡MMMHHHMMMHH!!_

 _—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! —_ Yuuki tapo la boca de lo otro en el acto, usando a Kobuta chan _—. ¡No se lo digas!_

 _—¡AHHFFF!, ¿pero por quéééééé? —_ Dy se quejó al soltarse del pequeñín.

 _—¡Porque es vergonzoso! —_ Cubrió su carita con sus manos, mas el dulce bermellón que surgió no lo pudo ocultar.

 _—No le veo nada de malo en leer un poema para los papás. —_ Rossy le apoyó.

 _—El señor Yuuri deberá escucharlo ese día con todos los papás. —_ Concluyó Rock.

_—Y no sé si pueda hacer eso delante de mi tío y los demás señores. S-son m-m-muchas personas._

_"Ooowwww... ¿Así que esa eso?... ¡Cosito, eso es tierno!" —_ El aura rosa en Vicky apareció, comprendió la situación.

Los tres chicos, terminaron de decirle todo a Vickytoria y acabaron por delatar a Yuuki, que la maestra de japonés decidió escoger el poema de Yuuki porque fue el mejor de la clase e iría como acto final para la dedicatoria a todos los padres de la escuela. Claro, hay niños cuyos papás pueden ser sus abuelos, padrinos, hermanos mayores o como ocurre con Yuuki que lo cuida su tío Yuu. La señorita solo escuchaba los ánimos y apoyos que estos le daban al pequeñín, sin embargo, Vicky vislumbraba que su niño al guardar los rasgos tan reservados en Yuuri como cierta timidez, se le dificultaba expresarse abiertamente para detalles como estos, los niños ya debían irse y dejaron solos a la dupla sin igual, Vicky en su gracia no perdía esa sonrisa en el rostro por los gestos hermosos y nervios de cachorro en un Yuuki muy apenado aferrándose a su peluchito por ese inconveniente.

_—¡Vamos Yuuki!, ¡Gamba! ¡Gamba! Si puedes tocar el violín para muchas personas, ¡Podrás con tu poema! ¡A esos papitos les gustará!_

_—Pero...yo no sé...Si a tio Yuuri le guste que yo le diga...Ahamm...Etto..._

_—¿Papá?_

Yuuki asintió muy efusivo y con más pena. Vickytoria pensó que ese rollito es un encanto y que Yuuri tiene suerte de tener a un nene como él.

_—Yo no creo que ese_ _zorro amargado_ _se enoje porque le llames así._

_—¿Y ahora que te hizo tio Yuu, Vicchan? —_ Indagó inocente.

 _—Digamos que ando muy enojada con tu tío regañón. —_ Repuso en respuesta la niña mimada sacando ese mohín de sus labios o cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuki sabía que si su señorita lo llamaba "zorro amargado" o "jefe antipático" era porque su tío Yuuri se metió en un serio problema.

 _—¿Y lo que hizo tío Yuu fue muy pero muy malo? —_ Yuuki se empezó a asustar y la abrazó.  _—Porque ustedes siempre me dicen que los amigos no se pelean. Tú y tío Yuu se quieren mucho y yo los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho,mucho a los dos. ¡No me gusta que peleen!_

 _"Aawwwwwm, no puedo con Yuuki. ¡Es igual a su tío cuando se pone tierno!, ¡no se vale!"... —_ Vickytoria sintió la culpa recorrerle en forma de practicidad infantil, esa criatura inocente sabe cómo darle con guante blanco.

_—No te preocupes, tu tío y yo no es que estemos del todo peleados, pero Yuuri debe arreglar sus problemas solito conmigo._

_—¿Y no puedo ayudarle?_

_—Ahhh~ ahhh~. —_ Le negó con su voz cantarina.  _—Sin ayuda de nadie porque son..._

 _—_ ** _¡Cosas de gente grande!_** _—_ Completó muy vivaz el pequeño de rostro redondo.

 _—¡Muy bien, Yuuki! ¡Buen niño! y así como esa vez de la foto, me debes prometer que no te vas meter y que te vas a portar bien, ¿sí? —_ Ella sacó su dedo meñique y el pequeñin asintió obediente juntando el suyo.

 _—Entonces, tampoco puedo ayudarlo con esto.—_ Yuuki sacó un bonito regalo envuelto en finos papeles, y se lo dio a Vickytoria.

Ella al tener eso en sus manos dio una ojeada al niño quien sonriente le hizo el gesto de abrirlo, sus ganas la mataron y al revelar lo que había allí dentro su expresión cambió a una deslumbrada. El conjunto de ropa era sencillo, un vestido blanco en algodón fino acompañado de una chaquetilla manga larga hecha del mismo material en color rosa lucia bordados de conejito además de los accesorios como ganchitos o pulseras. Vicky tomaba esa tela entre sus manos, la seguía detallando con más cautela y maravillada de tal presente. No es que se sorprendiera tan fácil con cosas como esa, (En Rusia tiene una colección de ropa para ella sola) tal vez el hecho de que fuese un regalo del hombre por el cual estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos la dejaron pasmada, puesto que Yuuri en sí, es una pelota para este tipo de cosas.

Con carita de cachorro y muy ilusionado, Yuuki le dijo en secreto que hace poco, su tío Yuuri lo compró cuando le acompañó en unas de sus funciones como una muestra de gratitud a ella por ayudarle en este mes mientras estaba enfermo.

 _—¿En serio?...—_ Vicky tenía toda su guardia en bajo con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos, hasta su perfil se suavizó, y no despegaba su vista de ese vestido.

 _—Yo lo escogí, porque si lo hacía tío Yuu, buscaría uno con colores muy feos como sus corbatas y después le pegarías muchos peluchazos. —_ El escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpecito, detesta sus corbatas.

_—¿Y por qué no me lo dio?_

_—Porque a tío Yuu le daba mucha pena entregártelo. ¡Yo se lo dije pero se puso más, y más, y más rojo, Vicchan! Así que me dijo que lo hiciera pasar como un regalo mio y te lo entregara, ¡Pero no le digas que yo te dije o me regañará!_

_—En...entiendo...—_ Una sonrisa tonta en sus labios acorazonados apareció asi como ese bombeo acelerado en su latir y pensó—: _"Yuuri Katsuki... ¿Cómo pretendes que siga enojada si sales con estas complicidades? Eso... eso no es justo"..._

¡Okay! Quizás Yuuri consiguió un buen punto por medio de Yuuki entre tantas fallas cometidas durante estos días por la linda intención. Quizás sus emociones sensibles le están jugando a su favor, más aún no tiene la batalla ganada. Vickytoria es alguien orgullosa y mínimo deseará ver que ese muchacho logre por sí solo, su redención. ¡No se la dejará tan fácil!

Agradeció a Yuuki por ese hermoso regalo y prometió no decir nada al respecto guardando su secreto, y sin más, ella regresó al punto en que quedó.

_—Sobre lo otro, a ese amargado le gustará que le llames "papá" en un dia tan especial como ese, sería una sorpresa muy bonita de tu parte. Es más, estoy segura que a tus papitos en el cielo tampoco les molestaría, porque saben que tú los quieres tanto como lo haces con tu tío. ¿Sabes?_

Vickytoria le explicó muchas y muchas cosas para que Yuuki rompiera aún más esa timidez que trae, y ha avanzado; pero el proceso es largo. Al final le recalcó nuevamente que no tuviese miedo de llamarlo de forma cariñosa las veces que él quisiera y nombrarlo como su "papá" era una de esas, porque Yuuri más que un tío consentidor, es y será su papá. Uno que lo quiere y lo cuida aunque sea regañón y trabaje muchas horas.

 _—¿Tú lo crees? —_ Yuuki le habló muy quedito y le miró con un brillo curioso en sus ojitos marrones sin soltar su peluchito.  _—¿Tú crees que... le gustará m-m-mi poema y que le diga p-p-papá?_

 _—¡Tú señorita nunca miente y puedes apostarlo! —_ Fue muy chistosa tomando una pose ganadora. Ahora Yuuki sintió muy feliz de la emoción  _—. ¡Es más! —_ chasqueo los dedos por otra de sus brillantes ideas  _—. Podría ayudarte con tu recital y podríamos mejorar tu poema para que se lo enseñes a tu profesora, aún queda mucho tiempo._

 _—_ ** _¡Yeiiiii! ¡Gracias, Viccchan!_** _—_ Yuuki se le abalanzó hacia ella de un brinco. ¡Su señorita era la mejor del mundo!

 _—¡Wow! Espera! ¡Ja ja ja! —_ Terminó el suelo con ese pilluelo sobre su ser y su sonora sonrisa se expandió.  _._

La escena maravillosa, una de la cual Vicky disfrutaba mucho la hizo olvidar de todos sus disgustos hallándose en plenitud con el lindo pequeñín, más la linda latente que recién descubrió en Yuuri. Sin embargo...

**_Sfx:_ ** _Flash!_

A metros de distancia de donde ese cuadro feliz se encontraba, la cámara profesional volvía enfocar directamente al rostro de la rusa y del niño en sus brazos. El obturador resonaba con ese sonido y nuevas imágenes eran constantemente replicadas por unos sujetos de vestimenta obscura casual. Uno de ellos sacó un Samsung desechable, acto seguido procede a llamar a su jefe quien estaba en tierras europeas (Inglaterra), exactamente en algún complejo laboratorio cuya fachada fantasma (bien constituida) le accedía estar fuera del alcance de las autoridades.

Los hombres de bata blanca, comprendidos por médicos cirujanos, neurólogos, científicos de alta procedencia o todo aquel a favor de la ciencia trabajaban incesantemente por ensamblar lo mejor que pudieran, al nuevo espécimen de sus experimentos que evolucionaba bien tras intensas cirugías de implantes masivos, al igual de los dos voluntarios que ya se toparon en esa vivencia dolorosa en su humanidad otra vez y que por consiguiente, esta ocasión fue menos martirizante.

La llamada se abre paso al oído de su receptor, su compañero queda atento a las novedades y el otro solo da una simple pregunta.

_—¿Y bien?_

_—Creo que le gustará lo que le enviamos, Oyabun-Sama._

Los Yakuzas de segunda categoría pertenecientes al Clan Kazuma, enviaron su seguimiento al correo predestinado del  _Saiko-komon (Raven)_ como al Samsung de su Oyabun  _(Akón)_

Raven fumando en la tranquilidad de su puesto, usó el ordenador holográfico de la organización, sus manos al aire presionaban teclas virtuales o movían los archivos de un lado a otro hasta hacerlos visibles en el holograma, Akon constató aquello mirando con fijación las imágenes sin dejar de prestar atención a los datos recolectados que mencionaban sus lacayos.

_—¡Perfecto! ¡no los pierdan de vista, buen trabajo!_

_—¡Como ordene, Oyabun-sama!_

Raven no dejó de reparar la insinuación o el destello de los ojos afilados de su hermano repitiéndose en su aplomada cabeza de que si él se comporta así, es porque lo que ha maquinado le está dando resultados. El archivo que tiene frente de por si, le causaba una tremenda curiosidad, una que a leguas no se da a esperar.

 _—Te veo sonriente. —_ No escatimó nada en dirigirse al hombre que está a su izquierda.

 _—¿Te parece? —_ Akon mantuvo su buena racha y no lo ocultó  _—. Revisa la ultima foto._

Raven lo hizo y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la oficial teniendo a un pequeño con ella, cuyos rasgos les eran muy familiares al de cierto enemigo que comparten en común, él regresó su mirada a su hermano mayor, Akon no habló pero sus gestos y esa sonrisa malévola continuaban vigente en él. Raven comprendió todo.

_—Vaya, ¿Ese Policía tiene un hijo?_

_— "Sobrino", "hijo", ¡Lo que sea! ¡me da lo mismo! Vive con él y eso es lo importante._ —Respondió con seguridad Akon al acercarse con su hermano.

 _—Con esto confirmas tu teoría, ahora no solo esa chica parece ser su punto débil, el pequeño es un gran plus. —_ Expuso Raven desde su lógica  _—. Al elaborar nuestro plan y usándolos a ellos como carnada, la cabeza de Katsuki rodadará a nuestros pies. Con él fuera del partido, destruir a su división se nos hará más sencillo._

_—Creeme que es lo que más deseo._

_—No te nubles Akon. —_ Raven lo centró _—. Recuerda que nuestro pellejo depende del cómo hagamos nuestros golpes, si fallamos una vez más, ¡Tryannus nos matará!_

 _—Lo sé... pero lo mio con ese tío, es personal. —_ Su presencia siniestra remarcó lo que estaba por ocurrir _—. Cuando destroce a ese crío que es lo que más ama en su vida y me quede con su perra Oficial para follarla o romperla las veces que quiera, me daré por bien servido._

_—Si tú lo dices..._

_—Eso le enseñará a no meterse en mi camino o con nuestro Clan._

Raven se encogió de hombros restándole peso a sus caprichos, y continuó revisando el material. Por su parte Akon, contaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos para regresar a Japón y dar fin al hijo de puta que le ha liado en todo a su clan. Debía esperar a que Jay C, se estabilizara o que su cuerpo no rechazara las prótesis cuyo material hidráulico contaba con lo último de la nanotecnología, debía esperar en su ansiado ser que todo se organizara, de cubrir cualquier infortunio y de entregar su alma al diablo para hacerlo, lo hará...

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*************  
_ ** _**Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático**  ( Cortito xD)...  
_ _**************** _

**_*T_ _apón de alberca_ ** _**:**  En venezuela, esto se usa para referirse a personas "bajas de estatura" xD Leo y Yuuri mantienen sus estaturas parecidas al anime XDDDD soo NO LE PIDAN MUCHO A ALE XDDD_

_***GAULA =** Es algo neto de la policía de mi país, Los Grupos de Acción Unificada por la Libertad Personal "GAULA", se les puede considerar como  unidades de fuerzas especiales de la Fuerza Pública de Colombia. en este caso los militares y la policía (y recuerden que en el fic, la policia de Japon la dividimos en dos Ordinarios y Elite Imperial)_

_***** _ _**Baba Yaga**  = Del Folklore Ruso, es una anciana sobrenatural que vive en las profundidades del bosque ruso que engaña sus victimas, se puede considerar como una bruja. sooo xD yura quiere morir joven jajaja.  
_

_***M'onsieur Amer!** _ _**/** **「**  monseur amier **」 =** Del Francés, Significa «Señor Amargado»_

_***Oh Meu Deus, Osito! Pelo que bello está Você!** _ _**=** Del Portugués, Significa «¡Oh Dios mio, Osito! ¡pero que  bello estás!»_ _  
_

_***Зайка /** **「**  zayka **」 =** Del Ruso, Significa «Conejito»_

_***Estar rayado (rayao)** **=** Eso en términos venezolanos significa quemarse o joderse. _ _  
_

_***Tarugada** **=** En México significa hablar bobadas._ _  
_

_***Tirra =**  en Venezuela dicha expresión puede indicar dos cosas, la primera es "fastidio" hacia algo (muy parecido a Ladilla) y la segunda iría como un aumentativo para enfatizar algo (una tirra de calor, tirra de frío y así)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien! ¡Don MOF regresa al ruedo luego de muchas comisiones que logré entregar (ya solo debo 3 xD) ¡Estamos por el Capítulo 21 y contando!, y tuvo 27.000 Palabras :3 (¡Con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedo en 27.572 Juemadreee!!! Alv xDDD) pos casi alcanzamos el Record xD
> 
> Bueeee, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos pal cap 21? quise irme a la fija con dos dibujos (en este caso ambos representan escenas muy importantes) 
> 
> Celos es lo que pienso cuando veo a otra chica, ¡tengo celos!~~tarantaran tara~ ¡Celos! xD
> 
> Aaaaay, me encantó desarrollar celos bonitos en vitya fem xDDDD, lo malo fue que debí usar a Ale como violín en el asunto (lo bueno es que al ser como una hermana mayor de Yuuri, esos dos no harán nada xD mas bien Alessia le dará los jalones de oreja a yuu por no ponerse las pilas con vityaa) jaja pero créanme valdrá la pena!!! miren que ya la pequeña está siendo conciente de lo que siente xDDD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, pero el mendigo de Sagara no me la deja en paz D:
> 
> Vimos algo del antecedente judicial de Yuuri con el alcohol xD Dios mio!!! y también que Yuuri tomara la iniciativa en su discurso para sacar como sea a la luz esa organización y del dueño quien los dirige... Yakov no se opuso porque sabe que esto es algo que Yuuri ha estado deseando por mucho. simplemente Yuuri serio badass me puede <3
> 
> Por cierto, se puede decir que en este punto, aparte del rumbo bonito de nuestro Yuuvik, la historia ya tomó otros tintes, sobretodo por la escena final DE VITYA Y YUUKI siendo vigilados D:... si lo sé, soy una hija de su mamá xD pero ya saben que ser troll va en mi y mi beta igual me dijo eso xD pero por si las moscas, la protejo usando mi vieja y confiable trinchera xDDD
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el cap 22? (porque se viene el preámbulo de los combates imperiales mientras mantienen su investigacionxD)  
> -¿Yuuri obtendrá el perdón de Vitya por tan él?   
> -¿Será que Vicky con ese nuevo sentimiento que está descubriendo, se le dificultará ver a yuuri como antes? 7u7  
> -¿Plisetsky y Dos Santos tendrán más peleas xD ?
> 
> Pregunta extra: -¿Será que nuestro bebé Yuuki tendrá el valor para llamar a su tío, "papá" asdksajgdsa? <3 -se muere-
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) Infinitas gracias a Salem por ayudarme con el beteo de este capi TOT
> 
> 2) Ya estoy ajustando cosas para Pecebre OnIce (se me ha dificultado el final pero ya estoy saliendo del bloqueo)
> 
> 3)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí en AO3 o en Wattpad 
> 
> 4)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganme! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3 
> 
> 5) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	22. 🔥¡Altibajos! 🔥ParteS 01 Y 02 COMPLETAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharyPOV's: Tal como avisé meses atras, me puse a corregir los nombres y números de capítulos en el fic, por lo que actualmente llevamos 22 y no 25 xD, tambien aviso que este capítulo contiene +R15 tirando a +R18. ¡Ahora sí! les dejó apreciar la lectura. Nos Leemos al Final.
> 
> *************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 22: ¡Altibajos! Parte 01 y 02 ¡completos!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Sugerencias: Salem Ayuzawa (Beta Japonesita)   
> 🔥Beteo y Arreglos finales: Shary  
> *************

_**🔥** _

 

_**Sala de Operaciones T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón  
** _ _Junio del 2017 - 08:00 A.M_

 

 **S** iendo las primeras horas de la mañana, los organismos de justicia repartidos entre el _F.E.G.I_ de Shibuya y otros entes colaboradores a su causa principal, les han tocado días duros con respecto a las decisiones tomadas en la junta directiva anterior. Actualmente, Felstman ha puesto al tanto de la situación a la Fiscal que lleva el caso, y de manera simultánea expresó que le informaran todo el esquema a abordar. Para ello, les dio una fecha específica con la cual deberán presentar a los dirigentes de la  _ANP_ , a los magistrados o los Superintendentes de la Corte Suprema los testimonios y enlaces confidenciales que han surgido a raíz de las últimas pesquisas.

Como es de suponerse en Felstman, la presión fue en aumento y no solo para él o su equipo, también lo fue en su Teniente Coronel y mano derecha siendo testigo presencial de los hechos antiguos que avergonzaron en gran medida, la aplicación de justicia por parte de los gremios encargados en su momento. Con esa chispa de luz jugándole a favor, aspira reivindicarse y de paso brindar por lo alto una buena sentencia para las vidas que ya no yacen en este mundo terrenal.

No ha sido sencillo formular las denuncias en la base operacional como tampoco ha de ser fortuito para Policía Ordinaria e Imperial de Shibuya tener los archiveros al día con sus empleados de la modalidad de Secretariado/Ejecutivo y aquellos pertenecientes al Directivo / tradicional. En lo que dicho rollo se resolvía, las pautas marcadas por el General empezaron a engranar para sus subalternos, cada uno dependía del apoyo del otro y eso aligeró por mucho la carga. De hecho, ahora se encuentran reunidos Giacometti, Chulanont, De la Iglesia y Dos Santos ajustando detalles a los documentos que se les fue asignado. Katsuki se retiró un instante buscando incesantemente en uno de los  _lockers_  de Chulanont otros papeles importantes para darles su uso correspondiente y mientras eso pasaba, Guan Hong y Nikiforova, llegaron allí a hacer entrega formal del encargo que se les encomendó.

La Agente Hong tenía un bosquejo resumido de todos los expendios de drogas con color, número y resultado parcial de los dominios que el Clan Kazuma (como chivo expiatorio de la Organización Criminal a la que sirven) había tomado para sí. En el caso de la Oficial Nikiforova, entregó una lista actualizada del número de organizaciones que pudieran emprender una relación con la simbología de cobra encontrada en las víctimas, sospechosos y objetos confiscados en cada redada (campo en el cual trabajó siendo guiada por Plisetsky), además del extra que hizo para Dos Santos sobre el artículo constitucional que halló esa vez en la Fiscalía para los requisitos judiciales que ella necesitaba.

Las buenas atribuciones para ambas señoritas fueron aplaudidas.

 _—¡Excelente trabajo Hong!_  —El Capitán Chulanont con gran regocijo ha de apreciar el esfuerzo ajeno —.  _Lee y De la Iglesia no pudieron haber escogido a mejor persona para este trabajo._

_—¡Gracias, señor!_

_—¿A poco no, güey? Mi pecosita es la reina para las estadísticas, por eso la amo._ —ha dicho su tarugada el mexicano enamorado.

_—¡Leo!_

_—¿Qué pasó amor?_

_—¡Deja de decir esas cosas a la ligera!_  —Guan no pudo con su pudor al regañarlo muy tierno en idioma español _—. ¡¿Qué pensarán los demás?!_

_—Pos la verdad, ¡que no hay pedo!_

_—¡Pero estamos trabajando!_

_—¡Y nosotros estamos entre cuates!_  —Soltó el otro en su lengua fresca y la muchacha ha de colorearse como tomate.

Y si por allá llovía gracias a esas espontaneidades del Fedérale hacia la Agente y con un Capitán que de improvisto tenía que jugarle de mediador en ese par...

_—¡Qué vaina fina, Catire! ¡Te has lucido con ambas cosas!_

_—Te dije que mi "petit" ilegal era y es toda una genialidad._

_—¡Apoyo esto, Chris!_

Tampoco escampaba para la pequeña Oficial de la ley, puesto que Capitana y Mayor estaban en las mismas.

_—Yo... n-no hice mucho; Yurio ya tenía todo al igual que usted, Capitana._

_—¿No quedamos que me llamarías como Ale?_  —Le corrigió recordando el trato que acordaron ese día.

— _L-lo siento, A-Alessia.... Ahammm... bueno, yo solo acomodé los "ítems" que Yurio o usted en su pedido, me asignaron._

Al final fue honesta expresándose con premura e incluso con algo de recato al sentirse cohibida por el bombardeo de halagos. Hong se adelantó a su fuga y quedó en tener una seria conversación con su pareja por sus demostraciones amorosas en pleno trabajo. Nikiforova también estaba por irse, más la malicia en su superior de ojos verdes aceitunos le pudo y se aventó al agua con su indiscreción.

_—¿Petit, ocurre algo?_

_—¿Eh? ¿Yo...?, estoy bien, Christopher._

_—¿Segura?_

El suizo mayor, notó la formalidad o el estado de ánimo perdido en la muchacha por lo que en su mesura le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Vicky aclaraba a su mentor cualquier duda, aunque Alessia, con una sonrisa ladeada negaba al mover su cabeza, puesto que inquirió un poco su proceder y de hecho, terminó de confirmarlo cuando cierto japonés de iris marrones apareció con la retreta de documentos que faltaban por anexar o que se dirigía a un Capitán y Fedérale en sus regaños.

Vicky al tener a ese hombre frente a ella, aquel ser insensible, deshumano y cuadriculado que por estos últimos días le ha generado tantos vuelcos a su pobre corazón de conejito, volvió a cambiar su actitud a una más extraña y chistosa. Primero se sonrojó de recordar sus deducciones sobre si su estima ya pasó a otra "cosa" con él y de la nada, también recobró otra hechura poniéndose muy esquiva, infantil y medio altiva por avivar los plantones que Yuuri le dejó en sus inconclusos encuentros. (Su puchero enojón la delató) Alessia, paseaba su vista de la Vicky furiosa y elitista que con sus filosos azulejos gritaban "ni me dirijas la palabra o te golpeo" a un Yuuri despistado que no sabía el por qué sudaba frío (bajo su fachada de jefe) ante la presencia espectral de su bonita Oficial.

— _¡Bien! Quisiera poderme quedar._ —Vicky rompió el silencio llamando la atención a todos y manteniendo una cortesía de duquesa disfrazada en su voz—,  _pero debo regresar a mis labores para cumplir "como se debe" a la gente con quien me "comprometí", sería muy maleducado de mi parte si los dejo "plantados"_ —fue tan recalcada su justificación que Yuuri entendió la indirecta (como cosa rara en ese tierno atembado), ella aún sigue sin perdonarle...

— _Así que caballeros..._  —les sonrió a cada uno de sus amigos con cariño genuino _—, señorita..._  —de la misma manera fue amable con Dos Santos, menos al dar otra vez con el rostro de Yuuri; que por cierto, fue al único a quien mencionó con un escueto y estirado  _"Señor "Katsuki"_  en sus gestos creídos más su ceja por lo alto, y finalizó su oración diciendo un—: ¡Me retiro! ¡Que tengan un buen día!

Y se giró con porte tras su marchar.

Leo, Phichit y Chris quedaron viendo chispas y sin comprender nada. Alessia cruzada de brazos, no se calló.

_—¿Entonces qué, chico? ¿No me digas que desde ese día no te has disculpado?_

_—He querido, pero... No he podido hacerlo y las veces que trato de acercarme, ella me ignora o se vá._ —aceptó con vergüenza la vaciada mientras jugueteaba con su dedos muy nervioso, una que llegó con color rojo hasta sus orejas.

_—¡¿Y qué esperas, Caramba?! ¡Aún puedes dar batalla!_

_—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?_  —Señalaron el trio de vagos al tiempo y sin disimulo en su chisme al ver a Alessia muy mandona con Yuuri.

 _—¿En serio quieren saber?_  —Esa mujer fue malvada.

A Yuuri casi se le escapa una mala palabra de su reservada boca japonesa y se opuso contra viento y marea, mas Alessia lo encaró diciéndole que ya era hora de que él tomara acciones y que se deje ayudar. Entre otras variantes, como el que debe reconocer que cometió un gran error con Vickytoria.

La única dama del grupo, en lo que acomodaba su cabello con gracia divina, les comentó a sus amigos los pormenores que ocurrieron en estos días, y rápidamente Leo, Chris y Phichit miraron con ojos de gato acusador a Yuuri, una tan fija que no pudo con la culpa.

_—¡Si serás!, ¡si serás!,  ¡si serás menso, cabrón! ¡Con razón la pelusa quiere hacerte chilaquile!_

_—¡E-estaba ocupado! No es como si lo hiciera a propósito y como no vi que se enojara, supuse que ella me entendía._

_—Pues, ya vez que no es así, señor cuadriculado. Debiste avisarle con antelación tus cancelaciones_. —aquí intervino el tailandés de modo comprensivo sin dejar de sonreírle. Su amigo deberá rezarle mucho a Kami-sama por un milagro—.  _Esa gracia la podemos apropiar nosotros porque te conocemos de años y sabemos que al hacernos tus plantones, hay algún trabajo pesado de por medio. Ya estamos acostumbrados. Pero resulta, que Vicky no lo sabe; resulta, que no todas las personas son iguales y para tu infortunio; ella no es así. Lo correcto era decirle de tus compromisos con Felstman, no dar por hecho algo que tú suponías. Debiste llamarle._

 _—Totalmente de acuerdo con mi hámster._  —el suizo le miró con dejos maldadosos y burlones al pobre japonés.

Era increíble para él ver al imponente T.C de Shibuya en un aprieto de estos o incluso de apreciarlo tan minúsculo e inexperto como en su época más joven, definitivamente necesita unos " _tips"_  con urgencia.

— _¿Y fuera de eso, le sales con la brillante idea de preguntarle semejante barbaridad en su último plantón, teniendo a la manzana de la discordia de sus "celos" a tu lado?_

 _—Awww que lindo, gracias por el "titulo", querido. —_ Alessia quiso masacrarlo detrás de su falsificada sonrisa.

 _—No me lo agradezcas._  —la cizaña bromista en ese suizo con pestañas largas, no daba tregua.

_—A pos, no es por ser mamón Katsu, pero de ser la chamaca también te sueno la cara! ¡no te ofendas, cabrón!_

_—B-b-bueno ¡¿y qué esperaban que hiciera?!_

_—¡¡Cualquier cosa menos que les preguntaras eso, Yuu!!_  —Chris y Alessia lo refutaron.

 _— **¡¡Inche tarantao, eso no se dice!!** —_Leo igual e hizo el gesto de querer golpearlo.  _—¡Y no te doy otra no más porque... me dejas después sin sueldo!_

 _—Ya chicos, déjenlo._  —saltó el moreno a su rescate _—, Yuuri aprendió la lección._

Los oficiales decidieron por unanimidad el dar un cese al fuego a sus reproches avasallantes en contra de su amigo a quien le llevaban años de experiencia en los idilios del amor. Phichit en su labor de buen samaritano shipeador, lo animaba o corregía a esos desalmados. Pese a ello, Yuuri era consciente de su negligencia, sabía que esos achaques a su persona se lo tenía bien merecido y de ser posible, le hubiese gustado gozar de la espontaneidad de ellos y no ser tan él. Aunque ahora, su cuadro penumbroso o su baja de " _stamina"_  emocional, no era alentadora.

_—Vamos Yuuri, no te des tan duro, podrás arreglarlo._

_—No... Creo poder hacerlo, Phichit... No soy bueno lidiando con estos asuntos..._

_—Ánimos, estoy seguro que ella te perdonará porque nosotros te ayudaremos ¿Verdad, muchachos?_  —Phichit ladeó repetidamente su cabeza dándole señales a ese trío disparatado, terminaron captando sus intenciones y asintieron bien frescos como lechuga

 _—Ufff, al paso que este hombre va, lo hará cuando Amilo deje de ser joto, la neta si miento_. —Leo fue frentero y Alessia con Chris no contuvieron su maniática risa.

 _—¡¡Chicos!!_  —¡En serio que ese ratón quería tomar su palo de  _selfie_  y golpearles!

_—¡Pero hoy es el día de suerte de este pinche japo culero! ¡Porque con mi inteligencia de charro con las mujeres, la sapiencia atractiva de esa cabrona y el eros maduro del otro mamón, recuperarás el amor de tu coneja!_

_—¡Cien por ciento garantizado, chamooo!_

_—¡¡Sacrebleu!! ¡Me encantan estas cosas!_ —aplaudió el suizo a lo último y esos tres juntaron sus manos emprendiendo la nueva misión.

El rostro de Yuuri más que expresar un aura rosada de alegría, estaba morado y contrariado por lo que oyó, no sabía si seguirles la cuerda o tener dignidad y morir como buen soldado. Phichit se llevó su palma a la cara al reírse, con amigos así solo han acabado por espantar al muchacho.

_—¿Sabes qué? Mejor iré a tu casa por la noche y conversamos con calma de tu problema. Aunque lo haré después de confirmar la reserva del restaurant para... lo que te dije en estos días..._

_—¿Nani kore?... ¿No me digas que tú siempre vas a...?_  —Esa entonación poco neutral en el japonés sí que apremió la atención de los otros chicos, en especial en el rubio descarado.

 _—Sí, Yuu._  —Del bolsillo ha sabido sacar un pequeño cofre forrado en terciopelo — _, será lo último que haga._ —y al abrirlo se reveló un hermoso anillo de oro blanco.

Mejor descrito que nunca, y con pie de puesta para expresar aquella respuesta, el joven tailandés le ha afirmado sus dudas con respecto a cierto tema. Lo había meditado por mucho en solitario, lo había consultado por mucho usando su almohada noche tras noche, pero después de tanta remembranza y pantanos entre él o Katrina, llegó a la conclusión de abordar el siguiente paso.

Cuando se lo comentó a Yuuri una tarde de trabajo, de inmediato el japonés le previo todas los ángulos y apreciaciones que él ha absorbido desde los altibajos que Phichit ha acogido con su pareja hasta ahora. Si bien, mantiene su recato y respeto amistoso a quien considera un hermano más en su vida, él no es quien para decirle que hacer o no, pues este es un adulto, pero incluso Yuuri, aunque tenga nulo conocimiento sobre el amor, ha notado sucesos de los cuales le hacen preocuparse por su amigo y su anhelo de recuperar algo que a su parecer, le ha encontrado cristales rotos.

El resto del grupo como Alessia o Leo, fueron con él incrédulos sobre la decisión que ha tomado en este punto de su vida, tienen sus reservas con esa mujer y no les ha agradado para nada. Phichit en pleno uso de sus facultades y sabiendo que estos no les encantaría su decisión solo les dibujó una línea curva y alegre de sus labios o les dio sus razones para querer hacer aquello. Tras oírlo, ambos latinos desde sus pensamientos, no les quedó de otra más que hacerse a la idea de apoyarle en su locura. Sin embargo, no comparten del todo esa movida a la que ha cedido. Infieren que su lado benevolente (uno cegado a no ver lo palpable) ha hecho que juegue esa última carta en esa forma.

Yuuri miró a sus amigos y comprende sus sentires. De alguna manera congenia con ellos y luego, su vista se posó en alguien más. En alguien a quien quizás, si le esté afectando mucho el enterarse de dicha "crónica" casi perpetuada, por así decirlo.

— _De manera que... esto es definitivo y aun si intentáramos convencerte, no desistirías ¿cierto, Hámster?_  —Christopher fue claro con su sonrisa aparentemente refinada a medio lado.

 _—¡Así es Chris!, ¡y espero que todos, incluyéndote, me apoyen! ¡¿Si lo harás, verdad?!_  —le habló esperanzado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 _—No tengo elección._  —se encogió de hombros explayando sus manos, así como Alessia y Leo intentaron abogar por esa respuesta en el mayor; mas Chris, los interrumpió haciéndolos entrar en razón —.  _Ya lo escucharon, señores. Allá él si quiere quedarse con aquella bruja por esposa, toca darle moral para cuando lo reviente a sartenazos._

 _—¡¡Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis!!_  —Phicihit Chilló y Alessia o Leo rodaron al piso por tamaña tomada de pelo.

 _—De acuerdo, retiró lo dicho Mignon Hámster, tu huracán Katrina es un sol. ¿Verdad, chicos?_ —Bromeó el suizo y su amigos con voz cantarina lanzaron un "Amen, hermano cabaretero"

Phichit no aguantó, terminó carcajeándose o achicando sus ojos en falsa recriminación a esos terribles compañeros. No obstante, para Yuuri, quien solo observaba callado y con sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos, previo muchas cosas...Cosas que ese hombre cuyo perfil de galán y joyas verdes que siempre emanan seguridad y dosanura por donde se le viese, se había apagado notablemente, dejando así un semblante menguado pero que pudo disimular muy bien.

El tiempo siguió su curso en la base, las labores no pararon, y el T.C Katsuki estando en su oficina terminó con unos formatos de tipeo único. En eso aparece el Mayor Giacometti con su informe y apelando a sus aires pícaros (aunque comprende que es su fachada temporal para no decaer), y cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar, en sus impulsos nobles, Katsuki procede con un sentir en su conciencia, una que necesita expresarle su simpatía y que no puede esperar...

 _—¡Kurisu-san!_  —ha de levantarse de su asiento y apoya sus manos con timidez sin perder determinación. — _Sé que esto no es de mi competencia pero...aham..._

 _—¿Hmm?_  —el contrario roza su mentón con gracia y agrado.  _—Hace...años que no me nombras con ese apelativo amistoso, colega Yuu, ¿A qué debo tal honor?_

_—Yo... quería saber si... realmente te encontrabas bien por... lo de hace unas horas atrás._

_"Acaso él"..._  —Chris no tuvo que ser adivino para inferirlo y su facciones con esa calma cansada salieron a flote _—. "Ya veo, este chico es increíble"_

Si era cierto que no se encontraba bien, si era cierto que la mención de esa propuesta inesperada de matrimonio le afectó, si era cierto que deseaba estar en lo más recóndito de este mundo donde no le hallaran para poder llorar, si era cierto que necesitaba abrir su pecho y sacar ese poema de amor cargado de las palabras que pudo en su momento haberlas expresado al ser que más ama y sigue amando pero que por mera cobardía de su parte no lo hizo.

Sí, es cierto, son demasiados "si" que le duele aceptar.

Mas nunca imaginó que Yuuri, ese muchacho tan aislado como adverso en estas corrientes por su estado introvertido, fuera precisamente, el único que se percatara de su situación y quien sabe desde cuando lo supo. ¿Tal vez desde siempre y por ser tan respetuoso con los espacios ajenos no decidió intervenir hasta ahora? Todo lo que puede asegurar en la lectura de ese texto cuidadoso es la nobleza que aún esconde ese joven ansioso y afable de corazón como severo de profesión.

_—Es que..._

_—Tranquilo, francamente puedo decirte que si he de encontrarme así, es porque esto es única y exclusivamente mi culpa, Chérie. Agradezco mucho el que te preocuparas._  —No le dio mucha importancia comportándose como de costumbre, caminó en dirección a Yuuri y se detuvo cruzándose de brazos procurando no quebrarse y verse regio en su hablar. — _E igual lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo hacer más allá que solo conjeturar en mi cabeza lo que pudo ser y ya no es, por mi falta de decisión._

— _Yo... de verdad lo lamento... Kurisu-San._

_—No hay drama, soy lo suficientemente consciente y debo aceptarlo._

Yuuri sintió pesar al ver a su amigo de esa forma tan endeble y descuidada, Yuuri se había sentado en su mueble con mucho desgane e inmerso en sí mismo por no poder hacer mucho. Pese a que Chris y él tengan pensamientos, estilos, físicos, u opiniones distintas, admite que así como a Phichit, Leo o Ale, le considera un buen amigo y quizás alguien muy sabio, que sabe cuándo demostrarlo (aunque su personalidad liberal diga otra cosa) es algo que le ha admirado por mucho tiempo.

Chris desde su enfoque ya se ha resignado en su entristecido sonreír, pero la experiencia que le rodea, hace que deduzca la pelea interna en el joven japonés. Sin más, aprovechó para reducir la distancia entre ambos, ha de posicionar una mano en el escritorio de madera y con la otra sostiene el mentón ajeno, perpetuando que le mirase fijamente aun si este ruborizara por el sorpresivo movimiento de aquella figura que le supera en altura y en presencia.

— _No tienes porqué encontrarte así Katsu, este suizo descarado estará bien. Créeme. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿si estáras dispuesto a dejar la banca de tu inseguridad para luchar por lo que sientes hacia mi linda Petit de ojos encantadores o seguirás mi patético ejemplo?_  —Le liberó dejándole absorto para erguirse y cruzarse de brazos solemnemente —.  _Pues a mi parecer, estás en un punto parecido a lo mío. La diferencia es, que yo tuve todas las oportunidades pero las dejé pasar y cuando quise reaccionar, ya fue demasiado tarde. En cambio tú, apenas estás iniciando. Si sé que no es sencillo para ti o el que no sepas como actuar ya que nunca te has enamorado, y menos si no tienes ni idea de cómo la gente o la sociedad reaccionarán, en caso de seguir. Sin embargo, tienes todo un recorrido por delante, mas no puedes abusar del tiempo._

Olvidando la tradición o la costumbre que el japonés suele ser metódico, Chris en pocas palabras le invitaba a ser arriesgado y que dejase de pensar en los perjuicios o sus miedos.

— _Lo que sé por Ale es, que esa pequeña demuestra interés en ti. Pero como te dije, el tiempo no es amigo de nadie en cuestiones del amor, así que espero que no lo cranees mucho y vayas por ella. Porque si te soy sincero, todos nosotros, incluyéndome pensamos que eres una persona de nobleza maravillosa que merece ser amado y si la vida te brinda esa oportunidad con ella, hazlo. Harían una bonita pareja. Tú y tu sobrino la merecen. Solo... no seas un cobarde como yo, ¿De acuerdo, Katsuki?_

Finalmente, le dice que entre todos le ayudarán en caso de apersonarse como se debe. Christopher se retiró lentamente con un ademán educado, además de su típico "au revoir, Chérie" tras cerrar su puerta. Yuuri con ese jugueteo entre sus dedos no hace más que pensar lo dicho a su persona o si está dispuesto en tomar su palabra, no cree hacerlo ahora, fue demasiado para su sistema reservado, pero no desmerita la sugerencia que su amigo le dio, y piensa plantearse todo con calma. Por lo menos necesita arreglar sus diferencias con Vicky y luego actuará conforme pasen los días.

Si nos vamos con Christopher, quien caminaba devuelta a su laburo en el Departamento del E.E.I para ver el progreso de sus muchachos. La risueña sonrisa en su boca se vio más real y se sintió mucho mejor e incluso liberado tras hablar con Yuuri. ¡Sí!, quizás él perdió su batalla por su propia culpa al no aventarse a tiempo como le propuso Alessia en su momento. Más sabe que ha logrado de verdad, en dibujar esa sensación o vaivén en Yuuri con respecto a su dilema con Vicky. ¿Tal vez con su vivencia, opinión y sentimientos más profundos expuestos a ese caballero serio por fuera pero tímido por dentro, puede que sirva de algo y al fin, ese zorro amable logre obtener el empujón que necesite para estar con la conejita?

Eso fue lo que pensó.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

**_Cafetería Sur (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 10:20 A.M (2 días después)_

 

 **E** l ritmo pareciera ir más lento de lo habitual para la más joven Oficial en la institución policial, pues, muy aparte de sus líos emocionales o de todas las grecas ocurridas en estos días, se le sumó otro pendiente a su listado. Veamos, siendo ella una novata en pleno periodo de prueba para el  _F.E.G.I_ , tiene ciertos requisitos que cumplir. Uno de estos independientemente de hacer bien su función profesional, es mantener el puntaje alto en la _T.S.P.A_  donde recibe su complemento académico como Cadete de grado A (claro, con el estándar Ordinario ya que es su base y fue en donde pasó su convocatoria en primer lugar) pero resulta que la joven, pese a poseer una gran habilidad para los procesos de deducción y registro de casos como un buen enganche en los combates y estrategias, su talón de Aquiles la persigue a más no poder.

 _— **"2.0"... ¿Qué puntaje del orto es este, Conejo? ¡No puedo creerlo!**_ —Horrorizado, el tigre ruso ha de espetarse en mala forma hacia ella—.  _Sabes que una figura autoritaria como nosotros debe tener una óptima puntería con el uso de armas de fuego ¿No?_

 _—Lo sé...—_ La conejita respondió sin muchas ganas, echada en la mesa y con su cabeza en otro lado que en ese lugar. No estaba para regaños.

 _— **"¿Lo sé?" "¡¿Lo sé?!" ¡¿Eso es lo que me dirás?!...**_ —Su fastidio se reflejó al poner sus ojos en blanco o bufar con sus labios dando a entender que no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando  _—. ¿No me digas que la vejez prematura en tu pelo de anciana te ha fundido el cerebro? **¡¡Esto es grave, mocosa!! ¡¿Cómo haremos con la investigación?!**_

_—Tienes a Emil y al bobotrón de Leroy._

_— **¡Una mierda! ¡No pienso trabajar otra vez con ese par de bodoques, me atrasan!**_ —La señaló a regañadientes pero a Nikiforova, sinceramente le importaba cinco.

Plisetsky odió esa actitud tan "me vale madres" en ella y continuó con sus sermones aprovechando que los demás se fueron a llevar los platos en donde comieron a la recepción de comidas en lo que estaban solos.

 

►inició el flashback◄

**💠**

***  
*  
***

 

 **L** a justa en ese debate, debe a que ayer fueron las pruebas de puntería y uso de armas de fuego, algo fundamental para todo aquel que preste el servicio como ente de la ley, pero; para ninguno de ustedes como lectores o así como a los compañeros de Vickytoria, le es secreto que ella y los fierros de metal no se las llevan bien.

Unas de las exigencias que pidió el comité académico de la  _T.S.P.A_ , como los Funcionarios Ejecutivos del  _F.E.G.I_  y los Superintendentes Académicos que siguieron el caso de los novatos extranjeros (Nekola y Nikiforova) en Shibuya era, que ambos muchachos tenían que mantener un buen rendimiento en todas las clases, cursos, aprobarlos y destacarse en las misiones que fueran asignados. (si es quieren que su permanencia como Guardias Oficiales Imperiales se mantenga sin problema) No obstante, tanto el cachorro grandulón como la conejita no son muy diestros en lo que armas de fuego se refiere. Obteniendo puntajes por debajo del mínimo exigido.

Cuando la dupla Plisetsky-Leroy, junto a la Médico-jefe Yang y las Agentes Babicheva y Crispino se enteraron de esa piedra en el zapato en los dos muchachos estando en la cafetería, todos les brindaron su acérrimo apoyo. Emil con su carisma inquebrantable agradeció eso y prometió dar su mayor esfuerzo, no por ello, dejó de admitir que un detalle como ese lo ha liado en más de una ocasión. Vicky fue pesimista o algo desganado en su actuar de reina incomprendida, no fue dramática como otras veces (lo que era muy raro y los demás notaron) pero no le prestaron mucha atención e igual le daban palmaditas reconfortantes para que se sintiera mejor.

Ciertamente, al abrir la boca el ruso, fue destilando gruñidos y reprimendas por esa vergüenza. (Digamos que esa era su manera de preocuparse, más aun por la frentona; no es la mejor forma, pero por lo menos, hizo el intento) y aunque si demostraba inquietud por ese lado, el entrometido canadiense no comió de esa y lo desenmascaró pelando su dentadura real que él gatito gruñón, más que preocuparse del impase, estaba con su humor del nabo al saber que posiblemente, a la princesa conejo la degradarían de Oficial Imperial a Oficial Ordinaria sino pasa bien librada en su segundo intento; por ende, quedaría solo con todo el registro del caso de la simbología que llevaba, y por consiguiente, le tocaría escribir...

Y no hay cosa que más lo encabrone, que llevar observaciones como si fuese un maldito oficinista de saco y corbata.

El Cabo Primero al verse descubierto con esa irritación o con su felina y arisca cara muy enrojecida, se ensaño con el Cabo segundo quien no dudó en defenderse usando a su amada reina como escudo. La comida fue acompañada por las risas de todos que invadieron el espacio donde departían amenamente su break. Solo Vicky seguía sin hablar o comía sin poca energía, todos asumían que fue por esa prueba, aunque en realidad le daba igual o no eso de las armas.

Quizás se mantenía triste y enojada al mismo tiempo porque el japonés llevaba días sin ofrecerle una disculpa. Las pocas veces que coincidían en lugares, Yuuri solo se limitaba a la parte laboral (obvio, él deseaba ser valiente y hacerlo, pero con su timidez jugándole en contra más su conciencia fatalista, lo mataban antes de tiempo; incitando que se fuese a lo seguro en su relación "Jefe/subordinada" y que Vicky, pensará lo contrario)

Y bueno... ella comprendía que el tema para él fuese difícil de sobrellevar, pero tampoco iba a demostrarle sus compasiones, flaqueos o devolverle el habla tan fácil, si quiere que ella sea retome su amistad, ese caribonito tiene que ganárselo a pulso. Por lo que Vicky, profesando su costumbre orgullosa, caprichosa y Nikiforov-neana, se mantenía cortante y un pelín pomposa en sus actitudes para con su jefe, además de la formalidad "fingida" acompañadas con frases como:

_"¿hmm? ¿Se dirigía a mi?"_

_"¡oh lo siento no le escuché!"_

" _Ah, sí, señor no se preocupe no pienso dejarlo "plantado" como lo hizo conmigo"_

 _O cosas así, sentándole más aprietos a ese pobre hombre sin saber qué carrizos hacer._ Vicky fue traída a tierra, cuando los demás daban ideas de cómo podrían ayudarle a Emil o incluso a ella con eso de su examen de armas, hasta que...

—¿ _Para que se ponen a buscar otras opciones cuando tienen a su Rey frente a ustedes?_

 _—¿Eh?_  —Los chicos parpadearon con incredulidad.

 _—Sí, sí, ya sé_. —abaniqueaba la palma de su mano de arriba a abajo con gesto de alcurnia y prosiguió—.  _Comprendo sus reacciones de emoción. Obviamente, soy el mejor para esa labor._  —terminó con una sonrisa de príncipe real (una engreída por sus facultades, pero en si no mentía)  _—y no por nada soy el Rey del disparo._

_—¡Eso es genial, su alteza Leroy!_

_—¡Bien por ti, mi apreciado y fiel vasallo Nekola!_

Emil, siempre le ha gustado seguirle el juego a su compañero con eso del "rey", pero fuera de broma, conoce de primera mano lo perfeccionista que es el canadiense en ese tema, puesto a que lo ha lidiado con más regularidad que su compañera en las misiones.

—. . . — _esa ceja en alto y el escepticismo en Vicky no tardaron en salir._  — _Sorry, Next!_ —tenía muchas dudas la diva al respecto.

_— **¡¡¡¡¿¿EHHHHHHHHHH??!!!! ¿Pero por qué rechazas está oportunidad de oro?**_

_—En serio me lo preguntas, Don chaperón de Cuarta._

_—Oh Vicky vamos no seas tan mala con Jean._  —abogó Sala. Yuri por el contrario, no podía con la risa y Mila aguantando la suya, terminó la oración.

— _Es medio pesado, pero él sabe lo que hace._

 _"Esta princesita sabrá quién es el King"..._  —Pensó. La careta chistosa y casi matadora en Jean, fue increíble; pronto, se repuso como el poderoso rey león que guarda en su ser, adquiriendo una apariencia retadora.  _—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso dices ahora, porque nunca has visto mi potencial al máximo y varios matarían por mis conocimientos!_

— _En este caso Jean tendría razón, pequeña_. —habló Isabella y Vicky ahora miraba a la señorita de ojos preciosos en cierto modo con intriga por semejante deducción. — _Para las pruebas de ingreso al FEGI jean obtuvo todos los puntajes de armas de fuego en "100" ó "10", y no es por ser su prometida, pero conozco bien sus capacidades; aunque a veces peque por sus actitudes engrandecidas._

_— **¡¡¡Isaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**_

_—Lo siento mi rey_... —La médico no pudo disimular esa pequeña sonrisa maldadosa  _—, pero lo tenía que decir y se dijo._

_—¡¡Me dueles!!_

Golpearon su ego por todo lo bajo. Aun con ese dolor clavado en su real existencia se mantuvo firme y se dirigió a Vickytoria con mucha osadía, al levantarse sorpresivamente de la silla, apuntándole con el dedo y captando la atención de todos los comensales..

_—¡Escucha mis palabras, Bugs Bunny! ¡A partir de mañana te prepararé para esa prueba como ni tienes ni idea! ¡Manejaras el revólver y lo harás con tanta experticia, que tu profesor dará con su boca al suelo! ¡Es una promesa!_

_—¿Eh? ¿Really?_

— _Obvio, todo eso va garantizado por mi gran y reconocido... **¡¡JJ STYLE!!**_ —La pose de batalla terminó por generarle un trauma a la chica de hebras platinadas  _—. ¡Y tú también entras ahí, cachorro! ¡Prepárate!!_

 _—¡¡¡Si su majestad!!!_   _—_ Con el pulgar arriba y su enorme sonrisa, Emil se encuentra listo para lo que le pongan y Jean le devuelve el gesto. Vicky no pidió que la metieran en ese lío, pero la carita de la médico Yang destilaba una ilusión única y solo por eso accedió. Realmente espera que ese "chaperón real" sea tan bueno así como se auto-alaba.

►culminó el flashback◄

***  
 ** ***  
**** ** *********

**💠**

 

 

 **E** n ese contexto, Plisetsky seguía alegándole que no podía ser tan descuidada con una cosa tan insignificante como esa o que más le valía aprovechar al máximo al idiota de Leroy, pues será un engreído pero con su corta edad de casi 20 es un genio en ese campo y fue lo que le otorgó su ascenso de Oficial inicial a Cabo Segundo. Sin embargo la señorita seguía sin prestarle atención en su estado más perezoso, e incluso le dijo mientras revisaba su Iphone las imágenes con la última colección de moda de la temporada, que ya buscaría como solucionar eso. Simplemente no quería oír más de lo mismo, sin mencionar que sus gritos le daban jaqueca.

 _— **¡¿Haaaaaah?!**  —_Claramente aquella respuesta desinteresada causó que Plisetsky gruñera peor.  _—¡¡¿Estamos hablando de algo importante y tú te limitas a esto, frentona?!! ¡¿Qué coños te pasa?!_

 _—Tranquilo, Tigresky... trataré de pasar el otro bloque, no es para tanto. —_ lo aturdió al punto de que casi cometía un asesinato en primer grado a menor de edad, más lo siguiente, lo sorprendió _—. ¿Y si tanto quieren perfección? díganle a los instructores que pongan a otro a disparar por mí. No lo sé, tal vez a la capitana nueva y...¡Oh! —_ se distrajo por un segundo olvidando el tema al ver algo en el dichoso aparato de carcaza rosada con conejitos  _—. Esa blusa rosada es divina... ¿Cuánto costará?_

¡Ok!, a eso le llamamos irse por la tangente, pero en su despiste berrinchudo habló dando información de más. El gato Plisetsky alzó su ceja con malicia y ya cree saber por dónde va la cosa, De haberlo supuesto desde un inicio, no se tomara tantas molestias. Decidió molestarla como de costumbre.

_—¿No me digas que aun sigues con tus celos, Usaforov? Al menos disimulalo, ¿quieres?_

_—What?! —_ con su careta chistosamente enmarañada volteó dando con el rostro burlón del otro _—. Osea, ¿celosa yo? ¡Ja! ¡Nada que ver, gatito! ¡No tengo nada que envidiarle a Dos Santos! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _—"De ser mayor de edad las tendría más grandes y más bonitas que ella" —_ imitó con mofa la voz y gestos infantiles de la conejita dramática dejándola muy avergonzada al agarrase sus propios pectorales como le hizo ella con sus pequeños pechos aquella vez que la espiaba _—. Y eso que no menciono todo el repertorio de ese día._

 

__

 

 _— **¡¡Eso fue diferente!! ¡¡No seas mentiroso!!** —_Vicky encaró a ese gato rufián dándole por su altanero ser—. _¡En cambio yo no fui quien asumió el que Dos Santos estuviera coqueteándole al señor Atín sin preguntar de que eran familiares o no. —_ su sonrisa boba de corazón y en apariencia "inocente" descolocó con ferocidad al ruso— _. Ehhh~~ ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, Gato celocin?_

 _—¡Yo no sabía que ese esperpento de... ¡Vaca! —_ Dijo eso refiriéndose a las  _boobies_  enormes en Alessia _—, ¡fuese la prima de Beka y no hablamos de mí! ¡Hablamos de ti y tus celos!_

_—¡Que no los tengo!_

_—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces, por qué ese comentario?, ¿será que has visto a esa piraña en alguna jugada rara con tu amado cerdo japonés o algo parecido?_ —Se la quedó mirando bien socarrón.

 _—No lo sé y ni me interesa lo que haga ese "tonto" "mal amigo" e "insensible" del cuatro ojos amargado con ella._   _¡No me gusta Yuuri!_   _—_ Mintió, ya ni sabe si le gusta o no.

Vicky se defendió como pudo fingiendo indiferencia al cruzarse de piernas y peinarse su mechón con gracia.

_—Y te pido el encarecido favor de no nombrarmelo. ¿Capicchi? ¡Grazie!_

_—¿Huh? ¿Espera un segundo? ¿Y esos insultos al tocino ahora por qué se deben? ... será que él y la capit..._

_—¡Plisetsky olvida lo que estés pensando! —_ No lo dejó terminar. _— Te recuerdo que los superiores o subordinados no pueden relacionarse._

Yuri acabó de confirmar sus sospechas con los celos en Vickytoria, más aún cuando por estar en donde no le llaman (como esa vez que pillo a la chiquilla quejarse) en otra ocasión reparó una conversación telefónica entre el hámster con suizo cabaretero por la situación actual que vivía el japonés o las ignoradas de rusa por culpa de los plantones y esa mujer en el medio. Claro, como auto proclamado hermano mayor, no deja de estar al pendiente. Mas no niega que esto le ha causado una risa tremenda. Vickytoria deberá avisparse y el tal "Katsuki" más le valía andar con cuidado, así que se encargaría a como dé lugar de "despertarla" para que fuese más aventajada.

_—¡Y antes de que salgas con tus tonterías no estoy celosa de esos dos!_

_—Lo estás. —_ Yuri no ayudaba en su fresca hechura _—. Ese par podrían pasarse por la faja los conductos y salir a escondidas. Yo lo hago con Beka._

 _—¿Quién cuenta contigo? —_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron, odiaba a ese gato y sus feas pero realistas respuestas _—. Conociendo al amargado, no creo que lo haga y en lo poco que he tratado a la capitana se ve que es alguien "seria" —_ Una parte de ella confiaba que ese lado correcto de Katsuki o de Dos Santos no llegará a flaquear y la otra, sentía más inseguridades.

_—No he encontrado al primer hombre que se resista a un par de pechos o una mujer que no se deje seducir por una voz varonil y atrayente bajo las sábanas._

_—_ ** _¡¿Ahhh?!, ¡C-Ca-calla, Grosero! ¡Estás frente a una dama!_** _—_ Vicky se tapó sus oídos,no quería escucharle.

Sabe que ambos no tienen nada, pero igual su corazón no deja de sembrarle esa dudilla o que podría pasar a futuro, más ahora que está confusa justamente por los nuevos sentimientos que han de surgirle hacia el Teniente Coronel.

Tras pensarlo demasiado consiguió ruborizarse tanto, que Plisetsky reía muy pícaro por sus reacciones pudorosas, a leguas se notaba a Vickytoria estaba muy prendada de la compañía del japonés y por la forma en que todo se ha llevado, la tienen hecha un mar de emociones productor de su inexperiencia como en edad.

 _—Mira, conejo, no sé qué haya pasado._   _—_ el maldito sabe (hasta cierta parte, no toda la historia), no obstante prefiere estar en bajo perfil sin dejar de aconsejarle que esté alerta _—, pero te diré que el cerdo por más serio o extremadamente trabajador que sea, al colmo que ni parezca humano, no deja de ser eso, un ser humano adulto que siente y tiene sus intereses como cualquier otro._

Vicky en silencio y con su carita tiernamente indefinida, intentaba comprender el punto del vándalo ruso quien estaba sentado de mala gana y con las piernas montadas encima de la mesa.

_—Así que no se te haga raro que Katsuki como hombre y adulto, desfogue sus "necesidades" o "instintos" con otra persona ¿si comprendes lo que refiero o debo explicarlo con eso de las abejitas y su flor por si no quieres la versión guarra?_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡Yurackhaaaaa!!!!_** _—_ Vickytoria volvió subir sus colores al rojo vivo.

 _—Solo te digo las cosas como son en el mundo adulto para que no andes llorando. ¡Y ya deja esa cara! —Sin embargo,_ Yuri también le afirmó eso no quiere decir que haya ocurrido, que era solo un comentario porque así como dedujo aquello, ha de caber la posibilidad de que a Katsuki no le guste esa "Vaca" y por default, no llegaran a esa instancia.

Eso sí, sobre lo otro, le recalcó que si ve lógico el que estuviese celosa por muchos factores que le sacó en cara, mucho más cuando le comentó de los encuentros programados en el que Yuuri falló al no avisarle de sus debidas cancelaciones o que a ciencia cierta estallase con reproches a su persona, Vicky no sabe cómo se enteró, Yuri no confesó sus fuentes fraudulentas de espionaje, lo que sí quedó claro fue que por más que Vickytoria le intentara disfrazar los hechos negándose...

_— **¡Acepta que estás celosa y que si te gusta ese cerdo!**_

con sus mejillas coloradas, la cabeza gacha o sus manos jugando con la parte sobrante de su chaqueta imperial, a Vicky internamente le costaba admitir su derrota con ese gato.

_—Tener celos es el primer indicio de que alguien te gusta y yo te dije hace rato que tu estima por ese tío pasó a algo mayor._

_—Pero... él es mi maestro..._

_—También es tu amigo, ¿no?_

_—¿Si? ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?..._

_—Mucho. De una buena amistad nace el amor y cuando sale a flote no es predecible, tampoco discrimina géneros o edades, solo ocurre cuando tiene que ocurrir y ya._ —Fue sencillo en su lógica y palabras. _—y cuando interactúas mucho con esa persona o esta discierne tus barreras para permitirte el paso a su mundo una y otra y otra vez, no sabes en qué momento ese sentimiento amistoso creció demasiado transformándose en la palabra que sabemos. Simplemente te dejas llevar._

En ese instante donde Yuri relataba su explicación estaba mejor sentado, con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas, su rostro daban a otro lado al observar a la gente pasar, lucía relajado e incluso sonreía nostálgico porque prácticamente, así fue como a él le pasó con Otabek estando en la _FBS_ de Rusia. Jamás se arrepentirá de su decisión y agradece que ese Kazajo de mirada fuerte como soldado fuese insistente.

_—Wow... es muy lindo, Yurakcha._

Luego, Yuri se dio cuenta de su desliz poniéndose de piedra.

 _—Apuesto y esa parte dulce fue lo que hizo que el señor Altin se enamorara de ti._ — Vicky en su franqueza ingenua, ligeramente anodizada y sin perder sus sonrojos, no espero presenciar tal placidez en el rubio.

 _— **¡Ni se te ocurra decirle algo a nadie de esto o te rompo la frente!**  —_La amenazó y volvió a su actitud huraña _—. **¡Y no me cambies el tema!**_

 _—Si tú lo dices..._ —no agregó más al encogerse de hombros.

 _— **¡Como sea!** —_Su cara de gato disgustado solo era una vil fachada para ocultar su pena enamoradiza.

Ella ya se encontraba más atenta o menos apática, incluso pidió disculpas por actuar tan descortés en el día de hoy. Yuri sin mucha estela regreso a la conversación poniendo a la muchacha nuevamente con muchos rubores en su bello perfil. Él continuó.

_—Veo que recién te das cuenta de lo tuyo, así que solo tú sabrás si ese sentimiento sigue ascendiendo por ese sujeto, te recomiendo no te precipitarte por ahora y consulta con tu peluche, la bola de pelos café o cualquier cosa en las noches para ver si él te conviene o no. Ah pero algo si te digo, como me entere que ese cerdo te haga llorar... ¡que se prepare para recibir una buena patada en el culo!_

_—No creo a Yuuri capaz de hacerme daño... Él...suele cuidarme aun si estoy enojada o no quiera verle._

_—Conocemos al cabrón en su trabajo, pero muy poco fuera de este. No te confíes. Él no deja de ser mayor que tú y a mis ojos, ese zorro tiene una gran ventaja por lo que yo no me fio._

_—De igual forma si Yuuri fuese lo que tú dices, no creo que fuera así de cariñoso con el pequeño Yuuki, ¿no crees?_

_"Buen punto para el cerdo"... —_ El pequeño Katsudon, sobrino de ese maldito, lo desarmó por ahora.

 _—Y no creo que él... sienta cosas por mí. Él me ve como una niña pequeña y soy todo lo contrario a lo que sus sensatos sentidos buscarían de mí._ —fue tímida y realista en su respuestas.

 _"Ahh conejo, si supieras"... —_ prefirió callar por la inocencia que vio en ella.

Yuri miró de reojo que a los chicos les faltaba poco por regresar, de tal manera que el tema lo dejó "allí" y muy a su modo, le ha dicho que cuando tuviese problemas, le avisara. Vicky comprendió su punto, se le hizo muy amable ver esos tintes protectores y agradece muchísimo su "rara intervención", a lo que ella le prometió que intentará de prestar más atención para pasar el examen y así no dejarlo solo con esa carga de papeles.

Que para variar, Vickytoria le citó vagamente a Yuri si él, conocía sobre algún "caso" archivado. El ruso observó a su colega quien se esmeró en comentarle lo que había oído aquel día en palabras Yuuri o los demás. Ese motivo lo puso pensante, pues Chulanont en las fechas que había pasado la emboscada donde descubrieron algunos ases bajo la manga de ese Clan, le mencionó de un suceso del cual guardaba algo de relación pero que por razones de seguridad no podía filtrar la información, al menos no por ahora. Tal vez eso de alguna forma tenga que ver con lo que mencionaba Vickytoria, algo que de por sí, le ha despertado su curiosidad detectivesca.

_—¿Cuál sería la moción por el cual ellos mencionaron ese caso archivado o qué relación tendrá con lo que llevamos?_

_—Ni idea. —_ Fue directo _—, pero ten por seguro que en donde lo insinuaron, es porque eso tiene que ver con ese grupo criminal que maneja a los Kazumas. Lo que tú y yo poseemos se ha reducido a un número de variables pero no es suficiente para sacar algo en concreto con la simbología._

 _—Si leyéramos poco los alegorismos, resúmenes o algo de ese caso que nos brinde una información nueva, avanzaríamos con este logo y daríamos perfectamente con el esquema base de la organización._ —La expresión de Vickytoria fue seria, agregándole sus dedos en la parte baja de su mentón y de repente, una idea fugaz abrió sus sentidos al chocar su puño con la palma de su mano _—. **¡Ya sé!**   **¡¿Y si entramos a la oficina de Yuuri?!** —_Vicky se le ocurrió esa alocada puesta en escena _—. Yo aún conservo el juego de llaves que él me dio cuando debía tomar su papelería en su oficina y adelantar los tramos para la ponencia en el tribunal._

 _—Puede ser... Esa es buena, Nikiforov._ —se vio picado a intentarlo—.  _Más tarde nos reunimos y planearemos como le hacemos._

_—_ **_Amazing!_ **

_—Cool._

Ruso y rusa juntaron sus puños por la fechoría que harán, pero es para una buena causa ¿No? ¡Necesitan resultados para el equipo!

_—¡Ah! y por tu dignidad... Deja de ser tan celosa, ¿no?_

_—¡¡Yurio, basta con eso!!_

Los chicos al arribar a su puesto con los rusos, los encontraron en su estado más habitual (peleando como siempre y jalándose de las greñas como animalitos) hasta que el sonido ensordecedor de la sirena, ha interrumpido la paz tanto a Cadetes, Alféreces, Subintendentes e instructores de la T.S.P.A, como a los Oficiales Imperiales directivos y funcionarios ejecutivos del F.E.G.I.

La voz del capitán de segunda línea, Michelle Crispino resonó por las bocinas de cada rincón del lugar.

**_《_ ** **_¡Atención a todas las unidades principales del F.E.G.I! ¡Se nos ha informado de un R4 cuyo código rojo es de alta peligrosidad! ¡Las tropas las prefecturas de Bunkyō y Taitō van en camino a la zona de conflicto, sin embargo no son suficientes, necesitan más apoyo!_ ** **_》_ **

_—Esto no me gusta. —_ Isabella no puede evitar la angustia con ese llamado _._

 _—Tranquila cariño, no pasará nada. —_ Jean la calmaba al poner su mano con delicadeza sobre su cabeza o al darle pequeños besos en su frente.

**_《_ ** **_¡Repito que no es simulacro!, ¡repito!, ¡no es simulacro! ¡Se solicita a todo el personal médico y oficial de las comarcas iniciales listo en 5 minutos al sureste de la base de apoyo para tomar los Lenco Bears! ¡Sus jefes les darán las instrucciones!_ ** **_》_ **

**_《_ ** **_¡Cambio y fuera!_ ** **_》_ **

_—Para que mi hermano hablase tan tenso es porque algo muy pesado ocurrió en ese perímetro._ —Sala reprimió sus desasosiegos.

_—Las indicaciones fueron claras, debemos irnos._

_—¡S.T Altin! —_ Todos lo nombraron al unísono.

 _—S.T ¿puede darnos algún adelanto del reporte? —_ Plisetsky fue a la fija sin titubeos.

 _—Negativo Cabo._ —aún desconoce la causa _—, hagamos nuestra labor y que ellos nos comenten._

_—_ **_¡Si señor!_ **

 

**_🔥🔥🔥_ **

 

**_En algún barrio marginado de Shinjuku - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 10:30 A.M (Mismo día)_

 

_—_ **_¡¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ **

Esa palabra se materializaba en medio de la trifulca infundada por la pelea del poder que presenciamos en estos instantes. Los habitantes de la calle, gente del común, mujeres de la vida alegre u hombres que se dedicaban a cosas clandestinas, muy desorientados e inmersos en el miedo, corrían sin cesar a cualquier lado para protegerse del diluvio de balas que han de romper ventanas, puertas o todo lo hecho por vidrio templado a su paso.

 _—¡Malditos policías, no se dejen joder! —_ Gritó uno de los mafiosos.

 _—¡Ustedes tienen la culpa, de seguro se dejaron ver! —_ Otro de ellos que estaba en un grupo distinto, les reclamó.

 _—¡¿Y quien mierda nos dice que no fueron ustedes?!_ —Devolvió con asadura un tercero en la justa.

Si nos vamos a ese mismo lugar, la pequeña comarca del FPJ Ordinario de Shinjuku encargada de hacer el debido proceso de recolección de datos, fue delatada por un traidor que monitoreaba desde sus filas y ahora resultó metida en ese ajuste de cuentas de varios Clanes desertores de los Yakuza, Yamaguchi Gumi.

 _—Señor. —_ El Oficial raso ha de darle los reportes actuales a su Oficial-Jefe  _—. Los del F.E.G.I de Taito y Bunkyō ya llegaron y empezaron con el plan de choque._

_—¿Y los de Shibuya?_

_—Ya recibieron nuestro S.O.S y en dos minutos estarán dando batalla._

_—¡Perfecto! —_ Al menos se encuentra aliviado, ya podrán hacerle frente a esos desgraciados  _—. ¡Señores! ¡Ya lo oyeron, no podemos dejarnos doblegar por esas escorias!_

_—_ **_¡Si, señor!_ **

En resumen, a sus oídos corrió el rumor de una posible dotación de "x" objetos de contrabando por su prefectura gracias al mercado negro y en grandes cantidades. Por lo general el FPJ de Shinjuku pese de no contar con un FEGI, su oficiales ordinarios son de los más eficientes. Sin embargo, por tratarse de un sondeo delicado requerían manos amigas y los jefes de esa prefectura al gozar con el buen respaldo de su colega, el Oficial-Jefe Himura, no dudo en ser el mediador con el Comandante de línea de su FPJ Katsuki Yuuri y que a su vez, también era Teniente Coronel del F.E.G.I en Shibuya.

Por supuesto, siendo participe de su lema altruista de ayudar a cualquier aliado y tras haber consultado previamente con su General Felstman, el FEGI de Shibuya aceptó servir como asesor o monitor externo de los avances investigativos de tal FPJ, además que les llamó mucho la particularidad del caso. Entre pauta y pauta, Los Oficiales Ordinarios no solo dieron con esa enorme cloaca, sino que también esos grupos emergentes estaban siendo beneficiados por la mano de obra del Clan que escalonaba como espuma en estos últimos meses y que hacía la guerra o el caos contra otros criminales (Los Kazumas) en la entrega del cargamento que resultaron ser armas letales de última generación. Se notaron muchas discrepancias entre los capos de cada banda, su desconfianza fue mutua, no obstante, a los Kazumas solo les importaba obtener ganancias y les daba lo mismo si se mataban entre ellos, el único requisito era no dejarse pillar o que les siguieran el rastro; de ser así, que olviden cualquier intento de negociar otro día con ellos.

Tal vez no previeron la magnitud o quizás, al ser el primer caso que tratan de esta índole el FPJ pecó de inocente por el cómo querían llevar el asunto; pero, sin esperar de que en sus filas hubiese un "soplón" de los Kazumas, quien dio la señal a los cabecillas temporales; la guerra se armó y quedaron atrapados en esa zona de mala muerte. Al ipso facto, el clan proveedor desapareció sin dejar huella aprovechando la confusión y es aquí, donde nuestros muchachos, comprendidos por dos comarcas veteranas y una relativamente joven, haciendo uso de sus chalecos antibalas debajo del ropaje Imperial o armas de distinta procesión (las blancas y de fuego) contaban los minutos para llegar y apoyar a las otra unidades que ya habían arribado antes que ellos.

Siendo las 10:35 minutos de las horas de la mañana, Katsuki se quedó con el grupo más novato para dirigirlos personalmente. Desde su intercomunicador con frecuencia de un canal abierto para el resto de las comarcas lideradas por Crispino y Dos Santos, ha de disponer sus órdenes explícitas en capturar a aquellos que gocen de liderazgo criminal. Al terminar, uno de los muchachos no pudo ser discreto cuando osó de preguntarle su inquietud.

_—¿Y en caso de que nos rodeen y nos encontremos en peligro, señor? ¿Continuamos con el plan original de atraparlos con vida?_

_—No a lugar. ¡Ejecútenlos! —_ Fue explícito.

Vickytoria helada al igual Emil o que sus compañeros por esa rudeza tan cruda en Katsuki o incluso tras verle su mirada severa u obscura, se aminoraron. Es una de las razones por la cual los dos chicos tienen su conflicto con las armas de fuego y que prefieran el asalto de cuerpo a cuerpo o las armas blancas. En cierto modo con ellas, portan el chance de herir al enemigo pero respetan su vida, con las de fuego corre la remembranza de poder fallar un tiro y lastimar por error a quien no tenga que ver en esta circunstancia, un civil por ejemplo. Katsuki al dar un vistazo al rostro cohibido de los más jóvenes Oficiales, previó su pensar y aclaró esa ordenanza.

 _—Más que Guardianes Imperiales que sirven al Emperador de la Nación, también son Oficiales, y como Oficiales, deben de estar preparados para cualquier tipo de situación y no dudar en las decisiones que tomen. Está bien en no usar la fuerza o que opten por otras vías para medir la agresión que enfrentan, eso se los he enseñado. Pero no todos los operativos son iguales._ —Katsuki no demostró temor, incluso relataba su postura cuando daba un último vistazo a su revólver o giraba el tambor, como si eso le comprobase que todo fuese en orden. De un movimiento espectacular y calculado, maniobró esa arma y la ha guardado en la funda que le corresponde. _—Si ninguno de los medios que hagan surte el efecto esperado y se ven en peligro al igual que los civiles que protejan, es preferible acabar con esos canallas a que ellos acaben con sus vidas. Eso en frases castizas, es un_ ** _«_** _Matar o morir_ ** _»_** _¿Comprenden el punto, caballeros?_

La ausencia en las voces de sus muchachos le indicó que sus palabras dejaron una fuerte sacudida, que dicho suceso les puede ocurrir en cualquier segundo y consciente de su duro hablar, no le quedó de otra más que recurrir a ese método práctico para hacerlos reflexionar ya que a ciencia cierta, esta era la primera vez de muchos, en un código rojo de tal tamaño. ¡No puede permitir desaciertos!

¡La guerra con esa gente, tal y como se lo prometió a su General ha empezado y no dará marcha atrás!

 _—¿También quedó claro para ustedes, Nekola y Nikiforov? —_ Tampoco les escuchó murmullo alguno pero ambos entendieron su sentir y aunque no les guste la idea, deben hacer caso _—. ¡Bien!, sabiendo esos puntos espero que sigan al pie de la letra todo lo que les dije, yo estaré direccionándolos y les recuerdo que sus colegas del FPJ como la gente del común están en ese campo de guerra por lo que nos toca ayudarles._

_—Sí, Señor..._

_—_ **_¡¿Fui claro o no?!_ **

_—_ ** _¡Si, Señor!_** _—_ Entonaron con más fuerza.

_—_ **_¡Rompan filas y tomen sus posiciones que no tengo todo el día!_ **

El telón ha cambiado y ahora entraron al ruedo. Las balas, la sangre esparciéndose, los desmedidos perdigones y el olor a pólvora en ese sitio desolado era tan constante en el aire que era difícil respirar. Las cortaduras con navaja en la cara, o que dichos proyectiles pasaran muy cerca de la yugular, ameritando un buen control de defensa en los oficiales no se hicieron esperar. La gente corría de un lado a otro siendo guiada por los grupos de evacuación mientras que los otros, dirigidos por Dos Santos, les cubrían en barricada humana demostrando su poder de ataque y acción.

Crispino y su equipo acompañados por el Capitán o el Mayor que monitoreaban a la comarca de Bunkyō, descubrieron las localizaciones de muchos cabecillas de esos grupos prófugos de la ley. Algunos fueron capturados, otros, tal y como lo predijo Katsuki, debieron ser abatidos en el combate.

_—_ **_¡Abajo!_ **

Tres disparos limpios y certeros perforaron con furia el cráneo contrario al volarle los sesos. Uno de los tantos oficiales novatos quedó en pasmado en el piso por ver en cámara lenta, la caída estrepitosa de quien por poco sería su verdugo. Detrás suyo, el ejecutor de tal proeza inminente, ha de hablarle con suma neutralidad parca en su agitada voz, haciendo amagues con el resto de los adversarios para darlos de baja y sin perder su agarre posesivo en el revólver _Magnum S &W500._

 _—_ ** _¡¿Acaso no di la orden de acribillar al enemigo, en caso de peligro?!_** _—_ El TC Katsuki fue claridoso en su nefasta locución, los otros refuerzos llegaron a socorrerlos agotando sus proyectiles _—._ ** _¡La próxima vez no contará con tanta suerte y de vacilar, a quien dejarán tres metros bajo tierra y en un cajón será a usted! ¿Entendido, oficial?_**

Asintió por inercia, sus compañeros pese a que estaban tensos con esa reprensión, le daban total razón a su jefe y eso que aún no han llegado al clímax total.

_—_ **_¡Hagan un barrido por este lugar y demuéstrenle a esos malnacidos quienes son! ¡No se dejen intimidar!_ **

_—_ **_¡Si señor!_ **

Al otro extremo, el trío de la FBS (Plisetsky, Altin y Leroy) iban tras la pista de tres hombres de mucha importancia operaciones que tienen una fuerte relación con los Kazumas según lo comunicado por Chulanont desde su base de operaciones. De capturarlos, podrían someterlos hasta sacarles buenos datos al respecto y vincularlos con su caso. Claro, la plaga Yakuza con sus narcos se interponían en ellos usando sus metralletas, fusiles o el resto de armamentos que traían a la mano e igual ruso, kazajo y canadiense luchaban haciendo alarde de sus mortíferas habilidades francotiradoras al volar brazos, piernas o cabezas usando sus implementos de corto y largo alcance.

 _—Cabos, ¡¿alguna novedad?! —_ Los tres estaban escudados detrás de unos unos escombros mientras recargaban municiones.

 _—¡Negativo, S.T Altín!_ —Respondieron al tiempo.

_—¡Bien, sigan así!_

_—¡Que no quede ni uno vivo! —_ Muy cerca, otro Oficial dirigía a su grupo.

 _—Esos tipos...—_ Leroy arrugó el ceño.

 _—Se creen la gran cosa. —_ Plisetski les miraba con repudio acumulado.

 _—No hagan caso y sigamos en lo nuestro. —_ Altin tampoco estaba cómodo con su presencia, aun así debió mantener la "armonía" para que no se fueran por las ramas.

Odiaron compartir escenario con los sujetos que le rinden pleitesía a ese bastardo T.C del  _F.E.G.I_  de Taitō, y que por cierto, a pocos metros del sitio conflictivo y desde la base temporal con otros oficiales Ordinarios acordonando el lugar de cintas amarillas, patrullas y demás, esa estampa los dirigía de lejos.

Plisetsky podrá tener sus diferencias con Katsuki, pero hay algo que ha de reconocerle y es que ese tipo tiene los huevos de ponerse al frente del problema como cualquiera de ellos, de no dejarles solos o de hacerse matar en caso de ser necesario para pelear por sus vidas. No es de los que se queda achantado en su oficina y esa es otra razón más para prepararse o darle la paliza del año al tal Sagara cuando los convoquen al mencionado Evento de Élite Imperial.

Daisuke Sagara, tras las cámaras de seguimiento, ha de ver a su rival con su altanería sobrada. Deseó por mucho que le ocurriera algo en ese acontecimiento caótico, pero conociéndole, no pasará, pide un imposible viendo sus dotes de guerrero y estratega. A él nunca le cayó bien y aborreció que un "crío pelagato" tuviese tantos éxitos en tan corta edad o que le promoviesen tan rápido en su carrera policial.

El Mayor Ozuna, hombre de su entera confianza consideraba los croquis reseñados de su Superior, y su grupo junto a los de las  _FBS_  lograron dar captura a dos de los tres Saiko Komon dejándoles lesiones graves.

El último se hallaba en plan de huida, Plisetsky da aviso a los compañeros más cercanos y Nikiforova al identificarlo...

_—_ **_¡Tenemos al objetivo en la mira!_ **

Ella va tras él, acompañada por tres hombres del _F.E.G.I_ de Bunkyō y cuatro de Taitō con el Mayor Ozuna liderando.

La persecución no fue sencilla, debían derribar la fuerte coraza de protección al momento de hacerles frente. El tipo tomó otro rumbo y más atrás, la Oficial rusa no le perdió el camino. Sus amigos desesperados querían ir con ella, pero con ese punto álgido del fuego consumiéndoles por doquier, de seguir evacuando a gran parte de los civiles o los oficiales del FPJ afectados sin dejar de contraatacar agresivamente o de que fuesen baleados a mansalva de no estar al pendiente en medio del reguero de sangre, chispas y pólvora, no les permitía irse y dejar tirado el colosal operativo.

Sobretodo Katsuki o Plisetsky quienes no disminuyeron su espíritu de lucha.

 _—_ ** _¡A TU IZQUIERDA, PLISETSKY!_** _—_ Gritó Katsuki. No dudó en lanzar sus disparos tumbando a varios enemigos.

 _—_ ** _¡TSK! ¡SOLO AGÁCHATE!_** _—_ Yuri se hizo a un lado rodando al suelo y su coleta se perdió liberando las hebras de su cabello dorado.

Secuencialmente se puso de pie para arrancar a correr, en su rapidez llegó con Katsuki pegando un gran salto, haciendo que se agachara como le indicó y finalmente Plisetsky, en su salvaje maniobra dió una severa patada al adversario que pretendía tomar en sorpresa a su colega. 

 

 **M** ientras el Cabo primero ruso arrebataba el arma ajena para descargar las balas restantes sobre el pecho del agresor a quemarropa y que su sangre se confundiera con la suya, el Teniente Coronel Japonés estaba igual, y siendo maestro del arte marcial, ha hecho uso de su pericia de samurái esquivándo a los atacantes sus redadas determinadas con combinaciones de swings, crochets, geris laterales en medio de sus acérrimos tiros.

La hoja del libreto cambió otra vez, y ambos Yuris acabaron juntándose con cátedra de cómo se debe luchar, pasando de un extremo a otro al usar sus estilos y derrotando uno por uno a esos desgraciados, reventándoles sus cervices, dislocándoles sus hombros u acertar fríamente en sus disparos a las cabezas, ojos, yugulares o corazones.

 _— **¡Maldita sea! ¡Esas escorias son peor que una plaga!**  —_Yuri estaba muy alterado. no hallaba la hora de poder salir de ahí.  _—¡A este pasó la conejo quedará muy lejos de nosotros!_

 _—¡Lo sé!, ¡no me gusta para nada! ¡Por más que lo de Bunkyō estén de apoyo, no me fio en los Oficiales de Sagara! —_ mencionó Yuuri desesperado aunque no lo demostrara _._

_—¿Y entonces qué hacemos?_

_—Seguir con el plan, Cabo. Aún tenemos un jodido problema aquí. —_ tenía que calmarse y serenar el desboque de ese tigre siberiano en medio del disturbio.

_—¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!_

_—¡Ya di una orden!_

_—¡No podemos dejarle sola con esos tipos!_

_—Y comprendo lo que dices, yo soy el más preocupado de lo que pueda pasarle con ellos a su alrededor!_ **_¡¿Ah?! ¡Cuidado!_ **

Ruso y japonés se refugiaron detrás de unas columnas de las ráfagas de plomo, Yuuri seguía su idea y Yuri escuchaba atento.

_—Tenemos prioridades. Hay civiles que aún dependen de nosotros y no sé cómo, pero conociéndola ella sabrá qué hacer._

_—Pero..._

_— **¡Escúchame, no hay tiempo para deliberaciones!** —_lo centró.  _—Hay que hacernos muy pronto a la idea de confiar en ella cuando sucedan cuestiones así, puesto que es una Oficial y no cualquiera, es una con mucho potencial que tú y yo conocemos de sobra. No es la primera vez que realiza sus ocurrencias o que salga bien librada de ellas._

Plisetsky no compartía esa imagen más entendió su punto al mirar con sus ojos verdes el enseriado iris marrón. Katsuki esperaba que su intuición fuese acertada o trataba de tomar un último respiro para sosegar su mente u obligarse a respetar sus propias palabras; y los dos Yuris, en un mutuo acuerdo apelaban a las peculiares virtudes de Vickytoria o que no se metiera en problemas.

 _—Cuando solucionemos esto de aquí iremos por ella, hasta entonces, sé paciente. ¿De acuerdo? —_ Yuuri fue cauteloso con su petición.

 _—Si, ya, ya, ya, me quedó claro, ¡pero que sea rápido! —_ Yuri no pudo objetarle.

Sus colegas ya estaban teniendo más control en la zona, a Katsuki le llegó el comunicado a su intercomunicador que el equipo de Dos Santos ya estaba casi en la justa. Ideó un esquema improvisado, calculando un tiempo prudencial para que estos salieran con su santo seña y luego...

_—A la voz de "uno..."_

_—"Dos..."_

_—_ **_¡¡AHORA!!_ **

_—_ ** _¡PUDRANSE PERROS!_** _—_ Plisetsky en su rugir se dio el lujo de insultarlos al descargarles su  _Colt 9 milímetros._

 _—_ ** _¡NO TE DETENGAS CON ESOS INFELICES!_** _—_ Katsuki también dio gala de su  _Magnum S &W500._

Ellos como el conejillo de indias al ponerle el pecho a ese asunto y aprovechando que el enemigo quedó sin municiones retomaron la guerra, más atrás la comarca de la Capitana Dos Santos se unió a la acción y arrasando los pocos que quedaban.

Los pasos siguieron ese recorrido furtivo, villano como heroína hostigan en esa treta en medio de los callejones y ambos, al percatarse de que uno de esos murales obscuros, sin salida, que esa rata se mantuviera acorralada teniendo su mal estado físico o que Nikiforova desenfundara su revólver y le recitara con tenacidad las palabras protocolarias antes de iniciar su captura, en medio de ese hecho, los lacayos del malhechor salieron a su defensa tomándola desprevenida. Algunos de los camaradas que montaron la persecución junto a ella no dudaron en disparar, Vickytoria jamás se despegó del presunto cabecilla. No obstante, su sentido de pertenencia y justicia para los desamparados hicieron meollo en ella, cuando el grito de un oficial (uno de los que acompañaba al Mayor Ozuna) fue abandonado por sus múltiples heridas en la pierna y por supuesto, las aves de carroña estaban dispuestos a caerle.

 _"¡Rayos!"..._   _—_ El metal apuntaba al reo pero su mente divagaba.

 _¿Deberá_ retenerlo y olvidar al desvalido o dejar partir al canalla y mandar todo al carajo por salvar esa vida?

A escasos momentos de su fluctuación, el segundo grito desolado fue decisivo.

_—_ **_¡¡Hey!! ¡¡¿Qué coños haces?!! ¡No lo dejes escapar!_ **

_—_ **_¡Lo siento, alguien peligra!_ **

_—_ ** _¡Mujeres!_** _—_ Rabió Ozuna por tal desperdicio _. —_ ** _¡Que alguien siga a ese tipo!_**

_—No podemos señor, apurado podemos contener las respuestas del enemigo._

_—_ **_¡¡Carajo!!_ **

Sabía que la regañarían, sabía que por lo que hizo lo tacharían de "desacato total", pero un ser humano peligraba, y Vicky no tiene corazón en darle la espalda a alguien necesitado.

_—_ **_¡HEY, IMBÉCILES!_ **

_—¡¡¿Que dem...?!! —_ trato de insultar uno de los Yakuzas.

_—_ **_¡¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!!_ **

**__ **

La rapidez, su golpe cruzado y el desenvaine de la espada ropera en esa Guardiana Imperial no se hicieron esperar...

 

_**🔥🔥🔥🔥** _

 

**_Zona de conflicto controlada en Shinjuku - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 5:30 P.M (Mismo día)_   
  
  


**E** l cometido por los entes de la Ley obtuvo un buen balance tras acabar con el disturbio. Los bomberos y la defensa civil apaciguaron las llamas o trataban de organizar un poco los escombros del lugar. Hubo heridos por el rango que ameritó desde un inicio y sabían que no sería fácil, destrozos que superaban millonarias sumas, más no hay pérdidas mortales donde sí lo eran por el lado de las bandas Yakuzas emergentes que se hallaban regados en el suelo. Los sobrevivientes, fueron apresados y amparados a las tres penitenciarías de máxima seguridad.

Lamentablemente gran parte de las pruebas evidenciadas en el cargamento de armas contrabandeado, se las quedaron sus proveedores originales (el Clan Kazuma) y la poca que quedó sufrió daños irreparables, además que no se supo por dónde huyeron o como le hicieron para esfumarse como la sombra o sin contar que el dinero que las otras bandas pagaron ha sido robado, se salieron con la suya.

Los forenses del Departamento de Investigación Criminal ( _D.I.C_ ) iniciaron sus pesquisas como los levantamientos de los cadáveres. La ANP y funcionarios del departamento policial Ordinario Metropolitano de Shinjuku, dieron rigor a sus funciones. Los afectados conversaron a carpa cerrada y detallaron sus testimonios al máximo con los superiores de cada  _F.E.G.I_ , mientras esperaban ser medianamente atendidos y luego pasar a su trasladó de un buen centro asistencial.

Los reporteros no tardaron en esparcir lo ocurrido como pólvora en sus canales televisivos puesto que no es común que Shinjuku, uno de los distritos o barrios especiales que ostente el más importante centro comercial y administrativo de Tokio o el edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano del mismo, se viese involucrado en tan crudo asunto.

En otras de las carpas que estaban habilitadas para las brigadas de salud, Vickytoria Nikiforova era atendida por Isabella Yang. Pese a que se hallaba en desventaja en número, pudo bandearse y al final con un par de jugadas maestras o de obtener el "triunfo" en ese round, hizo uso de su ocurrente pero valiente eficacia, dejándola como ganadora.

Claro, terminó con cortadas vendadas y moretones tratados con ungüentos, en especial en uno que dio con la parte de su pómulo y labio inferior resultando partido. Dramatizó tormentosamente pensando que ninguna crema hidratante  _"Neutrogena"_  o reparadora como la " _Cicatricure_ ", podría recuperar ese lado afectado y deforme en su piel (ya saben, la diva y sus obsesiones rimbombantes con su ecuánime ser) Isabella sonriente y sabiendo de las reacciones disparatadas en la niña, le ha hecho entrega de una receta medicada a seguir, que combinase perfectamente con sus productos de belleza y eso le ha traído felicidad al saltarle cual conejita en un efusivo abrazo a su salvadora.

Casi a las 6:00 de la tarde, varios de los oficiales se han ido retirando quedando solo a los delegados en patrullar la zona, el equipo de Shibuya y algunos de sus amigos estaban dispuestos a llevarla, mas Vickytoria debió declinar la oferta, pues tenía que culminar un pequeño asunto y no lo había hecho por recibir los primeros auxilios.

Habiéndose despedido de Otabek, Emil, Jean o el resto de la comarca, decidió ir al puesto de atención improvisado donde se encontraban los jefes de todos los  _F.E.G.I.S_  que participaron en el ambicioso operativo de rescate y concretar la entrega de sus declaraciones escritas.

Tema que ya estaba siendo tratado y no de la mejor forma. Las personas que tienen cierto conocimiento del Derecho saben que esta premisa enjuiciada por esos grupos desertores, hace tambalear peligrosamente el acuerdo en conjunto que firmó el gobierno nipón a los Yakuzas (o en su caso el Clan Yamaguchi-gumi) se considera como una traición "gravísima" a los estatutos y por consiguiente, deberían responder por los daños y perjuicios que su gente o lo que quedó de ellos realizaron sino desean una disputa peor. Sin embargo, no sucedió.

Katsuki Yuuri no estuvo del todo satisfecho con esa sugestión, sus mandatarios perfectamente pudieron valerse de la ocasión y quitarle sus privilegios, pero prefirieron la segunda vía, la silenciosa; sorteando así las nuevas condiciones para ellos y como era de esperarse, se acogieron.

Plisetsky a su lado estaba algo decepcionado por esa jugada y para sacarse la frustración, se quejaba por lo bajo con insultos en ruso en los cuales Katsuki muy en el fondo, simpatizaba con su sentir y de vez en cuando le respondía positivamente aprobando sus palabras, solo que más discreto. Ah, pero lo que no vieron venir fue que ese Japonés luchara a capa y espada, el poder enlazar a los Saiko-mones capturados al caso actual que lleva con los Kazuma y con las pruebas dicientes, los asesores de la  _ANP_  se vieron de manos cruzadas dándole el aval de proceder a su estrategia bien montada.

 _—Entonces, quedamos así Caballeros. —_ Katsuki Yuuri endureció su sonrisa, dando una corta reverencia.

 _"Ok, Eso fue cool"...—_  y aunque ayudó un poco en el alegato de Katsuki, Plisetsky expresó su emoción por dentro con mucho asombro sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Quizás aquello lo dijo porque vio que a "ese", a quien llama "cerdo", supo cuándo y cómo hacer un buen protocolo de ataque en el momento menos inesperado. Otro ítem más a su lista si quiere superarlo algún día. ¡Y no! No es que quiera verse como él o algo por el estilo, solo le pareció  _cool_ los parones prácticos que realizó. Así que olviden la idea que se haga amigo del todo a futuro de Yuuri, porque sigue odiando con cojón su régimen de entrenamiento militar o los putazos que le da en los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para el T.C Katsuki eso era ganancia y un achaque menos a su agenda laboral, ahora le preocupaba en gran medida llegar con su subordinada y saber de su situación médica debido los reportes que escuchó de Plisetsky cuando él habló con Altin por sus intercomunicadores.

Cruzarían unas últimas palabras con los de la  _ANP_  y así irse, pero Sagara con su gente se toparon en su camino.

_—_ **_¡Hasta que al fin apareces!_ **

El T.C de Taito estaba enojado. Los presentes como los otros oficiales del Bunkyō, enfermeros, forenses y demás suspendieron toda actividad o se aglomeraron en un semicírculo al ver a la figura autoritaria llegar con presunción junto a sus lacayos. El sonido acompañado de un gesto de desconcierto en Katsuki lo han puesto gazuzo sobre lo que dirá.

 _—¡Señor Sagara! ¡¿Qué son esas formas de invadir una conversación o el fomentar un espectáculo como este?! —_ exigió uno de los funcionarios de  _ANP._

 _—Lamento acogerme a esto, pero no lo hiciera si Katsuki realizara mejor su trabajo sin que perjudique a mis hombres. —_ esa fue la excusa que dio.

 _—¿Puedo golpearlo? —_ Masculló en su idioma Plisetsky tronándose todos los dedos de su puño derecho. Con su mala cara, estaba dispuesto a romperle la boca a ese papanatas en caso de ponerse pesado, sin embargo...

 _—No a lugar, Plisetsky, pero créeme, ganas no me faltan de acompañarte._ —Katsuki hablándole en ruso, fue mediador y al detenerle con una aparente calma adusta que el ruso supo entenderlo al escucharle esa respuesta o quedarse sorprendido porque no visionó esa actitud en él _._

Dejó que continuara y por obvias razones, Katsuki lo hizo en un fluido inglés para que su aliado le entendiera.

 _—Cualquier querella sobre mi o mis oficiales lo puedes hacer sin necesidad de victimizarte ante la A.N.P, estrategia que no me afecta en lo absoluto y lo sabes. —_  supo por dónde iría la confrontación  _—. Tú y yo ya no estamos para esos juegos de niños, ¿no crees?_

_—Entonces ya debes saber que por culpa de la ineptitud de tu "oficial" se escapó uno de los 3 Saiko-mones._

Nikiforova al arribar le extraño ese gentío, por lo que fue abriéndose paso en medio de "disculpas" o "permisos" para así avanzar, las voces fueron más claras como espesas en su expresar y las reconoció de inmediato. Aquello simplemente la supo aturdir en frío, ponerle en una terrible estela de juicio donde varios pagarían la imprudencia que ella cometió y no es para menos. Ver a ese tipo hablando sobre la mala ejecución que ella dio al abandonar un objetivo por ir a socorrer a otro colega, le era una estupidez en todos los sentidos, que como agente tendría que acatar la orden y no abandonar el puesto aun si otro se vea expuesto porque se supone que está en la facultad de auto-defenderse.

Menos, si esa persona era de suma importancia. Esa y otras razones más, son las justificaciones que le hacen pensar que nunca se debió admitir a alguien de poco temple en las filas o peor aun tratándose de una mujer.

 _—¿Entonces según tu lógica era mejor que se perdiera la vida de un oficial, que por lo que sé era uno de tus hombres precisamente, y sólo para capturar a una inmundicia de esas? ¿Eso debo entender? —_ La crudeza de Katsuki se sintió.

 _—Si ha de morir combatiendo por su pueblo, que así sea. —_  La hipocresía de patriotismo barato solo causo repulsión en Yuri y cólera en su homónimo superior. Pero Sagara continuó con sus deslizamientos hacia la muchacha.  _—Nuestro F.E.G.I se caracteriza por ser firme o cumplir a cualquier costo los mandatos y aquel que se somete a nuestro régimen, sabe a lo que se atiene. Ahora, con lo de hoy, esto solo confirma lo que dije desde un inicio sobre tus "modernizaciones", las mujeres no están hechas para un rango tan riguroso como el directivo, **¡no sirven!**_

 _—Lo mismo se puede decir de su porquería de personal o su política de mierda al abandonar a uno de los suyos. —_  Yuri a diferencia de Yuuri, ya se encontraba sulfurado por la forma tan déspota en que ese sujeto hablaba de su compañera.

_—Sin mencionar el poco control o la falta de respeto que tienen tus subordinados para con sus superiores._

_—Hijo de..._

_—¡Plisetsky! —_ lo retuvo y solo dijo un: _"No caigas en su juego, tigre"_

¡Quería mandar al diablo la diplomacia! ¡Daría cualquier trato! Pero con esos funcionarios allí observándole su desaforado ser, sería picar el anzuelo ante Sagara y darle la razón. Lo que menos le conviene es hacer eso o que el cerdo perdiera credibilidad de mando. (Cosa que nunca ha perdido) Debió tragarse su orgullo y comportarse.

Por otra parte, el filo en la lengua de Sagara fue más mortal cuando Ozuna vio a la chica a unos cuantos metros detrás de sus opositores, le avisó del suceso a su jefe y Sagara acabó por sonreírle con fingida elegancia mientras le dedicaba más y más desgarros en algo que él quiso convertir en un "error" a su beneficio. Eso surtió efecto.

Pronto, la gente dio con la mencionada del caso. Todos le miraban, todos le rumoraban a escondidas y esa presión interpuesta, hizo que Vickytoria se pusiese mal al mirar a muchos lados acusadores. Ambos Yuris voltearon sus cabezas un poco, notando el cambio de las expresiones de su compañera, eran llenas de fragilidad o decaimiento, su perfil caído y sin saber qué hacer y quién sabe qué cosas estaría saturándose en su mente, creyendo que aquello que hizo estuviese mal.

Yuri Plisetsky fue con ella para darle _confort_  y mandar a la mierda a quien sea que la moleste, ya que Yuuri no podría por sostener la discusión con el tal Sagara.

Alessia ya le había dicho a Yuuri que Vickytoria estaba sorteando muchas presiones, presiones fuertes por los comentarios hallados en contra de ella, aun si hiciera bien su trabajo. Él sabe que Vickytoria es un diamante en ascenso dentro de su profesión y que no merece que le juzguen así solo por el maldito escepticismo o los estereotipos. No obstante, la propuesta apañada en Sagara fue el tope de sus persecuciones.

 _—Di lo que quieras, pero si los "sentimentalismos" en esa muchacha van a entorpecer el trabajo de aquellos que sí están capacitados, es mejor desecharla. ¡Es más! —_  Aquí ya se dirige a Katsuki directamente  _—. ¿Te parece si discutimos la mediocridad de tu Oficial con los funcionarios de la ANP ya que están aquí?_

 _—_ ** _¡Suficiente!_** _—_ Su paciencia se ha agotado y con ella su circunspección _—._   _¡Cuida tus palabras o el cómo te refieres a mi personal, Daisuke!_

 _—Yura déjame ir allá... es...es mi culpa... —_ Vicky se desesperó.

_—¡Ni de coña! ¡Ya es hora de que el cerdo le dé su merecido!_

Ciertamente esos hombres reguladores del ámbito policial no expresarían su opinión en público, pero concordaban mucho con Sagara en discutirlo tras oír sus declaraciones. Sin embargo Yuuri se encargó de borrar todo misticismo.

_—Cada uno de mis muchachos cuenta con un buen proceder, y estos reaccionan según el contexto. No me pidas pleitesía por tus absurdas inconformidades, si tus hombres se molestaron o no fueron capaces de capturar a esa rata estando en el mismo lugar de los hechos, no es mi problema ¿Que no se supone que todos estaban tras él?._

El equipo de Taito se transfiguró con esa sentencia negra en Yuuri, les dio a entender que fueron el doble o el triple de inútiles por hacer lo mismo que Vickytoria, exceptuando por ciertas condiciones.

 _—Lo de ella está soportado al socorrer una vida en peligro y tus hombres no siguieron al implicado por... ¿No lo sé? ¿Tú dime? —_ Daisuke enrojeció por esa operancia en Yuuri. Repudió que le volcase su plan orquestado quedando así como a un zapato _—._   _Tampoco pidas que me retracte porque no lo haré y mucho menos, que vengas a deformar un acto que fue claramente fue de valentía y camaradería con tu Oficial. ¿O acaso me equivoco?_

Aquí Yuuri miró fijamente a los de la _ANP_  y ellos tras pensarlo mejor le dieron un punto a favor. La muchedumbre pronto ha de quedarse callada y Plisetsky con sonrisa arrogante ha de admirar más y más a ese cerdo, se las lució.

Vicky solo quería que esa tortura acabara o que Yuuri no se metiera en un grave problema por defenderla.

 _—Si mi Oficial decidió hacer lo que hizo, no fue al azar. ¡Ah! ¿Y quieres saber un dato? —_ Se hizo el interesante obviamente para fastidiarlo aún más _—. En lo que respecta a ese Saiko-mon no pudo huir muy lejos, porque una de las barricadas de mi equipo junto a las de Bunkyō fueron testigos de su captura, no viene al caso tu reclamo._

 _"Definitivamente tengo que hacerles algo así a mis malditos superiores en Rusia cuando quieran joderme_ "— pensó Yuri, no puede estar más contento ese tigre.

Sagara miró a Ozuna encolerizado, su subordinado del miedo le había asegurado que el tipo se escapó, pero al parecer no se había informado con antelación de esa última captura de la cual Yuuri iba a entregarles a la  _ANP_  antes de ser interrumpido por ellos. El telón finalizó con un Yuuri con aire perspicaz. Los de la ANP no vieron más razón de ser de estar allí, todo fue un pésimo mal entendido y acabaron amonestando a Sagara finalmente por esas atribuciones.

La gente fue regresando a sus labores una vez que los funcionarios se encargaron de regresar todo a la normalidad, dejando solos a ambos bandos. Daisuke en su rabiar los mandó a todos sus lame botas a la porra y que se retiraran lo más pronto de lugar, Ozuna y los demás de su comarca han de hacer caso al no dejar ni un rastro y Yuuri en medio de su neutralidad práctica, ha de molestarle.

_—¿No debería el "gran amo y señor" Daisuke el darme ejemplo del cómo comandar a mis subordinados?_

_—¡Cállate, infeliz! —_ Lo jalo de su ropaje con mucha intensidad y Yuuri solo mantenía su ladina sonrisa.

Yuuri tampoco es de los que fuese de andar provocando, más el pagaría cualquier cosa de seguir viendo a Sagara asi como está ahora, fuera de sus cabales.

Sin embargo esa idea debió camabiarla cuando Plisetsky o Nikiforva estaban a la defensiva por lo que le pusiese pasar. Obvio, al no saber el lado volátil y ardido en sagara, ellos suponen sus propias cosas, sobretodo Vickytoria,

 _—¡Señor katsuki!—_ La voceita temerosa o los ojos azules llenos de preocupación en su oficial, instaló esa alerta en Yuuri.

No le gusta verle esos dejos acongojados en su lindo rostro.

_—¿Hmm? ¿Tendrás las agallas de golpearme sabiendo que están mis chicos como testigos?_

_—¿Quién demonios te crees?_

_—Un Oficial como tú, supongo._  —presumió su hecho.

Iracundo, así podríamos denominar el desborde fulminante del T.C de Taito con ese reverso a las aprensiones. Debió contenerse y liberar al creador de tal jugada y de inmediato. Luego Katsuki, en sus donaires se dirigió con una faz más amable a una Vickytoria expectante o al Yuri ruso malicioso al burlarse por dentro de lo que ocurrió.

 _—Plistesky, adelánte con Nikiforov por favor...Yo necesito hablar un par de cosas a "solas" con el Teniente Coronel. —_ Esperaba que captara lo que tenía pensado hacer.

 _—Ok, como tú digas, Jefe. —_ y Plisetsky con una sonrisa arrogante supo comprender su intención.

Se despidió con un fresco ademán al juntar dos sus dedos a su frente y luego retirarlos como si nada. Vicky, no fue tonta. ¡No lo era! Quiso apelar, y el ruso no la dejó.

_—Ya lo oíste conejo. Nos vámonos._

_—¿Y si ocurre algo entre esos dos, Yura?_

_—Ese cabrón de Katsuki estará bien, sé porqué te lo digo. —_ la sacó de allí con la facilidad más grande del mundo o tal vez ella sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho, se resignó y no opuso resistencia.

 _—Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me largo. —_ Decretó con rabia Daisuke.

_—¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_—¡Suéltame!_

_—Oh, qué delicado. Solo diré algo corto, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. —_ Ese fue Yuuri.

Ahora es quien ha de sostener la manga del ropaje ajeno con fuerza y lo hace voltear a voluntad. Sagara igual se contrapone, aunque admitió que la seriedad en los ojos Marrones distintos a los suyos, fue única. tanto, que lo quebraban de modo grotesco.

_—Esta será la última vez que te metes con mis allegados y ni creas que no me enteré de lo que hiciste en la biblioteca en estos días precisamente con mi oficial._

_—No fue para tanto, eso solo una insignificante oficial como cualquiera de mis subordinados o los tuyos._

_—¡Me importa un bledo! —_ Aquí se explayó y Sagara se intimido al sentir ese corrientazo en sus vértebras. Katsuki prosiguió. _—Los problemas que tengas conmigo a nivel personal son únicamente para mí, no con ella, y ni con el resto de mis hombres, no los uses en tus canalladas ¿de acuerdo?_

_—¿Estás intentando amenazarme por una pavada, Yuuri?_

_—¡No lo intento, lo afirmo y de ser necesario, lo hago!_

El agarre en Yuuri fue peor denotando que va en serio, Sagara se retorció un tanto de dolor.¡Él Juraba por todos los cielos que ese tipo estaba poseído!

_—_ _Que te quede claro que ahora mismo voy a la par contigo, Daisuke. No tengo que depender de un "familiar" político para ascender a mi puesto y aunque mi hermano no se encuentre para darte tu merecido o que creas que no seré capaz de hacerlo, te recuerdo que ya no soy el crío de antes._

Fue retador causándole úlcera al ego de ese guiñapo que se hace llamar autoridad.

_—¡Y lo que es con mi gente es conmigo! ¿Te quedó claro?_

_—¡Ahhhg!...!Ahhg! ¡Okay! ¡Okay!... ¡Solo suéltame!_

_—Perfecto..._

_"Es un atarban" "¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza?"... —_ Dijo eso al tiempo que masajeó como pudo su adolorida muñeca.

 _¡Ah, una cosa más!_ —Se regresó para darle otra notificación apuntándole con su índice—,  _espero que tú y tu equipo estén preparados porque iremos con fuerza en las contiendas este año y no estoy bromeando._

_—Maldito Yuuri._

Daisuke ha de quedar mirando ese punto perdido. Ha de crujir sus dientes de la rabia que emana y se ve realmente en apuros de lo que se pueda prestar en dicho evento. El  _F.E.G.I_  de Shibuya tenían años sin participar por estar inmersos en sus asuntos; pero con esa declaración de guerra a su persona y a la institución que representa, ponían en riesgo su honor y prestigio en juego _._

Yuuri en su aura neutral se fue a paso rápido de allí, quizás se le fue la mano pero necesitaba ser claridoso en su mensaje con Sagara. Jamás en su serenada vida pensó hacerlo de ese modo, simplemente ya le estaba hartando que hablara mal de sus chicos desde hace días atrás y con lo de hoy hacia Vickytoria, rebasó su copa.

 _—Si el deslenguado de Nii-san, estuviera aquí o supiera lo que hice con ese tipejo, me ovacionaría tomándose un coñac_.  _—_ Divago suspirando un poco en sus acciones al desacelerar su andar y guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Su hermano en vida no permitía que nadie pisoteara o doblegara a sus hombres o colegas (incluyendo al vago de Andrei aunque no lo parezca), la línea curva de sus labios escapó al memorar esas cosas y él también decide desde este momento, que seguirá la misma premisa. Si le toca tornarse agresivo en medio de su sosegado ser, lo va asumir con tal de proteger a sus amigos o camaradas. Empezando por esa linda señorita de la cual aún no ve la forma de cómo disculparse correctamente.

¿Y hablando de ella? Esa mujer caminaba de un lado a otro en el mismo punto, muy angustiada y de brazos cruzados. Yuri en arisca existencia le decía que si no dejaba de moverse crearía un piso en el suelo y Vicky no soportó más esa espera.

_—No puedo quedarme aquí, necesito ir._

_—¡¡Oe!! ¡¡Oe!! ¿Qué rayos harás?_

_—¡Iré a buscarlo!_

_—¡Geez! ¡No seas terca!_

_—¡Es demasiado tiempo!_

_—¡Creo que fui claro con mi orden, Nikiforov! —_ Supuso que por la manera en la que Plisetsky contenía a Nikiforova que estaba a punto de armarle una de sus pataletas.

 _—Cerdo/Katsuki...San...—_ musitaron al unísono.

_—¿Ya discutieron todo lo que tenían que hablar? Porque yo si me quiero ir, terminar temprano lo que falta y de allí largarme a mi casa._

Apareció el mencionado japonés y fue bastante neutral en su cansado hablar. Saliendo de aquel lugar para ir a unas cuantas cuadras donde se hallaba la patrulla que les llevaría de regreso a la T.S.P.A, Yuuri sin tanta cuerda aprovechó para ser directo con cierta muchachita desobediente al no avisarle sobre las cargas que le acusaban desde hace mucho. Unas de las tantas obligaciones que tiene Yuuri como superior es el no permitir cuestionamientos o falsos testimonios a cualquiera de su mando si no ha fallado en ningún aspecto.

 _—Callarte las cosas no aligera y ni disminuye el problema, Nikiforov. —_ todos los batazos los ganaba su superior.

 _—Y por muy increíble que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Katsuki, Conejo. —_ apoyó el Cabo primero su noción dejando sus manos detrás de su crin.

 _—Lo siento, señor... —_ No podía sostener su perfil ante esa franqueza.

_—Y no es la primera vez que lo haces, sabes que no me agrada._

_—Lo siento..._

Además Yuri notó un mínimo dejo de irritación en Yuuri porque ella no está cumpliendo con su promesa de ser "sincera" en cuanto a lo que le pase en su quehacer laboral.

 _—Me castigará por lo que hice ¿Verdad, señor?_   _—_ preguntó con su mirada gacha al suelo muy desanimada.

 _—No lo haré y no veo razón de hacerlo. —_ Fue muy claro  _—, aunque si me molesta el que me ocultes sucesos como esos... ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento deberemos hablar de esto ¿no?_

_—Sí, señor..._

_"Oh genial, ahora me siento en medio de una junta matrimonial"..._

Digamos que ese gato hacía un mal tercio entre el disimulado sermón del maestro Imperial asiático a su pequeña y rendida pupila rusa. No es que pudiera largarse solo, de tener su moto lo haría y dejaría que esos dos se fueran de largo; pero su preciado vehículo no está con él, aún no entiende el idioma demoníaco japonés y no conoce el distrito en el que está. 

En fin, el silencio fue largo, Yuri se sentía ahogado en dicho ambiente entre esos necios. Así que volvió a meter mano, solo que que esta vez aconsejaba a la frentona muy a su manera o le daba su respectivo apoyo recordándole sus logros. Yuuri ya no tenía zozobra de su malestar pues, ojeaba ese cuadro raro pero afectivo por parte del tigre gruñón a su compañera la conejita. No pone en duda que se han hecho muy buenos amigos e internamente concuerda mucho con Yura en variados puntos y más, donde hace énfasis al hablar pestes del tal Sagara o del quien sea que difame a Vickytoria.

Son las 7:00 de la noche, estando en la patrulla transitaban por las carreteras nocturnas llenas de luces de neón, Vickytoria no sabía de lo que hablaban Katsuki o Plisetsky (tampoco es que les entendiera, lo hacían en Alemán para no aturdir más a Vickytoria sobre el tema de Sagara), ni les prestaba atención ya que en su apartado más sumiso de achicopalamiento, se encontraba impotente consigo misma. Lo siente así, porque seguía clavando en más y más problemas a Yuuri con todos los de la cúpula policial. Lo siente así, porque aun si hace una entrada impecable de sus funciones, siempre le buscan una mancha para enlodar el trabajo que el resto de sus camaradas le confió.

Odió verse débil, lo odió irremediablemente, y odió tantas cosas acumuladas en sus pensamientos que terminaron frustrándole o que en sus justos impulsos hiciera de todo para no llorar, no debía,  no delante de ambos Yuris porque sería ratificar la imagen actual que ellos se han creado (cosa que Vickytoria se auto-impuso, cuando la realidad Yuri o Yuuri no pensaban así). Al llegar a la zona de parqueo temporal de las patrullas en la  _T.S.P.A,_  cada quien se reportó al departamento de registros para notificarse.

Vickytoria continuaba ida y quien sabe en donde, al final eso a Yuri, le causó náuseas.

_—¡Hey anciana!_

_—¿Eh? —_ regresó a sí.

 _—¡Ya cambia esa cara decrépita que da asco! ¡Tendrás que ponerte tus cremas si no quieres verte vieja como la Bruja o esa Baba Yaga! —_ Con esas referencias burlonas tan pintorescas a Mila y Alessia, trató aquello como una forma para animarla o distraerla; pero ella a los segundos perdió esa chispa y solo contesto un notable: _"Quizás lo haga, Yurakcha"_

La incomodidad en Yuri surgió con ese semblante tan dócil o apagado que Vickytoria le transmitió. Yuuri se da cuenta de ello y se acentuó mucho más cuando ella le ha solicitado el permiso para retirarse a su dormitorio. No se encontraba bien.

 _—Concedido, Nikiforov. —_ trató de ser comprensivo.

 _—Gracias, Katsuki-san. —_ Rompió un poco el formalismo con el que llevaba tratandole. Realmente agradeció ese lado no invasivo de Yuuri.

Avistó a su amigo rubio, a quien medio le sonrió para no preocuparle y así como lo hizo, se fue a reposar. Katsuki concibió bien el ser prudente al darle su espacio y también el agarrar a Plisetsky a tiempo.

_—¿Y la dejarás ir así?_

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Y tampoco piensas hacer nada?_

_—No es el momento._

_—Haaaah, ¡¿y cómo coños eso va a ayudarle?!_

_—Llámame anticuado, niño. Pero soledad es buena consejera en estos casos... Ayuda a refrescar la mente o conectarte contigo mismo. Mucho más que si miles de personas con demasiada intensidad le rodean y eso nos incluye a nosotros. Dejémosle descansar por hoy._

Yuuri no se inmutó al ver de lejos a la dama de cabello platinado, sostuvo su postura amable y seria ante ese ruso que le miró con pésima caretilla de gato malgeniado al nombrarle "crío", No niega que le entendió, solo que no se acostumbra a que lo trate de esa forma.

Total, chasqueó su lengua al dar inicio a su partida y sin voltearse, le exigió en su hablar al enano mayor que tiene por superior.

 _—¡Tks!, será mejor que lo que digas sea cierto y que mañana la animes, Katsuki. No deseo verle más esa cara o actitudes tan depresivas y si tú no haces algo al respecto... **¡Al día siguiente lo haré yo!** —_señaló.

Plisetsky huyó muy despavorido antes de que le notara sus nervios y sonrojos por ese discurso tan cursi expresado de su boca, el otro Yuuri de apellido Katsuki, algo sorprendido y con la ceja en alza, no imaginó ese desenlace.

 _—Yurio-San, no es tan malcriado como pensaba. —_ Relajó su rostro a uno amable tras cruzarse de brazos o descubrir que la linda conejita contaba no solo con un amigo gatuno, sino que también era como una especie de hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, por muy buenas intenciones que Yuuri tuviera en ayudar a Vickytoria sabe que no le tocaría fácil, partiendo de que pareciera que todo se le juntara en contra.

Veamos, a nivel amistoso aún sigue sin poder disculparse de sus embarradas anteriores, lo que lo tiene en la cuerda floja, de cosas se salva en la parte laboral, y con mucha suerte debido a lo de hoy, al menos, eso le ayudó a que ella le nombrase con el bonito honorífico de "Katsuki-san" cortando el formalismo que traía desde hace días y pese a que le dio una suave amonestación, supo tomar aquello con madurez.

Eso lo alentó y le dio señales de seguir con vida. Aun así no puede fiarse, sabe que Vickytoria es voluble en el buen concepto de la palabra y que le toca ir con mucha delicadeza. Virtud que no posee en su repertorio y que deberá por sus propios medios manifestarlo.

 _—Hammm...esto no será sencillo._   _—_ expulsó el aliento estresado de su ser en lo que rascaba su cabeza o sacudía esas marañas que lucía por doquier.

La función terminó con un T.C que partió a su hogar para ser recibido por su bello niño consentido sin igual, que al reclinarse en su cama pensara con la almohada su actuar y dormir, dormir y dormir hasta decir "no más"

 

_**🔥🔥🔥🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

**_Departamento de Plisetsky y Altin - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 – 11:00 P.M (un día después)_   
  


**L** a tarde concluyó con la caída negra sobre el cielo estrellado de Shibuya, cada quien había arribado a sus hogares o en caso de estar en formación, debía seguir viviendo en la academia. Cierta dupla tenían rato de estar en su recinto tras darse un merecido aseo dejándose llevar por el roció del grifo de agua que caía sobre sus músculos para relajarse, de tener una buena cena o de adelantar en algo sus legitimaciones y al poco tiempo hacia la ventana que da con el paisaje urbano se encontraba un Yura Plisetsky apoyado de los barandales o bebiendo sin apuros la cerveza que tenía en una de sus manos. Lucía distraído, descomplicado, la poca brisa del lugar ondeaba una mínima parte de sus hebras doradas y usaba su pijama habitual, la cual consistía en un simple pantalón de tela ancha dejando al descubierto su torso hacia arriba.

Otabek, con la misma imagen solo que con una franelilla negra y sin perder la seriedad en su rostro, se hallaba sentado sobre el gran mueble de su sala. Ya había terminado un par de informes que presentaría en el día de mañana, se ha sacado sus anteojos para pasar a restregarse con delicadeza los párpados de sus ojos y un Potya que buscaba atención o caricias a su pelaje se manifestó a su costado. No demoró mucho en hacer caso a las demandas del minino y en lo que lo carga a su regazo o le saca ronroneos alegres, ahí ha de mirar a su compañero de lucha una vez más, pero esta vez con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

 _—Vaya, realmente a tu dueño le ha sentado mucho el quedarse en Japón, ¿no crees, amigo?—_ Le habló por segundos muy orgulloso por ese visto bueno del tigre y el maullido cariñoso se escuchó.

Si nos remontamos a lo ocurrido, el éxito de la pasada operación fue de un noventa por ciento de efectividad según las menciones de Chulanont o Katsuki, pero de un modo algo agridulce para algunos personajes, no fue tan satisfactorio (al menos, no para la Conejita, por ejemplo) y es allí donde Otabek simpatiza cordialmente con el sentir en Yuri o su preocupación hacia su quejosa pero linda "hermanita adoptada" Los funcionarios policiales pese a que ven lo evidente de las excelentes capacidades de la chica, optan por poner en duda su nombramiento ya sean por perjuicios anticipados o por boca de algunos como Daisuke Sagara que no toleran el que una mujer, les supere en talento.

Otabek sabe lo mucho que a Yuri le enervan las injusticias, más si se trata de aquellos a quien deja entrar en su vida de manera amistosa y que se lo ganaran a pulso como Vickytoria. Aunque no le viese su faz, el Kazajo suponía que estaba enojado y tiene razones para estarlo. En otra época a él le importara un rábano, pero Yuri al interactuar con la involucrada en sus investigaciones, que descubriera sus destrezas, que ambos compaginaran o que se respetaran el uno al otro como oficiales y que de a poco la rivalidad que ese par tenían en su momento evolucionara de modo natural a una bonita amistad, hace que cambien las notas del juego.

Decidió soltar al pequeño para que caminara a sus felinas anchas en la sala, ahora se ha dirigido con Yuri que aún sigue rezongando sobre cómo moler a golpes al tirano aquel o el que no le desespere la situación como le dijo Katsuki.

 _—Ese Katsuki. —_ Masculló entre dientes para sí solo y se terminó de engullir de un buche la cerveza que atesoraba _—, más le vale hacer algo para que no sigan jodiendo a la conejo._

_—Tranquilo, tigre._

_—Be... ¿Beka?_

El nombrado le rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que su peso tenga contacto con su espalda. Yuri no se inmutó en sacárselo, pero si le sorprendió esa complacencia de su parte.

_—_ _Dale tiempo a que los ánimos en ella mejoren._

_—Pero..._

_—Tú me comentaste que Katsuki te pidió ser "paciente" y si me preguntas, yo concuerdo con él. Ya verás que tu hermanita menor estará mejor y se repondrá de esos ataques a su persona._

_—¡Ahrg! no empieces... —_ Vitoreó sus ojos en blanco _—. ¿Y Quién te dijo que es mi hermana o algo mío?_

 _—Nadie. —_ Le bromeó al acomodarse mejor o depositarle un beso en su hombro izquierdo. Extrañamente no suele tomarse esas atribuciones pero lo vio sensato para aminorar el ambiente. Pronto elevó su vista entre seria y picarona con la de él y así responderle con un _—: Aunque ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Yura._

 _"Idiota" —..._ Se sonrojó.

Yuri gruñó y quedó mirando malhumorado hacia otro lado, apoyando su pómulo sobre el puño sobrante para que no viera su avergonzado rostro. Otabek no era adivino pero imaginó que en sus adentros lo estará maldiciendo y supo reírse. Luego de eso pasaron 10 minutos, unos largos donde estaban sentados y acomodados el uno al otro sobre esas sillas de jardín que son balanceras. Otabek en su hablar sosegado no dejaba de despejarle las dudas y preocupaciones a un Yuri reclinado de espaldas y encima de él o mientras más le convencía que su amiga pronto estaría mejor y que ya le verá hacer de las suyas como siempre, este cedía resignado.

Tal vez tenga razón y se esté apresurando.

_—Espero y realmente se cumpla lo que dices._

_—¿Acaso suelo mentir? —_ le aseguró en lo que dejaba otro beso sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda con mucha propiedad.

_—No pero..._

_—Entonces, hazme caso, Yura. —_ Sin mucha demora, le dio uno más en el hombro o incluso sobre el lóbulo de la oreja ajena llegándole a sorprender _—. Solo relájate, ¿quieres?_   _—_ Además de hablarle de un modo tan ronco y grave que el estupor hizo que el rubio tuviese un cosquilleo o reprimiera con gusto un gemido.

 _—¿Hmm? Estás demasiado entusiasta, con eso de "relajarme", ¿no crees? —_ Preguntó con fingida inocencia angelical en sus palabras.

 _—Por supuesto. —_ Aquel se deleitaba apreciando la estampa bajo su mirada obscurecida y retiraba las hebras doradas que cubrían su cuello para buscarlo y adornarlo de más besos.

 _—¿O más bien quieres devorarme? —_ Yuri será joven pero no era ningún tonto.

 _—Esa idea me gusta. —_ Respondió en confianza.

Y en su maldadosa jugarreta felina, Yuri ha de ponerse en pie, separándose del regazo contrario para así enfrentarlo como se debe con una sonrisa ladina.

 _—Porque se supone que estoy charlando con mi superior, y no con un depredador. —_ sin rodeos, le presumió lo que vendría.

 _—Puedo darte consejos y ser lo que mencionas al tiempo, ¿No te parece? —_ y él confirmó las sospechas al apegarse a su pareja buscando un beso que fue correspondido de aquellos labios rosados.

No es que este tipo de interacción sea el más común que la mayoría de las personas tienen en la vida. Lo es y seguirá siendo. Sin embargo en ellos, se podría decir que son actos o espacios tan valiosos, que pocas veces podían demostrar ese sincero interés o confianza, en sus distintas etapas de la vida, denotando diferentes grados de importancia y de trascendencia.

De a poco abandonaron el balcón tras ir a la sala al intensificar su necesidad mutua de aprisionarse o darse caricias sutiles. De a poco sus bocas no paraban de buscarse o que sus besos fuesen más húmedos con el contar de los segundos, en medio de ese revoloteo algunas cosas fueron tiradas al suelo, al casi llegar a sus aposentos, se detuvieron para tomar un par de respiros sin dejarse de separar y aunque se podría decir que al ruso le gustó esa iniciativa por parte del Kazajo, no pudo evadir la risa, divertirse o molestar a propiciador de esta insólita situación.

_—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Yurakcha?_

_—Nada._ —Mintió—.  _Solo pensaba que a todas estás, ¿quién irá hoy? —_ Mencionó el rubio mordaz rodeándole con sus brazos nuevamente _—,_ porque lo que soy yo, no pienso romperme el culo.

 _—Entonces será un problema. —_ Lo aprisionó a su cuerpo dejándose llevar por la jugarreta del momento _—. Porque yo sí quería hacerlo._

 _—Iluso, ¿te crees capaz de joderme?_   _—_ le encaró alzando su ceja al tiempo que estampaba a Otabek en la pared e inmovilizándolo por los hombros para valerse de su fuerza y altura.

_—¿Así que me estas retando, niño?_

_—Así parece._

_—Perfecto, tú lo pediste._

_—¡¿Huh?! ,¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Suéltame!_

Lo agarró inesperadamente desde sus muslos y lo lleva a cuestas consigo, en medio del trayecto Plisetsky le suelta insultos, majaderías o cualquier improperio que se le ocurra por el repentino acto. Al depositarlo en la cama de forma abrupta o que este se montarse sobre él, acabaron mirándose fijamente. Verde y negro en complicidad como si ya supieran lo que va a acontecer.

 _—Te ves... increíble desde aquí, ¿sabes?_ —Quiso contemplar una vez más el bonito desastre dorado que tenía debajo de su ser _. —Я люблю тебя всей душой._

El ruso no pudo con esa confesión, mucho menos con su sonrojo, y antes de que su lado avergonzado recriminase en contra de la cursilería del superior kazajo...

 _—¡Geez! ¡C-c-cállate y bésame o me voy arrepentir! —_ Fue él quien concretó lo que habían iniciado.

 

**E** sa noche se despojaron de toda prenda, revelaron sus pieles para entregarse largo, tendido y por completo al deseo y el amor.

Esa noche en sus vaivenes, los fogosos besos y cada promesa eterna, recorrían sus cuerpos enajenando quemaduras o desgarrando sus pieles con marcas de guerra al punto de que los poros de su erótica sudoración fueran producto del desgaste acalorado entre los dos.

_—¡Ahg!...B-beka..._

_—Mmmhmp...Yura..._

Yuri, sintió enloquecer su alma y su ser pensando o gimiendo mil y un fantasías sin desvelos, al ser tomado con dureza por aquel veterano de guerra y que su pluma escribiera sobre su lienzo las más erógenas escenas de un "blanco amor", amor que se notaba entre cada estocada y en el cual Yuri sucumbía lujurioso pidiendo "más" y "más"

Cuando se trató de Otabek y su despojo del rol de "domador" a ser "domado" por un tigre vigoroso, se vio embriagado del licor corporal al besar a su amado  o que se agitara en su avidez tras dejarse poseer sin restricción y que dicho jardín fuese regado para que su afecto amoroso se viera florecer en jadeos silenciosos. Dedicados a esa persona que no paraba en hacerlo estremecer, una y otra y otra vez.

Acá no se trataba de una lucha de poder, no se trataba de quien dominara a quien. Eran dos soplos de vida compartiendo ese lazo que les une, afianzado ese encantó u esencia de su equilibrado querer y por esa noche, solo esa noche, se olvidarían de sus asuntos y vivirían como lo que son, un par de amantes que no hacen más que dedicarse amor en sus estrofas.

Al llegar al clímax, sus cuerpos mermaron ante el cansancio y acabaron la bella velada. La madrugada los recibió perlados, agitados y abrazados en fulgor. Altin ya se había rendido a Morfeo con una disimulada línea dibujaba en sus labios, Plisetsky le faltaba poco o nada para caer y acompañarlo en dicho viaje de ensueño. No obstante, antes de sortear lo que a sus ojos era incuestionable, dio respuesta tardía con una bella frase a algo que el hombre de tierras kazajas le mencionó.

_—_ _Я тоже... Я тоже я люблю тебя всей душой._

Y así durmió en tranquilidad absoluta hasta que la alborada tocase la ventana y los despertase junto a su compañero en sus risueños cantares.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_  
T.S.P.A de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 10:00 A.M (Horas después, en ese mismo día)_

 

 **D** icen que al mal tiempo buena cara, pero a la joven de ojos azules no parecía acomodarse, Vickytoria de hecho, estaba perdida consigo misma el día anterior al caso, no le fue muy bien que digamos con las clases pendientes, incluyendo la de armas blancas como la esgrima. Sus compañeros distinguieron su estado de ánimo, y por mucho le brindaran su apoyo (gracias a un Emil entusiasta), lo cierto para ella era que no le gustaba sentirse así, generar esa desazón o dejar por el suelo el nombre a la institución en donde sirve y todo por su condición.

¿Era tan malo ser mujer? ¿Acaso no bastaba con ser buena oficial? ¿Era realmente tan prodigiosa como se creía en un inicio? Ya ni sabía cómo ni qué hacer de su impotencia y los interrogantes vistos acompañaban a su frustrada cabeza. A eso de las diez entraron en un receso de clases donde los pasillos internos estaban parcialmente solitarios (todos estaban fuera del campus o en la cafetería). Ella, "por el contrario", se encontraba en lo más aislado de la biblioteca para que nadie la molestase, haciendo lo que últimamente realizaba al verse frente una mesa: echar todo su peso muerto, desanimarse, y hastiarse de más por lo que estaba pasando.

Veámoslo de este modo, es claro que no le gustaba sentirse inútil y menos que por apuntarla con un dedo crearan supersticiones o comentarios mal intencionados a su equipo y superiores, por algo se estaba formando como Oficial y trataba de responder con honores a su cargo anticipado en el FEGI, pero tampoco quiería que sus colegas se viesen obligados a protegerla como princesa o que le rescatacen a cada rato de esos dardos pesados. Ella podía defenderse, de hecho podría, solo que con el último careo de Sagara hacia a Katsuki o el que la ANP la tenga en la mira, teme de que las cosas se vayan a mayores y es allí donde su inseguridad e inexperiencia atacan fuertemente su lado vulnerable.

Con ese semblante decaído no quería hablar con ninguno, aunque...

 _—Ya...no sé qué más hacer—._ Vicky, en su reclinar sobre la mesa seguía mirando a la nada o que a los pocos segundos se resguardara su rostro achicopalado entre sus brazos cruzados y apoyados en ese mismo lugar.

 _—Entonces, podrías empezar dejando de culparte y pasar la página. —_ La voz seria pero afable de cierto japonés llamó la atención en la pequeña, él muy sigiloso se encontraba a su lado y posaba su palma encima de los cabellos platinados.

_—¿Ah? ¿Yuuri?_

Asombrada al agrandar sus ojos azules y realzar su mirada para encontrarse con el perfil de su superior, Katsuki vio que ese nombramiento fue genuino y sincero. Algo que en sí, ni esperaba a sabiendas que ella no le dirigía del todo su palabra, eso lo pone contento y revalidó sus esperanzas dándole una sobria pero cálida sonrisa.

 _—¿Cómo sigues, Nikiforov-San?_ —Incluso tomó el atrevimiento de retirarle ese bello mechón para verle mejor.

 _—Aham... Yo...es decir...—_ En cambio Vicky con ese desliz se ruborizó, hasta se auto reprendió mentalmente con un:  _"¿Querida, que te ocurre? ¡Solo háblale!" y eso hizo—. Me encuentro bien Se-señor. —_ Terminó por aconductarse el cabello detrás de su oreja y se encrespó cual liebre escurridiza, no le gusta que le vea así o tampoco que la tome como alguien pequeño aunque lo sea, en teoría.

 _"Nekola tenía razón...No está en sus mejores bríos" ... —_ Katsuki fue compasivo, mas no bajó su guardia y Vicky por más que trato de encubrirse, fue demasiado visible para su jefe.

Después de lo de ese día, Yuuri dejó pasar el de ayer y parte de la mañana de hoy para darle tiempo a Vickytoria de reponerse o que analizara lo sucedido a solas y así no atosigarla; cuando preguntó por ella al Oficial Nekola, este le respondió lo que supuso en su cabeza y al confirmarlo lo que ha visto de lejos, definitivamente la decisión que tomó fue lo más acertado; sin embargo, él tiene su límite de espera. Puede que no esté en buenos términos como su amigo, mas sigue siendo su superior y con el presunto indicio sobre la marcha o lo poco que escuchó de Dos Santos sobre lo acaecido en su otro encuentro con Sagara y de los consejos de Chulanont, le tocará actuar y hacer que ella suelte todo lo que lleva por dentro para que se sienta bien consigo misma, que deje de pensar que todo lo que haga está mal, y que se acepte tal cual como es.

No es su culpa que los demás superiores y autoridades de la cúpula policial estén reacios a reconocerle sus méritos o que repitan como loros sus apegados mitos banales. A fin de cuentas, la profesión que Vickytoria escogió en Japón no es fácil y siempre estará rodeada por de espinas o piedras que querrán hostigarle hasta que ceda y se retire por propia voluntad.

Y en lo que eso respecta a Yuuri, no permitirá que esa cabezadura tenga un asome arrebatado para perpetuar dicha idea (ya intentó renunciar antes y casi le dio algo), aunque ahora la situación tenga caracteres distintas.

Si desea tomar las riendas y hacerla reaccionar, deberá salir trasquilado con la practicidad que hará y esperar quién sabe cuántos días más para ella se le bajen sus malos instintos de degollarlo o que le nombre deliberadamente "Zorro amargado".

_—Hmmm..._

_—¿Pasa algo?_

_—Nada en especial, solo que...—_ se la quedó mirando con pose neutral o pensante y preparándose para un posible reclamo de la menor. Como dicen por ahí: lo que hace por "amor" _—Aunque me digas estar bien, sigues lloriqueando por algo que no pasó a mayor trascendencia._

_—¡¿Ehhh?!_

_—¿O me equivoco?_

_—¡Claro que no lo hago y ya te dije que me encuentro bien! ¡No soy una niña!—_ Vicky empezó a molestarse caprichosamente y olvidó su formalismo, odia cuando Yuuri se ponen en plan "sabelotodo antipático". El japonés ni se sorprendió porque eso buscaba en ella, que se avivara.

 _—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué será que un oficial que se dice ser maduro, aparenta fortalezas contra gente pesada donde no las tiene u oculta las cosas a sus superiores cuando requieren solución de raíz? —_ Fue directo al grano dejando a Vicky callada por un segundo y más sonrojada _—. Ya lo has hecho antes._

 _—¡S-s-sé cuidarme sola, si no dije nada con antelación fue para evitarles problemas a todos! —_ Lo enfrentó mascullando su voz, de no estar en una biblioteca se lo gritara.

 _—Pero esa no es la mejor solución. —_ Trató de convencerla de lo más calmado.

 _—T-t-tampoco es agradable ver... como tachan a varios por... mi culpa. —_ Vicky seguía a la defensiva.

 _—Allí te equivocas, Nikiforov-san —_ Yuuri entendía su punto, pero él también quiere hacerle entender el suyo.

_a estas alturas para Vicky le intriga la actitud de Yuuri. Es decir en otras ocasiones estallaría, y aunque sabe que la está regañando duramente, también ha notado que mientras lo hace no deja de ser "amable" con ella y no sabe si tómalo como algo a favor o en contra. Yuuri se dio cuenta de las caretas chistosas y escamosas en su adorable oficial, caminó airoso hacia a ella y sin rodeos le explicó el punto que quiere abordar_

_—Quiero que me escuches y que me prestes atención._

_—Pero..._

_—¿Me dejaras hablar o debo pedírtelo como una orden? —_ Vicky negó frenéticamente girando su cabeza de un lado a otro y el rojo avergonzado apareció. Yuuri continuó _—. Desde el momento en que te integras a mis filas, tengo todo el derecho de saber o no sobre el cómo están mis oficiales, de lo que rumorean sobre ellos, de las pleitesías y de más al ser tu superior. Eso lo sabes perfectamente ¿No?_

_—Comprendo..._

_—¿Entonces?, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo? Sabes que no me agrada y que prometiste avisarme._

_—Yo no quiero perjudicar a... nadie con lo que me ocurra y..._

_—Eres muy necia, ¿eh? —_ Le interrumpió. Vicky seguía sin creer que esto fuese un "regaño"  _— Ahora, también sé que en el instante en que te acepté, me lloverían las críticas porque..._

 _—Yo soy mujer, ¿no? —_ Le completo y Yuuri asintió _—. Mi pregunta es: ¿porque seguiste con esto?_

 _—Tal vez porque soy de los que creen que los cambios son buenos. —_ Fue franco _—. Aunque obviamente, te usarían a ti como medio rápido para llegar hacia a mí persona de muy mala forma._

 _—¿Eh?... ¿No? ¿No comprendo? ¿No debería de ser conmigo? —_ Vickytoria parpadeaba más adorable y confusa que nunca, Yuuri sonrió con calma ante la boquita de corazón.

_—Se supone, pero yo también tengo mis antecedentes,_ _зайка_ _; y no soy santo de su devoción por llevarles siempre la contraria a su hermética moral, el que sea reservado y cumplidor en mi trabajo no me garantiza que les agrade._

_—Wow...—_ Vicky quedó impresionada con esa revelación.

_—Por más buena que seas en tu gestión, porque para mí ya lo eres, ellos querrán convertirte en su blanco de pruebas; querrán aminorar tus logros y con eso atacarme, pero a mí no me importa lo que Sagara o su horda de gente digan, sigo firme mi decisión de... tenerte a mi lado._

_—¡¡¿What??!! —_ Ok, algo así no se la espero.

 _—Lo que escuchaste, y...y... y digo lo de mantenerte a mi lado desde el punto de vista como oficial, si me entiendes, ¿verdad?...ahamm...—_ Allí perdió su brillante compostura y tartamudeó con timidez, tampoco quería que lo mal interpretase por otro asunto (no obstante, todos sabemos que muy en el fondo, él si desea algo con ella), al respirar hondo recobró su donaire de autoridad y se limitó a seguir su ponencia _—. Conociendo mis razones e insistencias, te exijo que dejes de guardarte las cosas cuando te ocurran. —_ Como broma en medio de su sosegado pero regaño práctico, le ha punteado su frente reiteradas veces. ese japonés admitió francamente que hacer aquello con la conejita era terapéutico.

 _—¡Auchhhs...eso duele! —_ Lentamente los gestos pomposos en esa niña fueron regresando a su normalidad.

_—También exijo que actúes como la imprudente de siempre y que no les prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—¡Ayyy! ¡Mi frente!_

_—Más te vale hacerme caso en esa orden, zanahorias, o te ira peor._ —y acabó sacudiéndole su melena con mucha fuerza—. _Tómalo como un llamado de atención suave y práctico de mi lado._

_—_ **_¡¡OYEEEE!!! ¡¡QUE NO SOY ZANAHORIAS!!_ **

_—_ **_¡Shhhhhhh!_ ** _Nikiforova san, no se permiten escándalos en este recinto._

_—¡Ahgg!... ¡Sunimasen, Minari-domo! —_ Vickytoria debió tragarse sus gritos y fingir una gran sonrisota acorazonada o hacer muchas reverencias cuando la bibliotecaria pasó por ahí tras escucharle su alboroto, Yuuri ya se había apartado a unos cuantos estantes de ella, hasta llegar a la salida y esperarla reclinado de lado sobre una de las paredes, puede decir que parte de su cometido estaba casi culminado; pero sabía que aún no ha difuminado las inseguridades en Vickytoria.

Una vez que la señora ha dejado sola a la pequeña conejita enojada en la entrada, ella buscaba por todos lados al culpable de su cabreo, hasta que...

 _—¡Hey, Usaforov!—_ le llamó en una voz neutral pero audible sin irrumpir la paz. Vicky volteo a ver con mala cara a ese antipático. _—¿Piensas quedarte allí para toda la vida? Te recuerdo que hoy tú y tus compañeros tienen examen conmigo._

 _"Ese tontarrón, ¿quién se cree?"... —_ la vena roja marcada indicaba que su desprecio creció.  _—_ ** _¡Deja de llamarme conejito!_**

_—Lo que digas._

_—_ **_¡¡¿Really?!! ¡¡Claro que no lo soy!!...¡Ah! ¡Oye espera! ¡Aún no hemos terminado, cuatro ojos-cuadriculado!_ **

_"Ah que bien, Katsuki"... —_ caminó resignado sin voltearle a ver _—. Supiste animar a la señorita pero ahora te hundiste con ella, bravo"... —_ Fue nefasto consigo mismo.

¡Hey!, al menos Vicky le dirige la palabra y le tutea (con pucheros) ¿pero ya es algo no?

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_  
Campus de Tiro (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 - 9:00 A.M (Dos días después)_

 

 _—_ ** _¡JJ-SAMA!_** _—_ Gritaron algunos cadetes escondidos. _—_ ** _¡Cúbrase!_**

 _—_ ** _¡Cuidado!_** _—_ Emil igual lo hizo con un Makkachin temblando a su lado.

 _—¡¿Ah, qué ray...?!_ ** _¡¡¡WAAAAAHHH!!!_** _—_ No pudo continuar, debió tirarse a unas de esas trincheras para salvaguardar su gloriosa vida y esperar a que las balas fuese agotadas por cierto personaje singular.

 _—Mi rey, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo va bien con Vicky, Emil y sus amigos? —_ La voz de Isabella a través del aparato telefónico destilaba alegría

 _—S-si amor, —_ Mintió, estaba jodido. _—Esto será pan comido para tu rey. —_ El azul real fantasmagórico en su faz no le dio tregua.

Sin contar que Emil le decía la verdad cuando le afirmó que la princesa dramática de hielo, era malísima con todo lo relacionado a las armas de fuego y más con las de tipo ráfaga. Mínimo esperaba que desde ese día que hicieron la prueba de tiro hasta la fecha tuviese más malicia y mejor arbitraje de sí misma, pero digamos que esa despistada mujer, es todo un caso excepcional.

Como pudieron leer, Emil junto algunos compañeros de la  _T.S.P.A_  asistían en lo que sería su primera clase improvisada de mejora al tiro, que Jean y con su magnífico sistema del  _"JJ-style"_  les impartía. El carismático canadiense les atestiguo que con sus  _tips_ , elevarían sus habilidades de un dos por tres, y que de hecho, en estos dos días se han visto los resultados con el cachorro grandulón y los cadetes, pero en la conejita (quien a última hora si decidió aceptar su propuesta)  no le iba para nada bien.

 _—_ ** _¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Esta cosa no se apaga! ¡Esta cosa no se apagaaaaa!_** _—_ Vicky chillaba por cada proyectil lanzado, no tenía control y temía lo peor con ese zarandeo fugaz. Apurado puede con el revólver o las pistolas, les manejaba con más garbo; pero pónganle esa cosa del averno y den por muerto a aquellos que no les hayan avisado.

Jean en su pericia logró quitarle el arma y detener el tiroteo desmedido. Vicky lloraba del susto siendo consolada por su perrito y el rey solo le regañaba.

 _—¡¡Pude morir y Makka también!! —_ La bola café dio su ladrido, los mofletes inflados y los ojos acuosos azules de huevo frito afloraban sin cesar de la señorita _—. ¡Por eso prefiero mi espada y no las armas de fuego!_

 _—Solo a tí se te ocurre quitarle el seguro antes de mis indicaciones. —_ Jean dejó el artefacto en un lugar a metros de ella _—. Y después dices que soy un "inepto chaperón de cuarta"_

_—¡Ahhh me muero~~! ¡Esto es una tragedia! ¡En el ajetreo me rompí una uña!, ¡eso no es amazing!_

_—¡Vamos Vicky!, ¡ya lo harás mejor la próxima vez! ¿Verdad, su majestad?_

_—No seas suave con ella, cachorro. Si la princesita no pone interés en esto y le sale con un chorrro de babas al instructor de tu prueba, la cual será en un par de semanas, o si el T.C Katsuki ve ese desempeño tan deplorable, la regresaran a Rusia ¡Esto es serio! —_ Vicky perdió fashion con esa amenaza.

_—¡Ehhh! ¿En serio no hay otra forma de hacerlo?_

_—¡Sabes bien que las palabras de tu rey son la verdad impoluta!_

_—¡Moooooh~~! ¡Eso no es justo...!_

_—¡Díselos a ellos!, y si yo fuese el instructor de tal prueba ni te dejará pasar el primer nivel. —_ Aquí Jean le habló con mucha seriedad y todos los demás se dedicaron a observarle, Vickytoria paro sus hipidos teniendo el rostro de ese aristócrata engreído muy cerca de ella.

 _—Eres oficial aquí en Japón porque este país tienen unas condiciones distintas al resto de naciones, pero si prestaras el servicio en Canadá u en otro lugar, sabrás a conciencia que lo fundamental para nosotros como entes autoritarios es nuestra "arma" —_ Jean sacó sus preciadas gemelas y las manipulo en ambas manos, dándole templadas piruetas espectaculares hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro y detenerlas de un parón con estilo.

Se hizo a un lado para caminar a unos pasos al frente y en lo que se ubicaba con elegancia no dejó de hablarle a ella y a los demás, les explicaba que ese objeto de acero será indispensable la mayor parte de su vida, y que en situaciones de gran riesgo no siempre podrán valerse de su espada.

_—¡Pero no se preocupen lacayos míos ¡porque su rey J.J, ya está aquí!_

__

_— **¿P** uedo pegarle con la empuñadura de mi revólver **?**  —_Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

 _—¡Vicky, no! —_ Emil y los cadetes con chiste, la sostuvieron por sus hombros intencionalmente evitando problemas. Jean en su sobrado ego continuó la clase.

_—Las armas de fuego mantienen un punto fijo, un estilo de tiro y cada una por sí sola, evocan una estrategia única en su especie. Por eso es importante conocerlas a fondo. Una vez que las interioricen o que las Consideren con respeto, entenderán sus utilidades, pues esto en las manos equivocadas es una sentencia de muerte y el enemigo... ¡No escatimará ni un segundo para acabarlos!_

_**Sfx:** ¡Fwoshhhh! _

Tres platillos voladores, de esos que se usan en las pruebas de tiro al blanco fueron expulsados por la máquina al campus de práctica. Al llegar a mitad de terreno, no saben cómo, pero Jean sin mirarlos logró destrozarlos con el  _"bang"_  característico de su  _Beretta M92F_  por completo al mantenerse de medio lado, y terminó su lección con una sonrisa de alcurnia digna de un Sheriff.

Todos los cadetes y el cachorro novato pensaron que eso fue genial.

 _"¡_ _Дерьмо_ _!, ¡Yura e Isa tenían razón! ¡El chaperón es bueno en ello!"... —_ Pensó helada y luego habló _—. ¿Co-como hiciste eso?_

 _—Con muchos años de entrenamiento, my lady. —_ Se alabó con jactancia, Vicky no podía con sus actitudes supremas, de no ser el novio de la linda enfermera Yang hace rato lo mandaba a la goma y un Jean optimista se extendió—.  _Si educas tú oído, podrás ser capaz de realizar no solo cosas como esta, sino que_   _lo anterior le permitirá mayor estabilidad con el blanco a disparar y salvar vidas en momentos rigurosos, niña. Of course, siempre y cuando le pongas empeño._

 _—¡E-eso fue calentamiento, sabes que doy más que eso! —_ Vicky fingió superioridad con ese acomode distintivo de sus mechones _—.¡Y te tragaras tus palabras cuando me veas manejar a la perfección el revólver y la pistola!_

_—Esa es la actitud que quiero ver, princesa. Porque hasta ahora no he visto nada que me sorprenda._

_—REALLY?!!_

Emil y los otros tres cadetes se resignaron y rieron ante las pomposidades de su compañera, pero era bueno verle con mejor semblante. No es que Jean dijera eso de mala manera, más el comentario tocó una fibra muy sensible en Vicky ya que sus palabras le recordaron la soberbia retadora de un sujeto a quien no quiere ver ni en pintura y que todos aquí conocemos bien. ¡Oh! ¿pero si quieren saber más a fondo del motivo para que esa chiquilla haya renovado sus fuerzas imprudentes y su actuar habitual? ¡Ya se lo explicaremos!

 

►Inicia el flashback◄

**💠**

*****

***** **  
**

* **  
**

**E** l día en que el T.C y la Oficial tuvieron esa conversa poco usual en la biblioteca y que rondaran el pasillo solitario devuelta al salón de clases, Vickytoria quería con todas sus fuerzas propinarle un par de golpes por sus comentarios pero no podía. Todo lo que le ha dicho estaba nefastamente justificado y sabe que Katsuki cuando adopta esa postura, su palabra es de ley. De algún modo eso la hizo reaccionar y quizás reflexionar sobre su quehacer, pero eso no le impedía molestarse con Yuuri y su poco tacto para decirle las cosas _._

Se hallaba con sus mofletes inflados, cual diva indignada por las practicidades del zorro aquel que en medio del trayecto, retomó. ¡Total!, él ya es consciente que esa niña no le hablará bonito por un par de días y claro, cuando llegó al punto donde la sal en la herida le recordaba lo buena policía que era y que se sacudiera de esas marañas de su cabeza, la incertidumbre otra vez remontó en ella; expresándole por medio de sus gestos retraídos parte de sus miedos y de lo mucho que teme de cometer algún error. En el momento que él apelaría a sus atribuciones, un hombre que les ganaba en edad a los dos, apareció expresándose muy cordial con ambos.

_—Disculpe... ¿Es usted, el señor Katsuki?_

_—Con él habla. —_ Katsuki fue educado y le asintió con una corta reverencia. A Nikifova le pidió que le esperase y luego se dirigió al señor _—. ¿Dígame, en qué le puedo ayudar?_

 _—Verá yo... —_ El hombre mayor quien resultó ser uno de los Guardias Imperiales que participó en el operativo anterior bajo la comandancia de la prefectura de _Taitō,_ llegó personalmente a  _Shibuya,_  para averiguar por uno de sus colegas oficiales o más bien, una oficial. Aquella jovencita valiente que arriesgó su vida y que sin importarle las órdenes del resto, le socorrió.

_—¿Eh? ¿A mí?_

_—¡Hai!, ¡Nikiforova-San! —Su alegría fue sincera—, usted fue muy osada al enfrentarse con esos delincuentes. Pudo dejarme solo como hicieron los demás, y no lo hizo. Realmente lo agradezco. Agradezco que personas como usted sean dignos de portar esa profesión y para ser una mujer, bueno debo admitir que fue mucho mejor que cualquier hombre con uniforme._

Vicky no pudo ocultar el carmín apabullante que surgió de sus mejillas por tal halago del Oficial. Al ladear su rostro justo donde estaba Katsuki, su superior se sintió más que satisfecho, puesto que con esto, le daba peso a todas las elocuencias que comentaba de ella en la Biblioteca y que lo que decía con respecto al tema, eran ciertas.

Cuando dio sus gracias infinitas a la joven o que luego Katsuki entablara un rápido diálogo con el señor en japonés y de su situación en Taitō, Katsuki aplicó un par de llamadas ofreciéndole un puesto en sus filas, el hombre con gran respeto le manifiesta su gratitud al joven superior, y le comenta que ahora sabe de primera fuente que dichos rumores sobre su persona son una vil falacia y que por el contrario se le hace alguien de mano firme y de corazón noble. Katsuki no demora en surtirse abochornado, solo que su reservadez lo ayuda disimular muy bien.

Vicky a un par de metros, contemplaba y fluctuaba con las frases dichas por Yuuri en la biblioteca. Si, ellos aún no es que arreglaran sus diferencias como "amigos" pero le queda claro que como su jefe tiene razón en varias cosas, y con ese bonito gesto del señor hacia a ella, la animan completamente a que si debe pasar la página y dar todo de sí.

Yuuri tiene un buen rato mirándole, además de estar solos por ese pasillo. Vicky daba su vista a sus manos y jugueteaba con ellas pero al menos se veía adorable y mantenía una tonta sonrisa de corazón producto de lo que le ocurrió. Eso para él era bueno porque al fin ella recuperó su estado risueño. Tan solo le faltaba que recobrara su ímpetu y ya encontró el modo de hacerlo.

En fin, ya está fregado. Otra practicidad a la lista no estaba de más.

 _—¿Y bien, miss bunny? —_ sondeó su jefe y ella dio un respingo feo. Se malhumoró con ese apodo _—. Espero y eso sea suficiente para creerme y olvides esas necedades creadas en tu recurrente cabeza._

_—¡No soy conejito y yo veré como le hago!_

_—... —_ No dijo nada, solo arqueó su ceja _—. A menos que realmente quieras darle gusto a esos sujetos y retirarte._

_—¡No lo pienso hacer! ¡Es solo que...!_

_—Te dije que no pienses en el "que dirán" —_ Esta vez fue exigente sin perder su hechura _—, a ti solo te debe interesar lo que opine Felstman o mi persona de tu trabajo ¿De acuerdo?._

_—De ti, no. pero de mi tío si me preocupo y..._

_—¿No me digas que después de un tiempo, empezarás a comportarte del modo políticamente "correcto"? —_ El caballero fue acercándose con cautela. La damisela apurada, fue retrocediendo hasta quedar pegada a la pared _—. Por qué la Vickytoria que llegó a Hasetsu buscando un cupo solía revelarse ante cualquier autoridad o hacia a mí; siempre y cuando no cometiera actos inapropiados._

 _—¡Sigo siendo la misma! —_ Ella le bramó con determinación.

 _—Yo no lo veo. —_ Y él se impuso al dejar su mano sobre esa superficie lisa a propósito y arrinconarla a su merced con una mirada que destilaba autoridad  _—_.  _Huelo tu miedo y si te soy franco, eso no me agrada en lo absoluto._

Vicky sintió su rostro arder ante esa agudeza sería que percibió en Katsuki o quizás el hecho de que le pareciera sexy verlo en esa iniciativa tan retadora no le ayudó en lo más mínimo.

¿No que no le gustaba? ¿Quién la entiende?

_—A menos que demuestres quien eres, no esperes a que Sagara o los jefes de alto mando te vean como un "igual" o un "verdadero Oficial" y eso también va de mi parte._

_—N-n-no soy débil y menos una cobarde, T.C._

_—Entonces, hazlo. —_ Se atrevió a tomarle de su mentón, estaba decidido a sacarle de quicio y de proponerse su meta _—. Demuéstrame que no lo eres, demuéstrales a ellos lo que vales, y deja esa mediocridad contigo misma, ¿quieres? ¿No te la pasas diciéndome que eres mi mejor oficial, "Zanahorias"? —_ Su sarcasmo negro fue imparable.

 _—Lo soy. —_ De un manotón le apartó mirándole de la misma forma _—, y sigo siendo de las mejores. ¡No me retes!_

 _"Perfecto, eso quería oír" . . . —_ pensó y sonrió un tanto ladino, logró su objetivo.

_—¿O acaso Se te olvidó que fui la única que se dio el lujo de hacerte desenvainar tu espada en plena contienda?_

_—Lo sé, pero como te dije, aquella Vickytoria era más aguerrida y se ganó a pulso ese derecho, está que veo se llenó de inseguridades. Sin ofender. —_ El golpe a su orgullo fue fatal y Vicky sabía que el que le hablase así no era por gusto. Algo traía entre manos. — _La profesión de nosotros es hostil al punto de que nunca tendrás a nadie contento, y siempre querrán lanzarte la daga cuando más alto vueles. Cómo te has dado cuenta, muchos no gustan de mí por tener un buen puesto en este medio, pero llegué aquí con trabajo duro y dicho mérito también me acredita respeto ante ellos. Quieran o no, deben hacerlo. ¿O crees que tu padre fue quien fue solo porque se haga apellidar Nikiforov? —_ Esa fricción sí que la aterrizó y un "Je" socarrón de su parte salió _—. Si pensabas eso déjame bajarte a la dura realidad y no pienso retractarme de ello._

Si Vickytoria con esa puya no reaccionaba, ya no sabría qué más hacer. Por suerte la llamarada en sus iris azules o la presión que ella hacía con su puño cerrado, como queriéndole devolver el guante a su quijada, le indicó que ahora sí terminó de despertarse.

_—Ya te di mis opiniones. Bajo ese punto tú verás si te rindes o decides pelear, definir de qué estás hecha y si vale la pena llamarte "Oficial"_

_—Esa gente y tú están muy equivocados si creen que voy a rendirme. —_ Le habló muy desafiante y gestos refinados propios de ella _—. y lo voy a demostrar._

_—¿No te veré llorar como reina abnegada?_

_—Totalmente. —_ ambas manos estaban en sus caderas y todo su estatus corporal decían _"pruébame, baby"_

 _—Ok, ya era hora. —_ Él siente que ya habló lo suficiente para dejarle las cosas en claro así que decide cerrar con broche de oro con una pequeña broma, para cambiar los ánimos.  _—¡Ah! y si quieres que te tome con seriedad o que te deje de llamar como me venga en gana, comienza pasando tu prueba de tiro porque supe que tu resultado fue patético, por no decir una porqueria._

 _—¡¡¡Ahhhhhg, No me lo tienes que recordar, amargado-antipático!!! ¡¡¡Lo pienso ganar con "10" y puedes apostarlo!!! —_ La señorita quedó de chistosamente de piedra con esa mención y le sacó la lengua en mofa.

Él en su reserva final quiso reírse con lo último, no puede evitarlo y ya con eso aspira que de aquí en adelante ella no se deje amedrentar. Como precaución, se va alejando para no ser molido a golpes, con Vicky nunca sabe y mientras contestaba una llamada esa mujer expelía un aura cabreada.

_—¡¡Moooohhhh~~ Ese...hombre, es un demonio, un grosero, un vil patán, un...un..._ **_¡Ahhhhgr! ¡No puede gustarme!, ¡Me niego! ¡YURIO DEBIÓ EQUIVOCARSE!_ **

La tarde llegó, sus clases acabaron y ahora ella buscaba al supuesto francotirador canadiense con ínfulas de rey. Vickytoria desaprueba el que la reten, y si tiene que ser perfecta en todo incluso con esas cochinas armas acudirá a quien sea para indicarle a aquellos que la toman por "pequeña", de que ella es toda una Oficial. Fue a enfermería y no lo encontró, pero sí se topó con un grupo de conocidos, entre ellos su amigo el gatito gruñón.

Alessia, Chirs, Leo y Phichit hablaban con un Yuri y Otabek de civiles (era su día libre) esos dos antes de ir a comer a un restaurante de Rock temático pasaron por la  _T.S.P.A_ para dejarle el último avance que Yuri hizo sobre la simbología y Phichit le agradecía, pero...

 _—¿Hmm? Osito, ¿Qué te pasó aquí? —_ Alessia en su indiscreción se percató de un pequeño moretón en el cuello de su primo.

 _—¿Ehh? —_ Otabek por inercia, cubrió la evidencia a la luz de la capitana. Yuri y los demás dejaron de hacer lo suyo por estar al pendiente del par _—. Ah... Eso... fue un mosquito._

 _—Ajam...¿Estás seguro que fue un mosquito o te lo hizo alguien con cara de gato? —_ Ella en su gran malicia, quiso jugarle una buena tomada de pelo.

Descubrir ese lado pasivo de su primito fue un buen acontecimiento, pues con lo serio y jodido que es, se hacía a la idea de que él era llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

 _—¿Qué insinúas vaca lechera? —_ Le reviró el vándalo de Yuri.

 _—Que ustedes ayer jugaron a las espadas, y le diste buena cajeta "a mi osito", a mí no me engañan. —_ La maldad en esa mujer era fuerte.

Chris silbó encantado por el encare, más el Kazajo, quien normalmente acostumbra a tener un rostro estoico, no lo soportó. Terminó abochornándose al mirar a otro lado dándole la razón a alessia sin que él hablase.

 _—Pinche Ale, no tengo necesidad de saber esa información, la neta. ¡Ni me gusta el plátano!_ —y Leo quedó traumado _._

_—Pana no te quejes, que tú tienes unos buenos limones importados desde la China._

_—¡Y son de lo mejor!_

_—_ ** _¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA,Y DEJEN EL TEMA! ¡PAR DE PUERCOS!_** _—_ Estalló _—._ ** _¡SIGUEN HABLANDO DE NOSOTROS O ALGO RELACIONADO A ELLO, LES ROMPO SUS CARAS!_** _—_ y fue peor cuando a Yuri en sus movimientos bruscos se le cayó la bufanda, dejando ver todas las marcas y rasguños que Otabek le hizo en respuesta.

_—¡Coño, chamo! ¡¿También te dieron cajeta?! **¡Entonces son versátiles, que molleja vale! ¡Esa no la esperaba!**_

_—_ ** _¡Pffffff... ¡wa, ha, ja, ja, ja!, ¡No puedo con esto, maldita sea!_** _—_ Chris entendió lo que dijo en español y cayó de carcajadas al suelo.

_—Beka si no la callas lo haré yo._

_—¿Pero qué tiene de malo, que tu des y que te den amor? —_ La purpurina en Ale fue demasiado ostentosa para Yuri.

Eso creó un trauma mayor en Leo o que un Phichit le pasara el chisme por Whatsapp a Mila y en lo mejor del agarrón entre Alessia con Yuri...

_—_ **_¡¡YURACKCHA!!_ **

Vicky le cayó en su estado más arrollador e hizo parar todo revolcón. Dejando a la leona y el tigre quietos como estatuas. Saludó al resto, y luego preguntó.

_—¿Sabes en donde se encuentra J.J?_

_—No tengo ni puta idea._

_—¡Hey! ¡Sé más refinado en tus respuestas con mi Catire!_

_—¡¿Qué?! —_ refunfuñó _—. ¡No soy niñera ese bobalicón!_

_—No te preocupes Alessia, Yura no me ha insultado, ese gatito arisco siempre es así._

_—¿A quién le dices gatito, conejo? ¡Más respeto!_

Vicky estaba por reírse por esa amargura de su colega cuando Yuuri ingresaba al lugar buscando a Phichit. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y la bonita empatía que había en el lugar, pasó a gestionar una tensión abismal de la cual todos los presentes, la sintieron en ese par. Ella con sus orejas de conejo bien infantil y queriéndolo matar. Él luciendo fresco con su cola y orejas de zorro como si nada.

La rusa al final, se hizo la indiferente con el japonés, retomando su comentario hacia el ruso siendo como ella es. ¡Toda una diva de etiqueta y glamour!

 _—No tengo más nada que hacer por aquí, gracias honey. —_ Le ha guiñado su ojo con estilo _—. Si ves a ese chaperon, le dices que acepto su ayuda y que minimo, espero que sepa lo que hace. Porque pienso demostrarle a muchos "incluyendoooo" a tu jefe amargado. —_ Eso último lo enfatizó para Yuuri _—. De lo que soy capaz. Byeeeeee~~_

_—¿O-o-okay. . .?_

Ella se despidió de los demás muy cortes, menos con Yuuri, dado que se volteó divinamente realzando su cabello con gracia e ignorándole por completo, el "¡Jum!" se hizo presente.

Yuuri suspiró con esos arranques, pero su lado masoquista, los extrañó.

 _—¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Katsuki? —_ Muy huraño, el gato le preguntó.

 _"Es cierto, ¿qué le hizo?"... —_ y todos en con ese pensamiento se lo quedaron mirando.

 _—Lo que me pediste. —_ Fue todo lo que pudo decir a Yuri en su neutralidad _—. Hablé con ella y eso hice. Que se tome a mal mis comentarios no es mi problema y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer si no quiere que le cante sus verdades—._ Se fue antes de que el otro combo le caiga con sus ráfagas de interrogantes.

Yuri no sabía si replicarle o asombrarse, pero todo parece indicar que la conejita recuperó sus bríos, que Beka acertó en sus consejos y que ahora quiere saber qué carajos le dijo Katsuki para que esté así tan retadora y encaprichada. Phichit si no se quedaría con las ganas, abandonó a todos a la deriva y siguió la marcha militar de ese japonés así le tocara correr. Yuuri escuchó sus gritos y se detuvo. Cuando llegó a su lado, pensaba que le averiguaría por alguna razón importante pero al saber de qué se trababa. . .

_—Reserva de sumario, Chulanont y ya ve a trabajar._

_—¡¡Yuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! ¡¡No seas así!_

_—Olvídalo. —_ se limpiaba sus espejuelos y Phichit chilló por su seca actitud.

_—_ **_¡VAMOS! ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!_ **

_—Y también el megáfono número cuando es para vociferar mis dilemas._

_—¡¡Me ofendes, Yuuu!!!_

_—¡Oféndete todo lo que quieras!, no quiero morir en manos de Alessia, Chris o Leo si saben lo que hice._

_—Ooooh... Eso me da a inferir que te estás más hundido que antes con ella. ¿Verdad? —_ acertó bien con eso, Yuuri se sonrojó enmarañado —. _Ay yuuri...eres todo un caso. ¡Pero no todo está perdido! mira el lado bueno, ya te dice "amargado" y te dirige la palabra ¿Eso es algo, no?_  —Fue optimista.

 _—Tienes razón. Ya es algo. —_ y tiene pensado arreglar su situación.

 

►Culmina el flashback◄

***** **  
** ***** **  
** *****

💠

 

 **V** ickytoria con ese indicativo de suma importancia hará lo que sea para taparle la boca a varios allá fuera y que sepan de qué está hecha. Empezando por el tonto caribonito de su superior. ¡Ella tiene con qué! El mismísimo Yuuri se lo dijo pese a que este enojada más que todo, por esa practicidad de aquel día (y ya no tanto por sus plantones, de hecho lo olvidó), sabe el peso de sus intenciones o del por qué la orilló a eso, de alguna forma buscaba motivarla a que se valiera más por ser quien es y vaya que lo logró.

Los días siguientes, Vicky le puso tanto esmero a sus refuerzos de armas con Jean ayudado por Emil, que su manejo pasó de ser deplorable a decente, esa misma actitud se comprobó en algunas misiones de clase B donde su pericia y habilidad analítica jugó mucho. También en sus clases con sus diferentes instructores. Hasta Yuuri se vio impresionado con su cambio en los entrenamientos de combate matutinos del  _F.E.G.I_  y se vio apurado en ocasiones.

Aunque allí sí les diremos que en secreto, ella se le dado por mejorar su arte marcial a altas horas de la noche escabulléndose al viejo salón de combates (con Makkachin de llavero) A ciencia cierta, muchos oficiales ordinarios o imperiales de otras prefecturas se crearon una débil imagen de ella en su cabeza, sobre todo por la pésima reputación que Sagara evocó de ella, y no quiere eso. En caso tal de topárselo de nuevo no le dará cabida a criticarla.

Mientras el curso era agitado durante la semana, el comunicado del posible sitio donde se efectuaría el evento de Élite Imperial llegó a manos de los dirigentes de cada _F.E.G.I_  y con ellos nos referimos a los generales. Tenían de que diligenciar quienes representarían su institución por rangos Oficiales (teniendo derecho a usar reemplazos en caso de alguna novedad), lo de las categorías en los combates se vería mucho después. Katsuki al enterarse, le había pedido con anticipación a Felstman que el  _F.E.G.I_  de Shibuya también participaría.

_—Tenemos años sin asistir, ¿realmente los chicos y tú quieren hacerlo?_

_—Siento que ya es hora de retomar viejas costumbres ¿no lo cree, señor Felstman? —_ Sonrió muy calmado _—, esto servirá como una motivación para los cadetes que apenas inician su formación o para los nuevos guardias imperiales que han ingresado a las filas. Podrán ver a qué niveles pueden llegar de hacer bien su trabajo ¿Y quién mejor que los chicos o mi persona para demostrárselos?_

A Yakov le agradó su actitud.

El general sabe lo implica dicho evento, pues el Katsuki mayor solía asistir por ese motivo e impulsar a sus muchachos a dar más de lo que tienen. El que saliese siempre victorioso en las contiendas era otra historia. Obviamente para cuando ocurrió su fatídico fallecimiento, todo el equipo se ausentó de ello. De allí a que nunca les haya vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Ahora, que sea el propio Yuuri expresándole el sentir del resto. Le dio muy buena espina.

 _—A lugar, muchacho. —_ se permitió ser informal _—. ¿Solo contéstame una cosa?_

_—Ah ¿si señor?_

_—¿Dime que le romperás la cara en la lona al sobrino bocón que tiene el Viceministro en Taitō? —_ Lo dijo por Sagara. ¡Ya estaba harto de ese oficialucho de pacotilla! _—. Porque juro que de ser más joven o de cumplir con los requisitos. Lo acabaría de un santiamén._

 _"Lo que no se hereda se hurta y después dice que Andrei o Vickytoria son impulsivos" ..._ —Concluyó un Yuuri asombrado en buen sentido.

Solo le pareció increíble ese comentario de alguien intachable como Yakov Felstman, no obstante le comprende. También le gustaría verlo como en sus gloriosas épocas nomás para apreciar lo que sería el que dejase sin boca a Daisuke.

El asunto es que Sagara se ha inmiscuido en muchos de los trámites de rutina haciendo que Yakov Felstman interviniera directamente para que lo Indicado por orden de la fiscal de guardia avanzar y todo debido a la bronca que este hombre le tiene a su mano derecha. En su registro fotográfico sabe la clase de pelafustanes que están al mando del  _F.E.G.I_  en  _Taitō_  empezando por su general, son enemigos naturales y ni se diga de su gente, con el ingreso de Sagara desde hace unos años para acá, la diplomacia se ha resquebrajado aún más.

También supo por boca de Katsuki sobre las sucias jugadas del tipo atacando directamente a su sus subordinados, en especial con Vickytoria tomando como pobre excusa, cosas demasiado banales o el que fuese una mujer (conociendo el escepticismo que hay sobre el tema) razones suficientes para querer acribillarlo en público. Claro, si pudiere hacerlo.

Él reconoce que su sobrina no es monedita de oro, pues suele sacarle sus buenos corajes; pero lo que sí da por sentado es la entrega y pasión que ha tenido Vickytoria en sus filas al cumplir su misión de Oficial Imperial, destrezas, ímpetu y sueños que le recuerdan mucho a cuando el lidiaba a Andrei en su juventud y que ahora puede revivir con añoranza esas épocas con su presencia. Quizás no de la misma forma (Yuuri es su actual maestro) pero no dejará que ese cobarde se ensañe con lo más preciado que tiene.

A parte de su ex-esposa, quien fue una gran prima ballerina absoluta en Rusia, que actualmente es unas de las instructoras de mayor peso del Ballet de Bolshoi en Moscú, que se encuentre de gira promocionando a su exótico pupilo bailarín (que por cierto, es japonés) con la obra de Romeo y Julieta o de paso regañe a ese patinador ruso por andar distrayendo a su estrella.

Volviendo al meollo, Katsuki con esa luz verde tiene poco tiempo para terminar de ponerse en forma; hasta hace poco fue que pudo participar en operativos por dictamen del médico y aunque no le ha ido nada mal, necesita agilizar su proceso, los combates con guardias imperiales de otras prefecturas demandan mucho desgaste físico y por supuesto, él no piensa quedarse atrás. 

 

**_🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥_ **

 

**_  
Viejo coliseo de combates (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo / Japón  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 – 10:00 P.M_

 

 **E** ran las Diez de la noche y Vickytoria como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, entró como reina por su casa al viejo salón de combates ya sea para fortalecer movimientos con su espada o practicar escapes rápidos con un juguetón Makkachin. La semana vino con buenas noticias sobre la escogencia de varios colegas suyos para participar en el evento Imperial. El fuego verde en las esmeraldas de Plisetsky y esa seguridad flameante fueron sinónimo de alegría, a boca llena se jactó diciendo que solo cuenta los días y las horas para tener al frente suyo al tal Sagara y romperle el culo de la paliza que le dará. Vicky y Emil, no participarían porque los consideraban muy inexpertos, pero se ganaron el mérito de ir como asistentes en su condición de estudiantes con tres cadetes más a apoyar la comitiva del  _F.EG.I_  en las barras.

_—¿Cómo crees que será ese evento Makkachin?_

Su perrito moviendo su cola, estaba muy atento, sentado en el suelo. Escuchándola a esa muchacha de ojos curiosos y chispeantes en su hablar, mientras ella hacía arco invertido como ejercicio de elongación.

_—¡Dicen que es todo un espectáculo cuando hacen las luchas con las espadas! ¿Te imaginas si yo estuviera allí?_

Rápidamente se paró de manos y la gravedad la hizo caer sobre sus pies con mucha delicadeza, pronto simuló muy emocionada cual niña el blandir una hoja afilada dando tiros al aire y narraba lo que podría pasarle en un futuro, si llegase a pisar la lona

 _—"Vickytoria Nikiforova, se vuelca a su contrincante con una barrida espectacular" "¡¡Oh sí!" "El público la ovaciona con júbilo dándola como ganadora indiscutible" "Bravo"_  —giró dando un brinco, Makkachin ladró contento y la joven carismática terminó con un _—: ¡Eso tiene que ser Amazing, esperaré con ansias el próximo evento!_

Sin embargo, al momento de seguir simulando juguetonamente su relato, el ruido portón le dio el aviso de estar abierto.

_—¡¡Hamp!!! ¡Makka ven aquí, rápido!_

Dueña y caniche se camuflaron como ninjas detrás de unas de las barandas de cemento, al escuchar las voces conocidas Vicktoria ya se encontró en un problema

_—¡Diablos, son Phi y el odioso del amargado!, ¡debemos salir de aquí, amigo!_

Katsuki a partir de hoy ha de recordar su vieja maña de practicar hasta el cansancio aprovechando que su sobrino está en casa de sus abuelos por estos días; y su amigo Chulanont le acompañó hasta la puerta, le hubiese gustado quedarse más necesitaba irse. Despidiéndose del moreno, el japonés se puso manos a la obra. El plan de Vickytoria era esperar que en algún momento Yuuri se distrajera y así salir rápido de allí. En lo que eso ocurría, ella le observaba sus calentamientos. Fueron frenéticos al igual que sus secciones marciales, Vicky impactada visualmente por el aura y la mística con la Yuuri ejecutaba las posiciones, en su curiosidad también detalló muchos movimientos desconocidos y ni hablemos de cuando usó su Katana, era imponente la soberbia con la cual la maniobraba con una o dos manos y le pareció asombroso la forma en la que Yuuri se maneja en su área.

Escapó sin problemas con su fiel caniche a su lado y ella quedó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora tiene otro motivo para ser más fuerte y decide recortar su tiempo de prácticas en las noches para así no toparse con el horario de Yuuri. Aquello lo hizo por tres días seguidos donde cada noche trataba de imitar los movimientos raros de japonés. Algunos si le salían otros no tanto. Para el cuarto día con cara de noche, se excedió un poco en su tiempo, en sí guardó sus cosas pero y entre apure y apure...

 _—¿Un pañuelo?_ — Yuuri lo encontró regado en el suelo.

Por la mañana, en su oficina miraba de cerca esa evidencia coincidencia, pensando sobre quién más aparte de él usaba ese sitio, supuso de una, que algún estudiante sin permiso ha de entrar para hacer de las suyas. Al ir al viejo salón horas después para buscar algo, se encontró con una bella sorpresa.

 _—¿En serio no lo ha visto señor?_  —Era Vicky desesperada.

Le preguntaba al aseador fingiéndole que por la mañana debió entrar, llevarse algunos espadines para el capitán Crispino y que en su trayecto dejó su pañuelo.

_—Lo siento pequeña, hoy hice la limpieza y puedo jurarle que no me he topado con ese tipo de pertenencias._

_—Oh que Interesante. —_ Yuuri ya no daba más especulaciones sobre el "intruso" revoltoso.

El resto de la tarde quedó armando en su cabeza sobre cuál sería el mejor escarmiento para Vickytoria por espiarlo y de paso por usar los sitios sin autorización, pero lo repensó mejor y tal vez esta gesta de la vida le brinde la luz que necesitaba para acercarse a ella.

El velo nocturno cayó, Yuuri ya estaba allí, escondido para deducir más o menos en que horarios arribaba Vickytoria. La chica entró al lugar como a eso de las de las diez y con el lindo perrito de melena café. Ella en su costumbre, se despojó de su pantalón o de su camisa militares, quedando solo en un top y un short azul enlicrados (ambos de uso reglamentarios en la institución pero que no es muy usual verlo) y el señor...no más se le fue el ojo en la figura despampanante que tiene por Oficial y en su bonita cola.

¡Hey!, ¡El hombre tiene sus prioridades aparte de admirar los ojos azules! ¡Déjenlo ser!

Vickytoria elongaba todas sus extremidades con mucha facilidad, Makkachin ya conocía su rutina y a veces, remarcaba su patas en la espalda de su dueña cuando se explayaba de piernas y ayudarle a descansar sus manos totalmente en el suelo. No negaremos que para ese "zorro" fue un complacencia a su ojo el ver tal elasticidad en la niña, pero también admite que fue ingenioso el como esa muchacha compaginaba a Makkachin en su rutina, incluso pensó que eso debió hacerlo desde tenía sus prácticas de ballet.

Miró su reloj y prefirió poner en marcha su plan. El ruido alarmó a Vickytoria, ella supuso que Yuuri se adelantó y se escondió en el lugar de siempre, Yuuri halló dónde ubicarla y desde la lona orquestó lo demás. Normalmente el usaría su suéter negro, pero esta vez se lo quitó revelando parte del cuerpo estilizado aunque tonificado que el posee. ¿Y si nos preguntan el por qué hizo eso? Diremos que aquello fue "intencional"

 _—¡Por la madre Rusia! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy viendo?! —_ La imagen dejó con los crespos hechos y muy colorada a la conejita curiosa.

Él no olvidó que la vez que esa niña lo vio a medio vestir en su oficina fue muy pudorosa, al punto de caerle la culpa (y meditándolo bien, creyó que si a ciencia cierta fue algo que él hizo adrede, aquello fue en su momento, un tanto descarado de su parte) Para bien o mal, esa vieja lección ayudó a escarmentarla, la piensa retomar como un castigo extra en su sanción.

 _"No debería de avergonzarme, ya me vio una vez"_... _—_ pensó así, por mostrarse de esa forma.

La timidez le ganó por un par de segundos, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Al menos sabe que valdrá la pena por el efecto esperado y con los ánimos bien puestos, al calmarse y pasar deslizar hacia atrás su cabellera ahora sí empezó a entrenar.

El T.C voltearse y exponerse una vez más de modo que ella captase toda la vista, cubrió con sus manos gran parte de su cara. ¿Cómo se supone que aprenderá algún movimiento si ese japonés estaba así? respiró hondo, tomó valor, y poco a poco tenía los dedos entreabiertos viendo lo que no debe, luego de unos segundos aparte de sentirse martirizada, se vio perdida en ese cuerpo.

Entendámosla, no todas las noches tiene el gusto de apreciar a su jefe de carácter amargado con los buenos abdominales, su espalda y hombros bien trabajados, sin mencionar el maldito tatuaje en su pectoral al aire libre. Era el Dios Eros representado en él.

 _—¿Cómo es que ese hombre tan serio puede ser tan sexy? **¡OMG! ¡Eso debería de ser ilegal!** —._ Oh si, si que quedo embobada omascullando en bajo sus halagos y pronto se reprendió. _—Ahhh... Vickytoria Nikiforova, ¿Qué clases de modales son esos? ¡Si te escuchara tu tía te daría una cachetada! ¡Eres una señorita de casa! ¡No puedes! No debes hablar así de tu jefe por más... encantador que se vea sin su... suéter..._

__

Pero sus reprimendas no sirvieron de mucho, creemos que eso fue peor.

 _—Mostrando a la intemperie toda su masculinidad y ese maldito y sensual tatuaje...Ahhhh~~ ese tatuaje es perfecto. —_ Su boca quedó en seco, tragaba en seco, todo estaba seco después de que semejante belleza asiática le robase sus suspiros y solo allí... _—¡Ok!...¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Estoy frita! ¡Estoy frita! ¡Estoy frita!_

Se echó bien dramática al piso por esas conjeturas en su cabeza y se sintió con su moral por el suelo.

 _—Makka, Jamás pensé decir esto, pero... ¡¡Yuuri esta como quiere!!—_ lo admitió y siguió hablando más rápido que una locomotora. _—y eso no es bueno porque se supone que es mi jefe, y no puede gustarme mi jefe porque soy su subordinada, pero me gusta como se ve mi jefe así en la facha que está, y se ve riquísimo... Ahhh~ me muero~~!!_

Pobre alma, ayudémosla un poco con su dilema ¿sí?

_**Sfx:**  ¡PRAFF!_

_—¿Eh?, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo?_ _—_ se paró rápidamente con sus orejitas y cola esponjosa al oír a Katsuki dar un grito con fuerza y comenzó a romper pequeños sacos de box con su Katana que salían de la nada.

La bola café ladeó su cabeza un poco o con pequeños mordiscos, jaloneaba parte de su manilla porque pedía atención. Vicky se dio cuenta y acariciaba a su perrito, pero al distraerse no despegaba sus ojotes de conejo de la paronímica. Yuuri esa noche se mostraba diferente, su mirada era seria más no la habitual, de hecho era algo "llamativa", a veces ella tenía la impresión de que esos ojos marrones sabían en dónde hallarle por lo que se ponía muy roja como tomate y se cubría sus ojos. Al cabo de 10 minutos ella no pudo concentrarse, le era imposible apreciar como se debe los giros, patadas y ataques tácticos propios del arte del laido usado en la katana y menos estando Yuuri en esa forma, no era tan descarada después de todo.

La idea era que dichos sacos no tocaran al contendor y que él, los destruyera de muchas formas. Yuuri en cada golpe o gota de sudor recorriéndole su piel expuesta, perpetuaba la estruendosa práctica, no obstante para Vicky, su intento de aprender fracasó esa noche. Por no decir que se quemó y sin bloqueador.

A la media hora, el japonés fue a hidratarse tomando una botella de agua, Vicky escondida detrás de esa baranda hablaba muy quejona con la cara de Makkachin entre sus manos sobre los movimientos que no vio porque el "lindo amargado" estaba en fachas menores (¡A pero bien que le gustó!) Parecía niña pequeña criticando un peluche nuevo. Yuuri apoyado con frescura sobre el borde solo esperaba el momento para abordarla.

_—Cuando se vaya, intentaré poner en práctica lo poco que vi, aunque dudo mucho que me salgan..._

_—¿y por qué no me lo pides directamente en vez de esconderte y espiarme?_

_—_ ** _¡¡¡AHHH!!... ¡¿J-JEFE?!_** _—_ se giró alterada tras oír su voz. _—_ ** _Yo...yo... ¡¡No es lo que está pensando!!_**

 _—Hmmm...—_ Su ceja en alza y mirada penetrante fueron todo para Vicky. Ni rezándole a buda se salvaba.

Con el suéter negro puesto, cruzado de brazos junto a un macachín arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas y con su dueña de rodillas (en la típica posición de japonesa regañada) o su cara de farolito rojo impagable de la vergüenza, Yuuri comenzó a recordarle las reglas y las consecuencias que conlleva en caso de ser pillada en esas.

 _—Yo solo quería mejorar mis movimientos. —_ se defendió con su puchero.

_—¿Y para eso tenías que observarme?_

_—¡¡Oye, yo no pedí que te quitaras la camisa, eso fue cruel!!!_   _—_ gritó al poco tiempo supo que Yuuri lo hizo adrede _—, "sensual, pero cruel" ... —_ Lo siguiente se lo calló en su mente.

_—No lo fue... y si reporto lo que hiciste estarás en la cuerda floja, a menos que..._

_—¿A menos "qué"?_

_—A menos que aparte de entrenar duramente en las mañanas, aceptes entrenar al mismo ritmo todas las noches en lo que yo me encuentre aquí y sin derecho a replicar. —_ y debió jugarse el todo o nada si quiere que su plan termine de funcionar.

_—_ **_¡¡¡¿Ehhhhh?!!! ¡¡NO SE VALE!!_ **

_—¿Acaso no tienes aguante?_

_—¡Una cosa es que yo practique cosas suaves en las noches y otra es someterme a tus trabajos espartanos y explotadores! ¡¡Yo soy un ser humano, no un robot como tú!!_

_—Sobrevivirás. . . —_ Fue irónico, pero sabe que esa chica puede soportarlo.

_—¡No! ¡Prefiero otra cosa!_

_—Entonces te espera un largo reporte a nivel disciplinar con Richelieu y todos los archiveros de todas las dependencias académicas. ¿Eso es quieres?_

_—_ **_¡¡¿¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!! ¡¡ESO ES PEOR!!_ **

_—Richelieu se toma muy en serio ciertas normatividades y él está en facultad de hacerlo en calidad de SubIntendente. Yo te estoy brindando una mejor opción y lo sabes._

_—¡Te demandaré por chantaje!_

_—Chantaje, no. Estrategia práctica, si... —_ Le entrecerró sus ojos acusadores.  _—Yo no fui quien espió a un superior._

 _—Pero eres un superior que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y que por pura crueldad, se quitó su suéter apropósito. ¡Makka es testigo! —_ El perrito se recompuso de repente al ladear su cabeza sin entender nada.

_—Eso te complica las cosas, te la pongo de esta forma. Espiabas a tu superior, quien practicaba a gusto y sin una parte del vestuario requerido pensando que estaba solo._

_—¡Ni te miré! —_ Jamás se lo admitirá a ese japonés del tatuaje sensual.

Entre otras cosas, ya notaron que esa niña aparte de gustar del galán que tiene por mandamás también tiene una bonita afinidad por su tatuaje ¿no?

_—Y en un sitio donde no tienes acceso a estas horas de la noche e irrumpes el toque de queda. Si nos vamos a las justas ¿a quien crees que le creerán?_

_—Eres despreciable..._ —su querella infantil resurgió _._

 _—Gracias por el cumplido. —_ Agradeció —,  _si no quieres que Richelieu te sancione, acepta mi propuesta, miss bunny. Tu treta inicia a partir de hoy, y tienes mucho trabajo por hacer_

 _—Ahhhsh...Ese presuntuoso... —_ Odia cuando tiene razón, aunque ya lo meditó mejor, si tanto quiere pelear podrá romperle la boca ¿no?. _¡Al diablo con todo!_

_—¿Aceptarás?_

_—¿Sabes qué si? —_ Le encarócon rabia, Yuuri se descolocó _.—. ¡Y te vas a arrepentir de esto, tonto amargado!_

_—¡¿Eh?, Espera!!_

_Sfx: ¡Slap!_

Vicky sorpresivamente asumió el ataque con un golpe rápido seguido de un combo de patadas. si no fuese por sus buenos reflejos y ese último salto, Yuuri sería "hombre muerto"

Alejado a unos metros de ella, la feroz contrincante adopta la postura básica de ofensiva.

 _—Vamos ¡¿Qué esperas Katsuki?! Querías entrenar ¿no? ¡y aquí me tienes! ¡Zorro cabrón! —_ Y como estaba tan enojada ni le esperó y ni midió sus palabras.

 _—Oh oooh, Vicchan va muy en serio con querer "knockquearme"_ —La gota escurridiza sobre su frente apareció  _—,_  debí buscar otra estrategia.

 

🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**_  
Viejo coliseo de combates (TSPA) - Tokyo / Japón_ ** **_  
_ ** _Junio del 2017 – 11:50 P.M_   
  
  


**L** a siguiente media hora se fue en ese arranque desmedido de la menor en contra del mayor, golpes duros, rápidos y sin estética hicieron mello en ese primera práctica improvisada, Yuuri la mareaba, ella se aturdía, a veces Vicky atinaba en sus hits en otras perdía el equilibrio y resultaba moreteada o él con una que otra buena patada dolorosa bien dada por Vicky a sus estómago, pómulo y espalda. El último asalto fue un complique para Yuuri pero supo bandearse además de aprovechar el desgaste progresivo y el mosqueo de la rusa a su favor.

_—¿Y así piensas ganarme?_

_—_ ** _¡¡Grrrrrr...!! ¡¡Ya verás!!_** _—_ Vicky lanzó un golpe muy abierto, y fue su perdición.

_"¡Te tengo!"..._

Ágil como zorro, la agarró y en menos de un segundo le hizo una llave dejándola de cara al suelo y el atrás sobre su espalda imponiendo su resistencia.

_—En un combate de más nivel ya te hubieran "acribillado"_

_—¡Ahhg, suéltame...!_

_—N-no lo haré hasta que te calmes. —_ Presionó con más fuerza.

_—¡Ya estoy calmada!, ¡ya lo estoy!_

_—Hmmm..._

_—¡¡Lo juro!!_

_—Te he dicho mil veces que ataques con la cabeza fría y no de manera impulsiva. —_ Yuuri agitado soltaba sus palabras muy cerca de su oído, Vicky respiraba con rapidez, estaba cansada y molida.

Sin embargo, la voz en el mayor se oyó tan seria y erógena o que el estupor expulsado de su aliento fuese tan cálido que hizo que la pequeña se encandilara o sintiera un erizamiento extraño en su interior, ni ella comprende el por qué se comportaba así.

Él la soltó y rodó hacia el otro lado para quedar desparramado en el suelo. Vicky, estaba tan matraqueada que no quería ni levantarse y con ese resultado Katsuki fue el ganador, pero aun precio bastante alto, ambos realmente quedaron agotados.

Cinco minutos después nos encontramos a una Vickytoria chillona consolando su propia frente, su brazo, con la mano derecha lamida por Makkachin y hablando muy bajito en contra de Yuuri. Por andar en sus asuntos no se percató en qué momento ese hechicero silencioso se puso a su lado, y ella debió tragarse todo lo que dijo por estar de lengua suelta...

Hoy no era su noche.

_—Si no fueras tan ocurrente al atacarme de esa forma y pensaras más las cosas, no estuvieras así._

_—Tú tienes la culpa, Jefe Malvado... ¡Ay!... ¡Auchs!... mí, mi manito...—_ El movimiento que hizo, la puso demasiado sensible y consentida de sí misma, Makka retomó su labor de lamerle con cariño.

 _"Ah, ¿ahora yo soy malvado?"... —_ Suspiro y siguió pensando _—, "esa niña quejona no cambiará" ... —_ Cuando le miro de reojo su mano, eso sí que le preocupó y enseguida habló—.  _Déjame verla._

 _—No gracias, no quiero. —_ la resguardo muy gestiona.

_—No seas terca. Esa mano se ve muy hinchada._

_—Yo estoy bien... ¡Ay!_

_—¿Lo ves?, anda déjame verla..._

_—_ Ese...es... es mi pañuelo...

Yuuri seguidamente sacó la pertenencia de Vicky del bolsillo de su pantalón militar y le puso algunos bloques de hielo (que consiguió al vaciar parte el agua de su termo), con ello le bajaría la hinchazón, Vicky le miraba con desconfianza infantil a su cara y luego a sus manos con lo que pretendía hacer.

_—Por favor, Vicchan..._

_—Mmmmm...—_ Al final esa cara de tierno cachorro terminó sonrojándola _—. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero deja de mirarme con ese rostro o llamarme así!—_ Se sintió mal porque la nobleza en ese japonés si era sincera.

Yuuri le dio un "gracias" de forma tan cálida que derritió el corazón de esa librecilla pucherosa, y accedió a darle su mano para que Yuuri con suaves movimientos circulares al usar el hielo cubierto con esa tela encima el dorso o de su muñeca le bajase el dolor.

 _—Al parecer solo sufriste un pequeño maltrato, si seguimos así, notarás que con el pasar de las horas estarás mejor. —_ Sus gestos y el trato fueron de lo más dócil y bonito en este mundo, Vicky no pudo con tanto.

 _"No es justo, eso es tierno, así no puedo enojarme"... —_ Maldijo en sus adentros por tener sentimientos tan volubles cuando se trata del "Yuuri bonito" y no del "Yuuri feo-cuadriculado"

 _¿Será que lo ama o lo odia?,_ ¡Por nuestra salud mental y la de ustedes que ella se decida!

El silencio en ese lugar fue prolongado por un par de segundos y ha de romperse con ese amague dubitativo del mayor, Vicky prestaba atención.

 _—Yo...cuando pensaba en esta propuesta no la hice con el pretexto de fastidiarte o de hacerme el arrogante, tampoco buscaba que te lastimaras. Más bien fue, porque sé que quieres mejorar y lo he visto, solo quería ayudarte, lo siento. —_ Vicky pensó que si él hubiese deseado sancionarla como se debe, ni se tomara estas atribuciones y aun así, ahí está, teniéndole paciencia y dejándole pasar su fechoría _—. ¿Sabes?... En Rusia solía hacer esto muchas veces a tu edad cuando sentía la necesidad de ser mejor en lo que hago._

_—Really?_

_—Y de hecho...por eso me veías aquí por las noches, necesito rendir lo más que pueda para el evento que se nos viene, tengo años sin saber lo que es enfrentarme a otros que comparten mí mismo rango._

_—Vaya...Ahammm....Si lo que querías era que yo te ayudara a entrenar, debiste decírmelo y no usar esta forma._

_—Bueno...Tú aun sigues enojada conmigo por muchas cosas..._

_—¡Lo estoy! —_ Le infló sus cachetes de modo adorable. Recordó todos los plantones y desplantes a su persona.

 _—Y preferí hacerlo de este modo viendo que en parte podía. Pero terminaste enojándote aún más y no sé cómo...disculparme._ —la timidez y torpeza en Yuuri tomó fuerza al punto de verse como un zorrito de orejas caídas _—Etto...soy consciente de que fui un negligente con el tema de los plantones y que ahora fui egoísta al obligarte a ayudarme cuando ni debería sugerírtelo... Ahamm...y... bueno... dudo mucho que aceptes, eso lo entiendo. —_ Yuuri ya se había resignado con sus ánimos decaídos, Vicky vio que fue muy franco. — _Yo prometo de no decir nada de lo que hiciste aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todos los disgustos que te causé._

Vicky reflexiona al ver a ese hombre arrepentido muy concentrado en su mano tratándola con cuidado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio un intento de Yuuri por arreglar las cosas, al menos es algo.

 _—Ya, Ya, Tranquilo, deja esa cara, Katsuki. —_ Acomodo un poco mejor poniendo su codo encima de su rodilla y apoyó seguidamente su cachete sobre el puño que le sobró _—. Solo... dime los días en los que debo venir._

 _—¿Honto? ¿De verdad me ayudarás? —_ El aura timorata del T.C cambió a una más esperanzada tras casi no creer ese milagro.

 _—Pero tengo condiciones. —_ La chica con esa ceja alzada y su dedo en alto es muy orgullosa como para aceptar esas "disculpas a medias" y evoca su opinión.  _—y más te vale cumplirlas. Yuuri amargado. —_ Lo regaño y Yuuri aunque no quisiera, tenía dibujada una línea curva en sus labios por ese impulso en la señorita.

_—¿De qué te ríes, señor cuadriculado?. ne_

_—Que... por fin me llamas por mi nombre.Vichan... A-Arigatou, ne.—_ la forma en que lo dijo fue muy dulce para ella.  _—Eso... me indica que ya no estás tan enojada conmigo._

 _—T-te equivocas, aún no eres mi amigo. —_ Se negó muy berrinchuda. El caniche le hizo ojitos en defensa al humano y Vicky no cedió. _—No le ayudes Makka, te recuerdo que el que le esté colaborando por esta ocasión, no significa que le haya perdonado. Aún le falta muchísimo para eso. ¡Él lo sabe!_

 _—Oh...ya veo. Aun así, gracias por interceder, amigo. —_ aminoraron las energías en el japonés.

Makkachin bajo sus orejitas en respuesta cuando el muchacho le acarició con paciencia y Vicky debió hacerse la fuerte con su corazón de flan por tan linda escena. Yuuri de igual forma el siente que ha ganado mucho en la noche de hoy, y ahora la dama poderosa, procede con su pliego de condiciones, y para nada sencillas.

_—_ **_Número uno:_ ** _después de cada entrenamiento nocturno deberás traer suministros energéticos como bebidas deportivas, y agua mineral de muy buena calidad para recuperar mis fuerzas. Quizás agregue un par de cremas humectantes o todo lo requerido para mantener mi cabello saludable._

_—¿Eh? ¿Esto es en serio?_

_—No siempre puedo darme esos lujos. Mi buen dormir, mi cuero cabelludo y mi piel lozana se sacrificarán en las noches por ti, baby; y yo lo valgo, no seas tacaño. —_ Ella veía sus uñas izquierdas de lo más relajada.

 _"Siento que estoy pagando un karma" ... —_ Él se vio en bancarrota, y conociendo los gustos de la hija de Nikiforov, todo lo querrá original, por no decir carísimo.

— ** _Número dos:_** _también pido que me traigas muchos mecatos, dulces y bombones de chocolate para mí y comida de pedigrí para Makkachin._

_—¿No crees que estás abusando?_

_—Para nada. Agradece que no te he pedido ropa. —_ Yuuri quedó en blanco con esa sugerencia fatal _—. ¡Ah! ¡y obvio, tienen que ser dietéticos! Una oficial y su perro guardián deben cuidar su figura. ¿Verdad amor? —_ Se lo dijo a su mascota y está contenta ladró.

 _"Ella es mucho peor que Andrei cuando condicionaba a Niisan de no acusarlo con Lucy-chan"... —_ eso pensó.

_—_ **_Y número tres:_ ** _nada de ponerme a correr el campus, hacer sentadillas, de atacarme con esa insulsa máquina de pelotas o de obligarme a realizar ejercicios espartanos por las mañanas en tus clases durante el tiempo en que te esté ayudando en las noches. Eso sería muy desgastante para mí._

_—No puedo cumplir la última, eres mi estudiante, y como a todos, debo tratarte igual. Eso que haces es chantaje. —_ se quejó de lo más enfurruñado.

 _—Yo le diría estrategia Práctica. —_ su bocota tramposa de corazón relució al devolverle su jugada y a los ojos de Vicky, encontró adorable esos ademanes de reproche en Yuuri, así como lo hace su mini katsudon al enojarse.

_—¡Eso no es justo!_

_—Puedes ponerme hacer otras cosas como ser "tu monitora" por ejemplo, tu querías mi ayuda, y si quieres que esta princesa te perdone por lo menos una parte de tus acusaciones, esas son mis condiciones para hacerlo... tómalo o déjalo._

Vicky quedó como diosa triunfal y Yuuri perdió esa batalla porque le comentó de que si fuese a ella a la que hiciera eso, le diría exactamente lo mismo y con ello tenía razón. Cerró su trato con la siguiente frase:  _"Es un Hecho"_

La conejita Nikiforova creyó que a la final, esto de hoy fue muy provechoso y se la piensa desquitar al máximo o disfrutar de todas sus fechorías antes de dar su brazo a torcer y de perdonarle.

Volviendo con el zorro Katsuki, tal vez no le fue como esperaba, no obstante la luz al final del túnel empezó a abrirse con Vicky y quizás mate a dos pájaros de un tiro, la primera, es que practicará con ella todo lo que necesite en estos pocos días, no negará que le encantó verla en esa plan y hecha toda una loba siberiana al acecho. Algo masoquista si analizamos esa postura pero bueno, si la persona que te gusta es un oficial, para remate que sea mujer y te encara de esa forma, eso a la mayoría de los hombres (todos sin excepción) lo encuentran muy atractivo.

La segunda (la cual es la más importante), es que la tendrá para él solo, sin interrupciones o intervenciones de terceros. No lo mal entiendan, adora a sus amigos, sin embargo suelen aturdirlo cuando se trata de Vicky y se cierra demasiado, le resulta mejor ir a su ritmo. Y cuando encuentre un buen estado de inflexión en estos días, quiere ser capaz de pedir esas afamadas "disculpas"

Se la debe con todos los honores.

Yuuri vio la hora, ya es demasiado tarde, no quieren que regañen a su señorita cuando el centinela haga la revisión nocturna habitual por los dormitorios, y viendo el sobre esfuerzo que hizo Vickytoria, le dijo que dejará pasar el día de mañana y lo retomarán al siguiente día. Así le dará chance de que su mano esté en mejores condiciones.

Al salir de allí Yuuri le acompañó hasta uno de los extremos, indicándole que por ese camino sería seguro y por ser punto ciego no la pillaran. Vickytoria le agradeció.

 _"No se vale que sea un ángel precioso y un demonio castigador al tiempo". . . —_ se lo dijo para sí.

A Vicky esa parte protectora de Yuuri le sigue pareciendo linda en medio de su dictadura, y por mucho que finja indiferencia ante él, lo cierto es que con tales aclaraciones le crearon más mariposeos en su estómago sobre lo que piensa de Yuuri, de lo tambaleante que está su percepción amistosa (porque se ha dado cuenta del cambio que está surgiendo de ella hacia él) o si de verdad podría ir más allá de una simple admiración.

Ella se va, ya verá qué hacer con eso. Necesita mantener su bajo perfil. Lo necesita ya y lo hará de la forma aparatosa en que lo sabe hacer para no levantar sospechas.

 _—¡Ah! ¡por cierto, tengo otra petición extra! —_ Se regresó bien mimada.

 _—¿Más? —_ y Yuuri esperaba alguna de sus querellas costosas más lo que dijo lo avergonzó.

_—¡Tienes prohibido llamarme "conejita" y patear mi cola en los combates! ¡No es discutible!_

_—¡¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!! ¡¿De donde sacas lo de la cola?!¡Y-y-yo nunca he hecho eso! —_ Verle su cara adorable y en extremo ruborizada fue de lo mejor para ella.

Tal vez lo de llamarle conejo, sea creíble. Lo de su cola, no, pero sí que el señor lo ha pensado o incluso la ha amenazado en más de una ocasión cuando esa niña sale con sus disparates en sus clases.

 _—¡Y nada de quitarte tu sueter en mi presencia!, ¡No puedo concentrarme con esos sexies abdominales distrayendo mi atención y....—_ ¡Ups!, esa mujer al instante quiso golpearse a sí misma por hablar de más.

 _—Es...Espera...—_ Yuuri quedó shockeado _—. ¿Entonces s-s-si me mirabas?_

 _—Ahammm... Ahammm... Ehhhmmm..._ ** _¡Corre Makkachin!_** _—_ La conejita emprendió su retirada con ese juicio mal efectuado y el  _"¡woof!"_  suena una vez más. He aquí un ejemplo de cómo morir sin "disimulación" ante tu "crush" hermanos míos... _—_ ** _¡¡AHHHHHH ME QUIERO TIRAR DE UN PUENTE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYA DICHO ESOOO!!! ¡¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!!_**

Por hoy finaliza el episodio con una trama feliz para Yuuri, y no tanto para Vickytoria pues con el drama brotándole por los poros y el carmín desde los pies hasta sus orejas, quiere darse de topes con lo primero que vea. (Más esa sensual imagen mental de verlo sin suéter como adicional, no es que sea de mucha ayuda)

_—_ **_¡Tonto Yuuri! ¡Tonto Yuuri! ¡Tonto Yuuri! ¡Él y su tonto "sensual" tatuaje tienen la culpa!_ **

Parece que una adolescente en pleno despertar de su adultez, no podrá dormir bien esa noche por algo llamado "hormonas"

 

 _📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_*************  
_ ** _**Vocabulario Cultural o Idiomático**  ( Cortito xD)...  
_ _**************** _

_***** _ _**Я люблю тебя всей душой** _ _**/** **「**  ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy **」 =** Del ruso, Significa «Te amo con toda mi alma._ _»_

_***Я тоже... Я тоже я люблю тебя всей душой./** **「**  ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy **」 =** Del ruso, Significa «Yo tambien...Yo tambien t_ _e amo con toda mi alma»_   
  


_***дерьмо**_ /  _ **「**  der'mo **」 =** Del ruso, Significa «¡Mierda!_ _»_

 _*_ ** _зайка_** /  _ **「**  zayka **」 =** Del ruso, Significa «¡conejita!_ _»_

_***Dar Cajeta** _ _**:**  En mi pais y en algunas zonas de Chamozuela, es una frase "amistosa" que se usa para referirse a aquel o aquella que se gozó la noche con su pareja en la intmidad. xD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien. Vamos con La continución de esta MOF-aventura ¡Estamos por la 1era y 2da parte del cap 22 y contando!, la primera fue de 16.615 y la segunda tuvo 14.290 Palabras :3 (¡con la nota del final + vocabulario me quedo en 30.905 !!! Alv xDDD) y como no escribí mucho fue que pude publicarlo, wiiii.
> 
> Bueeee, voy con lo propio: ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos? esa escenita Otayurio la tenía escrita hace ratotes xD y al fin la pude liberar <3, JJ siendo JJ me encantaaa!!! y bueno... UwU intenté colorear al Yuuri al estilo de aru xD pero no me salió del todo LOL, en fin.... ¿quien más quedó como Vitya fem?  
> ah pero tambien quise irme a la fija con las escenas de acción xD ljagskdgas (los dos yuris me hacen babear y mi vitya sacó su lado fiero xD) y pos en joda si o si dibujaba al Yura jodiendo a su hermanita con eso de los celos xDD ¡El cosplay perfecto si existe jaja! 
> 
> Bue...pos les cuento que un tigre y un oso se pusieron melosos y que a nuestra coneja se le despertó su atracción total por el Zorro xDDD ¿como no? si ese man se le pone así, a cualquiera se le va hondo el ojo, Yo también quiero lavar todo en esos lavaderos y ver de cerca su tatuaje xDDDD. MI BETA Y YO SOMOS LIBRES DE TODA CULPA XD 
> 
> pdt:Estos 2 capis que estoy por escribir se vienen algo suave pues veremos como le harán los niños del Yuuvik con sus dilemas jajaja , sooo por ahora no habrá sufrimiento.
> 
> Pero sean conscientes de que veremos tambien el inicio de los combates.
> 
> Aquellos que me tienen por el face sabían parte del los spoilers, y les dije que nuestro Yuuri ya se pondría HPTA con los criminales, Ya sean Kazumas o no, si eso es chevere pero la conejo ya empezó a maliciar del caso archivado D: !!! poco a poco nos acercamos a esa fea experiencia del pasado TOT me dolerá hablar de eso pero vitya deberá ser fuerte si en realidad quiere hacer respetar la memoria de su papá q_q
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el capitulo 23? (espero y tengan muy en cuenta el final...porque se viene algo que ni yo la vi venir xD)  
> -¿El zorro y la conejita finalmente se arreglaran?   
> -¿Plisetsky pateará a todos por chismosear de sus intimidades xD ?
> 
> Pregunta extra: -¿Vicky aceptará más rápido su atracción por Yuuri? -la autora huye después de tirar esa vaina a los lectores
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3
> 
> 2)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganme! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


	23. 🔥¡Despertando intereses!🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shary Pov's: Después de un mes y trece días sin subir nada por culpa de mi pc , un cuadro de salud delicado (del cual no me recupero del todo), y otros compromisos, os puedo decir que ya me reivindiqué. Nos Leemos al final.
> 
> *************  
> 🔥 Capítulo 23: ¡Despertando Intereses!  
> 🔥 Autora: Shary  
> 🔥Revisión y beteo: Salem Ayuzawa (Beta Japonesita)  
> 🔥Arreglos finales: Shary   
> *************

_**🔥** _

 

 

_**Campo de entrenamiento (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 09:00 A.M (mismo día)_

 

 **U** n nuevo día ha arribado a la  _T.S.P.A_ , los cadetes que reprobaron la prueba pasada están próximos a enfrentar el nuevo examen de tiro. Mientras eso ocurre, ellos continuaron con la ardua labor de pulirse lo más que pudieran hasta que les llegara la hora cero con la presta colaboración del Oficial Imperial Leroy y sus clases personalizadas. Cuando Leroy por algún motivo no les daba sus "tips" diarios, ellos se las ingeniaban con los conocimientos que adquirían y repasaban de su cuenta en sus horas libres.

Hoy no podían, pues departían una intensa sesión de esgrima con el Capitán Crispino. No obstante, podríamos decir que cierto conejo ilegal no le iba de maravilla en esa mañana por los asuntos que vivió en la noche de ayer y parte de la madrugada al intentar conciliar su sagrado sueño.

— _¡Oye, Nekola!_ —Uno de los compañeros de clase ha de llamar con ánimos amistosos al checo _—.¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Nikiforov? ¡Parece un zombie!_

 _—Si es cierto. —_ Habló otro más atrás _—. Hoy se cabeceó varias veces en plena ponencia de Richelieu._

_—Si no fuese por el borradorazo que el Subintendente panzón azotó contra su escritorio para despertarla, ella continuaría en sus laureles._

_—No tengo ni idea, chicos. —_ Emil tomó la palabramuy sonriente _—, pero se le ve que no durmió bien. —_ y el resto finalmente asintió _._

_—Moooooh~~, me siento molida... solo quiero dormir... Whoarmmm..._

Ella, bostezando desparramada sobre su banca y con sus buenas ojeras a la vista de su lamento desahuciado, realmente deseaba descansar. Más solo de acordarse de la razón por la cual no logró tal cometido...

 _—Tonto, amargado y sensual Yuuri, es su culpa. —_ Arremetía con pucheros o sin justificación contra el culpable de sus querellas _—, ese bello como malvado japonés se robó mi sueño. —¡Y si!, era el T.C Katsuki._

Bueno, siendo lógico el desgaste físico que tuvo por creerse "gallo de pelea" al tratar de romperle su cara pensando que era una buena idea en venganza, no le resultó como esperaba. Tampoco es que intentase dormir (y aunque quisiera su mente no lo haría), no después de seguir pensando mil y un insultos en ruso por el desliz que cometió al soltar esa frase halagadora hacia el cuerpo tonificado de su actual jefe. Cosa que no pudo pasar por alto y que al parecer, aún continuó afectándole parte de su mañana.

_—Vickytoria, eres una desvergonzada. ¿Cómo le dices eso al zorro aquel con... abdominales perfectos?_

Se puso con peor humor y acabó por estrellar su frente a la banca donde estaba tirada como una toalla mal envuelta. No quería saber de nadie.

 _—El que... Yuuri se viese increíble no te da derecho a hablarle de esa forma tan insulsa e indigna... ¡Eres su Oficial y toda una dama de clase! ¡Compórtate como tal! ¿Qué te está pasando?_ —Se reprendió por unos segundos pero su seriedad y ajetreos conspirativos de reina se quebraron de un modo más dramático _—. ¡Ahh~~ me muero~~! ¡Ya no quiero retomar las clases en las noches en el día de mañana con él!, ¡no puedo después de eso!, ¡¿qué pensará de mí?!, ¡me tendrá como una mirona ilegal!_

En lo que hablaba daba pataleos o se tapaba su cara para ocultar el rojo desvergonzado que relució al solo recordar sus palabras, e igual no es que se arrepintiera mucho que digamos...

 _—Ehh ~~ pero no he dicho nada que no fuese cierto. Es que se veía taaaan bien sin suéter negro, mostrando esa escultura corporal hecha arte y con ese tatuaje. . . Ahh~, el tatuaje~ ¡El tatuaje! ¡El tatuaje! ¡El tatuaje! ¡El tatuaje era divino como sus ojos!—_ Y su caretilla de preocupación pasó sin pena a una picarona así como una sonrisa tonta con muchos corazones _—. ¡Y lo ví todo, todito, todo para mi solita!_ ** _that's amazing!_**

En cierto modo era como si quisiera que nadie supiera de su fechoría, nomás había un problema...Estaba siendo muy evidente para el resto de cadetes o un checo Oficial que se la quedaban mirando raro, pensando que algo la poseyó. Vickytoria tuvo suerte de que lo que dijo lo comentara en ruso y no totalmente en inglés. ¿Se imaginarían el revuelo donde le escucharan los injuriosos pensamientos a esa niña?

En fin, ella rodaba de un lado a otro, comportándose como lo que era: una adolescente caprichosa con la "hormona activada" en el buen sentido femenino al experimentar por primera vez, una situación de este tipo. (Y bueno, esto es algo propio de su edad, raro sería que no lo hiciera ¿no?) El Capitán Crispino había regresado de concretar una llamada y se supone que dejó a su gente haciendo calentamientos; pero los encontró de pie, sin hacer un reverendo comino y a la otra volada, revoloteando por ahí desconociendo su paradero.

Con ese mal sabor de boca y rabia interna que se lo consumaba vorazmente sí o sí, se los hará saber.

_—Muy bonito par de zánganos. Me pierdo un rato y ustedes hacen fiesta._

_—¡¿Ca-capitán?!_ —Mascullaron todos en asombro.

 _—¿Mi-Mikey? —_ Lo mismo hizo el checo.

 _—¡¡Capitán Crispino para ti, Nekola!!! —_ Bufó por esa informalidad.

 _—¡Sí señor! ¡Lo siento, señor¡ ¡Perdóneme la vida, señor! —_ Emil apelando a su sonrisa Colgate, no quería morir de un vainazo sobre su cabeza.

_—¿Dónde está Nikiforova?, ella debería de estar con ustedes_

_—Allá señor. —_ Señalaron sus estudiantes.

La niña seguía en su mundo de conejos rosados con corazones, suspirando cual lerda y quien sabe que más en su disparatada cabeza por estar admirando al cari-bonito de su T.C; Crispino se contrarió con una cara de pocos amigos. Ya verá cómo ponerla en cintura, no sin antes ajustar al otro grupo de vagos.

_—¿No se supone que deberían de estar trotando?_

_—S-s-sí señor._

_—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué esperan?¡ ¡¿Qué yo lo haga?!_ **_¡A TRABAJAR, PARRANDA DE FLOJOS! ¡LOS VÍ, QUE PARA AYER ES TARDE!_ **

Los chicos y el checo no escatimaron pérdida de tiempo y lo hicieron (o serían raviolis por cuenta de Crispino) el italiano se dirigió con la muchacha que daba vueltas sobre su eje y en un solo pie cual bailarina de ballet de lo más ensoñadora.

_—Ahhh~ en serio que no me molestaría ver a ese amargado así una vez más._

_—¡¡¡Pues no sé a qué te refieras, pero en mi clase se cumplen las órdenes Nikiforova!!! ¡¿Por qué carajos no estás trotando?!_

_"¡Ah rayos!" —_ paró de tirón toda actividad con el miedo recorriéndole y en automático le habló poniendo su mejor cara. _—¡Híííííííí~~, Capi bonito! ¿Cómo está en el día de hoy?_

 _—¡Qué "Capi bonito" ni que ocho cuartos!, ¡Ya conozco tus tretas hija de Belcebú y...! ¿Huh?_ —Al mirarle mejor por un momento se intrigo, _—¿Nikiforova, acaso tienes fiebre?_

 _—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué lo dice?—_ Vicky parpadeaba confundida con esa salida.

 _—Porque estás demasiado roja. —_ Crispino hasta le tomó su temperatura pero todo encajó dentro de lo normal.

Le preguntó una vez más si se encontraba bien y Vicky supuso que dicha reacción se debe a lo que estaba pensando hace unos instantes; en definitiva eso la pulverizó y su rojo se intensificó.

_—¡¿AHHHHH?! ¡Nooo para nada!_

_—¿Segura de que no tienes fiebre o algo parecido?_

_—Ahammm....h-h-ha de ser el calor de estos días..._

Sí, pero uno de tanto pensar en ese "asiático" proveniente del sol naciente. De seguir así, se quemará y de manera monumental _._

 _—Aunque yo estoy muy bien, Capi. ¡Mire! —_ La coneja revoltosa le hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para despistarlo _—. ¿Lo ve?, ahora si me disculpa, esta señorita tiene un trote que cumplir. ¡Byeeeeee~~! ¡El deber me llamaaaaa! —_ Y salió disparada como bala para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros o gritándoles que la esperasen.

 _—Mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende? —_ El hombre en su italianísima existencia se hallaba desubicado, estresado y rascándose la cabeza.

 _"Eso...eso estuvo cerca" "¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese hombre!"... —_ La conejita se dijo eso mentalmente y luego se auto reprendió en voz audible—. _¡Tonto Yuuri, es su culpa!_

 _—Woot, Woot, Wooot~ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el señor Kamikaze con el regaño de ahora, Vickycienta? —_ Emil la había alcanzado aunque obviamente no sabía por dónde va el asunto.

 _—No pienso decir nada, Emiliano. —_ Vickytoria sintió sus mejillas hervir y no podría comentarle algo tan personal como eso.

_—¡Anda, dime! ¡Llevas un buen rato con la cara ni un tomate. ¿Qué te hizo el jefe?_

_—_ **_¡MIS OVARIOS!_ **

_—¡¡Vamos, Vickycieeeeenta, no seas así!! ¡¡No huyas!!! —_ Élaceleró el paso cuando vio que su colega fue más rápido.

 _—¡NOOOOOO! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡PRIMERO MUERTA QUE SENCILLA! —_ Ella notando que la alcanzaría, hizo el cambio a primera sobresaliendo en solitario.

 _—_ ** _¡HEY! ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡DÉJENSE DE TONTERÍAS Y VAYAN AL RITMO DE LOS DEMÁS, MALEDIZIONE!_** _—_ Y literal el cachorro san Bernardo perseguidor detrás de la pequeña coneja escapista dejaron botados y a medio camino a sus compañeros de marcha.

Crispino se jaloneó sus cabellos de la frustración y bramaba de la ira. Se sobreentiende que ese par ya son Oficiales Imperiales y no simples estudiantes. Deben mantener un orden o ser un ejemplo a seguir; pero, el hecho de que ambos sean prodigios no los salva de su condición de críos jugando a ser adultos. El italiano suspiró y se llenó de paciencia, una de la cual carecía y que deberá rogarle al vaticano, al Papa Francisco y todos los sumos pontífices que se la regalaran porque su proceso con ellos sería largo y tendido.  

 

🔥 🔥 

 

_**Campo de entrenamiento (T.S.P.A) - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 09:00 A.M (mismo día)_

 

 **C** ontinuamente ese mismo día se estaba aplicando el procedimiento ordinario sobre los  _F.E.G.I.S_  que participaran al llamado magno-evento del Emperador de Japón. El sitio escogido fue en Chiyoda. (El barrio por excelencia de la familia Imperial) además de ser la residencia principal donde rige la  _ANP_ , la máxima corte suprema japonesa y muchos de los estatutos gubernamentales del país asiático. Cada  _F.E.G.I_  fue representado por una mini comitiva de tres o dos de sus más valiosos hombres para asistir a la reunión preliminar y acordar los puntos con el primer ministro; así como organizar los equipos y la cantidad de Oficiales que ingresarán en esos días. El Teniente Coronel, Daisuke Sagara acompañado de su perro fiel, el Mayor Ozuna, llegaron siendo voceros de la prefectura de Taitō a la cita en el palacio junto al resto de Oficiales de los otros barrios especiales como: Bunkyō, Sumida, Minato, Toshima, Arakawa, ShinJuku, Chūō, Kōtō, Kita y por supuesto Chiyoda, la sede que dio el surgimiento de la Guardia Imperial.

Muchos estaban a la expectativa, pues se corrió la voz de que posiblemente el  _F.E.G.I_  de Shibuya participaría en esta ocasión después de casi seis largos años de ausencia, algunos colegas entre los presentes estaban a la expectativa, incluyendo la bancada del gobierno o el propio emperador y sus acreedores, pues de ser así, este evento rompería el esquema y se vería una verdadera ponencia de poder, ya que el único  _F.E.G.I_  que era capaz de hacerle frente a Taitō, fue precisamente el de Shibuya.

Otros como en el caso de Daisuke, no tanto.

Para él era casi un hecho de que Katsuki aparecería puesto que la última vez que conversaron observó una postura completamente diferente e incluso ofensiva al Yuuri calmado que conoció hace muchos años bajo la guía de su hermano (el Ex Sargento Katsuki) dejándolo estupefacto y también chasqueado.

 _—¡Oye, Sagara! —_ El Teniente Coronel de Bunkyō se acercó con esa postura cortes de siempre en compañía de capitanes o mayores de las otras prefecturas _—. ¿Será que veremos al T.C Katsuki y su gente aquí? Eso sería refrescante._

_—Dudo mucho que se presente._

_—¿Seguro? —_ La saña en las palabras de su colega fue directa y Sagara debió disimular muy bien su malestar _—. No deberías tomarlo a la ligera, puede que Shibuya no haya estado tan presente como otros tiempos, pero siempre se ha caracterizado por tener oficiales contundentes y aunque ya no esté con nosotros el Sargento Katsuki, ahora que su hermano ha tomado el mando, no hay que ser adivino para saber que por muy joven que él sea, su mano pesa y lo sabes._

 _—Eran otras épocas. Háblame del ahora, Saeba. —_ Trató de despreciar con hipócrita gentileza los elogios de su rival—. _Taitō actualmente, en ese transcurso de tiempo, ha demostrado ser el mejor y lo seguiremos siendo._

_—Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?_

_—Tan así, que aún seguimos esperándolo y nada que se manifiesta. —_ Rió irónico extendiendo sus brazos con soltura—,  _a lo mejor le dimos miedo y optó por huir._

 _—¿Qué te parece si esperamos el momento para enfrentarnos y que repitas tus palabras en mi cara? —_ El T.C de Shibuya respondió con la misma ponzoña _—. Es de mal gusto hablar a las espaldas de tu adversario._

Muchos murmullos alrededor conversaron de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Katsuki, reservado y neutral caminaba solemne y firme con Chulanont a su izquierda y con Plisetsky a su derecha. Llegaron a hacer su anuncio formal con el encargado de llevar el listado, siendo Shibuya el último de la comitiva en presentarse, se podría decir que ahora estaban listos para arrancar con la orden del día.

A Sagara se le cayó parte de su teatro, mostrando su tensión o ese chasquear de sus dientes en disgusto, por otra parte Saeba si se alegró de ver a su viejo colega otra vez y no solo por ello, también quería constatar otras cosas.

 _—¿Decías algo, Sagara? —_ El T.C Saeba fue perspicaz y algo burlón _—. Espero que no te acobardes._

_—No me importa. Somos los mejores y eso nadie lo cambiará. ¡Ozuna, ven conmigo!_

_—¡Ahh!, ¡este! ¡Sí, T.C!_

Cuando la voz en alto se oyó en protesta, fueron derecho al salón de actos para buscar un buen puesto. A Saeba no le extrañó que su grosera actitud reluciera, pues ya le conoce. Cualquier comentario se lo toma como un insulto. No demoró mucho en buscar al joven superior y recibirlo como se merece, por no decir que fue el único en hacerlo.

_—Ese tipo...siempre vanagloriándose. En serio, me urge romperle la cara._

_—Déjalo, tigre. Ya lo harás en los combates, por ahora debes calmarte. —_ Chulanont lo incentivó con tónica alegre.

 _—Que no te extrañe eso de él, ese imbécil siempre busca llamar la atención de algún modo. —_ Katsuki fue más seco en su respuesta. Yuri no se resistió el soltar un chiflido.

 _—¿Tú? ¿Insultando? —_ Se lo quedó mirando _—. ¡Nada mal, no me lo esperé!_

 _—Créelo, ganas no me faltan de continuar. —_ Fue sincero _—, pero puedo esperar un poco más hasta llegar al ring. No permitiré que haga más falsos en contra de ustedes o de mi persona._

_—No suelo hacerte caso, pero esta vez haré una excepción. ¡Así que cuenta conmigo, amargado!_

_—Ehhh... Al parecer ambos "Yuris", están con muy mal humor aquí. —_ El hámster suspiró con ese aliciente, al menos no se están matando entre ellos y su puja va contra el cretino de Sagara.

_—Katsuki, es bueno verte por aquí._

_—Saeba Chu-Taisan. —_ Katsuki le recibió formal, haciendo su reverencia _—. Lo mismo digo de usted._

Ambos departieron un poco, Chulanont se le sumó a esa conversa y presentaron sin reparo al ruso, quien por ser nuevo solo podía escuchar. Pero eso no le impidió deducir que el ambiente no era el más ameno y que lo dicho días antes por Phichit o por Christopher sobre la percepción que muchos tienen sobre Yuuri como Oficial era cierta. ¡La envidia de esa gente les salía a flote!

 _—Aunque veo que a varios no les cayó bien esa noticia de tu regreso. —_ Saeba también notó ese cambio en la atmósfera. No es partidario a repudiar a alguien por su buen desempeño.

_—No se preocupe, no es primera vez que nos ven así o bueno, que me ven así._

_—Para nada. Tu hermano y tú han hecho una buena labor. Y en lo que respecta a mi delegación, esperamos darle una buena pelea a la suya. —_ Sabea al igual que los Oficiales de Bunkyō son la única entidad que tienen buenas relaciones con Shibuya y también la única en llevar una amistosa rivalidad en este tipo de enfrentamientos _—, y muy en el fondo, si llegas a tener un versus con el creído aquel, espero que lo bajes de su nube._

_—Primero debemos llegar a las finales, aunque realmente aspiro a ello._

_—¿Aspirar, Katsuki? ¡Hah!, no lo creo. —_ Yuri no pudo contener que su lengua _—. Yo no aspiro... ¡Es un hecho que entre todos le patearemos su "trasero" por no decir otra cosa!_

_—Plisetsky. . ._

_—Descuida, me agrada su fiereza. —_ Alabó el mayor _—. Quizás te robe la idea y le proponga a mi jefe el empezar a ingresar extranjeros en mi comitiva._

_—¿Lo ves Katsuki? el reconoce lo que es bueno._

_—Sigue soñando, niño._

_—¡¿Haaaaaah?!_

_—¡Bien! —_ Phichit se metió en la mitad tratando de que el tigre no cometiera alguna imprudencia. _—¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos al salón? ¡Ya está por comenzar la reunión! ¿Cierto Katsuki? —_ La cara pálida del hippie de su capitán le decía "paz y amor" a todo y el Teniente Coronel, con su ceja en alto le hizo caso y dejó de molestar al ruso, por ahora.

 _—Tienes razón. Camina Plisetsky. No tengo todo el día. —_ El T.C Katsuki fue el primero en retirarse.

 _—¡Tú no me mandas, yo lo hago por mi cuenta! —_ y por lo bajo soltó un  _"Enano cabrón"_  yéndose detrás de él.

 _—Jóvenes. —_ Sonrió Saeba. Se recordó a sí mismo en sus inicios _—. Es un tigre difícil, ¿eh?_

_—¡Ah! y eso que no conoces al resto del personal. Son algo explosivos, pero muy buenos chicos. Solo que Yuuri así como su hermano, los pone al límite._

_—¿Y qué me dices de la mujer que tienen en sus filas, Chulanont? —_ Fue directo en su planteamiento.

Él no pudo verla participar en el operativo pero los pocos hombres de su comarca que sí lo hicieron, le dieron variados comentarios bajo la percepción de Sagara, él no es de los que traga entero.

_—¿Si es tan buena como para arriesgar su pellejo por ella?_

_—¡Lo es! —_ Afirmó Chulanont muy orgulloso—, _y lo sigue siendo. Sé que es alguien muy joven pero debes repararla por ti mismo y sacar conclusiones._

 _—Comprendo. —_ Saeba no hizo más preguntas, _—¿No sé el por qué toman las opiniones de este tipo como la última palabra?, para mí es un hablador y envidioso de mierda, ¿sabes?_

 _—Kouji definitivamente te apoyaría. —_ Chulanont rió.

Saeba pensó de que si ellos se han mantenido firmes en seguir abiertos con su cobertura a los extranjeros o incluso en aceptar a mujeres, es por algo. El ser arriesgados o innovadores es una característica propia en sus colegas de Shibuya y los ha de admirar.

Por su parte, y en simultáneo, quienes ya tenían previsto su nuevo concierto para delinquir o regresar al ruedo eran los Jefes del Clan Kazuma. Akón y Raven desde las instalaciones que les prestó la trémula organización en Inglaterra, ultimaron detalles de lo que sería su nuevo atentado. A su hermano menor Jay C. le faltaba poco para recuperarse por completo y que su operación como reajuste a su cuerpo en parte "biónico", fuese un éxito. Más no por eso dejaba de lado sus otros pendientes.

Sus hombres al realizar los trabajos de inteligencia le han dado luz verde a Raven sobre qué hacer para deshacerse de cierto detractor en Japón.

 _—Me gusta lo que veo, bro. —_ Akon al mirar los planos, los trazados y cada apunte milimetrado le dio una buena espina _—. Les dejaremos buen presente y será más fácil para nosotros._

_—Obvio, esto no puede fallar, es ideado por mí._

_—Por algo eres el maldito nerd que fuma la marihuana, ¿no?_

_—Ja - Ja - Ja. Que gracioso, Akon. —_ Lo remarcó con voz indiferente y sin despegar la vista de los hologramas. _—Pero con esto en marcha, ganaremos algo de tiempo con Tryannus. Además de darles una buen preludio a esos malnacidos en todos los sentidos al bajarle su "as"._

 _—Será nuestro aviso de regreso y la maldita vuelta para ellos de que su recreo se les acabó._ —El vidrio que portaba en su mano derecha lo rompió por su exceso de fuerza, debido a que esta se transformó en la extraña figura de garras afiladas de aquella vez.

Ciertamente necesitan resultados para tales atrocidades que piensan manifestar. Akon tomaría cualquier cosa a favor cuando al rato de haberle explicado parte de su juego a quien era su jefe (sin dar detalles de los nombres por seguir sus estúpidas reglas en su retorcida trivia) a Tryannus le ha encantado.

El británico cortó su llamada con la sonrisa siniestra y pícara que relucía en medio de su barbuda faz, "no la flagrancia" desde la oficina obscura en el que se encontraba, observado a través de sus pantallas u hologramas de última generación los avances y los mapas de cada territorio ocupado por su organización lo tenían de un excelente humor. Gran parte del viejo continente y América los tenía bajo sus dominios al levantar su lema, ahora que está a solo unos pasos de conseguir sus acuerdos en Rusia e imponer su absolutismo en Japón como puerta definitiva para arrastrar a Asia junto al resto de sus potencias, sería el inicio de esa ansiada era esperada durante ocho largos años o incluso más de los mencionados en aquel lugar.

En su pasado, la supremacía que quería iniciar en el sol naciente o el frío desolado de ese país eslavo comunista fue retrasada por un par de individuos que le hicieron frente, dejándolo casi abolido al igual que a su antiguo equipo. Por azares del destino pudo sacarlos del camino bajo engaños, dinero mal habido a sus secuaces y claro, funcionarios podridos que avariciaban soberanía en sus manos. Gracias a ello, resurgió como el fénix de sus cenizas de modo silencioso, silencio que pronto estaría por romperse a no ser que juegue con las cartas indicadas puesto que le sigue llamando la atención que en ese lugar haya "alguien" capaz de enfrentársele.

 _—¿Harás bien en enviarles a ese sujeto con esos títeres de los Kazumas? —_ Preguntó la voz madura pero delicada a sus espaldas.

 _—Normalmente te anuncias. —_ El continuo sonriendo en lo que ella le hacia otro interrogante.

_—¿A qué diablos estás jugando?_

_—A nada especial, cariño. —_ Se volteó confiado acabándose su fino coñac y dejándolo sobre la mesa la copa vacía _—. Muevo mis fichas._

Devorah escuchó todo y no le agradó el tinte que esto tomaba, solo intentó buscarle la lógica a los extraños juegos de su jefe. Uno de los lacayos que suple la alta jerarquía bajo el mando de Tryannus, fue de los pocos que pudo sobrevivir en su vieja comandancia y debido a su mal estado debieron reconstruirlo. No obstante, en el proceso sufrió graves consecuencias las cuales afectaron su salud mental. Como mercenario es eficiente, mas no deja de ser agresivo con cualquiera, incluso con él mismo por sus periodos de histeria. Tryannus ve esta oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba todos los avances hechos en su cuerpo, espera a que resista y así, sacar mejoras en los estudios que su organización y el equipo que le ha seguido en años.

_—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_—Tú mismo has dicho, ese tio no está del todo bien._

Por otro lado, Devorah no lo veía así. Devorah deduce que si aquel hombre en medio de sus desvaríos comenta algo que no debería a las personas equivocadas, podrían dar con ellos. Claro que Tryannus sabía el riesgo de seguir con ello, sin embargo, también es consciente de que si no arriesga algo a cambio, no sabrá el potencial que realmente ostenta su maquinaria y premisa real.

_—Bueno, su cabeza se ha zafado pero sigue siendo útil, y no esta demás darle la mano a Akon en su plan, quiero probar cómo se maneja, es... en pos de la ciencia y la misma heurística. Ensayo y error, cariño._

_—¡Y él podría hablar demás y mandar a la mierda todo lo que has trabajado por años! ¿No lo entiendes? —_ Caminó segura de sí ante el hombre imponente que tiene por líder—, _de todas las autoridades en el mundo solo esa gente en Japón se ha acercado peligrosamente a tus orígenes, les has dado mucha cancha a los Kazumas con ese tonto juego que tú los has obligado a llevar al no decirnos nada sobre quienes "enfrentan" ¿Qué pasaría si algunos de esos oficiales resulte ser alguien con quien luchaste en tu pasado? ¿Qué pasaría si...?_

 _—Relájate, Devorah. . .—_ Su orden fue clara al igual que esa facultad en su serio mirar.  _—Te extremas demasiado. No me cuestiones._

 _—Tryannus...—_ Devorah quedó estática.

Sabía que si él empleaba ese tono no estaba bromeando y sus labios como aliento fueron engullidos por ese hombre.

Lentamente Tryannus aun con el lipstick de color carmín sobre su boca, se despegó dando un último paso poniéndose detrás de su espalda y acaparó los glúteos bien formados que estaban cubiertos por esa falda negra cautelosamente sobre su cuerpo y quizás, le ha restregado descaradamente cierta parte de él que ya estaba abultada, endurecida y que crecía más y más con solo verle su arranque de dama salvaje al reclamarle.

 _—Tarde o temprano tendremos que dar la cara... Sé a lo que me atengo, sin embargo.—_ Luego una de sus fuertes manos subió lo suficiente hasta llegar a su pecho o que lamiese con gusto su cuello. _—¿Qué sería de esto si no hay riesgo de por medio? Fuera muy aburrido, ¿no crees?_

 _—E-eres un maldito...No es momento p-para esto, cuando estamos en medio de...un p-posib-b-ble proble...Ahhh~ —_ Ella no se resistió con el nuevo toqueteo brusco a sus partes y la satisfacción le produjo un suspiro lujurioso.

_—Siempre hay tiempo para el placer en medio del caos, amor..._

Tal vez no se apreciaba del todo su rostro por la poca luz del lugar manteniéndole su aire misterioso. Pero Tryannus estaba claro en lo que buscaba con su idea de poner a prueba el trabajo por el cual dedicó toda su trascendencia, además del otro asunto pecaminoso con su mano derecha.

El tiempo cobró factura en cuestión cuando el calor oportuno se apoderó de ambos, su escritorio fue testigo del sin fin de gemidos fogosos y estocadas en su ardiente sexo.

Una tras otra cuando ella le arañaba su espalda, una más fuerte que la anterior cuando él al desgarrar sus ropas, le tomarse con vigor o vertiera en ella todo su blanco semen. Ya sea en su boca o en ese lugar de perdición en medio de sus piernas de ébano, Tryannus logró lo que quería al inundarla de placer y que no pensaré de más sobre lo que le devenga el futuro de estar desnudos y reclinados encima del sobrio mueble de marca cuando arrancaron en su segunda faena.

Ella lucía tranquila fumando su cigarro, él se mostraba excitado y guardando algo de fuerzas en caso de un último desfogue. Aunque Devorah lo trajo de nuevo a tierra con un pequeño asomo de incertidumbre sobre lo que él pretendía llevar a cabo.

_—Preciosa, ya te lo dije._

_—Pero Tryannus...._

_—El que no arriesga no gana, y en los grandes negocios, toca jugarse el todo por el todo. Confía en mí. —_ Guiño su ojo en descaro _—. En fin, en caso de que ocurriera lo contrario o quisieran matarme, para eso tengo una poderosa fiera a mi lado._

 _—Eres un...¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te jodan el orto! —_ Se levantó del lugar y fue tomando sus cosas.

_—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? estábamos de lo más de bien._

_—Me iré a bañar, y deja de perder el tiempo._

_—¿Oh vamos, mujer? no seas tan fría conmigo. —_ Fingió dolerle.

_—Nos queda menos de dos horas para llegar a la cita con tus acreedores._

_—¿No pensarás dejar cachondo a este hombre que solo te dio placer donde más te gusta"?_

_—Hazte la paja con la mano si es necesario, ya luego te desquitas con tus putas o perros, pero esto es importante._

_—Esas putas y perros afeminados también son tuyos, cariño. —_ Adora fastidiarle con sus bromas.

_—No me obligues ir hacia allá y cortarte la verga._

_—¿Así que dijiste que tenemos dos horas? —_ Ese jíbaro de buena caña aparentó ponerse "serio" (o eso intentó) tras ver su  _Rolex—. Deberíamos ir en mi Lamborghini, ya sabes. Esos trancones son un martirio._   _—_ Cuando Devorah lo amenazaba de esa forma sabe que no dudará en castrarlo y como amante del pecado carnal preferirá la horca antes de que lo capen.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, bufó del hastío, y desapareció de ese lugar azotando la puerta buscando el baño privado que estaba contiguo a ese pasillo secreto que conducía directamente al cuarto privado del excéntrico magnate.

Tryannus con esa perra sonrisa no disimuló su burla. Al reclinarse con gusto en su mueble con la frescura más grande en la vida, pensaba la espera de que sus jugadas fueran acertadas, que la corriente tomara su rumbo, y pese a que Devorah no mentía en su directa opinión, él está preparado con muchos años de experiencia que lo acreditan manejar sus ases bajo la manga.

_—Esto será divertido..._

 

_**🔥 🔥 🔥** _

 

 

_**En algún Bar temático y reconocido del centro de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – (Días después)_

**N** o es común ver un bar latino que goce de buen prestigio en un país como Japón, tampoco es habitual encontrarse en ese mismo lugar a gente local o extranjera y mucho menos, que sea un combo de oficiales imperiales de civiles. ¡Así como lo leen!

Era la despedida de soltero de Phichit, y Alessia junto con Leo le habían reservado una mesa V.I.P del local para ellos el día sábado después de su jornada laboral. Decidieron hacerlo por adelantado ya que Phichit en estos días se lanzaría al matricidio...digo, a los brazos del matrimonio, y le pediría la mano a su amada Katrina. Pero a muchos se fueron muy hondo con las copas y ya tenían al T.C Katsuki (quien no tomó por auto conservación) muy estresado en su papel de "niñero a prueba de balas".

 _—¡Coño! ¡No jodaaaa! ¡Súbanle a esa canción! —_ La venezolana ya estaba entonada y con micrófono en mano.

 _—¡No más escucha ese cumbión, papu! ¡Hay que dedicársela al "japo-culero" en el karaoke! —_ Su colega Mexicano estaba igual o peor que ella.

_—¡Con cariño pal' Yuu!_

_—¡Éntraleeeeeee cabronaaa!_

_—Mañana se las pienso cobrar. —_ Dijo Yuuri con poca paciencia y sentado en la barra.

 _—¡No seas amargado, Yuu! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!—_ Phichit se rió de su desgracia.

El japonés con la pena liada en su cara se ha disculpado con el  _bartender_ , quien resultó ser el propietario. Oh pero lo peor estaba por llegar cuando Alessia teniendo a Leo en aquella tarima atinaron al coro, y Yuuri con escuchar la letra se le subieron todos los colores rojos además de enmarañarse más que antes.

 _—¡No importa el qué diráááááán...! —_ Intervino Alessia.

 _—¡¡¡El viejo Toshi o Hiroko saaaan!!! —_ Le continuó Leo.

Al público le estaba gustando mucho el show que habían montado al son de esa  _tecno-cumbia_ clásica texana y que llevaran el ritmo con sus pasos alegres; y pronto los latinos se fueron en dúo.

_—¡Pero no importa porque en ellos hay amooor...! ¡Del buenoooo!_ **_¡AMOR PROHIBIDO MURMUUUURAN POR LAS CAAAALLES! ¡PORQUE AMBOS SON BIEN DISTIIIINTOS EN EDAAAAADEEES! ¡AMOR PROHIBIDO LES DIIIIICE TODO EL MUUUUNDO! ¡QUE LA ONU NO INFLUYA EN ELLA O EN TIIII! ¡SINO EL CORAZÓÓÓÓN!!!!_ **

_—_ **_¡WOW, WOW!_ **

_—_ **_BAAAAABYY HEAHHH~~! ¡Para el Papirikieee de Katsuki! ¡Que se decida a pelear por su coneja ilegal!_ **

_—_ **_¡A HUEVOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MANDÉMONOS OTRA DE LA SELENA!_ **

_—¡Phichito-Kun no te rías! ¡E-e-esto es serio! ¡Hay que irnos! ¡Esos dos ya están diciendo incoherencias!_

_—Solo entendí en español "amor prohibido" o la "ONU" y eso es suficiente para mí. ¡Hazles caso y ve por Vicky ja, ja, ja, ja!_ —No pudo contenerse y molestarle un rato.

 _—¡Bastaaa! —_ Fue demasiado para su timorato ser el que lo expongan de esa manera _—. Y de cosas logré contener a Chris o que no se desvistiera e hiciera unos de sus "eróticos espectáculos" allá arriba con ellos._ —hablando de ese Suizo, estaba desparramado con la camisa entre puesta y en su pantaloncillo brasileño morado sobre en uno de los muebles. En medio de sus ronquidos se quejaba de la bruja piruja de Katrina y se empinaba la botella de Whisky cada tanto.

 _—¡Ohhh Vamos Yuu, ríete! ¡No es un funeral! ¡Déjalos que hagan lo que se les pegue la gana! —_ este resoplaba en desaprobación mientras el tailandés continuaba su gesta amistosa. _—Además prometiste quedarte con nosotros y hacer lo que yo quisiera, es mi despedida, ¿recuerdas?_

_—Sííí...pero..._

_—Descuide, Patrón. —_ El dueño habló en un español de lo más cordial con Yuuri, ya tenía años de conocer a los tres chiflados y al serio Teniente Coronel _—. Créame, no pasa nada y pues dudo mucho que esos se bajen de ahí por ahora, latino que se respete es fiestero hasta decir no más y con esos tragos o las rolas como esa, pos ni modo._

_—No sé qué dijo, ¡pero creo que me dio la razón! ¿Lo ves? ¡Disfruta de la serenata! ¡Dele un tequila para el amargado de mi amigo y otro para mí!_

_—No pienso tomar, soy el conductor._

_—Ah es cierto. Yo tomaré por ti, eso no se pierde. —_ Phichit se carcajeó y el señor solo preparó un doble shot de tequila.

El karaoke continúo así como las horas, con los tequilas o mojitos por doquier y con un hámster grabando lo mínimo. El público animado por todo el repertorio musical al español de ambos "artistas Federales" encaramados en esa tarima, se bailó temazos como: "Sobre dosis de Tv" de Soda Stereo, "Bidi bidi bum bum" de Selena, "Cuarenta y veinte" de José José, "Diecisiete años" de Los Ángeles Azules, "Detalles" Oscar de León, "Tarde o temprano" de Camilo Sexto, "Si tú no estás" de Franco De vita y "Mi Dulce Niña" o "Chiquilla" de Kumbia Kings y otras más, que fueron parte de ese compilación directa para el renegado japonés, quien ya no podía de la pena gracias a sus sonrojos.

 _—Definitivamente se las pienso cobrar, esto es el colmo. —_ Ese, el Katsuki, estaba con su puño apoyando su molestosa e inflada cachete y el codo en la barra.

Se giró hacia otro lado para distraer su vista y sacó su celular del bolsillo, revisó algunos mensajes de su hermana avisándole que los conciertos de Yuuki van muy bien, accidentalmente cuando iba a cerrar la aplicación del Whatsapp, abrió la galería dando con unas de las fotos del día en que fue de paseo a Ikebukuro y esta era especial puesto que allí sale su niño abrazado a él y la linda señorita a su otro costado en un intento de selfie familiar propiciada por ella. Sonrió de modo reservado y algo enternecido al memorar dicha vivencia.

Lentamente se le fue pasando su mosqueo al observar más y más fotografías, algunas de ella con Yuuki, de ella con él o en donde estuviese sola con esa radiante sonrisa de corazón, pero por muchos pretextos que ponga en contra del desatine de sus amigos, lo cierto era que su sentimiento y amor hacia esa pequeña se fortalecía día tras día y ahora se ha intensificado desde que logró esa jugada maestra para que le ayudase a entrenar por las noches.

 

►Inicia el flashback◄

**💠**

*****   
***  
** *****

 

  
 **N** o negará que el primer entrenamiento nocturno le costó un poco para que Vickytoria se adaptase a su ritmo o que ella se relajara, en vista de lo que le ocurrió esa vez cuando le mencionó esa última exigencia con el tema de su suéter y tampoco refutara de que sí le tomó por sorpresa.

Es más y ni durmió esa madrugada buscándole lógica alguna o que finalmente aceptara que lo que dijo de su persona si fue "real", porque lo fue. Supo darse cuenta que ella tenía vergüenza (aunque le aparentaba su típica divosidad para no demostrarle su caída total) y bueno, que la chica que te guste, se le dé por encontrarte "atractivo" es sinónimo de que quizás sí le interese en otro sentido ¿no?

A Yuuri no se le borraba su tonta y tímida curva de sus labios estando en su cama por ese detalle arbitrario despistado pero bonito en su oficial. El brillo en sus ojos lo delataba haciéndole ganar algo de más confianza.

Claro, ya estando en ese coliseo, y en su sabia prudencia, prefirió hacer oídos sordos y dar como si esa ocurrencia nunca pasó por la boca de la espontánea pelusa  _ **«**_ _sabiendo que fue lo contrario, solo deseó darle su tiempo_ _ **.»**_  A la voz de eso, y puesto que no quería que las cosas se mal lograran, una que otra practicidad a nivel competitivo de su parte o que encendiera en ella esa chispa de  _"yo puedo contigo porque los Nikiforov podemos con todo"_  bastó para hacerle olvidar momentáneamente esa incomodidad a su quejona pupila y que luego, el resto de noches con las secciones físicas o marciales al ruedo con ella siguiendo sus guías y consejos de batalla fuesen pan comido.

Vickytoria le demostró ser una gran aprendiz y captaba con rapidez todos sus movimientos, lo que lo motivaba a explorar y aventarse rutinas cuyos niveles de exigencia fuese casi para profesionales y tuvo razón en hacerlo, Vickytoria sacó la buena madera que llevaba por dentro, Yuuri no podía estar más contento por esa digna rival. Cuando ella ya se sentía con buenas facultades de enfrentarlo, hacían apuestas y el perdedor debía cumplir alguna usanza de calentamiento o ejercicio espartano, solo por diversión. Fue en parte ventajoso para ambos (y más en Yuuri) porque les permitió acercarse el uno al otro de modo natural, sin presiones o sin gente alrededor.

Si era Yuuri quien perdía, Vicky en su gusto culposo lo obligaba a que hiciera abdominales, él por comodidad quedaba en una franelilla negra estilo esqueleto y esta como se pegaba demasiado a su piel al sudar, se le llegaba a marcar todos sus músculos. Obviamente esa coneja tenía su hecho pensado, los ojos azules curiosos y ese dedito índice en su boquita de corazón, ¡no desmienten sus pícaras intenciones!

¡Vamos! Sabemos que las lectoras harían lo mismo que esa coneja que recién descubre los placeres del "taco del ojo", no se hagan.

En otras ocasiones Yuuri debía hacer flexiones de pecho (estilo lagartija) y ella, solo para molestarlo se sentaba encima de su espalda con suma elegancia, generándole un peso extra, contando una por una cada intento o provocándole con frases infantiles tirando a retadoras.

_—¡Vamos, zorrito amargado! ¡Más rápido!_

_—¿Zorrito...?—_ Yuuri no podía con tanto descaro _—, ¿Sabes que hablas con tu superior?_

 _—¡Vamos, no seas llorón! Agradece que estoy siendo amable y trabaja. ¡Sé que puedes dar más que eso! Por algo también te dicen "Mr. resistencia" —_ Aparte de ella, tenía a Makkachin en su regazo.

 _—Me dirás...lo mismo c-cuando te toque tu t-turno. ¡Arhgg!—_ Respondió Yuuri, estaba apurado y con poca paciencia ante las respuestas disparatadas de esa muchacha _—. ¡Ya bájate! ¡Pesas mucho!_

 _—Mooohh~~ que zorrito tan grosero, eso no se le dice a una dama de cuerpo estilizado como el mio_.  _—_ la burla elitista no desaparecia en Vicky.

 

_—Es en...s-serio, ¡Pesas¡ ¡Auch!_

_—¡Nope!—_ negó por segunda vez y las fuerzas en Yuuri flaquearon dejándose caer al suelo. Ella seguía encima suyo cual reina y cruzada de piernas— _. Debiste pensar eso antes de llamarme "morsa"._

_—¡No lo hice, solo dije que pesabas!_

_—¡Es lo mismo, honey!_ —Yuuri sintió terror en ese momento por cada pellizco que esa niña hacia a sus mejillas _—. ¡Menos charla y más acción! Estás próximo a enfrentarte a esos insulsos de Taitō. Mi misión es el que quedes regio y poderoso ante ellos, ¿verdad Makkachin?_  —El perrito ladró en aprobación _—. Esos brazos fornidos o tus abdominales no se trabajan soloooos, "zo-rri-tooo~~. —_ Dijo lo último con voz cantarina.

 _"Es igual de pretenciosa que su padre"...—_ pensó resignado y luego habló con sarcasmo e hizo otra flexión— _. ¿Ahora resulta que eres mi jefa?_   _—_ Vicky se divertía en su poderío por haberle ganado—,  _¿desde cuándo?_

_—Desde que te pateé tu "zorro" trasero en la noche de hoy con el reto de esgrima._

_—Tuviste suerte._

_—Sigue soñando, sabes que soy la mejor después de mi "Capi gruñón" Mikey, y me enseñó muy bien. —_ No puede refutarle porque eso fue cierto. Yuuri perdió debido a que no contó con que Vicky mejorase mucho su esgrima gracias a las clases con Crispino.

Una cosa es el Laido con Katana, arte en el que él es experto, y otra muy distinta es la Esgrima. Pese a que conoce las bases, parece que la "Vicky" con la cual luchó hace un par de meses para su ingreso en el  _F.E.G.I_ , difiere mucho con este monstruo actual. Debió tragarse sus palabras.

_—¡Ahora calla y deja de quejarte, Zorrito Katsuki! ¡Es una orden de tu nueva jefa!_

_—¡Ok, va jugando, Zanahorias! ¡A la próxima nos medimos con otro estilo!_

_—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_—Oh, es cierto. —_ Recordó esas reglas que ella le impuso y debió retractarse. Pero Yuuri, es Yuuri. No es que lo hiciera de la manera más sumisa y adorable que digamos _—. Excúseme "Teniente Coronel" Nikiforov. No volverá a ocurrir. ¿Contenta?_ —Su humor enmarañado entre cada flexión fue más nefasta.

_—"Teniente Coronel Nikiforov..." ¡Amazing! ¡Me gusta cómo se oye!_

_—Aun te falta muchos años para alcanzarme, niña._

_—Moooohh~~¡Puedo superarte y no soy niña! ¡Cumpliré diecisiete este año! —_ se quejó.

_—¡Y ya bájate!_

_—Ok, me bajo pero no te la pienso dejar fácil.—_ en su maldad infantil dio una orden a su fiel compañero.  _—Makkachin tráeme esas bolsas de arena necesitamos más peso para este amargado._

_—_ **_NANIIIII?!!! Matta neeee Kudasaiyooo!!!!_ **

Pobre hombre, lloren su desgracia al quedar en manos de esa mujer.

Ahora, si era Vicky quien perdía, Yuuri no es que dejase de ser soberbio...Ella debía ejecutar limpiamente cada movimiento de las técnicas de combates que él empleaba en plena práctica.

 Pero Vicky no era la más juiciosa prestando atención a lo que realmente debía ver.

 _—Dios mio... no puedo creer que ese hombre sea mi jefe..._   _—_ Echándose fresco con la palma de su mano al estar sentada en la banca después de cumplir parte de su castigo, ahora andaba medio acalorada tras solo deleitarse con cuerpo y perfil varonil en Yuuri. Como no, su rostro, serio y decidido. Su voz, potente y varonil, ligeramente ronca cuando le daba sus pautas. Los músculos marcándose cuando hacía algún esfuerzo y esa bendita franelilla negra que no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación. uff, claro que estaba perfectamente enfocada.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

_—¡Vicky, ya concentrate! Es Yuuri, tu jefe...Un jefe que está como Dios quiere, ¡pero noooo!, ¡es tu jefe! ¡Deja de mirarlo de esa forma! ¡Piensa en bebé Yuuki y Makkachin!_

Lo intentaba pero no le fue posible.

 _—Mmmm.... ¡Ahhh ~~ demonios! ¿Este japonés no puede ser menos sexy cuando explica las técnicas? ¡Siento que es un castigo! ¡Él no debería interesarme!_ _—_ fluctuaba y por montón al despeinarse sus cabellos...Oh pero cometió un pequeño error. Su último pensamiento lo hizo en voz alta.

Yuuri vio echada dramáticamente a esa despistada quejosa, y no sabía cómo tomarse el halago. conste que el revoltijo que sentía era placentero pero estaban en prácticas, así que sin más, le nombró poniéndola en alerta. 

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, Vicky se asustaba y derretía al tiempo que esos ojos color chocolate la escanean. Ella temblando, observaba como el Teniente Coronel se acercaba más y más a ella para decirle un:  _"Cinco vueltas al campo"_

_—What?!, Why?!_

_—Va como castigo por "distraerte" y comentar "cosas banales" en mi presencia, "colita de algodón"_

_—¡Oh merde!_

_—Pensandolo bien, que sean diez, ah y no olvides que entiendo francés. —_ Regreso al costal de box para seguir con su instrucción, ella fue mas atrás resolviendo su enigma.

_—Pero si yo hable en voz baja..._

_—Según este "sexy" Jefe amargado, no lo hiciste._

_—¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡¡Eso...eso no fue lo que dije!!!_

Estando de espaldas Yuuri sonreía ante la queja de la menor, eso le sirvió para ir tomando más confianza, ser más abierto y hacerle bromas al respecto. Vicky por otra parte se sulfuraba, aunque también su confianza y trato hacia el mayor se fue elevando.

En ocasiones, las otras penitencias de Yuuri a Vickytoria eran más sutiles haciendo que ella elongara su cuerpo al máximo esplendor (aprovechando sus dotes de danseur) o a veces iba a su puesto (supuestamente a rectificarle su ejercicio) "ayudándole" y "sosteniéndole" en su astuta reservades, sus piernas o cintura; y le jugaba la misma gracia con eso de tirarle comentarios retadores, solo que...

_—¿Dejaras de quejarte o te dedicaras estirarte y abrirte para tu amargado superior?_

_—What?! — "¿A-brirme?_

_—Debes relajarte y abrirte de piernas para hacer bien ese split ¿De que otra forma harás los ejercicios gimnásticos que te pedí si no calientas bien tus músculos?_

En la postura seria como pícara que Yuuri al dejarse llevar en sus chanzas le hablase a Vicky con ese tono de voz calmado y tentador, ella escuchaba jodidamente las cosas en "otra" tónica en su inigualable cabeza. No es que Katsuki lo hiciera en ese sentido (su explicación nos quedó clara), más bien era Vickytoria quien al adelantarse a las justas, se jugó su mala pasada.

_"Ok....eso...fue... muy.... ¡Ahhhgg!!! ¡Cerebro!...¡Basta!"_

Y aún no sabía cómo controlar el mariposeo que Yuuri generaba en su estómago.

_—¡Y-y-yo me estiro cuando quiera y como quiera sin tu ayuda!_

_—¿Segura?_

_—S-s-s-síííi. —_ Vickytoria debía fingir dignidad o armarle berrinche diciéndole que puede con todo, hasta parecía un muñequito de esos que negaban o afirmaban con chiste usando su cabeza.

Sin embargo la verdad era que...

 _—Sigo esperando, Nikiforov. —_ No se separó ni un segundo de ella y menos su agarre.

 _—¿T-te importaría soltarme?, g-g-gracias. —_ Ella sentía que moriría derretida por cada acción inesperada de ese cabrón al estar así de cerca o revolucionarle sus emociones de adolescente sonrojada.

Odiaba esa parte y odiaba perder por ello.

Katsuki falló al tratar de no reír con esa caretilla o mohín infantil en la rusa. Ella se enojó un tanto llamándole de muchas formas: _"Cari-amargado, tonto, cuatro ojos",_ lo de siempre. La actividad consistía en que le diera diez vueltas alrededor de la plataforma de combate, con la condición de que hiciera giros completos de gimnasia hacia adelante con manos y pies perfectamente elongados sin detenerse, pero eso implicaba resistencia (algo de lo que aún no goza del todo, Vickytoria). Yuuri sabiendo eso, quiere asistirle correctamente en caso de que se llegue a cansar, él la sostendría de su cintura.

 _—¿No me digas que te doy miedo a estas alturas del partido?_  —Yuuri fue suspicaz sin dejar sus tretas.

 _—¡Nunca, tonto amargado! —_ Estaba reacia más era obvio su estado de flan.

 _—Entonces, no veo necesario apartarme de ti. —_ se posicionó detrás de ella retomando su rol de jefe sin dobles intenciones o nada por el estilo. Ya dejó la broma (coqueteo para él) a un lado y solo se centró con los ejercicios de Vickytoria y que ésta cumpliera _—. El ejercicio que harás es sencillo, pero se complicará ya que no será del modo habitual y me sentiría mal si te llegarás a lastimar como la vez pasada. Así que será bajo mis órdenes y vigilancia ¿Entendido? No es debatible._

_—Mmmm...pu-puedo hacerlo sola._

_—Vicchan... —_ mantuvo su firmeza sin abandonar el gesto noble en su rostro. _—No seas terca. ¿Sí?_

_—Aham..._

Ella al reclinar su cabeza hacia atrás le miraba con dejos adorables en sus ojos grandes y azules. Él aún detrás de la muchacha, le suelta una curva risueña en medio de su sosegado ser y otra vez el bonito carmín colorea las mejillas en la curiosa Oficial tras la amabilidad de su Jefe.

 _"Demonios, es demasiado amable cuando se pone en ese plan. ¡E-e-eso no es justo!"... —_ Maldijo en sus adentros la coneja descarriada y no le queda de otra más que asentir o hablar _—. E-e-está bien, Y-Yuu...—_  Aunque no puede evitar reprenderse mentalmente con un _—:"¡Vickytoria no deberías estar nerviosa! ¡No es primera vez que el sexy amargado se porta como un caballero contigo a solas!_

 _"Eso fue tierno"... —_ Pensó Katsuki. Le agradaba presenciar ese lado dócil en ella.

 _—P-pero aclaro que p-p-puedo hacerlo sola. ¡Jum!_ —No le miraba y tampoco quería mostrarse tan "pequeña" en sus suntuosidades.

_—Perfecto, iniciamos desde cero ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Ahammm... Sí...Señor._

Vickytoria concretaba su penitencia lo mejor que podía, debía hacerlo. Si Yuuri cuando pierde no restaba objeción alguna, ella no podía hacer menos, (es muuuuuy orgullosa) sin embargo, le cobraba factura al día siguiente y quedaba tan agotada que Yuuri consideró que en los días en donde Vickytoria perdiese, la dejaría de monitora auxiliar durante el día para que no se viese forzada a realizar los ejercicios de rutina.

Para variar el asunto, al final de cada práctica su bolsillo salía trasquilado, oh esa lista de peticiones dada por la menor no ha sido fácil de cumplir, cremas, lociones, champús, acondicionadores, perfumes, energizantes, agua minerales saborizadas, jabones perfumados, los chocolates, los mecatos dietéticos, los  _Dogs chows_ o los filetes de primera para su mascota, lo han dejado medio ahorcado. Tiene suerte de ser alguien ahorrador y de disponer fondos extra. De igual forma todo este proceso de recuperar la amistad en la pequeña conejita le ha permitido ganar algunos logros, por ejemplo que le llame por su nombre, de que olvide gran parte de sus enojos y lo trate en sus caprichos quejosos habituales, eso sí, él sabía que su cometido no estaría finalizado si no enfrentaba sus miedos y le pedía sus bien merecidas "disculpas" aunque por ahora para empezar, no le ha ido tan mal.

 

►Culmina el flashback◄

*****   
*****   
***  
💠  
**

 

  
 **T** écnicamente con esa frecuente nocturna ha hecho que poco a poco la brecha entre ambos fuese más llevadera o que Vickytoria le pinte pequeñas muestras de interés hacia él. Aquello fue una buena señal de que quizás sus amigos si tienen razón en decirle de que se aviente a ser algo más que un simple  _"_ _amigo"_  o  _"superior"_  una vez que quedé "1A" ante la damita; No obstante, su mente o su ansiedad por ratos le juegan sugestiones prejuiciosas de que si lo que manifiesta por Vickytoria sea o no correcto (él es alguien mayor y ella menor), y a su metódica manera de hacer las cosas intenta no "presionarse" o "forzar" las cosas.

 _—Yo aún me niego que esto sea real..._ —Le cuesta asimilar que no era un bello sueño que al despertar se esfumará...

_—Y aquí esh donde me perrrr...gunto: ¡Hip! ¿Cuándo de...dejarásh de negarte y aceptar sheeer felizh, hijo de tu renegada madree?_

_—¿Phichit?_  —Se ruborizó al tener ese hámster a su lado, y bien tomado—,  _¿hace cuánto estás acá?_

 _—Sheee...¡hip!...Sheeevo obshervándote un buen tiempo._  —Le remarcó con dos de sus dígitos en "v" dirigiéndolo a sus ojos y luego hacia los de Yuuri con pésimo equilibrio. Parecía pollo recién nacido y mojado.

Ese tailandés había dejado solos a los otros cantores que ya tenían una sola mezcolanza de idiomas, la mayoría del público ya se había ido del bar a sus casas y él, buscaba a Yuuri dando tumbos, pero verle así tan sosegado y mirando a la señorita que le roba sus suspiros en su  _IPhone,_  le pudo muchísimo.

_—¡Ni intentes refuuuteearme!, ¡esa sonrrrrrisa bobalicona de enamorado al mirar las fotos quee tiieenesh de miss bunny contigo o mi shobri, hip!...¡Me dan una idea bien cochina de lo que estabas haciendo!_

_—¡Ahhhh, no es cierto!_

_—¡Y también esa misma sonrisota la veo por momentos cuando ...¡hip!, entro a tu oficina en estoshhh diashhh!_

_—¿Eh? yo no..._

_—¡Claro que shiiiiiiii, Iuuuuu...!_  —Le abrazó y dejó todo su aliento etílico en la cara ajena. Yuuri en automático se tapó su nariz—.  _¡Inclushho, cuando estash a solaaaash! ¡hip!... ¡Con ese mujerón ilegal de nochiiiie!_ —y el aludido enrojeció mucho peor.

— _¿M-m-me estás espiando de nuevo?_

— _¡Nooooop! ¡Yio nop! ¡Yio shoy san Phicheeeto, patrono del Iuuuvik!_  —Yuuri no le creyó nada, el otro no aguantó su risa burlona delatándose por completo en su borracha existencia—.  _Di-digamosh que cualquier día quise buscarsh...¡Hip!, algo en el coliseo, y noté que, ¡hip!, que lo estaban usando. Tú shueles estar ahí martes y jueves, no todos los díash. Encontrarme esa sorpresota tuya con la Vickytoria entrenando contigo fue como diría el calvo:_ ** _"¡MUY AMAZING!"_** —Fingió hacer como Andrei, escandaloso llevando sus brazos por lo alto.

Yuuri quiso taparle la boca, más Phitchit no se dejó y para colmo de males, lo comenzó a abrumar con esas deslindases de su floreciente boca

_—Con razhón es que te veo shuper....¡hip!, contento, ¡hip!, shi esa niña usa ese outffit de entretenimientoo...¡Ah! espera, era entre...entrenamiento reveladorshhhhh, ¡Hasta yo me la robo!_

_—¡¡¡Phicht!!! ¡No eres Chris, por amor a Kami!_

_—¡Yio no me corro! ¡y tampoco soy corri-shensual! Lo...¡hip!, ¡lo juro!_ —Mencionó orgulloso _—. ¡Y tienes que admitir que la Vicky tiene una bonita colita de algodón! ¡Una bien boneeeta que te la quedas mirando y pensando en cosas pochinas, zorro desgraciado! ¡¡Niégamelo!!_

 _—Deja de decir eso._  —Mintió, le fascina ese derriere bien formado de la rusa y sabe que va caído con Phichit  _—. ¡Juntarte con Leo no es bueno!_

— ** _¡Cuernosh!_** _, ¡mira!, ¡mira!_ —Le movía su mano derecha haciendo la figura de un par de cachos tal y como le enseñó el mexicano—.  ** _¡No te creo nadaaaaa...zorrazo! ¡Y tienes que dechiirme cómo lo lograste!_**

Yuuri con sus orejas al rojo vivo y con ese moreno agitándolo de un lado a otro en su  _fanboyleo_ , le explicó la situación de las cosas (obvio omitiendo cierta escena comprometedora del suéter o que ella le saliera con dejos de interés) y aprovechando que Yuuki está de gira con el grupo orquestal junto a su tía Mary asistiéndolo, Phichit vió lógico que intensificara su rutina física.

_—¡Hay que ...hip!...¡brindar por esa hazañaaaa práctica así sea con agua!_

_—Eres... un exagerado._

_—¡¡¡¿Bromeas Iuuuuuri?!!!, hip!...¡Esto es una buena noticia!, ¡ya verásh que shi sigues así, tú y esha serán pareja! ¡Sho quiero boda! ¡Pido ser el padrinooo!_

_—Es...muy pronto para eso..._ —Se encogió con timidez—.  _Recién puedo codearme otra vez con Vicchan._

— _Todo acercamiento es... ¡Hip! ¡Bueno Iuuuuuri!, ¡no te demerites!_ —Le aseguró Phichit con mucha alegría y sabiduría—.  _¡Y pienso de que shi... ¡hip!, las cosas pasharon así, fue por algo._

 _—Tal vez... tengas razón. —_ Yuuri acabó sonriendo, no de un modo tan abierto como Phichit quisiera, pero comprende que recién él esté explorando de a poco ese tramo en su vida. — _En lo personal ustedes me aturden mucho, me va mejor cuando estoy solo._

— ** _¡¡Oiiiiiyeeeee!!! ,¡¡Eresh un zorro Desgrashiado!!_**

_—¿Te la pasarás llamándome así?_

_—¿Pues, ¡hip!... ¡Puesh shhiii! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿No que muy valiente, zorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrro?_ —Arrastró esa "r" con gusto.

_—Sabes que no lo soy._

_—Como yia te creesh todo un "Don Juan", ahora nos desechiiias. ¡Mal amigo!, sholo por eso, te daré un ¡hip!...¡hip!,_ **_¡um me emperrrra en mi instagram!_ **

_—Es Facebook... y no tengo cuenta allí_

_—¿Ah no? —_ Se rascó su cabeza _—. ¡Igual, te crearé ... ¡hip, uno!_

Yuuri prefirió reír ante la querella de ese borracho, ni en mil años tendría la experiencia que Alessia, Chris, Leo o que el mismo Phichit disponen en cuestiones románticas.

— _Aunque... ¡Hip!... Me alegra que tomarash la inishiia... hip... Inishiativa! —_ Se acabó el último sorbo de su trago con algo de dificultad pues los efectos del alcohol realizaron estragos en él. — _Shé que aun dudas, pero mi consejo... ¡hip! Sheguirá siendo el miiiishmo._

 _—"Ir por ella", ¿no?_  —Yuuri completó el mensaje.

 _—Exaaaaaar... ¡Hip! ...¡Exaaaarrrrrto!_  —Alzó su dedo índice muy efusivo _._   _—¡Ve por esha!, ¡ve a tu ritmo! P-pero ¡hip! ¡No dejes perder tu felichiiiidad! ¡Yiia es tiempo de que ... hip ...también pienshes un poco en ti! ¡Hip!... ¡Todoshhh estaremos apoishiiiiándote!_

¿Será que hará bien en oír los consejos de alguien que no está en sus cinco sentidos? ¿Será que hará bien en creerlo? Yuuri sintió algo cálido, algo que de por si le superó sus expectativas y que de apoco respondía sus dudas, no al paso que él esperaba. Pero que al menos ya dio pie para que el comenzara a creerse esta realidad con muy buenos ojos.

 _—De acuerdo Phi. Vámonos._   _—_ El japonés pasó uno de los brazos del tailandés por encima de su cuello y le tomó con firmeza para que no se cayera.

 _—¿Ehh? ¿A Dónde me sheevas? ¿Con mi linda Katrina?_  —Estaba muy esperanzado con esos brillos en sus ojos negros de borrego enamorado.

— _No lo creo, hámster borracho..._ —Respondió—.  _Iremos a mi casa... Necesitas dormir y los demás también._  —Observó el resto del lugar con una Ale y Leo tirados en la tarima o un Chris dormido en ese sillón.

— _Le tocó bien difícil, patrón._

— _Ya me di cuenta, señor..._

_—¿Le ayudo a llevarlos a su auto?_

_—Si, por favor_. —Yuuri no dudo en recibirla.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥 🔥** _

 

 

_**Casa del T.C Katsuki - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 8:30 A. M (Domingo en la mañana)_

 

 _ **—¡P**_ _hichit creo que voy a morir, cabrón!_ —El fedérale tenía su frente estrellada en la mesa y su cabello hecho un nido de curucucha—.  _Todo me da vueltas, no vuelvo a tragar más tequila con botellita de jerez y vodka._

 _—¡Ni que lo digas! —_ El Mayor con mascarillas en su demacrada cara y en bata verde manzana pasaba su dolor de cabeza—.  _En estos momentos deseo estar con mi Bae._

 _—¡Y yo quiero pegarme un tiro, coño! —_ La Capitana traía el mismo atuendo que su colega suizo _—. Joda, que vaina tan arrecha. Hace años que no tenía una pea así, vale._

 _—¡Señores, ya estamos viejos!—_ El último del combo (un capitán casi casado) portaba una de esas bolsitas con hielo para bajar un poco su resaca _—. Y perdiendo bríos. ja, ja, ja ¡Ay!_

— _¡Que Jesucristo te cosa esa boca, aún sigo divina bajo mis fachas!_

_—Opino lo mismo, Ma' chérie_

_—Yo solo quiero a mi chinita y que me haga cariñitos en chino._

_—Ah que bien, ahora mi casa resultó ser un refugio de alcohólicos anónimos._

— _¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_   _—_ le chillaron Phichit, Ale, Chris y Leo en reproche.

 _—Yo no fui quien acabó con las reservas del señor González en su bar, ¿o sí? —_ Katsuki fue severo e indiferente con esos moribundos _—. Les recuerdo que a las cuatro de la tarde tenemos que darle el reporte a la jueza del caso clasificado. No es mi problema si están jodidos. —_ y fue a la cocina a buscar lo que les preparó.

— _Este hombre no tiene piedad, solo maldad. —_ Expresaron los tres quejosos con el malestar en su estómago. Phichit se carcajeo.

Después de ese reventón entre licores y karaokes terminaron en la casa de un superior bien cuadriculado, que ya portaba parte de su vestuario policial, solo que aún no se ponía su chaqueta imperial puesto que saldaba de acomodar los platos en la bandeja.

Algunos como Chris, Alessia o Leo, se quejaban por el regaño que Yuuri les dio, o que este desde la cocina sacara a relucir con argumentos de peso lo que implicaban sus comportamientos. Para Phichit aquello le fue gracioso, ya que hace años atrás cuando eran más libertinos, su amigo pagaba los platos rotos y debía encargarse de sus borracheras (con el extra de los dos alicorados de sus Ex Jefes) eso le trajo muchos recuerdos del bien llamado pasado.

Los tres chiflados no dejaban de llorar ante cada zarpazo del niñero amargado, que por cierto, ya había salido del mundo de las cacerolas con su delantal y teniendo en su mano la bandeja lista que los comensales degustaran.

 _—¿En serio tenemos que ir? —_ Chris se vio con el horror pintado en su cara _—. No quiero trabajar... ¡Quiero dormir!_

 _—Pateleen todo lo que quieran, pero ya están advertidos. —_ Dijo en voz audible Katsuki mientras llegaba con ellos _—. Si no los veo a las cuatro en punto tendrán serios problemas conmigo._

_—Tas' peor que mi jefa cuando me da cuerazos, güey._

_—¡De pana, marico! ¡Solo te falta una chola!_

_—¿Chola? —_ Pregunto curioso el rubio.

 _—Eso sería la milenaria "chancla poderosa" de toda madre. —_ Le aclara Leo.

 _—Te lo creo, no por nada es padre soltero responsable con mi bonito sobrino y nuestro niñero por excelencia. ¿Qué esperaban?—_ Phichit aclaró en chanza y Yuuri viroteó sus ojos en blanco negando tal disparate.

_—¿Aún no sé cómo el cabrón se enamoró teniendo esa manera tan culera de ser?_

_—Quizás con nosotros le da igual ser así de seco, Leo. Pero con Vicky no pudo ya que es la única que le ablandó su amargado y japonés corazón. Ja, ja, ja, ja._

_—¡Ya te oí Chulanont!_

_—¡Es verdad!, ¡y aun me debes el chisme completo de ayer, zorro sinvergüenza!_

_—¿Cuál? —_ Le cayeron los tres como sanguijuelas.

_—¡Al rato les digo, chicos y son buenas noticias!_

_"No vuelvo a confiar en borrachos"—..._ Yuuri lucía su ceño fruncido en lo que craneaba alguna sanción enteramente para ese moreno traidor y rápidamente habló de otra cosa desviándose del tema _—._   _Veamos si aún recuerdo cómo era esto._

Los chicos al sentir la explosión de aromas que inundaban sus fosas nasales, se olvidaron de su despotricamiento en contra de su tirano opresor, pues traía consigo la mejora para su ansiado guayabo. Hizo variadas sopas o caldos según la procedencia de cada compañero, si le diera la gana solo les daría sopa de miso y punto; pero Yuuri al heredar ese lado compasivo por parte de su madre Hiroko, no le molestaba practicar de vez en cuando lo poco que aprendió de la buena sazón hogareña de la señora o de las extravagancias culinarias su Ex Maestro Andrei.

 _—Gracias virgencita por condolerte de mí. —_ El charro no evitó rezar a su patrona por ese milagro.

 _—¡Esto si es vida, chamo! ¡me siento en mi casa! —_ Se alegró la leona— _. Estoy pensando seriamente conseguirme un marido que me cocine así de rico. Con Yuuri ya no puedo porque es de la catire._

_—¡¡Ale-san!!!_

_—Y con este marico menos, porque le gusta el plátano._

_—Bien dicho hermana, amen por ello, el plátano es mi pastor y nada me faltara. —_ El cabaretero afirmó ese juicio tras dar su primera cucharada al plato de primera clase hecho por su jefe.  _—¡¡Ummm, ummm... Magnifique, Yuuri chéri!! ¡Te quedó como los dioses!_

 _—¡Que bien se ve Yuu, aún no lo has olvidado! —_ Y el hámster anhelaba algo así para su sistema.

 _—Con esto no creo que tengan excusas para faltar._   _—_ Se cruzó de brazos con aparente exigencia, aunque una reservada sonrisa se figuró en su rostro.

 _—Claro que no "mamá Yuuri", gracias por la comida. —_ Le dijeron en broma todos.

Este suspiró resignado, no les dijo nada más, se sacó el delantal para ir a su cuarto y terminarse de arreglar, el deber le llama en la Academia. Los chicos quienes estaban nostálgicos por ese gesto, extrañaron por mucho esa vieja como amable faceta de Yuuri y no esperaron volverla a ver. Acabaron saboreando ese desayuno/almuerzo con ganas.

El resto del domingo no tuvo mayores complicaciones, Yuuri ya estaba en la  _T.S.P.A_  cumpliendo órdenes de Feltsman y mientras que Alessia, Chris y Leo cuando se pusieron al corriente con Phichit, se hallaron felices de esa buena proeza en Yuuri para con Vickytoria y ruegan porque ese muchacho sepa aprovechar esa oportunidad dorada.

Cumplieron la cita en la hora acordada, actualizaron algunos términos con la jueza que llevaba su caso, de las flagrancias que se estaban ejecutando actualmente y del rumbo que los Kazumas han causado proponiendo la guerra territorial con otros Clanes bajo las sombras de esa organización fantasma que poco a poco ya no era tan invisible a la vista de ellos... 

 

**_🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥_ **

 

 

**_Sala de Juntas de la T.S.P.A (F.E.G.I) - Tokyo / Japón_ **   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 8:30 A. M (Lunes)_

 

 **L** a nueva semana empezó con mano dura debido a las nuevas ordenanzas en Felstman o los resultados de contra inteligencia realizados. Descubrieron que un cargamento con material de procedencia desconocida (llámese droga o armas) que estaría por entrar a Shibuya y probablemente sería custodiado por varios Yakuzas del Clan Kazuma o incluso cabe la posibilidad de una masacre como represalia a lo ocurrido con otras bandas criminales para pelearse por el premio ajeno.

Katsuki y su equipo ya tomaron las precauciones necesarias para ese operativo y en términos jurídicos, la constatación subjetiva del delito los ayudaría a caerles de sorpresa en dicha situación delicada. La única que no estaba del todo contenta era Vickytoria. En esta semana ya tendría su prueba de tiro, y al ser de carácter obligatorio (viendo que asiste como estudiante de la  _T.S.P.A_  para culminar su formación básica) No había asistido a las reuniones con su equipo de élite y lo mismo ocurría con su colega Emil. Pese a ello, comprendía el asunto; si fallaba a sus clases en la  _T.S.P.A_ la darían de baja en el  _F.E.G.I_  y automáticamente quedaría como oficial ordinaria, lo cual no era malo, pero ciertamente el rango de Oficial Imperial pesaba más.

Por eso trataba de dar su máximo empeño junto con el checo a los  _tips_  dados por Jean, quien no era para nada suave; resultó ser bien estricto en medio de su arrogante carisma y Katsuki cualquier día que les vio practicar pudo constatar eso en el canadiense.

Ella ya deseaba salir de ese lío y ayudar a sus amigos en ese operativo.

En la noche, Vickytoria estaba algo estresada, intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Katsuki, aun si deducía con facilidad los movimientos enseñados no obtenía el resultado esperado, Yuuri debió hacer un pare.

_—Tomemos un descanso por hoy._

_—¿Ehh? pero ya falta poco para tu evento, ¿no quieres mi ayuda? —_ Dijo inquieta en el suelo.

 _—Me has ayudado como no tienes idea, pero si tu cabeza está en otro lugar, no te concentrarás y te lastimarás. Tu prueba de armas es en estos días. La inauguración Imperial empieza la semana más arriba y con suerte, para antes de que empiece, lograré junto con el resto de las divisiones dar un buen golpe en el operativo. —_ Fue directo _—. Necesitas centrarte en lo tuyo. Haré un pare y continuaré cuando ya hayas hecho la prueba._

_—No es necesario, he mejorado mis tiros en estos días._

_—Pero no lo suficiente. —_ Le arguyó _—. Te he observado y tú no estás apropiándote del todo sobre los conocimientos que te brinda Leroy. Cosa que sí han hecho Nekola y tus otros compañeros de clase._

 _—Como si fuese tan fácil soportar el ego del chaperón. —_ Susurró un al recoger sus rodillas entre sus brazos.

_—Sé que Leroy tiene una personalidad algo... "colorida" y difícil de maniobrar. No obstante, debes reconocerle que es bueno en su campo y que sabe lo que hace._

_—Mmmmmm... tú eres mucho mejor enseñando que ese capirote de la realeza. —_ Infló sus mofletes y ese sonidito quejumbroso se escuchó mirando hacia a otro lado.

_—En combates, planes de acción, emboscadas y armas blancas, si. En armas de fuego aunque lo domine a la perfección, he de confesar que Leroy tiene una técnica envidiable y con esa actitud no aprenderás a conocerle._

_—¿Estas bromeando? —_ Le miró sorprendida e incrédula bajo su careta de reproche.

 _—Lo dudo. —_ sonrió gentil a medio lado.

Yuuri fue paciente ya que él sabe que ahora mismo lidia con la "Vickytoria infantil" y debe hacerla entrar en razón.

 _—Para hacerse grande, hay que comenzar por ser pequeño. Es unas de las bases de la humildad y el respeto sea aquí u en otra profesión. —_ Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos llamando la atención en la pequeña _—. Y si incluso aquel que consideramos necio muestra su apoyo sin poco recato..._

_—El necio a veces está en lo correcto porque no nace siendo maestro, pero lo demuestra con acciones..._

_—¿Así que conoces el refrán? —_ Yuuri esperaba algo así.

 _—Mi papá...solía decirme muchos refranes de esos cuando estaba equivocada en... algo...—_ La conejita fue escondiendo su rostro poco a poco en sus piernas, sintió vergüenza _—. Y mi abuelito cuando puede me los dice a su manera. —_ también mermó su voz a una muy quedita.

A Yuuri le pareció adorable.

 _—Entonces comprendes al punto que quiero llegar, ¿verdad? —_ El zorro sabio pero amable la supo tomar en su guardia más baja. _—Eres alguien talentosa que brilla con luz propia. Aunque tienes el defecto de te guías mucho por tus primeras impresiones y eso no te deja discernir el potencial en los demás, o si los detectas, te cuesta reconocer a viva voz que son mejores que tú._

 _—Hamm...—_ El jadeo por esa revelación la dejó en  _shock—. Yo no quise decir eso del chaperón..._

 _—Tus gestos me dicen otra cosa, pequeña Зайка. —_ Y Yuuri no desistió. Vicky quiso contradecirlo pero fue inútil. Con sus orejas de conejo caídas y esa caretilla más roja que nunca, por fin aceptó esa guantada a su moral.

Ella debe aprender a admitir que no siempre será perfecta en todo.

Ella debe aprender que si le brindan auxilio externo o que si la persona resultara aparentar algo que no es pero demuestra con bases ser muy superior, le queda aceptarlo con humildad.

 _—Leroy no se pavonea por gusto y tampoco se encuentra en el nivel que está solo por ser quien es, debió trabajar muy duro a su corta edad, y en lo personal lo considero de los mejores francotiradores que he visto. —_ Las palabras de Yuuri no sonaron toscas, fueron contundentes. Vickytoria se abochornó a un más _—. Tu padre, tus compañeros o mi persona no nacimos siendo "maestros". Debimos trabajarlo en el camino hasta ser expertos, siempre y cuando mantuviésemos la tolerancia, el respeto y sobre todo la humildad. Si pretendes ser buena en una cualidad o si ya lo eres pero deseas serlo mejor, deberás pasar por muchas manos que serán más diestras que tú. Es allí donde verdaderamente aprendes a crecer y a valorar tus capacidades o el de los demás, ¿si me comprendes?_

Ella asintió sin decir nada, Solo que ahora se siente tonta por revelar esos juicios injustificados. Vickytoria se autoreclamaba por su pensar poco maduro, era cuestión de compararse con Yuuri y notar su lejana diferencia tanto en mentalidad como en edad... Yuuri no tenía que lidiarla mucho para predecir lo que esa cabecita conspirativa estaba cavilando, así que prefirió evaporar todo cuestionamiento.

 _—¿Puedes mirarme a mis ojos, por favor? No me agrada cuando haces eso. —_ Se lo pidió con mucha gentileza y Vicky lo hizo. Yuuri en su hablar le retiraba con valentía un par de mechones — _No... pensaré nada malo, es de sabios reconocer errores, tu padre en menor medida también solía ser así._

 _—Eh... ¿en serio? —_ Ella soltó curiosa y Yuuri afirmó _._

_—Eso sí, cuando detectaba su falla, cambiaba con esa persona y allí se reivindicaba. Creo que también puedes hacer lo mismo a partir de hoy con el Cabo Leroy. ¿No crees?_

_—¿Tú...Tú lo crees?... —_ Dudó.

 _—Eso lo dejo a tu elección, Usagi-chan. —_ Respondió sin dejarle de acomodarle su rebelde cadejo y luego meditó con timidez para él un _—: "Su rostro es... demasiado hermoso"_

Seguiría ahí perdido en esos luceros azules, a no ser porque Vickytoria lo despertó _._

_—Ahamm... Yuu..._ _—parpadeo confusa_ _—._ _¿Estás bien?_

_—¿Ehh...?_

_—Es que... parecías ido..._

_—¿Ahh? ...¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy bien! Solo pensaba en... "algo"_

Tal vez en la mirada adorable y los dejos de niña regañada de su pupila. Simplemente golpeó muy fuerte el gusto protector de Yuuri al punto de ablandarse. Debe ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. ¡Oh!, pero rápidamente para encubrir ese desliz, se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la muchacha con determinación diciéndole un— _: ¡Ven conmigo!_

_—Ah...What?! ¿Es-espera? ¿Y nuestras cosas?_

_—Al rato volvemos por ellas._

Aún disponían de mucho tiempo, por lo que él sorteando las cámaras y pasillos de la academia se fueron a otro lugar. Vicky en su afán le preguntaba Yuuri, este no le hablaba pero cada tanto le devolvía su mirada con una distinguida sonrisa y bueno ella tampoco es que peleara mucho por soltar la mano ajena, le gustaba estar así con él.

_—Zorro Katsuki.... ¿D-d-dime a dónde vamos?_

_—Ya lo sabrás, zanahorias._

_—¡No soy zanahorias!_

_—Yo tampoco soy "zorro" y bien qué me llamas así._

Al prender las luces llegaron a una plataforma de tiro antigua. Ese sitio solo estaba restringido para Oficiales de alto rango como él y disponían de su uso las veces que quisieran con el propósito de practicar e igual por ser algo desfasado no era viable comprometerlo con los estudiantes, para ello están las plataformas modernas.

 _—Mi estilo es distinto, pero la base enseñada por Leroy es la misma y si no mejoras con lo que te digo de modo personalizado o con los consejos de tu colega, entonces puedes considerarte "acabada" y dada de baja del F.E.G.I por tus instructores._  —El Teniente Coronel en su practicidad tomó algunas armas básicas (las que usaría Vickytoria en su prueba) y rápidamente ella captó al vuelo su idea. Él pensaba ayudarle.

_—Yuu...Yuuri..._

_—¿Te quedarás ahí mirándome como lo haces con mi tatuaje o tienes miedo de no poder con algún objetivo?_

_—¡C-claro que puedo! ¡¿Quieres apostar?! —_ Le robó la pistola bien escamosa _._

_—Si no atinas, me quedo con tus chocolates._

_—¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras, esos chocolates me pertenecen! —_ Reviró en sus actitudes de diva _—. Y sobre lo otro, no te creas la gran cosa solo porque ese tatuaje te quede genial._

 _—¿Hmmm? Así que...—_ Le jugó una pequeña broma _—. ¿Ahora soy "tu" Teniente Coronel regañón, príncipe azul,  zorro cuadriculado, y un japonés amargado muy atrayente para tí por un tatuaje genial? —_ Se colocó sus lentes protectores y los cascos sobre sus oídos con mucha soltura ante su último apodo _—. Interesante, ¿puedo saber a qué debo ese honor?_

 _—¡No dije eso! —_ Le gritó ruborizada  _—. ¡Y me referí al tatuaje no a tu persona!_

 _—¡Ok! —_ Con picardía en medio de su seriedad Yuuri se sintió agrandado. _—¿y entonces de dónde salió lo de sexy la otra vez?_

_—¡Bastaaaa! ¡Y-y-y-y si sigues con esas cosas, no pienso perdonarte y olvídate de ser mi amigo!_

_—Pero si yo no fui quien sacó el tema a flote._

_—¡No me importa! —_ Se volvió a quejar. _—¿Ya vas a disparar o no?, porque yo quiero entrenar ¿si no es mucha molestia?_

Sí claro, ya estaba hundida y roja con ese segundo  _failball_  de su parte, Yuuri suspendió sus juegos al ver el enojo y pucheros a flote en esa muchacha. No quiere salir mal librado y menos perder lo que ha logrado. Esa noche le tuvo paciencia al sobrellevarle sus ademanes, cuando debió ponerse serio lo hizo y Vickytoria conociéndole esa faceta férrea, en alguna parte práctica desechó su mal humor concentrándose en las guías sopesadas. Sin importar lo que los libros, series, e historietas develen en sus cuadros  _hollywoodences_ , disparar con precisión una pistola requiere de balance y técnica.

_—Repite la postura._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Repite la postura y relaja más tus hombros allí tienes tu falla._

_—Sí señor. —_ Katsuki se puso detrás de ella.

Su rostro lo aproximó un poco en medio del hombro y la clavícula ajena, además de tomar entre sus manos las de ella para sostener la pistola.

_—Tus pies deben estar separados a la altura de tus hombros, y el pie que es dominante un paso detrás para estar estabilizada._

_—Ya veo, con razón el chaperón me reclamaba lo de los hombros o pies._

_—Ahora, Inclínate un poco hacia adelante con tus rodillas dobladas, asegurándote de mantener un buen equilibrio. El codo de tu brazo dominante debe estar completamente recto, mientras que el otro codo debe permanecer flexionado ligeramente._

_—¿Así?_

_—Perfecto. —_ Le dio su aprobación.

Las manos de Yuuri soltaron las de Vickytoria y estas pasaron a afirmar su cintura, a la chica por poco le gana el nerviosismo de tenerlo tan apegado a ella, pero también le reconfortaba el ver la naturalidad y seriedad con la que se apropiaba de su rol.

Y bueno, tal vez eso la dejó algo embobada y con esas chispas rosadas en su estómago, aunque no por mucho.

_"¡Vicky concéntrate!, deja de tontear por cada cosa que haga el amargado de tu superior"..._

Lo ideal era que ella sea quien ejecute su hecho y que él, solo fuese quien la supervise. De allí a que Yuuri retirase sus manos y las dejara en otro lado.

_—Lo último es lo más importante. Solo relájate y escucha mi voz, ¿Okay?_

_—¡Si, señor!_

_—Enfoca tu mira frontal, hazlo despacio...que toque el borde borroso de la diana y en el momento preciso... —_ Vicky con sus ojos azules fijos en el blanco, no dudo en seguir la orden. — _¡Coloca el dedo en el gatillo y dispara!_

**_Sxf:_ ** _¡Bang!, ¡Bang!, Bang!_

Tres descargues, tres casquillos, tres blancos móviles atinados en puntos con buen puntaje. El maestro aplaudió con modestia a su pupila quien le miraba con su iris brillante de la emoción y le mencionó que de seguir así o de prestarle más atención a Leroy en sus trucos, para mañana podrá dar en los blancos exactos.

_—_ **_¡¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!! ¡SÍ, LO HICE!  AMAZING!_ **

La alegría le absorbió con sus efusivos gritos que se abalanzó hacia el desprevenido japonés, le abrazaba o hablaba en extremo rápido, y de que su feo instructor de armas, el viejo Richellieu o los que se mofaron de ella deberá besar la calle por donde pisa de ganar su examen. Yuuri quedó hecho mármol, hace tiempo no sabía lo que era ser tacleado cariñosamente por la señorita, lo que lo puso colorado y Vicky, la despistada, se dio cuenta soltándole de inmediato al tiempo que calmaba sus arrebatos.

 _—Aham... yo... lo siento. —_ Se alejó disimulando su fachada mimada y el leve rosado que coloreaba sus pomulos _—. Gra-gracias por todo._

 _—Descuida. —_ Yuuri escondió sus manos en los bolsillos con aparente vergüenza aunque estaba contento _—. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a tus impulsos y embestidas._

 _—¡¡¡¡Yuuuriii Malvado!!!! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!_ —Farfarrulló ella al intentar golpearle con lo primero que tenía a la mano y él no habló más. Continuó sonriendo con discreción o esquivándole como pudiese sus arranques.

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

_**Campus abierto central de la T.S.P.A - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 1:30 P.M (Día de Prueba de Tiro)_

**T** res días después de ir con todos los motores en las tardes para los  _tips_  del canadiense se sintió muy satisfecho porque por fin esa princesa se estaba tomando en serio la importancia del tiro, y el arma o que nuevamente en la vista nocturna estando con Yuuri reforzara lo aprendido. El gran día llegó para Vickytoria, Emil y los demás Cadetes, a las nueve de la mañana se daría la tal mencionada prueba. Aunque lamentablemente no todos estarían presentes para verlos y apoyarlos en su examen.

_—Pero... ¿No se supone que el operativo sería dentro de tres días?_

_—Dijiste bien, "lo era"—_ Leo intentó calmar a la pelusa novata en su metida de pata _—. Las cosas se complicaron y les tocó actuar antes de lo previsto. No te preocupes, ya verás que el Kamikaze de Katsuki y los otros batos estarán bien._

El resto de chicos como el trío de la  _F.B.S_ , el Capitán Crispino o su novia, la Agente Hong, querían fulminarlo por andar de boca floja.

Parte del  _F.E.G.I_ debió adelantar ese operativo puesto que uno de los Yakuzas capturados tiró la información del cambio de plan por parte de los criminales, y por ende Katsuki, Chulanont, Giacometti y Dos santos debieron moverse. Emil se había llevado a una Vickytoria inquieta a la zona de espera donde compartían cubículos con los otros equipos y fue allí, donde la culpa en el mexicano salió a flote.

 _—_ ** _¡TÚ... IMBÉCIL!_** _—_ Plisetsky estaba encabronado por esa pavada.

 _—¿Ya la regué, verdad? —_ Se escondió detrás de la oficial china evitando que el ruso rubio lo destrozara _—. ¡Juro que fue sin querer queriendo!_

_—Espero que esto no la afecte._ _—comentó Jean algo inquieto._

_—De no sobreponerse, bajaran de rango a la bambina. E_ _s su última oportunidad.—_ Las palabras del Capitán Crispino sí que preocuparon a al rey.

 _—Confiemos en ella, lo hará bien. —_ Altin intentó darle un punto positivo, aunque también tenía sus expectaciones algo dispersadas.

Después del cuarto equipo irían los otros cadetes y dentro del combo se hallaba Vickytoria y Emil. El checo trataba de distraer a la rusa lo más que podía, pero era inútil, ella no conseguía aplacar su desasosiego. A Vickytoria la noticia le entristeció porque sabía lo mucho que ese japonés-caribonito quería verle en su prueba (así sea para molestarle por pequeñeces), pero también le preocupó por no poder estar a su lado o ayudarle en ese plan de choque en contra del narcotráfico. También le impacientaba porque Yuuri en algún arranque quisiera luchar solo como la vez pasada. El operativo era de una elevada categoría y ella no soportaría volverlo a ver en un hospital.

_—¡Viiickyyyyy! ¡A dónde vás!_

_—No te preocupes, iré a tomar agua._ —Mintió, ella haría otra cosa.

 _—¡¡¡¿Pe-pe-pe-pero qué le diré a Mikey?!!! —_ Se puso blanco como la hoja del regaño que se le vendrá.

_—¡Regresaré para la prueba! ¡Lo prometo!_

Yendo al lugar de los hechos con Katsuki, portaba su traje antimotines del  _ESMAD_  y ya había bajado de los _Lenco Mars_  con un grupo de Oficiales Imperiales, más una parte del Gaula de la Policía Ordinaria Metropolitana. Los demás estaban siendo distribuidos por sus colegas de confianza y en esas recibe una llamada por su intercomunicador con la onda radial cifrada pensando que era Phichit para entablar algo privado, pero no. No lo era.

_—¿Vicchan?_

Pasar horas con ese hámster en la sala de operaciones tienen sus ventajas.

 _—Pensé...que no contestarías, ¡¿eso significa que aún no han comenzado?! —_ Contestó con los sentimientos de angustia y alivio revueltos.

_—Nos adelantamos en cubrir la zona para cuando ellos lleguen, ¡¿pero cómo supiste de esto y por qué entraste a la sala de operaciones sin autorización?!_

_—¡¿Acaso importa?!_

Le mencionó preocupada, Yuuri caminaba a paso acelerado buscando un lugar alejado del caos para hablar con más calma.

_—Si estoy allí o no es lo de menos ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!_

_—Por la misma razón que tú deberías estar en tu prueba, yo... —_ Katsuki se había estresado. _—¡Yo estaré bien!_

_—Aún no hemos iniciado, por eso estoy acá escabullida..._

_—¡Regresa a tu lugar!_

_—¡No es justo que me lo ocultaras, no me cambies el tema! —_ Le reclamó, y Yuuri lo previó.

Conoce a esa obstinada muchacha cuando se trata del bienestar ajeno, y más cuando son sus seres queridos cercanos a ella, por lo mismo les hizo obligar a todos los del equipo principal de callar lo ocurrido, pero al enterarse que Leo y su lengua floja le dieron las señales a Vickytoria de lo que pasaba, la vio complicada.

_—Aun si quisieras apoyarnos no podrías asistir. Tus exámenes son obligatorios y te excluyen temporalmente de los operativos._

_—¡Eso lo sé!_

_—¿Entonces? —_ Allí sí que no entendió el comportamiento de esa mujer.

 _—¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!, ¡el más especial que tengo! —_ Yuuri supo sonrojarse y avergonzarse por esa mención honorífica y sincera _—. ¡Y siempre me dices que... que, ¡que los amigos se dicen las cosas! ¡No es justo que me preocupes de esa forma! ¡Tonto Yuuri!_

Más que el reclamo de una amiga a su amigo (bueno, en parte lo era) también tenía sus dejos matrimoniales, aunque este par de lentos no lo fueran algo "todavía", Vickytoria no dimitió su inquietud al saber que él y su equipo aceleraron ese operativo o que prefiriera ocultarselo.

_—Sé que no querías angustiarme, sé que no puedo ayudarte, sé que tengo un examen el cual pienso cumplir, y sé que como superior estás en todo el derecho de guardarte las cosas. Pero como mi amigo y mentor, mínimo merecía que me explicaras lo que harías hoy, así la necia de tu pupila estaría más tranquila._

_—Etto...—_ Cometió un error, uno grande y no pudo negarse. Al detenerse detrás de esa columna deseaba calmar lo más que pudiese a su amiga y sensata Oficial. Pues ella le demostró una vez más, el ser capaz de comprender los contextos. Le tapó la boca por adelantarse a los acontecimientos. _—Yo... Lo lamento Vicchan. Realmente no buscaba preocuparte y menos alterarte el día de tu examen._

 _—¡Eres un Tonto!_ —se encaprichó y Yuuri con ese insulto adorable, descartó que ella lo fuese a fusilar. _—¿Al menos... al menos puedes prometerme que estarás bien y que no harás cosas tan peligrosas por tu cuenta? ¿Por...por favor?_

 _"Ella...Ella...realmente se preocupa por... mi"..._ —Esas palabras realmente lo sacudieron por completo.

Vicky sabía cómo ablandarlo aunque él debió fingir su buena compostura donde no la tenía saliendo con sus practicidades para no inquietarla y que ella estuviere en sus cinco sentidos para su prueba.

_—Jeee... ¿Me lo dice la Oficial desobediente que nunca me hace caso en los operativos?_

_—¡¡¡Llevo un mes cumpliendo mis ordenanzas!!! —_ Vociferó berrinchuda.

Yuuri no podría verla, más puede jurar que le hizo un buen puchero tras eso. Ya debía cortar porque la mayoría de sus hombres en los dos minutos que duraron hablando estaban casi listos para recibir a los delincuentes.

 _—Ok, tú ganas Nikiforov, pero lo haré si me prometes ir a tu prueba y pensar solo en eso. Te puedo dar mi_ _palabra de honor_ _que así será. —_ Le aseveró con nobleza en su voz _—. Podrás confirmarlo con Chulanont o los muchachos. En serio, ahora hazme caso, estaré bien..._

 _—Mmmm..._ —Vicky no dejaba del todo su escama, más le apaciguaba que estaría al lado de sus amigos o que no cometería actos arriesgados. — _De acuerdo...Yuu~ri._

_—Debo cortar._

_—Aham... ¡E-e-espera!_

_—¿Dime?_

_—¿C-cuídate si? —_ Le habló con mucha ternura y delicadeza sin darse cuenta _—. Cuídate mucho y regresa pronto... Davai, Katsuki-san..._

 _—Anotado... —_ Él susurró ese presagio _—. Y...Gambatte Kudasai también para tí, Nikiforova-San._

Ambos jóvenes silenciaron sus señales.

Si hablamos de Yuuri, ese andaba en las nubes de modo temporal ¿Eros enamorado tal vez?. En fin, tomó un gran respiro para calmar sus sentidos después de ver esa bella muestra por parte de su "señorita" y al expulsar todo ese cálido cosquilleo, retomó su rol de mando posicionándose en la cabeza de sus divisiones. El Mayor Giacometti, El Capitan Chulanont, o La Capitana Dos Santos, ya estando con él, le preguntaron que si todo estaba en orden. El T.C Katsuki en su práctica neutralidad les respondió un: _"¡Todo en orden, caballeros!"_

 _—¿Es mi imaginación? —_ Phichit ni terminó la pregunta cuando Alessia le completó.

_—¿O ese pana de poca madre nos sonrió?_

_—No están equivocados..._ —Chris estaba igual o peor que esos dos _—. Ese japones no me engaña._

_—Debemos averiguar con lupa que le pasó, chicos._

_—Concuerdo, chamo._

_—¡Hey!_

_—_ _**¡¡¡Gyaaahh!!!** _

_—¡¿Se quedarán ahí mirándose sus caras largas o debo traer sus escuálidos traseros de Oficiales, aquí? —_ La trama nefasta en ese sujeto fue con estilo tras ponerse los lentes obscuros especializados en combate y sonreírles con dureza.  _—¡Tomen sus posiciones, rápido!_

_—¡Como ordene mi T.C!_

Si, el hijo de puta los regañó, el miedo y esa gota en su sien los invadió. Solo que ellos le detectaron detrás de su fachada un gesto tranquilo y confiado llegando a ser pícaro.

 _"Definitivamente algo le ocurrió"..._ pensó el trío de chiflados al tiempo.

Si nos vamos con Vickytoria, después de eso realmente deseaba que a su superior le fuera bien, aunque no negará que la frase del final la ha dejado medio atontada y con una bella sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Aun si al instante le diera el drama por concientizarse en las últimas cosas que le susurró.

 _—Vickytoria, no debiste reclamarle de esa forma. Él no es tu novio o algo parecido....¡Ahhh me mueroo~~! —_  Se echó como siempre hecha la víctima sobre el enorme teclado y con su torpe corazón acelerado. Al mirar  de soslayo sobre el sistema operativo holográfico, encontró la hora y...

_—_ _**¡ДЕРЬМО! ¡LA PRUEBA! ¡EMIL ME MATARÁ!** _

Casi le iba el alma puesto que le faltaban pocos minutos para empezar su prueba y debió hacer alarde de su rapidez de coneja escurridiza para llegar a tiempo a la zona de fuego.

 _—¡¡¡Vickyyyyycientaaa!! ¡¡Hasta que apareces!!! —_ El checo chillando se pudo alivianar de su martirio al zarandearla cuando llegó _—. ¡Ya estaba por buscarte!_

 _—¡¡Lo siento, Emil! —_ Ella se disculpó y le abrazó muy consentida. _—Y gracias por cubrirme, prometo recompensarte con muchas de mis botanas de contrabando._

_—¡Quiero todas tus galletas y caramelos de animalitos!_

_—¡Hecho! —_ Vicky lo vio justo _._

_—¿Y qué tan importante era eso que hacías como para exponer tu pellejo y de paso el mío?_

_—¡Más de lo que crees! —_ Le atestiguó con su sonrisa de corazón _—. De no hacerlo, jamás me tranquilizaría. Luego te explico, ahora tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. —_ Su semblante pasó a uno muy carismático que podría devorar al mundo entero al elevar su puño al aire—.  _¡¿Preparado grandulón?!_

_—¡Por supuesto, Conejita!_

_—¡Prueba de tiro, aquí vamos!_

_—¡Yeahhh!_

 

_**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _ _**🔥** _

 

  
_**En uno de los suburbios acordonados de Shibuya - Tokyo / Japón** _   
_Junio del_ __ _2017 – 5:30 P.M (misma tarde)_

**L** a lucha contra el crimen organizado discurrió en un fatídico día para los detractores y un contundente golpe para el operativo adelantado que llevó toda la división de Katsuki. Con ciertas bajas que en gran medida que pertenecían al Clan Kazuma, el éxito obtenido fue primordial puesto que miles de kilos de sustancias alucinógenas como base para la cocaína, marihuana, éxtasis y otras de calibre elevado fueron interceptados.

Que a su vez su distribución también fuese detenida a tiempo logrando salvar así a muchos ciudadanos de Shibuya y sus alrededores de su consumo, como también la reventa del mismo en otros de los veintitrés barrios especiales.

No fue tan complicado como suponían los expertos, como reforzaron los focos clave pudieron contenerlos hasta dejarlos en rendición. Algunos de los secuaces fieles que sobrevivieron a la redada fueron puestos a la disposición de la  _ANP_  para que estos fueran quienes determinarán su destino final. El informe de la organización perpetuada en la tarde de hoy hizo un detallado recorrido por las estructuras dedicadas a dicho negocio ilícito. Al final toda pesquisa arrojó nuevas brechas donde pretenden hacer entrar sus caletas.

Esa nueva ola descubierta ahora es el principal objetivo a desmantelar. Sin embargo deberán hacer un estudio exhaustivo y comprobar que dichos referentes estén al cien por ciento.

Mientras tanto, los superiores como Chulanont, Giacometti o Dos Santos celebraban el triunfo con apuntes obtenidos; el Teniente Coronel Katsuki formalizar algunos acuerdos fortuitos de rutina con los veedores de esa entidad al igual que con el equipo enviado del  _FPJ_  encargado de sustraer las evidencias con respecto a la droga.

Habiendo terminado la charla, se disponía a volver, estaban a pocos minutos del parqueadero improvisado, ya poseían a la mano sus  _IPhones_  con ellos y completamente activados (pues en pleno operativo lo indicado era dejarlos apagados o en su defecto en modo avión) pero en esas recibe un mensaje a su  _Whatsapp._

 _ **»Conejita:**_ _Cuando puedas conectarte, avísame para saber que estás bien, por favor..._ \\(^ ♡ ^)/

 _—Esa niña..._ —esa sonrisa sincera o mirada sentimental en su rostro lo decía todo.

Estaba avergonzado mas no en el mal gusto, simplemente no hallaba cómo superar esa fuerte sensación reconfortante del genuino interés de Vicky a su persona.

Los mensajes de Vickytoria le cayeron en cascada, los había mandado hace rato donde le explicaba que todos los chicos así como ella, pasaron sin problema alguno la bendita prueba de tiro y que ella al obtener el puntaje más alto se ganó una mención honorífica en el  _podium._

__

_—_ ** _¡Qué Bien!_** _—_ Yuuri no contuvo esa alegría poco usual en él, estaba orgulloso (después de todo es su maestro). La sonrisa de corazón a través de la pantalla de su  _IPhone_  iluminaron sus ojos marrones y cuando pretendía contestarle...

_—¿Que tenemos aquí, chamo?_

_—¡¡Ale-san!!—_ Se asustó al punto que casi deja caer ese aparato, por otro lado, alguien se apresuró a tomarlo en su poder.

_—Awwww, que bello, vale._

_—Con razón su cara de cachorrito atontado. Mi linda ilegal lo mensajea con palabras bonitas._ —las ratas de alcantarilla de procedencia latina, y suiza se metieron en donde no les han llamado.

— _¡Y hasta te mandó una foto y todo!_

 _—¡Que ternurita! ¡Procura darle una hermosa respuesta a tu princesa, príncipe amargado¡_ —El suizo de poca madre fingió conmoverse _—. ¡¡¡Hey Phiii!!! ¡¡Ven a ver este material!!_

_—¡Chris! ¡Si no me devuelves mi Iphone en este instante, no respondo en lo que haga en tu cara! ¡Eso es privado¡_

_—¡Ay cariño, cuanta agresividad! ¡Era una broma!_ —Ese demonio rubio de ojos verdes no dudo en escudarse detrás de su compañera _._

 _—¡¡¡Y será peor si no me haces caso!!! ¡Dame eso, condenado cabrón!—_ Yuuri en su desespero se lo arrancó de sus manos.

_—¿No que muy neutro con vuestro español? ¿Cómo osas corregir al par de gilipollas de Ale y Leo cuando no os poneis el ejemplo? ¡Hijo de tu santísima madre!_

_—¡Noooo, qué va!_ —Respondió con sarcasmo y le importó un rábano el como estuviese hablando.

Alessia tenía un pie en el más allá de tanto reírse de la reprimenda latino-españolizada en Katsuki.

_—¿Acaso puedo ser neutral contigo o con esos dos cuando salen con sus pendejadas por no decir otra cosa? ¡No seas descarado!_

_—¡Verga! Te falto un "no joda" al final de la frase y quedas listo como "latino"_ —Además que la dama también pensó que el juntarse con Vicky le ayudó a ser más "expresivo" en estos días lo había notado.

 _—¿Dime un día en que este pecho europeo y sensual no haya sido neutral?—_ Yuuri lo miraba con infinito fastidio y Chris se retractó _—. ¡Ok! ¡No me respondas!_

 _—Giacometti, guarda silencio y Dos Santos, no empieces. —_ El hombre malhumorado la apuntó con su dedo _—, ¿Saben qué? Quiero ver cómo le harán para regresar a sus casas. ¡Adiós!_

 _—¡Ay chamooo, esperate¡ —_ Alessia perseguía a su furibundo jefe sin dejar de barburrearle a su amigo _—._   _¿Viste lo que hiciste pajuo?_ —Susurró por lo bajo.

 _—¿Lo que hice? ¡Hostia! ¡Pero si vos iniciaste todo!—_ Él otro hizo lo mismo.

_—¡Y tú me seguiste el juego, balurdo!_

_—¡Bueno, eso no importa ahora! ¡Tenemos que hacer que nos lleve a casa! —_ Concluyó, y de inmediato Chris le gritó a su jefe un _—: ¡No seáis tan poca leche, tío!! ¡Ten piedad!_

_—¿En serio nos dejarás acá, chamo?_

Yuuri hizo caso omiso a los cacareos, había entrado a su auto de lo más neutral, y automáticamente puso el seguro para que ninguno de ellos abriese las puertas y al final, los fregó con su típico...  _"Sobrevivirán"_

_—¡¡¡YUUUURIIIII!!!_

El rastro de polvorín en ese pavimento solo demostró lo desgraciado que puede ser ese japonés cuando lo cojen con su apellido revuelto

_—¡Ahora si chicos, Vayamos a casa y...! ¿Eh? ¿Y esas caras? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yuu? Dijo que nos llevaría._

El pobre hamster quien no tenía idea de nada, quedó hecho un mar inocente de confusiones por no saber el sitio al cual fue a parar Yuuri.

¡Ah! ¿y hablando de sitios? Al regresarnos con los novatos oficiales, les estaban haciendo un mini festejo especial en uno de los puestos de comida más cercanos fuera de la academia. Yuri se mandó todo el pago como resultado de esa apuesta que perdió contra Jean y los autoelogios más esa extravagante pose hicieron presencia en el optimista canadiense.

Mientras la pequeña conejita solo observaba a quien fue su "instructor provisional" recordaba las palabras que Yuuri le mencionó esa noche. Debió reconocer que de no ser por su perseverancia y el arduo trabajo que Jean operó en ella, no lograría el puntaje que ganó.

_—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir de este inútil sujeto?_

_—Que le bajes a tu ego. —_ Ese fue Yuri de los más malcriado en su puesto.

_—Oh vamos es sencillo, gatito. Debes cumplir con el trato._

_—¡Jodete, charlatán!—_ Yuri no lo soportaba.

 _—No se ustedes, pero...—_ Vicky está vez fue la vocera sorprendiendo a todos _—.Yo sí pienso que Jean si fue un digno "Rey" de la realeza que supo explotar al máximo las habilidades de sus subalternos..._

su porte grandilocuente apareció con una buena venia ante el caballero y se irguió rápidamente sacándose la medalla que ganó para ponerla sobre el cuello ajeno.

_—Parece que esto luce mejor en él, que en mí. ¿Verdad Emil?_

_—Bien dicho, Vicky._

Jean dejó de funcionar, su cara roja lo delataba; era la primera vez desde que pisó la academia que esa princesa consentida lo trataba con respeto alguno, Isabella y el resto de chicos (menos Yuri) estaban felices _._

_—Pero que no se te haga costumbre. Serás muy "rey" y todo lo que quieras en pistolas y revólveres... sin embargo, hay ciertas actitudes para nada elegantes que te hacen ocupar tu puesto original de chaperón de cuarta._

_—¡HEYYYYY!_

_—No he dicho ninguna falacia. —_ Las risas no escaseaban en esa tarde maravillosa.

_📷📷📷📷📷_   
_Continuará..._   
_📷📷📷📷📷_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/De Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que bien. la MOF-aventura CONTINUA ¡Capitulo 23 y contando!, Este tuvo 16.530 Palabras :3 (¡con la nota del final me quedo en 16.730 !!! ) No es record, pero igual es largo.
> 
> Bueeee, voy con lo propio: Culpo a yYOUTOBE POR LOS CANCIONEROS que se pegaron alessia y Leo en el dia de hoyXDDD
> 
> ¿Les gustaron los dibujitos para el cap 23? como he estado con muchas comisiones ilustradas, solo me limité a dos escenas espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Vityaa y Emil pasaron su pruebaaaa wiiiii, agradézcanle a Jean...nuestro rey tendrá su ego inflao pero de que sabe, ¡Sabee! ...El capi de hoy nos reveló muchas cosas,¿ sobre los intereses crecientes de vitya por yuuri y vicseversa. ademas esa lista de peticiones Vicktoria se la ha hecho cumplir a Yuuri de pies a cabeza (lloren el sueldo de ese man xD)
> 
> Ahora en muchos fics, sea victor (o su version gender) siempre es el/la coqueto/ta (pero recuerden que acá será a la inversa) y el coqueteo de este niño japonés será "muy sutil" y acorde con su personalidad. Con esto cumplo mi deuda de algo bonito. se vienen momentos dulces y veo menester que los niños del Yuuvik avancen con sus dilemas amistosos/amorosos jajaja , sooo por ahora no habrá sufrimiento. 
> 
> Eso me lleva a las siguientes preguntas. Chan chan chan:
> 
> -¿Qué cosas creen que pasarán en el capitulo 24? (ya mi beta leyó las primeras dos escenas y anda en shock y ni ustedes la verán venir xD)  
> -¿Vicky seguira babeando por Yuuri?  
> -¿De que manera le pedirá Yuuri las famosas disculpas a Vitya?
> 
> Pregunta extra: -¿Como creen que será el evento de los Combates Imperiales? -la autora huye después de tirar esa vaina a los lectores
> 
> Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo !!!
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) JOSELINEE ME REGALO ESTE BELLO YURA MOF DE 15, EN SUS INICIOS DE LA FBS, EN RUSIA ... BELLO MI RUSO. Ya lo había compartido en mi facebook, y ahora lo haré por aca:
> 
> 2) Como saben yo hago ilustraciones y cobro por comisiones variados precios según la dificultad del coloreo, ahora estoy probando suerte en Patreon, 
> 
> Link de mi patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=21696923
> 
> Manejo 2 niveles: ( El sweet es de $2 uds y el Spice es de $6 uds) si les gusta lo que hago por allí, mensualmente tendran full acceso a todos mis procesos en las comisiones o dibujos que mis clientes me pidan sean Sfw o NSFW (el bien llamado R+1+8 para ustedes xD), como también material exclusivo por ahí de algunas ships o incluyendo avances de mis fics o sus dibujos. si les gusta lo que hago por allí, mensualmente tendran full acceso a todos mis procesos en las comisiones o dibujos que sean Sfw o NSFW (el bien llamado R+1+8 para ustedes xD)
> 
> 3) Sé que ya mi nota esta siendo larga, pero De verdad pido mil disculpas por no haber entregado esto desde el mes pasado... Mi pc no colaboró para nada complicándome la existencia (aunque ya la arreglé) Lo otro que me dificultó mucho la publicación del capi es que Septiembre fue un mes pesado para mi por el clima y octubre va por la misma vía (gracias Lluvia por fregarme) xD actualmente mi salud no es muy buena por mis alergias y laringitis Crónica. Las virosis me tiene al borde. De alli a que demoré pero en los espacios en que me encuentro mejor, intento escribir (hasta por el celular si es necesario) que por cierto ¡ME REGALARON UNO POR SER NIÑA BUENA Y DIBUJAR MONOS GAES! XDDDD CARO, SALEM Y NATTY LAS AMOOOO <3
> 
> 4) Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o en AO3
> 
> 5)Si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡Díganme! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos estilo biblia para ustedes queden bonitos, gracias <3
> 
> 6) ¡Nos vemos en el que sigue! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Atte: su servilleta, la Shary :D


End file.
